Inunotaishou O lendário cão branco do Japão
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Toda as histórias,amores,sofrimentos,perdas,alegrias e batalhas lendárias de sua vida até sua morte nas garras de Ryukossei. Assim como sua lenda do japão, do Grande cão protetor do arquipelágo,considerado um Deus,assim foi sua vida . . .
1. Quando a neve cessa

Esta fic é continuação da fic Yukiko- A última descendente do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro. A ookamihanyou que aparece nesta fic, surgiu na anterior, em que mostra a genitora de Inutaishoo, seus imensos poderes, e de que Oyakata herdou a maior parte deles. Para melhor entender as situações dessa fic e compreender os personagens criados para a minha fic, é recomendado ler a anterior, mas fica a seu critério, leitor ou leitora, ler-la.  
Existe no japão, uma lenda antiga sobre um lendário cachorro branco, com poderes quase divinos. Tanto, que teve um general, que dizia que sua invencibilidade, era devido a ser filho do lendário cão branco. Daí, a fic anterior, eu imaginar uma genitora poderosa, para explicar porque Oyakata tem tais poderes.

Boa leitura 

201 AC da era Yayoi

Um ano após a morte de sua Hahaue, Oyakata ainda se pegava pensando em sua genitora. Sentia falta dela, de seu cheiro, o olhar maternal, as palavras acalentadoras, enfim, sentia um vazio e tristeza em seu coração inimaginaveís. Lembrava dos últimos instantes dela, e sem se dar conta, deixava-se chorar quando estava só. O odor dela, começara a enfraquecer nas terras do Oeste, como se o gélido e impiedoso vento norte , desejasse apagar a existência de um dos poucos seres, que eram mais importantes ao inuyoukai, Aiko e sua falecida hahaue, Yukiko.  
A bela e poderosa inudaiyoukai havia tido uma vida sofrida, que lhe gerou traumas que carregou até o fim da sua vida, como a destruição de sua infância, realizada por Yorusou, que planejara tudo. Conseguira vingança contra seu algoz, mas mesmo assim, as tristezas e sofrimenntos perduravam em sua alma e coração ferido.  
Aiko percebia o quanto Yukiko fazia falta ao inuyoukai. sentia o coração apertar, por não saber o que fazer para alegra-lo. Ver seu amado triste, a fazia também triste. Claro que era sentia falta dela, costuma lembra-la dela quando viva. As recordações daquela que considerava como uma mãe, era tudo o que tinha da inudaiyoukai, descontando a katana dada pela mesma.Aiko procurava chorar escondida de seu amado Oyakata, pois ele já estava triste o suficiente sem as lágrimas dela a lhe fazer companhia, pois percebera o cheiro salgado das lágrimas no rosto de Oyakata, mesmo ele tentando manter uma postura firme. Nunca o vira chorar, mas o cheiro salgado o denunciara.  
Yukiko fazia falta para Aiko e Oyakata. Sua vida terminara em uma batalha de porpoções titanicas, com um adversário terrivél e armado com um poderoso machado, enquanto a inudaiyoukai tinah seus poderes, caninos e garras para lutar. Ao fim do embate dos dois daiyoukais, a vida abandora Yukiko, que morrera, tendo companhia em vez de solidão, sem ver um rosto sequer, a zelar por seus últimos instantes de vida , "seu filhote", como ela se referia a ele, apesar de Oyakata já ser um inuyoukai adulto, estava lá, acompanhando em intenso sofrimento em seu coração, vendo sua genitora partir, sem poder fazer nada para evitar, vendo a morte lamber as patas de sua querida hahaue. Aiko chegar a ver os instantes finais daquela que considerava como uma mãe, ela que era orfã, e ter perdido os pais cruelmente e que graças ao filho dela, pode ser resgastada de sua iminente morte.  
Aiko continuava treinando katana e ataques de suas garras com Oyakata. Logicamente, ele sempre ganhava, e procurava conter sua força ao máximo contra ela, com receio de feri-la demais, claro, que ela recebia uns ferimentos dele, considerados para ele, superficiais. Era Aiko que quis aprender a lutar, e o jovem inuyoukai acabou por se tornar seu sensei.Desde que era pequen, ele a treinara. Apesar de ser só uma fêmea ookamihanyou, era mais poderosa que muitos youkais que existiam por aí.  
Em uma verdejante campina, eles treinam, em um dia frio de Outono.  
Aiko tenta acertar o ombro de Oyakata com a katana, mas ele gira em um pé só, e acerta Aiko com a mime de sua katana, a jogando de encontro a uma pedra, mas a ookamihanyou consegue se refazer do ataque, e apoiando seus pés na pedra, usando-os como molas para se atirar contra o inudaiyoukai, ganhando impulso. Aiko não segura sua força, pois sabe que ele é muito mais poderoso do que ela. Porém ele se esquiva, e dá um soco na cara dela de lado, acabando por joga-la de encontro a umas árvores. Mas ela gira o corpo se refazendo do ataque e avança para cima dele, que se defende com a katana do ataque da espada dela. Os dois empatam as espadas, e um começa a pressionar o outro através das katanas. Logicamente, Oyakata é muito mais forte do que ela, e apenas assiste as tentativas inúteis dela de derrota-lo. Ele sorri.  
- Aiko, sabe que não é prudente ficar empatada com a katana comigo, eu sou muito mais forte!  
- Heh! Não desconfiou ainda, Oyakatasama?  
- Hã?  
Ela gira o corpo e acerta o rosto dele com o lado do tornozelo. Claro que não o machucou mais foi o suficiente para surpreende-lo. Aproveitando a distração, tentou acerta-lo com a lâmina, mas ele a acertou no ombro com o outro punho, atirando-a para longe. Mas ela se refaz e retorna a ataca-lo, que sorrindo, a desarma com sua katana, e a prende no chão. Sua mão direita prende o punho esquerdo, a mão esquerda prende o punho direito, e as pernas, prendem as dela. Enfim, ela está imovél, imobilizada, como uma presa detida, sob as patas de um poderoso cão branco.  
-Se rende?- ele pergunta fixando seus olhos nela  
- Não. -ela diz decididamente e com um olhar desafiador-embora seu coração começasse a pulsar e suas bochechas começassem a ficar vermelhas, ao ver o olhar dourado do jovem inuyoukai para ela e a sentir o seu cheiro, que ela tanto gostava.  
Oyakata ficou olhando para ela. O cheiro dela era doce, tentador. Seus lábios rosados eram provocantes, o faziam desejar toca-los, senti-los. Seu cheiro, com a maturidade, só a fizeram mais provocante. Ele sentia seus batimentos se alterarem, á visão da doce hanyou a sua frente. Ela estava completamente rendida, não havia como se libertar dele, a menos que ele permitisse. Na verdade, só queria provoca-la prendendo-a assim. Como quando criança, que ela ficava brava com ele, quando ela era subjugada na luta e presa contra o chão, mas agora era diferente, era não era mais criança, era um mulher. Ela não brigara, e Oyakata aproveitou para olhara-la mais atentamente. Via ela suar, seu batimentos alterarem, suas bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios rosados. Já havia percebido que ela o amava .Começou a ter pensamentos sexuais com ela, e tratou de retira-los da mente e pensou consigo mesmo " Só queria vê-la brava, só isso", e achou preferível solta-la, antes que perdesse o controle, e fizesse coisas, que a poderiam faze-la odiá-lo e também fazer com que ele se sentisse menos que um verme. Se levantou dela, a liberando.  
Ele ainda estava um pouco ofegante, mas conseguiu se recompor e disse que o treinamento por aquele dia esta encerrado, e inventou de ter que "patrulhar as fronteiras" , pois já as havia patrulhado recentemente,"assim será melhor, e no meio do patrulhamento, vou me banhar com água fria" -pensa Oyakata. Despediu-se de Aiko e pôs-se a caminhar. UnAH, olhava a cena um tanto confusa.  
Aiko estava no chão, com seus batimentos a mil, ao contrário dele, não conseguira se recompor ainda. Tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho, e que estivera suando muito. Ela notou o quanto Oyakata começou a ficar estranho, com a proximidade. Ouviu os batimentos cardíacos dele aumentar, sua respiração ameaçando ficar ofegante, um leve e quase imperceptível olhar rubro, e o cheiro dele um pouco alterado, sutilmente, mas não imperceptível para ela a aquela pouca distância dele. Olhando por onde ele saíra do lugar de treinamento, murmurou:

- Oyakatasama... e colocou as mãos em seu peito, na direção do coração.

Mais ao longe, ele encontra-se embaixo de uma cachoeira. Havia retirado a armadura, sua pele, as roupas e deixado a katana feita com a presa de sua mãe, na margem. Estava lá a um certo tempo. Meditava sobre o que ocorrera quando prendeu-a contra o chão. Se ficasse mais naquela posição com ela, iria perder o controle, ele havia feito bem em liberar-la e afastar-se dela. Estava deixando seus instintos de youkai macho tomar conta de seu corpo e mente, fazendo perder a noção da razão, e com certeza, acabaria por machucara-la, não só fisicamente, como em seu coração de hanyou. E ele não era um youkai vil, que se aproveitava de fêmeas, fossem qualquer espécie.  
Após um longo tempo, tendo a certeza que acalmara seus instintos, saiu da cachoeira, e tratou de se vestir e colocar a armadura, e por último, amarrar seu cabelo, formando um comprido rabo de cavalo, e majestosamente, pôs-se a patrulhar as terras do oeste, observar os servos, manter a ordem, fiscalizar as fronteiras, e fazer cumprir uma série de regras, como a de que nenhum invasor adentra os domínios das terras do Oeste, sem pagar o preço de ter sua vida ceifada.  
De volta ao suntuoso castelo, a serva pessoal de Aiko, Sora, prepara um banho, junto de outras servas no espaçoso ofuro. Ela foi para seu quarto, esperar pelo preparo do banho. Sentou em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, de mogno, com detalhes dourados, e á sua frente, apoiada na mesa, um espelho circular de ouro, cravejado de joías. Ela olhava seu rosto, que ainda demonstrava como ele ficara, com aquela aproximação de oyakata, ainda se encontrando levemente rosado. Ela prestou atenção nos olhos dele para ela, que alterou-se de repente, fazendo surgir um estranho brilho que a fez arrepiar-se, embora não entendesse porque, pois aquela tarde não estava tão fria assim.   
Descubrara há muito tempo o que eram seus sentimentos que sentia em relação ao inudaiyoukai, sabia que o amava, havia tido um aula a seu pedido com a serva, sabia o que acontecia quando um casal se encontrava, mas os sinais disso, ela não conseguia interpretar, e ficou constrangida de perguntar a serva.  
Continuou imersa em seus pensamento, e é chamada de volta a realidade, quando sua serva, entra nos aposentos e curvando-se com as palmas das mãos apoiadas no chão, ao lado de Aiko, diz:  
-Com licença. O banho de Aikosama está pronto.  
A serva fica com a cabeça abaixada esperando confirmação, mas nota que os pés de sua senhora, nem se mexeram. Arriscando, olha para cima e a vê perdida em pensamentos.  
- Aikosama? ela pergunta de novo  
- Ah! gomennasai, não percebi que entrastes.-ela é retirada de seu devaneio, sacode a -abeça para os lados, tentando espanta-los- O banho já está pronto?  
- hai, Aikosama.  
- Sabe que dispenso essa formalidade com você.  
-mas é assim que uma boa serva age. Sempre com respeito perante seu superior.  
- Pufff! ela suspira que assim seja. e dirige-se para o ofuro.  
No ofuro, ela tem duas servas. Enquanto Aiko lava seu corpo, uma das serva ajuda a lavar seus cabelos, e quando o banho está para terminar, ela ajuda Aiko a passar óleo com essência de flores nas costas. A outra, a entretém tocando uma melodia calma e doce em uma flauta de marfim. Enquanto banhava-se, pensava na cena naquela tarde. O olhar dourado como o sol dele sobre ela, o cheiro dele que a agradava, o toque das mãos dele em seus punhos. Ela ficara alterada, sentia seu coração acerelado, ela começou a transpirar, mesmo sendo um dia frio, sentiu suas bochechas quentes e sentiu um leve tremor, mas não era de medo, não que ela se lembrasse, ele era incapaz de machuca-la. Tudo bem que nos treinos deles, ele fizesse escoriações e hematomas nela, mas eram ferimentos leves, que cicatrizavam de um dia para o outro.  
- O que será que foi aquele tremor que eu senti? - ela não percebera que pensara alto.  
- Que tremor, Aikosama? A água não está de teu agrado? Estas fria?  
- iie, está ótima -ela faz não com a cabeça. Está constrangida, e tenta tirar os olhares de cima dela " Essa Aiko, e sua boca grande", ela pensa consigo mesma.  
- Já terminei de passar óleo nas costas de Aikosama.  
- Arigatougozaimassu, vou sair agora. E se levanta do ofuro do tamanho de uma piscina olímpica, e sobe por três degraus existentes na parede do ófuro de mármore branco.  
A serva já saíra, e erguera um kimono alvo, para Aiko poder vestir, e ajudou a hanyou a colocar o kimono e amarrar o laço na cintura.  
Em seu quarto, ela troca de roupa. Veste calças japonesas e hakama verde claro, e gi rosa. A serva pessoal, Sora, prende seu cabelo negro reluzente em dois rabos de cavalo, amarrados com um laço azul, conforme sua mestra desejava, após penteá-los com um pente de ouro. Passou um baton claro nos lábios dela , passando logo em seguida um pó para dar brilho, e fez sombra nas palpébras dela, de cor rosa.  
-Pronto Aikosama-disse com a cabeça abaixada- o jantar está quase pronto.  
- Irei para a biblioteca, ler um pouco, me chame quando estiver pronto.  
- hai, Aikosama- e tornou a curvar a cabeça e saiu antes dela do quarto, os servos devem sair antes dos senhores de um aposento, mesmo que tenham de adentrar novamente por isso.  
Após passar por um corredor extenso, contendo diversas litografias retratando Oyakata, Yukiko e algumas, Aiko, ela chega a um recinto de portas duplas, e ao abri-lo, adentra na magnífica e rica biblioteca, contendo vários pergaminhos de conhecimentos diversos. O clã que a genitora de seu amado pertencia, era considerado, um dos mais sábios e ávidos por conhecimentos, assim como o seu, algo não muito comum, não que os demais clãs de príncipes e princesas não tenham gosto por leitura ou estudo, mas muitos priorizam as batalhas, disputa pelo poder do que o conhecimento geral, não só de batalhas.  
Depois de longos minutos, Sora entra e posta-se com as palmas das mãos apoiadas no chão, e diz:  
- Aikosama, o jantar está pronto. Oyakatasama a está esperando.  
- Oyakatasama está aqui?! - ela abre um sorriso do canto ao outro do rosto, ela não contava que ele viesse para jantar, pois quando vai patrulhar as terras, costuma ficar fora do castelo por dois dias, no minímo, e ela decide aproveitar o momento para pergunta-lhe algo.

Notas:  
taishoo - general  
inutaishoo - general cão/cachorro  
ookamihanyou- meio yokai lobo – han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai), ookami(lobo).  
Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )  
Hanyou – meio youkai - han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai). È o ser que nasceu da união de um youkai e humano, mas há também o hanyou que surge, com a fusão de vários youkais, tendo um coração humano maligno como liga, como Naraku. Um hanyou é todo o ser que não é um youkai puro.  
Aiko - criança do amor - Ai (amor), Ko (filho/a, criança)  
katana - espada

Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é he

inu – cachorro

inu youkai – youkai cachorro  
inu daiyoukai – grande youkai cachorro.  
Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge)

Hai -sim

Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.  
Haha – Minha mãe  
Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, que indicando o status social, que está acima da pessoa que pronuncia. Usado muito com familiares mais velhos.  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.  
Gi - parte de baixo da hakama, onde ficam as mangas curtas,  
Hakama - parte de cima da gi . È a que possui mangas longas, que chegam perto de tocar o chão.  
Gomennasai – Desculpe-me  
Arigatougozaimassu (formal) - Obrigada

ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno.  
· Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	2. Descontrole e consequências

Oyakata estava sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, de mogno, com detalhes prateados, na cabeceira da mesa, usava uma hakama alva, com bordados dourados, e uma gi igualmente alva. Encontrava-se bebendo sake tranquilamente, quando a porta do recinto abre, e Aiko surge sorridente. Oyakata retribui o sorriso.  
- Konbanwa, Oyakatasama.  
-Konbanwa, Aikochan.  
Ela senta na cadeira ao lado dele, as chawans e os hashi já estão postos, há a garrafa de porcelana se sake, e uma outra, com água para Aiko, que não gostava da bebida de arroz fermentado.  
- hã...por que este Oyakatasama interrompeu o treino?  
Ele tomou calmamente um pouco de sake, como se meditasse sobre a resposta que daria a ela, pois com certeza, ela era inexperiente em detectar certos sinais. Ele deu um leve sorriso, por sua pergunta inocente.  
- Foi preciso. Um dia entenderá, ainda é muito jovem e inexperiente.  
Ela franziu o cenho, indignada por ele não responder corretamente sua pergunta. Ela acabou sendo um pouco mimada por Oyakata e Yukiko. O jovem inuyoukai sorriu frente a expressão de raiva dela. Ele adorava quando ela ficava assim, toda nervosinha e brava quando não conseguia algo.  
Ao perceber o sorriso dele sobre ela, ficou emburrada. Já aprendera que o comportamento infantil e mimado dela, agradava ao filho de Yukiko, e quando sua genitora vivia, também a agradava, eles adoravam deixa-la irritada, pois ela era boazinha demais e muito meiga, por isso, procuravam provoca-la. Ela terminou de comer o soba ainda aborrecida.  
-Com licença. Vou me retirar para os aposentos por hoje. Oyasumimassen, Oyakatasama.- ela disse em uma leve reverência, quando levantou-se da cadeira. E virou-lhe as costas para sair, quando ele disse:  
- Gostaria de ver a lua cheia se esconder hoje?  
Ela se vira, e o vê olhando calmamente para ela, com um olhar dócil, enquanto parecia estuda-la. Ela se surpreende.  
- Como Oyakatasama sabe que isto irá acontecer? - ela perguntou estupefata.  
- Não conseguiu sentir algo de estranho hoje? -ele sorri com simplicidade.  
É verdade, ela estivera demais pensando no ocorrido do treino a tarde, para sentir algo diferente no ar. Os youkais pressentem se algo irá acontecer, era uma intuição fortíssima, os hanyous também, por serem parte youkai, mas era preciso liberar a mente de outros pensamentos, para poder sentir com uma consideravél clareza. Mas os youkais não necessitavam liberar sua mente, pressentiam, não importando o estado em que estavam, preocupados ou nervosos.  
-Èque estava com outros... pensamentos... e ...-começou a ficar um pouco corada e tensa.  
- E não deixou sua mente aberta as intuições- ele sorriu mais ainda-sabe o quanto é importante ficar alerta, distrair-se assim é perigoso.-finalizou com um tom de repreensão.  
- hai, Oyakatasama, tomarei mais cuidado - ela disse envergonhada.  
-Ainda não respondestes minha pergunta. Gostaria de ver a lua cheia desaparecer aos poucos?- ele disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Hai, quero -e sorri docemente.  
- Vamos.- e estende a mão para Aiko, que timidamente corresponde e segura a mão do inuyoukai.  
O céu azul escuro, encontrava-se salpicado de reluzentes estrelas, tendo a majestosa lua cheia no centro. Dava-se para notar uma sombra circular posicionando-se bem lentamente em frente a lua, começando a encobri-la.  
Passou algum tempo,e a lua já estava coberta mais do que a metade. Oyakata e Aiko já se encontravam sentados em dois luxuosos e confortaveís sofás, cobertos por diversas peles, um ao lado do outro, na sacada da sala de negócios, contemplando o espetáculo. Aiko ansiosa pelo espetáculo que acontecia no céu, não notou o olhar de Oyakata sobre ela, a admirando-a e estudando-a. Perdia-se contemplando-a, a sua beleza, seu sorriso, seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas, seu cheiro doce e encantador, e suas orelhas negras, como os cabelos. Adorava, quando ela mexia as delicadas orelhinhas, seus longos e reluzentes cabelos negros caíam como uma cascata sedosa quando ela momentaneamente, soltou-os dos dois rabos de cavalo. E então, virou subitamente para o inuyoukai ao seu lado, dando um sorriso encantador.  
- È tão lindo observar as estrelas à noite e com este espetáculo, se torna mais belo do que o normal, não acha, Oyakatasama?  
- Hai, Aikochan. Gosto de admirar a lua, mais do que as estrelas. Ela apesar de me fascinar muito mais que as estrelas, não consegue ser mais fascinante do que esta Aikochan - e sorri.  
A ookamihanyou fica vermelha, seu coração começa a bater rapidamente, começando a transpirar e sente um leve tremor no corpo, ao notar o olhar e sorriso de Oyakata sob ela. As mãos sobre o colo dela, fecham-se com força, prendendo o tecido da roupa. Cabisbaixa, nervosa, diz gaguejando:  
- Oyakatasama...esta..esta...Aiko...quer...  
- Como seu protetor ele faz questão de frisar protetor, pois na verdade não era como apenas um protetor falando com ela e sim, alguém que a amava mais que tudo, mas gostaria de vê-la nervosa, e tal gesto não tardou a surgir.  
- protetor? Só protetor?-ela se recompôs, fitando-o com um olhar de surpresa e começando a sentir raiva.  
- O que essa Aiko pensou? ele continuou provocando-a, embora soubesse o que ela pensava e o que sentia em relação a ele.  
- Pensei que se referia a essa Aiko, mais do que protegida de Oyakatasama. ela o olhou com uma raiva profunda e frizando mais do que protegida.  
- O problema é de Aikochan que pensou errado- e sorri cinicamente. Queria provoca-la, para ela explodir com ele, e funcionou.  
Ela saltou sobre ele, que em um movimento ágil, segurou os pulsos dela,e a empurrou contra a sacada, prensando-a, para evitar de ela usar seus pés para golpeá-lo. Ela estava aborrecida por ter sido imobilizada novamente. Tentou debater-se para soltar-se, mas sem sucesso. Ele a mantinha cativa e adorava ver aqueles belos olhos verdes esmeralda, fita-lo com raiva.   
- Me solta! - ela ainda se debatia.  
- Porque?- ele a fita- foi essa Aikochan que provocou isso, ao saltar em cima desse Oyakata.  
-Porque me provocou de propósito! - ela rebate felinamente.  
- Tem que aprender a se controlar, quando fica sobre tensão, sorte sua que não sou um youkai perigoso, muitos iriam querer aproveitar-se de uma jovem fêmea, mesmo uma ookamihanyou. Tem que pensar se vale a pena fazer o que vem a mente, tem que aprender a ter autocontrole.- e termina sorrindo para ela.  
Ela o olha e medita sobre o que disse. Ela era muito boazinha e meiga, e tinha dificuldades em se expressar, e acabava por perder o controle, e reagia com raiva. Mas era difícil ela conseguir se controlar, pois acabava explodindo com facilidade e isso era perigoso. Frente a um inimigo, o autocontrole era necessário, para não se precipitar e fornecer formas de o adversário ataca-lo mais facilmente. Oyakata sente ela relaxar.  
- Já se acalmou? - ele perguntou a ela com a respiração um pouco alterada.  
- hai. - ela sentiu seu coração bater fortemente ao olhar para o jovem inuyoukai, seu corpo tremia levemente ao contato da pele dele em seu punho. Suas bochechas esquentaram, e sentiu um leve tremor percorrer toda a extensão de sua espinha. Podia sentir o cheiro de seu amado, um cheiro forte e saboroso.  
Aquela proximidade dela, com o rosto de Oyakata, levou -a a querer tomar uma atitude até então inimaginável, e que só realizava em seus sonhos, beija-lo, mas antes que reunisse coragem para o intento, Oyakata antecipou-se, e a beijou ardorosamente, aprofundando o beijo e com isso, explorando o interior macio da delicada boca de Aiko. Ela ficou surpresa e espantada, nunca havia beijado na vida, e agora sabia como era. Não entendia o que faria em seguida, e por isso, deixou-se ser dominada por ele, por seu amado inuyoukai.  
Os olhos verdes esmeraldas da gentil e meiga ookamihanyou o fitava, e seu cheiro doce e inebriante, o fizeram esquecer -se de sua promessa, e acabou por ceder aos seus instintos. Enquanto a beijava ardorosamente, abraçava a hanyou fortemente, com receio de ela querer se afastar dele, embora internamente soubesse, que ela não faria isso, pois estava completamente entregue .  
Ele começou a percorrer as costas dela com suas mãos fortes, querendo apalpar todo o corpo dela, explorar seus contornos encobertos pela infeliz veste. Continuava devorando os lábios dela com volúpia, seus olhos estavam assumindo a coloração rubra, seus caninos se alongaram e suas garras cresceram, e começaram a rasgar as vestes de Aiko nas costas, no desespero de sentir sua pele aveludada, e acabou na ânsia por provocar pequenos cortes, ao mesmo tempo que rasgou levemente os lábios da hanyou, devido aos caninos proeminentes, todos esses leves ferimentos, fizeram Aiko gemer levemente de dor, fazendo Oyakata retornar com o controle de seu corpo, conseguindo acalmar-se e lutar contra seus instintos de youkai macho.  
Ao consegui, nota aborrecido os lábios levemente rasgados dela, suas garras com um pouco de sangue da hanyou e pode sentir os cortes feitos por suas garras na pele macia de sua amada. Mas ela apesar de tudo não o olhou com raiva ou dor, na verdade era como se ela tentasse compreender o que se passou. Estava surpresa. Seu coração batia acerelado, suas bochechas continuavam vermelhas, seus lábios rosados. O cheiro dela continuava doce e inebriante, porém com a adição de um outro aroma, o de sangue, algo que desagradou terrivelmente Oyakata, o sangue dela em suas garras, o fizeram sentir raiva dele mesmo. Como ele pode ter se descontrolado desse jeito? Pensou que Aiko era uma youkai e não uma hanyou, os hanyous não são youkais, ele deveria ter se controlado mais com Aiko, deveria ter minado suas forças para não feri-la, mas não o fez, e o resultado, foi o sangue de sua doce e amada ookamihanyou a impregnar o cheiro que era sempre exalara e o sangue dela em seus lábios de inuyoukai, sentindo um gosto amargo.

Notas

Konbanwa - boa noite ( ao se encontrar)  
Oyasumimassen - boa noite ( com licença)


	3. A decisão e busca de Aiko

**Cap 3 - A decisão e busca de Aiko**

De repente, Oyakata salta da sacada e voa em direção ao norte, Aiko se refaz rapidamente da surpresa e grita com ele:  
- Oyakatasama! O que houve? Essa Aiko fez algo errado? Porque faz isso?- ela gritava da sacada desesperada com lágrimas em seus olhos cor esmeralda.  
- Irei afastar-me de Aiko, até conseguir me controlar em sua presença. Não venha procurar-me, meu olfato é sensivél e poderei capta-la ao longe. -e se afasta do castelo.  
- Oyakatasama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ela grita, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos verdes . Ela abraça fortemente si mesma, enquanto as grossas lágrimas peroladas fogem pelo canto de seus belos olhos. Sentia uma dor insuportável em seu coração, tremia de raiva por ter dado aquele leve gemido de dor, deveria ter se controlado, por isso, Oyakata considera que a feriu, mas durante os treinos, ele a feria também, e nem por isso, cancelou os treinos e afastou-se dela.  
Por que depois de míseros e leves ferimentos nos lábios e costas delas, ele se afastou? Ferimentos estes que em menos de um dia cicatrizaria. Não era uma humana, cujos ferimentos demorariam semanas para fechar completamente.  
Sentia o vento frio a castiga-lhe as costas cujas vestes foram parcialmente rasgadas pelas garras de seu amado, mas não importava para Aiko, a dor e tristeza em seu coração eram muito maiores do que a dor física, uma parte de seu coração partira junto do jovem inuyoukai.  
Ela fita o céu negro como as trevas, tendo como parcas luzes as estrelas, a lua já sumira temporariamente. O estado da noite representava seu coração triste. Mal ele se afastara dela, e Aiko já se sentia extremamente infeliz. Se era para o amor dela causar o afastamento dele, ao seu ver, ela desejaria nunca ter se apaixonado por ele, se soubesse antes das consequências, teria arrancado tal sentimento, causador tanto de felicidade, quanto de tristeza, o amor. E infelizmente, junto ao ato de não poder arrancar esse sentimento, seu nome o lembrava, Aiko, criança do amor, e agora, passara a detestar até seu nome, pois ele lembrava do sentimento que ela passara a odiar, pois por causa dele, perdera seu amado.  
Ela tentaria fazer algo até aquele momento, impossível. Retirar o amor que sentia por Oyakata. Retirando-o, ela possivelmente não iria atrai-lo e com isso, ele retornaria para o castelo. Para Aiko, ela fora a responsável, talvez o seu cheiro o tenha inebriado, quando ele se aproximava, causado pela sua transpiração e paixão, e se o cortasse, seria incapaz de produzir esse odor capaz de seduzi-lo, e com isso, ela conseguiria faze-lo retornar, a presença dele, a deixava feliz. Por ele, pagaria o preço que fosse necessário.  
- Eu juro, farei todo o possível para que retorne, custe o que custar. - e com o rosto molhado e um olhar decidido, faz seu juramento,tendo como testemunhas as estrelas.

Oyakata encontrava-se longe dali, pensando no que acabara de fazer com Aiko, ele se descontrolou. Se Aiko não tivesse dado um pequeno gemido de dor, ele teria continuado e a ferido mais ainda, e acabando por ferir também o seu coração. Ele precisa aprender a se controlar quando estivesse junto dela, pois ela não era uma reles gueixa youkai, as únicas que ele havia tido relações sexuais. " Pelo menos ela não odeia esse Oyakata pelo incidente dos caninos e das garras " , ele pensara consigo mesmo. "Preciso me afastar dela, por enquanto, mas logo retornarei minha Aiko", Oyakata pensou  
- Myouga -ele chamou a nomiyoukai.  
- hai, Oyakatasama- e a nomiyoukai sai de trás da gola da hakama, e faz uma leve reverência.  
- Acha que fiz certo, em sair de perto de Aiko tão rápido, sem ao menos dar uma explicação decente?  
- hum...Aikosama é uma ookamihanyou.- e Myouga cruza os seus dois pares de braços, enquanto senta no ombro do daiyoukai, que fitava as estrelas, com um olhar triste, mas estava atento as palavras da nomiyoukai-Os sentimentos dela são quase iguais ao de uma humana e diferentes de uma youkai, o coração de um hanyou é difícil de se compreender. Mas creio que Aikosama deve ter ficado muito triste, e que se Oyakatasama queria afastar-se dela, até aprender a controlar sua força e volúpia natural de sua raça, deveria ao menos ter explicado melhor, e não larga-la lá, sem explicar totalmente a sua decisão, Oyakatasama.-a nomiyoukai olha para Oyakata com pena nos olhos.  
- Fui um cretino! Deveria ter explicado para Aiko! - ele cerra os punhos com força, cravando suas garras em sua pele,provocando um leve sangramento- Myouga- ele volta seu olhar ao servo- quero que vá até Aiko, com uma mensagem que irei falar-lhe e quero que torne a repetir, na presença dela, palavra por palavra, entendeu? Pois aqui com este Oyakata, não tem pincel, tinta e nem pergaminho, e se for até a fronteira norte, que é a mais próxima, para poder escrever uma mensagem, demorará muito para esse Myouga ir até minha Aiko. É mais rápido eu lhe ditar.  
- hai, Oyakatasama! - Myouga sente-se orgulhoso de Oyakata dar-lhe tal missão e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas de emoção.

De volta ao castelo, Aiko entra em seu quarto,pega umas mudas de roupa. E lembra de seus ferimentos, ao passar as mãos nas costas.  
- Essa Aiko irá se banhar em alguma fonte, não chamarei os servos para preparar um banho, pois quanto antes sair daqui melhor, mais rápido encontrarei o que busco- e após enrolar algumas vestes em um espécie de trouxa de pano, desce as escadas até o estábulo, para pegar sua montaria, pois ela saberia o caminho, daquele a qual era queria informação.  
A dragoa encontrava-se deitada em uma cama de palha a sono alto, e que com a proximidade da ookamihanyou, levantou-se, começando a abanar sua cauda grande e imensa. Ela afaga as cabeças e ambas soltam uma espécie de gurnido de felicidade.  
- Quem está no estábulo do castelo?! Vou pega-lo e espanca-lo! - um servo ogro aparece empunhando um imenso porrete e adentra pela porta grande e pesada do estábulo.  
Aiko se vira um tanto assustada, pois estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não notara os passos dele com suas orelhas e seu cheiro, com seu nariz. Se fosse um inimigo, seria presa fácil.  
O servo passa de sua cor verde para branco. Ele gritara com Aikosama, a protegida da falecida Yukikosama e de Oyakatasama. Pelo seu atrevimento, com certeza, iria ser punido com a morte. Apavorado, curva com as palmas das mãos para o chão e o porrete estava deitado na sua frente.  
- Perdão Aikosama, esse Ishi, não notou que encontrava-se aqui. Perdão, eu imploro, perdoe-me - ele começou a tremer e estava apavorado- se agrada vossa Aikosama, bata em mim, mas eu imploro, não fale nada por favor a Oyakatasama, ou eu serei morto pessoalmente por ele, por gritar com a senhora.  
Aiko olha com dó para o ogro, apavorado. Ela dobra os joelhos e fala bondosamente.  
- Essa Aiko não irá falar nada a Oyakatasama. Essa Aiko lhe perdoa. Ishi não sabia que era essa ookamihanyou aqui no estábulo, se fosse outra pessoa, seria motivo de agradece-lhe e não puni-lo. Agora pare de chorar e tremer, tudo bem? e pode olhar para mim-ela disse meigamente e docemente, pois o ogro, olhava para a terra.  
Ele olha para ela, com os olhos emocionados.  
- arigatougozaimassu, Aikosama.  
- Doitashimashite, Ishi.  
- Vou retirar-me para cuidar dos demais youkais montarias, com licença, Aikosama- e levantando, ainda faz uma reverência exagerada de pé frente a ela. Sempre ouviu boatos dos servos, que ela era muito meiga, bondosa e gentil, mas nunca testemunhara até aquele momento, se fosse outro senhor, seria severamente punido ou morto.  
- Pode retirar-se, Ishi. Mas antes, poderia selar UnAh, por favor?  
- Hai, Aikosama-e habilidosamente, sela a dragoa e logo depois pede permissão para retirar-se, a qual foi concordada por Aiko. Ele retirou-se, embora estivesse preocupado com os ferimentos dela.  
Já no imenso pátio do castelo, montada em UnAh, a dragoa de duas cabeças, olha o céu e a lua que tornara a aparecer, e dá um leve suspiro.  
- UnAh, iremos até Bokusenou. Pois é uma árvore de Hoo muito sábia, com certeza, saberá onde conseguir algo que retire a paixão que sinto pelo meu amado inuyoukai, e UnAh conhece o caminho, né?  
A dragoa assenta com as cabeças, indicando que conhecia o trajeto e tomando as rédeas, fez a pesada dragoa alçar ao céu.  
Ao longe, Aiko faz a dragoa de duas cabeças descer , ao ver uma lagoa escondida entre densas árvores. Ao pousar, abre a trouxa de roupa e escolhe uma hakama e calças douradas, com gi branca, e deixa separada. Se aproxima do lago, cheirando-o, pois podia ter um youkai morando lá, ou ser um numawatari, mas não sente cheiro de nada.  
Aproxima-se de uma pedra na margem e retira as roupas, ficando só com a gi, e deixando a katana deitada em uma pedra, próxima de onde ia banhar-se. Entra nas águas e retirando a gi, mergulha ao se aproximar do centro do lago e retorna á pedra que continha a Katana descansando em cima. Fica um tempo recostada a pedra, mas não deixa de prestar atenção a sua volta.  
Após um tempo, levanta-se e sai da água, certificando-se se cheiro de sangue já sumira e seus cortes já estavam cicatrizados, não deixando rastro de ter existido ferimentos outroramente . Após trocar-se e prender seus cabelos em dois rabos de cavalo, de cada lado da cabeça, fecha a frouxa em que trazia as roupas, contendo mais duas mudas, e deixa a sua veste anterior rasgada lá mesmo. Pega um pequeno espelho que trouxe, e faz sombra cor de rosa nas palpebras. Após terminar, monta em UnAh e faz a dragoa alçar vôo ao céu, para retomar o caminho até Bokusenou.  
Passa-se horas e ameaça amanhecer, quando UnAh desce em direção a uma floresta densa e antiga. Seguem por terra, devido as densas copas das árvores centenárias. Ao fundo, Aiko encontra Bokusenou.  
- Aikosama, veio ver-me por causa de Oyakatasama?  
Ela se surpreende com a pergunta, como ele poderia saber de antecedência o assunto a tratar com ele?  
- Como bokusenousama sabe do assunto a ser tratado por esta Aiko?  
- Sabedoria de observador. - e aparecendo o rosto no tronco, sorri bondosamente.  
- eh...bem... preciso arranjar um jeito de deixar de amar Oyakatasama. Devido ao que sinto, ele me abandonou. Se é para ama-lo tendo-o afastado de mim, prefiro não ama-lo e te-lo junto a mim.  
- hum...apagar um sentimento forte como o amor é quase impossível... ele conclui com simplicidade  
- Mas existe uma maneira, né? Bokusenousama?-ela pergunta com um pingo de esperança expresso em seu rosto.  
Bokusenou medita, com um dedo sobre o queixo. Depois suspira tristemente, e diz:  
- Tem certeza do que quer, Aikosama? Porque apagar um sentimento tão lindo e nobre desses? Tem absoluta certeza que ele a largou? Ou é temporário?  
- Oyakatasama me largou, por minha culpa e do meu coração. Quero-o de volta, não importa o preço que irei pagar. Por favor, Bokusenousama, ensine-me comoela lhe pediu desesperadamente.  
-Pelo jeito já se decidiu...não poso fazer mais nada...existe um youkai que pode lhe ajudar.

Notas:  
Konbanwa - Boa noite ( ao se encontrar )  
arigatougozaimassu - Obrigado(a) ( maneira formal de se falar )  
Doitashimashite - de nada.  
Ishi - pedra  
inutaishoo - general cachorro - taishoo (general), inu (cachorro)  
árvore de Hoo - espécie de magnólia 


	4. Housenki

**cap-4 Housenki**

Este Housenki,é um youkai que governa as joías e pedras preciosas e possui o poder de escutar as vozes das pedras é um conhecido desse Bokusenou, e pode produzir joías e pedras poderosas, podendo até levar ao outro mundo...  
- Outro mundo?- Indaga Aiko  
Hai, ao mundo dos que já partiram...ouvi boatos de que conseguiu criar uma joía capaz de apagar qualquer sentimento, com certeza, é capaz de criar uma que apague o amor e conseqüentemente a paixão.  
- Hã... como faço para chegar até onde Housenkisama mora? E, Housenkisama exige algum pagamento? -ela olha apreensiva, com as orelhas negras um pouco abaixadas.  
-Depende do cliente, e de suas motivações.- ele conclui sério.  
- Motivações? - ela ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas e levanta uma de suas orelhas.  
- Se são fortes o bastante para desejar a fabricação de um joía, independente do tipo de poder que o cliente deseja.  
- As minhas motivações são fortes. Faço por Oyakatasama.- ela diz com convicção e Bokusenou nota não haver dúvidas no olhar da jovem.  
-Bem, se Aikosama já decidiu... vou lhe ensinar o caminho.

  
Naquele momento, no palácio, um nomiyoukai chega até o pátio. Encontra-se cansado de tanto pular.  
- Oyakatasama poderia não ter ido tão longe...- diz resmungando para si mesmo mas, finalmente cheguei, e devo procurar Aikosama o mais rápido possível.- e torna a pular.  
Passa por corredores extensos e diversas frestas de portas, mas não há sinal da ookamihanyou.  
- Onde estará Aikosama?- ele começa a se desesperar- será que aquela garota fez alguma besteira? -e agradece aos céus que Oyakatasama não tenha o escutado falar assim de sua amada, e de repente, vê um ogro com um porrete na mão esquerda. E reconhece como sendo o tratador dos estábulos. Se Aiko saiu, deve ter levado UnAh, então, o ogro saberia algo dela, e se aproxima.  
- Então é verdade? Aikosama estava ferida? -uma serva com um kimono simples de única peça, de cor verde, pergunta ao ogro, assustada.  
- Hai, Shitchi. Esse Ishi viu com estes olhos, os rasgos nas vestes dela, embora notasse que o sangue estava seco e os ferimentos cicatrizados. E estranhei ela levar uma frouxa com roupas e partir com UnAh.  
- Essa não! Aikosama partiu do castelo! - a nomiyoukai desesperou-se - tenho que avisar Oyakatasama! - e pulando desesperadamente, sai a procura do inyoukai.  
Após sair do palácio, encontra um passáro ciscando distraidamente, próxima a floresta. Rapidamente, salta sobre o passáro distraído e pica, chupando um pouco de seu sangue e como se o animal estivesse em transe, ele ordena.  
- Vá até Oyakatasama, pelo caminho que te guiar. - falando isso, o passáro abre suas assas e alça vôo em direção ao céu- enfim um descanso para minhas patas.

Longe dali, Aiko se despedia da velha árvore de Hoo, com um olha triste.  
- Sayounara, Bokusenousama.- e vira-se, segurando as rédeas de UnAh.  
- Sayounara, Aikosama. Bokusenou despede-se da hanyou, com um olhar penoso.  
Quando ela se afasta, Toutousai surge detrás de uma árvore próxima dali e se aproxima da árvore de hoo.  
- Hum...deve ter acontecido algo de sério entre Aikosama e Oyakatasama, para aquela ookamihanyou querer apagar seu amor que sente pelo jovem inuyoukai...è triste, alguém tentar retirar de si, um sentimento tão belo quanto esse, o que será que aquele moleque inuyoukai aprontou?  
- ... acho que foi mais é falta de uma explicação de Oyakatasama para a jovem .  
- Falta de uma explicação? - Toutousai arqueia as sobrancelhas surpreso.  
- hai, deve ser perto disso...  
-Aiai...aquele moleque tem que aprender a ter tato com fêmeas, principalmente uma hanyou, cujos sentimentos são semelhantes ao dos humanos. -conclui com os braços cruzados, recostado a Bokusenou.  
-Precisa de umas aulas com certeza.- Bokusenou deu um meio sorriso.  
-Bem, vou avisar Housenki sobre Aikosama e explica-lhe a situação. Um pouco antes de falecer, Yukikosama chegou a travar amizade com Housenki. Bem, sayounara, Bokusenou. Arigatou por dar a Aikosama o caminho mais longo, irei pelo atalho para chegar antes.  
-sayounara, Toutousai.  
E Toutousai despedindo-se da árvore de Hoo, deixando a clareira a qual encontravam-se e parte em seu boi negro rumo aos céus 

  
Ao longe, nas terras do Oeste, em uma densa floresta um inuyoukai se encontra apavorado.  
-O que?! Ela saiu das terras do oeste em UnAh?! Paro onde Aiko foi, Myouga? È perigoso uma fêmea, ainda mais hanyou, vagar por aí -e lhe vem a mente a imagem de Aiko na forma humana.  
-Gomennasai, Oyakatasama, ninguém sabe onde Aikosama foi.  
-Esse Oyakata deveria ter explicado para Aiko melhor os seus planos com relação ao nosso futuro. Irei procura-la -e desesperadamente, sai a procura de Aiko, assumindo a forma henge e alça aos céus, com a nomiyoukai próximo de suas orelhas.  
-Oyakatasama, como irá fazer para encontra-la?  
-Vou interrogar esse ogro que cuida dos estábulos. Se selou UnAh, deve ter ouvido Aiko falar ou comentar, aonde iria.  
-Provavelmente.  
Após algum tempo, Oyakata chega até seu castelo, que com a morte de sua genitora, passara a ser suas terras e seu palácio. Ele retorna a forma humana e adentra no castelo, os servos nos corredores, se ocultam atrás de pilares para não serem vistos, até que Oyakata chama um servo que já se encontrava escondendo-se.  
-Servo!  
O servo rapidamente curva-se com as palmas das mãos apoiadas no chão e a cabeça se encontrava abaixada, mirando o chão.  
-hai, Oyakatasama.  
-Chame o ogro que cuida dos estábulos. Imediatamente! ele ordenou com um olhar sério e ameaçador  
-hai, Oyakatasama e rapidamente, o servo levantou-se e evitando virar as costas para seu senhor, virou por um corredor a direita, desaparecendo da vista do jovem inuyoukai.  
Instantes depois, um ogro com um porrete, posta-se perante Oyakata, com as palmas das mãos no chão e a cabeça baixa.  
-Ogro, para onde Aikosama foi?- ele perguntava com um tom intimidador.  
-Esse Ishi não sabe, só selei UnAh para Aikosama. Mas parece que ouvi algo, enquanto deixava o castelo, trazido pelo vento...  
-E o que era?  
-parece algo com Hoo , pois chegou cortado em meus ouvidos.  
-Servo! Disse Hoo?! - ele anda até ele, estalando as garras, com um olhar ameaçador.  
-Hai, Oyakatasama, é tudo que esse Ishi sabe! perdão por não saber mais, Oyakatasama. o servo dizia tremendo e em prantos.  
- Hunf! è bom se só isso que sabes, pois se descobrir que escondeu algo desse Oyakata, será vítima de minhas garras. ele dizia ainda intimidador.  
-hai, Oyakatasama, arigatougozaimassu por perdoar esse humilde servo.  
E com elegância e imponência, Oyakata retirar-se do corredor a qual encontrava-se, para dirigir-se até o enorme pátio do castelo, e assumindo novamente a forma henge, alça aos céus.  
-Oyakatasama, já sabe onde procura-la? -o servo pergunta receoso ao pé das orelhas do enorme cão branco.  
-Hai, o ogro disse hoo, só pode ser árvore de Hoo, Aiko foi até Bokusenou, por isso levou UnAh, a dragoa é a única que conhece o caminho.  
Após alguns instante, Myouga nota Oyakata parar e olhar para o chão, próximo a uma clareira, onde se podia ver um lago. E o enorme cão desce.  
-Oyakatasama, o que houve? -a nomiyoukai pergunta preocupada  
-Cheiro de Aiko...  
-Hã?!  
O enorme cão desce, e baixa o focinho para o que parecia ser uma hakama um pouco rasgada.  
-Oh! é a hakama de Aikosama, Oyakatasama, aconteceu algo a ela?  
-Myouga não disse que Aiko levou um frouxa de roupas, conforme ouviu do ogro ?  
-Hai, então, Aikosama se banhou para retirar o sangue seco.  
-È o que parece...-os olhos rubros do imenso cão cerraram-se parcialmente, enquanto observa a cena e tudo ao seu redor, como se analisasse, e logo após isso, alça vôo novamente.  
-Já? Oyakatasama?  
-O sangue está seco e não há vestígios de sangue fresco, ou outros cheiros na área, a não ser de Aiko e UnAh. Então, Aiko apenas banhou-se e saiu, não aconteceu nada a ela  
" Ainda bem " -ele pensa preocupado com ela. 

  
Longe dali, após passar por vales, planícies, florestas, cachoeiras, lagos , seguindo a orientação de Bokusenou, Aiko chega até um pântano, no fundo de uma floresta densa.  
-Deve ser aqui, UnAh que Housenkisama mora. Devemos encontra-lo, dentro de uma concha duríssima, no fundo de um lago pantonoso. Para chama-lo, devo gritar, próxima a margem do lago, chamando-o pelo nome e falando que era protegida de Yukikosama. Yukikosama... -Aiko lembra-se daquela que fora como uma mãe para ela. Mas ela sacode a cabeça para os lados, em um gesto de querer retirar as lembranças, pois ela tinha que se concentrar no que viera buscar.  
A dragoa estranha o gesto dela e suas cabeças olham confusas para ela.  
- Oyakata...meu Oyakata...- uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto. vamos descer, UnAh -e tocando nas rédeas, faz a pesada dragoa descer para a terra pantanosa.  
Já em terra, a dragoa a acompanha até a margem de um lago profundo, Aiko para frente a ele e diz:  
-Housenkisama, sou protegida de Yukikosama, vim falar com o senhor, é a respeito de uma joía que desejo.  
De repente, a água fica turva, e um redemoinho surge no centro, e de dentro dele, surge uma concha imensa, que após subir para a superfície, abre uma fresta, para depois abrir completamente, como se estivesse assegurando quem era antes de abrir. Aiko fica surpresa.  
A concha branco-pérola e imensa, seu interior é macio. No centro dela ela vê um youkai, nem velho e nem jovem, com uma espécie de cajado em uma das mãos. " Ele tem um olhar bondoso" , Aiko pensa.  
O youkai olha o jovem e diz:  
-Jovem ookamihanyou, protegida da falecida Yukikosama e de seu filhote, Oyakatasama, qual seu nome, o que deseja comigo?- o youkai a olha atentamente, a examinando.  
-Me chamo Aiko e esta é UnAh, e desejo possuir uma joía que anule o amor que sinto por alguém e consequentemente, minha paixão por esta mesma pessoa ela evitou falar Oyakata, pois nunca vira aquele youkai antes, era diferente de Bokusenou, não se sentia ainda a vontade com ele.  
-Hum... ele põe a mão no queixo -é possível criar essa joía, mas será preciso trazer a matéria prima para cria-la.  
-matéria prima? - as suas duas orelhas viraram na direção de Housenki, como se quisesse escutar melhor o que dissera.  
-hai, esse Housenki lhe dirá onde encontrar, o caminho e como é a aparência.  
-E o pagamento? -ela olha receosa.  
-Só saberá quando trazer a matéria prima, e se conseguir trazer. -ele olha com um meio sorriso.  
- Por que?  
-A jornada será perigosa e cheia de perigos, duvido que uma simples hanyou consiga, mesmo andando com uma youkai dragão de duas cabeças.- ele olha com perspicácia -e só conseguirá, se suas motivações forem fortes  
-Essa Aiko conseguirá. Meus motivos são fortes, faço por alguém muito especial para mim. -ela olha decididamente  
-Huh! Especial para esta Aiko? Se é especial, por que desejas anular o que sente por esse ser? -ele olha com um misto de curiosidade e repreensão.  
-O que sinto por este ser, fez afastar-se dessa Aiko, retirando o que sinto, esse ser retornará, e ficará próximo a essa ookamihanyou. Se o preço para te-lo próximo a mim, é o meu coração, que assim seja - e disse com um olhar e tom de voz decidido, não demonstrando qualquer hesitação.  
-Se é o que deseja, ... não irei alongar mais nossa conversa, lhe mostrarei o que quero, onde se encontra e como é. -disse com um olhar triste e aborrecido, por ver uma jovem como ela, " anulando seu coração, e para que? Será que trará felicidade a quem ela diz amar?" , ele pensa. 


	5. A jornada de Aiko

**Cap 5 - A jornada de Aiko**

**201 AC da era Yayoi**

Oyakata chega até onde encontra-se Bokusenou e nota o cheiro de Aiko no local, indicando que estivera ali, mas já está um pouco fraco, mostrando que ela partira a algum tempo.  
- Até que enfim chegastes, Oyakata.- Bokusenou surge com sua cabeça no tronco da árvore de magnólia.  
-Bokusenou, Aiko esteve aqui, o que queria, porque partiu do palácio? -o jovem inuyoukai estava desesperado por notícias de sua amada.  
- Hai, e estava angustiada.  
-Angustiada, por que? - ele estava agora aflito  
-Procurava um jeito de apagar o amor que sente por Oyakata, pois julga que o amor dela, fez gerar uma paixão e seu cheiro o inebriou, fazendo-o deseja-la e acabar por afasta-lo dela e a jovem hanyou o queria de volta a todo custo... diz tristemente.  
- Não pode ser...Aiko não tem culpa de nada...como pode ter se culpado?...o único culpado é esse Oyakata, por ter se fastado, sem explicar com clareza o que sentia em relação a Aiko e seus planos no futuro junto dela...- ele fecha suas mãos com força, provocando um leve sangramento e crava seus caninos em seus lábios, provocando um leve ferimento.  
-Eu a enviei ao Housenki, o youkai que governa as joías e pedras preciosas. Toutousai já se encontrou com Housenki e explicou a situação, e provavelmente Housenki não fabricou a joía ainda, se for depressa, conseguirá encontra-la, e explicar a situação, tirando a ídeia dela de apagar seu amor por você.  
Sem falar mais nada, Oyakata cerrou seus olhos e ao abri-los , encontravam-se rubros, e envolto em uma névoa, assume a forma de um cachorro branco enorme e alça aos céus, amargurado e desesperado, sua cauda grossa e macia rela nas copas das árvores. 

Aiko já se encontrava fora do pântano, confirmara com Housenki as informações recebidas, para poder cumprir sua jornada e consegui o koubutsu no kage, que será a base para a fabricação da joía que ela necessita. Monta em UnAh e tomando as rédeas, a faz voar em direção ao por do sol no horizonte. Após algum tempo, começa a anoitecer, e Aiko procurou um lugar para ela e UnAh descansar . No alto, ela vê uma clareira e faz a pesada dragoa pousar ruidosamente no gramado. Desmontando dela ela averigua com sua audição e olfato, para verificar se existe algum youkai ou humano próximo dali, que pudesse vir incomoda-las. Após algum tempo, certificou-se que era seguro levantar acampamento ali. Com sua visão que era também excelente a noite, arranjou gravetos e arrumou-os em um monte, para fazer uma fogueira e aproveitando o ensejo, caçou algumas lebres para poder assar.  
Retirou a sela e o cabresto das duas cabeças, e diz:  
- UnAh, poderia acender a fogueira por favor? -e a dragoa assenta com as duas cabeças e uma delas, abre a enorme mandíbula forrada de dentes e soltando uma rajada suave, faz crepitar chamas na armação de gravetos e troncos.  
-Arigatou, Unha- e sorri para ela.  
Ela e a dragoa deitam próximas uma da outra da fogueira que crepitava, e espetando as lebres em gravetos, Aiko põe para assar, para ela e UnHa comerem. Após a comida improvisada, ela se deitaram e Aiko apoiou sua cabeça no dorso da dragoa que a envolveu protetoramente com a cauda grossa, escamosa e pesada. Uma lágrima escorre dos olhos esverdeados de Aiko, enquanto ela fita a majestosa lua no céu, e murmura:  
- Oyakata...-. e cerra os olhos, mas a dragoa permanece alerta, Aiko abre os olhos esmeraldas novamente e fitando a dragoa diz que amanhã ela irá assumir o turno da noite.  
No dia seguinte, Aiko espreguiça-se e a dragoa se levanta.  
- Pode relaxar, UnHa, vou buscar o nosso café da manhã -e sorri amavelmente para a sua montaria.  
Aiko embrenha-se na mata, passa por arbustos e frondosas árvores, até que vê um cervo pastando tranquilamente. Ela se esconde próxima dele em uma árvore e espera o momento certo para atacar. Claro que ela é mais rápida que um misero animal comum, mas gostava de fingir caçar como um lobo comum faria e não sabia porque gostava disso, talvez fosse por seu uma ookamihanyou, ou não, Aiko não sabia porque, caçar sorrateiramente lhe dava um sensação tão boa, mas, ás vezes em seus sonhos, lembrava-se de tardes agradaveís com seu chichiue, e quando ele lhe ensinava a arte da caça, o que era necessário, e dela caçando sozinha com ele monitorando ou junto dele, á noite, com a majestosa lua nos céus, nessas ocasiões, era tomada de uma felicidade sem limites, e após a caçada, se aconchegava junto a pelagem macia que o pai dela tinha nas costas, e seu olhar bondoso para ela, ás vezes com ele na forma henge e ela alinhada entre suas enormes patas.  
No palácio de Oyakata, costuma sair para caçar e trazer uma presa e assa-la numa fogueira , mas nem isso, ela gostava muito, adorava sim saborear a presa ainda viva, devorar a carne crua dela, enquanto sentia o sangue quente a escorre-lhe pelos cantos dos lábios, aquilo lhe dava um prazer e felicidade imensa,mas, um dia, Yukikosama vira ela fazendo isso e a repreendeu e disse que pelo menos devia assar a presa, ou se queria come-la crua, que fosse longe dos olhos dela ou de Oyakata pois não os agradava ver tal cena, nessa ocasião, ela estava com o tórax sujo de sangue e uma lebre, semiretalhada na boca, olhando a genitora de seu amado com surpresa e envergonhada. Mas agora, que estava sem nehum dos dois lá, poderia fazer o que mais lhe agradava. Embora não soubesse o que Oyakata pensava de como ela caçava e devorava a presa.  
O cervo levantou a cabeça, farejando o ar, mas após algum tempo, abaixou-a e recomeçou a pastar tranquilamente, alheia ao perigo que passava e a um predador amoitado próximo dali, esperando para abate-lo. Quando o cervo se aproximou de onde Aiko estava, a ookamihanyou preparou-se para saltar em cima do animal, mas um grito espantou a presa, que saiu em disparada. Amargurada, por perder a chance de caçar como um ookami, resolveu averiguar a fonte do grito que acabou com a "diversão" dela. Ao longe viu um rapaz cair de um precipício, rapidamente, ela saltou e o pegou no ar.  
Pelo Haori que usava e gi igualmente branca e calças de cor azul, tratava-se de um kitoume. Na cintura dele, repousava uma espada, mas ela não vira nehum arco, achou estranho, sempre vira kitoume e miko com arcos ,mas não espadas. Com o jovem desacordado nos braços ela certifica-se de que ele não tivesse ferimentos e percebera que não tinha nenhum.  
Cuidadosamente, pousa a cabeça dele na grama, próxima de uma árvore, mas nessa hora, sente um cheiro de sangue forte e fresco, e investigando com seu olfato, nota que vem de onde o jovem foi atirado. Com um salto gracioso, pousa em cima da margem do precipício e vê uma cena terrível. Corpos de humanos, inclusive crianças, amontoados, e um grupo de bandidos humanos, com um odor desprezível, uma ordinária mistura de saque, suor , sangue e outro cheiro que ela não reconhecia, e um grupo de garotas jovens sem roupa e degoladas. Aquela cena barbára lhe inflou com um ódio sem precedentes, seu sangue ferveu e uma ira assassina tomou conta dela.  
Os bandidos a vêem, e o que parece ser o líder, sai do meio deles e examina a hanyou, passando a língua nos lábios.  
- hum... que jovem linda...parece gostosa...  
Aquela olhar a irrita mais ainda, ela estala suas garras de forma ameaçadoramente. E começa a rosnar  
- Mas senhor, a garota é uma youkai, olhe as orelhas na cabeça, as garras e está rosnando igual a um cachorro ou lobo.  
- Isso mesmo- um outro bandido com roupas surradas, aproxima-se do chefe cautelosamente- é uma youkai, seremos destroçados.  
-Hunf! Somos em muitos, iremos domina-la e eu irei te-la- ele sorri malicioso a olhando de forma faminta.  
-Tentem, bandidos...- ela os olha com puro ódio no olhar- mas não adiantará fugir, não permitirei que saiam, todos pereceram perante minhas garras e mostra sua mão, fazendo as garras se alongarem um pouco, tornando-as mais pontudas, fazendo alguns saqueadores, se apavorarem.  
-Homens, peguem-na, mas não matem a youkai!! -e montando em seu cavalo avança sobre a hanyou com os seus homens, mas alguns fugiram dela.  
A hanyou apenas sorriu malignamente que fez alguns dos bandidos terem um calafrio na espinha dorsal e um tremor que se espalhou da cabeça até as pontas do pé. Graciosamente, ela saltou e em frações de segundo, sangue, ossos e carnes voaram, ela estraçalhava com suas garras dois a três bandidos de uma vez, ouviram-se gritos que após algum tempo silenciaram-se. Ao terminar, restava somente os corpos dos bandidos retalhados espalhados no chão e ela foi caçar os que fugiram para a floresta, depois do que fizeram não iria perdoa-los, foi crueldade demais. Após saltos sobre galhos, rastreando o cheiro deles, os encontra correndo, mais do que rapidamente, sem dar tempo deles a verem, ela decepa as cabeças deles.  
Após a vingança, ela retorna ao vilarejo, limpa as garras e as mãos em um corrégo e vê o estrago que fez.  
- Perdi a cabeça...mas foi uma crueldade o que fizeram...acho melhor enterrar esses pobres humanos. Vou pegar o kitoume desmaiado e deixa-lo próximo, do jeito que está, é presa fácil de qualquer youkai, e chamarei UnHa pois deve estar preocupada - e falando isso, saltou de volta no precipício onde encontrava-se o kitoume desmaiado, o pega no colo e salta com ele de volta ao vilarejo destruído.   
O põe próximo a uma cabana e assobia para chamar a dragoa, que aparece e pousa ao lado dela. Por segurança, solicita que a ryuuyoukai fique um pouco longe do kitoume e perto de Aiko, pois sabe que os kitoume como as miko, podem purificar qualquer youki e é perigoso quando ele acordar, ataca-las. Aiko trata de enterrar todos os aldeões e nada foi mais penoso que enterrar crianças mortas brutalmente e conforme ia enterrando, mais sua pena por ter matado os bandidos diminuía ao ponto de não ter ligado de ceifar a vida daqueles "desgraçados" como ela se referia.  
No por do sol, em frente as cabanas dos camponeses, jaziam inúmeras covas, com pedras em cima, formando um campo da morte. Aiko encontrava-se cansada e suja de terra. Quando virou de costas para o campo da morte, nota que o sacerdote acorda, mas está um pouco tonto e já se encontra sentado. Aiko se aproxima dele, mas por segurança, fica longe do alcance da espada dele e diz receosa:  
- konnichiwa! Meu nome é Aiko e sou uma ookamihanyou. -ela diz com um sorriso vacilante- tudo bem com o senhor?  
Ele levanta de repente, assustando Aiko e sacando sua katana, aponta para a direção dela e a lâmina começa a emanar uma aura brilhante. Ela recua apavorada e rapidamente, salta para uma árvore no alto, se embrenhando na mata, para evitar lutar contra aquele kitoume. Por segurança,,UnHa vê Aiko saltar e voa atrás dela, fugindo dele. Aiko não entende a reação dele, porque desembainhou a espada contra ela? Não percebeu que se quisesse mata-lo faria quando ele ainda estava inconsciente?  
UnHa juntou-se a ela na fuga, voando. Mas algo surge do anda, no meio da mata. Era uma imensa serpente branca, que avança sobre Aiko, com as mandíbulas escancaradas e solta uma rajada de shouki pela boca. A rajada faz Aiko e unAh separam-se na hora do ataque. Aiko salta para fora do alcance da serpente imensa, indo para o chão e dali, galgando pelo corpo dela até a cabeça, percebendo o intento, ebiyoukai lança mais uma rajada de miasma, mas a ookamihanyou consegue desviar do ataque, enfurecida, a enorme serpente abre suas mandíbulas contendo suas presas peçonhentas em direção a hanyou, que novamente se esquiva, e faz com que o pescoço próximo a cabeça fique exposto, e aproveitando a oportunidade, saca sua katana dado por Yukiko e decepa a cabeça da imensa serpente. Para derrotar youkais compridos deve-se cortar a cabeça fora, assim como Yukikosama lhe ensinou. A ebiyoukai se desfaz, mas o que Aiko vê a intriga, ela vê no lugar do corpo da cobra ou seus ossos, um pedaço de papel em forma de boneco, cortado pelo pescoço, e lhe vêm na mente o que é, aquele papel cortado em forma de boneco, era um shikigami, e pelo visto, só estava ali para distrai-la, já que não era um inimigo trabalhoso de se derrotar.  
Dá um estalo nela e ela começa a chamar por UnHa , olhando em volta,angustiada , a dragoa sumira da vista dela, depois do primeiro ataque da ebiyoukai. Chama diversas vezes e nada. Começa a se apavorar e sai a procura desesperadamente da dragoa, aí ela se lembra dos ensinamentos de Yukikosama e Oyakata. Concentrar-se no olfato e audição, estudar e analisar, mantendo a calma acima de tudo.  
Aiko ficou em cima de um galho e começou a farejar o ar com atenção, tentando identificar o cheiro de UnHa e com suas orelhas, as mexia para frente e para atrás, tentando captar algum som da ryuuyoukai. Para a sorte dela, o vento traz o cheiro da dragoa, com cheiro de sangue, juntamente com o cheiro, ouve um gurnido da dragoa. Agoniada, se põe a saltar entre os galhos, na direção que vinha o cheiro e o som. E pensa " Só pode ser aquele kitoume , droga, não deveria te-lo salvado".

Notas:  
shouki - miasma  
koubutsu - mineral  
kage sombra  
Kitoume - sacerdote  
Miko - sacerdotiza  
Shikigami - Shikigami é um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji .O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássaros.Na Mitologia Japonesa, Shikigami (式神) são espíritos invocados para servir e proteger um Onmyoji, bem como o conceito de feiticeiro familiar. Sacerdotes ( kitoume) e Sacerdotisas ( miko ) japoneses (pelo menos na ficção) eram capazes de invocar shikigami.  
Os shikigami podem assumir a forma de pássaros ou outros animais pequenos, e o mais poderoso dos shikigami pode até assumir a forma de uma pessoa. A quantidade de habilidades que um shikigami possui depende do potencial do Onmyoji.  
Diz-se que se pode chamar até um ou dois shikigami de uma vez só. Existem lendas que dizem que o poderoso Onmyoji Abe no Seimei conseguia invocar e usar doze shikigami simultaneamente.  
Shikigami também pode ser um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji (eram adivinhos da corte, no período Heian), e sua habilidade era definida pelas habilidades de seu mestre.  
O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássaros. Um shikigami de um poderoso Onmyoji pode possuir e manipular um animal, mas apenas um realmente poderoso pode possuir uma pessoa.  
Quando um Onmyoji luta contra outro Onmyoji, ele enviava seu shikigami. Se o Onmyoji opositor avistava o shikigami, ele pode convertê-lo com seus poderes mágicos. Então, o shikigami convertido voltava, e atacava seu mestre original com força dobrada. Isso era chamado de shikigami gaeshi .  
Abe-no-Seimei é conhecido como o mais poderoso Onmyoji da história. Lendas contam que ele tinha doze shikigami, embora um Onmyoji normal dificilmente pudesse ter dois shikigami ao mesmo tempo.  
Onmyoji: a organização que eles pertenciam era chamada Onmyoryo. Suas responsabilidades iam desde uma simples tarefa, como manter o calendário atualizado, à trabalhos místicos, como adivinhações e proteção do palácio contra os espíritos malévolos

Era Heian ( período que se inicia em 794, com a mudança da capital para a cidade de Heian (atual Quioto), até 1185, quando Yoritomo, chefe do clã Minamoto, instala-se em Kamakura (atual província de Kanagawa e ao todo, foram praticamente 400 anos nos quais a nobreza reinou com requinte e glamour).: Os japoneses começam a criar cultura própria, após ter assimilado durante anos a cultura chinesa. A permissão de apropriação das terras para uso particular dos nobres e dos templos esfacelou o ideal do Código Administrativo do Japão, que era o de Estado controlar o povo e as terras. A criação do "kana" (fonogramas), permitiu o florescimeto da literatura, sendo escrito nessa época, o "Genji Monogatari", que foi traduzido depois em várias línguas. Foi a época áurea da nobreza, em que foram criadas muitas obras de arte.

konnichiwa - Boa tarde ( usado a partir das 10:00 da manhã mais ou menos)  
ebiyoukai – youkai cobra – ebi (cobra)  
ryuuyoukai – youkai dragão – ryuu (dragão)  
ookamihanyou – hanyou loba – ookami (lobo/loba)  
Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.


	6. Shinsetsuko

**Cap6 - Shinsetsuko**

Ps: Mudei o nome da dragoa para UnHa , pois Un Ah, não existe em nihongo... só agora a "baka " aqui notou ( é isso que dá ouvir dublagem brasileira...) e também havia se esquecido de descrever a fisionomia do Kitoume Gomennasai 

Aiko passa por frondosas copas de árvores, e mais a frente, se depara com uma cena que não esperava. UnAh estava sendo cuidada pelo mesmo Kitoume do vilarejo. Agora que percebera o quanto seus cabelos eram curtos e castanhos, contrastando com o haori branco que usava, e a gi azul, sua katana imponente estava deitada na grama, junto ao corpo dele, no caso de um provavél ataque, ele conseguir se proteger, ele se encontrava enfaixando a cauda dela, que estava com um ferimento aberto, e o som que ouvia da dragoa ela era agradecendo a ele pelos cuidados. Ela ficou sem entender, e o kitoume voltou-se para ela, com um olhar bondoso, e um sorriso dócil.Seus olhos eram negros como a noite, com a diferença que emanavam um brilho diferente, era um olhar meigo, beirando a docilidade,  
- Quando voltei minha katana na sua direção, não era para lhe atacar e sim um gaki. Sinto se interpretou errado, meu nome Shinsetsuko, mas quando tentei explicar-lhe, esta hanyou sai rapidamente, se retirando do vilarejo com essa ryuuyoukai..., por sorte, vi quando essa youkai de duas cabeças foi abatida por aquela serpente branca... e pude socorre-la... ainda bem que consegui chegar a tempo e sorri gentilmente, com um olhar bondoso para Aiko que fica um pouco vermelha arigatougozaimassu por enterrar os aldeões...e por me salvar, quando caí, senti que fui amparado por algo e minha mão roçou em algo macio...devia ser seu cabelo...arigatougozaimassu e se curva em agradecimento a ela, que fica mais vermelha ainda e sacode a cabeça tentando se livrar da vermelhidão em seu rosto, e seu gesto fez o kitoume sorri mais bondosamente ainda e logo após dá uma leve risada discreta, levando a mão próxima ao rosto e fechando os olhos.  
-Esta ookamihanyou fica uma gracinha quando está envergonhada e sorri bondosamente para ela.  
Ela pensa, com um coração cujos batimentos cardíacos estavam começando a ficar alterados.  
" Calma Aiko...só estou sem graça porque ele tem um olhar bondoso e gentil, e um sorriso meigo...é só por isso...eu amo meu Oyakata...calma...ele só está sendo gentil...calma..." -e ela consegue se recompor com um pouco de dificuldade.  
- aquela ebiyoukai era um shikigami...- e olha desconfiada para ele.  
-Um kuronoshikigami...só uma miko ou kitoume negro poderia invocar um shikigami que utiliza shouki...como pode ver que não é o caso desse Shinsetsuko...não sou um kuronokitoume ...  
Aiko ainda continuava desconfiada dele.  
-È estranho outro humano me atacar, porque me atacaria? e olha arquenado uma sombrancelha para ele e levantando uma das orelhas, desconfiada.  
-Hum...pode ser alguém que detesta youkais, ou ligado ao grupo de bandidos que essa hanyou matou. -ele diz com simplicidade e um olhar bondoso.  
-Pode ser embora não estivesse satisfeita com a explicação dele.  
-Bem, vou até aquele lago, lavar o pano que está com o sangue dessa ryuuyoukai.  
E ao se levantar, bateu com a cabeça em um galho baixo, ele se refaz e ao andar, ele tropeça em uma pedra e cai de cara no chão. Aiko olha espantada e dá uma leve risada das cenas que se seguiu, ao andar até o lago, chocou sua testa com outro galho baixo. Aiko ficou com dó, embora segurasse a vontade de gargalhar gostosamente das cenas, e esquecendo o perigo de proximidade com um kitoumi, o segurou no braço o guiando e evitando que ele tropeçasse novamente.Ele olha surpreso para ela.  
-arigatougozaimassu, hanyou, é que sou muito distraído. -ele diz pondo uma mão na cabeça, meio sem graça.  
-percebi...como sobreviveu assim? Para cair de um precipicio, distraído do jeito que é, cairia facilmente.  
- Hum...isso é verdade, mas o pessoal do vilarejo me conhecia e sabia como era, e ficavam de olho me mim...eu nasci lá...minha hahaue era uma miko. Morreu há muito tempo e herdei essa katana dela.  
- Como nunca se cortou com essa katana?  
-Já me cortei, e muito...mas depois que passei um pouco de meu poder espiritual a ela, é como se ela tivesse vida, e não passou a não me machucar se esse kitoume se distraía.  
-Nossa- ela olha espantada para ele que sorri gentilmente, fazendo Aiko ficar sem graça novamente.  
Ela o solta para ele se agachar no lago e lavar o pano. Após lava-lo, Aiko o auxilia a chegar até a dragoa. Enquanto ele a trata, ela senta-se próxima a dragoa, afagando as cabeças, pergunta:  
-O que irá fazer? o vilarejo foi destruído.  
-Tem um vilarejo só de miko e kitoume, vou para lá, foi de onde minha hahaue veio. Antes de partir deste mundo, ela me deu um mapa, indicando o local.  
Aiko olha para ele e ele olha para ela, por um tempo, e ele continua sem entender o olhar dela sobre ele.  
- está brincando... ela diz baixinho.  
- Por que?  
- Não irá durar nem um dia...não digo por youkais, mas é muito desastrado e distraído...- ela conclui com um olhar severo sobre ele.  
- hahahhaha, isso é verdade...mas não tenho outra alternativa. diz meigamente a ela.  
Aiko pensa.  
" Ele tratou de UnAh...embora eu desconfie que seja ele quem nos atacou...mas...não tenho certeza...porque quem nos atacou não ousou atacar­-nos? mas, senão foi ele, devo retribuir o favor...argh! Já chega...já me decidi"  
Ele olha para ela que ainda estava pensando, com as orelhinhas abaixadas e acha uma graça as orelhinhas dela.  
- O que houve? -ele arqueou uma sombrancelha.  
-Já me decidi- ela diz levantando-se o supreendendo -vou ajuda-lo a chegar nesse lugar. -e se volta sorrindo para ele com um olhar determinado.  
-Arigatougozaimassu, ele se curva em agradecimento a ela -mas, como se chama? É que foi agora que percebi que não sei o seu nome nem o da ryuu de duas cabeças.  
-Ah! Meu nome é Aikosama e está é UnHa, ela é minha amiga e montaria. Deixe-me ver o mapa.  
Ele entrega a ela, que o estuda e nota que é na direção que ela deve ir, portanto é caminho para ela, não precisaria desviar da rota que deveria seguir.  
-Nossa! eu tenho que ir a um lugar e esse vilarejo é no caminho. Podemos ir junto, assim é garantido que consiga chegar ao seu destino, porque sozinho...não vai conseguir...  
- Que bom! Sem sua ajuda, eu não duraria um dia. Arigatougozaimassu, Aikosama e sorri meigamente a ela.  
-bem, vamos? Claro se UnAh estiver boa-e olha preocupada para a dragoa, que nota o olhar e se levanta, só a cauda está avaliada.  
-Pode andar, UnAh? Senão puder eu lhe carrego.  
- carrega-la? -e ele olha espantado para ela.  
-Essa Aiko já chegeui a fazer isso. Quer que te carrege UnAh? Nos não podemos ficar aqui, temos que pelo menos nos afastar daqui.  
A dragoa cai novamente, parece estar fraca e olha tristemente para Aiko.  
-Tudo bem, sei que está ferida...pode deixar, eu lhe carego - e dizendo isso, ergue a dragoa, colocando-a nas costas e curvando o corpo para frente, o kitoume fica surpreso.  
-Está tudo bem, esta Aiko aguenta? -ele pergunta preocupado.  
-hai e suba nela. -ela diz, demonstrando nehum cansaço ou esforço, como senão estivesse carregando nada nas costas.  
- porque?  
-se andar, vai tropeçar, subindo nela, não tropeçara - embora em pensamento não esteja certa dessa decisão, pois ele poderia usar seus poderes contra elas...por via das dúvidas, tirou a focinheira das cabeças da dragoa, permitindo-a atacar qualquer suspeito que se aproximasse, com sua rajada.  
-Tudo bem- e com dificuldade sobe na dragoa, abraçando ospescoços grossos e escamosos, e Aiko começa a correr para longe dali, com a carga nas costas, e o sacerdote dá uma última olhada para as árvores atrás deles, arqueando uma sombrancelha e sorrindo.

Notas:

Sinsetsuko - criança gentil. Shinsetsu (gentil) , ko ( filho/a , criança).  
gaki: uma das existências negativas no budismo. Ele é um espirito faminto. No gakido, o gaki sofre de fome e sede eterna.  
Gakido : é um tipo de vampiro. Segundo o folclore japonês, quando uma pessoa morre, renasce como outra criatura, em outro mundo. Existem seis tipos de renascimento: como homem/mulher neste mundo; como um animal neste mundo; ascender ao Paraíso (Gokuraku); cair no inferno (Jigoku); como um shura, vivendo batalhas intermináveis ou renascer como um gaki. Se a vida da pessoa for repleta de crimes, ela cairá no inferno. Mas se ela não deu valor e esbanjou muitos alimentos, ela renascerá como um gaki , em um mundo chamado gakido. No gakido, o gaki sofre de fome e sede eterna. Existem pequenas porções de comida e água, mas ele continua faminto e sedento, pois nunca se sentirá satisfeito. Eles comem tudo o que puderem, até mesmo seus filhos. Esta é a punição para aqueles que desperdiçam preciosos alimentos.Dizem que um gaki, às vezes, vaga por este mundo. Ainda que ele possa comer de tudo, ele prefere especialmente carne e sangue humano. Um gaki é considerado como um tipo de demônio que ataca túmulos e se alimenta de cadáveres, no corpo de um homem muito magro; apenas pele e ossos.  
ebiyoukai - youkai cobra. ebi(cobra)  
Shikigami - Shikigami é um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji .O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássaros.Na Mitologia Japonesa, Shikigami (式神) são espíritos invocados para servir e proteger um Onmyoji, bem como o conceito de feiticeiro familiar. Sacerdotes ( kitoume) e Sacerdotisas ( miko ) japoneses (pelo menos na ficção) eram capazes de invocar shikigami.  
Os shikigami podem assumir a forma de pássaros ou outros animais pequenos, e o mais poderoso dos shikigami pode até assumir a forma de uma pessoa. A quantidade de habilidades que um shikigami possui depende do potencial do Onmyoji.  
Diz-se que se pode chamar até um ou dois shikigami de uma vez só. Existem lendas que dizem que o poderoso Onmyoji Abe no Seimei conseguia invocar e usar doze shikigami simultaneamente.  
Shikigami também pode ser um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji (eram adivinhos da corte, no período Heian), e sua habilidade era definida pelas habilidades de seu mestre.  
O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássaros. Um shikigami de um poderoso Onmyoji pode possuir e manipular um animal, mas apenas um realmente poderoso pode possuir uma pessoa.  
Quando um Onmyoji luta contra outro Onmyoji, ele enviava seu shikigami. Se o Onmyoji opositor avistava o shikigami, ele pode convertê-lo com seus poderes mágicos. Então, o shikigami convertido voltava, e atacava seu mestre original com força dobrada. Isso era chamado de shikigami gaeshi .  
Abe-no-Seimei é conhecido como o mais poderoso Onmyoji da história. Lendas contam que ele tinha doze shikigami, embora um Onmyoji normal dificilmente pudesse ter dois shikigami ao mesmo tempo.  
Onmyoji: a organização que eles pertenciam era chamada Onmyoryo. Suas responsabilidades iam desde uma simples tarefa, como manter o calendário atualizado, à trabalhos místicos, como adivinhações e proteção do palácio contra os espíritos malévolos

Era Heian ( período que se inicia em 794, com a mudança da capital para a cidade de Heian (atual Quioto), até 1185, quando Yoritomo, chefe do clã Minamoto, instala-se em Kamakura (atual província de Kanagawa e ao todo, foram praticamente 400 anos nos quais a nobreza reinou com requinte e glamour).: Os japoneses começam a criar cultura própria, após ter assimilado durante anos a cultura chinesa. A permissão de apropriação das terras para uso particular dos nobres e dos templos esfacelou o ideal do Código Administrativo do Japão, que era o de Estado controlar o povo e as terras. A criação do "kana" (fonogramas), permitiu o florescimeto da literatura, sendo escrito nessa época, o "Genji Monogatari", que foi traduzido depois em várias línguas. Foi a época áurea da nobreza, em que foram criadas muitas obras de arte. 


	7. Hanyou

**Cap 7 - Hanyou**

Cap 7 - Hanyou

Após algum tempo, se afastam do local, e Aiko decide ser um bom lugar para acampar, até por que a ryuuyoukai encontrava-se ferida e quanto mais ela repousasse melhor, embora que, descansara no lombo da ookamihanyou, mas ainda assim, ela movimentava-se demais, era preciso que UnHa se recuperasse logo.   
Aiko sentia-se estranhamente cansada. " Por que estou assim? Já levei UnHa nas costas em distâncias maiores".  
Deita a dragoa gentilmente, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore, cujas copas formavam um proteção para o sereno da noite.   
Shinsetsuko foi apanhar madeira para fazer uma fogueira, enquanto a hanyou ia pescar peixes, em um imenso lago cristalino.  
Ele nota a hanyou se cheirar, principalmente suas mãos e faz uma adoravél cara de nojo, na opinião dele, que limita-se a apenas a sorrir carinhosamente. Aiko nota o olhar dele e se ruboriza.   
Após amontoados os gravetos, UnHa os queima com sua rajada de maneira sutil para não desfazer a armação em que se encontrava os galhos e gravetos.  
Até a ryuudragoa se recuperar, Aiko tirara as focinheiras negras, cheias de detalhes prateados, como chamas.  
Shinsetsuko encontrava-se recostado a uma árvore, fitando as chamas que crepitavam alegremente, com um sorriso doce, enquanto os peixes espetados em pedaços de galho, assavam em volta da fogueira. A ookamihanyou fita o céu, e lembra-se de seu amado Oyakata, e uma lágrima teimosa, insiste em sair de seus belos olhos verdes esmeraldas.  
De repente, Aiko levanta-se rapidamente, surpreendendo o kitoume que estava com os pensamentos longe dali.  
-Algum problema, Aikosama? -ele fita a jovem com um olhar curioso, ele não temia ela, e notara que ela tinha um coração bondoso.  
- Vou dar uma saída, mas já volto.- ela diz fechando seus olhos momentaneamente- poderia ficar cuidando de UnHa, por favor? ela olha hesitante para ele.  
Ele sorri meigamente e docemente com um olhar singelo para a jovem, que cora momentaneamente.  
-Claro que sim, esse Shinsetsuko cuidará de UnHa.e sorri novamente com os olhos fechados, deixando Aiko um pouco vermelha.  
eh..eh..já volto... não saia daí... ela diz ainda um pouco vermelha.  
Perto dele sentia-se estranhamente segura, mas ele lhe transmitia uma segurança um pouco diferente da que sentia junto de seu amado Oyakata. E o kitoumi também acalmava seu coração, triste por sua decisão de deixar de amar Oyakata, então o rosto do jovem inuyoukai vêm a sua mente, e ela em um ato infantil, sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando espantar sua lembrança de seu amado, ou iria tornar a chorar novamente. O kitoume apenas dá um sorriso divertido ao ver a cena.  
-Hai. Ficarei aqui se Aiko ficar bem- e sorri para ela.  
-Como assim, se eu ficar bem?- ela olha sem entender o que ele falara.  
-Ficarei aqui -e torna a dizer  
Ele percebeu que ela iria tomar um banho, pois ele notara que a hanyou estava se cheirando enquanto pescava, demonstrando em seu rosto, que seu cheiro não estava bom.  
E sem mais delongas, retira-se do local, saltando em um galho próximo e sumindo na escuridão.  
Próximo a fogueira, o kitoume faz uns gestos com as mãos e murmura palavras indecifraveís, e uma espécie de vaga-lume sai de sua mãos abertas, indo na direção que Aiko tomou para sair. Realizou essa técnica, aproveitando-se da distração das cabeças da dragoa, que olhavam para a direção que Aiko tomara, com um olhar triste e um gurnido de tristeza, por não poder acompanha-la decentemente, sem tombar ao chão, perdendo o equilíbrio devido ao ferimento em sua cauda.  
Longe dali, Aiko encontrou uma fonte termal, levemente encoberta por densas árvores grossas. Iria banhar-se.  
Pegou flores de uma árvore próxima, para poder esfregar o corpo com as pétalas, deixando, pelo menos, um cheiro sutil de flores. Certificou-se que não tinha ninguém na área com seu olfato e audição e despiu-se, entrando na água quente e agradável da água termal.  
O cheiro sutil de sangue dos bandidos em suas garras a estava enjoando, juntamente com o cheiro do shouki daquela ebiyoukai shikigami .  
" Mas quem será que a enviou?"  
" Será que foi Shinsetsuko?" -Aiko pensava  
" iie, não pode ser o kitoume! " , " mas por que acho que não é ? Nem o conheço bem, não posso confiar nas aparências".  
" Mas, e se for Shinsetsuko? O que farei? "  
Estava tão entretida em pensamentos, que esquecera que dia era aquele. Quando ela olha para o céu e vê a majestosa lua, iluminado as vastas terras , é que vem um estalo em sua mente e nota que esquecera de algo muito importante.  
-Pelo meu chichiue! Esqueci que hoje é a terceira lua cheia!  
E em seu desespero, tenta levantar-se, mas já é tarde.  
A Lua chega no centro do céu e a transformação para ningen dela começa.  
Suas garras desaparecem, seus caninos somem, suas orelhas se transformam em orelhas humanas, seus cabelos assumem a coloração castanho escuro e seus olhos tornam-se castanhos claros. Ela tornara-se uma simples e frágil humana, extremamente vulneravél..  
-Então?... ela temeu ao pensar na hipótese,seu faro e sua audição deviam estar prejudicados, e não poderia confiar neles...  
Ela estava agora indefesa, era uma simples humana, sem sua força, resistência que tinha na forma hanyou, era uma presa fácil a qualquer um.  
Como poderia ter sido tão distraída? Como pudera esquece-se de algo importante para ela, tanto que significava sua vida ou sua morte?, ela culpava-se por seu lapso, e teria muita sorte se suas preçes fossem ouvidas e os deuses fossem benevolentes para com ela, evitando que algo ou alguém viesse até ela enquanto estava nessa forma frágil.  
Mas infelizmente, os deuses são caprichosos e imprevisiveís...e para infelicidade de Aiko, naquela noite, não atenderam aos pedidos e preçes desesperadas de uma pobre ookamihanyou em sua forma ningen.  
Seu sangue gelou, ao ouvir passos atrás de si, e vozes masculinas se aproximarem.  
O desespero tomou conta dela e conseguiu pegar a parte de cima de suas vestes, para cobrir parcialmente o seu corpo. Se apavorou ao ver três homens sujos, com yukatas surradas em vários graus, portando espadas sujas, mas afiadas. Eles pararam e olharam para a pobre jovem com um olhar cobiçoso e malicioso.  
Um deles passou a língua em torno dos lábios, aprecia ser o mais velho e burro deles. Passaram a olhar para ela famintos, e um frio percorreu a espinha de Aiko.  
Eles pareciam se divertir com a cara de pavor de Aiko enquanto olhava para eles e faziam sua aproximação vagarosamente dela, propositalmente, admirando seu rosto assustado, enquanto ela recuava para próximo de uma rocha coberta de limo.  
Analisando sua situação, resolveu tomar a única atitude possível para ela naquele momento, pois pior que aquilo, não podia ficar, e juntando um resquício de sua esperança, gritou o mais alto que pode.  
-Socorro! Alguém em ajude! e lágrimas irrompem de seus olhos amendoados.  
Os homens avançam até ela que apavorada, tenta fugir, mas eles a puxam pelos longos cabelos castanhos escuros dela, em forma de cascata, a derrubando no chão.  
Um deles arranca sua veste de cima usada para cobrir parcialmente o corpo dela e pegando cordas em suas cinturas, sujas de sangue das caças que prendiam neles, tentam amarrar os pulsos de Aiko que chora e treme, e ainda tenta grita, mas tem sua boca tampada pelas mãos sujas e suadas de um dos bandidos. Enquanto sentem outras mãos nojentas percorrerem seu corpo nú e frágil, fazendo arrancar dela, mais lágrimas de pavor e desespero.  
Ela pensou ser seu fim e pensou em seu amado Oyakata.  
Mas nesse instante, um estranho brilho surge, ele era ofuscante e lembrava uma das técnicas usadas por Yukikosama, sua " mãe adotiva" , como costumava se referir a ela em pensamento, a técnica Hinohikari, da inudaiyoukai.  
-Yukikosama...- Aiko hesita, limitando-se a falar quase como um murmúrio, enquanto sente os homens se afastarem dela e correrem apavorados. Mas ouve barulhos de corpos caindo atrás dela.

Notas:  
ningen - humano/humana  
Yukata - veste usada muito no verão, consiste basicamente de um kimono sem mangas e não muito longo.  
Hinohikari - luz do sol . Hi (sol), no (do/da), Hikari (luz).  
inudaiyoukai - grande youkai cadela. inu ( cão, cachorro/cadela) , dai ( grande)


	8. KuroiOokami

**Cap 8 - KuroiOokami**

Cap 8 - KuroiOokami

Ela sente algo macio e suave ser colocado delicadamente em cima dela, e abre os olhos. Não era Yukiko, afinal, ela partira a um ano desse mundo, era ninguém menos que Shinsetsuko, com os olhos fechados para não vê-la nua, lhe entregando seu haori. Ela fica acanhada de estar nua perto dele, mas se refaz e olha para os bandidos , assustada. O kitoume se põe entre Aiko e os bandidos, ela nota que ele estava empunhando sua katana que ainda brilhava, pelo visto, fora ela que emitira um brilho intenso.  
Ela nota os bandidos caídos, embora não estejam com nehum ferimento, e acima deles vê algo que prende sua respiração, eram as almas deles, que estavam fora do corpo, flutuando acima de seus corpo inertes. Ela olha abismada para o kitoume que olhava para eles com asco.  
- Eu usei meu poder espirtual para assusta-los, em forma de um brilho intenso, viram a espada brilhando e acharam que era youkai...aí fugiram...- ele os olhou com nojo e repugnância e provocou-lhes a minha emanação espiritual, um mal estar terrivél, evitando deles prosseguirem com seus intentos.  
-Por que não me senti mal, sou uma hanyou...- ela olha sem entender.  
- Aiko tem um bom coração ...já eles...aí usei minha habilidade de arrancar a alma dos corpos e purifica-las...poder esse que só é presente em descendentes de minha linhagem...nenhum outro kitoume ou miko pode arrancar as almas dos corpos e purifica-las. Aiko não quer se trocar? -ele olha gentilmente para ela, que já vestira o haori alvo.  
Encabulada, lembra que está nua por baixo do haori de Shinsetsuko. Rapidamente, ela pega sua hakama e vai até a margem, atras de um arbusto, se trocar, ele lhe transmitia uma sensação de segurança.  
Ele olha para eles, com um olhar de puro ódio e diz:  
-Não necessito ter compaixão seus humanos sórdidos... se fosse outrora Shinsetsuko... e se vira.  
Aiko olha de longe eles caídos e sente uma raiva e ódio imenso, mas como humana seus sentimentos são mais complexos que se fosse uma hanyou, se pudesse na forma ningen, já os teria feito sofrer, não só mataria, faria eles sofrerem.  
-Os bandidos chegaram a te machucar Aiko ? - ele pergunta docemente a ela.  
- iie e está vermelha com o olhar dele -como soube que estava aqui, ouviu-me?  
-Digamos que pressenti um perigo ronda-la, aí vim o mais rápido que pude.  
-eh...arigatougozaimassu, Shinsetsuko. -ela diz timidamente, com os olhos para o chão, constrangida, pois ele chegara a ve-la nua.  
-Não vi seu corpo. Estava olhando para os bandidos.  
-Quando retornar a forma hanyou, vou estraçalha-los-ela diz com puro ódio para eles.  
-Creio, que já receberam o que mereceram, Aikosama.  
-Já?- -ela gira as orelhas para ele e faz uma cara de curiosidade, ele apenas sorri gentilmente.  
De volta ao acampamento, UnHa a estava esperando ansiosa e preocupada, ela se aproxima da dragoa e afaga a cabeça dela, e nota os gunidos de preocupação da ryuuyoukai, quando as cabeças farejam ela e encontram o cheiro de bandidos. Sinsetsuko as olha com carinho. Aiko encosta-se em UnHa, para dormir, embora estivesse atenta a tudo a sua volta. O kitoume apenas fitava Aiko com um olhar de gratidão.  
Ao amanhecer, UnHa consegue levantar-se e com isso, após preparar um café da manhã a base de lebre, caçados por Aiko, que fez questão, ela já assumira a sua forma hanyou, pois podia exercitar seus instintos de caça. Eles partem, ambos montados em UnHa, já que Aiko confiava nele, depois de salva-la de um quase estupro coletivo.  
Após algum tempo, o kitoume, que estava sentado atrás de Aiko, comenta, quebrando o silêncio instalado:  
- Aikosama é uma ookamihanyou, né?  
Ela se vira e diz que sim, com o rosto sem entender tal pergunta e gira as orelhas em direção a ele.  
-Por que?  
- bem, ouvi dizer que há um reino, onde há um kuroiookami daiyoukai outashi , que após a invasão e destruição do império de seu chichiue, voltou para vingar-se e conseguiu reave-las e está reconstruindo o reino...  
-o que? - ela se vira assutada.  
-hai... e como Aiko é uma kuroiookamihanyou...  
- Não pode ser...- e vêm lembranças de um imenso lobo negro gravemente ferido enfrentado um imenso dragão...  
-o que houve?  
- Onde é o reino? Shinsetsuko sabe?- ela pergunta desesperada  
-Sei...quer dizer...ouvi rumores de onde seria... Aikosama quer ir lá?  
- É que...quando criança...meu chichiue me tirou de lá...para não ser trasnformada em escrava...essa Aiko e meu aniue... -diz com um olhar triste -embora acabei virando por pouco tempo, uma reles escrava...  
-Entendo... -ele diz com um olhar penoso.  
-Quero retornar e confirmar se está tudo bem...quero rever minha terra natal... ela diz olhando tristemente para o horizonte.  
-Entendo... vou mostrar onde se localiza a partir de boatos que escutei de viajantes.  
Após algumas horas, seguindo a orientação do kitoume, eles chegam próximo ao local e do alto, Aiko vê sentinelas na floresta, atentos a qualquer barulho. Ela faz a ryuyoukai pousar próxima,e diz, após Shinsetsuko e ela descerem.  
- essa Aiko irá sozinha. Por favor, esperem aqui, mas se algo o atacarem, UnHa e Shinsetsuko fugiram. Compreenderam?  
A dragoa tristemente consente com a cabeça e o kitoume olha para a hanyou preocupado.  
- Tem certeza, que quer ir sozinha? É perigoso.  
-Tenho a marca de nascença do clã do meu chichiue, o clã hoshiyakannohanashiro -e afastando seus cabelos negros, mostra na nuca, uma marca em forma de estrela negra de cinco pontas vou ficar bem.e se volta, sorrindo para os dois -se cuidem, tá?  
E embreganha-se na mata logo adiante, em direção as sentinelas, dois ogros gigantescos e fortes, trajando apenas uma espécie de tanga, com imensos porretes nas mãos. Ao notaren-na, falam com a voz grave e raivosa:  
-Garota hanyou...não tem amor por sua vida?  
- Não é permitido adentrar nos domínios do honrado Outashi, sem pagar com a vida...  
-Se bem que como garota, poderia dar uma excelente escrava, com fêmeas costumamos ser mais complascentes... ele a olha de cima para baixo.  
-essa ookamihanyou veio ver o Outashi do clã hoshiyakannohanashiro.- ela diz firmemente, sem se abalar com o que falaram.  
-Ou és uma tola, ou inocente...  
-Mas, se desejas tanto assim...  
-Conseguirá uma audiência com o honoravél Outashi...Hoshiyakankiba. Por ser fêmea, mas terá que entregar essa katana em sua cintura e o ogro maior, com dois chifres, olha atentamente a katana.  
- essa Aiko não pode, essa katana tem um kekkai, que impede que outros a peguem...ela diz olhando seriamente para o ogro se quiser, posso tentar entregar, mas será recusado pelo kekkai, se bem que o Outashi é poderosissímo, por acaso acham que perderia para uma reles hanyou? Um ser inferior? Ainda mais um simples fêmea?- ela diz com astúcia pensas que seu dono é fraco?  
-iie! è poderoso o ogro assente com receio.  
- Claro! è mesmo, não haveria de perder a uma hanyou. -ele diz a examinando mais atentamente venha, mas fique na nossa frente.  
- Qualquer movimento suspeito, levarás uma porretada violenta de nós dois e irá vê-lo desacordada ou morta ele finaliza ameaçadoramente.  
- Hai, entendi.- ela diz sem voltar seu olhar para trás.  
Após algumas horas, eles chegam até um vilarejo de youkais.  
Ao Aiko entrar no vilarejo, os youkais a olham com misto de curiosidade e repugnância, por um ser inferior como ela, pisar nas terras do Norte. Após passar pelo vilarejo e prosseguirem por uma estrada de pedra, chegam até um magnífico e imponente palácio, e Aiko pensa se ele não era maior, se bem que, para uma criança pequena, tudo é sempre maior, e sem Oyakata, certamente não estaria retornando hoje, ele a salvara, e graças ao seu amado, se encontrava viva.  
Ao adentrar no imponente portão, ladeado por sólidas e pesadas pedras, passam por corredores magníficos, cujo ambiente encontra-se com litografias diversas do honravél clã do norte. Aiko olhou para algumas e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao passar por uma retrato seu chichiue. E deixou-se murmurar, quase que imperceptivelmente:  
-Chichiue...  
-Nani? O que disse hanyou? o ogro olhou-a antentamente.  
- nada- ela estava apreensiva, e esperava que fosse verdade que os ogros não escutam bem, o que comprovou ser verdade.  
- Otouto, deixe para lá, que interesse há em ouvir uma criatura tão reles quanto uma hanyou?  
- Isso é verdade, aniue.  
Após algum tempo, adentram em um imenso recinto, majestoso e imponente, em cujo centro, próximo a uma parede, contendo a litografia de um kuroookamidaiyoukai, encontra-se uma confortavel poltrona felpuda, com pés como patas com garras e o encosto para as mãos, com as pontas, contendo uma cabeça de lobo , de ambos os lados, com diamantes dentro de suas mandíbulas, encontra-se sentado majestosamente, um jovem ookamiyoukai de olhos verde esmeraldas intensos e longos cabelos negros, com uma hakama negra, com detalhes de estrelas prateadas, e calças negras, uma gi alva, usava uma imponente armadura negra com detalhes prateados, usava calçados, como botas negras. Ele olha dos ogros para a hanyou e estreita parcialmente os olhos. Aiko se supreende, não lembrava dele ser assim, tão sério e distante, talvez porque fosse muito criança para notar, e a olhava com asco, embora ela não entendesse nada, o porque daquele olhar para ela, e perguntava-se se ela mesmo seu aniue.  
Os ogros se curvam e obrigam Aiko a se curvar a empurrando, que perde o equilíbrio e cai de boca no chão, o principe dá uma risada leve, deixando-a raivosa, ameaçando brotar lágrimas de seus olhos por rir dela. Ele dispensa os guardas ogros, que saem sem entender nada.  
Ela se recompõem, ficando de pé, a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer:  
-Igual a sua okaasan...Aiko, filha bastarda de meu chichiue.- e rapidamente a pega pelo pescoço, a erguendo com violência e a olhando com ódio nos olhos. Aiko sente sua repiração falhar...

Notas:  
Clã hoshiyakannohanashiro – Numa tradução literal: Estrela noturna do castelo das flores. - Hoshi ( estrela), yakan ( noturno ), no (do,da), Tsuki(lua), shiro(castelo).  
outashi - príncipe herdeiro  
Hoshiyakankiba- canino noturno da estrela. hoshi (estrela), yakan (noturno), kiba(canino).  
kuroiOokami youkai - youkai lobo negro. kuroi (negro) ookami (lobo)  
kuroiOokamihanyou - hanyou loba negra.


	9. Passado

**Cap 9 - Passado **

Cap 9 - Passado 

Originalmente o título era Bastarda, mas achei meio pesado para por como titúlo no site, aí mudei.  
Tudo bem, sei que Oyakata anda sumido da fic...mas quis focar esses capitúlos para Aiko e seu passado, eu acabei adorando criar ela e quero dar um passado e identidade a Aiko, a minha ookamihanyou...gomennasai Ç . Ç . Prometo que inutaishoo retorna logo... Afinal, a fic é sobre a vida de Oyakata... então, peço paciência   
Quero agradecer os D.R San, irmão da queenrj por me indicar um site de midi, para poder postar música na minha fic.

Ele a solta com violência no chão e vira-lhe as costas, afastando-se dela. Ela se levanta com dificulade e com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Por que me trata assim, aniue? Não me lembro de tratar-me assim quando era filhote.- ela está triste.  
- Meu Chichiue ainda existia...mas agora... ele a olha com severidade.  
- vai matar-me, é isso? Não ficou feliz em ver-me, viva? ela o olha com tristeza.  
- Hunf! esse Hoshiyakankiba viu Aiko naquele antro. Mas não fiz nada para ajuda-la, considerei que era o seu lugar, morrer como uma mísera escrava, assim como fora sua okaasan- ele conclui sem olhar para ela.  
Aiko desaba no chão, seus olhos irrompem em lágrimas, está em choque...então ele a vira lá? E não moveu um dedo sequer para tira-la de lá? e como assim, sua mãe era uma escrava? Nunca ouvira seu Chichiue referir a ela assim...sempre ouvira o quanto sua hahaue era maravilhosa, meiga e bondosa...e que morrera vítima de um inimigo...  
-como assim, escrava? Chichiue... -ela diz forçando-se a não acreditar em tais palavras crueís proferidas por seu aniue.  
-Chichiue pretendia contar a esta Aiko, quando tivesse idade para entender...ainda era um mísero filhote hanyou...por acaso, não se lembra do tempo que fora escrava como sua mãe...antes de Chichiue reconhece-la como uma filha bastarda, mas ainda assim sua filha? E dando a liberdade a sua mãe, embora era morrera ainda como escrava...devido ao castigo que levou por machucar um convidado de meu chichiue, embora... Chichiue Tenkurosou , não sabia que Natsu e sua cria seriam castigadas...foi realizado sem conhecimento dele...Aiko também apanhou, e ficou entre a vida e a morte, quando Chichiue descobriu o ocorrido, ou por acaso as marcas em suas costas, achas que conseguiu como? ele continua falando contido, sem olhar para ela.  
Ela retornou ao chão, lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos...ouvindo as palavras conturdentes de seu aniue, estalos vêm em sua mente, lembranças que desejavam continuar esquecidas...vozes...gritos...uma mão com garras descendo implacavelmente o chicote nela...o rosto de sua hahaue...quase sem vida...ensopado de sangue...chamas envolvendo sua hahue...  
-iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ela grita, pondo as mãos em sua cabeça, enquanto desespera-se, e lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos cerrados, pela dor das recordações, ela tremia, de tão nervosa que estava.  
Seu meio irmão, nem sequer a olha, se retira da sala, e diz que quando ela parassee com aquele escândalo, era para deixar as terras do norte. Retirar-se da sala, para deixa-la condoer-se com suas recordações e tendo como única companhia, sua tristeza. Com um último estrépido, as imensas portas de mogno são fechadas, abafando os gritos de dor e desespero de uma pobre ookamihanyou.  
Enquanto chorava, não notou a litografia com um enorme lobo negro na parede, atrás do trono, brilhar, liberando uma esfera de luz que rapidamente se transforma em um vulto envolvido em um brilho intenso e chamas azuladas, ele porta uma armadura imponente, com uma katana na cintura, e usa uma hakama aul, com detalhes negros e uma calça igualmente azul, e uma gi verde. No peitoral da aramdura, há uma esmeralda embutida, de suas ombreiras, três de cada lado, saem presas pontiagudas, sua armadura é negra, e usa um laço prateado com detalhes dourados, de rios e estrelas, usa um calçado negro, com detalhes prateados. Seus cabelos são negros e compridos, soltos, tem uma estrela negra na testa, de cinco pontas, olhos intensamente verdes que fitavam penosamente e tristemente, a hanyou em sofrimento intenso por saber a verdade sobre seu passado e sua mãe, e saber, que indiretamente, seu chichiue provocara a morte dela, ao negar reconhecer Aiko como filha e evitar proteger devidamente, sua mãe.  
A figura se agacha ficando no mesmo nivél da hanyou e a abraça paternalmente, tendo lágrimas fugindo de seus olhos, enquanto fita a hanyou levantar os olhos para ele, molhados de lágrimas e assustados com a visão do daiyoukai. Aiko solta um fraco " Chichiue..."  
-Hai, Aiko.  
-Como...essa Aiko o vira morrer...  
- Com o poder do nosso clã pude criar um elo entre meu youki e essa litografia, para poder explica-lhe o que ocorreu...caso um dia eu viesse a falecer... Eu sinto muito... ele diz com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão triste em sua face.  
- Por que escondestes dessa Aiko? ela o encara agora com raiva no olhar.  
Tenkurosou, seu chichiue, a olha com os olhos tristes e cansados, e diz:  
-Aiko era muito nova, uma pequena ookamihanyou, que fez este Tenkurosou saber o que era ser verdadeiramente ser um chichiue. Ao vê-la entre a vida e a morte, devido as...chicotadas em suas costas...fiquei com medo, um sentimento que nunca havia experimentado, e fiquei ao seu lado dia e noite, enquanto em seus sonhos tomados de pesadelos, chorava e ás vezes chamava por sua Hahaue... Natsu...eu a amava, a amei como ninguém nesse mundo ele permitiu-se olhar pela imensa janela da sala.-...ela era escrava de um youkai, cujas terras tomei em uma batalha, era a única escrava humana dele, que fora dada por seu otousan em troca das divídas da família a um mercador de escravos e este morto por ele, a tomou dele... mas o orgulho era tão poderoso, que cegou-me e impediu-me de ver que esse Tenkurosou , a amava...tanto que quando a tomava como comcubina, eu sofria depois, pois ela não me amava, ve-la triste, causava um grande estrago em mim, ... -ele cerrou os seus olhos -me sentia mal depois e pouco a pouco fui deixando de toma-la como minha no futon...o que meu orgulho no máximo permitiu, foi dar a ela uma proteção maior, ninguém poderia toca-la ou puni-la sem esse Tenkurosou saber e não trabalharia...mas apesar do meu afastamento, Natsu acabou engravidando de um filhote meu, que era essa Aiko -e afaga a cabeça dela carinhosamente -sua Hahaue teve uma grávidez tranquila, e então, uma bela e meiga ookamihanyou nasceu...mas apesar disso, meu orgulho novamente impediu-me de reconhece-la como filha, e ao vê-la nos braços de sua Hahaue, temi, tive medo de aproximar-me da cria e sua genitora- ele tornou a abri-los com um olhar de raiva fitando sua litografia vazia, onde outrora estava- ...medo este de acabar por me afeiçoar e ter que reconhecer uma filha ilegitima, nascida de uma escrava. Naquela mesma noite, eu sai das terras do norte, sem destino, enquanto procurava lidar com meu maldito orgulho, dei ordens expressas ao meu filho, de que Natsu deveria continuar não trabalhando como serva e os castigos, dependeria de minha aprovação ou não... Aiko cresceu, com 2 anos, era uma menina meiga e boa, um veradeiro tesouro -ele voltou seu rosto apra ela e deu um sorriso fraco- ...eu a vi, três dias antes do ato que me mudaria para sempre... -o fraco sorriso desapareceu e reapareceu a expressão triste em sua face mas ainda assim, meu orgulho continuava forte demais e saí sem deixa-la ver-me...  
Um comandante foi procurar-me no palácio, pois esse Tenkurosou havia solicitado sua presença, porém, o comandante enganara-se no dia, era para depois de uma semana... -seus olhos ficaram levemente cerrados- aquele youkai sórdido vira sua hahaue ao sair do palácio... -ele olhou para o chão com raiva -e desejou Natsu, já que notara sua vestes humildes de serva...e tentou toma-la a força...Aiko, ainda filhote, ao vê-la se debater para se livrar dele, o mordeu na mão, fazendo-o lançar a minha cria contra uma árvore. Apavorada, sua Hahaue arrancou a katana da cintura dele e tentou acerta-lo, mas foi em vão, com uma bofetada, aquele desgraçado a jogou no chão.- o olhar dele demonstrava um ódio profundo e seus olhos estavam levemente cerrados, como se as cenas fossem exibidas como um horrivél teatro- Irado...pegou seu chicote e bateu nela com violência, acabando por...mata-la...- mais lágrimas saem de seus olhos -ela teve seus ossos esmigalhados e usando seus poderes, queimou o corpo...dela...Aiko assistiu em choque e paralizada momentaneamente...ao conseguir mexer-se foi até as cinzas de Natsu, mas insatisfeito, pôr-se a chicotea-la também, e acabou por bater na cabeça com o chicote, fazendo Aiko perder a conciência e só não continuou, porque cheguei a tempo de quebrar os ossos dele por inteiro, o deixando vivo, apenas para contar o que houve com exatidão. Ao ver a cena, senti meu sangue ferver e lágrimas sairem de meus olhos ao ver o corpo em cinzas de Natsu, minha amada...nessa hora...meu orgulho e indiferença, desapareceu ele cerrou seus olhos-...mas já era tarde demais para fazer algo por minha Natsu...senti seu cheiro de sangue, Aiko... -ele a olhou para ela tristemente quando a vi naquele estado, agonizante, meu sangue gelou...senti pela primeira vez, medo, medo de perde-la...de perder aquela cujo doce sorriso e alegria, estava gravado em minha mente...como ferro em fogo...corri até ti, e peguei seu corpo ferido e entreguei a uma serva, que veio ver a cena, com ordens de lava-la, troca-la e cuidar dos ferimentos, chamando as servas mais talentosas em cuidados, e ordenando ao soldados que trouxe comigo, a remoçao do ex-comandante, para uma cela, acorrentado...e após maçiço interrogatório, arranquei as cenas macabras que se seguiram com minha amada Natsu e seu filhote, em seguida -ele olhou para o alto, com um olhar de ira e um sorriso cruel -o estraçalhei após faze-lo pagar com um intenso sofrimento...- seu semblante retornara a ficar triste enterrei sua Hahaue no lugar preferido dela, embaixo de uma linda cerejeira...Aiko fez esse Tenkurosou experimentar o sabor amargo do medo...medo de perde-la, assim como meu orgulho fez esse Tenkurosou pagar com a vida de sua amada Natsu... não suportaria, pagar outro preço por ele, o preço de sua vida- disse olhando para Aiko -jurei a mim mesmo, nunca mais permitir que Aiko sofresse...fui avisado, que devido ao choque que sofreu, tinha grandes chances de esquecer o que aconteceu e com isso, esse Tenkurosou teria uma chance de recomeçar com sua cria, e foi o que aconteceu... -ele deu um leve sorriso -.Aiko acordou deseorientada e contei aquela história, que sua hahue faleceu perante um inimigo e quase que Aiko morre, mas consegui salva-la, enfim,...criei uma história para explicar a morte de sua hahaue e seus ferimentos nas costas...dera ordens aos meus servos e servas e ao Yakansorasou, para nunca falar que Aiko e sau hahaue foram escravas desse Tenkurosou ...não tive escolha...Aiko ainda era muito pequena...pretendia conta-lhe quando crescesse...como agora...  
Aiko torna a olhar para ele, durante a explicação dele, encontrava-se de olhos fechados, enquanto lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.  
- Agora tenho que partir de vez, meu tempo aqui nesse mundo esgotou-se, só queria contar-lhe o que ocorreu- e tristemente, levanta-se e se vira para a litografia em branco. Ao ver seu pai partir, Aiko o abraça e diz:  
-Essa Aiko lhe perdoa- em sua face, encontra-se um sorriso, embora seu rosto estivesse úmido devido as lágrimas derramadas não quero que parta Chichiue... ela diz começando a formar mais lágrimas em seus belos olhos verdes.  
Ele se volta para ela e diz:  
-Sempre estarei com Aiko, sempre...assim como sua Hahaue, que lhe amou com todo o seu coração e falando isso, beija a testa de Aiko e lhe dá um último afago na cabeça- cuide-se, minha filha.  
Aiko vê seu Chichiue caminhando até a litografia, e assumindo a forma de uma esfera luminosa, entrando na litografia, que após sua entrada, emite um brilho forte e chamas azuladas irrompem do nada e a litografia, em que tornara a aparecer um ookamidaiyoukai desaparece.  
Enxugando suas lágrimas, com um último sorriso, Aiko olha longamente onde outrora estava uma litografia imponente e sai da imensa e suntuosa sala, para o exterior e por ordens de seu aniue, os guardas não a escoltaram até ela sair dos domínios dele que apenas a observa de longe, deixando as terras, e comenta:  
- Sinto muito Aiko pelo que disse...mas foi melhor assim, se soubessem que é a filha bastarda de meu Chichiue, teria problemas bem maiores...já que posso ler mentes, imouto...vi toda sua história através dela...Yukikosama contou-me onde esta Aiko se encontrava...e de que Oyakatasam lhe protegeria...eu espero que seja verdade... cuide-se e espero que aquele youkai não descubra sua existência...  
Só que o outashi não nota, que mais ao longe, observando atentamente Aiko, há um youkai mariposa, que diz:  
-Meu amo ficará feliz, encontrei a filha desaparecida do ookamidaiyoukai Tenkurosou...- e torna a se embrenhar na mata.

Buáááááá´Ç . Ç eu chorei quando escrevia esse capítulo...quis que ficasse bem triste (adoro escrever drama).espero ter conseguido...e escolhi essa música Sadness and Sorrow , de Naruto, por ser bem triste. Que todas as músicas de anime que tenho ( que são poucas), era a mais triste para mim.

Notas:  
Hoshiyakankiba- canino noturno da estrela. hoshi (estrela), yakan (noturno), kiba(canino).  
Tenkurosou - garras negras celestiais - Ten (celestial), kuro (negro), sou (garras).  
Natsu- primavera  
imouto - irmã mais nova


	10. VILAREJO

**Cap 10 - VILAREJO**

Cap 10 - VILAREJO

Após sair das terras do norte, Aiko retorna a jornada em busca do koubutsu no kage, o mineral pedido por Housenki para fabricar a joía que apagará o amor de Aiko por Oyakata, mas antes, ela irá levar Shinsetsuko para um vilarejo em que só reside Mikos e kitoumes.  
Mas Aiko tem receio de se aproximar com UnAh, e não se sente bem deixando-o sozinha, portando, pretendia deixar o kitoume nos arredores da vila, mas ela também sabia o quanto ele era desastrado, e duvidava que ele chegasse inteiro. Aiko acaba por se encontrar em um dilema, não sabia o que fazer. Se deixasse UnHa sozinha, poderia vim algum kitoume ou miko, que sentindo o youki dela, acabaria por purificar a ryuuyoukai, e se não levasse Shinsetsuko,pelo menos até próximo do vilarejo, ele poderá se ferir gravemente ou morrer.  
O kitoume notou o dilema da jovem hanyou, e resolve intervir:  
- Creio que terá que levar sua tomodachi UnHa, Aikosama.- ele diz calmamente e com um olhar gentil.  
E Aiko medita. Sabe que ele tem razão, deixar UnHa próxima a uma área onde possivelmente tem kitoumes e mikos era um absurdo, a hanyou temia o que aconteceria com sua amiga, pois como Aiko era uma hanyou, os efeitos espirituias das mikos não deviam ser tão fortes para um ser como era, mas para a ryuuyoukai seriam devastadores, já que era era uma youkai pura.  
Após refletir, ela nota não haver escolha,teria que escolta-lo, pelo menos até próximo do vilarejo, pois além de compaixão para com o kitoume, havia o fato dele te ajudado a curar UnHa, e também a salvara de ser estuprada, essa era a divída que tinha para com ele, portanto, tinha a obrigação de acompanha-lo, para Shinsetsuko conseguir chegar inteiro ou vivo, não necessariamente nessa ordem. E também decidira que se houvesse algum sinal de perigo, protegeria UnHa, nem que tivesse que fazer um massacre. Embora não estivesse certa dessa sua decisão, afinal, ela era a invasora, e estava profanando o solo da área próximo ao vilarejo deles...  
Os três embrenham-se na mata densa e fechada e Aiko sente um certo desconforto, mas ela nota que UnHa sente mais, pois a dragoa baixou as cabeças e passou a andar como se o corpo imenso e pesado, estivesse ainda mais pesado do que de costume,e andava vagarosamente e que era devido ao fator de ser uma youkai, Aiko conclui.  
Shinsetsuko diz murmurando, com um sorriso de felicidade indiscritivél, enquanto anda á frente de Aiko e de UnHa, cim um olhar perdido.  
- Enfim em casa, depois de tantos anos...  
Para os ouvidos humanos seria impossível escutar, mas para uma ookamihanyou com aquelas orelhas, era como se ele falasse alto, e Aiko estranhou o que ele disse, e passou a olhar desconfiada para o sacerdote enquanto caminhavam lentamente devido a Unha  
_" Shinsetsuko havia dito que sua Hahaue tinha vindo dessa vila e de que ele nascera no antigo vilarejo destruído. Então, o kitoume já estivera aqui antes? Mas, havia entendido que não..." _- ela pensa preocupada.  
Ele nota a preocupação dela, mas não entende porque_. "Seria pela possibilidade de um ataque que ela poderia sofrer, aqui nessas terras, ele pensa , "Mas, eu preciso dela para atravessar a floresta densa até o vilarejo"_  
- Não se preocupe, Aikosama, esse Shinsetsuko irá protege-la. -ele disse, lançando a jovem um sorriso meigo e gentil._  
" Como ele pode ser tão gentil?" _- Aiko pensou um pouco ruborizada, e baixando levemente as orelhas  
UnHa os olha sem entender nada. Por precaução, Aiko retirou a focinheira das cabeças dela, para permiti-la se defender caso fosse preciso.  
Após algumas horas, tendo Aiko evitado do Kitoume chocar-se contra árvores ao longo do caminho, prender o pé em algum tronco oco tombado ou toca de coelho, ou tropeçar diversas vezes, sempre nessas horas o segurando, detendo-no de provaveís acidentes, ele com certeza morreria antes de chegar ao vilarejo. Após algumas horas de caminhada por cima da relva verde, e passando por troncos e galhas com flores, eles chegam até uma depressão na mata. Shinsetsu para Aiko com o braço na frente dela. Imediatamente, em concordância mútua, ela para e se aproxima de UnHa para defende-la. Ele se volta para ela, com um sorriso triste e diz:  
-Chegou o momento do adeus, Aikosama -ele a olha com os olhos fechados, dando um sorriso de gratidão.  
- Já?- ela devolve o olhar sem entender, pois ele parara no meio do nada, não havia indícios de qualquer povoado ou aglomeração próxima dali - por acaso, é por causa de algum kekkai?- ela levanta uma de suas orelhas e tomba a cabeça levemente para o lado direito.  
-Shinsetsuko deverá partir.- uma voz entoa contidamente.  
Aiko se assusta e olha de Shinsetsuko para uma miko, que os olhava calmamente. E nota que ela saíra de trás de uma frondosa e antiga árvore e que se recostou no tronco grosso e nodoso , continuando com um sorriso de satisfação. Ela tem cabelos negros e longos, presos por uma fita e olhos castanhos, porta uma katana na cintura, usa haori branca, com gi verde, e calças azuis, está usando uma meia branca com um chinelo. Seu semblante é de alguém bondosa, mas muito severa, quando tem que ser, pelo menos essa era a sensação que Aiko tinha olhando para aquela miko imponente e que devia ter em torno de 23 anos.  
Ao mesmo tempo, Aiko sente outros cheiros e olha ao seu redor, e se assusta com o que vê. Seu coração bate rapidamente.  
Do nada, surgem 12 pessoas entre mikos e kitomes a circundando, ela é sua tomodachi UnHa. As cabeças da dragoa olham com apreensão a sua volta e ela encosta ainda mais em Aiko, tentando encolhe-se junto a mestra, mostrando nitidamente seu medo de ser purificada, o coração de Aiko continua batendo acerelado, e está agoniada com a situação em que se encontra. Se UnHa morresse, seria culpa dela e de seu coração piedoso e bondoso, sua melhor amiga pagaria com sua vida, por seu ato negligente e suicida   
Mas para estranhamento das duas, apesar das mikos e kitoumes carregarem arcos e flechas, não miraram nela nem em UnHa, ao contrário, sorriem para ela, com um estranho sorriso de gratidão.  
A bela miko que aparecera antes, aproxima-se de Aiko e percebendo seu nervosismo e apreensão, diz:  
- Não se preocupe, hanyou e ryuuyoukai, nós não vamos ataca-las, afinal, vocês trouxeram o tesouro do meu clã de volta ao seu lugar.- e sorri bondosamente.  
-Co...mo ...a...ssim? Aiko se surpreende -como ...assim,...tesouro? o imenso pavor que se apoderou dela não lhe permitia pensar rapidamente e com clareza.  
-A Tamashiinokatana. -ela diz ainda fitando-a com um sorriso nos lábios, tentando transmitir segurança a ela e a UnHa, porém a ryuuyoukai encolhe-se mais ainda ao notar a miko lhe olhando.  
-Tama...shii...no...ka...tana? Aiko pergunta gaguejando, está muito tensa e assustada com todas aquelas mikos e kitoumes olhando para ela e UnHa, e a miko imponente próxima delas.  
- A Tamashiinokatana é uma poderosa katana que permite ligação entre a lâmina e a alma que se pretende arrancar, claro, que ela não faz sozinha, o seu dono tem que ter o poder de realizar isso,e o único que tem é o do meu clã, o clã Asanotenuta. Nós podemos arrancar as almas, tanto de youkais como de humanos e purifica-los, deixando a alma longe do corpo ou devolvendo ao seu receptáculo de origem ela termina com um olhar gentil, cheio de significação para com a ookamihanyou a frente, que tenta em vão, retribuir aquele olhar, ainda está apavorada e receosa de tantos sacerdotes e sacerdotisas em torno dela e de UnHa.  
-hã...- ela olha novamente em volta apreensiva.  
- Não se preocupe, não vamos ataca-las -ela sorri novamente, tentando transmitir a ela e a ryuuyoukai, apavorada, segurança, um feito que não estava tendo sucesso, ela continuava nervosa e a dragoa apavorada.  
Instintivamente, Aiko olha para Shinsetsuko, que começa a envolver-se em um brilho intenso, fazendo a pobre dragoa encolhe-se ainda mais proximamente a hanyou, que olha espantada.  
-Shinsetsuko! O que está acontecendo -ela não se contém, está preocupada ao ve-lo envolto naquela luz reluzente, mas ele apenas sorri, dando aquele seu conhecido sorriso meigo e diz:  
-O maior tesouro, sou eu a Tamashiinokatana...- Aiko fica espantada e muito surpresa com a revelação.  
-Como assim ? És uma katana?- ela está confusa com tudo aquilo.  
-Eu fui Shinsetsuko há mais de 100 anos atrás, quando a caravana do chefe de uma aldeia, com quem viajava e que retornava ao seu vilarejo de origem, foi atacada de repente por bandidos- ele cerra os olhos levemente- Eu os estava escoltando, pois aquela região era famosa por youkais, minha filha, a avó dela - e se volta para a jovem sacerdotisa, que contina com um sorriso bondoso e feição tranquila, estava por sorte no vilarejo que havia deixado, mas eu partira com a Tamashiinokatan. Nada pude fazer, eram muitos bandidos, então, em um ato desesperado, usei todos os meus poderes e retirei as almas dos atacantes, mas isso me esgotou e acabei por cair ao chão- ele reabre os olhos amendoados.  
Fiz um último pedido ao chefe, de que entregasse meu corpo, após queima-lo e minha katana ao vilarejo onde encontrava-se minha filha, e a katana iria protege-los durante o trajeto, com um kekkai poderoso, mas o chefe sorriu cinicamente e pegou a katana das minhas mãos e disse: _"Vou vende-la, ela é muito bonita, e se andar com ela, não temerei youkais". _Naquele instante me desolei, os outros sobreviventes, viram a cena e concordaram, dizendo em dividir o lucro da venda entre si -ele cerra os punhos- Irado e desgostoso, invoquei o resquício de meus poderes e usando a katana mesmo a distância, retirei a alma deles, e resolvi colocar a minha alma desgostosa na katana, para poder um dia, entregar a descendente do meu clã o que era seu de direito, mas ao lacrar-me na lâmina perdi a consciência por um longo tempo. Acabei por acordar há uns dias atrás e notei como o tempo passara e senti a existência de uma descendente do meu clã viva, mas não sei como fui parar naquela aldeia.- ele dá um leve suspiro e relava as mãos.  
Estava nervoso por estar em um vilarejo humano, ainda encontrava-me com mágoas dos humanos, e seus corações fracos, mas, eis, que depois de alguns dias eles são atacados ele lança um olhar cansado ao céu- Mesmo eu me encontrando apoiado em uma armação, senti a matança ocorrendo, almas partindo. Um dos saqueadores, entrou onde eu me encontrava e maravilhou-se comigo, com raiva pela maldade deles, arranquei sua alma e usei meus poderes e o poder da katana, acabando por criar esse corpo fisíco, o mesmo antes de lacrar-me e saí correndo, quando um dos bandidos me viu e se pôs a persegui-me, achando que era um humano do vilarejo que estavam saqueando ele retorna a olhar para a hanyou Conseguindo alcançar-me, avançou sobre mim com sua katana, neste instante, saltei do precipício, pois sabia que não iria morrer, afinal, não era humano, e qualquer coisa, restauraria o meu corpo, mas aí aparece Aiko- e ele sorri docemente.  
Uma hanyou com um coração bondoso e piedoso, pois li seu coração e sua alma de hanyou quando me pegastes da queda no precipício . Quando foi enfrentar os bandidos, arquitetei meu plano, precisava que alguém me levasse e que fosse rapidamente, pois queria chegar o quanto antes nesse vilarejo, onde sentia ter uma descendente, e quando li seu coração,descobri que tinha uma montaria, o que facilitaria minha viagem e decidi fazer com que tivesse mais compaixão comigo, e por isso, optei por ser distraído.  
Quando usei a katana naquele gaki, Aiko pesou que iria ataca-la, e quando a vi partir, eu via meu plano escapulir por minhas mãos, eu precisava que retornasse, então invoquei o shikigami, usando meu ressentimento e amargura para criar um shikigami capaz de usar shouki ele cerra os olhos aborrecido.  
Sinto por usar-la, Aiko e ferir sua cauda , UnHa- virou-se para a dragoa , que se encontrava surpresa e um tanto irada, emitindo um rosnado bem audivél a todos ali presentes e para Aiko, aborrecida por ter sido usada e curvou-se em sinal de desculpa- aí eu resolvi, em troca de sua ajuda, protege-la, assim como fiz com aqueles bandidos que tentaram lhe fazer mal. Sinto ter que engana-la, mas o que importava ele voltou-se para sua bisneta, com um sorriso e esta retribui na mesma intensidade era retornar com a Tamashiinokatana para quem pertence por direito, aos meus descendentes- e dizendo isso, tranforma-se em uma esfera reluzente azulada e a katana presa em sua cintura se dissolve com ele e com suas últimas palavras, diz -arigatougozaimassu pela ajuda Aikosama,arigatougozaimassu UnHa, gomennasai pela sua cauda -e termina se transformando em uma katana imponente.  
Essa katana formidavél, possuía um formato diferente, mas ela emanava um poder incrível , e que voa até sua nova dona, a bisneta de Shinsetsuko, que a recebe e a coloca gentilmente em sua cintura, desfazendo-se da antiga que carregava.  
Ela chega próxima de Aiko e curva-se em gratidão. Aiko ainda encontrava-se espantada e digerindo a ídeia de que esteve com um espirito preso em uma katana. Pensando agora, " como ele conseguiu enganar -me ?. Ela olha mais atentamente o local que Shinsetsuko estivera antes e nota um pedaço de pano, e o cheiro que emanava do pedaço de roupa, era o que Aiko sentia do espírito, com certeza usara o pedaço de pano para poder ludibiar o olfato apurado dela.  
- Sayounara, Aikosama e UnHa, arigatougozaimassu - e se curva em agradecimento uma última vez , gesto esse que todos os outros sacerdotes e sacerdotisas fizeram- retornaremos a nossa vila -e vira-se para embrenhar-se na mata densa e fechada, junto com os demais que se recolhem, deixando ela com a dragoa, na depressão, pensando no que ocorrera, uma lágrima caiu dos olhos da ookamihanyou, ela apegara-se a Shinsetsuko como uma espécie de irmão mais velho.   
Enfim, não tinha mais nada a tratar ali e triste, saiu do local com sua amiga e montaria UnHa, mas quando mal saiu da mata densa e milenar, carregada de essência espiritual, encontrou seis soldados, enormes ogros, portando lanças e alabardas tripartidas, mais do que institivamente, ela pegou sua katana enquanto UnHa rosnava, com suas duas cabeças. O que parecia ser o líder, se prosta perante Aiko e diz:  
-Aikosama, filha de Tenkurosousama, nosso senhor deseja que honre com a promessa de casamento feita por seus ancestrais.  
Aiko desespera-se." Desde quando ela fora prometida?" , ela pensa agoniada.  
- Então, queira vim conosco para as terras do Vale do Oeste.- o youkai avança devagar em direção a ela, que ainda está chocada, mas o youkai para abruptamente, quando algo se interpoem entre ele e a ookamihanyou. Era mais um grupo de seis youkais, contendo três ogros e três toriyoukais, que ficam em frente a Aiko como escudos vivos e o líder desse grupo que chegara recentemente se vira e diz:  
-Hoshiyakankibasama, seu otoushi aniue deseja que retorne as terrras do norte para explicar-lhe a situação- e após falar com era, volta-se para o enorme ogro enquanto você, ogro, informe ao seu dono que Aikosama retornara as terras do norte, e que pelos costumes, não pode leva-la para as terras de seu provavél pretendente ele encera a questão simplesmente, e decididamente, como se explicasse que dois mais dois é igual a quatro.  
O outro grupo, comandados pelo imenso ogro, se retira em resignação.  
Aiko olha para o grupo a sua frente, que vira-se para ela, fitando-a , para depois se curvarem, com as palmas da mãos para baixo e a cabeça abaixada.  
-Por favor, nos acompanhe, Aikosama.  
Ela decide retornar para as terras do norte, em busca de explicação sobre o que disseram. _"Que história era essa de que ela era prometida?", _ela pensava agoniada. Estava zangada , de mal humor e triste, devido aos últimos acontecimentos e por causa disso, disse que voltaria sozinha  
Os youkais falam que teriam que retornar com ela, pois as ordens do aniue dela era para retornarem acompanhados de Aikosama, e assim decidiu-se.  
Soltando um suspiro, permitiu que eles a escoltassem, pois afinal, eles eram só escravos, seguindo ordens de seu detestável aniue.

Se tiverem qualquer sugestão, ou critíca estejam a vontade para comentar v  
E podem ter certeza que a relação entre Aiko e Oyakata em breve será decidida, se ela fica ou não com Oyakata, mais precisamente no episódio 12. v

Notas:  
koubutsu no kage - Mineral da sombra - koubutsu ( mineral), kage (sombra).  
Tamashiinokatana- espada da alma - Tamashii (alma) , no (do/da), katana (espada)  
Clã Asanotenuta - canção celestial da manhã- uta (canção), ten (celestial) , no (do/da) , asa (manhã).  
shouki - miasma  
Kitoume - sacerdote  
Miko - sacerdotiza  
Toriyoukais - youkais pássaros - Tori (pássaro)


	11. PROMETIDA

**Cap 11 - PROMETIDA**

Cap 11 - PROMETIDA

No luxuoso e imponente escritório, o aniue de Aiko, Hoshiyakankiba aguarda pela chegada de sua imouto. Ele está agoniado, pois Yakansorasou soube que Aiko ainda encontrava-se vivia, e que poderia com isso cobrar a divida feita pelos ancestrais dele e de Aiko, á ele, há centenas de séculos atrás.  
- Chichiue o que irei fazer? não posso entregar minha imouto para Yakansorasou, apesar de ele dizer que mesmo Aiko sendo bastarda não importa para ele. Este youkai é famoso por maltratar fêmeas e com Aiko não será diferente, não quero dar minha imouto para alguém assim... mas se recusar... -estava tão imerso em um dialogo consigo mesmo e preocupado, que não percebera que Aiko entrara sorrateiramente, há tempo de ouvi-lo falar de suas preocupações e diz, com um sorriso divertido no rosto ao vê-lo se preocupar com ela  
-mas se recusar...  
Ele se vira surpreso, não a notara antes, e ela continua dizedo com um sorriso maroto :  
- Se fosse um inimigo, estaria em sérios problemas , aniue.- ela sorri.  
- É verdade ele sorri- não está ressentida comigo, imouto?  
-iie. Mas quero saber, porque tratou-me daquele jeito? fazendo aquele teatro...- ela lhe pergunta com um sorriso maroto.  
Ele olha gentilmente para sua irmãzinha, que enfim vê seu verdadeiro aniue. Aquele a que era lembrava quando era uma filhotinha.  
- È que queria que saísse das terras do Norte o mais rápido possível e se os servos mais antigos a ouvissem chorando, e vissem esse Hoshiyakankiba a largando daquele jeito, pensariam que devia ser uma impostora tentando se passar por ela, pois sabiam que esse Hoshiyakankiba nunca trataria sua imouto assim, mas infelizmente não deu certo...- ele fica com um olhar triste e continua não sabia que estava naquele antro, eu soube dessa informação lendo a sua mente.  
Quando descobri que vazara a informação que Aiko ainda estava viva, mandei meus servos mais rápidos irem ao seu encontro,pois tinha visto em sua mente aonde iria ao sair dali, prevendo que Yakansorasou iria atrás de ti ele olha com um olhar triste para ela ...falhei com Aiko e Chichiue... -ele fecha os olhos tristemente.  
Aiko apóia uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, para consola-lo e diz amavelmente:  
-iie...não falhou para comigo nem com nosso Chichiue, Aniue...esse youkai saberia, de um jeito ou de outro de minha existência, o porque de não ter descoberto até agora, foi porque desde que Oyakatasama me salvou, fiquei nas terras do Oeste junto dele...- ela está com um olhar triste e saudoso.  
- Isso eu li com a minha mente e sei de sua jornada, imouto...- ele a olha tristemente tem certeza que deseja acabar com seu amor por esse futuro daiyoukai, pelo que vi, esse inuyoukai parece ser muito bom, gentil e honrado... -ele dá um breve sorriso -afinal, ele é filho de Yukiko himesama, do clã Tenhananotsukishiro, um clã que outrora tinha fortes laços de união com esse nosso clã...uma pena ele ter acabado daquele jeito...e vi como morrera a última descendente do clã... pelo menos, morreu de forma honrada, em uma batalha mortal.- ele disse voltando seu olhar para a janela no escritório, enquanto lágrimas escorrem do rosto de Aiko.  
-Não chore, Aiko...vi em sua mente, que Yukiko lhe tratou como uma filha, não ia ficar feliz vendo-a chorar assim -ele torna a olhar para a imouto gentilmente.  
-Hai - ela seca seus olhos, com a manga do haori dela -o que acontece se recusar-me a me casar com esse youkai, aniue? Terá uma guerra? temos condições de enfrenta-lo? -e o olha agora com preocupação e um misto de desespero.  
Seu aniue apenas virar-se para a janela ampla e bem talhada, como se estivesse estudando o por do sol, cujos cálidos raios adentram no escritório, iluminando-o de um tom alaranjado, as paredes de mogno vivo e brilhante. Com a voz contida diz:  
- Não faz muito tempo que recuperei as terras do norte, do taishoo sobrevivente dos daiyoukais que assassinaram nosso poderoso Chichiue e transformaram nosso povo em escravo...para nossa sorte, eles ficaram confiantes e desafiaram Yukiko himesama que viera ver como o clã aliado do seu por tanto tempo estava, com isso, ela nos livrou deles, mas deixou para esse KuroiOokamiyoukai a responsabilidade de derrotar esse general remanescente, para poder reconquistar suas terras por direito, e torna-me verdadeiramente um outashi, mostrando meu valor...  
Após algum tempo, após derrotar os dois daiyoukais que assasinaram nosso Chichiue, ela retornou a essas terras, e disse-me que minha imouto estava bem, com seu filho Oyakata, e me tranquilizou falando que ele era um inuyoukai honrado, nobre e gentil, e que Aiko estaria em boas mãos e como Yukiko himesama sabia da promessa de nosso clã... achava mais seguro Aiko ficar lá, escondida. E prometeu-me que seu filhote a protegeria...mas, retornando ao assunto -ele cerra seus olhos-...como disse, faz pouco tempo que retomei o controle dessas terras, nosso exército está enfraquecido...sucumbiríamos em um batalha contra esse youkai... e ainda não é seguro fazer alianças com outros clãs... ele suspira e retorna a olha-la tristemente, prevendo sua decisão, afinal, desde criança ela sempre fora previsível, conhecia a personalidade de sua irmãzinha.  
- Irei casar-me com esse youkai - embora proferisse com nojo tais palavras -senão fizer isso, corremos o perigo dele nos estraçalhar e nos transformar em escravos dele... -ela baixou seus olhos e mirou o chão tristemente.  
-Mas e seu amor por Oyakata? ele a olha preocupado -como conseguirá suportar isso? E além do mais, ele irá trata-la pior do que uma escrava...esse youkai é sórdido e amante da tortura e maus tratos...  
- Tem a joía que Housenki irá fazer, com isso não sentirei nada por Oyakatasama... e antes essa Aiko, do que aniue e o povo, que só agora conseguiu paz. A felicidade de muitos supera a felicidade de poucos...- ela completa tristemente, ainda olhando para o chão, uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto e vai de encontro ao chão de madeira frio.  
- Housenki, o youkai que governa as joás e pedras preciosas, e pode escutar o que as joía dizem? ele a olha surpreso, para depois esmurrar sua mão na parede de madeira do escritório, fazendo um buraco- droga! me sinto um inútil, por não poder fazer nada para evitar de minha imouto se transformar novamente em uma escrava... ele cerra os olhos com fúria.  
-Aniue...não fique assim... só me faz ficar mais triste... não temos escolha... promessa é promessa... -ela olha para ele com um sorriso penoso.  
-hai, mas Chichiue deu-me recomendações antes de vir a falecer, que era para não permitir que Aiko fosse para aquele youkai sórdido. Veja imouto, a cena do nosso chichiue fazendo-me prometer- e falando isso, pega a mãos de Aiko e encosta seu dedo indicador na testa dele e lhe diz para concentrar-se e que com isso, ela conseguirá ver a cena da memória dele.  
Aiko vê uma nevoa cinza envolve-la, e ao se dissipar, vê seu Chichiue, ela se volta instintivamente para procurar seu aniue atual, mas não o vê e se lembra, de que ela está vendo a mente dele sozinha, portanto ele não estará lá. Seus olhos ficam lacrimosos ao ver seu querido Chichiue, ela correu até ele, mas ao toca-lo sua mão o atravessou e ao olhar para elas , verificou que estava cinza, enquanto ele estava colorido. Ela vê seu aniue se aproximando dele, com calma e elegância, afinal ele seria o futuro outashi do reino e tinha que se portar como tal, ainda mais, com o poderoso e antigo KuroiOokami daiyoukai, imperador do Norte. Ao se aproximar dele, fez uma leve reverência e disse:  
-Chamou-me Chichiue? -olhando-o com um olhar cheio de admiração.  
-Hai, Hoshiyakankiba. -e permitiu-se encostar sua mão em cima da cabeça do filho e afaga-lo- quero lhe falar sobre a promessa de nossos ancestrais. ele olha sério para seu o jovem KuroiOokami .  
-A promessa? Refere-se a imouto? -ele o olha preocupado.  
-Aiko não deverá contrair matrimônio com Yakansorasou, pois é um sádico e amante da tortura, irá escravizar Aiko e isso não posso permitir- ele diz com uma olhar sério para o alto -nunca entregarei minha filha a um monstro desses.  
-Mas, senão entrega-la, haverá uma guerra, é o direito dele te-la como esposa, e se não honrar a promessa de nossos ancestrais, iremos ter uma guerra e vidas serão ceifadas -ele fala exasperado e olhando-o receoso.  
- Baka! Deseja entregar sua imouto a um monstro? Deseja faze-la sofrer? -ele o olhar severamente, como se só bastasse o olhar dele para punir o filho por tais palavras proferidas.  
Seu filho olha sua imouto logo á frente, entretida perseguindo borboletas alegremente, ele adorava o sorriso dela, a felicidade dela era sua, pensar em da-la a um monstro desses, era tira-lhe seu ar, nunca poderia entregar Aiko.  
-hai, perdoe-me Chichiue, não quero que Aiko vá com ele. Suponho, que já veio falar-lhe da promessa...- ele está de cabeça baixa, magoado e envergonhado consigo mesmo pelas palavras que pronunciou anteriormente  
- Aquele desgraçado apareceu no escritório, querendo uma data para ele marca-la como sua e ela marca-lo também...- O poderoso Ookamidaiyoukai olha para o alto e estreita seus olhos.  
-Já? Mas imouto é muito jovem... -ele olha para seu Chichiue incrédulo.  
-hunf! Aquele desgraçado...queria casar com Aiko assim que ela tivesse 12 anos, na idade humana...claro, que o enrolei e disse que era cedo ainda, e além do mais, nossos ancestrais já lhe haviam prometido ela, não havia pressa...- ele deu um olhar de repugnância para o alto.  
- chichiue foi esperto -o filho sorri.  
-Hai -ele volta seu olhar para o filhote de lobo negr-o mas mesmo assim, deverás prometer-me que se algum dia esse Tenkurosou partir desse mundo, Hoshiyakankiba deverás fazer de tudo para preservar Aiko daquele monstro... seu dever será cuidar de sua imouto...- ele fita intensamente o seu quase filhote, pois já se encontrava próximo da maturidade.  
-hai!- ele diz estufando o peito, feliz por seu pai dá-lhe uma missão importante como essa.  
-É um bom filho -e olha satisfeito e orgulhoso para ele, enquanto põe a mão na cabeça dele e lhe afaga, apesar dele ser quase um youkai maduro, e após isso vai em direção a sua filha, que se encontra brincando, para fazer companhia a sua amada filhote.  
Aiko tem lágrimas nos olhos ao ver a cena, de tão comovida, então do nada, sente uma fisgada na barriga, a mesma névoa cinza a envolve e ela sente cair de costas no chão de madeira duro e frio, seu próprio aniue broqueara sua mente naquele instante, tirando-a de lá.  
Ao abrir os olhos dela, após fazer uma adoravél careta de dor, segundo a opinião de seu irmão, vê seu aniue, mais velho, a olhando, ele já era um youkai maduro, embora fosse mais jovem do que Oyakata. Seu aniue estende-lhe a mão e ela ao toca-la, vêm-lhe a imagem de Shinsetsuko em sua mente , e nota, que seu aniue e ele eram muito parecidos em caráter e personalidade, por isso, talvez, inconscientemente, contribuiu para ela se afeiçoar e confiar rapidamente no kitoume e ao olhar mais atentamente no rosto de seu aniue, após esse pensamento fugaz, vê um sorriso, que identifica como sendo que ele lera sua mente naquele momento.  
Após se recompor, faz cara de brava e diz:  
- Nunca pede esse hábito de entrar na mente das pessoas? -ela o olha aborrecida, com as suas duas orelhas voltadas para ele.  
-Gomennasai, imouto, é hábito, além do mais queria saber, porque me olhou com um olhar saudoso... -ele torna a sorrir.  
-hunf! -ela faz uma cara de emburrada, que seria o orgulho de seu Chchiue, o que ocasionou uma surpresa por parte de seu aniue, que se divertiu com a face dela naquele instante.  
-Entende o por que de eu ficar aborrecido e com raiva de meu fracasso? seu olhar retorna ao tom triste.  
-mas aniue fez o possível...- ela tenta consola-lo  
- E Oyakata? Com o poder dele, poderíamos derrota-lo...apesar de não ter certeza... -ele estuda o caso.  
- iie! ela grita a plenos pulmões.  
- Imouto... ele a olha confuso.  
-E se aniue e Oyakata forem derrotados, ou pior, mortos? E se vai ter risco de youkais morrerem em uma guerra violenta? Se perdemos, serei escrava dele, de um jeito ou de outro aquele youkai me terá...mas se aceitar me casar com ele, ninguém sofrerá...não haverá vítimas...  
-haverá uma! Aiko, minha querida imouto! -ele grita com ela, exasperado para faze-la desistir desa ideia e quem sabe, aceitar um única opção que seria uma possível aliança com o amado de sua imouto...  
- A felicidade de muitos supera a felicidade de poucos! - ela eleva a voz mais alto que a do seu irmão com um olhar decidido, porém triste.  
Sabia que sua imouto estaria condenada ao sofrimento se ela fosse casar-se com aquele monstro. O chichiue deles não desejava que a sua querida filha sofresse e nem seu aniue desejava, pois ambos queriam que ela fosse feliz. Mas ela estava certa em um certo ponto, infelizmente, a guerra ceifaria vidas, por mais que odiasse as palavras dela, elas estavam corretas. Aiko sempre fora assim, boazinha, meiga e gentil , capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros, mesmo que significa-se sua própria condenação.  
Ela nota que ele baixa a cabeça em derrota, e diz com um semblante triste, derrotado :  
- Se é assim...droga. -ele cerra os punhos com força, causando um leve sangramento.  
- Essa Aiko tem que ir até um lugar, pegar um mineral...tenho que arranjar antes dele marca-me e fez uma cara de asco e eu marca-lo também...como meu companheiro ... -ela dizia com uma voz contida e triste, e um olhar funéreo como se ela se preparasse para seu enterro.  
-entendo... passou a fitar novamente o horizonte levemente alaranjado.  
Mas antes de assentir com a cabeça, a porta abre de repente, com estrépido e atrás dela surge um youkai imponente, havia servos e guardas tentando inutilmente conte-lo e que logo se desculpam com seu amo.  
-Outashisama, sentimos muito, Yakansorasousama entrou de estrépido...- um dos escravos estava apavorado.  
Aiko nota com repugnância seu futuro marido forçado.  
Era alto e musculoso, tinha longos cabelos verdes, um olhar malévolo, quase insano, olhos negros como as próprias trevas. Usava roupas negras, com detalhes prateados na gola e manga da Haori e gi negra, e uma Hakama igualmente negra, usava uma armadura imponente, igual ao de um general, portava duas katanas na cintura, a qual exalavam a um odor de sangue fresco de youkai e de humanos, assim como o chicote amarrado na cintura dele, empastado de sangue, e o pior fresco. Aiko teve um frio na espinha, pois reconheceu o cheiro, como sendo daquele líder dos onis, que tentara busca-la a força e acabou por colocar a mão na sua própria boca, apavorada com a aparência e o odor de sangue vindo dele.   
Seu aniue percebeu o desespero dela e sentiu seu sangue ferver e sua repugnância e ódio aumentarem, a simples menção do pensamento de ver sua preciosa imouto casado com um monstro daqueles.  
- Hanyou!- Yakansorasou olha para Aiko com olhos cobiçosos e avança sobre ela, que está em choque e não consegue se mexer, ela está paralisada de terror.  
Mas seu aniue corre e se põe entre ela e Yakansorasou, e dá um rosnado de aviso, bem audivél para todos,embora o youkai pouco se importasse, e continuasse avançando, seu aniue já estava com os olhos rubros e seu caninos cresciam e pensa _" espero que o meus servos chegue a tempo até...", _mas não pode completar ao ver o youkai com a sua transformação quase completa em um imenso macaco negro e que com uma patada o atira para longe e avança sobre Aiko, com um vestígio de um olhar malicioso e faminto, dizendo:  
- A tomarei agora, hanyou - e pula sobre ela que tenta inutilmente fugir, mas é agarrada pelo braço.  
- Imouto!- seu irmão grita desesperado, quase transformado em um kuroiOokami enorme, deixando poucos indícios da forma semelhante a humana, parte para cima dele, mas um vulto surge em sua frente.

Quis passar a imagem de Yakansorasou como um youkai nojento e cruel...espero ter conseguido... Eu amo lobos!!!!!! Junto com outros seres mitólogicos e animais, como felinos e dragões . ...e adoro escrever batalhas de youkais em sua forma henge e também quando eles agem próximos de um animal, como quando rosnam...quando faço isso, lembro dos programas de vida selvagem do national Geografic ou Discovery...XDDDDDDDDD e o fato de adorar hanyous quando eles tem orelhas, são tão kawaiii, acho que por isso, Aiko é a personagem que mais me agrada... e por isso, decidi dedicar alguns capítulos a ela, acabando por deixar Oyakata de fora...apesar de adorar também esse personagem, que infelizmente não me pertence...Ç . Ç XPPPPPPP, foi mal...me entusiasmei muito com ela...

Notas  
outashi - príncipe herdeiro  
imouto - irmã mais nova  
Baka - Bobo, besta, estúpido, simplório, ridículo  
Tenkurosou - garras negras celestiais - Ten (celestial), kuro (negro), sou (garras).  
Hoshiyakankiba- canino noturno da estrela. hoshi (estrela), yakan (noturno), kiba(canino).  
Yakansorasou - garras do céu noturno - Yakan (noturno), sora (céu), sou (garras)  
kuroOokami - lobo negro. kuro (negro) ookami (lobo)  
kuroOokamihanyou - hanyou loba negra.


	12. Aiko e seu coração

Na cultura tradicional do Japão, o macaco é inimigo do cão, e vice versa, quanto ao cão ser inimigo do gato, é uma ideia ocidental. Como pretendo seguir o mais próximo possível a cultura e costumes japoneses, decidi que um saruyoukai seria o arquiinimigo de um inuyoukai e vice-versa, por isso não esperem nekoyoukais como arquiinimigos de inuyoukais, se vierem, seram apenas inimigos comuns e por motivos fortes, ao contrário da desavença e raiva milenar natural entre cão e macaco. Pois pretendo seguir o mais próximo possível a cultura, mitos e a história do Japão, nas minhas fics , por isso, a rivalidade entre macaco e cachorro. v

201 AC da era Yayoi

Um vulto surgiu detendo Hoshiyakankiba e em seguida, avançando com ímpeto sobre a quase forma henge de Yakansorasou, acabando por decepar o enorme e forte braço que mantinha Aiko presa. A hanyou murmura um _" Oyakatasama..."_ fraco, recuperando-se do susto, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus belos olhos esmeralda. Enquanto isso, entendendo o que Oyakata queria, ele quase na forma henge também vai até sua imouto, a pegando pelo braço, ele afastando-se com ela do youkai asqueroso, colocando-a em segurança atrás dele.  
- Seu desgraçado! Cachorro ordinário!- o youkai grita enquanto segura o que resta do seu braço, enquanto um líquido vermelho escuro jorra no chão.  
Oyakata está olhando para ele, com um ódio e ira sem precedentes, ele também está na sua forma quase henge, seu rosto está comprido, lembrando um focinho, seus olhos rubros como sangue, as estrias em seu rosto alongadas, seus caninos já salientes, suas mãos assemelhavam-se a patas com dedos alongados, em cujas pontas mostrava-se garras contundentes e letais e estava com um pouco de dificuldade em tentar manter a coluna ereta, enquanto ele rosnava em ameaça.  
-Como ousou tocar em minha Aiko?! Seu macaco asqueroso!!!!!!!!!!! - ele fala com um profundo ódio, seguido de um rosnado rouco, imerso em asco e ódio intenso.  
Ambos mostravam o ódio que possuíam um pelo outro, afinal, além dos motivos atuais, havia o maior de todos, macacos e cachorros eram inimigos mortais há tempos, desde épocas imemoraveis, devido a isso, o ódio e repugnância entre ambos eram naturais.  
Rosnavam um para o outro, olhando-se com o mais puro ódio nos olhos . Em um momento de distração canina de Oyakata que voltou-se para certifica-se que Aiko estava bem, o imenso quase macaco deu-lhe um murro violento, fazendo o corpo do inuyoukai chocar-se contra a parede de madeira maciça atrás dele, rompendo-a e acabando por ser lançando em grande velocidade para fora do exuberante palácio.  
-iie!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oyakatasama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Aiko grita desesperada, enquanto lágrimas irrompem-se de seus olhos verdes esmeraldas, tentando livrar-se do abraço do irmão que a todo custo queria evitar dela se aproximar do macaco.  
Seu irmão mais velho não ousou sair de sua forma quase henge, com um focinho e presas salientes , orelhas alongadas quase largas, compridas e peludas, suas mãos se encontravam com pelos negros, quase em forma de pata e dedos grossos com garras afiadas, continuaria nessa forma caso fosse preciso eles se esquivarem rapidamente do saruyoukai, caso se voltasse contra eles. Precisava segurar Aiko firmemente, mas tomando cuidado de não feri-la enquanto a continha de correr até seu amado, tinha que ser gentil com ela, enfim, era uma situação que precisava de todo a atenção, cuidado e auto controle dele.  
-Aiko! - ele grita, um grito rouco semelhante a um rosnado, para fazer a irmã caçula parar de se debater nos braços dele, pois era perigoso na forma em que ele se encontrava, suas garras poderiam machuca-la.  
-Aniue! Por que? Por que chamaste meu amado! Para ele morrer? Só aniue poderia te-lo chamado! Por que? ela fala exasperadamente, enquanto tremia de nervoso, debulhando-se em lágrimas, enquanto asssistia a batalha terrível que se desenrolava entre seu amado e o saruyoukai, pelo visto, este, experiente em batalhas.  
-Por que? Ainda perguntaste, imouto? -ele a olha com severidade -Achas que permitiria que partiste com aquele youkai nojento? Entregar minha querida imouto a um ser asqueroso e sórdido como aquele? -ele a encara severamente- iie! Nunca lhe entregaria, e como Oyakata ainda era seu protetor e Yukiko himesama garantiu-me de que Oyakata cuidaria de Aiko, transferi para o inuyoukai a responsabilidade de protege-la, e o chamei, enviando o meu mensageiro mais veloz... estava preocupado dele não chegar a tempo...afinal, o interesse também era dele que Aiko não se casasse com aquele nojento...- e olha com asco e raiva para o saruyoukai.  
-Não quero perder Oyakata...mesmo que não possamos ficar junto...por isso... não quero aquele que essa Aiko mais ama, morra...-ela diz com a voz falhando , o rosto úmido e olhos lacrimejantes perante o olhar severo de seu aniue  
Tola! Achas que aquele inuyoukai ficaria feliz com isso? Ou , por acaso não ouviu Oyakata chama-la de "_Minha Aiko"? _Ficaria feliz de vê-los juntos, pois ele mostrou ser um inuyoukai de valor e isso é raro de se encontrar. e retoma seu olhar para a batalha, atento aos movimentos dos dois youkais na forma henge, enquanto ordena que os servos retirem-se da área.  
Mais lágrimas escorrem dos olhos verdes da Ookamihanyou, enquanto ouvia as palavras de seu aniue. Ele estava certo. Oyakata não ficaria feliz., e ela ficaria infeliz, se ficasse obrigatoriamente com o saru youkai, seria a mesma coisa que a morte para ela , e também lembra - se de algo que Yukiko lhe contara, na véspera de seu falecimento " Previ. Oyakata precisará dessa habilidade no futuro, se Aiko usar nessa Yukiko, como Oyakata sobreviverá? ", devido a isso também, se ela não ficasse junto dele, perderia o momento em que seu poder oculto seria necessário.  
Ela estava sendo egoísta, pensando somente em si e esquecendo -se que seu amado precisaria desse poder e somente ela era capaz de usar, tirando seu aniue.  
Ela se refaz, secando as lágrimas com a manga do seu haori azul celeste e volta-se para a batalha que estava sendo travada nos céus.  
Oyakata estava conseguindo esquivar-se bem dos ataques do macaco negro com juba verde, mas estava difícil de acertar o saruyoukai fatalmente e o inuyoukai acabava por perder sua energia preciosa tentando acerta-lo e esquivando-se ao mesmo tempo. Aiko resolveu agir, seu irmão percebendo sua intenção, a segurou dizendo:  
- iie! É entre dois youkais, não pode interferir...Aiko -ele olha apreensivo para ela.  
-hunf! Mas essa Aiko não é youkai é uma hanyou! Ajudarei mesmo que depois tenha que arcar com as consequências -ela o olha decididamente.  
Perante tal olhar, seu irmão desiste de conte-la e permite ela realizar seu intento. Ela pega a katana dada por Yukito, que contém um das garras da inudaiyoukai e diz:  
-Em nome de Yukiko, eu invoco o poder da katana Hoshinosou...- Hinohikari!  
E ao falar isso, a espada pulsa e brilha, fazendo uma esfera de luz sair da katana e que voa até ficar em frente ao saruyoukai, acabando por explodir na frente dele, gerando uma luz intensa e ofuscante, o cegando. Embora Oyakata estivesse na frente do saru não sofreu nada com o imenso brilho irradiado da esfera.  
Ele olha com um olhar de desaprovação para Aiko, mas não podia deixar escapar a chance de atacar o oponente cego e voa na direção dele, cravando suas presas na carne dura do pescoço, e aproveitando o ensejo, finca suas patas traseiras no corpo do saru , e impulsiona seu corpo para trás, rasgando a jugular do oponente, fazendo o sangue do macaco jorrar em intensidade, causando a morte do macaco youkai ainda cego pelo ataque da katana de Aiko.  
Já no chão, Oyakata devora vários nacos de carne do oponente, como sua mãe lhe ensinou, que era para devorar o inimigo após derrota-lo, pois iria sentir um sabor suculento. Mas o inuyoukai deixou ainda um pouco de carne no corpo sem vida do saruyoukai, após isso, se dirige a um lago próximo dali para lavar seu focinho sujo de sangue.  
Após limpar-se, volta seu olhar para Aiko e seu aniue que se encontram no que restou do luxuoso escritório, e voa até eles. Durante o vôo ele reassume sua forma semelhante a humana, o aniue de Aiko também abandonara a forma quase henge, e já se encontrava esperando pela provavél bronca que sua imouto receberia de Oyakata, por intervir na batalha, embora ele também soubesse que como ambos eram jovens e Oyakata era apenas um pouco mais velho que ele, nenhum dos dois seria páreo para um saruyoukai tão experiente quanto Yakansorasou e que com certeza pereceriam sem derrota-lo e Aiko arcaria com as conseqüências dos atos deles, tornando-se escrava do macaco, que com isso teria mais liberdade de trata-la como ele quisesse.  
Ele pousa em frente a Aiko, mas a vontade de brigar com a ookamihnayou, pela intromissão oportuna dela se desfaz, pois conseguira reencontra-la depois da saída dela das vastas e extensas Terras do Oeste. Oyakata ignorou seu orgulho de youkai, perante o olhar surpreso de Hoshiyakankiba, que surpreendeu-se pela decisão de Oyakata de não repreender Aiko por sua intromissão, mas o que viria a seguir o deixaria ainda mais surpreso. Sem mais a dizer, enquanto Aiko olha para seu amado com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, o jovem inuyoukai não se contém e a abraça fortemente, a beijando apaixonadamente, e apertando-a em seus braços para evitar dela fugir e também para que ele nunca mais cometa a insanidade de se afastar de sua meiga e doce Aiko, a dona de seu coração.  
Tanta era a saudade de ambos, que acabaram por esquecer-se que se encontravam na frente do ookamiyoukai, que encontrava-se agradavelmente surpreso pela reação dos dois em frente a ele e aos demais servos, como se eles não se importassem mais com o mundo, como se fossem só eles ali, não tendo mais nenhum espectador.  
Suspirando de contentamento por vê-los juntos, desce com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver a sua querida imouto tão feliz, para verificar o estrago que a batalha causou , deixando o casal a sós, após ordenar aos demais servos no local para deixar os dois a sós.  
Eles se separam para Aiko tomar ar. Ela estava bem rubra, mas Oyakata não, só estava sorrindo de contentamento, embora sentisse um outro odor em Aiko, que o deixara meio que aborrecido,e tendo que acabar por suprimir um rosnado, "se bem que posso questiona-la depois" , ele pensa. Aiko pousa a mão em cima da armadura de Oyakata, ele está um pouco ferido, o jovem inuyoukai diz:  
- Fiquei esperando aonde Aiko iria pegar o koubutsu no kage para levar ao Housenki, pois essa Aiko teria que ir até lá. Por sorte, o mensageiro de seu aniue é rápido e tem a habilidade de localizar seres, apenas pensando no nome deles ele sorri Devo confessar que era um youkai esquisito... -ele fica pensativo por uns instantes.  
Ela o olha espantada com o que ele falou.  
-Você estava me procurando? - ela estava emocionada.  
-Claro que sim, minha Aiko- ela arregalou levemente os olhos ao ouvi-lo chamar de "_Minha Aiko" _Myouga foi até o castelo e descobriu que não estava lá e retornei imediatamente para o castelo preocupado, buscando por informações de seu paradeiro entre os escravos. Consegui informações de um ogro que cuida do estábulo -ele pausa -esse escravo conseguiu ouvir que Aiko ia até hoo, através do vento e deduzi que seria árvore de Hoo que Aiko falou para UnHa, pois a ryuuyoukai é a única, sem ser este Oyakata, que conhece o caminho. Na minha forma henge, voei até Bokusenou e descobri através dele, de que ele mandara Aiko até Housenki, e também o por que de procura-lo com UnHa. Este Oyakata se desesperou quando soube o motivo, rapidamente , voei até Housenki, onde encontrei Toutousai no local, disse-me que como havia escutado sua conversa com a árvore de Hoo...  
- O que?! Toutousai estava lá?- Aiko admirou-se não percebi o ferreiro lá...  
- Então- ele continuou como se não houvesse havido interrupção -Toutousai foi até Housenki explicar a situação, antes de Aiko chegar ao local e escondeu-se ao ver Aiko e UnHa se aproximando do pântano. A árvore de hoo ensinou-te o caminho mais longo ele sorri para Aiko essa joía em questão, Housenki tinha com ele, mas preferiu me dar tempo, e optou por envia-la em uma jornada e sorri mais ainda, um sorriso de divertimento com a cara estupefata de Aiko.  
-O que? Quer dizer que...tudo...-. ela fica com a fala entalada -que tudo... para nada! - ela fica furiosa, mas Oyakata lhe beija, acabando por relaxa-la.  
-Por acaso, achas que esse Oyakata é nada? -ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas-Se tivesse a joía, não teria mais volta...e me faria sofrer... seu rosto se encontra a centímetros do dela- Desejas que esse Oyakata sofra? - ele lança a ela um olhar desconfiado, porém divertido ao mesmo tempo, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas  
- iie...essa...essa...Aiko...nunca...nunca...- sua fala falha perante o olhar dourado e sereno de Oyakata, que encosta seu nariz no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro dela melhor, e Aiko treme levemente.  
-Por que me largou aquele dia? -ela se recompõe fracamente, mas conseguindo pergunta-lhe algo que estava entalado na garganta dela há dias. Ele a olha, e fala com um olhar calmo, porém um tanto triste.  
- Fiquei com medo...- ele diz tristemente.  
-Com medo? Oyakatasama? - ela o fita incrédula com que ele diz.  
-Só Oyakata, Aiko. Hai, medo de lhe machucar... -ele diz com a voz contida.  
-Me machucar? -Aiko levanta uma de suas orelhas confusa com o que ele disse, embora ainda continuasse rubra com a proximidade deles como assim machucar-me?  
-De lhe ferir com minhas garras e caninos...tanto seu corpo, quanto sua mente e coração- ele olha para o chão, tristemente.  
-Hã? - ela ainda não entendia.  
-Eu estava fora de meu controle...se continuássemos, Aiko sairia machucada...quando gemeu, esse Oyakata recobrou a razão... ele disse a fitando intensamente com um olhar entristecido  
-Gemendo? Ah! -e ela se recorda da cena, quando ele feriu levemente as costas dela com as garras e os seus lábios com as presas proeminentes dele mas, esse Oyakata - não abriu mão do direito adquirido -já feriste essa Aiko antes durante os treinos, e eram ferimentos mais severos que aqueles daquela noite...e sou uma hanyou, não humana...os ferimentos cicatrizariam rapidamente- ela o olha sem entender o sorriso triste dele.  
Ela era virgem, e não sabia nada do que acontecia durante um relacionamento, ela era inocente. Por isso, ele acabou por permiti-se relaxar um pouco e ri internamente da ingenuidade dela, enquanto pensava em como explica-la, sem retirar a inocência dela do fato que acercava um relacionamento. E diz, após alguns instantes pensando em como falar a ela:  
- Mas seu coração e mente não são machucados durante um treino, só seu corpo...se continuássemos seria mais que o seu corpo...-. -ele a olha com meiguice.  
-Não entendi, como assim coração e mente?- ela ainda o fita com uma de suas orelhas levantadas, em uma adoravél carinha de confusa, na opinião de Oyakata.  
- Mais para frente entenderá -ele diz calmamente, apoiando seu queixo em cima da cabeça dela e suspirando de contentamento, enfim, estavam juntos novamente.  
Aiko fica emburrada por ele não lhe explicar decentemente, embora estivesse um pouco ruborizada. O jovem inuyoukai pega delicadamente no queixo de Aiko o levantando para ela olhar para ele. Aiko sente seu corpo fraquejar e emitir um leve tremor que se espalha pela espinha, perante o olhar de Oyakata, seu coração batia descompassadamente, e Oyakata vencendo a quase inexistente distância que os separava , beija Aiko apaixonadamente.  
Ao longe, além das vastas terras do arquipélago, acima do mar, uma nuvem escura move-se rumo ao Japão, e uma voz grossa como trovão diz:  
-Yukiko, tu pagaras pelo que fez ao meu otouto... destruirei as terras do Oeste.

Bem...atendendo a pedidos, Oyakata retornou a fanfic sobre ele , sua vida, seus amores, até a sua morte. Agora, farei alguns capítulos shoujo (romântico) entre os dois, serão dois ou três capítulos, irá ter um hentai deles ( sempre tive vontade de escrever um hentai com um hanyou com youkai). 


	13. Somente Aiko

Aiko, após despedir-se de seu aniue, foi junto com seu amado até Housenki, para cancelar a joía, antes de ambos retornarem aos domínios de Oyakata. O aniue dela decidiu juntamente com Aiko a não revelar que ela era filha do poderoso daiyoukai Tenkurosou , pois todos pensavam que ela morrera na guerra, faziam isso para ela ser livre e viver com seu amado, não tendo nenhuma responsabilidade para com o reino do pai deles.  
No dia seguinte, Aiko encontra-se no imenso e suntuoso salão. Já se encontra sentada a espera de seu amado para tomarem o desejum juntos, mas Oyakata ainda não aparecera, e ela estava começando a ficar ansiosa. Eles se despediram de noite, após retornarem de Housenki.  
As lembranças daquela noite, continuam nítidas na mente dela, como se estivessem marcadas a ferro e fogo.

_Aiko e Oyakata haviam enfim chegado as Terras do oeste. Ao pousarem, Aiko que se encontrava no colo de Oyakata, desce. Ela havia adorado voar com ele, sendo segurada pelos braços musculosos de seu querido inuyoukai.. Podia sentir o cheiro único dele, seus braços fortes a envolvendo, e a pele felpuda e macia dele, que ele envolveu seu corpo, pois quando voava, podia soprar um vento gélido em Aiko e ele não queria que ela tremesse de frio, embora ela tremesse mesmo assim e se encontrava extremamente ruborizada. Mas acabou por se sentir tão aconchegada, que acabou por adormecer no colo dele na viagem de volta as terras do jovem inuyoukai, UnHa voou sem cavaleiro e os seguiu em silêncio para não acordar Aiko de seu belo sono. Ela acordou quase que por instinto, quando os sapatos escuros, com detalhes prateados de Oyakata tocaram na relva macia, de maneira silenciosa.  
-Já chegamos? -Aiko abre seus olhos esmeralda, olhando ao redor e depois para Oyakata, acabando por se ruborizar novamente, após notar que adormeceu no colo dele, e o fita extremamente constrangida.  
-Hai, Minha Aiko - ele diz serenamente com os belos olhos dourados serenos a fitando.  
Ela sai timidamente do colo dele, ainda está ruborizada e com os batimentos cardíacos alterados. Ele apenas sorri enquanto a observa se ajeitar melhor, arrumando os dois laços que prendem seus cabelos negros e reluzentes, um de cada lado da cabeça.  
-Aiko, quero fazer contigo...- ele ia falando serenamente e a observando meticulosamente...  
-O que?! - ela o fita surpresa e um tanto ruborizada, e tem um leve tremor no corpo -mas...já...como... e-la mostra confusão e um pouco de temor, apesar de ama-lo, nunca havia feito amor antes, era virgem..  
Ele dá uma leve risada, da feição estupefata e extremamente ruborizada dela, e um fino sorriso passa-lhe pelos lábios ao entender o que se passou pela mente de sua amada  
-Não é isso...Aiko... pensastes errado...nunca complete o que alguém vai falar...achas que este Oyakata é um safado?- ele a fita, arqueando levemente uma de suas sobrancelhas com um sorriso divertido.  
Ela o olha envergonhada pelo que pensou. Estava constrangida de ter pensado errado. Ela cometerá um erro, acabando por falar indiretamente que seu amado era um pervertido._

" Que vergonha...pelo meu Chichiue como posso ter pensado tão rápido nisso? " -ela pensa agoniada.

Oyakata nota a vergonha dela pelo que disse e pensou, e emite uma leve suspirada. Delicadamente, ergue o queixo da jovem envergonhada, obrigando-a a a olhar para ele. Aiko pensa encontrar um olhar reprovador nos olhos de seu amado, mas não vê, ao contrário, nota um olhar bondoso e não acusatório, e o toque da pele dele nela, a faz sentir um tremor que se propaga por sua espinha, auxiliado pelos belos olhos dourados como o sol, a fitando com meiguice, enquanto observa um doce sorriso surgir nos lábios deste.  
-Acontece, Aiko...que este Oyakata não lhe condena, não lembro-me de olha-la aborrecido ou de maneira acusatória...ou por acaso, lancei um olhar destes sem perceber? -ele a fita com um brilho estranho nos olhos, enquanto inclina-se para ficar próximo ao rosto dela, o contato com a pele dela, lhe faz deseja-la tanto, que ele tem que controlar seus instintos, um feito que estava conseguindo.  
Aiko faz um sinal fraco negativo com a cabeça, enquanto o seu coração está aos saltos com aquela proximidade. E sente seu rosto aquecer mais ainda.  
-O que queria fazer contigo- ele sublinhou bem a palavra contigo era uma promessa que irei fazer com Aiko em relação a este Oyakata.- ele diz calmamente.  
-Promessa? - ela o fita confusa, voltando suas orelhas negras para ele, como se quisesse embeber o que ele lhe queria falar..  
- hai. A partir de agora, esse Oyakata só irá se aprofundar mais do que um beijo, se essa Aiko permitir...- ele diz com ternura.  
-o que? ela está rubescida e em estado de choque com que ele dissera.  
-Minha Aiko entendeu bem- ele completa com um meio sorriso- e nessa hora, nos dois marcaremos um ao outro ele lança um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que fez Aiko ficar ainda mais envergonhada.  
Ele se aproxima dela e lhe beija delicadamente, como havia prometido, não partiriam para algo mais intimo. Aiko fechara os olhos nessa hora, saboreando o toque dos lábios do seu amado em seus próprios, ela o desejava tanto, e agora ela se desespera levemente " Como farei para demonstrar que autorizei?".

Ela retorna de suas lembranças e olha em volta do imponente salão, sozinha, cada segundo era terrível senão podia ficar próximo de seu amado.  
- Oyakata, onde você estará, meu amor ?- ela pensa alto.  
De repente, ouve passos vindo do corredor e espera ser seu amado, embora pelo cheiro que sente, não seja ele, e sim uma escrava, uma tal de Kumo, uma youkai lagarta. E como o cheiro denunciava, ela apareceu e respeitosamente, aproximou-se dela e curvou-se com as palmas das mãos para baixo, olhando para o chão, sem atrever-se a olhar para sua ama. Vestia uma yukata curta e simples.  
- Aikosama, Oyakatasama ordenou a essa humilde escrava para avisa-lhe que não poderá comparecer ao desejum, pois fora chamado para uma conversa de emergência com um dos comandantes de suas tropas...  
-Droga! De novo, mas ele conversara ontem, após chegarmos -ela olha aborrecida para fora do salão, através de uma das várias suntuosa janelas de mogno, com detalhes dourados, enquanto observa os mornos e cálidos raios de sol invadirem parcialmente o recinto a qual se encontrava.  
-E Oyakatasama irá procurar Aikosama quando a reunião terminar.- a escrava continua a mirar o chão.  
- Kumo, né?- ela quer confirmar o nome da escrava.  
-hai, Aikosama- confirma, sem levantar o rosto.  
-Chame Nichi e preparem um banho para esta Aiko, com essência de Yuri e aroma de sumire, e um bom óleo de sumire também.- ela diz ainda fitando o céu lá fora, com o olhar perdido.  
-hai, Aikosama.  
- Me chame quando estiver pronto- ela ainda fitava o exuberante nascer do sol.  
-hai, Aikosama- e a escrava sai da presença dela, andando de costas, pois não se pode virar as costas para seu dono ou superior.  
Oyakata encontrava-se um pouco longe do castelo, pois desconfiava do rumo que aquela conversa teria e não queria que Aiko soubesse, pois ela tinha uma audição apurada por ser uma hanyou, se a conversa prosseguisse no escritório, se por acaso ela passa-se pelo corredor, corria o risco dela ouvi-los. Oyakata mandara Myouga vigia-la, e avisa-lo se ela sentisse seu cheiro e quisesse ir ao encontro dele, embora ordenara a primeira escrava que vira no corredor, que por coincidência fora Kumo, para transmitir um recado a Aiko.  
Um dos comandantes de sua tropa encontrava-se em frente a ele, tinha cabelos e olhos negros, franjas presas em um estranho enfeite na cabeça, vestia um montsuki branco, com kimono negro e gi branca, usava um lenço branco largo envolto no pescoço, não usava armadura. Parecia jovem, e de fato, ele e Oyakata tinham a mesma idade, quase, ele só era um pouco mais velho que o jovem inuyoukai.  
- Kuroisorakumo , o que desejas falar com este Oyakatasama?  
- Oyakatasama, os príncipes e daimyous das fronteiras dos hans estão inquietos ...  
-Percebi. E uma das coisas que falei ontem a noite, foi que fazia dias que encomendei o vestuário e uma armadura imponente,digna de um general, para poder assumir o título de taishoo, comuniquei isso na reunião emergencial, para que com isso, possa obter estabilidade nas terras do oeste e onde também comuniquei meus futuros planos -ele diz olhando para o seu castelo ao longe, desejando estar junto de sua amada, sentir o toque aveludado da pele dela e o doce cheiro que ela exarava e que o fazia deseja-la em seus braços a cada instante, a ter uma conversa detestável, cujo teor desta já desconfiava e que o desagradava muito.  
- Creio, que só o título não bastará, Oyakatasama.  
-Sei, e recuso a prosseguir com esta conversa, pensei ter dito antes...-. ele diz em um tom aborrecido, olhando com uma certa raiva para seu comandante.  
- Mas é necessário que contraia união com uma himeyoukai, de preferência da mesma raça que o senhor, uma inuyoukai... ele diz receoso, pois sabe o quanto esse assunto desagrada o futuro taishoo.  
- Não quero saber. Aiko será minha futura pretendente...já escolhi.- ele diz autoritário.  
-Tem belas himes inuyoukais por aí, com certeza, encontraras uma que te agrade... - ele tenta discutir de novo o assunto.  
- Cale-se! Já tomei minha decisão! Não mudarei- ele diz elevando a voz, já estava enervado com o rumo daquela conversa já disse antes, na reunião ontem a noite, a você e aos outros comandantes e continuo firme em minha decisão, para mim há somente Aiko, e t-ambém na minha proibição de qualquer um de revelar a ela os problemas atuais que enfrento.  
-Mas podem invadir...- o comandante a todo o custo tentava faze-lo mudar de ideia.  
-Enfrentarei mil exércitos! E os derrotarei, em nome do que sinto por Aiko. -ele diz decididamente - já chega desta conversa! Encerramos por hoje, Kuroisorakumo. - e vira-se para sair dali,mas ao andar alguns passos mais a frente, se vira e diz em um tom severo e de aviso.  
Não quero que aproxime-se de Aiko...evite se aproximar dela, mesmo este Oyakata estando próximo, se for esperto, fará o que digo e lança um último olhar ameaçador, antes de assumir a sua forma henge em um ato de intimidação para o comandante, mostrando seu poder e força, e vooa.  
Kuroisorakumo observa Oyakata partir, até ver o imenso cão desaparecer no horizonte e diz olhando para o castelo.  
-Aiko será minha, Oyakatasama, não permitirei que tome-a para ti -diz com um sorriso malicioso em sua bela face- espere...Aiko...de um jeito ou de outro, serás minha...minha meiga e linda Ookamihanyou... -e desaprece em meio a uma névoa negra.  
Após algum tempo de vôo, passando por bosques centenários, com copas frondosas, e inúmeros riachos de aguá pura e cristalina, desce reassumindo a forma semelhante a humana, em uma cratera sedimentada de um vulcão, que apesar de inativo, liberava gases quentes e tóxicos e que com certeza, um humano morreria se entrasse em contato com aqueles gases que além de ferventes, eram nocivos ou o calor quase infernal mataria antes o humano . Ao pousar, vê um touro negro de três olhos, dado por sua Hahaue á Toutousai. O ferreiro sai de dentro de um crânio enorme, e conforme se aproxima calmamente, sauda o jovem inuyoukai.  
-Ohayougozaimassu, Oyakata. Vejo que viestes buscar vossa armadura. Fico honrado em ter sido escolhido para tal feito -e inclina-se levemente.  
-Não precisa inclinar-se para esse Oyakata, Toutousai, tú és praticamente como um aniue para mim... ajudou-me com Aiko, fazendo Housenki dar-me tempo para contornar a situação, e juntamente a ajuda de Bokusenou, que forneceu um caminho mais longo a minha amada, para que tu pudeste chegar a Housenki antes dela, graças a interferência de vocês, não perdi a minha Aiko para sempre...  
-hai, fico feliz que tenha se entendido com Aiko...mas sejamos francos...os hanyous são complicados de se entender, não é? - ele arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas para o inuyoukai, enquanto balança levemente a cabeça para os lados.  
-Com razão...- ele cerra os olhos com um sorriso de confirmação.  
- Pelo visto, se desejas entender a mente e o coração de um hanyou, deve procurar entender um humano...muito da personalidade e ações deles, derivam do que um humano faria...como se o seu coração fosse humano, apesar da aparência e do sangue youkai correr nas veias deles. diz com o cenho levemente arqueado.  
-Vou procurar prestar atenção aos humanos, para poder entender melhor o que se passa com Minha Aiko... -ele diz olhando para a floresta abaixo do vulcão, onde pelo cheiro trazido pelo vento, há um vilarejo humano não muito longe dali.  
-Sábia decisão... e como vai aquela Ookamihanyou que salvaste duas vezes?  
-vai bem...está no castelo e com certeza mal humorada por deixa-la sozinha hoje...depois entendo-me com ela...- ele diz como se estivesse aborrecido, embora pelo fino sorriso em seus lábios, já esteja achando graça de imagina-la emburrada.  
-Com certeza o olhar de Toutousai era malicioso e Oyakata percebeu no que o ferreiro pensara.  
-Não é nada disso...vou só conversar com ela... -ele diz sério, fitando o só.  
-Sei... -e Oyakata nota que ele ainda pensava bobagens.  
- Não é nada disso!!!!!!!!!! - ele diz gritando e nervoso pelo ferreiro pensar assim,  
- É natural um youkai macho fazer isso, para aplacar a ira ou aborrecimento de sua companheira, já dissemos antes a Oyakata, este Toutousai e Myouga, que era algo natural , típico de nossa natureza voluptuosa ... se bem que por Aiko ser uma hanyou, pode ser que ela não tenha esse lado... não é da natureza dos humanos serem lascivos...  
Exasperado, Oyakata explica a promessa feita a Aiko, para fazer o ferreiro parar de pensar malicioso, o que acaba por deixar o youkai boquiaberto.  
-Prometestes isso? Como vai aguentar? - ele pergunta ainda surpreso -com certeza, o toque dela e o cheiro, deve provocar muito seus instintos de macho...  
- Vou aguentar...só dependerá de Aiko permitir a esse Oyakata se aprofundar mais, do que simplesmente um beijo- ele diz decididamente embora pense "_ Preciso ser forte, preciso resistir aos meus instintos, não perderei para eles, ...pelo menos assim espero"  
_Toutousai roça a cabeça e diz suspirando  
-Torço para que consiga, Aiko cresceu e se tornou uma bela fêmea...por falar em fêmea- ele olha atentamente ao jovem inuyoukai...como vai as Terras do oeste? está tendo problemas por escolher uma Ookamihanyou como futura pretendente?- ele pergunta agora seriamente, enquanto fita Oyakata que se encontrava até aquele momento imerso em uma conversa consigo mesmo, mentalmente, sobre seus instintos.  
Ele sai de seus pensamentos e volta-se para o ferreiro, com um olhar um tanto cansado e preocupado.  
-Até agora bem, mas tenho problemas com meus vizinhos fronteiriços... eles não me reconhecem completamente como senhor das terras... creio que corro o risco de ter alguns problemas -ele diz, confidenciando seus problemas ao Toutousai, pois ele considera o ferreiro, assim, como Housenki e Myouga, como irmãos mais velhos dele, com excessão de Housenki, que parece mais como um avô para ele. São as únicas influências masculinas boas para ele, junto com a memória de sua hahaue querida, do que uma referência imunda e asquerosa que era seu Chichiue, um cafajeste que não prestava, aqueles youkais machos sim é que eram exemplo para ele.  
-Entendo- Toutousai entra em sua toca de crânio e senta-se perto da bigorna e martelo de ferreiro, em posição de lótus e Oyakata faz o mesmo, sentando-se na frente deste. A armadura imponente recomendada por este, encontra-se próxima a saída, apoiada na parede da toca de crânio, cuidadosamente colocada no chão, em cima de um pano azul, e em cima da armadura, encontra-se um Uwa obi vermelho comprido, com detalhes azuis, de um tecido provavelmente muito firme, para o jovem inuyoukai colocar sua espada, e Oyakata nota ter sido confeccionada com muito zelo por Toutousai, como era de se esperar de um youkai como ele.  
-E querem, pelo visto que se case com uma himeyoukai para gerar um herdeiro com descendência nobre, para dar mais estabilidade ao controle das terras do oeste e de quebra, anexar mais algum outro reino...- Toutousai coloca seu dedo no queixo, pensando, enquanto olha preocupado para o jovem inuyoukai.  
- Isso mesmo...- ele diz desgostoso  
-E o que fará? -ele fita o jovem inuyoukai.  
- Enfrentarei todos para ficar com Minha Aiko, pois somente ela pode adentrar no coração desse inutaishoo.- ele diz decididamente ao ferreiro, que sorri com o que ele falara.  
- È isso mesmo...uma pena que Aiko não possa ser reconhecida como hime das terras do norte, aí estaria resolvido, e ela seria mais bem aceita, embora não completamente, por ser uma hanyou, os dois teriam um descendente, mesmo hanyou com youkai, de origem nobre, mas infelizmente, por ser filha de uma escrava humana, não pode ter o título de hime, apesar do pai dela ter sido um Imperador das terras do Norte, e que ela tomou a decisão, junto de seu aniuesama, de não revelar que era filha do Imperador, para poder viver livre de qualquer obrigação para com o reino do Chichiue dela e para ser só sua...- ele olha para a cara surpresa de Oyakata, pelo ferreiro saber tanto assim.  
-Como sabia? -ele está surpreso, espantado por Toutousai saber disso.  
-Sua Hahauesama -falava com um sorriso pela feição ainda estupefata de Oyakata reconheceu-a como descendente do clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro, quando a viu em seus braços naquela noite, há anos atrás e juntamente com os boatos sobre Tenkurosou ter tido uma filha hanyou...acabamos unindo os boatos e naquela mesma noite, quando a trouxera do inbaya, a qual era se encontrava a beira da morte, nos vimos a marca de estrela negra no pescoço dela, a marca única desse clã, embora o mais comum é na testa essa marca... enfim...já sabíamos disso ele diz recostando as costas na parede do crânio enorme e comprido.  
O jovem inuyoukai encontrava-se aborrecido por esconderem isso dele, e por ele só ter descoberto isso, por ter resgatado Aiko daquele saruyoukai. Embora, agora, o aniue de Aiko era um recém-alidado dele .Já que ele demonstrara ser um outashi de valor.  
- Esse clã, tem alguma habilidade especial? -ele pergunta curioso, pois duvida que Aiko saiba, afinal, era apenas um filhotinha pequena quando ela perdera seu pai -pois é um clã tão lendário como o de minha Hahaue, o clã Tenhananotsukishiro, a qual também descendo, mesmo que meus ancestrais não me aceitem por eu ser um macho, já que segundo a tradição do clã, só fêmeas são consideradas descendentes legitímas.  
- iie... não tem -e observa o jovem inuyoukai afastar-se para analisar e vestir a magnifica armadura ,enquanto o ferreiro pensa ao vê-lo se afastar dele_," Sinto muito, Oyakata, nem este Toutousai ou Myouga, podemos falar-lhe... foram ordens de sua falecida Hahaue..."_ e olha triste para o jovem inuyoukai que não percebera aquele olhar do ferreiro , pois se encontrava por demais distraído analisando a armadura imponente, ao estilo de um general, com excessão que não usaria um nodowa, um hoate ou menpou, e muito menos um kabuto.  
Ao longe, nas terras do Oeste, Aiko estava cabisbaixa , sentada na relva macia do imenso jardim de tapete florido, embaixo de uma cerejeira, chorando baixinho, enquanto alisava algumas pétalas de uma bela flor que jazia em seus dedos delicados, e suas lágrimas salgadas e peroladas, caem em cima destas mesmas pétalas.  
-Oyakata... diz em um murmúrio, cabisbaixa.

Quero agradecer aos leitores que acompanham minha fanfic do Inutaishoo e que também acompanharam ou não a fic de Yukiko   
Arigatougozaimassu v  
No final das notas há um Wallpaper que fiz e assinei como Lillian, meu nome verdadeiro v

Notas:  
Kuroisorakumo - nuvem do céu negro - Kuroi(negro), sora (céu) , Kumo (nuvem).  
Taishoo - general  
Inutaishoo - general cão.  
daimious - os senhores dos feudos, podiam ser só generais ou princípes.  
Hans – feudos  
Montsuki - Também chamado de haori, era um casaco três-quartos, cujo costume era ter o emblema da família( Mon) nele  
Mon - Emblema da família no montsuki ou haori  
Yukata- Um kimono simples, de única peça. A diferença do Kimono, é que ele não tem mangas, e geralmente, costuma ser mais curto que o kimono. Costuma ser usado no verão.  
Nodowa - protetor de pescoço, o nome de uma das peças de uma armadura japonesa . Era uma espécie de colarinho frontal (nodowa) feito de escamas ou pequenas peças firmemente amarradas juntas em forma de U.  
hoate - Uma máscara usada para ocultar o rosto, a qual tinha vários modelos, conforme o período em que se encontrava.  
menpou- era um típico especifico de máscara ou viseira que cobria o nariz, o queixo ou as bochechas. Haviam seis tipos diferentes, uns com aparências de demônios ou com bigodes.  
Kabuto- Capacete com diferentes estilos, que variavam também conforme o período, e que simbolizava o status e poder de um samurai, e que poderiam ser adornadas com formas de demônios ou chifres.  
Uwa-obi - Uma espécie de cinto feito de linho ou algodão que amarrava o Dou ( dô ), e também era usada para carregar a bainha com sua espada, nessa espécie de cinto. Nesse caso, o de Oyakata era uma espécie de laço, cujo tecido era muito resistente.  
Dou(dô) - È um protetor confeccionado com lâminas, e era utilizado para proteção do abdômen. Havia vários tipos, uns eram cobertos com placas de metal ou de bambu.  
Inbaya - prostíbulo.  
Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Me baseei na aparência verdadeira de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de Rayerth , eu o acho lindo , embora as cadelas dessa linhagem, tenham além do corpo esguio, cinco caudas compridas e um pouco volumosas)


	14. Coração

Oyakata pensava nos acontecimentos recentes, enquanto voava para as terras do oeste, já trajando sua imponente e exuberante armadura de general. Ele se ausentava só quando era necessário de perto de Aiko, pois tinha que fiscalizar as terras e mandar nos subordinados e escravos, mas acabou tendo que enfrentar alguns problemas devido ao seu amor por Aiko ultimamente, e vários subordinados, incluindo Kuroisorakumo, vinham lhe falar que os demais daimious e príncipes vizinhos das fronteiras não o reconheciam completamente como tendo direito as terras do Oeste, pois não reconheciam Yukiko como hime, apenas uma invasora daquelas terras, nem seu asqueroso chichiue, eles haviam reconhecido, pois ele tomara as terras de um clã nobre que vivera ali, e dizimou todos os membros daquele família. Apesar seu pai ordinário ser um taishoo, ele tamém tinha dificuldades em manter a ordem e como era de se esperar, Oyakata também teria muitos problemas em manter o controle nas fronteiras apesar de ser filho legitimo do taishoo anterior, por isso, além de precisar se tornar um taishoo, o grau máximo que um youkai pode alcançar não tendo ancestrais nobres, também precisava se casar com uma hime o mais rápido possível, para ter um herdeiro com ela, e com isso, gerar um descendente nobre, para confirmar seu domínio sobre aquelas terras mais facilmente.  
-Mas meu coração é só de Aiko e de ninguém mais, e nunca tomaria uma himeyoukai como companheira.- ele disse para si mesmo, decididamente- mesmo que tenha que enfrentar mil exércitos, não desposarei outra a não ser Aiko.  
Ele queria evitar de revelar isso a sua amada, pois tinha planos de torna-la sua companheira oficial, embora soubesse que isso traria diversos problemas a ele.  
Ao chegar em seu imponente castelo, herdado de sua hahaue, sente uma picada em seu pescoço, e murmura um " Myouga..." e segura a muito custo, a vontade irresistivél de dar um tabefe na nomiyoukai.  
-Oyakatasama...- a nomiyoukai olha desesperadamente para ele- Aiko descobriu os problemas de vossas terras... -Myouga disse desesperado a Oyakata, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-O que?! -ele olha com raiva para a pulga -Como assim, descobriu?- ele estava irado por Aiko ter descoberto os problemas que ele está enfrentando por ela.  
-Aiko escutou de duas servas onis, que se encontravam murmurando entre si no pátio dos estábulos- ele disse triste- e Aiko infelizmente passara naquele instante e acabou por ouvi-las, com a audição apurada dela...- ele disse com as duas patas dianteiras juntas e olhos lacrimejantes.  
-Desgraçadas! -ele disse com raiva -eu proibi de comentarem...vou mata-las por isso- cada palavra era dita com uma cólera sem precedentes, e Myouga só vira ele assim, quando descobriu a verdade sobre o canalha de seu chichiue.  
-Oyakatasama...aclame-se...por favor... -a pulga tenta em vão acalma-lo.  
-Quando descobrir quem foi...myouga, você as viu? - ele estava irado, rangia os dentes e pronunciou um rosnado de ira, em um tom que faria qualquer youkai encolher-se, tanto que a nomiyoukai, embora soubesse que não sentia raiva dele, e sim daquelas servas, escondeu-se parcialmente sobre a gola do haori.  
-iie...elas quando notaram que Aiko escutara se embrenharam na mata densa... Aiko está chorando no jardim. -ele está com lágrimas nos olhos, e tomado por um tremor em ter assistido o esbravejamento e ira de seu senhor e tomodachi.  
-Aiko...- e volta-se com o olhar para o jardim ao longe e rapidamente, em um piscar de olhos, atravessando muros sólidos e gélidos, se encontro na entrada do exuberante jardim, abaixo de um arco de mármore, com detalhes dourados . Da entrada encontra Aiko sentada, cabisbaixa no chão e através da leve brisa matutina, sente o cheiro salgado de lágrimas provenientes de sua amada.  
Aiko sente o cheiro de seu amado e volta seu olhar para ele. Oyakata nota que seus olhos estão vermelhos de tanto chorar, e seu rosto úmido, e as grossas lágrimas peroladas escorrendo pelo belo e meigo rosto de Aiko, que vagarosamente se levanta e fita seu amado, com um olhar triste. Transpassa o espaço que os separava com uma velocidade surpreendente, e em um piscar de olhos, já se encontrava em frente a sua amada, com a pelagem grossa, volumosa e macia, um pouco erguida no ar, pelo súbito deslocamento. Com as costas de suas mãos seca as lágrimas que insistem em sair dos belos olhos verdes da hanyou, enquanto uma de suas mãos afaga o rosto dela, que mesmo triste, se ruboriza. Ela encontra-se com o rosto baixo e a franja encobrindo seus olhos. E ele diz com uma voz suave, mas transparecendo sua preocupação.  
-Minha Aiko...  
-Porque não disseste de seus problemas para com essas terras? ela a fita com os olhos marejados.  
Por que não me dissestes?- ela pergunta novamente e derruba mais lágrimas, enquanto o olha nos olhos gomennasai por não ter um título nobre, por ser filha de uma escrava com um imperador... se fosse...esse problema estaria resolvido...sou só uma filha bastarda... e chora mais ainda, encostando em cima da armadura de Oyakata, em seu tórax. Estava imersa em tanta tristeza, que nem notara direito que a armadura de seu amado mudou, estava mais imponente, como a de um grande general.  
Ele afaga os cabelos de Aiko e logo em seguida, com extrema suavidade, levanta a bela face de Aiko, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça para fita-lo, enquanto o jovem inuyoukai encara aqueles olhos verdes como esmeralda, tão lindos, banhados em lágrimas que teimam em não parar de cessar, e com a outra mãos as seca gentilmente e diz, tentando transparecer calma enquanto as lágrimas dela, machucam o jovem inutaishoo em um nivél imperceptível por Aiko. As lágrimas dela o ferem mais do que qualquer katana.  
- O que lhe pedi naquele dia, ainda continua firme. Não mudei meus planos com Aiko, nunca mudarei, Aiko é o meu maior tesouro, só você tem permissão de adentrar no coração desse inutaishoo, somente Aiko e ninguém mais, mesmo que tenha que enfrentar mil exércitos, e batalhar contra deuses, não mudarei o que sinto e o que almeijo com você, minha doce e linda ookamihanyou. Entendeu? - e aproxima seu rosto do dela, que fecha os olhos com seu coração acerelado e rosto ruborizado.  
Controlando-se, beija Aiko delicadamente na testa, pois ela estava muito triste e não achava uma boa hora para tocar os lábios dela e aprofundar um beijo, embora não iria passar disso, e quando tivesse autorização desta, ele a marcaria como sua companheira e ela o marcaria como sendo companheiro dela. Jurou a si mesmo manter-se firme em sua promessa, embora seu corpo solicitasse um contato mais íntimo e seus desejos ansiassem por toma-la, pelo poder se sedução que ela produzia em seus instintos de youkai macho, a pele sedosa dela, os olhos verdes, como esmeralda e o cheiro inebriante dela, o fazia deseja-la mais do que tudo, porém ele não a tocaria, no máximo se limitaria a aprofundar um beijo e só.  
Aiko desejava te-lo somente para si, e torna-se a companheira oficial dele e ele dela, quando ela o marcasse também, mas, sempre ficava nervosa em pensa-lo junto dele, claro que desde os seus 13 anos o desejava, pegava-se em sonhos em que agradecia dele não ter a habilidade do clã dela, de ler mentes, para saber seus desejos mais profundos , embora não soubesse muito o que acontecia quando se fazia amor. Mas lhe faltava coragem para tomar a iniciativa e para piorar, Oyakata disse que ela teria que permitir isso e que ele a esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso, ela se desesperou, pois não sabia como autoriza-lo sem " travar" na hora e ficar muda, embora ela soubesse, que para ele era quase como um martírio, mas ficava feliz em saber que ele a respeitava tanto assim. E sua tristeza ia se esvaiando pela simples presença de seu amado, o cheiro dele, seus belos olhos dourados como o sol, a faziam deseja-lo muito.  
Ele abraçou Aiko para ficar mais próximo dela, de sua amada Ookamihanyou. Ela podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, seu cheiro único e tentador, seu abraço forte, estava extremamente ruborizada, com os batimentos rápidos e suando frio. Oyakata notara e apenas sorrira, enquanto apoiava seu queixo na cabeça de Aiko, e ela por sua vez, retribuía, envolvendo seus braços com dificuldade nas costas dele, pois a imponente armadura, e o Osode, com várias lâminas com chifres, e sobrepostas umas nas outras,dificultava de circunda-lo com os seus braços. Mas conseguiu tocar a pele macia amarrada nas costas dele e notava que era tão macio quanto o de Yukiko, pois quando criança pediu a inudaiyoukai que deixasse tocar na pele dela, envolta dos ombros e que contornava pelas costas, acabando por formar duas caudas felpudas. Ela autorizou, e assim pode tocar a alva e macia pele dela, mas se lembrando agora, o que era engraçado, ela nunca pedira a Oyakata quando era apenas uma filhotinha, de tocar a pele dele também, só a pouco tempo tocara nela, não que achasse que Oyakata a impediria, mas não sabia porque não pedira para tocar antes.  
Ela adorava tocar aquelas peles, cuja maciez também lembrava de seu Chichiue, Tenkurosou e de seu aniue, ultimamente, pensara neles, não que antes não pensasse em seus familiares, mas quando filhote, não se lembrava muito e ultimamente, as memória de sua Hahaue vinham a sua mente, ela lembrava-se dela com perfeição, talvez quando era filhote pensara que eles a abandonaram á própria sorte, pois sofrera muito como escrava naquele antro, e quando Oyakata lhe salvou quando fora lá, talvez tenha acabado por considerar só ele e Yukiko como os únicos que se importavam com ela.  
Mas agora a situação mudara, e agradecia profundamente a Shinsetsuko, por lhe fornecer a informação sobre os KuroiOokamis remanescentes, e com isso, Aiko poder rever seu aniue. Agradecia ao seu aniue por permiti-la ter a conversa esclarecedora com seu pai sobre o passado dela, que ela acabara por esquecer-se após o evento traumático de sua infância, quando sua mãe fora assassinada na sua frente. E estava imensamente feliz por saber que o reino de seu Chichiue renascera e que seu aniue ainda vivia e não mudara sua personalidade, e que assumira como o outashi daquelas terras.  
Os dois foram mais para dentro do majestoso jardim. Aiko já se tranquilizara, a sua tristeza dissipou-se e agora olhou mais atentamente ao seu amado e notou a armadura muito mais imponente que a anterior, como se fosse um general mais do que graduado. Oyakata notou o olhar atento e surpreso dela, para sua imponente armadura e sorrindo disse:  
-Tornei-me o inutaishoo dessas terras, para tanto precisava de uma armadura imponente.- ele sorri enquanto alisa os cabelos negros e reluzentes dela delicadamente com suas mãos que podiam estraçalhar facilmente os seus inimigos, ela um toque gentil, e isso acabou fazendo Aiko ruborizar-se levemente.  
Oyakata sentou-se em uma pedra grande e pesada, para observar Aiko colher flores, feliz, pois as palavras dele e a sua presença a confortaram. Enquanto a admirava, pegou-se imaginando junto com ela, os dois compartilhando seus sabores e cheiros entre si. Ele devia confessar que estava sendo dificil dominar seus instintos de youkai macho , pois o cheiro dela o inebriava, e o fazia deseja-la cada vez mais, adorava perde-se em seus belos olhos esmeralda. Mas fizera uma promessa e a manteria a todo o custo, passando a imaginar aquilo como um jogo contra ele mesmo e que venceria seus instintos.  
Não faria igual àquela noite em que a lua desapareceu por instantes do céu estrelado, não, ele iria vencer, queira que Aiko autorizasse a prosseguirem para ele poder passar de um simples toque de seus lábios pequenos e delicados e beijos profundos, para um contanto mais intimo, mas essa autorização e decisão devia vim de Aiko, e assim, nesse mesmo dia que recebesse autorização, a marcaria como sua companheira e ela também o marcaria como dela, afinal, era ela uma hanyou e tinha uma marca própria e que saberia fazer por instinto natural, apesar de nunca ter feito antes, assim como Oyakata, os unindo perante os youkais. Já que era assim o Kekkoo dos youkais, era através de um marca que o casal fazia um no outro.  
Assim ficaram juntos o dia inteiro, Aiko e Oyakata. Aiko sentou-se junto de seu amado na pedra enorme, enquanto fazia colares de flores com os ramalhetes que colhera, sob o olhar atento do jovem inuyoukai. Após um tempo, considerou que talvez fosse entediante a ele ficar ali, a olhando divertir-se, apesar do olhar dele não demonstrar cansaço ou aborrecimento, pois sorria para ela, enquanto a via mexer nas flores e fazer aqueles belos arranjos,e ouvindo o comentário dela " _Achou que farei ikebana. "_  
Então, ela teve uma ideia após algumas horas, enquanto entardecia.  
- Vamos passear por aí?- ela lhe sorriu, pois com a visão apurada dela, podia ver no escuro como se fosse dia, ao contrário de um humano.  
- Aonde gostaria de ir, minha Aiko? Basta desejar e esse Oyakata irá obedecer, afinal és a única com poder de mandar em mim- e a olha calmamente, vendo-a ficar um extremamente envergonhada com a atenção recebida por este e por ficar ao seu lado pacientemente, pois em nenhum momento, deixou de ficar um pouco ruborizada e com o seu coração um pouco alterado, com a presença dele naquele local a fitando,para Oyakata a face dela envergonhada era muito atraente, adorava vê-la assim, ou então nervosa.  
Ela pensou uns instantes, eles já passearam por todas a terra do oeste, fosse só por passeio ou acampando junto dele, nas vigílias pelas suas terras, sempre montada em Unha, sua montaria e amiga de todas as horas. Como se ele lesse os pensamentos dela, diz suavemente:  
-Podemos ir a um lugar, cujo campo é mais belo que este? Minha Aiko?- ele disse com ternura, e sua voz soava como um pedido esperando por uma confirmação, enquanto acariciava a pele macia do rosto dela com as palmas de suas mãos fortes, e a envolvendo com sua pele felpuda os ombros dela, que acariciava sempre que podia aquela pele felpuda, grossa e macia , formando uma espécie de duas caudas, longas e espessas..  
-Hai. Mas aonde é? -ela perguntou curiosa, erguendo uma de suas orelhas, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a pele macia e felpuda.  
- Mais ao Oeste. -ele disse, enquanto olhava para o lado, como se pudesse enxergar além do horizonte.  
- Então vou pegar UnHa!- ela disse feliz, e levantou-se tão animada, acabando por deixar cair as flores e os colares no chão.  
Mas sentiu uma mão forte a segurando pelo pulso com firmeza, porém com um toque de delicadeza. Era Oyakata, ela não entendeu e o viu sorrir , mas por uma fração de segundos talvez, tenha visto rapidamente um sorriso malicioso passar pelos lábios de seu amado, mas foi tão rápido que quase passara imperceptível.  
-Só nos dois, Aiko permite? - ele a olha intensamente, seus planos eram de que ela se deixasse levar pela beleza do campo, e relaxada, o autorizasse a marca-la como sua e com isso, ela o marcaria como dela, enfim, se uniriam.  
Ela foi pega de surpresa, desconfiava levemente das intenções dele, mas confiava que ele não faria anda ela não permitisse, embora almejasse entregar-se para seu amado, mas não sabia como falar que autoriza-la, sem ficar muda e extremamente envergonhada, esperava que ele não cumprisse o que prometera e tomasse a iniciativa, embora soubesse que ele era honrado em suas promessas e sempre as cumpria. Com um suspiro de resignação e com o coração aos saltos, extremamente ruborizada, assentiu com a cabeça enquanto via ele levantar-se, largando o pulso dela e acariciando seu rosto, falando próximo a um sussurro tenro e sedutor, provocando um arrepio que espalhou-se pela espinha de Aiko.  
- Já que gosta tanto assim de minha pele felpuda, já que não parava de acaricia-la -ele sorriu, enquanto ela baixou o rosto envergonhada -podemos ir com esse Oyakata na forma henge, e com Aiko em cima da minha cabeça, se segurando, o que acha? Voar montada em Oayakata? Pois já voara comigo, nessa minha forma -ele disse, enquanto ela o olhou espantada permite que a transporte assim?  
E ela se lembra, de que na volta de Housenki, ele insistiu em carrega-la e ela concordou, e Unha os seguiu sem cavaleiro, ela adorou o vôo nos braços do seu amado, mas na forma henge dele seria uma experiência e tanto, e sorrindo de contentamento, diz:.  
-hai.- extremamente envergonhada.  
Ele afastou-se dela e fechou seus olhos, ao reabri-los ,encontravam-se rubros, seus caninos e rosto alongaram-se, tomando a forma de um focinho. Suas orelhas esticaram-se, suas garras cresceram e sua feição foi se tornando mais canino e a pele felpuda em suas costas esvoaçava pelo vento gerado em torno de Oyakata, gerando uma névoa argentina , que se espandiu, o envolvendo, como uma imensa nuvem, que ao desaparecer, revelou um imenso cão branco, com mais de 40 metros de altura, com patas fortes e musculosas, com uma pele felpuda em volta do boráx, contornando até as costas, Aiko admirou-se , embora em tamanho perdesse para Yukikouesama, que apesar de jovem, e de ter pouca idade, já tornara-se uma daiyoukai, pois era gigantesca, embora um dia confidenciasse a Aiko que Oyakata teria o mesmo tamanho que ela na forma henge futuramente, caso Aiko interferisse em um certo acontecimento, mas que Yukiko não revelou a ela, mas a hanyou supõe que seja no dia em que ele precisaria da habilidade oculta do seu clã, Hoshiyakannohanashiro.  
O imenso cachorro, disse sem mover suas mandíbulas e baixando seu focinho.  
-Suba minha Aiko e se segure bem.  
Eufórica e extremamente feliz, ao simples pensamento _de " montar " _em Oyakata, subiu rapidamente até a cabeça de Oyakata e segurou firmemente na pelagem macia e sedosa de seu amado, sentando entre suas orelhas,e ao olhar de cima para o chão , tudo parecia muito pequeno para ela. Aiko sentiu ele ganhar impulso com as patas traseiras e alçar aos céus, em direção ao belo e magnífico por do sol no horizonte.

Abaixo de notas a uma imagem de Oyakata na forma henge, que eu montei 

Notas:  
Ikebana - São arranjos florais. No século XVI, com a difusão do Chadô (Cerimônia do Chá), foi criado um estilo de arranjo próprio para os ambientes em que a cerimônia era realizada. Este estilo passou a ser conhecido simplesmente como hana, que significa flor. Já a partir do século XVIII foram adotados nomes específicos para cada estilo de arranjo, que são: moribana, nageire, shoka, jiyuka (estilo livre), guendai-bana (arranjo moderno), zen-eibana (arranjo de vanguarda), entre outros. E quanto aos termos para designar arranjo floral, as denominações mais comuns são: ikebana, kadô e sôka.  
O estilo de vida do povo japonês sempre, desde sua origem, esteve intimamente ligado à natureza e seus fenômenos , devido a isso, certamente, contribuiu intensamente para um rápido e firme desenvolvimento do ikebana. As primeiras manifestações de arranjo florais eram bem livres e naturais, sem qualquer regra é atualmente.Dizia-se pura e simplesmente "colocar uma flor" (hana o sasu).

Os japoneses na Antigüidade, acreditavam que para se invocar os deuses eram necessários determinar um local para recebê-los e este era indicado por uma flor ou árvore disposta, preferencialmente, de forma perpendicular à sua base. Segundo essa crença, os deuses guiavam-se por esses símbolos e ali se instalavam. Devido a essa crença, até hoje, nas festas religiosas são colocados adornos encima das folhas de árvores sagradas (nobori). Não há registro de quando ou com quem teria dado início a tais costumes, mas essas manifestações surgiram de modo espontâneo, através dos ditames de vida do povo japonês. 


	15. Dominação e submissão

Após voar um certo tempo com uma Aiko maravilhada, sentada em cima de sua cabeça imensa e macia, o imenso cão branco pousa sem fazer barulho em uma clareira, no fim de uma floresta densa e centenária, com imensas e frondosas copas e troncos grossos. Aiko desce e ele reassume a forma semelhante a humana. Ele nota Aiko olhando em volta, procurando certamente as flores, e ela volta-se, perguntando para ele desconfiada enquanto este observava a majestosa lua cheia no céu salpicado de estrelas.  
- Oyakata, sei que tenho uma visão excelente a noite por ser uma hanyou...mas como posso admirar perfeitamente as flores de noite? -ela disse ressabiada, já achando que a conversa sobre flores era invenção.  
Ele sorriu e disse.  
- Essas flores em questão são hanayoukais, que apesar de serem youkais não são dotadas de inteligência, são iguais aos vegetais e somente brilham sob uma magnífica lua cheia e estão logo a frente, ao lado daquela cachoeira brilhante. -ele aponta feliz para trás de Aiko, onde há uma montanha imensa.  
- Mas só vejo uma montanha imensa -ela fica triste, e as orelhinhas se abaixam.  
- Só atravessa quem não tem intenção de destruir o lugar, somente desejar admirar, esse é um kekkai que assume a forma de uma montanha.- ele diz fitando a montanha com um olhar sereno.  
-Uau ! - ela fica emocionada ao pensar como seriam essas flores luminosas  
-Vamos -ele estende a mão para ela que gentilmente segura a dele e andam em direção a montanha, e Aiko vê como passe de mágica, a montanha sumir e após atravessarem uma fraca névoa que os envolveu temporariamente, acaba por dissipar-se sozinha, revelando uma magnífica e extensa campina verdejante, forrada por um tapete florido e reluzente.  
A campina de flores era o mais belo e exuberante que Aiko já vira. Parecia forrado com um enorme tapete de belas espécies de flores, cada uma mais linda que a outra, formando um tapete florido multicolor, até onde a vista de Aiko podia alcançar. E o mais belo dessa visão magnifica, era o fulgor de cada flor, elas resplandeciam conforme as cores que a formavam, enquanto que a majestosa lua cheia regia dos céus o brilho de suas súditas, as estrelas, que apesar de serem belas, perdiam em fulgor as flores daquela campina que acabam as ofusca-las com seu sublime resplendor.  
Havia uma pequena cachoeira de águas cristalinas e brilhantes. Olhar a bela cachoeira dava uma paz interior imensa a Aiko, era se sentia plena e feliz.  
Estava tão feliz que pos-se a andar até as flores evitando pisar nelas, parou próxima a cachoeira e sentou-se, para aproximar-se delas e sentir melhor o doce e indescritível aroma que cada uma possuía, e que era particular, valiava de flor para flor, e sua essência era regida conforma o fulgor de seu resplendor. Ela se perdia na beleza das magníficas e exuberantes flores, tanto, que nem percebera a aproximação de Oyakata, que sentou-se junto a ela, com uma flor em sua mão.  
- Aiko- ele a chamou gentilmente e quase como num sussurro, pois sabia que como ele, ela tinha uma audição muito apurada, e embora um humano não pudesse ouvir, para Aiko era como se falasse normalmente.  
Aiko se vira feliz e nota a bela e sublime flor azul celeste que jaz nas mãos de Oyakata, que oferece a ela em um gesto mudo. Ela sorri e pega a flor gentilmente nas mãos, aproximando-a de seu rosto para sentir seu aroma único único, e admirar o brilho que ela emite.  
De repente, ela lembra-se de algo e pergunta sutilmente e preocupada ao inuyoukai, que se encontra olhando-a, admirando-a, com um doce sorriso e olhos contendo um brilho misterioso.  
- Mas, Oyakata... não disseste que não se podia destruir nada? e essa flor morrerá logo...- ela o olha preocupada.  
Oyakata apenas aproxima -se da face delicada da hanyou, com as palmas de suas mãos segura o rosto dela, aproximando seu nariz do pescoço da jovem hanyou. Ela pode sentir a respiração dele roçar sutilmente na pele macia dela, a fazendo sentir calafrios involuntários e dando um leve suspiro de felicidade, enquanto ele se delicia com o doce cheiro dela. Ele aproxima seus lábios das orelhas dela e contém um impulso de beija-las pois era uma das coisas que ele mais desejava fazer naquele momento, pois achava as orelhas dela uma gracinha, e apenas limitou-se a falar num sussurro doce e quase rouco pela excitação que tomava conta dele, fazendo o corpo da jovem extremesser, mas havia feito uma promessa a Aiko e cumpriria, enquanto ouvia o coração descompassado da hanyou que parecia explodir com aquela simples aproximação.  
- Não a cortei, apenas retirei da terra, veja as raízes, depois basta só replanta-las, mas não pode transforma-las em um colar...-e se afasta lentamente dela, enquanto fita os doces olhos esmeraldas e sua bela face rosada que emoldura seu rosto perfeito para retornar a sentar-se ao lado dela, majestosamente.  
Ela se recompõem fracamente e timidamente, pondo-se novamente a admirar a bela flor em suas mãos delicadas. Mas não para de lançar olhares tímidos ao jovem youkai ao seu lado, que apenas correspondia com um sorriso meigo e um olhar penetrante, belo, dourado como o sol, e tendo um brilho misterioso que Aiko não conseguira definir bem o que era.  
Ela replanta a que ele lhe deu, na terra escura, e colhe delicadamente uma bela e magnifíca flor, que jazia próxima aos seus pés, retirando-a da terra juntamente com as finas e frageís raízes. Volta-se para seu amado, entregando-a para ele, que a recebe, deitando a frágil e bela flor na palma de sua mão forte e de garras afiadas.  
Aiko dá um sorriso, um sorriso que o jovem tanto amava e fazia sentir uma paz em seu coração, e o rosto dela de traços finos e delicados, além das charmosas orelhas em sua cabeça, além de seu cheiro doce e inebriante o faziam deseja-la mais ainda.  
Ficaram horas assim, sentados, exalando o doce perfume das flores e admirando o fulgor delas, Oyakata a abraça, envolvendo seus braços fortes e musculosos nos ombros de sua amada, fazendo-na ficar extremamente ruborizada, deita sua cabeça em cima da armadura dele, no tórax, Oyakata ouve os batimentos do coração de sua amada batendo descompassado e as bochechas da face dela, rosadas, e enterra a flor novamente na terra escura.  
Após passado algum tempo, Aiko se levanta para a surpresa deste, falando que vai observar a cachoeira mais de perto e ver se ela brilha devido ao reflexo da luz do luar ou porque é ela mesma que emana. Oyakata assente com a cabela e levanta-se para acompanhar Aiko, que corre até lá, toda feliz, mas tomando cuidado de não pisar nas flores luminosas.  
Mas ao se aproximar, vê que Oyakata já chegara lá, e estava de pé em cima de uma pedra grande e lisa, observando Aiko do alto. Aiko está brava por ele chegar antes e tão rapidamente.  
-Gruuu- ela rosna com raiva- Oyakata! Eu não disse que era uma corrida...- ela está logo abaixo dele na relva, o olhando com raiva.  
-E este Oyakata não correu, apenas deslocou-de rapidamente -diz com um sorriso divertido no rosto, ao vê-la aborrecida, adorava ve-la nervosa com algo, era ficava atraente.  
-..., dá na mesma! -ela se repõem do que ele disse, com os punhos fechados.  
- Então não há motivos para se aborrecer, devido a esse Oyakata chegar primeiro, afinal, como Aiko mesmo disse, não estavamos apostando uma corrida...não vejo motivo para tanto...-. ele a fita, sorrindo de divertimento,admirando as reações dela, não podia negar que adorava deixa-la brava.  
-...- ela vira o rosto para o lado, emburrada, e batendo a ponta dos pés na relva verdejante e macia.  
Oyakata adorava ve-la nervosa com algo, mas não significa faze-la chorar, isso para ele soava como inadmissível, e se preocupou ao ameaçar sentir cheiro de lágrimas vindos dela, não era isso que desejava, e nota, que ela ficara sensivél demais ao retornar de sua quase jornada, e pergunta tentando transparecer calma.  
- Aiko, daqui dá para ver perfeitamente a cachoeira. Não queria descobrir se é ela que emana ou se é devido ao reflexo do brilho lunar?  
Aiko torna a olhar para ele, com os olhos ameaçando ficarem tristes, e uma lágrima que ameaçava se formar em seus belos olhos verde esmeralda. Ela salta até onde ele está, embora estivesse emburrada ainda, mas durante o salto, teve um ideia brilhante para vingar-se dele, um sorriso fugaz passa pelos lábios dela. Ao pousar na pedra, finge perder o equilíbrio. Rapidamente, Oyakata a segura, preocupado pela cintura dela, então ela sorri marotamente, o agarra e dá um impulso nos seus pés, surpreendendo o inutaishoo, acabando por faze-los cair na água gelada juntos.  
Aiko nada até a margem, ao estilo cachorrinho, e sobe na margem. Olha para trás, com um sorriso maroto, enfim, se vingara dele, e no caso de Oyakata era pior, devido a armadura que ficara certamente encharcada. Ela apoia seus joelhos e mãos na terra da margem e sacode todo o seu corpo, para retirar o excesso de água nelas.  
Ela olha por um certo tempo a superfície cristalina e límpida, esperando seu amado emergir, mas nada. Está começando a ficar desesperada e agoniada com a demora deste em subir a superfície. Exasperada, entre na água, e vai até onde a água fria lhe bata na cintura, lá ela vê que é um declive profundo, mais alguns passos e seu pés não tocariam o chão, ela submergiria no mesmo instante. Eis que de repente, do nada, surge Oyakata encharcado na frente de Aiko, que grita, devido a surpresa:  
-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! e tomba para trás, ao desequilibrar-se devido ao susto, tomando um outro banho gelado.  
-Hahahahahahaha - Oyakata ri gostosamente enquanto olha um Aiko encharcada novamente e caída na água fria e cristalina.  
-Oyakata!!!!!!!!!!!! -ela olha irada para ele, tornando a ficar de pé novamente.  
-O que foi, Aiko? Esqueceu-se de que sou um youkai? Ficar muito tempo submerso não é problema para esse Oyakata... -ele diz com um sorriso de divertimento enquanto observa a face aborrecida dela.  
-Gruuuuuuuu - ela emite um rosnado de insatisfação.  
-Aiko caiu em minha armadilha, mas convenhamos, você veio muito rapidamente, até me surpreendeu, devo confessar - e diz com um dedo em seu queixo, fitando-a.  
Aborrecida pos-se a caminhar para sair daquela água fria, mas ao olhar para a margem viu Oyakata lá, que já se encontrava nela e preparando-se para retirar a armadura ensopada, isso a deixou mais aborrecida e irada com ele, " _Como é exibido"_ - ela pensou.  
Oyakata olhava com um sorriso de satisfação da terra firme para uma Aiko aborrecida e com um olhar de " _morra Oyakata", _e sorri mais ainda, sabia que ela pensava assim, pois estava com raiva, mas não triste, como naquela vez, e dizia para si mesmo " Quem manda ter uma face tão adoravél quando irada ou aborrecida ?", e sorri internamente com esse pensamento.  
Ela pões seus pés na margem, está novamente encharcada, sem olhar para ele, se sacode novamente como antes, fazendo espirrar água em Oyakata, exibindo em sua face um sorriso de vingança. Mas ao voltar seu olhar para ele, ele está sem o haori e gi, está apenas de hakama e com o laço dourado com detalhes azuis. Ela se ruboriza, seu coração bate rapidamente, nunca o vira assim, sem a armadura, haori e gi. Admira os músculos do abdômen dele bem definidos e talhados, seus braços musculosos, sente um calor em seu corpo e um tremor involuntário espalhar-se pela sua coluna.  
Oyakata encontrava-se fitando o luar, nota o olhar de desejo de Aiko, que ela lançou à ele sem perceber, nota as feições rubras dela, seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, e sente um cheiro de desejo vindo de Aiko, trazida pelo vento. E fala fitando a jovem hanyou, enquanto começava a ficar excitado, pois aquele cheiro o estava inebriando, fazendo-a deseja-la ainda mais,com uma voz próxima da rouquidão.  
-Apenas livrei-me da roupa molhada...Aiko...- ele sem perceber se aproxima dela, como se estivesse hipnotizado pela jovem.  
Aiko fica imovél, e sente o cheiro de seu amado, mudar levemente, era um cheiro que ela já sentira em outras duas oportunidades. Naquele noite em que a lua se escondera completamente, agora há pouco, enquanto estava sentada na relva macia rodeada das belas flores luminosas. Não compreendia o que era.  
Ele aproximou-se dela, com os olhos cobertos de desejo, nota suas mãos másculas e fortes, preparando-se para tocar o belo rosto dela, que encontra-se surpresa e nervosa_ " Será que esse cheiro, é o que estou pensando?".  
_Oyakata beija Aiko, enquanto suas mãos fortes seguram o rosto delicado dela gentilmente. Ela fecha os olhos, querendo sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, e começa a relaxar, abrindo levemente seus lábios, e Oyakata aproveita para aprofundar o beijo, explorando o interior úmido e macio como seda, da boca da jovem e bela Ookamihanyou.Ela prende a respiração e abre seus olhos, nunca fora beijada assim, tão profundamente, e não sabia o que fazer, então decidiu que ele a guiaria, por ser mais experiente, e este pesamento a aborreceu levemente, ao pensar que ele já estivera com outras.  
As mãos de Oyakata migram do rosto da jovem hanyou, para as costas dela, enquanto a beija com voracidade. Aiko está rendida em seus braços musculosos e fortes, totalmente entregue ao jovem inuyoukai e imersa em sensações que a desnorteavam, estava próxima de se desfalecer nos braços do jovem inuyoukai.  
Oyakata começa a sentir que estava perdendo o controle de seu corpo, lembrou-se da promessa feita a Aiko e deveria se afastar dela antes que perdesse o parco controle que ainda possuía, pois ela ainda não autoriza-la que eles fizessem algo mais intímo do que um beijo. Aiko mesmo imersa em sensações prazerosas, percebera que seu amado ameaçava afastar-se dela, e ela não desejava isso, reunindo a pouca coragem que possuía e pondo sua timidez de lado, ela o abraça fortemente pressionando seu corpo com as roupas frias ao dele.  
Oyakata fita Aiko que olha timidamente para ele, extremamente ruborizada e arfante, então ela sorri e diz quase num sussurro, enquanto recosta a cabeça dela no tórax quente e musculoso dele:  
-fique...desejo-te...-. disse extremamente envergonhada, ainda sem olhar para seu amado.  
- Tem certeza, Aiko? Se passarmos desse ponto não haverá volta, me renderei aos meus desejos de youkai macho...- ele diz, com um olhar imerso em desejo, e entre sua respiração arfante e voz rouca, já tomada pela excitação.  
Ela toma a iniciativa e o beija, aprofundando-o, Oyakata agradece em pensamento a ela por ter autorizado, e aquele gesto, era a confirmação de sua hanyou, para prosseguirem com o intento que tanto o corpo dela, mas principalmente o de Oyakata tanto almejavam.  
Com sutileza, ele a despiu de suas roupas, enquanto beijava com voracidade seus lábios, e percorria seu pescoço, com a língua, e mordia sua orelhas levemente, arrancando gemidos seguidos da hanyou, cujo corpo estava anestesiado pelo prazer, que o jovem provoca só tocando em sua pele com os lábios e seus caninos levemente.  
Primeiro retirou o obi dela que fez a katana que trazia presa a cintura cair, junto com o laço, logo após desceu gentilmente o haori azul dela que caiu ao chão, enquanto sussurrava no ouvido dela _" minha...minha...minha Aiko", _com a voz rouca e maliciosa, e mordendo levemente suas orelhas de lobo, a deixando excitadissima, descobrira, um ponto vulnerável dela, mordiscar as orelhas, fazendo dar leves tremores. Enfiou delicadamente suas mãos dentro do gi branco dela, massageando seus toráx e tocando seus seios, a fazendo render-se mais ainda e fazendo solta rum longo gemido, ao mexer delicadamente com eles. Logo após com ambas as mãos, abriu a gi dela e o fez cair ao chão.  
Alisou o corpo delicado e macio dela com as mãos, enquanto baixava seu rosto, para lamber os ombros dela, percorrendo uma trilha de saliva até seu rosto, cujo destino era aos lábios delicados dela. Ela estava de olhos fechados, se concentrando nas sensações que ele provocava nela. Ele pega delicadamente as mãos delas, que estavam alisando e apertando as suas costas e as põe na hakama dele e diz, sussurrando roucamente.  
- Desfaça o wan-obi, Minha Aiko...- e mordisca as orelhas dela, a fazendo gemer.  
-ahhhhhhhhhhh -e abri fracamente os olhos para enxergar o wan-obi, e desfaz o nó, enquanto ele alisa as costas dela, como se estivesse hipnotizada.  
Ao cair a hakama dele, Oyakata já fizera cair a dela. Ela tremeu e olhou assustada para o membro dele, enrijecido pela excitação. Ele sorriu ao ver a cara assustada dela e a abraçou, a deitando delicadamente em cima da pele felpuda dele e no seu haori já estendido sobre a relva macia e verdejante. Precisa-va relaxa-la, e deixa-la excitada antes de consumir sua relação.  
Deitou-se ao lado dela, a deixaria bem excitada antes de te-la por completo, embora era já estivesse excitadissíma, mas ia deixa-la mais, embora, soubesse que teria que ser delicado com ela, apesar de ser meio youkai, era também meia humana, era diferente de um youkai puro.  
Ele a beijou profundamente nos lábios entreabertos dela, ela estava se deixando guiar, estava dócil com ele. Após os labios dirigiu-se ao tórax dela, e enquanto beijava seus seios e os acariciava,s sentia seu sangue pulsar. Seus olhos se tornaram rubros, suas garras e caninos se alongavam, se se deixasse dominar por seus instintos poderia machucar seriamente sua Aiko, então precisava mina-los. Tornou a beijar com volúpia os lábios dela, que os abriu e viu oyakata mudado, ele disse rouco.  
-Não se assuste, Aiko... é assim que fico...  
- Hai...essa...essa...aiko não...o teme...confio em você- e dizia entre gemidos para ele enquanto segurava seu rosto delicadamente.  
Ele sorri, ao ver a confiança dela nele e tornar a lamber seus seios e os apertar levemente, eindo aos os lábios doces dela, e desce uma de suas mãos, passando pelo ventre até o meio das pernas della, e tocando seu ponto mais intimo,a fazendo solta um longo gemido enquanto arfava com as carícias dele em sua parte in´tima  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
- calma, aiko..nem começamos ainda - ele diz rouco e arfante, enquanto ela abre os olhos surpresa com o que ele disse.  
Ele beija seus lábios macios e delicados com volúpia, abafando mais gemidos dela, enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer embaixo do corpo musculoso de seu amado, enquanto acariciava ou arranhava as costas de seus amado.  
Ela sente um forte calor percorrer seu corpo, sente mais do que nunca seu sangue ferver, ela nota sua mente esvaecer, e nota por cima das costas dele, suas garras alongarem um pouco, não muito, sente suas presas crescerem, e quando nota, seu corpo é tomado por um forte desejo, quer amar como nunca seu youkai, sente sua timidez desvaecer e dar lugar a uma volúpia que ela desconhecia em si até agora.  
Oyakata nota o olhar verde esmeralda dela ser coberta fracamente por uma coloração rubra, bem transparente, e quando retirar seus lábios do dela, se pondo a beijar seu colo , vê as presas dela, um pouco compridas, e ao virar para trás vê as garras dela, e enfim compreende, levemente surpreso, pensa "_ enfim despertei a parte youkai dela..."_e sorri de sarisfação e reotnas as carícias para com ela, dizendo em roucamente em seus ouvidos.  
-esse é o seu lado youkai...minha aiko...deixe-se ser dominada por ele, levemente...para nos divertimos melhor- e ela vê o sorriso extremamente malicioso e os olhos rubros de seu amado.  
Ela enfim, decide deixar-se levar, porque além do mais, não conseguiria se conter agora, perdera o controle sobre si. Ela passa a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço de seu amado, que decide deixa-la tomar o controle, claro que temporariamente, queria ver o quanto uma hanyou podia ser voluptuosa, quando tomada pelo seu lado youkai, levemente, devia admitir que estava curioso, para ver o que Aiko é capaz de fazer.  
Eles trocaram as posições, agora ela estava em cima dele, dando-lhe carícias enquanto suas garras massacravam a pele do jovem inutaishoo, enquanto ele a observava, estava curioso para ver o que ela faria na sua forma meia transformada pelo prazer _" Vamos Aiko, mostre-me do que é capaz nessa forma " -_ele pensa, enquanto começa a emitir gemidos que mais parecem rosnados, pelas carícias dadas pela sua amada hanyou.  
Ela começa a beijar seus lábios sedenta, enquanto suas mãos massacram o toráx dele, arranhando-o levemente, mas o suficiente para fazer escorrer pequenos e quase imperceptiveís filetes de sangue, enquanto acariciava os músculos peitorais dele definidos, ele rosnava roucamente, enquanto sentia uma ardência leve, e sabia que ela ainda estava um pouco conciente de seus atos.  
Ela conseguia se conter fracamente, e queria evitar de machucar Oyakata seriamente com suas garras e presas pronunciadas levemente, estava travando uma batalha entre seu coração hanyou e seus instintos de youkai, despertados pelo prazer.  
Arranhava com seus caninos o pescoço de seu amado, e juntou seu corpo mais ainda com o dele, enquanto sentia o membro enrijecido dele encostado nas suas coxas, a deixando ainda mais excitada ,e ele disse, entre rosnados roucos , quase que enlouquecido de excitação:  
-Marque-me Aiko...antes desse Oyakata...faça a primeira coisa que lhe passar pela cabeça .  
Ela sente uma vontade repentina de vira-lo de costas, e assim o faz, pois ela estava no controle. Instintivamente ela leva suas garras a nuca dele, e desenha no local o contorno de uma estrela de cinco pontas e com sua língua lambe o local, solvendo o sangue após marca-lo como seu, torna a vira-lo de costas para o chão, recomeçando as carícias, enquanto ele pensa, envolto em prazer e um misto de ardência pelas garras em sua pele, enquanto alisava a cabeça da hanyou "_ enfim sou dela...agora...minha Aiko ...você será minha..."  
_Ela leva suas mãos ao membro dele, fazendo o dar um gemido profundo e decide retormar o controle. Com uma incrível rapidez, a vira de costas ao chão deitando em cima dela, enquanto ela tenta lutar contra ele, para retomar o controle, pois seu lado youkai desejava dominar a relação, ele apenas sorri maliciosamente das tentativas frustadas dela, pois ele prendera seus punhos, limitando os movimentos dela e com apenas a perna esquerda dele, imobilizara as duas pernas dela, enquanto seu membro rigído, pressiona a coxa direita dela, afinal, ele era mais forte do que ela e diz, com a voz rouca e carregada de desejo:  
- Já deixei você brincar comigo...agora é minha vez de brincar com você...faremos algo mais gostoso...mas antes, irei marca-la como minha..para ser só minha e de mais ninguém...-. enquanto fita o olhar irado dela, por ele retomar o controle. Com incrível habilidade, virou-a de costas para si e prendeu ambos os punhos com uma mão e com suas garras, marcou-lhe a nuca, fazendo o kanji de inu e solvendo o sangue com sua lingua.  
Ficou indeciso levemente, se deveria possuí-la de costas para ele, seria muito mais agradável, mas por ela ser virgem, seria pela frente. Tonar a vira-la, e nota que ela já estava ficando aborrecida por ser virada tantas vezes e sem poder tomar o controle.  
Ele torna a percorrer com sua língua a extensão do colo dela até a bela face dela, enquanto abre caminho entre as pernas dela, e com sua outra mão, alisa a curvatura da cintura dela, quando ia penetra-la, segura pela a cintura dela com ambas as mãos, liberando seu pulso. Frustada ela finca suas garras nas costas dele.  
Como sua pele era resistente, no máximo ela conseguia fazer pequenos cortes, mas apesar dela estar meia transformada, continuava ainda frágil, e devido a isso, teria que tomar cuidado de não feri-la com suas garras, apesar da vontade imensa que sentia em aprofundar nela, precisava conter-se no ato de amor, machuca-la, seria inadmissível.  
Ele a penetra devagar, aos poucos, embora seu desejo de toma-la estava muito grande e desejava entrar dentro de sua Aiko o mais rápido possível, mas, dominou-se achou preferível ir devagar por ela ser virgem, " _Na próxima vez, será divertido minha Aiko_ ", e sorri maliciosamente ao pensar nisso.  
Ela gritou de dor, quando ele tomou a virgindade dela e fincou ainda mais as garras nas costas dele tentando aliviar sua dor. Ele lambia e mordiscava levemente os belos seios dela. Mordeu levemente as orelhas dela, acabando por arrancando mais arrepios dela, enquanto fazia movimentos lentos de entrada e saída dela até que ela se acostumasse.  
Logo os gemidos de dor se tornaram de prazer, e enquanto massacrava as costas dele, dava mordidas em seu ombro, fazendo pequenos filetes de sangue pingar nela.  
Após perceber as mudanças dos gemidos, começou a dar estocadas mais fortes e vigorosas nela, enquanto a beijando com paixão, suprimindo vários gritinhos abafados e gemidos desta. O prazer havia anestesiado os corpos deles, ele via ela se contorcendo, enquanto entre gemidos de prazer falava o nome dele. Até que o prazer chegou primeiro a ela, que teve os lábios tampados por Oyakata, fazendo verter lágrimas peroladas de seus olhos cerrados, e logo depois, ele deu um gemido longo e profundo, indicando que o gozo havia chegado a ele. A lassidão engole Aiko sem ela oferecer qualquer oposição.  
Ele retorna ao normal e acaricia o rosto da jovem desacordada em baixo dele, enquanto seca as lágrimas dela, a natureza havia predestinado os youkais ao prazer total, juntamente com sua volúpia e lascividade. Ele sai dela lentamente, e a puxa para os braços dele, envolvendo-na com o haori e a pele felpuda dele, para aquece-la da noite que se seguira.  
Ele suspira de contentamento, colocando seu queixo em cima da cabeça da jovem ookamihnayou desacordada. Alisava as costas delas delicadamente enquanto fala:  
-Minha Aiko...nada nem niguém poderá nos separar... e cerra os olhos, mas não dorme, era perigoso dormir ao relento e em campo aberto, mas acabou por passar despercebido, um cheiro um cheiro conhecido no ar, indicando que alguém estava próximo dali.  
No lado de fora da barreira, Kuroisorakumo olha irado para o kekkai, seus olhos encontravam-se rubros e seus caninos proeminentes, suas garras estalaram perigosamente. Ouvira o que acontecera, e pelos sons sabia que ele a tomara para si. Sentia um ódio imenso e iria estraçalhar Oyakata naquela noite, quando uma mão forte segura a dele, detendo-no.

Abaixo há uma imagem que achei na net...de Oyakata , do jeito que veio ao mundo... . uma pena que não era de corpo inteiro...XPPPPP, mas não se pode ter tudo, né? E olha, que não foi por falta de tentativas 

Para quem pediu romance, atendi e continuarei dando cenas românticas aos dois pombimhos, Aiko e Oyakata. Também escrevi hentai, á pedidos, principalmente de um das minhas amigas, Vice-sama, que após seu pedido "gentil", tendo apenas me ameaçado com uma katana, um chicote e um AR15, srsrrssrssrsrsrsrsr resolvi adiantar a cena hentai, rsrsrsrrssrsrsrseria no episódio 16 , após tomar coragem de sair de debaixo da cama deu medo XDDDDD rsssrssrsrsrs

Só ficou meio longo...XDDDDD

Como podem notar, atendi aos pedidos e agradeço as ideias para a minha fic v . Se desejarem ler algo na fic, quiserem dar sugestões ou críticas, podem escrever, estejam a vontade, pois assim saberei o que preciso melhorar na fic ou o que os leitores desejam ler 


	16. Ameaça

200 AC da era Yayoi

EraTenkumoya, um dos comandantes de Oyakata, responsavél por comandar as tropas do Sul, que impedira o jovem comandante de avançar para dentro do Kekkai e atacar inutaishoo. Era o mais velho e sábio de todos os subordinados do general cão, e considerado por muitos como um poderoso youkai, mas devido aos seus ancestrais não serem de estirpe pura, pois houvera cruzamentos indevidos entre espécies diferentes, e que acabou por denotar a ele uma aparência de velho, e tendo a incapacidade de manter-se com aparência jovem, como os daiyoukais de estirpes puras, devido a isso ele aparentava ter umas cinco décadas da idade humana, embora ainda estivesse com uma aparência bem mais conservado do que um humano nobre de cinquenta anos. Possuía alguns fios brancos em seus cabelos negros, olhos escuros perspicazes , além de contar com uma capacidade muito útil , herdada pelos séculos de vida dele, mais de seiscentos anos, aproximadamente, de conseguir apenas observando, analisar o caratér e prováveis pensamentos do indivíduo, e traçar a personalidade deste, prestando atenção juntamente com seus gestos e olhares.  
Apesar de possuir também um olhar bondoso, possuía a fama de ser um comandante implacável e terrível em batalha. Em decorrência de seus séculos de vida, era tido como o que possuía mais experiência do que qualquer outro sob as ordens de Oyakata, sua fama expandia-se muito além das fronteiras e muitos nobres youkais amargavam não ter um youkai do porte e sabedoria dele, para comandar suas tropas em batalhas ou organizar os patrulhamentos.  
Este daiyoukai também fora responsável pelo treinamento de Oyakata após o falecimento de Yukiko. Ele tinha apreço e consideração pela inudaiyoukai, além de admiração, não só pelo fato dela ser jovem e já ter se tornado uma daiyoukai gigantesca, feito este possível por poucas estirpes youkais, como pela inteligência, sagacidade, determinação, mas sem deixar de ser amavél como mãe.  
Conhecia melhor do que ninguém os sofrimentos que esta passou. Apoiara o assassinato do ex-general Yorusou pelas garras dela e de seus caninos, pois o considerava desprezível e vil pelo que fizera com a jovem hime, quando ela tornou-se escrava deste, e em decorrência de sse seu apoio, ajudou-a a controlara uma possível revolta dos comandantes que não aceitavam como senhora devido a ser fêmeas e por assassinar o antigo senhor deles , a instruiu como proceder para com eles, e com o alguns rebeldes , que desejam formentar uma guerra civil na população de youkais que viviam sob sua proteção. Como era general dela, como fora outrora de Yorusou, conseguira controlar as fronteiras, manter as integridades das tropas e controlar subordinados, devido a sua experiência secular.  
Sua admiração e afeição migrou para o filhote desta, que apesar de ter como genitor o falecido taishoo, não herdará nenhuma característica dele em sua personalidade, pois sabia que o jovem inutaishoo espelhava-se em sua Hahaue, Yukiko, a quem admirava e sentia muita falta, Tenkumoya também admitira sentir muita falta da jovem, mas já tendo os poderes e tamanho de uma inudaiyoukai.   
Depositava suas esperanças em Oyakata e compartilha o que Yukiko acalentara por seu filhote, cujo desejo dela ele também acalentava, de que um dia o nome de Oyakata ecoará eternamente pelas lendas tanto dos humanos quanto dos youkais, como sendo o mais poderoso que já existira. Possuía também possuía simpatia por Aiko, a via como se essa fosse uma adoravél neta para ele.  
Com um incrível domínio e poder, ele afasta Kuroisorakumo de perto do Kekkai, o empurrando para longe e parando somente á vários quilômetros dali, para poderem "conversar calmamente" sem o jovem inutaishoo poder ouvi-los. Dirigindo-se com uma voz grave e autoritária para o jovem comandante, que ainda encontrava-se surpreso pela repentina aparição do comandante mais leal do general cão:  
-Não faça besteira, Kuroisorakumo, não jogue fora sua honra, pois Oyakatasama é nosso taishoo, além de nosso Senhor. Deve a ele obediência , lealdade e submissão aos desejos vindos dele. Não crie uma desonra dessas por causa de uma fêmea, mesmo que seja a mais bela existente, e que sua beleza ultrapasse a de uma tennin... esse Tenkumoya é um exemplo, embora que seja diferente do seu caso, é semelhante em um certo ponto...odiava Yorusou, embora fosse um dos comandantes dele, que tomou essas terras depois do massacre do clã que outrora vivia aqui, e que pereceram pelas garras dele...além das atrocidades e perversidades cometidas diariamente contra Yukiko...apesar de odiá-lo, nunca o traí, nem sequer voltei-me contra ele, embora que somente nos meus sonhos pudesse fazer tal traição... pela honra, acabei por culpar-me por não poder fazer nada para salva-la, ...por faltar com a falecida hime, permitindo que ele a destruísse dia após dia ...infelizmente, essa culpa levarei comigo até o fim dos meus dias...e farei tudo o que puder, para aplacar essa culpa...-diz fitando-no seriamente com um olhar ameaçador.  
O jovem comandante se desfaz da mão forte que o prendera no braço dele, lançando um olhar de ira para o velho comandante, embora em seu intimo ainda respeitasse aquele youkai ,que o indicara ao comando de uma das tropas de Oyakata, devido a sua habilidade. Graças a ele, conseguira chegar ao tão almejado posto de comandante. Apesar das palavras duras que encobriam a ameaça indireta deste , ainda nutria algum respeito e admiração por este, mas não abandonara seu olhar de ódio pela interrupção deste nos planos dele e a sua meia transformação.  
-Hunf! Se é motivo de desonra, então acabarei com o inutaishoo e tomarei Aiko para mim, com isso a marca dele sumirá e poderei marca-la como minha, a tomando em meus braços aonde ela deve ficar- fala com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
-Não pode marcar uma fêmea á força, a fêmea em questão, tem que aceitar e querer...mesmo que faça contra a vontade desta, a marca sumirá no dia seguinte! -ele começa a elevar seu tom de voz, enquanto o olha com seus olhos começando a ficar estreitados e uma leve película rubra começasse a envolver seus olhos.  
- Então a marcarei todo o dia, até conseguir tomar o coração da linda Aiko para esse Kuroisorakumo...  
-Estas louco! - ele enfim eleva sua voz e o olha com uma raiva crescente, pois o que ele dissera naquele momento, lembrava-o do que Yorusou fizera com Yukiko quando jovem-O que sente por ela é obsessão e não amor! Aikosama ama Oyakatasama e este por sua vez a ama na mesma intensidade! E aviso que nunca irá derrota-lo, pois quando temos alguém para proteger, ficamos mais fortes! Nosso general e senhor protegerá sua Aiko contra tudo e todos, e com isso seu poder aumentará! ele diz agora exasperado.  
Ele tem esperanças de fazer o jovem youkai mudar de ideia o chamando para a razão, pois não é bom ter uma ruptura entre os comandantes e o inutaishoo, pois poderia gerar um descontentamento, acabando por possivelmente gerar uma guera civil dentro do pais das terras do Oeste, e para a cria de Aiko não seria bom, pois já bastava os problemas que enfrentava devido ao seu amor pela hanyou. Além de que poderia deixar vulnerável as terras para um ataque dos daimyous fronteiriços, que não reconheciam completamente Oyakata como dono legitimo das terras.  
-Velho! Cada século que passa, fica cada vez mais fica sentimental ! É a senilidade pelo visto...- olha com desdém para ele ela será minha propriedade e de ninguém mais! e vira seu olhar para o kekkai ao longe, estreitando os olhos e preparando-se para avançar até a barreira.  
Naquele instante, Tenkumoya assume a forma henge, tornando-se uma imensa raposa negra de nove caudas felpudas, com alguns pêlos brancos, com mais de quatrocentos metros de altura, com intensos olhos rubros que irrompe entre as chamas azuladas que envolvia seu corpo. Prende Kuroisorakumo embaixo de uma de suas patas, mas não o pressionando, apenas segurando-o firmemente. Aproxima seu enorme e comprido focinho, estreitando seus olhos, fala com seu hálito quente chocando-se com a face do comandante imobilizado:  
- Não ameace Oyakatasama ou pare de considerar Aikosama como um objeto! Se continuar assim, esse Tenkumoya irá envia-lo ao ao mundo pessoalmente, com os cumprimentos de nosso taishoo, Oyakata! Estejas avisado... Inutaishoo já está desconfiado de você, pois percebera seu cheiro nos arredores do jardim aonde Aikosama costuma ficar, como se a estivesse observando. Por precaução irei comunicar aos outros comandantes para ficar de olho em você, jovem. termina dando um rosnado de aviso e o libertando de sua pata gigantesca.  
Ele se refaz e olha com desprezo para a imensa kuroikitsune youkai, o daiyoukai que mais possuía confiança de Oyakata, e que retribua cuidando dele, como um avô dedicado faria.  
-Hunf! Apesar de ser um kitsune daiyoukai age como um simples youkai...obedecendo ao dono...  
-Gruuuuuuuuuuuu -ele lança um rosnado de raiva...Possuo honra ao contrário de você! È nosso dever e honra obedecer ao nosso senhor e taishoo, Oyakatasama. Sou fiel ao inutaishoo assim como nós comandantes e subordinados somos ...ou esquece-se que tenho um olfato e intuição excelente para detectar uma mentira? Sempre observo e analiso á procura de possiveís traidores...senti ultimamente sua traição, em decorrência de sua obsessão pela meiga Ookamihanyou crescer...à um ritmo alarmante... os imensos e sagazes olhos rubros o fitam, atento aos detalhes de suas ações e ao seu olhar.  
-Mas terei Aiko para mim, e sei que não pode me atacar...- ele diz com um sorriso de triunfo-...pois poderá ter conseqüências...  
Tenkumoya sabia do perigo de ataca-lo sem aparentemente Kuroisorakumo dar motivos, que poderiam ser vistos ou demonstrado por ações desonrosas, principalmente para um youkai de alto escalão como ele. Poderia haver uma crise séria entre os exércitos e possivelmente uma guerra civil e Oyakata necessitava ao máximo ter pleno controle e ordem entre seus comandantes e subordinados. Seguro, de que não haveria ataque, ele também assume a sua forma henge, o de uma mariposa enorme, venenosa, possuindo o mesmo tamanho do inutaishoo. Ele abre suas imensas asas douradas e alça vôo.  
Ao vê-lo se afastar,Tenkumoya reassume a forma semelhante a humana e com um último olhar ao longe, ao ponto que era Kuroisorakumo, suspira cansado, e desaparece em meio a chamas azuladas.  
O sol nasce e Aiko espreguiça-se, encontra-se envolvida na pele felpuda de Oyakata. Ela senta e passa a mão em sua nuca sentindo a marca feita por ele, e sorri como nunca na vida. Agora era a companheira oficial dele. As lembranças da noite passada lhe vem a tona, e rapidamente olha para seu colo aonde havia pingado o sangue de Oyakata, quando ela o mordera e o arranhou, porém as manchas sumiram, mas ela ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro fraco do sangue dele em sua pele macia. Ela presumiu de que ele as havia limpado com um pano úmido, mas o forte cheiro do sangue de Oyakata continuava em suas garras, junto ao odor dele impregnado no corpo dela. Preocupada,ela procura por Oyakata, mas não o vê, apenas uma fogueira na sua frente crepitando alegremente.  
Ela sente o cheiro dele perto dali e sorri, ficando aliviada, para logo depois tornar a sentir-se um pouco triste, pois queria que ele estivesse ao seu lado quando ela acordasse. Iria conversar sobre isso com ele. Decide tomar um banho na cachoeira e aproxima-se da água cristalina, nua, pois como estava perto não deu-se ao trabalho de cobrir-se .  
Próximo dali, em uma mata densa e fechada, Oyakata encontrava-se sem armadura, apenas com haori, gi e hakama e a wan-obi, a costumeira faixa dourada com detalhes azulados. Trazia em seu braço musculoso frutas , pois como Aiko era uma hanyou, portanto meia humana, gostava delas, mas como ele era um inuyoukai, preferia uma suculenta carne .Na sua mão esquerda, trazia alguns peixes, decidiu preparar o café da manhã de Aiko, que provavelmente devia estar com fome. Ele já havia se saciado , caçando um youkai lagarto inferior e alimentando-se dele, enquanto sua carne estava macia e seu sangue quente.  
-Como seria fazer amor com uma hanyou na forma humana? -ele fala consigo mesmo enquanto forma-se um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios -seria uma experiência e tanto.  
Ele fita o céu, sabe quando Aiko perde seus poderes e a aparência que assume, por isso que quando ela partiu para aquela quase jornada, desesperou-se, pois sabia que o dia em que ela se tornava uma humana estava próximo, isso o apavorou mais ainda. Mas agora ela estava segura junto dele, ela o surpreendeu na noite anterior, quando foi tomada fracamente pelo seu sangue youkai.  
Ele retorna ao acampamento improvisado e vê Aiko tomar banho tranquilamente e sossegadamente, tanto, que nem sentira o cheiro dele próximo dela. Silenciosamente, com um sorriso malicioso,colocou as frutas no lado da fogueira, observou em volta e notou a existência de um pequeno lago fechado, que fora formado dentro de um buraco em uma pedra lisa, era profunda e notou não haver como os peixes fugirem e devido a isso decidiu deposita-los lá, pois ainda encontravam-se vivos e ele queria preparar um café com peixes frescos.  
Tirou suas roupas sem fazer barulho e entrou na água, fitando ainda o corpo nu dela, iluminado pelo maravilhoso nascer do sol no horizonte. Aproximou-se dela como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ela encontrava-se na parte um pouco profunda da cachoeira, de modo que a água a encobria na altura de seus seios e seus longos cabelos negros esparramados sobre a ágau cristalina.  
Ele decide "brincar" com ela, e submerge rapidamente, pois por a ser um youkai, poderia ficar de tocaia embaixo da água sem respirar por muito tempo, enquanto que ela procuraria indícios de alguém ali, pois como possuía parte lobo conseguiria com certeza pressenti-lo, mas como estavam na água, seria difícil ela detectar algum cheiro, através de seu olfato.  
Instintivamente, pressentiu algo ou alguém aproximar-se dela, virou o rosto para trás, tentando captar algum som com suas orelhas ou sentir algum cheiro no ar, exatamente como Oyakata previra . como ela temia a água a impede de detectar algum cheiro, mas confia em seus instintos de lobo, porém não consegue entender por que para seus instintos esse alguém não é uma ameça para ela.  
Preocupada, decide retornar ao acampamento e uma leve brisa, leva o cheiro de frutas frescas ao olfato apurado dela, mas não encontra Oyakata, por mais que olhe em volta.  
-Será que ele tornou a sair? - ela coloca seus braços em volta dos seios para esconde-los, enquanto observava assustada em volta, a sensação de que alguém aproximou dela não saíra, e tinha quase certeza que ainda encontrava-se lá, pois os lobos tinham uma intuição excelente.  
-Oyakata... está aí ?- ela pergunta preocupada e com a voz fraca, para piorar ela estava nua e a roupa dela muito distante, ficaria completamente envergonhada se tivesse que lutar contra alguém, estando naquele estado.  
Oyakata estava próximo das pernas dela, mas queria que ela virasse de costas para ele, para poder dar o bote nela, estava como um caçador a espreita do momento certo de pegar a presa tão cobiçada.   
Ela enfim chegara aonde ele queria, pois virou-se de costas, nesse momento ele emergiu rapidamente e envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços musculosos a fazendo gritar de medo.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -e começou a se debater tentando soltar-se.  
Desesperada resolveu fincar suas garras no braço musculosos que a prendera. Porém ao fincar as garras na pele, sente o cheiro e o reconhece. Nesse instante seu coração que estava batendo enlouquecido se acalma, e suas feições mudam de medo para aborrecimento e diz com censura:  
- Oyakata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que... - mas sua voz falha ao sentir ele acariciar o ventre dela , sua raiva dissipa-se enquanto sentia as mãos fortes e musculosas dele, e uma de suas mãos descendo até o seu ponto intimo, enquanto a outra acariciava seus seios, com Oyakata lambendo a nuca dela , fazendo-a arrepiar-se por inteiro, suas ações fazem Aiko soltar um gemido de prazer, e suas faces tornan-se rubras.  
Ela entrega-se a ele, sem resistência. Ele diz sussurrando roucamente próximo as orelhas dela, parando momentaneamente os beijo nelas  
-Agora é minha , somente minha...  
- E ... ah...Oyakata é...ah..ah... só meu...somente ..ah...ah...meu- ela diz com a voz falhando entre gemidos, replicando o que ele fala, o inuyoukai sorri satisfeito.  
- Irei brincar com você...minha Aiko...durante o dia...minha linda e meiga Ookamihanyou.  
Ele acaricia os seios dela, enquanto a outra mão percorre a trilha indo do ventre até o ponto intímo dela, fazendo-a gemer e extremesser. Lá ele a penetra com um dedo apenas, explorando o interior úmido de sua fêmea, enquanto ela geme, logo ele coloca mais um dedo e começa a mexe-los, fazendo-a dar gritinhos abafados, enquanto ele continuava mordiscando as orelhas negras dela, parando de vez em quando para sentir o toque macio dos longos cabelos negros como a noite, cujas mechas mesclavam-se com algumas mechas prateadas dele na superfície cristalina da água.  
Aiko contorcia-se de prazer, sentindo que o prazer seria iminente, encontrava-se envolta em sensações que a faziam desnortear-se, sua mente flutuava, enquanto sentia um calor invadi-la, estava começando a sentir o seu sangue ferver. Oyakata notou que a parte youkai dela estava surgindo. Para surpresa e decepção dela, ele para de repente e afasta-se dela.  
Ela sente ele retirar seus dedos de seu sexo e ao virar sem entender o porque de parar com as carícias, decepcionada, ela fita o inuyoukai que virou o rosto para ela, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábio, com a voz suave sensual falando:  
-O " meu brincar " é assim...durante o dia irei da-lhe carícias, mas a consumação só será a noite, e darei sem dar aviso nenhum... será divertido- e com um último sorriso malicioso, retorna para a margem, deixando uma Aiko atordoada, embora estivesse intimamente apreensiva em imaginar seria o "brincar dele" .

Taishoo ; general  
tennin : Eram os seres que habitavam o céu. Seriam como os anjos para os ocidentais. Costumam ser donzelas de beleza incomparável.  
Tenkumoya – flecha da nuvem celestial  
Kuroikitsune – raposa negra 


	17. Brincadeiras

Aiko encontrava-se no espaçoso ofuro de mogno do castelo das terras do Oeste, com a água quente, agradável e exalando a perfume de sakura. Encontrava-se naquele instante, aborrecida, em decorrência das _chamadas "brincadeiras"_ de Oyakata, realizadas com ela durante todo aquele dia, em que ele apenas a excitava para logo depois parar com as carícias.   
Após um leve suspiro, submergiu o belo e formoso corpo para molhar seus longos cabelos negros reluzentes. Estava tão irritada, que dispensou as escravas que davam banho nela, passavam o óleo de sumire, além de massagens e também da youkai que tocava uma singela fluta, para que estando sozinha, tenta-se acalmar-se, pois no estado em que se encontrava era capaz de descontar sua frustração em inocentes que nada tinham a ver com o que ela passara naquela tarde.  
Passou a sentar em um canto no espaçoso ofuro, próximo as jarras de óleo perfumado. Passa a olhar o teto de mogno lustroso, com afrescos de belas paisagens com magníficos passáros e flores pintados, enquanto as recordações daquela tarde lhe vinham a mente.

_Aiko encontrava-se em frente a fogueira, enquanto os passáros preparavam-se para dormir no alto de frondosas e exuberantes árvores, ao longe, as parcas nuvens encontravam-se alaranjadas, com os timídos raios de sol iluminando a terra e tingindo os vastos campos, florestas e rios. Estava sentada sobre os joelhos fitando o belo por do sol enquanto suas mãos repousavam sobre o seu colo, mas na verdade, estava fitando o sol para não ter que olhar para o seu amado, pois estava muito aborrecida com as provocações por meio de carícias dele, que acabam por parar abruptamente quando ela começava a ficar excitada.  
-Minha Aiko...o que aconteceu? -pergunta "inocentemente" , enquanto a fitava com um tom de voz próxima do cinismo.  
Ela se vira com um olhar de raiva para ele, como se pudesse feri-lo apenas com seu olhar.  
-Não sabes?! ... -ela pergunta incrédula para ele- ...não se faça de desentendido e de inocente, sabes muito bem por que. e estreita seus olhos para ele, que apenas encontra-se com um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto.  
- Seria por causa de minhas " brincadeiras"? -ele rebate a pergunta, enquanto aproxima-se dela, nu, enquanto saia das águas cristalinas da cachoeira.  
Ela olha para o corpo musculoso de seu amado que fora talhado para batalhas. Gotículas de agua teimam em contornar a musculatura de seu abdômen e de seus braços fortes e quentes, enquanto que de seus longo cabelos prateados pingam gotas cristalinas manchando a terra abaixo de seus pés. Ela Se ruborizou intensamente ao ver o membro dele. Ele nota o olhar dela timído para o seu membro, e sorri como nunca, para depois seu sorriso fácil se transformar em um extremamente malicioso, falando com uma voz sensual.  
-Já o vistes antes...e o sentiu...não vejo o por que de tanta timidez, Minha Aiko...- enquanto seus olhos a fitam famintos  
Ela abaixa os olhos se ruborizando mais ainda, seu coração acarela e o corpo emite um leve tremor, ela congelara inicialmente com as palavras proferidas por seu amado.  
Sente os dedos macios porém fortes no queixo dela obrigando-na a olhar para cima, ele estava agachado na frente dela , ela cerrou os olhos para não ver novamente o membro másculo dele e só os abre quando sente o rosto erguido e ao reabri-los, encontra os lábios de Oyakata úmidos, sedentos e convidativos próximos dos dela e seus olhos dourados, penetrantes, como se a hipnotizassem. Ela relaxa e permite que os lábios se toquem. Inicialmente fora um beijo doce, mas que começara a se aprofundar, conforme o desejo do inuyoukai aumentava, tornando-se intenso e exigente. Ele acariciava o interior macio e aveludada dela, e brinca com a língua dela ao encontra-la, provocando-a.  
Após algum tempo os lábios se separam e ela vê, aborrecida, Oyakata afastar-se com um fino sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ele se dirige até onde suas roupas se encontravam, dobradas e arrumadas ,embaixo de uma árvore próxima da fogueira que crepitava alegremente.  
Ela suspira, novamente ele brincara com ela. Retorna a olhar novamente para o céu, percebendo que o sol praticamente sumira e restava somente um opaco tom vermelho-alaranjado no céu, e os grilos que começavam a ensaiar os cantos para a noite que se aproximava, olha para os campos outrora floridos e reluzentes, somente vendo agora, botões de flores, timídas, cuja luz encontrava-se presa em seu interior. Pois ontem foi o último dia da noite com um magnifica lua cheia, agora iria demorar diversos dias para ela surgir novamente. De seus lábios de donzela sai um longo e cansativo suspiro.  
Ela leva um leve susto,ao ver Oyakata abraçando-a pelas costas, envolvendo seus braços musculosos em sua cintura, protetoramente, enquanto sente os lábios dele em suas orelhas, as acariciando e beijando-as, fazendo Aiko emitir gemidos de prazer, aquele era o seu maior ponto fraco e o inutaishoo sabia explorar bem essa fraqueza dela. Sente seu aborrecimento ser aplacado momentaneamente, para após se refazer quando ele parou com as carícias nas orelhas dela, passando a apoiar displicentemente seu queixo no ombro dela e ela sente a dureza da armadura dele nas costas dela.  
Ela o fita, e nota que suas suspeitas confirmaram-se, ele vestira além de suas roupas, a imponente armadura, um sinal de que partiriam dali. Ela o diz afastando-se dele com as mãos, o desagradando, para no instante seguinte por-se de pé, sem deixar de olha-lo.  
-Para estar com a armadura, é um sinal de que retornaremos... -ela não pergunta, apenas confirma.  
-Com certeza, afinal, desejas ficar aqui até a próxima lua cheia?  
-Claro que não.-e a fala com um tom magoado, ainda não o perdoara pelas "brincadeiras" para com ela mas vou saltando até lá, posso percorrer facilmente essa distância -e vira de costas para ele, preparando-se para sair do imenso campo e atravessar o kekkai.  
Oyakata sorri maliciosamente e rapidamente a prende em seus braços fortes, e alça vôo na forma humana, enquanto suas caudas engrossam e passam a envolver o corpo de Aiko.  
A jovem Ookamihanyou tenta desvencilha-se do abraço dele, que a prendia, mas agora que ele estava com a armadura imponente, dificultava o trabalho dela, e o fitou com seus belos olhos verdes, como esmeraldas. Irada, grita:  
-Solte-me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -e mostra seus caninos a ele, emitindo juntamente com um rosnado de aviso.  
- É a primeira vez que essa armadura cumpri seu objetivo comigo...mas devo admitir, nunca imaginei que era para me proteger da ira de minha companheira oficial - e sorri como nunca, satisfeito, para uma Aiko enraivecida.  
-Me solta!!!!!!!!!!!! Volto saltando entre as árvores e correndo, pois não quero voltar junto de você!!!!!!!!!!  
Ele nada diz, só continua a olhando, mas seus sorriso não desaparecera da face máscula  
-Não vai me perguntar? -ela pergunta com um tom perigoso.  
-Já sei o porque...encontra-se emburrada devido as "minhas brincadeiras"...e se perguntasse, estaria fazendo o que esperava de mim -e sorri mais ainda para uma aiko frustava.  
-Por que não posso ir saltando? -ela pergunta irritada.  
-Quero chegar logo com minha Aiko para podermos finalizar minha "brincadeira". - ele sorri maliciosamente com os olhos famintos e brilhantes para uma hanyou extremamente envergonhada e enrubescida.  
Na viagem de volta, a hanyou fica quieta, lançando apenas parcos olhares entre aborrecido e envergonhado para Oyakata, cuja face continua ostentando um doce sorriso, enquanto que a dela encontra-se levemente enrubescido.  
Ao chegarem as terras do oeste, Aiko vê algo pular no ombro dela e o reconhece, é a nomiyoukai Myouga, que apesar de ser um servo de seu amado, é considerado por este como um de seus melhores tomodachis.  
- Konbanwa, Aikosama - Myouga prostra-se perante Aiko no ombro desta.  
-Konbanwa, Myougajiichan - Aiko sorri amavelmente para a pulga.  
-Konbanwa, Oyakatasama - a nomiyoukai prostra-se para Oyakata que se encontro vindo até Aiko e salta até ele.  
-Konbanwa, Myouga e a pulga se põe a chupar o pescoço de Oyakata. Após um tempo, Oyakata dá um tabefe em Myouga fazendo-o soltando um sonoro " pléct", e a youkai pulga cai tonta no chão, mas antes de toca-lo é amparada pelas mãos macias de Aiko, que a olhava com dó.  
-Tudo bem, Myougachan? -ela está preocupada.  
-Tudo bem, estou acostumado. -a pulga torna a ficar de pé na palma da hanyou, e exibi um olhar malicioso dela para Oyakata, porém ela não percebera esse olhar. E sem a Ookamihanyou ver, o jovem taishoo apenas acena sorridente para Myouga que passa a admira-la , abrindo um sorriso, estava feliz por eles terem se tornado marido e mulher pela tradição dos youkais  
-Mesmo assim...não dói, Myougachan?  
- iie...não precisa se preocupar Aikosama... -e vira-se para o inuyoukai-...Oyakatasama, o comandante Tenkumoya deseja conversar em particular com o senhor.  
-Tenkumoya? -ele estranha, pois haviam conversado ontem mesmo sobre " aquele assunto" o que será agora? Onde o comandante está?  
- Aqui, Oyakatasama. Konbanwa, meu senhor. Konbanwa Aikosama.- e aparece diante deles, após chamas azuladas que irromperam-se do nada, se desfazerem e o revelarem sinto a surpresa - pois Aiko ainda não se acostumara com o modo dele aparecer, do nada, irrompendo-se entre chamas azuis e intensas.  
-Tudo bem, Tenkumoyasama, apenas não me acostumei com suas aparições, mas é questão de tempo... -e sorri candidamente para ele.  
Ela sempre o vira como uma espécie de avô para ela, aquele kitsune daiyoukai era um dos poucos que tinha a total confiança dela, pois desde pequena, se lembrava do tratamento dele para com ela, como de um avô, ao contrário dos demais que a tratavam bem por medo de Yukiko e Oyakata, mas pelas costas, lhe lançavam olhares de asco e repugnância. Apesar de cuidar dela, ele também a repreendia quando ela ia se expor ao perigo e era seu protetor , enquanto a nomiyoukai era sua babá, praticamente, na ausência de Oyakata e Yukiko.  
Ele sorri bondosamente para ela, para logo depois olhar para seu senhor e sorrir mais ainda. Inutaishoo se surpreende por ele saber o que aconteceu entre ele e sua amada, somente iria anunciar amanhã, que Aiko era sua companheira oficial e nova senhora das terras do Oeste.  
-Para esse... - ia falar, mas no último instante analisou melhor a reação do jovem inuyoukai que fez para ele, indicando par anão continuar e optou por não falar, pois poderia deixar Aiko envergonhada,se descobrisse como ele soubera do ocorrido, sem seu amado contar.  
-Para esse...? O que ia falar, Tenkumoyasama? -ela o olha curiosa, está intrigada.  
-iie, esqueci... , sinto, Aikosama. -e dá uma leve reverência em sinal de desculpas.  
-tudo bem... -embora ainda permanecesse intrigada.  
- ...  
.-...  
Um silêncio se fixou entre os presentes, e Aiko percebeu que o que tinham que falar entre si era só entre eles e desejavam conversar a sós, captou a mensagem sem que fosse necessário falar nada e inventou uma desculpa:  
-Oyasumimassen, Tenkumoyasama e Myougajiichan, sayounara Oyakata, vou tomar um banho e me recolher aos aposentos, estou cansada, entretanto estava bem acordada.  
-Oyasumimassen, Aikosama -ele curva-se para a hanyou..  
-Até mais, Aiko .- Oyakata a olha intensamente.  
Aiko vira-se, mas antes nota o sorriso na face dele, ela apenas arregalou levemente os olhos, para depois retornar a andar até a entrada suntuosa e imponente do castelo._

- O que será que desejava falar com Oyakata, que não podia na minha frente?- ela inicia um monólogo consigo mesma- Eu já conheço os problemas que ele está enfrentando nas terras por minha causa...- e desanimada, atira água para os lados com as plamas das mãos.  
Ela mergulha a cabeça no imenso ofuro, para umedecer bem seus longos cabelos negros, para quando retornar a superfície quase perder o equilíbrio ao notar que seu amado encontrava-se na frente dela, sentado, a encarando intensamente, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que podiam devorar inimigos.  
-Oyakata! -ela o repreende por assusta-la.  
-És a única que pode falar com este Oyakata, sem temer nada...Ninguém manda ter uma face dessas, linda quando nervosa ou aborrecida... -e leva sua mãos ao rosto macio e delicado da hanyou, a fazendo extremesser.  
-Então...o motivo de sua " brincadeira" era... me deixar aborrecida?- ela o fita estreitando os olhos  
Ele leva seu dedo indicador aos lábios dela, fazendo-na calar, enquanto o coração desta batia descompassado. Ele aproxima-se dela e diz roucamente.  
- Não só esse motivo...embora eu tenha unido o útil ao agradável...- e passa sua língua quente e úmida do colo dos seios de Aiko até sua face, fazendo uma trilha quente de saliva, indo depositar em seguida um beijo nas orelhas dela. Ela solta um gemido abafado devido ao dedo dele impedi-la de emitir sons. E a posiciona de costas para ele, desagradando momentaneamente a meia youkai.  
O mesmo dedo dele desliza até um dos seios firmes de Aiko, massageando-o e apertando-o levemente, enquanto a outra mão apaixonadamente percorre a curvatura da cintura, até as coxas, acariciando-as, mas sem aproximar-se do sexo de Aiko.  
Ela dava gritinhos abafados e gemidos, enquanto estremecia rendida aos desejos de seu amado inuyoukai, que passara agora a beijar a nuca dela, em cima da marca feita por ele, enquanto suas mãos continuavam acariciando a pele macia da jovem hanyou. De repente, a mão que alisava a coxa da jovem, desloca-se subitamente para o sexo dela, passando a acariciar o ponto mais intimo dela, fazendo-a dar um grito abafado e um longo gemido, e flexionar suas pernas com o ato de seu youkai.  
Da nuca, ele retorna as orelhas dela, as mordiscando, arrebatando mais gemidos de sua amada, enquanto suas mãos másculas e habilidosas exploram e acariciam seu centro intimo, a fazendo contorcer-se, ela era refém de suas carícias. A meia youkai sente o peito bem talhado e definido recostado as suas costas, compartilhando e trocando o calor entre os corpos deles. As mãos dela tentam em vão acariciar o corpo perfeito e musculosos do inuyoukai, mas somente consegue encostar na pele macia dele levemente, devido a posição em que se encontrava, em vista disso, tenta virar-se, mas tal ato é impedido por ele, que sussurra roucamente e sensualmente nas orelhas negras e macias da hanyou  
- iie... não permitirei que toque completamente minha pele até a consumação de minha "brincadeira"... -e com um sorriso malicioso, afasta-se dela tão rápido que Aiko, imersa em sua excitação, só nota quando que ele se distanciou, quando o vê colocando um kimono de seda branca de costas para ela, próximo da saída do ofuro.  
Ela se refaz e apesar de encontrar-se extremamente enrubescida e um tanto arfante, consegue lançar um olhar de ódio para Oyakata, que ao sentir o olhar nele, vira-se com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, e com lábios sedentos e olhos famintos. O olha dele fora tão arrebatador, que a raiva de Aiko foi minguando . Os olhos dourados dele deixaram-na apreensiva, fazendo-a engolir o que deseja gritar para ele.  
Oyakata fala em uma voz maliciosa, contendo um tom sedento do amor de Aiko, fazendo-a dar um leve tremor ao ouvi-lo falar naquele tom:  
-Não passa dessa noite...minha Aiko... -e vestido, sai do ofuro, enquanto uma Aiko está paralisada no imenso furo, assimilando o que ele disse.  
Lá fora, a lua quarto minguante reinava resplandecentemente no céu azulado, salpicado por suas súditas, as estrelas. Um imponente youkai encontrava-se na ampla varanda, observando o céu, de vez em quando voltando seu olhar para a sólida porta dupla de seu majestoso e suntuoso quarto, á espera de seu bem mais valioso.  
Aiko já vestida com um kimono de seda branco de duas camadas, lembra-se de que não sabia onde ele dormia. Aborrecida, percebe que vai ter que se guiar pelo seu olfato.  
Após passar por corredores extensos e diversas litografias imponentes, depara-se no fim de um corredor iluminado por atoches de chamas azuladas, onde encontra uma imensa porta dupla, cujas maçanetas tinham o formato de cabeças de um cão branco, e em suas bocas continha rubis vermelhos, cintilantes , os olhos destes eram adornados com esferas de ouro, que sobre as parcas luzes davam uma aparência sombria, e pareciam encontrar-se vivos.  
De seu luxuoso quarto, Oyakata sentira o cheiro doce e sedutor de Aiko. Encontra-se sentado no amplo futon, coberto por diversas peles felpudas. Aiko abre as imensas portas e depara-se com seu amado, cujos olhos brilhavam na quase escuridão e seu sorriso extremamente malicioso e faminto a fazia ter tremores por antecipação .  
Ela fecha as portas, estranhando não terem guardas ali, assim como nos corredores, pois era costume sempre ter onis ou outros youkais guardando os corredores, portas e janelas. Para tentar se acalma, pergunta:  
-E...e...os guardas? está levemente ruborizada.  
- Mandei eles relaxarem... .- e ao levantar, retira o alvo quimono de duas camadas, desfazendo a laço do obi, e fazendo a gi e o haori de seu kimono caírem ao chão. Envergonhada, Aiko baixa a cabeça, para no instante seguinte, vê-se surpreendida envolta dos braços de seu amado e voluptuoso youkai, que a encosta na parede fria, enquanto seus lábios famintos e sedentos do sabor e cheiro de sua amada hanyou, enfim se satisfazem.  
Percorre toda a extensão dos ombros até sua face, escutando os primeiros gemidos de Aiko naquele espaçoso quarto, quando uma de suas mãos que entrara pela gi e haori dela, acariciava e aperta os seus belos seios, enquanto a outra vai direto ao sexo dela, ao passar por baixo do obi, abrindo caminho no kimono.  
Seus lábios se separam para Aiko tomar fôlego, está extremamente envergonhada, e arfante, enquanto alterna entre gritinhos abafados e gemidos, encontrando-se ainda com os olhos cerrados. Oyakata diz próximo as suas orelhas em um sussurro rouco e sedento:  
-Abra seu kimono...minha Aiko...para ser totalmente minha...desejo sentir a maciez de sua pele e seu sabor único... -e retorna a beijar com volúpia os lábios dela, enquanto explora o interior úmido da boca aveludada de sua amada.  
Rendida devido as carícias, atende ao desejo de seu amado e suas mãos que encontravam-se alisando as costas firmes e fortes do inuyoukai, vão para o obi de seu kimono, o desatando com urgência, rapidamente se desfazendo de suas duas camadas de roupa, a gi e o haori.E ele a beija mais selvagemente, fazendo-a se surpreender.  
Após estarem os dois nus, ele a ergue pela cintura e com extrema delicadeza enquanto ela abraça seu pescoço, a deposita suavemente no largo e felpudo futon dele, ainda sem descolarem os lábios sedentos e exigentes. Apos deposita-la, recomeça com as carícias por todo o corpo da hanyou. Enquanto os cabelos prateados sedosos mesclavam-se com o negro reluzente do cabelo macio de Aiko, como a prata fundindo-se com a noite.  
Os lábios dele soltam-se dos lábios suculentos dela e põe-se a explorar o território conhecido, deixando um rastro úmido da face da jovem até o colo dos seios dela, lentamente, enquanto seus caninos roçam sutilmente sua pele , fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Sugou levemente os mamilos, enquanto a outra apertava levemente o outro seio, fazendo Aiko soltar um longo gemido e virar a cabeça para os lados.  
O sangue dele fervia e sua transformação se aproximou, seus olhos foram invadidos pela coloração rubra, suas garras alongaram-se, seus cabelos esvoaçam nas costas por um vento inexistente, quando seus caninos cresceram, ele passou a tomar mais cuidado ao sugar os mamilos de sua amada.  
A outra mão desliza pela pele macia da jovem, fazendo-a dar leves estremecimentos conforme sua mão máscula e forte alisava a pele sedosa, ao passar pelo ventre, cujo destino final era o sexo da jovem, e foi lá onde começou a massagear, fazendo-a contorcer-se em uma deliciosa agonia.  
Aiko sentia seu sangue ferver, e sua mente dispersou. Ele percebeu os olhos verdes dela serem tomados por uma película quase translúcida vermelho claro, os caninos dela cresceram, e suas garras que acariciavam as costas dele, e ás vezes apertava a pele de seu amado, ficaram mais finas e afiadas, passando a ocasionar leves cortes, e filetes de sangue que escorriam, contornando levemente os músculos talhados das costas do jovem inuyoukai. Dominada por seu sangue youkai, luta contra seu amado para tomar o controle dele, a qual se tornam infrutíferas, pois Oyakata não desejava dar o controle a ela. E fala, sussurrando na orelhas dela.  
-Hoje faremos algo mais gostoso... -e com ímpeto, vira ela de costas para ele, com ela ainda se debatendo e emitindo rosnados de sua garganta. Ele prende os pulsos dela com somente uma de suas mãos, enquanto posiciona seu quadril entre as pernas dela, limitando os movimentos que ela pode fazer, enquanto que sua outra mão máscula e forte, percorre as curvas e acaricia a pele macia, e seus lábios quentes e úmidos, alternam entre lamber e beijar da nuca dela até os ombros. Oyakata arfava levemente, seu sangue pulsava , desejava estar dentro de sua Aiko, no calor agradável do corpo dela.  
A mão que a acariciava parou com seus movimentos e pegando a pele felpuda dele, posicionou-a abaixo do rosto de Aiko,enquanto erguera seu tronco levemente para colocar seu manto macio e peludo , com a face dela posicionada lateralmente a pele de seu amado, pois ela havia virado o rosto para cima para encara-lo, enquanto seus rosnados aumentavam. Soltou os pulsos dela, mas no mesmo instante, agarrou os braços dela, um em cada mão, os comprimindo contra o futon para imobiliza- la. Aproxima-se dela e fala sedento de amor:  
- Está na hora de terminamos _nossa "brincadeira"..._minha doce Aiko... se sentir dor, morda a pele felpuda ou finque as garras no futon...ajuda... -e começa a gemer e a rosnar roucamente conforme o prazer deste aumenta.  
Lentamente ele começa a invasão de seu membro na cavidade úmida e quente de sua amada, fazendo a dar leves tremores e gemidos após dar um grito abafado, ela ainda se contorcia, pois seu sangue youkai despertado recusava-se a se deixar dominar. Oyakata tinha que faze-la parar, senão ela poderia se machucar e disse com os olhos cobertos de desejo, enquanto arfava:  
-Se acalme...posso lhe machucar se continuar assim...  
- gruuuuuuuuuu... -mas só recebe um rosnado de sua companheira, naquele instante sabia que a Aiko de antes cedera, e que aquela, apesar de ser a jovem hanyou, era quase um outro ser de tão diferente que ficava de sua meiga e doce hanyou, mas não podia negar que adorava fazer amor com ela assim, pois ela tornava-se sensual e provocante.  
Mas o importante era evitar que Aiko se ferisse. Emitindo um suspiro de resignação, usa o peso de seu corpo para imobiliza-la ao máximo, recostando-se nela, para limitar os movimentos, um feito que estava tendo algum sucesso, pelo menos, ela se contorcia menos. Após imobiliza-a o máximo possível, recomeçou a penetra-la, iria fazer lentamente para ela se acostumar com a sensação, e só depois aumentaria a velocidade das investidas gradualmente.  
Ele podia ver o rosto de dor dela, seu corpo contorcendo-se, enquanto gemidos, rosnados roucos e gritos abafados preenchiam o quarto dos dois apaixonados, sendo a maioria provenientes da Ookamihanyou, que transpirava muito, tornando seu cheiro mais forte e com isso mais excitante para seu amado que se continha a muito custo, pois seu desejo era afundar-se de uma vez dentro de sua Aiko.  
Com um último esforço e gemido, colocou-se completamente dentro dela, que deu um grito abafado e duas lágrimas péroladas verteram de seu olhos cerrados pela dor, enquanto ela morde com força a pele felpuda de seu amado, tentando amenizar a dor súbita que sentira.  
Recomeçou a fazer trilhas de beijos molhados na pele macia e quente da nuca e ombros de sua hanyou. Após perceber que os gemidos e gritinhos abafados de Aiko diminuíram de intensidade, demonstrando que ela se acostumara, começou a dar estocadas um pouco mais rápidas de encontro ao corpo dela, que gemia e arfava, enquanto que seu parcos gritos abafados ecoavam por aquele comôdo semi -iluminado pela lua crescente no céu, ritmados com rosnados abafados alternados com alguns ganidos de dor.   
Ainda tentava se debater, mas com o corpo maior e mais pesado de Oyakata pressionando o corpo sedoso dela de encontro ao futon era praticamente impossível, porém seu sangue youkai ainda teimava em controlar a relação e não aceitava o controle do jovem inuyoukai.  
Após perceber a diminuição dos sons emitidos por sua amada, com estes tornando-se mais brandos, começou a aumentar a velocidade gradativamente das estocadas, em uma urgência primordial, ao fazer isso, recomeçou os gemidos, gritinho abafados e ganidos, além de rosnados, estes também emitidos pelo jovem inuyoukai, conforme o fogo liquido crescia dentro dele, e um calor intenso começava a se apoderar de seu corpo talhado de músculos.  
Apos um tempo, Aiko emite um gritinho abafado misturado a um rosnado e um longo gemido, enquanto sua cabeça erguera levemente, pois o prazer chegara a ela, e logo após, inutaishoo emite um longo e sonoro rosnado, demonstrando que o gozo chegara para ele, e o corpo dele relaxa após injetar seu sêmen em sua amada, que voltara ao normal.  
E a lassidão engole a jovem Ookamihanyou sem encontra quaisquer resistências.  
Ele ajeita uma Aiko adormecida no futon, que começava a arfar menos, enquanto nota os rasgos imensos feitos por ela nas peles para aliviar a dor e sua pele felpuda com marcas de mordidas. Coloca a pele embaixo da cabeça de sua amada e envolve o corpo dela, pois um vento frio começara a soprar, fazendo-a tremer levemente.  
Levantando-se , veste seu quimono alvo, que ficara manchado de vermelho escuro após tocar no sangue na pele de suas costas, embora os ferimentos já estivessem cicatrizados, e dirige-se até a varanda para fechar as duas portas leves e ricamente detalhadas de dourado, mas um cheiro conhecido invade suas narinas, fazendo-o emitir rosnados. Aborrecido, fecha as portas da varanda e voa até onde encontrava-se a fonte do odor insuportável.  
Pousa nas imediações do imenso jardim onde Aiko costuma ficar, próximo a uma imensa e frondosa cerejeira, de tronco espesso e galhos nodosos. Ao se aproximar, sente o cheiro mais forte e arrega-la os olhos, com sua respiração começando a ficar descompassada e suas narinas tremendo. Irado, finca suas garras no tronco grosso da cerejeira secular, enquanto sente seu sangue ferver, pois o cheiro era fresco, indicando que ele ficara ali instantes antes.  
- Desgraçado... falta pouco para esse Oyakata matar-lhe...Kuroisorakumo...- fala com uma ira velada nas palavras e um ódio sem precedentes, enquanto seus olhos rubros tornam-se vermelhos , como o liquido carmim que desejava arrancar de seu comandante. 


	18. Invasão

200 AC da era Yayoi

No imenso e luxuoso quarto onde Aiko dormia tranquilamente, ouvem-se sons de algo saltando, era Myouga, a nomiyoukai que estava apavorada, após passar pela fresta das portas duplas robustas e que começara a gritar por seu senhor e amigo.  
- Oyakatasama! Oyakatasama!  
Parou para descansar, pois estava cansado de tanto pular pelo castelo inteiro em busca do inuyoukai. Sentou em posição de lótus, enquanto que uma de suas pequenas patas retirava o suor da testa. De repente, ele se dá conta que sentou em algo bem macio e quentinho.  
-Que bom...- e relaxa enquanto alisa.  
Mas algo o faz engolir em seco, podia sentir o coração batendo embaixo dele. Em estado de choque, pôs-se a sentir o cheiro e era o de Aiko, nesse instante ele gelou e receoso, reunindo sua parca coragem, virou o rosto para visualizar melhor enquanto transpirava frio. Olhando mais atentamente na semi escuridão do amplo quarto, percebe que está sentado em cima de um dos seios da hanyou.  
Ele viu sua vida passando na sua frente, encontrava-se petrificado momentaneamente enquanto que seu coração começara a bater descompassadamente. Refazendo-se, salta rapidamente, apavorado, para sair dos seios da jovem antes dela acordar, mas saltara tão rápido que não percebera o ambiente em que se encontrava, acabando por chocar-se com a escrivaninha no lado do futon, e caindo inconsciente ao chão.  
Após algum tempo a nomiyoukai se refaz. Ainda transpira a respeito do nervoso que passara a pouco tempo atrás, e aflita, pensa: " Se Oyakatasama souber disso...morrerei instantaneamente...", sacode a cabeça para os lados tentando dispersar esse pensamento.  
Pula até a imponente mesa de mogno, cuja tampa portava um tabuleiro de shogi , um jogo recente trazido pelos ancestrais de Yukiko e cuja progenitora ensinara ao seu filhote as regras e a Aiko. Os humanos ainda não o conheciam e a inudaiyoukai avisou que demoraria séculos para os eles conhecerem conhecerem esse xadrez, ao lado do tabuleiro ricamente adornado com jades e filetes de ouro, jazia vários pergaminhos volumosos enrolados, presos por finas tiras de pano.  
Mas não consegue avistar seu senhor. Pula até a imensa varanda e vê no alto de um galho nodoso, um corvo. Rapidamente, salta do parapeito onde encontra-se para o galho e conseqüentemente pula para o ave, picando-o e fazendo o pássaro entrar em estado de transe. A nomiyoukai ordena, prendendo suas patas nas penas negras:  
- Voe.  
Sua montaria abre as asas, alçando vôo com Myouga, comandando qual direção deviam seguir. Após algum tempo no ar, circundando o local próximo do quarto onde a hanyou repousava, o servo encontra o jovem youkai próximo da árvore de cerejeira milenar , no suntuoso jardim do castelo. Após vê-lo, ordena ao pássaro que inicie a descida.  
Ao chega próximo do youkai, salta ficando em cima do chosode imponente . O jovem inutaishoo pode notar a pulga tensa e apavorado que fala aos prantos:  
- Oyakatasama...os vilarejos ao sul foram atacados!!!!!!!!!!! O comandante do sul, Tenkumoya, está contornando a situação, porém é imprescindível vossa presença lá, para dar confiança ao povo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ainda mais nesses tempos...  
- Aiko...- ele olha ao longe para o quarto deles, lamentando-se, pois a sua companheira queria a presença dele quando acordasse -sinto minha amada, tentarei chegar antes do sol nascer...- diz em um tom contido.  
Assumindo a forma henge, parte rumo ao céu. 

Ao longe, reina um verdadeiro caos, regido de gritos e labaredas. Os vilarejos onde residem os youkais estão engolidos em chamas, fêmeas com filhotes saem apavoradas das cabanas tentando proteger-se a si e suas crias das fagulhas , além de lanças e flechas que voam cortando o ar, enquanto que os machos tentam ganhar tempo para elas.   
Uma jovem kitsune youkai tenta afastar-se dali, seus cabelos castanhos encontram -se envoltos em um coque frouxo, está prenha e segura uma pequena raposinha no colo, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos negros. No desespero, ela tropeça e ao olhar para trás vê um imenso oni com um machado preparando-se para golpear -la, apavorada, abraça os filhos ajoelhando -se rente ao chão de terra batido, esperando pelo pior, abraçando ainda mais sua filhinha chorosa.  
Mas passado alguns instantes, não sente a lâmina corta-la, ainda encontrava-se viva, mas não entendia por que, receosa, vira-se para trás e o que vê a surpreende fazendo seu coração materno acalmar-se, aliviada, era o senhor deles.  
Oyakata encontrava-se de frente para o oni, com seu manto peludo formando duas caudas que esvoaçavam ligeiramente, e com apenas uma mão reteu o imenso machado desgastado no ar, por mais que seu dono esforçasse -se em libertar sua arma, era tudo em vão, enquanto olhava o youkai à sua frente em um misto de raiva e desespero.  
O jovem inuyoukai se volta para a mãe raposa, amedrontada, observando a gravidez dela em estágio avançado e sua filhotinha apavorada no seu colo, agarrada no kimono surrado da mãe, com os olhos fechados tendo seus cabelos castanhos claros encobrindo seu rosto pueril.  
O olhar que o jovem general lançara era bondoso para com elas, tranquilizando a jovem mãe, que ao reconhecer seu senhor tratou de prostra-se para ele, desviando seus olhos de gratidão, mas ele fala interrompendo o gesto dela:  
-Saia daqui! È perigoso- e volta com um olhar de ódio para o oni, a esta altura apavorado pela força de seu adversário e ao saber com quem estava lutando.  
A ordem dele despertou as pernas da kitsune youkai e erguendo-se com sua filha, pôs – se a correr para longe dali. Com um único movimento ágil das garras de Oyakata o adversário é estraçalhado, porém um grito faz ele voltar-se para trás e o que vê faz seu sangue ferver.  
A mãe raposa está caída ao chão,ainda encontra-se viva, mas seriamente ferida no ombro, a pequena está chorando apoiando suas mãozinhas na mãe, enquanto esta tenta inutilmente fazer a criança fugir. Antes do ogro perfura-la com uma lança no peito, Oyakata quebra a arma ao meio e degola seu dono.  
Ele se agacha até ficar na altura da youkai raposa e nota que o ferimento é sério e que provavelmente ela não irá sobreviver. A pequena pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos, não tendo mais que seis anos de idade.  
-Hahaue ficará bem... youkaisama? - ela não sabia que aquele youkai imponente era o senhor dela.  
Ele fita os olhos dela amendoados, lacrimosos, uma dor instala-se no peito do poderoso youkai, resolveu não contar e deixar a pobrezinha ter esperanças, embora duvidasse que a mãe dela passa-se daquele dia. Olha em volta, e vê um soldado, um lagarto visivelmente desocupado e o chama autoritariamente.  
Ao notar ser seu senhor, corre até ele, prostrando-se rapidamente e tendo os seus olhos voltados para o chão.  
- Oyaka...  
-Leve essa aldeã e sua filha ao castelo e dê ordens de tratar da mãe dela -cortando rispidamente as palavras do servo, embora soubesse ser inútil o tratamento para a raposa prenha -e uma das servas, para confortar a criança! - interrompendo -o secamente enquanto a criança fitava-o, compreendendo qual era a identidade do salvador delas- Agora!  
Rapidamente, o soldado segura a jovem raposa prenha nos braços e Oyakata sem delongas, coloca a criança nas costas do lagarto falando em um tom gentil, para que ela se segurasse, e após o filhote ser ajeitado, o servo curva-se levemente para seu senhor e parte rumo em direção ao castelo.  
Oyakata olha irado para o vilarejo tomado por chamas e franzindo seu cenho, começa caçar os inimigos, estraçalhando-os facilmente, pois apesar de serem um número grande, eram inferiores perante ele, eram youkais de forma única.  
Próximo dali, Tenkumoya, seu comandante do sul enfrentava o exército invasor facilmente, eliminando o que restava das tropas inimigas.  
Passado horas, com o dia quase amanhecendo, terminaram de eliminar os últimos invasores, deixando o capitão das tropas vivo para interroga-lo sob tortura, se ele não cooperasse.  
Estava ferido e imobilizado por correntes, que eram seguradas por dois soldados com armaduras simples.  
- Desejará nunca ter nascido- fala o general cão e senhor das terras do oeste com seus olhos dourados gélidos e profundos para o prisioneiro que treme perante tal olhar.  
O jovem taishoo juntamente com seu comandante, avalia o estrago, pois agora as moradias não eram mais em covas rasas cobertas de sapé e sim uma espécie de cabana de madeira presa por cordas, que fora ensinado por sua mãe aos moradores de suas aldeias, com isso, apesar de serem mais limpas que as covas rasas de antes, acabaram por ficarem mais suscetíveis as chamas que se espalharam rapidamente devido ao clima seco.

Inutaishoo descobriu que fora um daimyou que ordenara o ataque às fronteiras do sul. Ao lembrar da fêmea youkai e da pequena raposinha olhando-o com aqueles olhos imersos em lágrimas, sente-se triste, Tenkumoya, aparece ao lado dele, após surgir de chamas azuladas, pousando sua mão no ombro do jovem inuyoukai, enquanto Myouga olhava apreensivo para seu senhor e amigo.

- Oyakatasama... -o comandante fala com um tom contido, sente o sofrimento do jovem Senhor .  
-É devido a não ter um clã, certo? Como um clã iriam respeitar-me mais, juntando ao fato de ser general...- fala tristemente enquanto fita os soldados e aldeões organizando o vilarejo, apagando os focos de fogo remanescentes  
-Pode ser...mas como? O clã de vossa hahauesama não é reconhecido pelos youkais após a queda do reino de sua Obaasama, além do mais só fêmeas podem herdar o título do clã...só por intervenção divina ou união com uma youkai de outro clã... -ele diz tristemente.  
- Intervenção divina...- ele olha para o céu tingido de parcos raios solares avermelhados enquanto uma ideia surge em sua mente- os ancestrais de Hahaue surgiram de um sopro de vida da deusa do sol...que engravidou uma fêmea humana, gerando a minha primeira ancestral... portanto...- o jovem dizia começado a ter esperança.  
-Poderia solicitar um nome de clã para essa ancestral! - O comandante completa feliz -então porque não pede a sua honoravél mãe para ajudar? Se for por intervenção divina, o título será válido... e fortalecido quando torna-se um inudaiyoukai...- ele sorri animadamente para o jovem inuyoukai , animando-o  
- Como? -começa a se preocupar pois não pensara em como solicitar a ela ajuda.  
-Vá até o antigo reino de sua Hahagimi... ao norte da nação de Yamatai, nas terras a Oeste de Nara...aquele lugar ainda exala um poder místico...e lembrei-me agora de que Yukikouesama disse que caso precisasse de algo, bastaria ir nas terras antes ocupado por seu clã e pensar firmemente nela, que aparecia um mensageiro para levar seu pedido a ela- disse Myouga, contagiado pela animação do comandante.  
-Não se preocupe Oyakatasama, que organizarei e cuidarei da restauração dessas aldeias, se assim desejar- termina curvando-se levemente,  
-Arigatougozaimassu, comandante Tenkumoya.  
Após agradecer ao kitsune daiyoukai, o jovem taishoo parte em direção as terras de seus ancestrais.  
Após alguns minutos pousa em uma gigantesca cratera , onde antigamente encontrava-se um suntuoso e imponente castelo que fora engolido pela terra, após sua avó ser assassinada, assim concretizando a mensagem sussurrada pelos ventos: "as terras ao norte na nação de Yamatai, nunca seriam subjugadas e nada haveria de se conseguir delas." , algo que seu desprezível pai ignorou , acabando por não ter nada daquelas terras, pois o reino sumira perante os olhos dele, sem deixar quaisquer rastros de sua existência.  
Ao aproximar-se do centro da cratera, começou a sentir a emanação de um poder diferente, nem divino, nem youki, mas sim uma mistura dos dois, que exalava através do ar a sua volta. Cerrando seus olhos dourados como o sol, concentrou-se na imagem de sua mãe, falando confiantemente:  
-Oyakatasama, filho da hime Yukiko do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, deseja falar com a honoravél inudaiyoukai.  
Ele abre os olhos dourados observando tudo a sua volta em busca de algum indício de que funcionara.  
Ao perceber que não, vira-se para partir dali, cabisbaixo, mas sente algo o observando pelas costas e ao se virar preparando-se para defender-se de quem quer que fosse, encontra chamas avermelhadas que irrompem no ar, começando a tomar a forma de uma ave, cujo tamanho era de um cisne, com um corpo coberto de penas vermelhas reluzentes que se formara das labaredas fitando-o com intensos olhos azuis celeste, pescoço longo, com cristas ondulando ao sabor da leve brisa que soprara naquela cálida manhã, e cujo bico pontudo com garras de diamante, refulgiam aos parcos raios de sol tímidos daquele amanhecer. O jovem reconhece a ave imponente  
-Hikari... serva de Hahaue...- enche-se de esperança pois fora ouvido.  
Aproxima-se da bela ave de plumagem sedosa, que docilmente permite a ele roçar suas penas na cabeça contendo longas penas que formam uma espécie de crista.  
A ave olha para Oyakata com os olhos de significação, começando a emitir uma canção bela, imersa em paz, aplacando a tristeza mais profunda que o jovem sentia, transmitindo - lhe uma sensação de plenitude, acalmando sua alma.  
A ave cessa o canto ao perceber que já fizera o efeito desejado, pois o jovem encontrava-se mais sereno e a tristeza fora removida temporariamente de seu coração.  
- Arigatou, Hikari, vou ditar o recado - e com um semblante mais calmo, acaricia novamente as penas macias do belo pássaro para logo depois ergue-se, e falar:  
- Preciso de sua ajuda Hahaue... enfrento problemas...por não ter um clã...o meu título de general garantiu-me alguma segurança...- ele cerra os olhos-...porém se possuir um título de clã...conseguirei mais controle e respeito ..., pois de todos os jeitos disponíveis, resta - me apenas por interferência divina... como meus ancestrais tem descendência indireta com a deusa Amaterasu Oumikami ... -ele retorna a abrir os belos olhos dourados ...então espero que possa ajudar seu filhote...é só isso... ...- e ao fechar os olhos novamente uma lágrima solitária percorre as curvas de seu rosto- sinto sua falta...  
A fênix entende o gesto de Oyakata quando ele reabre seus olhos. Permiti-se um ultimo carinho na cabeça emplumada, antes de afastar-se com um aceno de cabeça.  
Lançando-lhe um olhar de adeus, abre suas imensas asas alçando vôo para o céu alaranjado, após afagar o rosto do jovem inuyoukai com sua cabeça, irrompendo-se em chamas que desaparecem no ar.  
No chão, Oyakata parte dali , iria retornar para o quarto de sua amada, para que quando Aiko acordasse, ele estivesse ao seu lado 

O passáro imortal surge de uma labareda de chamas em um vale imenso de céu acizentado, em frente a um portão duplo sólido e gigantesco, contendo símbolos indecifráveis a mente humana e o contorno em relevo de um cão esguio, com um chifre na testa, com cinco caudas e uma pele felpuda contornando seu corpo.  
Após a bela ave cruzar os portões que abriram-se sozinhos para dar passagem à ela, voa em direção aonde repousava um gigantesco e imponente castelo.  
Continuando a voar, cruzando o palácio e passando pelo imenso jardim, aonde mais a frente encontrava-se uma espécie de cemitério com estátuas de cães gigantescos e esguios, de cinco caudas, imponentes e em suas magnificas cabeças, continham um único chifre na testa e em baixo deste, um símbolo de meia lua azul escuro, com o desenho de uma estrela de cinco pontas dourado representando o símbolo do clã tenhana no tsukishiro .  
Com a aproximação da fênix, uma das estátuas começara a se destacar, pois passara a emitir um brilho dourado enquanto começara a pulsar. Começou a se mexer, abrindo lentamente seus olhos cinzentos que começavam a dar lugar a uma coloração azul, enquanto que o cinza do corpo dava espaço a um branco puro e começara a se erguer do chão em que se encontrava sentada, enquanto murmura.  
- Meu filhote... -e desperta de vez, espreguiçando-se, abandonando sua forma de estátua.  
A fênix aproxima-se dela, posicionando-se na sua frente.  
-Hikarichan...sentir ser notícias de meu filho...o que aconteceu?- seu olhar demonstra uma preocupação maternal.  
A ave aproxima da sua testa, posicionando sua cabeça emplumada em cima do símbolo do clã dela com seus olhos tornando-se lilás, enquanto a imensa cadela alva cerra os olhos. Passado algum tempo, a daiyoukai os reabre assustada e sente-se agoniada, não soubera que sua cria estava passando por tal situação, enquanto que a fênix afasta sua cabeça da testa dela, com seus olhos retornando a cor azul celeste.  
Depressa, volta seu corpo para o fim do cemitério, onde podia-se ver um brilho imenso.  
-Preciso ver Kireihanaten... - e vira-se para seguir o caminho íngreme em direção a parte mais profunda , em direção a luz intensa, onde se encontrava a primeira ancestral do clã.  
Mas ao avançar, uma imensa inudaiyoukai alva se interpõem entre ela e o caminho, rosnando ameaçadoramente. Yukiko arregala os olhos, enquanto murmura:  
- Hahaue? 


	19. Mente ou coração? Despedida

- Aonde pensa que vai, filha ? -o tom usado pela daiyoukai era amoroso contendo um toque de repreensão.  
-Ver Kireihanaten... é a única que pode dar um nome de clã para meu filhote ela diz exasperada, perante o olhar frio da poderosa inudaiyoukai.  
- Filho ?...- ela finge pensar -como era mesmo o nome...ah! sua Hahaue lembrou-se...é Oyakata... -ela finge surpresa.  
-Hai... -o olhar dela era de raiva para com sua progenitora, porém tivera uma educação exemplar e ofender ou gritar com seus pais era um ato vergonhoso, deveria sempre curva-se perante eles e baixar a cabeça, por isso conteve um rosnado que começara a se formar em sua garganta.  
-O nome de um clã? O desgraçado do Yorusou não tinha um? -ela fala desdenhosamente  
- iie- usando todo o seu autocontrole para com sua mãe.  
-Nem para isso aquele infeliz prestou...- fala com um tom carregado de raiva, enquanto estreitava seus imensos olhos azuis.  
A mãe de Oyakata pensava em um modo de transpor o bloqueio imposto por Aachiten sem desacata-la, um feito que seria um verdadeiro milagre caso conseguisse, pois sua mente encontrava-se pensando em sua cria.  
-O inuyoukai que resolva sozinho- a progenitora de Yukiko fala com uma voz repleta de mágoa.  
-É minha cria, hahaue...o meu dever é ajuda-lo... -ela diz com um resquício de esperança de conseguir aplacar um pouco o desgosto dela para com o jovem taishoo.  
- Hunf! Não aparenta ser nosso descendente, herdou a aparência daquele traste juntamente com sua forma henge, não possuindo nenhum rastro de procedência de nossa estirpe...- ainda mantém o olhar inquisidor sobre a jovem.  
- Mas... fora a senhora que insistira em que eu o tratasse como filho? por que a mudança?  
-... -mantém seu olhar perante a filha em silêncio  
- Responda por favor...Hahaue... por que? - não aguentando mais, deixa que lágrimas peroladas escorram pelo seu focinho.  
-Não devo explicações á minha filha como ajo ou penso, por quem me toma?...- fala em tom repreensivo-... se deseja avançar ... terá que passar por essa Aachiten.  
A jovem daiyoukai encontrava-se dividida entre seu amor materno para com seu filhote e seu respeito por sua progenitora. Travava uma batalha contra si mesma. Se seguisse sua mente, obedeceria a mãe, se fosse pelo seu coração, ultrapassaria a barreira imposta por ela, mesmo que tivesse que enfrenta-la.  
A inudaiyoukai sabia da luta de sua filhote contra ela mesma. E sorriu, um sorriso que não deixou de ser notado por sua cria.  
_"Com certeza sente- se confiante de que essa Yukiko não ousará avançar nela , afinal fora educara bem por ela, assim como a mãe de Aachiten a educara, e assim por diante." _, pensa a progenitora de Oyakata, analisando o comportamento demonstrado por ela na sua frente.  
_" O que faço? Não posso ataca-la...é minha Hahaue...mas e meu filhote ? Ele conta comigo... " _ pensava em agonia, seu coração ou sua mente, um dos dois deveria deixar-se guiar.  
Ela notara a angústia de sua cria, mas pensa _" Sinto...isso é necessário...minha criança..."_ , e estreitando os olhos, fala com uma voz fria:  
- Sua mente ou seu coração...- continua fitando-a  
-Eu...eu... seu olhar falha perante o olhar gélido da mãe.  
-Decida-se!!!!!!!!!! - fala asperamente  
Porém, a jovem ao ouvir a voz áspera de sua progenitora, resolve agir. Com mais lágrimas tomando seu focinho, resolve seguir seu coração, ignorando sua mente e com isso entregando-se aos seus sentimentos maternos que imperaram acima de seu respeito e sua educação. Avançou sobre a mãe que fora pega de surpresa e fora atirada para longe.  
Nem mesmo Yukiko acreditara no que fizera, sua consciência gritava com ela por agir assim com sua mãe. Aproveitando a distração dela, Aachiten atirou-se contra ela, mordendo violentamente o lombo da filha, fazendo-a ganir, enquanto a erguendo, atira a inudaiyoukai para o alto e salta em seguida, preparando-se para ataca-la novamente no ar.  
A cria se recuperara do ataque. Não poderiam usar suas habilidades uma contra a outra, pois estas seriam ambas anuladas, portanto, não tinham escolha além de ficarem nos ataques corpo - a -corpo.  
As garras desta cresceram parcialmente ficando mais afiadas e o rosnado suprimido desde a interrupção da mãe, enfim recebera liberdade, e seus olhos tornaram-se rubros. Seu corpo começara emanar um poder imenso, o mesmo sendo seguido por sua mãe, que fala com a voz em tom raivoso.  
-Desejas tanto assim, ajuda-lo? Terás coragem de lutar contra sua Hahaue por causa dele?- seus olhos encontravam -se fixos nela,estreitados, quando parou de frente para ela em pleno ar.  
Apesar do olhar, a jovem se mantém e fala entre rosnados.  
-Claro! ... ele é meu filhote!!!!!!!!!!! Assim como és minha hahaue... deverias saber por que ajo assim. e termina devolvendo o mesmo olhar lançado pela progenitora para ela, avançando sobre a mesma com ímpeto.  
Porém uma forte rajada de luz as separa abruptamente e ambas se viram. A hahaue de la com um sorriso de satisfação e Yukiko com os olhos tomados pela coloração rubra, era a honoravél ancestral, envolta em uma luz forte, olhando a jovem inudaiyoukai minuciosamente e atentamente, como se quisesse ler a mente dela. Para a mãe de Oyakata o olhar da ancestral a incomodava.  
Yukiko achava estranho que a poderosa daiyoukai passasse a olhar para sua mãe, com ambas exibindo um sorriso de satisfação em suas poderosas mandíbulas e estranhou mais ainda, um aceno sutil de Kireihanaten para Aachiten.  
Após um silêncio quase mortal,a jovem daiyoukai nota Hikari saindo de trás das patas da ancestral do clã, indo voar e pousar no ombro dela, olhando-a com um olhar gentil.  
-Estou decepcionada, Yukikohime...-. cada sílaba saía em um tom grave de censura e mágoa que eram como adagas no coração da jovem fêmea -atacou sua própria progenitora...é uma vergonha... uma desonra assim dizendo...nunca em meus sonhos mais dementes, se os tivesse, sonharia em ver tal cena... espero que perceba com isso como fora grave suas ações...seu ato entristece-me muito, jovem... espero não haver cenas como essa novamente, ainda mais de minha descendente, deve-se respeitar e obedecer seus pais acima de tudo ela podia ser sábia e bondosa, mas era energética quando necessário.  
- Mas...sou mãe também...por isso... sua voz começara a falhar sobre o olhar impiedoso de Kireihanaten, enquanto os olhos da mãe dela arregalavam-se parcialmente, enquanto pensa:  
_" Como ainda tem coragem de falar assim com ela, após a repreenda que levaste? "_ a mãe olhava surpresa para sua filhote.  
Yukiko baixou a cabeça em sinal de vergonha, suas palavras morreram enquanto seu coração batia descompassadamente, a voz velada de censura chamou-a a razão, percebera agora o tão grave fora seus atos, nunca em seus sonhos imaginaria ser capaz de duelar contra sua própria mãe.   
Desviando seu olhar da jovem, voltou-se para a progenitora desta com um olhar completamente diferente, gentil beirando a curioso e fala:  
- O teste já acabou, Aachiten...não era isso que desejava?  
-Uma provação? -ela olha abismada de Kireihanaten para sua Hahaue que lhe sorri.  
- Queria testar e mostra sua determinação e desejo de ajuda-lo, que é tão grande, para que a honoravél ancestral visse e com isso pudesse fornecer um clã ao jovem inuyoukai, e você passou, mostrando a força de seu coração a ponto de passar por cima de sua Hahaue...porém recebeu a bronca por tal ato e a honoravél ancestral compreendeu a força de seu coração e decidiu dar um título ao seu filhote- sorrindo para uma Yukiko estupefata  
-Se sua hahaue não fizesse esse teste, demonstrando o quanto é determinada e dedicada para com sua cria, essa Kireihanaten ficaria deliberando por dias até anos para dar o nome de um clã à Oyakata... -fala suavemente, com um olhar gentil tão característico dela, enquanto pequenas luzes dançavam em volta da ancestral do clã gerando uma áurea de poder e imponência.  
-Ele é um macho, não há como negar, mas mesmo assim possui o nosso sangue e alguns poderes místicos e divinos gerados da ascendência da deusa do sol, junto com o youki que infelizmente o predomina..., além disso, um descendente indireto dela não ter um clã é vergonhoso...afeta a todas nós...- fala pausadamente enquanto pondera.  
-Ele tem que ter um título... ela continua calmamente, enquanto Aachiten e sua filha a observam atentamente, desejando embeber das palavras pronunciadas por esta mas... ela pausa,causando apreensão nas duas ouvintes não penses que será pomposo, será simples, mas imponente, de modo que demonstre o status e imponência dele que está acima de qualquer youkai e principalmente entre os espécimes inuyoukais... o nome do clão será : Inu no taishou.  
-Honoravél ancestral... -a mãe de Yukiko fala com um tom de humildade -será propagado pelo vento? E quem deverá dar a notícia...- ela olha de Kireihanaten para sua filha, exultante  
- Deveria solicitar a Yaten que levasse a notícia até Oyakata -Yukiko ficou desanimada, embora se esforçasse em manter-se neutra a decisão, porém tal desanimo fora pressentido pela ancestral que sorriu para a mãe dela, que ao perceber o olhar desta, ficou contente, compreendendo quem iria anunciar a decisão.  
-Mas...creio que seria melhor...que a Hahaue de Oyakata levasse...o que acha? Yukiko?- dirige-se docemente a jovem.  
A inudaiyoukai mal acreditara no que escutara e suas caudas acabam por abanar freneticamente, mostrando sua felicidade indecente, já que o certo era ser sutil. Kireihanaten finge que não vê uma Yukiko envergonhada ao tomar ciência de seus atos enquanto exibe um semblante calmo. E pequenos brilhos passam a envolver a jovem enquanto a ancestral fala:  
- Dei-lhe o poder de ir até o mundo dos vivos, com um corpo e tudo, poderá ir agora ou depois, mas só será uma vez... e tem como conseqüência um aumento de seus poderes... agora, retornarei ao meu sono.  
E a inudaiyoukai majestosamente se retira, retornado para a parte profunda do cemitério.  
Quando a progenitora olha para seu lado, sua mãe já assumira a forma de estátua. Com lágrimas em seus olhos diz:  
-Arigatou, Hahaue...por tudo... -e faz uma pequena reverência a estatua próxima dela e parte dali eufórica. 

Após cruzar os imensos portões duplos, um cheiro familiar a faz parar. Volta seu olhar para o chão, onde vê uma mulher com uma espécie de capacete que envolve a cabeça, possuindo a forma da cabeça de um chacal, feito de ouro maciço e a reconhece, era Osirik, com dois de seus guardas chacais negros imortais.  
-Osirik? - a jovem está atordoada com a presença dela naquele estado, fraca e com seu elmo imponente trincado por toda sua extensão, com o cheiro salgado de lágrimas a emanar dela.  
Rapidamente Yukiko se refaz da presença dela e reassume a forma semelhante a humana. Preocupada aproxima-se de sua amiga.  
- O que aconteceu? a envolve nos ombros, notando a exaustão dela.  
-Eu estou sentindo sentimentos intensos... -e cai de joelhos no chão enquanto é amparada pela inudaiyoukai.  
- Mas... o capacete deveria reter seus sentimentos...  
- Não dessa vez, amiga...não dessa vez... veja como trincou, quando se fragmentar, ele virá ceifar minha existência... e o retira da cabeça mostrando seus olhos negros como a noite, vermelhos de tanto chorar e todo o seu corpo passando a emitir pequenos tremores, a escolta dela apenas olha, mantendo-se impassíveis.  
-não...porque? -a inudaiyoukai começa a conter lágrimas que exigem sair de seus belos olhos azuis como o mar.  
- É devido aos meus títulos...meu status...sou acima de tudo, além de rainha dos deuses, deusa da morte, do julgamento e do renascimento, não me é permitido ter emoções, quaisquer que seja, como o imenso amor que sinto por Tot...esse mesmo sentimento cresceu tanto...que agora só me resta... -diz baixando os olhos, enquanto mais lágrimas inundam a face da jovem youkai deusa.  
- Osirik... - Yukiko abraça sua amiga fortemente, não conseguindo conter mais as lágrimas que saem livremente.  
-Poderia fazer-me um favor? -ela olha para a daiyoukai com olhos suplicantes  
-Hai, amiga... -tenta esboçar um sorriso fraco perante ela, mas estava tendo um fracasso retumbante.  
-Ajude Anuntak, já solicitei a Sekhmet, mas como ela está grávida de Bastet...ficara tumultuado... meu filhote...ele é jovem demais...vai herdar meus títulos e meu lugar no reinado sobre os deuses no Egito ...mas ele terá o mesmo fim... se o futuro dele não for alterado... a deusa youkai chacal treme ao imaginar seu filho tendo o mesmo destino que ela.  
- Mas há salvação... -a mãe de Oyakata tenta consolar a youkai deusa- uma descendente minha poderá salva-lo desse triste destino ...  
-Mas há riscos até para ela...nada está visivelmente definido...- olha levemente apavorada sua bisneta pode acabar...  
-mas conseguirá... eu prometo -diz mostrando confiança para a deusa, enquanto segura fortemente a mãe dessa essa Yukiko promete.  
-Sinto se a jovem tiver que passar por dificuldades por minha...- as palavras morrem na boca dela.  
-Mas seu filho hanyou vai ajuda-la...em compensação...acredito na educação que deu a ele...é um bom menino.  
- Obrigada- diz com lágrimas nos olhos- posso morrer aqui? Não procurei Sekhmet, pois ela está envolvida em uma batalha...ela vai ficar brava por não procurará - e sorri tristemente.  
-Hai, ficarei com você -e abraça ela ainda mais, contra seu corpo  
-Não quero que meu filhote e Tot vejam... com certeza eles não iam suportar...  
Uma esfera negra surge no céu e de dentro dele surge um vulto negro, montado em um cavalo vermelho como fogo, de olhos liras, que avança para Osirik, não sendo possível ver seu rosto, apenas uma túnica negra com mangas compridas que segura uma foice.  
Ela se separa de Yukiko e enquanto olha para seu algoz, seu capacete se fragmenta, nesse instante, ele a degola, fazendo-a desaparecer em uma névoa brilhante. O mesmo vulto sob o olhar raivoso da inudaiyoukai retorna para a esfera, que desaparece no ar.  
A névoa envolve uma daiyoukai triste. Ela sente algo ser colocado em sua mãe e a voz da deusa youkai egípcia  
-Este medalhão lhe dará o direito de retornar ao mundo dos vivos, não somente uma vez...mas várias, embora demore um tempo para recarregar após usado...algo me diz para guardar o poder que lhe envolve agora para uma próxima vez, em que será preciso, pois percebi que ele ampliou ligeiramente suas habilidades, use esse medalhão para ir ao mundo dos vivos ...adeus...minha amiga...  
Yukiko chora, enquanto o vestígio da deusa youkai chacal desaparecera.  
Ela levanta os olhos e depara-se com Sekhmet, com uma armadura encharcada de sangue e sem seu elmo em forma de cabeça de leoa, feito de ouro pulo, que encontra-se na sua mão esquerda, enquanto uma espada repousa em sua mão direita, seus olhos estão arregalados, não acreditando no que vira agora há pouco. E fala fracamente, estarrecida:  
-Osirik...ela...- sua voz falha.  
Yukiko não possuí coragem de falar que ela falecera, falar na morte dela é aceitar, algo que não desejava naquele instante, embora a verdade estivesse perante seus olhos. Seu olhar triste para a deusa youkai dizia tudo, a verdade cruel.  
-Osirik!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sekhmet cai de joelhos no chão, enquanto sua espada e capacete caem com estrépido, enquanto que lágrimas grossas e peroladas insistem em sair de seu olhos.

Oiiii  
Originalmente o capítulo 19 e 20 eram um só, e cujo título é o que transmiti para o cap. 20, pois ele ficara imenso, e optei por separa-los, por isso esse é tão curto... foi mal ...me entusiasmei...  
Estou tão contente com os reviews, obrigada quem postou , e os favoritos -  
Fico muito feliz, pois os comentários são um estímulo e tanto, pois fazem uma autora tão feliz v  
Aigatougozaimassu pelos comentários e favoritos, que me estimulam a continuar com a fanfic...

Notas:

Yaten ( flecha ceelstial ) - enviada de Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa sol.Possuí a aparência de uma garota, com cabelos loiros compridos que chegavam até a cintura, portava uma tiara de ouro, cravejada de diamantes, e usava um colar bem ornamentado, com opalas, e diamantes no pescoço e vestia uma túnica dourada, com uma abertura para passagem da cabeça, e por baixo dele, uma espécie de haori , com mangas compridas de cor azul, usava um obi na cintura, de cor branca e uma saia comprida dourada. Possuí a aparência de uma garota de 14 anos 

Inu no tasihou - capitão dos cães ( em uma trdução literal ), taishou significa alguém superior em volto em algum grupo, equipe ou tropas, cuja tradução seria capitão. 

Os personagens do egito que aparecem na fanfic Yukiko- A última descendente do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, tiveram como base a mitologia egípcia e cultura, e fiz alterações nelas, assim como os deuses youkais surgiram no Egito, e como foram parar lá, assumindo o papel de deuses para o povo egipcio. v embora esses youkais fossem criação dos deuses no japão , há milênios atrás. 

Osirik - surgiu na fanfic da progenitora de Oyakata. Foi baseada em Osiris, o rei dos deuses e que governa o reino dos mortos. É o deus da renovação, de tudo que morre e volta a nascer, do eterno ciclo da vida. A modifiquei como sendo uma chacal negra e sendo uma deusa youkai egipcia.  
Possuí guardas com corpo de homem, e cabeça de chacal- fazem aprte do exército criado por Osirik. Como nunca estiveram vivos, não estão mortos e nem podem ser eliminados, são conhecidos como o temivél exército imortal. Possuem uma ligação com Osirik a nivél espiritual, não sendo preciso falar-lhes. São escravos da deusa.E quando não estão em batalha ou guardando algo ou alguém assumem a forma de um chacal negro de 1 metro de altura.

Anuntak- Cuja base foi Ánubis, o deus com a cabeça de chacal. Ele é o mediador entre o céu e a terra, sendo temido pela falta de emoção e pela severidade de seu juízo, pois ninguém escapava de suas sentenças, e também era o guia dos mortos, que acompanhava a alma durante a última viagem e se encarregava de pesa-la na balança da justiça. Na fanfic é um deus hanyou chacal negro.

Tot – Baseie-me no deus Tot, que é considerado um dos deuses primordiais do patenteão egípcio. Possui muitas atribuições, as principais são: Senhor das palavras, criador da fala e da escrita. Após ajudar o deus Rá, ele se tornou o deus do tempo e das medidas, criador de todas as ciências, portador da forças civilizadoras . É representado como um homem com cabeça de Íbis, a ava sagrada. Apesar de na fanfic ele ser um simples humano casado com Osirik, escolhi o nome Tot e a ligação dele com o deus, pois ele era muito inteligente e hábil com a escrita, fala e inteligência, e era filho de um escriba do fárao.

Sekhmet- Baseie-me na deusa Sekhmet, a Poderosa, era a deusa da força e da guerra, encarregada de destruir os inimigos de Rá, o deus sol e do fárao. Ela era considerada o Olho do Sol, representando o poder destrutivo dos raios de sol. Em geral ela é representada como uma mulher, com cabeça de Leão, portando um disco solar.Na minha fanfic, era é uma deusa youkai leoa egipcia.  
Possuí um exército, de seres com corpo humano e cabeça de gato, que portavam duas espadas presas nas costas, tinham garras afiadas e olhos negros, seus pés eram em forma de patas. Usavam também capacete , protetor de antebraço e perna,dourado, deixando o rosto e focinho à mostra, usavam um colar prateado no pescoço. Esse exército era famoso por se deslocar facilmente pelo espaço, como se teletrasnportassem também quando fossem atingidos, antes de morrerem, evitando sua morte, surpreedendo os inmigos, além de serem ageís.E quando não estão em batalha ou guardando algo ou alguém assumem a forma de um leão de 1 metro de altura.

Bastet: Tive como base Bastet, a deusa que representa o poder benéfico do sol. Uma das esposas de Rá, era a divindade dos gatos selvagens, admirada pela sua agilidade e vigor. Em geral, ela é representada como uma mulher com cabeça de gato, com um chocalho na mão e um cesto na outra. Na fanfic é filha de Sekhmet.

Essência da deusa que juntamente com uma humana, gerou a primeira ancestral de Oyakata. Era o sopro divino da deusa do sol, que possuía a forma de uma cadela alva, com um chifre dourado na testa, cinco caudas longas, corpo delgado e um símbolo de meia lua azul escuro, com o desenho de uma estrela de cinco pontas dourado. Originalmente era uma espécie de espírito que vagava pelas terras do japão com graça e elegância há mais de dois mil anos atrás. Sendo os poderes do clã tenhana no tsukishiro derivadas desse ser, que renascera através de Tennohana, passando a se Kireihanaten, embora não pussuísse nehuma recordação de quando vagava livremente pelo japão, quase sempre junto da enviada Yaten, da deusa do sol. 


	20. Surgimento do clã Inu no taishou

Cap 20 - Reencontro e surgimento do clã Inu no taishou

Nas terras do oeste já amanhecera. A ookamihanyou acordara com o jovem general ao seu lado no futon, sorrindo docemente para ela. Decidira contar os acontecimentos daquela noite em outro momento para sua amada.  
-Ohayou, meu Oyakata- ela diz espreguiçando-se enquanto o inuyoukai está deitado de lado para ela, vestindo um kimono alvo, fitando-a intensamente.  
Ele se aproxima das orelhas dela sussurrando com um tom sensual.  
- Ohayou, Minha Aiko... -fazendo a jovem estremecer levemente, enquanto seus lábios se dirigem a nunca dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.  
-Meu amor...- ela diz fracamente.  
O jovem sorri e continua falando enquanto sussurra próximo a pele dela, com o seu hálito quente roçando a epiderme da hanyou, maliciosamente, enquanto que sua mãe acaricia o ombro dela.  
- Desejas dormir a manhã inteira? Posso providenciar para que fique...- fala enquanto sua língua traça um caminho úmido da nuca até o colo dela, e suas mãos másculas acariciam a curvatura da cintura dela.  
Ela abre ligeiramente os olhos surpresa e ruborizada, entendera o significado e fala fracamente, enquanto acaricia a bela face do jovem inuyoukai  
-iie... infelizmente... -fala levemente triste- preciso me recuperar totalmente, enquanto ele sorri.  
-À noite, tomaremos banho juntos...não irá se arrepender- e termina separando-se dela, mordendo levemente uma de suas orelhas negras, arrancando um último gemido dela.  
Ela beija docemente os lábios de seu amado, porém Oyakata segurando a nuca dela pressiona os lábios dela contra o seus aprofundando o beijo.  
Se separam para ela tomar ar e enquanto se refazia, olhava um tanto irritada, repreendendo-o:  
-Oyakata!!!!!!!! emitindo um leve rosnado.  
-Ès a única que pode falar assim, sem temer nada... ou talvez ...- termina essa frase, com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.  
A hanyou se ruboriza completamente enquanto treme levemente, compreendera o significado de "talvez". Se recuperando ela se ergue, enrolando o corpo esbelto no lençol de linho para pegar um kimono alvo no guarda roupa imenso e imponenete com maçanetas em forma de cabeça de cão e com gravuras talhadas.  
Veste o kimono branco enquanto Oyakata se levantara e encontrava-se fitando o céu da varanda. Ela se aproxima dele e fala suavemente, próximo aos ouvidos dele.  
-Vou tomar banho no ofuro leste...- enquanto recosta sua cabeça nas costas dele, carinhosamente.  
-Tome no do norte, é o mais perto, esse Oyakata irá tomar no do leste.- e vira-se para a jovem, sorrindo docemente.  
-Não vá se engraçar com nenhuma das servas... se não...- ela estreitara os olhos, enquanto fala com um ar de ameaça velada, após afastar seu rosto do dele.  
Oyakata ri, deixando uma Aiko atônita. Ele cessa a risada e virando-se para a jovem, segura delicadamente a mão macia dela, levando-a até a marca em sua nuca, uma estrela de cinco pontas, feita por ela para logo depois pegar sua própria mão e tocar a nunca dela, onde ele deixara o kanji de inu.  
-Sou somente seu...seu Oyakata...  
-E sou somente sua...sua Aiko...  
Ambos sorriem, enquanto retiram as mãos da nunca do outro. Ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele, com o jovem youkai afagando a cabeça dela, enquanto a hanyou brinca com alguns fios do cabelo de seu amado, que se encontravam soltos em vez de presos em um rabo de cavalo habitual.  
Após um certo tempo, eles se separam.  
-Até o café, Meu amor.  
-Até o café, minha amada - e dá uma ultima carícia na face dela com as costas das mãos, antes dela se retirar do quarto, deixando um Oyakata sismado olhando para fora.  
-O cheiro do vento mudou...- e estreita uma última vez os olhos antes de se dirigir ao ofuro e após o banho iria anunciar Aiko como sua companheira oficial, para quando ela descesse para tomar o café, já fosse tratada como senhora das terras do oeste.  
O sol nascera com todo seu resplendor, iluminando uma imensa e luxuosa sala, onde no centro jazia uma mesa extensa, talhado com relevos na borda, feita de madeira nobre e cujas pontas eram adornadas com jade. Repousava sobre a tampa do movél, um café da manhã farto, onde encontrava-se também um bule com pinturas belas, contornada com filete de ouro e cujo bico emanava um doce aroma. Duas figuras encontravam-se sentadas, enquanto que encostadas a parede ao lado das portas imponentes, encontrava-se duas escravas com kimonos simples, sentadas sobre os joelhos, nos cantos, parcialmente escondidas, atentas a qualquer pedidos de seus donos.  
Oyakata que já a anunciara como companheira oficial, encontrava -se ao lado de Aiko, sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto.  
Enquanto a hanyou saboreava um pedaço do peixe com arroz, enquanto que ele só a olhava, limitando-se a bebericar o chá em uma chícara fina com detalhes dourados, até que ela fala, após olha-lo por alguns minutos:  
- Por que não come?  
- Sabe que não necessito comer todos os dias, só quando sinto fome e neste instante não sinto vontade de comer- termina acariciando a pele macia do rosto dela com as costas das mãos, fazendo-a corar levemente enquanto lhe sorri docemente.  
De repente, seus olhos se arregalam levemente, fazendo-o interromper a carícia, Sua amada o olha sem entender  
-Esse cheiro... -ele não acredita em seu olfato  
- Que cheiro? - seu olhar denota preocupação as palavras de seu amado.  
O inuyoukai ergue-se, concentrando-se no ar e a jovem faz o mesmo, farejando em busca de um cheiro diferente.  
-Venha Aiko.  
E segurando de repente a hanyou, a surpreendendo, parte dali com ela no colo, atravessando uma ampla janela aberta e voando para o céu. No colo, pergunta timidamente para o jovem taishoo.  
-O que houve meu amor ?  
-O cheiro de Hahaue... - fala estreitando os olhos, enquanto fita mais a frente.  
-Yukikouesama? Como ? - está surpresa, não acredita no que ele diz.  
-Não sei...mas como possuía habilidades misteriosas...  
- Isso é verdade... -ela também se lembrara do fato dela ser descendente indireta de uma deusa.  
Chegam as terras de Nara e o que vêem lhes surpreende, após ele descer a hanyou de seus braços musculosos. Era Yukiko, a mãe de Oyakata que os fitava no centro da enorme cratera, com um semblante saudoso.  
Uma luz dourada emanava através do colar no pescoço da daiyoukai a envolvendo-na como um manto em suas costas, onde podia-se ver o espaço. Ela encontra-se de pé, com um sorriso estampado no rosto e olhos saudosos.  
O general cão está paralizado, seu corpo recusava-se a obedecer e sua mente não raciocinava, na face da hanyou rolavam lágrimas que umedeceram o rosto dela rapidamente.  
A mãe dele aproximou-se deles. Aiko não se contendo, salta no pescoço dela, abraçando-a fortemente, enquanto debulhava-se em um choro audivél, pronunciando o nome da inudaiyoukai, que a abraça enquanto cerra os olhos com o rosto apoiado na cabeça da ookamihanyou, falando suavemente:  
- Minha criança... - e ao nota o kanji de inu na nuca dela, compreende que enfim acontecera o que ela previra, fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda- essa Yukiko disse-lhe que meu filhote perceberia seus sentimentos e lhe amaria...  
A hanyou volta-se surpresa para ela, refazendo-se, com o rosto umedecido e quando percebe que encontrava-se abraçada com Yukiko, corou, "Não sou filha de sangue dela , como podia ter toda essa liberdade?" ela pensa agora envergonhada. Como se lesse esse pensamento, a daiyoukai fala abraçando-a mais fortemente.  
-Ès minha criança e praticamente uma filha que não tive ...arigatou pelo abraço- fala com a voz emocionada e lágrimas nos olhos.  
A jovem sorri e ambas olham para o youkai que continuava imovél, mudo de espanto. Aiko faz uma cara de brava com ele e diz:  
-Oyakata! É sua hahaue... -e torna a franzir o cenho.  
Ele engole em seco, mas não se movimenta, seu corpo recusava-se a obedecer enquanto a mãe lhe lança um sorriso tenro e gentil, abrindo os braços.  
Bufando, a hanyou vai até as costas dele, o empurrando, fazendo-o cair nos braços de Yukiko, que o abraça fortemente.  
Embalado pelo doce abraço de sua mãe e pelo cheiro dela, confirmando que ela era real, não uma peça pregada pelo seus olhos, olfato ou audição, faz o jovem taishoo derramar-se em lágrimas, acabando por afundar seu rosto no ombro dela, em um choro baixo para os ouvidos humanos mas não para elas. Sua mãe o abraça fortemente,desejando que aquele momento não acabasse, pois desejava que durasse por toda a eternidade.  
Aiko está feliz por seu amado, pois sempre vira a tristeza nos olhos dele, devido a saudade de sua querida progenitora.  
Ela afagou docemente a cabeça de seu filhote, enquanto fala em um tom emotivo com seus olhos azuis lacrimosos.  
-Meu filhote... senti sua falta...estou feliz em rever-lo...  
Ao ouvir as palavras maternas, seu coração transborda de felicidade, sentia-se pleno. Não conseguindo mais se conter, abraça ela ainda mais forte na tentativa em vão de reter as lágrimas que teimam em sair de seus olhos dourados. Yukiko afagou as melenas prateadas e encosta ainda mais sua face lateralmente no rosto dele.  
Depois de um tempo, o inuyoukai consegue se conter, pois o abraço e a voz de sua mãe aplacara momentaneamente sua dor e ele sabia que ela sempre estaria junto dele, pelo menos em seu coração e cujas lembranças que possuía dela , aplacariam sua saudade.  
Ela senta sobre os joelhos, apoiando a cabeça de Oyakata sobre suas pernas, enquanto Aiko fica ao lado desta, sentindo o cheiro que tanto a confortava. Ele continua descansando, sentia-se pleno, assim como era no passado, onde sua mente desejava retornar á aqueles dias calorosos e agradáveis, em que um jovem youkai cão andava junto de sua progenitora, desejando embeber sempre daquele amor.  
Yukiko permitiu que ficassem por um longo tempo, até ter certeza que a aflição do coração de seu querido filhote diminuísse.  
Enquanto afagava a cabeça dele, desejava também retornar à aqueles dias memoráveis, em que ao lado dele possuía uma cria e tinha que defende-la, tanto seu corpo como o coração desse, dos perigos decorrentes da vida, cujo cheiro lhe dava forças e juntamente com os gestos, brincadeiras, risos deste ser a faziam feliz, confortavam seu coração, fazendo-na desejar que estes dias durassem por toda a eternidade e a certeza que, enquanto ficasse com seu filhote, nada lhe faria mal, pois suas garras e presas estariam à espera do agressor e a força de seu olhar os perfuraria.  
Aquele contato fazia o jovem general recordar desses momentos, mesmo que fora por poucos anos , a sensação de ser amparado e protegido, de seu ente querido ao seu lado, seu cheiro, sua voz, sua presença capaz de afastar as trevas desse mundo.  
Mas infelizmente para ambos, esse tempo já passara, não era possível retornar aqueles dias saudosos, apenas enfrentar o presente. Oyakata não tinha mais sua progenitora para protege-lo e sentir o calor materno dela, teria que contar apenas com suas habilidades, embora tivesse alguém para proteger, sua amada Aiko.  
Sua mãe começara a assobiar uma doce melodia, assim como Aachiten fizera com ela.  
Repousaram por algumas horas, que pareciam séculos, com o inuyoukai desejando perde-se na essência materna.  
- Oyakata. - ela o chama maternalmente.  
Secando suas lágrimas com os dedos sutilmente, Oyakata se levanta do colo, embora ficasse sentado, fitando sua mãe com o rosto úmido, enquanto ela lhe acaricia na face, falando:  
- Tens um título...meu filhote...- e ela sorri cerrando os olhos  
Ele fica surpreso e Aiko transbordando de uma felicidade imensurável. O título permitiria ao seu amado, maior controle de suas fronteiras e mais respeito pelos daimiyous fronteiriços e próximos.  
- Kireihanaten, nossa ancestral, deu-lhe o título após sua Hahaue passar por um teste imposto por sua Obaauesama  
-Um clã?- ele mal acreditara no que escuta.  
-Haai. A partir de agora o nome do seu clã é Inu no taishou e á pedido da deusa do sol, o vento ira transmitir para todos os seres seu status.  
-Clã Inunotaishou... -sente-se feliz e olha não conseguindo esconder sua felicidade imensa para sua amada, abandonando por pouco tempo o semblante triste.  
Yukiko observa o olhar dele para com a hanyou e sorri como nunca.  
O medalhão de esfera azulada brilha,com isso, Yukiko se prepara para ergue-se, pois o tempo já estava se esgotando para ela, enfim, havia chegado a hora da dolorosa despedida e o retorno dela á forma de estátua quando chegasse ao palácio do clã dela no limite desse mundo com o outro.  
Embora ela sentisse que retornaria em breve, usando dessa vez o poder dado por Kireihanaten e seria logo, ela pressentira isso.  
Suspirando tristemente, levanta, ato que não fora despercebido pelos dois pombinhos, que se levantam ao mesmo tempo enquanto o olhar de Oyakata para Yukiko, retornava ao tom de tristeza anterior, pressentindo que chegara a hora que ele mais temia.  
-Tenho que ir... -fala tristemente para o casal.  
- Ir ? - Oyakata sente a terra faltar ao seus pés.  
- Gomennasai, meu filhote...mas meu tempo aqui neste mundo acabou... -fala com a voz embargada e um olhar mergulhado em uma tristeza tocante.  
- Já, Yukikosama? - Aiko a olha tristemente, com grossas lágrimas peroladas inundando sua face.  
-Hahaue para você, Aikochan- e sorri para ela embora de seus olhos saísse uma lágrima solitária, que estivera contida há muito custo por ela.  
Oyakata torna a ficar paralizado, não desejava acreditar que o seu ente querido partiria novamente.  
- Fiquei feliz em rever-los, embora essa despedida trouxe-me uma tristeza maior que a outrora quando faleci... -com um sorriso triste, seu corpo começa a brilhar, não se contendo, o inuyoukai segura o braço de sua progenitora, enquanto apavorado fala em meio a prantos.  
-Não...Hahaue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -na vão tentativa de rete-la junto a ele.  
- Meu filhote... -ela o fita tristemente, sentindo um aperto imensurável no coração materno- estarei sempre com você, sempre...nunca se esqueça...- e com sua outra mão, a coloca em cima da armadura, no tórax em seu coração ... -porém ele não a soltara, continuava com a face úmida, mas não cedera nem um pouco para soltar o braço da progenitora querida.  
- Temos as nossas lembranças... quando sentir muita falta, basta visitar suas recordações... para aqueles dias do passado... meu único arrependimento, foi não ter contado antes que era sua hahaue, após assassinar Yorusou, e com isso contar a verdade a cerca de seu nascimento... -e aproxima-se dele, dando um beijo amavél na testa deste, enquanto que a outra mão acaricia a cabeça de Aiko, sobre o olhar triste porém bondoso de Yukiko.  
- Sayounara... meu filhote...minha filha... -e a luz em eu corpo irrompe, ofuscando sem cegar Oyakata e sua amada.  
Surge um vulto branco, imponente, possuindo um contorno precário de um cão esguio de cinco caudas e os imensos olhos azuis lacrimosos fitavam o casal. O enorme focinho encosta neles, em uma despedida muda, podendo sentir a maciez do pêlo e o cheiro de Yukiko, uma última vez.  
A imensa cadela alva que refulgia, parte rumo aos céus, dando uma última olhada em seus filhos, antes dela transforma-se em uma esfera luminosa, que adentra em uma espécie de fenda negra, com contornos dourados,que desaparece após sua passagem.  
Passam-se minutos com Oyakata olhando para o alto, triste. Aiko olha para ele, sentindo sua tristeza.  
Posiciona na frente dele e começa afaga a face dele gentilmente, enquanto fala docemente:  
-Temos as recordações dela...de todo seu amor, carinho e consideração por nós...basta fecharmos nossos olhos e viajarmos nestas lembranças... -diz com um resquício de esperança de que ele a escutasse e resolvesse agir.  
Para surpresa dela, ele a abraça fortemente, enquanto apóia sua cabeça no ombro de sua amada, que apenas arregalou os olhos surpresa, para depois por-se a afagar a nuca dele, enquanto fala-lhe com os seus lábios próximos a listra azul em sua face máscula:  
- Sua hahaue...quer dizer, nossa Hahaue...não deseja sua tristeza...ela quer que continue vivendo com todas as suas forças até o fim... e que viva feliz...cumpra os desejos dela... em nome de sua memória... e além disso , essa Aiko estará ao seu lado, sempre, nos bons e maus momentos...nunca se esqueça disso... estarei sempre junto de ti -diz cerrando os olhos, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorre do rosto do inutaishoo.  
Ele se afasta parcialmente da hanyou, colocando sua mão na face angelical dela, acariciando-a, enquanto a olha nos olhos, falando um pouco mais calmo:  
- Arigatou, Minha Aiko...mas desejo ficar sozinho um pouco, enquanto me recupero do reencontro com nossa hahaue, e também para organizar meus pensamentos...  
-haai, já que melhorou...olha... - ela aponta o dedo em riste para ele -se essa ooamihanyou voltar mais tarde e ainda continuar de pé ou prostrado aqui, vai levar uma surra ou não me chamo Aiko fala ameaçadoramente, para logo lançar um sorriso maroto para seu amado que apenas sorri fracamente.  
- Não vai precisar -e cerra os olhos sorrindo  
Eles trocam um beijo doce na testa.  
Aiko se afasta, sem deixar de olhar para seu amado, que apenas volta-se para o céu, com um olhar um pouco perdido.  
- ...- ela se fasta em silêncio. 

Após algum tempo chega ao pátio suntuoso do castelo, após correr e saltar sobre árvores, não achou ruim retornar sozinha, pois sentia falta de exercita-se. " No futon não vale" ela surpreende a si mesmo ao pensar nisso, enquanto sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar sua vergonha momentânea.  
Ela olha para o céu azul com nuvens fofas e alvas e inspira profundamente. Decide ir para o jardim, deitar na relva e observar as formas das nuvens.  
Por mais que aparentasse estar animada, em seu intimo seus pensamentos continuavam em Yukiko, precisava se recuperar, não por si apenas, mas por seu amado. Com esse pensamento, resolve relaxar em observar a abóboda celeste, deitada placidamente na relva macia, para logo depois fazer o que mais gostava, colares de flores e com isso iria presentear Oyakata com um, mais tarde, e também desejava aprender a arte do Ikebana.  
Deitou-se no jardim, próximo a uma árvore secular de cerejeira, um pouco afastado do castelo. Encontrava-se tão absorta em observar as nuvens que não percebeu que alguém aproximava-se dela.

Espero ter conseguido passar uma fanfic emocionante... não sei se consegui fazer isso... u . u

Notas:  
Inu no taishou - capitão dos cães  
inu - cão 


	21. Medo de Aiko

- Ohayougozaimassu...Aikosama.  
Ela se senta e vira para trás para ver quem era.  
-Kuroisorakumosama? - e se levanta, recompondo-se enquanto bate levemente na hakama atrás para tirar a grama que veio junto, sem perceber o olhar atento dele para com o gesto dela.  
- iie... Kuroisorakumo...- e curva-se ligeiramente.  
-Hai, Kuroisorakumo- e sorri- procura Oyakata?  
-Não é este o motivo que me traz aqui.  
- Não?- ela o fita curiosa.  
-Foi outro. -a olha intensamente.  
Aiko sente um tremor na espinha, os lobos costumam sentir o perigo instintivamente e com ela não foi diferente. Começa a recuar para trás, quando ele percebe, posiciona-se sutilmente entre ela e o castelo, enquanto a come com os olhos. Ela recua mais alguns passos e seu coração começa a bater rápido, ao ouvir os batimentos dela, resolve agir.  
Ela vê apavorada uma espécie de fumaça saindo das mãos dele que se encontravam abaixadas, apavorada tenta gritar, mas a voz não sai. Ele sorri.  
-Já estou liberando há algum tempo minha nuvem venenosa, mas sutilmente, só agora intensifiquei e com isso pode notar, mas já é tarde...não se preocupe -fala ao ver o olhar dela apavorado é só para paralisar...  
Ela cai no chão, colocando a mão no pescoço como se estivesse sufocada, enquanto vê tudo sair de foco, tenta gritar novamente, mas sua voz não sai e começa a sentir seu corpo ficar dormente, principalmente os braços.  
-È o meu golpe Dokukemuri...ele pode imobilizar o oponente, tenho outro, que uso para matar meus adversários...mas pelo que vejo, pela demora no veneno... -e enquanto ele fala, a nuvem verde clara espalha-se pelo local- a sua parte youkai é poderosa -ele sorri -apesar de ser só uma fêmea hanyou, seu chichi ou haha, qual deles tiver sido um youkai, devia ser com certeza um daiyoukai...por isso sua resistência formidavél, mas em breve seu corpo não resistirá mais...- e com um olhar malicioso avança para a hanyou.  
Apavorada, juntando o resto de suas forças e travando uma batalha contra seu corpo, se dirige para a direção onde Oyakata encontrava-se, mas Kuroisorakumo percebendo sua intenção, pois sabia pelo seu olfato que o inutaishoo estava naquela direção, rapidamente se desloca para evitar dela seguir naquela sentido.  
Chorando, apavorada, põe-se a correr noutro sentido.  
Myouga que recebera ordens de seu senhor e amigo, para observar sua amada, e para avisar se ela correr perigo, assiste a cena horrorizado e não sabe o que fazer, pois se for avisar Oyakata irá perder a hanyou de vista, se não avisa-lo pode ocorrer algo pior e ele era apenas uma simples nomiyoukai. Ao olhar para os lados, já nervoso ao ver o pavor da jovem, consegue achar uma pulga nova e o chama. A pulga ao ver quem a chamava, vai até ele e curva-se , prostrando as patas no chão com a cabeça abaixada.  
-Myougasama, o que deseja desse servo?  
-Encontre Oyakatasama e informe a ele que Kuroisorakumo está perseguindo Aiko,e que a seguirei, entendeu? senão...- ele termina com um tom de voz ameaçador.  
-Hai -e a jovem pulga põe-se a pular embrenhando-se na mata  
O comandante pega a garota pelas costas dela , retirando a katana dela da cintura com a outra mão. Após prende-la com um braço, passa a acariciar o seio dela por cima do haori, enquanto ri gostosamente das tentaivas infrutíferas dela de se libertar. Apesar de estar fraca pela fumaça venenosa, ela morde seu braço ao mesmo tempo que com as costas de sua perna, atinge o membro excitado dele por cima da hakama, que acaba por solta-la enquanto geme de dor, caindo de joelhos no chão.  
Ela reúne o resto de suas forças e torna a correr dali, sem notar uma nomiyoukai escondida entre seus cabelos negros, mais precisamente, próxima a base das orelhas dela, que pulara enquanto a jovem estava presa no braço de seu perseguidor.  
Ele sorri, enquanto lambe o ferimento em seu braço, estava adorando a perseguição, isso só o deixava mais excitado, embora que devido ao veneno no corpo dela, a deixava como um alvo fácil de ser seguido.  
Mais a frente após alguns minutos, ele avança sobre ela, virando-na de frente para ele, prendendo-a com apenas um braço, enquanto ela sente seu corpo ficar cada vez mais dormente. Ele a olha com olhos famintos.  
Ele beija os lábios dela com profundidade,e ao mesmo tempo rasgando-os com voracidade, enquanto lágrimas salgadas escorrem dos olhos verde esmeralda dela. Chorava em silencio, pois não conseguia emitir som.  
Ela tenta perfura-lo com suas garras, mas ele apenas sorri e segurando-a pelos braços, os perfura com suas garras, causando cortes um pouco profundos, fazendo escorrer sangue. Segurando-a com um braço, desce sua outra mão até o obi-wan dela, rasgando-o, fazendo a hakama azul dela cair ao chão, ele a penetra com três dedos, fazendo-a se debater de novo, em pânico, enquanto chorava compulsivamente e tremia incontrolavelmente.  
-Viu o que me fez fazer...minha hanyou...- e lambe a face dela- sonhei tanto com ti, que acabava me masturbando todas as noites...agora...com o corpo que tanto desejo há anos, faz esse Kuroisorakumo agir incontrolavelmente...- e torna a beijar oa lábios rasgados dela.  
Dentro dela, os dedos executavam movimentos ritmados, enquanto Aiko tenta emitir gritos em vão. Após algum tempo retira seus dedos dela, passado-os no rosto, contendo a umidade do sexo dela.  
Com essa mesma mão , finca as garras na cintura dela, provocando cortes um pouco profundos, enquanto um pouco de veneno de suas unhas adentra nos ferimentos  
-Com isso, paralisei a sua cintura para baixo, já que pude notar que ainda tinha uma parca mobilidade nas pernas...mas talvez com isso, vá desmaiar rapidamente.  
Ela sente suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e o seu resquício de consciência esvaecer sendo tomada pela escuridão.  
Myouga está com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto assiste ao que aquele "monstro" como ele murmura em seus pensamentos faz com a garota, ele se sente um inútil e fica com raiva de si mesmo.  
O comandante a carrega no colo, com ela só usando haori e gi, que mal escondem suas pernas e sai dali, em meio a uma fumaça, intoxicando tudo a sua volta. 

Aiko abre seus olhos fracamente embora ainda estivesse um pouco desnorteada, olha em volta na semi escuridão, pois somente uma chama azulada que saía de uma tigela, iluminava precariamente o local,  
Nota que encontra-se com o haori e gi abertos, expondo seus seios não muito volumosos e seu sexo, embora este estivesse parcialmente oculto com ela sentada em cima de suas pernas. Encontra-se com os braços presos no alto por correntes frias e seus tornozelos também, enquanto uma coleira grossa de ferro está envolta de seu pescoço.  
Ela começa a chorar compulsivamente, embora que como encontra-se totalmente paralisada, não conseguia sequer emitir algum som.  
A pulga escondida em seu cabelo assiste a tudo irado pelo que está acontecendo com ela, e olha com ira nos olhos quando um vulto aparece a sua frente. Quando a jovem ergue levemente a cabeça e vê duas botas negras, encolhe-se contra a parede fria e úmida, olhando para cima apavorada tremendo á desrespeito das pedras gélidas e devido a estar parcialmente nua naquele ambiente.  
- Só vou possui-la quando matar Oyakata, para poder marca-lhe e com o tempo, faze-la me marcar também- fala sorrindo.  
Ele se agacha para ficar no mesmo nivél que ela, levando uma de suas mãos ao seio dela , o acariciando, sobre o silêncio de pavor da jovem e com seus olhos lacrimejantes.  
- Quando matar aquele desgraçado, a farei minha, pois a marca dele sumirá e poderei marca-la.  
E coloca a mão que acariciava o seio da hanyou, para a nuca dela, pousando-a em cima da marca do jovem inu youkai, encoberta pela coleira de ferro.  
- Agora, minha Aiko, vou eliminar o inutaishoo... -e beija os lábios rasgados dela, enquanto ela treme.  
Levantando-se sai daquele recinto úmido, parcialmente escuro e frio, para o ar matutino do lado de fora, deixando uma jovem temerosa e em pânico, enquanto chorava sem parar, envergonhada do estado em que se encontrava presa, praticamente nua.  
A nomiyoukai sai dos cabelos negros da hanyou, escondido, para ela não ficar mais envergonhada do que já está, em ter seu corpo exposto assim. Passando pela fresta de uma imensa porta, por onde Kuroisorakumo saíra, põe-se a pular para fora, para poder indicar ao inunotaishou onde ela encontrava-se presa.  
Ao sair, nota que ela encontrava-se na câmara de uma tumba, e pelo aspecto indica que fora abandonada há algum tempo.  
Olha em volta e para o alto em busca de uma montaria, de preferência que voe, já que terá melhor visão do alto e consegue encontra um pássaro, dormindo tranquilamente empoleirado em um galho nodoso de um carvalho.  
Subindo aos saltos na árvore, salta em cima da ave, picando-o instantaneamente, pondo-o sobre suas ordens. Ordena, com o animal preso em uma espécie de transe que voe,e como ordenado, abre suas asas rumo ao ar. Enquanto voa, Myouga memoriza bem o lugar em que ela está presa.  
Mais a frente, vê Kuroisorakumo voando _" Com certeza aquele desgraçado vai encontrar Oyakatasama, melhor eu segui-lo, ele irá me levar até ele..." _e sua montaria emplumada passa a seguir o comandante. 

Mais ao longe, Inunotaishou estava voando apavorado, pois a pulga enviada por Myouga contara o ocorrido. Enviou a pulga para transmitir o recado de reunir e juntar os comandantes a onde ele estaria, já que Tenkumoya iria localiza-lo pelo olfato.  
Mas ele não gostou da ideia de expor a sua amada ao que provavelmente ele fez com ela, porém era preciso chamar os demais comandantes para presenciar o crime de Kuroisorakumo, para que assim pudesse evitar qualquer desconfiança da morte dele, pois só sendo entre os dois, provavelmente teriam soldados ou servos que duvidariam da veracidade do motivo, podendo acabar por levar a uma guerra civil violenta, onde vidas seriam perdidas, ele não tinha escolha, mas procurou limitar os observadores, só incluindo seus demais comandantes , assim as duvidas seriam espaçadas, pois haveria testemunhas para confirmar a veracidade dos atos do ex-comandante  
Mais a frente encontra o youkai mariposa, de pé, placidamente o esperando. Encontrava-se vestindo sua armadura imponente com um sorriso nos lábios. O general cão para no ar, na direção do comandante e fala enraivecido:  
- Kuroisorakumo! Como ousou fazer isso com a senhora das terras do oeste?!- o semblante denotava uma ira sem precedentes.  
Nisso, apareceram em volta dos dois os demais comandantes e Tenkumoya procurou ficar próximo a ao jovem general cão enquanto olhava o youkai mariposa com ira nos olhos.  
- Desafio Oyakata a uma batalha em nossas formas henges. Uma batalha envolvendo uma fêmea, nesse caso, uma ookamihanyou. Ou por acaso tem medo de perder? Por isso trouxe os demais comandantes? -e termina com um riso irônico.  
-Aiko não é objeto para ser tratada com um prêmio!- ele se enerva com as palavras proferidas por seu inimigo.  
-Quando fala Minha Aiko, não é como ela sendo sua propriedade? Mesmo ambos tendo se marcado?- fita com um divertimento o youkai cão.  
-Assim como é Minha Aiko, ela se referindo a minha pessoa como Seu Oyakata. -e lança um rosnado bem audivél a todos que assistiam estupefatos, menos Tenkumoya, que olhava com desprezo para Kuroisorakumo.  
- Que seja! - ele sorri desdenhosamente -se mata-lo, sua marca sumirá e ela será minha!  
-Jogou fora sua honra, seu orgulho, por uma fêmea?! -O kitsune daiyoukai olhava com mais asco para o youkai mariposa.  
- Afinal a pele dela era acetinada ao toque... -e sorri dementemente  
-Acetinada?! - inu taishoo arregala os olhos -O que fez com a senhora das terras do oeste? Desgraçado! -seus olhos começaram a adquirir a coloração rubra  
- Não possuir Aiko se deseja saber, farei após mata-lo e marca-la e farei ela me marcar ao conquistara  
-Não permitirei que viole Aiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
E assumindo a forma henge, assim como Kuroisorakumo, uma bataha entre um cão alvo enorme e uma enorme mariposa dourada tem início. 

Notas:  
Tumbas : Eram o símbolo de poder. As técnicas de construção das tumbas gigantescas reside nos migrantes (torai-jin) que chegaram através da península coreana para o arquipélago do japão. Foram acolhidos no arquipélago japonês quando a península coreana encontrava-se em guerra e na corte de Yamato receberam cargos de elite. Devido a isso, transmitiram a tecnologia além da construção de tumbas, também de grandes templos, além de técnicas de cerâmica, tecelagem, forjadura, de sericultura e outras mais...  
A migração data desde a época da mudança da Era Jomon para Yayoi. Atualmente, a teoria predominante da origem do povo japonês é devido a miscigenação do homem Jomon com os imigrantes. 


	22. Cão X Mariposa

Uma batalha terrível tem início. Uma mariposa dourada gigantesca avança contra um grande cão alvo.  
O inseto enorme abre suas asas e as abanando sutilmente libera uma nuvem tóxica que avança rapidamente para cima do cão. Utilizando sua cauda grossa e peluda, consegue dissipar ao abanar algumas vezes e irrompendo-se do que sobrara da fumaça , avança contra Kuroisorakumo, o surpreendendo, enquanto suas garras estraçalhavam levemente a asa imensa do oponente ao encostar nelas.  
A mariposa mesmo com uma asa danificada, alça voo próximo das nuvens seguida pelo enorme inuyoukai de mandíbulas abertas e olhos rubros. No alto, bate as asas rapidamente,gerando um imenso tornado que avança sobre o jovem taishoo, que utilizando suas garras, projeta-as em forma de lâminas douradas que cortam o ataque enquanto avança com ímpeto sobre seu oponente.  
De sua boa, Kuroisorakumo liberando uma fumaça venenosa negra que transforma-se me uma rajada, avançando rapidamente para Inunotaishou, que utilizando todos os seus musculosos e poderes, toma impulso atravessando com um pouco de dificuldade o ataque, desfazendo-na, sofrendo apenas algumas escoriações ao longo de sua pelagem alva  
A mariposa desvia do ataque direto do cão e de suas patas lança lâminas no ar de encontro a Oyakata, que ao mesmo tempo projeta suas garras, com ambos os golpes se anulando ao colidirem, passando a ter início uma perseguição áerea.  
Tenkumoya observava atentamente a batalha no céu quando nota algo se aproximando, era um pássaro, olhando mais atentamente tinha algo na cabeça emplumada,e conforme a ava aproximava-se, percebe se tratar de uma pulga youkai ou percevejo e escuta uma voz conhecida:  
- Tenkumoyasama! É o Myouga.  
- Myouga?!- ele olha para uma pulga que está em cima da montaria emplumada que posicionara-se ao seu lado.  
A nomiyoukai olha para o céu e vendo a batalha grita exasperada:  
-Oyakatasama!!!!!!!!.  
-Não se preocupe,o nosso Inunotaishou é poderoso, não vai perder, ainda mais para um verme como Kuroisorakumo. fala enquanto observa a batalha nos céus atentamente  
- Sei onde Aiko encontra-se cativa.  
O comandante olha para a pulga que estava com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Como a Senhora das terras do oeste está ? O que aquele desgraçado fez?- ele estreita os olhos ao pensar nas atrocidades que ele possa ter cometido contra a hanyou.  
- Aikosama encontra-se envenenada e quase nua, além de estar acorrentada pelos pulsos, tornozelo e pescoço fala uma nomiyoukai chorosa.  
- Nani?! -ele arregala os olhos, enquanto um onda de fúria aflora de sua pele, sentia seu sangue ferver de puro ódio.  
Os comandantes ficam estarrecidos com o que ouvem com sua audição apurada e Oyakata ouvira também e agora encontrava-se no mesmo estado de ódio que Tenkumoya e sente seu poder crescer na mesma proporção da sua ira pelo ex-comandante.  
Sua velocidade e poder encontravam-se maiores do que outrora e agora passa a interceptar facilmente o ataque de tornados da mariposa, surpreendendo o inseto enorme, enquanto que movimentava-se tão rápido que Kuroisorakumo não conseguia acompanhar e com isso reagir a tempo.  
Sua demora em responder ao ataque acarreta com uma de suas assas arrancadas com impeto pelas mandíbulas do jovem general, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Não podendo mais se sustentar no ar, cai em uma queda livre indo de encontro ao solo.  
O Senhor das Terras do oeste não permite que ele se refaça e descendo violentamente contra o corpo deste, que encontrava-se de barriga para baixo, finca suas garras impiedosamente nas costas, enquanto que sua mandíbula arranca a outra asa da mariposa, fazendo-a gritar em agonia.  
Suas patas massacram as costas dele, rasgando-nas enquanto arranca nacos de carne de seu tronco e braços.  
Seus atos acabam por fazer depreender um pó venenoso que não incomoda mais Oyakata , pois seu youki encontra-se mais elevado do que o da mariposa, que estava debilitado.   
O sangue do ex-comandante encharca a terra , ainda mais quando Oyakata arranca as antenas compridas em cima da cabeça dele com suas presas.  
Porém o volume de sangue que encharcara a terra da encosta onde se encontravam em suas formas henges , acabou por acarretar um enfraquecimento do solo e que somando ao peso dos dois youkais imensos, gera um desmoronamento.  
Oyakata salta para se livrar do desabamento da terra, enquanto que o corpo do youkai mariposa continuara deitado, imerso em uma poça de sangue, acaba por cair junto com a terra em um rio muito largo e de correnteza fortissíma.  
Uma parte do solo se alojou na margem, porém seu corpo que havia assumido a forma humana durante a queda, caindo juntamente com o restante da terra, que é levado pela correnteza violenta .  
O inuyoukai ainda irado, resolve seguir o corpo inerte, porém o comandante do oeste fala:  
- Oyakatasama, ele com certeza morreu, ninguém sobreviveria aos ferimentos infligidos pelo senhor e a um soterramento seguido de afogamento, ainda mais levado por uma corrente forte e fria como essa , além da presença no leito de pedras afiadas mortais. Aikosama necessita de ajuda agora. -ele fala calmamente e com um tom carregado de humildade, pois ficaria ruim um comandante mandar em seu senhor, ainda mais com os demais subordinados assistindo è somente a opinião humilde desse Tenkumoya...-. e curva-se levemente.  
- Aiko! - o que escutara despertou sua mente, Aiko estava envenenada e precisava de cuidados, sem contar o que aquele infeliz tenha feito á ela.  
- Oyakatasama.  
Ele vira seus imenso olhos para o lado de sua orelha direita, reconhecendo a voz de seu servo pessoal.  
-Myouga?- ele se surpreende.  
Meu senhor, conheço a localização de Aikosama, serei vosso humilde guia a pulga falava praticamente de dentro da enorme orelha do cão para ser ouvida.  
- Leve-me até minha amada. -ele fala olhando para o céu E rapidamente alça vôo. 

Na câmara da tumba, Aiko chorava e tremia muito, não só pela febre que se apoderou dela, mas em decorrência também do frio naquele ambiente parcamente iluminado e gélido, além de conter no ar uma umidade desagradável.  
Suas lágrimas não eram só de medo mas de pudor também, pois encontrava-se praticamente nua.  
Desejava que tudo o que lhe acontecera naquela manhã fosse um pesadelo e que acordaria ainda no futon de seu amado, com ele ao seu lado, porém encarava sua triste e dura realidade e se perguntava como um dia bom terminara com um horror daqueles para com ela. Envenenamento, perseguição, molestamento e agora para coroar, encontrava-se acorrentada rente a parede, impiedosamente fria maltratando seu corpo febril .  
Sentia nojo de ter sentido os dedos dele dentro dela, o fato do ex-comandante ter se deliciado com o sofrimento da jovem.  
Seu parco alivio consistia de que ele não havia penetrado-a, mas temia que assim fizesse caso derrota-se Oyakata, como ele ameaçara.  
Ela tremeu incontrolavelmente a simples menção desse pensamento, e reunindo sua esperança com a certeza de que seu amado derrotaria o desgraçado e de que nunca perderia para um ser asqueroso e doentio como aquele, a salvaria aparecendo perante seu olhos, retirando-a daquele lugar fétido ofertando seus braços protetores , carregando-na dali.  
Com essa chama de esperança aguardava ser resgatada ,sorrindo fracamente e rapidamente, para logo depois murmurar com um brilho de esperança em seus olhos semicerrados, um sentimento forte nos seres humanos, herdado de sua progenitora  
-Oyakata... Oyakata...- porém encontrava-se extremamente enfraquecida e sua visão praticamente encontrava-se turva, as sombras que surgiam devido a rarefeita iluminação do ambiente pareciam mexer-se. Sentia o espaço a sua volta girar, suas forças esvaecerem, seu corpo acabou por render-se e sem forças para lutar cerrou os olhos e mergulhou na escuridão.  
Nesse instante, o jovem taishoo em sua forma humana adentra na camara.  
Fica chocado ao olhar o estado lastimável e o corpo dela praticamente exposto enquanto grossas correntes gélidas a prendiam na parede, essa cena fez o sangue dele ferver novamente.  
Aproximou-se dela que estava inconsciente e retirando sua pelagem alva, envolve o corpo de sua amada, embora soubesse que talvez não fosse apropriado devido a febre, mas não podia carrega-la seminua , se tivesse que retirar sua armadura para pegar seu haori demoraria muito e Aiko precisava de cuidados o mais rápido possível.  
A envolvendo em seu manto e segurando-a em seus braços, retirou-se da tumba.  
-coitadinha- Myouga murmura com lágrimas nos olhos, 

Enquanto que uma lágrima solitária percorre a face máscula de Inunotaishou, abrindo caminho para as demais, sentia-se imponente pelo que acontecera a sua amada e dificilmente se perdoaria por ela ter sofrido, por sua negligência


	23. Nuvem

200 AC da era Yayoi

Uma nuvem negra paira próximo as terras do Oeste, avançando lentamente e cobrindo com sua sombra as vastas florestas e riachos cristalinos, fazendo animais fugirem apavorados temendo por sua vida, obscurecendo todo o nicho abaixo deste.  
Dava-se para ver pequenas esferas translúcidas avermelhadas. Algumas dispersaram-se e chocaram-se-se com o solo provocando crateras pequenas, porém profundas, ao simples toque.  
Quando de repente um brilho imenso irrompe do céu, refulgindo sobre a obscuridade do solo , clareando o terreno e assumindo a forma de uma gigantesca e imponente cadela alva, que resplandecia como o sol em um dia quente de verão, com seus olhos azuis como o céu límpido, estreitos.  
A massa escura começou a assumir a forma de um passáro negro gigantesco de olhos rubros, possuindo um chifre preto na testa e dois pares de asas com as pontas das penas tingidas de vermelho, além de um par de braços e pernas musculosos, emplumados  
De seus punhos saíam garras imensas e afiadas, seu pescoço era atarracado e com um bico pontudo reto.  
Seus olhos malignos estreitaram-se para a inudaiyoukai á sua frente e dando um sorriso divertido , abre suas imensas asas de onde saí lâminas curvadas douradas em direçao a sua oponente, que apenas murmura algo, fazendo surgir um escudo dourado, rebatendo o ataque contra a o pássaro que com um movimento ágil de seus braços, desfaz o contra ataque enquanto que um filete de sangue escorre dele e que o limpa com sua lingua.  
-Ora...Yukikohime, filha de Aachiten, descendente de Kireihanaten...pelo que vejo herdou os poderes do clã Tenhananotsukishiro...mas pensei que havia morrido há uns dois anos...- ele coloca o dedo no bico como se pensasse e os arregala ligeiramente quando compreende a situação dela atual então faleceu...  
-Hanejigoku, há quanto tempo...hai, foi de causa natural...- e sorri não demonstrando tristeza.  
- Gostaria de saber quem foi para parabeniza-lo pessoalmente...- continua em um tom levemente educado.  
-Foi Jigokunosaru...mas ele pereceu perante meu poder...  
- Hum...creio que já ouvi falar...um dos arquiinimigos antigos de seu clã...  
- Mas terei prazer em envia-lo até ele para parabeniza-lo pessoalmente...- Sua mandíbulas emitem um sorriso cínico.  
-Agradeço a ajuda , mas infelizmente jovem , será esse Hanejigoku que irá derrota-la -e ri sarcasticamente.  
- Veremos- e estreitando seu olhos após um sorriso maroto, Yukiko começa a resplandecer intensamente, e cujo clarão impedia o oponente de enxergar direito o que acontecia.  
O céu passa a ter uma coloração azul escura. A luz emitida pela inudaiyoukai saiu do corpo dela em forma de esfera que paira acima deles, assumindo a forma de uma lua cheia com o contorno de uma estrela de cinco pontas. Uma corrente semelhante a estrelas envolve o corpo do pássaro negro, o imobilizando.  
-O que é isso? -ele encontra-se agora preocupado, pois estava paralizado.  
-Uma das técnicas supremas de meu clã...  
- Antepassados, atendam a meu desejo, essa Yukiko vós implora. Ancestrais, concedei-me seus poderes para abrir o obscuro caminho da escuridão, permitam-me que use a habilidade de abrir um portal até o meidou... e leve-me com meu inimigo para as trevas!...  
O Chifre dourado dela brilha juntamente com seu símbolo na testa enquanto ela sorri.  
-Yorunoyamifukai! Para seu azar, os meus ancestrais concederam-me o uso desse poder...  
Ao falar isso, sorrindo da cara estupefata de seu adversário. O contorno da estrela de cinco pontas some, começando a surgir um faixa escura que passa a encobrir a lua, mostrando os vários estágios lunares, quando fica toda negra, tudo obscurece e a ave imensa sente uma fisgada, para logo após seu corpo ser tragado por uma espécie de vórtice de vento, que saía de um arco dourado que surgira do nada.  
- Sua cadela desgraçada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ele esbraveja com os olhos saltando das órbitas. 

Os Youkais da terras do oete assistem estupefatos ao longe, uma noite que surgira do anda, no local onde dava para ver um passáro e uma imensa cadela alva que refulgia, e cujo breu fora tragado por um arco dourado que desaparece, após sugar a escuridão.  
Tenkumoya um dos que viram o que sucedera, adentra no palácio. Ao passar por corredores e escadas chega as portas duplas sólidas da entrada do quarto do Senhor e da Senhora das Terras do Oeste, e deu leves bátidas com o nó dos dedos.  
Uma serva abre e ao vê-lo, prostra-se retirando-se dali de frente sem virar as costas ao comandante, esgueirando-se nas sombras para não ser vista, como um servo prendado.  
Ao adentrar no recinto, vê Oyakata sentado em posição de lótus, com um olhar penoso, fitando sua amada enquanto a servas encontravam-se concentradas em realizar curativos nos lábios maltratados dela e nos ferimentos pelo corpo, especialmente o da cintura que ainda se encontrava com um pouco de veneno impregnado.  
Vestiram-na com um kimono alvo e cheirando a sumire, pois fora dado um banho com ela inconsciente, para limpar seu corpo e conseqüentemente seus ferimentos, embora por dentro seu corpo estivesse tomado pelo veneno paralisante de Kuroisorakumo.  
Em decorrência desse fato, forneciam a ela porções feitas com ervas trazidas por um youkai que habitava as montanhas, famoso por ter terras cultivadas com plantas medicinais para diversos tratamentos. Sôhonsenyama era um youkai bom e gentil, principalmente com humanos e que de imediato atendeu ao pedido do enviado de Oyakata enviando a medicação e orientação das medidas e como elas deveriam ser usadas.  
Agora as servas ajeitavam o travesseiro e a coberta da Senhora das terras do oeste no espaçoso futon, terminado, elas retiram-se após se prostrarem para Oyakata e Tenkumoya, sem ousarem virar as costas aos youkais presentes.  
O comandante do oeste encontrava-se com um olhar entristecido ao olhar para a hanyou inconsciente e seu senhor, olhando-a como se estivesse sobre hipnose. O kuroikitsune daiyoukai conseguia sentir a tristeza e apatia do jovem general  
Precisava manter o estado atual de Oyakata em segredo dos demais comandantes e decidiu que precisava ver as servas. Virou-se para o corredor, onde viu uma jovem serva passando próxima as paredes para ocultar-se na sombra.  
- Serva!- ele dirigiu-se para a jovem com uma voz grave fazendo-na rapidamente andar rápido ate ele e jogar-se ao chão para curvar-se  
-Hai. -falava não olhando para o daiyoukai.  
-Chame as escravas que estavam cuidado da Senhora ou que cuidaram antes, quero-as todas no salão de reunião lá embaixo.  
- Como desejar Senhor -e levantou-se sem olhar para ele, saindo sem vira-lhe as costas  
Torna a aproximar-se de Inunotaishou , falando sutilmente:  
-Oyakatasama...  
O jovem olha rapidamente para o kitsune daiyoukai na sua frente, para logo depois olhar para a hanyou.  
-Um círculo dourado surgiu após o céu escurecer de repente próximo daqui, mas desaparecera como surgira, do nada e parece termos visto a silhueta de um cão ou lobo branco de cinco caudas e um pássaro negro... e logo após ambos desapareceram...  
-Nos ameaçou? Se encontrava nos domínios das Terras do oeste? -olhou com um olhar fundo para o daiyoukai.  
-iie...mas ...  
- Então não interessa-me...- olhou novamente para sua amada.  
- Precisamos de um novo comandante...- ele fala hesitando, pois parece que seu senhor não prestava atenção nele.  
-Agora não consigo...- Oyakata põe a mão na cabeça em sinal de cansaço.  
-Entendo...posso indicar aspirantes ao cargo...- ele inclina-se para ficar no nível do olhar do jovem taishoo  
-Confio em você...poderia...- ele fala pesadamente  
- Claro...escolherei os melhores e lhe indicarei para que julgue...  
-Não basta o melhor, tem que ser confiavél...e poderoso...sua filha...  
- Minha filha? - ele fala surpreso  
-Haai. Já a vi em combate, é poderosa, astuta , perspicaz e acredito na educação que o senhor deu...acima de tudo é inteligentíssima e ótima oradora...  
- Entendo...não nego que ela é tudo isso...eu a eduquei como um filho,ignorando ela ser uma fêmea...  
-Fêmea ou não, ela sabe impor respeito, disciplina, ordem...deixe-a convencer o exército do ex-comandante, com certeza conseguirá torna-los leais a ela. Ainda mais que ela possui o poder das chamas e do gelo negro...enquanto que o senhor só usa chamas negras...  
- O gelo negro ela herdou de sua mãe... ele fica com um olhar triste pode ser, podemos fazer um teste, porém ela terá que derrotar os aspirantes, conforme as regras...e deverá ficar entre os três melhores...aí o senhor escolherá, após julga-los por sua lealdade, concordo com o senhor, de que adianta dar o cargo há um youkai poderoso, mas não confiavél?  
- Que seja assim, ponha sua filha na lista dos aspirantes a comandante...  
- haai, com sua licença, Oyakatasama.  
O inutaishoo assentiu com a cabeça levemente, e Tenkumoya retirou-se do quarto para ir atpe o salão de reuniões, onde as servas que cuidaram da senhora o aguardavam, apreensivas.  
Após descer as escadas, chega a outra porta dupla, imensa, talhada em relevo com figuras de cães.  
Ao adentrar no recinto luxuoso e imponente com litografias diversas, contendo imagens de Yukiko, seu filhote e de Aiko. Encontrava-se no centro, uma mesa circular, com cadeiras de espaldar alto e na frente desta uma lareira enorme, um sofá, como a mãe de Yukiko explicara a ele, e que era igual a uma cadeira, porém larga, coberta de pele com recheio macio e que fora trazido por ela de terras longínquas.  
As servas encontravam-se em um único grupo, no canto do salão. Quando ele adentrou, todas se prostraram perante ele, que se dirigiu até elas, falando em um tom autoritário:  
- levantem-se  
Todas elas se levantaram receosas, ainda fitando o chão.  
-Olhem para mim -ele ordena  
Elas olham timidamente para ele, são poucas ás vezes que os servos olham para os youkais superiores.  
-Escutem com atenção, se abrirem a boca para contar a alguém como se encontra Oyakatasama... vou trucida-las lentamente, sofrerão muito antes de morrerem...- ele as olha com uma expressão assassina no rosto, acabando por empurrar as servas apavoradas contra a parede fria entenderam?  
-Hai, Tenkumoyasama...- falam temerosas praticamente em ressonância.  
-hunf! Agora saiam! - ele ordena apontando em riste para a porta  
Elas saem rapidamente, não ousando virar as costas para ele, murmurando "_ Arigatougozaimassu, Tenkumoyasama...".  
_O comandante decide cuidar da situação devido ao estado temporário de Oyakata, na surdina, para os subordinados pensarem que é o senhor deles que está resolvendo o problema. Depois da "conversa" com as servas, sai do castelo para cuidar dos assuntos inerentes ao novo comandante e para aplacar o ânimo e desconfiança do estado do senhor deles.

Alguns capítulos estão saindo "meio curtos", pois não quero misturar demais as situações e também deixar longo demais   
A batalha entre a galinha super desenvolvida ...srssrrssrsrsr quer dizer Hanejigoku contra Yukiko, que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo XDDDD  
Na época yaoi a mulher ainda tinha algum prestígio, é nas eras mais para a frente que o status das mulheres vão caindo... os youkais na minha fic, podem seguir ou não os costumes dos humanos...ou ainda manter-se presos a costumes antigos, por isso comentei de uma fêmea poder ou não assumir um posto de comandante...

Notas:  
Yorunoyamifukai - trevas da noite profunda . Yoru no yami ( trevas da noite ) , fukai ( profunda )  
sumire - violeta  
Sôhonsenyama - montanha das mil ervas . É o futuro pai do Jinenji, que aparece em InuYasha   
Hanejigoku - asa infernal . Hane (asa) jigoku (inferno/infernal)  
Jigokunosaru - Macaco infernal – saru (macaco) , jigoku (inferno) , no . Arquiinimigo do clã tenhana no tsukishiro e que fora lacrado pela Tennohikari, uma das ancestrais de Yukiko, responsavél pelo selamento. O lacre quebra e ele resolve se vingar daquelas que o lacraram, vingando-se em Yukiko, que com muito custo o derrotou, porém perecera como resultado do confronto. As ancestrais da jovem inudaiyoukai se referiam á ele, como "Um grande mal lacrado" . Ela o derrota, em vez de lacra-lo novamente, para que ele não ameaçe o Japão novamente.  
Tennohikari - Luz celestial . Ten no (celestial) Hikari (luz). 


	24. Batalha no mundo das trevas

A batalha entre Hanejigoku e a inudaiyoukai continua. Ambos encontram-se empatados mas mesmo assim é uma batalha feroz  
Até agora Yukiko conseguiu manter-se praticamente intacta dos ataques de seu oponente embora este pouco sofra com os ataques dela. Se mantém com uma boa margem de contra ataques bem sucedidos obrigando a inudaiyoukai a defender-se quase sempre, não permitindo-a facilmente aproveitar uma brecha nos ataques lançados por este.  
-Yorunorasen ! - das asas do pássaro negro gigante sai diversas espirais que mais se assemelham a tornados que avançam com ímpeto sobre a cadela alva que se esquiva.  
- Tsukinoyari! -e uma rajada similar de lanças que queima a pele e rasga ao mesmo tempo avançam sobre seu oponente.  
-Toppûnoumô -e várias penas são lançadas de suas enormes patas que se chocam no ar com o ataque de Yukiko e ambos se anulam.  
-Taifûkuroi ! - de suas asas saem um tornado imenso com ventos fortissímos e extremamente cortantes.  
-Tsukiyonokekkai! -Um reluzente escudo a envolve protegendo-a do ataque.  
- Tome isso! Yoakeyari ! -e das caudas dela saem inúmeras lanças em velocidade extrema em direção a Hanejigoku.  
- Tatehaneomotta! -e uma nuvem negra de penas forma-se em torno do passáro criando um escudo emplumado, bloqueando o Yoakeyari de Yukiko.  
-Hikarinobahuhatsu -e uma rajada de luz sai das mandíbulas de Yukiko avançando com ímpeto para o pássaro imenso.  
-Jigokunobôfûu !- uma rajada vermelha sai do enorme bico dele colidindo com o ataque da inudaiyoukai. Os ataques ficam empatados, nenhum deles avança, enquanto o poder liberado mantém-se em atrito com o outro.  
Yukiko está preocupada, precisava encontrar uma maneira de lançar um ataque fulminante a ele, ou a luta perduraria por dias e seu tempo era curto, se continuasse assim, ela retornaria a forma de estátua e ele estaria livre. Tempo era um luxo que ela não possuía.  
Ela tem uma estratégia e com um sorriso triunfante cessa o ataque e se esquiva do contra ataque dele, que livre do choque com o outro, avançara contra a Yukiko.  
- Hinohikari! - ela emite um brilho forte ofuscando o passáro momentaneamente.  
-Desgraçada!!!!!!!!! tatehaneomotta!  
-Tsukinokousen ! - e uma tempestade de raios saídos do chifre dela avança sobre seu oponente.  
O ataque danifica parcialmente o escudo, porém ele consegue retomar a visão e começa de imediato a armar um ataque, quando surpreso vê ela em cima dele praticamente. A inudaiyoukai avançara junto ao ataque dela, mas devido a jovem estar próxima demais, ele não tem meios de se proteger.  
- Tsukinokagayaki!- o corpo dela torna-se luminoso e avança, desfazendo o escudo dele ao se concentrar no ponto enfraquecido deste , forçando sua entrada e chocando-se com o corpo dele, o eletrocutando-o  
Porém a ave sobrevive ao ataque enquanto cai em cima do caminho das trevas, destruindo-o parcialmente, mas consegue se refazer e alça vôo mesmo avaliado para o alto, escapando de cair no precipício profundo.  
Ele retira uma de suas garras da mão. Ela nota que ela era diferente das outras, pois era dourada. Hanejigoku nota sua preocupação e fala, após soltar uma sonora gargalhada.  
-Este é a Sounochûritsu ...já deve ter ouvido algo sobre isso -enquanto isso ele posiciona a garra em seu peito. A unha emite uma luz forte e desaparece sobre as penas do corpo deste, sendo absorvida por ele.  
-Não pode ser!!!!!!!!! - ela grita não acreditando no que ouvira.  
-Veja, cachorra! Olhe o início de sua derrota!!!!!!!!!!!! -e exibe um sorriso triunfante.  
-mas como?...- ela está estupefata -essa garra tem como habilidade...  
-A habilidade de neutralizar qualquer poder oriundo daquele que me atacasse antes...ou seja...seus poderes não irão surtir mais efeito em mim...- e o corpo dele começa emite um brilho se recuperando de seus ferimentos sofridos.  
_" Bem que eu sentia que não seria fácil derrota-lo...agradeço a Osirik por fornecer-me meios de ir ver meu filhote sem recorrer ao poder de Kireihanaten..." _ -e sorri tristemente ao pensar em sua amiga.  
- Lamento...mas tomei certas precauções...deve saber de nossa habilidade intuitiva, somos capazes de ter premonições, incluindo-se sonhos sobre eventos que poderão nos afetar...quando ainda encontrava-me viva, tive um sonho sobre essa batalha.  
-Sou imune !!!!!!!!!! ele fala começando a se aborrecer com o rumo da conversa.  
O corpo dela começa a brilhar e pequenas esferas luminosas saem de seu corpo avançando sobre o passáro, que usa o Tatehaneomotta para defender-se, porém a defesa falha miseravelmente e as luzes adentram dentro da barreira, o envolvendo-o e imobilizando-o novamente.  
-Mas como? Impossível...- ele encontra-se apavorado e confuso pelo que aconteceu, pois o ataque da inudaiyoukai estava surtindo efeito.  
- Baka! É imune ao meu poder, mas, e se utiliza-lo juntamente com uma de minhas ancestrais? - ela sorri malignamente para uma ave apavorada.  
-não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Tome isso!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sosennoshobatsu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
O corpo dela brilha e vários relâmpagos luminosos surgem do fulgor emanado pela daiyoukai se fundindo no ar e gerando um único que avança sobre o pássaro, o desintegrando. Porem ele exibi um sorriso demente que forma-se no seu bico e em seus últimos instantes antes de ser desintegrado por completo e fala:  
-Pensas que me derrotou...achas que protegeu seu filhote, Yukiko? e ri dementemente- apenas ganhou tempo para ele... eu terei minha vingança por meu aniue...de um jeito ou de outro...e possuo o "boneco " perfeito -termina rindo ensandecidamente,enquanto desaparece por completo.  
A cadela alva olha para onde outrora havia seu oponente, séria. Sente que deveria partir pois seu tempo acabara com esse último ataque. Olha tristemente e penosamente, enquanto que lágrimas peroladas inundam seu focinho. E fala consigo mesma ao erguer sua cabeça, olhando para o nada.  
- Essa Yukiko sabe o que tramou...Hanejigoku ...eu sonhei com isso... Ela começa a chorar convulsivamente -me perdoe... filhote...  
Após um tempo consegue acalma-se e ainda triste abre um portal para sair do mundo das trevas , e retornar ao palácio magnifico, reassumindo a forma de estátua. 

Uma das pontas soltas na fanfic de Yukiko começa a se fechar, com essa frase: " Essa Yukiko sabe o que tramou...Hanejigoku ...eu sonhei com isso... Ela começa a chorar convulsivamente me perdoe... filhote...".  
Em breve irei fechar essa ponta v

Toppûnoumô - rajada de penas  
Yorunorasen - espiral noturno . Yoru no ( noturna/noturno) , rasen ( espiral )  
taifûkuroi - Furacão negro

tatehaneomotta - Escudo alado . Tate (escudo) , haneomotta ( alado )  
Jigoku no bôfûu - Tormenta do inferno. Jigoku (inferno) , bôfûu ( tormenta)   
sounochûritsu - garra da neutraliedade . Sou no ( garra da ) , chûritsu ( neutraliedade )  
sosennoshobatsu - Punição ancestral . Shobatsu ( punição ) , sosen no ( ancestral ) 


	25. Recuperação

Após dois dias de cuidados intensivos e constantes, a febre cedera e os ferimentos, principalmente o da cintura, enfim cicatrizaram. Naquele momento ela se encontrava coberta com lençóis se seda e também envolta pela pele felpuda de seu amado quando acorda. Ao abrir seus olhos, senta rápido no futon com o coração alucinado, não reconhecia o lugar no primeiro momento, quando sente alguém abraça-la.  
Não!!!!!!!!! Me solta!!!!!!!!!!!! ela começa a se debater descontrolada.  
È seu Oyakata, minha Aiko fala com a voz contida.  
O cheiro de seu amado invade suas narinas e olha receosa para o lado, observando dois orbes dourados lacrimosos a observando. Ao reconhece-lo nota seu cansaço e apatia.  
Ela permite relaxar-se e encostar sua cabeça no tórax dele, por cima do kimono alvo , com seus longos cabelos negros mesclando-se as mechas prateadas do rabo de cavalo de seu amado inuyoukai. Cerrando os olhos, repousava placidamente, pois se sentia segura perto dele sabendo que ele a defenderia de tudo e todos, devido a isso não consegue conter um suspiro de contentamento.  
Ela pousa gentilmente sua mão na face mascúla dele, acariciando-a, enquanto fala docemente.  
Oyakata... essa Ai...  
Perdoe-me minha amada...eu falhei em protege-la, permiti que você sofresse...  
Meu amor...você não tem culpa, foi tudo tão rápido... essa Aiko deveria ter se concentrado...ter percebido meus instintos de lobo, prestado atenção em meu pressentimento herdado de ookamidaiyoukai... ela fala enquanto finge brincar com um dos pelos da pele felpuda que a envolvia.  
iie! Esse Inunotaishou deveria protege-la...é minha obrigação! e mais lágrimas escorrem dos belos olhos dourados enquanto encontra-se sendo consumido pela culpa.  
Você não pode ficar comigo todo o tempo, tem que cuidar do território e dos seus subordinados... ela fala o fitando  
Sei lutar...aprendi com Yuki...quer dizer, Hahaue e Oyakata ela lança um sorriso fraco para seu amado mas me esqueci naquele instante...no momento que mais precisava de todo o conhecimento em lutas...falhei miseravelmente... mesmo ele sendo um youkai...eu deveria ser capaz de ganhar tempo...  
Esse... ele tenta replicar, mas tem seus lábios tampados pelo dedo indicador da ookami hanyou. Inspira profundamente, embebendo o cheiro doce de sua companheira.  
Ele pega sua mão e a beija docemente , enquanto a jovem segura com suas mãos a face úmida e angustiada de seu amado, aproximando seu rosto do dele.  
Você me salvaste...como essa hanyou esperava, meu amado inudaiyoukai e beija gentilmente os lábios dele sem aprofundar-se.  
Quando se separam, ele acaricia com as costas de suas mãos a face macia dela, enquanto que ela cerra os olhos sentindo o toque gentil de seu amado em sua bochecha. Ela demonstra um sorriso de contentamento enquanto abre lentamente seus olhos esmeraldas.  
Você possui obrigações para com o povo que aqui reside e com suas terras... ela sorri sinto seu cheiro fortemente impregnado no quarto, mais precisamente ao lado do nosso futon... ela acaricia a pele alva macia duvido que tenha ido fiscalizar apropriadamente suas terras...se...saiu de perto de mim em algum momento... fora por pouco tempo... ela parara de acariciar o manto para poder olhar mais atentamente para seu amado ...agradeço por ficar ao meu lado, mas fecha levemente sua palma por baixo da pele seria muito egoísmo de minha parte mante-lo somente junto a mim... fala exibindo um sorriso de resignação.  
A hanyou segura gentilmente uma das mãos do inuyoukai, beijando-a gentilmente enquanto que com as costas da sua outra mão acaricia o rosto do seu amado.  
Arigatou por me resguardar por todos esses dias em que estive inconsciente, mas agora tem que cuidar de seu território ela tenta argumentar sem demonstrar fraqueza, cerrando os olhos e sorrindo. Quando os reabre, fala:  
Vá...seu povo necessita de você...  
... ele continua triste, enquanto a olha.  
Vê-lo triste, deixa-me triste também...se deseja me ajudar...recupere-se para que essa Aiko ganhe forças.  
O jovem general pega gentilmente a mão da amada que ainda encontrava-se segurando a sua e aproxima-se para beijar a palma, enquanto que com a outra acaricia a face macia dela.  
Eles se separam, embora Oyakata fizesse a contragosto enquanto a ookamihanyou lhe estende a grossa pele felpuda dele. Ela ainda continuava sentada no futon, mas sem ambos quebrarem o contato visual. Quando se aproxima das maçanetas das portas duplas sólidas, elr fala com um leve sorriso :  
Tinha acabado de tomar banho no ofuro leste, minha armadura ainda se encontra naquele recinto, vou coloca-la com a ajuda de um servo para que não sinta ciúmes ele sorri plenamente pela primeira vez em muitos dias, pois as palavras dela deram-lhe forças e por sua vez também não desejava vê-la verter lágrimas ou aquele rostinho lindo preocupado.  
Baka ela sorri marotamente confio em você.  
Então chamarei uma linda serva para me ajudar ele sorri astutamente.  
Oyakata! ela fala em tom de advertência enquanto estreita os olhos perigosamente.  
Percebeu como tenho razão? Você sente ciumes, minha Aiko e sorri.  
Hunf! ela vira brava para o outro lado.  
Aiko...somente você habita o coração desse Oyakata, sou somente seu, é impossível desejar outra fêmea, és a única. Assim como você me pertence eu te pertenço ...  
Ela fica um pouco rubra e sorri.  
Trocam um último olhar e sorriso antes dele retirar-se do recinto.  
Após algum tempo fitando a porta enquanto relembrava da feição deprimida de seu amado, uma lágrima solitária perolada que continha a muito custo, escorre pelo seu rosto indo de encontro ao chão frio. Ela seca as lágrimas , fitando o resíduo delas em sua epiderme por algum tempo.  
iie... murmura para si mesmo, enquanto fecha a palma da mão com força provocando um leve sangramento.  
Não posso! Tenho que me estabelecer! Para poder ajudar Oyakata!...essa Aiko deve ser forte!!!  
Põe-se de pé enquanto ergue a cabeça, decidida a colocar o passado para trás para poder encarar o presente, pois seu amado necessitava dela mais do que nunca.  
Vou faze-lo retornar ao que era, Oyakata! ...promessa de Aiko!  
De repente ela ouve alguém irromper em palmas. Detectando a origem, volta-se para o chão. Era a nomiyoukai.  
Myouga! ela abre um largo sorriso, o primeiro de dias, enquanto estende a palma da mão gentilmente para a pulga pular. Sem de longas, ele salta e é colocado sobre o ombro dela.  
Minha Senhora! Omedetou gozaimassu ! ele se prostra perante ela, porém é interrompido pela hanyou.  
iie, Myouga...sua Senhora não deseja que se proste ... fala sorrindo gentilmente  
Haai a pulga fala com os olhos embebidos em lágrimas de felicidade arigatougozaimassu.  
Doitashimashite.  
Essa nomiyoukai estava com saudades de seu sorriso fala com os olhos brilhando.  
Estou ficando envergonhada e sorri timidamente.  
Somente a senhora para levantar o humor de Oyakatasama e sorri de contentamento.  
Diga...Myouga... ela olha agora preocupada em direção a porta.  
nani?  
Como está a situação das Terras do oeste?  
Como? ele finge não escutar.  
Myouga... fala em tom de advertência enquanto ergue uma das sobrancelhas para ele.  
É...bem... a nomiyoukai começa a gaguejar perante o olhar inquisitor da jovem hanyou.  
Nani? ela fala em tom indagativo.  
hã...ficou um tanto tumultuado sem ... ele evita falar de Kuroisorakumo mas Tenkumoyasama conseguiu aplacar o ânimo exaltado dos exércitos, transmitindo um discurso elaborado por ele, porém deixando implícito como se tivesse sido Oyakatasama que as tivesse proferido para ser retransmitido aos exércitos, enquanto também procurava manter escondido o estado em que se encontrava para os subordinados...imagine as conseqüências se os servos soubessem do estado real do senhor deles? E que se encontrava temporariamente incapacitado?  
Ele se encontrava tão abatido assim? ela olha com um semblante preocupado para a pulga.  
hai ele fala um pouco triste.  
Oyakata... ela murmura para as portas duplas aonde o poderoso inuyoukai estivera antes.  
Tenkumoyasama está elaborando a lista dos aspirantes para ocupar o cargo de... ele hesita em falar.  
Kuroisorakumo ... embora emitisse um leve tremor ao falar o nome do desgraçado.  
Como? a pulga olha de soslaio sem acreditar no que ouvira.  
Myouga... ela fala ocultando o seu leve tremor á pronuncia daquele nome pode falar...jurei que me restabeleceria por Oyakata e mantenho-me firme em minha promessa.  
hai a pulga sorri como nunca gomennasai, subestimei a senhora ele curva levemente a cabeça.  
Tudo bem  
Oyakatasama terá que escolher entre três vitoriosos em um torneio de batalhas, para selecionar dos atuais dezoito candidatos, apenas três e após deliberações escutando os relatórios das conquistas dos selecionados, decidirá aquele que demonstrar mais fidelidade. Tenkumoyasama está esperando Inunotaishou se recuperar para poder ser realizada a seleção.  
Mas apesar da lista ter sido feita por Tenkumoya, foi Oyakata que confiou esta tarefa á ele,né?  
Exatamente minha Senhora, após ele se oferecer para faze-la e sabe quem está entre os inscritos para a seleção?  
Quem?  
A filha de Tenkumoya.  
Noharahishimo ela fica surpresa.  
Por que a surpresa, Aikosama?  
È uma fêmea...por isso minha surpresa...  
Ela possui todas as qualidades de um comandante, como seu Chichiuesama, praticamente ele a criou para ocupar um cargo importante.  
Eh...esqueci ela coça levemente a cabeça sem graça é que faz tempo que não a vejo.  
Ela retornou de sua jornada de aperfeiçoamento há dois dias, quando aquele desgraçado perecera perante o poder de Oyakatasama..  
Estou ansiosa para rever-la, a última vez que a vi era um filhote, recém salva do inbaya... bem...vamos ao jardim, mais especificamente ao local onde aquele infeliz me encontrou...preciso superar o mais rápido possível o que passei um leve tremor espalha-se pelo seu corpo, mas passara despercebido para a nomiyoukai.  
Oyakatasama mandou-me ficar com a Senhora por um tempo fala estufando o peito de orgulho, pelo seu senhor encubi-lo de tal tarefa.  
haai e sorrindo, dirige-se as portas duplas do quarto e quando põe a mão na maçaneta de prata, com formato cabeça de cachorro, com esferas de ouro em suas bocarras, algo detém sua atenção.  
Ela tivera um pressentimento de alguém observando-a e vai correndo até a varanda, para surpresa da pulga. Porém o vulto já se afastara dali quando Aiko olhou para o lado onde este encontrava-se até aquele momento.  
Esse mesmo vulto desloca-se até o pátio imenso e imponente do castelo aproximando-se rapidamente de Tenkumoya, que encontrava-se distraído naquele instante.

Todos os nomes que invento, tem um motivo, seja pelas habilidades do personagem, seu papel na fanfic...não faço um nome aleatoriamente, por isso me empenho na hora de "batizar " meu personagem XDDDDDD  
Assim como tem um motivo para a Ookamihanyou ter o nome de Aiko , numa tradução literal, filha do amor   
Sinto pela fanfic anterior curta, é que não queria misturar com esse cenário...e como era somente uma cena de batalha, e já começada na anterior a esta, ficou pequena...  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo   
Agradeço se deixarem um comentário, pois farão uma escritora muito feliz, pode ser uma critica ou não 

Notas :  
Noharahishimo - campo fogo da geada, numa tradução literal . Nohara ( campo ) , hi (fogo), shimo (geada ).  
Myouga - não uso Myougajiichan, pois ainda o Myouga ainda é um youkai jovem, e não coloco chan, pois Aiko é mais nova do que ele.


	26. Ciúmes

Tenkumoya vira-se para o vulto com um sorriso estampada no rosto.  
- Noharahishimo.  
- Chichiue- a jovem sorri para o pai.  
Ela vestia um um hakama e haori negro, este com detalhes avermelhados de chamas e flocos de neve na gola que se estendiam até o ombro, e por baixo uma gi branca. Por cima usava uma armadura imponente alva, adornada com uma jade no tórax e outra por cima do primeiro osode. Na cintura, jazia um laço negro com detalhes de chamas vermelhas. Seus cabelas eram negros , com a franja e as pontas brancas presas no final por um laço dourado, possuía um olho líras e outro dourado, com pupilas verticais.  
Apesar de jovem para os padrões dos youkais, apenas trezentos anos, tinha uma feição séria e uma larga experiência em batalhas que a faziam temida por muitos e sendo de sabedoria não provoca-la. Inicialmente seu semblante encontrava-se sério, mas depois abriu um sorriso, demonstrando um olhar tranquilo para a figura paterna.  
-Conheço você minha filhote...esse olhar e sorriso é o contrário do que sente ou pensa, o que ouve minha filha? -pergunta preocupado.  
- Nada Meu pai...apenas aborreci-me há pouco...  
-Mas porque? Foi indicada à lista de aspirantes a comandante, dentre diversos, para competir e se classificar como um dos três finalistas? Estou tão orgulhoso, filhota.- falava com os olhos emocionados, fitando-a.  
-Assim como...sou comedida ...não demonstro muito o que sinto...  
-Sei...mas está tudo bem ? -ele continuava preocupado.  
- Desde aquele incidente...o senhor ficou três vezes mais coruja...- ela diz com um olhar ameaçando ficar triste.  
- Claro! Sempre será minha filhotinha... -e afaga a cabeça dela.  
-Chichiue... -ela chama sua atenção -já sou praticamente uma kitsuneyoukai madura...já passei dessa fase enquanto arqueia uma das sobrancelhas para ele.  
-Mas não deixará de ser minha filhote- sorri  
- Fazer o que? - fala consigo mesma suspirando em resignação.  
-Eu estou feliz papai pelo possível cargo, já que são poucas as fêmeas que conseguem ocupar posições altas como esse, pois os pais machos costumam detesta filhas e não são poucos que nós consideram um estorvo...  
- Filha, você nunca foi um problema , ao contrário, sua existência só concede-me alegria...e isso das fêmeas depende do youkai, mas não são muitos que pensam desse modo, isso esse velho kitsunedaiyoukai garante...se bem que acabei a criando como um macho ... e ri, sendo acompanhado por um leve riso da filha.  
-Arigatou, meu pai. Não vou decepciona-lo, farei o senhor orgulha-se desta Noharahishimo.  
- Já sou orgulhoso e feliz de ter uma filhota como você... -sorri- conseguirá esse cargo, e mesmo que não consiga, o que é quase impossível, não irá fazer meu orgulho por você, diminuir. Pois sua presença e existência conforta o coração desse velho daiyoukai...esse Tenkumoya torturaria o infeliz que te fizesse sofrer...  
- Eu sei, Chichiue, mas depende do " _infeliz "...-. _de repente ela volta seu olhar para o lado do pai, com uma expressão de seriedade Oyakatasama...  
-O que filhota? -ele não entende e ao se virar percebe que ele se aproximava imponentemente deles, com o rabo de cavalo balançando ao sabor do vento repentino que soprara naquele instante. O pai não percebera a filha olhando-o compenetrada.  
Tanto ela quanto seu pai fazem uma leve reverência quando inunotaishou se aproxima deles.  
- Konnichiwa Tenkumoya e Noharahishimo.  
- Konnichiwa Oyakatasama - ambos falam praticamente em ressonância.  
O jovem general volta-se para a youkai com um sorriso no rosto estampado.  
-Já faz tempo Noharahishimo...  
- Sim, Inunotaishousama- fala curvando levemente a cabeça- dezoito anos para ser mais precisa- olhou para o pai que correspondeu com um olhar triste.  
-Chichiue falou-me de que precisava treinar em terras longínquas para aperfeiçoar técnicas de batalha que aprendi com ele- fala tristemente, por mais que tentasse manter a face neutra.  
- Está ansiosa pelo possível cargo? - pergunta gentilmente, fingindo não perceber o semblante de outrora. dela.  
-Hai - ela ensaia um sorriso - será uma honra servi-lo como comandante e também fazer meu pai orgulhoso. É um cargo muito importante para uma fêmea, ainda mais jovem.  
-Mas muito poderosa. Apreciei a demonstração de poder quando retornou as Terras do oeste antes de minha mãe falecer, mesmo que por pouco tempo.- fitava-a atentamente.  
-Necessitava rever meu pai e conhecer Yukikohimesama já que partira a cem anos antes dela assumir o poder das Terras e seu filhote, a qual só ouvira falar...parti quando ainda Yo...- ela ameaçava falhar em pronunciar o nome, inutaishoo arqueia uma sobrancelha -...Yorusou ao perceber o olhar indagador , ela tenta remediar, ato que se mostra infrutífero -é que me distrai -e sorri, não convencendo o inuyoukai.  
- Ao todo então...cento e sessenta e nove anos em uma jornada...esse tempo de aperfeiçoamento contará pontos para a escolha após a eliminação...- o jovem general sorri.  
-Se conseguir ir para a seleção final...- ela fala emum tom preocupado.  
- Irá minha filha! Olhei os candidatos, devo confessar que todos são bons, mas são inferiores a você...já a vi lutando...com certeza passará...e não falo por ser minha filhote querida.- ele estufa o peito.  
- Acredito na educação que Tekumoya deu a você e os poderes herdados dele assim como os da sua mãe...afinal, um youkai utilizar dois poderes distintos é rarissímo... e se consegue equilíbrio entre eles, torna-se ainda mais formidavél.  
Ela tenta ocultar em vão suas feições levemente rubras pelo elogios proferidos pelos dois. 

Não muito longe dali, Aiko usando um haori e hakama branco com gi rosa, encontrava-se no jardim ao lado da velha árvore de cerejeira, próximo do local onde Kuroisorakumo havia a sequestrado.  
Ela ainda sentia leves tremores e o medo ameaçava tomar conta da jovem, porém ia diminuindo gradativamente conforme obrigava-se a superar seu temor com o incentivo de Myouga.  
Encontra-se entretida em trançar caules para a confecção de um belo colar de flores, quando sente o cheiro de seu amado juntamente com outros dois, trazido por uma leve brisa que soprara naquele instante. Reconhece um deles, como sendo de Tenkumoya porém o outro não conseguia distinguir, mas sabia que era de uma fêmea youkai. Devido a esse odor perto dele, impulsiona-a ir até a origem dos cheiros  
Após saltar através de algumas árvores frondosas com troncos nodosos, chega até o imenso pátio, próximo das enormes portas duplas da entrada do castelo.  
Ao olhar mais atentamente, vê Inunotaishou conversando entusiasmante com uma jovem de armadura imponente lustrosa, que parecia muito compenetrada no que ele falava. Ela sentiu seus sangue ferver, a simples menção dela querer conquistar seu inuyoukai, viu-se obrigada a contar mentalmente até dez para não avançar sobre a mulher.  
Emitiu um rosnado que fora apercebido pelos presentes próximos dali, fazendo-os voltarem seus olhares para a hanyou.  
Ao notar a atenção sobre si, ficou levemente envergonhada. Engoliu em seco e inspirou profundamente, indo calmamente em direção a eles, embora seu desejo real fosse saltar no pescoço de inutaishoo e bater nele, após trucidar a youkai, pois cada fibra de seu músculo almejava essa realização.   
Ela exibia um sorriso falso com um olhar de congelar inverno e ao mesmo tempo assassino, que dividia entre seu amado e a jovem fêmea.  
-Minha Aiko- ele ameaça sorri, mas ao ver o semblante dela e seus orbes esmeralda homicidas, seu sorriso enfraquece.  
-Konnichiwa, Aikosama- o comandante e sua filha curvam-se levemente.  
O olhar mortal da hanyou agora mirava Noharahishimo, que limitava-se a meramente a mostrar um semblante sério, porém respeitoso, já que era sua senhora, enquanto seu pai, olhava-as apreensivo com o rumo que poderia tomar aquela mal entendido, embora soubesse que sua filha era controlada demais para perder a cabeça e respeitaria a Senhora das Terras do oeste, pois seria um crime gravissímo desrespeita-la ou afronta-la.  
-Quem é você? - ela arqueia levemente o cenho.  
- Noharahishimo, Aikosama- torna-se a curva-se.  
-Noharahishimo? -ela fica levemente surpresa.  
- hai, faz tempo...a última vez que a vi era apenas uma filhotinha. ela fala ostentando um sorriso leve.  
-Dezoito anos... -a hanyou fala em um tom frio.  
A jovem youkai já havia percebido o ciúmes que ela nutria por Oyakata, odiava aquele olhar e o tom de voz, porém como era a esposa de seu Senhor, e por mais que desejasse responder no mesmo timbre, não poderia. Com muito custo tivera que prender um rosnado em sua garganta, silenciando-o. Só restava-lhe conter-se e agir conforme esperava-se de um subordinado fiel, somente podia retrucar e realizar seu desejo contra ela em seus devaneios mais apraziveís .  
Olhou para o pai que correspondeu ao seu olhar, com um orgulho desmedido de sua filha, pois estava implícito que ela não faria ou diria nada desonroso ,que seria respeitável para com a Senhora das terras do oeste, por mais que ela tentasse irritar-la, devido a um desentendimento.  
- Tive que me ausentar por mais algum tempo, Minha senhora, para aperfeiçoar-me na arte da batalha e comando- fala com um tom respeitoso que encobria quase imperceptivelmente uma nota de irritação proferida, mas que não passara despercebido para o inuyoukai..  
Ele encontrava-se admirado de ver o auto controle da filha de seu comandante mais fiel, praticamente como um avô para ele.  
-E como foi? - a hanyou disse cinicamente.  
-Muito bom, Aikosama, um excelente aprendizado- ela sorri- essas décadas de ausência ajudaram a organizar minha mente...- ela se détem ao notar que falara demais, pois se encontrava tão absorta em controlar-se perante a provocação de sua senhora, que não controlou o fluxo das palavras e do raciocínio, falando algo que não devia.  
Oyakata arqueia a sobrancelha desconfiando ainda mais do verdadeiro motivo que a levou a sair das terras do oeste, há cento e sessenta e nove anos atrás, pois era um tanto jovem para iniciar uma jornada dessas, embora seu poder, segundo fontes, era incrível já naquela época.  
A filha e seu pai trocam um olhar levemente temeroso. O inutaishoo quando percebera as trocas de olhares entre eles, rapidamente fingiu não reparar no que fora falado, voltando a exibir um semblante tranquilo.  
Aiko percebera algo de errado com a youkai, mas seu ciúmes havia tomada conta de sua razão, levando-a a dar pouca importância ao ocorrido.  
Tenkumoya e Noharahishimo olham ainda preocupado para o Senhor deles, com receio que tenha desconfiado de algo. Inunotaishou aproveita que Aiko rosnara de ciúmes para ele, para dissipar qualquer desconfiança que ele possa ter transmitido com seu olhar, e emiti um leve riso olhando-a para sua amada, fazendo-na lançar-lhe um olhar mortal, voltando suas orelhas negras de lobo para o lado, juntamente com seu rosto, extremamente aborrecida pela leve risada emitida por seu amado.  
Seu pai suspira aliviado, pensando que seu senhor não desconfiara de nada. Emite um aceno discreto de cabeça para ela que compreende imediatamente o recado.  
-Sumimassen, Oyakatasama e Aikosama- olha do casal para o seu pai -chichiue- e curva-se para todos -mas necessito retirar-me, pois preciso resolver alguns assuntos e curva-se novamente.  
-Pode ir Noharahishimo  
-Tudo bem, filha, poderia aproveitar e levar aquele pedido à Ichi ?  
-Hai, meu pai  
-Já vai tarde- Aiko fala seca para a jovem ainda olhando de lado com o cenho franzido, fazendo inunotaishou suspirar cansado.  
A jovem youkai curva-se para sua senhora, para logo depois surgir uma corrente de ventos misterioso que tornam -se uma tormenta de chamas azuladas e algumas dessas correntes, viram neve, que se fundem formando um minitornado, suficiente para envolver o corpo dela. Após alguns segundos, dissipa-se , para revelar o vazio aonde encontrava-se a filha do comandante.  
-Aiko...- Oyakata volta seu olhar para sua amada não contendo um sorriso ao ver a face estupefata dela com a saída pomposa de Noharahishimo, que com certeza, fizera de propósito. Inunotaishou não podia dizer que ela não possuía classe.  
Seu pai também admirava a maneira como ela lidara com a situação do ciúmes da Senhora deles e de revidar tudo o que teve que aturar, com aquela saída pomposa e imponente.  
Aquilo fora um tapa com luva de pelica para Aiko, afinal, foi um completo exibicionismo e pode ver o discreto sorriso de satisfação que lançara a ela, mesmo que rapidamente . Aquilo aborreceu muito a meia youkai , mas a youkai não fora desrespeitosa ou retrucara com ela durante toda a conversa, mas a saída teatral equivalia a tudo o que ela não fez ou disse_." Exibida "_ , a hanyou pensa.  
-Hã? -ela é tirada de seus pensamentos passando a olhar para seu amado.  
- Irei a sala de reuniões com Tenkumoya, para organizar alguns pergaminhos e assuntos fronteiriços, deseja vim conosco?- ele pergunta gentilmente , acariciando com um dedo a orelha de sua amada que emite um leve tremor ao toque amavél dele , fazendo seu ciúme de outrora titubear.  
Extremamente ruborizada fala:.  
- Iie, vou dar mais uma volta no jardim- e sorri para seu amado.  
-Myouga?  
-Haai, Oyakatasama? - e curva-se levemente .  
-Necessito que se dirija depois para a sala de reunião, pois preciso falar-lhe- ele sublinha levemente o depois , juntamente com seu olhar, a nomiyoukai entende que devia dirigir-se o mais rápido possível.  
O comandante não desconfiava das verdadeiras intenções de seu senhor chamando a pulga, não para depois como ele pensava, mas sim imediatamente.  
-Sayounara, Minha Aiko.  
-Sayounara, Meu Oyakata- e ambos trocam sorrisos apaixonados.  
O comandante sorri ao ver a cena e observar o quanto se amavam. Desejava intensamente que sua filha um dia encontrasse um companheiro de valor, digno, gentil, respeitoso e amoroso, porém olha levemente triste para o céu límpido, enquanto pensa " Será que ela superou? ", e emite um suspiro cansado a menção desse pensamento. 

Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma cena de ciúmes, espero ter ficado bom, me preocupo que talvez tenh exagerado um pouco, ou que falta algo mais na cena entre Noharahishimo e Aiko, gostaria de saber a opinião dos leitores, se a cena ficou boa ou não, agradeço quaisquer critícas, pois na próxima poderei saber o que melhorar ou não... 

Notas:  
Haori - parte de cima da gi  
Gi- parte de baixo do haori  
Hakama - a calça japonesa


	27. Flores

- Sayounara, Aikosama- o comandante das tropas do sul curva-se.  
-Sayounara, Tenkumoya.  
Enquanto os dois adentram no castelo, Aiko retorna ao jardim aonde encontrava-se anteriormente, após saltar algumas copas frondosas de árvores seculares.  
Senta calmamente na relva macia verdejante , pegando um ramalhete de flores recém colhidas por ela outroramente, os separando delicadamente e entrelaçando os caules no colar de flores incompleto atá aquele momento, enquanto cantava uma doce melodia que lhe trazia recordações. 

_Ela encontrava-se em uma imensa campina florida, não possuindo mais do que cinco anos. Usava um luxuoso kimono de duas camadas, a de cima era azul celeste com detalhes prateados nas mangas e gola de pétalas e um terceiro por cima, dourado, com detalhes de flores prateadas e azuis. Sua babá era uma youkai de aparência idosa de olhos e cabelos negros presos em uma meia trança rala, que vestia um kimono com uma terceira peça em cima, ela zelava por sua pequena mestra, estendo-lhe individualmente as flores do ramalhete que repousava em suas mãos idosas.  
Aiko cantava uma canção que sua mãe sempre cantava para ela, quando olha para o céu claro e límpido, e vê uma árvore alta e na copa frondosa desta, uma flor solitária cujas pétalas delicadas balançavam ao sabor da leve brisa de verão que soprara naquele instante. De imediato, levantou-se e correu para aproximar-se, gesto esse repetido por sua babá, enquanto aflita, gritava, correndo atrás da pequena:  
- Aikosama!!!!  
A hanyou para embaixo da árvore com um sorriso. Estendera as mãozinhas para o alto e tentou saltar varias vezes para alcançar a tão almejada flor, porém não conseguira pega-la, pois seu corpo pueril não permitia tal feito.  
Suas feições tornaram-se tristes e seus olhos esmeraldas começaram a ficar lacrimosos. Quando alguém passa rápido por ela, em um piscar de olhos, pondo-se de frente para a criança, e ela o reconhecendo como seu pai, que demonstrava um semblante preocupado para com sua cria. Ele se agacha para ficar na quase quase altura dela, inclinando apenas seu rosto levemente, enquanto que com sua mão afaga a cabeça da filha.  
-O que houve, filhota?  
-...flor...- ela fala ameaçando chorar.  
.-...flor?- Tenkurosou não entende.  
-...aquela...- e aponta seu pequeno dedo para a flor solitária no alto da frondosa copa.  
-Quer busca-la? -ele pergunta a filha, com um sorriso nos lábios aristocráticos.  
-mas...como? - a pequena hanyou o fita sem entender, com seus olhos umedecidos em um quase pranto.  
Ele pega gentilmente sua filha no colo e flutua com ela até a tão desejada flor. A hanyou estende as mãozinhas envolvendo-a e trazendo-a junto dela.  
-Arigatou, Chichiue...- e o abraça fortemente no pescoço.  
-Doitashimashite, minha pequena hanyou._

De volta ao presente, Aiko encontra-se com um olhar saudoso para o céu límpido.  
-Aikosama? -a nomiyoukai pula para uma flor.  
- Sim? .- ela se refaz olhando gentilmente para a pulga.  
-Preciso ir ver Oyakatasama.  
-Já? -o pequeno youkai acena levemente com a cabeça .  
- Então...pode ir Myouga- ela autoriza pois não sabe quanto tempo ficou imersa em sua recordação de infância.  
-Sayounara, Aikosama- a pulga curva-se levemente afastando-se dali.  
A hanyou olha uma última vez para o servo e amigo de seu amado se afastando, pulando de flor em flor até o imenso e luxuoso castelo, para depois voltar sua atenção às flores a serem trançadas no colar que encontrava-se confeccionando.  
Estava entretida, quando sente o cheiro de um youkai. Ergue a cabeça procurando pela campina florida a origem do cheiro e logo avista seu dono, uma criança saindo da floresta não tendo mais que sete anos. Vestia uma yukata que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. A vestimenta encontrava-se em estado precário, rota, surrada em vários graus, era de cor verde claro com riscos laranjas, seu rosto e suas mãos pueris encontravam-se sujos, chorava compulsivamente enquanto secava as lágrimas grossas e peroladas com suas mãozinhas.  
Condoída com tal cena, Aiko levantou-se , para ir até a filhote. Reconheceu aquele odor que emanava dela como sendo de um kitsuneyoukai, observando-a melhor, dava para ver uma cauda felpuda e comprida, acastanhada, combinando com os cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados.  
Quando avista a hanyou vindo em sua direção, reconhece como sendo a Senhora das terras do oeste,devido a isso, tratou de prostra-se, como vira sua mãe fazendo com o senhor deles.  
Ao chegar até onde a criança estava, a ookamihanyou se entristece pelo fato dela já se encontrar prostrada. Se ajoelha, inclinando-se até perto dela, falando em um tom carinhoso e suave, enquanto a youkai continuava fitando o chão de terra batido.  
- Poderia erguer-se, quero falar com você.  
Tremendo levemente de nervoso, a pequena fica de pé, enquanto que um tanto temerosa, olha com seus olhos castanhos lacrimosos para a jovem hanyou à sua frente.  
Gentilmente, Aiko seca as lágrimas do pequeno ser com suas mãos, pondo logo em seguida uma flor entre as madeixas castanhas da criança, enquanto sorri amavelmente.  
Aquele sorriso enche a filhote de raposa de confiança e calma, fazendo-a relaxar e suspender os leves tremores que emitia.  
-Qual seu nome?  
- Honoo,Senhora.  
- Prefiro que não me chame se senhora- e sorri sendo correspondida pela pequena.  
- È uma kitsuneyoukai né?  
haai- ela fala erguendo a mão para o alto entusiasmada, para logo depois recolhe-la envergonhada.  
Aiko emite uma leve risada, fazendo a raposinha rir também, pois vira que a sua senhora não iria brigar com ela.  
-Honoochan- a pequena sorri com os olhos brilhando em decorrência do modo como sua Senhora a chamou.  
-haai, Senho...quer dizer...Aikosama -ela sorri.  
-Onde está sua família -ela pergunta preocupada olhando em volta.  
A pequena fica triste e aponta para a floresta densa e fechada, então a criança começa a retornar para a floresta, passando entre as árvores milenares e faz um aceno para que a hanyou a seguisse, pois sentira que podia ter liberdade para com a Senhora das terras do oeste.  
Aiko analisa e decide segui-la, embrenhando-se na floresta, não percebendo que seus movimentos eram acompanhados por Noharahishimo, que encontrava-se no alto de um carvalho, fitando-a com uma raiva velada no olhar, para logo depois ocultar-se em uma copa frondosa e densa próxima dali. 

No castelo, já havia terminado a reunião entre o Senhor das Terras do oeste e seu comandante. Tenkumoya estava confirmando as decisões tomadas com o seu senhor que se recuperou visivelmente, embora ainda não estivesse completamente recuperado.  
-Então é isto que deseja, inutaishoosama?- o velho daiyoukai enrola os pergaminhos espalhados na enorme mesa circular de mogno, com detalhes prateados nas bordas.  
-Sim, precisamos tomar cuidado redobrado as fronteiras à oeste das terras devido a ausência de um comandante, até que seja eleito um sucessor para o cargo  
- Vou solicitar a minha filha que fique por aqueles lados, de prontidão, concorda, Oyakatasama?  
-Creio que será necessário ter alguém efetivo nas fronteiras, sua filha é de excelente escolha, mas ela não terá apoio das tropas devido ao fato de eles só aceitarem ordens de seu comandante...por mais que deseje um apoio deles à ela.  
-Vou transmitir suas ordens as tropas e aos demais comandantes e irei informar minha filhota que deve patrulhar as fronteiras à oeste.  
-Sumimassen, Oyakatasama -e curva-se levemente Sayounara.  
-Sayounara, Tenkumoya, aguardo notícias da reação ao comunicado.  
-Terá sem demora.  
O comandante do sul sai da sala de reuniões, segurando um pergaminho e deixando os outros em um pequeno armário de madeira maciça, próximo dali, abaixo de uma litografia imensa representando em desenho á extensão das Terras do oeste. Quando ele fecha a porta, o inuyoukai olha para seu lado, mais precisamente em seu ombro.  
-Myouga? - ele chama a pulga que surge em cima do primeiro osode dele.  
- Haai.  
- Acredito que ele e sua filha estão escondendo algo deste Oyakata...percebeu na conversa no pátio?  
-Sim...Inunotaishousama...devo confessar que estou cismado...  
- Siga-o e vá para a mansão dele, para descobrir algo sobre o passado da filha ou algum segredo que estejam ocultando...será mais fácil focalizar seus esforços nos servos mais inferiores, aqueles que possuem uma única forma e pouco semelhante a humana...- ele olha de soslaio para a porta dupla.  
-Como? Sou apenas uma pulga youkai? -ele fita sem entender  
- Possuidora de habilidades diversas, segundo minha Haahue. Está na hora de fazer mais do que hipnotizar meros animais...- e sorri para a pulga.  
-Entendo...-o rosto da nomiyoukai brilha ao entender como irá fazer essa investigação.  
- Lembre-se...tem que ser sigiloso...agora é a hora de mostrar algumas de suas habilidades natas...faça sem alarmar e em segredo, pois conheço o velho daiyoukai... não contará se for questionado...a única maneira que visualizo de ter essa informação, é através de uma investigação, embora isso me aborreça...afinal, ele é como um avô que não tive...almejo saber esse segredo, pois pressinto que é algo que me diz respeito, indiretamente ou não...  
_" Com certeza, herdou algumas habilidades do clã tenhana no tsukishiro " _, a pulga pensa.  
-Haai, sayounara, Oyakatasama.  
O inuyoukai acena com a cabeça, e a pulga se põe a passar pela fresta da porta para seguir o comandante em segredo. 

Após adentrarem na mata densa e fechada, Aiko e a kitsuneyoukai chegam a uma clareira recém-aberta, contendo algumas flores dispostas em um círculo em torno de uma pedra em seu centro, de tamanho consideravél.  
Ela e a criança se aproximam até ficarem de frente a rocha. Aiko pergunta temerosa da reposta que irá escutar, ao perceber o olhar da criança ameaçando ficar triste novamente.  
-De quem é este túmulo?...É de algum parente seu? -ela vê tristemente lágrimas peroladas começarem a deslizar pelo rosto pueril.  
- Hahaue...e minha imouto que não nasceu...e que morrera junto de mamãe- fala em meio aos prantos, enquanto lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos acastanhados.  
-Sinto muito...- a hanyou abraça a pequena raposa enquanto acaricia a cabeça desta, que se encolhe junto ao corpo de Aiko, buscando amparo.  
Aiko abraça mais forte e tal gesto resulta em uma diminuição da tristeza da kitsuneyoukai, começando a acalma-la.  
Ao perceber que a tristeza diminuiu, ela pergunta acariciando a cabeça dela meigamente.  
- Aonde tem ficado? Como veio para essa floresta?  
A criança ergue o rosto umedecido para sua senhora, secando com suas mãozinhas seus olhos amendoados, sob o olhar sereno e bondoso de Aiko que desejava acima de tudo transmitir segurança a ela.  
- Inutaishoosama apareceu em nossa vila, pois ela havia sido invadida. Todas as casas estavam sendo consumidas pelas labaredas...a mamãe e essa Honoo saíram de sua cabana em chamas...mas um imenso oni nos ameaçou com um machado -ela treme e reunindo forças continua tendo o olhar encorajador de Aiko sobre ela -deu medo...mas inutaishoosama apareceu e nos salvou. ...ordenou que saíssemos dali, mas ao nos afastamos, hahaue foi atacada por um youkai e sofreu um ferimento fatal...- lágrimas escorrem incontroláveis pela face pueril -Oyakatasama nos salvou, acabando com o invasor e ordenou a um soldado para levar mamãe e essa Honoo ao castelo, para tratar do ferimento dela...mas ela faleceu...obtive permissão da responsável pela criadagem de enterrar ela aqui... e desde então moro nessa floresta... -e agarra-se junto a hanyou, caindo aos prantos.  
-Oyakata sabe disso? - ela pergunta preocupada pois duvidava que ele fosse capaz de largar um filhote naquele estado.  
-Não sei...esteve tão tumultuado...esses dias... -ela começa a se acalmar.  
- Honoochan virá comigo...tenho certeza de que meu esposo não sabe sobre você...vou falar com ele...para você ficar no castelo, mas sob a minha proteção e da dele -e sorri para a criança surpresa.  
-Não terá problema? -ela fita incrédula.  
-iie...eu prometo...é uma promessa . -e sorri gentilmente.  
-Arigatougozaimassu...Senhora...quer dizer Aiko - e a abraça fortemente.  
A jovem pega a filhote de raposa no colo, levando-a para o castelo.

Essa criança kitsuneyoukai que aparece nessa fanfic, é a mesma do Cap 18 - Invasão , em que o vilarejo dela foi invadido e Oyakata ( gentil como sempre ), ordena que elas sejam levadas ao castelo, para a mãe desta ser tratada...  
Não esqueci dessa personagem...ela iria retornar a fanfic...só preparei o "terreno" para ela, através do capítulo 18 ...  
Na fic, vou me referir a Oyakata, como inutaishoo ( general cão, devido ao fato de não possuir ascendência nobre reconhecida pelos youkais) ou Inunotaishou ( capitão dos cães , numa tradução literal, referente ao clã )...  
Desculpem a demora...gomennasai...

Notas:  
Honoo - chama 


	28. Fogo e neve

Noharahishimo encontrava-se longe das terras do oeste. Repousava placidamente sentada em uma imensa rocha irregular de onde avistava um vilarejo humano ao longe, cujos habitantes encontravam-se entretidos com seus afazeres diários, se bem que para ela e aos demais youkais de estirpe superior, não interessava o que os ningens faziam, isso não lhes dizia respeito, desde que não os confrontassem. Somente mononokes inferiores alimentavam-se de humanos, os superiores como ela, preferiam caçar presas mais interessantes, pois eles eram alimento fácil demais para esses youkais e daiyoukais , um tanto entediante por assim dizer. Aquela campina verdejante permitia à kitsunedaiyoukai usufruir melhor os ventos que sopravam e fornecia um ótimo lugar para reflexão.  
Encontrava-se naquele momento imersa em tentativas infrutíferas de dissuadir sua mente das lembranças daquele dia fatídico. Estava tão ausente do meio exterior, compenetrada em dispersar tais recordações, que não notara a aproximação de uma criança humana, não tendo mais que sete anos, usando uma yukata curta, era um menino.  
Ela notou e virou-se para fita-lo, que olhava para ela há algum tempo ,curioso, e dava-se para ver cortes e hematomas em seu corpo pueril  
- Filhote de ningen... - ela pausa- vai chover mais tarde... -ela fala sem emoção, voltando em seguida seu olhar para a abobóda celeste límpida, contemplando a imensidão azul.  
A criança continua olhando a bela youkai, seus cabelos negros reluzentes com pontas brancas esvoaçando ao sabor do vento que soprara naquele instante, estava maravilhado, pois era a primeira vez que via um deles, pois não sabia porque teme-los. Senta ao lado dela, no chão, sem deixar de fita-la.  
- È um youkai? Um general? Assume uma forma animal? É uma mulher?- o garoto a fita a espera de repostas, porém ela continua fitando o céu, indiferente aos questionamentos dele.  
O mais profundo silêncio instalou-se. O menino ficara triste e volta seu olhar para o céu, na espectativa de entender porque aquele ser a contemplava. Após um tempo, suspira pesadamente e resignado, levanta-se para partir dali.  
Sua saída não é dada como importante para ela, que não dignara-se a olha-lo, embora pensasse: _" Criança esquisita...não teve receio de mim"_ , isso a incomodou muito, embora não aceitasse e por um motivo desconhecido até por ela, memorizou o cheiro dele.  
Após horas, o entardecer toma os céus. Noharahishimo não movera um centímetro sequer da posição que se encontrava, os youkais não se cansavam como os humanos, podiam ficar muitos dias acordados, sem sentir sono ou mover-se sem parar por meses, sem se cansar, em decorrência disso, as batalhas entre youkais de estirpe superior ou daiyoukais costumavam durar meses a fio, claro que dependia do poder do oponente. Batalhas contra seres mais inferiores, não duravam mais que alguns dias ou nos casos mais extremos, menos de alguns segundos.  
Mais ao longe, ela vê o vilarejo de outrora, imerso em chamas. O vento trazia o cheiro de fumaça, sangue e carne queimada que invadia seu aguçado nariz.  
Após algum tempo, estreita os olhos perigosamente, incomodada pelo cheiro. Gritos, lamúrias, risos são a música decorrente daquele instante, enquanto que o vento murmura seu lamento com notas frias, que batem no rosto da jovem.  
Ela avança imponente, também em decorrência de reconhecer o cheiro do garoto, indicando que aquele era o vilarejo dele, enquanto murmura em um tom raivoso, emitindo um leve rosnado.  
- Cheiro e sons sórdidos...  
Após passar por árvores densas e arbustos altos, chega a origem dos cheiros, sons e fumaça cinza impregnada com odor de carne queimada, que ascende cruelmente em direção ao céu, que começara a ser tomado por um tom avermelhado, assim como a terra encharcado do liquido carmesim . O escurecer tentava avançar, para tentar encobrir tal espetáculo sórdido e grotesco.  
Ela avança no vilarejo, andando placidamente, desviando de corpos mutilados, degolados, queimados, carbonizados que demonstravam a infâmia que acontecera ali. Olha em volta, indiferente, quando algo chama-lhe a atenção, era um pião do beigoma , feito de concha espiral que encontravam-se trincado.  
Pega o brinquedo com uma gentileza desconhecida até para ela enquanto fita o singelo e delicado brinquedo que encontrava-se enegrecido pela fuligem oriunda das madeiras queimadas e das coberturas de sapé, cujas chamas crepitavam alegremente, indiferentes aos martírios gravados no vento e na terra de barro batido, tingida de vermelho. Sente um cheiro peculiar vindo do objeto, conhecido por ela.  
O grupo dos bandidos a vêem agachada próximo ao chão, um deles fala, com uma yukata surrada e cheirando a ordinariamente a sakê, suor e fuligem.  
-Quem é aquele? Vejam a armadura! Será um general ou comandante? -fita com interesse a figura, embora sentisse um leve temor repentino, sem entender o porque de sentir.  
-Se é um oficial, cadê as tropas? -o outro espicha o rosto para os lados, tentando localizar o possível exército.  
Começa a instalar-se e insuflar uma discussão entre eles, que se encontravam por influência do sakê e jubilosos pelo saque bem realizado naquele vilarejo, tendo carroças simples lotadas de arroz, tecidos e tudo o que puderam colocar suas mãos sórdidas.  
O líder adentra na discussão elevando sua voz acima de todos, tentando exibir uma vã sabedoria.  
-Calem-se!!! Parecem mulheres! Não avisto exército, portanto não encontra-se dirigindo alguma tropa! Pode ser um alto oficial desonroso, que fugiu do han a qual pertencia...ou apenas mais um , como nós, que tomara as roupas e armaduras de um oficial morto...  
Eles se calam perante tais palavras proferidas para logo depois surgir um murmúrio entre eles.  
-Vamos mata-lo e saquear o que ele tem, homens!- o líder sorri triunfantemente com uma garrafa de saquê na mão, limpando a boca com as costas da outra mão, suja de terra e sangue, assim como na sua yukata e armadura simples, feita de madeira.  
-Sim!!!!!!! todos concordam e o grupo avança intimidador para a jovem raposa youkai.  
Ela percebe a aproximação pelo cheiro e sons dos passos, captados por sua audição apurada, pois estava atenta ao meio que a circunda, assim como fora ensinado por seu pai, embora que mais cedo, falhara miseravelmente, pois não prestando atenção a sua volta. Se o garoto fosse um inimigo, estaria em sérios problemas. Ela meramente estreita os olhos, enquanto guarda as conchas dentro da armadura.  
-Estranho! Belas roupas e armadura...com certeza caíram bem em mim...  
Ela levanta-se ainda de costas para o chefe dos bandidos e vira-se. Ao notarem suas orelhas pontudas, garras afiadas nas mãos, presas visiveís no sorriso cruel, rápido ,que lançara a eles e pupilas verticais nos olhos, um de cada cor e cujo olhar mostrava somente a irritação da jovem com o comentário impertinente do chefe deles, temeram, pois estavam de frente com um youkai.  
-Mononoke!!!!!!! -os bandidos gritam e começam a recuar alguns passo.  
Com um sorriso cruel, porém divertido, decide "brincar" com eles e revela sua natureza youkai, se transformando parcialmente.  
Horrorizados, vêem as presas e garras alongando-se, os olhos tornando-se mais estreitos e serem tomados por uma película carmesim , suas orelhas tornam-se mais pontudas, alongadas, seus cabelos e franjas negras com pontas brancas esvoaçam sobre um vento invisível. Podiam-se ver refletidos naqueles iris carmesim . Ventos fortes e violentos surgem em torno do corpo dela, começando a assumir as características de chamas azuladas e sob o olhar aterrorizado dos bandidos, uma nevasca negra, como a própria noite sem estrelas, precipita-se do céu na área em que ela se encontrava, enquanto que a youkai pega gentilmente um de seus flocos.   
A neve que caia e as chamas que dançavam à sua volta, em um equilíbrio pleno, fornecia uma visão aterrorizante para os bandidos, que encontravam-se petrificados de pavor, enquanto que ela se deliciava com o forte cheiro de medo emanando deles.  
Então ela lança um olhar maligno para eles e um vendaval de labaredas azuis avança sobre os homens que resolvem fugir, com a parca mobilidade que possuíam. O chefe encontrava-se aterrado de pavor, apavorado demais para se mexer. Ao virar a cabeça lentamente, vê uma tormenta de chamas azuladas, em forma de um turbilhão avançar sobre os homens, fazendo-os gritarem em agonia, mas não dando indícios de queima-los, apesar da intensidade.  
Ele olha para ela novamente, que sorri jubilosa, saboreando o som oriundo dos bandidos e quando olha para o chão, em sua direção, ele mija no chão, molhando sua yukata. Ela fala sorrindo mais ainda, ao constatar a covardia desse.  
-Vou queima-los lentamente, afinal vocês são vermes despreziveís e desejo diverti-me um pouco mais -então ela ergue sua mão para ele, cuja boca não consegue emitir nenhum som, apenas olhando-a aterrorizado , enquanto que lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos.  
Ele se refaz fracamente e prostra-se para ela, humildemente, enquanto fala em prantos, exasperado.  
-Perdoe-me, senhor...imploro seu perdão...  
Ela solta uma sonora gargalhada cruel, fazendo -o gelar até os ossos.  
-Sou uma fêmea...cretino...- e sorrindo malignamente , congela os pés dele e um de seus braços, dando preferência para o que encontrava-se ferido.  
Ele cai ao chão urrando de dor, pois sente sua pele queimar e começando a ficar em um tom pálido.  
-Seu ferimento irá gangrenar e logo após uma infecção irá espalhar-se pelo seu corpo...você e seus companheiros, darão um espetáculo maravilhoso para essa Noharahishimo -e ri cruelmente.  
Após algum tempo, ela se cansa, pois os gritos tornaram-se monótonos, entediantes. Suspirando desanimadamente e resignada, congela o chefe que encontrava-se ardendo em febre e com convulsões violentas, além de lábios azulados. Irrompe as chamas, aumentando sua intensidade, queimando os bandidos em poucos segundos, cremando-os , cujas cinzas são levadas pela leve brisa que sopra naquele instante, enquanto que o líder do grupo, preso em uma escultura de gelo que confina seu corpo inerte e sem vida, é quebrado com um chute da youkai, transformando-o em pedacinhos congelados.  
Ela cerra os olhos, erguendo seu rosto para o alto, permitindo que a chuva que havia pressentido outroramente, desabasse, lavando o sangue da terra batida, indo desaguar em um corrégo próximo dali.  
Apesar da chuva, ela sente outros cheiros no ar, de medo, sangue e o odor ordinário característicos daqueles bandidos e se originavam da floresta vizinha à aldeia. Podia ouvir com sua audição tão apurado quanto seu olfato, choros, gritos e risadas. Decide ir em direção aos sons e odores. 

Na mata brenha , um grupo de aldeões encontravam-se fugindo, seguidos por bandidos, em torno de dez, munidos de espadas enferrujadas. O grupo que fulgia era composto por mulheres, algumas crianças e homens, alguns destes feridos. Logo adiante, cinco bandidos surgem na frente do grupo, fazendo-os parar. Em decorrência disso, os perseguidores conseguem se aproximar e encurralam os aldeões. As mulheres abraçam as crianças fortemente, chorando silenciosamente, encolhendo-se ao chão, pois são olhadas com olhos famintos pelos ladrões, que passam a língua nos lábios , alheios ao destino do chefe e dos demais que ficaram no vilarejo destruído e saqueado por eles.  
Uma estranha névoa instala-se entre todos, tornando-se densa gradativamente, envolvendo os presentes que gritavam ou encontravam-se paralisados pelo pavor dos bandidos e da névoa repentina e inexplicável que formava uma cortina branca.   
Quando dissipa-se, concentrando-se me um só ponto na frente deles, os bandidos encontravam-se juntos em um canto, sem entender como ficaram aglomerados e os aldeões nos outros, ambos os grupos apavorados, voltam seu olhar para frente e um vulto não definido surge diante de árvores frondosas, do ponto onde toda a névoa que os envolveu, se concentrava, e enfim se dissolve, revelando toda a imponência daquele ser.  
Noharahishimo fitava os bandidos com asco e antes de emitirem qualquer som, uma imensa nevasca surge em forma de vento de suas mãos, avançando para os bandidos que em vão tentam fugir, com alguns tropeçando em raízes . Ela os congela instantaneamente, transformando-os em esculturas de gelo, sobe gritos abafados de medo e sobre olhar temeroso dos aldeões, que estavam estarrecidos com tudo que acontecera.  
Ela desembainha sua katana e corta o ar, fazendo surgir um redemoinho de ventos gélidos, cortantes, que quebra as esculturas humanas, fragmentando-os em pedacinhos. Os aldeões podem notar o sorriso na face da bela youkai.  
Quando ela embainha a espada e volta seu olhar para eles, o grupo recua, tropeçando uns nos outros, porém um menino não ficara com medo, fazendo a kitsunedaiyoukai arquear uma sobrancelha, admirada com a coragem dele e reconhecendo como o garoto de outrora, que naquela tarde fatídica viera inutilmente conversar com ela, e também pode que não emanava o odor de medo dele. Ela se aproxima deles, que recuam ainda mais perante ela.  
Com um movimento ágil ela envolve três aldeões seriamente feridos em uma névoa, eles gritam e logo depois silenciam-se, enquanto a nevoa dissipa-se juntamente com as vítimas que somem, sobre os gritos dos aldeões, embora o garoto continuasse olhando sem medo para a jovem, que não entendia o porque da ausência de medo dele, embora o menino estivesse levemente surpreso com o ato dela. O olhar daquela criança começava a incomoda-la.  
-O ...o...que...que...fez com eles...mononoke? -um aldeão reunindo a parca coragem que possuía, pergunta à ela.  
Ela ri, fazendo-o ficar apavorado temendo ser o próximo. Ela torna a sorri:  
- O que acha? Eles estão mortos...iam ser um estorvo a vocês...se desejam chegar até um vilarejo próximo...terão que se empenhar... - ela olha para o céu-...o forte odor de sangue deles e próximos da morte...atrairia facilmente diversos youkais famintos... -ela passa a fita-los -...além de não conseguiriam andar rápido...vale para as crianças pequenas... apesar de não estarem feridas, vão atrasa-los...- e se põe a avançar em direção a elas cujas mães tentavam a todo o custo protege-las.  
Reunindo a pouca coragem que ainda tinham, alguns homens se interpõe entre ela e as crianças abraçadas ao seu ente materno.Ela para arqueando o cenho com os gestos deles, estranhando-o, pois já explicara o porque daquilo.  
-Já disse, elas são uns estorvo...vão atrasa-los, além de que há seres que adoram carne tenra...elas serão um ótimo petisco, se carregarem elas, irão se cansar... prometo ser breve, não sentiram dor alguma...- dá um suspiro cansado por não entender o que se passa nas cabeça deles você humanos são tão complicados...eu definiria lesados...por não entender o que digo...- e ela se surpreende com o que acontece naquele instante.  
O garoto que a fitava sem medo, se interpõe entre ela e os aldeões . Olhava para ela encarando-a, sem receio , cujo efeito fora deixa-la um pouco aturdida com tal gesto e ousadia, fazendo-a estancar o passo. Ele fala:  
- O problema é nosso...se eles vão ou não pesar...não tem nada a ver com voçê...youkai... -ele fala bravo com ela, supreendendo-a ainda mais com tal afronta, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos, não só pela ousadia desse, assim, como por não conseguir entender o que se passa com ela, "Porque não o mato? Como esse simples filhote de humano ousa falar assim com a poderosa Noharahishimo, filha do daiyoukai Tenkumoya, comandante das tropas sulistas da vastas Terras do Oeste? "  
-Seu moleque!!!!!!!!! Quer matar todos nós??!!!- um aldeão ao canto, de um grupo pequeno que não correu para proteger as mulheres, avança para ele, pegando um pedaço de pau no chão e começa a surra-lo, espancando sem dor o corpo pueril que apenas se encolhe, em posição fetal, tremendo, enquanto murmura, apavorado, começando a chorar.  
-Chichiue...perdão...- ela sente agora o cheiro de medo exalando dele.  
O odor , os gemidos e o cheiro salgado de lágrimas dele que ficam ainda mais intensos, fazem a jovem ficar irada, sem entender o porque. Enervada, quebra o braço do humano como se fosse um graveto insignificante, para logo depois atira-lo contra o tronco árvore próxima dali.  
O olhar do garoto para a kitsuneyoukai é de gratidão. Ela volta-se para o grupo de mulheres e crianças, sobre resguardo de poucos homens.  
-Vou levar apenas um grupo para as redondezas da aldeia próxima daqui, o resto ficará aqui...em troca...vou levar o garoto comigo... -ela fala rispidamente.  
-Pode levar, mononoke...ele é somente um problema para mim- o pai fala se refazendo, sentindo pontadas de dor no corpo. Encontrava-se furioso, mas conteve-se, com medo daquela youkai.  
- Não pedi autorização à algo tão insignificante quanto você...humano...se desejo leva-lo, levarei não importando o que os pais ou qualquer outro humano fale...  
-Mononoke...porque levar a pobre criança ? - uma mulher exaspera-se, sobre o olhar apavorado dos aldeões para com o gesto dela.  
-É o meu desejo...em troca, chegaram sãos e salvos no vilarejo mais próximo...- ela fala sem emoção.  
E uma nevoa densa e fechada envolve todos, menos o pequeno grupo do pai do garoto que fica ali. 

Após a nevoa dissipar, o grupo com mulheres e crianças, além de alguns homens, chegam à, mais precisamente na floresta que ladeia o vilarejo. Olham para os lados, não vendo sinal da youkai e da criança.A mesma aldeã de antes, fala fitando o céu:  
-Pobre criança...com certeza vai ser devorada...ele era tão corajoso... 

Longe dali, a kuroikitsuneyoukai encontrava-se em uma planície junto com a criança, que olhava para ela, sem medo. Ela o fita com um misto de curiosidade e irritação por alguns instantes, não entendendo seu gesto, antes de falar:  
-A partir de hoje, é meu humano de estimação, não um escravo...mas deverá obedecer regras... as quais irei impor. Não sou sua mãe, tia, prima ou o que quer que seja familiar, nem mesmo amiga...desobedeça as regras e será castigado , claro que serei branda com você, filhote, já que é humano... obedecendo as minhas regras, as do meu pai e da mansão, está livre para fazer o que quiser... aliás, não precisa prostra-se fala ao perceber o garoto ameaçando fazer isso -não sei quanto ao meu chichiue...mas não se curve para esta Noharahishimo...receberá instrução, treino, além de roupas limpas e de tecido melhor... não me dirija a palavra, salvo em contrário...se quiser me seguir, não suportarei um filhote de humano tagarelando em minhas orelhas, só fale se eu assim permitir ou somente necessário para viver, tipo, estou com fome, sede...  
A criança sorri, fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha, aquele contato com certeza a incomodava e muito mais do que desejava admitir para si mesmo. A criança fala.  
-haai, Noharahishimosama.- e sorri.  
-Vamos... antes que chegue uma tempestade...vou até o palácio do meu pai explicar a situação à ele- olha para a imensidão do céu límpido, já que não choveu naquela área, ainda, mas pressentia uma tempestade, mais para a noite- com certeza, já deve ter acabado a reunião com nosso senhor...  
Ela olha de soslaio para a criança, que parecia muito querer pergunta-lhe, algo, podia-se ver pelo olhar que ele lançara, mas não ousara perguntar, pois lembrava-se das regras e dá somente um suspiro de resignação.  
A-nde...fale...o que deseja saber?- ela olha para ele, consentindo levemente com a cabeça.  
A criança abre um sorriso e fala :  
-Mora num palácio? É uma general?- pergunta entusiasmante.  
Ela olha para ele, respondendo calmamente e quase sem emoção:  
- Moro em um palácio com meu chichiue e não sou uma taishoo, embora esteja inscrita para o cargo de comandante de uma das tropas existentes nas Terras do oeste que pertencem ao nosso senhor, Oyakatasama.  
-Ah...tá -e sorri.  
-hunf! Vamos ou ficará tarde...não para mim, mas por você ser um humano, seus olhos não enxergam a noite ao contrário dos meus, que enxergo como se fosse de dia, além de que não carregarei ninguém. 

Tive que dividir o capítulo que fiz em dois, pois rendeu 15 páginas no BrOffice. Não percebi que era tanto, pois digito no wordpad e ainda nem havia digitado o resto do capítulo, que renderia mais algumas páginas com certeza, optei por dividir, para não ficar extenso demais,mas procurei dividir de modo que não ficasse cortado brutalmente, por isso optei cortar nesse trecho.  
È que me entusiasmei.  
Espero que tenham gostado da leitura. Revelei os poderes de Noharahishimo, só faltará com ela na forma henge. Quero passar a imagem de uma personagem complexa, de ações difíceis de se prever, não uma personagem previsível, espero ter conseguido passar isso da personagem, senão consegui, agradeço se me falarem, e vou me esforçar em melhorar.  
beijos

Notas:  
Beigoma. Era um jogo era praticado em sua maioria por meninos .Consiste numa batalha entre dois ou mais piões. O vencedor era aquele que permanecesse girando por mais tempo que o do opoenente. Os piões do beigoma eram originalmente feitos de conchas espirais.No começo do século XX, passaram então a serem feitos de ferro fundido. O beigoma tornou- se em decorrência de sua popularidade, um brinquedo muito comum entre as crianças japonesas.  
ningen - humano ( em japonês)


	29. Mansão

Após algumas horas andando por relvas macias, campos floridos e uma lagoa cristalina, via-se uma mansão imponente que se erguia ao longe, no alto de uma montanha, com uma floresta densa circundando-a e podendo se ver, uma trilha aberta, discreta, que se dirigia até o feudo. Ao se aproximar, subindo pela trilha ingréme, podia-se ver que encontrava-se ladeado com muralhas altas e sólidas de pedras de diversos formatos, encaixadas milimetricamente. Diversos guardas protegiam os francos e a muralha da suntuosa mansão. Um deles que margeava acima dos imensos portões sólidos munido de armadura e uma espécie de foice curvada, avista a aproximação da senhora deles e fala respeitosamente e humildemente do alto:  
-Konbanwa,Nohahahishimosama. Vosso pai a espera no salão, ordenou que avisássemos a senhora assim que chegasse. -e curva-se levemente do alto.  
Mas ela não digna-se a proferir uma palavra sequer ao guarda, que a conhecendo bem, não esperava um retorno, mas a criança se manifesta, sorrindo timidamente:  
-Arigatougozaimssu, youkaisama.  
Ele fica aturdido e procurava ver a origem do som. Sentira um cheiro de humano, mas pensou que era devido a sua senhora ter encostado em algum enquanto se defendia, provavelmente podendo ser kitoume ou monge. O menino sai de trás da bela youkai. Ele olha do humano para sua senhora e vice-versa, sem entender, porém não ousara perguntar, pois não era de sua ciência saber o que seus senhores faziam ou não , já que eram apenas servos, além de saber o quanto ela era intransigente e austera e rigorosa.  
- Verme! -ela o chama com um tom raivoso, lançando um sonoro rosnado em direção ao youkai que passa a temer por sua vida.  
- Ah!!!! sim, gomennasai, Noharahishimosama...- apavorado, temendo ser castigado ou pior, morrer, gira rapidamente o imenso mecanismo para abrir os enormes portões duplos sólidos contendo uma imagem de raposa em relevo, dourada, com contorno de prata que resguardava a fortaleza.  
Ao abrir, o garoto olha maravilhado para um imensa e suntuosa mansão construída de madeira nobre que se destacava das demais construções ao redor e se erguia imponente ao longe, pois havia um pequeno vilarejo de frente aos portões e ele pode consta que eram todos youkais, muitos com aparências ferais, pouco distinguindo-se da humana, com enormes focinhos, olhos arredios e negros, uns tinham uma cauda ou mais de uma, andavam curvados, alguns sobre quatro patas, poucos completamente eretos.  
Usavam yukatas ou kimonos simples, somente alguns possuíam uma forma semelhante a humanóide, mas com uma forma humana perfeita, só Noharahshimo , os demais, tinham orelhas, caudas ou então patas de raposa, em vez de pernas e pés humanos. Em decorrência disso, identificava como sendo um vilarejo exclusivo de raposas, mas podia se ver, prestando atenção, alguns que pareciam texugos ou doninhas. Viu um grupo de crianças formados por três raposas e uma guaxinim, brincando com chamas e um redemoinho pequeno de vento com folhas, que são expulsas por uma youkai texugo, munida de bastão, pois a pequena chama ameaçara queimar alguns tecidos expostos à venda, que encontravam-se apoiados em uma tela com hastes de bambu. Ao virar para trás, viu guardas que encontravam -se de prontidão, guardando as entradas e diversos deles no alto das muralhas, um proximo do outro .  
Enquanto atravessava a aldeia com ela, muitos o olhavam, alguns famintos, curiosos ou de repugnância por tal criatura andar por aquela vila, mas não ousavam, nem mesmo sonhavam em questionar o porque de sua senhora permiti-se em tal companhia, de uma criatura tão inferior e fraca. Aqueles olhares indicavam que ele não era bem-vindo por muitos e que para alguns, ele seria uma bela refeição se pudessem por suas garras afiadas nele.  
Enquanto caminhavam, muitos aldeões se escondem atrás de cestos e casas de madeira com cobertura de sapé ou dentro das moradias, enquanto que outros que não conseguiram ocultar-se a tempo, prostram-se com seu rosto voltado ao chão e próximo dele, não ousando dirigir o olhar para sua senhora, que caminha placidamente, ignorando a demonstração de humildade das criaturas que habitam as terras de seu pai em troca de obediência e submissão.  
O garoto nota que ela passara a andar devagar , " será que está andando num passo mais lento, para poder acompanha-la?" e sorri à simples menção desse pensamento.  
Ao se aproximar da imponente construção apoiada sobre uma maciça fundação de pedra de cor alva e subir alguns degraus, pode visualizar melhor o imenso pavilhão de madeira lustroso e uma ampla varanda que parecia não ter fim, de tão extensa que era. No centro dela, havia um painel corrediço de madeira, extenso, que agora encontrava-se em decorrência de ser verão, com estores de bambu ornamentado com belas pinturas e posicionado em frente ao painel, para proteção da radiação solar. Aquela moradia imponente, circundada de outras menores, usadas com outras finalidades, só possuía dois pavimentos, com três telhados imponentes que decresciam terminando nos apoios da ampla varanda de mogno,que utilizava sistema de treliças e travessões, além de um beiral talhado com figuras diversas entre chamas, flocos de neve e raposas .  
De repente, o painel corrediço abre, surgindo o pai dela de dentro do cômodo luxuosamente adornado com quadros de pinturas em papel de arroz contendo diversos temas desde garça até cachoeira. Usava um montsuki negro, com detalhes dourados de chamas em cima do haori alvo, com desenhos de garças e uma gi azul celeste, com uma faixa dourada circundando sua cintura, prendendo os tecidos ao corpo talhado de músculos deste. Encontrava-se sério e preocupado pela demora dela. Olha do menino, que se encolhe um pouco junto dela, segurando em sua hakama para sua filha. Sentia o cheiro de fuligem, carne queimada e de humano que encontravam-se impregnados nela não sendo proveniente do garoto e um leve odor de sangue, além de suor de um macho humano.  
- O que houve filha? -ele demonstra preocupação.  
-Chichiue , konbanwa - ela curva-se levemente- vamos entrar que lhe explico.  
No genkan, uma serva vem correndo e sem olhar para ela, prosta-se, retirando seus sapatos antes dela adentrar na sala. Já devidamente descalça entra no recinto, pois só se podia usar o geta em outros lugares da casa que não tivesem forração de tatame. Podia-se ver a subdivisão por outra porta corrediça e revestida por papel shoji . Dois zabutons encontram-se postos, de frente para o outro e no centro desses, uma mesinha delicada. Ela olha meticulosamente para o menino que cora sobre o olhar dela para depois virar seu olhar para a escrava que prostava-se para sua dona.  
-Traga mais um zabuton e ponha no meu lado. -fala friamente.  
-Haai, Noharahishimosama -e rapidamente, sem virar as costas para sua mestra e retira-se dali, abrindo a porta corrediça que se abria para um corredor extenso ao fundo, onde encontrava-se outras portas corrediças, igualmente adornadas .  
Após um algum tempo, com o pai da bela raposa andando em volta do garoto, examinando-o, pois ele se afastara sem perceber dela e encontra-se nervoso com atenção e olhar compenetrado sobre si, pois via pelas roupas, tratar-se de alguem de hierarquia superior, assim como a youkai que o acolhera. O poderoso daiyoukai iria perguntar á fitar a filha, o nome do garoto. Como se lesse o pensamento dele, fala:  
-Não seio nome dele...- e olha para ele com algum interesse.  
-Hum...qual seu nome, filhote de humano? -fala com um sorriso bondoso como um avô faria.  
-É Hoshi...hã... youkaisama...- ele fica receoso olhando da youkai que o acolhera para o pai desta.  
O kitsunedaiyoukai ri levemente e fala bondosamente:  
-Me chame de Tenkumoyasama, Hoshi-. e põe gentilmente a mão na cabeça da criança, espalhando os cabelos negros levemente.  
-Haai- o garoto sorri timidamente, pois ainda encontrava-se meio nervoso, não só pelos olhares para com ele, assim como a grandiosidade, requinte e luxo daquela mansão nobre.  
A serva chega com outro zabuton e coloca no lado do pertencente à senhora e prosta-se novamente, retirando-se para o corredor.  
Eles se sentam com o garoto ao lado dela.  
-Filha, pode me explicar o porque dos odores no seu corpo? E o porque dessa criança humana?- ele senta em posição de lótus, olhando fixamente a filha, mas nota o garoto querendo perguntar algo.  
-Porque não pergunta, filhote? e-le fala carinhosamente, enquanto a criança olha para a youkai, que consente levemente com a cabeça.  
Então ele explica as regras dela que ele tem que seguir e aproveita para pergunta com quais são as regras para com o daiyoukai, chamando-o de Tenkumoyasama.  
-Hahahahahaha -ele ri olhando para Nohahishimo - não estranhe, ela é assim mesmo...desde filhote...- e permiti-se perder em recordações da infância dela, mas é interrompido ao perceber o olhar revoltado da filha para com o que ele fazia e decide retornar ao dialógo sorrindo para ela, que vira os olhos, ainda emburrada- ...mas com esse Tenkumoya pode perguntar a qualquer hora...o que deseja saber?  
-Hã...como assim odores? -ele fica sem entender  
-Nos somos daiyoukais, pelo menos eu sou, minha filha ainda é jovem... mas um dia será uma daiyoukai como esse comandante aqui...temos um olfato apuradissimo, assim como nossa audição, também temos pressentimentos quanto ao tempo que irá fazer, no sentido de sabermos quando vai chover, se terá trovão, se irá esquentar e outras coisas relacionadas a natureza, pressentimos terremotos, dias antes de acontecer e por aí vái, pois estamos intimamente ligados à natureza ao contrário de você humanos e sorri para o garoto que retribui o gesto.  
- Podia explicar, filha, o porque dos odores que estão impregnados em você?- ele retoma a pergunta feita anteriormente.  
- Haai ela fala séria ao pai e explica todos os acontecimentos detalhadamente.  
Nos trechos que ela mata os aldeões gravemente feridos, o pai a interrompe, reprimindo-a, quando a jovem fala que não entende o comportamento deles, ele lhe dá uma bronca por matar humanos, pois era problema deles se iriam atrair os youkais e completa falando que é tipíco deles, mas que o gesto das fêmeas humanas para com suas crias, não difere do que uma fêmea youkai faria no lugar delas, com o agravante de que rosnaria e com certeza atacaria o provavél agressor senão pudesse fugir e que como não fora criada quase como uma fêmea, além de não ser mãe, não podia julgar os gestos maternos e também fala que devia ir devagar quando encontra os humanos, devido à natureza complexa deles. Termina dando uma leve reprovação ao ato dela, mas em seguida um elogio ao transferir o grupo com as fêmeas e suas crias, além de alguns machos, à um vilarejo proximo do destruído e trazer o garoto, tirando do pai que o espancava direto.  
Após isso, fala das ordens de Oyakata.  
-Cumprirei , meu pai, o senhor pode ficar tranquilo -e curva-se levemente em sinal de respeito ao seu genitor.  
-Confio em você e sempre confiarei - e sorri  
O garoto sente inveja dela por ter um pai assim, " quantas vezes não era surrado pelo meu pai, por qualquer coisa que fizesse?" , ele pensara, "_não me lembro quando ele foi carinhoso para comigo"_ , de repente, vê uma mão estendia para ele , reconhecendo como sendo da bela youkai, que lhe salvara de uma vida de tormentos. Nas palmas desta, encontram-se duas conchas espirais , trincadas.  
-É seu esses piões do beigoma? Pois sinto seu cheiro impregnado nelas- quando o garoto abre as mãos, ela deposita gentilmente nas palmas pueris, supreendendo a criança.  
- Mas antes de cumprir as ordens, vou banhar-me.Sumimassen, chichiue.  
Ele acena com a cabeça. Ela curva-se levemente e depois olha para o garoto  
- Ele também precisa- ela fala antes de retirar-se do recinto  
- Eu cuidarei disso e de sua acomodação...então ele será nosso hóspede?  
Ela confirma com a cabeça, enquanto a serva de antes, que continuava no recinto, sentada em cima dos joelhos e com o rosto baixo, abria a porta corrediça. Ela fala ao pai antes de sair.  
- Ele é livre para partir quando quiser.  
E retira-se da sala, deixando o garoto com seu pai, mas sem deixar de sentir um leve ciúmes, pela tenção dada ao garoto por seu pai, tento que suprimir um leve rosnado que ameaçara forma em sua garganta. A mesma serva que abrira a porta para sua senhora, torna a sentar-se em um canto da sala, aguardando mais ordens ou então que um deles saísse, para ela abrir a passagem.  
-Bem, Hoshi, irá tomar um banho no ofuro usado pelas visitas. Providenciarei roupas de tecido melhor, pois parece que ficará conosco por tempo indeterminado- ele fala sorrindo com a criança que confirma timidamente com a cabeça.  
-Separarei um quarto para você, relaxe , duvido que ela o mate, senão o matou até agora... -e torna-se um pouco sério.  
"_É um milagre ele estar vivo, se bem que suas ações são um tanto dificieis de se prever e ela vive me supreendendo com seus atos...creio que devo anunciar para minha filha que ele se encontra sobre minha proteção, por vias da dúvida e ter-lhe a garantia que não lhe fará mal algum, pois sei que é honrada e arca com suas promessas...pelo menos isso"_ , pensa e suspira cansado logo em seguida.  
-Tenkumoyasama? -o garoto mostra sua confusão ao notar o sorriso de outrora que sumira temporariamente.  
-iie, filhote, é que nem a mãe dela conseguia ou esse Tenkumoya consegue ainda, entender como ela pensa ou age, Noharahishimo sempre foi um saquinho de supresas, sempre nos supreendendo...de modo, que nunca sei o que ela fará e só consigo relaxar, quando a faço prometer por sua honra...- ele cerra os olhos- fazer o que? - e suspira pesadamente.  
-Hã?  
-Estou falando comigo mesmo, não é nada relacionado a você . ...- começa,mas termina em pensamento, " na verdade, é"  
- Noharahisimosama é imprevisivél?  
-Veja bem...- ele coloca os dedos em seu queixo, erguendo a cabeça levemente enquanto medita-...nem mesmo eu, o pai dela consigo entender plenamente o que passa em sua na mente ...porém ela é honrada, obediente as regras e sempre respeitou os seus genitores, nunca me destratou ou sua mãe, assim como dermos liberdade à ela e não a comprometemos com nenhum macho, embora tenha surgido, mesmo antes dela nascer, propostas promissoras e interessantes, mas não aceitei e deixei nas mãos de minha filhota... sempre fui bondoso, gentil e amavél para com minha cria, nunca precisei ser enérgético ...  
-Então é bondoso? - o garoto olha maravilhado para o impoenente daiyoukai em seu montsuki negro.  
- Depende... pois tenho um lado obscuro e temivél, que reservo aos meus inimigos, minha filha somente viu duas vezes em seus trezentos anos de vida, nas ocasiões que necessitou de proteção ou quando demonstrei minha ira...neste momento devo a ela não ter feito alguma besteria que me arrependeria amargamente, naquele momento perdi a razão e a honra...então, Nohahishimo passou por cima de seus sentimentos e me deteve, embora tenha se machucado no processo, ao vê-la ferida, recobrei a razão...- e cala-se ao ver que falara demais, porém uma certa pulga encontrava-se no recinto e conseguirá escutar e murmura um "Muito interessante", era Myouga.  
-Tenkumoyasama?  
-Ah! Não foi nada... um passado que necessito esquecer...é a idade...quando envelhecemos temos a tendência de recordar coisas passadas...  
-Ah! - ele podia ver uns fios brancos nos cabelos negros e reluzentes do general, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, próximo da nuca -mas como assim trezentos anos?- ele está abismado ao saber que sua salvadora tem três séculos de vida.  
- Hai -ele confirma -nos não aparentamos a idade que temos...podemos ter séculos ou milênios de vida, e nunca aparentaremos velhice...embora varia de youkai para youkai...apesar de que a ancestralidade conta...ancestrais impuros fazem os youkais envelhecem e ganharem uma aparência velha...além de ser relativo ao poder que reside nele...os mais poderosos, demoram para envelhecer e mesmo que tenham impureza em seu sangue, conseguem manter-se jovens...embora não dure para sempre e mais cedo ou mais tarde, irá envelhecer, pois não conseguirá manter sua aparência jovem por muito tempo...  
- Nossa!!!!!!! -o garoto está maravilhado com o que foi contado.  
-Uma coisa devo falar-lhe, costumo me sentir a vontade na minha casa, então relaxo e passo a me tornar muito falante, pois necessito conversar com alguém...  
- Se o senhor quiser, posso ouvi-lo...adoraria escutar...- fala sorrindo  
-Arigatou, pequeno filhote humano -e sorri como nunca- minha filha conhece essa minha necesidade , mas não costuma estar sempre aqui, embora ás vezes fique, mas percebo que adoraria estar lá fora.- ele olha através do painel corrediço que encontrava-se aberto ela gosta mesmo é de liberdade, ar livre, andar pelas terras, preferencialmente campos onde sopre brisas agradavéis. Para ela, é frustante e irritavél, ficar confinada em algum local ou ambiente. Desde pequena é assim, mesmo quando era apenas uma filhotinha recém-nascida. Quando chorava, bastava sua mãe, eu ou a babá dela sair para o campo próximo a esta mansão e ela de repente ficava tranqüila.  
- Por isso o nome dela é Nohahishimo ?  
-Haai. Por que ela se acalmava em campos e é capaz de controlar as chamas azuladas herdadas de mim e a neve negra que herdou na mãe, uma raposa da neve. Na verdade, Nohara fui eu que dei e hishimo foi a mãe dela que deu. Decidi juntar e aí virou Noharahishimo.  
Ele pode notar o olhar fascinado da criança para ele e sorriu, pois alguém o ouvia. Se sentia um pouco só, não que sua filha não lhe fizesse companhia, mas era muito fechada e devido a certos acontecimentos no passado, piorou, tornando-a mais séria e intranssigente.  
-Tenkumoyasmaa?- ele pergunta preocupado, o tirando de recordações enfadonhas que insistiam em brotar de sua mente.  
- Ah! sim! Ameacei me perder em lembranças...  
- Eu adorei ouvir suas histórias- fala sorrindo  
-Está ficando tarde...agradeço a paciêcia em ouvir um velho daiyoukai como eu...uma outra hora, se desejar, contarei mais histórias que vivenciei e da minha filhota - ele sorri timidamennte ao pensar na reação que ela teria ao saber disso, mas pensando melhor, acha que não deve contar ao menino, pois está preocupado com o que ela faria se soubesse disso, pois era só uma criança, enquanto que como era pai, não faria nada á ele- vou separa as melhores...minhas... e dá um sorriso á ele.  
-Que bom! - ele interrompe bruscamente o daiyoukai, por entusiasmo, para depois sentir-se envergonhado.  
-Relaxa garoto...foi uma empolgação, este Tenkumoyasama releva...mas creio que necessita tomar um banho relaxante e trocar-se , além de cuidar desses ferimentos...irei avisar a responsavél pela criadagem sobre sua estadia aqui...-. o garoto fica levemente ressabiado, mas ele sorri, o tranquilizando- calma...para os cuidados com você...afinal é o único humano nesse local...  
-O que?- ele fica surpreso  
- Claro...então muitos não sabem como lidar com os humanos e você dará dicas à ela, vou passar o que sei, mas o resto é com você, tudo bem?  
-Sim .  
-Ótimo...fará quatro refeições diárias, ouvi dizer que os humanos necessitam comer...várias vezes...  
-Os youkais não comem? Mas como se mantém? -ele olha interrogativo para o daiyoukai.  
-Explico durante a refeição, pois se for assim, ficarei horas falando disso... -e sorri - vou solicitar três servas para banha-lo...  
-Banhar-me? -ele fica estarrecido -se puder...prefiro sozinho...  
- Tudo bem, mas só por que ainda é criança, quando for mais velho, provavelmente vai mudar de opinião... ele ri levemente- e vai solicitar umas yunas...mas agora pensando, terá que ter uma simples criada para poder jogar agua em seu corpo antes de adentrar no ôfuro...- e ri gostosamente.  
-Mudar? - ele fica sem entender.  
-Entenderá quando torna-se um macho adulto...vou escolher um servo pessoal para servi-lhe.  
-Servo pessoal? exclama surpreso.  
-Sim, mas até selecionar, Kumo lhe conduzirá até seu banho e ira guia-lo até seu quarto. Kumo! -ele fala alto, próximo de um grito, porém sem usar um tom severo.  
Após alguns instantes, ouvem-se passos atrás do painel corrediço, ornamentado com gravuras de flores e garças. Ao ser aberto delicadamente, uma serva,de olhos negros e cabelos castanhos, vestindo um kimono de duas peças, cujo haori era verde claro e a gi branca e encontrava-se com um suripa simples. Ao adentrar na sala de tatame, retira-os rapidamente e prosta-se em frente ao seu senhor, sem ousar olha-lo.  
-Essa jovem humano ficará conosco por tempo indeterminado, está sobre minha proteção e de Noharahishimo. Deverá ser providenciado um aposento luxuoso, vestes de tecido melhor que o de vocês, com duas peças de roupa e passara a tomar banho no ôfuro reservado para visitas. Pergunte à ele como irá querer o preparo de seu banho, além de que não deseja servas banhando-o, ele quer ficar sozinho, arranje getas para ele, além de perguntar como e o que consiste a alimentação humana. Ele comerá quatro refeições diárias. Basta perguntar ao Hoshi, nosso protegido, sobre o que deseja para o cardápio- e olha bondosamente para ele.  
-Hã? Eu? Quatro refeições?  
-Claro! Os servos não sabem corretamente o que os humanos comem...muitos nasceram nesse castelo, filhos dos servos e escravos, não tem uma noção ampla de como é fora dos muros dessa mansão.  
-Ah! ...tudo bem -fala um pouco nervoso, pois ele nunca teve um tratamento desses. Era filho de lavrador uma das castas mais baixas existentes e que só perdia para os escravos, pelo que ele ouvira e entendera, terá um vida particamente de nobre. Nem em seus delírios mais insanos, sera capaz de se imaginar em tal status.  
-E avise à minha filha, que quero falar com ela antes dela partir. Entendeu tudo, Kumo?  
-Hai, Tenkumoyasama.  
Siga a Kumo, jovem - e sorri bondosamente.  
Ele se levanta e segue a youkai que já se levantara, sem olhar para seu senhor. Ela abre o painel, sentando sobre as próprias pernas e curvando lentamente para o jovem, esperando que passasse. Ele olha um pouco confuso com o gesto e demonstração de humildade .  
-Como protegido nosso, ela se torna sua serva.  
Ele acena com a cabeça e se despede do daiyoukai.  
-Sayounara, Tenkumoyasama.  
-Sayounara, Hoshi - e sorri.  
Ele sai e a serva sai logo em seguida. No outro lado, ela ajoelha de novo, para fechar o painel. Após fecha-la, levanta-se sem olhar para o jovem e põe as suripas desgastadas dela. Faz uma reverência com a cabeça para a criança, falando humildemente:  
-Por favor, acompanhe-me, Hoshisama. - e estende a mão para a frente- basta seguir que lhe falarei aonde deve entrar- e curva-se de novo.  
-Seria mais fácil ir na minha frente e ...  
Ao falar isso, a serva curva-se e fala:  
-Gomennasai, senhor, mas sou apenas uma serva.  
E sob a orientação dela, que andava atrás dele, começa a conduzi-lo pelos corredores.  
Após a saída da criança, Tenkumoya também se levanta. A serva na sala calça as getas com contornos dourados dele em seus pés, com esmero. Setando sobre os joelhos, abre a porta corrediçao, para seu senhor se dirigir até a sala de reuniões.

È, Noharahishimo é dificil de se entender... " um saquinho de surpresa", como o Chichiue dela diz, em vez de caixinha de surpresa, porque considero que naquela epóca não tinha ainda caixas de presentes...aí adaptei para a era, embora que duvido que se falasse assim rsrsrsrsrsrsr.

Originalmente, o capítulo 29 e 30 eram um único, porém ao jogar no BRoffice, notara que rendera nada menos que 23 folhas, a qual julguei que seria muito longo para ser postado, aí tive que ler e reler, para decidir onde cortar, e temo que não tenha feito uma boa divisão, é que me entusiasmei...

Desculpem a demora...

bjos

Notas

Uma no wa notte miyo hito ni wa sotê miyo - se quiser conhecer um cavalo, monte nele; se quiser conhecer uma pessoa, conviva com ela. Um provérbio japonês.

Painel corrediço: consiste em portas de correr (na casa tradicional chinesa eram pivotantes), com caixilhos de madeira preenchidos em papel translúcido e que podiam ser confeccionado de madeira ou de papel de arroz subdividindo as áreas internas em séries de espaços arejados. e quando abertas acabavam por criar uma transição fluida entre o jardim ou os pátios e os espaços interiores. Os alpendres e as varandas em todo o perímetro da casa alargam esta zona de transição. Os aposentos são divididos pelo fusuma (opaco) e shoji(translúcido ) que são portas corrediças feitas de madeira com papel estendido sobre ela.São utilizadas para economizar o espaço interno da casa, podendo ser facilmente retiradas, para ampliação do ambiente. o shoji é uma armação de madeira entrelaçada , contendo janelas de papel shoji (que é mais leve que o fusumá), permitindo a passagem de luz . O fusumá também é uma armação de madeira, com a diferença de ser confeccionada com pasta de papel fussuma dos dois lados contendo pinturas . É comumente indicado para o clima japonês que é muito úmido .

Genkan - Essa palavra vem do zen-budismo e significa algo como "portal para um caminho elevado".È a área destinada para remoção dos sapatos antes de adentrar no recinto, e encontra-se na entrada principal.

Zabuton -almofada quadricular usada para sentar-se, tem a zafu , que é uma almofada redonda utilizada para meditação.

Geta - é um estilo de sandália japonesa tradicional, com sola de madeira lisa, hanao (tira) entre os dedos em "V", e o solado fica sobre uma ou duas plataformas de madeira que são chamadas de ha (dente) e essa sola da sandália normalmente é retangular, contendo as tiras centralizadas. Em decorrência disso,as sandálias são idênticas, não importando o lado dos pés. Em alguns modelos, as tiras cobrem os dedos, com a finalidade de protegê-los. È utilizado diariamente, tendo em torno de 5 cm de altura e sendo chamado, às vezes, de ashida, ou de sandálias para a chuva, sendo mais comumente usadas pelos homens. Já os mais altos são utilizados, como por exemplo, pelo sushimen, para manter seus pés longe do contato com possíveis restos de peixes que caem no chão ao se preparar o sushi. Foi usado como um calçado ocasional na Era Heian (794-1185) pelos nobres ao saírem, pois eles deveriam ficar mais altos para manter seus quimonos longe da terra. No verão, é usado geralmente o envernizado, para bloquear o suor e não danificar a madeira.

Oshiire - um armário tradicional , usado para armazenagem em um comôdo japonês, por exemplo do futon ou cobertas. Tem fusuma ( porta corrediça)

Tatami - È uma esteira que cobrem assoalhos tradicionais , de palha, costuradas,formando uma esteira de 5,5 cm de espessura e ligada por juncos tecidos . Uma esteira tatame (jo) é também a unidade usada para indicar a medida do comôdo. um tatami novo é verde e são mudadas a cada tantos anos ou quando muda-se de casa. Não se deve pisar de calçado lá, de qualquer tipo, deve andar de meia ou descalço. Cada peça mede entre 0,95 x 1,91m, e o tamanho dos quartos é normalmente medido pelo número de tatamis que se encaixam no aposento. O piso feito com esse material é fresco no verão e morno no inverno.


	30. Ôfuro

No furo da ala norte, Noharahishimo prepara-se para se banhar subindo os quatro degraus até o pátio feito á base de madeira shira kashi, que circundava a banheira imensa de formato circular confeccionada de cipestre japonês com detalhes dourados de raposas em relevo e que exalava um vapor misturado com flores para relaxamento.  
Porém ela se dirige em uma direção contrária,até uma área circular próxima dali. Três servas a acompanham, todas com simples yukata curta, branca com um comprimento de três quartos . Uma delas retira o calçado de sua senhora enquanto que as demais ocupam-se em retirar a armadura dela, peça por pela, colocando no lado esquerdo em uma elevação de madeira talhada. Logo em seguida, retiram o obi, haori, a gi e a hakama, deixando-a nua, finalizam soltando seu rabo de cavalo , fazendo os cabelos negros com pontas brancas sedosas e brilhantes, caírem em cascata nas costas, parando um pouco acima da cintura.  
Ela adentra no espaço circular de tamanho consideravél, onde já se encontra jarras de prata com imagens de garças em relevo próximo dali, e um pequeno buraco no chão, não tendo mais do que vinte centímetros.  
De pé, as servas sobem em uma pequena elevação do chão e jogam jarras de água perfumadas com sumire começando da cabeça para o corpo , enquanto ela esfregava delicadamente seu corpo, pois não permitia que as criadas a tocassem, enquanto mais agua é jogada pela serva do alto. Havia uma atrás de sua ama, que ocupava-se em passar as mãos em seus cabelos sedosos , fazendo o liquido com aroma agradável escorrer pelos fios, lavando-os.  
Após o banho, é passado um óleo aromático de sakura nas costas de Noharahishimo, enquanto que ela própria passava pelo resto do seu corpo. Após o óleo ser espalhado cuidadosamente por toda a extensão de sua epiderme, ela adentra no ofuro feito de cipreste japonês e apenas uma das criadas a acompanha, para massagear as suas costas, relaxando-a.  
Decorrido algum tempo, faz sinal para elas saírem dali. Então sentam no pátio espaçoso , mais precisamente em um canto aonde ficassem invisível á seus olhos, mas estivessem prontas para quando ela quisesse sair.  
Próximo dali, uma escrava youkai tocava uma doce melodia através da shakuhachi, para criar um ambiente prazeroso para meditação e relaxamento de sua dona. Ela era responsável por criar ambientes relaxantes para qualquer um que usufruísse do ôfuro. Estava sentada, com as pernas de lado, usava uma yukata de três quartos, rosa com desenhos de cerejeiras e um obi verde claro. Tinha olhos dourados e cabelo azul como o céu, possuía trejeitos nobres e singelos, pois fora educada na arte de entreter os senhores com sua música tranquilizante e refinamento de gestos.  
Encostada na borda, enquanto que aspirava a essência de flores oriunda da água quente que preenchia o furo, somado à doce melodia soprada por sua serva, Noharahishimo meditava, enquanto recobrava os acontecimentos daquele dia enfadonho para ela e emitindo rosnando audivél quando lembra que trouxe o pequeno filhote de humano consigo. Ao pensar no provavél motivo de traze-lo, enquanto tentava inutilmente entender seu gesto, estreita os olhos, que são tomados por uma película leve rubra, perigosamente, e sente uma súbita vontade de trucidar a criança e assim livra-se de um futuro problema ou não .  
Passada uma hora, ela retira-se e rapidamente as servas que encontravam-se sentadas sobre os joelhos do lado de fora do furo, levantam-se apressadamente, enquanto que uma trazia o kimono alvo de duas peças. Vestem-na, enquanto que uma seca o cabelo comprido sedoso com uma toalha branca macia.  
A jovem kitsuneyoukai retira-se do recinto acompanhada delas, enquanto que a escrava com a flauta continuava na sala de banho. Ela dormia em um pequeno recinto discreto, próximo da espaçosa banheira circular para estar sempre preparada para o próximo que tomasse banho, só saindo por algumas horas para andar pelo jardim ou se alimentar, uma liberdade que só encontrava ali e segundo boatos, no castelo das Terras do oeste, pois nos demais, eram obrigadas a ficar confinada direto naquele local, sempre a disposição de quem fosse usar a banheira, independente do horário.  
Ao sair da sala de banho para dirigi-se ao seu quarto , uma criada calça um par de geta de madeira com contornos prateados. Nisso,Kumo aparece, prostrando-se para sua senhora, transmitindo a ordem do pai dela. Após uns minutos de silêncio, ordena que a youkai avise a Tenkumoya, que em breve irá vê-lo.  
Após passar por corredores suntuosos e extensos, contendo vários paineís corridos e podendo -se ouvir o karankoron provocado pelo calçado ,chega ao seu quarto. Uma das servas se ajoelha para abrir a porta corrediça ricamente adornada, revelando um recinto espaçoso e com elementos hârmonicos. Próximo da entrada, jazia um oshiire imenso de shira kashi, ornamentado com filetes dourados e prateados. Um pouco afastado do oshiire, jazia um fusuma. Havia um futon largo e seu shikibuton estava coberto de peles grossas, porém macias, tendo um shikifu de seda alvo à cobri-lo. Havia um kotatsu no canto esquerdo do quarto e dois biombos espalhados com gravuras de flores, garças e peixes, além de um tokonoma no canto esquerdo contendo uma ikebana em cima, cuja flor simbolizava a estação do ano na qual encontrava-se.   
Uma serva trazia um novo haori azul, com detalhes de florais na gola e nas pontas de cor branca, uma gi dourada e uma hakama . Sua imponente armadura e a katana dada por seu pai encontravam-se próximas de um biombo. Atrás deste, as servas a vesten-na com roupas limpas trazidas naquele instante, enquanto que uma passava um pente de marfim com contornos dourados em seus cabelos sedosos, para depois prende-los em um rabo de cavalo tipíco.   
Após estar devidamente vestida, elas põe a armadura em Noharahishimo. Após verificar através de um espelho do tamanho dela, com detalhes dourados nas bordas e adornado com jades, jades brancas e opalas, retira-se dali para encontra-se com seu pai como fora solicitado pelo mesmo, por intermédio da responsável pela criadagem.  
Seu pai encontrava-se na ampla sala feita de madeira hinoki , podia-se ver um furadansu e kakesuzuri. Próximo a entrada do comôdo, um chôhaku. A porta corrediça em frente ao painel de entrada fora aberto por uma serva que ainda encontrava-se no recinto em um canto, escondida. Dava-se para ver o jardim típico japonês com o lago repleto de carpas coloridas, os nishikigoi, podia-se ver até fundo do lago e suas margens revestidas de seixos brancos e pretos, formando desenhos assimétricos que refletiam a paz e a serenidade dos ambientes zen. Aquela visão lhe dava paz e tranquilidade, enquanto se preparava para conversar com sua filha sobre o filhote de humano.

Longe dali no Castelo das Terras do Oeste, já havia anoitecido e começava a ventar forte e nuvens carregadas se aproximavam daquela região, anunciando uma tempestade á caminho . Aiko encontrava-se na imensa varando do quarto que compartilhava com seu companheiro, sentada em uma poltrona confortavél, forrada de peles, enquanto o esperava retornar de sua caçada noturna. Fora convidada para acompanha-lo, mas estava ocupada demais, cuidando da estadia de Honoo naquele morada, pois havia adorado a pequena raposa. Pelo cheiro, já percebera que ele retornara e que devia estar se banhando em um dos furos do castelo. Emitiu um leve rosnado, pois sabia que devia ter servas o banhando.  
Ressabiada resolve ir até onde Oyakata se encontrava, não precisava perguntar, pois sabia que ele adorava banhar-se no do norte, aonde ele dizia , a escrava que tocava flauta era a melhor dos quatro ôfuros que existia, um comentário que ao se lembrar, faz ela emitir mais um rosnado, porém, dessa vez bem mais audivél.  
Após passar por corredores iluminados por artoches, que geravam uma iluminação não muito acolhedora, chega ao local onde seu amado se encontrava. Ao abrir a porta, vê as três servas no canto, ajoelhadas , que ao verem-na, prostram-se. Ela sobre os degraus de mogno, que dão para o pátio de madeira shira kashi que circundava o ofuro de cipreste japonês . Oyakata estava imerso, relaxado. Intrigada, resolve aproximar-se lentamente para descobrir o porque dele preferir a serva que toca flauta daquele recinto do que as outras e ao encontra-la, fica boquiaberta.  
Era uma youkai de aparência idosa que trajava um kimono longo e estava acompanhada de uma jovem youkai, tendo a aparência de dezessete anos, que empunhava em suas mãos, uma shakuhachi enquanto observava e acompanhava a youkai mais velha, com sua própria shakuhachi, como se estivesse aprendendo. Ela vestia uma yukata de três quartos, de cor branca e um obi rosa. Tinha olhos negros e cabelo cor de rosa, presos em uma meia trança.  
De repente, ela desafina. A sua mestra lança-lhe um olhar maligno e ela baixa a cabeça, em sinal de vergonha e começa a tremer , enquanto sua sensei preparava-se para dar um tapa nela, mas Oyakata fala:  
-Tudo bem, Hi , ela é uma discípula e está aprendendo, é normal errar. È questão de se concentrar não acha, jovem?  
-Hai, Oyakatasama- a jovem curva-se levemente arigatougozaimassu.  
- A melhor maneira de agradecer tudo o que seu sensei lhe fez, é supera-lo. Você deseja isso, Yuri?- ele vira-se com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.  
- Haai- fala dessa vez olhando para Oyakata, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso gentil, fazendo-a sorrir.  
-Oyakatasama, creio que devo continuar a tocar sozinha, depois treinarei as notas que Yuri errou- a velha curva-se levemente.  
- Tudo bem...mas seja paciente com ela...não quero vê-la machucada...- fala olhando de soslaio para a serva.  
- haai...não a castigarei...apenas evitarei...que ela saía...  
-Hi... fala em tom de advertência e repressão -já disse que vocês escravas que tocam flautas, tem o direito de espairar lá fora, passear, pois só tomo banho uma vez por dia, ás vezes duas vezes e já sabem meus horários e os de Aiko...não quero que corte o direito dela...ela está se esforçando, sei que é rigorosa...mas não quero ver punições ... se souber que foi infligido algum castigo nela...já sabe as conseqüências que terá para você...apesar de ser a melhor existente, não lhe dá o direito de maltratar sua discípula...e futura substituta...entendeu? -e olha sério para a youkai velha.  
-haai...como desejar, Oyakatasama. -e prostra-se.  
-Continue... -fala tornando a olhar para a frente.  
Aiko notara que o semblante dele estava aborrecido enquanto falava com a serva idosa, ela nunca havia tomado banho nesse ôfuro, pois era muito longe do antigo quarto dela e do atual que compartilhava com seu amado, raramente o vira irritado naquele grau e falando tão rude com uma escrava ou serva. Não entendia o porque.  
De repente, ele volta-se para onde ela estava, olhando-a placidamente com um fino sorriso estampado em seus lábios.  
-Que surpresa...minha Aiko...já havia percebido que estava ali...se supreendeu do modo como agi? A sua feição fala por si...apenas quero confirmar.  
-Claro -fala olhando de soslaio para a escrava idosa que tornara a tocar o shakuhachi, entoando uma doce melodia de plenitude. A hanyou devia concordar, que de fato, ela era excelente. Mas ainda assim, não sabia o porque da preferência dele, já que pelo visto, a youkai jovem era novata. Pensara que era devido a ser uma youkai bela e sedutora e essa menção lhe insuflava um ciúmes sem limites, mas descobrira que não era nada daquilo que ela pensava e sentia-se triste por duvidar da fidelidade de Oyakata daquele jeito e pensar mal dele.  
-Explicarei o porque de estar aqui, a verdade. -e fala preocupado para ela, pois a conhecia bem e podia-se prever com quase exatidão, como ela reagiria.  
- O que????!!!!!! -ela fala elevando a voz, fazendo-o suspirar ao ter confirmado sua previsão -Verdade? Então...então... ela gagueja sentindo sua raiva aflorando gradativamente- ...era mentira!!!!!!!! Você mentiu para mim!!!!!!! Como ousa? Pensei que seríamos sinceros um com o outro...  
- È uma "meia verdade" o que lhe disse...não quis entrar em detalhes...pois pretendia resolver sozinho...- fala exasperado.  
-"Resolver sozinho? " -Como assim??!!!!!!  
- Explico melhor no quarto...- ele suspira cerrando os olhos, com a discussão que se formara, a youkai idosa parara de tocar pretendo tentar relaxar um pouco, Aiko...se me permitir...tive dias desgastantes e pretendo liberar um pouco de minhas tensões...sabe que o ôfuro não e o melhor lugar para uma discussão...- ele olha para ela.  
- O que?!!!!!!!!!- ela se enerva pretende relaxar , enquanto que me deixou irritada com o que falastes? Você que provocou essa situação! -ela fala irada.  
-Aiko! - ele fala mais alto, surpreendendo-a, embora que não falara com um tom de repreensão- por favor...- ele implora.  
Ao fazer isso, a raiva de Aiko mingua. Percebeu que de fato ele estivera cuidando dela aos longo dos dias em que esteve inconsciente, se ausentando por meros instantes de perto dela e que portanto, só permitiu-se relaxar após a jovem abrir os olhos. Ele merecia um banho sossegado, ela estava sendo egoísta novamente. Suspirando resignada e magoada consigo mesma, retira-se dali, cabisbaixa.  
- Aiko... ele fala preocupado ao sentir o cheiro salgado de lágrimas dela, fraco, pois com certeza sua amada as estava con-tendo á todo o custo, para não chateá-lo, porém não fora suficiente, pois ele conseguirá sentir o parco cheiro.  
Ele resolve sair do ôfuro, dando um último olhar severo a velha youkai e depois um sorriso gentil para a jovem, que ficou envergonhada e virou o rosto quando ele levantou-se na água quente e com essência de magnólia. Inunotaishou havia autorizado a jovem para fazer isso se quisesse, e ela não deixou perder esse direito adquirido, embora tenha dado uma espiada de leve e ao fazer isso, acabou por se ruborizar violentamente ao ver o corpo talhado de músculos, não em excesso, as costas definidas em conjunto com um corpo de fazer qualquer uma derreter-se.  
Rapidamente, as servas que estavam sentadas subiram até o pátio da imensa e espaçosa banheira circular. Uma secava os longos cabelos prateados e as outras vestiam o kimono alvo de duas camadas. Após vesti-se e ser calçado nele um par de ashida por um serva jovem, ele saiu acompanhado delas para seu quarto. Durante o caminho ficava se remoendo por ter sido rude com a Aiko. "Droga " , murmura em pensamento.  
Ao chegar no seu quarto, percebe que Aiko não se encontra no recinto e pode perceber pelo cheiro que ela está no telhado do castelo, na torre mais alta. Após ser trocado pelas criadas, usando o habitual rabo de cavalo e um kimono de duas peças alvo e uma hakama amarrada com seu tradicional obi dourado com detalhes azulados, salta da varanda e voa até o telhado, enquanto que as servas se retiram do quarto.  
Ao longe vê a ookamihanyou com o olhar triste e perdido, observando as nuvens carregadas que começavam gradativamente a encobrir a lua quarto-minguante, enquanto que as rajadas de vento fustigavam seus cabelos e pele. Estava tão entristecida que não percebera a aproximação de Oyakata, que pousa gentilmente ao lado dela e fala docemente, após sentar-se  
- Aiko...eu... -ele balbucia -sinto muito...  
-Eu sei...exagerei...gomennasai... -e uma lágrima solitária escorre pela bela face dela.  
Ele seca com o dorso do dedo, para depois acariciar a pele com as costas das mãos másculas, devido a estar pouco tempo ali, sua pele ainda não estava fria, porém não estava quente como o habitual.  
-Obrigada pela Honoo -ela fala agora olhando um pouco triste para ele, pois ainda não havia se perdoado.  
- Hare precisava de uma discípula... já está velha...precisa ensinar a alguém como cuidar do castelo...fiz um documento, dando proteção total à kitsune youkai... e que ela será tratada praticamente como um membro da família...um status maior que qualquer outro youkai sonhou em ter...  
- Arigatou, Oyakata.  
- Doitashimashite, minha doce hanyou.- e ele sente ela tremer, então a envolve protetoramente nos braços, falando próxima de seu ouvido vamos entrar, minha Aiko, está esfriando -enquanto falava, as nuvens já haviam encoberto o globo lunar e trovoadas seguidas de relâmpagos que cortavam cruelmente as densas nuvens enegrecidas, que juntamente com os primeiros rugidos que ecoavam pelo céu tenebroso, demonstravam um prelúdio da tempestade que desabaria.  
Ela confirma com a cabeça, e seu amado a coloca em seu colo gentilmente e a leva para o quarto. Após adentrarem, ela sai de seu colo, enquanto que ele fecha as portas duplas da varanda, ricamente adornadas. Quando retorna, a hanyou se encontra sentado do imenso futon, forrado de peles macias, felpudas. Seu amado senta ao lado dela, enquanto ambos olham as gotículas de chuva, castigarem as janelas.   
Aiko encosta sua cabeça no ombro dele, que alisa suas costas. A jovem suspira confortavelmente, fitando seu amado e pergunta:  
-Porque faz questão de se banhar no ôfuro norte?- ela o olha agora visivelmente confusa, ao lembrar-se da cena vivenciada lá  
-Por causa de Yuri...- ela o fita surpresa -...Hi é muito rigorosa e temo que a machuque por errar, estando lá, posso ficar de olho, mesmo que proíba, com certeza fará...é velha e tem velhos costumes...como levar os mais jovens na surra se erram...Hare já não é assim..não se preocupe...- ele fala ao ver a jovem hanyou olha-lo apavorada- ...ela ficou feliz, pois nunca teve filhotes e agora tem uma neta...mesmo que não seja de sangue...  
-Coitada de Yuri...  
- Por isso, fiscalizo...ela teme ser repreendida...a jovem nunca erra quando Hi não está por perto, pois já tocou quando sua sensei estava ausente...e lhe falo, que é melhor do que a professora, superou-a, porém não consegue dar tudo de si, quando ela está perto. -e suspira cansado.  
-Desculpe no ôfuro...além da gritaria, por duvidar de você...- ela encosta sua face no ombro dele, enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela passando para sua cabeça.  
-Tudo bem...sabe também que a adoro ve-la brava...mas não triste...senão tivesse ameaçado chorar, teria gostado- e sorri maravilhosamente.  
-Ora seu... -fala fingindo raiva- hunf!- e volta o olhar para o rosto dele, levando uma das mãos para a face máscula dele, acariciando-a, enquanto fingia estar ainda aborrecida.  
Ele cerra os olhos, desfrutando da carícia proporcionada por Aiko. Ela se aproxima mais do rosto dele e inicia um beijo doce, que tornava-se gradativamente intenso. Mas para surpresa desta, Inunotaishou separou os lábios, enquanto alisava a face da hanyou, falando gentilmente:  
-Sinto Aiko...  
-Mas...- ela não entende o porque da recusa dele.  
-Não é pelo que aconteceu hoje...é que ainda não me perdoei...- ele fala tristemente,dando um beijo doce nela em sua testa, enquanto a ookami hanyou contém as lágrimas que ameaçam querer sair.  
A jovem vira o rosto para o lado e se afasta dali, levantando-se e abrindo as imensas portas duplas, retira-se para o corredor, deixando um Oyakata abatido no futon, que observava a silhueta dela diminuir na semi escuridão do corredor, antes das portas pesadas serem fechadas. Logo após suspira aborrecido, enquanto observava a tempestade anunciada rasgar o céu e castigar a terra com suas fortes rajadas de vento..

PS: Se quiserem não ler essa parte, é só pular o que está em negrito e ir direto no significado dos nomes e dos objetos que aparecem na fanfiction, mais precisamente nesse capítulo e do anterior.

È, Noharahishimo é difícil de se entender... " um saquinho de surpresa", como o Chichiue dela diz, em vez de caixinha de surpresa, porque considero que naquela época não tinha ainda caixas de presentes...aí adaptei para a era, embora que duvido que se falasse assim rsrsrsrsrsrsr.  
Ah! Abaixo desse "pequeno texto" e as notas finais, que ponho, para explicar termos utilizados e sobre a cronologia que estou fazendo, que começou com a genitora de Oyakata.  
Muitas das cenas na mansão, o certo era castelo japonês, mas achei que não ia soar bem, pois tinha o castelo de Oyakata, erguido, ou melhor, criador em instantes por Yukiko e dois castelos "não ia rolar" , digamos assim.  
Pesquisei em vários sites, caçando informações sobre tudo que é relativo à castelo japonês, sua construção, arquitetura, assim como os objetos que a compõem, além de pesquisar sobre como é o banho japonês. Foi trabalhoso, mas adorei colocar como era o passado, a cultura japonesa antiga, pois a Era Yayoi compreende o período Pré-Histórico do Japão ( que vai de 10.500 A.C. até cerca de 300 D.C.), para se ter uma ideia, achei muito sobre o período Edo ( Período Tokugawa - de 1600 a 1858) , já costumes, tradições, modo de vida do período Pré-histórico nipônico foi difícil.  
Quanto as servas trocando seu senhor, como disse, não consegui encontrar informações bastantes claras se isso acontecia, embora que por leitura de contos japoneses e textos, creio que sim. A youkai que tocava flauta, invenção minha ou não, pois não conseguir achar material que confirmasse, mas decidi colocar, por achar que como o ôfuro é para ser relaxante, nada melhor que uma música relaxante. Pesquisei a internet atrás de instrumentos musicais do Japão e em que eras aparecem, não queria colocar um instrumento que não tivesse na era Yayoi, achei shakuhachi cujo ano não é preciso ao surgimento deste instrumento, além de que é o mais antigo instrumento musical japonês que consegui achar. Uma coisa que descobri, ao contrário do que pensava, o ôfuro é usado somente após lavar o corpo fora dele, pois a banheira é utilizada apenas para relaxamento, através da imersão com ervas ou flores e como a pessoa já estava limpa, praticamente não sujava e por isso era usada pelos demais familiares, sem ser trocada. Como Noharahishimo e seu pai ostentam um status elevado, apenas perdendo para Inunotaishou, coloquei que a água era trocada quando o senhor ou senhorita ia banhar-se e tratado com flores ou ervas, do agrado de quem usaria, acredito que isso era possível com os nobres. Fala-se ôfuro, com o ô , para indicar respeito, grandiosidade, não sendo utilizado somente para o furo.  
Espero não estar sendo chata, falando tudo isso, apenas adoro por o que puder da história e costumes, adorei colocar na fanfic, desde que tive a ideia de escrever essa cronologia dividida em personagens, apenas para ser melhor trabalhada, decidi colocar quanto fosse possível, detalhes como esses, mas sei que devo explicar os termos que utilizo. Não sou estudiosa do assunto, apenas pesquiso, ou pela fanfic ou por curiosidade própria e quero mostrar um pouco dessa riquíssima cultura japonesa, que começou com influência chinesa, para logo depois, ganhar um caratér nacional japonês. Como uso termos japoneses, não comuns, tenho que pelo menos, pincelar em cima, ou comentar, espero não estar sendo irritante, se fui, sinto muito, podem me dar bronca, aí irei maneirar nos comentários. Queria trazer e mostrar um pouquinho da cultura japonesa, pois falam-se muito da moderna, mas pouco da antiga, milenar, pré-histórica.  
Desculpe a demora, fiquei praticamente parada uma semana com a fanfic, sem passar da agenda para o computador o que já tinha escrito...  
Espero que tenham gostado desses capítulo, adorei fazer esses dois, o 29 e o 30 em conseqüência de todos esses fatores históricos, costumes, modo de vida, tanto da nobreza quanto dos servos. Sabia que seria difícil por escolher a Era Yayoi para começar a fanfic, desde Yukiko - A última descendente do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, porém precisava dar uma idade á Oyakata, pois o considero um daiyoukai antigo, devido a isso, resolvi começar com essa era, do período pré-histórico do Japão...não foi ao acaso que a escolhi, precisava adaptar o espaço-tempo da fanfic, á idade que almejo ao inunotaishou, em decorrência de seu tamanho colossal... usei como base, Oda Nobunaga, que aparece no mangá de Inuyasha, situando a história quando é passada pela série e considerado o período que Inuyasha ficou lacrado e mais algumas décadas, que provavelmente ele tinha...para saber mais ou menos qual era a idade de Inunotaishou e que queria que fosse milenar...  
1º - Localizei o ano em que se passa a história de InuYasha, com base em Oda Nobunaga e a idade que aparenta ter no manga.  
2º - Dimniui os anos, para que Inunotaishou tenha mais de mil anos de idade ( também com aquele tamanho imenso que é mostrado no manga e anime, não tinha que ser diferente).  
3 º - Originalmente seria a Era Jômon, que começa dos primórdios até 300 AC , só que teria muita falta de material para trabalhar o contexto histórico de roupas e costumes, então escolhi Yayoi ( 300 AC - 300 DC ), pois possuía um pouco mais de materiais de pesquisa a serem trabalhados e estudados e porque nessa era os homens começam a se agrupar em grupos, formando as primeiras aldeias e deixando a vida nômade além de começarem a formar os primeiros hans e a surgirem grandes países, com a unificação de vários territórios, para poder ser trabalhada a fanfic, pois sempre que posso, sigo o contexto da Era Yayoi. Afinal, as eras: Jômon e Yayoi são os Primórdios -(o Período Pré-Histórico japonês que vai de 10.500 A.C. até cerca de 500 D.C.), com material muito escasso de informações.  
Mas ás vezes não sigo o contexto histórico, mas evito fazer isso e mesmo que faça, procuro não fazer de maneira gritante. Por ser uma era na pré-história japonesa, tive que fazer uma alteração nas roupas, pois a vestimenta da era em que passa as fanfics, não tem muita explicação e nomes que se dão as partes dela além de que repetitivo falar a toda a hora, ao contrário do kimono. Por isso, assassinei as roupas do período, mas não tive escolha, pois só tinha referência como era a roupa dos nobres e dos aldeões, mas dos militares não tinha e nem os nomes das peças de roupa que compunha o vestuário, daí trouxe o kimono, assim como yukata, hakama, obi e gi, que apenas ,surgiriam durante o período de Heian (794DC -1192DC). No período de Nara (710DC -794D.C.) , os japoneses usavam tipicamente qualquer conjunto que consistia apenas em separar artigos de vestuário superiores dos inferiores (calças compridas ou saias) ou artigos de vestuário de uma única peç. Há a conecção que inconscientemente fazemos do kimono ao Japão, quase que imediatamente, e creio que foi o único "crime" que cometi com a história japonesa, mas foi necessário.  
Outro crime ou não foi colocar o Biombo, pois ele só foi largamente utilizado a partir do período Nara, não sei se já na Era Yayoi fazia uso de biombos, mas coloquei por ser algo muito comum em casas japonesas tradicionais.  
Espero que não tenha sido massante, é que me entusiasmei, assim como a história, costumes e a beleza ímpar das paisagens japonesas.  
E aí, gostaram?   
bjos  
Obrigado por lerem 

Notas:  
Sensei : numa tradução literal: Que está á frente da vida, ou posterior á vida . Usado para mestres ou professores. Sen ( posterior, á frente ), sei (vida )  
Hi - sol

Yuri - lírio  
Hare - Bom tempo  
Painél corrediço: consistia em portas de correr (na casa tradicional chinesa eram pivotantes), com caixilhos de madeira preenchidos em papel translúcido e que podiam ser confeccionado de madeira ou de papel de arroz e subdividiam as áreas internas em séries de espaços arejados. Quando abertas criavam uma transição fluida entre o jardim , os pátios e os espaços interiores. Os alpendres e as varandas que cobriam praticamente todo perímetro da casa alargam esta zona de transição.Os aposentos são divididos pelo fusuma (opaco) e shoji(translúcido ) que são portas corrediças feitas de madeira com papel estendido sobre ela. Usadas para economizar espaço interno da casa, elas podem ser facilmente retiradas, ampliando o ambiente. Shoji é uma armação de madeira entrelaçada com janelas de papel shoji (mais leve que o fusumá) e que permite a passagem de luz . Já o fusuma é uma armação de madeira, com pasta de papel fussuma dos dois lados e é usado em decorrência do clima japonês ser muito úmido.  
Genkan - Essa palavra vem do zen-budismo e significa algo como "portal para um caminho elevado".È a area destinada para remoção dos sapatos antes de adentrar no recinto, e localiza-se na entrada principal da morada.  
Zabuton -almofada quadricular usada para sentar-se, tem a zafu , que é uma almofada redonda utilizada para meditação.  
Geta - é um estilo de sandália japonesa tradicional, com sola de madeira lisa, hanao (tira) entre os dedos em "V", e a sola fica sobre uma ou duas plataformas de madeira. Essas plataformas são chamadas de ha (dente). A sola da sandália normalmente é retangular, com as tiras centralizadas. Assim, as sandálias são idênticas, não importando o lado dos pés. As tiras de alguns modelos cobrem os dedos, para protegê-los. Utilizado no dia-a-dia, tem cerca de 5 cm de altura e é chamado, às vezes, de ashida, ou de sandálias para a chuva, mais comumente usadas pelos homens. Os mais altos são utilizados, por exemplo, por sushimen, para manterem seus pés longe do contato com possíveis restos de peixes que caiam no chão ao preparar o sushi. O geta foi usado como um calçado ocasional na Era Heian (794D.C. -1185D.C.) pelos nobres ao saírem, pois eles deveriam ficar mais altos para manter seus quimonos longe da terra. O envernizado era usado geralmente no verão, para bloquear o suor e não danificar a madeira.  
Geta de madeira - tem a parte frontal ligeiramente menor, dando leveza ao caminhar, porém conseguir andar com essas sandálias não é uma tarefa fácil para algumas pessoas. O geta envernizado é o mais popular e é utilizado em ocasiões formais com o quimonos. Já as tiras são de tecido ou material flexível e podem ter inúmeras cores.  
Karankoron - é a onomatopéia para o som do geta ao andar. O som é importante no Japão pois invoca sentimentos especiais em diferentes pessoas. Sem o som, não é possível pensar em um geta. Para muitos japoneses, o som do calçado é algo que faz parte da sua vida cotidiana.  
Shakuhachi - é um instrumento de sopro de estrutura simples: um bocal, um corpo de um bambu e cinco orifícios.Porém seu comprimento é rigoroso e de medidas exatas.Assim como o Koto( é um instrumento musical de cordas dedilhadas, composto de uma caixa de ressonância com diversas cordas, semelhante a uma grande cítara ) e o Sangen ( ele funciona como um banjo, é um instrumento de corda em que uma membrana serve como tampo de ressônancia e está dividido em três partes: a caixa de ressonância que é coberto por uma pele de gato ou cachorro , mas na época da introdução do instrumento no Japão era coberto com pele de cobra, o braço e as cravelhas), foram introduzido no Japão através da China.  
Oshiire - um armário tradicional , usado para armazenagem em um comôdo japonês, por exemplo do futon ou cobertas. Possui uma porta corrediça de fusuma.  
Tatami - é uma espécie de esteira feita com uma base de palha costuradas é utilizada para forrar os lares japoneses, cobrindo os assoalhos tradicionais . Cada peça mede entre 0,95 x 1,91m, possuindo 5, 5 cm de espessura e é interligado por juncos tecidos, além de que o tamanho dos quartos é normalmente medido pelo número de tatamis que se encaixam no aposento , utilizando a medida jo ( esteira de tatame ) uma unidade usada para indicar a medida do comôdo O piso feito com esse material é fresco no verão e morno no inverno . U tatami novo é verde e as esterias tatames são mudadas a cada tantos anos ou quando muda-se de casa.Não se deve pisar de calçado lá, de qualquer tipo e deve-se andar de meia ou descalço nesses comôdos que contenham tatames.  
Shira kashi - é o nome que se dá ao carvalho branco..Essa espécie particular de carvalho cresce nas regiões montanhosas do Japão Sendo mais denso, o carvalho japonês é uma madeira mais dura e que normalmente resiste mais a desgaste, abusos e punição. Também é resistente, e dificil de soltar lascas, além de que "tornar-se macia", quando comparada com outros tipos de madeira.  
Madeira do hinoki ou cipreste japonês- possuí tom amarelo-pálido, lisa e é sedosa ao toque, ela mantém a textura natural, sem acabamento. A madeira do hinoki é considerada ideal para ser usada em banheira devido sua alta resistência à umidade, capacidade de eliminar odores e pelas propriedades antibacterianas. Acredita-se que os óleos deste cipreste reduzem inflamações e proporcionem calma.  
Jade - antigamente, era utilizado quase que exclusivamente pela nobreza, por ser uma joía de alto valor, o jade branco era ainda mais valioso que o jade. Essa joía era utilizada frequentemente pelos nobres ( sobre essa joía, vi em um documentário no Discovery Channel sobre múmias chinesas, nobres, como principes e imperadores que usavam uma roupa que cobria todo o corpo e a cabeça, toda confeccionada com jades presas por fios, através de furos em suas pontas.

Shikibuton - é usado como um colchonete e geralmente é recheado com algodão e coberto por um shikifu (lençol).  
Kotatsu - é um pequeno (ou grande às vezes) móvel muito comum no Japão, especialmente no inverno ou em regiões de clima frio e consiste em um tipo de mesa baixa.  
Tokonoma - uma espécie de pequeno altar onde há um arranjo floral, o ikebana, que funciona como relógio: a flor escolhida simboliza a época do ano, como se fosse um relógio da estação do ano.  
Yuna- mulher que servia (às vezes sexualmente) os homens nos banhos. Alguns estudiosos vêem nelas a origem da palavra furo. Trata-se da combinação dos ideograma de vento (fu) e espinha (ro) - as yunas costumavam soprar as costas dos homens enquanto os esfregavam.

Biombo- é de origem chinesa e foi largamente utilizado a partir do período Nara quando se transformou num elemento típico da decoração japonesa. É um anteparo móvel, formado por vários painéis ornamentados, unidos por dobradiças, sendo utilizado para dividir ambientes, para ocultar móveis e portas, etc.  
Furadansu - é um tipo de gabinete.  
Kakesuzuri - para guardar dinheiro ou papéis importantes  
Chôhaku - caixas de madeira para guardar documentos de negócios


	31. Frustração

Amanhecera nas terras do oeste e a tempestade cessara, deixando poucos sinais visiveís de estragos.

O Senhor daquelas vastas e ferteís terras encontrava-se em seu quarto amplo e requintado, abrindo a janela dupla trabalhada com relevos em sua superfície lustrosa, para que a brisa fresca daquela manhã invadisse o recinto. Sentou em uma confortavél e macia poltrona aveludada, coberta por diversas peles e que fora levada para fora por uma das servas que na noite anterior há havia colocado dentro do espaçoso quarto de casal.

Oyakata trajava somente um haori longo nas mangas , cujo comprimento da veste ia até o tornozelo e uma gi igualmente alva, presa na cintura por um laço azul celeste com detalhes dourados que prendia as duas camadas de roupa ao seu corpo e calçava uma ashita

Fitava o longínquo horizonte mesclado de tons alaranjados e avermelhados, enquanto que o sol despontava seus primeiros raios mornos, enquanto pensa nos acontecimentos da noite anterior com um olhar penoso.

Não muito longe dali, Aiko passara a noite na imensa biblioteca abarrotada de pergaminhos, papiros vindos do Egito, alguns tijolos de barro cozido com textos gravados ou cunhados, com escrita cuneiforme, datada de mais de três mil anos e que em decorrência dos ancestrais de Yukiko conhecerem diversas línguas além-mar, conseguiam traduzir e ler documentos de diversos idiomas, traduzindo esses idiomas estrangeiros para a escrita chinesa, uma escrita desconhecida no Japão. Escrever era algo só que youkais poderosos que haviam visitado a China e aprendido a escrever conseguiam, já que os humanos ainda desconheciam a escrita. Haviam também rolos de seda oriundas da China, rolos de documentos gregos e romanos envolvidos em capas de pele ou pano, e os mais atuais em códex, além de "livros, com folhas dobradas duas vezes e reunidas em cadernos, costurada nas dobras com nervos e com tiras de couro em ângulo reto com o dorso e alguns possuíam uma pedra incrustada", pois Yukiko havia herdado de seu clã uma sede e fome de conhecimento inexplicável para muitos, trazidos pelos ancestrais dela e pela jovem inudaiyoukai em viagens Kaigani, das terras longínquas, além de anotações pessoais do que eles viam além -mar. Pois o clã Tenhana no tsukishiro possuía a fama de ser composto de sábias e belas daiyoukais, cuja sabedoria brilhava nas trevas de ignorância dos demais youkais, com raras excessões destes, pois a maioria somente prezava o conhecimento de guerras, parcamente se interessavam pelos demais assuntos, podendo-se dizer, sem reservas, que a mente de Yukiko e de seus ancestrais eram muito evoluídos culturalmente e seus horizontes expandidos, pois também procuravam equilibrar seu conhecimento, com conhecimentos de batalhas, apenas prezavam mais a cultura do que guerras, sendo um clã pacifico.

Sempre que podiam pesquisavam e exploravam todos os recantos das terras japonesas, em suas andanças guiadas pela sede de conhecimento aguçada por sua curiosidade natural, típica daquele clã milenar, que ao contrário dos demais clãs e hans, que conquistavam as terras através da dominação e invasão, subjugando o povo que ali residia, para poder adicionar novos domínios às suas terras, o clã de Yukiko, somente aprendia o conhecimento e cultura, pois o "saber" era o maior tesouro para eles e não conquistavam as terras nem procuravam intervir, para manter a cultura daquele povo o mais "pura possível" , sem interferências.

Isso gerava incompreensão para os demais povos, que julgavam como um "desperdício de potencial", pois se possuíssem os poderes misteriosos delas, procurariam dominar todas as terras possiveís, ampliando seus domínios.

Em decorrências das explorações e incursões pacificas em que somente eram ouvintes e observadoras naquelas terras e nas do além-mar, possuíam mais material de referência e cultura que todos os demais hans juntos e a biblioteca era tão grande que ocupava mais de dois andares, e a mãe adotiva de Aiko, acrescentou novas descobertas, aprimorando o conhecimento entregando à biblioteca do castelo, antes de falecer naquela luta fatídica de proporções titânicas. Foi acrescentado por ela diversos textos em pergaminhos, rolos de seda, rolos de documentos gregos e romanos, papiros, tijolos de barro cozido contendo escritas, além de rolos de pergaminho que continham anotações dela, sobre suas observações dos povos e cultura além -mar. A ookamihanyou não consegue conter as lágrimas ao pensar nela e nos momentos com ela passados, fulminando em uma imensa falta que ela faz em sua vida.

Encontrava-se tão exausta que permitiu-se debruçar em um rolo de pergaminho castigado pelo tempo, apresentando a coloração amarelada característica e dormindo à sono alto. Ela adorava ler os documentos existentes na biblioteca gigantesca, ornamentada com diversas litografias e papeis de arroz contendo cenas do cotidiano do povo japonês e daquele castelo. Achava muito interessante o contéudo destes textos e aprendia muitas coisas novas. Lembrava também dos momentos juntos de Oyakata e o quanto ele era paciente em explica-lhe sobre os termos lidos e kanjis, e para ela escrever os ideogramas corretamente, isso quando não era Yukiko, que lhe explicava na ausência do inuyoukai, enquanto que a inudaiyoukai traduzia os documentos para a escrita chinesa.

Após bocejar, ela espreguiça-se recostando na poltrona confortavél aveludada, após acordar de seus sonhos um tanto tumultuados, tendo suas faces aquecidas com os cálidos raios de sol matinais que adentravam por uma das imensas janelas retangulares duplas, irradiando sua luz morna para dentro do aposento,invadindo-o e aquecendo-o, e que haviam sido abertas por servas em silêncio para não acorda-la.

Recordava de seus sonhos, se assim podiam ser chamados, estavam mais para fragmentos em forma de flashs efêmeros, difusos entre si,com Aiko como observadora e que provocam uma tristeza imensurável nela. Ultimamente a incidências desses "fragmentos" aumentaram, ainda mais quando não se encontrava na companhia de seu amado.

Eram sonhos povoados por dois jovens hanyous, uma garota não tendo mais que quinze anos, usando vestes e tecidos identificados como pertencentes à realeza da Era Jomon e pela aparência percebia-se ser uma kitsunehanyou. O rapaz também possuía vestes e armaduras dessa era e denotava ser pertencente ao alto escalão de um exército, como um comandante. Ela possuía orelhas douradas compridas e olhos amendoados, seus longos cabelos dourados eram presos por poucos fios por uma trança fina e sempre demonstrava um semblante triste. Já, ele era mais velho, possuidor de orelhas negras um pouco largas e curtas, sendo provavelmente um nekohanyou e cabelos da mesma cor das orelhas, preso em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram como o bréu, mas com um misterioso brilho neles.

Na maioria desses momentos fugazes, mostravam ele prostrado á jovem hanyou raposa, em total submissão e respeito para com ela, provavelmente, um protetor , enquanto que ela apenas o olhava com olhos tristes . Em outras cenas, mostravam os dois correndo de algo, Aiko sentia a tristeza dela e seus temores, tão cortantes quando o próprio vento gélido em uma noite fria de inverno. Em outros momentos, a garota olhava para um céu negro como a mais profunda escuridão, ausente de estrelas, assim como a tristeza e solidão no coração dela. Encontrava-se depressiva, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos compulsivamente, umedecendo o chão de madeira abaixo dela, encontrando-se desgostosa e desesperançosa para com a vida, como se uma parte dela tivesse se perdido para sempre.

Mas, as vozes deles ecoavam por sua mente, lembrava-se com perfeição as trocas de palavras dentre eles: _" Sempre estaremos juntos, nem que seja em nossas almas...sempre te amarei, não importa o quão estejamos distantes, terá minha fidelidade para todo o sempre e nem nada ou ninguém dissolverá nosso amor" _,e a jovem fala:_ " Serei sempre sua, mesmo que as eras passem e nos encontremos distantes, assim como o sol e a lua, nunca esquecerei de você, nossos espirítos estarão unidos e nada nem ninguém dissolvera esse laço..." _, ele fala, _" Serei sempre seu " _e a garota responde: _" E eu sua..." _ e dão as mãos, enquanto ambos ouvem passos se aproximando.

Ela sempre chorava quando esses fragmentos de sonhos vinham, enquanto dormia, mas não sabia como contar ao seu amado em decorrência dela ter quase certeza de ser a garota que via, mas também como contar isso, ela pensava, sinceramente, não sabia como e com isso, preferiu manter em segredo, optando por nunca revelar ao seu companheiro e guardar somente para si. Conforme pensava, percebeu que também não era sincera com ele.

Secando suas lágrimas, sai da gigantesca sala que ocupava dois andares de tão imensa que era, dirigindo-se ao corredor. Iria ver seu amado pois seu aborrecimento já passara e depois tomaria um banho.

Subiu as imensas escadas, passando por corredores suntuosos, cujos archotes encontravam-se apagados em decorrência de ter amanhecido, cujas paredes continham diversas litografias com cenas que retratavam o cotidiano do castelo até batalhas que envolviam Yukiko ou recentes, mostrando Inunotaishou vitorioso em sua forma henge, tendo poucas na forma humana, enquanto isso, os servos ocultavam-se nas sombras de pilastras ou atrás de portas, os que não conseguiam à tempo, prostravam-se com o rosto voltado ao chão, não ousando fita-la.

Em uma dessas gravuras enormes, com moldura em relevo, talhada com detalhes de contornos dourados, retratava um imenso cão branco que reinava vitorioso, com suas patas em cima da cabeça de uma mariposa gigante, com asas estraçalhadas e que Aiko reconhecia como sendo Kuroisorakumo. Ao olhar para essa litografia, sentiu leves tremores, porém mais amenos.

Após algum tempo, chega a imponente porta dupla sólida do quarto dela que dividia com seu amado. Ao abrir vê ele de pé, encostado com os cotovelos no parapeito ricamente trabalhado na varanda, fitando o horizonte com um olhar pensativo.

Ela adentra e atravessa o suntuoso e imenso quarto, indo posicionar- se de pé ao lado deste, fitando o longínquo horizonte sem olhar para ele. Após alguns minutos, suspira cansada.

O inuyoukai olha para sua amada e começa a acariciar a face macia dela com as costas de suas mãos, mas ela suspira tristemente, descrente que seu amado irá prosseguir com as carícias. Segura o rosto delicadamente da sua companheira pelo queixo , fazendo-a voltar seu rosto para ele, que pode ver os olhos verdes-esmeraldas imersos em lágrimas da fêmea que tanto amava e que insistem em querer transbordar. Com sua outra mão seca as lágrimas das faces úmidas de sua hanyou, enquanto que o cheiro salgado de suas lágrimas começa a diminuir de intensidade.

Gentilmente, encosta seus lábios másculos nos do dela, tão pequenos e delicados, irresistiveís, que continham o doce néctar dos deuses. Começa a se aprofundar , tornando-se exigente,enquanto que suas mãos másculas exploram o corpo dela por cima das vestes. Sente ela se entregar sem hesitar, além do cheiro de desejo dela ressurgir , o mesmo odor da noite passada, um cheiro que o inebriava e fazia deseja-la ainda mais.

Porém, o sentimento de culpa por sua incapacidade de protege-la daquele verme desprezível abalou seu orgulho de maneira drástica, mas, agora, quem sabe não conseguia satisfazer sua fêmea e a si mesmo?, assim ele pensava e segurando a nuca dela firmemente, aprofunda o beijo ainda mais, fazendo as duas línguas se encontrarem e provocarem uma a outra, enquanto que Aiko acariciava o corpo de seu amado , tendo no momento sua mão dentro do haori alvo dele, explorando minunciosamente os músculos talhados do abdômen de seu macho.

Mas para descontentamento dela, ele interrompe as carícias e se afasta , cerrando os olhos e falando pesadamente:

- Não consigo minha Aiko -e suspira tristemente -gomennasai...

- Por que não?- ela o fita triste- você não me deseja?- e vira o rosto para o lado, tentando em vão conter as lágrimas .

Ele aproxima seus lábios da orelha dela, sussurrando.

- Eu a desejo tanto...como gostaria de sentir seu calor me envolver...unirmos nossos corpos em um só...saborear seu sabor e cheiro únicos...como almejo...

Ela treme levemente enquanto se ruboriza um pouco conforme as palavras são proferidas pelo inuyoukai, que morde levemente a orelha dela, arrancando um gemido enfraquecido, fazendo-a cessar temporariamente suas lágrimas. Então o inuyoukai torna a falar:

-Não me perdoei e em decorrência disso, não conseguirei satisfaze-la, sei pelo odor que emana nesse instante , o mesmo de ontem, que está excitada e que deseja unir seu corpo ao meu...mas não posso ainda...sinto muito...- termina acariciando o rosto da jovem.

Ela suspira resignada e é tomada pela tristeza. Cabisbaixa, afasta a mão dele de seu rosto enquanto se retira dali, falando contidamente.

-Vou tomar banho e depois ver Hoonochan...- e sem olhar para ele, retira-se do quarto. Oyakata olha para a hanyou, suspirando pesadamente e com um semblante triste.

Aiko encontra no corredor uma serva e ordena o preparo para seu banho, ditando as essências que deseja na água e a jarra de óleo a ser utilizada. A serva que encontrava-se prostrada, retira-se dali para ordenar as demais que preparassem o banho da senhora delas. Após algum tempo, a serva anuncia que o ôfuro ja encontrava-se preparado e as servas que darão banho nela e lhe passarão óleo, já estão à espera dela. Então ela se dirige ao ôfuro para tentar acalmar-se, antes que desabasse de vez em lágrimas, afinal um banho morno aromático sempre relaxava.

Após uma hora, retira-se do banho com as servas que a seguem, enquanto escuta-se o karankoron nos corredores, com Aiko usando sua ashita vermelha com detalhes dourados por cima da tabi. Em seu quarto, as servas a vestem e penteiam seus cabelos negros sedosos. Já devidamente vestida, com seu habitual haori e hakama azuis e gi alva, retira-se do quarto.

Mal via a hora de se reencontrar com Honoo ,ela adorava a raposinha, pois era uma excelente companhia. Sua sensei era Hare, uma youkai já idosa, responsável pela criadagem no castelo e cujo cargo era almejado por muitos. Possuía olhos negros como a noite contrastando com os cabelos brancos ralos, tendo alguns fios escassos presos em um rabo de cavalo curto e usando um kimono, com mangas não muito compridas, a parte de cima era vermelha decorado na metade inferior com detalhes de pétalas brancas, calçava um par de getas envernizados, de cor vermelha.

Sua personalidade era o oposto da de Hi, sua aneue, que tocava flauta no ôfuro e que sentia inveja de sua imouto pelo cargo dela, superior a todos os outros criados, além de administrar o castelo na ausência de seus senhores pois ela era a irmã mais velha de Hare, portanto, devia ser superiora á irmã mais nova, ser subalterna daquela que era mais nova do que ele, era demasiadamente humilhante, pois naturalmente, o mais velho era superior ao mais novo, segundo os costumes japoneses.

Hare estava treinando Honoo para sucede-la futuramente, quando ela vir a falecer ou estiver idosa demais para continuar no cargo.

Não havia quase escravos, os que ainda existiam eram remanescentes da época que Yorusou , pois Yukiko e Oyakata não queriam ter escravos, só servos, portanto, a maioria dos parcos escravos, já eram idosos. Yorusou adorava comprar escravos ou adquirirem em batalhas por meio de conquistas de novos territórios, principalmente fêmeas para satisfaze-lo em muitas ocasiões, pois adorava a "diversividade".

Aiko andava pelos corredores, distraidamente, pensando em como fazer ele superar o seu orgulho ferido, pois era isso que mais os atrapalhava. Quando desce a suntuosa escada para o imenso salão de entrada surge Honoo, que a vendo, corre alegremente na direção da ookami hanyou com sua cauda felpuda abanando de felicidade. Sua sensei encontrava-se andando calmamente em direção à sua senhora, com um belo sorriso em sua face idosa e transmitindo muita bondade com seu olhar caloroso, completamente o oposto de sua irmã , porém podia ser rigorosa, mas não batia, apenas limitava-se a dar uma bronca.

A filhote de raposa usava agora um belo furisode fechado no punho, de cor avermelhada com detalhes de folhas prateadas e uma gi alva, além de um obi branco na cintura, com desenhos de folhas verdes, além de calçar um zôri envernizado com detalhes negros. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos por duas marias-chiquinhas, uma de cada lado e seus olhos amendoados encontravam-se mais brilhantes do que nunca. Frente a felicidade radiante da filhotinha, ela se esforçou em sorrir. Com a cauda abanando entusiasmante, fala animada:

- Ohayougozaimassu, Aikosama! Harebâchan disse que estou aprendendo rápido e que sou a melhor discípula que ela teve e disse-me que não precisava chama-la de Haresama ou Haresensei, que posso chama-la de Harebâchan se quisesse! Eu adorei esse castelo, tem as termas , são tão quentinhas.- e para olhando radiante para sua senhora , que fica estarrecida com a empolgação dela e animação, para logo depois se recuperar da agradável surpresa e sorrir, enquanto acaricia a cabeça da filhote, que fecha os olhos, sorrindo, adorando o carinho.

-Ohayougozaimassu , Honoochan. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do castelo. Vamos passear no jardim?

A criança abre os olhos imersos em uma felicidade contagiante e sua cauda abana freneticamente. Ela se volta para a velha youkai que sorria docemente para a pequena, a qual tinha em alto estima, pois era como uma adoravél neta para ela.

-Claro, se Aikosama deseja, tem que ir, além de que ainda é um filhote e deve se distrair, vou te ensinando aos poucos as obrigações de uma responsável pela criadagem.

-Vamos? - a hanyou sorri e a criança segurando sua mão, parte com ela para o imenso jardim do castelo.

Enquanto isso, depois de sair do ôfuro, as servas vestiam Oyakata com as vestes que compõem o kariginu, sendo colocada depois a pesada armadura por cima da roupa, e por último sendo atado o laço vermelho com detalhes azulados ao mesmo tempo que colocavam seu sapato trazido de terras distantes por sua hahaue e dado como lembrança, era branco com detalhes de tiras negros. Ele olha-se num espelho circular de seu tamanho, com moldura de shiro kashii adornada com jades brancas e filetes de ouro, certificando-se se sua roupa e armadura foram colocadas certas. Após confirmar, retira-se do quarto.

Encontrava-se cruzando a soleira da porta quando chega afoito um mensageiro, um youkai mariposa, usando uma simpels yukata e não tendo mais que trinta centímetros. Em sua pequenas e frageís patas, trazia um rolo de pergaminho, além de trazer nas costas uma espécie de trouxa de pano amarrado rente ao seu corpo.

Prostrando-se humildemente, entrega ao Inunotaishou o pergaminho e ele lê. Era a confirmação de que Noharahishimo se dirigiu para as fronteiras como fora solicitado, colaborando na defesa destas e de que partira antes do sol nascer, além de contar a novidade de que ela acolhera um filhote de humano e que Tenkumoya assumiu responsabilidade pelo garoto, colocado-o sobre sua proteção, senão ela o teria matado naquela noite segundo o pai dela, pois estava com um mau humor perigoso. Após ser realizada a promessa, ela partira rumo as fronteiras.

Foi preciso ele ler e reler o trecho que falava do filhote de ningen três vezes, pois era inacreditável que ela tivesse de faro feito isso, embora compartilhe a opinião do pai dela, que se ele não tivesse feito ela prometer não fazer nenhum mal á criança e dar ao pequeno sua proteção, com certeza o pequeno filhote de humano não passaria daquela noite.

Então Oyakata se dirige imponentemente á sala circular de reuniões, para escrever uma resposta para Tenkumoya, para que o comandante se certificasse que inutaishoo de fato recebera a mensagem. O pequeno youkai alça um vôo baixo e segue atrás e próximo ao chão o poderoso inuyoukai que saira para o corredor suntuoso.

Após passar por portas e corredores extensos, chegam a uma porta dupla de mogno, talhado com figuras de cães correndo e cujas maçanetas eram douradas, com formato de cabeça de cão contendo em suas mandíbulas uma jade branca. Após abrir a porta, adentra na sala imensa e luxuosa, que continha litografias diversas, uma de sua mãe em sua forma henge e outra com aparência humana. Ao olhar para essa gravura, permitiu-se perder com olhos saudosos em lembranças aprazíveis de quando andava junto de sua mãe e embebia de seu amor materno, desejando que nunca se separassem.

Ficou por alguns minutos contemplando a gravura, imerso em suas recordações, quando se deu conta da dura realidade e afastou-se , um tanto triste, dirigindo -se até a imensa mesa circular de Shira kashii. Sentou na poltrona principal ,de espaldar alto e ornamentada com jades, além de filetes de prata e ouro e em cada braço robusto da cadeira terminava em uma cabeça de cão, com olhos de safira e em cujas mandíbulas jaziam rubis.

Ao acomoda-se, o servo alado prostrou-se ao lado do senhor, que logo lhe estendeu a mão. Entendendo de imediato a ordem, abre rapidamente uma espécie de pano atado ao corpo dele e que ao colocar cuidadosamente no chão, revela conter um recipiente de bambu fechado e alguns pinceis, além de um pequeno pratinho branco. A mariposa coloca o mesmo recipiente em cima da mesa, mas não antes de colocar um pouco de tinta no pratinho branco e torna a prostra-se, voltando seu rosto para o chão.

Pegando um dos pinceis de cerdas macias confeccionados com crina de entei, um cavalo das chamas, um youkai com mentalidade de um animal e utilizado por alguns youkais superiores como montaria. Porém possuem personalidade própria e são por natureza arredios e indomaveís, costumando escolher seus cavaleiros e tornando-se a partir dali, obedientes e leais. Inunotaishou achava esses umayoukais enfadonhos e não desejava ter um em desses em suas cocheiras.

Com movimentos sutis e finos, com uma caligrafia requintada, escreve o pergaminho ao seu comandante, avisando que recebera as notícias.

Terminando de escrever, pega uma caixinha de ouro, cravejada de joías e abre-a retirando um inkan vermelho trazido da china, que continha os kanjis do clã Inunotaishou, confeccionado com shira kashii e ornamentado com uma jade branca. Mergulha o carimbo no mesmo recipiente raso branco de outrora e após umedece-lo, carimba no final do texto. Enrola o pergaminho e entrega ao servo.

- Leve ao seu senhor e feche a porta quando sair.

A mariposa youkai curva-se mais uma vez, antes de sair de costas até o corredor , fechando a porta com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa de seu tamanho, e após batalhar por algum tempo, consegue fecha-las finalmente.

Pegando um pergaminho de dentro do chôhaku de mogno, próximo dele , começa a ler o documento, apoiando o rosto em uma de suas mãos, cujo cotovelo encontrava-se em cima do tampo da mesa. Emite um longo suspiro triste ao pensar em Aiko, para logo depois se concentrar em estudar o papel à sua frente.

Três semanas depois, Aiko encontrava-se naquele instante no imenso jardim, suspirando pesadamente, pois seu amado ainda continuava evitando ter relações com ela e isso a estava frustando. Murmura aborrecida _: "Maldito orgulho"._

Honoo havia acabado de entrar no castelo, pois sua sensei ia lhe mostrar o melhor jeito de ordenar aos servos e como organizar as tarefas diárias, era essencial a raposinha aprender e a hanyou não queria atrapalhar o ensinamento e permitiu que fosse junto com sua sensei. A pequena youkai considerava Hare como uma avó.

Deitada na relva macia, ela fitava o céu claro com parcas nuvens , enquanto que erguia uma flor em sua mão rodando em seus dedos, analisava um plano audacioso para com Oyakata, que vinha a martelando nos últimos dias, mas só em pensar, seu coração acerelava e batia descompassadamente, além de suas faces se tornarem rubras.

Tão imersa estava em seus pensamentos, que nem percebera o servo anunciando a chegada de Noharahishimo e da criança humana de estimação desta. Quando abre os olhos, depara-se com a kitsune youkai e o humano acolhido por ela , a criança olhava curioso para a hanyou. O menino usava um haori e hakama verde-oliva , sendo a parte de cima com detalhes brancos nas mangas e uma gi alva. Calçava um oshiire por cima do tabi alvo. Ele e a youkai curvam-se em sinal de respeito.

-Noharishimo? - ela se surpreende.

-Haai, Aikosama...vim trazer para ver Honoo, já que se tornaram amigos e a mansão é um tanto...entediante para ele na ausência de meu pai, que não se encontra lá em casa, para conta-lhe histórias- nisso ela suspira um tanto aborrecida- . Vim traze-lo para ficar uns dias aqui, creio que a senhora havia concordado, pois recebi uma resposta de volta do meu mensageiro.

-Ah! claro...é que estava distraída...e...- falava um tanto rubra, pois ao pensar anteriormente em seu plano ruborizou-se e o rosado em seus rosto ainda não havia passado, apenas diminuído de intensidade , além de que seu coração encontrava-se um pouco descompassado.

-Realize... - Noharahishimo fala friamente, fitando-na sem emoção.

-Hã? - a jovem hanyou olha indagativa para a kitsune youkai.

- Faça como desejar senhora -e a jovem youkai curva-se levemente em sinal de respeito- solicito autorização para retirar-me, pois deverei retornar a fronteira , só sair de lá alguns dias para resolver uns assuntos à pedido de chichiue e inerentes à ele, com permissão de Oyakatasama -e curva-se levemente novamente.

-Hã...claro...- fala ainda surpresa, pensando se ela podia ler mentes.

-Não tenho como saber o que pensa, senhora -Aiko surpreende-se -aprendi com meu pai a sutil arte da observação...pode-se saber o que o pensa a outra pessoa, bastando olhar em seus olhos ,que refletem inconscientemente seu âmago, seu desejos, anseios e até pensamentos...além de que estudo e analiso também os gestos, mesmo sutis e o cheiro, sendo estes para confirmar minhas suspeitas...com sua licença, senhora.

- ee - fala ainda a fitando com uma orelha levantada e uma sobrancelha arqueada levemente, enquanto observa Noharahishimo que após curvar-se , retira-se imponente de costas e só mais a frente, vira-se .

Surge do nada chamas negras e flocos de neve, que irrompem no ar envolvendo a jovem youkai e que após dissiparem, revela o vazio aonde a kitsune youkai encontrava-se momentos antes, enquanto que a criança acena para ela , não obtendo resposta ou gesto em troca.

- Konnichiwa, Hoshichan-. a hanyou sorri para a criança.

-Konnichiwa, Aikosama- e curva-se levemente, não precisava prostra-se como os servos inferires, bastava curvar-se.

-Veio ver Honoo e ser nosso hóspede por uns dias, né?

- Haai. E Honoochan ? - ele espicha o pescoço, olhando em volta, procurando-a pelo jardim.

-Ela ficou comigo só na parte da manhã, pois está aprendendo como se tornar uma chefe de criadagem, com Hare, mas creio que a essa hora já esteja terminando o aprendizado por hoje ...vou chamar uma serva para leva-lo ate Honoochan -e sorri gentilmente

-Arigatougozaimassu, Aikosama.

-Doitashimashite. Ike ! - ela chama um pouco alta, em direção ao castelo.

Logo surge uma youkai um pouco idosa, trajando uma yukata laranja, com riscos em diagonal, que prostra-se para a jovem senhora.

-Haai, Aikosama?

-Leve-o até onde está Honoo. Conduza-o e cuide dele, enquanto perdurar a estadia dele aqui no castelo..

-Sim senhora. Por favor, acompanhe-me Hoshisama.

Timidamente, o garoto se despede da hanyou e parte junto com a escrava para ver sua amiga raposa, deixando uma jovem apreensiva com seu plano, não tendo certeza se daria certo e se ela teria coragem de por em prática.

Ficou horas reunindo sua parca coragem, tendo o horizonte já tingido com seu tom alaranjado característico e a lua começando a ressurgir na abobada celeste, tudo dependia dela, Oyakata estava com seu orgulho muito ferido. Então engolindo em seco e resolvendo enfim agir, resolve por em pratica seu plano ousado e que não havia espaço para timidez. Levanta-se e se dirige até o castelo, para sua sorte, seu amado já havia chegado da revisão de seus domínios e com certeza, estava se preparando para adentrar no ôfuro.

Bem, Aiko teve um plano, porém vai ser difícil realiza-lo...precisará superar sua parca vergonha existente. O próximo capítulo será hentai do começo ao fim XDDDDDDD , assim como prometi as minhas amigas via messenger v

Eu escrevi idioma chinês, porque os ideogramas japoneses são herdados dos da China. Por isso optei por escrever escrita chinesa, pois os japoneses desconheciam a escrita até ter contato com a cultura chinesa por volta do século V, por isso que coloquei na minha fanfiction que a escrita é desconhecida aos humanos, e optei por colocar que era conhecida e usada somente os youkais poderosos ou que haviam tido chance de aprender a escrita chinesa e compreender os caracteres da fonética chinesa e adapta-la a fonética japonesa pré-existente falada.

Conforme os japoneses dominavam a escrita ( Kanji ou ideogramas ), a língua e literatura chinesa, começaram a sentir as limitações provenientes de adotar essas formas de comunicação e para atender à necessidade de expressar livremente os sentimentos do povo japonês por escrito, foram criados fonogramas, como hiragana e katakana, elaborados através do kanji.

Obrigado por lerem

Notas:

Nos súmerios o livro era feito de um tijolo de barro cozido, argila ou pedra, contendo textos gravados ou cunhados. Esse tipo de escrita é chamado também de cuneiforme e é o primeiro registro humano de escrita, datado de três mil anos a.C.

Os rolos de papiro , no Egito, chegavam a vinte metros de comprimento, escritos em hierógrifos, sendo chamado de escrita hieroglífica. A civilização egípcia era dotada de grande religiosidade e a escrita era privilégio de sacerdotes, reis e rainhas, membros da realeza e escribas. O termo hieróglifo advém da união de duas palavras gregas: hierós (sagrado) e glyphós (escrita).

Os chineses utilizavam rolos de seda para fazer seus livros

As tábuas de madeira cobertas de cera eram utilizadas pelos romanos para escrever.

Tabi - a meia japonesa utilizada com as sandálias japonesas.

Hoshi - estrela

Inkan- popularmente chamado de hanko. È um carimbo japonês com status de assinatura e item obrigatório para legalizar documentos e contratos. Exige-se o pequeno e delicado objeto nas mais variadas e diversas ocasiões, como por exemplo abrir contas bancárias, registrar um casamento ou até fazer algo bem mais simples como se inscrever em uma academia. È fruto da influência chinesa, e é adotado não apenas por pessoas, mas também por empresas, cujo hanko é maior e tem formato quadrado. Para os cidadãos, o carimbo costuma ter uma base arredondada contendo o sobrenome do portador escrito em Kanji. Na minha fanfiction, coloquei trazida da China, porque não existia escrita no Japão, na era Yayoi ( 300 AC - 300 DC ), só foi começar por volta do século V , alguns séculos depois.

Furisode - È um kimono com mangas longas e esvoaçantes e que somente mulheres solteiras usam. Assim como disse na fanfic anterior, tomei a liberdade de assassinar ( infelizmente ) a história japonesa, já que vestes assim surgiram muitos séculos depois. Uso o kimono por três motivos. De associação e porque é comum, tanto em mangá quanto anime, e no dia-a-dia do povo japonês. Tenho a maioria dos termos nos nomes das partes que compõem o vestuário, dando maior liberdade de falar de que cor e detalhes contém a vestimenta, sem precisar criar redundâncias. Por último, falta de material sobre os nomes das peças de roupa que compõem as vestimentas da Era Yayoi.

Chôhaku - caixas de madeira para guardar documentos de negócios.

ee - sim. Pode-se usado Hai ou ee , como sim, não confundir com ie ( não ). È uma maneira mais descontraída de falar sim, seria o equivalente a hum-hum, no sentido de afirmar algo.

Kariginu - o traje dos samurais por baixo da armadura.

Umayoukai – cavalo youkai . Uma (cavalo).


	32. Ação

Aiko dirigia-se ao ôfuro onde seu amado se encontrava , enquanto revisava seu plano, para que houvesse êxito como o anterior, relacionado a Yuri, permitindo-se relembrar dos acontecimentos de dois dias atrás. Mas antes iria para o quarto de casal deles, pegar o que precisava,antes de procurar seu amado inuyoukai.

_Naquele dia, a hanyou inventou da mestra da Yuri realizar um trabalho e fez questão que a jovem discípula ouvisse bem a solicitação, para pensar que sua mestra iria de fato se ausentar do ôfuro à noite, quando Aiko fosse utiliza-lo.._

_Na verdade, ela quisera que Yuri se soltasse e ficasse mais calma, para poder revelar seu talento oculto e com isso, sua mestra ouvir e testumanhar pessoalmente, pois Hi estaria entre as servas que cuidam das roupas e banho da senhora, mas ao adentrar no recinto, ela se ocultaria, tarás de uma das sólidas e robusta pilatras, para ficar invisivél para sua discípula, conforme ordens dela.._

_Em companhia de sua mestra, ela ficava tensa e nervosa em decorrência da severidade excessiva para com ela, por parte de sua sensei. O receio dela era compreensivo, levando em consideração o temperamento daquela toriyoukai idosa._

_A jovem não vira a mestra, porque encontrava-se se ajeitando no zabuton para poder cumprir sua obrigação com a músca de sua __shakuhachi simples. Após acomodar-se, começou a soprar na flauta, cujo melodia que emanava daquele instrumento rústico era repleto de paz, tranquilidade, envolvendo a todos em uma atmosfera de plenitude._

_Yukiko olhou para Hi. A velha youkai estava atônita, nunca vira sua discípula tocar daquela maneira tão angelical e sublime, a melodia dela,adentrava nos corações dando um sensação de paz e tranquilidade indiscretivél. Ficou fitando a aluna, e podia-se ver seu olhar demonstrando uma admiração sem precedentes. O coração dela transbordava de felicidade ao vê-la supera-la, enfim, a discípula agradeceu à mestra tudo que lhe ensinou, superando-a, e com louvor, porém sem conhecimento naquele instante, que Hi não era mais sua mestra e que havia perdido o posto de serva de Shakuhashi para Yuri._

_Após meia hora, Aiko sai do ôfuro e tem o corpo vestido com um haori alvo comprido, amarrado na cintura por um obi igualmente alvo, enquanto é vestida uma serva ocupa-se de retirar o excesso de água do cabelo para logo depois seca-lo. Ao terminar, ela calça um par de oshire nos pés delicados da hanyou._

_Com a hanyou devidamente vestida, Yuri para de tocar a flauta. Então a senhora das terras do Oeste dirige-se até Hi que ainda encontrava-se oculta pela sombra da enorme e robusta pilastra. Entendendo, a serva sai da sombra, revelando-se. Quando a jovem youkai vê sua mestra, fica estarrecida,pisca diversas vezes os olhos, tentando acreditar no que vira, que a mestra estivera o tempo todo ali e que a vira soprar o instrumento._

_- -Yuri não conseguia dar tudo de si, quando você estiva aqui, no lado dela, pois ela ficava tão tensa e nervosa, que não conseguia demonstrar todo o seu talento...essa foi a única forma que encontrei para que pudesse ouvir sua discípula tocar flauta, demonstrando todo o seu dom..._

_- iie, Aikosama, Yuri não é mais minha discípula...o treinamento está encerrado..._

_A jovem youkai mal consegue acreditar no que escutara de sua mestra, então ela não era mais discípula? Hi não era mais sua sensei? Aquilo a deixava feliz e triste também, pois era hora da despedida,agora dificilmente se veriam, não mais como antes, como mestra e aprendiz. Pois apesar do temperamento de Hi,ela gostava da velha toriyoukai, além de que possua companhia, mesma que ás vezes, esta viesse acompanhada de repreensão e bronca. Com a proteção de Oyakata, ela não podia bater nela, como havia ameaçado fazer algumas vezes, tinha momentos que ela não entendia, quando a mestra pegava a flauta rústica dela, de aprendiz, e ficava contemplando e cujo momento durava apenas alguns minutos, até que voltasse a realidade._

_Hi caminha com um semblante orgulhoso e feliz, dirigindo-se até a jovem que estava encabulada com aquela demonstração de orgulho e felicidade estampado vividamente na face idosa de sua mestra. Quando ficou de frente com Yuri que se erguera ao perceber a mestra vindo em sua direção, estendeu suas mãos rugosas, dando a flauta trabalhada dela, com contornos prateados, para a jovem youkai, uma prova de que agora que se tornou a nova serva da Shakuhashi e tendo a aprovação de sua sensei._

_A garota pega cuidadosamente o objeto refinado com suas mãos trêmulas de felicidade, admirando-a como um tesouro para ela, cobiçado por muito tempo, "quantas vezes não desejava tocar com aquela flauta ricamente trabalhada?" E seu sonho estava se realizando finalmente._

_Ela curva-se em gratidão á sua mestra, em um sinal de respeito mudo fitando o chão e curvando seu corpo, porém não se prostrou. Hi não consegue conter a enorme felicidade em seu peito e orgulho para com a jovem e permiti que uma única lágrima solitária, vertesse de seus olhos negros, cansados pela idade, não permitindo chorar mais, pois seu orgulho não autoriza-la tal ato, para ela, uma lágrima já equivalia a um choro._

_A jovem sente o cheiro de lágrimas e volta seu rosto que olhava o chão, para o daquela que fora até aquela tarde, sua sensei, e fica estupefata. Pisca várias vezes, para ter certeza que seus olhos não haviam lhe pregado uma peça, pois era surreal. Sua mestra derramando uma lágrima? Nunca a vira fazer isso, nos quarenta anos de treinamento e nem era visão de seus sonhos mais insanos._

_Então, Hi virou de costas á ex-discípula e retirou-se do aposento sem pronunciar uma única palavra, com a autorização em forma de aceno de Aiko, quando olhou para a hanyou. Enfim, saiu da sala, sem voltar seu rosto para trás. Yuri a vê se retirar e curvar-se mais uma vez, em agradecimento, com um sorriso contagiante no rosto._

Retornou das recordações, próximo das escadarias que levavam ao andar superior do castelo. Após subir e passar por quatro andares, chega até o espaçoso quarto de casal e pega do Oshiire , após abrir as portas corrediças, um haori alvo e gi branca, que leva no braço.

Ao subir mais uma escadaria, vê próximo dali as portas duplas do ôfuro onde seu amado se encontrava, apenas guiando-se pelo cheiro característico dele, através de seu olfato extremamente apurado, devido a descendência daiyoukai dela, por parte de pai, um kuroiookami daiyoukai milenar.

Ao adentrar, viu as servas sentadas sobre os joelhos em um canto na sombra de uma pilastra, abaixo dos degraus que levavam ao pátio do ôfuro. Ao verem sua senhora,prostram ao mesmo tempo. Aiko sobe os degraus cuidadosamente e vê Yuri tocando a flauta , que ao vê-la, curvar-se levemente. Não podia prostrar, pois o instrumento de sopro não permitia tal feito, em decorrência disso limitou-se a curvar-se levemente.

Inutaishoo demonstrava não haver percebido a presença de sua esposa e Aiko aproveitando-se disso, inclina-se perto da borda da imensa banheira fumegante e diz quase num sussurro, na orelha de seu amado.

- Meu Oyakata...- e mordisca levemente o lóbulo dele, enquanto ela encontra-se com sua face rubra.

Sente ele se surpreender, para depois cerra os olhos e sorrir com a carícia, inspirando profundamente, embebendo o doce cheiro de sua amada hanyou e sussurrando:

- Minha Aiko...

- Retirem-se todos -falou com a voz baixa, afinal eram youkais e ouviam perfeitamente naquele tom, Oyakata apenas a olha de soslaio.

E todas se retiraram, inclusive Yuri, que deu um sorriso discreto para os dois, antes de se retirar.

Após todas saírem, Aiko retirou as vestes lentamente, deixando cair no chão e soltou seus cabelos negros, sedosos, que caíram como cascata, junto dos outros já soltos. Ela se dirige até o canto, aonde haviam jarras de agua morna e essências e os joga no corpo com facilidade, enquanto alisa seu corpo, espalhando a essência , que escorre pelos fios negros, percorrendo agilmente as curvas do corpo da hanyou, fazendo o inuyoukai que se encontrava assistindo o espetáculo, sentir um calor surgir dentro dele com tal visão magnifica.

Após terminar o banho, demorando propositalmente enquanto via os olhos cheios de desejo de seu marido, e para descontentamento deste, encaminha-se para a ponta oposta de onde ele se encontrava e entra na banheira imensa lentamente com aguas turvas em decorrência das essências utilizadas no preparo daquela água.

Após alguns segundos ele sente mãos delicadas alisarem a musculatura do abdômen já ficando rígido e solta um longo gemido ao sentir as mãos manipulando seu membro. Aiko imerge na frente dele e tampa imediatamente os lábios de seu amado com os seus, exigentes, enquanto que com uma mão acaricia os músculos dele, alternando os movimentos sutis com o membro dele, se concentrando no prepúcio, fazendo-o nessas horas, emitir gemidos abafados, pois seus lábios estavam tampados pelos dela, enquanto a hanyou sorri marotamente.

O jovem inuyoukai começa a acariciar as costas dela,em uma urgência primordial, agora com ele aprofundando o beijo. Começa a rosnar quase imperceptivelmente entre os gemidos, indicando que encontrava-se próximo da transformação dele, porém ela se afasta para descontentamento do youkai que encontrava-se excitadissímo pelas carícias de sua amada.

Com um sorriso maldoso, que o surpreendeu, ela saltou para o pátio do ôfuro, colocando um haori alvo que havia trazido nos braços. Virou para olhar somente um youkai um tanto irritado pelo ato dela e podendo se ver pelo órgão dele ereto, que estava muito excitado, fala descontente em um tom irritado.

-Aiko? Aonde vai? Olha o que fez comigo.

Com um sorriso cruel e olhar extremamente malicioso, percorre o corpo de seu amado com os olhos, para logo depois retira-se do recinto, ignorando-o.

Oyakata veste-se rápido e sai logo depois dela, ao cruzar a porta, ordena que as servas não o sigam, procura mostrar as costas á elas, para que não vejam o membro dele ereto, por baixo das vestes, ereto, pois sentia pudor quanto à isso.

Ao chegar no quarto, vê Aiko vestindo a gi, preparando-se para por o haori, enquanto se veste. Olha para seu amado através do enorme espelho circular, enquanto ajeita os cabelos, separando os fios cuidadosamente, dava para notar os pingos de água escorrendo, e percorrendo o corpo dela, enquanto executava movimentos suaves e meticulosos para Oyakata com um sorriso maroto e faces um pouco rubras.

Via as gotículas que escorriam dos cabelos prateados dele, percorrendo os contornos da musculatura daquele inuyoukai macho, como se alisassem e fizessem questão de percorrer o corpo dele, delimitando os contornos, indo terminar nos pés dele, pois encontrava-se despido do haori, retirou logo após que entrou no quarto, revelando todo seu desejo, e controlando-se para não assumir a meia transformação, encontrava-se iritado pela provocação dela e o descaso, enervando-o consideravelmente.

- Aiko, porque fez isso? -ele olha com um olhar de desagradado para ela. A hanyou podia ver o membro ereto pulsante dele.

- Para me divertir, mas já cansei...- e simula cansaço, embora que seu olha não abandona a visualização do corpo talhado de músculos de seu amado, não em excesso, mas definidos.

Se recuperando da resposta, ele fala apontando para seu órgão:

-Você causou isso, tem ídeia do que que tive que fazer, para que as servas não vissem meu estado?! O que fará em relação a isso?

-Como assim_, "fará em relação a isso?"- _ela finge aborrecimento, embora lançe um um olhar quase imperceptível malicioso e faces um tanto rubras, por seu amado despido. Estava conseguindo provoca-lo, até aí seu plano estava correndo bem.

-Não precisa ter relações comigo para se livrar disso...- ela fala simulando desdém.

- Hunf! Que seja! Vou procurar uma gueixa...para me ajudar...masturbar-me que não vou...

-Que?!!!!!!!! -ela olha surpresa vendo ele pegar as vestes do chão. Precisava fazer algo pois temia que ele fizesse o que de fato ameaçava, ir para um inbaya, já que ele evita ter com as servas e escravas do castelo.

Oyakata sorri, estava começando a virar o joguete contra ela, faria o jogo dela e ela iria se arrepender deliciosamente disso, pensa enquanto sorri maliciosamente, de costas á ela, demorando um pouco propositalmente. Mas Aiko começou a desconfiar e decidiu retornar ao controle do "joguinho" não iria permitir que ele a dobrasse no jogo que ela mesma começou.

-Então, vá, já está tarde...mas quero ver como vestira a armadura assim, pois terá que encobiri sua excitação - e ri com desdém.

-Nani? - ele não acredita que ela está tomando de volta as rédeas do jogo e está atônito com a interpretação dela, senão a conhesse bem, acharia verdade, ele não podia negar que ela era uma adversária de valor.

Aproveitando que ele olhou para ela, mas com seus olhos cobertos de desejo,ela se debruça de pé, para pegar o obi do chão, que jogara momentos antes, curvando seu corpo para frente, de costas ao seu amado. Aquilo atiçou muito o inuyoukai, que se deliciou com a visão do corpo perfeito dela e de contornos moldados pelos deuses. Aquilo era uma visão excitante e teve que conter seus instintos.

-Vou me trocar e sair...vá procurar como se satisfazer -fala com um misto de sorriso ciníco e malicioso, logo depois levanta-se.

-Então eu vou, no inbaya sabem como tratar um macho- fala num tom de criança com birra.

-Ah! É?- ela olha para ele com o cenho arqueado.

-Sim, com toda certeza irão me satisfazer, já que preciso me livrar disso urgentemente.

Ao ameaçar se virar, Aiko vai até ele, com a gi aberta e dá um tapa no rosto dele, tomando o devido cuidado de arranha-lo superficialmente e dos cortes, saírem gotículas de sangue.

Um pouco abobado pelo gesto surpreendente dela e inusitado, ele põe a mão ao rosto, sentindo o umidade e o calor de seu sangue e ao levar a palma em frente ao rosto, pode ver melhor o sangue, como se precisasse ver para acreditar que de fato ela fizera aquilo. Satisfeita com o tapa dado, ela se virou, nisso ouviu um sonoro rosnado e a voz grave de seu amado:

- Aiko!

Em um piscar de olhos, sente os braços fortes de Oyakata lhe envolverem, apertando-a levemente. Ele aproxima seus lábios das orelhas dela, com a voz rouca e sussurra "Aiko" , enquanto o coração dela dispara e finge tentar se soltar, está com receio, pois extrapolara dessa vez, não receio de morrer, mas sim, nas conseqüências, mas era a única maneira dele enfim esquecer seu orgulho ferido e poderem se amar, já fazia duas semanas que nada ocorria por conta daquele incidente, que o ferira profundamente. Mas ela deseja e muito, unir-se à aquele macho novamente, como sentia falta, dele aquece-la á noite e o clamor de seu desejo de senti-lo dentro de si, estava muito forte.

Ele fala próximo da orelha dela, com a voz coberta de desejo, enquanto ela sente o membro dele roças ás suas nádegas:

-Vamos brincar e nos divertir muito...minha hanyou...- e morde levemente a orelha dela, fazendo-a emitir um gemido fraco.

Ela sente um tremor involuntário de alastrar pelo seu corpo e seu desejo aumentar ainda mais. Ele mordisca uma das orelhas negras e o suga levemente, arrancando gemidos dela, enquanto seus braços ainda a envolvem firmemente, pois a jovem ainda simulava querer se livrar dele. Fala com a voz fraca:

-Não...largue-me... -em um tom pouco convincente de apelo, pois seus gestos, sons e cheiros contradiziam sua voz, tanto que ela para de tentar se livrar, sentindo isso, ele afrouxa os braços e começa a percorrer o corpo dela em carícias ardentes e meticulosas, fazendo-a arfar e contorce-se de prazer, emitindo gritinhos e gemidos abafados, retira a gi do corpo dela, fazendo o tecido deslizar com leveza pelo corpo dela de proporções convidativas a se perder nela.

A vira de frente para ele e pressiona seu corpo no dela, percorrendo a pele macia em carícias ardentes, explorando meticulosamente cada recanto intimo de sua amada, arrancando gemidos que se intensificavam cada vez mais. Ao mordiscar a orelha dela, faz ela emitir um longo gemido e tremer levemente. Faz uma trilha de saliva do colo até as orelhas dela, mordiscando-a levemente, enquanto ela sente ele arfar cada vez mais.

Posiciona suas mãos na intimidade dela, começando a acariciar habilmente, fazendo-a se contorcer. Penetra com um dedo, fazendo movimentos exigentes dentro dela, tocando nos pontos certos, fazendo - a arfar e gemer intensamente, com os olhos cerrados e segurada pelos braços fortes dele, enquanto penetra mais dois, estimulando ainda mais, que envolta em volúpia, chega ao clímax e sente que vai desfalecer nos braços fortes e gentis dele, que sorri maliciosamente. Sentindo-a pronta, a penetra de uma única vez, firmemente, mas tomando cuidado de não machuca-la, pois isso seria imperdoável.

Ela acorda de seu devaneio, com os lábios de seu amado em um beijo exigente, abafando seus gritinhos abafados e gemidos, enquanto se misturam com os rosnados emitidos por este, que se encontrava com o início da transformação segurando firmemente, começa a dar estocadas firmes nela, potentes, enquanto percorre o corpo dele com carícias. Ela vê os olhos rubros dele imersos em uma volúpia ardente, selvagem, sentindo que seria uma longa noite. O jovem inuyoukai explora seu pescoço e colo dos seios firmes e macios, alternando entre mordiscar as orelhas dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais e aumentar a intensidade dos gritinhos abafados.

Até que ele chega ao limiar e inunda o interior quente e úmido de sua amada, emitindo um longo rosnado misturado a um gemido alto, abraçando mais fortemente o corpo dela, que encontrava-se ofegante e amolecida pelo prazer. Depois de alguns minutos, vê arespiração dela se acalmar e sorrindo maliciosamente, se afasta dela enquanto fala:

-Senão quiser, posso parar agora,afinal a ereção já cessou. -e sorri maliciosamente.

Ela em desespero, sedenta do calor do corpo dele, se joga em seus braços enquanto agarra a nuca dele e o beija, olhando nos olhos dele, que estavam dourados, porém com uma película translúcida rubra e ainda coberta de desejo. Sorri ainda mais, pois sabia que ela iria agarra-lo, enfim, estava virando o jogo ao seu favor.

- Nem ouse...embora disse-me que íamos brincar muito...mas como iria cumprir isso?- ela pergunta entre gemidos, enquanto ele explora o pescoço dela.

-Não lembro-me de ter prometido ...- e sorri cinicamente, cessando as carícias

- Gruuu -Aiko rosna levemente em desagrado.

Mas ele a cala com um beijo ardente, enquanto torna a acariciar o corpo macio dela. Ela leva sua mãos até o membro enrijecido dele e começa a acariciar, fazendo Oyakata fechar os olhos e gemer, deliciando-se com a caríca, sendo dada atenção especial ao prepúcio, deixando seu amado extasiado no turbilhão de prazer que se formara, enquanto o inuyoukai acariciava a cabeça da hanyou, tomando cuidado para que suas garras não a machucassem, pois sua transformação estava iminente, seus olhos retomaram ao tom rubro intenso e seus cabelos esvoaçavam por um vento inexistente, e emite um gemido alto misturado a um rosnado, para logo depois, pegar a face dela e a beija aprofundando-se, enquanto seus caninos pronunciados pareciam incomodar, algo que de fato não ocorria.

Aiko pode escutar os batimentos dele alterados, como um garanhão selvagem e quando o olha , vê que ele já se transformara, sua forma quase henge produzia em seus inimigos uma visão aterrorizante, menos para a jovem, que não o temia, pois sabia que mesmo transformado, ainda era o seu Oyakata e que ele nunca a machucaria, além de que ,mesmo com ele naquela forma, se sentia segura e protegida.

Ele a pega no colo delicadamente e a deita no futon, enquanto fala docemente:

- Melhor irmos para uma posição confortavél, não acha , minha Aiko? -e sorri, fazendo-a ruborizar levemente, enquanto fala:

- Arigatou Aiko..., agora retribuirei, farei você chegar ao paraíso novamente, minha ookami hanyou... - e morde levemente sugando a orelha dela, extraindo mais gemidos.

Beija e acaricia urgentemente com sua língua todo o corpo dela , fazendo trilhas de saliva e explorando toda a pele sedosa da jovem , dando atenção especial aos mamilos entumescidos, mordiscando-os levemente , enquanto que com uma das mãos "brinca" com o outro seio dela enquanto que a outra, percorre afoita a epiderme, suas curvaturas, em uma exploração meticulosa, sentindo toda a maciez que o corpo dela podia providenciar.

Aiko alterna entre gemidos intensos e gritinhos abafados, contorcendo-se em uma agonia prazerosa. Então, a mão que percorria o corpo, desce até o centro da feminilidade, começando a acariciar com um dedo, e conforme Aiko geme, adentra mais um , sendo somado mais, fazendo com que três dedos habeís estimulem a parte intima da hanyou, que geme realmente alto dando gritinhos, enquanto suas mãos param de acariciar o corpo de seu amado, para agarrar-se aos lençoís alvos, em cima das peles macias do espaçoso futon.

Vendo o rosto de sua amada carregado de prazer, sorrir maliciosamente e desdendo até o baixo ventre dela, segurando firmemente suas coxas , com força mas sem machucar, passa a explorar o órgão intimo dela meticulosamente com sua lingua sedenta de sentir o calor de sua amada, começando a explorar, fazendo Aiko agarra-se ainda mais aos lençois, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, soltando gritinhos abafados em uma doce agonia, enquanto sentia o prazer enlouquece-la, arfando ainda mais e tremendo levemente.

Os gritos e gemidos desta preenchiam o aposento imenso, enquanto as mãos másculas apertavam levemente a coxa dela. Envolta em tanto volúpia, ela implora:

-Oyakata..pro favor...quer senti-lo dentro de mim... -ela fala entre gemidos intensos.

Ele ergue o rosto na direção do dela, suspendendo momentaneamente as carícias, para sua amada poder olhar para ele, enquanto que a jovem sente um leve tremor ao ver os olhos de seu amado imersos em volúpia, não de medo, mas de prazer, ainda mais com o sorriso extremamente malicioso dele, e falando enquanto seus olhos dourados, encontram-se naquele instante intensamente rubros.

- iie...pelo menos não agora, minha Aiko...- sua voz era de pura malicia e volúpia.

Retornou as carícias para o baixo ventre dela e novamente introduziu um dedo na cavidade, primeiro fazendo movimentos circulares para logo depois alterna-los entre entrada e saída, depois introduziu mais dois dedos, enquanto seus lábios subiram ao colo de Aiko, acariciando vorazmente os seios fartos dela. Os gemidos e gritinhos eram abafados esporadicamente pelos lábios exigentes de Oyakata.

Quando sentiu que ela chegaria ao limiar, beijou-a ardorosamente abafando o grito que se formara na garganta, avisando que o prazer chegara . Seu corpo desabou sobre o dela que encontrava-se arfante e um pouco trêmula. Ele leva seus dedos úmidos aos lábios dela, acariciando os contornos meticulosamente.

Ao sentir que a respiração dela, começava a normalizar, ela olhou para seus orbes que demonstravam desejo, a hanyou podia sentir o cheiro dele, denotando que ainda encontrava-se excitado, sendo confirmado pelo membro dele excitadissímo. Ele beijou os lábios macios de Aiko com volúpia, que se entregou novamente ao ato, as semanas afastadas do corpo dele, a haviam deixado sedenta do contato com seu macho , e sentir seu sabor e cheiro únicos. Ela retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

Ele estranha ela não ter assumido a forma henge, meia hanyou e meia youkai, um outro fator era que o cheiro dela, parecia mais diferente, levemente alterado, porém não permitiu-se perder em divagações, pois ainda desejava urgentemente sua amada.

Ele recomeçou as caricias pelo corpo todo dela, explorando cada recanto com os lábios sedentos enquanto as mãos exploravam os contornos perfeitos de Aiko e sua pele acetinada ao toque preciso daquele macho, fazendo-a gemer e fazendo-a arfar. A jovem acaricia o tórax perfeito e musculoso de seu amado, quando podia, pois ele costumava estar fora do campo de toque dela e desconfiava ser de propósito, seu corpo anestesiado pelo prazer,não permitia maiores movimentos, estava começando a sentir-se cansada, embora sua mente quisesse mais e seu corpo parecia não conseguir mais acompanhar seus desejos, sabia que Oyakata pararia, apesar de toda a volúpia, se ela assim pedisse, mas estava sedenta demais para permitir-se realizar um ato desses.

Quando ele ficava ao alcance de suas mãos, ela acariciava as costas, toráx e abdômen bem talhado de músculos daquele macho, não em em excesso, somente eram bem definidos, mas nada exorbitante e sendo um deleite para os olhos. Sentia a maciez da pele dele, o odor e gosto único dele, singular, que a deixava mais excitada ainda.

Ele arranhava levemente a pele dela, porem tomando todo o cuido que mesmo imerso em sentidos que o desnorteavam, não a machucasse . Parou de repente por uns instantes com a língua no sexo dela, enquanto as mãos acariciavam as coxas da jovem hanyou e para surpresa desta, ele a segurou pela cintura e a virou de costas, mas colocando-a habilmente de quatro, pois era uma visão muito mais aprazível á ele.

Levou as mãos à intimidade dela, estimulando-a , enquanto que com sua outra mão, acariciava os seios fartos e macios dela e seus caninos roçavam de leve na pele de sua fêmea, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e dar gritinhos abafados, que começavam a ficar mais altos e intensos, até que ela implora:

-Oyakata...quero senti-lo dentro de mim...por favor..- implora enquanto arfava entre os gemidos.

- Claro...Minha Aiko...

E sentindo com a mão que ela estava pronta, posicionou seu membro entumescido e começou a penetra-la devagar, pois era uma hanyou, precisava ser cauteloso para não feri-la, pois isso seria inadmissível, tinha que se conter e ir numa intensidade, suportada por ela.

Aiko sentiu o membro rijo e pulsante dele em seu canal estreito, úmido, enquanto abria caminho no interior dela e após entrar por completo, começa a realizar movimentos de entrada e saída, seus gemidos ficavam mais intensos e arfava muito, enquanto se contorcia conforme ele a penetrava com vigor, sempre com ele respeitando o limite suportado por ela.

O jovem inuyoukai sentia o corpo dela trêmulo e ofegante, recomeçando a estimular o sexo dela, ao vê-la baixar a cabeça e morder seus lábios, fazendo seus cabelos negros e reluzentes, caírem em cascata pelos seus ombros enquanto acariciava o seio dela. Mordeu levemente a orelha de lobo negro dela , arracando um gemido alto, enquanto que a pele alva desta encontrava-se com um coloração rosada no baixo ventre, coxas e nádegas. Oyakata já se encontrava na forma quase henge, tendo olhos rubros, caninos proeminentes e garras afiadas, embora tomasse um cuidado excessivo para não machuca-la.

Ele entrava e saía dela em uma urgência primordial, dando estocadas firmes e um tanto selvagens até que segurou-a firmemente na cintura e em uma última entrada, chegou ao ápice, inundando-a com seu sêmen, Aiko também chegara ao limiar simultaneamente com seu amado e os sons do casal preenchiam o aposento além de seus odores misturados.

Oyakata deita delicadamente sua amada, que se encontrava ofegante e trêmula, no futon. P sua pele e apóia a cabeça dela nele, deitando-se ao lado de sua amada. Após alguns minutos ela lhe beija ardorosamente, enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais, demonstrando o quanto ela o queria, enquanto acariciava a face dele. O inuyoukai passa a acariciar o corpo dela, enquanto a ookami hanyou explorara as costas máculas de seu macho moldadas pelas décadas de treinamento e batalhas extenuantes.

Ele morde levemente a orelha de Aiko, fazendo a emitir gemidos intensos, enquanto percorre o corpo dela, com suas mãos exigentes, mas definindo em pensamento que seria a última, ela estava cansada ainda, cederia ao desejo dela, mas não teria uma próxima, pelo menos naquele instante, pois sua fêmea precisava descansar. Ele morde a ponta do mamilo dela, arrancando mais gemidos desta.

As mãos dele descem até seu sexo e ao sentir que ela estava preparada, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e começou a se aprofundar lentamente, para logo depois, começar a dar estocadas firmes, selvagens em uma urgência primordial pelo prazer. Ela se contorce e seus gemidos aumentam, dando gritinhos abafados escassos, enquanto arfava intensamente.

Seu amado lambia e mordiscava os mamilos da hanyou, enquanto as mãos acariciavam as curvaturas de seu corpo. Aiko se contorcia como uma presa rendida sobre as patas do poderoso cão.

As investidas estavam agora praticamente selvagens, primitivas , os dois corpos como um só, em busca de um prazer iminente, até que Aiko solta um grito abafado e inclina a cabeça para trás, indicando que havia alcançado o prazer e seu corpo amoleceu, juntamente com o de Oyakata que havia chegado ao ápice, soltando um sonoro rosnado, inundando o interior de sua fêmea, através do canal quente e úmido que abrigava seu membro quente e pulsante, ocasionando que seu corpo desabasse sobre o de sua amada.

Ele saiu dela lentamente e deitou ao seu lado, ajeitando-a sobre sua pele felpuda, para servir de travesseiro à Aiko e com a outra parte da pele felpuda, usou para cobri-la. Os olhos dela estavam semi-cerrados e arfava muito , demonstrando o quanto estava esgotada e falou,enquanto Inunotaishou acariciava o rosto dela docemente

- Eu... te... amo, meu... Oyakata.

- Eu também te amo, minha Aiko.

Quando ela estava para fechar os olhos, ele vê o verde esmeralda dando lugar a uma coloração amendoada, surpreso, nota que os longos cabelos negros dela se tornavam castanhos escuros, começando da raiz para as pontas, suas garras diminuem, nota também que as orelhas de lobo, se transformam como as de youkais, pontudas, que haviam descido para os lados para depois virarem humanas.

Enfim, entendeu o porque do cheiro dela diferente e porque ela não se transformara, estava para perder seus poderes de youkais e seu youki estava fraco por conta disso, pois o ki humano estava assumindo o controle.

A envolve em seus braços musculosos e cerra os olhos. Depois de algumas horas, sente algo macio toca-lhe os lábios, mas ainda não abre os olhos e inspira profundamente identificando o odor como o de sua fêmea, embora estivesse um tanto alterado, por causa da condição humana dela naquele instante, não por completo, pois conservava a pupila esticada, como dos youkais, para logo depois abir lentamente seus olhos, deparando-se com dois orbes amendoados, fitando-no com desejo. Sua amada deposita beijos cálidos em seu toráx bem definido, fazendo-o sorrir.

Oyakata acaricia o rosto dela, trazendo-o gentilmente até sua face , para beijar aqueles lábios macios que continham o doce néctar dos deuses, beijava-os docemente e calmamente, enquanto que as mãos, da então humana Aiko, ocupavam-se com as costas dele e seus braços musculosos, explorando meticulosamente e sentindo a maciez impar da pele daquele macho.

Ele desce suas mãos para o colo dos seios dela e beija-os docemente, estava decidido a dessa vez ser bem suave, ainda mais com ela na forma humana. Começa a mordisca-los e brincar, especialmente com os mamilos de sua fêmea,arrancando gemidos intensos dela. Ele a deita no futon calmamente e percorre todo seu corpo com beijos cálidos e doces, alterando com carícias de sua língua, enquanto suas mãos acariciam os contornos delicados do corpo de deusa ou de uma tennin, de tão perfeito, fazendo- a arfar e gemer e cada vez mais, embora desviou da parte intima dela.

Terminada a exploração, deitou ao lado dela e em um gesto mudo, convidou-a a percorrer o corpo dele, explorar. Ela sorriu lindamente, na opinião dele, como uma criança que tem seu desejo atendido. Porem ele lhe fala:

- Minha Aiko...evite meu membro, senão não vou me controlar...e não desejo isso agora... tá?

- Haai - ela fala prontamente se ruborizando levemente.

Ela começou a fazer a mesma coisa que ele fez nela, suavemente e com ternura. Começou a explorar todo o corpo dele, com beijos doces e carícias com as mãos delicadas, indo desde a face, os lábios macios, descendo para o pescoço e tronco, ela o via gemer levemente ao acariciar seu tórax e beijar os pequenos mamilos dele, enquanto ele acariciava a cabeça dela.

Ela estava incerta o que fazer, mas se dá ultima vez acertara, porque não agora? O que custa tentar, assim com esse pensamento, ela começou a mordiscar levemente as pontas dos mamilos de seu macho, arrancando gemidos baixos , enquanto o inuyoukai cerrava os olhos, que antes a observavam, para desfrutar melhor das carícias proporcionadas por sua amada.

Depois passou a beijar calidamente os músculos do abdômen rijo dele, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais, percorrendo com sua língua quando desceu os beijos para baixo da cintura, desviando do membro dele, que estava um pouco ereto, conforme solicitado, indo acariciar as coxas musculosas dele, mas sem tirar os olhos do órgão, que agora estava mais ereto ainda, enquanto fitava curiosa a mudança.

Oyakata começa a emitir rosnados, misturados aos gemidos, que anunciavam sua transformação.

-Deite-se Aiko, por favor... -implora enquanto a olha com os olhos rubros cobertos de volúpia e a voz rouca.

Ela deita como implorado, sorrindo extasiada. Ele deita em cima dela e começa a acariciar e beijar todo o epiderme dela, fazendo um fogo percorrer no corpo, acariciando de maneira gentil, dando especial atenção aos seios e os mamilos, arrancado gemidos dela, para logo depois, mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha,arrancando um gritinho abafado, enquanto Aiko começa a arfar.

Inunotaishou leva uma das mãos até o sexo dela , delicadamente para verificar se está preparada para recebe-lo. Então começa a penetra-la vagarosamente, enquanto vê ela cerrar os orbes amendoados, para sentir com mais intensidade as investidas de seu amado inuyoukai. Começa fazendo movimentos lentos de entrada e saída, enquanto beija os lábios dela, abafando os gemidos, enquanto que conforme aumenta a velocidade das investidas, porém de maneira suave, e estes gemidos e gritinhos acompanham essa gradação, intensificando-se enquanto os sons de Oyakata assemelham-se cada vez mais a rosnados .

Então, ela inclina a cabeça para trás, falando o nome dele, seguido de um rosnado rouco e longo dele, indicando que os dois haviam alcançado o ápice, simultaneamente, então a jovem hanyou abraça fortemente o corpo do seu amado. Deita-se ao lado dela, trazendo-na para ficar junto dele, envolta em seus braços musculosos. A garota apóia a cabeça no tórax dele enquanto ele dá carícias carinhosas nos cabelos de sua amada, que adormece, enquanto fala quase num sussurro, com as carícas confortantes:

-Amo você, meu Oyakata...- e suspira de contentamento.

-Amo-a também, minha Aiko. -e ela dorme com um sorriso nos lábios.

Próximo do amanhecer, a ookamihanyou desperta, espreguiçando-se embora ainda estivesse um pouco cansada, mas era quase infímo, quando sente os braços de seu amado inuyoukai envolverem-na gentilmente, trazendo-na mais próxima do corpo másculo dele.

Aconchegada, suspira de contentamento, sorrindo e deitando a cabeça no tórax definido dele. Quando ela abre os olhos lentamente, antes de adormecer novamente, enquanto se ajeita melhor, ele percebe que uma película verde-esmeralda quase translúcida envolvia o castanho de seus orbes e os cabelos dela, começavam a mudar de cor, o negro começava a cobrir o castanho-escuro e suas orelhas humanas se tornam pontudas, como a dos youkais para logo depois assumirem a forma de orelhas negras, de lobo, que sobem para o alto da cabeça, nota que as unhas dela, se afinam, assumindo formato de garras, enfim, o período da forma humana havia chegado ao fim.

Então ele suspira e volta seus olhos para através do vidral das janelas duplas enormes, com o sol despontando seus primeiros raios mornos, inundando a terra com seu calor aprazível, e permiti-se cerrar os olhos, enquanto suspira de contentamento.

Desculpem a demora, hentai me dá trabalho e acho que não ficou bom, sei lá, eu cismei com isso, mas quando fica assim não tem jeito e olha que revisei, e bastante...então resolvi sem delongas mais, posta-lo.

Sinto pela demora e desculpem senão ficou bom.


	33. Amanhecer

Cap 33 - Amanhecer

Próximo do amanhecer, a jovem desperta espreguiçando-se lentamente no luxuoso e macio futon forrado de peles, embora ainda sentia-se um pouca cansada.

Sente os dois braços musculosos de seu amado envolverem-na gentilmente, puxando-a para mais próximo de seu corpo másculo, talhado de musculos, não em excesso. Aconchegada, suspira de contentamento, enquanto encontrava-se com um doce sorriso nos lábios, pequenos e delicados, completamente relaxada.

Cerra os olhos falando suavemente:

- Amo você, meu Oyakata...- e alinha-se ainda mais em seus braços, adormecendo envolvida pelo aparazivél seu cheiro singular daquele macho que tinha somente para si.

- Também a amo minha Aiko...- apoia o queixo na cabeça dela, suspirando de contentamento.

Apesar de fechar os olhos, não durmia, limitava-se a acariciar carinhosamente as longas melenas negras reluzentes, uma vez que os youkais não tem necessidade de sono, podendo ficar dias, semanas e até meses a fio, acordado, neste caso, em batalhas

Normalmente, fora de combates, permitia-se tirar breves cochilos e dormir por pouco tempo a cada duas ou três semanas, embora que quando amava Aiko, apesar de durar pouco tempo, sempre se realizava e sentia-se sonolento, sendo capaz de permitir-se adormecer, o que de fato acontecera a horas atrás.

Após algum tempo, a hanyou acorda, enquanto Oyakata acaricia a face dela, gentilmente com o dorso de sua mão. Ela podia-se ver enquadrada naqueles orbes dourados, brilhantes, fascinantes e seu sorriso que não abandonara a face máscula.

Fala em um tom doce repleto de ternura para com sua fêmea:

- Konnichiwa, minha querida

- Konnichiwa, meu amor -e espreguiçando manhosamente, prepara paravoltar a dormir quando se detém e abre seus orbes verdes esmeraldas, estupefata:

- Peraí...konnichiwa...então...- ela fala gaguejando, surpresa.

- Ee , o sol já está a pino e já faz um tempo...- lança um riso leve perante o semblante estarrecido de Aiko.

Ela passa a estreitar os olhos e emiti um leve rosnado. Inunotaishou adorava aquela face, vê-la irritada agradava muito à ele. Era uma adoravél face emburrada, ao ver dele.

Conforme ela se levanta, revelando seu corpo nú, senteseu amado trazendo-na novamente para junto dele, enquanto a fita um tanto sério, acabando por fazer o aborrecimento dela, dissipa-se. _" Por que ele está são sério?"_ , ela pensa, ressabiada. O inuyoukai fala com um tom beirando a preocupação:

-Tem certeza que está bem?... Pois a nossa noite foi intensa...

- Que achas de solicitar que o almoço seja servido aqui no quarto, na varanda? ...e logo depois se deita mais um pouco?...pois sinto que ainda encontra-se cansada - ... fala enquanto acaricia amorosamente a face dela.

- Não é hoje a relação dos aspirantes ao cargo de comandante? ...Desejava assistir com você... -faz biquinho.

Oyakata limita-se a sorrir lindamente, para logo depois dar uma leve risada, curta, inaudivél à audição humana, mas não, para a apurada audição de uma ookami hanyou, que estreita novamente os olhos, enquanto dobra os braços na frente do corpo, virando o rosto, emburrada.

Torna a olhar para ele rapidamente, aborrecida, falando secamente:

- Qual a graça?

- Sinto minha Aiko, mas é ...hoje no entardecer... a apresentação dos aspirantes ao cargo e demonstração de poderes, e amanhã nesse mesmo período, será o combate entre eles, onde saíra o mais poderoso...

- Mas também, o que mais se destacar em inteligência, astúcia e decisão... afinal , um comandante tem que tomar muitas decisões no campo de batalha e tem que se manter o mais calmo possivél

- Também irá ser testado sua capacidade de manter-se controlado em situações de perigo...Noharahishimo tem grandes chances de ganhar... Amanhã será os combates na forma henge e depois de amanhã na forma humana , com armas.- e sorri.

Aiko fica sem graça, embora ainda estivesse um tanto emburrada da risada dele, enquanto seu amado inuyoukai tenta acariciar em vão a face dela ,sem sucesso, pois a hanyou sempre procurava mover o rosto para todos os lados e afastar as mãos dele, com birra.

Até que ele segura a face dela e lhe dá um beijo, Aiko cede e entreabe os lábios, permitindo que se aprofunde. Depois seu amado leva os lábios à orelha dela e enquanto ela geme com essa carícia, fala sussurrando:

- Hoje a noite, darei um banho em você...

- Como recompensa por me ajudar a superar o ocorrido ...

Ela se ruboriza, enquanto ele mordisca a orelha negra dela, fazendo-a gemer . Se deliciando com a carícia, sussurra o nome de seu marido.

Inunotaishou se levanta ajudando-a a se levantar, trazendo-na mais para um beijo caloroso.

- Vamos ao ôfuro juntos?...o que acha?- ela o convida levemente ruborizada

O inuyoukai tampa os lábios dela com o dedo e fala com um sorriso um tanto malicioso:

-Já brincarmos muito ontem...melhor dá um tempo...

- Hoje a noite será melhor e podemos prolongar ao futon...

Aiko assente com a cabeça, pois também sentia-se um pouco cansada, então pega seu kimono alvo, preparando-se para ir ao ôfuro, enquanto que seu marido faz o mesmo se aproximando de sua esposa e tocando-lhe docemente os lábios com os seus enquanto fita os orbes verde-esmeralda.

- Vou para o do leste, que é um pouco mais longe... poderia ir no do norte, pois é mais perto...

-Essa Aiko não é de por-ce-la-na - fala soletrando as palavras, frisando-as bem.

- Ee... -e roça gentilmente seus lábios másculos nos dela de contornos delicados. ( ee pode ser usado no lugar de hai, equivaleria ao hm , no sentido de confirmação)

- Mas precisa se recuperar para nossa _"brincadeira"_ à noite... sem recuperação ...sem _"brincar_"...- sorri maliciosamente, para depois silenciar as objeções de Aiko com um beijo cálido e exigente.

Ela cerra os olhos, para desfrutar ao máximo esse beijo, quanto sente os lábios de seu macho se afastarem. Quando reabre os olhos, ele já não se encontrava no aposento e a imensa porta dupla sólida encotrava-se aberta. Ela fita atônita a entrada , incrédula que Inunotaishou tenha realmente feito aquilo, mover-se em alta velocidade e enraivecida, rosna audivelmente, então grita para extravazar sua raiva:

- Oyakata!!!!!!!!

Ao longe pode ouvir um risinho dele, graças a sua audição apurada, que ocasionou com que se enervasse ainda mais, e aborrecida, sentou no futon. Ficou alguns instantes em posição de lótus no comôdo, bufando, enquanto esperava se acalmar, pois se saíssse dali como se encontrava, descontaria no primeiro inocente que cruzasse seu caminho e isso não era justo, pois nada teria a ver, com o ocorrido.

Passado alguns minutos, já calma, saiu para o corredor e com seu olfato localizou uma serva vindo pela direita de um corredor transversal.

Quando ela surge há poucos metros da hanyou, ela chama-lhe a atenção:

- Hei.

A youkai idosa rapidamente prostra-se perante sua senhora sem ousar olhar no rosto dessa e pergunta:

- Em que posso servi-la, Aikosama?

- Desejo banhar-me, prepare o ôfuro com essencia de sumire( violeta) e o óleo de massagem também. Avise-me quando estiver pronto.

- Hai, Senhora, como desejar... -e retira-se curvada levemente sem ousar vira-lhe as costas, para desaparecer no corredor á direita.

Nesse meio-tempo, Aiko retornou ao quarto e posicionou-se na varanda, examinado o plácido horizonte. Após uns vinte minutos, a mesma serva de antes, prostra-se, anunciando que tudo já encontrava-se preparado à espera dela. A hanyou vira-se para retirar-se do aposento, com a serva seguindo-na, enquanto essa mesma, pega o haori alvo e o obi de sua senhora, de cima de um mesinha.

Após meia hora, Oyakata retorna ao quarto, já vestido com seu habitual haori e gi alvos, seguido pelo séquito de servas, que o vestiram com um montsuki, haori e hakama negros e gi alva, e calçam um par de geta em seus pés, para logo depois retirarem-se. Pórem Oyakata ordena antes delas saírem:

- Sua senhora irá comer na varanda, então tragam o almoço dela e para este Oyakata, solicitem a um servo que me traga um sake de qualidade, agora retirem-se.

- Hai, Oyatasama... - todas falam ao mesmo tempo, levemente curvadas, enquanto se retiram de costas.

Então o poderoso inuyoukai retira-se para a varanda, sentando-se em uma das confortaveís poltronas que encontravam-se naquele espaço aberto, arejado, tendo entre as duas poltornas, uma mesinha de shira kashi ( carvalho branco), de pés delicados, circulares e em cuja tampa, possuía pinturas de cerejeiras e um singelo filete dourado que circundava toda a estensão desta.

Decorrido alguns minutos, Aiko retorna do ôfuro, seguida pelas servas, que atrás de um biombo de fussuma ornamentado com belas gravuras de garças e cerejeiras, começam a vesti-la, com um haori alvo com detalhes azuis, dourados e verdes na altura do pescoço, espalhando-se para o início do braço, uma gi azul claro, obi dourado e hakama alva, além de calçar um par de oshire envernizado, para depois retirarem-se.

Oyakata se ergue e dirige-se até sua amada, acariciando a face dela docemente com o dorso da mão enquanto fala amorosamente:

- Vamos para a varanda, minha Aiko?

Ela assente com a cabeça e os dois sentam-se nas espaçosas e confortaveis poltronas felpudas, forradas de diversas peles enquanto fitam o céu azulado, com parcas nuvens espassadas.

Os cabelos negros e reluzentes de Aiko, esvoaçam ao sabor da leve brisa que soprara naquele instante e alguns fios foram para a face da jovem senhora. Oyakata então, retirou-os do rosto dela, sutilmente com os dedos, com garras que podiam estraçalhavam seus inimigos. A hanyou podia se ver refletida naquelas íris douradas com o sol.

Começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, até que a serva trouxe o almoço de sua senhora em cima de uma bandeja refinada. Continha uma chawan ( uma espécie de tijela funda circular ) vermelha, com desenhos de cerejeiras, contendo arroz, uma travessa com um peixe grande assado, circundado em volta com alguns legumes frescos. Um outro servo mais atrás trazia em cima de uma bandeja circular média, uma garrafinha de sake e uma xícara pequena, para poder servir a bebida ao seu senhor.

Após os servirem, fora ordenado que se retirassem, e prostrando-se uma ultima vez, retiram-se dali deixando o casal á sós.

Durante o almoço de Aiko, retornaram a conversar, enquanto o inuyoukai só se servia da bebida fermentada de arroz.

Após a hanyou terminar sua refeição, passam a fitar o horizonte, que emitia os primeiros sinas do entardecer que se aproximava. Aiko quebra o silêncio, voltando seu rosto ao seu amado, perguntando:

- E nosso hóspede? Como está?

Oyakata apoia disciplentemente o pirez fundo contendo a bebida e fala, olhando para sua amada:

- Está sendo tratado com todas as mordomias de um hóspede ilustre, não lhe faltando anda...ele e Honoo ficam muito tempo juntos, no jardim...

- È mesmo...estão lá agora mesmo...- a hanyou fareja o ar e sente o cheiro deles trazidos pelo vento.

- Oyakata?- ela volta-se para seu amado que encontrava-se tormando o sake.

- Hm...

- E Myouga ? Oyakata para de beber, enquanto fita o fundo do pirez, concentrado- ...não o vejo há duas semanas ...- o inuyoukai então o apoia na mesinha alva, com os olhos cerrados, pensativo.

- Pensei que partira com você...nessas duas semanas...mas não estava com você e nem se encontra no castelo...

Ele abre os olhos, fitando o horizonte longinquo enquanto fala pausadamente:

-Se conta-lhe...não deve deixar ninguém saber ...e não é bom alarmar sobre a ausência de Myouga...

- Hai... ela fala voltando as orelhas negras á ele, com um semblante curioso.

Então o inuyoukai certifica-se de que ninguém os ouvirira, movendo as orelhas pontudas milimetricamente, o máximo permitido, tentando captar sons e a hanyou nota ele farejando o ar, pois podia ouvir a inspiração profunda dele, realizada diversas vezes, inaudiveís à audição humana e os olhos dele, rastreando o espaço, podendo ver ao longe. Após verificado, vira-se para sua amada, com a feição séria e sussurando tão baixo, que um humano comum teria dificuldade em distinguir as palavras, mas para a jovem, era como se falasse normalmente.

Virou ainda mais suas orelhas negras no topo da cabeça ao inuyoukai, para poder embeber melhor as palavras proferidas pelos lábios deste.

- Myouga encontra-se na mansão de Kuroisorakumo...

- Hã?! -ela o fita embasbacada.

- Shiiiiiiiiii...fale mais baixo...por favor Aiko...- e lança-lhe um olhar de censura.

- Gomennasai...mas por que?

-Creio que ele a filha ocultam algo deste Oyakata...e que isso possui ligação com Noharahishimo...

- Hum... -ela põe o dedo no queixo, pensativa

- Agora que está falando...percebo que de fato eles tomam cuidado redobrado ao conversarem com você...nunca estão relaxados...

- Em decorrência desses fatos, solicitei que Myouga investigasse o comandante e sua filha...utilizando as hablidades que possuía...como o poder de por sobre seu controle youkais inferiores e animais, bastando pica-los...além de que, sua presença passa despercebida muito facilmente...por ele ser uma pulga...

Aiko dá uma leve risada, enquanto seu amado arqueia um sombrançelha.

- Por que ri, Aiko? - ele a indaga.

- Por causa das outras habilidades dele...

- Sim, fazer antídotos á partir de venenos, absorver veneno do sangue...-ele fala pensativo não entendo a graça.

- Afastar pulgas e carrapatos oportunistas...- e torna a rir de novo, fazendo-o olha-la de soslaio.

- Qual a graça? - arqueia uma sombrançelha.

- Me lembro de um episódio... -fala ainda rindo

- Episódio?

- Lembra-se daquela vez que fora caçar um youkai para se alimentar e ele estava infestado de pulgas? ...Em outra situação você não temeria pois Myouga estaria lá para protege-lo, mas havia se esquecido que o tinha mandando à uma missão...- ela ri ainda mais

- Aí você fica infestado de pulgas na forma henge, e só se ver um enorme cão branco coçando-se feito um louco, com as patas e com os dentes,ensandecido com as pulgas, valendo-se até de rolar na terra...

- ...- Oyalta começa a ficar ainda mais aborrecido ao se recordar da situação patética que se encontrara, agindo praticamente como um reles animal.

- Por sorte estava perto e corri para procurar Myouga, por sorte achei ele, e quando retornei com a nomiyoukai, este rapidamente expulsou os parasitas de você, só via pontos pretos pulando de seu corpo...- e se acaba de rir, até chorando de tanto gargalhar.

Oyakata rosna e olha extremamente aborrecido, por ela se lembrar tão bem de uma situação vergonhosa daquelas e vira os olhos para o outro lado. Aiko deu uma leve risada da cara emburrada dele.

Resolveu recuperar o humor de seu amado inuyoukai. Começou a acariciar a face máscula com o indicador começando na listra azul do rosto dele, uma de cada lado e beijando toda a extensão da face, mas ele continuava desviando o olhar dela. Ela roça delicadamente os lábios pequenos e delicados nos dele e beija-o, mas o jovem youkai não retribui. Desanimada, ela que se encontrava de pé frente a ele, inclinada levemente para as carícias, vira-se para afastar-se.

De repente é puxada com firmeza, porém delicadeza por uma mão, que faz ela sentar-se de lado no colo de seu amado, que lhe beija ardorosamente, enquanto suas mãos envolvem a cintura dela em um abraço firme, puxando-na para mais perto dele.

Quando os lábios se separam, ela finge desagrado, enquanto olha profundamente os dois orbes dourados como o sol fitando-na intensamente com um estranho brilho e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e o fingimento dela acaba . Ela enrubesce levemente, enquanto acaricia a face ele, com dedos como plumas enquanto Inunotaishou cerra os olhos se deliciando com as carícias amorosas proporcionadas por sua esposa.

Ficam juntos trocando carícias carinhosas e beijos, com a ookami hanyou completamente relaxada no colo dele.

Ao decorrrer de uma hora, eles descem as escadas até o imenso pátio do castelo, com Oyakata abraçando-lhe os ombros e sua cintura, ambos trocando olhares carinhosos entre si, enquanto se preparam para dirigir-se ao campo onde encontram-se os aspirantes.

Está "meio curto", por que se digitasse o capítulo em todo o seu conteúdo que se encontra na agenda renderia com certeza 16 páginas no word, arial, fonte 12 , e convenhamos, bem longa. Eu ia postar mais um trecho, no campo, mas aí teria que cortar e não ficaria muito bom.

O título do capítulo não ficou bom u . u veio de improviso, por causa dessa mudança repentina de planos de postagem do capitúlo

No próximo capítulo, o campo onde se encontram os aspirantes e hentai v

"...Aiko sentou-se me posição de lótus.." . Isso no japão não fica bonito, pois ela é fêmea, mulheres não podiam se sentar assim, mas ela é moleca, digamos assim e pouco de importa com as regras da sociedade

Só homem podia se sentar assim, mulher é ajoelhada, ou com as pernas de lado .

Minhas duas amigas, Vice-chan e queenrj que me ajudaram dando dicas para melhorar minha fanfiction

Hpa um um desenho que fiz e pintei com nankin e lápis de cor, mas quando souber pintar em aquarela, farei assim 0

È a Aiko

Está nesse site do deviantart

http://yukiko17. 


	34. Preconceito

Longe do castelo, ao cair da tarde em um vasto campo, encontravam-se cerca de quinze youkais trajando roupas exuberantes e armaduras imponentes, alguns formavam grupos e conversavam diversos assuntos, menos um, ou melhor, uma youkai, uma kitsuneyoukai.

Noharahishimo estava um tanto afastada deles, olhando para o céu alaranjado e cujo sol se escondia atrás dos montes ao longe, com um olhar pensativo. Estava inerte naquela posição por horas, mas sem sinais de cansaço além do fato de ter sido a primeira a chegar naquele local.

Um jovem youkai com cabelos negros e olhos azuis aproxima-se dela, sorrindo.

Os demais youkais presenciando a cena, pensam que é pelo fato dela ser filha única de kuroisorakumo, cujo nome ressoa por muitas terras, como um kitsunedaiyouai formidavél , ou então, também plausivél, pela beleza ímpar dela ou pelas habilidades que possuí, como o domínio perfeito de dois poderes opostos, através do equilíbrio entre eles, um feito formidavel para alguém tão jovem.

Ao se aproximar, não percebera que ela não notara sua presença.

O jovem se assusta, quando ela assume a forma henge em meio a labaredas intensas de chamas azuladas e neve negra. Que quando dissipam-se, revelam nada mais nada menos do que uma imensa raposa negra, com as pontas das duas caudas, das orelhas e ponto do focinho, de cor branca, além de um faixa que vai do pescoço e se irradia até a metade das patas e o resto de seu corpo negro como a noite mais profunda e olhos rubros e seu poder emanado, faz muitos dos aspirantes temerem por suas vidas.

Para piorar o cenário aterrorizante, faz nuvens negras encobrirem o ceús anteriormente alaranjados, fazendo despencar uma nevasca escura como o bréu e chamas azuldas que irrompem no ar, dançando sua labaredas em torno do corpo dela, fornecendo uma visão aterrorizante. Para finalizar, emiti um sonoro rosnado e mostra suas presas afiadissímas.

A forma henge súbita e o poder emanado além do conjunto das nuvens, nevascas e chamas, somado a visão temerosa de uma raposa irada de mais de setenta metros, faz o jovem temer por sua vida.

Rapidamente assume a forma henge, de uma pantera negra de quarenta e cinco metros e olhos rubros com a pupila azul. Curva o corpo, e inclina a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, abaixando as orelhas e a cauda comprida e esguia, encolhendo-se perante ela, mostrando sua submissão para tentar aplacar a raivosa raposa na sua frente.

Ela se acalma e resmungando mais para si mesmo que para os outros, seu descontrole, retorna à forma humana, fazendo a neve e chamas formarem uma espécie de funil em volta de seu corpo que dimiui de tamanho para quando dissiparem, revelar sua forma semelhante a ningen ( humana/o).

O o rapaz também desfaz sua forma henge, em meio a uma tempestade de ventos e folhas, e pede desculpas a ela:

- Sinto...deveria ter anunciado minha presença...gomennansai.- curva-se levemente.

- Pelo que falam de ti...não estão enganados, tanto em quesito poder quanto beleza, que são comentados além das fronteiras das Terras do Oeste...

Ela nada fala e se afasta dali, recostando seu corpo a uma frondosa árvore, cerrado seus olhos, enquanto sua mente não descansara um minuto e agora recordava do acontecimento de instantes atrás, amaldiçoando a si mesma pelo descontrole.

O jovem ia atrás dela, mas desisite e decide se aproximar de um grupo de youkais jovems que conversavam entusiasmente, após passado o temor anterior.

O jovem pantera youkai sussurra para si mesmo, com um olhar um tanto triste, tomando o cuidado de falar contra o vento para ela não ouvir.

- E também muito fria, imprevisivél e perigosa...como sua fama...

- Será que não se lembra mesmo ?...- e com uma feição um tanto triste e suspirando pesadamente, junta-se a conversa do grupo, que após o incidente , retornaram a conversar, sendo a maior parte destas sobre os poderes dela...

Encotrava-se tão absorta em pensamentos, que não perebera a aproximação de sua pai,que irrompera em chamas azuladas, enquanto que os demais apenas murmuravam entre si, muitos apontando-o, pois sua fama era imensa.

Ao notar sua presença e olha-lo, esperava encontrar censura em seus olhos paternos, mas o que vira, era um olhar de preocupação para com sua cria. Então fala:

- Está tudo bem, filhota?

- Sinto chichiue...não desejava extrapolar daquele jeito...não percebi a presença dele...- e suspira cansada, olhando para o chão.

Sente uma mão acariciar cabeça dela por uns instantes antes dele retira-la e falar com um olhar penoso.

- Até quando?...Esperava que sua ausência daqui apalcasse sua ira...

-Foi muito difiicil deixa-la partir naquela jornada...mas era tudo que podia fazer...- ele cerra os olhos com raiva.

- Eu também senti sua falta chichiue...acredito que esse incidente não se repetirá...

- Espero...desejo que seu coração seja curado...- ele fala fitando-a tristemente.

De repente, todos voltam-se para longe, entre duas árvores centenárias. Pai e filha fazem o mesmo, pois sentem cheiros familiares. Surge entre elas, Oyakata com sua esposa, a senhora das Terras do Oeste.

Noharahishimo nota que uns olham para Aiko com um olhar quase imperceptivél de asco, perante a ideia de uma mísera hanyou como senhora deles. Esta fala ao pai, sobre o olhar e quando Tenkumoya passa a fitar melhor, percebe o olhar repulsivo que só seria percebido por olhos atentos e experientes. Em decorrência, sentiu muito orgulho de sua filha.

Quando o senhor deles passa pelo grupo de youkais aspirantes ao cargo, eles curvam-se perante eles. Então Oyakata e sua esposa se aproximam do comandante e sua filha, que curvam-se levemente à eles.

- Oyakatasama, Aikosama...konnichiwa.

- Aikosama, Oyakayasama...konnchiwa- Noharahishimo fala em seu costumeiro tom frio.

- Konnichiwa, Tenkumoya...fico feliz em revê-lo, meu velho amigo...

- Estava com saudades...como foi de viagem?- a jovem hanyou perguntava entusiasmente, pois para ela, era como se fosse um avô.

- Konnichiwa, Noharahishimo .

- Konnichiwa, Noharahishimo. fala a jovem hanyou.

- Bem...consegui resolver uns assuntos pendentes...e Hoshi?- o comandante pergunta sorridente.

- Está bem, fica muito tempo com Honoo e está sendo bem tratado...mas sente falta da mansão Sorashipposhitchi ( sete caudas do céu)...- o jovem inuyoukai fala.

- Que bom...vou mandar a carruagem busca-lo hoje...será pedir muito á minha filha para leva-lo...e não convém abusar da paciência dela, não é, filhota?

- Sim... não sou babá... fala friamente.

- Isso é verdade...- e Inunotaishou sorri.

- ...- sentia vontade de ficar aborrecida, mas tal pensamento foi afastado tão rápido quando veio.

- Ah! Oyakatasama... desejo fala-lhe em particular.

O Jovem inutaishoo supreende-se, mas concente com a cabeça ao ver o semblante sério de seu comandante.

Os dois se afastam deixando as fêmeas a sós,que ficam em silêncio enquanto observam os dois machos se afastarem, para poderem conversar.

Aiko percebeu pela feição de seu amado que o assunto era sério, pois demonstrava uma raiva nunca antes vista por ela.

Aiko desiste de tentar escuta-los, pois estavam a favor do vento e muito longe. Então olha para a jovem youkai a sua frente, envergonhada, pois se lembrava da cena de ciúmes boba dela e fala um tanto timidamente.

- Domo arigatou gozaimassu ( muito obrigada , no sentido formal), pela opinião naquele dia...quanto a ...

- Doitashimashite ( de nada ) Senhora...não necesssita desculpar-se, o que fez naquele dia e disse, foi pouco a que uma youkai faria.

- Analizando desse ponto de vista, até que foi bem educada - e curva-se levemente.

- Pelo visto, mesmo sendo uma hanyou, tem um pouco do instinto possesivo dos youkais...- ela complementa sem demonstrar emoção.

- Mesmo assim...gomennasai. só não se curva, pois é a senhora dela, além de que não ficaria bem se fizesse isso.

Quando torna a olhar para seu amado, o vê dirigindo-se até um grupo de youkais, possuindo uma feição de ira sem precendentes. A jovem não entende nada, mas a youkai ao seu lado, sabia perfeitamente o motivo.

- O que será que ouve? - Aiko dirige suas orelhas em direção ao seu amado e aos youkais.

A jovem raposa decide não se pronunicar, não achava isso cabivél naquela situação, além de que não lhe dizia respeito. Tanto que o seu pai é que fora conversar sobre os olhares de repugnância.

Os jovens olham com um olhar de ódio para a jovem hanyou, quando o marido dela, ralhou com eles .

Nisso, Oyakata assume sua forma henge.

Assustados com um enorme cão raivoso á sua frente, batem em retirada, como se desaparessem num passe de mágica para os olhos da hanyou, mas não para dos youkais , que acompanharam os movimentos merticulosamente.

Os demais aspirantes olharam a confusão, mas concordavam com o método de espulsão, pois não deveriam nem sonhar em ter asco da hanyou, já que era a fêmea escolhida de seu Senhor.

Restaurada a paz, o jovem general retornou a forma humana, enquanto Aiko corria na direção deles, sem entender nada, estancando ao lado deste e perguntando com um semblante curioso:

- O que houve?

- Depois lhe conto, agora não é o momento...

Ela o olha emburrada. Seu inuyoukai a ergue pelo queixo, fazendo os dois orbes esmeraldas fitarem o dourado dos olhos deste.

- Prometo contar-lhe depois...palavra de Oyakata.

Ela assente com a cabeça, embora sua face esteja levemente rosada.

Após alguns minutos, tem início a apresentação e demonstração de poderes.

Todos os candidatos apresentam seus nomes, e contam sua vida, Noharahishimo como esperado, destacou-se. Embora o jovem youkai pantera também tivesse seu mérito e ficou em segundo lugar. Todos ficaram embasbacados quando ela se apresentou:

- Noharahishimo, filha de tenkumoya e Tennofubuki (Nevasca celeste) .

-Tenho duzentos e noventa anos.

- Quando tinha setenta anos, participei da nami no Tatakai ( batalha da onda) em compania de meu chichiue, cheguei a guerrear com o general Daikonrannoya( flecha caótica) do exército do han Yorunoyamikaben( petalas das trevas da noite) .

- Quando possuía noventa anos, na batalha de Yamanosora( montanha dos céus) e aos cem anos, na guerra de Shitchiyama( sete montanhas) , onde derrotei o legendário general kameyoukai Jigokukatchû(armadura do inferno) do feudo Daikkonfubuki (Nevasca das trevas) .

- Após o terminío dessa batalha, parti em uma jornada de aperfeiçoamento, onde enfrentei desde youkais centenários e dentre eles, Daikonrannokaze( Vento caótico), e um grupo de mais de treze monges purificadores que sonharam em me purificar - essa fala foi seguida de risos de youkais ao considerarem idiotas os monges que fizeram uma besteira dessas, mas ela não os acompanhou.

Instalou-se um silêncio, conforme ela falava, e alguns encontravam-se boquiabertos, enquanto o pai dela a fitava, orgulhoso

Quando o jovem se apresentou, também ficaram admirados:

- Fukaiyorukaze ( vento da noite profunda) , filho de Fukaisorahana( flor do céu profundo).

- Tenho duzentos e setenta anos.

- Quando possuía setenta anos participei na nisora no Tatakai( batalha dos dois céus) .

- Aos oitenta anos, lutei na batalha de Shitiyama( sete montanhas) , onde derrotei o comandante Chimamirenosora ( céu sangrento ) e quando tinha cem anos na batalha de Daikonrannomizu ( aguás caóticas) .

- Aos cento e trinta anos realizei uma jornada de aperfeiçoamento.

Todos também ficaram surpresos com os relatos, porém Noharahishimo se saira melhor e ele reconhecia isso também.

Nessa ocasião, o reconheceram como o filho da comandante do norte, é que segundo falavam era muito doce e meigo, possuindo uma amabilidade sem limites, embora tivesse um lado negro, particularmente terrivél, segundo os boatos, mas o fato dele ser amanvél demas, ao ver dos youkais, faziam com que esse fato se torna-se meramente infundado.

E diziam as más linguas que ele não gostava de fêmeas e sim de outros machos, mas isso não importava muito à eles, homossexualidade para os youkais não era nada terrivel, como os humanos viam esse relacionamento entre o mesmo sexo, então não era repudiado, mas não quer dizer, que era uma coisa normal ao ver deles.

Embora, fosse comum em batalhas, longe de fêmeas, terem relacionamento com o do mesmo sexo, mas procuravam fazer escondido aos olhos dos outros.

Mas havia um outro boato, que ninguém sabia ser verdadeiro ou não. A comandante, foi pega por um deus local na Fukaisunanoumi( Mar das areias profundas) no Tatakai ( batalha) , enquato defendia o litoral, da invasão de youkais egipícios liderado por um deus menor, uma pantera negra. Ela era uma gata dourada, e o filho é uma pantera, então o assunto é de que talvez, ele fosse filho desse youkai egipcio.

Além de que a cor da pele dele, era diferente da comandante e do comum dos youkais, era bem morena,e os youkais do Egito costumam ter essa cor da pele, isso aumentava ainda mais a certeza do boato da comandante Fukaisorahana ter ficado prenha do deus menor egípcio.

E esse boato ficava mais estranho ainda, pois Kuroisorakumo achou-a muito rápido o lugar onde se encontrava cativa e arriscou vários youkais na missão de resgate.

Terminada a apresentação, foi a vez da demonstração de poderes.

A jovem youkai raposa negra destacou-se novamente, na sua demonstração, supreendendo a todos, quando conjurou do nada, neve negra e labaredas, e começou a manipula-ros habilmente ao mesmo tempo, mostrando o equilibrio perfeito deles, fazendo todos ficarem aturdidos

Além das habilidades comuns as raposas, como tranformação, tanto em outros seres, ou pegando objetos e os transmutando em outra coisa, mas ao contrário dos filhotes de raposas e texugos, que eram fracos e podiam facilmente ser destruídos, eram sérios e posuíam força e habilidades que eram dadas pela criadora, podendo até luta rno lugar dela, além da multiplicação e ilusão.

Fukaiyorukaze, tambem demonstrou seus poderes, invocando rajadas de vento, tranformando-os em ciclone ou vários tufões, e folhas que irrompiam no ar, que ficavam rigidas e funcionavam como navalhas ou mini-bumerangues cortantes.

Também invoca plantas e raízes ao seu bel prazer, a qual podia ataca inimigos no lugar dele e ilusão. Mas a jovem fora superior a ele, mas foi o que chegou mais perto dela.

Foram escritos vários pergaminhos por Inunotaishou, sobre anotações dele para com os aspirantes, para poder estudar depois e dar uma classificação a cada um deles, baseando tudo o que demonstraram e suas experiências .

Todos se retiram, exceto pai ,e filha. Inunotaishou e Aiko conversam entre si, e encontram-se um pouco a frente de Tenkumoya e Noharahishimo.

Fukaiyorukaze se dirige até os dois kitsune youkais, tomando o devido cuidado de ser visto por essa, e que percebendo a intenção, ficou levemente aborrecida, embora sua face nada demonstrasse.

- Não se lembra de mim, né?- ele pergunta com um sorriso fácil nos lábios.

- Deveria? - ela rebate fria e em um tom quase imperceptivél de aborrecimento.

- Ah! Fukaiyorukaze! A quanto tempo? - o pai dela o comprimenta entusiasmente.

- konbanwa Tenkumoyasama, já faz decádas, senão um século - e curva-se levemente ao daiyoukai.

- Konbanwa, como vai jovem? e sua mãe?

- Estamos bem, senhor.

- Fico feliz em saber- ele sorri

-Não se lembra dele, filhota?

- Como assim? - ela arqueou o cenho ao pai.

- Fomos amigos de infância, quando sua mãe ainda vivia...depois começou as batalhas e o treinamento e nos afastamos um pouco.

- Então você, um belo dia, partiu algumas décadas antes de eu partit, na jornada de aperfeiçoamento, e nunca mais nos vimos, já faz um século...

Uma faísca vem a mente da jovem youkai, e surgem cenas.

Ela começa a se recordar, de dois filhotes de youkais brincando, se divertindo, comendo juntos. Uma raposa e uma pantera negra brincando de caçar, atrás de um youkai lagarto em suas formas henges, ou brincando de brigar, rolando em uma campina, mordendo um ao outro, sem machucar.

Ela ao se lembrar, arregala os olho surpresa, se perguntando o porque de ter esquecido esses momentos, por isso achou o cheiro dele familiar, mas não sabia o por que.

Ele fica feliz ao perceber pela face dela e descobrir que ela se recordara.

- Naquela época você era calada e reservada, fria também, mas menos que agora...- ele fala um tanto triste.

- Era... - a frieza dela tintutebeia momentaneamanete.

Eles ficam em silêncio e este é quebrado pelo pai dela, que analiza a reação dos dois, sorrindo.

- Quando retornou a essas terras, rapaz?- pergunta em tom animado.

- Há pouco tempo...mas estive matando a saudade da minha mãe, pois ela insistiu que ficasse com ela, afinal, fazia séculos que não me via e havia também impossibilidade de mensagens.

- Sumimassen ( com licença), devo me retirar agora, para informar a minha Hahaue sobre o dia de hoje, como foi, ela deve estar ansiosa por notícias...

- Hum...pensei que viria ver.- ele fala olhando curioso para os lados como se esperasse que ela surgisse de algum lugar.

- Infelizmente, ela teve que fazer uma reunião com os capitães de seu exército...

- Ah, é! esqueci que era hoje...- ele fala roçando os dedos no queixo, interrompendo o jovem.

- Nossa...o senhor sabia?

- Pensei que ninguém mais sabia, uma vez que era da alçada dela, das suas tropas...não sendo de interesse dos demais...

- Uma vez que era sobre assuntos internos do exército...- e sorri.

- Encontrei com ela um tempo atrás e conversarmos, por acaso ela contou-me sobre essa reunião, mas como pode ver jovem...os velhos tendem a esquecer, ainda mais que foi há semanas atrás.

- Acontece - e o jovem sorri amavelmente.

Noharahishimo só ficou quieta, observando a conversa dos dois machos, também achara estranho o comandante do exército do sul se interessar por reuniões pequenas, apenas entre os próprios subordinados de um comandante e cujos assuntos são comuns e tipícos, nada interessante.

Ela sabia disso, pois cansara de participar como ouvinte dessas reuniões desde que era filhote, pois seu pai a treinava para a arte das batalhas desde pequena e lhe ensinava tudo o que sabia, uma vez que sua mãe falecera e não pretendia se casar de novo , além de que seu sonho era ver sua cria a seu lado numa batalha, guerreando junto com ele, e colocou seus sonhos em sua única filha que lhe retribuiu com dedicação, o sonho acalentado tanto tempo por ele.

- Sumimassen, mas devo retornar para minha mãe e contar a ela como foi a apresentação e demonstração- e curva-se levemente.

- Sayounara, jovem.

- Sayounara... fala com o costumeiro tom frio, embora seus olhos não demonstrassem a mesma frieza de antes.

- Até amanhã- e monstra seu sorriso fácil e olhar gentil.

Forma um ciclone com ventos ascendentes em torno de si, com folhas que ao dissiparem, revelam o vazio.

Nisso, o Senhor e Senhora das terras do Oeste se aproximam de pai e filha, e ambos curvam-se para seus senhores, repeitosamente. Começam a conversam os quatros por algum tempo, com a jovem Kitsuneyoukai trocando poucas palavras. O assunto era sobre o evento daquele fim de tarde.

Até que anoitece e todos se dirigem ao castelo. Oyakata e Tnekumoya iam conversar na sala de reuniões e Noharahishimo iria supervisionar a carruagem que levaria Hoshi para a mansão Sorashipposhitchi. O comandante havia dado ordens de buscar o filhote de humano no castelo á noite, pois previra que perduraria até o anoitece , antes de dirigi-se ao local do evento.

Horas mais tardes, enquanto Inunotaishou e o kitsune daiyoukai se dirigem á sala para conversar sobre assuntos inerentes as terras e fronteiras, Aiko e Honoo se despediam de Hoshi.

- Não vá Hoshi...-a filhote de raposa fala chorosa.

- Honoochan, ele tem que ir...uma próxima vez ele vem ou você vai visita-lo. - A jovem hanyou se agacha tentando consolar a raposinha, enquanto acaricia as melenas castanho claro desta.

- Retornarei com certeza Honoo se os senhores desse castelo assim permitirem.

- Por mim tudo bem e creio que meu marido também permitira. - e sorri.

- Hai.

- Promete...Hoshikun ? - fala a raposinha com olhos lacrimosos.

- Prometo.- fala sorrindo embora estivesse um pouco triste.

- Tá...- a pequena seca as lágrimas com manga do furisode .

- Oyasuminasai, Honoochan, Aikosama.

-Oyasuminasai, Hoshikun

- Oyasuminasai , Hoshikun- fala a raposinha fracamente.

- Oyasuminasai, Aikosama.-Noharahishimo curva-se levemente á senhora.

Então ela que encontrava no saguão de entrada vira-se para ir embora, e Hoshi vai atrás dela, mas fala segurando na hakama desta.Ela para e olha para o filhote de humano, friamente.

- E Honoochan? - ele pergunta.

Enquanto que a raposinha assustada com a presença daquela raposa youkai de olhos frios, se encolhe atrás da hanyou, que olha apreensiva a cena.

Então a youkai olha pela primeira a vez a pequena raposinha encolhida, durante todo aquele momento não olhou o pequeno filhote, como senão existisse nada.

Após longos minutos, que pareciam uma eternidade, fala em um tom frio:

- Adeus- desejando cuspir essas plavras longe de sua boca, precisou fazer um auto-esforço muito grande.

Não entendia o porque de satisfazer o pedido daquele ser, por mais que pensasse não conseguia compreender. Retira-se dali revoltada por se despedir de um ser inferior, uma serva.

Aiko olha embasbacada por ela ter se despedido, mas ao ver a revolta nos olhos da youkai, tratou de sutilmente por-se na frente de Honoo, pois aquela expressão, declarava com todas as palavras, o quanto estava raivosa para com o gesto dela.

Á frente deles, havia uma suntuosa carruagem retangular, dourada, com contornos prateados e ornamentado com jades brancas, que era puxado por dois cavalos imenos, de três olhos vermelhos faíscantes e pelos cinza -escuros, além de mandíbulas que chegavam próximo das orelhas.

Ambos estavam emparelhados, enquanto escoceavam a terra com seus cascos, provocando rasgos profundos, indicando o quanrto estavam irritados e desejavam sair logo dali. O cocheiro puxa as rédeas com firmeza para abranda-los, que se acalmam, embora batessem o casco levemente na terra,demosntrando toda a impaciência deles.

O cocheiro era um lagarto de três olhos, e só o seu tronco possuía a aparência humana. Usava somente uma yukata curta, e em cujo lado encontrava-se um chicote comprido, enrolado e preso no obi deste.

Dois soldados youkais, ogros montados em cavalos de um olho só, negros como a noite e armados com uma foice e outro com um machado, ladeavam os francos traseiros da carruagem, observando tudo a volta. Usavam armaduras simples e que cobriam parcialmente o corpo musculoso destes.

Aiko descia as escadas, com a pequena raposa grudada na hakama desta.

Nota um outro cavalo, a frente deste comboio. Crispava as patas no chão. Era branco e tinha crinas, cauda e cascos em chamas, e olhos rubros como o sangue. Usava uma sela, com apetrechos na frente,e um cabestro.

E reconhece como um entei, um cavalo das chamas , montaria de Noharahishimo, porque quando ela se aproxima do animal, ele olha em humildade para ela e se posiciona ao lado dela, mansamente, para ser apeado.

Tem outro mais para frente, parecendo ser mais velho do que a montaria da jovem kitsune youkai.

Usava uma armadura pesada no corpo e cobria parcialmente a cabeça, com uma espécie de elmo lustroso, a qual mexia nervosamente e escoceva a terra, impaciente para sair dali e ás vezes, relinchava alto, em uma vã tentativa de chamar seu cavaleiro.

Pode-se notar um olhar de desgosto , quando vê a jovem entei sendo montada por sua mestra, o que fez relinchar ainda mais e se irritar.

- Itekimassu , Honoochan !- o garoto fala de dentro da carruagem, pela janela circular.

- Itekimassu, Hoshi! - a menina acena.

Então a comitiva parte.

O cocheiro dando uma chicotada no ar e batento com as rédeas no lombo dos cavalos, fez a carruagem partir,sendo seguida pela escolta.

Noharahishimo com apenas um toque sutil e refinado nas rédeas, parte em sua entei, á galope, para logo depois subir em direção ao céu, desaparecendo no manto da noite.

Elas adentram no palácio e Aiko se despede da raposinha, no hall da entrada pois como já era tarde, Hare apareceu para coloca-la na cama. Aproveita e solicita a velha toriyoukai que ordene a alguma serva que prepare o banho e passa instruções de como tem que ser preparado a água .

A velha youkai assente com a cabeça, curvando-se levemente,enquanto a hanyou sobe as escadas em direção ao espaçoso e luxuoso quarto do casal.

Após meia hora, uma serva prostra-se para Aiko, vinda de um corredor, avisando que já se encontrava pronto.

Enquanto ela toma banho, Oyakata e Tenkumoya se despedem, pois a reunião terminara.

Então o comandante apeia seu corcel de chamas que parte rumo a noite estrelada.

Oyakata sorri maliciosamente e entrando no castelo sobe as escadas imediatamente em direção ao seu quarto. Lá pega um kimono alvo e obi e encaminha-se até o ôfuro onde sua amada se encontrava.

Essa pintura de Noharahishimo, fiz com nanquim, guache temperado e lápis de cor ( Parece aqueles desenhos de primário X . X )

Yukiko tendo AVC

Recuperando-se

Ainda bem que sou uma inuhanyou

Sinto senão ficou bonito...XPPPPPPPPP quando aprender aquarela, vou refazer a pintura 0 , apenas queria passar como é a Noharahishimo na minha mente, como imagino, pois acho que o visual vale mais do que mil palavras.


	35. Corações e batalhas

Longe dali, do castelo das terras do oeste, em uma planície descampada, uma imensa nekoyoukai( gato/a youkai) encontrava-se sentada, contemplando o céu salpicado de estrelas.  
Seu pêlo era dourado como o sol, contrastando com dois olhos com iris azul envolvida em uma coloração vermelha. Suas duas caudas compridas, encontravam-se repousando disciplentemente na relva. Seu corpo possuía em torno de setenta metros de altura.

Apesar da aparência imponente, seu semblante beirava a docilidade.

De repente ela move a cabeça para o lado, onde um minitornado de vento e folhas surge, revelando Fukaiyorukaze, que curva-se levemente:

- Kaachan( forma carinhosa e informal de chamar a mãe, seria como mãmãe) ...konbanwa( boa noite ao se encontrar).

- Meu filhote ...

A youkai o acaricia com a imensa cabeça, roçando-a enquanto ronrona levemente, sendo este retribuído pelo filhote, ronronando também.

Então um tornado com folhas a envolve por completo, que diminue de tamanho, até revelar uma youkai com aparência na idade humana de trinta anos.

Vestia uma exuberante armadura, com os cabelos longos dourados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Portava uma katana na cintura, e atado a armadura com um nó incrementado, um laço verde, cujas pontas continham detalhes prateados e que esvoaçavam ao sabor da leve brisa que soprara naquele instante.

Seus olhos azuis fitavam maternalmente seu filhote que se aproxima da mãe, e pergunta com um sorriso doce em seus lábios delicados:

- Como foi filhote?

-Fui bem, o segundo melhor...- ele fala um pouco triste

- Noharahishimo foi melhor, né? - a mãe fala, com um semblante calmo.

È abraça maternalmente, o máximo que a armadura dela e dele permite, enquanto afaga a cabeça do jovem. Ele relaxa envolvido no abraço acalentador de sua genitora e ronrona embalado pelo amor maternal.

- Sempre me orgulharei de você, meu filhote...

- Não se preocupe, futuramente, talvez consiga o cargo de comandante...

Ela pega a testa dele, e a beija gentilmente.

- Agora deve se preparar para amanhã...

- Lembre-se - ela leva a mão a face dele - sempre me orgulhei de você e sempre me orgulharei...

- Hai - ele sorri, sendo retribuido por sua mãe.

- Oyasuminasai ( boa noite, ao se despedir), Kaachan...- curva-se levemente

- Oyasuminasai, filhote.

Então ele assume a forma henge, menor que o da mãe, e corre embrenhando-se na floresta próxima dali, com árvores altas e copas volumosas.

A mãe o fita, até desaparecer, envolvido pelo manto da noite.

Torna a fitar o céu, enquanto retira de dentro de sua armadura, um medalhão de ouro, contendo o kanji de raposa e de gato.

Os olhos começam a ficar rasos de água, quando de frente a ela, irrompem chamas azuladas que ao dissiparem revelam Tenkumoya.

Estava sem a sua habitual armadura. Usava um montsuki negro, com haori e hakama negro, obi e gi alvo e murmura para a comandante a sua frente:

- Fukaisorahana...

- Tenkumoya...- ela fala fracamente, contendo seu impulso de se jogar nos braços dele

- Estava impaciente...seu filhote não se ausentava...- e sorri para a comandante do norte.

-Tenkumoya...- ela finge um tom aborrecido.

- Fiquei um pouco distante...lutando contra o desejo de me aproximar...

- Os minutos longe de ti, são por si só um tormento...

- Preciso de você, como preciso de ar...

- Não vivo sem você...

- Muito menos eu...- mantem distância dele, pois alguém poderia ver .

- Minha Fukaisorahana...

- Meu Tenkumoya...

Ficam se observando, ambos lutando contra o desejo avassalador, de se abraçarem e tornarem um só. Estavam presos as regras, por serem comandantes, era um amor proibido.

- Quem dera pudessemos mandar no coração...- ela fala com os olhos um tanto trsites, enquanto segura o singelo objeto em suas mãos.

Ele segura na mão da nekoyoukai, fazendo os dedos envolverem o medalhão, enquanto cerra os olhos.

- Não fique tiste...- ele abre os olhos

- Vê-la triste, me entristecerá...adoro seu sorriso mais do que nunca...- e trata de afastar sua mão da dela.

-Lembro-me quando anunciou que ia se casar com Tennofubuki ...

- ...

- Eu te amava, mas quando ela me contou que te amava e deseja casar-se, meu coração ficou em pedaços...

- Mas havia sido eleita comandante, recentemente...para suceder meu pai...

- Achava que você não me corresponderia...além de que conhecia Tennofubuki desde filhote... era como uma irmã para mim...- ela fala tristemente

- Eu sei...- ele fala

- Meu coração pesou tanto...vê- lo com outra...

- Ela nunca desconfiou que eu o amava...fiz de tudo para encobrir...

- Quando ela morreu, eu fiquei muito triste...

- Quando você me consolou... após ela morrer...eu acabei descobrindo que lhe amava... - ele fala.

- Você sofreu tanto - ele acaricia a face dela com o dorso do dedo lentamente, mas logo retira, quando ela lhe lança um olhar de preocupação para com o gesto.

- E sua filhote?

- Noharahishimo?- ele não entende.

- Hai...

- Ela por acaso...- a comandante treme só em penar nisso.

- Desconfiar de nós? - ele arqueia o cenho.

- Por que fala isso?

- Quando a encontrei uma vez...o modo como dirigiu o olhar...

- Creio que não...mas se ela desconfiasse, me falaria...eu creio...

- E se desconfiar?

- Não se preocupe...Noharahishimo é muito reservada e nunca faria nada contra mim...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim...

- Então acalma-se...- ele coloca a mão no ombro.

- Nunca poderemos ficar juntos, eu, comandante do exercítio norte e você do Sul...

- Eu sei...- ele fica aborrecido.

- Nunca lhe agradeci direito por me salvar do cativeiro...

- Acredite...ele se arrependeu amargamente...- e sorri malignamente.

- Imagino...

- Gostaria de saber?- pergunta divertido.

- Prefiro só imaginar...conheço sua fama...

-Não me fale, que amou aquele desgraçado...- ele rosna .

- Shiiiiiiiii- ela põe o dedo nos lábios .

- Não diga besteiras...você é o único que amo...- ela fala sussurrando...

Ele apenas sorri lindamente, sendo retribuído com um olhar intenso por parte dela.

- Depois da seleção... podemos nos encontrar naquela cabana bem á leste daqui...se lembra?

- Onde nós...- ela está com a face um pouco rosada.

- Só lamento a sua primeeira vez ser num lugar daqueles...sabe...não é lindo...- ele fala um pouco triste

- Não teria como...sem correr o risco de alguém nos ver...- ela sorri

- Mesmo assim...

- O que importa que você foi muito amoroso , gentil...

- Você era virgem...procurei ser o mais gentil possivél...

- Eu sei...aquele lugar tem sua beleza...um belo jardim natural e lá dá apra ver a lua perfeitamente.

- Quando a lua estiver a pino?- ela pergunta um pouco rubra.

- Sim - ele a fita intesamente.

- Tenho que ir, antes que percebam minha ausência...- ele fala tristemente.

- Eu irei ficar aqui mais um pouco...

- ...

Ele se prepara para sair, quando ela fala :

- Sol e lua

- nani? - ele não entende.

- Somos como o sol e a lua.

- Eles estão juntos no céu...porém...

- Sempre estão separados...- ele completa com um sorriso triste.

Eles ficam em silêncio, sendo este quebrado após agum tempo por Tenkumoya.

- Oyasuminasai...

- Oyasuminasai...

Com uma última troca de olhares, ele irrompe-se em chamas, desaparecendo após elas dissiparem.

A comandante, aperta fortemente o medalhão, enquanto uma lágrima perolada escorre por sua face.

.Amanhece nas terras do oeste.

Aiko encontra-se aconchegada nos braços de seu amado, enquanto abre os olhos manhosamente, com ele a fitando intensamente. Ela torna a se deitar, aconchegando-se ainda mais.

- Vai dormir o dia inteiro?- ele fala sorrindo

- Por que será né? - ela fala em um tom ciníco

- Não está tão cansada assim...não foi tão intenso...- ele fala divertidamente.

- Hunf! - e emburrada, vira de costas a ele, abraçando-se ao travesseiro.

- Minha Aiko...

Ele acaricia os braços dela, enquanto lambe e beija toda a estensão do ombro, indo até suas orelha snegras mordiscando-as levemente.

Ela geme com essa carícia.

- Posso providenciar que fique até a noite - ele fala sussurando nas orelhas dela, com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

- Oyakata! - ela fala alto com ele, fingindo estar irritada.

- Tá...não precisa ficar nervosinha...- ele fala em deboche.

Esse comentário impertinente é seguido de um rosnado audivél dela.

- Bem, vou me lavar...

Ele levanta o corpo dele musculoso talhado para batalhas. Aiko observa atentamente , todos os seus movimentos, até pondo o haori alvo.

- Até mais Aiko, nos encontramos na mesa?.- ele pergunta sorridente

- Já que quando esse Oyakata sair do ôfuro, provavelmente, você não terá saído.

- Claro, né? - ela cruza os braços

- Aonde mais seria?- ela olha de soslaio

- Deixa eu ver...no quarto, que tal?

- O-ya-ka-ta - fala estreitando os olhos

Ele dá uma leve risada, antes de sair do quarto, fechando as portas atrás de si, que são atingidas por travesseiros.

No entardecer, no mesmo campo de ontem, os aspirantes começam a aparecer.

Aiko e Oyakata já se encontravam no campo e juntam-se à Tenkumoya e sua filha, juntos com Hoshi. Conversavam diversos assuntos, enquanto o filhote de humano se entretem com o seu beigona e Noharahishimo que fala muito pouco, enquanto que o canto de seus olhos, observa o pequeno brincando.

Seu olhar é desviado, quando vê quem se aproximava.

Era Fukaisorahana, junto de seu filhote e uma humana, não tendo mais que doze anos. Esta usava um furisode colorido, e por cima, uma terceira peça. Tinha seus cabelos negros e soltos, que chegavam a passar da cintura e calçava um oshire envernizado . Seus olhos negros olhavam atentamente o grupo que conversava, com um misto de curiosidade.

Os olhos da kitsune passam da comandante ao seu pai e vice-versa, uma única vez, antes de falar ao grupo:

- A comandante do Norte está chegando com seus dois filhos.

Eles se voltam para os récem chegados.

- Konnichiwa. - e a comandante curva-se levemente aos Senhores das Terras do oeste.

Tal gesto é repetido pelo seu filho e filha.

Tanto Aiko, quanto Hoshi , que parara de brincar, olham para a humana, junto do jovem youkai, com um misto de curiosidade e espanto.

Os presentes percebem os olhares de ambos, assim como a humana, que fica levemente surpresa, mas sorri e ao olhar rápido para a comandante fala:

- Sou Hanako, filha de Fukaisorahana - e sorri.

- Fui adotada quando ainda era um bebê.

Então Aiko compreende, e Hoshi fala:

- E seus pais?

A jovem fica um pouco triste, enquanto sua mãe e irmão a olham preocupados, assim como os presentes, exceto Noharahishimo, que a fita sem emoção em seus orbes.

- Eles morreram em um incêndio que consumiu o meu vilarejo...á mando do Senhor daquelas terras... isso foi minha Hahaue que descobriu...- fala com a voz em um tom entristecido.

- Sinto muito - a criança fala, tristemente.

Ela se agacha, ficando na altura deste e fala com a voz emotiva:

- Tudo bem...- e sorri lindamente.

Então os demais retornam a conversar. Fukaiyorukaze estava protetoramente ao lado da irmã, pois desconfiava dos olhares dos demais youkais para com ela, muitos olhando com um pouco de raiva ou asco, e alguns, com malícia. Olhares estes percebidos pelos demais, exceto, pelas crianças e Aiko.

Os filhotes de humanos encontravam-se brincando, ambos de beigona, com Aiko os observando e dando dicas para os dois, já que ela jogara muito quando criança e até demonstra, enquanto Oyakta a olha pelo canto do olhos, sorrindo, pelo eterno jeito dela de moleca, isso o agradava e muito.

Após algum tempo, o início das batalhas é anunciado.

Os que não participam da batalha ou que não são chamados ainda, abrem espaço para começarem as lutas.

Aiko fica sentada em cima da cabeça de Oyakata, Hoshi na de Kuroisorakumo e Hanako de Fukaisorahana, pois lá, estariam mais protegidos, caso os adversários se "entusiasmassem" e todos os demais youkais também encontravam-s eem sua forma henge, para se protegerem melhor.

Eram organizadas por combates. Eram oito aspirantes, então eram quatro batalhas, saía um vencedor de cada, após o termínio das quatro batalhas, sobravam quatro, estes, faziam dois combates, saindo os dois vendedores, um de cada luta, para a final.

Não era em si uma competição, soava mais como um teste de força, poder, resistência, estratégia e sagacidade, pois seriam interruptas as batalhas e eles tinham que fazer estratégias para poupar energias, para os demais combates. Se desperdicassem, iria faltar para os próximos.

Era acima de tudo, uma simulação de sobrevivência em um campo de batalha, reproduzindo as condições o que passariam se estivessem lutando por meses á fio.

Aquele que vencesse, seria o melhor estrategista , além de ser o mais poderoso.

Enquanto as lutas se desenrolavam, Aiko fica olhando atentamente a jovem com a comandante e pergunta ao seu amado, que volta os olhos rubros, com uma película azul, contornando as pupilas negras.

- Oyakata?

- hm...

- Quando estavamos os três jogando beigona, percebi que ela parecia desconfiada com Hoshi, mas age naturalmente com os youakis.

- Isso é verdade... - ele confirma

- Eu acho esquisito...

- Gostaria de saber o motivo?

- Ela já me disse, quer dizer, a Hoshi.

- Mas há mais...não é somente o que disse.

- Sério?

Ela ergue uma de suas orelhas e inclina a cabeça para os lados, em um adoravél semblante confuso, segundo seu amado, que sorri levemente.

- Quando ela estava marchando com suas tropas na perseguição de uma horda de nezumiyoukais ( ratos youkais)á leste das terras do oeste, que haviam saqueado diversos vilarejos sobre minha proteção...

- Não me lembro...pela idade de Hanako, diria que uns doze anos atrás, foi quando me resgatou do inbaya ( prostíbulo) ...

- Foi um mês antes de nos encontrarmos...

- Ah! tá...demo ( mas)...

- nanidesuka ? ( o que? )

- Por que mandar um exército atrás de simples ratos youkais?

- Por que eram em torno de milhares, além do líder ser um enorme youkai ratarzana de mais de duzentos anos...

- Nossa...- ela imagina um rato cinza, gordo , imenso.

- Ela passava próximo d e um vilarejo, além dessas fornteiras, no encalços desses youkais sórdidos...

- Viu ao longe, um vilarejo sendo consumido em chamas, mas não era obrigação sua ir ver, além de que, deduziu que com a altura daquelas labaredas tudo fora consumido...

- Mas, ela ouve um choro forte e pedidos de ajuda, deduzindo ser a voz de uma fêmea humana...

- Ela não sabe por que, teve o impulso de ir até lá, ordenando ao batalhão que a esperasse, no morro próximo dali...

- Ela toma a forma humana e entra no vilarejo...identifica rapidamente a origem do choro...

- Ao se aproximar da cabana, que estava envolta em chamas, vê uma humana, chorando, alternando pedido de ajuda com gritos de dor com um bebê nos braços... um macho ningen ( humano ), encontrava-se morto, sendo seu corpo comido por um fogo voraz e selavage.

- Fukaisorahana percebeu imediatamente que a cintura daquela humana, estava presa em uma tora, em chamas e podia sentir, o cheiro de carne dela, queimando...

- Ao olhar mais, percebe também que os pés também estavam sendo consumidos pelo fogo, mas mesmo assim, mantinha-se conciente, segurando o bebê, londe do fogo...ela ficou atônita com aquela humana...

- Ela implora á youkai, que salve o bebê dela, Hanako...e estende a pequena.

- Então, a comandante fala que é uma youkai e a humana responde que o bebê morrerá nas chamas...e implora mesmo assim, que fique com ela.

- Tomada pela compaixão e comovida pela resistência daquela humana, toma o bebê nos braços e jura cuidar do pequeno ser...

- Então essa humana, sorri e emiti um último suspiro, morrendo...

- Ela sai dali e o barraco desaba sobre o corpo inerte da fêmea ningen...

- Complicou ela com um bebê humano, já que estavam seguindo um exercíto de milhares de ratos, então ordenou a um soldado que fosse á mansão dela, levando a pequena, com ordens explicitas que cuidassem de Hanako...

- E retornou a perseguição, só reviu a menina, três semanas depois, e uma semana após isso, você veio a essas terras...

Aiko encontrava-se chorando com a história, Oyakata não podia fazer muita coisa, na forma henge, então fala:

- Aiko...controle-se...

- Eu sei...e desculpe por seu pêlo ter ficado encharcado com lágrimas.

De fato ele sentira algo frio acima de sua cabeça.

- Esqueça...

- E o por que ela é ressabiada com Hoshi?- ela seca suas lágrimas com a manga do haori.

- È por causa do senhor daquelas terras ser um humano, e ordenou o ataque?

- iie...

- Então? - ela volta as orelhas negras a ele e encontra-se espantada por aquele não ser o motivo

- O fato é que Fukaisorahana cumpriu a promessa feita áquela pobre fêmea humana, praticamente morta e cujo motivo de ainda permanecer nesse mundo, era para entregar sua filha há alguem e não permitir que morresse queimada...

- Ela é muito reservado, seu filho também e passou isso a jovem...ela vivieu cercada de youkai, sendo suaa mãe adotiva, seu aniue, o exército, quando ela partia em batalhas não muito arriscadas ou os servos...e ficou afastada de humanos...

- Com isso, para ela é natural estar com youkai, mas com os humanos...

- Isso porque ela não teve contato com eles...e não por proibição da comandante...

- Pura e simplesmente, é tão recatada senão mais do que sua mãe...vive grudada nela ou em seu aniue que a protege com garras e dentes, assim como a genitora dele...

- Ela tem até guarda própria, formada por fêmeas...ferozes...e treinadas para batalhas. .

- Que só são dispensadas, qaundo ela sai com sua mãe ou seu irmão...

- Èmais falta de convívio com os humanos...por isso, ela ainda estranha um pouco Hoshi...

- E pode ir a um vilarejo, não é proibida de sair, mas tem que ir com sua escolta pessoal...

- Ah, tá

- O irmão dela é muito superprotetor, mais até que a genitora e rosna para qualquer macho que se aproxime dela...

- Mas fiquei feliz, com o ato de bondade dela... - ela fala

- É...

- Ela e Tenkumoya se pareceram muito...

- Para ela, Hanako é a filha que nunca teve...

- Mas e ele, é possesivo para com sua irmã?

- Sim...

- Coitada...

- Futuramente , isso trará problemas...

- O pior que é verdade - Oyakata então passa a olhar as batalhas.

A batalha que estava sendo travada, era entre o filho de Fukaiyorukaze, contra um outro felino, um tigre.

Inicialmente, ele começa em desvantagem, mas consegue virar a batalhaa seu favor.

Invoca uma tempestade de vento, que distrai o felino do ataque por baixo da terra. Eram cipos que o imobilizam, quando ele desviava a tempestade com sua pata. Como ataque-surpresa que o deixou imbobilizado, ficou sem reação, então a jovem pantera youkai crava suas mandíbulas no dorso de seu adversário. Como as batalhas não são até a morte, Tenkumoya interrompe.

As batalhas seguem conforme o planejado.

Hanako torcia pelo seu irmão e gritava, falando que era capaz, e batendo paumas entusiasmente, quando ele ganhava uma batalha, nessas horas ele sorria. Hoshi fazia o mesmo, mas Noharahishimo apenas olhava demoradamente, sem demosntrar sentimentos. Mas o pai a conhecendo bem, notava que ela demonstrava um olhar de gratidão para com o filhote de humano.

As batalhas seguem, e Noharahishimo, demosntrava certa facilidade em derrubar seus oponentes, economizando o máximo seu youki ( é o ki dos youkais, sua energia vital, assim como dos humanos é ki ).

Um deles tenta acerta-la com um golpe de suas garras, mas ela invoca uma rajada de chamas azuladas, em forma de tormenta, distraindo o oponenente, que ao se mover para se defender, não vira as lanças de gelo negras, envoltas em labaredas, que o acertam. Mas ela não focou nos pontos vitais de seu oponente , e tomou extremo cuidado com suas lanças.

Não em consideraçao pelo adversário, mas pela bronca que levaria de seu pai e a promessa dela feita para com seu genitor. A jovem raposa respeitava e muito o seu pai, para ir contra seus anseios.

Porém, cada batalha é mais acirrada que a outra, que segue noite adentro, até o amanhecer. Apesar da noite em claro, nenhum dos humanos ali presente sentiam sonolentos, pois encontravam-se vidrados nas batalhas. Aiko percebera que Hanako não temia quando via o confronnto de dois youkais, ela como se fosse algo natural a ela, que assistia com naturalidade, mas Hoshi, ás vezes olhava com um pouco de temor, quando a luta era violenta, sendo este, acalmado sutilmente por Tenkumoya.

Com o sol nascendo, é definido os dois últimos era esperado, eram Noharahishimo e Fukaiyorukaze.

Em decorrência disso, teria início a ultima batalha. Ambos estavam cansados e feridos, pelas lutas consecutivas. Apesar do estado de seus corpos, seus olhares eram de mais pura detemrianção e suas caudas abanavam freneticamente, o que demonstrava toda a excitação pelo combate deles, com a batalha que viria, podia se ver um sorriso de satisfação em ambas as mandíbulas e o brilhos nos olhos deles.

Fiz o desenho de Kukaisorahana   
Ficou meio feio...mas para se ter uma noção, acho que tá passavél  
por favor vejam meu profile pois o link não aparece aqui do deviantart

Notas:  
nekoyoukai - gato/a youkai  
Kaachan- forma carinhosa e informal de chamar a mãe, a tradução seria como mamãe ou mãezinha. Já Hahaue, é a maneira formal e respeitosa, de chamar sua mãe, pois a tradução seria senhora minha mãe, ou mãe que está acima de mim.  
konbanwa- boa noite ao se encontrar.  
Oyasuminasai - Boa noite, ao se despedir.  
Konnichiwa - Boa tarde.  
Hanako - filha das flores - Hana ( flor/flores) ko ( filho/filha/criança )  
Demo- mas  
Nanidesuka - O que?  
Nezumiyoukai - rato youkai - Nezumi ( rato/ratos ) .  
Youki - é o ki dos youkais, sua energia vital, assim como a dos humanos, é o ki . You deriva de youkai, então seria energia vital do youkai.


	36. Noharahishimo Vs Fukaiyorukaze

Noharahishimo rosnava para Fukaiyorukaze e este rugia para ela, enquanto faziam demonstrações de seus poderes também, aguardando o sinal de Tenkumoya para começarem a batalha.

O fogo e a neve assumiram a forma de uma raposa de nove caudas, com um corpo negro pela neve e a ponta das orelhas, caudas , das patas e a faixa que se estendia desde a mandíbula inferior e que irradiava-se para as patas, eram de coloração azul pelas chamas.

O vento e as folhas assumiram a forma de uma pantera.

Tenkumoya olha de um para o outro e grita:

- Hajime !

Os poderes que assumiram a forma dos donos na forma henge se chocam, enquanto os invocadores, avançam um no outro.

O embate é feroz para os dois jovens. A colizão dos poderes faz surgir uma tormenta com os poderes fundidos, lutando entre si, acabando por consumirem a relva, transformando-se em uma espécie de tornado que consome tudo ao seu redor.

Os dois youkais procuram infligir o maior dano possível no adversário. A pantera negra tenta morder o ombro da raposa, mas suas mandíbulas se fecham no ar, enquanto ela o acerta com as caudas.

Ele desaparece após o ataque da cauda, revelando tratar-se de uma ilusão, pois aproveitara da tormenta que se formara com o choque dos poderes, que impediu que um visse o outro, momentaneamente.

Ele surge do lado dela e crava suas garras nela, mas que desaparece, sendo também uma ilusão.

A tormenta avança para os espectadores. Agindo rapidamente, Tenkumoya invoca suas chamas azuladas e Fukaisorahana invoca o vento com folhas para alimenta as labaredas, que se trasnformam em um muro, repelindo a tormenta fazendo-a retornar ao centro do campo.

O jovem invoca o poder das plantas para atacar Noharishimo ao mesmo tempo que envia a rajada de vento com folhas cortantes. Ela se defende, usando chamas e neve.

A neve congela as raízes, fazendo-as despedaçarem enquanto as chamas carbonizam as folhas, embora algumas tenham atingindo o dorso da raposa, provocando cortes um pouco profundos, que pareciam queimar, por causa de uma toxina presente nas folhas.

A tormenta "dança" em volta dos dois, livremente pelo campo. Os combatentes retomam o controle, fazendo eles se separarem. As chamas e a neve avançam sobre a pantera e as rajadas de vento e folhas, sobre a raposa.

Cada um deles se esquiva com agilidade incrivél desses ataques ao mesmo tempo que avançam um sobre o outro. Fukaiyorukaze, invoca uma rajada de folhas que rodopiam, como mini-bumerangues contendo bordas serradas e impregnadas com uma toxina.

Percebendo a verdadeira intenção por trás da manobra despersiva do jovem, a kitsune se multiplica em oito raposas idênticas que avançam sobre as folhas, e utilizando as garras e presas detém o ataque, tendo certa vantagem, para logo depois se transformarem em uma névoa argentina, fazendo-as desaparecer.

A pantera resolve usar suas caudas como chicotes, enquanto escancarava sua mandíbula sobre a jovem que avançava com suas garras e presas a mostra.

De repente surgem raízes prendendo a youkai, pórem quando a pantera se proxima para crava-lhe as presas, esta desaparece em uma névoa

- Outro truque! Vamos apareça! - ele grita enquanto ruge.

Nisso Noharahishimo surge de chamas próximas dele e avança. Mas para surporesa deste, esta assume a forma de lanças de gelo, que avançam impiedosamente sobe ele, que invoca folhas cortantes, várias, para despedaçar o ataque, que encontrava-se próximo dele, tendo os fragmentos roçados de leve em seu pêlo negro.

Enquanto isso, sente no pescoço uma dor contudente, enquanto que um líquido carsmim cai na terra. Ela havia surgido do nada ao lado dele e mordeu-lhe o pescoço, mas tomando cuidado de não atingir a jugular.

Mas o jovem não desiste e evita se debater, pois sabe que somente irá piorar e fará as presas rasgarem a carne dele ainda mais. Então surge um plano de se livrar da atual situação que se encontrava e dar um contra-ataque.Ele se concentra, fazendo as raízes se fundirem em uma única lança grossa e afiada, que avança para a raposa.

Pega de supresa, por essa reação inesperada, adicioando o fato do ataque ter vindo de dentro da terra, por baixo, não conseguiu invocar uma defesa à tempo e esta lança transpassa o tórax , embora não perfure seu coração .

Apesar do volume de sangue dos dois, nenhum deles dava sinal de recuar.

Todos ficaram atônitos com a persistência e orgulho daqueles youkais. Hoshi estava preocupado e Hanako, angustiada. Os comandantes podiam ouvir claramente os batimentos cardíacos dos filhotes de humanos alterados, então tentam acalma-los.

Nesse interim,Noharihishimo utiliza um ataque de chamas e gelo contra ele, que faz o mesmo com folhas e rajadas de vento, ocasionando o choque de ambos os ataques, que acabam infligindo danos em ambos, fustigando os corpos ja debilitados.

Eles sabem que se continuarem empatados, não viveram muito tempo e não haverá vencedor, pois Tenkumoya irá parar a batalha. O liquído carsmim deles, já umedecera a terra embaixo de suas patas.

Então ela tem uma ideia para se afastar dele sem perigo de ficar vulneravél á um ataque.

Invoca as chamas azuladas que queimam a imensa raíz fincada em seu tórax, enquanto que ele invoca as folhas em forma de lâminas para acertar a mandíbula desta. As lâminas de folhas se chocam com a neve, invocada por esta, fazendo-na espatifar-se, encobrindo o local e ambos com flocos de neve. Noharahishimo usando as suas próprias chamas que já se encarregaram das folhas, faz criar um vapor denso e fechado, quando esquenta a neve negra, auxiliando a se separarem, pois esta nuvem que se formara, dificultava a visão de ambos.

Porém ela paga um preço amargo por esse seu plano.

As poucas folhas remasnescentes, dilaceram sua pele, provocando cortes um pouco profundos. Mas ele sofre também, pois os criatais de gelo, fustigaram as costas dele, como mini-flechas.

O sagramento um do outro cessara, mas encontravam-se fracos e um pouco cambaleantes pela perda de sangue.

Kuroisorakumo olha para Oyakata, preocupado, pois ambos os finalistas perderam muito sangue, ainda mais com o o coração do daiyoukai kitsune encontrando-se angustiado, pois está preocupado com o estado de sua cria, porém este acena para os lados em resposta ao olhar do comandante, afinal, inunotaishou sente que ambos desejam terminar a batalha e parar a batalha não era certo ao seu ver.

A névoa dificultava a visibilidade de ambos, então, teriam que se basear em seu olfato e audição, para achar o inmigo.

De repente, ele sente algo frio embaixo das patas e insitntivamente voa para o alto, mesmo sem ver o que é. Noharahishimo tem seu plano frustrado, ela pretendia prende-lo no gelo que se formara abaixo deles.

Fukaiyorukaze confirmou suas supeitas ao olhar sua pata no alto e ver pequenos fragmentos de gelo, que retira, fazendo desembanhar suas garras retrateís. Então, ele dispensa a nevoa com um tornado de vento, que ao disspar revela a raposa ferida.

Ao olhar mais atentamente percebe que as patas desta eram de gelo e para surpresa deste, logo ela se desfaz, tranformando -se em uma nevasca negra, que o atinge. Então Noharishimo surge de dentro da nevoa.

Com o ataque-surpresa, as reações dele encontram-se demoradas e ela consegue crava suas mandíbulas no lombo dele.

Aiko pergunta, mas com um tom de confirmação ao seu amado.

- Então, ela fez a névoa assumir a forme dela e Noharahishimo assumiu a forma da névoa?

- Ee... ( sim, maneira informal de falar hai)

Fukaiyorukaze tenta chicotear o focinho dela com suas caudas, porém ela utiliza as suas e ambas chocam-se no ar. Ignorando a dor latejante que sentia, ele avança com sua poderosa mandíbula para a pata da kitsuneyoukai, que rebate esse ataque com lanças de gelo, que são fragmentadas pelas folhas cortantes.

Ela se afasta dele para preparar um contra-ataque, porém ele consegue fincar suas presas em uma das caudas desta e com violência a arremessa de encontro ao chão, abrindo uma cratera,enquanto todos escutam o ganido de dor. Com o choque do corpo, uma nuvem de poeira ascendeu da cratera, obscurecendo a visão dele sobre a raposa, por alguns segundos, então ele a dissipa com uma rajada de vento.

Invocando folhas cortantes, funde estas com diversos galhos, gerando um único, grosso , comprido e afiado, que avança sobre a raposa na cratera. Hoshi ao ver acena, com os olhos lacrimejantes, tapa com as mãos e enquanto murmura.

- Noharahishimosama...

Tenkumoyaencontra-se angustiado, aquilo fora muito violento, ainda mais através da cauda, afeta também a coluna em muitos casos, portanto é uma dor óssea também, é muito dolorido e a dor pode obscurecer o poder da reação, ele já teve uma de suas caudas puxadas e doeu muito, piorando quando usou o peso do corpo dela como tensão e peso para arremessar, fazendo questão da coluna já fustigada com esse ataque, chocar-se contra a terra. Fica tentado a intervir, antes do jovem lançar aquele ataque, pois seu coração paterno sofria, mas Oyakata o olhava, negando que a batalha fosse encerrada, ignorando o sofrimento deste para com sua cria.

Apesar de ser um ataque violento, ele não mirou nenhum orgão vital dela, queria é que acabasse a batalha, pois seu corpo desejava descansar.

Então a lança se choca com o corpo da raposa caída na cratera e levanta mais uma nuvem de poeira. Então, Tenkumoya observa melhor e então sorri discretamente, aliviado, olha para Oyakata que correspondeu o olhar, confirmando através da kitsunedaiyoukai.

Hoshi ao ver o ataque da lança por uma fresta entre os dedos pueris, começa a chorar pelo pior e Kuroisorakumo trata de acalma-lo

- Não se preocupe, ela está bem...

- Mas...- ele passa a olhar para o daiyoukai atentamennte.

- Confie em mim - e ele pode ver um sorriso formado na mandíbula deste.

A criança sorri fracamente e seca as lágrimas falando:

- Confio no senhor...

A nekoyoukai olha atentamente á ele, então se dá conta da verdade e arregala os olhos levemente, observando a cratera. O pai dela está orgulhoso e agradavelmente surpreso com a reação , mesmo com a dor lascinante que devia estar sentido, e consegui assim mesmo, raciocinar, isto era admiravél .

Então ele vê a enorme lança fincada na tóraz. Porém esta assume a forma de gelo negro.

Noharahishimo surge do lado dele, irrompendo-se em chamas, irada,salivando pela dor que ainda sentia . Pego totalmente desprevinido, pois acreditava que a dor provocada pelo seu ataque, enublecesse as reações dela, reage lentamente, pois já contava com sua vitória, quando lançou aquele ataque a raposa de ilusão.

Para piorar a situação dele, a raposa de neve explode sozinha criando uma nevasca violenta sobre eles, fazendo o pêlo da pantera ficar com cristais de gelo. Então, enquanto ela avança para ele, com os dois no ar, ele usa seu ataque de rajada de vento e folhas contra a a jovem youkai, mas sente seu corpo paralizar .

Nota que os cristais se fundiram e congelaram sua pele, imobilizando-o. Noharahishimo invoca uma rajada de chamas e neve, que avança sobre a pantera imobilizada.

Hanako olhava a cena pedrificada, aterrorizada demais, pelo que acontecia com o aniue dela e fala, chorando para sua mãe.

- Hahaue... Noharahishimo - falava com raiva o nome da raposa- vai matar aniue...

- Minha filhota...não se preocupe, Tenkumoya a fez prometer não atingir nehum orgão vital dele e ela vai obedece-lo...

- Hã? - ela cessa o choro temporariamente.

- E ela nunca desobedesse uma ordem dele...ela respeita o chichiue dela muito...nunca fará nada para gerar desgosto a este...

- Tá...- ela funga e para de chorar, tornando a observar a batalha, com os olhos lacrimosos.

Para se libertar, ele usa nele mesmo a rajada de vento com folhas para fragmentar a armadura de gelo. E consegue instantes ante do ataque atingi-lo, se esquivando, enquanto ele vê um sorriso maligno se forma na mandíbula castigada de Noharahishimo. Arregala os olhos, para depois perceber que os fragmentos dos cristais que outrora o imobilizaram, com seu ataque para se libertar, transformaram-se em mini-lanças no ar que perfuram o corpo dele, mas tomando cuidado de não atingir partes vitais, contrário ao verdadeiro desejo dela.

Porém desejava era enviar ele ao mundo dos mortos, com passagem só de ida, pois sentia uma dor violenta na coluna, mas a promessa feita ao seu pai e sua admiração por este, a impediam de seguir os seus próprios anseios que era matar seu oponente. Considerava que ele devia agradecer ao pai dela, por ainda continuar neste mundo.

Antes de mergulhar na inconciência, enquanto ele caía em direção a terra, invoca seu último ataque. Utilizando os fragmentos que sobraram das árvores decorrentes da batalha, as que não estavam congeladas, faz elas se entrelaçarem embaixo da terra, fazendo surgir uma única lança de madeira em direção à raposa.

Ela invoca as chamas e gelo para deterem o ataque, pórem este se fragmenta antes de chocar-se com a defesa dela , originando mini-lascas, sendo que algumas não são queimadas ou congeladas em decorrência de serem muitos fragmentos, além de tudo dispersivos e ao se aproximarem do pêlo, dela, se fundem novamente e com isso, aumentando de tamanho , rasgando sua pele , provocando sulcos um tanto profundos.

Enfraquecida, tomba ao chão, caindo próxima da pantera negra.

Todos estam atônitos, ambos caíram, porem um dos dois teria que se levantar. Hoshi e Hanako, gritam, para estimular seus entes queridos a se levantarem. As orelhas de ambos se mexem, indicando que estavam recobrando a conciência parcamente. A enorme pantera negra tenta se levantar , mas tomba ao chão, sem ficar completamente de pé.

Noharahishimo , com as patas tremendo, se levanta, embora as fortes dores que sentia fossem um pedido mudo de seu corpo para descansar. Ignorando os anseios de seu corpo, levanta-se. Oyakata então a declara vencedora.

Nisso o pai e Hoshi, angustiados vão ao encontro de Noharahishimo, que permitiu-se cair no chão após ser confirmada a vencedora e encontrava-se seriamente ferida, assim como Fukaiyorukaze, cujas genitora e imouto, vão ao encontro dele, angustiadas. Os dois comandantes assumem a forma humana, assim como a raposa e a pantera

Oyakata assume a forma humana e com Aiko se aproxima, ficando entre os dois jovens youkais inconcientes.

Tenkumoya pega sua filha no colo e comunica que a levará a mansão para ela se recuperar, Fukaisorahana também pega sua filha e fala que a levará para a mansão dela, ambos falam que Hoshi e Hanako irão até o castelo se os senhores das terras do oeste permitirem, pois mandarão carruagens e escolta para os pegarem.

A jovem humana não gosta da decisão, mas nada fala, apenas seu olhar demonstra sua indignação, queria ir para a mansão e não ir no castelo, queria esta próxima de seu aniue e ajudar a cuidar dele. Já Hoshi, embora contrariado, aceita ir até o castelo.

Oyakata e Aiko concordam com os desejos dos comandantes e aceitam que as crianças fossem para lá. . Então, tranquilos, os dois comandantes se reitram dali, usando seus pdoeres, cada um carregando sua cria inconciente nos braços.

- Queria ter ido, com hahaue, para ajudar a cuidar do meu aniue- ela fala tristemente enquanto olha a mãe desaparecer , após irromper em um tornado.

- Eu também queria ir para mansão logo, para ver Noharishimo, estou preocupado com ela- o menino fala .

- Bem...vamos? - Aiko pergunta gentilmente as duas crianças entristecidas e angustiadas.

Ambos concordam, embora a jovem fêma humana esteja extremamente chateada.

Os demais youkais se retiram, após se curvarem, alguns com dificuldade em decorrência dos ferimentos aos senhores das terras do oeste.

Então Oyakata, Aiko e as duas crianças se dirigem ao castelo. O casal percebe que o sono começa a abate-las, agora que as batalhas passaram.

Espero que tenham gostado   
Eu estava terminando de pintar o desenho de Fukaiyorukaze e adivinhem o que aconteceu? Borrei no final .   
Argh!!!!!!!!! Fiquei irada, fala sério...no final ¬¬  
Dois dias jogados no lixo. yukiko bufando  
Refiz o desenho e pintarei, de novo, e decide postar o capítulo sem o desenho, no próximo, postarei esse e o da Hanako.  
Aí só vai faltar, Honoo e Hoshi   
Desculpem pela demora   
bjos

Notas:  
Hajime - um comando usado para se iniciar uma luta.


	37. Repouso

Após as batalhas, Noharahishimo e Fukaisorakaze descansam, para se recuperarem dos ferimentos sofridos.

Capítulo 37 - Repouso

Aiko e Oyakata estavam sentados nas duas poltornas confortavéis do imenso salão do castelo ao lado de uma lareira imensa, que encontrava-se apagada.

Os humanos já não se encontravam ali, mal chegaram do campo, as carruagens de cada um já encontravam-se em prontidão, á espera deles, cada um com uma escolta de quatro soldados, no caso de Hanako, fêmeas nekoyoukais.

Quando o sol nasceu por completo, o transporte e a escolta partiram dali, rumo aos seus destinos.

Aiko olhava agora para a imensa janela dupla, de onde podia vizualizar as montanhas ao longe, iluminadas pelos mornos raios de sol. Então fala para um Oyakata que encontrava-se fitando-na intensamente.

- Com certeza já devem estar chegando ao seu destino...- ela fala sorrindo e corando levemente, com o olhar sobre si.

- Hoshikun com certeza já chegou, a mansão Shippoushitchinosora é mais próxima daqui, do que a mansão Yamahachinoarashi (Tempestade das oito montanhas).

- Espero que eles estejam bem - fala um tanto preocupada, pois estavam gravemente feridos.

- Nada que alguns dias de sono não reponha...eles são youkais...

- É verdade...já com nós hanyous não, né?

Ele pensa haver uma nota de tristeza na voz, mas ela sorria, com o sorriso que fazia deseja-la e muito. Então, percebendo que o assunto não a afetava, decide responder.

- Um hanyou, demoraria mais tempo...mas nada impede de um meio youkai ser tão poderoso quanto um youkai...

- Não? - ela pergunta com um sorriso maroto enquanto se levanta da poltrona aveludada.

- Acredito que vocês sao persistentes... e tem o melhor das duas naturezas dentro de si...

- Defina melhor...- ela fala sussurrando, enquanto se aproxima dele acariciando o ombro deste com as mãos macias como seda.

- A resistência junto com o poder dos youkais e o coração dos humanos, o que os fazem serem singulares em sua essência...

Ela senta no colo dele, de lado, enquanto ele a abraça fortemente. Aproxima seu rosto do dela, com as respirações se chocando.

- Fala isso para me agradar? - ela pergunta com um sorriso maroto, enquanto morde os lábios.

- iie...é o que penso...afinal tenho outros métodos "melhores" para agrada-la e poder torna-la minha...e somente minha...- ele fala aproximando-se dos lábios dela.

Ela sorri e toma a inciativa, beijando e o aprofundando, enquanto ergue os braços e envolve a nuca dele, colando seu corpo no macho, enquanto é retribuída sendo abraçada com apenas um braço musculoso, que fazia seus corpos se juntarem ainda mais enquanto que com a outra mão acariciava as costas dela . Ambos estão com os olhos fechados para aproveitarem ao máximo o que sentiam naquele momento.

Longe dali, Hoshi já havia chegado a mansão Shippoushitchinosora e fora correndo até o quarto de Noharahishimo, onde ela provavelmente estava se recuperando, pelo menos era o que ele achava. Chegou lá e viu o futon arrumado e uma serva, colocando as flores na ikebana, que estava acima de um tokonoma .

A serva o nota e se prosta para ele que pergunta em um tom choroso.

- Onde está Noharahishimosama?

- No jardim.

- Jardim? Mas...está ferida.

Então a serva sorri docemente frente ao desconhecimento do jovem humano do que acerca os youkais.

- Nós, youkais, ficamos em nossa forma henge quando estamos feridos ou envenenados, para poder nos recuperarmos mais rapidamente...ás veze ficamos na forma humana, mas é raro.

- Por isso no jardim...tem mais espaço . Kuroisorakumosama está lá.

Com essa revelação, sai rapidamente dali dirigindo-se ao jardim. Com certeza avistaria uma enorme raposa negra deitada e como de fato, avistou, podia ver a ponta das orelhas brancas atrás de algumas árvores de cerejeira e correu em direção á elas.

Após alguns minutos, chega ao local, uma espécie de clareira onde Noharahishimo encontrava-se com o corpo castigado. Dormia, mas podia-se notar que respirava com aparente dificuldade em decorrência do ferimento que não havia cicatrizado totalmente em seu tórax .

Kuroisorakumo acariciava a cabeça da filha com um olhar penoso, correndo os olhos nos imensos cortes pelo corpo.

Então, ele nota o filhote de humano correndo na direção dele e emite um sorriso fraco.

- Kuroisorakumosama...e Noharahishimosama? - o garoto fala se aproximando e vendo os sulcos no corpo desta, com olhos lacrimosos.

- Está bem...o que mais dificulta a recuperação é o ferimento no torax, pelo menos, parou de sangrar...

- O prórpio corpo estancou o sangue...- ele fala com o coração pesado.

A criança toca levemente em um dos sulcos do ferimento desta, aterrorizado com o tamanho do corte e sua profundidade, pois podia enfiar sua mão até o punho na fenda. Seu toque é sentido levemente pela youkai que rosna baixo em sinal de aviso. Alerta, o pai afasta o jovem, enquanto olhava para a filha atentamente , á espera do pior.

O menino olha suas mãos, mas nota não conter sangue, pois percebeu que as feridas estavam secas. O comandante se agacha até ele e fala, quando este lhe olha nos olhos, com um semblante triste.

- Hoshi...quando um youkai está nesse estado, ele fica irritado facilmente...seu toque não a fez sentir dor, mas ela sentiu toca-la...

- Eu não fiz doer?

- iie...mas como disse...não é recomendavél tocar num youkai gravemente ferido, ainda mais na forma henge, tendo como agravante a inconciência a qual se encontra...

- Seus instintos de defesa estão fortes...e inconcientemente, se torna muito arisca, podendo até ataca-lo sem tomar conhecimento...

Ele arregala levemente os olhos, para logo depois olhar tristemente para a raposa.

- Por isso, limite-se a ficar vendo ela, não se aproxime, pode até ficar perto, mas não a toque...

- O senhor não corre o risco dela te atacar ?- ele pergunta curioso.

- Depende - ele põe a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Até agora nada...mas ela pode cismar de me atacar...ou melhor, seus intinstos de defesa pensarem que desejo fazer mal à ela.

- Ela até agora há pouco rosnava baixo...sei interpretar um rosnado de aviso e um de ameaça, por isso limitei a fazer movimentos lentos e não me movimentar muito...

- Se percebesse que aumentava o volume do rosnado e sua intensidade, me afastaria. Como não ouvi alteração e ela cessara, continuei...

- Mas com você, ela aumentou a intensidade...senão o retirasse de perto, poderia perecer nas presas dela...

- Entendo...então e como um animal ferido? Eu já tive um cachorro e um dia ele se feriu e...

Nisso, ela rosna audivelmente e mostra as presas levemente, ele olha para ela e depois para o pai desta que a observava atento. Ela cessa e volta a dormir.

Ele olha exasperado para o menino e fala:

- Para nós youkais, se nos comparar á um reles animal é muito ofensivo...

O menino baixa os olhos e fala tristemente:

- Gomennasai ( desculpe ),Kuroisorakumo e Noharahishimosama...não sabia...- e curva-se levemente em desculpas ao pai e a filha.

Kuoisorakumo afaga a cabeça da criança que ergue os orbes castanhos imersos em lágrimas e vê um sorriso gentil no rosto deste.

- Não fique assim, não sabia disso...ainda é muito filhote e nunca esteve junto de youkais...mas com o tempo aprenderá tudo sobre nós e não cometerá mais ofensas como essa...

- Mas não quero mais ofender ,quero saber como evitar...

O comandante olha atentamente o filhote de humano exasperado. Após pensar uns instantes se pronuncia:

- Vou ensinar a etiqueta dos youkais...para saber como agir e evitar "problemas", pois vejo que terá muito contato conosco...

- Vai? - o menino sorri fracamente.

- Hai. E na minha ausência, selecionrei um servo para explica-lhe.

- um servo?

- Sim...ou melhor seu servo pessoal...

- Servo pessoal?

- Achei um para você é um pouco mais velho, porém, viveu um pouco com os humanos...

- Aceitou ser seu servo pessoal em troca de minha proteção, são assim a maioria dos servos, aceitam serem submissos a nós em troca de proteção contra os demais youkais, kitoumes ou monges...

- Yuki

E aparece dentre as arvores, um youkai usando haori e hakama verde e uma gi azul . Identificou como um kitsuneyoukai, com uma cauda e cujas pernas eram semelhantes as pernas traseiras de uma raposa. Possuía olhos dourados e cabelos castanhos escuros, cujo comprimento ia até só a dois dedos abaixo do ombro e era preso por um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seu semblante era de descontração e Hoshi se afeiçou rapidamente.

Quando se aproximou do humano se prostou.

- Hajimemashite, Hoshisama, sou seu servo pessoal, Yuki.

- Hajimemashite, Yuki.

- Kuroisorakumosama- ele prostra-se para o kitsunedaiyoukai , que acena que ele se levante.

- Quando o senhor disse que era um jovem humano que iria servir...não imagina ser um pequeno filhote de ningen...- ele fala com um tom respeitoso.

- È , ainda tem uns oito anos mais ou menos, ele não tem certeza...e eu acho que é essa a idade dele.

- Quando me ausentar, terá que também ensina-lhe a etiqueta dos youkais...

- Sim senhor.

- Deseja algo de mim, jovem senhor?- ele pergunta à Hoshi.

- Vou ficar aqui com Noharahoshimosama...sentado naquela árvore- e coça os olhos.

- Não seria melhor dormir no futon? Afinal, ficou a noite toda acordado.- o comandante fala preocupado ao ver a sonolência deste.

- iie...ficarei um pouco longe e não irei me aproximar...

- Bem...pode ficar, mas Yuki ficará com você...

- Por que? - ele pergunta.

- O servo pessoal segue a pessoa e fica com ela...não gostou dele?

- Parece legal e descontraído- a raposa fica feliz em ouvir isso, temia que o jovem não o aprovasse e com isso corria o risco de perder a proteção de um poderoso daiyoukai.

- Então está resolvido, infelizmente terei que me ausentar...tenho uma reunião com o exército...

- Até mais jovem...

- Tenha uma boa reunião- a criança sorri.

- Arigatou...Yuki cuide dele

- Com a minha vida - e prostra-se para ele.

O comandante irrompe-se em chamas e desaparece quando as labaredas dispersaram-se.

O menino olha para Noharahishimo demoradamente e depois senta-se embaixo de um carvalho ali perto. O youkai olha a imensa youkai e depois, assume a forma henge, uma kitsune ( raposa) com cerca de um metro e trinta de altura e deita-se ao lado do jovem. Toma o cuidado de olhar para o chão ao falar com o jovem. Mas esse fala:

- pode me olhar nos olhos.- fala com um tom gentil.

- Hai, Hoshisama.

A criança sorri e é retribuída pelo kitsune youkai que abana a cauda de feliciade. A criança olha a cauda e depois atentamente para Yuki, que nota o olhar e pergunta em um tom servil:

- Deseja saber algo, Hoshisama?

- È que...quase nunca vejo youkais assim como você, quando vejo estão na forma humana, com excesão daqueles com uma forma mais feral que humano...e nessa forma, henge, só Kuroisrakumo e Noharahishimo, não estou acostumado a ver...um .hã...- ele fica meio sem graça

- Youkai menor ? - ele pergunta descontraidamente agora.

- Hai

- Sabe o porque disso? - a raposa volta suas orelhas pontudas á ele

- sei, Kuroisorakumo me explicou.

- Quando o youkai possui uma forma humana perfeita é poderoso e possuí forma henge.

- Os que não tem caracetristícas humanas não possuem forma henge, com excessão de ogros, que possuem uma única forma

- Agora, quanto aos demais youkais, se assumem uma forma humana imperfeita, quanto maior for a imperfeição, mais baixo é o poder deste...

- Como pode ver, jovem senhor, na forma humana, só tenho aparência de humano das pernas para cima, com excesão de meu nariz, que lembrar mais o de uma raposa que humano, se prestar atenção.

- Além da minha cauda, portanto é uma forma humana imperfeita, mas ainda assim, é mais alto que um que tenha o corpo mais puxado para a caracterisitca animal...

- Dificilmente nós raposas, temos formas humanas muito imperfeitas, eu sou o grau máximo de imperfeição entre essa espécie de youkai...- ele fala um pouco triste.

- Sinto - Hoshi fala cabisbaixo.

A raposa fica extremamente feliz ao ver o quanto o menino era gentil e começava a sentir uma profunda afeição por este. Estava sendo cativado pela gentileza e bondade daquele humano.

De repente, vem um estalo na raposa e flashs. Arregala os olhos para o menino que o olhava como se já o tivesse visto antes.

- Há muto tempo, fui pregar peças em um vilarejo, porém, um dos aldeões me feriu e fugi mancando até a floreta. Lá, se aproxima uma jovem criança, com mais ou menos seis anos.

- Este me esconde da fúria dos aldeões e trata de meus ferimentos

Então, Hoshi se lembra, e arregala os olhos. estava se lembrando que quando mais jovem tratou de uma raposa, por isso sentia afeiçao por elas.

-Entçao você é a raposa?- ele fala sem acreditar

- Sim...por isso achei o senhor conhecido...

- Senti sua falta - ele abraça raposa.

- Eu sei- ele apoia a base da mandíbula no ombro dele.

- Mas sei que senão tivesse partido naquela noite, os aldeões o matariam...

- Sim, mas graças aos seus cuidados,pude me restabelecer para partir, você praticamente salvou minha vida...

Ele se afastam e o menino olha atentamente para ele.

- O que fez esse tempo todo?

- Mais alguns truques por aí , depois resolvi me fixar nessas terras e Kuroisorakumo me aceitou como servo, dei minha servidão em troca de proteção, decide "sossegar", depois de quase ser purificado uma vez, por um kitoume( sacerdote)...

- Nunca imaginei que nos encontraríamos...- a criança fala feliz.

- Mas fico feliz em revê-lo...

A raposa deita com a cabeça ao lado dele, enquanto a criança olha para Noharahishimo e fala, quase num sussurro:

- Noharahshimosama..onegai( por favor)...recupere-se...

Ele acaba dormindo. Percebendo, a raposa apoía a cabeça dele em seu franco dianteiro, enquanto o garoto é deitado sutlimente.

Hoshi não vê um sorriso raro que é exibido por Noharahishimo, muito sutilmente, enquanto que com uma respiração profunda, adormece, nas sombras das frondosas árvores.

Loge dali a carruagem onde encontrava-se Hanako chegara ao seu destino, a mansão Yamahachinoarashi. Um servo youkai sai de dentro da mansão e abre a porta da carruagem para a criança humana descer, dando a mão como apoio enquanto curva-se levemente.

Ela desce com elegâcia e sutileza, controlando sua vontade de ir correndo até seu aniue. Após adentrar na construção, se dirige até o jardim que ficava ao lado da enorme e suntuosa mansão de dois andares, onde certamente encontraria sua mãe e seu irmão, que como esperado ele com certeza se encontraria em sua forma henge, para se recuperar mais rapidamente. Sabia disso ao contrário de Hoshi por sua convivência com os youkais desde que era bebê.

Após alguns minutos que pareciam séculos para a jovem humana, encontra os dois, logo atrás de umas árvores de carvalho, magnólia e cerejira.

Ela se aproxima enquanto seu coração batia acerelado de tanta angústia, enquanto fitava o estado lastimavél em que ele se encontrava, com o corpo maltratado. Ao se aproximar mais, nota que está dormindo, enquanto Fukaisorahana acaricia a cabeça dele, maternalmente. Ela se vira quando a jovem se aproxima.

- Kaachan...e aniichan?

A nekoyoukai a olha com um olhar penoso e suspirando pesadamente, responde com um semblante trsite.

- Adormeceu logo que chegou...também com o corpo fustigado ...

- Mas...- ela olha atentamente a pantera negra .

- E se acontecer...- ela começa a chorar compulsivamente.

- Minha filhota...- a mãe a abraça , enquanto a humana afoga as lágrimas por cima da armadura imponente.

Afaga maternalmente a cabeça desta e fala:

- Seu irmão não vai morrer...

- Os ferimentos são graves, mas não para chegar oa ponto dele partir desse mundo...

-Verdade? - ela fita a comandante com os olhos rasos de água.

- Hai..confie em sua kaachan...

A menina seca as lágrimas com a manga comprida que chegava ao chão da terceira veste que usava e abraça a youkai, procurando aconchegar-se nos braços maternos.

Após alguns minutos, percebendo que ela se acalmou , pois seu coração voltara ao normal, se afasta dela e afaga a cabeça da jovem novamente, enquanto sorri fracamente.

- Eu tenho que ir...preciso resolver assuntos pendentes

Ela pega o rosto delicadamente da filha e beija maternalmente a testa.

- Hai, kaachan

- Sayounara...

A comandante fala após invocar um tornado de vento que a envolve e ao dsisipar-se, revela o vazio aonde ela estivera momentos antes.

A jovem sabe que não é sensato se aproximar de seu irmão quando ele está ferido daquele jeito e na forma henge. Por isso, se dirige até a sombra de uma frondosa cerejeira para se abrigar do sol quente que virá à tarde, quando sua serva pessoal vem correndo de dentro do palácio ao seu encotnro.

Era uma jovem youkai de cabelo azul-escuro preso em um coque na cabeça e olhos verdes. Tinha uma aparência humana perfeita. Vestia um haori e hakama rosa com detalhes brancos de pétalas e uma gi rosa claro. Seu semblante beirava a gentileza e quando chega em frente a menina, curva-sa e a humana percebe um pano dobrado nos braços desta.

- Hanakosama, onegai, permitar-me forrar com esse pano onde irá sentar.

- Hai, Sakura.

A serva estende o pano branco com petalas de cerejeira rosa-claro, sobre a relva abaixo da árvore e estica cuidadosamente.

Então a criança senta com as pernas de lado, no lençol e a serva senta sobre os joelhos.

A menina passa a olhar para o irmão, preocupada e murmura o nome dele.

- Aniichan...

- A senhora precisa dormir um pouco...está a noite toda acordada.- ela fala em um tom emotivo.

- Talvez...- ela sente suas pálpebras pesadas

- Mas não queria ir para meu quarto, quero ficar com meu irmão...

- Então, resolverei o problema, Hanakosama.- a serva sorri enquanto bate as mãos.

- Como? - ela inclina a cabeça sem entender

- Assim...

A youkai é envolvida por um brilho leve e a menina vê o contorno do corpo dela mudar. Quando o brilho desaparece, há uma enorme andorinha, com três metros de altura. Ela olha a menina meigamente e deita seu corpo.

Então a humana deita sobre o corpo da youkai e cerra os olhos, enquanto suspira cansada. A serva envolve o corpo dela com a asa, para protege-la do vento.

Era a serva pessoal dela e babá também. Cuida da menina e a acompanha desde que fora trazida para o castelo, doze anos atrás. Tem um afeto por ela, como se fosse sua irmãzinha.

Então deita a cabeça emplumada no lençol e cerra os olhos, embora não dormisse e velasse o sono de sua mestra, sempre atenta a qualquer barulho. Perto dali a escolta de fêmeas youkais fortemente armadas, guardava a segurança de Hanako.

Se perceberem, Hanako muda o tratamento do nome, quando está em público e particular.

Em particular, no máximo tendo a serva pessoal ao lado dela, ela chama a mãe de Kaachan ( nuam tradução literal, seria mais ou menos mamãe ou mãezinha) e aniichan ( irmão no sentido carinhoso ), ambos fora da forma polida.

Já em público, ela fala, hahaue e aniiue , que é formal e seria algo como senhora minha mão, senhor meu irmão, pois creio sera forma correta de se referir, com respeito aos mais velhos.

A sociedade japonesa é assim, os mais velhos devem ser tratados com respeito, ainda mais no passado, numa era tão antiga, mas apesar de se referirem assim, não duvido quando as famílias eram muito unidas, se referissem aos familiares, de maneira mais carinhosa, longe dos olhares do público. Hoje em dia no japão, não é mais assim, praticamente, embora em alguns lares com certeza existem, formas formais e polidas de se dirigir aos mais velhos e mesmo esse tratamento informal no particular, mais carinhoso, tem que ter aprovação dos familiares, senão tiver, terá que cama-los formalmente, atualmento como aniisan, okaasan, otousan, oneesan.

Obrigada pelos reviews -

cris

Iasha

queenrj

Vice-chan 

Faziram uma autora feliz

Fiz o desenho de Fukaiyorukaze, mas o fanfiction não coloca corretamente o endereço do deviantart ¬¬ , por favor, vejam no meu profile o link

Notas:

Yamahachinoarashi - Tempestade das oito montanhas . yama ( montanha ) , hachi no ( das oito ) , arashi ( tempestade )


	38. Escolha

Capítulo 38 - Escolha

Após três dias são reunidos os aspirantes para um pronunciamento de Oyakata, sobre quem fora escolhido ao título de comandante do exército do Oeste. Aiko encontra-se ao lado de seu amado. Fukaiyorukaze acompanhado de sua mãe e imouto e Noharahishimo de seu pai e Hoshi.

Então um silêncio mortal se faz presente, quando Inunotaishou pigareia, preparando-se para anunciar o escolhido:

- Após olhar os dados colhidos e observadas as condutas de cada um durante a apresentação e em batalha...

- Observando como agiriam em um confronto que durasse váriso meses e até anos...

- Como ficariam suas mentes e lidariam com a pressão...

- Suas estratégias de não desperdiçar youki, reservando-o o máximo e só usando no momento certo...

- A escolhida ao cargo de comandante do exército do Oeste é Noharahishimo, filha de Tenkumoya e Tennofubuki, pois mostrou suas habilidades e sagacidade excepcionais.

Então ela se aproxima de Inunotaishou e embora continuasse com sua face impassivél, sentia um arrombo de feliciade inimaginavél. Era difícil uma fêmea conseguir um estatus desses, elevado.Seu pai demonstra uma felicidade imensuravél e um orgulho sem limite.

Fukaiyorukaze fica chateado pela escolha, mas reconhece que ela fora melhor que ele em muitos quesitos necessários ao título de comandante. Tomado pelo sentimento de querer supera-la, decide se fortalecer mais ainda para conquistar seu espaço no imenso e poderoso exército das terras do oeste, então decidido, some entre a multidão com um último olhar para a kitsune youkai, sendo seguido logo em seguida por sua irmã que o vira sair.

Os youkais ali presentes sabiam que se tratava da filha de Fukaisorahana e davam passagem á ela, que passava sem dificuldade seguindo seu irmão,embora a mãe estivesse vigiando atentamente e protetoramente enquanto seguia seu aniue.

Seu olhar passa para o filho, com tristeza e suspirando longamente, pois desconfia do que ele fará agora. Tranquila por saber que ele se encarregaria de cuidar de Hanako , volta seu olhar para Inunotaishou e Aiko á sua frente, para logo depois focalizar Kuroisorakumo, que lhe retribui fitando-na intensamente e sorrindo, sendo retribuido na mesma intensidade pela comandante.

Noharahishimo discretamente olha do pai para Fukaisorahana, sabia o que acontecia entre eles, porém nunca manifestava que sabia o que ocorria , pois não era assunto dela e nem lhe dizia respeito. Se o pai desejasse se envolver com outra fêma youkai, ela não criticaria nem nada, apenas aceitaria. Hoshi estava ao lado de Tenkumoya e olhava para Noharahishimo com uma profunda admiração e como sempre, era ignorado pela mesma.

Um pouco longe dali, Fukaiyorukaze parou de caminhar para que a irmãzinha dele a alcançasse. Ela se aproxima dele preocupada

- Aniichan?

Ele se vira para ela ocultando a tristeza que abatera sobre ele, sorrindo, pois sabia que se a demonstrasse, Hanako sentiria em dobro.

- Sim? - e sorri ainda mais lindamente.

- Fiquei preocupada com você, já que a raposa... - falou raposa em tom de desdém - ...tomou seu lugar e pensei que ficaria depremido...

Ele afaga gentilmente a cabeça dela e fala

- Não nego que fiquei um tanto triste...mas reconheço que ela foi melhor...

- Mas, mas...- ela tenta argumentar.

- Foi uma demonstração de habilidades indispensavéis a um comandante e ela prevaleceu justamente...

- Veja, imouto, ela poderia usar a influência do pai para garantir a vaga, mas ela não fez isso e se propos a demonstrar todas as suas hablidades e creio que o pai dela não faria isso, mesmo que ela pedisse, pois ele é muito honrado...mas Noharahishimo também nunca pediria..

- Sou amigo de infância dela e ela gosta de conquistar por direito e não usar atalhos em nome de seus objetivos...

- Não me suprendi com o resultado, devo confessar, pois em meu íntimo já sabia o desfecho, embora deva confessar que fiquei um pouco irado...

A irmã dele olha tristemente para o chão e depois volta seu rosto á ele, com a feição um tanto triste:

- Aniichan...

- Bem, vamos voltar?

Ele apenas esboça um de seus lindos sorrisos , que fazem o humor da humana melhorar visivelmente.

- Hai - ela fala retribuindo com um outro sorriso

- Hã...- ela fala enquanto mexe os pés e olha sem jeito para ele sorrindo.

Então a pantera youkai fala em um tom extremamente gentil, pois já sabe que quando ela fica assim, é porque deseja pergunta-lhe algo:

- Pode falar imouto ...

- Posso ir em cima de você na forma henge? Gosto de ver a paisagem e sinto saudade do tempo que você me levava - ela pergunta com os olhos suplicantes.

Ele analisa por uns instantes, mas a feição dela suplicante, faz ele aceitar, afinal desde a tenra infância, conseguia tudo quando fazia aquela cara adoravél, então fala:

- Claro, sabe que nunca lhe nego nada.

Ela exibe um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Arigatou

- Mas sabe que não é bom que os outros olhem...- ele fala agachando-se para ficar no nivél dela.

- Sim.

- Então nos distanciaremos um pouco, para poder assumir minha verdadeira forma...

- E no jardim posso ficar na forma henge e apoiar você em minhas patas, para deitar, como antigamente. O que acha?

Os olhos dela brilharam de emoção, enquanto ele invocava uma leve brisa que condensa em sua mão, sussurra algo para logo depois abrir a palma fazendo a brisa percorrer a multidao até a sua mãe.Hanako já sabia que se tratava do sistema de troca de mensagens entre seu irmão e mãe , com certeza a estava informando que iriam juntos a mansão, aquele era um método comum de comunicação a distância entre os dois, que era via vento.

Então a leve brisa que continha a mensagem chega até a audição da comandante que após escutar atentamente, também invoca um vento discretamente, com a mão abaixada e a traz para perto de sua boca sussurrando algo, para logo depois liberar esta brisa que se dirige até seu filhote, o envolvendo , se despedindo deles:

- Até mais filhotes

- Cuidem-se

E esse vento cessa de repente.

Sorrindo, ela é abraçada por seu aniue que invoca um tornado de vento e folhas em volta deles, que após dissipa-se revela o nada.

Após alguns quilômetros dali um tornado se forma no meio de uma clareira que quando dissipa-se, revela os irmãos. Por mais que fosse comum isso a ela, a jovem ainda não se sentia bem com essa "viagem", já que não via nada e quando podia vizualizar já estavam em outro lugar. Achava incrivél ele ver onde ia pousar e que via algo enquanto se transportava.

Então satisfazendo a vontade dela, assume a forma henge . Ele deita no chão para a jovem subir, auxiliando com a sua pata, delicadamente, pois sabe que os humanos são frageís.

Passa a percorrer as terras até chegar a mansão, com ela sorrindo e se divertindo, segurando-se no pêlo dele com uma mão enquanto que com a outra, apontava as coisas para ele ver. Ele toma o devido cuidado quando chega aos limites do olhar dos guardas das imensas portas duplas que guardavam a mansão, e rapidamente, após descer a irmã que ficara aborrecida com o fim do passeio, assume a forma humana.

Após andarem alguns minutos e cruzarem os imensos portões , chegam ao jardim, aonde ele assume a forma henge e deita seu corpo negro trazendo as duas caudas longas para junto de seu corpo. A humana deita entre as patas dele, enquanto sorri para a imensa pantera negra, para logo depois inclinar a cabeça ao corpo dele e cochilar, pois se sentia protegida, por sua vez o youkai ronrona levemente, para faze-la dormir melhor, pois sabia que sua imouto uma paz e felicidade muito grande com seu ronronar.

De volta ao campo de batalha após o anúncio do escolhido, praticamente toda a multidão se retirara, após prestarem os devidos cumprimentos aos seus senhores daquelas terras e deles, além de tenkumoya e da nova comandante. Só sobrara os comandantes, Oyakata e Aiko.

- Oyasumimassen, mas devo retirar-me, tenho assuntos pedentes a tratar- ela curva-se para os senhores.

- Sayounara ( até logo e não adeus )

- Sinto por Fukaiyorukaze, Fukaisorahana...

- reconheço que Noharahishimo foi melhor que meu filhote, assim como ele reconhece também.

- Omedetou gozaimassu ( Parabéns) , Noharahishimo, agora uma de nós...que seu nome seja falado além desas terras...e ecoe como lenda...

- Vida longa e própera a nova comandante dos exércitos do Oeste.- Noharahishimo sorri fulgazmente.

- Sayounara, Aikosama, Oyakatasama, Noharahishimo e Tenkumoya.

Tenkumoya também curva-se levemente á comandante mas sem deixar de lança-lhe um sorriso extremamente malicioso que é retribuído rapidamente por ela, que usando seus poderes, retira-se dali

Essa breve troca de olhares e sorrisos não passara despercebido por Noharahishmo e Oyakata. Este fica triste com a situação dos dois, pois sabe que eles se amam, mas é inviavél que fiquem juntos em decorrência da posição deles no exército e suas delegações. Não podia fazer nada , somente acoberta-los, como fizera várias vezes. Aiko não percebera pois estava falando com Hoshi. Oyakata sorri da inocência dela, isso o agradava demais.

- Oyasumimassen ( com licença ), senhor, senhora e filha, mas devo retirar-me...

- Levarei Hoshi até a mansão e de lá resolverei alguns assuntos pendentes, devo me ausentar por alguns dias.

Oyakata acena com a cabeça em confirmação, com um sorriso e a filha dele fala em seus costumeiro tom impassivél:

- Como desejar pai, sayounara chichiue - curva-se levemente em respeito ao seu genitor.

- Volto depois desses dias para ajuda-la a apresentar-se para o exército que irá liderar e se um deles tentar um levante, basta " ensina-lo exemplamente " - e sorri com um tom levemente maligno.

- Eu sei pai - e devolve o mesmo sorriso

- Sayounara

E pondo a mão sobre o ombro da criança, usa seus poderes para transporta-los até a mansão.

- E você Noharahishimo? - Aiko pergunta voltando suas orelhas negras para a youkai raposa.

- Vou espairecer por aí...

- Oyasumimassen. Sayounara Oyakatasama e Aikosama - e curva-se levemente

Oyakata apenas consente com a cabeça.

- Sayounara

E ela caminha em direção a floresta, desaparecendo entre ás arvores. Nisso um servo que prostra-se para Aiko e esta percebe se tratar de um dos mensageiros de seu irmão.

- Aikosama? Trouxe a resposta de seu aniuesama, o Outashi ( princípe herdeiro ) Hoshiyakankiba .

E sem olhar para ela, pois mirava o chão, entrega o pergaminho lacrado com o nome de seu irmão carimbado. Ela abre e lê com Oyakata olhando por cima do ombro dela lendo também

- Meu aniue vem me visitar! - ela fala sorridente, mal contendo sua felicidade.

- Sinto tanta falta, somos tão unidos.

- Percebi - ele fala em tom de ciúmes

Aiko dispensa o servo que se retira dali, prostrando uma ultima vez.

- Está com ciúmes de meu irmão? - ela arqueia uma sombrancelha, desconfiada .

- E se estiver? - ele fala sorrindo.

- Francamente! - ela coloca as mãos na cintura e estreita os olhos.

Ele ri gostosamente enquanto Aiko o olha aborrecida.

- iie...nunca sentiria ciúmes de você com ele - fala susurrando enquanto aproxima-se dela, fitando-na intensamente.

O aborrecimento da jovem kuroiookami hanyou tintutebeia com a aproximação minunciosa de seu macho, ela sente-se presa pelos orbes dourados como o sol em um dia quente de verão.

Ele a abraça aproximando os lábios do dela, mas é supreendido ao vê-la tomar a iniciativa, aprofundando.Se separam para a jovem tomar ar enquanto o inuyoukai começa a acariciar suavemente a face de sua hanyou, que fecha os olhos para desfrutar dessa carícia.

Eles só permitiram essa trocas de carícias e beijos, pois sabiam que ninguém naquele instante os observava. Precisavam ser cuidadosos quando encontravam-se em lugares abertos, antes se certificando que de fato, estavam a sós, pois é contra a etiqueta trocar intimidade em público, até abraçar não era bem visto, mesmo entre os youkais.

Ficam mais algum tempo trocando carícias quando identificam o cheiro de Hoshiyakankiba , próximo dali.

- Tenho que ir...- ela se separa dos braços dele, porém sem cortar o contato visual.

- Eu também tenho que patrulhar as fronteiras, só nós veremos daqui a quatro dias

- Quatro dias? - ela fica triste.

- È...tenho obrigações a cumprir ... e muitas periodicamente...- ele fala aborrecido.

- Eu sei...- ela sorri fracamente

- Então até quatro dias, meu Oyakata

Ela vira-se para partir lançando um úlimo olhar a seu amado que ainda a fitava, quando é pega pelo braço e trazida próximo dele, que lhe beija apaixonamente, para logo depois sussurrar maliciosamente:

- Até, Minha Aiko...

Mordisca levemente a orelha negra dela, arrancando um gemido da jovem, que ao se virar, descobre que ele já partira. Então fica irritada e fala ao léu:

- Baka ( idiota)!

E parti dali, saltando de tronco em troco até a origem do cheiro de seu aniue. Após algum tempo chega ao pátio do castelo, avistando logo em seguida este se aproximando. Ele cavalgava um corcel negro com crina de chamas azuladas e com um chifre no meio da testa. Abaixo deste chifre, uma pedra que lembrava diamante. Era seguido de uma escolta de soldados equipados com armaduras pesadas e imensos machados em suas mãos, montados em cavalos ogros. Alguns continham um olho só ou até três .

Ela corre ate ele, quando este alcança o chão e desmontara do corcel . Ela fala sorridente

- Aniue ...que bom que chegou...fico feliz em reve-lo, meu irmão...

Mas ele sorri fulgazmente apenas, para logo depois olhar para a jovem seriamente , demonstrando logo após uma tristeza imensa. Perante a tristeza que se apossara seu irmão, o sorriso dela tintutebeia. Ela sente ele abraça-la enquanto fala tristemente:

- Por que imouto?

Ela o fita com um olhar triste e com suas mãos o rosto dele enquanto fala fracamente:

- È meu desejo...- e mostra a decisão em seu olhar

- Mas ...ele tenta argumentar.

- Venha, vamos conversar em particular

Então ele a segue em direção ao jardim.

Obrigada pelos comentários:

Cris - Prontinho, aí uma cena de Aiko e Oyakata - , atendendo ao seu pedido ampliei o trecho dos dois e acrescentei umas carícas a mais XDDDDDDD , espero que esteja de seu agrado v

Vice-chan - Fico feliz que tenha ficado fofo XDDDDDDDDDD

QueenRJ - Quem sabe role alguma coisa entre eles né? Ou não... srsrsrrs XDDDDDDDD


	39. Segredo revelado

Capítulo 39 - Segredo revelado - O passado de Noharahishimo

Longe do jardim do castelo, Oyakata começara a tarefa de patrulhar as vastas e ferteís Terras que compleendiam seu território, um domínio cobiçado por muitos, quando sente algo pular nele no pescoço e pica-lo, enquanto ouvia um som de sucção. Fecha os olhos estreitando as sombrançelhas enquanto murmura:

- Myouga...

E dá um tabefe na nomiyoukai que flutua inconciente no ar, sendo amparado pela mão do poderoso inuyoukai. Ele se refaz e olha com lágrimas nos olhos, agoniado.

- O que ouve Myouga?- ele pergunta preocupado

- Consegui desvendar o segredo de Noharahishimosama e do Chichiuesama dela

- E qual é?

- Envolve um certo acontecimento e narrarei ao senhor...mais precisamente como ouvi de uma serva...

_Em uma floresta ao longe da mansão Shippounosora, uma jovem raposa tendo a aparência de dezesseis anos, treinava. Seus longos cabelos negros com pontas brancas estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto seus olhos, um de cada cor, miravam um ponto á frente, enquanto fazia movimentos com sua katana.Usava um haori e hakama negro, com gi branca. Após terminar o movimento de espada e passando a manga do haori na testa, se volta para o lago cristalino às suas costas contornado com pedras lisas e brilhantes que resplandeciam sobre a parca luz do sol, que adentrava com dificuldade pelos vãos das densas copas de árvores seculares.Por isso, aquele era seu lugar preferido para treinar._

_Senta-se sobre os joelhos na margem do lago, entre o vão de duas pedras para lavar o rosto, quando um barulho chama-lhe a atenção. Rapidamente, põe-se em posição de guarda, mas ofensivo, condensando seus poderes de neve negra em uma mão e de chamas azuladas na outra, enquanto rosnava em ameaça._

_Então um vulto saí das sombras de duas árvores grossas e revela-se. Ela então fica sem graça, quase atacara o senhor dela, uma vez que as Terras do oeste pertenciam à ele e como morava lá com seu pai, era o senhor deles._

_- Yorusousama, gomennasai - trata-se de se desculpar._

_Yorusou que após revela-se aproxima-se dela, que rapidamente se curva em mais profundo respeito enquanto estava envergonhada por te-lo ameaçado sem saber, mas o inuyoukai se aproxima sorrindo e ordena que a garota se levante, então fala sorridente:_

_- Bravo! Meus parabéns! Faz juz ao seu pai, já consegue invocar dois poderes distintos ao mesmo tempo, embora sejam em mãos diferentes..._

_- Mas um dia condensara os dois em uma única mão._

_- Não se preocupe, jovem, sei muito bem que não me identificou pois fiquei a favor do vento o que impossiblitava você de sentir meu cheiro..._

_- Agiu bem, pondo-se logo em guarda, mas pronta para atacar rapidamente...pelo que vejo, Tenkumoya é um excelente instrutor e com certeza preencherá o sonho que ele tanto acalenta..._

_Ela o olha feliz com os elogios dirigidos é ela, mas achava estranho o sorriso dele, estava confusa, não entendi porque sentia medo ainda e sentia um arrepio na espinha quando o inuyoukai se aproxima com um sorriso não identificavél e inconciente, dá dois passos para trás, notando que os olhos dele a percorrem de baixo para cima e quando parou a análise minunciosa, fitando-na nos olhos. Seu coração bateu depressa e um pavor começou a tomar conta dela " Mas por que sinto isso? ", pergunta a si mesma._

_Ele passa a circunda-la, examinando-a e podia ver a lingua dele passar pelos lábios, compulsivamente. Engolindo em seco, ela toma coragem e fala gaguejando:_

_- Oyo...Oyoru...Oyorusousama...de...de...devo...re...retirar...retirar-me..._

_- Oh! è mesmo, daqui a pouco vai escurecer..é melhor ir..._

_Ela sorri, sentindo uma falsa segurança e prepara-se para sair dali, quando se vira e sente ele pega-la pela cintura e com uma mão tampa-lhe a boca, para logo depois amordaça-la com um pano. Arrasta a jovem que se debatia apavorada, não entendendo direito o que ele pretendia fazer, mas algo lhe dizia que não era nada bom. As nuvens obscurecem a terra, enquanto ouvem-se trovões e uma chuva fria começa a cair._

_Ele amarraa mão dela em volta de uma árvore, com uma corrente com algemas para evitar dela lutar muito. Já a vinha observando á muito tempo e já armara para tê-la nessa situação, rendida sobre suas patas, como uma presa perante o predador, ele adorava ver o olhar de pavor daquelas que pretendia se satisfazer, isso o excitava demais._

_Então terminando de imobiliza-la sobre o olhar apavorado da jovem, ele rasga as vestes dela com violência, revelando o corpo que tanto cobiçara. Noharahishimo fecha os olhos com vergonha, não antes de vê-lo se despir urgentemente e ver algo que ela não entendia o que era, mas fora o suficiente para enche-la mais de pavor._

_- Serei seu primeiro...sabe que devia se orgulhar de ser o seu senhor a faze-la mulher? - e gargalha malignamente._

_Ela abre os olhos levemente a tempo de ver ele abrir as pernas dela e avançar para cima , então fecha os olhos enquanto sua mente não para de trabalhar " Tousan( papai) ...estou com medo" para longo depois sentir uma dor lacinante e chorar,enquanto tenta gritar em vão enquanto ele se movimentava sobre ela, que se contorcia, tentando lutar._

_Horas se passam e é estuprada diversas vezes por Yorusou , embora que já estivesse inconciente há muito tempo. Quando se dá por saisfeito, o corpo dela exibe marcas de garras, hematomas e pode se ver um filete de sangue que saía do baixo ventre dela._

_A chuva continuava a cair, só que agora pesadamente. Então ele desamarra ela e a larga na posição que ela se encontrava, de bruços, pois havia virado no meio dos estupros, para uma posição mais aprazivél à ele. E sai dali, em direção ao castelo, enquannto o corpo da jovem é fustigado pela chuva._

_O pai dela se encontrava ausente naquele instante. À pedido de Yorusou havia ido até a fronteira Leste, sem entender o porque, pois existia o comandante lá, era um tanto absurdo fazer um do norte, conferir uma fronteira distante da dele._

_A serva pessoal de Noharahishimo, Fubuki( neve) , uma inuyoukai, com orbes negros como a noite e cabelos castanhos presos em um coque. Vestia um tomosode, de cor clara com singelos desenhos de pétalas de cerejeira e usava um oshire nos pés, estava na frente da porta corrida de entrada da mansão, estranhando sua jovem senhora não retornar, sabia que o pai dela detestava que ficasse fora com um tempo tão ruim quanto o que se mostrava naquele instante e que a jovem sempre fora obediente ao genitor. _

_Então, ela que possuía uma forma humana perfeita, assume a aparência de uma cachorra de pêlo castanho, longo, não tendo mais que dois metros e parti da mansão, atrás da menina. Iria para o local que ela gostava de ficar pra treinar que infelizmente, era um tanto longe dali._

_Então ao se aproximar do lago, cujo espelho d´ água era revirado pelas gotas de água, vê "algo deitado," o máximo que sua visão podia ver distante e em meio a densa chuva que caía. Ela desfaz a forma henge e se aproxima com cautela, não sabe de quem, ou do que se trata, pois não conseguia sentir o cheiro com aquela tromba d´água caindo. Ao se aproximar, identifica ser uma jovem com o corpo nú e ao se aproximar mais, vê os hemtaomas e escoriações desta._

_- Noharahishimosama!!!!!!!!!- a serva grita, agoniada, reconhecendo-a enquanto corre até o corpo dela.._

_Ao se aproximar, vê que o corpo dela estava fustigado, olha estarrecida e penalizada enquantro chora. Seu ímpeto é pega-la no colo, porém, teme que ela a ataque, pois está inconciente e podia pensar ser tratar do atacante e mesmo ela sendo uma inuyoukai bicentenária, a jovem era muito mais poderosa que a inuyoukai e bastava um único ataque para ela perecer rapidamente. Então, faz o máximo que podia, retira o haori e jogar em cima do corpo da jovem._

_Olhando para ela, assume a forma henge e parte para o castelo, correndo o máximo que suas patas permitem, aterrorizada pelo que acontecera a menina. Sabia que somente um ser conseguiria se aproximar dela, sem perigo, era o pai, Tenkumoya. Decidiu que quando chegasse na mansão, mandaria o mais veloz mensageiro do castelo, atrás do pai desta.O que de fato faz ao chegar em seu destino, e após encarregar o o youkai responsavél pelas mensagens, um karasuyoukai ( corvo youkai) , retorna onde está a kitsune youkai e com ordens de nenhum macho segui-la._

_Fica ao lada da raposa youkai e vê que ás vezes ela murmura com os olhos fechados e grita espaçadamente, implorando para que pare, pois estava doendo, para logo depois, silencia-se. Ouvir os gritos de pavor e dor dela, feriam as orelhas da serva que chorava cada vez mais forte. E o que aumentava seu pesar, era saber que nem poderia consolar a menina, amparara e afagar a cabeça maternalmente. Horas se passam, quando olhando de lado, vê um par de botas._

_Olha para cima e reconhece ser o senhor dela, Tenkumoya que está estarrecido ao ver a filha e agoniado, chorando, a abraça paternalmente. Porém não teve o efeito de acalmar, ao contrário, Noharahishimo começara a se debater violentamente, tentando se soltar dos braços, enquanto gritava para parar, pois doía muito, de que a deixasse em paz, pedindo que a soltasse. Nessa briga inconciente com seu pai, já que não abrira os olhos, o haori desliza pela pele, revelando o estado do corpo , as marcas, os hematonas e o sangue seco entre as pernas dela, que pela mancha, não era simplesmente pela perda da virgindade.Ele fala como um mantra, com a voz paternal e emotiva:_

_- Seu pai está aqui...está tudo bem - repete inumeras vezes na esperança que ela cessasse o ataque em sua mente._

_Ele a cobre novamente com um braço, enquanto grita para a noite fria, com as nuvens se abrindo e revelando a majestosa lua._

_- Desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quem quer que foi, vou trucidar e se arrependerá de ter nascido!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouviu!!!!!!!!!_

_E a abraça fortemente , chorando ainda mais, enquanto tremia de raiva ao imaginar o que sua filhota passou. _

_A serva, fala baixo ao seu senhor:_

_- Tenkumoyasama...não é melhor leva-la a mansão para tratar dos ferimentos...- fala receosa._

_Então o kitsunedaiyoukai se refaz, embora seus olhos continuassem marejados e tremesse de ira. Pega delicadamente a filha, que suspendera a briga e murmurara, pois sentira que era os braços protetores e paternais que a seguravam e permite-se cessar os ataques._

_- Tousan..._

_Usando seus poderes, transporta a serva e a filha em seus braços até o castelo, mais precisamente no quarto dela e fala à criada:_

_- Selecione duas ou três servas fieís, que não irão relatar o que aconteceu...e por ordens minhas, isole essa área entre o quarto e o ôfuro..._

_- Minha filhota não precisa que curiosos a vejam assim ..._

_Fala em tom baixo visando não despertar a filha que somente agora adormecera tranquilamente nos braços paternos.._

_- Hai, Tenkumoyasmaa- e prostrando-se retira-se dali para cumprir as ordens._

_Após um hora, Fubuki e mais duas servas banharam Noharahishimo e colocaram um haori e gi comprido, alvo de seda. Depositaram-na com cuidado no futon, enquanto tratavam dos ferimentos desta. Receberam ordens de não comentar com nenhum outro servo ou iriam se arrepender amargamente.._

_Ele zela pelo sono da filha, por horas a fio, enquanto seus punhos estavam cerrados e os olhos estreitados. A vontade naquele exato momento era trucidar o canalha que havia feito aquilo, mas não conseguira sentir o cheiro, pois a forte chuva que desabara, lavara qualquer rastro do local, portanto, teria que esperar ela acordar e perguntar diretamente. Se ela não tivesse visto o atacante, poderia identifica-lo pelo cheiro, pois com certeza, a jovem sentira o odor._

_De repente, Norahahishimo começa a se contorcer enquanto grita exasperada, cortando o coração do pai, em ver a fiilha mergulhada em tamanho tormento:_

_- Não!!!!! Pare por favor,senhor!!!!! Pare!!!!!!!!! Doí!!!!!!_

_Para logo depois cessar o ataque e voltar a dormir, porém ele estreita os olhos e ajeita ela no futon, cobrindo-a novamente, com um cândido lençol de seda com suas mãos tremendo de ira, sabia a quem ela se referia como "senhor" , mesmo numa hora daquelas. Já ouvira falar da fama sórdida dele, mas nunca imaginara que atacaria a filha de um de seus comandantes.._

_Com os olhos rubros se levanta e parte rumo ao amanhecer, para matar Yorusou, mas não antes, faze-lo sofrer lentamente pelo mal causado à sua filha. Sabia que em matéria de poder, ele era superior ao inuyoukai e confiava que teria o apoio de Fukaisorahana, outra comandante, mesmo que com seus atos eclodisse uma guerra interna entre os comandantes. Com certeza venceria facilmente com seus poderes, pois somente ele era um daiyoukai milenar. _

_E assumindo a sua forma henge, de uma imensa raposa negra, sedenta de sangue e do mais puro ódio e ira, pois ele ferira seriamente seu maior tesouro e isso era inadimissivél, sendo ou não, senhor dele, parte dali, decidido a fazer "justiça com as próprias garras", como os youkais falam._

_No espaçoso e arejado quarto de tatame, a jovem acorda e rapidamente senta-se com o coração aflito. Fubuki estava ao lado dela e a conforta, com uma voz que podia soar muito bem como materna. Ao olhar para os lados, identificou ser o seu quarto e que estava em segurança. Ela sente o odor de seu pai, no piso ao seu lado e pergunta a serva pessoal, que praticamente era a babá dela desde que era um bebê:_

_- Tousan?..._

_A serva olha triste para o chão, para logo depois, levantar os olhos e falar pesadamente:_

_- Tenkumoyasama, partiu agora há pouco...durante seus devaneios, falou "senhor" e ele identificou quem a atacou e agora se dirige para vinga - la..._

_A jovem arregala os olhos e se levanta, mesmo sentindo seu corpo ainda dolorido, principalmente abaixo do ventre._

_- Por favor, Noharahishimosama...descanse...tem que se recuperar...onegai( por favor )...- a serva implora com os olhos suplicante e lacrimosos, ao vê-la fechar levemente os orbes, pela dor que sentira quando se levantou._

_A jovem youkai começa a chorar e tremer de nervoso enquanto fala:_

_- Não posso permitir que ele manche sua honra atacando aquele desgraçado...ele não vale esse sacríficio... _

_Yorusou não prestava, porém, deviam obediência e lealdade, a honra era impreencindivél e seu pai perderia isso, ela não podia permitir, embora seu coração desejasse que ele fosse punido e sofresse o máximo possivél. Pensando na honra de seu pai e na desgraça que o abateria por tal ato, além de que com certeza, provocar a eclosão de uma guerra interna entre os comandantes, ignora as pontadas de dor e usando seus poderes, assume a forma henge ao sair para a varanda, decidida a intercepta-lo embora soubessse que teria que correr o máximo que pudesse, pois ainda era muito jovem, para conseguir acompanhar a velocidade de seu genitor.._

_Longe dali, o poderoso e imponente Kuroikitsune( raposa negra ) daiyoukai sente alguém se aproximar atrás dele, então põe-se em guarda e pronto a atacar quem quer que fosse. Então uma tormenta de chamas azuladas e nevasca negra, irrompem-se na frente dele, que ao dissparem, revela uma jovem youkai raposa, e reconhece como sendo sua filha. Pergunta surpreso:_

_- Filha...o que faz aqui? _

_- Devia estar descansando..._

_- Não o ataque Tousan...por favor, irá perder sua honra e orgulho...eu imploro...- olha-o com seu olhar suplicante._

_- Ele já a retirou, quando a violentou...matarei o infeliz!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Ele pagara amargamente pelo que fez a você! - e rosnou._

_- Eu sei...- a cabeça dela abaixa ._

_- Meu coração deseja isso..._

_- Porém minha mente grita para que lhe pare...não viverei bem... sabendo que jogou toda a sua honra fora ...e que provocara uma guera interna ...nestas terras...- fala em meio aos prantos. em súplica._

_- Não quero que aja com desonra e traga tão infortúnio à você e manche seu nome, atacando-o! _

_- Por favor- suplica à ele, aproximando-se lentamente de seu pai, que ainda estava irado e transbordando de raiva._

_- Irei mata-lo!!!!!!!!! Pouco me importa as conseqüências desse meu ato, se puder salvar sua honra!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Saia da frente, filha! - ele grita exasperado e trêmulo de ira_

_- Não! Meu pai!!!!!!! - ela mantem-se na frente dele._

_- È uma ordem, Noharahishimo! Saia da frente! - ele rosna e fala com voz intimidadora._

_- Não!!!!!!! Mesmo desejando cumprir tal ordem e me sentindo mal por desobedece-lo, não posso permitir essa mácula em sua vida, que tem tão nobres feitos engajados nela..._

_Então ele salta por cima dela. Exasperada para dete-lo e não pensando nas conseqüências, salta e acaba se chocando contra o tórax dele, batendo a cabeça violentamente. Como estava debilitada, sentiu o grande impacto em seu corpo já fustigado e tombou ao chão, proferindo um ganido de dor:_

_- Caim..._

_- Filha! - ele arregala os olhos ao ver o que fizera._

_Então desfaz a forma henge e corre para sua cria, que estava também na forma humana, caída, inconciente no chão pelo choque deles._

_Ele então a abraça fortemente e fala com lágrimas nos orbes dourados:_

_- Desculpe-me...filha...eu...eu..._

_A jovem desperta e derruba lágrimas no peito do pai, por cima do montsukinegro que vestia, enquanto apertava com as mãos o tecido e fala fracamente:_

_- Por favor...eu imploro ...contenha-se...onegai ..não quero que traga desonra a nossa tão nobre família..._

_Ele cerra os olhos com raiva e em um tom contido fala:_

_- Terá minha palavra que não desonrarei nosso legado...mas não siginifica ajuda-lo quando estiver em perigo...apenas cumprirei o mais básico dos deveres e nada mais..._

_Ela sorri fracamente, enquanto é acariciada na cabeça. Tenkumoya fala ternamente:_

_- Agora descanse...minha filhota...eu irei velar seu sono...está segura..._

_Embalada pleo amor paternal e sentindo-se protegida nos braços dele, adormece e ficam assim, com ele se ocultando com ela abaixo de uma frondosa árvore, enquanto enconstava o corpo dela no dele, até o sol nascer no horizonte alaranjado, iluminando as terras com seu cálidos raios. Então, usando seus poderes, a teleporta até o quarto e depositava a jovem dormecida delicadamente no futon, logo em seguida sentando ao lado desta em posição de lótus, velava pelo seu sono, protetoramente, enquanto toma uma importante decisão visando protege-la de Yorusou, pois sabe que ele tornará a estupra-la se tiver chance._

_E sabe melhor do que ninguém que não conseguirá ficar ao lado dela sempre, protegendo-a, pois o inuyiukai sórdido poderá dar qualquer missão para tira-lo de perto da cria, também acha inconcebivél a ideia e impraticavél, de coloca-la em " aprisionada" , como ele considera, prende-la em casa. A filha ama a vida ao ar livre, confina-la , além de ser absurdo é priva-lhe a vida sendo a mesma coisa que mata-la. Então tem uma ídeia, porém pesarosa a ambos, em compensação ela estaria em segurança. E suspirando tristemente, olha para a filha com os olhos lacrimosos._

_Dois dias se passam até ela estar restaurada da saúde, embora sua mente e coração tivessem sofrido um horrivél choque, sendo feridos gravemente, fulminando em torna-la mais fria e introspectiva, para poder sobreviver com as recordações daquele dia fatídico, procurando eliminar praticamente todos os seus sentimentos, menos alguns, relativos para com seu pai, mas procurando privar-se ao máximo. _

_Passara a não permitir que mesmo as servas no banho a tocassem, detesta os machos, com excessão de seu tousan, vendo os espécimes masculinos com desconfiança extrema e matando qualquer um deles ao menor sinal de olha-la mais interessantemente. Tenkumoya sabia o por que daquilo, mas não podia fazer nada, fora uma experiência muito terrivél e que a marcaria pelo resto de sua vida. Nutria esperanças que o tempo se encarrega-se de brandir um pouco a raiva dentro dela ._

_Os dois encontravam-se na varanda, fitando o horizonte. Ela usava uma hakama e haori alvo, com desenhos de pétalas de sumire( violetas) e yuri( lírios) e uma gi branca, Por cima uma armadura bem confeccionada, não com a imponência da do seu pai, mas próxima da dele e superior a de muitas existentes naquelas terras. Fora forjada por ordens dele, embora não entendesse, agradecia a indumentária lustrosa. Ele volta-se a ela com olhos pesarosos, percebendo, ela vira-se e abrandando apenas para ele, seu olhar de gelar o inferno, pergunta:_

_- O que houve, tousan? Ah! Agradeço a armadura, caiu bem em mim._

_- Não é nada filhota..._

_- Fico feliz em ver que gostou dessa armadura...- suspira tristemente e fala mirando o chão para depois olhar para a filha:_

_- Ele com certeza irá procurar você novamente...e fará alguma coisa para me afastar para poder cumprir seus intentos sórdidos e vils._

_Ela fica triste e uma lágrima perolada foge dos olhos desta, traindo-a_

_- Portanto...pensei e só encontrei apenas um jeito de defende-la, sem priva-lhe a liberdade que tanto ama e preza..._

_Ela o olha atentamente com os orbes úmidos_

_- Deverás partir na Jornada de Aperfeiçoamento, embora a considere jovem ainda, mas aqui não estará segura._

_- Jornada de Aperfeiçoamento? - ela arregala os olhos._

_- Ee. Todos os youkais que pretendem participar de batalhas liderando exércitos futuramente ou almejando tal cargo fazem...ou também para se aperfeiçoar e treinar suas habilidades de combate..._

_- Treinam tudo o que aprenderam, enfrentando diversos tipos de oponentes, de youkais até humanos com poderes espirituais...caso estes ameaçem..._

_- Claro, que prefiro que passe longe destes...não quero ver meu filhote purificado...mas quanto a outros youkais...vão se arrepender de cruzar seu caminho... e irá ajuda-la quando dominar perfeitamente os dois poderes opostos dentro de ti..._

_- Mas lembre-se, de escolher bem seu adversário, começe com os fracos e conforme vai vencendo, aumente o grau de dificuldade gradativamente..._

_Ela apenas baixa os olhos triste. Não desejava se afastar de seu lar, não se sentia preparada ainda para tal jornada, mas sabia que seu genitor estava certo, com certeza ele a procuraria novamente e iria estupra-la. Não havia outra maneira, além de praticamente "fugir" e ficar bem longe, inalcansavél e Yorusou não podia impedir, ou melhor, não saberia até ela partir, afinal era típico os youkais saíssem da proteção de seus tutores e familiares para se aperfeiçoar nas técnicas de batalha. Se bem que isso era mais comum em machos que fêmeas._

_-Hai- fala fracamente , ainda com os olhos baixos._

_O pai a abraça fortemente e ela derruba mais lágrimas ainda, permitindo-se revelar um pouco da angústia que sentia. Ele afaga a cabeça dela com uma mão enquanto fala com a voz penosa._

_- Sentirei sua falta, minha filha_

_- Eu também, tousan..._

_Ficam por horas assim e depois de dois dias ela parte da terra natal, sem rumo e sem destino para Yorusou não saber onde ela se encontra, o que de fato ocorre e ele nunca descobrira o paradeiro da filha do comandante. Por isso, somente retornou a estas terras, logo que Yorusou morreu, para conhecer a nova dona, a princesa Yukiko, que por sua vez sabia sobre o ocorrido à Noharahishimo e que ambas compartilham um ódio terrivél contra o mesmo.._

_Mas ela decidiu partir novamente, pouco depois que Oyakatasama trouxe Aikosama á estas terras, pois ainda via um pouco de Yorusou em você, uma remanescência, ajudado pelo fato de você se parecer muito com ele e creio que temia que resolvesse fazer o mesmo.. Só aceitou retornar, pois Tenkumoya garantiu-lhe que você não era igual ao canalha, afinal um filho não escolhe o pai e parecia errado ela estigmatizar você, com base em sua aparência._

_Mas pai e filha decidiram não conta-lhe, para que não sofresse, pois não tinha culpa de ter tido um desgraçado daqueles como pai._

Myouga abre os olhos e fala:

- Enfim, foi isso que sucedera e o motivo da ausência dela...e o por que que esconderam do senhor

- Oyakatasama? - a pulga youkai olha preocupada para seu amigo e senhor.

O inuyoukai estava com o rosto voltado para o chão, enquanto cerrava os dentes e os punhos com fúria. Myouga sentia o corpo dele tremer de nervoso e quando o jovem se pronunciou, a pulga podia sentir o ódio contido em cada sílaba:

- Desgraçado, pevertido, asqueroso, monstro...

Tentando aliviar a dor que sentia e seu pesar, descontando nas árvores próximas dali, derrubando-as ou partindo-as ao meio, mas mesmo assim não adiantava e pior, o ódio dera lugar a uma melancolia e tristeza inimaginaveís, ao se recordar que ele era seu genitor e que o sangue imundo dele corria pelo seu corpo. Descobre que não fazia isso só com as prisioneiras ou escravas, mas com a filha de seus subordinados, demonstrando que ele não respeitava nenhuma fêmea, não importando sua origem.

Então senta ao chão, em meio as árvores e vegetações arrasadas por sua ira. Passa a mão compulsivamente na cabeça para logo depois, flexionar as pernas e abraça-las, ocultando seu rosto.

-Oyakatasama...- Myouga pergunta preocupado pelo seu estado com olhos lacrimosos, pois podia sentir plenamente a dor dele.

Porém, o jovem inuyoukai se tornara apático e não desejava se mexer da posição que se encontrava, como se o mundo não importasse mais á ele, podia se ver uma lágrimas escorrer do orbes ambares.

A nomiyoukai decide ir procurar Aiko, pois com certeza ela conseguiria aplacar a tristeza que Inunotaishou sentia e se embrenha na mata pulando.

Nisto a noite toma conta das Terras do Oeste, cobrindo o céu com seu manto estrelado.

Notas:

Tousan - forma carinhosa e informal de se falar pai, que pode ser algo como papai, já Chichiue -e a maneira formal e polida se se referir ao genitor e ao mesmo tempo distante, pois cuja tradução é : senhor meu pai, ou pai que está acima de mim ( numa tradução literal)

_"justiça com as próprias garras" - uma pequena brincadeira minha, baseado no "justiça com os prórpios punhos ", adaptei para garras pois acho que tem mais a ver com um youkai do que punhos. rssrsrsrsrs_


	40. Levante

O irmão de Aiko, Hoshiyakankiba, parte triste, por não conseguir dissuadir sua imouto de sua decisão.

Nisso, Oyakata encontra-se com a alma profundamente ferida, e somente Aiko poderá ajuda-lo.

Capítulo 40 - Erga-se

Bem, quem lê, viu que Oyakata não se comporta como um inudaiyoukai milenar, como é passado no OVA e o que se entende pelo mangá e anime de citação sobre ele. È que agora , atualmente só tem 31 anos, ou seja, para um youkai, ele é jovem demais, se tornou adulto há poucos anos, já para a equiparação de idade humana,ele teria uns 16 anos , mais ou menos. Já Aiko tem 17 anos. Na minha fanfiction, os hanyous seguem o crescimento humano, mas estagnam em uma aparência de 23 anos. A partir daí, dependendo de seus ancestrais e o poder deles, envelhecem lentamente, se forem muito poderosos, demoram muito para envelhecer senão, envelhecem em ritmo mais rápido que os hanyou filhos de daiyoukais.

E o Myouga nessa fase da fanfic, não é um vovô , ele tem cabelos negros, e raspados no meio, dividindo os cabelos para o lado, e tem uns 200 anos. Teria a idade da proporção humana, de 27 anos.

È que acho que muitos devem estranhar o comportamento de Oyakata, se comparado ao do OVA, anime e mangá, mas aí ele já tem mais de mil anos, ou seja, é um daiyoukai milenar. Com a idade e experiências vem a maturidade e sabedoria. Por enquanto, ainda é "adolescente".

Quanto a Oyakata, é o nome que falam no OVA, e no mangá, é Inunotaishou, numa tradução literal: Capitão dos cães.

Sinto pela demora na fanfiction Ó . Ò , agora estou trabalhando e este trabalho exige que faça visita uma vez por mês ás familias cadastradas, e são até agora, estou revisando, 109 familias. Moram em sitios, e isso dificulta e muito, vou a pé e chego cansada. Costumo tirar um cochilo, para poder aguentar, mas ás vezes não dá...é ossos do ofício...fazer o que,né? Então posso acabar atrasando a fanfiction, mas não irei abandonar - isso eu prometo, prefiro demorar para postar, do que postar de qualquer jeito, não é do meu feitio isso e nunca será, por isso peço paciência . Meu problema não é com imaginação, mas sim tempo de escrever e digitar, passando para o pc depois.

O irmão de Aiko preparava-se para partir deprimido. Ainda digeria a decisão de sua imouto e sabia que nada o que dissesse poderia afetar o que ela decidira. Não por falta de tentativas, pois ficara por horas a fio, exaustivamente, tentando persuadi-la , embora já soubesse que se tratava de uma batalha perdida, desde o primeiro instante, mas nutria esperanças que seus argumentos a fizessem recuar.

- Aniichan...- Aiko fala triste

- Sabe o que penso, imouto...- e cerra seus punhos com força.

Então, a abraça fortemente, sendo retribuido na mesma intensidade , ambos embebendo do amor fraternal que sentiam. Para logo depois, ele se dirigir até onde encontrava-se seu corcel de chamas e sua escolta a espera de seus outashisama. Apeia seu umayoukai ( youkai cavalo ) e ao se preparar para partir fala tristemente:

- Sayounara...imouto

- Sayounara, aniue - agora em público mudava seu tratamento para com seu irmão, pois o outro mais informal era somente quando estavam longe dos olhos e ouvidos alheios.

E lançando um ultimo olhar triste à irmã mais nova, cavalga com sua escolta em direção ao céu que começava a ser pintado com as cores do por do sol, para se dirigirem até o reino de Hoshiyakankiba.

Uma lágrima solitária escorre dos belos orbes verdes esmeraldas da hanyou enquanto secava seu rosto com a manga do haori. Ajeitando a katana na cintura dada por Yukiko, preso ao obi , prepara-se para banhar-se e depois jantar, se dirigindo até a entrada imponente do salão.

Nisso, Myouga chega ao pátio após descer do corvo que colocara sobre seu controle, como um escravo particular. Desce ao chão e passa pela fresta de baixo da porta para procurar pela ookamihanyou, que já havia adentrado do castelo, conforme vira do alto.Após decorrido uma hora, encontra a jovem, que exalava o cheiro de flores, indicando que já tomara banho e que preparava-se para jantar. Ao encontra-la, ela usava uma roupa mais confortavél do que a que utilizava diariamente. Era somente um haori florido com mangás compridas e uma gi alva, usava um obi axul claro, com detalhes de nuvens, e a katana presa ao obi-wan e um oshire envernizado nos pés.

Então pula até ela, indo parar no ombro. A hanyou sente algo e ao se voltar para onde sentira, encontra Myouga com olhos lacrimosos o que faz ela ficar imediatamente preocupada:

- O que houve Myouga?

- Revelei a Oyakatasama o segredo de Noharahishimo e Tenkumoya... e agora ele está abatido e não responde...

- Só a senhora para fazer ele se recuperar...

A hanyou arregala os olhos, imaginava como seria esse segredo que o deixa-la em um estado destes, em sua mente passavam mil coisas e ideias do que se tratava.

- Onde ele está? E que segredo é este? - pergunta exasperada.

- Vou guia-la, Aikosama.

Nisso a jovem desce correndo as escadas e abre os portões com violência. Ao percorrer toda a extensão do pátio, começa a saltar para o alto, pulando de um galho para o outro , rapidamente e saltando alto, para poderem ter uma visão melhor, como a pulga teve no pássaro, e localizar Oyakata. E Myouga contando-lhe o segredo. Após meia hora, ela encontra a clareira recém-aberta pelo jovem inuyoukai

O que a hanyou vê, a deixa entristecida. Se aproxima lentamente com o coração pesado tamanha a tristeza que sente vindo de seu inuyoukai. Colocando uma das mãos em seu peito,em aflição, inconcientemente. Seus olhos encontravam-se lacrimosos ao ver o estado dele. Embora sentia-se um pouco triste, estava mais era revoltada e com ódio de seu falecido sogro. Então fala fracamente

- Oyakata...

Porém como se esperava, ele nada fala e parece não perceber a presença dela naquele local. Embora não estivesse ferido fisicamente, sua alma sofria. A jovem podia sentir isso, não só pela ligação da marca que haviam feito um ao outro, como pela própria atmosfera, em decorrência disso, não conseguia cessar as lágrimas que vertiam compulsivamente de seus belos orbes verdes como esmeralda. Mas procurou encontrar forças em seu amâgo para poder ajudar seu amado nesse momento tão dificil.

Então começou a conter suas lágrimas a todo custo, procurando elimina-las e acalmar-se , senão, não poderia ajuda-lo. Inspirando profundamente, aproximou-se dele, que parecia alheio ao que aconntecia à sua volta. Sentou ao seu lado, sobre os joelhos. Colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele e começou a acariciar carinhosamente, depois beijou-o na bochecha descoberta pelos braços , que abraçavam os joelhos, depositando um beijo de ternura, transmitindo-lhe a sensação de cuidado e amparo.

- Meu amor...acorde...- e apoiou sua cabeça na dele.

Como se desperta-se de uma letargia e tristeza que perdurava há algumas horas, esticou as pernas, colocando os braços ao seu lado, embora seu olhar estive baixo e sem vida . Então, ela o abraçou carinhosamente, apoiando a testa dele em seu ombro, enquanto acariciava a cabeça do inuyoukai e tentava transmitir à ele ternura, enquanto falava ternamente:

- Um filho não escolhe o pai...

Naquela simples frase, estava contida uma verdade e esperança de alívio da tristeza dele. Com isso, confortado pelo abraço de sua amada, chora silenciosamente, mas não em excesso, porém naquele pouco estava condensando o imenso sofrimento que se apossara dele, desde a descoberta do segredo pela nomiyoukai à mando dele. Ela cerra os olhos e o abraça mais forte, trazendo-o para perto do calor do corpo dela e fala em um tom extremamente carinhoso:

- Você não é Yorusou...é Oyakata, filho de Yukiko...

- Não importa sua origem, mas sim o presente e conseqüentemente, seu futro, o que irá fazer á partir de agora...

- E pelo que deseja ser lembrando mesmo que séculos e milênios se passem...

- Suas ações, comportamentos, definiram seu caratér e o que perdurará pela eternidade...

- Como disse agora há pouco, um filho não escolhe o pai...

- Procure fazer atos que te engrandeçam ainda mais, para que sejas lembrando como um poderoso daiyoukai e também por seu coração, bom, poderoso, justo, gentil, sábio e nobre, afastando a estigma daquele desgraçado...

As palavras confortadoras exprimiam a verdade, e arrebatavam as algemas da tristeza que o prendiam. Agora era o momento derradeiro de enterrar a sombra sórdida de Yorusou, que era carregado em sua aparência, principalmente em seus traços fisicos e fazer com a memória deste fosse apagada da posteriordade.

Então Aiko levanta-se primeiro e lhe estende as mãos , auxiliando-o, embora ainda persistisse alguns traços da tristreza, que ela iria dissipar com conforto e carinho no castelo. Abraçando o tórax dele enquanto este abraça os ombros destaa, saem andando dali, ignorando a noite que se aproximava, pois os olhos deles, enxergavam perfeitamente na escuridão, enquanto a majestosa lua cheia reinava no céu rodeada por suas súditas, as estrelas.

Horas mais tarde, Oyakata já se encontrava no quarto deles, apoiando sua cabela no colo dela, no futon, enquanto tinha seus longos fios prateados, acariciados, enquanto a hanyou cantava uma doce canção repleta de amor e carinho, embalando o sono dele , que não tardara a adormecer, aliado ao fato de sentir-se completamente relaxado junto a sua Aiko e pelos carinhos confortadores desta.

Inunotaishou desperta horas depois com os cálidos raios de sol banhando o interior do aposento e ao abrir os olhos vê que sua amada, que zelou por ele a noite toda. Sorria enquanto olhava para sua doce okamihanyou que adormecera sentada, não profundamente, pois senão teria tombado de lado. Havia apoiado suas costas na parede e adormecido. Podia ver as orelhas dela mexendo-se delicadamente, mais um indicador que não encontrava-se completamente adormecida.

A assistênca e apoio de Aiko, ajudaram a fortalecer sua decisão. O inuyoukai enterraria a lembrança de Yorusou e faria através de seus atos, que seu nome ecoasse pelos séculos, como um futuro youkai sábio, gentil, bondoso, piedoso e justo, mas sendo também conhecido como um poderoso daiyoukai, imponente e respeitavél, sem abandonar a amabiliddade e gentileza característico dele e com isso, também cumprir os anseios de sua falecida kaachan e de Aiko, além deTenkumoya.

Ao pensar no comandante, lembra da filha deste e do que ela sofreu no passado, e resolve fazer então a unica coisa decente que poderia fazer naquela situação. Pois como filho do desgraçado, arccava com as conseqüências dos atos deste, então, decide encontrar Noharahishimo o mais rápido possivél.

Quando ele se levanta, Aiko abre os olhos preguiçosamente, fitando as íris douradas como o sol, que a olhavam meigamente.

- Ohayou, meu amor - e sorri lindamente.

- Ohayou, minha amada...- e a beija docemente nos lábios

Quando se afasta, sem deixar de fita-la, ela pergunta :

- Está melhor? - cerra os olhos quando seu amado passa a acariciar a face dela, com o dorso dos dedos.

- Sim...muito obrigado... minha Aiko - fala sussurrando.

Pega delicadamente a mão dela e se curvando, beija o dorso deixando-a ruborizada com o ato.

- Hã...que é...hã... - ela é pega de surpresa por esse ato irreconhecivél á ela.

- Li em um livro na biblioteca, trazido além-mar...

- Ah! - seu rosto ilumina ao descobrir...

- E parece que é assim que os humanos corteses cumprimentam as fêmeas...

- Além de que, estava curioso para saber como você reagiria nessa situação...- e sorri marotamente.

Ela estreita os olhos e fala em um tom perigoso.

- Era para testar minha reação?! - falou em tom mais de confirmação do que pergunta.

- E se foi? - ele sorri

Ela lança a ele um olhar mortal, porém o inuyoukai se envolve em um brilho , que ao cessar , revela o nada aonde deveria estar o jovem youkai.

- Oyakata!!!!!!!!!- grita aborrecida, pois aquilo de se deslocar para outro lugar usando poderes a irritava profundamente e piorando ainda mais quando a aborrecia e a deixava só.

Mais a frente, uma esfera luminosa,se desfaz , revelando Inunotaishou, que volta o olhar para trás e fala:

- Não a testei...apenas queria agradece-la de uma maneira especial...e muito gentil...

E sorrindo, se dirige a um dos salão imensos de moveis ricamente adornados, litografias imensas e janelas enormes quadradas por onde adentrava a luz do sol e que naquele momento encontravam-se abertas. Os servos já haviam se levantando e podia-se vê-los já cumprindo com suas tarefas diárias. Solicita a uma serva próxima dali, uma jovem youkai que tirava o pó da moldura de uma litografia, que preparasse o banho dele, dando instruções a esta, como proceder no preparo.

Longe dali, Tenkumoya encontrava-se mergulhado em uma terma, completamente relaxado e com seus olhos cerrados, enquanto inspirava calmamente. No lado oposto à margem, uma casa japonesa tradicional erguia-se simples, mas bem arrumada e conservada. Aquele local era rodeado de frondosas árvores, que forneciam um refúgio escondido para quem se encontrasse ali

De repente, ele olha para o lado direito e fixa num ponto em meio ao vapor que emanava das termas, e sorri ,falando num sussurro:

- Fukaisorahana...

E dentre os vapores surge a figura da comandante nekoyoukai sem sua armadura imponente, só trajando um haori azul, com desenhos em branco no ombro e hakama azul celeste, gi branco e obi dourado. Era observada intensamente pelo kitsunedaiyoukai que finge aborrecimento:

- Demoru muito...se demorasse mais iria invadir sua mansão e a sequestrar...- e sorri maliciosamente

- Duvido - ela fala descrente e sorrindo.

- Não acredita? - soava mais como uma afirmação que interrogação, sussurrando e arqueando uma das sombrancelhas

- Eu iria até as trevas por você, se assim mandasse...não sabe do que sou capaz de fazer por ti...

- Aishiteru, meu Tenkumoya...

- Aishiteru - ele fala.

E levanta-se revelando toda a imponência de seu corpo talhado de musculos, pelos arduos treinamentos e batalhas constantes. A comandante admirava o corpo perfeito de seu amante, enquanto emitia um suspiro perante tal visão. Ele se aproxima dela lentamente, prolongando o sofrimento desta de senti-lhe o toque. O kitsuneyoukai leva suas mãos másculas ao rosto desta, acariciando-a com o dorso dos dedos, a pele macia .Então ela o abraça e passa a acariciar os musculos das costas dele.

Os lábios dela são tomados com volúpia, alternando entre mordidas leves e logo depois, o aprofundando, enquanto desfaz o laço da youkai, cujos braços dela encontravam-se esplorando as costas do macho, arranhando-o levemente com as garras e suas mãos exigentes. Após desfazer o obi, faz a hakama dela cair ao chão, enquanto acaricia as nádegas desta. As mãos então, passam a abrir o haori e gi da youkai, enquanto alterna entre acariciar os montes gêmeos , com ele beijando e mordendo levemente os mamilos, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer.

Seus lábios, alternando com a lingua, passam a exploram o pescoço, causando arrepios na youkai gata, que envolta em desejo, leva as mãos ao membro dele, entrusmecido e começa a acariciar o prepúcio, deixando- o extasiado. As partes de cima da roupa da nekoyoukai caem ao chão, auxiliados por esta e mais nada havia entre os corpos dele, que os impediam de tocar um ao outro em plenitude.

Então a pega no colo delicadamente e a leva para dentro da terma, não deixando de beija-la um instante sequer. Necessitava urgentemente sentir o gosto dela, assim como ela, do dele. A nekoyoukai retibui e arranha levemente o pescoço deste com as garras, fazendo-o se deliciar com a sensação. Logo ambos estão sentandos um ao lado do outro, explorando o corpo um do outro de maneira minuciosa.

Ele sempre prolongava as prelimiares com ela, gostava de deixa-la relaxada e sedenta de seu amor. Era extremamente amoroso com ela, que adorava isso nele. Procurava ser gentil e doce, mesmo durante o ato de amor, isso tudo a agradava demais. O kitsunedaiyoukai só era mais exigente em fazer amor, se ela pedisse através de gestos, pois aí seria o desejo desta.

E assim aproveitaram todo o tempo precioso que possuíam naquele éden particular e inacessivél há muitos, só sendo de conhecimento dos dois apaixonados e onde podiam alimentar esse amor praticamente proibido pelos cargos que eles ocupam no exército. Sendo assim, passaram estes dias que tinham, desfrutando da compania um do outro, ora se amando ora trocando simples carícias, enquanto conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, procurando ao máximo compartilharem o calor um do outro.

No último dia naquele éden esquecido pelos deuses, eles estavam abraçados na varanda da casa tradicional, ambos com armaduras e vestes. Encontravam-se contemplando a abobóda celeste salpicada de estrelas, onde se erguia a lua majestosamente. Ele fala com um tom triste:

- Gostaria de lhe dar um lugar mais explêncido, digno de ti...porém correríamos o risco de alguém nos ver...

E apoia a cabeça dele na dela, soltando um suspiro triste:

- Eu sei...- ela encontrava-se com os olhos cerrados, enquanto vaga-lumes brincavam próximos dali, dentre os grossos troncos das árvores centenárias.

- Mas o que me importa é fica junto de ti, assim , sem nos preocuparmos que alguém nos veja e inicie um boato...

- ... - ele nada fala.

- Aqui foi o primeiro lugar em que ficamos juntos e minha primeira vez...

- Fico feliz que tenha sido com você...

- Foi extremamente gentil e doce para comigo .

- Amo você, minha Fukaisorahana

- Amo você também, meu Tenkumoya...com toda a força do meu coração...- e o abraça fortemente, sendo correpondida na mesma intensidade por este.

- Eu sei...minha amada nekoyoukai...

Então a comandante cerra os olhos, suspirando de contentamento e adormece nos braços fortes de seu amado kitsunedaiyoukai, compeltamente relaxada. E depois de horas com o sol nascendo, se preparam para partir dali, antes que estranhassem a ausência deles.

Notas:

Hoshiyakankiba- canino noturno da estrela. hoshi (estrela), yakan (noturno), kiba(canino).


	41. Prelúdio sangrento

Capítulo 41 - Prelúdio sangrento

Capítulo 41 - Prelúdio sangrento

No castelo, o Senhor daquelas terras encontrava-se tomando café com sua esposa, ou melhor seria dizer, ela tomando o desejum matinal acompanhada de seu esposo, que limitava-se apenas a tomar chá em uma xicara ornamentada com ilustrações de garças e nuvens, em porcelana trabalhada. Era uma bebida que apreciava muito e que só se comparava a esta, o sake.

Quando um odor conhecido invade a narina do inuyoukai, que estreita os olhos enquanto rosna levemente. Tal gesto supreende Aiko, que o olha com aturdimento, vendo logo em seguida, ele olhar irado para as janelas retangulares abertas e com este se levantando de sopetão da mesa, dando um pequeno susto na hanyou que estava começando a ficar receosa. Ao perceber ele farejando o ar, ela faz o mesmo, embora não soubesse o que procurar. Dentre todos os odores comuns á jovem, existia um diferente do habitual, mas tão fraco que tornava quase impossivél identificar o que era.

- Fique aqui...Aiko

Ele fala sem dirigi-lhe o olhar com uma voz um tanto severa, para logo depois dirige-se á enorme janela aberta, se transformando em uma esfera luminosa que parte rumo ao céu.

Porém decorrida a surpersa e atordoamento pelas ações e gestos, a kuroiookamihanyou fico indignada e aborrecida, só em pensar de ficar no castelo, acaba por decidir sair e para também entender o porque dele ter ficado alarmado e depois irado. Parte pela janela também ,seguindo o cheiro de Oyakata, pulando de árvore em árvore para ter uma visão aérea. Os servos que se encontram semiocultos nas pilastas, olham pasmos e logo depois confusos com o ocorrido.

Decorrido alguns minutos, o inuyoukai chega proximo da origem do cheiro asqueroso e fica embasbacado com o que vê.

Um enorme exército composto de ogros de três olhos e chifres, portando armaduras pesadas e armados de clavas, machados e lanças, ostentando formidavéis escudos. Encontravam-se montados em cavalos imensos e robustos, de olhos negros e crueís, assim como de seus cavaleiros e possuindo o tamanho de um elefante, de suas narinas saíam chamas negras.

Na frente deste exercito temivél, porem imponente, com suas asas de mariposa abertas, havia um youkai com aparência humana, trajando uma formidavél armadura e tendo, porém, os braços mais longos que o normal e um olhar cruel. Apesar de diferente, reconhecia como Kuroisorakumo, seu ex-comandante.

Oyakata sente uma aura sinsitra nele, que não petence originalmente a este e mais temivél do que tudo e de que tal exercito é ligado a esta energia, a qual emanava uma crueldade sem limites.

Como esperado, as noticias varreram as terras do oeste, se espalhando . Diversos vilarejos que ficavam na linha de frente do exercito e próximos dali, foram evacuados pelos chefes dessas vilas e abandonados as pressas, tanto vilarejos de humanos quanto os de youkais. Já o vento se encarregou de contribuir e espalhou o cheiro pelo ar, mais rapidamente que pelas bocas dos seres que habitavam aquelas terras.

Tenkumoya, após chegar as terras, é informado pelo cheiro e pelos boatos que chegam entrecortados a seus servos e rapidamente, compreendendo a situação pelos seus séculos de experiência, manda mensageiros aos demais comandantes e ao seu exéricito, preparando-os para a batalha e convocando-os para uma estratégia emergencial. Envia um mensageiro também para encontrar e entregar uma mensagem ao Senhor deles.

Avisa antes dos demais comandantes, Fukaisorahana através dos medalhões, já que ele tinha o par e que foram feitos por Housenki á pedido de Tenkumoya, pois esse youkai era um forjador de joias raras e especiais, além de poder conversar com as pedras preciosas e que já possuia alguma fama. Mas para não levantar suspeitas, enviara um mengeiro á ela também.

Apesar disso, poderiam adiantar alguma estratégia até os demais comandantes, incluindo a filha deste, que no momento encontrava-se ausente, viessem até a mansão, traçarem uma estratégia. Esperava que o mensageiro enviando á Oyakata o achasse, pois queria que ele esperasse um pouco. Temia que o jovem agisse por impulso em decorrência da juventude e fosse logo lutar sem ter todos os exércitos reunidos para poder defender as terras.

Porém, a filha chega rapidamente a mansão e se aproximando devagar supreende o pai se comunicando com Fukaisorahana em um tom amoroso demais, não sendo nornal dos comandantes se falarem. Isso não a supreende, ela já desconfiava fazia tempo, aquilo apenas confirmava o que ja supeitara. Ela então, pigarreia.

Ao vê-la ali, parada com uma face indecifavél, olhando-o, ele fica estático e temeroso, como uma criança pega fazendo algo errado. Se distraíra e isso poderia sair caro á ele e a sua amada, não desejava testar o que sua filha faria em uma situação destas, embora uma parte dele acreditasse que ela não os acusaria. No outro lado, compreendendo a situação, a comandante prende a respiração, aguardando como uma prisioneira esperando sua sentença ser proferida, temia o que Noharahishimo faria ou como agiria. Então percebendo o ambiente, a filha fala ao pai:

- Ohayou, tousan...eu já desconfiava...o senhor é meu pai e não cabe a mim e nem é certo mandar no senhor...nem nada...

- Sou só sua cria...e não me icomodo que se relacione com Fukaisorahana...só peço para tomar cuidado...e procurarei axilia-los...encobrindo seus encontros, sei que se encontraram recentemente...

- Prometo ajuda-los e não contar a ninguém...

Essa revelação e promessa deixa-o aturdido, ainda mais ela sabendo que eles se encontraram. Sente um assombro de gratidão, e ao ver o quanto a filha é observadora e atenta, o deixa jubiloso de orgulhoso e respira mais calmamente. A promessa dela faz nekoyoukai relaxar um pouco , pois Tenkumoya falara que ela nunca volta atrás em suas promessas feitas de espontanêa vontade. Então, a comandante desfaz a conversa via joía, pois o mensageiro chegara e iria se dirigir até lá. Se despendem falando palavras amorosas um para o outro, com a filha arquando uma sombrançelha enquanto espera que ele encerre a conversa com a comandante.

- Uma outra coisa, Tousan...Oyakatasama me procurou, de algum modo soube do que aconteceu - ela suspira pesadamente - e se curvou perante esta Nohahishimo, pedindo perdão...

- Nani? - ele fica surpreso.

- Ee, agora como soube não sei...

- E como ele estava perante tal segredo?- ele pergunta preocupado, tinha carinho pelo inuyoukai e hanyou, como netos deste.

- Triste...mas disse que se recuperara da revelação graças a Aikosama e que viera pedir perdão por todo mal causado por aquele...- a jovem kitsuneyoukai não consegue proferir o nome, de tanto asco que lhe causava.

- Entendo...

Nisso, ouvem o servo entrar na sala e fala, prostrando-se:

- Yoruyamakatchûsama (armadura da montanha noturna) e Fukaisorahana chegaram.

Longe dali, Oyakata prepara-se para assumir a forma henge, quando o mensageiro chega. Ao ler o contéudo, dispensa o servo, que olhava apavorado o exercito ao longe se aproximando e destruindo tudo á sua frente. Decide esperar os comandantes, enquanto observa irado a destruição causada nas terras pelo exército invasor.

Aiko chega ao local e toma cuidado de ficar contra o vento, para ele não sentir o cheiro dela e não credita no que vê. Kuroisorakumo vivo, mudado e liderando uma horda de invasores esquisitos por causa da energia que emanavam, sentido em plenitude por ela, a mesma energia sinistra que emanava juntamente com a do prório ex-comandante. Sente leves tremores de medo se espalhrem pela espinha dela.

Nisso, Aiko se vira para onde Oyakata olhava e pode ver o exército das terras do oeste e os quatro comandantes liderando-os, todos em suas formas henges, exceto os soldados, com a maioria monstados em umayoukais ( youkais cavalos) e Tenkumoya destacando-se pelo seu tamanho imenso e suas nove caudas. Nisso, ela vê seu esposo assumindo a forma henge, para logo depois rosnar profundamente e estreitar os olhos perigosamente á Kuroisorakumo

Os demais comandantes custam a acreditar que o ex-cmandante estava vivo, os ferimentos tinham sido fatais. Tenkumoya olhava-o com asco e desprezo. Tal olhar fora apercebido por Kuroisorakumo que ficara um pouco aborrecido. Apesar de tudo, ainda estimava e respeitava Tenkumoya, tinha ainda grande admiriação por este, tal olhar de repugnância daquele que um dia o idolotrou, feria-o demais, porém seu ódio por Oyakata e desejo extremo por Aiko , ajudava a minar essa ferida e aceitar aquele olhar.

Com um sorriso desdenhoso, fala para o senhor daquelas terras:

- Olha só...é um cachorrinho...que meigo...não devia estar na coleira?- e gargalha.

O riso de deboche enfureceu o jovem inuyoukai, que fala irado:

- Verme imundo!!!!!!! Como ousas?

-Achas que agora pode me enfrentar? Este Kuroisorakumo que recebeu poderes além de sua comprensão?

- nani? - sua face fica aturdida momentaneamente com essa revelação, de fato sentia uma energia extremamente cruel e sinistra emanando do youkai mariposa, juntamente com o youki deste.

- Farei você se arrepender amargamente de ter falhado em tirar minha vida, na próxima vez certifique-se de matar seu opoenente...pena que não haverá próxima - e ri gostosamente.

- Arrepender? - fala rouco e com cada nota tomada da mais pura raiva.

- Sim...e seu erro custará sua ruína...

- Veremos...enviarei você ao outro mundo e pode ficar tranqüilo que me certificarei disso...

Oyakata avança sobre o youkai com asas de mariposa que alça voô e cuja batalha passa a ser decidida no ar com Oyakata subindo aos céus, iniciando o embate feroz entre os dois, com Kuroisorakumo envolto em uma sombra negra, que assemelhava-se a um passáro. Nisso, as batalhas entre o exército invasor e o exército da terras do oeste tem início.

Aiko observa as batalhas angustiada por seu amado, e fixa seu olhar na batalha deste, porém já sabendo o desfecho e lágrimas irrompem-se de seus orbes verdes antecipadamente.Vira em seu sonho, um dia antes.

Noharahishimo porcura congelar e incinerar o maior numero possivél de inimigos e se multiplica para ampliar o poder de ataque, cobrindo uma grande extensão, tática essa abordada por seu pai, com a diferença que este não tinha poder de congelar, embora seu tamanho imenso de daiyoukai compensasse e muito essa falta do poder do gelo.

Fukaisorahana convocar enormes tufões que varriam áreas imensas e invoca folhas afiadas que retalham e cortam tanto o corpo, quanto as armas dos inimigos enquanto suas garras afiadaissimas, agora desembanhadas, rasgavam a horda de invasores e faziam sulcos na terra, além das duas caudas esguias chicotearem os inimigos impiedosamente.

O comandante Yoruyamakatchû que possuia forma de um cachorro castanho claro com inúmeros fios brancos pela idade avançada que possuía, pois não tinha ancestrais puros para assegurar uma aparência jovem independente da idade, invocava terremotos, porém delimitando a aea de efeito, além de invocar lanças de pedras que varriam os campos, perfurando os inimigos, além de fazer fissuras na terra, que se abriem, engolindo os inmigos para logo depois, fechar, esmagando quem estava dentro, fazendo brotar sangue da terra.

Nisso, o filho de Fukaisorahana chega ao campo de batalha, após consgeuir fugir da imouto que a muito custo o impedia de vir a batalha com medo dele se machucar. Logo faz surgir múltiplos tornados que varrem os campos, juntamente com folhas como navalhas, dilacerando tudo a sua volta e desembanhando suas garras, começa a retalhar o exército insador que revida, com flechas e lanças, que apenas cortam a superficie de sua pele, assim como a do comandantes e usa suas duas caudas, chicoteando furiosamente os invasores.

Enquanto isso, os soldados em suas formas únicas, alguns apesar de terem uma henge ficam na semelhante à humana, para poder utilizar armas e amardura, além de usarem monterias, enquanto arqueiros disparavam uma chuva de flechas que ancendiam aos céus, para logo depois descerem rumo ao chão, acertando os inimigos. Todos os soldados enfrentavam com furia os invasores na proteção daquelas terras e de seus entes queridos, quem tinha.Alguns estavam montados em cavalos youkais ou com semelhança a dragões de uma ou duas cabeças, além de aparência de lagartos.Também era visto fêmeas, estas ficavam mais no arco e flecha, embora algumas fossem para a batalha de armaduras e armas e alguma montadas em passáros alados, compondo grande parte do exército alado que atacava do alto, com pedras pesadas ou ataques de chamas, além de flechas, neste exército elas eram a maioria.

A batalha que estava sendo travado pelo senhor daquelas terras e o ex-comandamte, era feroz e violenta, porém, apenas para o inuyoukai, para a kitsuneyoukai não estava quase ferido, o pior estado era o do inuyoukai, enfraquecido e cuja vida era drenada por aquele poder desconhecido. Em um descuido fatal de Inunotaishou por apenas alguns segundos, custou-lhe um ferimento fatal no tórax com as garras do inimigo cobertas de um veneno corrosivo e que fazia jorra sangue do peito do inuyoukai.

- Caim!!!!!!!!! - um último ganido de suas mandíbulas ecoa pelas Terras do Oeste.

-Oyakata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Aiko grita e lágrimas brotam dos olhos, não tem forças para se manter em pé e desaba. Fica em choque com o que vê e a cena parece se desenrolar lentamente á sua frente e é quase surreal.

Com o ganido, um silêncio mortal abate-se nas tropas e os comandantes veêm aturdidos, alguns com lágrimas, enquanto o corpo de seu senhor choca-se com a terra com estrondo e o líquido carsmim jorrando, manchando as copas com o liquido rubro enquanto as terras abaixo deste são umedecidas, e golfava em seu prório sangue, emitindo uma última convulsão pela hiportemia, causada pela perda de sangue, para depois cerrar os olhos e abandonar este mundo.

Nisso, Kuroisorakumo gargalha alucinado e com demência, perante a morte de seu inimigo. Coloca cruelmente seu pé em cima da cabeça do cão branco, triunfante, rindo, sendo este ato seguido pelo riso dos soldados e as armas brandirem no alto. A mariposa youkai exibia-se como um caçador, mostrando sua presa como prêmio.

Os comandantes estavam perplexos, não acreditavam na morte de seu senhor, Fukaisorahana chorava e os olhos rubros de Tenkumoya vertiam lágrimas silenciosas, Noharahishimo estava aturdida embora não chorasse, sentia muito pesar e Yoruyamakatchû ficara estarrecido e sem palavras, Fukaiyorukaze estava perplexo.

Porém, o gesto e riso de Kuroisorakumo insuflaram uma ira e desejo de vingança sem precendentes. Eles se sentiram mais motivados do que nunca para vingarem seu senhor. Um sentimento de revolta e patriotismo aflorou. Com o ânimo renovado recomeçaram as batalhas, e em uma virada supreendente começam a subjulgar os invasores, começando a virar o jogo a favor deles.

Porém o youkai não se abalou com o ânimo e furor renovado no exército das Terras do oeste, sabia que daqueles o único que se equiparava em poder era Tenkumoya, e que se tivesse que enfrentar aquele que idolatrava ,assim fosse e se preparava-se para se dirigir até o campo de batalha para eliminar os comandantes.

Três personagens pereceram nesta até o fim dessa batalha cruel, fora as altas baixas no exército do oeste, por parte dos soldados versão ficwrither má

risada cruel

Notas:

Yoruyamakatchû - armadura da montanha noturna ( numa tradução literal ) - Yoru ( noite) , Yama (montanha) , Katchû ( armadura )


	42. Os sentimentos eternos de Kuroisorakumo

Cap. 42 - A estrela caída e os sentimentos eternos de Kuroisorakumo

Infelizmente, acabei ficando sem internet em casa e não podia atualizar a fanfic. Para compensar, postarei dois capítulos de uma vez. Desde o dia 17 de Janeiro estava sem internet , não confio em acessar de lan house, aí tive que esperar retornar a net...

Sinto pela demora, mas agora voltei -

Eis o capítulo.. achando que mais ninguém irá ler, pela demora em atualizar

Kuroisorakumo encontrava-se tão jubiloso com a vitória sobre o cão, que não percebera Aiko se aproximando de Oyakata. Ao ver melhor o estado deploravél do corpo inerte do inuyoukai, não consegue conter suas lágrimas que escorrem de seus orbes esmeralda. Ela passa a mão abaixo da nuca, instintivamente e sente que a marca dele não encontrava-se mais nela confirmando a verdade terrivél que se abatia sobre as terras e de que seus olhos e olfato não estavam pregando-lhe uma peça. Aquele que fora o soberano daquelas terras, jazia imovel em seu leito rubro.

O youkai mariposa percebe Aiko, pois o vento a traíra e ao vê-la, dirige-se até ela com um sorriso extremamente malicioso e fala quase num sussurro:

- Aiko...minha hanyou...

Ao vê-lo a comendo com os olhos, sente um tremor e seu corpo cai ao chão sem forças e olha-o com um pavor imensuravél, tremendo ainda mais enquanto ele se aproxima dela.

O comandante Yoruyamakatchû que encontrava-se mas próximo daquele local observa o gesto dele em direção a sua senhora. Não pensando duas vezes, avança sobre Kuroisorakumo com as mandíbulas escancaradas e presas as mostra, mordendo com violência o braço do youkai e impulsionando-se com suas patas traseiras musculosas, empurra o ex-comandante longe da hanyou apavorada, afastando-o.

Aturdido com o ataque surpresa e sentindo uma dor lacinante no braço, reúne todo o seu poder para revidar e com o braço livre, se põe a esmurrar o focinho do inuyoukai, que apesar da ferocidade dos golpes não cedia a mordida. Mesmo com aqueles golpes, ele usa seus poderes, invocando lanças de terra que avançam sobre sua pretensa presa.

Percebendo o ataque antes das lanças o alcançarem, o youkai mariposa utiliza seus poderes e invoca uma rajada de penas feitas de diamantes negros, milhares, que atacam as terras e o corpo do comandante, atravessando-o. Em uma ultima onda de pura energia negra, com um veneno corrosivo, envolve o corpo retalhado do comandante, que somente ganira momentos antes, ao ser separado do braço da sua presda e pela perfuração de seu corpo. Com um último ganido longo, seu corpo é dissolvido, desaparecendo sem deixar vestígio.

As tropas viram aturdidos o comandante desaparecer. O exército que este liderava, ao ver seu superior morrer e com bravura para proteger sua senhora, passam a não sentirem medo, e sim, ânimo renovado pelo desejo de vingança. Desejam derramar o maior número possivél de sangue dos invasores para vingar a morte de Yoruyamakatchû. Este mesmo desejo impregna as tropas do Oeste por inteiro, fazendo-os redobrarem seus esforços para varrer as terras daqueles que as profanavam e encerrar a batalha sangrenta que já ceifara duas vidas.

Contagiada pela coragem e bravura do comandante, reúne suas forças e novos sentimentos passam a habitar nela, vingança e ódio, isso a insuflava de coragem, fazendo-a se levantar de punhos cerrados, além de rosnar para ele, que percebera a mudança no comportamento dela, mas isso apenas o divertia.

A katana dada por Yukiko começa a pulsar intensamente na cintura dela, que ao por a mão na empunhadura, passa a vibrar em ressonância. Palavras murmuravam em sua mente e sente o que tem que fazer. Desembanha a espada e a lança sobre o youkai mariposa.

Ao perceber o ataque, ele levanta a mão enorme para interceptar a espada, porém para espanto deste, a espada desvia da mão e ascende aos céus com a lâmina refulgindo como uma estrela, para depois descer vertiginosamente em vertical com a ponta para baixo. Kuroisorakumo lança seus ataque de diamantes negros , porém como se existesse um kekkai invisivél em volta da espada, as mesmas não a atingem e algumas quebram, apavorando o youkai, que lança sua nuvem corrosiva, mas que não faz nada com a arma.

Porém ao chega perto da cabeça dele que erguia sua mão imensa, ela para no ar, deixando- o estupefato, para logo depois sair da ponta da lâmina feixes luminosos verticais que descem até o chão, formando uma espécie de gaiola prateada que confina o youkai e uma espécie de manto translúcido dourado sai da empunhadura e encobre a "gaiola prateada ".

A sombra de um passáro negro surge atrás de Kuroisorakujmo e começa a se debater furiosamente sobre as grades, junto de seu youkai , em tentativas vãs de se libertar da prisão de prata. Apesa da violência, as barras prateadas não cedem, apesar de não serem sólidas. Tenta projetar seu ataques de lâminas negras e nuvem, porém aquele manto barrava os ataques impossiblitando de ferir alguém.

- Não adianta...- uma voz rouca surge do nada.

- Não?! - Kuroisorakumo fica irado.

- Este poder é do clã tenhana no tsukishiro...essa espada acima de nós estava "armada" para lançar essa gaiola sobre nós...sinto a poder da espada concentrada totalmente nessa prisão prateada...essa é sua única utilidade...foi feita especialmente para nós...

- Como ?- a expressão de aturdimento domina a face do youkai momentânemanete.

- Pela descendência indireta da deusa do sol, permite às descendentes desse clã legendário terem habilidades além de nossa compreensão...porém é temporário...logo o poder confinado na espada acabará e poderemos sair...

- Portanto poupe suas forças, não desejo ter que terminar a batalha por nós, caso se enfraqueça...- fala em tom de repreensão

Kuroisorakumo fica aborrecido com o tom empregado por aquele poder, mas para com os ataques e fica ansioso para se ver livre logo daquilo.

Se refazendo da surpresa pelo que sua espada dada pela bela inudaiyoukai fizera, se volta para seu amado. Leva a mão trêmula para o focinho deste, acariciando-o, enquanto lágrimas transbordam de seus orbes verdes esmeraldas. Aiko seca as lágrimas, paro logo depois inspirar profundamente e invocar o poder lendário de seu clã, segundo explicações conseguidas duramente e contra a vontade de seu aniue. Se concentrando, pronunica as palavras, com os olhos cerrados:

- Ancestrais...eu os invoco, permitam-me utilizar o poder de ressucitar do clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro , eu vos imploro...

Ao abrir os olhos, uma névoa envolve a área e começa a dissipar-se lentamente, revelando vários youkais com armaduras imponentes, de orbes verdes e cabelos negros, formando um meio círculo, com feições impassiveís, exceto um, que se adianta, saindo de perto da névoa, revelando ser o pai dela em toda sua imponência caracteristíca, que a fita tristemente.

Ao ver seu pai, corre até ele, chorando, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação dos ancestrais para com seu gesto e fala:

- Tousan...eh...chichiue...- ao perceber outro olhar de reprovação dos ancestrais, por falar tousan em público.

- Minha filhota...- e abraça-a paternalmente, acariciando a cabeça desta, que o abraçava sobre sua imponente armadura.

- Por que? - o pai a fita tristemente e pergunta com a voz embargada.

Ela apenas inspira fundo e fala não ousando olhar para ele.

- Porque eu o amo... ele é minha vida...morrerei sem ele e terei o mesmo destino nas mãos de Kuroisorakumo, senão pior...- e abraça a figura paterna mais fortemente.

O pai limita-se a rosnar de raiva, ao pensar em sua filha dar a vida por Oyakata, para logo depois ser tomado de uma tristeza imensuravél.

- Com minha morte, ele viverá...e este meu poder será necessário num futuro próximo...

- O poder de trazer os mortos de volta a vida e dependendo do poder do usuário e do ser, até mais de cem vidas de uma única vez...uma habilidade que não pude usar com sua mãe...porque não existia corpo... e cujo poder para você traze-lo de volta custará sua vida, pois o inuyoukai que você ama, é poderoso para uma hanyou...

- Aiko...minha filhote...- fala com a voz pastosa, antes de abraça-la mais fortemente.

- È o que desejo- e ostenta o olhar para com o pai, transmitindo em silêncio o quanto estava determinada.

Perante tal olhar, o pai não pode fazer nada, a não ser entristecersse e suspirar pesadamente, sabia que quando sua cria cismava com algo, nada que falasse ou fizesse implicaria nela voltar atrás em sua decisão, qualquer que fosse. Então com um último abraço e afago na cabeça, ele se dirige novamente á nevoa juntamente com os demais ancestrais para ver o desefecho fatídico daquela invocação.

A nevoa passa a se concentrar nas mãos dela, especialmente nas garras e os ancestrais desaparecem. Ela olha Oyakata e então pensa:

_"Entendo porque naquela hora, Yukiko não queria que usasse meus pdoeres nela...sabia que seu filhote precisaria, além de que provavelmente morreria...e por isso também me deixou essa katana com esse poder de aprisionar...". _

Ao se aproximar de seu amado, vê os emissários de outro mundo rodeando-o e alongando suas garras agora reluzentes, os corta. Ao fazer isso seu corpo brilha e ela entende que era hora dela partir desse mundo. Com um último olhar para ele , uma lágrima perolada escorre de seus orbes uma última vez e fala em um último suspiro:

- Seja feliz...- e cerra os olhos, com seu corpo caindo rumo ao chão.

O corpo do imenso cão começa a pulsar e brilhar, sendo notado por Kuroisorakumo. Este passa a procurar Aiko mas não a vê, além do brilho que era o corpo do youkai cão que assume a forma humana, então passa a pensar que ela havia saido dali e não sabe o que de fato ocorrera, embora a sombra estreitasse os olhos e pensasse _:" Fedelha desgraçada...usou a habilidade do clã ...mas o que importa? Nosso poder é ainda maior que o do filhote de Yukiko e em breve ele morrerá novamente e não terá ninguém para traze-lo de volta..."_

Então Oyakata deperta e se levanta, pois estava deitado no chão. Está aturdido e confuso, afinal, sabia que morrera. Passa a mão no tórax e vê que o ferimento não encontrava-se mais ali, havia apenas uma cicatriz, embora as árvores ainda estivessem vermelhas pelos respingos e a terra rubra, com o sangue jorrado pelo ferimento. Ao olhar em volta, vê o corpo de Aiko caído na frente dele, de lado. Apavorado core até ela, e quando a pega percebe que não há batmento cardíaco. Desesperado a sacode e grita:

- Aiko!!!!!! Acorde!!!!!!!!!!!

Mas sabia ser inútil, nada a faria acordar, afinal já partira desse mundo levando consigo uma parte do coração do inuyoukai com sua morte. Ele a abraça fortemente contra o peito, enquanto chora compulsivamente e murmura:

- Aiko...não...não pode ser...

Nunca mais veria o sorriso dela, não teria sua presença, suas "discussões ", das quais Oyakata adorava provoca-la, não poderia se perder na imensidão sem fim daqueles orbes esmeraldas que o fascinavam tanto, o doce cheiro dela de flores e o ar de moleca junto á inocência , que adorava, nada havia restado á ele, apenas as lembranças daquela que amara com todo o seu coração. Passa inconcientemente a mão embaixo da nuca e como era de se esperar, a marca dela desaparecera, indicando que partira para sempre da vida dele.

Lágrimas do inuyoukai caem sobre a face da hanyou. Ele acaricia com a dorso da mão trêmula a face da jovem e após isso, deposita um beijo carinhoso antes de acomodar o corpo embaixo de uma árvore que não estava manchada de sangue, falando:

- Serei sempre seu...nem o tempo mudará isso, mesmo que passe séculos ...- e acaricia uma última vez a face dela com o dedo indicador carinhosamente antes de se levantar e encarar o tão odiado inmigo.

Ao olhar vê que há uma espécie de gaiola prateada, no alto desta uma espada e nota ser a espada que sua falecida mãe dera a Aiko. Com certeza ele matara Aiko, pois era a única explicação para a morte dela, embora não houvesse marcas de luta no corpo desta, nem nada que indicasse dela ter levado algum golpe. Rosnava perigosamente e então Kuroisorakumo o vê, ficando atônito e fala exasperado após um tempo:

- Como voltou? Estava morto! - A visão daquele que morrera e voltara sem explicação aparente o deixara aturdido.

- O poder do clã daquela hanyou que tanto desejava descendia, possuí alguns poderes, inclusive o de trazer os mortos de volta a vida, ela o usou em seu odiado inimigo... - a voz rouca proveniente da sombra em forma de passáro se pronunciou.

- Entendo...nunca imaginei que ela pertencia a este clã e que este era um dos poderes oculto deles...ela é incrivél- se orgulhava em saber que sua amada possuía tal poder.

Então Oyakata assume a forma henge, porém estava um pouco maior que antes, sendo notado por este e pelo youkai mariposa.

Ao verem seus senhor vivo, embora não compreendenssem como ele voltara do outro lado do Shinju Kuro, deram urros de alegria e o exército redobrou ainda mais sua batalha, ao verem inunotaishou vivo. Os comandantes estavam surpresos e jubilosos.

- Desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vingarei Aiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - fala entre rosnados, espumando de ira, seu olhar rubro era do mais puro ódio.

- Vingar??????!!!!!!!!! - Kuroisorakumo não entende do que falava

- Como assim??????!!!!!!!!!!! cadê Aiko??????!!!!!!!!- ele agora se exaspera, a ultima vez que a vira estava viva.

- Nani? Você a matou!!!!!!!!!!- ele fala aturdido, não esperava isso, com certeza ele a matara.

- Não a matei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu a vi viva!!!!!!!!!!!! cadê ela?????????!!!!!!fale!!!!!!!!- transtornado e apavorado pela possivél verdade, lança diversos ataques contra Oyakata que apeans desvia e avança contra ele com suas mandíbulas abertas.

Ele crava suas presas no braço deste, que passa a golpea-lo na cabeça, irado embora ainda preocupado com o destino da hanyou. Para desgruda-lo, ele produz miasma que força o enorme cão a se afastar embora levando um naco da carne de seu inimigo junto , fazendo surgir um rasgo no braço deste.

- Aiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cade você????????- ele passa a chama-la olhando aturdido para os lados, apavorado por não vê-la e não sentir o cheiro dela como antes.

- Deixe-a para lá!!!!!!!!!!! concentre-se na luta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- a voz rouca da sombra de passáro grita e Oyakata vê pela primeira vez o vulto.

Ele então não entende como sua esposa morrera e pensa: "_como Aiko moreu?", _essa pergunta passa a martelar sua cabeça e sentia seu odio diminuirr ao perceber que ele provavelemente não a matara.

- Cadê Aiko? Fale Oyakata!!!!!!!!!- ele fala em um misto de medo e exasperação.

O exército percebe que a senhora deles não estava mais ali e não conseguem compreender como ela morrera, os comandantes e Fukaiyorukaze entenderam antes dos soldados, era óbvio pelo teor da conversa e que apenas em seu desespero Kuroisorakumo não entendera ainda, que a hanyou não se encontrava mais naquele mundo. Tenkumoya começa a chorar, sendo seguido por Fukaisorahana. Fukaiyorukaze ficara cabisbaixo de tristeza e Noharahishimo com a face impassivél, embora sentisse enorme tristeza, não demosntrava.

- Morta...- Inunotaishou fala fracamente e contidamente.

- Morta?????!!!!!!!! Mas...mas...como? Nenhum dos meus soldados a mataria receberam ordens de não feri-la...- ele olha triste e desconfiado aos soldados que demonstram com seu olhar que não.

- Quando retornei dos mortos enconntrei-a ...sem...sem...-a verdade nua e crua era insuportavél e pronunciar só piorava, se era possivél tal feito.

Depois de um longo silencio com Kuroisorakumo ameaçando chorar ele fala sem olhar para seu inmigo e com um tom mais de confirmação que indagativo:

- È o poder do clã hoshiyakannohanashiro de Aiko...não é? - fala cabisbaixo e com os punhos cerrados.

- Poder do clã de Aiko? - Oyakata o olhar aturdido.

- De trazer os mortos de volta a vida, dependendo do poder do usuário e quem quer ressucitar, pode trazer cem vidas ou mais...

- Que???- ele fica embasbacado momentaneamente.

- A única explicação dela ter morrido só pode ser essa...ela morreu ao traze-lo de volta...- Kuroisorakumo fala tristemente.

Inunotaishou fica entristecido e cabisbaixo. Aiko perecera para ressucita-lo,só por isso, senão tivessse usado o poder, não morreria. Uma dor lacinante se instala no coração deste. Em contrapartida, o coração do youkai mariposa era preenchido da mais pura trsiteza, para logo depois, passar a culpar Oyakata, embora uma parte infíma dele acreditasse que a culpa da morte da hanyou não era do inuyoukai e sim dele, mas seria necessário alguém falar tal verdade, para vim a tona para ele mesmo.

Ele se lança contra Oyakata com as garras, ele apenas desvia, um tanto debilmente, recebendo um corte na pata direita. O inimigo deste estava transtornado pela ira enquanto o youkai cão encontravasse depressivo ao pensar no porque de Aiko deixar esse mundo.

Nisso, Kuroisorakumo invoca uma espada negra enorme, preparando-se para decepar a cabeça do inuyoukai, que parece alheio a tudo e desânimado, no final, não fora Kuroisorakumo que a matara e sim ele, quando ela o trouxe de volta. Sua ira dispersou e não se importava mais com sua vida. Quando seu inimigo preparava-se para avançar contra ele uma voz se pronuncia:

- Foi você, Kuroisorakumo que a matou!!!!!!!! Quando Oyakata morreu ela o trouxe de volta e isto foi fatal á Aiko.

Exasperado pela dura verdade sendo falado, se vira para ver quem pronunciava, juntamente com a aura em forma de passáro negro atrás dele e Oyakata que despertara de seu estado letárgico, pois reconhecera a voz, Aas palavras ditas o faziam retornar a conciência.

Era o irmão de Aiko, Hoshiyakankiba, que estava flututando na forma semelhante a humana. Mas decide assumir sua forma henge, e envolto por um resplendor prateado, surge um enorme lobo negro, com uma estrela negra de cinco pontas cujo contorno brilhava levemente e imensos olhos verdes com pupilas rubras e iris negras, contrastavam com o negro da pelagem deste.

Oyakata encheu-se de esperança. Trazer os mortos de volta era pertencente ao clã de Aiko, que conseqüentemente era de Aiko, portanto, o aniue dela podia traze-la de volta. Como se pensassem juntos, Kuroisorakumo e Oyakata falam em ussínio:

- Traga Aiko...

Eles se olham rapidamente e depois voltam a olhar para o imenso lobo negro, esperançosos. Este limitava-se a fita-los um pouco supreso embora seu semblante era de profunda trsiteza e uma lágrima escorresse por seu focinho peludo.

- Não posso...- e fica cabsibaixo.

- Porque? -Oyakata fica exasperado e sente sua esperança dissipar-se.

- Ela já foi ressucitada uma vez! - ele fala com tom de desgosto- só se pode trazer uma vez os mortos...a vida é finita, e não pode ressucitar ao seu bel prazer! - e derrama mais lágrimas.

- Como assim?- o youkai amriposa se enerva.

- È a lei imutavél!!!!!!! Meu poder não funcionara em Aiko, não poderei ver os enviados do outro mundo...sem vê-los e corta-los não poderei traze-la...quando minha imouto era criança, sofreu uma queda terrivél do alto de uma montanha enquanto perseguia borboletas e se separou da babá...Nosso pai a trouxe de volta...não conseguirei ressucita-la!

Kuroisoraakumo cai ao chão e a espada também, enquanto o inuyoukai em silêncio derrama lágrimas.

- Mas como ia falando- ele insipira- kuroisorakumo a matou...quando condenou Oyakata á morte condenou minha irmãzinha...e você Oyakata, - ele agora fala com raiva- ela não deu sua vida de volta para você perde-la novamente...esse não era o último desejo dela...

- Último desejo? - ele levanta o focinho umido, aturdido

- Era que vivesse e fosse feliz!!!!!!!!!!! È algo simples que deveria ouvir...pensa que , jogando sua vida fora a agradará? Quando a encontrei pela última vez, ela pressentira a morte dela próximo e que eu não poderia traze-la de volta, ela me explicou seus motivos e seu desejo...

- Se desperdiçar sua vida, eu mesmo irei se for preciso até o outro mundo para trucida-lo diversas vezes...perante a ídea de que minha imouto deu a vida dela para nada...me enerva mais que tudo - e olha com ira e revolta para Oyakata,.

Com tal olhar ele reage e decide que viverá, assim como ela desejara, embora seu coração só pertenceria á ela.

A sombra do passáro incitava Kuroisorakumo a se levantar. Ele então levanta com os punhos fechados e fala mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Porque desejei permanecer nesse mundo?

- Que? - o vulto não entende a pergunta, mas logo fala:

- Quando o encontrei a beira da morte naquele riacho na margem, eu, que na época era uma pena que havia resisitido ao ataque de Yukiko, quando meu verdadeiro corpo veio a este arquipelágo por vingança e aquela inudaiyoukai enviou meu verdadeiro corpo as trevas, vi que compartilhavamos a sede de vingança á família dela...

- Vingança?- ele repete num murmúrio para logo depois se exaltar- Eu a amava...desejava e precisava de Aiko mais que o próprio ar...desejava matar Oyakata para tê-la - frizando bem matar e tê-la.- só por isso...

- Nani?- ele não acredita no que escuta.

- Sim...e para que me valeria a vitória, senão terei o que mais desejo?- ele fala angustiado.

- Tem outras fêmeas...até de mais valor...youkai puras mais dignas que uma reles hanyou...

Oyakata, assim como seus comandantes remascentes e o aniue da hanyou ficam irados ao verem ele se referir a ela como reles hanyou, porém, não precisavam fazer nada, Kuroisorakumo fala irado:

- Como ousa chama-la de reles?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ele olha irado para o vulto que treme perante tal olhar .

Ele pega a espada do chão, mas para desepero da aura ele volta a ponta dela para o próprio abdômem, preparando-se para o harakiri, enquanto a sombra se exaspera:

- O que está fazendo??????????!!!!!!!!! como ousa ?????!!!!!!!!!!

- Morrerá junto comigo por se referir a Aiko dessa maneira enquanto que eu perecerei para não viver uma vida condenado a infelicidade por causar a morte daquela que amava...senão tivesse voltado ela estaria viva...

E com um único golpe transpassa a espada na cintura sem emitir nenhum som antes do corpo tombar ao chão. Seu corpo desaparece se tornando translucido e ele fala com seu ultimo suspiro:

- Aiko...- e se lembra dela viva para logo depois cerrar os olhos, abandonando este mundo.

A aura grita exasperada em seu ultimo instante:

- Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tudo se silencia, o éxercito desaparece dissipando-se no ar, como senão pertencesse a esse mundo. Mas não havia comemoração, vitória nem nada. Um comandante perecera tentando salvar Aiko e a senhora daquelas terras falecera. Um silêncio retunbante imperava, todos silenciosos em memória daqueles que partiram.

Oyakata e o irmão dela se entreolhavam, embora a tristeza e desolação reinasse em seus corações. Os comanandes remascentes estavam feridos, seus corpos maltratados, e esgotados, assim como Fukaiyorukaze e que apenas olhavam os inúmeros cadavéres dos soldados mortos naquela batalha sangrenta.

Em silêncio, os soldados tratavam de remover os corpos daqueles que morreram e ajudando os que que estavam vivos, começando a tratar dos ferimentos destes. Os corpos dos soldados inimigos haviam desaparecido juntamente com os vivos, e os comandantes apenas fiscalizavam e faziam estimativas das baixas em cada exército. As tropas sem seu comandante, passaram a obedecer ordens temporárias de Tenkumoya, o mais velhos dos comandantes e um murmúrio baixo pode ser ouvido após longos minutos no mais profundo silêncio.

Inunotaishou e Hoshiyakankiba assumem forma semelhante a humana e se aproximam do corpo de Aiko, cujo semblante parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente. Em um gesto mudo, o aniue dela manda que Oyakata segure o corpo da imouto e ambos se retiram dali, para preparavar um funeral digno á ela.

Bem, aí os três personagens que faleceram: Aiko,Yoruyamakatchû, que mal apareceu e já faleceu risada maligna e Kuroisorakumo...afinal ele é um personagem meu também, não contei o vulto que o dominava, pois era uma espécie de aura, fiquei em duvida em conta-lo ou não.

Este vulto é do youkai passáro que Yukiko enfrentou no capítulo 23 - Nuvem, o inimigo era Hanejigoku. Por isso que Yukiko não queria que ela usasse seu poder, Oyakata precisaria, ela visualizou a morte dele, além de que ela iria morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde. È citado isso mais precisamente do capítulo 10 - Preparação, da fanfiction Yukiko- A última descendente do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, em que ela não permite que a hanyou use seus poderes.

Como podem ver, apesar do que fez, ele a amava, claro que beirava a possessão dela, excessivamente, estava obsessivo com a hanyou, tanto, que preferia morrer a viver a vida sem ela...

Agora algumas pontas soltas nas minhas fanfics estão se prendendo, porém, tem outras que já deixei no ar e futuras que irão surgir, afinal todas as minhas fics estão interligadas.

Personagens desta fanfiction e de Yukiko, provavelmente retornarão nas futuras. -

Notas:

Hoshiyakankiba- canino noturno da estrela. hoshi (estrela), yakan (noturno), kiba(canino).

Tenkurosou - garras negras celestiais - Ten (celestial), kuro (negro), sou (garras).

Clã hoshiyakannohanashiro – Numa tradução literal: Estrela noturna do castelo das flores. - Hoshi ( estrela), yakan ( noturno ), no (do,da), Tsuki(lua), shiro(castelo).

Hanejigoku - asa infernal . Hane (asa) jigoku (inferno/infernal)


	43. Partida

Cap. 43 - Partida

O manto da noite misturado a uma capa trasnlúcida de imensuravél tristeza abatia-se sobre aquelas vastas terras.

Os soldados que pereceram no cofronto sangrento jaziam em covas, em uma área destinada a ser um cemitério e que seria a última morada dos corpos destes. Fora realizado um minuto de silêncio pelos que faleceram e podiam-se ouvir lamentos, de youkais sem seus companheiros, tanto fêmeas quanto machos, já que existiam mulheres em meios aos combatentes e filhotes orfãos.

Mais ao longe, nas terras pertencentes ao comandante Yoruyamakatchû, fora realizado um enterro simbólico, já que não havia corpo. Fora realizado esse enterro em uma jardim em que ele adorava meditar e ao lado dos túmulos de sua companheira e cria, que perecera quando nascera juntamente com a mãe por complicações decorrentes do parto.

Ele então passara séculos sozinho, quando não estava liderando seus exército ou realizando ofensivas, não desejara contrair união com nenhuma outra fêmea e assim não gerara descendentes, pois a memória de sua filha morta ainda jazia em seu coração. Então, Yukiko fizera um documento assinado pelo comandante inuyoukai, para garantir que aquelas terras nunca seriam ocupadas. Os servos destes partiriam do castelo, quando ele falecesse e procurarariam outras moradias. De fato, muitos foram absorvidos pelos outros comandantes, para servirem a eles em suas terras, os que quisessem.

Porém as maiores lamúrias eram dirigidas para uma pilha funerária em um vasto campo, que no momento encontrava-se ocupado por comandantes, exércitos e servos do castelo, dentro eles, Honoo que chorava inconsolavél nos braços de Hare, cujos olhos vertiam lágrimas. Elas encontravam-se na frente de todos os servos. Naquele momento, misturavam-se a youkais desde classe mais baixa , até de hirarquia superior.

Os comandates remasnescentes fitavam o centro daquele círculo que se formara, alguns incrédulos outros tristes. Em frente a esta pilha, jazia Oyakata em estado de letargia, inerte e ao lado deste, Hoshiyakankiba triste, enquanto olhavam o corpo de Aiko deitado. Parecia estar dormindo, com uma face serena. Suas mãos encontravam-se sobre o peito e uma singela orquídea entrelaçada em suas mãos, que fora colocada pelo irmão desta, já que era a flor que ela mais adorava.

Apesar de parecer estar dormindo e o inuyoukai quisesse desesperadamente acreditar nisto, sabia ser impossível. Ela partira para longe dele e levara uma parte de seu coração. Ele se lembrava dos momentos marcantes vividos com a jovem, o sorriso desta, a personalidade um tanto moleca, que podia ser gentil e doce ás vezes, assim como em ocasiões em que ele necessitara de apoio e a hanyou agisse como se tivesse muitos séculos de experiência. Todas essas faces de sua amada, fizeram-no enamora-se perdidamente, ela era seu porto seguro, sua terra e agora nada havia, além do abismo deixado pela ausência de sua amada ookami hanyou.

O irmão dela não estava em condições melhores que Inunotaishou, porém, como sabia antecipadamente do sacrifício , havia digerido a ideia, embora não por completo e uma imensa tristeza habitara seu coração. Se aproximou e acariciou o rosto gélido de sua imouto, para logo depois afastar-se.

Um servo colocou uma tocha nas mãos de seu senhor, que crepitava alegremente na ponta, indiferente a dor e a tristeza instalada no coração de todos. Colocara com uma certa dificuldade em um inuyoukai apático imerso em sua tristeza apalpável de tão intensa que emanava dele. Tenkumoya se aproximou dele e abraçando o ombros deste o conduziu até a pilha, embora estivesse com seu coração apertado, conseguira manter a lucidez e consciência, ao contrário do jovem youkai que encontrava-se em uma espécie de transe.

Ao se aproximar do corpo inerte da hanyou, acariciou a face desta e tocou os lábios outrora quentes, mas que encontravam-se frios assim como a pele macia. Ele a beija delicadamente uma última vez, antes de se afastar brevemente e atear fogo na pilha com a tocha e ver uma parte de seu coração sendo consumido pelas chamas. O comandante o conduziu, amparando-o com suas mãos no ombro, de volta a frente do círculo ao lado do irmão dela que assistia as chamas crepitarem ao redor do corpo, para logo depois avançarem sobre Aiko com ferocidade.

Apesar da intensidade das labaredas, elas não conseguiam aquecer o ambiente, pois os ali presentes, encontravam-se mergulhados em uma tristeza imensa. A dragoa de duas cabeças, UnHa, a montaria mais utilizada por Aiko, erguera seus focinhos rumo ao céu sem estrelas, soltando um rugido de lamento, enquanto algumas lágrimas transbordavam dos olhos negros como a noite , para logo depois abaixar as cabeças escamosas, tristes. Myouga estava em cima de uma das cabeças e chorava compulsivamente, fazendo barulho enquanto assoava em um pequeno pedaço de pano, lamentando a morte da jovem.

Os comandantes fitam por mais um tempo a pilha sendo consumida em chamas, no final só eles ainda restavam. O leito e corpo de Aiko encontravam-se fundidos em cinzas. Um após os outros prestavam os devido respeito e condolências, para logo após se retirarem, pois precisavam ver os feridos e ter assuntos inerentes as tropas, no caso de Tenkumoya, as tropas do falecido Yoruyamakatchû aceitavam o comandando apenas dele, pois ele era o mais velho dos comandantes.

Brevemente , ele começaria com os planos para uma nova disputa para o cargo de comandante, porém o ambiente atual das Terras do oeste não estavam aptos há um torneio e teria que ser adiado. Até aí, ele irá liderar os dois exércitos. Com um ultimo olhar do local onde Aiko repousara pela última vez, agora transformado em cinzas, passando a olhar para um inuyoukai alheio ao mundo, decidira terminar o mais rapido possível suas obrigações e vim auxiliar o jovem apático e abatido, pois se preocupava com o estado em que ele se encontrava pela perda da amada.

Toutousai e Housenki haviam chegado ás terras do oeste no meio da noite, quando a pilha funerária fora incendiada há mais de meia hora, infelizmente, souberam do falecimento da jovem um pouco antes, quando os mensageiros enviados por Tenkumoya conseguiram acha-los. Acompanharam a cremação tristes e o jovem ferreiro derramando duas lágrimas enquanto o jovem Housenki fitava o centro com um olhar triste.

Hoshiyakankiba chorava em silêncio, apenas podendo-se ver lágrimas se formarem em seus orbes verdes como esmeralda e rosto umedecido, uma parte dele também fora juntamente com a morte de sua imouto, eles eram muito unidos.

Já infelizmente para Oyakata a morte de sua companheira fora um choque. Ainda não conseguia assimilar e aceitar resignadamente a partida dela deste mundo, a realidade era cruel e gélida demais e a tristeza comprimia o coração do inuyoukai. Os amigos dele estavam preocupados com ele e decidiram retornar após alguns dias, pois Toutousai tinha encomendas de espadas urgentes e Housenki, de joías.

O irmão de Aiko fitava Oyakata enquanto lutava contra ele mesmo. No intimo não desejava entregar a carta que sua imouto confiara á ele, com a promessa dele entregar ao amado dela, quando esta falecesse. Por instantes ele decidira não entregar à Inunotaishou pois sentia um prazer desprezível de vê-lo atormentado com a morte de sua querida irmãzinha, porém, havia prometido à ela e " promessa era promessa", segundo ele e não faltaria com sua palavra empenhada.

Quando ficou de frente para o inuyoukai, este esperava uma surra por não ter protegido Aiko, pois sabia o quanto ele amava a irmã caçula e achava-se merecedor disso. Porém tal surra esperada não aconteceu e o kuroookami youkai limitou-se a contragosto entregar um pergaminho à um youkai, aturdido. Então o jovem lobo negro fala contidamente:

- Ela me fez prometer não odia-lo e culpa-lo pela morte dela e para ajudar você...- essa frase fora pronunciada com raiva evidente pois era o contrário dos sentimentos atuais que imperavam naquele ser

- Porém, ao fazer isso, traio meus sentimentos , mas manterei minha palavra até o fim dos meus dias e nosso tratado mutuo de cooperação continuará em vigor.

E sem mais nada a falar, ele mostra as costas ao jovem youkai cão, então um dos soldados traz até ele o corcel de fogo que montava e que estava impaciente em alçar vôo novamente aos céus. Montado, parte com suas tropas para o sol que despontava no horizonte e cujo calor não conseguia alcançar o coração daquele que partira à galope pelos céus e do inuyoukai que ficara nas Terras do Oeste.

Com as mãos trêmulas, abre o pergaminho identificando a caligrafia fina e elegante de Aiko, assim como um leve odor salgado, provavelmente das lágrimas derramadas por esta enquanto escrevia aquela mensagem.

" Meu Oyakata, se estiver lendo isso já parti deste mundo.

Peço que não fique triste, ou melhor, imploro. Supere o que estiver sentindo.

Meu desejo é que seja feliz e viva intensamente, aproveitando cada dia como se fosse o último e fazer atos que não se arrependerá futuramente e não deixar de ser um youkai admirado por muitos e de quem Yukiko depositou suas esperanças, assim como essa Aiko e Tenkumoya.

Sejas honrado, bondoso, justo mas firme quando necessário, porém maleavél e flexivél ao mesmo tempo, e que cujo nome ecoe como lenda, tanto de humanos quanto de youkais, de um ser poderoso, porém justo e admirável, bondoso e gentil, porém firme quando necessário mas sem perder a característica amabilidade.

Sua morte, era minha morte, não podia ficar inculime com tudo que aconteceu a você, meu Oyakata, por isso usei a habilidade de meu clã para te salvar...embora soubesse o custo de tal ato. Mas mesmo assim, fiz de bom grado e sem arrependimento, e faria de novo se assim pudesse.

Sua tristeza é minha tristeza, eu já havia dito outroramente. Se pensa que ficar entristecido, abatido e entregar sua vida facilmente, se sacrificar pelo que fiz, saiba que só me machucará ainda mais...pois tudo que fiz terá sido em vão...não aceito que desperdice sua vida, mas se for preciso abdicar dela, que seja através de um ato grandioso ou de mais pura virtude ou por amor, este, em nome de alguém especial e senão tiver outra alternativa, não ficarei aborrecida se for nestas condições.

Não almejo e nem desejo que fique sozinho para sempre, pois seria muito triste. Fiquei um tempo sem família, após a morte de meu pai e antes de conhecer você e Yukiko...senti a falta que fazia pessoas especiais em sua vida. Desejo que construa família e saiba que isso me fará muito feliz.

Você trouxe a minha felicidade, cada dia junto de ti era maravilhoso. No pouco tempo que ficamos juntos como marido e mulher me equivaleu á eternidade, assim como quando não tínhamos um relacionamento amoroso, quando era apenas sua protegida e quando Yukiko vivia, fui muito feliz.. Sempre a considerei como uma mãe e é assim até hoje.

Você é meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro, agora, se você jogar fora a vida que devolvi a você por nada, irá me deprimir pois saberei que fora em vão meu sacrifício...Se deseja me fazer feliz, viva sua vida intensamanete e cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, ame e se sinta pleno, seja simplesmente feliz.. Fazer atos de bondade, podem se revelar futuramente como de grande ajuda ou uma fonte de alegria e felicidade... faça atos que o engradeçam e faça com que essa Aiko, Yukiko e Tenkumoya nos orgulhemos de você...

O poder do meu clã está impregnado em você, mas não pode usa-lo como está agora...Quando for um daiyoukai imenso solicite à Toutousai para forjar uma katana com um de seus caninos e com isso, poderá usar o poder de ressuscitar cem vidas com apenas um golpe da espada, cortando os emissários do outro mundo, dependo do coração do portador dessa espada. Pode ter certeza que será útil e necessário num futuro distante e também para seu descendente...

De sua Aiko..."

Oyakata terminara de ler a carta que continham alguns kanjis borrados por lágrimas dela, enquanto sua mão estava levemente trêmula e lágrimas transbordavam dos seus orbes dourados como o sol, embora naquele momento estivessem encobertos pela tristeza imensurável que instalava-se em seu coração pela perda daquela que era insubstituível.

Refazendo-se parcamente, guarda o pergaminho dentro da armadura como uma tesouro inestimável, embora ainda estivessem tingidas pelo sangue rubro destes, agora de cor escura, pois estava coagulado.

Pegou um singelo e delicado recipiente de jade branco adornado com belas gravuras, contornadas por fios de ouro e o contorno das bordas com singelos fios de prata e contenso uma tampa em relevo e incrustado com diamantes e esmeraldas e dirige-se até as cinzas que continham alguma fragmentos de ossos, recolhendo tudo cuidadosamente , delicadamente e tampou. Uma última lágrima repousara na tampa após escorrer pela face do inuyoukai.

Decidira que a última morada dela, seria o jardim que a jovem hanyou ficava sempre, embaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira. Após ele mesmo cavar um buraco para depositar o jarro ricamente adornado, e logo após, encobriu-o com terra. Usou pedras brancas para contornar o túmulo. Trouxe uma grande placa de jade branca, onde ele gravou com suas garras, o nome de sua amada.

Ficava dias em frente ao tumulo, e que fora visitado quase diariamente por Honoo que ficava ao lado de Inunotaishou e chorava as vezes. Um dia, ele flexionou as pernas para ficar na altura desta, enquanto o pequeno filhote fitava os orbes dourados, fala:

- Ela está em um lugar lindo...sabe, os hanyous por serem meio youkais e meio humanos, acabaram herdando características além-vida dos humanos e uma característica dos youkais.

Um mundo muito belo, com as quatro estações do ano, cada uma localizada em uma direção, há agos, riachos e tendo guardiões em forma de estátua, isto, conforme li em pergaminhos escritos pelos antepassados de minha falecida kaasan...

- È?

- Sim...é um mundo, entre o rio Kuro Shinji e o mundo espiritual dos humanos, uma espécie de ilha flutuante, habitada por hanyous que morreram...

- Pelo menos Aikosama está em lugar lindo... - a pequena seca as lagrimas com as mãos pueris.

" Se bem que lá é apagado a memória dela da vida aqui na terra e somente mantido seu nome, tudo é esquecido para viver plenamente lá e um ser é responsável por apagar as memórias " ele pensa consigo mesmo.

- E ela pode retornar...outra habilidade dos humanos...poderá reencarnar se assim quiser... como uma hanyou, e com outros poderes pertinentes aos futuros pais desta, do meio que renascerá.

- Reencarnar?

- Hai...e quem sabe um dia não irá reve-la? Pelo menos, assim espero.

- Eu também.

E ambos passam a fitar o tumulo. A kitsuneyoukai trazia flores todas as vezes que vinha. Inunotiashou fizera, do lado de fora, contornando as pedras, um jardim circular e plantou ele mesmo, diversas espécies de flores, predominadas pela que ela mais gostava, orquídeas.

Seus amigos vinham e o encorajavam a continuar vivendo, eles eram de grande ajuda, se bem que sempre relia o pergaminho, agora gasto depois de tanto manuseio e as palavras ali contidas lhe davam forças, como se a amada estivesse ali, junto dele.

Após meses estava restabelecido, tudo graças a ajuda de Tenkumoya, Toutousai, Housenki e principalmente o testamento de Aiko. Isso ajudara a faze-lo amadurecer e contava com os anos para aplacar sua tristeza e falta que ainda sentia dela.

Logo depois desses meses, fora realizado a seleção dos comandantes e como era esperado, Fukaiyorukaze fora eleito o comandante do exército do falecido Yoruyamakatchû . Ele se sobressaíra acima dos outros.

Decorridos mais três semanas, com a consolidação do poder do recém-comandante nas tropas, Oyakata havia tomado uma decisão. Ele partiria das terras, vagando por todo o arquipélago, e também para se aprimorar em batalhas, mas cujo motivo verdadeiro era aplacar a saudade que ainda nutria da hanyou que amara com toda a força de seu coração.

Tal decisão fora apoiada por Tenkumoya, pois os Hans que faziam fronteiras com as terras, estavam pacíficos. O comandante, supervisionaria as terras, na ausência do Inunotaishou. Não havia data para seu retorno. Uma nova e enorme litografia surgira no castelo, contendo a imagem de um cão branco enorme e de um youkai, além dos exércitos, representando o confronto entre Oyakata e Kuroisorakumo.

Agora, encontrava-se no jardim, em frente a lápide de Aiko. Após horas, com a chegada do anoitecer, ele partiria dali. Vira-se e se emblema na floresta escura, falando para si mesmo em tom alto:

- Sempre serei seu, assim como você é minha, Aiko... mesmo que passe séculos e milênios, meu coração sempre será seu...aguardo ansiosamente que um dia nos reencontremos...- e com uma ultima lágrima parte das terras do oeste.

Bem , a " fase Aiko" termina...sinto-me triste em te-la matado, mas era " um mal necessário"...

Isso do mundo dos hanyous além-vida, foi uma ideia minha, pois pensava:

" Para os youkais, á o vale Kuro shinji, para os humanos, o mundo de Kamisama e dos hanyous? Afinal são meio youkais e meio humanos"

. Aí surgiu essa ideia, eles terem um corpo, assim como os youkais, que em grande parte, mantem suas ossadas. Mas poderiam reencarnar e continuar com uma consciência de vida como os humanos, não ficando como espíritos, o que acontece com os ningens(humanos), mesmo que alguns criem aparência terrena para se sentir bem, e poderiam reencarnar, assim como os seres humanos. Quanto a ser apagada a memória deles e só manter o nome, foi independente e decidido por mim, focado em acontecimentos futuros e tendo como base, que os hanyous sofrem, alguns muitos, por serem hibrídos, mestiços, tanto pelas mãos dos youkais quanto dos humanos, então, "para que eles sofrerem no outro mundo?"

Basta esquecerem tudo o que passaram, embora o justo é que esqueçam até dos momentos felizes e seus familiares, um preço a se pagar por uma mente livre da dor, do medo e do desespero, para viver plenamente lá. Só lembram de seu nome e nada mais, mas vivem felizes lá, um mundo muito belo, com quatro estações do ano, cada uma, espalhada , dividida por regiões, lagos, riachos e tendo guardiões em forma de estátua, como aqueles que aparecem guardando a passagem para o além-mundo dos youkais e que Hakudoshi manda Kagura atravessar e depois só o sesshy consegue, empunhando a tenseiga, foi daí que surgiu essa ideia, se bem que esses guardiões evitam que seres, sem serem hanyous, vão para essa ilha, os hanyous mesmo vivos podem entrar. srsrsssrs

Até que a "fase Aiko" rendeu bastante capítulos, olha, não contava que ela durasse tanto...imagino quando for a mãe do sesshy srsrrssrsrsrs


	44. Massacre

Cap. 44 - Massacre

500 DC - Era Kofun

- Kaasan...tadaima - uma menina, não tendo mais que sete anos adentra em uma cabana, segurando flores.

- Okaerinasai...filha - uma senhora de cabelos negros escondidos em um lenço na cabeça, cumprimenta com um belo sorriso.

- Olha que achei...- ela estende contente as flores.

- São lindas mesmo...- pega gentilmente o singelo buque.

A menina sorri e fala alegremente:

- Vou colher mais.

- Ee, mas tome cuidado...- a mãe fala preocupada.

- Hai.

E antes de sair correndo, a pequena se despede da mãe :

- Itekimasu...kaasan.

Após alguns minutos, a menina chega em um bosque, de onde se via o vilarejo que se erguia ao longe, de telhados cobertos de sapé. Então, se ajoelha e começa a colher flores, enquanto canta uma doce melodia. De repente, ela ergue a cabeça e vê sentado em uma pedra, um samurai, se bem que pela armadura imponente deveria ser um general. Olha instintivamente para os lados, mas não vê nenhum exército.

A estranha figura tem cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela acha esquisito cabelos brancos, tão compridos em um rosto que não aparentava ter mais de trinta anos , embora tivesse de cada lado, listras azuladas. Então, movida a curiosidade infantil, se aproxima, daquele que aparentava estar dormindo. Ao se aproximar, vê as orelhas pontudas e nota se tratar de um youkai, mas não sente medo, sua curiosidade é que a imperava naquele instante.

Fica ao lado deste, que então abre os olhos e fita a pequena curioso, por ver que ela não sentia medo. Então sorri e é correspondido por esta. Pergunta gentilmente:

- Qual seu nome, filhote de humano?

- Midoriko, youkaisama...filhote de humano?

- È assim que chamamos as crianças humanas, já sabe que sou um youkai né?- ele arqueia uma sombrançelha

- Hai...pelas orelhas pontudas..e olhos dourados...hã...qual seu nome? È um general? Que forma assume?

- Sou Oyakata, porém, sou conhecido mais como Inunotaishou, que é nome do meu clã...sou o Senhor das terras do oeste...e general das mesmas...assumo a forma de um cão branco...- sorri.

- Cão branco?...- a criança pensa, para logo depois olhar estupefata á ele.

- O lendário cão branco, aquele das lendas?

- Um enorme cão branco que protege todas as terras, de invasores ? Ouvi minha mãe falar dessa lenda, mas nunca imaginei ser real...

- Hai...creio que as minhas batalhas por esse arquipelágo, tenha levado a ser formada minha lenda, até das bocas dos humanos...

- O que faz aqui? Oyakatasama?

- Parei um pouco, para descansar...vou voltar ás minhas terras...já faz oitocentos anos que saí elas...

- Oitocentos? - olha-o com assombro

Ele ri levemente e fala:

- Para nós youkais poderosos, o tempo não passa...podemos ter aparência jovem e sermos milenares...sou um daiyoukai já.

- Daiyoukai?

- Quer dizer, grande youkai...imenso...pois na forma henge...que é minha forma verdadeira..assumo a forma de um imenso cão branco

- Uau!!!!!! Posso ver?

Ele sorri e fala:

- Pode...mas vou partir...tenho que voltar as terras, aí mostrarei.

- Vai partir?- ela fica trsite.

Ele afaga a cabeça dela , e sorrindo fala:

- Vou retornar aos meus dominios...bem...sayounara, Midoriko...

- Sayounara...Oyakatasama - ela fala triste.

Então um brilho intenso envolve o inuyoukai e ao fazer isso, aumenta de tamanho, tendo o contorno de um imenso cão. Quando a luz cessa, uma gigantesco cachorro branco surge, e a criança fica maravilhada, não imaginava que era tão imenso. Então, impulsionando com suas patas traseiras, parte rumo ao céu, para as nuves, desaparecendo enquanto a menina acena.

Logo depois a mãe surge do meio da floresta e desesperada, abraça a filha protetoramente, falando agoniada:

- Está bem, Midoriko?

- Hai...era o lendário cão branco mamãe...o que nos protege...é bonzinho...

Ela acaricia compulsivamente a cabeça da filha, e soluçando fala:

- Então existe mesmo?

- Hai...não viu um imenso cão branco?

- Sim...e o vilarejo também, estão vindo armados e as demais mães se esconderam nas casas, com medo...

Falando isso, surgem os moradores do vilarejo, armados com enxadas, foices, pedaços de madeira e tochas. Passam a olhar para os lados e para cima, procurando o youkai. A mãe da menina ergue-se e fala com o chefe do vilarejo, contando que era o cão branco das lendas e que já fora. Então , os aldeões ficam aliviados, e retornam à vila. A mulher vai até a filha e estende a mão, pois estava começando a entardecer:

- Vamos ?

- Hai - e dando as mãos para a mãe, parte dali em direção a cabana que ocupavam.

De noite, com a lua majestosamente no céu, a pequena dormia tranquilamente, quando é sacudida pela mãe, desesperada. Ela acorda sonolenta, enquanto sua genitora fala:

- Acorde!!!!!! Midoriko...vamos!

E pegando-a no colo, foge dali. Ao sair, a pequena começa a depertar e vê cenas difusas, com chamas, barulhos de cascos e gritos. Então desperta rapidamente, a tempo de notar a mãe correndo para a floresta. Ela vê bandidos atacando o vilarejo. A mulher corre o mais rápido que suas pernas permitem e se embrenha no fundo de uma caverna, próxima dali, em uma fissura atrás de uma enorme rocha, dentro da caverna e encolhe-se com a filha.

- Kaasan...estou com medo...- ela ameaça chorar.

- shhhhhhhhhhhh, podem nos ouvir, temos que ficar quietas...- repreende quase num sussurro.

- Hai- fala fracamente e se encolhe mais junto da genitora.

Nisso, elas veêm luzes de tochas e cheiro forte de sake. A figura de três homens surgem, através das sombras geradas pelas tochas, na entrada. Elas se encolhem ainda mais, se era possivél, e um deles fala:

- Tem certeza que viu alguém correr do vilarejo?

- Sim...parecia uma mulher e criança...

- Hunf! - este entra na caverna, mal humorado. Felizmente, não consegue vê-las, por causa da imensa rocha que as protegia.

- Não tem nada aqui...foi engano seu...

- Não foi...

- Vamos!!!!!!! estamos perdendo o saque e mulheres em nome de uma imaginação sua...

- Mas...mas...

- Sem, mas... vamos - fala irritado e impaciente.

E ambos se retiram, fazendo as duas respirarem aliviadas. Ficariam por segurança mais de um dia ali.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os gritos cessaram e ouviram a barulho de cascos se afastando. Mas mesmo assim, ficariam como planejado, até o dia seguinte. A menina adormeceu de cansaço nos braços protetores da mãe e ela no fim daquele dia, acabou dormindo, não conseguira manter-se acordada, havia se desgastado, enquanto estava tensa e pela pequena corrida para a flroesta.

No dia seguinte, ela acorda assustada, mas o que vê a deixa estarrecida.

Ela está deitada em cima de uma espécie de pele feluda, branca, macia, por assim dizer, e uma espécie de general, olhando-a e á frente deste, uma fogueira que crepitava alegremente, enquanto assavam peixes no espeto. A filha encontrava-se sentada no lado deste, calmamente e olhando distraidamente os peixes.

A mulher nota ser logo um youkai, pelas orelhas pontudas e olhos dourados. Então, abraça a filha protetoramente e a afasta dele, bruscamente. Embora rápido o gesto, este não supreendeu o inuyoukai, pois já imaginava esa reação se ela acordasse.

- Kaasan...é Oyakatasama...o cão que nos protege...

- Hã? -olha abobada para a filha, perante tal revelação, para logo depois olha para o inuyoukai, que com um sorriso, assente com a caebça.

- Mas...mas...vimos quando partiu...

- Voltei, assim que o vento levou-me o cheiro de fogo do vilarejo. Fiquei preocupado e voltei, sinto ter chegado atrasado e não ter podido salvar as pessoas...

Ele olhava triste para o chão, lastimando-se internamente por sua falha e pelas vidas inocentes derramadas ali. Salvara vários vilarejos, milhares ao longo dos séculos, porém, algumas não conseguira. Ia desde ataque por youkais, até de bandidos e alguns casos por senhores que enlouqueceram, ou controlados por um youkai, ordenaram massacres de aldeões indiscriminadamente, pelo prórpio senhor das terras ou de aliados deste.

A mãe relaxa o abraço, então a menina a puxa pela mão, para sentar ao lado dela, que volta a posição de outrora. A genitora sentia-se levemente aliviada. Ele então olha para a genitora da criança e fala:

- Calma...não farei nada com vocês, o que me alivia um pouco, é saber que tem sobreviventes do massacre...se as fazem felizes, me vinguei e eliminei os bandidos...

- Verdade?

- Sim...foi uma barbárie o que fizeram...qual seu nome? Humana?

- Hana...Oyakatasama...

Ele apenas sorri e passa a fitar a fogueira. Então conclui, ao erguer um peixe espetado:

- Creio que já está pronto...devem estar famintas...

Nisso, mãe e filha passama comer. A menina pergunta á ele:

- Oyakatasama, não vai comer?

- Nós youkais, podemos ficar dias sem comer...até meses...além de que já caçei...

- Os bandidos? - a mulher o fita.

- Iie...não como carne humana, mesmo de bandidos...matei um ogro anteontem e o devorei, gosto de abater a presa também e que esta lute por sua vida...não só eu, como praticamente, a maioria dos youkais poderosos...

- Nossa!- a mulher fica estupefata e a criança também.

Porém, estavam com tanta fome, que voltam a comer sem cerimônias enquanto o youkai fita o sol nascendo no horizonte.

Horas mais tarde, com o sol já a pino, eles saem da caverrna e pela primeira vez, Hana olha a destruição do vilarejo e os corpos. Ela toma cuidado de tampar os olhos da filha, apesar dos protestos desta. Ela chora e Inunotaishou fala:

- Posso deixa-las em um vilarejo...deve ter algum por aqui...

Hana olha a destruição e os corpos, e após fita a filha, então, toma uma decisão. Falando ao inuyoukai, seriamente:

- Podemos morar em suas terras? Tem algum vilarejo lá de humanos?

A pergunta dela o deixa atudido, não esperava isso, então fala:

- Sim, tem alguns vilarejos sobre minha proteção...

- Poderíamos morar lá?

- ...

- Podemos, Oyakatasama? - a criança pergunta, após a mãe a virar, mas sem deixar ela olhar para o vilarejo atrás dela.

- Bem...se desejam...claro...- e sorri.

A menina sorrindo, o abraça, embora a mãe ameaçe repreendera por tal ato perante o senhor deles agora, mas ele afaga a cabeça da menina, gentilmente, enquanto fala:

- Desejaria, que me olhassem nos olhos, como agora há pouco, mesmo sendo senhor de vocês...não gosto do olhar submisso...

Hana arregala os olhos surpresa, para logo depois, sorrir e falar:

- Hai, Oyakatasama.

-Ótimo...então vamos, preciso que Hana fique ao meu lado e Midoriko junto de você, terei que abraça-las para leva-las com meu poder...

- Levarmos?

- Sim, andando será meses...com meus poderes em poucas horas estaremos lá... e as deixarei em um vilarejo próximo do meu castelo... confia neste daiyoukai?

- hai- fala com convicção, supreendendo o inudaiyoukai.

E confiando no youkai, se aproxima, juntamente com a filha abraçada nela. Então ele as abraça e as envolvendo em uma esfera de luz , parte dali.

Notas:

Hana - flor

Em 500 DC, da Era konfun ( 300 DC - 644 DC) foram construídos muitos túmulos gigantescos em forma de montículos (Kofun), por clãs poderosos. O segredo do sucesso das construções dessas tumbas reside nos torai jin ( imigrantes) oriundos da península coreana, que chegaram ao Japão. No Kofun eram enterrados muitos objetos de metal, pedras preciosas, bonecos de barro, entre outros diversos tesouros.

Poderosos clãs construíram tumbas já por volta do século V, prinicpalmente os clãs provenientes da região de Yamato.

Os torai jin fugiram da península coreana, por esta encontrar-se em guerra e foram acolhidos pela elite da corte de Yamato e passaram a receber altos cargos. Em decorrência disso, transmitiram a tecnologia da construção de tumbas e também de grandes templos, além de técnicas de sericultura, tecelagem, forjadura, cerãmica e muitas outras mais...

Em decorrência dessa imigração, surgiu uma das teorias para a origem do povo do japão. Segundo ela, os japoneses são oriundos da miscingenação do homem jormon com os imigrantes.

Por volta do início do século VI, o budismo é transmitido ao arquipelágo japonês e a escrita é introduzida juntamente com os sutras.


	45. Retorno

Após setecentos anos, em que se afastara das terras do oeste, Inunotaishou retorna e trazendo consigo, uma mãe e sua filha, sobreviventes do massacre do vilarejo delas.

Nisso, a notíca de sua chegada se espalha rapidamente por seu território e Tenkumoya já se encontra á espera de seu Senhor, para conta-lhe o que se sucedera na ausência de Oyakata.

Cap. 45 - Retorno

640 DC - Era Kofun

Após horas, as duas humanas podem enxergar, pois durante o trajeto até as terras deste, a forte luz não permitira a elas verem por onde iam, agora que o brilho dispersara, veêm que estavam no centro de um vilarejo. Apesar de ser dominado por humanos, podia- se ver alguns youkais, que moravam ali e outros que pareciam guardas, nas imediações, guardando a vila de ataques.

Hana sentia segurança ali, decidira pedir ao daiyoukai para morar nas terras deste, porque com certeza eram bem protegidas, ouvira falar que vilarejos protegidos por youkais, eram sempre bem mais protegidos, do que os dos kitoumes, mikosou monges. Eles podiam proteger os humanos dos mononokes, mas não de bandidos, já os youkais, protegiam de outros youkais e de saqueadores, além de que ele não aparentava ser um senhor cruel nem nada, pelo menos os que falam da lenda. Dizem ser bondoso, gentil , porém poderoso e muitos o citam , como protetor das terras do arquipelágo e dos humanos.

Os aldeões ao verem a ilustre presença de seu senhor ali, logo, prostram-se perante ele. Hana acha que deveriam fazer o mesmo, mas ele ao perceber o gesto delas, fala:

- Gostaria que não fizessem...não gosto disso, mas não adianta, muitos por admiração, prostram-se.

- Tá.- a criança fala prontamente.

Então, o que parece ser o chefe do vilarejo se aproxima e fala, enquanto postra-se;

- Oyakatasama...que prazer revê-lo...o que deseja de nós, humildes servos?

- Essa é Hana e sua filha, Midoriko, irão morar neste vilarejo...a vila delas foi arrasada por bandidos...

- Oh! Hajimemashite Hana e Midoriko - fala, após levantar-se, mas sem olhar diretamente para o inuyoukai.

- O prazer é nosso, hã...

- Ishitaki.

- Hai, Ishitakisama.- a mãe curva-se.

- Vou agora ao meu castelo, então..sayounara, Hana e Midoriko...

- Hai, Oyakatasama, arigatougozaimassu. - ela curva-se levemente em agradecimento.

- Oyakatasama não ficará aqui?- a menina o olha tristonha.

- Filha...- fala com leve tom de repreensão.

- Tudo bem...

Ele então se agacha e fala, ficando no nivel desta, sobre olhar estupefato dos demais humanos e youkais ali presentes.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar...mas ao entardecer, retornarei...

- Retornará? - a menina fica feliz

- Sim...aí conversaremos mais...

- Promete? - ela pergunta chorosa

- Hai...

Ela então o abraça, sobre olhar de repreensão dos moradores para com o gesto. Percebendo os olhares, ele, após retribuir o abraço, fala, olhando todos:

- Não a recliminem pelo ato...assim desejo...- fala com um tom de advertência, que foi acatado por todos

- Claro que não recliminaremos ela, Oyakatasama- o chefe fala um tanto receoso e em profundo respeito, afinal por mais que o protegessem, era um youkai, não um simples, mas extremamente poderoso, um daiyoukai..

- Não quero reencontra-la e vê-la com submissão para comigo...

- Não encontrará...prometemos.

Então se ergue, enquanto a menina é abraçada pelos ombros pela mãe, que curva-se levemente e fala:

- Arigatougozaimassu, meu senhor.

Ele apenas a olha, com um leve sorriso, para logo depois partir dali, envolto em um esfera brilhante.

- Até mais, Oyakatasama- a criança fala enquanto acena.

Após algumas horas, ele chega ao castelo. A notícia de seu retorno, após séculos já correra toda a terra do oeste. Tanto que quando adentrou pelos imensos portões abertos pelos guardas, Tenkumoya já se encontrava ali, no pátio, pronto para conta-lhe o que ocorrera nas terras, durante a ausência deste.

- Tenkumoya...há quanto tempo...- ele o cumprimenta sorridente.

- Longos setecentos anos...

- Sim...e teve algum problema nas terras?

- Nada grave, que não pudesse ser resolvido pelos exércitos...pelo que vejo, essa distância serviu -lhe para lidar melhor com a perda de Aiko...

- Hai...- ele fala levemente triste...

- Imagino que não levou o testamento que ela lhe deixou...

- Não...afinal decorei ele, fiquei lendo por meses...além de que podia estragar...está mais conservado na biblioteca, dentro da caixa de vidro.

- Verdade...

- E então, quais as novidades?

- Muitas...

Logo que eles adentram, uma youkai aparentando ter vinte e quatro anos da idade humana, se dirige até eles. Usava um kimono azul, com desenhos de flores e com manga esvoaçante, um oshire envernizado nos pés e cabelos castanhos trançados até o meio das costas e olhos verdes. Tinha uma cauda que abanava, tamanha a felicidade em rever seu senhor. Tenkumoya ao perceber que ele não se lembrava dela, fala em sussurro, mas o suficiente para o inuyoukai ouvir:

- È Honoo...agora ela é governanta do castelo, Hare está idosa demais para cumprir com as obrigações e tem passado dias repousando.

Ele arregala os olhos momentaneamente e ela fala, após uma leve reverência:

- Konnichiwa, Okaerinasai, Inunotaishousama.

- Konnichiwa, Honoo...vejo que você cresceu bastante - e sorri.

- Ee...faz setecentos anos que não nos vemos...

- Então, Hare está...- ele a olha tristemente.

- Está muito fraca...mas acho que não irá se manter muito tempo...- a raposa baixa os olhos, controlando as lágrimas.

- Toda a vida chega ao fim...o importante é deixa-la confortavél nesses últimos dias...

- É verdade...- ela seca as lágrimas com o dorso da mão delicada.

Tenkumoya sorri equanto olha Oyakata, e nota que ele continuava bondoso e amadurecera. Ficara preocupado como ele reagiria sem Aiko, mas para alívio deste, não aconteceu nada que ele temia.

- Hi também está de cama...mas acho que partirá ...

- Hi? - ele a fita surpeso.

- Sim..Yuri está com ela..

- Entendo...vou visitar as duas em seu leito, conversamos depois, Tenkumoya...

- Claro, Oyakatasama - e sorri.

- Poderia esperar-me na sala de reuniões?

- Sim...

- Vamos, Honoo.

- Hai, Oyakatasama

Então, Oyakata conduzido pela governanta kitsuneyoukai, se dirige até as youkais idosas.

- Primeiro Hare...afinal ela que me criou quando filhote...

- Sim

Após virar alguns corredores, ela indica um quarto, aonde entra logo em seguida deste.

Era de tamanho médio, tinha uma mesinha, com algumas poções medicinais e um futon macio. Deitado nele, Hare, já de cabelos grisalhos e rugas no corpo, respirava fracamente e dormia, mas desperta, ao perceber visitas e abre os olhos lentamente. Então fala, ao inuyoukai, que agora tinha o rosto, que equivalia a de um humano com trinta e cinco anos:

- Oyakatasama...faz tempo...

- Sim - e senta e segura a mão da velha youkai que apenas sorri.

Honoo senta sobre os joelhos, delicadamente e fita a sua outrora mestra.

Hare põe a outra mão em cima da de Oyakata e fala:

- Arigatougozaimassu, Inunotaishousama...por traze-las de volta...sei que já disse antes, mas foi uma felicidade imensa demais, para ficar presa em apenas um agradecimento...

- Foi o minimo que pude fazer, juntamente com minha kaasan...ainda mais eu, por causa daquele desgraçado do Yorusou fez...- e deixa escapar um rosnado á menção do nome deste.

- Nós, todos, e quando digo nós, é todos os servos deste castelo e das terras, idolatramos você e também Yukiko...tem nossa gratidão e servidão, somos eternamente gratos...ela sempre estará no coração de todos...assim como você.jovem...

Honoo olha de um para o outro, confusa.

- Hã...como agradecer? Pelo que?

- Pergune a Yuri, a esta altura Hi com certeza contará a ela...fui impedida de falar pela minha aniue...apesar da idade avançada, sempre a respeitarei, até o fim dos meus dias...

- Tá- e disfraça ao máximo um tom de aborrecimento, porém este não passara despercebido por Oyakata.

- Amanhã voltarei...- ele fala amavelmente á toriyoukai idosa.

- Hai...

- Sayounara, Hare...

- Sayounara, jovem Oyakatasama...

- Já não sou tão jovem, sou um daiyoukai agora...há mais de seiscentos anos anos me tornei um imenso youkai...

- Mas para quem cuidou de você quando era apenas um filhote recém-nascido, sempre será jovem...

Ele apenas sorri e se retira junto com Honoo.

Notas:

Era konfun ( 300 DC - 644 DC) foram construídos muitos túmulos gigantescos em forma de montículos (Kofun), por clãs poderosos. O segredo do sucesso das construções dessas tumbas reside nos torai jin ( imigrantes) oriundos da península coreana, que chegaram ao Japão. No Kofun eram enterrados muitos objetos de metal, pedras preciosas, bonecos de barro, entre outros diversos tesouros.

Poderosos clãs construíram tumbas já por volta do século V, prinicpalmente os clãs provenientes da região de Yamato.

Os torai jin fugiram da península coreana, por esta encontrar-se em guerra e foram acolhidos pela elite da corte de Yamato e passaram a receber altos cargos. Em decorrência disso, transmitiram a tecnologia da construção de tumbas e também de grandes templos, além de técnicas de sericultura, tecelagem, forjadura, cerãmica e muitas outras mais...

Em decorrência dessa imigração, surgiu uma das teorias para a origem do povo do japão. Segundo ela, os japoneses são oriundos da miscingenação do homem jormon com os imigrantes.

Por volta do início do século VI, o budismo é transmitido ao arquipelágo japonês e a escrita é introduzida juntamente com os sutras.


	46. Segredo

Hi, a antiga serva do ôfuro, conta á jovem Yuri, um terrivél segredo, guardado há séculos, ocorrido no tempo em que as Terras do oeste, eram governadas por um inuyoukai cruel e pervertido...

Cap. 46 - Segredo

640 DC - Era Kofun

Então, eles se dirigem até Hi , Oyakata pergunta no meio do caminho:

- Por que as duas não estão juntas?

- Ainda não se dão bem...quer dizer, Hisama não se dá bem com Haresama...

- Mesmo quando...- ele suspira.

- Sim- e suspira, ficando cabisbaixa..

E então, eles chegam a uma porta, que ao ser aberta, revela a mesma dimensão e moveís do quarto anterior. Porém, a ocupante do futon encontra-se ainda mais fraca e abre os olhos ao ver visitas. O inuyoukai comprova tristemente que ela encontrava-se cega. Yuri, agora tendo a aparência de trinta anos, está ajeitando as cobertas alvas desta.

Tão ocupada, que não percebera Honoo e seu senhor que adentravam. Então, a velha youkai se manisfesta, identificando as visitas com seu olfato, já que seus olhos não podiam mais cumprir com sua função.

- Oyakatasama...?

- Hã? - a jovem se supreende, para depois, ao virar o rosto, ver seu senhor olhando-as tristemente, pelo estado debilitado em que a antiga serva do ôfuro se encontrava e Honoo apoiada na parede, com feições tristes.

Então quando ela ameaça se levantar, Oyakata a detém com um aceno mudo, então, senta ao lado desta, que desvia o olhar, um tanto sem graça.

- Oyakatasama...arigatougozaimassu por traze-las de volta...todos temos um sentimento de gratidão imenso por você e pela falecida Yukikosama...

Yuri não entende, e Honoo arqueia uma sombrançelha.

- Doitashimashite...fico feliz em poder reparar um pouco do mal e crueldade que Yorusou fez com vocês...

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo ver essa humilde serva...é uma honra ser visitada pelo senhor...

- Tenho considerção e apreço, pelos momentos agradavéis no ôfuro que eram embalados pela sua sukihashi

Ela sorri e então ele se levanta ,enquanto fala:

- Devo ir...sayounara...- e após examina-la com os olhos, conclui tristemente - é um adeus também...

- Sim...a morte é apenas uma próxima viagem...

- Hai

- Oyakatasama vai usar o ôfuro do oeste? então...

- Iie...usarei outro...fiquei todo o tempo que puder com ela...

Ela fica surpresa, mas sorri fracamente e fala, após curva-se levemente:

- Arigatougozaimassu...Inunotaishousama...

- Doitashimashite...Yuri- então sai do recinto com Honoo o seguindo.

Então, Yuri se volta a antiga sensei e fala, confusa:

- Como assim, agradecer? E que história é essa, de traze-las de volta?

A idosa suspira profundamente e fala, enfim, chegara o momento de contar o segredo que guardara por toda a sua vida:

- Mil anos atrás, na época que essas terras eram comandandas ainda por Yorusou...ele fez um acordo com um youkai vizinho da fronteria. ...que falavam ser tão cruel quanto ele. Ele pagou o acordo, dando servas fêmeas, no total de trinta a este lider do han...

- Então pegou todas os filhotes fêmeas dos servos e escravos, arracando-as de seus familiares, para logo depois embarcar-las como mercadorias, em diversas carroças escoltadas por youkais e se elas não ficassem quietas, nos matariam, falara isso para mantê-las nas carroças e evitar de machucar alguma se tentasse fugir, pois queria dá-las sem ferimento nenhum.

- Os que tentaram evitar e lutaram contra, foram severamente punidos...ainda trago em meu corpo, a marca dos castigos, que foram executados sumariamente. Os que brandiam o chicote, sentiam prazer em arrancar sangue e carne das vitimas dos açoitamentos.

- Sua mãe era uma das filhotes tiradas dessas terras...não conseguimos evitar e...- nisso a youkai não consegue conter lágrimas que insistem em transbordar de seus olhos cegos, ao reviver as cenas, então se recuperando fala, sobre o olhar atônito da jovem :

- Yukikosama, quando matou Yorusou e soube do que ocorrera, decidira retornar todas as suas famílias, não importando o preço. Seu filhote, também decidira seguir a mãe. Ele conseguiu informações que a maioria ainda encontravam-se com esse youkai, embora algumas tivessem sido vendidas e outras, pereceram por maus tratos ou saudades de seus familiares.

- Ela guerreou contra esse youkai e ao vencê-lo, tomou o território deste, anexando as terras do oeste. Enquanto isso, Oyakata investigava pelos hans o destino das demais e ao acha-las, conseguiu compra-las e com isso, todas as que não morreram, retornaram, e as que pereceram, algumas, geraram filhotes...estes também foram trazidos...aos avós.

- Gostaria de poder ter visto sua mãe uma última vez...só a vi, quando filhote e sendo levada junto com as outras, como pagamento...ouvi dizer, que você pode ser filha deste youkai a qual sua mãe foi vendida...mas seus olhos são iguais aos dela...claro que não se lembra, você era muito pequena .- e esta chora.

Yuri emocionada, abraça fortemente a sua avó e chora junto dela.

- Por favor, perdoe essa youkai tola, por nunca ter te dado carinho, apenas fui rigorosa e exigente ao extremo...perdoe-me por favor...

- Apenas queria que eu fosse a melhor e honrasse a memória de minha mãe e de toda as ancestrais que foram servas do ôfuro...

- Eu mandei que a minha imouto não falasse a você e nem aos outros...esse foi o pilar principal de nossa discussão...ela achava errado e falava a mim, para contar-lhe a verdade e então, ser sua avó e dar o carinho que a sua mãe perdeu ao ser tirada de mim...

- Ojisan...- e deita a cabeça no tórax dela, por cima das cobertas, enquanto recebe carinhos na cabeça.

- Minha imouto também teve uma filha que foi tirada dela...mas esta foi uma das poucas que pereceram de maus tratos e saudade... por isso, tratou Honoo como uma neta...

Então, Hi começa a respirar com dificuldade e a jovem sente que a vida dela começa a se esvaecer.

- Não...vovó!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fica!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não vá - ela chora angustiada, pois sente o cheiro da morte começando a emanar da idosa.

- Vovó...- Hi repete fracamente.

Chora ainda mais, agora de emoção, como pudera _"ficar tantos séculos sem ouvir essa palavra?", _ela pensava e falou consigo mesmo:_ " Sem sombra de dúvida fui uma tola, como minha imouto falava", _e pensa em Hare _" Você estava certa"._

Hi segura o rosto da neta, embora nada visse e fala:

- A morte é apenas uma próxima viagem, menina...além de que, já vivi tempo demais. Tive sua admiração e carinho, mesmo que não soubesse a verdade...meu único arrependimento, foi não tê-la tratado como uma neta, como Hare fez com Honoo...deixei que a tristreza e revolta imperasse em meu coração ...fui nada mais do que tola...

- Não é tola, ojisan! - ela fala desesperada.

Ela sorri uma ultima vez e fala, em um ultimo suspiro:

- Perdoe-me, neta...Adeus...

- Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ojisan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fique comigo!!!!!!!!!!! Não me deixe - ela chora compulsivamente, enquanto aperta os lençois com raiva e começa a tremer, não aceita a perda.

Oyakata e Honoo escutam, e já sabem, Oyakata olha triste para trás . Então retornam ao quarto rapidamente, onde veêm Yuri soluçando em cima do corpo sem vida de Hi.

A kitsuneyoukai abraça os ombros de Yuri e a puxa dali, exercendo um pouco de força. Ao conseguir afasta-la, esta se volta a ela e a abraça, fortemente, enquanto debulha-se em lágrimas. A raposa apenas a conforta. Inunotaishou, vai até o futon e cobre a youkai até a cabeça. Para logo depois, ergue-se e falar:

- Se quiser, posso organizar o enterro - fala preocupado á Yuri.

Ela ouve a preocupação de seu senhor e fica profundamente agradecida, mas engole em seco, ao olhar para a avó e fala:

- Eu cuidarei...afinal é minha avó...eu...eu ...

Oyakata então, ergue-se e apoiando a mão no ombro dela, falando:

- Deve ser forte...Hi não gostaria de vê-la assim...viva plenamente...creio que este seu o real desejo dela...

Ela ergue a face ao seu senhor, que a olha, encorajando-a

- Só volte ao ôfuro, quando estiver tudo bem...entendeu?

Ela confirma com a cabeça e o inuyoukai retira a mão do ombro e fala:

- Vou avisar a algumas servas, para ajuda-la...

- Eu a ajudarei, Oyakatasama e chamarei as outras - Honoo se prontifica.

- Sim...acho uma boa ideia...as servas ficaram as suas ordens...poderia providenciar Honoo?

- Ee.- fala secando as lágrimas.

-Depois me informem onde será o enterro que estarei presente, para prestas as condolências. Se precisarem de algo, me informem que providenciarei...

- Arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama - Yuri agradece, curvando-se levemente.

Então acenando com a cabeça, ele se retira, para ir até Tenkumnoya, pois demoraria um pouco, ainda ficariam zelando pelo corpo por horas, antes de enterrar.

Então se dirige até a sala, onde Tenkumoya está.

Notas:

Era konfun ( 300 DC - 644 DC) foram construídos muitos túmulos gigantescos em forma de montículos (Kofun), por clãs poderosos. O segredo do sucesso das construções dessas tumbas reside nos torai jin ( imigrantes) oriundos da península coreana, que chegaram ao Japão. No Kofun eram enterrados muitos objetos de metal, pedras preciosas, bonecos de barro, entre outros diversos tesouros.

Poderosos clãs construíram tumbas já por volta do século V, prinicpalmente os clãs provenientes da região de Yamato.

Os torai jin fugiram da península coreana, por esta encontrar-se em guerra e foram acolhidos pela elite da corte de Yamato e passaram a receber altos cargos. Em decorrência disso, transmitiram a tecnologia da construção de tumbas e também de grandes templos, além de técnicas de sericultura, tecelagem, forjadura, cerãmica e muitas outras mais...

Em decorrência dessa imigração, surgiu uma das teorias para a origem do povo do japão. Segundo ela, os japoneses são oriundos da miscingenação do homem jormon com os imigrantes.

Por volta do início do século VI, o budismo é transmitido ao arquipelágo japonês e a escrita é introduzida juntamente com os sutras.


	47. Conversa

Cap. 47 - Conversa

Tenkumoya conta à Oyakata os ocorridos nas Terras do oeste, durante sua ausência

640 DC - Era Kofun

Após passar por extensos corredores, contendo litografias e quadros diversos, além de vários guardas, e subir escadarias imponentes, chega até uma imensa porta dupla de shiro kashi ( carvalho branco), contendo relevo de um imenso cão e maçanetas de ouro em forma de cabeça de cachorro. Ele adentra na imensa sala, repleta de pergaminhos em armários de tamanhos diversos, além de uma mesa larga e cadeira confortavél, forrada de peles. No centro da sala, jazia uma imensa mesa circular, com cadeiras, usadas em reuniões , tanto dos comandantes, quanto de outros senhores de hans.

Tenkumoya encontrava-se com o cotovelo apoiado em uma das imensas janelas retangulares de mogno e contendo contornos dourados e cravejado em alguns pontos por jade. Estava com o olhar saudoso fitando o horizonte. Tão imerso encontrava-se, que não percebera seu Senhor que se encontra fitando-o tristemente, por conhecer o motivo daquele olhar e saber que não podia fazer muita coisa. Então pigarreia e com isso, chama a atenção do comandante que fica ligeiramente aturdido, ao ser tirado de seus pensamentos abruptamente.

- Oyakatasama...não vi o senhor chegar...gomen...

- Não precisa...é mais meu amigo que subordinado...agradeceria senão completasse o que iria falar agora...- ele fala interrompendo o comandante.

Este apenas sorri :

- É hábito e respeito...

- Mas podemos deixar esses tratamentos quando estamos no particular...sabe que mais do que meu amigo...é como um avô para mim...tenho-o em alta estima...- sorri para o comandante .

- Claro...Oyakata...

Eles então se sentam nas cadeiras que compõem a mesa circular. Inunotaishou na ponta e o Kitsune youkai ao lado deste. Nisso, uma jovem serva entra. Trajava um kimono de única peça, amarelo, com estampas de flores brancas, os cabelos verdes claros, encontravam-se presos em um coque, e tinha olhos dourados. Então prostra-se para seu senhor e pergunta:

- Desejam algo?

- Hum...que tal um chá, amigo?- volta-se ao comandante.

- Excelente...

- Qual?

- Quer que eu escolha?

- È meu convidado...

- Mas o costume ...

- Sei que o costume é quando entra na casa de seu anfitrião,aprender seus costumes...mas dispenso tal besteira...e insisto...

- Bem...então que tal...bancha ?

- Excelente. Então beberemos esse chá, Ki.

- Hai. Trarei rapidamente senhor.

E com uma ultima reverência, se retira de costas e somente no corredor, após sair do campo de visão deles, vira-se, mas não sem antes, olhar para trás e morder os lábios, para logo depois, ir buscar o chá.

Enquanto esperavam a bebida requisitada, Oyakata contava-lhe suas aventuras e o que viu em suas viagens. O comandante ouvia fascinado ao ver o quanto de batalhas ele vivenciou e participou, além de seus feitos. Ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao ver o quanto ele buscara aprender de conhecimento, apenas observando, assim como Yukiko fazia.

- Então...você vingou esse vilarejo queimado e destroçado por bandidos e trouxe essa fêmea humana e a cria dela?

- Sim...acho que prefere a proteção de youkais ao de lideres espirituais...

- Pensando bem...nos os protegemos tanto de bandidos quanto de youkais...mas um monge ou kitoume, por exemplo, apenas de ogros e afins, contra ladrões são fracos...

- Mas a mikohime dizem ser capaz de arrancar e purificar a alma dos youkais quanto de humanos..com certeza seja a unica capaz de se defender-se de ladrões...

- É verdade...mas são raras e dizem ainda mais, ser particularidade de um unico clã...o Asanotenuta...senão em engano...mas ninguém sabe onde se encontram seus descendentes, pois aprece que as última gerações nasceram sem esse poder supremo...

- Não é só isso, há rumores de que são reencarnação de mikohimes anteriores...- o comandante completa

- Encontrei pergaminhos na biblioteca, da existência delas, elas são reais e são de fato, reencarnação de um anterior, então, esse rumor é verdadeiro.

- Então - ele fita Oyakata- elas não nascem com esse poder, senão forem reencarnações de uma anterior?

- Raramente...é possível... que nasçam com esses poderes...além de que elas carregam uma marca...

- Marca?

- Que so é visivél quando usam seus poderes e quando se tornam férteis...uma estranha estrela estreita e de coloração meia roseada...e que lembra um cristal

- Nossa...

- E é na testa essa marca do clã...

- Sem sombra de dúvidas...fascinante...uma miko superior as outras...

- Huhum...

Nisso, a mesma serva de antes, entra, carregando uma bandeja de porcelana e em cima desta, o recipiente contendo a bebida solicitada . Ela então, começa a servir o senhor e sua visita, corando levemente, quando sem querer rela nos dedos desse e olha rapidamente, desviando o olhar. Mesmo fulgaz, ele percebe que aquele olhar, desejava algo e sabia bem o que era .

O kitsunedaiyoukai notou, mas apenas sorriu levemente. Logo após a serva servi-los nas xícaras feitas da mais pura porcelana com bordas prateadas e belas ilustrações, posiciona-se de pé, ao lado de seu senhor, mas afastada e próxima da parede, preparando-se para se fundir a sombra, á espera de mais alguma ordem. Ele a olha e fala, gentilmente:

- Pode se retirar...não precisa ficar em pé...quando quisermos algo a chamaremos...pode relaxar...- e sorri

Ela o olhar rapidamente e depois, desvia o olhar, mas o inudaiyoukai percebeu que ela se surpreendeu.. Então se curvando , fala:

- Sumimassen, senhores - e se retirar, sem virar as costas .

O comandante fica feliz, vendo a cena, que apesar dela ser serva, ele era gentil com todos e principalmente com as fêmeas.

- E como foi na minha ausência?

- Algumas guerras, facilmente controladas, quer que fale o nome de todas e as regiões anexadas?

- iie...prefiro ver nos pergaminhos de relatórios, creio que em um semana irei ler todos, se falarmos disso, demorará muito tempo e tem outras coisas que aconteceram e desejo me iterar dessas, que não estão nos pergaminhos...

- Claro...sabe Noharahishimo ?

- Claro...ela é comandante...mas o que aconteceu?

Após beberica ro chã, o comandante suspira e fala:

- Após crescer, ela se apaixonou por Hoshi...

- Que?! - ele fica embasbacado.

- Sim...isso me pegou de surpresa, ela quase não o via, evitava ficar ao máximo com ele...

- Como descobriu?

Ele apóia seu recipiente contendo o chá e fala:

- Ela quase mata a fêmea humana que ele se interessou...ele se apaixonou por uma humana...e minha filhota não gostou...e já havia demonstrado que o amava, em forma de possesividade e rosnando cada vez que esta se aproximada dele , que experiente, rapidamente se retirava sua pretendente de perto da minha filha...

- Como ela sobreviveu? a humana?

- Na última hora, eu apareci, senti o cheiro dela junto da garota e deduzi que não sairia bem esse encontro. Nisso, o servo de Hoshi, Yuki , correu para me avisar e nos encontramos no caminho. Quando cheguei, ela estava escondida e começara a invocar sua neve negra, que começou a despencar em cima da humana, que apenas fitava, assustada e curiosa com a neve, em pleno verão...

- Então...- Oyakata arqueia a sobrancelha.

- A detive, ficando ao lado dela e segurando seu braço, falei que se ela não parasse, eu iria para-la...mas Hoshi chega nessa hora, e sabe o que aquela neve significa, ele retira a jovem dali, sem maiores explicações, mas não nos vê...

- Ele deve ter ficado bravo...

- Bravo? ele ficou aborrecido... e um tanto irado pela possesividade dela...e dela ter quase matado a garota.

- E procurou conversar com os dois?

- hai...e após uma longa conversa com eles, e cujo teor era tenso e com ele exaltado com Noharahishimo pela primeira vez na vida dele, pegou suas coisas, passando a morar em uma mansão, em um vilarejo que mandei construir pois temia que acontecesse aquilo, ainda bem, que os servos youkais construíram rapidamente a construção, sob supervisão de um youkai arquiteto...

- E quando Hoshi se casou?

- Minha filhota se recusou a ir no casamento e se afastou das minhas terras...e de onde ele morava... a última vez que se viram, foi nessa discussão- então ele suspira cansado.

- E nunca mais.?

- Eu sempre procurei manter contato...quando oitenta anos haviam se passado,e ele encontrava-se com noventa e seis anos, na cama, enfermo e a beira da morte... mandei um mensageiro achar minha filhota, ela chegou instantes antes dele morrer...e então, entregou algo...

- Algo?

- Uma escultura pequena em forma de raposa negra de nove caudas com detalhes brancos, falando que se um dia algum descendente dele precisasse ser salvo, bastava apertar e ela iria socorrer...

- como?!!!!!!!! Mas...mas...

- È...fui pego de surpresa, mas creio que ela se arrependeu por quase matar a humana que ele escolhera... e aí, ofertou essa proteção...por causa do que ocorreu á ela, há séculos atrás, a marcou profundamente e não permitia a ela demonstrar seus sentimentos, pois tem medo do que guardou por todos esses séculos...e só conseguia demonstrar algo, com sua possesividade, mas humanos são complexos...

- Quando Hoshi faleceu, seguindo ordens dele, Yuki retornou ao castelo.

- Entendo...ainda mantém contato?

- Não mais, após três gerações eles se afastaram, sutilmente claro..ficaram incomodados com um daiyoukai como parente, mesmo que fosse o dono das terras...ás vezes, recebo noticias...parece que agora, após longos seiscentos e três anos, e após diversas gerações dessa família, eles tem um menino, mas nunca o vi...

- A vida passa rápido demais para um humano, sob o nosso ponto de vista ...

- Sim...

- Algo semelhante ocorreu a Fukaiyorukaze...

- Não me diga que...

- Não...a história dele foi feliz...embora tivesse algumas reviravoltas...

- nani?

- Ele se apaixonou pela imouto dele, Hanako.

- Que?

- Hai...e isso explica a possesividade e ciumes dele quando ela ficava perto de outros machos...e não é segredo que ele colocou muitas para correr...

- Um dia, ele declarou seu amor à ela, mas o coração humano é muito difícil e complicado de se entender...para ela, ele era irmão dela...

- Fukaisorahanadeve ter tido trabalho...

- E põe trabalho nisso...então, a jovem humana achava um sentimento proibido, embora eles fossem espécies diferentes e não eram irmãos de verdade...

- Então no desespero...ela aceitou as investidas de um jovem youkai...quando tudo estava pronto para eles se unirem, com esse youkai a marcando como sua...com a benção de Fukaisorakaze, mesmo sabendo que no fundo, ela amava Fukaiyorukaze, ela sempre foi incapaz de dizer não a Hanako...

- Só que , quando ele ia marca-la na cerimônia, no ultimo instante, ela considerou seus verdadeiros sentimentos e decidiu que ficaria com quem amava. Saiu correndo dali e montou em um passáro dourado, sua serva pessoal e encontrando Fukaiyorukaze, confessou seus sentimentos...

- E o jovem youkai?

- Claro que ele não gostou e foi tirar satisfações, mas para ele não atrapalhar o momento dos dois, Fukaisorahana se intrometeu e impediu dele de ir atrás dela , além de apagar uma quantia de ouro pela vergonha pública que ele foi submetido, com a fuga de sua quase fêmea...

-Pagou?

- È que esse jovem, era filho de um parente do chefe de um han vizinho e ela queria evitar problemas...

- Entendo...

- Então ele aceitou o pagamento e se retirou das terras.

- E ela?

- Ela está viva com a marca dele, permace jovem, pois quando Fukaiyorukaze a marcou o tempo parou para Hanako...e eles tem um filho e uma filha...

- Fico feliz que eles estejam bem...

- Eu também...só sinto por minha filhota, ela ficou mais triste ainda, se isso é possível...

Longe dali, uma figura solitária, encontrava-se sentada em um galho grosso e nordoso. Fitava o horizonte sem fim, que começava a ser encoberto pelo manto da noite. As aves já se recolhiam, os sons da noite, começavam a surgir. Este ser, era uma jovem youkai de cabelos negros contendo pontas brancas, que balançavam levemente ao sabor da brisa noturna que soprara naquele instante. Trajava sua lustrosa e imponenete armadura e seus olhos, um de cada cor, fitavam o horizonte ao longe, imerso em pensamentos e contendo a tristeza mais profunda jamais vista.

Notas:

Isso de Mikohime, é invenção minha, numa tradução seria, princesa sacerdotiza, pois é uma miko superior as outras, como a criadora da joía, que conseguia arrancar e purificar as almas...todos os kitoumes, monjes e mikos, apenas purificam, mas não retiram...

Era konfun ( 300 DC - 644 DC) foram construídos muitos túmulos gigantescos em forma de montículos (Kofun), por clãs poderosos. O segredo do sucesso das construções dessas tumbas reside nos torai jin ( imigrantes) oriundos da península coreana, que chegaram ao Japão. No Kofun eram enterrados muitos objetos de metal, pedras preciosas, bonecos de barro, entre outros diversos tesouros.

Poderosos clãs construíram tumbas já por volta do século V, prinicpalmente os clãs provenientes da região de Yamato.

Os torai jin fugiram da península coreana, por esta encontrar-se em guerra e foram acolhidos pela elite da corte de Yamato e passaram a receber altos cargos. Em decorrência disso, transmitiram a tecnologia da construção de tumbas e também de grandes templos, além de técnicas de sericultura, tecelagem, forjadura, cerãmica e muitas outras mais...

Em decorrência dessa imigração, surgiu uma das teorias para a origem do povo do japão. Segundo ela, os japoneses são oriundos da miscingenação do homem jormon com os imigrantes.

Por volta do início do século VI, o budismo é transmitido ao arquipelágo japonês e a escrita é introduzida juntamente com os sutras.


	48. Recordações Parte I

Cap. 48 - Recordações - Parte I

Em frente à tumba de Hoshi, Noharahishimo recorda-se dos eventos de séculos passados.

640 DC - Era Kofun

Assim, Noharahishimo ficara por horas, dias. Aquele era o oitavo dia que não saíra daquela posição e não sentia cansaço, poderia ficar meses assim, inerte. Então, levanta-se com classe e imponência e desaparece dali, envolta em labaredas de chamas azuis e nevasca negra.

Esse mesmo ciclone de labaredas e neve reaparece no ar, em uma floresta, mais precisamente em uma clareira aberta e usada como cemitério, com inúmeras, minitumbas, pequenas, algumas nem isso, somente um amontoado de pedras. Então se dissipa e revela ser a kitsuneyoukai.

Ela anda placidamente até parar uma das tumbas,que ainda demonstrava ser bem trabalhada e adornada, pela aparência gasta, deduzia-se ter muito tempo, senão séculos para ser mais preciso, mas era bem cuidado. A comandante, se ajoelha e retira algumas ervas daninhas em volta, assim como tem feito, há séculos, um dia após o outro. Um nome aparece talhado ao ser retirada essas ervas, era Hoshi.

Então ela passa a fitar o tumulo, enquanto as lembranças surgem em sua mente, como seqüência de um filme que ela já sabia o final. Lembrava com exatidão os eventos fatídicos e sua incapacidade de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

_Noharahishimo encontrava-se na varanda enquanto lia o pergaminho trazido á ela, por um servo de Fukaiyorukaze, sobre dados das últimas batalhas. Mais a frente, encontrava-se o c_hisen shûyû teien_ , ao sul da propriedade. Um imenso lago adornado de pedras brancas e com areia também alva, tendo carpas que nadavam descontraidamente por baixo de uma ponte, cruzando toda a extensão de água, esta travessia bem trabalhada em shira kashi e adornada. Então ela ergue a cabeça ao sentir um cheiro familiar e olha para a figura que surgira na outra ponta._

_Era Hoshi, agora com dezesseis anos, trajando um montsuki negro, e abaixo, um haori branco contendo singelos desenhos de garças e uma gi, por baixa,azul, a faixa na cintura era dourada e usava uma hakama alva. Estava usando um par de meia alva e um _geta nos pés. Seus cabelos, estavam curtos e bem _penteados para trás, seus olhos castanhos emanavam uma gentileza sem fim. Ela não parava de reparar nisso e nos últimos tempos, prestava bastante atenção nele, ás vezes ficava escondida entra as sombras de imensas copas frondosas, observando-o._

_Se sentia esquisita perto dele, segundo ela. Seu coração acerelava um pouco, a voz dele provocava arrepios nela e com muito custo ela tinha que manter sua face impassível e seus olhos inflexivos. Não entendia o que se passava com ela e não desejava perguntar a ninguém, queria descobrir por si só, mas como saber, algo que não compreende? E isso a martelava, mas só ficava na presença dele e as vezes se pegava pensando nele. _

_Ela se aborrecia, ao pensar, como toda essa confusão dentro de si, se instalara. Foi quando o viu nú acidentalmente em um lago, pois sentira o cheiro de um youkai se aproximando de Hoshi, se não o protegesse, como era sua ideia na época, ouviria um sermão de seu genitor, mesmo com ele acompanhado por Yuki, seu servo pessoal, um kitsuneyouaki, que apesar de inferior, tinha algumas habilidades._

_Quando abateu o oni, sem este emitir nenhum som, acabou vendo ao longe, Hoshi nú. Vira o corpo musculoso deste, definido, os cabelos castanhos escuros que pingavam na agua, as gotículas que ousadas percorriam a pele dele e quando ele virou de frente, viu aquilo que no passado aterrorizou-a e ficou com medo, mas depois pareceu hipnotizada ao olha-lo por inteiro dos pés a cabeça. Tão distraída, que não vira Yuki chegar, pois sentira o cheiro do youkai e fica surpreso ao ver a kitsuenyoukai fitando o senhor dele, do jeito que veio ao mundo e os lábios umedecidos, logo identificou e sorriu maliciosamente e falando em um tom, procurando ser respeitoso:_

_- A senhora se sentiu atraída por ele né? Praticamente as fêmeas humanas tem queda por Hoshisama._

_Ao ver ser surpreendida pelo servo do seu protegido e ao ouvir as palavras dele, "A senhora se sentiu atraída por ele né? Praticamente as fêmeas humanas tem queda por Hoshisama." , fez ela se enervar._

_Então rosnando irada, o empurra contra uma arvore enquanto seus olhos rubros fitavam o pobre servo, agora apavorado e temendo por sua vida, esquecera instantes antes da fama dela, aquilo fora uma loucura e uma impertinência sem limites e pagaria caro por isso. Temeu por sua vida, ao ver os olhos vermelhos, imaginando-se destroçado, imerso em uma poça rubra. Sentia uma dor lascinante nos braços e percebe que as garras dela o estavam dilacerando, tamanha a pressão, fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior._

_Mas sentiu seu corpo ser solto, olhou rapidamente viu marcas de garras profundas e uma camada fina de gelo negro. Noharahishimo encontrava-se um pouco longe, olhando para o chão, podia ver melhor, até então aquela face impassivél, confusa, e isso o surpreendeu muito. Então tratou de se desculpar._

_- Gomennansai, Noharahishimosama, foi muita impertinência minha...- e se prostrou_

_Mas percebeu que ela estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, então a kitsuneyoukai fala rispidamente:_

_- Retire-se ou o materei!!!!!!!! e nem uma palavra a Hoshi sobre isso, ou será a ultima coisa que fará_

_E então gelou, ao ver aquele olhar assassino, que velava o desejo de sangue. Apavorado, fez mais uma reverência e assumindo a forma de uma raposa, castanha, de três caudas foge dali, antes que ela mudasse de ideia e cumpra com seu real intento de sangue escarlate._

_- Como pude perder o controle? O que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, não é de minha alçada...porque estou assim? Por que?- rosna, confusa e irada por não entender o que se passava com ela._

_- Aquilo...- se lembra do membro dele - aquilo...me causou tanto sofrimento...doeu muito...como posso...eu ...eu...eu - e é tomada por um pavor imensurável._

_Confusa, se retira dali envolta em um tornado de chamas e neve._

_Voltando agora das recordações daquela tarde, sente o cheiro e vê eles se aproximarem, Hoshi conversava com Yuki, e em tom animado Quando se deu conta de que ficara muito tempo o observando, retornou a leitura do pergaminho, embora não prestasse real atenção ao que estava escrito e em decifrar os kanjis complexos. Sua mente vagueava por outros campos, chamados Hoshi. Não compreendia por que ele mexia demais com ela, e estava começando a se aborrecer por isso._

_- Konnichiwa, Noharahishimosama- ele a cumprimenta sorridente e não esperava resposta, sempre fora assim, mas por respeito e consideração sempre a cumprimentava._

_- Konnichiwa, Hoshi..._

_Ele ficou surpreso e ela mais ainda, pois escapara de sua boca, espontaneamente, nunca fizera isso._

_Ele apenas sorri e com uma leve reverência se retira, deixando uma aturdida Noharahishimo, praguejando-se mentalmente por seu ato.._

_Uma semana depois, ele retorna. Havia saído á cavalo com Yuki, com este correndo ao ala do dele em sua forma verdadeira, pois ele não gostava de montar em cavalos, uma vez, quando filhote, sua cauda fora pisoteada por um e ficara um tanto "traumatizado". _

_Noharahishimo estava no portão, conversando com um sargento das tropas que comandava, marcando uma reunião, quando ele passara cavalgando, mas não sem antes, cumprimenta-la. Só que dessa vez, encontrava-se preparada, pois sentira seu cheiro há quilômetros e com isso se controlara._

_Mas um cheiro a vinha incomodando e que ficara ainda mais forte, quando Hoshi passara ao lado desta. Apesar do cheiro de banho, o de sexo e de fêmeas humanas, ainda estava impregnado nele. _

_Um youkai inferior não sentiria, mas uma superior como ela, era cristalino como a água. Ela não conseguira suprir um rosnado audivél e mostrar um poucos seus caninos, enquanto seus olhos começavam a ser invadidos por uma película rubra._

_O sargento estava apavorado e não entendia, mesmo com ela olhando Hoshi se afastar. Yuki virara o rosto e viu a transformação da comandante, a cara dele dizia tudo. Estava apavorado, pois ela começara a assumir sua forma verdadeira, seu focinho se alongou, sua garras também. O pobre youkai ao lado dela, se escondera, tremendo e os soldados também, se refugiaram nas muralhas. _

_Mas algo detem a transfomração, uma mão forte a segura firmemente. É seu pai, Tenkumoya confuso, pelos atos impulsivos de sua filha. Não entendia nada, mas a pressão que exercera no braço dela, sem arranha-la, chamou-a a realidade, então cerrando os olhos, preparava-se para se acalmar e recobrar o controle, interrompendo assim a transformação._

_Então ele fala, exasperado, ao vê-la ter revertido a transformação de outrora._

_- O que houve filhota? Tudo bem?- ele põe a mão na testa dela._

_Ela não entende o ato e fala um tanto aborrecida:_

_- Não sou mais filhote, chichiue, para ter febre e também, não sou humana..._

_- Eu sei - e sorri- é uma forma extra de demonstrar preocupação e adoro fazer isso._

_- Sei...vivia fazendo no Hoshi..._

_- Mas está tudo bem? Seu velho pai está preocupado, senti seu youki aumentar assustadoramente..._

_- Gomennasai chichiue...eu descontrolei..._

_Então eles se viram e vêem o sargento escondido entre as árvores. Um imenso camaleão, de cristas alaranjadas e chifres pontudos na cabela, encolhido. Percebem pela diferenças nas folhas apesar dele usar camuflagem. Um youkai inferior não conseguiria acha-lo, mas os dois o enxergavam-no relativamente bem._

_- Não o culpe, com toda aquela energia e de maneira tão inesperada, ele acabou se encolhendo. Uma coisa é uma batalha, você esta preparado, outra é do nada...ainda mais com seu nivél de poder..._

_- Eu sei...- ela fala e então o chama, para retomarem a conversa._

_- Hai, Noharahishimosama- e desfaz sua forma henge e volta com os pergaminhos, pegando de dentro de sua armadura._

_- Está tudo bem pai, só me descontrolei...por nada..._

_- Tudo bem, então vou ao escritório..._

_- Tá_

_Mas ele tem outros planos, desconfia, pois ela reagiu assim, logo quando Hoshi passou e com o cheiro de sexo e de fêmeas ainda impregnado, decidira então, procurar Yuki._

_Alguns dias depois, ela precisou se ausentar por meses, em decorrência de uma batalha, contra um clã de serpentes. Então, após meses de batalhas árduas, vencera e encontrava-se fiscalizando as terras recém fundidas ao território do oeste. _

_Após algum tempo, deixara um subordinado fiel, como responsável pelo controle das terras e retornara. Ao retornar, tomou um banho no ôfuro e passou a fitar o _chisen shûyû teien_ , contemplando-o, enquanto estava em baixo de uma frondosa árvore de sakura, próxima da beirada do enorme e límpido lago, quando sente um cheiro familiar e outro odor, este a deixa enervada, pois era uma fêmea humana._

_Então vê surgir de dentro da mansão, Hoshi com uma jovem humana. Esta trajava um kimono de duas peças e uma terceira por cima. Era de descendência nobre, pelo que percebia. Seus longos cabelos negros, encontravam-se presos em uma rabo de cavalo baixo. _

_Conversavam pelo visto assuntos descontraídos e os gestos dela eram bem finos e requintados. Mas carregava a feição tipica de submissão das mulheres. Naquela época muito comum, por causa da educação dada á elas. Para os youkais era relativo, podiam ou não, mas comumente não eram submissas. Impunham suas ideias. Era raro serem submissas. Respeitavam os genitores e somente á eles, deviam submissão e respeito, aos conjugues não._

_Eles ficaram na frente do lago e começaram a contempla-lo, enquanto trocavam poucas palavras. E de dentro, uma humana vinha apressada. Era idosa e usava roupas mais simples que a garota, mas elegantes para um servo e com certeza, era serva pessoal da humana._

_Noharahishimo olhava a cena atentamente e não entendia o que lhe acontecia. Sentia seu sangue ferver e pegava-se desejando matar a humana apenas com o olhar. Yuki estava chegando, quando pelo olfato, detecta a comandante e começa a sentir o youki dela se elevar a niveís absurdos, denunciando sua ira e conseqüentemente transformação. _

_Os olhos encontravam-se rubros enquanto seu sangue fervia. Então uma tormenta de chamas e neve a rodeou. Nisso o servo pessoal se aproxima de seu senhor e fala:_

_- Meu senhor, Tenkumoyasama chamou -lhe pois deseja fala-lhe algo._

_- Hum...o que será, eu vou lá. Hikarisan, se importa se ficar aqui observando esse belo lugar?_

_- Não...adoraria ficar, Hoshisan..._

_- Acho que a senhorita podia ficar na sala de visitas esperando, enquanto é servida por um chá de sakura...ouvi dizer que é o preferido da senhora..._

_- Hai..._

_- Acho uma boa ideia, que você acha?- pergunta Hoshi, gentilmente._

_- Também acho..._

_Claro, que o comandante não o chamara, mas Yuki percebendo o perigo que a jovem humana corria, com a comandante observando tudo, temia o que ela faria e o pai dela desconfiava e falara à ele para ficar atento. Daria um jeito durante o trajeto, de enviar a mensagem à ele, para pensar em algo a falar com Hoshi._

_Nisso, os passáros nas árvores batem em revoada, desesperados e as copas balançam, Surge uma raposa imensa, negra, tendo nas orelhas esguias, pontas brancas, assim como a ponta das patas, e três caudas volumosas.Seus imensos olhos rubros fitavam os presentes._

_A pobre moça ficara apavorada e abraça Hoshi, o que somente piora a situação, fazendo Noharahishimo emanar um rosnado violento e sonoro, começando a salivar. A humana via-se refletida naqueles imensos olhos rubros sedentos de sangue._

_Hoshi não entende o porque, mas fica assustado, apesar de ter visto, inúmeras transformações desta,mas, aquela definitivamente, fazia teme-la, pois emava uma ira intensa, gerando um medo imensuravél._

_Yuki temia, não havia conseguido afasta-los a tempo, sabia que nada aconteceria à Hoshi, mas não podia-se dizer da humana. A pobre serva, em um sentimento protetor se jogara em cima da jovem, para protege-la da fúria de uma imensa raposa negra de três caudas e olhar assassino._

_Então vêem uma neve negra, irromper do céu, e precipitar mais precisamente em cima da jovem. Hoshi fica assustado, sabia o significado daquilo, então ele se joga, em cima das duas e usa seu corpo como escudo, sendo atingido por alguns flocos que queimam sua roupa. A comandante sente o cheiro de sangue e de queimado e percebe que o ferira. Se continuasse ela o mataria._

_Yuki assume a forma henge atirando-se em cima de seu senhor, porém esse ordena que ele se afaste pois ela não iria feri-lo, mas o servo pessoal sim._

_Mas não precisavam fazer mais nada, pois a jovem youkai recobrara a consciência e percebe o que fez. Então praguejando consigo mesmo, por sua falta de controle, irada, se retira dali, rumando ao céu e desaparecendo nas nuvens._

_Notas:_

_Preferi dividir essas recordações em dosi capítulos, pois iria ficar longo demais. Como podem ver, Noharahishimo não conseguiu superar ainda, o estupro sofrido, quando era uma jovem filhote e acha que é tudo dor. Tal medo, a impede de seguir em frente, aos seus desejos e seus sentimentos perante Hoshi. Ela sente confusão, pois o amor é algo novo á ela e é muito reservada quando ao que pensa e sente._

_No próximo capítulo, a conclusão dessas recordações e uma surpresa para ela._

Chisen Shûyû Teien - Numa tradução literal: Jardim de passeio na lagoa.

A arte de se criar jardins, foi introduzida no Japão por volta dos séculos VI ou VII, por meio de imigrantes chineses e coreanos, tomando forma e conceitos mais definidas do que antigamente e cujo ápice, foi durante os tempos dourados dos palácios da aristocracia da Era Heian (7941185). Os jardins eram construídos na natei ( parte sul da propriedade) e cuja característica principal era o grande espaço aberto, que era normalmente coberto com areia branca, para ser efetuada mais facilmente uma limpeza estética que era proporcionada por este tipo de areia, além de servir para facilitar uma grande variedade de eventos, realizados comumentes pelos aristocratas, tais como torneio de arco e flecha , como recitais de poesia. Mas, o que mais chama atenção neste tipo de jardim é a presença de uma lagoa imensa, contendo uma ilha no centro. Esta é ligada às extremidades por pontes, bem trabalhadas e comumente pintada de vermelho e sendo bem trabalhada em sua elaboração, os aristocratas costumam realizar passeios e atravessam a ponte, enquanto admiram as carpas, ou eram utilizadas para passeios em pequenas embarcações. Como a literatura, naquela época, retratava que uma das palavras utilizadas para a denominação "jardim" era shima (ilha). Atualmente, esse tipo de jardim é chamado de Chisen Shûyû Teien.

Geta: um tipo sandália japonesa tradicional, com sola de madeira lisa, tira( hanao) entre os dedos em "V", e o solado fica sobre uma ou duas plataformas de madeira, que são chamadas de ha (dente), e cuja sola, costuma ser retangular, tendo as tiras centralizadas. Desde modos, ambas são idênticas, não importando o lado dos pés, em alguns modelos,para proteger os dedos, os cobrem .

São Utilizados diariamente e possuem cerca de 5 cm de altura. As vezes, é chamado de sandália para a chuva, ou ashida. Os homens que costumam usa-las.

Os sushimen, para manterem seus pés longe do contato com restos de peixes que caiam no chão ao prepararem o sushi, utilizam o tipo mais alto.


	49. Recordações e chamado inesperado

Cap. 49 - Recordações - Final e um chamado inesperado.

Após terminar as lembranças, Noharahishimo recebe um chamado inesperado...

640 DC - Era Kofun

_Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, após o incidente no __chisen shûyû teien,__ ela retornara á mansão, e se encontrava na sala, cujo piso era de tatames, utilizado para reuniões, lendo alguns pergaminhos._

_Era de noite e estava usando uma haori, gi e hakama alvo, mais relaxada, pois não estava usando sua impecável e imponente armadura. Um chá jazia ao seu lado, em cima de uma bandeja e numa xícara branca com belos ornamentos. _

_Os pergaminhos se encontravam na mesinha baixa, estendidos, enquanto ela os lia, então, houve leves batidas na porta corrida de fussuma. Pelo cheiro, reconhece Hoshi e solta um longo suspiro, antes de falar que este poderia adentrar no recinto.._

_Ele se senta, de frente à ela, que percebe o olhar sobre si, a abalando momentaneamente, mas consegue se recompor. Então fita os orbes castanhos desse, que demonstrava um semblante sério e triste. Ela apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e retornou a sua leitura._

_O jovem humano se pronuncia com a voz séria, mas tentando ao máximo ser respeitoso, afinal, devia a vida á ela._

_- Porque se transformou, Noharahishimosama? Ela ficou aterrorizada. Até agora, estamos tentando acalma-la, pois treme sem parar..._

_Ela não fala, então ele ficara exasperado por respostas:_

_- Por que? Por favor, me responda._

_Noharahishimo o fita falando em um tom de cinismo:_

_- Coitadinha...é muito covarde..._

_Ele cerra os punhos ao ouvir o tom da kitsuneyoukai, mas se controla, e fala, controlando ao máximo sua ira:_

_- Também...aquela sua forma, naquele momento, assustou até a mim e olha que já vi sua forma henge, diversas vezes...imagina ela, que nunca vira um youkai assumir sua forma verdadeira..._

_- Azar dela..._

_- Me responda, por favor..._

_-Não tenho que fornecer satisfações a um humano e além do mais, não se esqueça...por piedade deixou-lhe vivo, mas não abuse...- e rosna audivelmente, indicando que aquela conversa estava terminada._

_Ele suspira, com mescla de aborrecimento e cansaço. Já sabia que não conseguiria as respostas, mas não custava tentar e agora percebera ser uma total perda de tempo, além de ouvir, cinismo e descaso para com sua futura esposa. Então faz uma leve reverência e fala:_

_- Sumimassen, Noharahishimosama, oyasuminasai, sayounara - e se retira dali, sem obter resposta._

_Ao fechar a porta corrediça, ela suspira cansada, precisou de todo seu auto-controle, para não ceder ao seu impulso, a qual era saltar em cima dele e toma-lo. Mas aquela breve menção de pensamento encheu-lhe de pavor e tremia internamente, não conseguia saber o porque dela querer fazer algo, que feria, pois já havia experimentado e não gostara. Mas agora, sentia um odio e raiva imensa pela humana, pois por causa dela, tivera aquela conversa desgastante com Hoshi._

_Seu pai surgia pela outra porta que dava ao jardim, surpreendendo-a, pois estava tão compenetrada em controlar-se, que não conseguira prestar atenção em mais nada. Porém, seu genitor a olhava com um olhar beirando a pena e ela não entendia direito._

_- Filha...tudo o que mais desejo, é que supere o corrido e seja feliz..._

_- Já superei...- ela fala tentando mostrar convicção._

_Ele abana a cabeça para os lados e depois a fita, falando::_

_- Se tivesse superado...teria seguido seus instintos...e te garanto, que Hoshi não negaria..._

_- Instintos?... - então ela fica ruborizada, ao pensar que seu pai sentira o cheiro de excitação dela._

_- Estava fraco, mas senti e mesmo assim, controlou-se...uma prova, que os eventos do passado ainda te perseguem..._

_Ele ver ela, envergonhada, então suspirando, se retira, mas não sem antes fala-lhe::_

_- Se continuar assim, não conseguirá reter a felicidade que está a sua frente..._

_- Felicidade...- ela repete, mas com a voz baixa e quase num murmúrio._

_- Bem...vou ler uns pergaminhos...konbanwa, minha filhota._

_Então ele se agacha e beija a testa dela e após isso, acaricia a cabeça, paternalmente, então se retira dali, enquanto ela fita por onde o pai saíra, pensativa._

_Após meses, com a primavera dando passagem ao verão, a kitsune youkai, encontrava-se em uma campina, próxima de um vilarejo humano. Farejava o cheiro daquela fêmea humana. Então se deslocando rapidamente á visão humana fica nas imediações do vilarejo e em uma mansão ali próximo, vê a jovem no jardim com sua serva pessoal._

_Se sangue fervia só em fita-la. Queria seguir seus instintos assassinos e liquidar com ela , ali mesmo. Mas não poderia ser no castelo, envolveria seres que não tinham nada a ver, ela praguejava contra si mesmo, pois por influência de Hoshi, passava a considerar um pouco os demais seres, para ela inferiores, e além de que, estes gozavam da proteção do pai dela._

_Para piorar, nota que ele está no castelo e vai encontra-la no jardim. Ultimamente, eles deram de se encontrar no jardim da casa dos pais de Hikari, pois ela ficara apavorada na mansão e temia retornar lá. Já estavam de casamento marcado e Tenkumoya ordenara há alguns meses, a construção de uma mansão imponente á eles, próximo da casa do pai da jovem humana, em um local escolhido pelo casal, quer dizer, por ele, pois não se podia confiar se aquele lugar de fato, agradara a jovem, por causa de sua educação e servilidade natural para com o futuro esposo._

_A cerimônia seria dali há alguns dias e eles tinham se encontrado para rever como seria. Com essa notícia, ela ficara mais irada e desejava destroçar a fêmea, mas teria que e perar um momento oportuno, para um youkai, o tempo não passa, mas esperar uma oportunidade é fácil, mas era dificultada pelos sentimentos dela._

_Agiria como uma boa caçadora que cobiça uma presa, observando-a, afinal, a pressa era inimiga da perfeição e assim, encolheu-se em uma frondosa copa a espera do momento propicio._

_E tal momento chega, mais á tarde, quando ela sai para um passeio com sua serva pessoal e guarda, para ver a campina. Hoshi encontrava-se com o pai dela, confirmando os preparativos._

_Então, a humana sem saber de nada, se aproxima da árvore que Noharahishimo estava, imovél e atenta aos movimentos desta, precisava dar um jeito de afasta-la dos outros. _

_Concentra seu poder em uma das mãos e uma névoa surge no local, surpreendendo todos e ficando tão densa, que não conseguem enxerga onde estão. Os guardas e servas, começam a chamar por sua senhora, mas ela está apavorada e desesperada, então, põe-se a correr, enquanto sente que algo a persegue, como se a caçasse, então grita a plenos pulmões:_

_- Mononoke!!!!!!!Socorro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- e chora em desespero._

_Acaba tropeçando e cai, batendo a cabeça e ficando inconsciente. Noharahoshimo surge e fica desanimada ao ver sua presa, desmaiada. Então resolve prende-la em um esquife de gelo negro e começa a invocar a neve._

_Mas uma mão segura seu braço, a detendo. Era o pai dela, que a fitava irado. Ela pela primeira vez na vida, temera tal olhar no pai. Então ele fala áspero:_

_-O que está fazendo? Matar uma inocente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - e rosna perigosamente._

_Ela tenta se desvencilhar , mas não consegue, seu pai era superior a ela. Então ambos, percebem sons de cascos, com a distração do pai, a sua névoa começara a falhar. _

_Então usando seus poderes, os retira dali, antes que so demais chegasse e gerasse muita confusão. Noharahishimo não reage mais, e sim, sente uma ira enorme do crime que iria cometer, pois voltara a si. _

_Percebera a confusão que surgiria se descobrissem que ela causara tudo isso. Ela devia protege-los e não matar aqueles que estão sobre sua proteção, então sem resistir, deixa que o genitor a afaste dali, para não serem vistos, então, ficam no alto de uma árvore próxima dali._

_Olhando a cena, vêem Hoshi chegando montado em um corcel e Yuki em sua forma henge ao seu lado, sendo uma raposa, conseguira transpassar a névoa, debilitada pela distração causada pelo pai. A raposa percebera o cheiro e compreendera o que ocorrera, então, olha rapidamente para onde Tenkumoya e sua filha se encontravam, mas volta a olhar para fente._

_Hoshi desce rapidamente do cavalo suado pela corrida e pega Hikari nos braços, percebe que ela está viva, mas inconsciente. Procura olharem volta e tira sua katana da cintura. Yuki assumira forma humana e fingia se preparar para enfrentar algum inimigo, porém sabia quem havia feito tudo aquilo e que agora estava com o kitsunedaiyoukai. Não pretendia contar ao jovem senhor._

_Mas, pai e filha percebem que ele olha para o chão e após fincar sua espada na terra, mas ao seu alcance, pega um floco de neve negra, que aina estava remanescente, mas que desaparece logo depois, com isso, estreita os olhos e sabia quem a atacara. Noharahishimo percebia a gravidade do que fizera e o pai dela, fitava-a tristemente._

_A jovem humana acorda e ao vê-lo, o abraça e chora, tremendo de medo. Ele a abraça, confortando:_

_- Está tudo bem agora..._

_- Era um mononoke...estava me caçando..._

_- Com certeza, mas depois mandaremos os guardas procurarem...o mais importante é voltarmos ao castelo..._

_Ela concorda fracamente. Ele a ajuda montar no cavalo e esta, com as pernas de lado, sendo segurada na cintura por Hoshi e saindo dali, com Yuki retornando a forma henge e fitando pai e filha ao longe mais uma vez, antes de se retirar._

_- Infelizmente, o que foi feito, não pode ser desfeito, ele já sabe quem foi...agora é arcar com as conseqüências...- fala tristemente.._

_- hai...tousan_

_Então ambos se retiram dali e se teleportam para a mansão Shippounosora._

_Quando a noite cobre as terras e a lua reinava no manto estrelado, Tenkumoya e Noharahishimo encontravam-se na sala de reuniões e esperavam Hoshi, pois sabiam que logo que pudesse iria até eles, ou melhor, tirar explicações com a jovem comandante._

_E tal fato se cumpre, ao reconhecerem o cheiro de Hoshi e os cascos parando, que escutavam com sua audição apurada. Ouvem passos do gueta no piso de madeira. Pelo som dos konkorons, demonstrava que estava irado._

_Então a porta corrediça se abre e quando a youkai fita Hoshi, o olhar de raiva dele a magoa profundamente, mas mantem sua face impassivél. O comandante sente a magoa de sua cria, e embora a tivesse recriminado, detestaria vê-la em frangalhos._

_Então, o jovem humano, senta de frente a Noharahishimo, fitando-a, irado e fala em um tom que tentava ao máximo ser respeitável, mas que transparecia sua raiva velada pelos eventos daquela tarde :_

_- Porque fez aquilo?_

_- Quem você..._

_- Serei marido dela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E você tentou mata-la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que?????!!!!!!!!!- a interrompe bruscamente e eleva seu tom de voz, enquanto treme de ira._

_Perante tal explosão, ela se sente acuada e Tenkumoya preocupado._

_- Não devo satisfações a um reles humano!!!!- ela falou se enervando e acrescentou- controle-se!!!!!!!!!! Pensa que eu sou o que para merecer tamanho descaso? - ela já estava irado e o pai dela percebia o sangue desta ferver e sua transformação se aproximar._

_Ele logo ficou atento a ela e pronto para impedi-la se fosse necessário._

_- Para este Hoshi, falo com uma assassina de sangue frio, cruel, uma mononoke sem consideração, vil, capaz de matar uma inocente e me seguir, vigiar, direto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mas isso foi a gota dágua para ela. Avançou com ímpeto sobre ele, já com os olhos rubros, focinho alongado e um estranho vento sinistro que irradiava em vota dela. _

_Hoshi cai com estrépido no chão e olhou apavorado a youkai a sua frente, que rosnava ferozmente e sendo detida a todo custo por Tenkumoya, que assumira também a forma meio henge, para deter a cria, pois as garras estavam no pescoço do humano e , graças a ação do genitor dela, somente arranha superficialmente, pois avançara nele para mata-lo.._

_O coração batia descompassado e tremia como nunca, olhava apavorado para o ser a sua frente. Ao ver tal olhar, Noharahishimo retornou á consciência e percebera que agora só agravara a situação e o olhar de medo dele, acabara por machuca-la demais.._

_Ela recua e fica próxima a parede atrás dela. O kitsunedaiyoukai passa agora a olhar o humano, que ainda estava apavorado no chão e o ajuda a se levantar. Ela então, se retira da sala, mas o pai não vai atrás da filha, está preocupado demais com o choque do jovem e seu estado letárgico, então tenta reanima-lo._

_Longe dali, Noharahishimo chora e abraça a si mesmo. Fica um tempo imersa em sua tristeza até tomar uma decisão. Vai até a biblioteca, contendo pergaminhos e senta numa mesa . _

_Escreve em neste uma mensagem ao seu pai, cujo teor era de que ela iria embora das terras, por um tempo, para aplacar sua confusão e além de que poderia matar a humana se continuasse ali. O melhor e mais seguro para todos, principalmente à Hoshi e sua noiva, ela era se ausentar e sem data para retornar. Terminara de escrever os complexos kanjis , para depois selar a carta, mas não antes, deixar de carimbar no final do rolo, o nome dela._

_Sai da sala e ao encontrar o primeiro servo que ver, o incube de entregar o pergaminho, ameaçando a vida do pobre coitado senão cumprisse suas ordens e se retira das terras, sumindo em meio ao manto da noite._

_Décadas se passam e Noharhaishimo retorna. Mandara recados regulares ao genitor , quando não o encontrava nas reuniões diversas ou nos jardins da propriedade. _

_Soubera por ele, que na mesma noite da explosão dela, ele partira para a mansão que já estava quase construída. Ela retirou o pergaminho de dentro da armadura e releu novamente. Hoshi agora já estava em idade avançada, acamado e em breve morreria._

_Enquanto se dirigia a mansão ao longe, onde Hoshi morava, recordava dos acontecimentos dee décadas atrás e se arrependerá, de quase matar a humana, principalmente. Agora compreendia o que sentia em relação á ele, o amara e este ainda habitava seu coração. Conforme se aproximava sentia o cheiro dele e pressentia que em breve ele partiria desse mundo._

_Após meia hora chega aos portões. Os soldados já erguem suas armas para ela, mas esta fala:_

_- Sou Noharahishimo...filha de Tenkumoya, o daiyoukai dono dessas terras...vim ver Houshi..._

_Eles ficam aturdidos, então ela escuta uma voz de idosa e a ordem para abrir os portões. Ao atravessar, encontra uma idosa, com roupas nobres. O cheiro era familiar, então esta fala:_

_- Sou Hikari...meu esposo a aguarda, Noharahishimosama...e há décadas...- e a olha triste._

_Ela então passa pela senhora, e se dirige até onde ele está, não precisava de guia, seu olfato a conduzia. retira seus calçados, para depois adentrar. Passa por corredores extensos e subir escadas, chega ao quarto dele. Então, abre a porta corrediça. Era um quarto amplo, espaçoso e com moveis ricamente adornados. _

_Nessas décadas, um vilarejo surgira em torno do castelo e estes moradores, deviam obediência a Hoshi e pagavam para manter-se na terra. Tenkumoya nunca exigira retorno financeiro dele, com isso, enriquecera demais. _

_Embora só valesse até o neto dele, depois disso, o bisneto pagaria a parte relativa ao comandante, pois tinha seus motivos, duvidava que o laço dele com a família de Houshi, continuaria muito tempo após a morte deste._

_Ele estava em um futon largo, macio e de seda. Próximo dele, seu filho e neta. Eles olham para a youkai e se assustam. Mas ele abre os olhos e fala:_

_- È Noharahishimo...se lembram que contei que ela me acolhera quando criança e o pai dela e cuidaram bem de mim?._

_Então os parentes ficam levemente aliviados. Esta se pronuncia:_

_- Gostaria de ficar á sós com Hoshi- soava mais como uma ordem do que com pedido._

_Eles olham uns para os outros então ele fala:_

_- Deixem-nos á sós._

_Todos se levantam e saem, fechando a porta corrediça._

_A kitsuneyoukai se aproxima do futon e senta, sobre os joelhos. Fita Hoshi e fala:_

_- Sinto muito pela minha explosão e por tentar matar sua esposa...- o pedido de desculpas o surpreende._

_- Nessas décadas andei longe e esqueci que o tempo é imperdoável para com os humanos, ao contrário de nos youkais mais superiores._

_- Gomennasai, por dize-lhe aquelas coisas horrivéis, Noharahishimosama...me envergonho até hoje e sinto ter lhe magoado...- ele fala com uma lágrimas nos olhos._

_Então ele vê uma lágrima solitária na face sempre impassível da kitsuneyoukai. Então ergue a mão com dificuldade e seca essa lágrima, enquanto fala em um tom gentil:_

_- Deve ter sido difícil a você...sinto..._

_Ficam horas juntos, até que Noharhaishimo se despede, pois precisava conversar alguns assuntos com seu genitor._

_- Já?_

_- Sim...mas antes..._

_Então ela abre a palma da mão e concentra seus poderes, então, Hoshi vê maravilhado uma mini estátua de raposa da neve, negra, surgir, com um buraco pequeno na ponta para ser colocado em uma linha ou algo assim. Ela abre a palma da mão dele e põe, falando:_

_- Quando um de seus descendentes necessitar ser salvo, quando correr risco de vida, basta comprimir com as mãos e virei, saberei se for brincadeira ou não...é o mínimo que posso fazer, por ter quase matado o amor da sua vida. Esse gelo não derreterá mesmo que milênios venham._

_Ele olha admirado o objeto, que apesar de ser de gelo, era um tanto aquecido e podia jurar que estava vivo, então ela se levanta e prepara para partir. Mas volta e fala à ele:_

_- Volto amanhã...e..._

_Hoshi entenderá o significado e apenas sorriu gentilmente, pois aceitara a morte._

_Na noite seguinte, ela retornara e ele estava a beira da morte, não passaria daquele dia, assim como previra._

_Ele havia colocado um cordão na estatuazinha de gelo negro e entregou a sua neta e falando o que era preciso para chamar a comandante. _

_Então, ela prepara uma surpresa á ele, para espanto de Hikari. Ela o pegara no colo e sai para fora. Então, com ele no colo, assume a forma henge, uma raposa imensa de três caudas, para assombro dos familiares e de Hikari. Ela o levaria para um passeio além das nuvens , com este vendo como era uma perspectiva aérea, vendo o vale, rios, montanhas, florestas._

_Ele estava deitado no lombo dela, macio e confortavél, enfim realizava seu sonho desde criança, montar em Noharahishimo, e ver tudo do alto, já esperimenta-la encima de tenkumoya, mas não da comandante. _

_A visão é fantástica à Hoshi, agora idoso e com o alvorecer da manhã, ele parte. A kitsene youkai percebe o fim dos batimentos e o cheiro da morte. Uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes rubros._

_Então, antes de descer ao chão, assume a forma semelhante a humana com o humano em seus braços, já morto, mas com uma feição feliz. Já havia sido preparado a pilha funerária e a kitsune o leva até lá, depositando com cuidado. Tenkumoya apenas a fita e sente muito pesar por sua filhota._

_Ela vê ao lado do pai, o corpo dele sendo cremado, enquanto era erguido de um cântico budista, realizado por um monge, chamado especialmente para o funeral._

Noharahishimo desperta de suas lembranças e com o rosto umedecido. No presente, se vê em frente ao tumulo de Hoshi, que agora era cuidado somente por ela.

Se arrepende até hoje, se tivesse superado o que lhe ocorreu, com certeza ele estaria vivo, pois ela o marcaria como sendo dela, e com isso, teria uma parte dela e da longevidade dos youkais, assim como Hanako recebeu de Fukaiyorukaze, o tempo parou para a humana.

De repente, ela sente algo e um impulso de se dirigir à algum lugar. Fecha os olhos e se concentra, percebendo vim da estátua dada a séculos atrás, e com certeza era um descendente de Hoshi. Então, um tanto a contragosto, se dirige ao local de origem do pedido de ajuda, um tanto injuriada, porém, promessa era promessa.

Pronto, chega ao final as recordações de Noharahishimo...sinto pena dela...


	50. Atrevimento e surpresa

Um jovem senhor de um vilarejo, resolve invocar Noharahishimo, através da estátua dada por ela, à Hoshi, apenas por "curiosidade" .

Cap. 50 - Atrevimento e surpresa

-Afff...pelo visto não é real essa lenda...- um jovem homem suspira.

Ele usa um montsuki negro com detalhes prateados, um kimono alvo com desenhos de garças, além de gi e hakama alva, uma faixa azul-claro prende a veste ao corpo.

Roda entre os dedos a estátua de raposa e se lembra de sua infância e de quando lhe foi dado o item.

_Uma criança em uma sala de tatames, olha fascinada diversas pinturas que retratavam o dia a dia na mansão, mas uma lhe chama a atenção, em particular, uma raposa negra, cujas pontas das orelhas, das três caudas e das patas são brancas, está de pé numa pose imponente e embaixo o nome, Noharahishimo._

_- Oh! pelo que vejo, meu neto está maravilhado com essa youkai, ou melhor comandante, filha de Tenkumoya , o senhor dessas terras, mas subordinado á Inunotaishousama_

_-Nossa...é enorme...- seus olhos nem piscam perante tal gravura.._

_- Uma pena que não temos ela pintada sem ser na forma henge...isso foi um lapso de nossos ancestrais..._

_- Ojisan...nunca a viu?- a criança pergunta incoente._

_- Nunca...você já viu Tenkumoya né? Quando vem fiscalizar as terras?_

_O menino acena positivamente, sempre via um daiyoukai imponente de armaduras, andando pelos domínios ou indo ao escritório de seu avô tratar de assuntos inerentes ao pagamento pelas terras._

_- Então...ele é pai dela...dizem ser muito impiedosa e poderosa...mas bonita, uma pena que é uma beleza mortal..._

_- Beleza mortal? - repete confuso._

_- Hai...é muito bela, mas é fria e calculista quando quer...e pode ser a última coisa que verá em sua vida..._

_Aquela revelação não pareceu intimidar o menino e sim, aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade dele sobre como ela seria na forma humana._

_Anos se passam, e agora, aquela criança é um rapaz de catorze anos._

_- Venha...- a voz do avó o chama para a sala enorme de tatames._

_O rapaz entra enquanto o servo pessoal dele, um outro jovem, o aguarda na porta corrediça._

_- Sim, ojisan?_

_- Vou entregar o maior tesouro dessa familia..._

_- Tesouro?_

_- Hai...é esse colar com esta estátua pequena na ponta._

_Então, deposita na mão do menino um cordão dourado com a estátua em forma de raposa._

_- Agora escute...- fala em tom sério- esse colar é a promesa de proteção de nossa família a séculos...a lendária comandante forneceu a Hoshi, que por sua vez, passou aos descendentes...se apertar, Noharahishimo vira..._

_- Uau ! - fala contente e mal esperando a hora de invoca-la._

_- Mas...é proibido chama-la...nunca, em mais de seiscentos anos invocamos a comandante..._

_- Nunca? - ele fita embasbacado_

_- Nunca...afinal para que invocarmos? Nossos ancestrais viveram em paz...e a partir daí, se tornou tabu chama-la..._

_- tabu?_

_- Não sabemos como ela viria, pode até ter se arrependido...de toda maneira, conhece tão bem quanto nós a fama dela...não queremos problemas...mas como manda a tradição, é passado ao descendente da familia, a qual é você ..._

_- Entendo - mas o pensamento de chama-la crescera muito no jovem._

_- Prometa-me não invoca-la... nunca...- o senhor falava sério._

_- Prometo não invoca-la...ojisan ... - fala serenamente- " Pelo menos até ser adulto" - complementa em pensamento, sorrindo._

Retorna das recordações, enquanto fita o objeto e suspira desanimado, preparando-se para se levantar dali e montar no cavalo. Perdera tempo, procurando um lugar longe e tranquilo para chama-la.

Mas um vento estranho sopra de repente e faz o jovem se erguer.

Ele vê uma tormenta de chamas azuladas e neve negra irromper na sua frente, tal espetáculo o admirava em vez de assusta-lo. Então se dissipa e revela Noharahishimo em toda sua imponência e ira, pois percebe que foi chamada á toa.

Ele fica fascinado, na hora compreende que ela era a comandante. Então a kitsunedaiyoukai fala, áspera e em um tom raivoso:

- Humano...somente era para chamar-me se estivesse em perigo mortal...como ousa me convocar por nada?

Então ela rosna ferozmente e fica desconcertada, ao vê-lo olha-la não com medo, mas fascinio e titutebeia, esperava que ele ficasse apavorado.

Ele estava admirado e mal continha sua felicidade, a espera só fizera ele admira-la ainda mais, valera a pena ser ousado, enfim, conhecera a kitsuneyoukai e vira como ela era bela. Apesar da transformação, não a temia e também sabia que havia ofertado sua proteção e não o mataria. Aquele espetáculo não o intimidaria.

Então ela cessa, confusa, ainda mais com o olhar firme dele, não demonstrara pavor com a transformação e isso a desconcertava e ao mesmo tempo, a fascinava também, via à sua fente, um humano que não a temera um instante sequer. Então ele fala:

- Gomennasai por acionar a estátua sem um perigo real...é que não havia conseguido conter minha curiosidade em te conhecer...

- Que??!! Por um motivo fútil desses? Por acaso, acha que sou o que? - eleva sua voz e rosna violentamente, enquanto mostra os caninos afiados.

- Uma comandante muito bonita, mas podendo ser cruel e impiedosa quando quer...- responde simplesmente e sem temer o rosnado anterior.

Ela fica embasbacada internamente, embora tentasse a todo custo manter sua face impassivél. O humano não se intimidara com a presença dela nem com seus rosnados ou meia transformação. Não compreendia de onde vinha tanta segurança, atrevimento e ousadia, qualquer outro, imploraria por perdão, se prostraria e choraria, clamando por sua vida, mas ele não. Estava desconcertada como agir.

- Não temos nenhuma pintura sua na forma semelhante a humana e isso, apenas contribuia para atiçar minha curiosidade...depois de tudo, fico feliz de ter feito isso e ter podido ver aquela que povoava minha imaginação por tantos anos...

Ela ficara aturdida com as palavras dele e decide se retirar dali.

Ele vê uma tormenta de chamas e neve negra envolve-la, que quando se dissipa, revela o nada. Ele fica desanimado, mas logo se recupera e decide reaver laços há muito perdidos, afinal,ela é filha de Tenkumoya, o senhor deles.Queria revê-la, ficara intrigado, pois apesar da ira, podia ver que os olhos dela, continham uma tristeza antiga e enraizada, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos.

Então se retira dali, para por em pratica seu plano.

Longe dali, no castelo, Inunotaishsou acabara de escutar tudo o que sucedera em sua ausência, o chá já havia terminado. Então, uma serva aparece e prostrando, fala:

- Sumimassen, Oyakatasama...Honoosama ordenou que avisasse o senhor de que o corpo de Hisan, já está na pira funerária...

- Obrigado pelo aviso...pode se retirar, Sora...

- Hai. - então curvando-se novamente se retira dali, sem virar as costas.

O Inudaiyoukai agora se levanta e prepara para se dirigir até o funeral da ex-serva do ôfuro. Ambos caminham juntos até a porta, então o comandante se despede:

- Sumimassen, Oyakatasama...mas retornarei as minhas terras agora...creio que em breve, conhecerá os filhos de Fukaiyorukaze e Hanako, mesmo a menina, recebeu treinamento de guerra e lhe falo, que ela é mais ativa e pronta para a batalha que o aniue, que é mais pacífico...

- Estou ansioso para conhece-los...

- Oyasuminasai, Sayounara -e curva-se levemente.

- Oyasuminasai, Tenkumoya...

Enquanto o kitsuendaiyoukai se retira, Oyakata se dirige até o local onde está sendo realizado o funeral.

Londe dali, dentro dos limites da propriedade, Noharahishimo já chegara e no momento encontrava-se no ôfuro, relaxando, ainda mais com o nervoso passado pela impertinência e ousadia daquele macho humano para com ela.

Imersa no ôfuro, enquanto as servas esperavam do lado de fora, revive os momentos anteriores em sua mente. A serva que tocava shakuhachi, insuflando na atmosfera daquele recinto, plenitude, através de uma bela melodia.

_" Como ele ousa...aquele humano..." _, resmungava em sua mente não conseguindo suprir rosnados audiveís.

_"Mas...como ele pode não temer-me? Mesmo assumindo minha forma meio henge...porque? todos os ningens(humanos) temem youkais, o único foi Hoshi a não ter medo de mim..."_ então suspira, decidindo relaxar e descansar a mente.

Submerge ainda mais, ficando só do queixo para cima e estende os braços para as bordas, em cima, relaxando, enquanto aspirava o doce odor de flores e sua audição era preenchida por uma doce melodia.Tudo isso a fizera adormecer por instantes.

Já no castelo, a pira é acessa e Oyakata junto dos presentes, vê o corpo de Hi sendo consumido pelas chamas vorazes. Yuri esta sendo amparada por Honoo que a conforta e Oyakata mais afastado vê a cena.

Após horas, quando o sol nascera, restava apenas cinzas e o fogo apagara. Oyakata dá os pêsames a jovem serva, que se preparava para recolher as cinzas de sua avó, em uma pequeno vaso e ele se retira, afinal precisava cumprir uma promessa, mas antes, rever um certo lugar em especial, logo que passase no estábulo do castelo para ver Unha.

Após andar alguns minutos, chega até os estábulos. Se dirige ao do meio, passando por montarias youkais de formas diversas, e chega em frente a cocheira da ryuyoukai de duas cabeças.

- Oi garota...- ele a cumprimenta num tom gentil

Ela rugi em resposta, um rugido carinhoso, emitido de ambas as cabeças, mas não se levanta e este percebe porque.

Está prenha, a barriga dela está enorme. Percebe que falta pouco para nascer a cria dela. Então se aproxima calmamente e toca a barriga desta, sobre o olhar das cabeças:

- È um macho...

Os focinhos sem focinheira roçam nos braços dele, que dá carinho nelas, enquanto elas lambem a palma da mão dele. Após um tempo, com afagos contínuos, acabam dormindo e ressonavam, estavam cansadas.

Ao vê-las adormecidas, se retira com cuidado e em silêncio, fechando a porta da cocheira. Mais a frente, vê Ishi, o responsavél pelos estábulos.

Dava-se para ver a idade avançada dele, denunciado não só pelo estado físico , mas pelos cabelos brancos. Ele estava orientando um outro oni, mais jovem, fornecendo instruções á este, provavelmente para asumir o trabalho dele quando este vier a falecer.

Ishi vê seu senhor saindo do cocho de UnHa , tranqüilamente, então se dirigie ate ele e prostra, devagar, o máximo ques seus velhos ossos permitem:

- Oyakatasama...que prazer reve-lo.

- Konbanwa, Ishi...pelo visto, ela terá um macho...

- Ah sim...ela ficou prenha esses meses, um dia, quando ficou solta, não sei de qual dragão de duas cabeças dessa área, mas provavelmente foi de um selvagem...

- Pelo que esse Oyakata viu, ela parece bem...providencie uma excelente cama de capim, para ficar alto e macio, além da melhor comida...

- Só conseguirei tirando-a dali, esta fêmea não aceita que outros se aproximem e está muito geniosa para se lidar...

- Eu irei retira-la e você irá arrumar uma cama melhor, afinal, em breve UnHa dará a luz...e quero que me avise, quando ela começar a sentir as contrações...

- Mas senhor...é vossa senhoria...e...

- Tenho apreço por essa ryuyoukai que tenho desde que era um jovem filhote...e irei retira-la, para poder forrar melhor onde ela dorme...percebi que ela aceita que eu chegue perto dela.

- Claro, desculpe por favor esse servo por falar demais.

-Ao entardecer faremos isso, avise-me quando ela estiver de pé, pois agora, ela está dormindo...deve estar cansada, por causa do parto iminente.

- Claro, Oyakatasama.

Então, Oyakata se retira dali, enquanto Ishi volta para orientar o jovem aprendiz. Mais a frente, no imenso pátio, inunotaishousama, usa seus poderes assumindo a aparência de uma esfera de luz e parte dali.

Para os japoneses, o banho não é só para se limpar, é um momento próximo do sagrado para eles, pois a principal finalidade do ôfuro é relaxamento da mente. O banho é um evento importante para eles e impreencindivél.


	51. Caçada

Oyakata visita Nidoriko e sua mãe no vilarejo Amasen.

Enquanto isso, Noharahishimo junto com seus soldados, caçava um youkai que atacava vilarejos e ao terminar a caçada, encontra alguém inesperado.

Cap. 51- Caçada

Em um jardim imenso, nos fundos do castelo, a esfera de luz se desfaz, revelando Oyakata. Ele caminha se embranhando na mata densa e fechada até uma campina do alto de uma elevação, onde reside uma frondosa cerejeira. Flores adornavam uma tumba imponente. Podia ser percebido, que apesar de ter passado séculos, estava bem tratado.

Ao prestar mais atenção ao cheiro, sente o odor de Honoo, indicando que cuidava da tumba onde Aiko repousava.

Oyakata fitava as letras gravadas no jade branco, pensativo, recordando momentos vividos com ela. Removera com as mãos algumas partículas de terra e grama, no canto da lápide. Ficará por algumas horas, imerso em recodações. Então, retira-se dali, mas não sem antes voltar o rosto e falar:

- Volto depois...minha Aiko...

Então se transforma em uma esfera de luz e parte dali.

- Kaasan...olhe! São orquídeas! - Nidoriko aponta as flores em suas mãos para a amãe.

- Sugoi!!!! Nidoriko - e ela sorri.

Mãe e filha encontravam-se em uma campina, próxima do vilarejo, passeando e colhendo flores.

A mãe desta trabalhava todos os dias praticamente, nas plantações de arroz e a filha costumava acompanha-la ou ficava na cabana delas, mas agora, era época de plantar e ela somente colhia, então, tinha alguns momentos a mais para passear com sua filha e desfrutarem da compania uma da outra.

Após alguns minutos, Hana havia sentado em uma pedra e sua filha ainda colhia flores, mas supervisionada por ela. Porém, em um momento de distração, a mãe não percebera uma cobra enrolada em um galho baixo e a filha dela, cantarolando se aproximando, sem ver a serpente que preparava-se para dar um bote.

- Não!!!!!!! Nidoriko!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Hana vira tarde e desesperada, correu até a filha enquanto que a pequena vira a serpente com o grito da mãe, e no exato instante, que ela avançou para picar a menina, uma mão forte detinha a serpente, que se debatia. Nidoriko abre os olhos e fita seu salvador:

- Oyakatasama! - abre em um belo sorriso.

- Você está bem, Nidoriko?

Ela acena positivamentne com a cabeça, enquanto a mãe chega até ela, e chorando a abraça, então ergue os olhos úmidos e fala:

- Domoarigatougozaiamssu, Inunotaishousama...

- Doitashimashite...fico aliviado em vêr sua filha bem

Então elas vêem ele se afastar com a cobra e o barulho de ossos se quebrando, atrás de uma árvore. Ele retorna e sorri ás duas.

- Pronto...

- O senhor veio me ver!! - a menina fala radiante de felicidade.

- Claro, eu prometi, não foi? - e afaga a cabeça desta.

Então, eles passam a conversar vários assuntos e Nidoriko ficava ao lado dele, enquanto ouvia suas histórias. Nisso ouvem barulhos de cascos, Hana olha de onde vêem e notam um rapaz cavalgando. Oyakata o olha, está um tanto longe deles, mas dá para ver bem, tanto que a mãe reconhece.

- È Yamakawa ( rio da montanha ), senhor desse vilarejo...

- Então, ele que controla essas terras que pertencem a Tenkumoya...e por sua vez, é meus dominios...- era mais uma afirmação do que pergunta.

- As terras do oeste são extensas né?

- Sim...

- Essas terras são chamadas de Amesen ( mil chuvas)...por causa das chuvas abundantes e um lugar onde o arroz se desenvolve muito bem...

- esse vilarejo possuí uma privilegiada , que só faz ele ser, um dos mais ricos que possuo em meus dominios...

- Oyakatasama...o que acontece com a princesa da lua? - a menina interompe bruscamente e está com uma feição emburrada.

- Nidoriko - a mãe a repreende, mas Oyakata fala, em defesa da menina:

- Tudo bem, Hana...crianças são assim mesmo, impacientes e além de que parei na melhor parte - e ri levemente enquanto afaga a cabeça da menina.

Hana só olha e passa a admirar o inuyoukai, ele com certeza era muito carinhoso e gentil.

Longe dali, Noharahishimo encontrava-se á oeste da propriedade, procurando um youkai invasor que já atacara três vilarejos. Os soldados também procurava. Encontra-se no alto de uma árvore imensa, observando os campos ao longe, enquanto tentava captar um som diferente.

Desce para o chão, onde começa a prestar atenção aos cheiros, como uma caçadora furtiva atrás de sua presa. Sua audição capta um som diferente do normal na floresta e seu olfato, cheiro de sangue humano misturado ao de um youkai, com certeza, era o que atacara os vilarejos, então segue seu olfato enquanto procura prestar atenção aos diversos sons a sua volta, enquanto procura sua presa.

Mais a frente, em uma clareira, o encontra.

Era uma espécie de youkai louva-a -deus, que devorava o corpo de um homem, no caso o tronco, pois a cabeça já fora digerida. . De repente, ele ergue a cabeça e mexe as antenas compridas na face e suas pinças largam a comida e passam a fica impacientes, movendo-se freneticamente.

Noharahishimo procurou ficar a favor do vento, para não denunciar sua presença, fitava-o esperando o momento certo para abte-lo, esperando ele se aproximar, claro que ela poderia abate-lo facilmente, afinal, apesar de enorme, era um ser inferior à ela, ainda mais uma daiyoukai,, mas fazia tempo que não se "divertia" e queria brincar com sua presa. Quando filhote, adorava caçar e armar emboscada ou vigiar a presa, com o genitor aprendera todos os segredos de um grande caçador.

Então, após alguns minutos,o inseto youkai se aproxima de onde ela estava escondia. Salta sobre ele com a forma meio henge e decepa uma das pernas do mononoke que tomba ao chão, mas se refaz irado. Então avança sobre ela, que com suas garras enquanto sorri, arranca uma das pinças enquanto rasca o tórax do mesmo com as garras, este grita de dor:

- Desgraçada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noharahishimo exibia um sorriso no rosto. Irado, o inseto avança sobre ela novamente, que amputa um dos braços, enquanto o empurra contra uma árvore. Vendo a derrota iminente, o inseto põe-se a fugir, mas isso só a instiga ainda mais. A kitsunedaiyoukai sentia-se feliz, enquanto perseguia sua presa e propositavelmente dava uma certa distância, queria ver o quanto o inseto aguentava a corrida pela vida.

Porém, após alguns quilômetros o inseto cai, afante e com um salto gracioso, a raposa daiyoukai fica de frente a ele e fala, em tom desapontado:

- Queria me divertir mais...- e sorri.

- Sua...- quando o inseto tenta se levanta, ela decepa a cabeça dele com um golpe de suas garras afiadas.

- Aff...é fracote demais...

Então assume a forma henge, uma imensa raposa negra de sete caudas e devora o youkai abatido, afinal eles comiam os inimigos derrotados.

Após devora-lo, encontra um dos soldados. Quando desfaz a forma henge, avisa para ficarem de prontidão, caso tenha mais um desses assasinos na área, pois ela já matara um que cheirava sangue humano.

Suja, decide antes de ir a mansão, retirar o excesso de sangue de sua presa, pois se entusiasmara demais. Em um lago próximo dali, só tira a armadura, nunca tirava a roupa em local aberto.

Embaixo de uma queda d´água naquele riacho, retira o sangue do inimigo. Após certifica-se de ter retirado o sangue rubro, decide retornar à mansão. Veste suas roupas e armadura imponente.

Porém, capta um cheiro familiar e o som de cascos. Vira para a direita, preparando-se para se defender, quando surge do meio das árvores, o " humano impertinente", segundo ela.

Ele estava munido de suas duas katanas na cintura, junto com outros quatro homens, bem armados.

Após olha-lo por um tempo se refaz e então passa a fita-lo com ira, enquanto ele mantém o olhar surpreso por encontra-la ali. Ele desaperreia e preparava-se para cumprimenta-la, ameaçando esboçar um sorriso gentil. Ela então fala em um tom perigoso:

- O que está fazendo aqui, humano ...- e estala as garras, detestava ser espionada.

- Estavamos caçando o mononoke que atacou os vilarejos, o meu também foi...encontra-la aqui foi uma coincidência- falava normalmente, enquanto andava em direção a ela.

Surgiu um pavor inexplicavél nela, conforme ele se aproximava e fragmentos da violência cometidos contra ela, veêm a tona em forma de flashs rápidos. Tranformando esse sentimento em raiva, em um instinto inconciente de defesa, onde a melhor defesa é o ataque, num piscar de olhos, salta sobre ele com violência, prensando-o na grama. Os homens que o acompanhavam, saem a galope, aparovados e o cavalo deste também.

Mesmo rendido sobre as garras dela, como um coelho sobre as patas da poderosa raposa, não a temia, só ficara surpreso com o ato rápido demais para os olhos humanos acompanharem. Ao perceber que o humano não a teme, tintutebeia momentanamente. Então fala:

- Porque não me teme?

- Por que Noharahishimosama jurou proteger os descendentes de Hoshisama. Sei que não me fará mal...

- Tem certeza? - então, pressiona as garras no corpo dele, arranhando a pele dele de leve.

- Tenho...- e a olha firmemente.

Eles ficam se olhando por um instante e as garras desta relaxam. Ela pragueja a si mesmo, pela promessa que fez há séculos atrás.

Ao ver o olhar para ela, sem temor e o contato com a pele deste, somado a um cheiro de sexo, fraco, impregnado nele, indicando que teve relações não há muito tempo, a fazem tremer levemente, apesar de infímo. Ele percebe e então passa a olhar intrigado ao ver um medo rápido passar pelos orbes fascinantes, um de cada cor. Então,ela o solta , se afastando, enquanto se mantêm na defensiva, mas um tanto apreensiva.

Agora ele a olha, preocupado, enquanto se levanta da grama. Ao perceber a preocupação deste, ela se refaz, embora que para o homem, uma tristeza e pavor ainda transparecia naqueles olhos. Ela fala então ríspidamente:

- Vá embora, antes que te mate!

- Está tudo bem com você, Noharahishimosama? - ele fica preocupado.

- Vá!

- Não. - fala com a voz máscula e firme, fazendo a kitsunedaiyoukai resitar

- O que?- ela o olhar, estarrecida.

- Não irei...

- Nani?- ela não acredita no que escutara.

- Não irei, só isso - e cruza os braços, em impertinência e sem temor.

- Humano...- ela começa a falar em um tom perigoso.

Ao perceber que ela não iria conta-lhe e ao ver que ela parecia melhor. Decide testar a reação dela, melhor, com a aproximação. Percebe que quando anda em direção ao lago, ela o olhar atentamente e sempre defensivamente.

- Estou com sede...vou beber um pouco, saí cedo da mansão á caça desse mononoke...

Ela decide não fala-lhe que já o matara e o deixaria correr o dia inteiro, atrás de um youkai já aniquilado.

Confiante, ele vira as costas para ela e bebe aguá em um filete dágua que saía da fenda de duas rochas.

Ela fica tensa e confusa, não sabe o que fazer com um humano que não a teme. Ela decide ir a mansão, tomar um banho, então, sorrindo marotamente, ao ver a distração dele bebendo água, assume a forma henge.

Yamakawa, vendo uma sombra enorme atrás de si , se vira e fica estupefato ao ver a forma henge, muito maior do que as ilustrações e com nove caudas em vez de três. Ele nota, que as enormes mandíbulas se contraem em um sorriso e ouve uma voz:

- Sou uma daiyoukai agora, não uma simples youkai como há séculos.

Então alça voô rumo aos ceús, para as nuvens, desapararecendo entre elas.

Aquela transformação não o fizera temer, apenas assustara por alguns segundos, pela surpesa, mas depois, ficou maravilhado ao ver a imponência daquele ser , sentia-se vislumbrado pelo que vira, mas o olhar e tremor dela, ainda o fazia ficar preocupado, pois era quase inacreditavél, que um daiyoukai tivesse medo de um humano, que ela demonstrou em alguns instantes.


	52. Aborrecimento

Noharahishimo tenta relaxar imersa no ôfuro se shira kashi ( carvalho branco) , mas as lembranças da impertinência e ousadia dos humanos a deixavam aborrecida.

Yamakawa decide por seu plano em ação, e reaver os laços de sua família com Tenkumoya, há muitos séculos atrás.

Já Yuri, espera enfim, realizer seu desejo...

Cap. 52- Aborrecimento

Durante o trajeto para a mansão, pelo céu, acima das nuvens, ela começa a se tranquilizar, embora o olhar daquele humano começara a marca-la demais. O fato dele não ter medo dela, a intrigava mais do que tudo, já vira humanos se desperarem por menos.

Ela ficara temerosa ao sentir o cheiro de sexo fraco nele, impregnado ao seu corpo indicando que ele fizera sexo com uma fêmea humana, aquele cheiro a pertubava demais e a fez recordar da violência de quando era apenas uma filhote de raposa.

Lembrava do rosto do rapaz que a invocara, o descendente de Hoshi, fora a dificuldade de ficar sem pensar nele, o olhar ficara marcado nela e a voz máscula e firme dele também e por mais que tentasse desviar a mente, não consguia e isto a aborrecia, fazendo-a praguejar contra si mesmo em pensamento.

Então, desloca-se sobrevoando acima das nuvens até a mansão, não durando mais que alguns minutos. Assume a forma humana, na frente da residência e ao entrar no recinto, retira seus sapatos no genkan e passa a usar um oshire envenrizado trazido por uma serva rapidamente. Então dá orientações como deseja o preparo do banho e se dirige para lá, sabia que com o olfato do pai, ele já saberia que ela estava ali. Depois iria vê-lo.

Quando chega ao ôfuro, o banho já está preparado, á espera dela. Retira a armadura e depois as roupas. Se dirige a um canto, onde tem um piso inclinado e joga agua no corpo antes de entrar. Após retirar as impurezas, entra no ôfuro de shira kashi, imenso, enquanto a serva com flauta, ja começara a soprar o instrumento, emitindo uma bela melodia.

Então, ela senta confortavelmente e tenta relaxar, embora sua mente não parasse por um instante sequer, ao pensar naquele humano:

" Impertinente, baka, irritante, imbecil" e seguia xingando-o pensamento, enquanto rosnava em alguns momentos, percebendo que nem tão cedo iria relaxar.

Uma semana se passa e nas terras Amesen, na mansão do senhor daquele vilarejo, Yamakawa, aguardava ansiosamente a entrega de um pedido. Ele fora pessoalmente, galopando, até um dos melhores ouvires levando a quantidade de ouro e os dois rubis exigidos para que ele fizesse a estátua que tanto cobiçava.

Sentou no zabuton, enquanto olhava o jardim na frente dele, um lago imenso com areia branca em volta e ornamentado com pedras alvas, carpas nadavam tranquilamente e tentava conter sua ansiosidade, olhando o jardim bem cuidado.

Então, ouve sons de geta e uma serva adentra, curvada, então, prostra-se sem olha-lo e anuncia:

- Mestre das joias já chegou e deseja vê-lo.

- Deixe-o entrar - fala gentilemnte a serva.

Um senhor , praticamente idoso adentra, junto de seus escravo, um rpaaz de dezesseis anos, carregando no braço algo evolvido em um pano. O senhor e o servo se curvam.

- Konbanwa Yamakawa, já fiz a estátua que deseja... entregue á ele - ordena ao jovem escravo

Este entrega o embrulho ao senhor daquele vilarejo, que abre o abre e vê a perfeição da escultura e o acabamento ímpar que foi dado. Não chegou a tirar todo o pano, mas o que vira, já valera pena de contratar os serviços,um tanto caro dele. Ele então, tira ums saco que tilintava com pedaços de ouro.

- Aqui o pagamento.

O velhor recebe e abre o saco, verificando quanto tinha lá de ouro.

- Se precisar de mais algum serviço, já sabe onde me encontar senhor...

- Sei e ficou excelente, com certeza você é um dos melhores

- Domo arigatougozaiamssu.

- Agora pode se retirar- e sorri.

- Sumimassen, Yamakawasama - e curvando-se mais uma vez, se retira dali junto com o escravo.

- Está na hora de reaver velhos laços há muito perdidos - e sorrindo se levanta, ordenando a um servo que passava no corredor

- Vou sair, mande selar Haku.

- Hai, senhor- e o servo curvando-se, retira-se dali.

Oyakata encontrava-se em seu castelo, mais precisamente na biblioteca lendo um pergaminho, quando houve batidas leves na porta. Ele ergue a cabeça e pelo cheiro percebe ser Yuri.

- Pode entrar Yuri...

Então a jovem youkai do ôfuro adentra, um tanto sem graça e nervosa. Ele arqueia uma sombrançelha:

- Oya...Oyakatasama...vai usar o ôfuro hoje?- ela pergunta sem olhar eles nos olhos.

- Vou...- está curioso quanto ao nevoso dela.

- Só queria saber...e...

Ele capta o odor de desejo e percebe pelos olhares rápidos para com ele, o desejo velado nos olhos. Sorri a simples menção desse pensamento e se lembra do que Tenkumoya falara à ele: " Faz séculos que não relaxa...devia procurar de novo o sexo oposto..."

Então, ele se ergue e caminha até ela. Pega-a pelo queixo e fala, ternamente:

- Hoje irei...deseja lá? Ou no meu futon?

A jovem enfim o fita com os lábios molhados, e fala, um tanto nervosa:

- No seu futon?

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça enquanto sorri maliciosamente.

- No futon...- fala nevosamente.

- Então, depois do ôfuro - e aproximando seus lábios do dela, a beija docemente, mas depois passa a ser com vólupia.

Eles se separam para ela respirar, o coração desta acerelava rapidamente. Já estivera com outros machos, mas perante o inudaiyoukai, ela ficava nervosa, já via diversas vezes os "dotes" deste no ôfuro e cobiçava-o à séculos, mas ele estava unido antes á Aiko, agora , com ele viúvo, poderia realizar o que tanto desejava.

Então, ela se retira, sem deixar de olhar para seu senhor, que retornara a leitura anterior.


	53. Reatando laços

Yamakawa, se dirige á mansão Shippounosora ( sete caudas do céu), para ver Tenkumoya e começar a reatar os laços dos descendentes de Hoshi para com ele.

Já, Yuri enfim, realiza o que tanto deseja...

Cap. 53- Reatando laços

Enquanto isso, Yamakawa se dirigia até a mansão Shippounosora, para retornar laços a muito rompidos. Ia junto de seu servo pessoal, Mori, ambos á cavalos. Após decorrido quatro horas chegam ao seus destino, ao longe avistam a formidavél muralha que circundava a mansão e os inúmeros youkais armados, no alto da muralha, de sentinelas.

Então se aproximam trotando e com isso, todos os olhos se voltam para eles. Mori tenta se esconder atrás de seu senhor, com medo, mas o jovem homem nobre não se abala. O olhar dele, chega a deixar confuso os youkais, pois nunca viram um humano sustentar tal olhar, a não ser um, de séculos atrás, Hoshi.

- Sou Yamanokawa, Senhor das terras das Amesen ( mil chuvas) , pertencente ao senhor dessas terras Tenkumoyasama, a qual este sendo subordinado ao senhor de todo ese território, Inunotaishousama, vim vê o comandante Tenkumoyasama.

- Por que deixariamos, humano? - o guarda fala em tom de sinismo.

- Porque sou descendente de Hoshi, o outrora humano sobre a proteção de Tenkumoya e Noaharahishimo...agora se dificultarem, farei o comandante saber pessoalmente disso, quando ele for visitar o meu vilarejo e não sei se vai ficar de bom humor ...

Começa a instalar-se um búrburio entre os guardas, então, um deles se manifesta:

- Vou falar de voçê à Tenkumoyasama...e veremos se ele o deixa entrar ou não...- então se retira da muralha rapidamente.

Olha o servo, que se encontra apavorado e suspirando, fala:

- Não precisa ter medo...

- Eu sei que o senhor não teme nada, afinal, desde criança é assim, sempre estivemos juntos e por isso, testemunehi sua bravura e frieza de ações, em várias ocasiões, mas já este Mori, tem medo...ainda mais de mono...- ia falar, mononoke, mas os youkais consideram um perjorativo , então corrige a tempo- quer dizer, youkais...

- Tsc, tsc, quando vai ser corajoso Mori? - pergunta desanimado.

- No dia que um humano voar por si mesmo...

Então suspira pesadamente e passa a fitar as muralhas. Estava ansioso por tal encontro e esperava que visse a comandante de novo, já que para ele, era ela interessante e fascinante, mas também, queria descobri o porque daquela tristeza profunda velada em seus orbes. Mas primeiro, precisava travar amizade com o pai desta.

Após algum tempo, o mesmo servo retorna e fala:

- Tenkumoya o aguarda, uma serva irá conduzi-los...

Então ele ouve um barulho imenso como trancas sendo abertas e a imensa e sólida porta dupla abre-se, revelando a sua fente uma pequena aldeia e pelo que vira, habitada apenas por youkais de diversas raças, como kitsunes e tanukis e mais ao longe desta, uma mansão imponente, no sopé de uma montanha. O amigo e servo deste, trotava grudado ao seu senhor, emparelhado com o cavalo deste, tremendo.

Os moradores youkais fitavam os dois e haviam parado o que faziam. Até os pequenos filhotes os olhavam, com um misto de suspeita e curiosidade infantil e Yamakawa, ele sorri bondosamente as crianças e era retribuído por muitas.

Após quinze minutos, chegam ao seu destino, entrada da muralha menor que guarda a mansão. Um servo aparece do lado de fora e fala:

- Podem desaperear e este Tchi, guardará os cavalos.- então estende a mão enorme.

Yamakawa desce tranquilamente, mas o amigo está congelado no cavalo, ele então, o sacode para desperta-lo. Este "acordando" desce tremendo e com muito custo, fornece as rédeas ao servo youkai, um oni de tamanho medio e usando apenas uma tanga amarrada na cintura.

Nisso, os portões abrem e uma jovem serva, de aparência humana, com a diferença que seus olhos erama zuis e não possuíam pupilas e seus cabelos pareciam ondular como o mar, apesar da falta do vento e uma voz, muito doce, os recebe e fala:

- Sou Gota, e vim leva-los até meu senhor Tenkumoyasama, por aqui, por favor- então ela indica que os seguissem, com gestos suaves.

Sem perder tempo, eles seguem a jovem serva.

Antes de adentrar no recinto, eles retiram seus calçados, enquanto uma outra serva, esta de cabelos curtos negros e olhos dourados, com pupilas, trazia oshires para que eles pudessem calçar.

Conforme avançam por dentro da construção, Gota abre as diversas portas corrediças em seu caminho, guiando-lhes pelos corredores extensos, algumas vezes, as portas corrediças que davam para o exterior da mansão estavam abertas e podiam ver, num deles, o chisen shûyû teien, aquilo só denotava a imponência e bom gosto do comandante, aliado as gravuras em papel de arroz, e sutilleza dos comodos.

O bom posicionamento da mansão, fornecia uma iluminaçao excelente, praticamente dispensado as lamparinas de papel, a não ser que estivesse de noite.

Ele vira também, litografias diversas nos corredores e em algumas dependencias, com imagens de uam jovem youkai de cabelos prateados, além de Tenkumoya e filha nas formas henges, ou nas semelhantes as humanas, em uma , vira essa mesma jovem fêmea, junto do comandante e Noharahishimo criança, aparentando seis anos na idade humana, estavam juntos como uma família e a pequena no colo da mãe. Achou a comandante muito fofinha quando filhote e percebera, que o olhar dela era diferente do atual esbanjava felicidade e paz. faria de tudo, para saber o que provocara tal mudança nela, estava curioso quanto a isso.

Então, a serva que andava com graça e leveza, descalça, para em frente a uma porta corrediça de fussuma e se agacha, sentando sobre as próprias pernase abre, mas não antes de falar:

- Tenkumoyasama encontra-se aqui...

- Yamakawa, ficarei aqui...sabe...além de que sou só um servo seu...e...

O senhor dele o fita e sabe melhor do que ninguém os motivos de não querer conhecer o kitsunedaiyoukai, só aceitara a youkai, pois ela era linda e ele aceitou um pouco, então suspirando, fala:

- Tá bom...

Então, este adentra na sala ricamente adornada de gravuras, com uma mesinha baixa, centralizada no comodo, e cujo piso era de tatame. O comandante estava sentado na almofada, em posição de lótus, fitando o jovem. Tenkumoya percebeu desde o primeiro instante a ausência do cheiro de medo deste, ao contrário do outro, atrás da porta.

Yamakawa então, prostra-se e fala:

- Tenkumoyasama...sou Yamakawa, descendente de Hoshi, vim vê-lhe, sem envolver negócios referentes ao vilarejo.

- Pode se levantar jovem e sentar, deve estar cansado após esta longa viagem...- então estende a mão, indicando que ele sentasse.

- Domo arigatougozaimassu...sumimassen.

Então senta na almofada e olha o daiyoukai, que fica admirado em ver tal olhar no rapaz, quando ia ao vilarejo, só via o avó deste, pois o humano, ficava treinando arte da batalha, diariamente e exercitando-se, e o avô deste, morrera no último mês e ainda não fora realizar a visita à vila. O humano não o temia e fitava-o firmenmente, mas ainda assim, era extremamente gentil e educado, percebia pelos gestos dele e tom de voz, que apesar de firme, denotava ser carinhoso.

- Uma semana atrás invoquei Noharahishimosama, através da estátua...

- Mina filhota? - ele fica boquiaberto

- Mas como?Quer dizer...

- Bem, ja pedi desculpas a ela, cresci ouvindo a lenda da kitsuneyoukai que protege minha família a gerações e tem até ilustração dela na mansão, mas não na forma humana, então, movido por minha curiosidade, a invoquei ...

- Ela é uma daiyoukai agora, jovem...mas...como está vivo? - ele fica etupefato

- Bem...não nego que ela ficou possesa, por ter sido chamada apenas por curiosidade...

- Imagino... deixa ver, rosnou e elevou a voz, não?-arqueia a sombracelha

- Sim...

- Não a temeu?

- Por que deveria? Ao contrário, nunca havia visto uma daiyoukai tão imponente como ela e fiquei fascinado

Passada a surpresa do daiyouaki, Yamanokawa fala, sorrindo :

- Achei fascinante, uma semana atrás, acabei encontrando-a na floresta, após ela abater o youkai que assolava os vilarejos, claro que descobri depois, e então, ela assumiu a forma henge, vi em ilustrações, mas nunca ao vivo e foi incrivél, ela é bem imponente.

Ele notou pelo olhar, que de fato, o jovem humano havia ficou admirado com sua filha, então, um pensamento passa pela mente dele, não conseguindo conter uma breve risada.Yamakawa não entende.

- Não é nada, ...só algo que me passou na mente.

_" Veja só...ela não consegui entimida-lo...este humano é diferente de todos...será que ele..."_

- Trouxe um presente ao senhor, sei que não e muito, mas espero que seja de seu agrado...

- Um presente?

Então, Yamakwa estende uma estátua de ouro, talhado, com olhos de rubi. Era uma raposa de nove caudas, de ouro puro e olhos de rubi, possuindo um tamanho médio. O daiyoukai pega a peça e fica dmirado com os detalhes minimos, estava tão perfeito e realista, que até parecia estar vivo, ainda mais quando os rubis eram iluminados.

- È lindo...

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- E como vai indo as terras?

-Calmas e produzindo a safra como todo o semestre...esse ano, teve chuvas abundantes e ajudou muito na colheita. Com o youkai que atacava os vilarejos, abatido, tudo voltou a paz.

- Aquele inseto foi abusado e fico feliz da minha filhota ter dado cabo dele, mas aposto como "brincou" com ele...

- Brincar? - ele não entende

- Bem...de caçar, tipo...fere a presa, aí deixa ela correr pela vida, aí mais para frente, abate, mas ate aí é uma boa corrida...- e ri

- Deve ser divertido...- ele fala pensando.

- È que nos somos caçadores...adoramos caçar e ensinei a minah filhota todas as estratégias, não só de batalhas como de caçadas - e estufa o peito, falando com ar de orgulho.

O modo como falava, denotava que ele era um pai "coruja" e superprotetor.Yamakawa crescera sem pai, ele fora morto por um assasino enviado por um vilarejo em outro han e ele só não morreu, pois a mãe e ele, se esconderam em um fundo falso. Gostaria de ter tido um pai, e invejava Noharahishimo por ter seu genitor ainda vivo.

A partir daí, uma serva traz sake e o daiyoukai e humano passam a covnersar trivialidades, com isso, Yamakawa( rio das montanhas) começava a travar amizade com Tenkumoya.

Nessa mesma noite, no castelo, Oyakata havia acabado de sair do ôfuro. Yuri estava um tanto nervosa e o olhava enquanto se levantava, ele então, se aproxima de onde ela está e fala, com a voz máscula, sussurrando, fazendo-a emitir leves tremores não de medo mas de prazer.:

- Se quiser, ir sem ninguém lhe ver, tudo bem...

Então volta a porta do ôfuro, onde se retira para seu quarto, do lado de fora, um séquito de servas o esperavam, para troca-lo.

Mais tarde, ele encontra-se deitado no futon, enquanto relaxava. Apesar dos olhos cerrados, não dormia. Então, sente o cheiro da serva do ôfuro.

Senta no lençol quando vê Yuri entrando, um tanto nervosa. Ele se levanta e ao se aproximar dela, ergue o queixo da jovem e fala, num sussurro extremamente sensual.

- Gostaria de senti-la profundamente... - e mordisca a orelha dela, que emite leves tremores.

Contorna o rosto delicado com a lingua, para depois contornar os lábios desta e aprofundar o beijo, sentindo ela retribuir.

Eles se separam, para tomar fôlego e este fala:

- Se por acaso mudar de ideia, me avise, não a forçarei nem nada e respeitarei se quiser parar, mesmo que sofra com isso...

Ela sorri, ao ver a consideração dele por ela, apesar dela ser uma serva. O abraça fortemente , tomando a iniciativa do beijo.

Nisso se segue uma noite de volúpia, com o inudaiyoukai fazendo-a chegar ao paraíso diversas vezes.

Pronto

Hã...K-chan e Lilica, posso responder seus reviews nesse espaço, aqui, abaixo da fanfic?

È que fiz isso, com alguns leitores e acho que eles não gostaram.

Se deixarem, eu respondo


	54. Visão

Cap. 54- Visão

Perto do amanhecer, Noharahishimo retornava para casa após uma longa ausência da mansão, patrulhando os vilarejos próximos dali. Em uma das visitas, não sabia porque seus pés a levaram próxima da mansão onde vivia aquele " humano irritante ". Mas ele não se encontrava ali. Não compreendera e estava aborrecida e muito confusa. Ora sente raiva, ora ódio, ora tristeza, saudades.

Saudades. Não entendia porque sentia isso pelo humano, no intímo desejava revê-lo, mas procura afastar isso da mente.

Naquele instante, fora visitar a tumba de Hoshi e cuidara dela, como fazia por séculos.

Ao pisar na mansão, retira os calçados e calça um oshire. Sente então,um cheiro familiar vindo dos corredores, que já a fazia rosnar levemente. Ao andar mais para frente e se aproximar da sala usada para reuniões, e ao seguir o odor mais intenso, chega em um dos quartos usados por visitas de alta patente. Não sabe o que sente, reconhece como sendo do humano que a atormentava ea confundia não só nas ocasiões em que se viram, como nos pensamentos.

Usa seus poderes e se teleporta para dentro, sem abrir a porta corrediça. Decide assumir a forma de um rato, para evitar fazer barulho no piso de tatame e se aproxima do futon, onde "algo " dorme. Ao se aproximar é o "humano impertinente " .

Fita atentamente a face dele, serena, dormindo. Ele era pertinente quando acordado, mas dormindo, parecia indefeso e a face era adoravél, pelo menos o que ela achou por um fulgaz momento, para depois, sacudir a cabeça para os lados e afastar esse pensamento, assim como "outros" que ameaçavam se formar.

Agora estava irada consigo mesma, pois não entendia porque desejara ir ve-lo dormindo e decide se retirar dali. Usando seus pdoeres se teleporta para o corredor, mas uma mão forte pega o camundongo pelo rabo e esta assume rápido a forma original enquanto rosnava. Mostra as garras afiadas e olhos rubros, pondo-se me posição defensiva. Só aí olha para quem a pegara pela cauda, tudo isso rapidamente.

Vê que fora seu pai, que sorria para ela, um sorriso de orgulho, por ver a reação super rápida da filha, impossivél de ser acompanhada pelos olhos humanos e para os youkais, rápido demais. Pensou rapidamente e isso o agradou. Ela relaxa ao ver que é o genitor.

Ele dirige o rosto para a porta corrediça e arqueia a sombrançelha , para logo depois solhar a fiha e está entendendo o porque daquilo, ele com certeza sentira o cheiro dela lá dentro.

- Fiquei preocupado quando senti seu cheiro que chegara a mansão e temia que fizesse algo com ele, ainda mais com a impertinência e ousadia deste para com você...

- Não precisa, prometi proteger os descendentes não foi? - fala aborrecidamente, rosnando à mensão dessa promessa, para ela, era no minímo "idiota".

- Sim...mas fiquei peocupado...imagino como é difícil à você se controlar com as impertinências deste e ousadia, não a temendo, por mais que mostre sua fúria...

- Nem faz noção, tousan...acredite...- ela estala as garras perigosamente, enquanto fita o quarto onde o humano dormia

- Imagino...filhota... - e acaricia a cabeça dela, como quando ela era um filhote.

- Tousan...sou uma daiyoukai agora, não uma filhote...- procurou falar com o máximo de respeito para com seu genitor, procurando não demonstrar aborrecimento para com este.

- Eu sei...- e sorri.

- Vou me retirar para meus aposentos...

- Relaxe um pouco , filhota...

- Tentarei... - e estreita os olhos para o quarto.

- O cheiro desse humano me irrita...

- Eu solicitei que ele passase a noite aqui, pois estava tarde para retornar ao vilarejo...aliaís, ele se chama Yamakawa...

- Yamakawa...- ela repete quase num sussurro, para depois perceber o que fizera e fala, seca:

- Não me importa o nome...vou me retirar, antes que esqueça minha promessa imbecil e o mate...

- Sei...- mas fala com um tom de dúvida , a qual é percebido pela filha que arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Preciso ler uns pergaminhos...vou ficar amanhã aqui em casa e fazer relatórios para entregar a Oyakatasama...

- O nosso convidado ficará amanhã, pois desejo continuar nossa conversa agradavél, desejo saber um pouco das historias dos descendentes de Hoshi...

Ela suspira desânimada e seu pai a fita sorrindo.

- Konbanwa, tousan...

- konbanwa filhota - e beija a testa dela, que se retira.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Amanhece.

No castelo, Oyakata está deitado ao lado de Yuri e esta dormindo tranquilamente. Ele a cobrira a noite com o lençol de seda e ficaria até ela acordar, não saíria e a deixaria ali, sozinha.

Fita o teto, pensando na noite e o quanto aquilo fazia falta á ele. Depois da morte de Aiko, ele ficara séculos sem tocar em uma fêmea, agora, sentia-se pleno. Tenkumoya estava certo quanto a ele, "relaxar".

A jovem serva desperta de seu sono, espreguiçando confortavelmente e sente uma mão macia passar delicadamente por sua face, em forma de carinho.

- Dormiu bem? - fala gentilmente.

Ela abre os olhos e sorrindo fala:

- Sim...

Ela faz menção de desviar o olhar dele, mas é detida, sendo seu queixo erguido por seu senhor e este falando:

- Agradeceria se não baixasse seus olhos...ainda mais depois do que tivemos...

E a beija, só que sem volúpia, apenas um beijo doce. Ele deixava que as fêmeas tomassem a iniciativa, nunca obrigaria nenhuma a ter relação com ele.

Ela o olhar sorridente e fala:

- Podemos repetir hoje a noite?

- Hoje a noite, tenho que me ausentar, quem sabe amanhã?

- Hai.

E o abraça, sendo correspondida por este.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Na mansão Shippounosora, Yamakawa acorda. Dormira bem no futon de seda. Até aí seu plano corria bem.

Teve a impressão que algo entrara no quarto dele a noite, e não sabe porque esta impressão ficara gravada, mas de certo, achava que era peça da mente dele.

então, Teki ( gota) , a serva do outro dia, entra no aposento, abrindo a porta corrediça, se prostando e pergunta:

- Yamakawasama, deseja lavar-se antes do desejum ou depois?

- Antes.

- Então, solicitei que seja preparado o banho, como desejas?

- Òleo de sumire e essência de sakura.

- Hai, senhor. Sumimassen.

Ela então se retira sem virar as costas à ele.

Ele espreguiça mais uma vez e caminha até a porta corrediça que dá de frente ao jardim, ele se encontra no segundo andar. Olha distraidamente para os lados e avista, não longe dali, através de um apinel aberto, Noharahishimo.

Ela fitava um pergaminho, enquanto parecia meditar. Pela primeira vez, a via com uma veste muito leve, apenas uma peça de kimono branco, leve, indicando que ela estava relaxada. Dava para ver mais nitidamente os leves contornos do corpo dela enquanto a seda, caía graciosamente nas curvas. Os cabelos negros com pontas das franjas e destes, brancos, soltos, formavam uma espécie de capa atrás dela e alguns fios balançavam sobre o sabor da leve brisa que soprara naquele instante, enquanto as pernas dela encontravam-se de lado, via a daiyoukai excutar movimentos graciosos com as mãos, enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho volumoso, estes gestos requintados eram encobertos pela armadura imponente e vestes mais grossas.

Vê-la tão feminina e graciosa, o fizera ficar atônito. Para ele era a visão de uma deusa. Nunca imaginava que ela fosse tão feminina assim, na maioria das vezes, semrpe estava tensa e agia muito como um homem, mas compreendia porque, afinal liderava uma parte do exército das terras do este, precisava ter punho firme e ser extremamente exigente e feroz, para poder manter o pelotão submisso. Por ser mulher, era exigido mais dela.

Mas, naquele instante, estava em casa. Toda aquela mascara caía e revelava a verdadeira Noharahishimo. Era um contraste admiravél. Ficou admirando-a e estava maravilhado .Não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, eparecia hipnotizado. Seu coração acerelava.

Então, uma voz doce, quase como uma canto, ecoa por seus ouvidos:

- Yamakawasama, seu banho já está preparado, servas viram atende-lhe...

- Grato - ele então que virara para olhar a serva prostada, retorna a olhar para fora

Mas, o painél do quarto da kitsunedaiyoukai estava fechado, com certeza ela fechara . Ele suspira desânimado, se dependesse dele, ficaria horas fitando-a.

Desânimado, segue a serva. Lá na porta, encontrou as demais que o acompanhariam no ôfuro, mas sua mente vagueava longe, em uma certa daiyoukai raposa de beleza impar.

No corredor, avista ao longe, Noharhaishimo, com uma outra peça por cima do kimono que usara no quarto, e andava sozinha.Então, uma outra serva, prostou-se no corredor em frente à ela. A youkai então pergunta impassivél:

- Meu banho já está pronto, então?

- Hai, Noharahishimosama, a serva da Sukihashi já está lá.

Então imponentemente, ela vira no corredor, mas olha rápido para o humano, com um olhar impassivél. Ele desejava saber o que se passava na mente, daquela daiyoukai misteriosa. Achou estranho ela se dirigir ao ofuro sozinha, então perguntou a uma das que o acompanahva:

- Noharahishimo vai sozinha?

- Sempre é assim, desde que ela é jovem, só permite a serva da flauta, mas ela se banha sozinha e massageia com óleo o seu corpo ela mesma...

Ele acha estranho e mil pensamentos do por que desse comportamento lhe vêem a mente, alguns leves, outros mais pesados e estes, esperava ser apenas engano. Ele então entra no ôfuro, embora sua mente não descansasse.

Na varanda da mansão, Tenkumoya pensava, na cena que vira. Yamakawa olhando para sua filha. Percebera que não fora proposital e que de fato ele parecera encantado com a beleza dela, mas como todo pai "!coruja", principalmente com filhas fêmeas, fora até o quarto e ele fechara a porta corrediça para falar com ela, um assunto que procurou criar no momento. Não condenava o jovem, mas não agradara ver sua filha sendo observada. Achou preferivél não relatar á ela pelo bem do humano, temia que ela o torturasse antes de matar, esquecendo assim sua promessa.

Após algum tempo, relaxando, ele sai do ôfuro, após ser massageado com óleo e o vestiram. Como isso era de praxe , acabava tornando-se um hábito e não costuma levar ereção, embora não fosse negado que ficava um pouco "animado" , mas nada que não fosse controlavél, ainda mais que ele estava preocupado com o comportamento de Noharahishimo, pelo que entendera esse comportamento vinha de quando ela era jovem.

Ansiava por saber que motivos levaram-na a ser tão arredia e ter um olhar tão triste.

Notas:

Noharahishimo ( 野原火霜)

Tenkumoya ( 天雲矢)

Teki ( 滴)

Yuri ( 百合)

Yamakawa ( 山川)

Amesen ( 雨千)

Tchi ( ち)

Mori ( 森)

Resposta aos reviews:

Não sei ainda o nome para a mãe do sesshy, no mangá ela aparece, mas não é citado nome. È que estava ocupada, pensando no nome, para os dois filhos de Fukaiyorukaze e hanako, os dois hanyous e como a mãe do Sesshy vai demorar para aparecer, então não procurei bolar um nome á ela, só sei que tem que ser imponente.

Bem, o Yamakawa não tem medo da Noharahishimo, porque ele cresceu ouvindo a lenda, da youkai que protegia a família deste e sabia que ela não o mataria, pois era honrada, além de que é corajoso mesmo. Ela não consegue intimida-lo ou assusta-lo, isso a deixa confusa e aturdida, essa falta de medo dele, para com ela, por mais que ela rosne ou tente intimida-lo. srssrsrssrs, aquele ditado "cão que late não morde", adaptei para "raposa que late não morde" ahauahauahauahau

Quanto a Nidoriko sentir afeição por Oyakata, é porque ela sabe o que bandidos fazem, mas nunca viu um youkai atacar, mas bandidos sim, então, não há motivos para temer. Além do fato dela ser criança e também, por ele ter salvado ela e a mãe dela.A aparência dele, a amabilidade, a gentileza, fez Nidoriko sentir profunda afeição, ainda mais ela que não teve pai, creio que o vê, mais ou menos como um pai.XDDDDDDDDDD

Obrigada pelo elogio


	55. Sayounara

Cap. 55- Sayounara

No castelo, Oyakata encontrava-se na sala de reuniões, lendo alguns pergaminhos, antes de se dirigir até Amesen para ver Nidoriko conforme combinara.

Mas ouve batidas na porta e cheiro de lágrimas, fica preocupado e identifica como oriundo de Honoo. Ela abre a porta e ele viu a bela face dela, úmida pelas lágrimas e sua cauda de raposa, cabisbaixa. Ele se aproxima imediatamente e põe a mão no ombro, falando preocupado:

- O que houve, Honoo?

- Haresama está...

Ele arregala os olhos e se dirige rapidamente onde a ex-governanta do castelo encontrava-se deitada, com a jovem kitsune atrás dela. Ao abir a porta, vê a idosa com os olhos cerrados, mas com um semblante tranquilo. Este se aproxima e fita a toriyoukai.

Se lembrava do passado, quanto esta cuidava dele, desde que era um pequeno filhote de inuyoukai. Praticamente, fora como uma mãe para ele e tinha apreço especial por ela. Os raros momentos felizes em sua vida, quando Yorusou vivia, era com Hare. Ela o divertia, amparava, dava amor e carinho, estava lá para segurar a mão dele e mesmo quando Oyakata começava a entrar na maioridade, sempre estava lá, para guia-lhe e aconselhar, fazia confissões somente á ela, era como uma mãe, avó, amiga.Não pode deixar de conter uma lágrima que escorre por seus orbes dourados.

Então pega delicadamente o lençol alvo e cobre-a até a cabeça. Yuri chora compulsivamente, ele a abraça, confortando-a. A notícia correra o castelo e logo aparecera Yuri, com a face úmida, olhando a velha governanta, que tinha um carinho especial, não sentia ciúmes da nova governanta que estava sendo amparada pelo inudaiyoukai, pois o que ela e Oyakata tinham era algo casual.

Após algum tempo, é decidido que o funeral será realizado à noite, até aí, o corpo ficaria para ser visitado pelos servos e estes prestarem suas condolências e respeito.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Na mansão Nanatsushipponosora (sete caudas do céu), Yamakawa e Tenkumoya conversavam animadamente. O kitsunedaiyoukai adorava uma compania para conversar e assim como no passado, tinha alguém para conversar, conforme os séculos passavam, mais sentia necessidade disso. Já Noharahishimo desde que saira do ôfuro, estava lendo no quarto alguns pergaminhos e fazendo relatórios.

Agora desfrutavam de uma xícara de chá trazida por uma serva. O amigo deste, encontrava-se apavorado, por estar numa mansão imponente cercado por youkais e pedira ao amigo e senhor, para deixa-lo retornar ao vilarejo e este enviar um mensageiro, para quando ele retornasse. Ele consente ao ver o pavor deste, que sai a galope.

Foi sevido após algumas horas, o almoço. Apenas Yamakwa comera. Tenkumoya providenciar a uma refeição apropriada para um humano comer e a mesa encotnrava-se farta.

O comandante daiyoukai, apenas desgustava um chá, sua filha, também descera de seus aposentos por educação, vestindo duas peças de kimono e uma terceira por cima.

Esta desfrutava da mesma bebida quante e começara a conversar com seu pai, pelo que o humano pode percber, assuntos relacionados á guerra, divisas, controle da fronteira, ele mesmo procurava se interar, mas a jovem daiyoukai evitava olhar para ele e igonorava as perguntas, enquanto fingia ler um pergaminho trazido por ela. O pai desta apenas suspira e se põe a responder as indagações do humano.

De fato, ela se sentia desconfortavél com ele e não entendia o que se passava com ela, deseja olha-lo e seu coração acerelava, por mais que tentasse controla-lo e percebera que seu gentior notara a mudança nos batimentos cardíacos, pois arqueava a sombrançrlha à ela. Este via que Yamakawa mostrava um certo interesse em sua cria, por mais que este, por educação, procurasse não demonstrar.

Ele olha de um para o outro e suspira.

Quando Yamakawa terminou sua refeição, Noharahishimo avisara ao pai que iria se ausentar, pois precisava patrulhar alguns vilarejos e um em especial pois ameçava se tornar subversivo e devia cortar o "mal pela raíz"

Ao ouvir isso, o humano olhou desconcertado para a comandante que mantinha seu olhar impassivél, e falava como se fosse algo simples, já o pai desta roçava seu dedo no queixo, como se ponderasse e se pronuncia:

- Deve ser levado ao conhecimento de Inunotaishousama...

- Já enviei um mensageiro para avisa-lhe...

- Neste caso, filhota, deve ir pessoalmente avisa-lo...é o que manda nesses casos, ainda mais com um vilarejo e vidas em suas mãos...ele tem que autorizar e decider como será a investida...

- Hai...irei ao castelo, então...sayounara, chichiue...

Ele segura o rosto da filha e dá um beijo paternal na testa desta, falando:

- Cuide-se, filhota...

Ela se curva levemente ao seu genitor e depois dirige-se ao humano olhando-o pela primeira vez, deste que adentrou na sala e fala:

- Sayounara, Yamakawa

- Sayounara, Noharahishimosama - e sorri, fazendo-a ficar desconcertada momentaneamente.

Mas ela se recupera e retira-se dali, para se trocar e usar sua armadura imponente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Na mansão futarishipponoyamaten (duas caudas das montanhas celestiais) , Fukaisorahana, agora uma nekodaiyoukai, afinal já não era mais uma youkai e comandante dos exércitos do norte encontrava-se na ampla sala de tatames, lendo diversos pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa, enquanto fazia relatórios. Estava tão absorta que não percebera alguém atrás dela:

- Ojisan...

Ela sorri e vira para trás :

- Okikazehime...- e afaga a cabeça desta que sentara ao seu lado.

Tinha orelhas douradas assim como seus cabelos presos em dois rabos de cavalos identicos. Tinha olhos azuis e pele alva, era semelhante á avó, senão fosse as orelhas de gato, um pouquinho largas na base. Usava um kimono utilizado para treino e uma katana na cintura, que colocou ao seu lado deitada. Fala manhosamente:

- Vovó..."aquele baka" me irrita...

- "Aquele baka"?- ela repete, enquanto acaricia a cabeça da jovem neta.

- Ei, imouto...como assim sou baka?

Um rapaz surge. Também era um hanyou, tinha cabelos negros, orelhas mais pequenas mas um pouco redondas similares as de uma pantera, olhos negros e a cor da pele, era exótica, assim como do pai, Fukaiyorukaze. Cruzando os braços e se dirige a irmã mais nova, que lhe mostrara a lingua.

- Hunf! Quando vai crescer?

- Comparado a você, sou bem adulta...

- Nossa...- fala com tom de desdém.

- Ora seu...

- Como sou seu aniisan, devia mostrar mais respeito...

- Ele está certo, filhotinha...

Ela olha da avó para o irmão e bufa de raiva .

- É a vida...

- Ele me chamou de desastrada...- fala exasperada a avó.

- Nani?

- E ela é...destrui um vaso chinês rarissímo e acha que isso não é ser desastrada?

- Mas como?- a avó olha arqueando uma sombrançelha.

- "dedo-duro" - e aponta o dedo ao irmão.

- Eu??? "dedo-duro" ? Quem veio se queixar com ojisan e falou que chamei de desastrada?

- Crianças...menos- ela tenta intervir.

- Estava aprimorando um golpe que papai nos treinou...

- E você sempre se entusiasma e afeta uma área maior que a necessária...isso sim é ser desastrada...

- Ora seu...- e rosnando avança sobre o rimão, o jogando pela porta corrediça aberta, rumo ao jardim.

- De novo...- Fukaisorahana suspira cansada, pois sabia o quanto um adorava provocar o outro.

Enquanto isso, ela assite a briga entre os dois, armados com suas katanas. Nisso ela sente um cheiro familiar e detecta a direção.

Um forte vendaval surge do nada e suga as katanas dos irmãos, eles se voltam para o lado e vêem o genitor os fitando e as espadas nas mãos dele, após cessado o vendaval localizado somente neles.

- Tousan...- os dois falam em ussínio

- Filhotes...sabem que não podem brigar entre si- e suspira de cansaço.

- Yoruhisame que começou...

- Okikazehime que começou - o irmão fala estreitando os olhos.

E ambos rosnam um para o outro.

- Os dois começaram...não importa quem, quando briga, perde a razão...

- Mas papai...- falam juuntos para depois se olharem e virarem os rostos.

- Por acaso, querem que sua mãe saiba o que aconteceu?

- Kaasan?- a jovem fala.

- Sabem que quem manda aqui na mansão é ela e costuma ser mais rigorosa do que eu...confesso que tenho "coração mole" para com vocês...

Ele arregala os olhos e sente um cheiro familiar, reconhecendo como sendo sua fêmea, hanako. Fukaisorahana só via a cena, não iria se intrometer, um vez que os pais estavam presentes.

De fato, Hanako sabe mandar em Fukaiyorukaze, a ultima palavra era dela, seu filhote, era gentil, carinhoso e amavél demais, podia ser temivel para com seu exército e inimigos, mas em casa, era uma gatinho dócil nas maõs da humana, que conviveu com ele, desde que era bebê, quando fora acolhida como filha adotiva da daiyoukai.

Fukaisorahana achava interessante isso. Claro que em comemoraçãoes, para não pegar mal para ele, e também, para evitar revoltas no exército, ela fingia que ele mandava, aquilo era um segredo exclusivo deles e da comandante.

Uma jovem humana, trajando duas peças de kimono e uma terceira por cima surge, virando o corredor. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, além de pele alva .Andava imponentemente. Os filhos só olhavam e fukaiyorukaze, fizera surgir um vento e estes viram que suas espadas retornaram as suas mãos, á tempo da genitora se aproximar.

Ela chega e olha para os rostos culpados dos filhos e para um sorridente Fukaiyorukaze. Ela adorava aquele sorriso e sabia ser uma artimanha dele, para com ela e esta detestava cair sempre, aquele sorriso a fazia ficar plena, mas ainda assim,desconfiava de algo e fala:

- Filhotes...por acaso aconteceu algum briga?- arqueia a sombraçelha.

- Não aocnteceu nada, estavam treinando umas técnicas que ensinei de manejar a espada, nada que envolvesse poderes, e es seguravam o mine errado, estava mostrando á eles, o jeito correto - e sorri uma vez mais.

Ela detestava ser tão vulneravél ao sorriso deste, ainda mais quando ele usava seus poderes e se deslocava rapidamente, até ficar de frente á ela e encostar a testa dele com a dela, enquanto os orbes castanhos e negros se fitavam. O pai fez um gesto para eles, por trás, para se retirarem, entendo o sinal, enquanto o pai entretia a mãe deles, se preparam para sair dali.

- Kaasan, tousan, ojisan vamos treinar as técnicas com vento...lá na área de treinamento, sayounara

- sayounara

E ambos fazem uma leve reverência aos pais e a avó, antes de saírem dali rapidamente. Fukaisorahana sorri ao olhar o casal e resolve entrar para retornar o que estava fazendo e deixar os dois á sós.

Ele acaricia a face desta suavemente, com os dedos, enquanto ela afaga atrás da orelha deste e arranca um ronronado dele. Ela adorava vê-lo ronronar, pois a carícia o agradava, sempre que ele sentia-se pleno e feliz ronronava. Ouviu o leve barulho que ele emitira e um tremor no corpo deste, logo depois ele a beija docemente, para logo depois, aprofundar o beijo, enquanto abraçava a humana pela cintura.

Logo depois se separam e se dirigem até uma cerejeia enorme e sentando um do lado do outro, com Hanako apoiando a cabeça no ombro deste, fitam o lago cristalino, enquanto seu macho a acaricia nas costas e ela, os braços dele.

Notas:

Desculpe a demora, é que passei super mal estes dias, e ainda estou, mas mesmo assim, com dor, resolvi revisar e postar, pois já fazia tempo e não sei quando melhorarei.

Errei no nome da mansão, de tenkumoya, coloquei a tradução como sete caudas do céu, mas não batia o início do nome em japones com a tradução, aí agora corrigir.

Coloco sete caudas, por causa da mitologia da raposa de nove caudas, que significa ser uma raposa milenar.

Quanto a mansão de Fukaisorahana, duas caudas á alusão da lenda das nekomatas, que são gatas de duas caudas.

Eis os nomes( não sei se vai aparecer), coloquei com o kanji correpondente.

futarishipponoyamaten - (二尻尾山天) - duas caudas das montanhas celestiais

Nanatsushipponosora ( 七尻尾の空)- sete caudas do céu. Antes era shippounosora, mas ao ver os kanjis, percebi que tem que ser nanatsushipponosora e a partir de agora será assim

Noharahishimo( 野原火霜)

Tenkumoya ( 天雲矢)

Yuri ( 百合)

Honoo ( 炎)

Yamakawa ( 山川)

Fukaiyorukaze ( 深夜風)

Fukaisorahana ( 深空花)

Hare ( 晴)- Bom tempo

Mori ( 森)- floresta

Amesen ( 雨千)- mil chuvas

Okikazehime ( 秋風姫) - Princesa da briza do outono

Yoruhisame ( 夜氷雨) -Chuva gélida da noite

Hanako - 花子- filha das flores


	56. Serpentes

Cap. 56 - Serpentes

Uma semana se passa.

Oyakata conheceu os filhos de Hanako e Fukaiyorukaze em uma visita na mansão deles.

Naquele momento, o senhor das terras do Oeste encontrava-se em um campo próximo da área oeste das terras, cuja proteção dos domínios daquela região, era do comandante Fukaiyorukaze.

A batalha já começara há alguns dias. O exército de um han de youkais serpentes, vizinho, invadira as terras. Toda a população dos vilarejos próximos do ataque foram evacuados e os demais comandantes ficaram de sobreaviso, pois poderia se tratar de uma manobra dispersiva e o verdadeiro foco de ataque não ser aquela região.

Lá longe, em uma campina soldados defendiam as terras dos invasores ardilosos. Esguios , davam canseira aos soldados de Fukaiyorukaze, que em contrapartida eram estimulados por este à batalharem com mais empenho.

O comandante encontrava-se enfrentado um grupo de soldados inimigos que o cercaram. Ele saca sua espada e faz um mini redemoinho de vento cortante e folhas dilacerantes circular sobre a kami ( a lâmina da espada, cuja extensão é da ponta da espada até onde é encaixada no cabo) , amplificando os ataques, dizimando os soldados, retalhando-os:

- Sorakami sandokaze ( vento das três lâminas do céu) !

Quando não amplificava, suas garras alongavam-se e retalhavam os inimigos, enquanto sua espada trabalhava.

Os ataques consecutivos da katana deste, não somente esquartejava os soldados serpentes, como evitam deles usarem suas presas venenosas e garras, injetando um veneno paralisante que queimava internamente os inimigos.

- Desgraçados - rosna enquanto retalha mais um grupo com sua espada e se defende com o tsuka ( cabo) da arma, além da bainha desta.

Ele olhou o campo de batalha e percebeu que apesar das habilidades dos inimigos o exército estava bem motivado e lutando com todas as forças pela liberdade daquelas terras.

Terminava de enfiar a a ponta da lâmina da espada no crânio de um inimigo, entre os olhos, quando um vento de miasma invade o campo.

Temendo que seu exército tivesse problemas piores caso todo o shouki ( miasma ) os envolvesse, invoca um tornado de ventos e folhas, que passam a envolver a nuvem de miasma, afastando-a do campo. O vento em torno de si, fez os inimigos se afastarem e os que não conseguiram foram jogados para o alto e destroçados, fazendo uma chuva de sangue jorra dos céus.

O daiyoukai pantera olhava para essa chuva como uma coisa banal e só acha ruim, ficar sujo com este "sangue sórdido" segundo ele.

Mas a chuva de sangue e o miasma de coloração esverdeada que ele envolveu, ocultaram um ataque. Somente teve tempo de ver uma sombra de uma cabeça de serpente imensa, antes de se esquivar por centimetros, saltando com a graciosidade dos felinos para longe dali. Ao pousar mais para frente, vê que a cabeça imensa acabou por atacar os soldados serpentes que estavam em volta do youkai pantera.

A enorme cabeça triangular de olhos vermelhos e escamas reluzentes fita o comandante, que percebe se tratar do comandante das tropas inimigas que assumira a forma henge. Fukaiyorukaze se defende com a katana de mais uma ataque e provoca um corte estreito no focinho da serpente, que silva de ira enquanto estreita as narinas. Ataca novamente e desta vez acerta Fukaiyorukaze, fazendo uma curvatura do corpo durante o bote. Esse movimento esguio faz o comandante ser atirado longe dali, chocando-se contra uma rocha.

Ele se levanta irado, seus olhos tornam-se completamente negros. Um vento inexistente naquele instante o circunda juntamente com folhas, assumindo um leve tom esverdeado e seus cabelos esvoaçam juntamente com a franja. Seu rosto alonga-se para os lados, tomando a forma de uma cabeça felina, vibrassas saltam de sua face e sua boca começa a assumir o formato de mandibula felina, seu nariz se achata e as garras começam a se curvar elegantemente .

O vendaval concentrado em torno do comandante, se condensa ainda mais e aumenta de largura e tamanho . Ao dissipar, revela uma enorme pantera negra, que mexe suas duas caudas como chicotes enquanto as suas orelhas pequenas se voltam para seu inimigo. Os imensos olhos enegrecidos como a noite, fitam a enorme serpente esverdeada à sua frente, implacavélmente.

O corpo esguio do daiyoukai pantera projeta um sombra imensa no campo de batalha. Emite um sonoro rugido e logo após silvar como uma cobra, escancarando as mandíbulas, mostrando seus caninos e presas incisivas alvas, enquanto eriça os pelos do dorso, parecendo aumentar seu tamanho e com isso, junto com o silvo felino, intimidar o oponenete, cujo efeito produz resultado, a sepente recua um pouco e enrola seu corpo um pouco embora mantivesse sua cabeça alta.

Refeita da intimidação, silva em reposta, enquanto sua língua bifurcada mexia sem parar e a ponta da cauda começasse a chicotear a terra. Um rugido profundo surge na garganta da pantera imensa.

A serpente passa a atacar rapidamente realizando vários botes consecutivos enquanto chicotea com sua cauda grossa e esguia. Com agilidade felina, graciosidade e elegância natural dos felinos, Fukaiyorukaze desvia dos ataques e usa suas caudas para chicotear a serpente, causando escoliações na pele escamosa do reptíl.

Ele sabe que para matar youkais longos e esguios, como por exemplo serpentes, tem que atacar a cabeça, atacar o corpo é praticamente inútil, fere, mas não mata. Usava suas garras curvas que desembanham na hora de retalhar a pele escamosa e quando saltava, ficavam embanhadas para preservar o corte, evitando desgaste das mesmas.

O comandante sabia que se tentasse atacar o espaço abaixo da cabeça triangular, ficaria exposto para um ataque direto ou este enrolar nele, podendo esmaga-lo, além de chicotea-lo. Teria que usar de astúcia e audácia.

Porém, em um momento de distração felina, com o ataque de chicote da serpente, esta finca suas presas na anca deste, injetando seu veneno que começar a paralizar o daiyoukai pantera, enquanto a cauda chicoteia o lombo dele impiedosamente, provocando escoliações pelas escamas afiadas. Começa enrolar-se no corpo do enorme felino.

O corpo esguio e robusto, enrolado em torno dos membros de Fukaiyorukae, causavam-lhe a imobilização da parte traseira, que fora imobilizada tanto pelo veneno quanto pelos músculos do ofídio imenso. O comandante sabe que se não pensar rapidamente irá sucumbir pelo veneno ou esmagação , pois sentia a pressão ser exercida sobre ele .

Seguro da vitória, ela relaxa um pouco o "abraço ", para recuar com a enorme cabeça e dar mais botes consecutivos nele, para injetar mais veneno ainda no corpo imenso do felino, mas este resolve reagir antes que o veneno ficasse mais forte e seu corpo debilitado e recebesse mais veneno ainda.

Percebendo a movimentação, a serpente lança uma nuvem de shouki pela boca alongada, mas este, com o "abraço" em seu corpo um pouco mais frouxo, aproveita para revidar. Invoca um vendaval violento contendo folhas afiadas que "suga" o miasma para formar um vento de puro veneno, fazendo se concentrar na cabeça da cobra, usa o veneno que é de coloração um tanto roxeada para dificultar a visão e atrapalhar os demais sentidos como o olfato deste.

Cegada momentaneamente e sofrendo cortes um tanto profundos pelas folhas, começa a comprimir o corpo da pantera, enquanto tenta dar mais botes, mas apenas morde o ar. Rápido e contando com uma visão parca e turva pela ação do veneno no corpo, Fukaiyorukaze avança contra a ebiyoukai ( cobra youkai ).

Não somente a cabeça, mas parte do pescoço encontrava-se dilacerado pelas folhas, assim como seus olhos que foram atingidos e agora estava cega, tudo isso fazia a imensa serpente enlouquecer de ira, tornando os botes frenéticose e sem direção, e a tensão se espalhando pelos músculos do reptíl.

Mesmo assim, o comandante consegue morder abaixo do pescoço deste e cravando suas garras no ventre escamoso, usa todo o resquício de força de seus musculos, prendendo esta parte contra o chão e espichando o pescoço e dorso na parte dianteira, o máximo que consegue inclinando-se em direção as costas, contava com a força e caninos afiados para conseguir o até então, inimaginavél, arrancar a cabeça da serpente, cujo sangue jorra enquanto o corpo robusto cai ao chão e seu corpo solta o da pantera. Este salta dali, mas com a cabeça da serpente em sua mandíbula, pendurada, enquanto o corpo desta mexia ainda em decorrência da contração muscular pós morte.

O comandante sente que algumas costelas encontram-se fraturadas pela compressão do reptil e anda encontra-se ligeiramente tonto , tendo a visão embaçada.

Motivados pela batalha de seu comandante e determinação, além da resisitência e vigor deste, que mesmo envenenado e preso pela serpente, conseguiu derrotar, recobram ainda mais suas forças e o exército começa a batalhar mais vigorosamente, provocando recuo das tropas invasoras cujo comandante perecera. Fukaiyorukaze continua lutando na forma henge, pois sabe que está fraco demais para lutar na forma semelhante á humana com espada.

Continua usando seus ataques e caudas, procurando orientear-se pelo seu olfato e audição, além do auxílio das vibrassas que são sensiveis , pois são o "sensor" dos felinos em decorrência de sua visão que encontra-se ainda comprometida.

Longe dali, Oyakata sente pelo ar a batalha e sabe que seu comandante foi avariado, mas lutando contra serpentes, estas daiyoukais, seres ageís e sorrateiros, fatalmente acaba-se envenenado, é sempre uma batalha terrivél, igual a esta, só contra uma raposa daiyoukai experiente ou um dragão auxiliado pelas escamas duras, que funcionam como couraça.

- Fukaiyorukaze foi envenenado por um daiyoukai serpente...

- Fukaiyorukazesama precisará de auxílio, com certeza, se tiver outra serpente daiyoukai, não sobreviverá, mesmo que ganhe a batalha...- Myouga sai de trás da gola o haori do inudaiyoukai.

- Já voltou Myouga? Como foi no vilarejo de nomiyoukais?

- Arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama, tudo correu bem e foi bom rever amigos...

Mas Inunotaishou, de repente, olha para frente como se visse o campo de batalha e estreita os olhos, com o cheiro que chega até ele.

- O que houve, senhor?

- Vou me dirigir à batalha.

Então, ele assume a forma henge, a de uma inudaiyoukai imenso, imponente.O manto felpudo que formava uma espécie de duas caudas presas as costas dessena forma humana, agora circundava a cernelha de cada lado dianteiro do corpo do imenso cão, sem cruzar no tórax deste.

Na forma henge gigantesca alça voô rumo aos céus, para o campo de batalha, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens. Myouga, covarde como ele mesmo, saltara antes da transformação de seu senhor e amigo, para o chão.

No campo de batalha, Fukaiyorukaze vê surgir uma serpente um pouco maior que a última.

Ele já está um tanto debilitado pela anteiror, não se recuperou por completo, embora a visão começasse a normalizar, mas sabia não ser indicado um segundo confronto. O exército inimigo já estava acuado pelo ataque do exército das Terras do Oeste.

Então se preparava para a provavél última batalha de sua vida, já que era certeza que pereceria, mas, ao menos levaria o inimigo junto com ele para o além. Seu coração doía intensamente ao pensar que nunca reveria Hanako e os filhotes deles, aquele era seu maior pesar.

Um gigantsco cão branco, bem maior que a pantera daiyoukai surge em toda sua imponência e majestade. Este rosna para a serpente, que apenas chicoteia a terra enquanto silva em resposta ao rosnado.

- Oyakatasama?

Fukaiyorukaze observa o enorme cão. Da última vez que o vira, era um youkai, agora estava maior , ou melhor , gigantesco, era a prmieira vez que o via na forma henge após todos esses séculos.

- Pode deixar esse reles daiyoukai comigo, terei prazer em estraçalha-lo, preocupe-se com as tropas.- sua voz soa como um trovão.

- Hai, Oyakatasama- internamente grato pela interferência oportuna deste, retorna ao controle da batalha, deixando o senhor dele lutar contra a imensa e robusta serpente.

Podia se ver um sorriso formar na imensa mandíbula de Inunotaishou, mostrando toda a sua felicidade por confrontar um oponente dificil como aquele.

Notas:

Pesquisei na net, anatomia de felinos, répteis, canídeos, para saber o nome das partes anatômicas

Adoro batalhas de espadas, mas ainda mais, de monstros gigantes 0

XDDDDDDDDD

Resolvi fazer uma batalha de daiyoukais, para variar, com Fukaiyorukaze.


	57. Proteção

Cap. 57 - Proteção

Como previra Oyakata e os comandantes, as terras mais ricas do domínio das terras do oeste, ou seja, as principais forncedoras de insumos alimenticios e tecidos, encontravam-se sobre alvos de ataques, pois os inimigos procuravam instabilizar as terras e provocar a compra nos hans viznhos, e com isso, facilitava tomar as terras enfraquecidas economicamente.

Então, precavidos, os comandantes dividiam as tropas. Foram divididas em regimentos, e o superior nomeado de cada, comandaria a batalha, com isso e concentrariam-se naquelas mais ricas de todo o domínio, pois eram as mais visadas para um ataque .Com isso, Inunotaishou e os demais queriam garantir uma proteção mais ampla às terras. Além de que não eram só serpentes, mas os youkais escorpiões e aranhas haviam realizado uma aliança com os ebiyoukais, e estes, os mais perigosos, ivadiriam os pontos mais bem protegidos, por sua rapidez e bote certeiro.

Distante do campo de batalha de Fukaiyorukaze e Oyakatasama, mais precisamente, nas terras de Amesen, esta era o palco de mais uma batalha, os youkais do exército de Noharahishimo enfrentavam os youkais serpentes que invadiram uma parte das terras e provocaram a destruição destas. Não era o exército de Tenkumoya, pois pai e filha, trocaram temporariamente os dominíos que defendiam.

Noharahishimo havia usado o argumento de que os inimigos conheciam as táticas de guerra deste e que usariam para tentar derrotar o exército, agora, se trocassem temporariamente de postos, os invasores ficariam aturdidos. O pai dela, defenderia o territorio à leste dali.

O genitor concordara, pois os outros dois comandantes haviam trocado de postos também, para elemento-surpresa, mas sabia o motivo por trás da proposta desta, era para ficar próximo de Yamakawa e garantir a segurança deste. O comandante ao falar do real motivo do pedido à cria, esta se defende falando que era pela promessa, mas este sabe que não, mas apenas sorri ao pensar, fazendo-a ficar aborrecida.

Yamakawa saíra de sua mansão para liderar uma ofensiva contra o inimigo, com o seu exercíto, para auxiliar os outros humanos que se juntaram ao exército de youkais das Terras do oeste para defendenrem seus lares e vingarem seus familiares que não puderam fugir á tempo. O jovem senhor, não ficaria de braços cruzados vendo o exército lutar, por isso decidira juntar-se á eles.

Usando uma armadura bem trabalhada e reluzente, encontrava-se batalhando contra um youkai serpente. A espada do humano cortava o ar, com incrivél rapidez e elegância, enquanto se defendia com a bainha. Ele tivera uma instrução ótima para a batalha, pois tivera um excelente sensei ( mestre ). Apesar disso, era dificil, pois os youkais não se cansavam e ele já estava lutando há horas, seus músculos exigiam repouso.

Habilmente, apesar do cansaço, consegue decepar a cabeça do inimigo e olha mais ao longe.

Vê uma imensa raposa negra, com nove caudas e as pontas destas, das orelhas e das patas, branca, além do ventre, era com certeza Noharahishimo . A daiyoukai raposa lutava contra um serpente imensa e robusta.

Yamakawa olhava maravilhado a batalha, quando podia. Estava extasiado ao ver batalha tão terrivél e embate entre dois seres enormes e gigantescos. Via a raposa se multiplicar e avançar sobre o inimigo, mas se preocupava , pois vira duas vezes a serpente enorme dar botes nela e acerta-la, percebeu também que a imensa raposa parecia um tanto enfraquecida.

Mas para alívio dele, ela derrota o inimigo usando suas chamas e neve, decepando e queimando-o.

Nisso ao perceber, estava cercado de várias serpentes. Mas apesar de sentir um leve tremor, se pôs em batalha, se morresse, morreria com honra, lutando até o fim e levando o máximo que pudesse junto. Mas um certo ser, observa-o, escondido entre as árvores, naquele instante.

Antes do humano entender o que ocorria, chamas o rodeiam, sente alguém pegar sua mão com violência e arrasta-lo dali, a última coisa que vê são chamas azuladas, quando alguém aplica um golpe na nuca dele, fazendo-o ficar inconciente.

Quando abre os olhos, vê árvores o circundando, percebe que está em uma clareira aberta. Ao sentar, sente uma dor forte na nuca. Então, levanta-se e olha em volta, pega sua katana que estava em sua cintura, pois alguém colocara na bainha e põe-se em guarda.

O humano ouve o farfalhar das folhas no chão, já que o Outono estava prestes a chegar. Vira-se para a origem dos sons e vê com surpresa a dona dos pares de orbes impares e de bela beleza, escondida por baixo da pesada e imponente armadura e vestes grossas. Vê esta, fitando-o um tanto aborrecida.

- Humano...não recebeu o comunicado? - fala em tom de repreensão - O que faz na batalha?

Ele nota e vê dois pares de furos na armadura imponenete, uma no ombro e outro na cintura, reconhece quando imagina uma raposa e os locais em que foi atingida, correpondendia a dos locais na forma semelhante a humana, via também um pouco de sangue manchando suas vestes e que estava um tanto debilitada.

- Recebi...mas não ficarei sentado como um senhor das terras indefeso...vim lutar e defende-las...

- Tolo!! acha que humano pode contra youkais, ainda mais serpentes?- ela fala se aproximando com os olhos estreitados.

- Lutarei até o fim...- fala firmemente.

Ela rosna agora mais audivél e o fato de estar ferida não ajudava muito em seu humor.

- Volte...é uma ordem...

- Perdoe-me Noharahishimosama - ele curva-se levemente - mas meu lugar é juntos dos soldados, não retornarei...

- Não me provoque...meu humor não está para testes...- ela rosna ainda mais alto e mostra seus caninos alvos, ele estava começando a enerva-la.

- Sinto...gomennasai, Noharahishimosama...com sua licença, retornarei ao campo de batalha...- e curvando-se respeitosamente, vira-se para retornar.

Tal gesto e afronta, além de ousadia e impertinência, fora o sufuciente para enfurece-la, decidira mostrar ao humano com quem ele estava lidando.

Avança sobre ele com os olhos rubros e rosto um pouco alongado, semelhante já há um focinho, ele volta-se para ela, á tempo de ficar prensado contra o chão e imobilizado pelas patas da poderosa raposa. Só ficara surpreso, mas não se abalou nem por um instante, da meia tranformação dela, a olhava atentamente e sem pavor.

Ela tintutebeia ao não sentir cheiro de medo dele, apesar da transformação e de um vento desconhecido irromper-se entre eles, fazendo o rabo de cavalo desta esvoaçar.

O humano não se intimidara com a presença dela nem com seus rosnados ou meia transformação. Não compreendia de onde vinha tanta segurança, atrevimento e ousadia, qualquer outro, imploraria por perdão, se prostraria e choraria, clamando por sua vida, mas este não. Estava desconcertada em como agir.

Ficara embasbacada internamente, embora nada demonstrasse.

- Seu lugar não é aqui!- ela fala rosnando e mostrando suas presas brancas e afiadas.

- È aqui, sim, Noharahishimosama, não posso retirar-me, afinal estas terras estão sobre a coordenação de minha família á seculos imemoravéis, é meu dever, não só como homem, ajuda-la a defende-la...

- Nani?

- Mesmo que me custe um desacato direto , farei o que é certo, mesmo tendo que passar por cima de suas ordens...

- Baka!!

Mas ele continua olhando-a seriamente e ela não sabe o que fazer, não compreende porque não consegue feri-lo e para piorar, porque se importa com o que ele faça. Ela o pressiona ainda mais ao chão e perfura a pele dele levemente, mas este sustenta o mesmo olhar de outrora, apesar de tudo. A daiyoukai notava seriedade em seu olhar e decisão.

Então, ele a vê olhar para o lado e tudo acontece rapido demais para a visão humana, apenas um lampejo, para no instante seguinte, ver um youkai serpente decepado pelas garras agora alongadas desta, mas nota marca de dois furos de presa em seu braço.

Mas não há tempo da mente dele processar a informação, pois ela sai de cima dele, enquanto olhar para os lados e assume rapidamente a forma henge, fazendo chamas e neve a envolverem.

Ele vê que as chamas não o queimavam e não sente o gelado da neve. Sentira um tremor, não sabendo se era do medo de instantes atrás com o avanço de turbilhão de neve e chamas nele ou ver a tranformação dela na forma verdadeira tão de perto.

Ao dissipar a tormenta, ele só vê o pescoço gigantesco da raposa, não consegue ver os olhos. As pata imensas dela imensas em proporção ao tamanho dele, formavam uma espécie de barreira, então ele vê inumeras serpentes youkais, enormea e robustas avançarem, serpenteando, com as linguas bifurcadas farejando o ar.

Ele mal tenta se levantar para por-se em guarda, vê que o pescoço e toráx dela se aproximam dele rapidamente, para logo depois tudo ficar escuro. Sentia a pelagem macia desta sobre ele, mas sem exercer pressão, ela havia deitado a barriga no chão, abaixado o pescoço e tórax dela, visando protege-lo dos repteis que se aproximavam rastejanto em movimentos ondulares.

Noharahishimo olhava para os lados. Na situação atual, além de estar fraca pelo veneno de outrora, estava limitada, se saíssse, avançariam sobre ele, mas senão tivesse mobilidade, estava aberta a ataques suscetivos, sentia seus músculos não a obedecerem, para piorar, por causa do doku (veneno), de antes. Apesar dos protestos abafados deste, ela não permitiria que Yamakawa lutasse:

- Prometi proteger os descendentes de Hoshi e nunca fujo do que prometo, se permitir que morra, terei falhado miseravelmente e não desejo isso à mim, por isso também nunca o matei, por mais que me irritasse...

Faz uma pausa, enquanto olha em volta, vendo vários repteis se aproximarem dela, sedentos de sangue.

- Não permitirei que Yamakawa morra...uma coisa é lutar contra outros humanos outra, contra youkais...senti que seus músculos estavam cansados e seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, está com fadiga pelo esforço prolongado, já os youkais demoram para se cansar ...

Ele ouve pela primeira vez, ela falar seu nome, mas queria conta-lhe que não era só pela batalha que seu coração estava alterado, era também por causa da beleza ímpar dela.

Mas nisso, ela ouve os silvos e percebe pelo tremor em seu corpo, que levara botes consecutivos e isto só o apavorava, sentia-se inútil por não ajuda-la, ou melhor por ela impedi-lo, a fim de protege-lo, temia que ela morresse, além de que sabia, que por causa dele, ela estava quase imobilizada, pois usava seu corpo como escudo ás picadas.

A daiyoukai raposa rosnava enquanto tinha o corpo fustigado pelas mordidas e veneno injetado pelos atacantes que se aproveitavam da situação. Ela então, invoca seus poderes, tomando extremo cuidado de concentra-los em seu lombo, pois temia que o seu youki, que era a energia espiritual de um youkai, pudesse matar Yamakawa, pois o youki é um veneno para os humanos, por isso temia usar e se conteve, mas senão fizesse nada, morreria e ele também. Era tudo ou anda.

Invocou chamas azuladas e neve negra que circundaram o local como uma tormenta faminta. A neve se solidificou em gelo, tomando a forma de lanças afiadas e as chamas avançavam sobre os inimigos, deixando ilesas as árvores. As serpentes tentaram fugir , mas as labaredas as caçavam e as lanças os acertavam.

Em poucos minutos o chão estava repleto dos atacantes, assim como todo o perimétro seguro.

Ela via que o exército estava recuando e seus homens vencendo, entao, com o veneno letal altamente concentrado em seu corpo pelas picadas consecutivas e a dor lacinante, desfaz sua forma henge, para diminuir o youki e evitar intoxicação do humano. Mas sabe das conseqüências de seu ato, pois na forma humana seus poderes caem e o veneno fica ainda mais forte, mas não havia escolha naquele instante.

Yamakawa vê chamas que irrompem-se, através de uma fresta entre o pescoço e as pernas dianteiras, nisso vê labaredas surgirem em cima dele e contornando o corpo da raposa. Treme momentaneamente, mas compreende que as chamas apesar de pouco amigavéis, não iriam feri-lo

Então ao abrir os olhos, pois os cerrara por causa das chamas e neve, vê Noharahishimo caída ao lado deste.

A armadura encontrava-se repleta de marcas de presas, completamente perfurada, olha em volta e vê os cadaveres queimados e espetados dos inimigos por lanças, mas as árvores intactas, era com certeza chama de raposa. Temendo o pior, apavorado, corre até a daiyoukai, procurando sentir sinais vitais, percebe que ela respira, mas lentamente e com dificuldade, o veneno começava a tentar paralizar os pulmões e o coração.

Ele então, a erguendo, com todas as suas forças e ignorando a dor intensa em seus músculos e estes implorando por descanso, põe-se a dirigir-se para a mansão para esta receber tratamento e cuidados. Deixaria os homens de lado, pois o mais importante era garantir que ela não morresse. Isso ele não permitiria, mesmo que precisasse dar a vida dele pela dela, se fosse possivél, faria sem hesitar.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe, o exército de Noharahishimo destroçava as serpentes, ganhando a batalha, embora que no campo, jazia, corpos de ebiyoukais, de youkais do exército das terras do eoste, este em menor número que o das cobras, e de humanos, que se uniram a batalha.

È, Noharahishimo não dá o braço a torcer srsrsrsrrss

È que estava indecisa, Lilica, se a cena do cap. 57, a proteção de Noharahishimo á Yamakawa estivesse boa...aí fiquei segurando até ter certeza que ficou boa, consultei uma amiga, a QueenRJ, com bastante experiência nesses assuntos e excelente ficwhither, para ver se a cena ficou boa, pois tenho dificuldade em cenas de relacionamento, que não envolve batalhas ou dramas... desculpe a preocupação e demora...

Tenho o cap. 58 escrito no caderno, falta só passar para o pc, mas talvez demore, pois tem uma cena complexa, para mim...

Isso é verdade, se alguém mexer com a cria de Fukaiyorukaze, verá um pantera imensa, possesa de ira srssrs, é, que quis variar, sabe, tipo, os youkais, costumam sempre dominar um relacionamento, aí nesse, seria uma humana, que manda, e não resistir colocar Fukaiyorukaze, como um gatinho dócil na mão dela, mas repito, só com ela e com Fukaisorahana e muito amavél para com as crias. Acho que também, fica além de fofo, descontraído

Bem, eu também espero que ele sobreviva srsrssrrsrs ...

Eu também, achei que ficou fofo, amiga . A Vice-chan também é uma excelente ficwhiter e já meu deu dicas valiosas para a fanfic e ideias.

Vice-chan e QueenRJ me ajudam muito , obrigada amigas -

Notas:

sensei - significa mestre, mas é assim que os estudantes japoneses chamam seus professores. Tradução: sen ( o kanji de sen, neste caso, significa posterior, á frente) , sei ( vida ) , a tradução seria: posterior á vida, á frente da vida, ou seja, é alguém sabio. Tanto faz, pronuciar sensê( o e longo), ou o sensei ( pronuciar sei ).

Pois dependendo do kanji, o sen, pode significa mil ,e japonês, embora a pronuncia seja a mesma, sei pode ser em japonês, geração. para traduzir nomes, não basta a pronuncia e sim, é necessário o kanji, pois ele diferencia o significado, mesmo a pronucia sendo a mesma.


	58. Zelo

Noharahishimo ficou gravemente ferida, enquanto protegia Yamakawa dos ebiyoukais.

Levada à mansão, fica aos cuidados do jovem senhor angustiado pelo estado dela.

A comandante está com febre altíssima, alto grau de veneno no corpo, que paraliza orgãos e queima por dentro, encontra-se tembém inconciente, será que ela se recuperará?

Cap. 58 - Zelo

Na mansão, Noharahishimo encontrava-se deitada no futon macio coberta com um cândido lençol de seda. Sua armadura imponente e vestes grossas haviam sido retiradas quando as servas banharam o seu corpo ferido e perceberam que os furos de presa no corpo já estavam cicatrizados.

Ela agora vestia duas peças de um kimono alvo de seda, leve, para dormir. Apesar de cicatrizado os ferimentos, o veneno cautetizante, queimava-a por dentro, fazendo seus sinais vitais continuarem fracos e a respiração arfante, além da febre violenta que se apossara dela.

Yamakawa pessoalmente zelava pela saúde da comandante. Encontrava-se tenso e apavorado perante a perspectiva dela vir a falecer,. Empenhava-se ao máximo em baixar a febre, incansavelment, com compressas úmidas, molhando no balde de madeira raso, posto ao lado desta e a cada duas horas verificando os sinais vitais , na esperança que melhorasse.

Em um momento, durante uma febre alta, ela falara inconcientemente num múrmurio, não baixo para um youkai, mas para um humano sim, e ele precisou abaixar para escutar:

- Yamakawa...

Ele olhou embasbacado para ela, a comandante falara o nome dele, isto era uma surpresa agradavél. Movido por isto e hipnotizado pela beleza dela, não conteve-se.

Levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela para acariciar com o máximo de gentileza possivél e com o dorso da mão, mas, a porta corrediça do espaçoso quarto de tatames é aberta por um servo. Yamakawa interrompe no ato as carícias na face da daiyoukai, com a entrada do servo.

Este prostra-se ao seu senhor e fala, sem olha-lo:

- O jantar está pronto, Yamakawasama.

- Vou jantar aqui, não sairei de perto dela, mande servir no quarto.

- Hai, sumimassen, senhor.

E retira-se dali com mais uma reverência exagerada, fechando o painel corrediço de fussúma.

A noite chega, cobrindo as terras do oeste com seu manto salpicado de estrelas, o senhor daquela mansão já jantara em uma mesinha baixa, trazida por um servo e agora, velava pela daiyoukai.

Com as horas de virgília e atenção extrema, a febre começara a dar sinais de ceder.

Agora, a face dela estava tranquila e serena, diferente do habitual, sempre triste e arredia, juntamente com os belos e reluzentes cabelos negros com pontas brancas, que encontravam-se deitados. Hipnotizado, recomeçara a acariciar carinhosamente a face dela, sorrindo gentilmente. Sentia a maciez da pele desta acetinada ao toque.

Então recordava-se da visão na mansão do pai dela, quando a comandnante usava roupas leves que delimitavam os contornos de seu corpo e os cabelos reluzentes soltos, com alguns fios balançando levemente ao sabor da briza naquele instante, formando um espetáculo aprazivél.

O coração do jovem humano acerela e um calor toma-lhe o corpo, não resiste mais aos lábios delicados e convidativos. Inclinou-se cautelosamente para "roubar um beijo " da bela comandante, mas antes de toca-lhe os lábios, algo o detém, puxando-o pelo braço.

Ele rapidamente se solta e põe-se em posição defensiva, desembanahndo rapidamente a katana que encontrava-se ao seu lado e ergue-se, fitando para o ser ocultado parcialmente pelas sombras.

- Parabéns, foi rápido para um humano, mas para um youkai um pouco superior aos outros, naõ foi tão ágil...- fala em tom calmo.

- Quem é você?

Então, o estranho sai das sombras.

Os cabelos castanhos deste estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, enquanto olhos verdes fitavam atentamente o humano á sua frente.

Usava um haori alvo com desenhos de folhas e uma gi verde, trajava uma hakama azul. Possuía uma espécie de casaco 3/4 , felpudo, castanho. As nove caudas balançavam amigavelmente, percebendo isso, o humano relaxa um pouco, mas não baixara a guarda.

Pórem, ao olhar mais atentamente o youkai a sua frente e percebendo tratar-se de um kitsune, fala após pensar, um tanto surpreso:

- Tsuki? Servo do falecido Hoshi?

- Isso - o kitsune sorri- era o servo pessoal de seu ancestral...

O humano então relaxa, pois sua família contara que à pedido do ancestral, um certo youkai raposa observaria a família e zelaria por esta, visando proteger os descendentes.

Yamakawa também possuía curiosidade de conhecer Tsuki, mas ao contrário de Noharahishimo, não tinha nenhum objeto para chama-lhe, então, acabara perdendo as esperanças de vê-lo, mas agora, seu sonho se realizara.

- Já nos encontramos antes...

- Já? - ele o fita aturdido.

O jovem youkai apenas acena com a cabeça.

- Não me lembro...

- Claro...procurei desaparecer logo em seguida, foi assim com todos os descendentes, protegi inúmeras vezes, mas procurei sempre ocultar-me.

O humano força a memória então flashes há muito esquecidos vêem a tona. Uma criança cai em um riacho turbulento, enquanto seus pais gritam por ajuda. Então esta acaba submergindo, quando o pé pueril fica preso em uma fresta nas rocha, mas ele vê um vulto, em acastanhado, com nove caudas, mergulhar, tirar o pé dele preso e traze-lo para a superfície, mordendo o haori por trás.

Porém, a criança ficara inconciente ao subir à superfície. Acorda instantes depois e vê a ponta branca de uma cauda castanha, desaparecer dentre as árvores, pouco antes de seus pais e servos correrem até ele.

- Mas porque não me lembrava disso ?

- Talvez o choque, você quase morrera afogado...igual a uma de suas ancestrais, que brincava com a serva pessoal e caiu em um lago...

Com certeza fora o choque que impediu ele de se lembrar e passou anos sem precisar reaver os eventos daquele dia fatídico, mas, agora, mais velho, recordava nitidamente.

- Este Tsuki sempre esteve próximo à vocês,observando, protegendo no que pudesse, evitei mortes de alguns descendentes, assim como zelei pelos filhotes humanos deles.

O jovem senhor, embanha a espada e torna a sentar ao lado de Noharahishimo, olhando-a atentamente.

Tsuki suspira e arqueia a sombrançelha, falando:

- Evitei do senhor beija-la, pois senão, mesmo que sobrevivesse...ela fugiria de vez e nunca mais a veria...com certeza acordaria no instante que seus lábios tocassem o dela... desde que a trouxeram a este quarto, estive observando-o, claro que transfigurado em um pequeno animal...

- Se observou, viu que ela pronunciou meu nome...

- Hai...mas não sabe o que aconteceu com ela...

- O que aconteceu? - ele olhava-a preocupado.

O kitsuneyoukai olhava-o atentamente.

- Responda-me!! O que houve com Noharahishimo?- estava desesperado.

- Percebo que se apaixonou por ela...- suspira- vá até o clareira recém-aberta da Utanomori ( floresta da canção)...lá encontrará a reposta...ou não...

- Como assim?

- Vá lá e recomendo não tocar mais o rosto dela... e ainda mais, deve passar uma água com essencias para dissipar o seu cheiro impregnado na face dela, pois se acordar e perceber, irá sumir da sua vida para sempre, senão, mata-lo.. o que dúvido, mas somente irá afugenta-la...

- Eu...eu...- ele olha preocupado á ela.

- Sei que é amavél, honrado, carinhoso, apesar de ousado e corajoso ... sempre o observei...mas se quer afugenta-la, deixe como está ou a beije, dará na mesma...poderá até mata-lo, inconcientemente, como instinto de defesa...

- Claro, retirarei meu cheiro...

- Ótimo, então, sumimassen curva-se levemente- irei retirar-me, sayounara, Yamakawasama, oyasuminasai...

- Sayounara, Oyasuminasai

E Tsuki assumindo a forma henge, após sair pela porta corridiça que dava para o jardim, de uma raposa castanha de nove caudas, três vezes maior que um cavalo, atravessa correndo o lago pela superfície, até suas nove caudas desaparecerem embrenhadas nas sombras das frondosas cerejeiras e magnolias

Yamakawa olhava-o dissipar na escuridão, de pé, apoiado na porta corrediça, enquanto pensamentos perfuravam sua mente, agora suas suspeitas, eram quase confirmadas, mas era terrivél demais e abominavél para ousar acreditar ser verdade. Olha para ela, tristemente.

Encaminha-se até a porta corrediça que dava para o interior da mansão e ao abrir, anda por ele, a fim de procurar um servo ainda acordado, para providenciar uma mistura de água e essências, para enganar o olfato apurado dela. Se fosse confirmado, teria que agir com cuidado e máximo de cautela para não afugenta-la, teria que agir com maestria e carinho, para não assusta-la. Já não imaginava sua vida sem ela.

Após providenciar, encontrando um casal de servos no corredor , juntos, fazendo algumas carícias um no outro, conseguiu água com essências, após muita reverências e desculpas destes para com seu senhor, embora naquele momentos, seus pensamentos estavam a mil, e não tinha tempo para outros assuntos sem importância.

Após tomar cuidado pegando uma seda macia para o trabalho, retira o cheiro dele da pele sedosa dela. Após retirar o recepiente de madeira raso do quarto, torna a sentar ao lado ela, limitando-se agora, apenas a fita-la e velar pelo seu sono. Mas exausto pela batalha á tarde, além da tensão e preocupação com o estado dela, fez com que adormecesse.

Após horas, com o início do nascer do sol. Noharahishimo desperta.


	59. Termíno

Após horas de zelo e cuidados contínuos e incansaveís, a kitsune daiyoukai desperta. Como reagirá com a presença de Yamakawa?

Na mansão, Futarishipponoyamaten, Nidoriko, hospedada com a mãe, à pedido de Oyakata para com Fukaiyorukaze, desperta logo cedo, e encontra-se preocupada com Oyakata, O Grande cão branco.

Cap. 59 - Termíno

Imediatamente senta e olha a sua volta, tentando compreender onte estava. Ao ver Yamakawa dormindo tranquilamente próximo dela, reconhece como sendo a mansão dele, imediatamente, percebe estar sem armadura e com vestes mais leves. Estreita os olhos perigosamente, começando à rosnar.

- Não aconteceu nada, Noharahishimosama

Imediatamente, ela vira para o lado e vê um jovem youkai raposa, prostrado, com nove caudas.

Ela olha-o atentamente, de cima à baixo e depois fala, reconhecendo-o:

- Tsuki...ex-servo do falecido Hoshi...

- Hai, senhora.

- Que garantia me fornece, senão faz isso para proteger os descendentes de Hoshi?

- Noharahishimosama- o jovem ergue a sua face, embora ainda permanecesse prostrado- meu antigo senhor faleceu, protejo seus descendentes à pedido dele, mas devo meu respeito e obediência ao meu senhor, Tenkumoyasama, vosso honoravél chichiue, portanto, minha prioridade é a honoravél casa de meu senhor e sua família, depos, os descendentes de Houshi...

Ela o olha minuciosamente, embora o kitsuneyoukai percebia ainda a desconfiança desta para com suas palavras, precisava pensar em um modo de faze-la acreditar nele.

- Se vossa senhoria duvida de minha lealdade e submissão para com a casa de seu honoravél chichiuesama, peça para eu tirar minha vida, que assim farei. - e baixa a cabeça novamente.

Aquelas palavras a supreenderam. Sentia pelo tom de voz, a ausência de medo, temor e que pelo olhar dele, transmitia que de fato, tirararia a sua vida se assim ela mandasse. Resolveu reconsiderar. Percebendo, ele continua:

- Se assim mesmo duvida da verassídade que este humilde servo falha-lhe, veja nestes olhos, onegai ( por favor) que o que digo-lhe é a verdade... - olha-a atentamente

Aquelas palavras a fizeram acreditar nele, pois não conseguiu ver a mentira nos olhos esvedeados dele. Após uma análise merticulosa, percebe que ele não mentira, pois utilizara a técnica aprendida com seu genitor e aperfeiçoado com os séculos de existência e amadurecimento. Então, fala, após meditar:

- Acredito em você, Tsuki, mostrou-me sua obediência e servidão, além de uma lealdade exemplar, quem dera todos assim tivessem uma lealdade dessas para com seus senhores...

- Faz-me feliz, tais palavras, minha senhora, este Tsuki fica maravilhado .

Ela sorri, quase imperceptivelmente, passando para observar atentamente a face adomercida do humano, para ela era adoravél, mas trata de afastar estes pesnamentos rapidamente. Dispensa Tsuki com apenas um aceno. Este prostra-se novamente e retira-se vem virar as costas, desaparendo dentre as árvores seculares, embora notasse o olhar naquele instante dela para com o humano.

Iria informar ao pai desta, este olhar e também o zelo e cuidado extremo e dedicado de Hoshi para com ela e os sentimentos deste, sorria em cogitar Noharahishimo junto com Yamakawa.

Longe dali, na mansão Futarishipponoyamaten , Nidoriko, que havia sido trazida e hospedada com a genitora na mansão, á pedido de Oyakata, com receio de que as terras de Amesen fossem invadidas, havia levantado-se do confortavél futon. Coçou os olhinhos e abriu a porta corrediça, indo para a espaçosa varanda de madeira, saindo no quarto forrado de tatames.

Sentou sobre as pernas e passou a fitar a lua cheia que começava " desaparecer" do céu, para dar lugar ao sol, que ameaçava surgir no horizonte, pensando em Oyakata. Gostava da companhia do daiyoukai e o via como uma espécie de 'pai', afinal era sempre carinhoso e gentil para com ela e sua mãe, apesar de ser o senhor deles, tinha-o em grande estima e não o temia. Então mrmura:

- Oyakatasama...Nidoriko está preocupada...

- Ele está bem.

A voz emitida em um tom doce e maternal foi ouvida pela jovem criança que voltou seu olhos para a aorigem.

Era a esposa do comandante, Hanako, que fitava-a maternalmente e com um olhar beirando a gentileza. O sorriso da jovem senhora era contagiante. A pequena retribui e se prepara para prostar como os servos, quando ela a detém e fala:

- Minha criança, não prostre-se. Não é minha serva, nem sua mãe, são minhas convidadas.

- hai- ela sorri.

Hanako sorri de volta. Aproxima-se da puére, sentando sobre os joelhos para ficar no mesmo nivél de Nidoriko e fala, após afagar os cabelos negros desta:

- Recebi um pergaminho de Inunotaishousama e de meu esposo. Ambos estão bem, assim como os demais comandantes, só não sabem o paradeiro de Noharahishimo e isto está deixando o pai desta, preocupado. Foram batalhas árduas que todos os comandantes e nosso senhor, enfrentaram, mas logo, minha pantera daiyoukai e o Grande cão branco estarão de volta...

- Que bom.

- E também, no pergaminho, comunicavam que os focos de invasores estão sendo eliminadaos, praticamente, só sobrando alguns remanecentes mas Oyakatasama, meu daiyoukai e os demais, farão uma ofensiva esmagadora para eliminar esse ultimos vestígios e ...

- E, o que? Hanakosama? - a criança fita com curiosidade.

- Você e sua mãe serão hospédes para sempre de Oyakata, irão morar no castelo dele, não como servas, mas convidadas...estava escrito no pergaminho.

- Morar no castelo do Grande cão branco ?- ela fica embasbacada.

- Hai - sorri lindamente- agora, vejo que é muito cedo para uma criança estar acordada, que acha de dormir mais um pouquinho?

Ela começa a esfregar os olhinhos e fala, sonolenta:

- Hai, arigatougozaimassu, Hanakosama.

A mãe despertara e quando não viu a filha dormindo ao seu lado, se preocupa, mas tranquiliza-se ao ver que a pequena estava com a gentil e amavél Hanako, chegou a ouvir muito da conversa, mas prestou atenção redobrada ao trecho que o senhor delas, deseja que morassem no castelo dele, não como servas, mas como visitas, então murmura:

- Será que Oyakatasama percebeu?

Ela olha para fora na direção da filha e fala, como se esta pudesse ouvi-la:

- Nidoriko...

Na mansão de Yamakawa, Noharahishimo já estava trajando suas vestes e armadura, danificada, mas trocaria na casa de seu pai. Estava sentada na posição lótus, pois sua indumentária imponente, não permitia sentar-se femininamente. Em um momento, olhando-o pensativa, passa a acariciar a face dele , com o dorso dos dedos.

Sentia gratidão por ele cuidar e zelar por ela, pois pelo forte cheiro impregnado ao lado da daiyoukai, indicara que ficara horas e pelo cheiro de comida impregnada nas paredes de madeira, que ele jantara ali, para não sair de perto dela. Deduzia também, que pelo recepiente de madeira raso, com água e pelo pedaço de pano, usado como compressa e o cheiro do humano no tecido, de que fora ele que cuidara da febre dela.

Ela murmura:

- Yamakawa...

Percebendo o que fazia, cessa e pragueja contra si mesmo, por sua falta de controle. Nisso, ele acorda e ao ver noharahishimo, que olhava para ele, este sorriu e logo prostrou-se, falando:

- Fico feliz e aliviado que tenha se recuperado, Noharahishimosama...

- Arigatougozaimassu, pelos cuidados- fala sem olha-lo, enquanto se levanta.

- Gomennasai por ontem...- ele curva-se mais uma vez.

- Entendo porque não desejava retornar... nunca vou entender vocês, humanos, são complexos demais...

- Se me permite, Noharahishimosama, mas agi diferente do que um " macho youkai", faria?

Ela fica supresa, embora tentasse a todo custo não demonstrar, a mente do humano era aguçada, de fato, o que ele fizera, não seria diferente do que um youkai macho honrado faria, mas o diferencial era que ele era apenas um humano, e estes, são fracos fisicamente contra youkais e não tem a resistência dos mesmos.

As únicas excessões eram kitoumes, mikos, monjas e monjes, ou seja, humanos possuídores de ki altissímo, ou seja, poderes espirituais, para poder rebater o youki dos youkais.

- Não fez diferente...Yamakawa- ele se supreende ao ouvir ela o chamando pelo seu nome, e não somente "humano"- só que é um humano sem poderes espirituais, contra youkais, ainda mais serpentes, é suicidio ou insanidade...

- Pode até ser, ao ponto de vista de um youkai, mas, não ficaria sentado, enquanto pessoas e youkais arriscam suas vidas em defesa da soberania das Terras do oeste...

- Entendo, mas ainda é loucura, mas ao ver deste ângulo, representa coragem, ousadia e impertinência, a qual esta, já possuí por natureza- rosna após falar essas últimas palavras com um tom aborrecido, sendo percebido por este, que sorri, não intimidando-se com o rosnado.

Então, a comandante olha para a porta corrediça que dava para o jardim e estreita os olhos enfurecida. Ele então, curisoso pergunta:

- Sumimassen, Noahahishimosama, o que aconteceu?

Ela o olha, impassivelmente, falando atentamente:

- Os meus soldados estão preocupados e alguns falam que morri, pois desapareci e mais alguns boatos entre eles...os soldados sabem que detesto isto e nada mais me deixa irada do que falarem mal de mim, pois alguns estão me ofendendo...e...- estala as garras perigosamente, enquanto rosna irada.

- E?- arqueia a sombracelha para a daiyoukai.

- Vou demosntrar minha fama e farei eles se recordarem de quem sou...- sorriu malignamente com os olhos rubros.

Parte dali,mas não sem antes olhar para o humano e se despedir:

- Sayounara, Yamakawa..

E acrescenta após um breve silêncio

- Foi coragem, embora loucura o que fez, além de ser o primeiro humano a não temer nem por um instante minha tranformação...esquisito...- fala a última palavra mais para ela, do que para o humano, que sorri.

Então o jovem prosta-se uma vez mais e fala:

- Sayounara, Noharahishimosama.

Chamas azuladas e neve negra irrompe-se em torno dela, envolvendo-na, que após dissipar-se, revela o nada.

Ele se levanta e fita o sol que nacera, cujos raios mornos e calorosos inundavam as terras do Oeste, juntamente com o termíno das batalhas violentas e sangrentas nos domínios do Grande cão branco, como agora chamam também, o senhor daquele território vasto, extenso e fértil.

Yamakawa apoiando com o corpo na lateral da porta corrediça, murmura:

- Noharahishimo...

A traquicardia, é por causa de quando amamos alguém, passamos nervoso. Suamos, frio na espinha e o coração acerela. pelo menos quando me apaixonei, embora fosse platônico, era assim que me sentia, quando passava perto dele... srsrsrs

Isso é verdade, a Noharahishimo é muito possesa, Yamakawa terá que saber lidar, como de fato, a "domará", mas sem deixar de ser carinhoso, amavél e gentil com a daiyoukai. XDDDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelos reviews -


	60. Fuga

As magnifícas e ferteís Terras do oeste foram invadidas, após expulsarem os invasores, o momento agora é de retalhação em decorrência da destruição causada nas terras do Grande cão branco e a perda de inúmeras vidas . . .

Amanhece. No alto de um monte, duas figuras eram avistadas e mais abaixo, em um vale, encontrava-se um exército acampado.

Os dois eram Tenkumoya e Tsuki. O comandante trajava sua armadura impoenente e fitava o horizonte, Tsuki estava prostrado atrás deste, com a cabeça abaixada.

Então, o kitsunedaiyoukai pronuncia-se:

- Então, Yamakawa, de fato, ama minha filhota e ela o ama, mas por causa da violência sofrida, não compreende...

- Hai...

- Pelo que vejo, ele é muito carinhoso e atencioso com Noharahishimo...

- Sim . . . mas bem pertinente também. - Tsuki completa com um sorriso.

- Imagino como isso a deixa irada - e o comandante ri levemente- é muito ousado, devo admitir...

Abaixo no vale, eles vêem uma comitiva de soldados levando os prisoneiros devidamente acorrentados e amordaçados. Seriam levados a prisão e ali decidido o futuro destes, provavelmente seriam vendidos como escravos á outros hans, afinal se mantivessem presos todos os prisioneiros de guerra, não haveria lugar sufuciente.

Após olhar a partida da comitiva, ele comenta ao servo:

- Fukaisorahana assim como seu filho, não fazem prisioneiros, matam-os, segundo ela, não compensa o "trabalho de leva-los á uma prisão" . . .

- Ouvi dizer, mas nunca imaginei ser verdade . . .

- Para eles, tanto mãe e filho, não há lugar para rendição, é batalhar até a morte ...a genitora educou bem seu filhote...

- È...ambos são terriveís em batalha...

- Tenkumoyasama.

O comandante se vira e vê um mensageiro, um youkai mariposa com suas enormes asas. Este prostra-se e sem olha-lo, estende um pergaminho em seus dois pares de mão.

Ele recebe e desenrola, lendo com atenção, então torna a fechar e fala à Tsuki.

- Avise Oyakatasama, onde minha filha provavelmente está.

- Hai.- falando isso, o jovem desaparece em chamas azuladas.

- Você, mensageiro.

- Hai- fala prontamente, sem ousar olhar ao comandante.

- Pode retirar-se e anunciar que recebi o pergaminho.

O youkai maripsoa, após prostra-se mais uma vez, afasta sem virar as costas e só mais a frente, abre suas asas imensas e parte dali.

O comandante desce até o vale para reunir seu exército.

Oyakata invocara todos os comandantes para uma reunião em seu castelo, onde seria determinado os planos para retalhação dos hans que ousaram invadir as terras, acarretando diversos conflitos e perdas de diversas vidas, mais de youkais que de humanos, pois apesar de eliminados e expulsos das terras, deveriam pagar por este atrevimento, então, fora decidido que dois comandantes realizaram uma ofensiva massiça contra os três hans, liderados por Inunotaishou, os demais comandantes, ficariam nas Terras do oeste, protegendo-as.

Os que avançariam contra os hans, eram Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana, pois dos quatro comandantes, eram os que estavam em melhor forma fisíca e cujos exércitos sofreram menos baixas. Fukaiyorukaze e Noharahishimo, guardariam as terras. Na reunião mesmo, a pantera negra e a raposa já traçaram um plano de proteção ás terras, visando ampliar a proteção e maximizar a reação das tropas, evitando que invasões avancem no território das Terras do oeste e que estas sejam eliminadas logo no início.

Dias se passaram e agora, enfrentavam o último han sobrevivente, os das serpentes. No castelo, o senhor das terras saíra para enfrentar Inunotaishou, assumindo sua forma henge, o de uma imensa e robusta sepente. Enquanto isso, sua companheira e cria fugiam do castelo com a ajuda de soldados fieís.

- Dokuhananohime ( princesa da flor venenosa) venha, onegai.- uma serva implorava a uma criança youkai,com três camadas de kimono e os cabelos presos em uma trança comprida, não tendo mais que oito anos.

- Filha, vamos- a mãe desta olhava sua cria com os olhos lirases úmidos, trajava três peças de kimono e os cabelos verdes-claros eram presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Vendo que a filha não se mexia, puxa ela pela mão, enquanto a pequena se debatia. Não conseguindo muito sucesso, pega a cria no colo.

- Não!! Chichiue!!- ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto olhava do pátio, uma imensa serpente brigando com um gigantesco cão branco de olhos rubros e duas vezes maior que o genitor dela.

A mãe com a cria nos braços, passa por um buraco na parede nos fundos do castelo em direção à floresta. A criança assistia horrorizada o cão branco derrotando seu pai, pois via a imensa serpente começar a enfraquecer com a perda de sangue, por causa dos diversos ferimentos de garras. Após alguns minutos, o pai desta tomba ao chão com estrondo, fazendo a terra tremer, mergulhando em uma poça rubra de seu prórpio sangue. Inunotaishou uiva para a lua nova daquela noite fria, sem estrelas.

- Papai!! Não!!

A mãe desta, olhara pra trás horrorizada e agora sabia que o castelo caíra de vez, pois seu esposo, o outrora senhor daquelas terras, jazia em um leito rubro de sangue com o corpo retalhado e a cabeça semiarrancada. Chorando junto com a filha, corre ainda mais rápido, com as servas pessoais junto á elas e os soldados.

Porém, a gritaria da menina chamara a atenção de soldados de Fukaisorahana que estavam nas proximidades enfrentando as últimas resistências. Então, um grupo passa a perseguir a outrora princesa daquelas terras e sua genitora, a senhora daquelas terras .

Corajosamente, os soldados da escolta da senhora se põe a batalhar e o capitão fala, humildemente:

- Por favor, senhora, fuja daqui, nos os retardaremos!!

Olhando uma ultima vez os soldados, elas correm ainda mais enquanto os soldados de Fukaisorahana chegam até eles e começa o combate, mas com vitória garantida dos combatentes das Terras do oeste , devido a sua superioridade númerica. Alguns ultrapassam os soldados e continuam a perseguição, apreciando a caçada e mal vendo a hora de abater as presas, retalhando-as.

Então, as servas e a senhora sentem o cheiro de água e se lembram de um extenso afluente ali, com várias bifurcações e a serva mais velha tem um plano, enquanto vêem os soldados se aproximando cada vez mais, por causa do treinamento deles, então esta conversa com as demais que falam à senhora :

- Quando mergulhamos, a senhora e vossa fiha mergulhem na água na forma henge, nos também faremos isso, porém, nós só ficaremos um pouco abaixo da superfície e com isso, parcialmente visiveís ganhando tempo para a senhora e vossa filha- a serva mais velha fala.

- Enquanto isso, eu que sou mais nova, farei o papel de filha, pois na forma henge sou menor, enquanto isso, mergulhem o mais profundo possivel.

- Nós duas também faremos isso, uma irá simular a mãe e a outra a filha- uma das outra servas falam.

- Nós também.

Ao se aproximrem do afluente, a mãe fala á cria:

- Assuma a forma henge, agora!

A menina desperta do choque ao ver seu pai morto, então assume a forma henge junto com a mãe, as servas também, formando o total de três pares de serpentes, falsas, simulando ser a senhora e sua cria, uma menor e outra maior.

A mãe coloca a filha na boca e fecha as mandíbulas, a fim de criar um bolsão de ar dentor da boca dela, pois a pequena serpente não resistiria tanto tempo embaixo d´água sem respirar.

A rainha mergulha profundamente com a cria, embora tomasse cuidado de ver se ela resistiria a pressão no fundo da água, pois o filhote nunca mergulhara tão profundo e por mais que ela estivesse protegida na boca, a presão poderia ser fatal.

O plano é posto em ação, as demais servas em pares, começam a seguir em bifurcações diferentes, embaixo da superfície, mas podendo ser notadas as sombras. O exército alcança elas e se depara com uma situação complicada.

Viam três pares de cobras, uma maior e outra menor pelas sombras abaixo da superfície. Então, o oficial de maior gradução, ordena que se separem em grupos e persigam os três pares, com ordens de eliminar.

Os três pares acabam alcançadas e eles lançam lanças afiadas nelas, alguns usam foices com correntes trazidos na cintura e outros correntes , trazendo-as para a margem a fim de poderem ser mortas, por mais que lutem, não possuem preparação e tombam ao chão, nas formas henges. Eles comemoram, pois só tiveram três baixas, mas por imprudência de novatos.

Não percebem que longe dali, a outrora senhora daquele han imerge das águas com a cria e abre a boca, somente para criar mais um bolsão de ar para esta, que desfaz a forma henge para ficar melhor acomodada nas mandíbulas da genitora, após isto, a enorme serpente delgada de movimentos elegantes, mergulha profundamente nas águas escuras, enquanto a menina murmura pra si mesmo, com ódio no olhar:

- Pagará pelo que nós fez... vingarei Chichiue...


	61. Descanso

Agora é o momento de descansar, porém, sem baixar a guarda.

Nidoriko e sua genitora irão morar no castelo de Inunotaishou como convidadas . . .

Uma semana se passa, os comandantes liderados por Oyakata saem vitoriosos e acabam com os hans, com isso as terras destes passam a serem anexadas aos domínios do Grande Cão branco.

Foi realizada uma reunião, entre Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana, para lidar com os detalhes da ocupação e indicar responsaveis para cuidar das terras, em nome de Inunotaishou ,além de avariar baixas e feridos.

Ao saber do assasinato da antiga senhora das serpentes e sua cria, promovida por um grupo de soldados, fez eles serem castigados e mortos logo em seguida, para servir de exemplo aos demais que ousassem desobecer uma ordem do senhor deles. Os planos de Inunotaishou para as duas, eram serem trazidas vivas e seriam liberadas em alguma das ilhas além-mar. Matar uma mãe e sua cria covardemente, o deixara irado além deles desobedecerem as ordens, pois se entusiasmaram na perseguição.

Após resolvidos estes assuntos, os comandantes e as tropas relaxariam e os curandeiros youkais e seus ajudantes, cuidariam dos youkais feridos.

Naquele momento, Fukaiyorukaze dirigia-se á mannsão para rever sua família, há mais de uma semana estava longe deles e sentia falta, especialmente de sua fêmea humana. Tinham sido dias angustiantes longe dela. Junto dele, estava Oyakata, pessoalmente, iria verificar se a escolta de Nidoriko e da mãe dela para o castelo onde iriam morar estavam satisfatórias . Havia despachado um mensageiro com ordens de mandar uma carruagem com forte escolta.

Ao chegarem, vêem a carruagem do castelo, com os cavalos youkais inquietos e o séquito de soldados, ladeando -a. O senhor sorri ao ver que de fato, fora enviado uma escolta decente. O chefe da defesa do castelo enviara soldados fortemente armados.

- Nossa, são muitos e estão bem armados Oyakatasama, com certeza elas estaram em seguraça - Myouga comenta.

A nomiyoukai viera no caminho conversando com o comandante e seu senhor, que também era seu amigo, pois era tido em alta afeição pelo Grande cão branco.

- Hai, mandei que enviassem os mais fortes e que estivessem bem armados, apesar da guerra ter sido terminada, não devemos baixar nossa guarda, pois neste caso, elas saíram da segurança da mansão, cujas defesas estão reforçadas para o castelo das Terras do oeste , até minha moradia é um bom trecho...

- É verdade.

- Myouga...

- hai, Oyakatasama.

- Irá com elas, quero que me avise se algo acontecer e se eu não estiver, ao comandante mais próximo, irá escodido, como é uma pulga youkai não será difícil.

A pulga, agora com aparência mais velha e cujos cabelos outrora castanhos foram substituídos por muitos fios brancos , embora ainda tivesse alguns fios castanhos, concordara, embora Oyakata tenha escutado ele engolir em seco.

- O que houve? -sabia da covardia do amigo.

Ele olha para seu senhor e fala:

- Nada não, senhor...- vira a face e olha apavorado para o outro lado com os olhos úmidos, enquanto comenta em pesamento " é mais seguro com Oyakata".

Ele ri levemente, achando graça na covardia da nomiyoukai.

- Vou ver Toutousai mais tarde . . . - ele comenta á Myouga.

- Tem haver com 'aquilo '?

- Sim, já tenho poder suficiente para isso...

- É verdade, agora o senhor é um daiyoukai.

- Oyakatasama?

- O que é Myouga?

- Esse excesso de proteção, tudo bem que acabou recentemente uma guerra . . . mas tem a ver com um distúrbio mais ao norte das terras a qual Noharahishimo foi investigar com as tropas?

- Sim . . .

- É desconfiava disso . . .

- Vá agora, Myouga...

- hai - embora apavorado, salta e se dirige á carruagem.

Inunotaishou caminha até os guardas da escolta, que o reverenciavam após virem seu senhor aproximar-se. Oyakata iria verificar qual trajeto seria utilizado e a segurança da mesma.

Enquanto isso, Fukaiyorukaze entrara na mansão pela porta corrediça após retirar os sapatos e colocar um geta trazido por uma serva, no gekan ( uma espécie de hall, onde ficam os sapatos ) da mansão.

Usa seu olfato para encontrar seus filhotes e percebe que sua mãe não retornara, pois estava na sala de reuniões do castelo junto de Tenkumoya, para rever detalhes e os relatórios solicitados por Oyakata e provavelmente demorariam.

Fukaiyorukaze percebera o olhar rápido da mãe para com Tenkumoya e o olhar deste para ela, desconfiava que eles se amavam.

A pantera daiyoukai estava feliz em pensar na possibilidade de sua genitora com o daiyoukai kitsune, pois percebia a felicidade desta e isto o alegrava muito, mas sabia porque o segredo.

Se fosse verdade o que sentiam um pelo outro, o fato de eles não poderem ficar juntos o entristecia, além de que, como eram espécies de youkais diferentes, ela, uma nekomata, um felino e ele, uma raposa, um canídeo, nunca teriam cria mesmo se pudessem e quisessem.

Ao entrar em uma sala espaçosa, vê as crias. Ao perceberem a presença do genitor ficam felizes e largam os pergaminhos que liam para cumprimenta-lo, com uma leve reverência.

- Konnichiwa, tadaima, filhotes.

- Konnichiwa, okaerinasai, Tousan- ambos falam em ussínio, para logo depois se olharem com raiva e virarem a cara um para o outro.

Ambos abraçam o pai que retribui o abraço.

- Sentimos sua falta, tousan, ficamos preocupados - a menina fala em tom choroso e o abraça mais fortemente ainda.

- Eu também... como passaram de semana?

A menina seca o rosto. Depois, os irmão se entreolham e abaixam a cabeça envergonhados, o genitor, conhecendo as feições de culpa deles, fala, suspirando cansadamente:

- O que houve?

Então, ambos começam a falar e o daiyoukai pantera não consegue dissenir, então ergue a mão e com isso os filhos se calam e olham atentamente para a figura paterna.

- Um de cada vez, primeiro, o mais velho.

A menina funga em desparovação e olha aborrecida para o oniisan.

- Ontem durante os nossos treinos, eu estava de costas, treinando com o sensei e "esta"- aponta para a irmã- estava treinando os golpes que o mestre ensinou á ela, quando senti uma pedrada em minha cabeça...

- Pedrada? - arqueia uma das sombrançelhas à filha.

- Não foi proposital tousan...

- Foi sim.

- .. é a vez de sua imouto...

Ele funga e olha para o outro lado.

- Estava, de fato, treinando os golpes que o sensei me ensinou, mas em um descuido meu, exagerei no vento que rodeava a espada e com a pressão desta, um pedaço da pedra voôu e infelizmente acertou "ele"- aponta para o irmão- pois ele estava de costas, mas juro, papai, não foi de propósito.

- Duvido...- ele fala descrente.

- Aí eu pedi desculpas, mas ele não aceitou e foi para cima de mim, eu me defendi e começamos a brigar, o sensei tentou apatar nossa briga, mas o choque dos nossos ventos foram tão intensos, que ele . . .

- Vôou, ou melhor, foi atirado e se chocou com o tronco de uma magnólia milenar, que por sua vez quebrou ao meio com o choque- o garoto completa abaixando a cabeça e a irmã também abaixa, envergonhada.

O pai deles suspira, olha de um para o outro e fala:

- Ele não se feriu gravemente né?

- Iie, tousan, o sensei está bem . . . tanto que até nós deu um sermão

- E com certeza, sua mãe os castigou?

- Hai...

- E qual foi o castigo ?- sabia que apesar de tudo, seus filhos não eram mentirosos, pelo menos em relação à sua família e contariam.

- Não podemos sair da mansão por dois meses...

- Tousan...será que...- o jovem começa a falar suplicante.

O genitor ergue a mão e ele se cala, no mesmo instante, a menina suspira.

- O que vocês fizeram foi gravíssimo...foram punidos, não me intrometo nas punições de sua mãe e ela por sua vez, ela não se intromete nos meus, isso foi decidido há muito tempo...e praticamos até hoje, para não tirar a autoridade de nehum dos dois..

- Hai . . . - falam em ussínio, desanimados.

Ele como sempre, não consegue manter-se bravo com suas crias por muito tempo, então põe carinhosamente as mãos nas cabeças deles, afagando-os, depois as tira e fala:

- Não terão punição de mim já foram castigados...

- Vocês deveriam estar estudando, vão para seus quartos, já acabou a hora do lazer.

Uma voz em tom severo é ecoada no aposento e todos se viram para a origem, pelo tom de voz, ela ainda estava aborrecida com seus filhos, pela briga do dia anterior.

- Hanako . . . - ele olha saudoso para sua fêmea.

Ela vestia três peças de kimonos, seu olhar sério desfalecera em frente ao costumeiro sorriso de seu macho. Passam a olhar um para o outro com intensidade. Os filhos olham um para o outro, entendiam que seus pais desejavam ficar á sós. Suspiram e se retiram, não sem antes falar:

- Sumimassen, Tousan, Kaasan.

- Podem ir- o genitor fala sem deixar de fitar Hanako á sua frente.

Ambos os filhos fazem uma leve reverência respeitosa aos pais e se retiram, tomando cuidado de fecharem a porta corrediça de fussúma.

O casal então se abraça e trocam carícias, para logo depois beijarem-se possesivamente, pois não havia ninguém mais naquela sala.

Oyakata adentra na mansão e sente pelo cheiro que Fukaiyorukaze está com Hanako, e sorrindo, decide ir ver Nidoriko e deixar os dois á sós por um momento, mas sabia que não teria nada mais intímo do que beijos entre eles, pois era de dia e tinham visita, no caso dele. Neste momento um flash fulgaz surge a imagem de Aiko na sua mente e sentiu neste instante, saudades daquela época, mas foi rápido este momento.

O senhor daquelas terras, sorria, ao pensar em Tenkumoya sozinho com Fuakisorahana. Durante a invasão, eles se viram, mas muito rápido, agora que os demais comandantes e servos pensão que estão no castelo, eles tem um tempo consideravél para poderem ficar juntos, sem suspeita.

Com certeza, agora, se encontravam no éden particular deles, aproveitando a compania um ao outro. O que ele solicitara, os dois já haviam escrito nos relatórios, assim niguém desconfiaria, era apenas uma desculpa para proporcionar um tempo ao casal.

Ao virar em um corredor vê Nidoriko pintando gravuras diversas em um pergaminho, apoiado na mesinha baixa. Ele entra furtivamente, tanto que ela nem percebe que o inudaiyoukai está na sala. Se aproxima da pequena e de pé vê a pintura dela, de um cão, pelo menos, o que ele define vendo os traços e então pronuncia-se:

- Está lindo Nidoriko...

- Oyakatasama!- a menina mal consegue conter sua felicidade, ao ver aquele que considera como um pai.

A menina abraça-o e ele afaga a cabeça desta. Fala, então, gentilmente :

- Como você está?

- Bem, estava preocupada com o senhor...

- Eu soube...eu trouxe presentes.

- Presentes?

Os olhos dela ficam brilhantes quando ela vê os presentes na palma de Inunotaishou. Eram quatro otedamas, todas com um pano suave, contendo estampas bem coloridas de diversas flores e pequeninos sinos ornamentados, os padrões das estampas uma da outra eram diferenciadas. Ele sentara em posição de lótus para dar o presente á ela, então a criança o abraça, falando :

- Arigatou Oyakatasama.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Nidoriko, viu meu obi laranja com pétalas de yuri ( lírio ) ?- uma voz surge no corredor e depois a dona desta aparece, era Hana.

Ela fica estupefata ao ver Oyakata ali, olhando-a gentilmente, a filha então corre contente até a genitora surpresa e mostra os presentes

- Veja, Hahaue, ganhei de Inunotaishousama- ela fica feliz mostrando à mãe

Então Hana olha os presentes e percebe que pela confecção, tecido e detalhe minuncioso dos sininhos eram caros demais. Olha do brinquedo para Oyakata que apenas sorri e fala:

- Achei que ela adoraria um brinquedo novo. Como você está, Hana?

- Be...bem... - a presença dele o deixara atônita e os presentes carissímos dado a filha também contribuíra, fazendo-a gaguejar.

- Vim verificar se a escolta está de acordo a proteção que solicitei á vocês . . . saíram hoje para meu castelo e lá seram visitas. . . . se precisarem de algo, os servos no castelo as atenderão.

- Domoarigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama.

A mãe prepare-se para prostra-se quando lembra que ele pedira para não seguir a conduta dos servos, pois eles faziam por medo . Ela, então, apenas curva-se levemente em agradecimento. O inudaiyoukai fala sorrindo :

- Fico feliz que não tenha se prostado.

Horas mais tarde, após almoçarem na mansão, quer dizer, Hanako, Hana, Nidoriko e os hanyous, que só comeram por ordens de sua genitora. Os daiyoukais presentes, somente tomaram sake.

Longe dali, Fukaisorahana e Tenkumoya encontravam-se em seu éden particular esquecido pelos deuses. Havia uma cabana singela, mas bem arrumada em frente á uma terma. Estavam agora deitados em um futon macio sobre a relva, os corpos nús deles se tocavam, enquanto ele acariciava as costas da comandante.

Ela então olha para ele, que retribui o olhar, enquanto coloca uma mecha dos cabelos dourados dela atrás da orelha, para depois acariciar sua face com o dorso dos dedos. Enquanto isso, ela acaricia o tórax dele, talhado de músculos, em movimentos suaves, a qual sabia que o daiyoukai apreciava.

- O que houve amor? - o kitsune pergunta ao vê-la pensativa.

- Este lugar é maravilhoso...

- Sim...foi uma descoberta e tanto...

- Oyakatasama é muito gentil e bondoso conosco, além de nos apoiar, nos encobre...poucos senhores são como ele...

- É verdade, pude perceber que ele cada vez mais se parece com Yukiko, a única semelhança com aquele desgraçado do Yorusou, é os traços que lembram infelizmente aquele youkai sórdido e vulgar ...

O olhar dela fica triste, então ele ergue a face dela e pergunta, preocupado.

- O que houve?

- Em breve teremos que retornar, será estranho se nos ausentarmos mais que um dia, amanhã bem cedo, íremos retornar aos nossos postos, após tomarmos um banho, garantindo que o cheiro um do outro, dissipe...

- É verdade...

Então uma lágrima solitária escorre dos olhos dela, mas é secado pelos dedos gentis do comandante, que fala carinhosamente:

- Agora com o retorno de Oyakata, poderemos no encontrar mais vezes do que antes. Quando ele não estava era difícil . . .

Ele então ergue o rosto dela, úmido pelas lágrimas, falando ternamente:

- Não pensaremos no amanhã, aproveitemos o agora, minha nekochan...

Ele a olha intensamente e então ela devolve o olhar na mesma intensidade, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hai . . . aproveitaremos ao máximo, meu kitsunechan . . .

Sorrindo maliciosamente, aproxima os seus lábios do dele e se beijam com volúpia, enquanto as maõs de ambos, percorrem o o corpo um do outro, possesivamente. Então, se amam novamente, naquele éden esquecido pelos deuses.

Isso da Nidoriko vai ser supresa e explicará porque Inunotaishou quer que ela e a filha vivam no castelo, mas como convidadas permanentes e não servas.

Ah! Eles se ferraram mesmo, Lilica , haauahauahauaahua, pelo gênio dela e do que ela é capaz é fácil de imaginar e ajuda, pois ela estava com intenções homicidas.

È, porque a única maneira que vejo, é dele sabendo o que ocorreu á ela, para poder compreende-la e assim se aproximar dela, sem afugenta-la.

Obrigada pelo review -

Ah, amiga, eu também já estou pensando em como ele irá doma-la srsrsrsrs

Bem, ele não a teme, ela pode rosnar, se tranformar e nada o abala, é corajoso, ousado, mas é carinhoso tb e muito, ele inteligente como e, encontrará um modo de doma-la srssrs

Já imaginou? Ela, é terrivél, principalmente no campo de batalha, mas um humano a doma, quer dizer, para ele era será como um cordeiro srssrrsrs

Obrigada pelo review tb -

Notas:

Otedama - são saquinhos coloridos feitos de pano e enchidos, geralmente, com feijão azuki. Costumam ser redondos e pequenos, pelo menos em sua maioria, sendo assim suficientes para caber na palma da mão e alguns, mais incrementados, podem ter também, pequenos sinos, com eles podem se criar inúmeros jogos, usando-se até mais de um.


	62. Canino

Oyakata vai até Toutousai encomendar uma katana.

Tem um spolier neste capítulo, quanto o poder da tenseiga de ressucitar, basta pular o trecho em itálico e circulado por "bolinhas" .

Cap. 62 - Canino

O entardecer tingia o horizonte enquanto acima das nuvens, um gigantesco cão branco voava. Após algum tempo de vôo, chega próximo a um vulcão adormecido e em cujo centro, jazia um esqueleto imenso cujo chão quente exalava vapores letais para os humanos, mas não para youkais.

Ele inicia descida e pousa ao lado do vulcão, pois seu tamanho não permitia pisar no centro. Enquanto isto, uma conhecida figura sai de dentro da caveira enorme utilizada como uma espécie de toca.

Era um youkai de aparência quase idosa, com ainda alguns fios negros espalhados pelos cabelos brancos ralos. Usava uma yukata surrada em vários graus e um gigantesco martelo de forja na mão direita, apoiada displicente no ombro. Então, cumprimenta animadamente o gigantesco cão branco:

- Konnichiwa, Oyakatasama.- e curva-se levemente em respeito.

- Konnichiwa, Toutousai, sabe que dispenso de você uma reverência por mais leve que esta seja . . .

- Ee . . . mas faço involuntariamente . . . .

Pode-se ver um sorriso no enorme focinho e um leve abano das caudas,quase imperceptivél.

- Vim para que forjasse uma espada para mim . . .

- Ah! É ! - o ferreiro bate com a palma da maõ em sua cabeça - quase me esqueço.

- Acontece.

- Então, já viste senhor, como é o poder do clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro, pois esta espada não terá somente vosso poder e um pouco do de Yukiko, por sua descendência, mas também de trazer os mortos de volta a vida . . . será uma espada formidavél, minha obra-prima. - os olhos do youkai brilham de felicidade ao imaginar a espada.

- Sim . . . trouxe um pergaminho que Hoshiyakankiba,o aniue de Aiko, escreveu sobre as habilidades . . . - nisto o Grande cão branco fica triste, podendo-se ver esta tristeza estampada nos olhos rubros.

- Deve ter sido dificil, ele amava a imouto demais . . .

- Mas mesmo assim, mantemos boas relações diplomáticas, mas sinto a frieza dele, também, depois de tudo, ser caloroso comigo é pedir demais, além de não possuir esse direito . . .

- È dificil . . . - o ferreiro roça a cabeça.

Após um minuto de silêncio, este fala:

- Vou precisar de seu canino na forma henge, ele será minha matéria prima, devo dizer que sinto-me honrado de ter sido escolhido para tal trabalho.

- Só confiaria em você para forjar, além de que já tem fama . . .

- Muitos youkais acham ridículo que eu não forje espadas malignas - ele pondera.

- Isso é o que eles pensam, acho sua atitude louvavél, quem dera que todos fossem assim . . . - então ele apoia delicadamente a ponta de sua pata imensa no ombro do amigo, apoiando-o.

- Arigatou, Oyakatasama . . . bem . . . agora a presa . . .

Nisso o ferreiro entra na sua caverna osséa e traz de dentro, uma espécie de pinça imensa, transparecendo ser bem robusta e firme.

- Bem . . . abra as mandíbulas senhor .

O Cão branco então abre as enormes mandíbulas de caninos afiados e o ferreiro escolhe o dente canino, o maior e mais afiado. Posiciona a pinça e começa a puxar. Embora coloca-se toda a sua força não conseguia, usou também sua marreta imensa, mas só conseguiu trincar, enquanto o cão branco agüentava pacientemente a dor. Então, após um tempo, com um Toutousai exausto, inutaishoo fala:

- Pode deixar que eu arranco . . .

- Nani?

Então ele abre de novo as imensas mandíbulas um pouco dormentes pela posição incomoda e coloca uma de sua garras atrás do dente escolhido pelo ferreiro. Toutousai percebendo orienta-o para onde posicionar a garra. Usando toda a sua força, quebra um pedaço do canino que voa, indo fincar-se em um morro próximo dali.

Enquanto toutousai comemora, Oyakata pega o pedaço e dá ao ferreiro, segurando-o pela ponta através dos incisivos.

- Vejo que dará uma excelente e magnifíca katana, com certeza, minha maior obra-prima . . .

Nisso, Inunotaishou assume a forma semelhante a humana e estende á Touotusai o pergaminho, ele abre e então lê, após um tempo pronuncia-se:

Spoiler, basta pular este trecho

_-Nossa . . . Terá um grande poder, pena que só pode trazer os mortos de volta a vida uma única vez . . . _

_- Hai . . . mas como ele diz aí: a ' vida é finita, não se pode ressucitar os mortos ao bel prazer ' . . . - o inudaiyoukai pondera as palavras._

_- Bem . . . de certa maneira está certo, a vida é preciosa e tem que dar valor á ela . . . _

O inudaiyoukai encontra-se perdido em lembranças momentaneamente e é trazido de volta a realidade por Toutousai:

- Demorará quatro dias para forjar . . .

- Pensei que eram só três dias, como é o padrão.

- Sim, uma espada com poderes, digamos, " comuns ", mas esta é especial e seus poderes serão imensos, se fosse para conserta-la ou algo assim, aí sim seriam três dias, mas para cria-la, quatro . . . e penso numa bainha, que acha de pedir a Boukusen-ô ?

- A velha árvore de magnólia . . . é um daiyoukai formidavél e sábio . . .

- Ele seria capaz de doar um dos galhos para poder criar uma bainha formidavél, á altura desta futura espada magnífica . . .

- Vou falar com ele ainda hoje.

- Excelente . . . aí basta me trazer o material e em quatro dias terá a katana ( lâmina) e a bainha . . .

- Bem, sayounara Toutousai, logo retorno com um dos galhos, isso se Bokunsen-ô permitir, senão, aí procuraremos outro mateiral . . .

- Hai, sayounara, Oyakatasama .

Então ao se despedirem ,o inudaiyoukai parte rumo em direção as nuvens e lá em cima assume o formato de uma esfera, partindo dali em direção á floresta onde seu amigo, a milenar árvore de magnólia se encontra.

Longe dali, Yamakawa encontrava-se em sua mansão lendo alguns pergaminhos. Amanhã iria descobrir o que acontecerá á aquela que amava, tinha suspeitas,mas rezava aos deuses que não fossem reais.

Estava sendo preparada a mesinha baixa por um servo, para ser servido o jantar. O velho servo saíra e entra uma jovem serva, com a travessa contendo a refeição: oyako donburi, misôshiru. Também acompanhado de sake e mochi . Ela ajeita na mesa.

De propósito abrira instante antes, procurando não disfarçar muito, a gola de seu haori e procurava roças seus braços nos dele. Ele olha para ela, que mordendo os lábios, pergunta:

- Precisa de algo mais, meu senhor ? - com um tom de segundas intenções.

Ele olha para a mesa e então fala :

- iie . . .

Disfarçando ao máximo seu desânimo, a jovem se retira de perto e senta sobre os joelhos em um canto da sala, então, ele fala:

- Pode se retirar, aviso quando terminar- fala simplesmente e sem olhar a serva, enquanto começava a se servir.

- Hai, Yamakawasama.

Então ela se retira da sala de tatames, sentando sobre os joelhos e abre a porta corrediça.

Ao fechar, em frente ao corredor, comenta a si mesmo: "_ Porque será que nosso senhor não se deita mais conosoco, antes, era comum, mas agora . . . " _e sem entender o motivo de tal mudança, retira-se dali indo para a cozinha.

Na sala, Yamakawa começara a jantar.

Depois que se apaixonou pela kitsune daiyoukai, ele não conseguia mais desejar outras mulheres, pois seus pensamentos iam na bela comandante. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nela e não conseguia mais sentir atração pelas demais mulheres sendo isto agravado, quando descobrira que ela também o amava, mas infelizmente a comandante é arredia demais.

Então, ele janta enquanto pensa em Noharahishimo.

Notas

Verídico, é falado no mangá.

Oyako donburi - é um prato tradicional japonês. È arroz coberto com frango e ovos .

Mochi - bolinho de arroz .


	63. Mikohime

Um grande poder emana de Nidoriko, será ela uma lendária mikohime?

Uma poderosa e milenar espada desperta em um vilarejo que contém só sacerdotes e sacerdotizas.

Cap. 63 - Mikohime

Distante dali, uma carruagem á galope segue por um caminho largo o bastante para esta passar com folga e permitindo que soldados ladeiem os lados.

A noite já caíra e os sons noturnos já eram emitidos. Dentro da carruagem, mãe e filha estavam juntas.

A genitora estava desperta mas a filha, encontrava-se dormindo tranquilamente. Hana olhava a lua atentamente, enquanto afagava as melenas negras desta. Então um estrondo é escutado e relinchos podem ser ouvidos. Após isso, ela vê o movimentos dos soldados e a filha desperta, assustada, abraçando instintivamente a mãe.

Então um dos soldados fala pela janela circular.

- Onegai, fiquem aqui, nós cuidaremos 'deles ' .

Nisos, ele sai a galope com a espada levantada. A mãe abraça fortemente a filha, assustada. Instantes depois, elas vêem chamas envolverem a carruagem . Não percebem que uma pulga youkai saltara dali para avisar Oyakata.

As chamas começam a avançar com as labaredas ferozes. Elas se encolhem ainda mais, enquanto a filha fala chorando:

- Kaasan, estou com medo . . .

Então, um dos soldados youkais estoura a porta envolta em chamas e puxa as duas para fora, com pressa e de maneira rude, porém no momento não dava para ser gentil. Ao se virarem para o veículo delas, chamas o engolfam e os umayoukais haviam se soltado. Agora assistiam horrorizadas o que acontecia.

Youkais em suas formas henges semelhantes a grandes escorpiões, haviam avançado contra a carruagem e os soldados lutavam contra eles, logo perto do grupo, quinze youkais passam a proteger as humanas, formando uma espécie de barreira.

A batalha já durava algumas horas e era acirrada, mas os soldados conseguiam lutar bem, porém, achando uma brecha na barreira que envolvia mãe e filha e concentrando o ataque neste ponto, os escorpiões superam os soldados que cuidavam desta parte do "círculo", acabando por avançar contra elas. A mãe abraça a filha e fecha os olhos a espera da morte, mas percebe que não sente nada, abre um dos olhos e depois outro e então vê algo que nunca vira antes.

Um poderoso kekkai luminoso e os escorpiões se desintegram, alguns parecem que tiveram suas almas arrancadas dos corpos e estas "esferas vaposas ", sobem aos céus, sobre o olhar estupefato dos soldados. Olha então para a filha e a vê ela numa espécie de transe, com as feições sérias, percebe que ela é a origem deste poder espiritual imenso.

Os escorpiões youkais estavam confusos e os soldados logo recobram a noção e avançam sobre os inimigios terminando de destroça-los. Porém, os soldados não conseguem se aproximar do kekkai, um motivo era por temer serem purificados, pois viam que a menina estava em uma espécie de transe, inerte do mundo , tanto que parecia não escutar os pedidos da mãe e outra, começavam a se sentir mal com a emanação do ki do kekkai e tratam de se afastar para passar o mal estar.

Um dos soldados fala que irá atrás dos cavalos que fugiram e recebe autorização do superior para isso. Enquanto isso, a mãe tenta em vão despertara filha, para ela fazer desaparecer a barreira.

Bem longe dali, no interior de uma densa floresta que irradiva um poder espiritual imenso e era ladeada por um poderoso kekkai, encontrava-se uma vila. Esta encontrava-se alvoraçada, percebendo-se vários kitoumes e mikos, de diversas idades, muitos formando famílias. No centro, uma velha sacerdotiza caminhava rumo a uma espécie de altar que naquele momento brilhava, dentro de uma pequena caverna.

Os demais acompanhavam a idosa e encontravam-se ansiosos. Após entrarem na caverna e andarem alguns metros, é visto uma espada com sua bainha fincada em uma pedra emanando um poder imenso.

Todos então se curvam para a arma inclusive a idosa com certa difucldade, então esta se pronucia:

- Tamashiinokatana . . . tu acordastes após séculos . . . .

Então uma forte luz envolve a katana e esta esfera assume a forma semelhante á humna, de um jovem. A velha miko fala com tom de surpresa:

- Shinsetsuko? É uma surpesa sair da katana, já faz . . .

- séculos . . . - e olha saudosamente.

- Este olhar é de saudades daquela hanyou, como era mesma o nome? - a velha se põe a pensar.

- Aiko, mas ela já está morta, sinto isso - e olha triste.

- Gomennasai.

- iie - e sorri forçadamanete- não precisa desculpar-se . . .

- Mas . . . se depertou . . . então - fala sorbeba de felicidade.

- Hai, uma mikohime surgiu, uma descendnete do meu clã ainda reside neste mundo.

Todos os outros comemoram , então, a senhora os silencia apenas erguendo a maõ e imediatamente, obedecem, ficando em silêncio.

- Precisamos acha-la . . . as mikohimes são raras e é preciso receber instrução logo.

- Claro, irei nesta forma, assumirei a forma de katana apenas quando estiver em frente á ela, pois são tempos perigosos e posso arrancar e purificar a alma dos youkais e de bandidos também. Creio que também devemos utilizar shikigamis.

- ee (sim ) . . . vamos organizar um grupo, pois sei que consegue encontra-la, não é? Shinsetsuko?

Ele sorri em aprovação e passa entre os sacerdotes, que continuam curvados, mas abrem caminho para ele passar, seguido pela velha sacerdotiza. Iriam organizar o grupo imediatamente para buscar a mikohime.

Oyakata chegou ao local do ataque, pois Myouga conseguira encontra-lo. Ao chegar, vê o kekkai que emanava um poder imenso, olha estupefato e então, um dos soldados se aproxima dele e fala, após prostra-se:

- Konbanwa, Oyakatasama.

- Kayo, fale-me o que ocorreu.

- Um grupo de escorpiões atacou-nos e puseram fogo na carruagem, nos defendemos ao máximo, eram muitos . . .e . . .

- e ? - arqueia uma sombrançelha.

- Um grupo destes inmigos em torno de dez, conseguiram atravessar nosso círculo de proteção feito com nosso corpos, para proteger Hanasan e Nidoriko .

- E o kekkai? - desconfiava a fonte do poder e como ele surgira, mas desejava confirmar.

- Assim que os youkais avançaram sobre elas, esse kekkai surgiu, percebemos após observação atenta que é oriundo do pequeno filhote de humano.

- Nidoriko?

- Hai.

- E o que aconteceu com os youkais? Tiveram suas almas arrancadas ou foram purificados?

- Os dois tipos. Uns tiveram suas almas arrancadas e seis foram purificados, ao simples toque da barreira, nunca vi uma alma de youkai, sua essência, ser arrancada do corpo . . .

- Nidoriko, como suspeitava é uma Mikohime, sempre que ficava perto dela, sentia-me bem e também um certo poder que ela emanava, algo não típico para a maioria dos humanos.

- Mikohime? - o soldado fica assombrado

- Pensei que era lenda - fala ainda estarrecido com tal informação.

- Não é . . .

O inudaiyoukai então ordena que os soldados retornem a formação e vê que a carruagem está destruída e decide leva-las com seu poder.

- Ela estava curando meu coração . . .

- Com certeza, ainda está um pouco machucado, mas em virtude de antes, está bem melhor, é incrível a cura que podem proporcionar - Myouga sai de trás da gola do haori.

- Logo virão busca-la . . .

- Com certeza, Inunotaishousama

- E ela terá que ir, pois precisa aprender a usar seus poderes . . . ela é poderosa demais e precisa ter controle, isto é algo que não posso ensinar, somente sacerdotes.

- Será que a mãe aceitará sair das terras?

- O vilarejo é bem protegido, vários mikos e kitoumes criaram poderosos shikigamis para defenderem-se de bandidos e a floresta em torno do vilarejo possuí um kekkai poderoso, tanto que até humanos tendo coração maligno se sentem mal lá.

- Vendo por este lado . . . - setencia a nomiyoukai.

- Mas agora é fazer Nidoriko baixar o kekkai, pois está em transe . . .

-Percebi - a pulga fala olhando atentamente e assombrado o poder do kekkai.

- Normal, afinal no momento que os youkais avançaram sobre ela e a mãe, instintivamente ela ergueu a barreira, usando seus poderes inconcientemente, mikohimes são ainda mais suscetiveís .

- É verdade.

- Vou tentar - conforme se dirige até onde Nidoriko e sua mãe está, a nomiyouaki pula do ombro para a mata.

Oyakata apenas sorri, se divertia com a covardia de seu amigo. Cuidadosamente se aproxima da pequena, e a mãe desta, nota o inudaiyoukai e fala preocupada.

- Ela está em transe, não me escuta.

- Ela tem que despertar, creio que só som não faça isso . . .

- Som? falar?

Inunotaishou só confirma sério, entao fala em direção a Nidoriko:

- Nidoriko . . . voçê está segura agora, os escorpiões desapareceram . . . venha - então estende a mão gentilemnte para ela preparando-se para atravessar o kekkai.

Quando sua mão encotnra a barreira, o inudaiyoukair recebe um choque e sua face exprimi incomodo, mas não cede e tenta pegar na mão dela.

- Oyakatasama! - a humana está com as mãos em frente a boca, assustada, vendo e mini-relâmpagos se chocarem contra a pele deste.

A face do Grande cão branco agora esprimia leve dor e curva as costas um pouco. Então, a pequena desperta e fala, apavorada e com lágrimas no rosto:

- Oyakatasama!

Nisto, o kekkai desparece e a pequena abraça inutaishoo chorando compulsivamente e falando entre soluços:

- Gomennsai, o senhor . . . o senhor . . .

-Não foi nada, fico feliz que tenha despertado, em poucou minutos minhas mãos se recuperarão.

A mãe desta olha apavorada para a mão levemente queimada do inudaiyoukai.

- Está tudo bem agora -e abraça carinhosamente a menina, que cansada , acaba adormecendo no colo deste.

- Nidoriko? - a mãe se aproxima preocupada e põe a mão na cabeça desta.

- Não precisa se preocupar, só está esgotada por usar seus poderes. Nada mais.

E entrega a filha ao colo da mãe que a abraça, então ele fala aos soldados:

- Levem os umayoukais para o castelo, eu levarei Hana e sua filha ao castelo.

Todos os soldados se crvam e se retiram, junto com o condutor e os cavalos youkais.

- Venha. - ele levanta o braço para a humana se aproximar.

Ela então se aproxima ficando ao aldo do inudaiyoukai que apoia a maõ no ombro dela, cuja face fica lemente rubra, então, usando seus poderes, inunotiahsou as teleporta para o castelo.

Shinsetsuko reaparece, ou melhor, a espada Tamashiinokatana e cujo espírito deste kitoume encontra-se dentro dela . A primeira aparição dele é no capítulo 5 - A jornada de Aiko e o vilarejo aparece no cap. 10 - Vilarejo de Miko e Kitoume , onde é explicado tudo sobre Shinsetsuko, sua história e sobre essa formidavél espada, utilizada somente por descendentes ou reencarnação de algum membro deste clã .

È, Nidoriko é descendente do Clã Asanotenuta e uma mikohime.

Mikohime( princesa sacerdotiza ) foi um termo que criei, só existe miko ou kitoume, mas no anime, mostra que uma em particular conseguia arrancar e purificar a alma dos youkais, um feito inédito e creio, impossivél para uma miko. Daí criei esse termo srsrsrs.

As mikohime são sacerdotizas cujos poderes transcedem aos das mikos e kitoumes.

Notas

Sinsetsuko - criança gentil. Shinsetsu (gentil) , ko ( filho/a , criança).

Tamashiinokatana- espada da alma - Tamashii (alma) , no (do/da), katana (espada)

Clã Asanotenuta - canção celestial da manhã- uta (canção), ten (celestial) , no (do/da) , asa (manhã).

Kitoume - sacerdote

Miko - sacerdotiza

Shikigami - Shikigami é um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji .O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássaros.Na Mitologia Japonesa, Shikigami (式神) são espíritos invocados para servir e proteger um Onmyoji, bem como o conceito de feiticeiro familiar. Sacerdotes ( kitoume) e Sacerdotisas ( miko ) japoneses (pelo menos na ficção) eram capazes de invocar shikigami.

Os shikigami podem assumir a forma de pássaros ou outros animais pequenos, e o mais poderoso dos shikigami pode até assumir a forma de uma pessoa. A quantidade de habilidades que um shikigami possui depende do potencial do Onmyoji.

Diz-se que se pode chamar até um ou dois shikigami de uma vez só. Existem lendas que dizem que o poderoso Onmyoji Abe no Seimei conseguia invocar e usar doze shikigami simultaneamente.

Shikigami também pode ser um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji (eram adivinhos da corte, no período Heian), e sua habilidade era definida pelas habilidades de seu mestre.

O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássaros. Um shikigami de um poderoso Onmyoji pode possuir e manipular um animal, mas apenas um realmente poderoso pode possuir uma pessoa.

Quando um Onmyoji luta contra outro Onmyoji, ele enviava seu shikigami. Se o Onmyoji opositor avistava o shikigami, ele pode convertê-lo com seus poderes mágicos. Então, o shikigami convertido voltava, e atacava seu mestre original com força dobrada. Isso era chamado de shikigami gaeshi .

Abe-no-Seimei é conhecido como o mais poderoso Onmyoji da história. Lendas contam que ele tinha doze shikigami, embora um Onmyoji normal dificilmente pudesse ter dois shikigami ao mesmo tempo.

Onmyoji: a organização que eles pertenciam era chamada Onmyoryo. Suas responsabilidades iam desde uma simples tarefa, como manter o calendário atualizado, à trabalhos místicos, como adivinhações e proteção do palácio contra os espíritos malévolos


	64. Sayounara, Noharahishimo

Em uma floresta densa, montado em Haku, sua montaria preferida, vê Noharahishimo lutando contra um escorpião imenso.

Porém, apesar da vitória da kitsune daiyoukai, ela se encontra entre a vida e a morte, deitada em um leito rubro, enquanto uma horda de youkais peçonhetos avançam.

Yamakawa toma uma decisão.

Cap. 64 - Sayounara, Noharahishimo.

No dia seguint na mansão do senhor das terras de Amesen, o cavalo favorito de Yamakawa, Haku , estava sendo selado, pois o dono iria sair.

Yamakawa estava naquele instante dentro das dependências de sua morada, ordenando o que deveria ser feito em sua ausência, após rever alguns pergaminhos sobre negócios. Estava trajando um montsuki negro 3/4 , haori azul com estampas de nuvens brancas, uma gi azul e uma hakama de mesma cor do haori. Trazia duas katanas presas na cintura e um zori nos pés, amarrado com tiras.

- Talvez retorne ainda hoje, Katen - ele fala a um reponsavél pela guarda da mansão.

- Hai, Yamakawasama - este curva-se em respeito.

No pátio, o cavalo alvo escoceava a terra, impaciente, com a demora de seu cavaleiro , tendo as rédeas seguradas firmemente por um jovem servo, em torno de quinze anos. Ao avistar seu senhor saindo, ele curva-se profundamente, com os olhos abaixados, logo após, fornece as rédeas e este, monta no cavalo.

- Arigatou, Ken .

- Doitashimashite, Yamakawasama - o jovem faz outra reverência.

- Rá! Haku! - e bate levemente com as rédeas no pescoço do animal.

Nisto o corcel branco sai a galope rumo aos portões duplos, pesados, abertos naquele instante.

O homem adorava o vento em seu rosto, o que mais gostava era cavalgar, preferencialmente por campinas, onde podia exigir o máximo de sua montaria preferida, presente de seu pai, antes deste falecer.

Haku era um potro jovem quando foi dado a Yamakawa, que quando podia, sempre ia cuidar dele, dando carinho e oferecendo 'gulousemas', em virtude disso, a fama deste cavalo era de "cavalo de um homem só" , pois só aceitava Yamakawa, se outros tentassem montar nele, ele empinava e saltava e não saía do lugar, fazendo de tudo para desmontar seu cavaleiro.

Após horas de cavalgada, com ele parando para sua montaria descansar ou beber água em algum riacho, chega ao seu destino, uma floresta densa e fechada. Neste intante, ele fazia o cavalo dar meio trote, pois as árvores seculares ali criaram muitas raízes no chão além de haver vários galhos baixos.

De imediato, percebera que a floresta encontrava-se anormalmente silenciosa e ressabiado, desembanhou uma de suas katanas e passou a se concentrar até nos sons infímos, o cavalo por sua vez, como se entendesse o que se passava, ficara quieto, nem ousando relinchar e movendo suas orelhas em volta, tentando captar sons.

Uma estranha névoa surge do nada, envolvendo cavaleiro e cavalo, o animal só não empina ou se apavora demais, pois seu dono transmitia segurança e firmeza através das rédeas, recuou apenas um pouco para trás e tremeu levemente, mas nada mais.

Então, o jovem homem vê uma gigantesca raposa negra cujas orelhas eram de pontaa brancas reconhece como Noharahishimo lutando contra um escorpião imenso, a luta era acirrada, mas a raposa de nove caudas consegue subjulgar seu oponente, mas ele percebe que ela estava seriamente ferida e chamas azuladas a envolvem e diminuem de tamanho.

Procurando trotar agora o mais rápido que consegue, após esquivar-se de alguns galhos, tendo o coração na mão, apavorado, temendo o pior, chega até uma clareira, onde vê Noharahishimo sangrado demais e fraca. Desmonta rapidamente do cavalo e se aproxima da comandante gravemente ferida. Percebe que a respiração dela está fraca e a temperatura baixa, olha em volta e vê ela outrora deitada em uma poça de líquido rubro.

Deseperado a chama:

- Noharahishimosama! Noharahishimosama!

A kitsune daiyoukai abre levemente seus olhos, pois estava fraca demias com a perda de sangue e fala, balbuciando:

- Yamakawa ?

- Hai, estou aqui.

- Fuja . . .

- nani?

- Há mais se aproximando . . .

E nisso ele percebe vários escorpiões de diversos tamanhos se aproximando, além de aranhas.

- Não vou embora sem você . . .

- Imbecil, é uma ordem . . .

Ignorando a ordem e usando o máximo de suas forças, pois a armadura imponente, mesmo avaliada, era pesada, a levanta com difculdade e ajuda ela a montar no corcel com ele atrás, o sangue manchava a pelagem do belo animal, então, o cavaleiro faz o cavalo parti dali a maio galope, com o humano tomando o máximo de cuidado para a comandante não cair, porém, com as raízes, não consegue galopar compretamente e com isso, abrir uma maior brecha entre ele e os youkais, que se aproximavam, então, em virtude disto, toma uma decisão.

Desmonta de seu cavalo e fala, próximo da cabeça:

- Vá para casa!

- Sua carga - completa no tom autoritário.

E bate na traseira do animal que parte a meio galope dali com a comandante desacordada.

Ele treinara pessoalmente o cavalo para atender a algumas ordens, ' vá para casa', era uma delas e o animal iria direto para a mansão, mas só, se Yamakawa mandasse, não tentaria derrubar Noharahishimo, pois a ordem ' sua carga', indicava que devia tranportar qualquer coisa que estivesse na sela com ele.

Ele então desembanha sua katana e se prepara para a horda de inimigos, encarando-os firmemente embora seu coração estivesse descompassado, perante a superioridade numérica e fato de que eram youkais peçonhetos, a adrenalina porém, estava a mil:

- Não passaram daqui! .

O youkai que parecia ser o líder, para, e fala:

- Para que morrer humano? Pois sabe que morrerá.

- Garanto que levarei o máximo comigo para o além - esta frase é dita sobre risos dos inimigos.

- Porque perder sua vida? Poderia muito bem ter saído daqui, do que morrer por uma morimbuda . . .

- Não fale assim de Noharahishimo, verme desprezivél! - grita irado e encarando o youkai no olhos.

- Ora . . . pelo que vejo é corajoso, dou crédito a você, humano . . . mas não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Porque deseja saber? - fala enquanto observa atentamente o movimento dos demais, caso resolvessem atacar.

- Porque quero compreende este suícidio, a nosso ver, irracional e sem sentido .

- Não é sem sentido! Eu amo Noharahishimo e faria tudo para defende-la! Se for preciso dar minha vida, que assim seja, mas garanto que darei de bom grado se for para ela sobreviver.

- Imbecil! Amor? Um sentimento estúpido. . . - um dos youkais fala com tom de asco.

- Não é imbecil! Por ela dou minha vida!

- Idiota . . .

- Não é idiotice . . . - fala rangendo os dentes- sei da diferença de poderes entre nós, ela uma daiyoukai, e eu, um simples humano . . . apesar de sermos raças diferentes, a amo muito, mesmo que minha vida dure um segundo perto do dela, pois os humanos tem uma vida curta comparada a dos youkais, este segundo, garanto, seria o mais agradavél possivél . . .

- Pelo que sinto em relação á ela, sou capaz de enfrentar as trevas mais profundas e o inferno mais tenebroso, por ela, sacrifico minha vida, como agora, sem hesitar.

- Quanta besteira- o que parecia ser o líder fala.

- A defenderei e cuidadaria dela o máximo que conseguiria, se ficassemos juntos, mas sei que agora, isto não passa de um sonho, pois perecerei hoje, mas ao menos pude vê-la uma última vez . . . pelo menos isso - e fala olhando tristemente ao pensar que nunca mais veria a bela kitsunedaiyoukai de beleza ímpar.

- Pois bem, faremos sua vontade humano! - e todos avançam para cima dele que pensando em Noharahishimo uma última vez, avança com a katanas nas mãos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	65. Castelo

No castelo das Terras do Oeste, Hana e Oyakata começam a conversar.

Cap. 65 - Castelo

Porém, quando ele usa sua katana, todos os youkais desaparecem envoltos na névoa e que no final dissipa, revelando ser uma campina. Olha em volta e vê que seu cavalo se encontra próximo dali, mas com uma corda presa na cabeça e empinando, escoceando, tentando a todo custo se soltar, porém sem sucesso. Percebe de imediato que Noharahishimo não se encontra na sela, olha em volta e vê que os youkais sumiram, o sangue que manchara as vestes dele e o pêlo do animal, não exisitia mais.

Mas mesmo confuso mantém a agaurda e então, chamas azuladas irrompem-se na frente dele e surge Tenkumoya em toda a sua imponência, sorrindo para o humano atônito. Então o daiyoukai fala, orgulhoso:

- Passou com louvor no teste, testemunhei sua sinceridade e forte amor para com minha filha . . .

- Teste?

- Sinto por toda essa ilusão que criei, mas queria saber seus reais sentimentos em relação a minha filhota se a amava ou não, devo cofnessar que apesar dela ser adulta para os padrões youkais, continuo um pai superprotetor . . .

- Então...era um teste?

- Hai e devo confessar que fico feliz com sua decisão de ser capaz de sacrificar-se por ela, isso me deixa tranquilo, além do fato de ter sido gentil e carinhoso com ela, quando a levou á mansão, por estar seriamente ferida e não descansou até a febre dela baixar -então sorri.

O humano olha em volta e vê que a floresta a sua volta sumira e a que deveria adentrar se encontrava mais à frente.

- O senhor criou uma floresta, Tenkumoyasama? - fala pasmo.

- Sim, veja bem, para um daiyoukai milenar como este Tenkumoya, é "brincadeira de criança" fazer isso e criar ilusões como essas, ainda mais sendo natural de minha espécie . . . somos famosos por isso e pelo fogo azulado.

- Sim, então, como prendeu Haku, quer dizer, quando ? -olhava agora para o cavalo branco irado por estar preso.

- Quando entraste na floresta criada por mim e desceu dele para ver a ilusão de minha filha, prendi o cavalo e aquele que montou, era uma ilusão, eu troquei - fala simplesmente.

- Mas, como não ouvia os relinchos?- ele agora se dirigia ao corcel, para solta-lo.

- Minha capacidade ilusória permite isolar sons, portanto, só ouviria o que desejasse que escutasse...

- Mas isso . . . é . . .

- Incrivél, sim, a maioria das raposas não consegue, mas como sou milenar e um daiyoukai, as capacidades comuns de raposas são aprimoradas, ou melhor, aprimorei esta arte, uso muito em batalhas . . . assim como minha filha tem capacidade de criar uma ilusão, com isolamento de outros sons, não desejaveís a ilusão que queremos criar.

Após acalmar o corcel e liberta-lo, ele olha para o comandante que sorria para ele.

- Então o senhor mandou . . .

- Sim, mandei Tsuki ir até sua mansão para transmitir a mensagem.

- Tenkumoyasama, me contará?

O daiyoukai suspira de tristeza, e com um olhar penoso, começa a contar ao jovem a triste história de Noharahishimo, todo o mal que ela sofreu nas garras de Yorusou naquele dia tenebroso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, no Castelo das Terras do Oeste, em um luxuoso quarto, Hana acorda após adormecer com sua filha em uma cama confortavél , coberto com candidos lençois de seda e de linho.

A genitora olha então para a criança que naquele momento dormia profundamente, Oyakata avisara que devido ao uso do poder, provavelmente dormiria até o sol estar a pino. A mãe passa a acariciar as melenas negras da filha carinhosamente para depois, beijar o rosto dela, maternalmente. Senta na cama e se espreguiça, nunca dormira em algo tão confortavél, estava tão cansada dos eventos fatídicos de ontem, que nem percebera direito o quarto que dividiria com a filha.

Passa então a analisar o luxo e requinte daquele quarto, seus moveís de mogno e shira kashi. Duas belissimas litografias de paisagens das terras do oeste adornavam o ambiente. Levanta-se e caminha até uma das imponentes janelas de detalhes prateados, olhando o horizonte, enquanto os cálidos raios de sol banhavam a pele da humana.

Ela ouve então leves batidas nas portas de carvalho branco e uma voz:

- Sumimassen, Hanasama?

Ela estranha inicialmente ser chamada de Hanasama, mas lembra que como já fora serva e que era normal chamarem mesmo os hóspedes de sama. Se refazendo, fala:

- Pode entrar.

Então uma jovem youkai de olhos cinzas e cabelos verdes-claros surge, usando um kimono simples, seus cabelos eram curtos. Então curva-se e fala:

- Deseja algo, senhora?

Ela olha com estranheza para a serva e esta percebendo, com o olhar baixo, fala:

- Aconteceu algo senhora?

- Iie. . . gomennasai, é que não estou acostumada com esse tratamento, sabe, era comum tratar os superiores de sama, agora receber esse tratamento é um tanto . . esquisito.

- Imagino, mas como hóspede , é meu dever trata-la com devido respeito.

- É verdade.

- Deseja algo?

- Creio que um banho . . .

- Já providenciarei o ôfuro, deseja com essências?

- Hã? Ah, sim. De yuri ( lírio ).

- Hai. Logo retornarei com a servas para auxiliar no banho.

- Hã. . . prefiro sozinha.

- Sozinha? Bem, se deseja, assim será.

- Arigatou . . . qual seu nome?

- Hino, Hanasama.

- Arigaotu, Hino.

- Doitashimashite, sumimassen, Hanasama.

- Ee ( igual a Hai, quer dizer sim, é uma forma informal de se falar e quando é uma conversa entre pessoas).

A serva se retira enquanto a humana retorna para a cama para zelar pelo sono da filha.

Nisso, ouve leves batidas na porta e então, estranha o banho ter sido preparado tão rapidamente.

- Hana? Posso entrar?

Era a voz do senhor do castelo.

- Hai, Oyakatasama

Ela começa a se dirigir para abiri a porta, pois desejava conversar com o inudaiyoukai, enquanto a filha estivesse dormindo profundamente. Mas Oyakata se adianta e entra, cumprimentando logo em seguida a jovem humana com o costumeiro sorriso na face:

- Konnichiwa, Hana. Como está, você e Nidoriko?

- Konnichiwa, Inunotaishousama, estou bem, arigatogozaimassu por ontem - e curva-se levemente em agradecimento.

- Iie não foi nada, fico feliz em poder ajudar.

- Desejava falar com o senhor . . .

- Sobre você?- ele arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Já percebeu, né?

- Sim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eu queria que ficasse fofo os momentos dele com Nidoriko, mais para a frente, explicarei porque ele se afeiçoou tanto à ela, amiga. Há um motivo por trás disso - , mas fico feliz que tenha consigo o que queria transmitir, que tenha ficado bem bonitinho estes momentos

Olha, amiga, ainda não me decidi se a Kikyou é descendente dela ou não, mas talvez seja, seria interessante, eu acho -

Sempre é dificil para um irmão que amava tanto a irmã, compreender. Quanto a Nidoriko, eu coloquei pois minha fanfiction apenas narra como poderia ter sido a vida de Inunotaishou,mas irei procurar me ater ao desenrolar do mangá, serei fiel as ideias e roteiro , procurarei encaixar minha fanfic em acontecimentos do mangá da sensei Rumiko Takahashi ou brechas que ela deixou e irei aproveitar, para minha interpretação, mas não seguirei nem anime e nem OVAs. Só exclusivamente mangá.

È interessante a história de gêmeos, provavelmente colocarei , uma boa ideia, bem, quanto a Noharahishimo deixar de lutar por causa da gestação, vai ser complicado srssrsrs, é Yamakawa terá bastante problemas com isso e quem ficará feliz será Tenkumoya XDDDDDD

Também é muito boa a ideia da Hanako ter mais um filho e ser de risco, provavelmente irei colocar

A mãe do sesshy vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas já adianto, que ela não será diferente do que o mangá mostra . . . me baseiei na criação dela, como ela é mostrada do mangá.

Junto com ela, terá outras surpresas segredo

Obrigada a todas pelos reviews -

Fizeram uma autora feliz

bjos


	66. Conversas

Oyakata e Hana conversam, enquanto Nidoriko dorme profundamente, enquanto isso, longe dali, Yamakawa tenta "digerir" toda a verdade sobre o passado de sua amada.

Cap. 66 - Conversa

- Quando percebeu, senhor ?

- Há umas duas semanas . . .

- Mas, como? - estava curiosa.

- Nós, youkais, percebemos muitas coisas que os humanos não percebem, embora dentre nossa raça, há os infeirores que são péssimos nisso . . . . são coisas infímas transmitidas pelos cheiros, sons e temos também pressentimentos de uma maneira que nem mesmo este Oyakata sabe explicar, apenas, 'pressentimos' . . .

- Nossa . . . é incrivél - fica surpresa.

- Ouvi que seu coração batia em um ritmo anormal com diversas mudanças nos batimentos e associei ao seu cansaço, pressinto que provavelmente não passará dessa semana, mais ou menos, seu coração está doente.

Ela olha tristemente para a filha e depois olha para Oyakata com os olhos úmidos.

- Me preocupo com minha filha se eu partir deste mundo . . . com seu futuro?

- Se morrer, a primera vez, trarei de volta.

- De volta? - arregala os olhos

- Está sendo forjada uma espada, que pode trazer os mortos de volta a vida, dentre outras habilidades, porém, só irei prolongar sua vida, provavelmente, um dia morrerá de novo. - ele fala tristemente- não posso trazer os mortos de volta á vida mais que uma vez. . . .

- Mas pelo menos terei uma segunda vez . . . - ela sorri fracamente.

- Sim, por isso a trouxe ao meu castelo, para poder ressuscita-la rapidamente. . . mas mesmo depois disso, poderá morar para sempre como hóspede e se acontecer algo com você, prometo que iria amparar Nidoriko . . .

- Domo arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama.- curva-se levemente em agradecimento.

- Também me afeiçoei a sua filha - nisto ele se aproxima da cama onde a jovem dorme e afaga a cabeça dela, olhando-a gentilmente.

- A Nidoriko? - ela se aproxima, olhando o daiyoukai.

- Já sabe que fui casado, me juntei á ela através dos costumes youkais, marcando-a como minha ela me marcando como dela - seu olhar fica saudoso.

- Soube na mansão de Fukaisorahanasama, era Aikosama, né?

- Ee.

- Uma jovem hanyou.

- Sim.

- E me contaram como ela morreu . . .

O inudaiyoukai então se senta e fala, após inspirar profundamente:

- Ela se sacrificou para me ressucitar usando as habilidades de seu clã , morreu porque este Oyakata era poderoso demais para uma hanyou, o preço foi a vida dela. . . . - olha para um ponto da sala com um semblante agora triste.

- Meus pêsames, deve ter sido difícil . . . - ela olha penalizada para o Cão branco.

- E foi, me afastei de qualquer relacionamento por setecentos anos e vaguei por todo o arquipelágo e indo até para a China.

- Setecentos anos?! - ela fica embasbacada.

- Para nós youkais, o conceito de séculos é algo natural, tanto que nem percebemos. - ele suspira - mas creio que Aiko estava grávida, mas ela não percebera.

- Grávida? - se exaspera.

- Ee, ela praticamente imperceptivél a mudança do cheiro para ela, o olfato de um hanyou é menos sensivél que de um youkai, podemos saber quando uma fêmea está fértil e se está grávida, não pude sentir bem, pois aconteceu muito rápido, mas desconfio, suspeito que ela ficara grávida da nossa noite anterior. . .

- Deve ter sido dificil. . .

- E como. . . . meu coração estava ferido . . . .

- Estava? Então, não está mais?

- Está muito melhor que antes e foi sua filha que fez isso . . .

- Nidoriko?!

- Hai, as sacerdotizas conseguem curar muito bem o coração do seres, claro, que mesmo alguém sem ser sacerdotiza consegue, mas leva tempo, as mikos são mais rápidas por causa do poder espiritual.

- Mas, é um youkai, pensei que poder espiritual enfraquecia-os.

- Sim, de fato, mas é um tipo diferente de emanação , fornece paz e alivia angústias, tristezas e fazem isso inconcientemente.

- Então graças ao poder espiritual de minha filha . . .

- Não só o poder espiritual, mas a compania, sempre sorridente, carinhosa, não me temeu nem quando me viu a primeira vez, age com naturalidade . . . desejava ser pai e Aiko também adorara a ideia, mas esperávamos um pouco, pois era uma grande responsabilidade e nós dois éramos jovens, ela queria aguardar um pouco mais e concordei . . . Nidoriko é a filha que nunca tive, a tenho em alta considração, a compania dela e seus poderes me ajudaram e muito a curar meu coração.

- Fico feliz que se coração esteja sendo curado.

- Arigatougozaimassu, por isso, não queria que ela sofrese com a perda da mãe, poderei traze-la de volta e daí, provavelmente demorará alguns anos para que a doença ataque novamente.

- Senão pudesse traze-la de volta, este Oyakata cuidaria de Nidoriko.

- Domo arigatougozaimassu - e curva-se levemente em agradecimento.

- Doitashimashite - O inudaiyoukai se levanta e então dirigindo-se até a porta, vira e fala:

- Solicitei á Honoo, que é a resposavél pelo castelo, para providenciar alimentação de humanos a vocês duas. Qualquer coisa, peçam à Honoo, ela virá se apresentar logo.Sayounara.

- Sayounara Oyakatasama - curva-se levemente .

Instantes após Inutaishoo ( general cão - tradução) sair, a serva anterior retorna e prostrando-se fala:

- O ofuro já está preparado.

- Arigatou. - então , guiada pela jovem youkai, se dirige até o quarto de banho.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Enquanto isso, longe dali, Yamakwa retornava para sua morada montado em Haku exigindo o máximo de velocidade do belo corcel.

Estava sentindo um misto de sentimentos: ira, raiva, ódio, tristeza e revolta, pelo que acontecera sua amada e a covardia do desgraçado. Agora, tudo fazia sentido, a reação dela, a agressividade, a melancolia e principalmente o medo. Ela era arredia e desconfiada e agora sabia o porquê.

Teria que agir com cuidado e cautela com ela, para poder conquistar sua confiança. Osentimento de amor era mútuo, um sentia pelo outro. Agora descobrira o trauma dela, o estupro. Isto dificultava e muito uma aproximação. Teria que agir com extremo cuidado, cautela e astúcia para se aproximar sem afasta-la, pois dificilmente seria morto por Noharahishimo, era mais fácil, ela se afastar das Terras do pai dela e isto era inadimissivél ao humano, ele não desejava ficar longe daquela que amava com todo o seu coração.

Mas naquele instante, só desejava tomar um banho, comer algo e dormir, ou tentar adormecer, pois os pensamentos e sentimentos que o angustivam não davam trégua á ele. Precisava se restabelecer, para poder raciocinar e descobri alguma forma de se aproximar dela sem afugenta-la.


	67. Pensamentos

Tenkumoya se recupera das lembranças que vieram à tona, ao contar do passado de sua filha á Yamakawa.

Enquanto isso, distante dali, Fukaiyorukaze em uma campina brinca com seus filhotes, enquanto Hanako e Fukaisorahana conversam descontraidamente , na mesma campina.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 67 - Pensamentos

Tenkumoya encontrava-se percorrendo uma campina, após passar por um vilarejo próximo da mansão. Caminhava pesadamente pois para contar à Yamakawa, teve que recordar de algo que o feria profundamente, que causava ódio e revolta. Não podia condenar sua filha por desejar esquecer e não querer encarar, pois também fazia isso, mas se era possivél , era pior para ele, pois falhara miseravelmente em protege-la e condenou-se internamente por esta falha inadmisivél.

Culpava-se pois apesar de séculos de existência, não conseguirá perceber sinais daquele desgraçado, de suas intenções, apesar da experiência de vida, falhara e isto o aborrecia, parte da revolta que sentia era por ele mesmo.

Devia ter evitado da filha sair longe de casa, só na compania dele, caíra na ignorância ao seu ver, de que Yorusou não faria nada, pois era filha de um dos comandantes de mais experiência e poder, o outro, que chegava próximo de seus poderes e com longa vivência, era o falecido comandante Yoruyamakatchû, pois ambos eram veteranos em milhares de batalhas, presulpôs que seu status junto ao exército das Terras do oeste, era o sufuciente para manter as garras de Yorusou longe de sua filha, seu 'tesouro', mas fora um engano inadmissivél que apesar de decorrido séculos, ainda dilacerava o seu coração.

Vira a reação do jovem homem, podia sentir toda a revolta, raiva e indignação deste, sua enorme tristeza, demonstrado após o choque da informação no primeiro instante. Yamakawa desconfiara, ele podia perceber isto no humano, mas talvez a verdade nua e crua fora horrivél demais. Saber que suas suspeitas foram confirmadas e agravadas pela idade que ela possuía quando sofrera tudo isso, fizeram Yamakawa sentir uma imensa revolta.

O humano mostrou seu valor á ele, sabia o quanto ele amava sua cria e que ela estaria bem com ele. Tinha esperanças de que o ningen ( humano) a fizesse superar o ocorrido, desejava que ela fosse feliz, as lembranças da felicidade dela quando criança ficaram fracas, pois eram lembranças antes do evento fatidíco daquela noite tenebrosa.

Sorria a mensão de ver sua filha feliz junto de quem ela amava, pois sabia que ela sentia algo pelo "humano insolente" conforme a jovem daiyoukai se referia á Yamakawa. Implorava a misericórdia dos deuses, que sua cria, enfim, vivesse verdadeiramente e alcançasse a felicidade, era o único desejo que habitava o coração daquele pai dedicado.

- Chichiue ?

Ele leva um susto e se põe em posição defensiva. Ficara tão imerso em pensamentos que não percebera que havia alguém proximo á ele e muito menos, do que o chamara, para reconhecer ser sua filha.Via agora sua cria arqueando uma sombrançelha, com a face impassivél. A comandante não se intimidara com a posiçao defensiva do pai, que ameniza e relaxa, ao ver quem era.

- Está tudo bem? - ela o olha preocupada.

- Sim, estava apenas distraído.

- O senhor distraído?! Nunca esperei ver. - fala ao máximo com um tom respeitoso.

Ele olha em volta e percebe estar em frente aos portões da muralha que contornava a mansão. Os guardas que outrora olhavam a cena agora a pouco, trataram de desviar sua atenção, temendo por suas vidas, após o olhar estreito da jovem kitsunedaiyoukai para com eles. O pai dela sorriu apenas e então se pronunciou com seu costumeiro sorriso:

- Como foi a reunião com as suas tropas?

- Bem, tratamos de alguns assuntos sobre posicionamento do exército e tive que ensinar a alguns a me respeitar . . . - fala sorrindo malignamente.

O pai arqueia uma sombrançelha , para depois balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados. Após pigarrear com a mão fechada em frente à boca, fala:

- Alguém te destratou? Quem seria o louco?

- Um ignorante que achou admissivél desacatar minhas ordens, um simples soldado , jovem devo dizer, um aspirante, mas não permito uma segunda vez, até agora nunca tive problemas com soldados rasos, isso mostra a ignorância dele em relação a minha pessoa e de que não torelo discordâncias, discrepâncias, de alguém inferior à esta Noharahishimo . . . - fala com visivél irritação na voz.

O pai dela suspira e roça a cabeça levemente, enquanto fala:

- Devia ser mais paciente, uma surra talvez, deixar confinado em uma cela por meses a fio, mas matar? Duvido que tenha sido tão intransigente assim . . .

- Sem ofender, honoravél Chichiuê, mas o senhor é compassivo demais, eu já prefiro traze-los na rédea curta . . . além de que já está morto . . .

- Mas devia ser mais paciente, um pouco, punir com surra, prisão, dar uma segunda chance . . . - tenta argumentar .

A jovem jkitsunedaiyoukai observa o pai e então suspira após alguns minutos. Fala, em um tom de derrota e aborrecimento. Era assim desde que era um filhote, nunca precisara apanhar dele. O genitor, ao contrário de muitos por aí, era contra isso, optava pela conversa, quando ela era muito jovem, mas agora, adulta, não devia obediência cega ao pai, respeito sim, mas já podia tomar suas próprias decisões, esse era o costume youkai:

- Está bem, na próxima vez, irei procurar aplicar método surra, mas matarei se o mesmo fizer uma segunda vez. . . . - fala em tom de derrota, pois seu pai tinha o dom de faze-la aceitar suas opiniões, e isto a aborrecia levemente, era assim desde que ela era um filhote.

O pai dela então sorri como nunca enquanto a face da filha encontra-se levemente emburrada. Estava revolta consigo mesma com sua fraqueza perante o pedido de seu pai. Para ela, ele era um pai e um amigo querido, o mais próximo que havia, apesar de trata-lo como Chichiue em público, eles não eram distantes e sim muito próximos, tanto que chamava ele em particular de tousan, uma maneira carinhosa de chamar o genitor.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em uma campina, nos arredores da suntuosa e imponente mansão Sorashipposhiti, Fukaisorahana encontrava-se em baixo de uma frondosa cerejeira, lendo alguns pergaminhos e ao lado desta, sua nora, que criara como sua filha desde que ela era bebê, Hanako.

A jovem humana belicava o chá servido em uma fina porcelana chinesa com gravuras de nuvens e garças, por sua serva pessoal que antigamente era sua babá, pois cuidava dela desde que esta era um bebê. È uma youkai idosa e uma das servas que a comandante Fukaisorahana mais tinha em alta estima e confiança.

Observavam Fukaiyorukaze na sua forma henge, de uma imensa pantera negra, brincando com seus filhos . Apesar das crias acabarem de sair da infância ainda permitia-se brincar com eles. Os jovens entretiam-se com as caudas compridas e esguias do genitor e de subir no dorso dele , para descer depois escorregando.

A pantera daiyoukai deixava eles subirem na cabeça dele e os levava a uma volta pelos ares, dificilmente eles caíriam, pois ele era tão imenso, que os pêlos dele para os filhos hanyous eram muito grosos e espesso, aí podiam se agarrar enquanto tinham uma vista áerea paronâmica. Adoravam voar com o pai, embora por mais que Hanako soubesse que seu companheiro era extremamente cuidadoso, como toda a mãe, ficava aflita.

A jovem humana sorria lindamente ao ver seu esposo brincando com os filhos, para compensar o tempo que ficara afastado deles. Fukaisorahana observa-a atentamnte e então fala:

- Está mais feliz, agora que ele retornou, né?

- Com certeza, fiquei angustiada com as batalhas e cada dia longe dele era terivél para mim e para nossas crias, mas agora meu Fukaiyorukaze voltou para mim.

- Eu também não nego que fiquei preocupada que meu filhote estivesse em apuros, pois a aliança das cobras, escorpiões e aranhas formaram um exército altamente venenoso e peçonhento. Por mais resistente que nós, daiyoukais, somos, doses altas de veneno podem nos afetar, só não afeta aqueles seres que produzem venenos e que este seja mais poderoso que do oponente . . .

- Agradeçi aos deuses por isso, ficava rezando toda a noite . . .

- Os meus netos sentiram muita falta também . . .

- È verdade, percebi que os atritos entre eles diminuíram após meu esposo retornar das batalhas . . .

- Eles são muito apegado á ele.

- Só gostaria que ele fosse mais firme nos castigos . . . - a humana suspira.

A comandante ri levemente e fala:

- Ele não tem coragem, acredite filha, ele é temivél em batalha, este, que voce vê, é a face amvél dele, mas em um confronto, é terrivel, assim como esta Fukaisorahana . . .

- Já me falaram isso, ele nunca mostra essa face quando está comigo ou com os nossos filhos . . .

- E se depender dele, nunca irá mostrar . . .

- Ele é bondoso demais, carinhoso, gentil, amavél, meigo , educado e culto . - fala enquanto observa sorridente ele brincando com os filhos - é difícil acreditar que ele seja são temivél assim, como a senhora.

- E quando pretende contar á eles?

- Hoje a noite .

A comandnate sorri e torna a ler os pergaminhos, analisando - os.


	68. Notícia

Hanako conta a seus filhos sobre a gravidez, conforme ela e seu esposo combinaram.

Yamakawa encontra-se pensando em tudo que lhe fora contado do passado de sua amada e tenta se refazer .

No castelo das Terras do oeste, Hana se lembra do porque de ter dado o nome de Nidoriko á sua filha . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O manto da noite salpicado de estrelas cobria as Terras do oeste e os sons noturnos podiam ser escutados.

Na mansão do líder daquele do vilarejo Amesen, Yamakawa encontrava-se no jardim aonde existia um imenso lago límpido que refletia a majestosa lua cheia. Estava sentado fitando um ponto qualquer. Apesar da plenitude daquele ambiente, pensava no que escutara, agora, apesar de sentir ainda revolta, raiva, tristeza, estas eram mais amenas e conseguira raciocinar e decidir como agir com Noharhaishimo.

A luz da lua fazia brilhar as escamas das carpas coloridas que nadavam alheias aos pensamentos tumultuados do jovem, que somente há poucos instantes atrás conseguira acalmar-se um pouco.

Ele se levantou e dirigiu-se até a ponte que passava por cima do lago, pois apesar de simples, era feita de shira kashi e possuía um apoio todo trabalhado. Apoiou os cotovelos e continuou fitando a superfície.

Não percebera que um certo ser encontrava-se perto dali, mais precisamente encima de um galho de magnólia, fitando o humano. Aprendera e aperfeiçoara as técnicas de se aproximar passando despercebida, como posicionar-se em relação ao vento, por exemplo, embora que em relação aos ningens( ningen humano) era muito simples aproximar-se sem ser notada, somente humanos com poderes espirituais detectariam youkais escondidos, mas não era esse o caso, o "humano impertinente" não possuía tal habilidade.

Noharahishimo encontrava-se pensando, tentando raciocinar o por quê de seus pés a levarem para perto do humano, ela estava apenas passando por essa área e decidira ir vê -lo. Entrara facilmente no jardim ladeado por muros altos, assumindo a forma de uma coruja. Desfizera a tranformação e retornara a forma humana.

Então, de repente, ela descobre o porquê. Era algo que não esperava sentir e não procurara raciocinar ou cogitar tal ideía, ela o amava. Nisto ela estreitou os olhos e segurou um rosnado que se formara na garganta, isto era absurdo, mas mesmo contra sua vontade racional, era plausivél e explicava muitas coisas.

Ela se revolta por não conseguir tirar os olhos do humano, fitava-o atentamente, seu coração pulsava descompassado embora sua face nada demonstrasse, a não ser uma leve ruborização.

Adorava fita-lo, ficara horas observando-o e sentia de seu coração se alegrar por vê-lo, sua parte racional protestava contra essa aproximação . Sua mente gritava para que partisse e esquece-se aquele macho humano, mas seu corpo não desejava tal coisa, mais precisamente seu coração e sim, ficava horas admirando o humano, o rosto, os olhos, sua mente vagueava pelos traços deste. Deslocou-se de onde estivera, quando Yamakawa subiu na ponte, para poder ter uma visão melhor.

Alheio ao fato da dona de seu coração observa-lo , agora olhava para a majestosa lua no céu e a imagem da bela comandante invadia sua mente. Fazia tempo que não a via, mas sabia que ela estava percorrendo as terras, as fronteiras, pois os comandantes alternavam-se em verificar os postos das fronteiras, claro que o senhor daqueles domínios também fazia isso, mas era os comandantes que mais realizavam essa tarefa e esquecera de perguntar ao pai desta quando ela retornaria.

Percebendo que a visão daquele local repleto de paz e harmonia não conseguia acalmar completamente sua mente de modo satisfatório, decide fazer algumas outras coisas para relaxar. Aquela noite não estava fria e sim razoavelemnte quente. Entra na mansão para solicitar aos servos que selassem Haku e que alguuns soldados fieis o seguisse.

Para a infelicidade dela, ele entrara na mansão e enquanto ela pensanva em assumir a forma de um pequeno animal para adentrar , escuta as vozes dele como se estivesse ao lado dela e então, trata de se concentrar nestes sons. Descobre que ele saíria e escoltado. Decide esperar em uma árvore, próximo a saída da muralha para segui-lo escondida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, Hanako encontrava-se junto com seu esposo em uma sala de tatames imensa, conversando, enquanto ambos estavam abraçados. Os filhos encontravam-se treinando a caligrafia. Fukaisorahana estava na sala de negócios revendo alguns pergaminhos sobre assuntos inerentes as tropas.

Então, a mãe chama os filhos:

- Okikazehime (Princesa da briza do outono) e Yoruhisame (Chuva gélida da noite).

- Hai, kaasan - rapidamente respondem em ussínio e sentam no zabuton próximo aos pais.

- Tenho algo a conta-lhes, ou melhor, nós -e olha para seu amado que sorri de volta, pois ele deixara a cargo dela contar as crias sobre a gravidez.

- O que mãe?

- Estou grávida. - e sorri.

As crianças então após fazerem um instante de silêncio se animam e se põe a falar entusiasmente:

- Teremos uma irmãzina? - Okikazehime fala

- Ou melhor, um irmãzinho? - Yoruhisame fala pensando já nas brincadeiras com ele pois seriam dois machos.

- Irmã.

- Irmão

E ambos olham um para o outro, desafiadores. A mãe suspira e então o pai fala, calmamente.

- Macho ou fêmea, não importa, pois não vejo motivos para tanta discrepância, terão responsabilidades por serem os irmãos mais velhos, deverão cuidar e dar atenção, claro, mas principalmente oferta-lhe proteção.

Eles olham atentamente para o pai, embebendo suas palavras e depois falam, após curvarem-se levemente em desculpa:

- Gomennasai, Tousan, Kaasan - falam em ussínio e depois olham para os pais.

O olhar materno era gentil com eles e fala :

- Sei que estão entusiasmados para brincarem com seu imouto, isso me deixa muito feliz, mas como seu pai disse, terão também deveres, obrigações, para sua irmã- olhando para a filha - ou irmão- olhando para o filho.

- Hai.

- Pode deixar que cuidaremos e iremos ajudar.

Fukaisorahana que voltara naquele instante pois terminara de fazer seu relatório, ouviu a conversa e sorriu. Também estava ansiosa para poder pegar sua neta ou neto no colo. Uma criança pequena podia dar trabalho, mas era gratificante ver se desenvolver. Então, se recorda de alguns momentos quando seus netos eram crianças. Saindo das lembranças, sorri e adentra no recinto onde eles estavam e estes logo correm para abraça-la sobre o sorriso dos pais.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No Castelo do Grande Cão branco, Nidoriko, que já acordara estava com a mãe na imensa e imponente biblioteca, abarrotada de livros, pergaminhos, papiros, placas de barro e ilustrações. Oyakata destinara uma professora youkai para ensina-las a ler e escrever, mas as ensinaria na ausência desta, pois Inunotaishou ( capitão dos cães) que ensinava-as no momento.

Hana achava-o um excelente professor, paciente, gentil, dedicado e muito inteligente e culto. Ajudava-as na escrita, colocando a mão dele em cima da dela e mostrava como percorrer o papel, o caminho do pincél e sequência correta dos tenten, traços dos kanjis. A nomiyoukai, servo pessoal deste, ajudava-as também como assistente do cão branco ,era muito paciente e bonzinho e notou que ele sabia escrever, pois isto era restrito a nobres e abastados, Myouga era um servo e isto a fazia admirar Inunotaishou ainda mais.

- Olha! Consegui escrever o kanji de água sozinha! - Nidoriko fala feliz e levanta o pergaminho para que sua mãe e Oyakata observassem.

- Está perfeito Nidoriko, é muito inteligente - Oyakata acaricia a cabeça dela gentilmente enquanto sorri.

- Está lindo filha.

- Com certeza, jovem, está perfeito - Myouga fala, enquanto encontra-se sentado em cima do haori no ombro do inudaiyoukai.

- Que bom, Myougajiji.

- Posso ver o seu, kaasan? - a pequena pede.

- Eu não sei se está bom - ela fala arqueando uma sombrançelha e olhando para o kanji.

Oyakata observa os traços e então fala, sorrindo:

- Está muito bom, melhorou bastante. É assim que se escreve Hana, no sentido de flores.

- Isto está muito bom - a velha pulga fala.

Sorrindo perante os comentários, ela ergue o pergaminho e mostra a sua filha:

- Está maravilhoso, mamãe.

Hana sorri de volta. Estava feliz de poder aprender a ler e escrever, ela, uma simples camponesa, nem em seus sonhos mais dementes imaginava-se lendo ou escrevendo, sentiu uma felicidade imensa e indescritivél ao escrever seu nome. Já o de sua filha, descobrira ser mais complicado que o dela, eram dois kanjis e os traços não eram faceís, o senhor delas preferiu que esta aprendesse o básico antes de tentar escrever e recordava como dera um nome tão complicado a sua filha.

Deu o nome a ela de Nidoriko por causa de uma velha sacerdotiza que passara no vilarejo onde vivia, quando estava grávida e havia acabado de perder seu esposo. Essa idosa ficara meses no vilarejo purificando e cuidando dos moradores.

A parteira da vila fora numa aldeia vizinha ajudar no parto e Hare após a partida desta estava sentindo as dores do parto e as mulheres mais velhas falavam que já era chegado o momento. Apesar de idosa, a sacerdotiza entrou na cabana desta e prontificou-se a ajudar no parto.

Após horas á fio, o bebê nasce. Hare com a filha nos braços após esta ser limpa com a ajuda de duas amigas, se pôs a fitar a menina e sacerdotiza rezava pela crianaça para dar-lhe boa saúde.

Mas em um momento, quando a sacerdotiza saíra a filha dela começou a estremecer e golfar. Apavorada, ela gritou para a sacerdotiza que voltou, assustada e ao segurar a pequena , percebeu que esta falecera. Hana abraçou sua filha e se pôs a verter lágrimas, perdera o marido, agora a filha, os deuses estavam sendo crueís para com ela.

Então, comovida, a sacerdotiza solicita segurar o bebê e com um pouco de relutância a mãe deixa, pois queria ficar abraçada com a sua filha, mesmo morta. Nidoriko apóia a mão direita na criança e Hana vê uma forte luz envolver o bebê e a senhora. Após a luz sumir, a velha sacerdotiza caí ao chão, com a filha de Hana no colo, mas procura cair de costas para a criança não bater a cabeça. Quando ela segura o bebê percebe que o coração batia de novo e a menina respirava, mas percebe que a sacerdotiza morrera, embora a face desta estava serena, podia dizer até, em paz.

O vilarejo lamenta a morte da sacerdotiza e creêm que foi por causa da idade avançada. Hana achara melhor não contar o que ocorrera pois temia pela reação dos outros, pois o povo era supersticioso e via muita coisa como sinal de mau agouro quanto de sorte e o que ocorrera, não sabia como eles considerariam, além de possivél revolta, pois idolatravam a sacerdotiza que era como uma deusa para eles.

Agradecia mentalmente pela benção da vida que a sacerdotiza forneceu a sua filha, por isso decidira batizar de Nidoriko em homenagem a miko que a ressucitou, mas decidira levar a verdade que ocorrera em sua cabana para o além e também o fato de certas cosias "esquisitas" ocorrerem em relação a sua filha, muitas que ela não compreendia, mas não importava para ela, pois Nidoriko seria sua querida filha para sempre e nada que acontecesse ou fizesse mudaria isso, era imutavél.

- Kaasan?

- Hã?

- Está bem ? - a filha olha preocupada.

- Estou bem, só estava perdida em pensamentos . . . .

Oyakata a observava atentamente e desconfiava de algum segredo, mas achou preferivél não perguntar, pois na hora estava olhando a filha e devia ser algo relativo a pequena, mas não cabia a ele inquerir. A decisão de falar ou não caberia a Hana e a mais ninguém. Então tendo Oyakata como professor e Myouga como assistente deste, recomeçam a estudar kanji.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Gente . . . minha mente viajou nisso da Nidoriko, surgiu agora que revisava a fic, após três dias que a escrevi. Surgiram ideias XDDDD e aperfeiçoei a cena do nascimento e adicionei a morte desta, com isto, tive que adaptar o restante do capítulo a estas ideías XDDD

Espero que estejam gostando da minha fanfiction -


	69. Contenplação

Noharahishimo ficara o dia inteiro observando seu amado e o seguira para uma cavalgada, logicamente, escondida para que não percebesse sua presença, mas um certo evento revelara ao jovem sobre o fato dela observa-lo o tempo todo . . .

Enquanto isso, Hanako e seu esposo conversam agradevelmente após se amarem e esta dorme embalada pelas carícias confortantes deste.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

640 DC - Era Kofun

Em uma vasta campina, vários homens montados a cavalo seguiam um outro mais à frente. Era Yamakawa cavalgando em Haku, com alguns soldados para protege-lo, apesar da rigidez da segurança daquelas terras, não era aconselhavél sair sozinho por aí. Para relaxar, decide cavalgar um pouco. Adorava a sensação que proprocionava e com a noite quente, convidativa, não perdera tempo. Do alto, Noharahishimo seguia-os, voando em sua forma humana a uma distância segura, para que não a vissem os seguindo.

Após algumas horas de cavalgada, ele entra em uma floresta que conhecia e que sabia ter uma terma e decide parar para relaxar. Após chegarem a uma depressão, pode ser avistada a terma cercada de pedras que brilhavam sobre a luz da lua e árvores seculares que a ladeavam .

O jovem que usava uma roupa leve, apenas um haori, gi e hakama, resolve entrar na água quente, após se despir, tomando o devido cuidado de colocar sua katanas próximas dele. A escolta deste, levantou acampamento e começaram a conversa entre si animadamente.

Noharahishimo agradecia aos deuses por não ter visto-o nú, pois chegara assim que ele encontrava até a cintura na terma, se fosse alguns segundos antes, com certeza o veria despindo-se. Sentou no galho e ficou observando o jovem humano deitado com as costas numa pedra, relaxando e contemplando a lua nos céus. A comandante não conseguia parar de olha-lo, era um deleite para ela a visão dele, ainda mais assim, relaxado.

Apenas os sons noturnos ecoavam pela noite , além das conversas em volta de uma fogueira que crepitava alegremente.

Mas um som infímo chama a atenção de Noharahishimo. Era imperceptivél á audição humana, mas não para uma daiyoukai. Decide se deslocar, revoltada por ter que sair da contemplação do humano. Usando seus poderes se desloca para não fazer ruído. Ela caçaria quem fez barulho, pois seu olfato sentia o cheiro de youkais e pelo odor que exalavam, eram lagartos.

_"Youkais inferiores . . . "_ - ela murmura a si mesmo, antes de desloca-se agilmente.

Um bando de youkais bandidos se aproximam do acampamento, cujos homens não percebiam o perigo. Mas eles olham atentamente os guardas e as armas deste e resolvem farejar o ar, percebendo que há um humano, sozinho, não muito longe dali, preferindo ataca-lo antes de se dirigir aos demais, pois desejavam se alimentar um pouco antes de lutarem. Famintos, se aproximam da terma onde Yamakawa se encontra, as linguas deles percorriam os lábios enquanto imaginavam-se degustando da carne humana.

Ao se aproximarem mais se deparam com a figura imponente de Noharahishimo em postura altiva e fitando-os com o mais puro ódio no olhar enquanto estala as garras perigosamente e um leve rosnado brota na garganta dela.Para criar uma cena mais assustadora ainda, se era possivél, eles sentiam a imensa emanação de youki dela, demomstrando o quanto era superior à eles, que então compreendiam que eram menos que vermes para ela, apesar de todos juntos.

Apavorados, alguns mijam de medo e outros tentam fugir para salvar a sua patética vida da kitsunedaiyoukai possesa de ira, mas é em vão. Em mais profundo pavor, ele vêem que ela forma lanças com o gelo negro que a daiyoukai fazia surgir do nada e que a rodeava, junto com chamas azuladas, que estavam entrelaçados e pareciam forma uma serpente ondulante que docilmente circundava o corpo dela.

As lanças avançam rapidamente, que debilmente tentam escapar, mas tudo em vão, então, um deles dá um último guincho, antes da vida abandona-lhe o corpo, e nisto, chama a atenção de Yamakawa e da escolta. Noharahishimo acaba vendo Yamakawa no instante que ele se levantava da terma com as duas espadas nas mãos.

Ao ver a cena, ao longe, seu coração acerela e sua face fica rubra. Se refazendo, antes que estes se aproximassem, usa seus poderes e se retira dali. Porém ele chega primeiro e vê algumas labaredas de fogo azulado e alguns flocos de neves que em instantes, desaparecem. Olha mais a frente e vê vários youkais espetados por lanças e muitos que pareciam porco-espinhos por causa das inúmeras lanças de gelo fincadas em seus corpos.

Os homens da escolta chegam, e ao se depararem com tal cena, olham atônitos, então passam a tremer, imaginando se o responsavél por aquilo, ainda estivesse ali perto, e na hora, perceberam que era obra de algum youkai:

- Que mononoke faria isso ? E porque não atacou Yamakawasama ou . . . - engoli em seco - . . . nós ?

Começa a instalar-se um balbúdio entre eles, sobre quem ou o quê, fizera aquilo, para depois olharem com receio à sua volta para se precaver, caso aquele que fizera aquilo decidisse retornar, para terminar o trabalho, mas, Yamakawa já sabia o autor, ou melhor, autora de tal ato e sorriu ao pensar que ela estivera ali.

Resolve se trocar e montar em seu cavalo, os homens se aproximam, não surpresos com o ato de seu senhor, pois já sabiam o quanto ele é corajoso, mas eles não, falam, temerosos :

- Não acha melhor, meu senhor, retornamos á mansão? Pois este mononoke deve estar por aí . . .

Vendo o tremor nos olhos dele, olha para sua escolta, enquanto já se encontra montado em Haku e fala, decididamente, sem temor:

- Logo retornarei, enquanto isso, selem os cavalos e se preparem, quando voltar partiremos daqui.

Certificando-se que todos compreenderam as ordens, olha uma última vez para trás, antes de partir à meio galope dali, em direção à árvores centenárias de troncos nordosos e copas frondosas.

A comandante daiyoukai estava um pouco distante, ainda tentando se acalmar ao ver a visão dele, nú. O coração encontrava-se descompassado e estava rubra, sentia a pele quente. Aquela visão mexera demais com ela, até mais do que esperava. Tentou inultimente espantar a visão de sua mente, pois o nervosismo dava lugar ao tremor e alguns flashs de um passado que queria esquecer surgiram em sua mente, mesmo estes fulgazes, foram suficientes para ela verter lágrimas enquanto cerrava os olhos com força. Encontrava-se no alto de um carvalho e decidira ficar lá, até conseguir colocar os pensamentos em ordem e se acalmar.

Após alguns minutos tomando cuidado redobrado com galhos baixos e raízes grossas, vê chamas azuladas irromperem-se na sua frente, como sempre, transmitia ao cavalo confiança através das rédeas e este, apenas recua alguns passos e relincha levemente. Após dissipar as labaredas, surge Tsuki, que prostra-se rapidamente á frente do humano e sua montaria.

- Tsuki, Konbanwa .

- Konbanwa, meu senhor.

- Foi Noharahishimo . . . - soava mais como confirmação que pergunta.

- Hai . . . - e o humano sorri, após Tsuki confirmar o que ele já sabia.

- Ela te viu nú também . . . - o kitsuenyoukai completa.

Yamakawa agora olha um tanto exasperado para um ponto qualquer ao longe.

- E como ela ficou? - olha para o youkai, preocupado.

- Bem, surpresa e em choque . . . agora está em cima de uma árvore mais à frente, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem . . . chorando. . . .

A raposa observa o olhar triste do humano para as árvores e então fala:

- Não foi a primeira vez que ela o viu nú e seu ancestral, Hoshi, foi uma vez. Ela vai se recuperar da visão, só precisa ficar sozinha . . . não se martirize, onegai . . .

- Percebo agora que ela me observou o dia todo, tenho certeza disso, pois pensando agora, percebi um leve farfalhar das folhas em meu jardim apesar da ausência de vento, se fosse aguém que desejasse meu mal, poderia ter me matado facilmente . . .

- Isso é verdade.

- Estou triste em saber que a fiz verter lágrimas, isto me machuca demais, é uma agonia à mim vê-la triste, mas, por outro lado, agora tenho noção das reações desta e poderei traçar uma maneira de proceder com ela, sem correr o perigo dela se ausentar destas terras, isto é algo que não posso me dar ao luxo de ocasionar.

- È tem esse lado - o youkai raposa fala pensativo - . . . sumimassen ( com licença ), Yamakawasama, este Tsuki tem que se retirar agora. - e curva-se mais uma vez em reverência.

- Ee, eu também retornarei, pois meus soldados não estam muito à " vontade" , se dependesse da vontade deles, teriamos partido á galope há horas atrás - sentencia pensativo, não deixando de suprimir em seguida, um leve riso.

- O pior que é verdade . . . - concorda, permitindo-se rir levemente.

- Sayounara e oyasuminasai.

- Oyasuminasai , sayounara, Yamakawasama - e curvando-se uma última vez, envolve seu corpo em chamas que irormpem-se e após dispersarem, revelam o nada.

Ele então dá meia volta com o cavalo e parte dali, juntando-se aos homens que o aguardavam impacientemente. Olhando uma última vez para trás, partem a meio trote dali e após saírem da densa floresta e irem para a campina, passam a galopar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na Mansão Futarishipponoyamaten (duas caudas das montanhas celestiais), mais precisamente no espaço e luxuoso quarto do casal, Fukaiyorukaze e Hanako encontravam-se deitados no futon e abraços, ambos nús e cobertos apenas pelos cândidos lençois de seda. Ela repousava a cabeça no tórax musculoso de seu macho e suspirava de contentamento, enquanto recebia carícias dente os longos cabelos negros reluzentes. As mãos dele que outrora estavam entretidas em acariciar a face de sua amada, passam a acariciar o ventre dela enquanto sorri. È observado pela fêmea que estava feliz ao ver a cena e fala, após recordar-se de horas atrás:

- Eles ficaram felizes em saber que teriam um irmão ou irmã - e sorri , acariciando a face dele, que pega a mão dela delicadamente e a beija ternamente.

- Fico feliz que tenham gostado , com certeza darão uma "trégua" entre si . - ele fala encarando amavelmente os orbes castanhos que o fascinavam.

- È mais capaz de brigarem sem que esta Hanako saiba, fora dos limites do palácio e resolverem por si próprios à pararem . . . - ela suspira, abrançando agora o tórax do seu amado que a abraça também.

A jovem humana adorava isto nele. Ele era carinhoso e amavél todo o tempo com ela. No ato de amor, procurava sempre satisfaze-la primeiro com o máximo de carinho, cuidado e antes do ato, fazia questão de muita preliminar e ficara ainda mais, se era possivél, quando ela ficou grávida, cobri-la duplamente de carinho e atenção.

Ele desejara um outro filho ou filha, mas a consultou primeiro, uma vez que ele sabia quando ela ficava fertil e evitava relações neste período para ela não engravidar. Ambos desejavam mais um filho, mas decidiram entre si, após muita conversa, darem um bom espaçamento de idade dentre eles. O daiyoukai pantera disse a esposa que só a engravidaria se ela assim permiti-se .

Ela dorme sendo embarada pelas carícias confortantes dele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Era konfun ( 300 DC - 644 DC) foram construídos muitos túmulos gigantescos em forma de montículos (Kofun), por clãs poderosos. O segredo do sucesso das construções dessas tumbas reside nos torai jin ( imigrantes) oriundos da península coreana, que chegaram ao Japão. No Kofun eram enterrados muitos objetos de metal, pedras preciosas, bonecos de barro, entre outros diversos tesouros.

Poderosos clãs construíram tumbas já por volta do século V, prinicpalmente os clãs provenientes da região de Yamato.

Os torai jin fugiram da península coreana, por esta encontrar-se em guerra e foram acolhidos pela elite da corte de Yamato e passaram a receber altos cargos. Em decorrência disso, transmitiram a tecnologia da construção de tumbas e também de grandes templos, além de técnicas de sericultura, tecelagem, forjadura, cerãmica e muitas outras mais...

Em decorrência dessa imigração, surgiu uma das teorias para a origem do povo do japão. Segundo ela, os japoneses são oriundos da miscingenação do homem jormon com os imigrantes.

Por volta do início do século VI, o budismo é transmitido ao arquipelágo japonês e a escrita é introduzida juntamente com os sutras.


	70. Espera

No castelo, UnHa está prestes a dar a luz e Oyakata , por ter a ryuuyoukai de duas cabeças em total apreço, chamara o antigo cuidador dos estábulos reais para com o auxílio de Ishi, seu outrora discípulo, a ajudar a dragoa.

Enquanto isso, Nidoriko faz amizade com um novo amigo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

De manhã, no castelo das Terras do Oeste, Oyakata encontrava-se nos estábulos do castelo na cocheira de UnHa, a fêmea ryuuyoukai de dois cabeças.

O animal já estava sentindo as contrações do parto eminente e emetia leves grunidos. O senhor daquelas terras tinha muito apreço por aquele animal e acariciava as cabeças dela. Tanto, que solicitara à um velho youkai que tinha prática com montarias e que já ajudara em muitos partos, para fiscalizar o nascimento da cria dela, Inunotaishou também ficaria ali o dia inteiro se assim fosse preciso.

Mandara chamar Kenyou de madrugada, pois Ishi o responsavél pelos estábulos avisara do aumento das contrações de UnHa e no mesmo instante despachara um mensageiro e carruagem, pois ele já era idoso e queria que este chegasse o mais rápido possivél. Ele era antes o responsavél pelos estábulos, mas ficara velho e treinara Ishi para ocupar seu cargo, depois, se mudou para uma pequena cabana nos arredores de Chizuten ( dez mapas) , mais precisamente em uma depressão, no bosque ao lado deste vilarejo, um lugar calmo e tranquilo para repousar, após séculos de trabalho.

Chegara a conhece-lo quando era filhote e depois um tempo, após treinar um substituto, pedira liberação de seu cargo e liberdade, que foi dado prontamente por Yukiko quando esta assumiu as Terras do Oeste após eliminar Yorusou.

Ele então chegara e não precisava de ajudar para andar, embora fizese isso com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da idade avançada, pelo fato de ser um youkai inferior, não conseguira manter a juventude por muito tempo e com isso, envelhecera rapidamente. Junto dele viera um jovem youkai que olhava tudo a sua volta admirado, pois além de adorar o idoso porque ele contava diversas histórias não só para ele, mas como para as demais crianças sobre tempos antigos, também desejava ver um nascimento de perto. Não tinha mais que oito anos e usava uma yukata surrada indicando ser filho de lavradores.

Ao se aproximar do Grande cão branco, Kenyou prosta-se com dificuldade, mais precisamente desejando se jogar aos pés deste o mais rápido possivél conforme as regras de etiqueta perante seu superior, mas não chega a completar, pois Oyakata fala:

- Não precisa, sei pela idade que mesmo em andar sem ajuda, está extremamente dificil de se prostrar, se seus osso permitirem, apenas curve-se, senão puder, uma simples reverência leve com a cabeça basta- então passa a olhar para o animal enquanto alternava com os carinhos entre as cabeças.

O jovem garoto que prostrou--se rapidamente, jogando-se aos pés do senhor, olhava para Oyakata e para o idoso, que estava espantado e que sorri. Ele era como falavam, um senhor gentil e bondoso. O garoto se refaz da surpresa então olha para a ryuuyoukai atentamente, maravilhado. Oyakata nota e fala:

- O nome dela é UnHa, é a minha montaria preferida, tenho-a em total apreço.

- Nossa - o garoto fala sem ousar olhar para o seu senhor.

O inudaiyoukai então coloca a mão na cabeça dele e afaga, supreendendo o menino. Então, sorri e fala:

- Pode olhar para mim e não precisa ter medo - fala com seu costumeiro sorriso.

O menino então olha para Inunotaishou. No princípio acanhado, mas depois de um tempo, relaxa. Oyakata sorri e então fala:

- Qual seu nome?

- Sen, Inunotaishousama.

- O que acha dela?

- Acho linda, adoraria ter um ryuuyoukai dessas.

- Quer dar carinho, Sen ? Ela é mansa.

- Hai, Oyakatasama.

O menino então passa a dar carinho na cabeça da dragoa que o olha atentamente. Oyakata estava atento, pois ela podia se revoltar devido ao seu estado, mas para seu alíivo, ela apreciava os carinhos dele que parecia estar extasiado, os orbes chegavam a brilhar. Percebendo, fala gentilmente:

- Depois que ela der a luz e o filhote dela ficar maior, poderá dar carinho nela, mas antes disto, pode vim visita-la, mas é melhor, até essa fase passar, não toca-la.

- Posso ? - o garoto o olha feliz, mal acreditando no que escutara.

- Claro - e sorri para o jovem que retribui e continua a tarefa prazerosa de dar carinho no animal.

O velho e outrora responsavél pelos estábulos do castelo, olhava feliz a cena, de fato, ele não era nada semelhante a Yorusou, o coração deste era semelhante ao de Yukiko, o pesar era a aparência física que lembrava o pai. Ele era cruel e violento para com os servos e vivia estuprando as servas. Era um monstro e a inudaiyoukai o destruíra e acabara com o reinado de terror deste.

- Sumimassen, Oyakatasama, Sen, vou analisar UnHa. - pois precisava passar e os dois estavam, literalmente, bloqueando a entrada.

Então o idoso senta com certa dificuldade sendo auxiliado pelo jovem. O youkai acaricia o ventre do animal que rosna levemente, enquanto a analisava.

- Sou eu, Kenyou, não se lembra, garota? Eu a trouxe ao mundo - e coloca a mão rugosa perto dos focinhos das cabeças da dragoa que passa a farejar. Após um tempo, ambas as cabeças soltam um grunido de reconhecimento.

- Se lembrou né? Também, desde que veio a este mundo, cuidei de você após sua mãe falecer no parto - nisto, o animal relaxa e ele se permite recordar de quando a ryuuyoukai era um filhote.

Ele analisa o ventre avantajado do animal, as duas caudas imensas encontravam-se estiradas para dar passagem a cria. Esta espécie de dragoa diferenciava dos demais, pois não botava um ovo, como era natural entre os dragões, era uma excessão dentre eles, ela dava á luz..

Nisso uma voz infantil é ouvida.

- Oyakatasama?

Ele olha e vê Nidoriko e sua mãe e ambas curvam-se levemente em respeito:

- Ohayougozaimassu, Oyakatasama - falam em ussínio.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Nidoriko e Hana. Já está de pé, pequena? - ele fala acarinhando os cabelos negros da criança.

- Hai! Queria ver Unha.

- Ela só fala nisso desde que acordou.

Ele apenas sorri e então as humanas olham atentamente ao jovem youkai e ao idoso. A criança olha surpeso para Nidoriko, que sorri meigamente.

- Este é Kenyou - aponta para o idoso- foi o outrora responsavél pelos estábulos reais aqui do castelo, antes de este Oyakata assumir as Terras do Oeste.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Kenyousama- Hana se curva e Nidoriko também.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Nidoriko e Hanasama.

- Este é Sen, um jovem garoto que acompanha Kenyou.

- Ohayougozaimassu Sen. - Nidoriko e a mãe falam:

- Ohayougozaimassu, Hanasama e Nidoriko.

Então após as apresentações, Nidoriko e Sen passam a dar carinho nas cabeças da ryuuyoukai enquanto conversavam. Vendo a conversa ficar animada demais, Kenyou fala, após pigarrear, chamando a atenção deles e tendo um semblante sério:

- Ela precisa de repouso, podem dar carinho nela, mas não podem ficar falando alto, ela precisa de silêncio.

- Gomennasai, Kenyousama- ambos falam em ussínio e curvando-se levemente em desculpa.

Então desfaz o semblante de outrora e sorrindo amavelmente fala, enquanto as crianças encontram-se cabisbaixas, envergonhadas.

- Se desejam conversa, porque não conversam no campo? Aí, se acharem que podem ficar quietinhos, podem retornar e continuar a dar carinho em UnHa.

- Podemos voltar depois? - Nidoriko pergunta esperançosa.

- Claro -e sorri.

- Hai, arigatougozaimassu, Kenyousama- o jovem fala, enquanto se curva, sendo seguida pela jovem, depois ambos saem correndo dali rumo ao campo.

- Nidoriko, cuidado! Não corra! Aonde vai? - a mãe grita aflita vendo-a correr com o menino.

- Vão lá no campo - o inudaiyoukai aponta para um campo cercado por uma cerca alta.

- No campo?

- Lá é seguro, não se preocupe.

Ambos estavam um pouco longe da cocheira, pois antes conversavam diversos assuntos, mas agora estavam focados nas crianças.

- Vou ao campo, não é bom crianças ficarem sozinhas. . . sumimassen, Oyakatasama- e curva-se levemente.

- Hai -e sorri.

A humana se dirige ao campo com as duas crianças, que já estavam inventando de subir na cerca alta, para desespero e aflição de Hana, que colocara a mão no peito, ao ver a cena. Oyakata voltara ao estábulo para conversar algumas coisas com Kenyou e ficar atento a UnHa. Ishi estava nos demais estábulos cuidando das demais montarias que estavam nervosas, por causa da iminência de um parto naquelas cocheiras.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, estou postando 3 capítulos, pois se postar só dois, uma vez por semana, a minha fanfic terminará só no próximo ano, estamos no capítulo 70 e ainda nem apareceu a mãe do sesshy e da Rin, imagine quando ela aparecer? passará dos 100 srsrssrs

Ainda não pensei em um nome para ela, antes quero resolver o impasse entre Noharahishimo e Yamakawa e o parto de Hanako, antes da ' fase mãe do Sesshy gostoso começar ' srsrsrrs.

Obrigado a quem postou review, isto me faz muito feliz XDDDDD

Lilica - Sim, além do motivo da espada, tem o fato dele se afeiçoar a menina, como se fosse filha dele, ainda mais depois que perdeu a cria e a esposa. Como pode perceber, ele adora fêmas mais que amcho, mas mesmo com o nascimento do Sesshy, ele será muito carinhoso, gentil e amavél para com ele e um paizão XDDDD

Tenkumoya , ao ver a filha feliz, com certeza isto ajudará a espantar essa tristeza.

Yamakawa irá bolar um plano de como agir com Noharahishimo e faze-la confessar o amor por ele XDDD ele só terá que ir com calma e ponderar cada ação, um erro e poderá colocar tudo a perder com ela e conhecendo a Noharahishimo, com certeza não o matará pela promessa dos ancestrais e o fato dela ama-lo, mas seria capaz de se afastar das Terras do pai e fica longe dele, ela é tão geniosa . . . , tem que ter jogo de cintura com ela.

Eu fico feliz que tenha achado divertido quando o tousan de Noharahishimo a convence de algo, eu queria que fosse cômico mesmo srsrsrs

Agora, com Hanako grávida, os filhos dela com certeza brigaram longe da mãe e resolveram por si só ou consultaram a obaasan . . . mas penso em algo para fazer eles pararem de brigar, ou pelo menos, brigarem com coisas mais sérias que motivos, futeís srsrssrs

Vice-chan- Imagina, amiga, não está atrasada não, sei o quanto sua vida está corrida.

Ah sim! O Tenkumoya é um papai bem coruja XDDD, imagina quando for avô? srsrrsrs se ainda der para ficar mais coruja XDDD

Bem, a partir do cap. 71 , já começo a resolver de vez entre os dois e irei uni-los .

Então, amiga, é assim que se responder review? XDD é que nos outros sites tem como reponder os comentários individualmente e ainda me atrapalho em responde rno fanfiction


	71. Plano

Noharahishimo e Yamakawa conversam no jardim deste pela primeira vez . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 71 - Plano

Após os treinos matinais, Yamakawa tomara um banho. Agora relaxaria um pouco indo para o jardim e sentando na sombra de uma frondosa cerejeira em uma pano estentido ali. Usava roupas leves e esperava o almoço estar pronto. Olhou para o lado e resolveu arriscar, sorrindo e já preparando-se para por em ação seu plano minunciosamente planejado, pois errar era um luxo não permitido á ele:

- Noharahishimosama?

Nisso a daiyoukai aparece em meio a chamas azuladas e neve negra. Olhava-o atentamente, corando levemente sobre o olhar dele por mais que tentasse manter-se impassivél o que provava ser uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Noharahishimosama - então levanta-se para reverênciar a kitsunedaiyoukai para logo depois tornar-se a sentar.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Yamakawa - fala distraidamente, para depois criticar a sim mesmo em pensamento pela falta de controle.

- Gostaria de conversar com a senhora.

Ela arqueia a sombrançelha enquanto ele estende melhor o pano para ela poder sentar.

- O que faz pensar que desejo sentar? - observa-o ajeita melhor o lençol.

- Não cogitou de querer sentar, Noharahishimosama? -e sorri olhando atentamente para ela.

Ela o fita por alguns minutos atentamente enquanto ele torna a sentar , para depois olhar o lago cristalino.

Então após alguns minutos, um pouco a contragosto, senta, com aparente facilidade apesar da armadura imponente que usava, mas toma precaução de sentar-se longe dele, que apenas suspira levemente. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele fala:

- Domo arigatougozaimassu por proteger-me ontem dos youkais . . .

Ela arqueia a sombrançelha e então pergunta:

-Como assim?

- Percebi pela neve negra . . .

- Muitos outros youkais podem invocar neve e destes, até negra, não sou a única.- fala analisando o humano atentamente.

Um sorriso leve pode-se ver estampado na face do homem, que após meditar, fala. Fora Tsuki que confirmara suas suspeitas e não achava indicado falar que sabia do passado dela, então resolve usar de artimanha para que ela confessa-se por si só que o salvara:

- Vi um cabelo negro com pontas brancas preso em um rabo de cavalo e um pedaço da armadura, antes de irromper-se em chamas e neve, desaparecendo no ar.

Ela arregala levemente os olhos e após se recompor, fala:

- Desloquei-me antes de você me ver - então para de falar ao perceber que se denunciara e passa a rosnar de raiva de si mesmo.

- E também queria pedi-lhe desculpas, pois "_sem querer" _deve te rme visto nú, na terma, quando me defendeu dos youkais - preferira falar, dando a entender que não sabia que ela o seguira, pois sabia que a daiyoukai o vigiara o dia inteiro.

Ela ainda estava irada interiormente e praguejava mentalmente contra si mesmo, que acabou repondendo sem pensar:

- Não imaginava que quando dirigiu-se à afloresta era para tomar um banho . . . .

O humano sorri enquanto ela percebe o que fez, falou sem pensar nas palavras e em formular a frase, pois esta era passivél de uma interpretação que ela o observava por horas. Rosna enquanto fita o chão e finca suas garras na relva macia e verdejante. Yamakawa conseguira que ela por si só falasse que o seguia.

- Mesmo assim, sinto. - e curva-se levemente em desculpa.

- Também como saberia que esta Noharahishimo o seguia? Estava em seu direito de despir-se para tomar um banho, mesmo que fosse no meio da noite - fala essas última palavras com a face rubra quando se recorda da cena.

Pode-se sentir nela um leve tremor e que ela evitava olha-lo, entrendo-se com algum ponto no lago cristalino. Ele então, admirando-a, retira de dentro da manga do haori um colar, que coloca na palma da própria mão e fecha essa :

- Noharahishimosama, a senhora deu aos meus descendentes o colar de gelo negro, em forma de raposa, para invoca-la quando corréssemos perigo . . .

Recompondo-se fracamente fala:

- Ee, e que um certo alguém usou para invocar- me sem motivo, ou melhor, seria dizer, por mera "curiosidade" - seu tom era do mais puro cinismo.

- Não nego isso . . . os meus ancestrais, mais precisamente meu falecido ojiisan, me fez prometer não usa-lo . . .

Ela o olhar e fala arqueando as sombrançelhas, surpresa:

- Faltou com palavra aos seus ancestrais, por . . . curiosidade? - olhava-o com censura, pois deveria respeitar e honrar a promessa feito para os ancestrais .

- Era criança quando ele me fez prometer , não tendo mais do que sete anos e completei em pensamento, além de que disse que prometia, mas não repeti o que ele falou . . . portanto, ficou um tanto vago . . . - disse sem graça.

- Mas mesmo assim . . .

Ela capta sons de algo e passa a olhar para o lado direito. Notando que ela se concentrara de fato no barulho , usaria para fazer ela responder com franqueza suas perguntas, instigando-a a confessar e percebe os sentimentos para com ele e quem sabe não conseguiria daquela conversa o que mais almeijava?

- Gostaria que este Yamakawa não a chamasse ?

- Não, fico feliz que tenha feito isso . . . - ela então arregala os olhos , surpresa consigo mesma, nisto observa que o humano olhava-a atentamente e pode ver um olhar doce e gentil tendo um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não . . . é . . . que . . . - continua, falando com a face rubra.

A voz da comandante daiyoukai começara a falhar perante o olhar do jovem homem. Sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos nela, antagônicos. Desejava ficar próxima dele e sentia-se feliz com isso , mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejava sair dali o mais rápdo possivél, pois sentia perder a razão em muitos momentos e aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo não desejavél para sua mente, mas para uma parte dela, desejavél, no caso, seu coração. Ficou incerta de como agir.

Ele notara o conflito no interior dela pois encontrava-se refletido nos olhos ímpares dela, então, a chama, docemente:

- Noharahishimosama . . .

Ela o olha e fica nervosa quando fita os orbes castanhos destes. Sente as batidas de seu coração irregular e está nervosa com o olhar intenso deste que apenas sorri docemente. Ela estava sentindo- se fraquejar perante ele, desejava saber como aquele humano conseguira mexer com ela daquele jeito que sua mente destestava mas seu coração adorava. Tenta dissipar tais pensamentos mas não consegue, sua máscara impassivél começava a cair.

Ele mostra o colar a daiyoukai. Ela olha atentamente e maravilhada. O cordão era prateado e tinha em seu centro, uma joía circular, pequena, alva, feita de jade braca e no centro desta, um rubi contornado por pequenas esferas douradas, que era ouro. Ela olha atentamente da joía para o humano, então este fala gentilmente:

- Importei essa joía da China para Noharahishimo, gostaria que ficasse com ela, sei que não é muito, mas ficaria feliz se aceitasse esse humlide presente.

Pegando gentilmente na mão dela, sem quaisquer protestos da mesma, que no momento encontrava-se embasbacada pelo belo presente, põe o colar na palma da mão desta, fechando com as usas mãos as dela. Aquele infímo toque, fora o sufciente para uma descarga elétrica percorresse o corpo dela, que não tirava os olhos da bela joía e se ruborizasse.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Yamakawa . . . - estava tão admirada com o presente que não percebera que agradecera alguém sem ser seu pai, a primeira vez em sua vida, mas ao perceber, não pragueja contra si mesma.

- Este Yamakawa fica felis que tenha gostado, combina com seu belos orbes ímpares . . . .

Fala segurando levemente a mão dela que estava apoiada no lençol, apertando levemente enquanto sorria com seu costumeiro sorriso para ela que o olha agora com as faces ruborizadas, a voz irritante em sua cabeça cedia conforme passava o tempo com o humano. Então ele fala:

- Vou providenciar um chá, que achas? Tem preferência, Noharahishimosama? - pergunta gentilmente sem desviar os olhos dela, fitando aquele ser que amava com toda a força do seu coração e que por ela, daria sua vida sem fraquejar.

- Bancha ( chá verde) . . .

- Hai - e entao levanta-se para solicitar o chá após uma leve reverência a esta, que agora sentia-se incomodada com as reverências deste.

- Me chame apenas de Noharahishimo . . .

Agora , foi ele que olhou surpreso para a kitsune daiyoukai, não imaginava que seu plano surgisse efeito tão rápido. Tudo está se saindo melhor até do que planejara.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Noharahishimosama - não abriria mão deste direito adquirido.

- Ès o único, com excessão do pai e da falecida mão desta Noharahishimo que pode me chamar assim - fala olhando-o atentamente para depois retornar a olhar a joía fina e requintada.

Com um doce sorriso, ele se dirige à mansão para solicitar o chá.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

A jade era símbolo de majestade, de nobreza, principalmente a jade branca. O Jade era um joía de grande valor e imbuída de significado, era usado muitos pelos nobres no oriente. Sua importância, era equivalente ao diamante nos dia atuais. A jade branca era ainda mais cara e como disse anteriormente, símbolo da realeza era usada comumente por imperadores e alguns nobres de alta hierarquia, devido a seu custo e valor exorbidante, os demais, usavam a " jade comum", que apesar de ter menos valor que a branca, também era símbolo de poder e prestígio.

Entende-se porque Noharahishimo ficou tão maravilhada com a joía.


	72. Sentimentos

No Castelo das Terras do Oeste, após horas angustiantes, UnHa dá á luz.

Enquanto isso, Yamakawa e Noharahishimo continuavam conversando assuntos agradaveís, com a comandante daiyoukai mais relaxada . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 72 - Sentimentos.

No castelo, mais precisamente nos estábulos reais, Kenyou ajudava UnHa a dar á luz . Oyakata e os demais assistiam apreensivos um pouco distante dali. Quem auxiliava o velho youkai era Ishi, o antigo discípulo deste e agora responsavél pelos estábulos, ensinara a ele tudo o que sabia.

De todos, Oyakata era o que encontrava-se mais tenso, pois tinha aquela ryuuyoukai em mais alta estima e temia que algo acontecesse á ela, complicava o fato dela não botar ovo, como os outros dragões, o que seria mais fácil e melhor do que o martírio que ela está passando. As crianças agora encontravam-se anormalmente quietas, apreensivas pelo desfecho. Hare fitava seu senhor e percebeu o quanto ele estava tenso para logo olhar para a cochiera onde a dragoa dava á luz.

Já fazia horas que ela entrara em trabalho de parto e era auxiliada pelo experiente youkai que já ajudara em muitos nascimentos naquelas cocheiras. Ishi também encarava aquilo como mais um reforço e chance de aperfeiçoar com seu outrora mestre, pois poucas vezes os animais youkais deram a luz, mas como ela tinha duas cabeças era complicado, era sua primeira vez em um parto destes e estava grato por contar com um mestre experiente para orienta-lo.

Então, os grunidos da dragoa cessam e Oyakata ouve com sua audição, um leve grunido, muito frágil seguido de um um outro grunido maior, como se ela chamasse a sua cria e sorri, sendo seguido pelo garoto que também escutara, as humanas olhavam de um par ao outro e Nidoriko perguntou:

- Oyakatasama, o que houve? UnHa está bem?

- Claro, Nidoriko - e sorri afagando a cabeça desta gentilmente.

- Que bom - Hare coloca a mão no peito aliviada, foram horas angustiantes, principalmente para seu senhor e as crianças.

Nisso, Kenyou se aproxima, limpando as mãos sujas de sangue com um pano, então, após curva-se ao Grande Cão branco, fala:

- Foi difícl, mas ela está bem, só precisa repousar . . . o filhote é um ryuuyoukai de duas cabeças, macho.

Ele vê as crianças preparando-se para perguntar e adivinhando o que é, responde, com um sorriso bondoso:

- E como dizia . . . também é recomendando que nas primeiras semanas ela fique sozinha com a cria, pois uma fêmea costuma ficar irritada muito facilmente e pode ser perigosa. Creio que só Ishi ou Inunotaishousama possamos nos aproximar, pois somos youakis, no caso do nosso senhor, um daiyoukai e caso ela "cisme" podem se defender, não falo que estou incluso, pois já estou velho demais e meus reflexos lentos, não teria chance.

Então, Kenyou continua conversando com o inudaiyoukai sobre os cuidados a serem toamdas com a mãe dragão.

As crianças ficam cabisbaixas, chateadas. Hare se agacha e fala aos dois:

- Quando puderem se aproximar sem perigo, poderam brincar com os filhotes, que acham? - ela olha para o inudaiyoukai procurando afirmação de que podiam e este acena com a cabeça em concordância.

O humor deles melhora. Então, o velho youkai chama o jovem:

- Sen, quer em ajudar?

- hai - fala feliz, sobre olhar aborrecido de Nidoriko por não poder se aproximar por ser humana.

- Vou passa-lhe aqui fora o capim seco usado para forrar embaixo dela para ela dar à luz. Ishi e eu estamos trocando a palha e não podemos deixar no meio do caminho, é muito jovem para entrar com a gente na cocheira e ficar perto de uma mãe dragão.

O sorriso do jovem desaparece e a frustação era evidente em sua face, pensara que poderia ver a cria, mas descobria que só carregaria a palha suja. Arrastando os pés segue Kenyou.

Nidoriko olha aborrecida e arqueando a sombrançelha, o inudaiyoukai fala:

- Desejaria ir pegar a palha suja? - fala desconfiado.

- Mas, filha, é palha suja - a mãe logo olha para a menina que fita sua genitora.

- Pelo menos, ele chegará mais perto dela do que esta Nidoriko chegará, até ser seguro - e suspira tristemente.

- Então, você dará um nome a este filhote, ficará a seu critério- Oyakata fala.

A mãe olha surpresa para o senhor e a menina sorri radiante, dispersando o aborrecimento de instantes atrás.

- Posso?

- Claro.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama -e o abraça.

Ele então afaga carinhosamente a cabeça da criança, a mãe desta sorri e agradece aos deuses por ter um senhor detses. Sentia profunda admiração por ele. No horizonte, o sol já se escondia e dava passagem á noite.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão do senhor do vilarejo Amasen, Yamakawa, ele e a comandante daiyoukai encontravam-se no jardim, desfrutando do chá fumegante, servido em finas porcelanas, pelo humano, pois as servas da mansão temiam a daiyoukai, que não se importava, fitavam a noite que chegava trazendo consigo seu manto salpicado de estrelas para fazer compania a formidavél lua cheia, cuja luz incindia sobre as Terras do oeste, tornando a visão da paisagem muito linda. Uma leve brisa soprara naquele instante. Tudo conspirava para se tornar uma bela noite.

Noharahishimo havia retirado sua armadura para poder sentar melhor e só utilizava um haori de tecido grosso com detalhes na gola e gi azul, usava uma hakama alva. Lia um poema que Yamakawa compora para ela. Era regado a muito carinho e beleza, um dos mais lindos que leu. Enrola o pergaminho e fita o humano, tendo suas faces rubras e este com seu costumeiro sorriso a observava atentamente.

- È lindo, Yamakawa

- Me agrada saber isto, Noharahishimo, compus especialmente para você.

Ela olha o colar em sua mão e fita o humano, este percebe um conflito no interior desta e fala:

- Deseja algo?- embora sabia o porque do conflito.

- Gostaria que . . . que . . . colocasse o . . . o . . . - estava nervosa e tensa não conseguindo formular a frase e sua face estava ruborizada.

- Colocasse o colar em Noharahishimosama? -pergunta gentilmente

Ela o olha timidamente e apenas confirma com a cabeça. Não negava que sua máscara de frieza caíra perante ele e sentia o turbilhão de pensamentos que afloravam em sua mente e sentimentos em seu coração. Dá a ele o colar e vira-se de costas, retirando seu rabo de cavalo das costas e pondo de lado.

Gentilmente, ele coloca o colar nela e fecha o fecho , aproveitando para roçar levemente seus dedos na pele desta, sentindo o quanto era macio, ela com um simples toque treme levemente, mas não de medo e sim de um sentimento novo para ela e até então, desconhecido. Ele então termina e torna a sentar-se em posição de lótus e a kitsune daiyoukai retorna a posição sentada sobre os joelhos e suas espadas, encontravam-se deitadas na grama no seu lado direito.

- Arigatougozaimassu - fala olhando a joia e tocando-a com seus dedos.

- Doitashimashite.

- Seus cabelos são lindos, assim como seus olhos.

O elogia a faz corar ainda mais, se era ainda é possivél . Agradou muito ouvir isso, sentia -se feliz e relaxada, como há muito tempo não sentia, era diferente de quando estava com seu pai, também se sentia relaxada e descansada, mas ali, com o humano, era muito diferente, porém, não consegue ficar entretida muito, pois que sente uma deslocação de youki e olha para o seu lado direito, estreitando os olhos perigosamente O jovem humano sem entender fita aonde ela olhava e pergunta:

- O que houve?

- Deslocação de youki - fala sem olha-lo.

- Deslocação de youki?

- È quando nós, youkais usamos nossos poderes para nos deslocar, podendo ser em forma de luz, chamas, neve, vento, folha e etc. Só youkais superiores percebem isso, os inferiores não, apenas sentimos . . .

- Então . . .

Mas não há tempo para completar a frase pois folhas irrompem-se na frente deles. Um youkai vestindo uma armadura prostra-se para Noharahishimo que o olha com mais puro ódio e raiva, não suprimindo um rosnado assustador. O humano sente pena do youkai pois pode sentir o medo deste perante aquela emançaõ de raiva dela. A comandante sentia vontade se surrar o youkai impiedosamente, mas quando tal pensamento se formou, Yamakawa falou, tentando ameninzar:

- Tavez ele tenha uma mensagem á senhora e creio que deve ser importante, para ele ousar procura-la, Noharahishimosama, onegai, reconsidere - curvou-se em súplica.

Olha do humano para o youkai e fala secamente:

- Agradeça a piedade do humano e o fato de estar na casa deste, pois não mancharei essa grama com seu sangue inferior. Se me interrompeu, deve ter uma mensagem importante ou . . . - e estala as garras perigosamente, fazendo o sangue do youkai gelar.

- É . . . é . . . uma mensagem de Fukaiyorukazesama. O senhor deseja que seja acertado, se possivél, uma reunião para tratar do assunto da fiscalização fronteiriças - e estende tremendo o pergaminho lacrado para a comandante que pega e le atentamente.

Após analisar o conteúdo, fala sem olhar para o soldado:

- Vá a mansão de meu chihciue . . . encaminharei uma resposta.

- Hai domo arigatougozaimassu pela clemência, domo arigatougozaimassu . . .

- Já enntendi! Agora suma daqui ou cumprirei com meu desejo de surra-lo . . .

- Hai.

E retira -se dali rapidamente, antes que a comandante resolvesse mudar seu destino.

- È bondoso demais . . . - ela fala o olhando.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Noharahishimosama - sorri, curvando-se levemente.

Ela apenas prepara-se para colocar sua armadura imponente e este pergunta:

- Necessita de algum auxílio? - sabia que tinha partes complicadas de se colocar sem ajuda.

- Iie. Poderíamos retornar a conversa outro dia . . . -ela fala dando o um nó sem seu laço e colocando as duas espadas na cintura.

- Eu adoraria - ele fala feliz por vê-la tomar a iniciativa de um encontro.

Seu plano estava se saindo melhor que o esperado, mas nem por isso, deixaria de agir com cautela e extremo cuidado, pois ela tinha um gênio dificil. Precisava planejar com exatidão como seria o próximo encontro.

Ele então fala:

- Próximo daqui, na saída do vilarejo, há uma campina florida e no centro desta, um riacho cristalino, há árvores espaçadas lá e poderíamos ficar embaixo de uma delas, conversando e tomando chá.

- Sei onde é pois gosto de ir lá, meditar e adoro lugares abertos, a liberdade . . . gosto tanto de campina e me acalmava facilmente numa, que meu nome leva isso.

- Na parte da manhã, que acha? Estará disponivél?

- Creio que sim, caso haja imprevisto de última hora - essas palavras foram ditas com visivél aborrecimento na voz- mandarei um mensageiro, só avisem para seus guardas não atacarem o youkai mensageiro.

- Deixarei eles de sobreaviso -e sorri para a kitsune.

Nisto ela termina dea arrumar a armadura imponente e prepara-se para partir.

- Muito obrigada pelo presente e poema - ela fala para ele, feliz.

- Agradeço pela nossa conversa e fico contente em saber que gostou, tanto da joía quanto do poema.

Após se despedirem, ela parte dali, irrompendo-se em neve negra e chamas azuladas, deixando um humano extremamente feliz pois seu plano deu melhor resultado do que o esperado. Amanhã teria que traçar um plano, tomando o devido cuidado de não afujenta-la, pois todo cuidado era pouco.

Então se dirige a mansão, para jantar e depois de um banho relaxante, " traçar a estratégia" a ser adotada em relação ao encontro do dia seguinte, antes de dormir em seu futon largo que tornara-se solitário desde que se apaixonara por ela, desejava que eles se unissem e aceitara os termos de uma união youkai e como era realizado, conforme explicado pelo pai desta, percebendo que o amor dele ía muito mais do que um namoro, ele desejava casar com sua filha e se isso acontecesse teria o total apoio de Tenkumoya.


	73. Presente

Em uma verdejante campina, Tenkumoya dá um belo presente á Fukaisorahana . . .

Enquanto isso, no Castelo, Oyakata encontra-se na sala de treino, mas três visitas inesperadas paralisam o treino dele momentaneamente . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 73 - Presente

Em uma verdejante campina, no dia seguinte, Fukaisorahana estava sentada em baixo de uma cerejeira. Então sente uma deslocação de youki e olhar para o lado. Chamas irrompem-se e após dissiparem revelam Tenkumoya em toda sua imponência. Ele olha amavelmente a fêmea à sua frente.

- Konnichiwa, Fukaisorahana - e curva levemente com a cabeça.

- Konnichiwa, Tenkumoya .

Ambos olham agora com intensidade um para o outro. O comandante fala docemente:

- Hoje acordei pensando em você . . .

- Eu também - e suspira passando a olhar o campo.

- Isto é para você, mandei importar da China.

E estende um embrulho á ela que fita curiosa. Abre-o e descobe se tratar de um pente feto de jade branco com pequenas pedras de ouro e esmeralda incrustradas em toda a extensão desta. Ela admira e passa a sorrir para o kitsunedaiyoukai:

- Arigatou, Tenkumoya, é lindo . . .

- Uma joía para uma joía -e sorri, inclinando-se levemente para a nekodaiyoukai e beijando gentilmente a mão desta.

Ela fica levemente rubra , sente-se muito feliz, pois ele é muito amavél. Decide se levantar.

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, contemplando a campina e depois Tenkumoya fitando sua amada, se pronuncia.

- È lindo esse local, não mais do que você, minha flor de cerejeira . . .

- Obrigada, meu sol . . .

- Acho que vou patrulhar as fronteiras hoje, embora não seja meu dia.

Entendendo, ela fala sorrindo:

- Vou verificar algumas coisa em meu território . . .

- Até mais, minha flor de cerejeira - e curvando-se, pega a mão dela delicadamente e beija gentilmente.

Ela fica levemente ruborizada e fala:

- Até mais, meu sol . . . - e rapidamente, para que ninguém visse, ela acaricia a face dele, mas retira a mão rapidamente.

Ele a olha maliciosamente e ela também retribuí o olhar na mesma intensidade. Este curvando-se uma última vez, irrompe-se em chamas azuladas que após disperssarem, revelam o nada. A comandante nekodaiyoukai fita o céu, vendo as nuvens espaçadas. Após algum tempo, sorrindo, irrompe-se em ventos circulares com folhas, que a o dissiparem, revelam o nada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, mais precisamente num salão imenso em uma construção anexada ao castelo, Oyakata estava treinando alguns golpes. Naquele momento trajava apenas um haori e hakama alva, confortavél e macio, apenas utilizado em treinos. Empunhava a katana dada por sua mãe, Yukiko antes desta falecer, enquanto executava movimentos contra um adversário invisivél.

Durante o treino, após mover sua katana em um meio círculo no ar, passou em sua mente flashs de quando Aiko treinava também. Ele a ensinava e ela aprendia rápido. Suas memórias rápidas iam desde a ookamihanyou criança até ela ser adulta. Continuou treinando embora ainda se lembrasse dos treinos desta. Mas dissipam, até ouvir uma voz infantil:

- Oyakatasama.

Ele para e olha para porta e vê Nidoriko, usando um lustroso furisode, olhando-o curiosa mas admirada com os movimentos da espada. Ele sorri e se aproxima dela, flexionando os joelhos para ficar o máximo possivél da altura dela e acaricia os cabelos negros carinhosamente. Ela sorri também e fala, olhando a katana:

- Estava fazendo o que, senhor?

- Treinando, já fiz minha meditação . . . gosto de fazer exercícios na parte da manhã, mas com o nascimento da cria de UnHa ontem e precisei revisar como ela está acomodada, transferi apenas hoje para a tarde e treinarei até a noite para compensar ontem.

- Meditação? Mas, só houshi ( monges) fazem . . . - fala um tanto confusa.

Ele sorrindo, fala :

- Não só monges, guerreiros treinam a mente também, pois não adianta fortalecer só o fisico, meditação é uma maneira de encontrar o seu "eu" interior , treinar a mente, é fundamental. Nesse momento estou treinando o físico, como pode ver pequena . . .

- Uau !

- E sua mãe?- arqueia a sombrançelha para a menina, pois sabe que a mãe sempre está com ela.

- Hahaue está passeando no jardim, colhendo flores para fazer um colar para esta Nidoriko, é que vi este lugar e vim aqui pois estava curiosa. - fala em tom de desculpa.

Ele afaga e fala, em seu tom gentil característico:

- È normal filhotes serem curiosos, pórem, deve avisar sua mãe ou responsavél aonde vai . . .

- Hai, então vou avisar .

- Não precisa, Honoo já está vindo . . .

Nisso, a kitsuneyoukai responsavél pelo castelo surge, exasperada em busca da menina. Ao vê-la, suas sete caudas abanam de felicidade momentaneamente e põe a mão no peito aliviada ao vê-la bem.

- Nidorikosama, sua mãe estava preocupada . . .

- Gomennasai, Honoosama, Inunotaishousama já me explicou que devo sempre avisar aonde vou .

- Ah . . . - estava tão aflita em busca do filhote de humano que nem percebera a presença de seu senhor ali.

- Konnichiwa, Oyakatasama -e curva-se profundamente.

- Konnichiwa, Honoo, tudo bem, percebi que estava preocupada e nem percebeu minha presença.

- Hai .

Quando ela levanta o rosto, o inudaiyoukai percebe a ruborização na face dela e um leve olhar de desejo, este passou muito rápido nos olhos verdes , mas não passou despercebido para Inunotaishou. Junto com este rápido olhar , vinha juntamente um leve odor, quase imperceptivél de desejo vindo da jovem raposa :

- Gostaria de conversar com você depois - e sorri maliciosamente, aproveitando que Nidoriko tinha ido à porta para ver se podia ver a mãe.

Esta apenas sorri em reposta e baixa a cabeça, timidamente, entendera o depois e ficara ansiosa por mais tarde, pois desejava Oyakata há muito tempo .Suas sete caudas abanavam de felicidade.

- Vou . . . avisar . . . Hanasama. . . - fala com a voz falha ainda envergonhada.

- Honoosan, porque está com a face vermelha? Está com febre? - Nidoriko olha preocupada para a youkai.

- Não . . . estou bem, youkais adultos dificilmente ficam com febre . . . . - fala recompondo-se.

Para ajudar a jovem, Oyakata vai para a porta e olha para fora, ao captar o cheiro de Hana, acompanhado este de medo. A jovem raposa agradece em pensamento pelo seu senhor deixar de olha-la, pois estava sendo difícil se recompor na frente dele.

Nisto, curvando-se uma última vez para Nidoriko e um pouco demorado para o inudaiyoukai , que a fitava intensamente, retira-se dali para trazer a mãe até a cria desta.

- Será que a mamãe está com raiva de mim porque saí sem avisar? - a pequena fala tristemente enquanto fita o chão.

Ele afaga a cabeça dela carinhosamente e fala:

- Sua mãe deve estar preocupada, aflita, sim, mas não com raiva, pois ela sabe como é uma criança, quando ela vier, basta pedir desculpas por toda a preocupação que ela teve, só isso, ela te ama, nunca ficaria com raiva . . . - ela sorri para seu senhor que sorri também.

Nisso, Honoo, evitando olhar para Oyakata, traz Hana, aflita :

- Nidoriko! -corre e abraça a filha enquanto chora pelo reencontro delas.

- Hahaue, gomennasai - e abraça a mãe fortemente.

- Está tudo bem filha, mas nunca mais faça isso, avise-me se deseja ir à algum lugar, tudo bem? - fala olhando com seus olhos marejados para a filha, feliz por encontra-la, enquanto afaga as melenas negras desta.

- Hai, mamãe.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrou, a human olha em volta e percebe a presença de seu senhor em uma sala com diversos tipos de armas apoiadas na parede e um piso de tatame, percebendo se tratar de uma sala de treino, então, curva-se levemente á Inunotaishou, cumprimentando-o

- Oyakatasama, konnichiwa, gomennasai por não vê-lo.

- Imagina, sei o quanto estava preocuada com sua cria e só pensava em encontra-la, não tem porque se desculpar - fala sorrindo.

Esta sorri agradecendo aos deuses por ter um senhor tão compreensivél e gentil:

- Arigatougozaimassu.

Logo após, Honoo retorna ao seus afazares no castelo para ordenar tarefas a alguns servos, enquanto Nidoriko e sua mãe ficam observando o treino de Oyakata.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Esqueci de informar , na verdade não esqueci, mas não imaginei de que mais além da Vice pedisse algum hentai na minha fic. Me aposentei de hentai, de fato, o último foi na fase Aiko, depois não escrevi mais e nem escreverei, nem nessa fic e nem nas próximas, apesar da classificação M ( mature) da fanfiction, pois meus hentais foram uma droga, um lixo para mim, detestei, nenhum deles ficou passavél, nenhum deles chegou perto do minímo de qualidade ao meu ver.

Me arrependi amargamente de ter colocado e começado isso na fanfic A última descendente do Clã Tenhana no Tsukishiro, mas depois da fase Aiko corrigi meu erro, não coloquei mais hentai, no máximo eicchi com erotismo e nudez, mas não o ato em si e sempre bem antes ou bem depois. Me tornei apenas leitora de hentais XDDDD de preferencialmente Sesshy & Rin.

Quando criei os primeiros hentais, achava que era azar de principiante, mas ao publicar o 3º, 4º, 5º, percebi que não, é que era ruim mesmo. Hentai e romance são meu calcanhar de Aquiles , mas entre um casal que se ama tem que ter romance, é necessário.

O que farei , é colocar uma cena bem antes do ato e uma depois, agora faço apenas troca de carícia, um beijo intenso, antes ou depois, na de Yamakawa e Noharahishimo terá os dois, um diferencial dos demais pós-fase Aiko.

Sinto que solicitou hentai e por não poder colocar mais na minha fanfiction e sei que é culpa minha, deveria ter postado isso da minha aposentadoria de escritora de hentais. A única coisa que não posso antender de pedido na minha fic é hentai, de resto, atenderei na medida do possivél.

...

Andréia Fico feliz que tenha me achado XDDDDDDDD, o fanfiction é bom por isso, mesmo quem não é cadastrado, pode enviar review XDDDD

Isso é verdade, Noharahishimo já sofreu muito, XPPP, até eu sinto dó. Eu também estou ansiosa para junta-los , apesar de ter feito até o 75, estão próximo de se unirem de vez, mas nesses capítulos eles já começam a sair XDDDDD, isso já é "meio caminho andado", claro que Yamakawa é superprecavido e repensa o ato antes de tomar atitude.

Lilica È, ela está começando a dar vazão a seus sentimentos, começando a compreender o que sente por ele.

Os irmãos gostam um do outro, é que na verdade disputam atenção, mas pretendo fazer alguma coisa para que eles cresçam, evoluam, pois já está na hora, tenho a ideia na minha cabeça, falta desenvolver XDDD

Já quanto ao hentai, não vou escrever, sinto, mas no quesito gravidez de Hanako e Yamakawa e Noharahishimo tendo gêmeos farei, mas pedido de hentai, já não, o motivo está em cima, aos demais, atenderei sempre que possivél, assim como esses atendi, relativo a Yamakawa e Noharahishimo, e em relação à Hanako.

Muito Obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	74. Encontro

Noharahishimo se encontra com Yamakawa em uma campina verdejante, embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira centenária. . .

Nisso, em um éden esquecido pelos deuses, Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana conversam sobre o futuro neto/futura neta, desta. . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 74 - Encontro

Na tarde daquele dia, Yamakawa encontrava-se em baixo de uma cerejeira e usava um montsuki 3/4 negro e haori, gi e hakama alvos, no haori havia detalhes de garças e ondas. Seu cavalo Haku encontrava-se próximo dali, amarrado em um carvalho e pastava tranqüilo alheio a ansiedade de seu cavaleiro por rever a dona de seu coração.

Ajeitara um grande lençol alvo e próximo deste, improvisara uma haste de ferro e embaixo desta, galhos com chamas que crepitavam alegremente, aquecendo um bulê de chá. Próximo das chamas, um outro bule em cima de uma espécie de bandeja alva, ornamentada com gravuras de cisnes e nuvens, combinando com as xícaras.

Então ele escuta o animal relinchar baixinho e levantar a cabeça, movendo as orelhas conforme olha em volta, percebe que ele sente alguma movimentação, pois os animais, ao contrário dos humanos são mais sensitivos. Nisto, chamas irrompem-se e revelam a comandante, sem a armadura, usando um haori alvo com desenhos de flores nas mangas esvoaçamtes e na gola, uma hakama azul claro e um laço dourado, em sua cintura onde jazia as duas espadas.

Imediatamente, o humano se levanta e curva-se para a comandante para cumprimenta-la e arriscando, pega a mão dela delicadamente e a beija, fazendo a mesma se ruborizar.

- Konnichiwa, Noharahishimosama, alegra-me reencontra-la.

- Konnichiwa, Yamakawa . . . - fala timidamente enquanto ele solta a mão dela.

- Estou preparando a água do chá, trouxe diversos tipos de folhas e basta a senhora desejar que preparo o que mais gostar.

- Arigatougozaimassu . . .

Então convidando-a com mensuras, ela senta em cima do lençol, só que dessa vez nem tão longe como ontem á noite. Yamakawa sentara instantes antes para fiscalizar a água. Nisso, ela sente algo ao seu lado e vê um tecido todo decorado com folhas e flores, embrulhando alguma coisa. Olha do embrulho para o humano, confusa. Ele percebe e sorrindo sutilmente para ela, falando:

- Alguns presentes.

Ela olha curiosa, então pega e abre lentamente o pano e fica sem palavras com o conteúdo, eram magnificas flores, colhidas há pouco tempo e mais um poema composto para ela. Ele percebe que ela está maravilhada e fica feliz em conseguir isso, até aí seu plano corria super bem.

- É maravilhoso, adorei - fala sorrindo um tanto timidamente.

- Fico feliz..Deseja chá?

- Hai, de sakura.

Nisso, ele despeja a agua quente cuidadosamente no bulê, pondo as flores de sakura e tampando.

- Bem, daqui a pouco estará pronto.

Nisso, passam a conversar diversos assuntos e ele sente que ela começa a relaxar e confiar nele.

Noharahishimo sentia-se diferente perto dele, sentia-se feliz. Seu coração saltitava tamanha felicidade e os presentes a encantavam. Ele era amavél, gentil, educado, além de culto. Podia ser impertinente, ousado e destemido, mas possuía uma lado carinhoso e doce. Começava a sentir sentimentos novos que se intensificavam cada vez mais, passara a adorar o cheiro deste que começava a inebria-la, sem perceber, aos poucos, seu desejo de passar mais tempo com ele aumentava. Sentia-se cativa por livre vontade quando via os orbes castanhos deste e sua feição amavél, aquele humano a "prendera" sem essa dar conta e quando percebeu, se tornou inevitavél.

Já ele, sentia-se envolvido por ela, ela era única e somente dona de seu coração, era cativo desta. A beleza ímpar dela o atraíra no início, seus orbes, um de cada cor forneciam um ar exótico e maravilhoso. A face dela era bela e desde que a vira naquele dia da mansão, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma, nenhuma outra mulher chamara a atenção, passou a ser cativo desta por sua própria vontade, seu coração e sua mente tornaram-se escravos da comandante. Amava-a intensamente e com toda a força de seu coração, não mediria esforços para vê-la feliz, vê-la tridte o deixava igualmente trsite. Ele adorava também, além dos traços harmoniosos em conjunto com os belos olhos, era o gênio dela. Ela não era igual as mulheres daquela época, submissas, não, ao contrário, ele tinha que saber como lidar e agir com ela, afinal, com um gênio daqueles era uma "caixinha de surpresa" e isso o agradava ainda mais.

E assim, com conversas agradaveís e interessantes passaram-se horas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais tarde, perto do entardecer, longe dali, um casal aproveitava os poucos momentos que possuíam. Naquele instante, estavam abraçados na terma, quente a aconchegante, enquanto conversavam e trocavam leves carícias. Após um suspiro de contentamento, Fukaisorahana fala:

- Fico feliz em saber que ganharei mais um neto ou neta.

- São boas notícias meu amor - e beija carinhosamente a face dela que sorri, enquanto acaricia a dele .

- Um bebê sempre traz alegria para o casal. Mal vejo a hora de segurar meu neto nos braços, a gravidez dos humanos demora muito . . .

- Se conheço bem minha Fukaisorahana vai mima-lo bastante, assim como foi com Okikazehime e Yoruhisame- e ri levemente, fazendo-a olhar para ele com um olhar de raiva e um leve rosnado surgir dela.

- Como . . . - finge iritação.

- Calma amor, estava brincando- e sorri.

- Hunf! acho bom, senão iria ver, Temkumoya . . . - fala em tom de ameaça.

- O que faria? - olha maliciosamente.

- Quer mesmo saber ? - e o abraça fortemente, enquanto aproxima-se do ouvido dele olhando-o intensamente.

- Claro. - fazendo "cara de inocente".

- Então, se deseja, pagará pelo que disse e com juros . . .

- Adoraria se me "punisse" . - e acaricia as costas dela.

- Pois bem, se é assim que deseja - e finca as garras afiadas nas costas dele que emite um leve ganido de dor, mas esta prazerosa.

Nisso, com ela tomando a inciativa, se entregam mais uma vez um ao outro, tendo as árvores seculares como testemunhas silenciosas e confiaveís daquele amor intenso e ao mesmo tempo, proibido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Okikazehime - Princesa da briza do outono

Yoruhisame -Chuva gélida da noite

Hanako - filha das flores


	75. Provocação

No castelo de Fukaisorahana, Hanako "atiça" seu macho, Fukaiyorukaze . . .

Noharahoshimo decide visitar a mansão de Yamakawa e acompanha-lo na refeição . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 75 - Provocação

Nas terras de Fukaisorahana, Hanako e seu esposo encontravam-se sentados e abraçados embaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira e na frente destes, um lago imenso e cristalino, que começava a refletir a coloração avermelhada do sol, no céu já tingido.Conversavam diversos assuntos e pararam para observar o belo por do sol enquanto trocavam simples carícias discretas. Nisso, os filhos chegam e então eles passam a fitar as crias:

- Konbanwa, Tousan, Kaasan - e curvam-se em respeito aos pais.

- Konbanwa, meus filhos - o pai fala.

- Como foi o treino com o sensei Kumokiba( canino das nuvens)? - a mãe pergunta sorridente.

- Bem, kaasan - Okikazehime fala.

- Aperfeiçoamos hoje nossas técnicas. - Yoruhisame fala orgulhoso.

- È muito bom filho e . . . - o pai fala sorrindo para depois arquear a sombrançelha.

- E . . . ? - fazem cara de desentendios.

- Se comportaram bem?

- Hai.

- Sim, papai, pois mamãe precisa de repouso e não queremos que passe nervoso - fala sorrindo para a genitora.

- Pensei que estavam começando a controlar o ciúmes de vocês . . .

- Isso é impossivél . . . eh . . . mas tentaremos - trata de corrigir um pouco envergonhado do que dissera.

Arqueia a sombrançelha e os fita seriamente para depois sorri e dar um leve riso, seguido por todos.

- Iremos nos banhar, tousan, kaasan e ler um pouco.

- Fazem muito bem, a biblioteca está para ser lida - e sorri para os filhos.

- Sumimassen, tousa, kaasan.- e curvam-se levemente, em reverência respeitosa aos pais.

- Hai. - o pai fala e a mãe feliz, acena com a cabeça.

Nisso eles se retiram dali, apostando corrida sobre um suspiro do pai que fala à sua esposa:

- Não mudaram.

- Mas procuram melhorar e isso me faz feliz - e sorrindo para seu amado acaricia a face dele.

Ele então passa a acariciar a face de sua amada e a beija com extrema doçura, para depois acariciar o ventre dela com o máximo de cuidado e delicadeza.

- Com certeza, ficaram felizes em ter uma imouto . . . - e repousa a cabeça no ombro de seu amado e abraça a cintura deste.

Ele então abraça sua fêmea puxando-a delicadamente para mais perto de si, enquanto aspira o perfume dos cabelos negros desta, acariciando a face da humana com a ponta de seu nariz, fazendo-a relaxar. Ela acaricia a face dele e escuta-o ronronar, um leve ruído e um sutil tremor no corpo, enquanto sorri, adorava fazer isso nele.

- Você sabe como me agradar . . .

- Imagino como agradar um gato e prático isso em você . . . - fala mordendo os lábios inferiores, estava-o atiçando.

- Então . . . -ele segura o queixo dela e fingi usar força, mas era nada menos que um toque delicado - compara este Fukaiyorukaze à um animal?

- E se fizer isso ? - e sorri maliciosamente com ar de travessa.

- Acho que devo faze-la perceber a diferença, creio que esquecestes . . . - fala em um sussurro rouco, enquanto passa a língua quente e úmida no pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e dirigindo-se ao lóbulo, mordiscando-o levementem fazendo-na emitir um leve gemido.

- Sim . . . esqueci . . . - e cerra os olhos para aproveitar as carícias.

- Percebi -e passa a mão possesivamente nas costas dela tomando cuidado de não arranha-la com as garras.

- Bem, vou me banhar - e levanta-se rapidamente, supreendendo o daiyoukai que rosna levemente ao ato dela.

- Até mais - e olhando-o com intensidade, levanta-se e se dirige à mansão, perante tal provocação, apreciaria um agradavél banho, mesmo tendo tomado o anterior há mais de meia hora atrás, preferencialmente junto dela e demonstrando a diferença entre ele e um animal.

Então segue logo atrás dela com um sorriso extremente malicioso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, na campina onde Yamakawa e Noharahishimo se encontravam, eles ainda estavam conversando assuntos interessantes e este percebia que ela relaxara junto dele e permitira que a mão dele se aproximasse da dela, mas decidira não tocar, não desejava ser afobado e com isso, correr o risco de estragar tudo o que avançara, teria que esperar mais tempo. A daiyoukai cada dia ficava mais apaixonada pelo humano e percebera que ele também por ela. Cada vez mais desejava ficar próxima dele pois quando se separavam sentia uma enorme tristeza. Ficava contando o tempo até eles se encontrarem de novo.

Tão entretida e admirada que não percebera as horas e os galhos da fogueira não serem mais do que cinzas e os sons da noite poderem ser escutados. Percebe então, á sua volta, que a noite já caíra.

- Já é de noite?

- Hai, o tempo passa, não é? - sorri enquanto admira a majestoa lua no manto negro salpicado de estrelas.

- Creio que ficará muito tarde para você, Yamakawa, seu cavalo não enxerga no escuro . . . - fala olhando o belo cavalo que deitara na relva macia.

- É verdade, mas acho que consigo, mesmo sem lamparinas.

Ele levanta-se e ajeita os bules e as xícaras na trouxa de pano e se dirige ao cavalo, que se levanta ao ver seu dono se aproximar. Ele amarra a sela no dorso do animal e ajeita a trouxa de pano na sela e põe a boqueira no corcel. Após terminar,Yamakawa se vira e fita gentilmente os olhos ímapres dela. Ela cora levemente perante o olhar dele, que fala agora um tanto chateado:

- Uma pena que já anoiteceu . . . - olha fitando a lua no céu - mas pelo menos esta noite trouxe uma belissíma lua.

- È verdade. Meu pai se ausentou e irei verificar se as ordens dele foram cumpridas. - ele estranha o leve sorriso dela, que sabia bem que seu genitor não estava patrulhando e sabia com quem estava.

- Foi patrulhar as terras?

- Sim, disse que voltaria no dia seguinte, mas deixou vago quando . . . duvido que volte cedo, as terras são muito "extensas".

- Gostaria de ir até minha mansão acompanhar-me no jantar? Noharahishimo?

- Nani? - fica surpesa com o convite.

- Claro, se quiser . . .

- Nós não comemos comida humana .

- Não?

- Iie, caçamos nosso próprio alimento, gostamos do calor da perseguição e da presa lutar ente nosso caninos por sua vida.

- Interessante . . . - ele imagina uma raposa imensa de nove caudas atacando um oni.

- E já me alimentei, devorei cinco onis há uma semana, ambos eram bem gordos. Gostaria que tivesse visto eles se debatarem sobre meus caninos . . .

- Uma semana? Então, não sente fome?

- Comemos apenas uma vez por mês, duas , quando lutamos.

- Que pena - e fica desaniamdo.

Então, não raciocinando, fala impulsivamente, seguindo seu coração:

- Posso ficar tomando sake enquanto se alimenta, não negamos bebida humana , é mais a comida, pois adoramos caçar.

- E depois posso mostra-lhe meu jardim pessoal.- ele fala sorrindo

- Jardim pessoal? - ela arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Minha falecida mãe começou, quando ela morreu, prometi cuidar e desde então tornou-se uma prazerosa tarefa para este Yamakawa.

- Adoraria - e sorri - veja .

Ela invoca chamas azuladas na palma de sua mãe que assume a forma de um passáro incandescente, o humano fita admirado a bela ave.

- Quer pegar?

Sem exitar, toca e percebe que as chamas não o queimam, mas emitem um calor agradavél, como se tivesse vida, o passáro incandescente pousa no ombro dele e o brilho de suas labaredas além de aquecer o ar a sua volta fornece uma iluminação excelente que se prolonga por metros. Noharahishimo percebera que nem por um instante ele sentira medo da ave, ainda se admirava com a coragem dele.

- É lindo, Noharahishimo . . . - fala maravilhado acariciando a cabeça da ave de chamas.

- As chamas não o queimam, pois assim desejo e irá iluminar seu caminho.

- Arigatougozaimassu Noharahishimo.

Ela se afasta dele com um sorriso, ao seu ver, "maroto". Então, os olhos dela tornam-se rubros e seus cabelos esvoaçam por um vento inexistente. Chamas azuladas e neve negra circundam o corpo dela, condensando-se, aumentam de tamanho, enquanto o cavalo dele relinchava e empinava, tamanha concentração de youki. Yamakawa olhava surpreso e fascinado, o passáro continuava impassivél.

A tormenta de chamas e neve negra fica gigantesca e começa a de expandir para os lados e para cima, o resquício de chamas multiplicam-se em forma de cauda, no total de nove, e dissipam-se ao mesmo tempo, revelando uma imensa raposa negra, com as pontas das orelhas, das caudas branca e uma faixa do pescoço até o abdomêm, alvo.

O humano olhava estupefato durante a transformação e ao dissipar as labaredas e neve, a imponência da comandante kitsune daiyoukai. A voz dela ecoa como um trovão nos céus:

- Voarei acima das nuvens, encontro com você em sua mansão - e nisso parte rumo aos céus, impulsionando com suas patas traseiras.

Sorrindo, o humano monta em seu corcel e usando as rédeas e comando, parte dali à galope com a ave servindo de guia e iluminação, para evitar troncos, galhos, pedras e buracos oportunos. Após duas horas, chega a sua mansão parando em frente as portas duplas. Os soldados ao verem seu senhor, abrem as pesadas portas, embora olhassem assustados para a ave em chamas. Ele olha para o lado e vê Noharahishimo, em sua forma humana, com a mão dobrada em frente ao corpo, recostada e oculta sobre sombra de uma árvore milenar. Então se pronuncia:

- Demorou . . .

- È que venho á cavalo.

Os soldados percebem de quem se trata e rapidamente se curvam.

- Fantástica sua transformação, sua forma henge, deve ser maravilhoso voar pelo céu e ver as coisas do alto. - fala entusiasmado.

- Faço tanto que se torna algo comum, faço isso ao longo dos meus novecentos anos.

- Mas para este Yamakawa a sensação deve ser indiscritivél - e sorri sendo acompanhado pela comandante para surpresa deste.

Nisso ele desmonta de seu cavalo e segurando as rédeas, cruza a entrada com a comandante na frente, pois era filha do senhor dele e os guardas no chão reveranciam aos dois. Ele percebe que o passáro se desfaz, percebendo, ela fala:

- Não é mais preciso . . . mas gostaria dele ter continuado a existir?

- È que me lembrava uma fênix.

Nisso, eles adentram na mansão do humano.


	76. Noite

Honoo enfim realiza seu desejo e deita com seu senhor, Oyakata . . .

Um novo perigo ronda as Terras do Oeste . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 76 - Noite

Longe dali, no castelo das Terras do oeste, Oyakata encontrava-se em seu quarto vestindo uma yukata leve, alva. Havia acabado de sair do ôfuro. Sentara em um luxuoso e macio sofá com detalhes dourados e fitava a lua no céu, pensativo. Nisso ouve passos e a porta sendo aberta, reconhece de imediato o cheiro como sendo de Honoo e sorri maliciosamente. Ela usava duas peças de kimono e após fechar as portas, olha para o chão, enrubescida.O inudayoukai levantou-se e caminhou até ela, olhando-a atentamente:

- Tem certeza?

- Hai, Oyakatasama.

Pegando no queixo dela, ergue-o, observando os orbes verdes que se fecharam quando este se aproxima para colar seus lábios no dela, que se sente nas nuvens, há séculos esperava por isso, não era virgem, mas há muito tempo desejava seu senhor , mas nunca conseguira tomar coragem de revelar seu desejo e passava noites e noites imaginando como era estar em seus braços fortes , rendida.

Ele abraça a cintura dela e pressiona contra seu corpo, fazendo-a emitir um suspiro. Passa a percorrer toda a extensão da face dela até a curva de seu pescoço com sua língua quente e úmida, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Percebendo ela entregue às suas carícias, sussurrando roucamente em seu ouvido:

- Deveria ter vindo com algo mais leve, deseja mesmo dificultar para este Oyakata, né? - e morde o lóburo da orelha dela, fazendo-a falar entre gemidos:

- Não . . . tive . . . intenção - sua voz falha perante as carícias daquele youkai e sente o cheiro do desejo deles começar a preencher o quarto.

- Acredite, me pagará por isso . . . . - fala roucamente, enquanto suas garras percorrem as costas dela, percebera que ela não era virgem.

- Adoraria - fala sem pensar.

Sente as carícias por cima do kimono e está com os olhos cerrados, enquanto seu senhor explora o colo dela com a lingua e usando seus caninos roça a pele, fazendo as sete caudas da jovem kitsune estremecerem. Desfaz o nó do obi com maestria e retira as peças do kimono sem deixar de tomar os lábios da serva. Passa a percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos e saborear os seios desta, alternando carícias com as mãos, línga e caninos. Devidamente despida, ele a pega no colo e a deita na cama, apreciando o corpo nú enquanto retira suas roupas urgentemente, sedento por toma-la. Deita em cima da jovem fêmea, e recomeça as carícias com ela totalmente entregue aos seus desejos, mas toma cuidado para pressionar as caudas dela.

Nisso, eles aproveitam intensamente a noite que se seguia, com Honoo sendo agraciada pelas carícias e prazer daquele que desejava há muito tempo, redinda aos desejos de seu senhor que era os dela também, envolta nos braços fortes do inudaiyoukai.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Noharahishimo despedia-se de Yamakawa em frente aos portões duplos. Ele mostrara à ela seu jardim particular, repleto de belas flores e alguns bonzais, após o jantar em que ele comera peixe, arroz, legumes e a comandante servia-se apenas de sake, enquanto conversavam. A daiyoukai estava sentindo-se muito a vontade com ele e ficara feliz de poder prolongar a companhia dele, sentia-se cativa de própria vontade e desejava ficar para sempre com ele, mas sabia que os humanos envelheciam, adoeciam, a menos que fossem marcados, aí o tempo pararia para eles, mas como, se ela nem conseguia expressar seus sentimentos?

- Oyasuminasai, Noharahishimo - fala gentilmente enquanto beija a mão dela, após curvar-se.

- Oyasuminasai, Yamakawa, - fala ruborizada com o gesto dele.

- Podemos combinar de sair algum dia.

- Eu adoraria, mas agora, infelizmente, tenho diversos pergaminhos de relatórios para escrever e para revisar alguns- fala suspirando tristemente.

- Que pena- fala triste também.

- Mas creio que em um semana vou estar livre, ai poderemos sair - e sorri

- Estarei esperando ansiosamente por isso.

- Sayounara, Yamakawa.

- Sayounara, Noharahishimo- e curva-se repeitosamente, sorrindo.

Com um sorriso timido, ela se retira dali um tanto relutante e usando seus poderes, envove-se em chamas e neve que ao dissiparem, revelam o nada. Olhando uma última vez, ele entra na mansão.

Porém ao longe, em uma colina próxima dali, alguns humanos encapuzados observam a cena. Eram ninjas. Abriram um pergaminho e olhavam entre si enquanto sussurravam entre si, depois o que parecia ser o chefe, aponta o dedo para a mansão e confirma no pergaminho, então, todos acenam com a cabeça e saltando, desaparecem dentre as árvores seculares.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe das Terras do oeste, mais precisamente em um feudo médio á leste dali, em uma mansão imensa situada na encosta de um morro e cercado por muralhas grossas e pesadas, um velho senhor feudal encontra-se sentado em um confortavél zabuton e ao lado deste, seu filho, não tendo mais que dezoito anos. Ambos usavam um montsuki negro com o emblema daquela família e observavam um grupo de homens, usando roupas azul-escuro, com zoris de palha amarrados por tiras nos calcanhares e máscaras negras. Os ninjas estavam prostrados em frente ao senho feudal e o que parecia ser o líder, encontrava-se mais à frente.

- São os melhores ninjas que há em ssua vila, é verdade?

- Hai, senhor, nos as Yorunokitsune (raposas da noite), somos os melhores,nossos descendentes vieram da China e alguns da Córeia, fugidos das guerras.

- E será que é por causa de não haver quase ninjas? Afinal vocês são muito raros- o jovem senhor fala em um tom de deboche.

Mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, um ninja segurando uma ninja to contra o pescoço do jovem, que olha apavorado, o pai deste fica estupefato, não vira quando se mexeu. Este que ameaçava fala, com a voz perigosa:

- Nós ninjas, nos movemos como a sombra e somos mais rápidos que qualquer humano, quando menos esperar estará em perigo de vida, como agora, jovem senhor, ainda achas que não somos os melhores?

- São sim . . . - o jovem fala apavorado enquanto sente a lamina fria contra sua jugular.

Este o solta-o rapidamente e volta em formação.

- Excelente, mas desejo saber, de fato, a estátua da raposa de gelo negro está na mansão do senhor do vilarejo Amesen, um dos mais ricos das Terras do Oeste?

- Hai, investigamos e encontra-se lá.

- Podem pega-lo?

- Hunf! Será moleza, só há humanos lá e duvido que tenhamos dificuldade, mesmo contra youkais, somos poderosos.

- Tragam que darei o pagamento.

- Terás o pingente até depois de amanhã, pois o grupo Ro já encontra-se nas proximidades da mansão, só estudam e esperam o momento oportuno.

- Excelente, ouvi dizer que é muito bonito e apesar de ser feito de gelo é quente, sou fascinado por kimonos, coleciono os que mais considero belos. Tenho um kimono todo confeccionado em pele de um youkai raposa alva e este colar faria um lindo adorno a este kimono . . . .

- Chichiue, o senhor e sua coleção de kimonos. . . mas porque?

- Não compreende filho, pois só sabe apreciar a compania de meretrizes e servas - fala fitando o jovem seriamente - nunca apreciará as verdadeiras coisas belas desse mundo.

- Sumimassen, mas nós retornaremos ao nosso vilarejo, terás o que tanto deseja . . . nós, shinobis, nunca falhamos numa missão.

- Sim e retirem-se, só quero ver algum de vocês com a estátua . . .

E curvando-se mais uma vez, os ninjas se retiram da sala, deixando pai e filho. O Senhor daquelas terras saiu por uma porta corrediça translúcida de fussúma, adornada com belos desenhos de garças e flores até um imenso salão de tatame onde jazia sua coleção de kimonos belos e magnifícos e no centro desta, a feita inteiramente em pêlo de raposa branca, descansando em uma armação de carvalho branco. Já seu filho, foi atrás de uma serva para servi-lo naquela noite com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Ninja ou Shinobi era uma organização marcial secreta que habitava as províncias de Iga e Koga, no Japão. Eram onhecidos por suas habilidades de infiltração no Japão feudal do século XIV. Forneciam serviços em troca de pagamento, e seus trabalhos envolviam assasinato, sabotagem e espionagem, dentre outros. Suas aldeias eram isoladas, pois os locais onde habitavam eram de difícil acesso, tornando-se reduto de coreanos e chineses refugiados de guerras, bem como de antigos clãs de samurais perdedores de guerras feudais, muito comuns naquela época.

As mulheres ninjas eram chamadas de kunochi. Utilizavam a kisha (sedução )como arma, pois além de seu treinamento normal junto aos homens, recebiam também treinamento especial na arte da elaboração e aplicação de venenos e na arte da sedução, utilizavam também o Tesen (leque) com lâminas de metal, assim como as espadas e demais armas ninjas. Atuavam seduzindo ou combatendo homens de alto poder político, pois com a sedução elas conseguiam uma maior facilidade em obter as informações secretas de que necessitavam.

Ninja To - são espadas ninjas adaptadas às técnicas shinobi. Ao contrário da espada dos samurais, a ninja to possupi lâmina reta e menor do que a da katana ( a espada samurai), com isso permitia um uso mais junto ao corpo, tornando o ocultamento e transporte mais fácaís, mebora fosse comum o uso de outros tipos de equipamentos. Como Kawanaga ou gancho de agarre, muito utilizada para ultrapassar muros e similares, kemuridamas, bombas de fumaça, shakens (ou shurikens), conhecidas como "estrelas ninjsa", também eram muito utilizadas.

Shinobi Shozoku, ou uniforme ninja, possuía a finalidade de camuflar o ninja no ambiente, de modo a facilitar a sua "invisibilidade". O uniforme não era totalmente preto, pois esta cor se destaca mesmo sendo de noite, Por isso, os tons mais comuns eram azul marinho, marrom escuro, e outras tonalidades escuras. Os ninjas também usavam disfarces de camponeses, pescadores etc. e eram treinados na arte da dramatização, interpretando bem seus disfarçes, tudo isto para facilitar o trabalho como espião.

Bem, creio que adiantei um pouco a presença de ninjas no Japão .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Resposta

Lilica- Bem, os youakis são possesivos, mas creio que com seus conjugues, as servas são apenas criadas, embora ele as trate bem e elas decidam se querem ou não, ele nunca força nenhuma, tanto que cabe à elas irem ao quarto dele e olha que ainda pergunta para confirmar.

È uma relação mais de desejo, tipo, fazem sexo e aí, podem conviver no mesmo local, é algo apenas do momento, não há envolvimento amoroso. E vão tratar bem a mãe do Sesshy. Aí, como são servas, não cabe possesividade, agora conjugues sim são possesivos.

Para os youkais, na minha concepção é algo natural, ainda mais que youkais estão ligados intimamente á natureza, então veêm com naturalidade o sexo, não tem as barreiras e pré-conceitos dos humanos, claro que toda a youkai será timída quando é virgem e eles tem pudor, não são pervertidos, apenas vêem com naturalidade o sexo, uns com mais reservas que outros, mas de modo geral diferente dos humanos, por isso, não se sentirão estranhas.

A Noharahishimo sair de cena? Não, ela é uma das personagens fixas na minha fic, aqueles que vieram para ficar XDDDD,a fanfiction é de Inunotaishou, é que tem relações que quero resolver aí torno a centrar no inudaiyoukai gostoso, por enquanto ele dividirá o "palco" com os outros personagens e casais, aí, eles apareceram somente às vezes e voltarei meu enfoque à Oyakata.

Yamakawa é muito gentil e amoroso, carinhoso . . . um verdadeiro gentleman XDDDDDD, até escreve poema XDDDD

E Hanako está grávida de uma fêmea e passará por um evento que a fará ter uma gravidez de risco. È Noharahishimo que ficará grávida de gêmeos e com certeza, fará Tenkumoya duplamente feliz, já é coruja com ela, imagina com gêmeos XDD ficará duplamente coruja ssrsrsrrs

Quanto à Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana não dá para resolver, pois o amor deles é proibido, ambos são comandantes e tem suas responsabilidade. È uma união não vista com bons olhos pois temem que isso influencie em decisões de comando e tirem a clareza de pensamentos. De certa maneira, já acontece, quando a comandante foi sequestrada por um deus youkai menor egipcio, ele arriscou as tropas para resgata-la e estas já estavam esgotadas da batalha, guiou-se pelo coração do que a mente.

Mas tem que manter a noçao que não tem nada, pois podem perder a confiança das tropas e isto é terrivél. Por isso, são obrigados a esconder sua relação. E devo confessar que acho lindo um amor proibido XDDDDDD , mas naquela época era assim.

Obrigada pelo review XDDDDD

Andréia - Fico feliz que tenha achado fofo a cena dos dois, minha intenção era essa, mas , vou te falar, a Noharahishimo tem muita sorte, um homem belo, educado, gentil, carinhoso, culto, um verdadeiro gentleman XDDDDDDD , não pode querer mais srsrsr Obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDD


	77. Aborrecimento de Noharahishimo

Noharahishimo está tão aborrecida que os servos não ousam se aproximar com medo de morrerem, estar longe de seu amado só a aborrece.

Enquanto isso, o soldado da kitsunedaiyoukai vai ver Fukaiyorukaze com uma notícia aterradora.

Enquanto isso, Fukaiyorukaze luta contra seus filhos, simulando um combate.

Cap. 77 - Aborrecimento de Noharahishimo.

Amanhece nas Terras do oeste.

Oyakata estava sentado na cama, vestindo um kimono alvo e observava o corpo nú e descoberto de Honoo, que dormia,com as suas sete caudas envolta no corpo, ele esperava ela acordar pois não era do seu feitio, após se deitar, mesmo com uma serva, deixa-la sozinha. Então, senitndo o sol bater em sua face, ela desperta e espreguiça, suas cuadas se esticam também e após despertar por completo, percebe seu senhor na cama, fitando-a.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Oyakatasama -e curva-se levemente.

- Ohayougozaimassu, Honoo . . . - fala gentilmente.

- Preciso tomar um banho - o Cão branco levanta-se.

- Hai. Esta Honoo deve . . . - ela já ameaça se levantar, mas é segurada no ombro pelo seu senhor.

- Acharei uma serva no corredor, não se preocupe.

- Hai, arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama.

- Depois vou ao escritório rever uns pergaminhos, ordene que algum servo leve-me um chá de sakura.

- Hai, Inunotaishousama - e curva-se uma vez mais.

Então ele se dirige ás portas duplas e saí do quarto. Honoo sorri , extremamente feliz pela noite, há séculos desejava e imaginava como era estar em seus braços musculosos e descobrira ser ainda melhor, pois ele fora gentil, amavél, carinhoso, embora que fogoso e fizesse questão de dominar e conduzir o ato, mas não importava, pois ele era cuidadoso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão, Noharahishimo encontrava-se no escritório analisando diversos pergaminhos, perdera bastante tempo, pois acabava deixando sua imaginação "voar", pensando no encontro de ontem e no anterior a este, estava odiando ficar ali, enfurnada naquela sala, precisando fazer relatórios e revisar os antigos, se tornara um trabalho extremamente desgostso após sentir-se envolvida pelo ' humano impertinente'. Descobrira que as horas longe dele eram um martírio.

Estava de tão mau humor, que nem os servos ousavam se aproximar para perguntar se desejava algo, pois sentiam ao longe o youki dela, intenso, evidenciando a raiva desta e sendo um aviso implícito _" Não se aproximem ou morrerão"_ e nenhum deles era louco de cometer suícidio, pois este seria o destino se aproximassem, o único que conseguiria se aproximar era o genitor desta, que no momento não voltara de sua patrulha.

Entao, um youkai soldado entra nos portões duplos da mansão, afoito, procurando por Noharahishimosama. Mas os servos já se adiantam ao recém-chegado e falam:

- Se deseja morrer é só ir até ela . . . - um dos servos sentencia tenebrosamente.

- Noharahishimosama está . . . .

Os servos acenam com a cabeça.

- O que faço?

- Recomendo ir até a mansão, Fukaiyorukazesama deve estar lá ou Fukaisorahana, creio que é mais seguro se dirigir até eles do que ir falar com Noharahishimosama, que no momento está de muito mau humor .

- È verdade - aí ele sente o youki - eu sinto, ela está irada. Arigatougozaimassu.

- Sayounara.

E rapidamente, o soldado se tranforma em uma espécie de cachorro castanho e parte dali rapidamente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão, Fukaiyorukaze encontra-se com sua fêmea observando o treino de seus filhotes, mas em um momento, ele decide enfrentar os filhos juntos. Hanako sabia que ele nunca usaria seus poderes totais contra eles e ficaria mais na defensiva. Como de fato foi, embora ele tenha os arremessado um pouco longe e esquivado dos ataques deles. Após horas, com os filhos exaustos, ele faz uma pausa e fala serenamente:

- Se juntassem seus ataques, conseguiram um efeito muito maior, se fossem unidos, teriam ao menos relado um golpe neste Fukaiyorukaze.- acaricia a cabeça deles e retorna para perto de sua fêmea.

Após assisitir a "batalha" de Fukaiyorukaze contra seus filhotes, mestre iria organizar a tarde de exércicios, enquanto eles alomoçariam e depois retornariam aos treinos. Só realizavam três refeições por dia, pois a mãe ordenava embora muitas vezes não sentissem fome. O daiyoukai pantera negra não falava nada,a chava direito da mãe exigir alimentação deles, embora concordasse com as crias no intímo. Eles não eram humanos e não sentiam fome direto, podiam ficar tranqüilamente dias sem comer, que nada aconteceria, mas não se intrometia e deixava Hanako decidir.

Eles conversavam diversos assuntos, enquanto estavam abraçados, com este acariciando o ventre dela sentindo sua cria e com esta sorrindo. Ele então fala docemente:

- È uma fêmea . . .

- Desconfiei - e sorri.

- Espero que ela una eles . . .

- Também espero, quem sabe, com um bebê, não possam se unir e deixar as implicações de lado?

- Mas acredito que também, no início sentirão cíumes, pois teremos que dar mais atenção ao bebê do que á eles.

-Mas, acho que será só no início.

- Concordo.

Então, toma o rosto dela delicadamente e beija docemente, ela fechara os olhos para aproveitar melhor o beijo e as carícias de seu macho em sua face. Porém, ele cessa ao perceber a aproximação de uma serva da mansão ao longe. Hanako olhar na direção que ele olhava e vê Yuu vindo na direção deles, um tanto afobada. Ela prostra-se para eles, que levantam, com Fukaiyorukaze oferendo a mão á sua fêmea ajudando-a a levantar e sorrindo. Então, abraça ela no ombro e virando-se para a serva, pergunta:

- O que houve Yuu?

- Um guarda do exército de Noharahishimosama, está aí e necessita falar com Fukaiyorukazesama urgentemente.

- De Noharahishimosama? Porque não falar com a comandante? È algum recado?

- Iie, e ele me disse que não foi vê-la, pois quando chegou à mansão, a comandante está de tão mau humor que provavelmente mataria qualquer um que se aproximasse e os servos estão com medo também . . .

- Imagino, sei como ela é,quando está irada com algo ou então, profundamente aborrecida. Bem, vou recebe-lo, mande ele esperar na sala de negócios.

- Hai, sumimassen, Fukaiyorukazesama, Hanakosama - e curvando - se mais uma vez se retira dali.

- Depois vou ver Noharahishimosama e saber porque o mau humor dela, sinto pena dos servos, devem viver estados de terror quando ela fica assim e imagino que devem sentir o youki dela á metros de onde ela está.

- Com certeza, meu amor.

- Volto o mais rápido possivél. - e beija os lábios dela docemente, encerrando lentamente com leves selinhos.

Então ele se dirige até o escritório, contornando a mansão, enquanto sua fêmea entra na mansão para ver seus filhos.

No escritório, o soldado estava de pé, admirando o local, era tão imponente quanto na mansão de Tenkumoyasama.

- Ohayougozaimassu, soldado.- a voz serena, mas firme de Fukaiyorukaze pode ser ouvida no grande salão.

- Oh! Ohayougozaimassu, Fukaiyorukazesama - o soldado rapidamente se prostra perante o comandante.

- Soube o porque de ter vindo aqui.

- Temi por minha vida.

- Imagino. Por que desejava falar com Noharishimosan ?

- È sobre o achado de alguns corpos de youkais nos arredores do vilarejo Chizuten ( dez mapas ).

- E o que tem de especial nesses corpos? - arqueava uma sombrançelha enquanto fitava o soldado raso.

- Encontramos com isso - e mostra, ainda sem olhar diretamente, uma espécie de adaga pequena.

- Cheira a humano, mas essa adaga é diferente dos demais, o cabo é mais fino e é bem menor que uma adaga convencional, já vi uma vez, mas não me lembro aonde e nem o nome.

- Mais de seis youkais foram aniquilados com isso e pelo cheiro do local, foi obra de apenas um humano, que derrubou todos eles e sem usar poderes espirituais.

- Bem, vou avisar Noharahishimo disso e esperar por minha Hahaue ou Tenkumoyasama, para ver se eles conhecessem essa arma.

- Hai.

- Pode retira-se soldado.

- Sim, sumimassen, Fukaiyorukazesama.

E curvando-s e uma vez mais se retira sem virar as costas ao daiyoukai e somente no corredor, vira-se.

O comandante fita a arma em suas mãos, analisando-a merticulosamente. O cabo era fino e similar a um punhal, pórem a lâmina era reta e o tamanho bem menor, podendo ser segurado nas mãos ou ocultada com facilidade. Decide então ir até a mansão de Noharahishimo, pois não sabia quando sua genitora voltaria da "fiscalização das fronteiras", embora sorria ao saber aonde ela realmente estava e com quem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Fukaiyorukaze vai até Noharahishimo contar da notícia, pois o soldado dela ficara com medo de aproximar-se e ser morto . . .


	78. Shinobis

Fuakiyorukaze vai até Nohahrahishimo contar da notícia, pois o soldado dela ficara com medo de aproximar-se e ser morto . . .

Cap. 78 - Shinobis

Em uma clareira, um grupo de ninjas analisam um pergaminho da construção de uma mansão, este amarelo, desgastado pelo tempo. Encontravam-se estudando como entrar na mansão de Yamakawa e pegar a tão cobiçada estátua. Gesticulavam em cima da planta e susurravam.

Então, escutam um barulho na moita próximo dali e rapidamente saltam atrás dela, supreendendo um idoso e uma criança, provavelmente neto deste. Notam que eles seguravam cestas de palha trançadas contendo algumas ervas.

- Onegai, poupem-nos . . . piedade . . . - ele implora ao ver a arma na mão do ninja.

- Ojiisan - o menino se agarra ao avô chorando.

- Pelo menos meu ne . . . - mas não chega a terminar, pois tem a cabeça decepada por uma espada curta, igual das do samurais, mas menor, em choque, a criança vê o sangue jorrar do pescoço, encobrindo as árvores e tombar ao chão na poça formada pelos pingos.

- Vo . . . - antes do pequeno gritar pelo avô, seu coração é perfurado por uma espécie de punhal e tomba ao chão, tremendo, agonizando, antes da vida abandonar o corpo e este mergulhar em uma poça de sangue escarlate.

- Pragas . . . vermes, quem aquele velho pensava que era para se dirigir á mim?

- Um besta.- o outro ao lado deste, falara.

- Ei, vamos retornar ao estudo da planta da construção, pois iremos atacar á noite, tendo as sombras e a noite como nossas aliadas naturais.

- Hai, gomemnasai, senhor.

- Mas pelo visto, teremos que nos mudar, graças a sua imprudência . . . - o lider observa olhando a sujeira e os corpos através da fresta de sua máscara de pano.

- Imprudência?

- Poderia tê-los amarrado e os amordaçado, após planejarmos a invasão, matava eles . . . pois essas terras são infestadas de youkais e tem também alguns daiyoukais, youkais milenares e extremamente poderosos que devemos evitar á todo custo, os mononokes sentem o cheiro de sangue facilmente, ainda mais nessa proporção . . . .

- Tem cinco daiyoukais nessas terras, né? - um ninja ao lado do líder pergunta.

- Sim, segundo nossas fontes e creio que devemos nos retirar antes que os mononokes sintam o cheiro de sangue e venham até aqui, o que creio, não tardará a acontecer.

Todos acenam com a cabeça e se retiram dali.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após algumas horas, longe dali, Noharahishimo estava ainda revendo diversos pergaminhos agrupados um em cima do outro e teeminava de escrever em um, com sua caligrafia fina e elegante, quando sente um cheiro familiar de trás da porta corrediça, era Fukaiyorukaze e queria saber o porque que não fora avisada da presença dele. Fala secamente :

- Entre, Fukaiyorukazesan

- Konnichiwa, Nohahahishimosan, como vai?- cumprimente com seu sorriso caracteristíco.

- Vou bem, Konnichiwa, Fukaiyorukazesan, sorrindo como sempre? - fala em tom sério, fitando o comandante.

- Porque não sorrir? O dia está bonito e daqui a alguns meses serei pai.

Ela demonstra um leve espanto.

- Hanako está grávida, é uma fêmea.- fala sorrindo ainda mais se era possivél.

- Ah! Meus parabéns. Desejo felicidades - fala sem emoção e depois senta num zabuton.

Naquele instante ela apenas trajava haori alvo, gi azul e hakama alva e suas duas espadas encontravam-se descansando próximas dela. Ela estende a mão para ele sentar em um zabuton. Ele sente e ela fala, analisando-o:

- Nao veio apenas para dar-me a notícia da gravidez de sua fêmea .

- Ee, não foi só por isso, foi outro assunto que me toruxe para as terras de vosso pai.

- Qual? - dobra os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Fui avisado que encontraram alguns corpos de youkais no território de Tenkumoyasama . . . - prefeiru não mencionar que fora um dos soldados dela pois temia a reação da comandante para com o pobre youkai se descobrisse quem fora.

- Hunf! E daí, não é tão supreendente assim, é natural ter conflito entre eles, desde que seja distante de onde os humanos vivem.

- De fato, foi distante de uma pequena aldeia, foi mais precisamente próximo da vila de Chizuten.

- Aldeia vizinha à Amesen . . . - fala levando o dedo ao queixo pensativa.

- A forma suprendende é que como foram mortos e apenas por um humano, sem usar poderes espirituais, só havia um cheiro no local da batalha.

- Nani? Quantos? - se supreende levemente.

- São dois onis, dois kumayoukai ( urso youkais) e um youkai lagarto, convenhamos, um único humano, sem utilizar poderes de purificação, abate-los e nem ao menos se machucar, pois não há sangue na área, indicando que nem conseguiram encostar nesse ningen. - fala olhando a comandante.

- Inacreditavél . . .

- E foram mortos com essa arma peculiar- e estende a arma semelhante á adaga para a kitusnedaiyoukai analisar.

Ela pega a arma e analisa merticulosamente, após um tmepo , se pronucia:

- Senão me engano, um grupo de ningens vestidos com roupas escuras e máscaras usaram essa arma, vi uma vez . . .

- Este Fukaiyorukaze acredita que também viu em algum lugar.

- Se lembra da Jigokunoraiu no Tatakai (Batalha dos trovões do inferno) ?

- Lembro, isso foi há dois séculos, senão me engano.

- Isso, o Han dos lagartos dos trovões desejavam tomar uma parte das Terras do Oeste que estavam com seu senhor ausente.

- Foi meses de batalha, Tenkumoyasama e minha Hahaue não a participaram, ficaram protegendo às terras, só nós dois que avançamos contra eles.

- Pensando agora, dentre os youkais, teve um pequeno grupo de humanos usando roupas escuras e máscaras, que utilizavam diversas armas, diferentes do que já vimos, inclusive uma que se parecia com uma estrela negra . . .

- Acho que denominavam-se ninjas

- Se for isso, pensei que estavam apenas na China e na Córeia, no além -mar, mas percebo que têm provavelmente tem alguns vilarejos desses formados . . . . - Noharahishimo fala pensativa enquanto olhava o jardim da janela corrediça ao lado dela, que dava a visão do imenso jardim .

- Percebi pela marca no cabo, parece um símbolo talhado, e na Batalha, parece que o símbolo era diferente.

- Eram humanos irritantes, conseguiam abater alguns de nossos soldados rasos, mas pereceram em nossas garras, achavam que poderiam contra daiyoukais, como nós, para um miko ou monge nos ferir é necessário ter um poder imenso e dificilmente acredito que exista um que conseguisse nos purificar totalmente . . . .

- Mas naquela batalha, o que mais nos deu trabalho foram as mikos e kitoumes, além do grupo de monjes exterminadores, tivemos que agir, pois nossos soldados não conseguiam avançar.

- Acho que devemos intensificar a segurança e creio que youkais superiores, pois os rasos teram dificuldade.

- Mais precisamente nos arredores de Chizuten e Amesen.

- Fico com a área de Amesen e seus arredores, pode ficar com Chizuten e para o leste. Pois acho que nossos honoraveís pais irão demorar para retornar de suas "vistorias". Mas antes, devemos avisar Oyakatasama do ocorrido e devemos nos reunir antes de tomar alguma atitude, precisamos da autorização de nosso senhor.

- Bem, vou retornar rapidamente a mansão de minha Hahaue e avisar minha fêmea e crias . . . mas agora gostaria de saber, porque de tão mau humor, os servos estavam aterrorizados e confesso que me supreendeu a emanação de seu youki.

- È o fato de ficar 'presa' nessa sala, tendo que revisar esses pergaminhos e transcrever alguns trechos, refazendo muitas vezes o documento inteiro, é aborrecedor. - fala levantando-se e retornando à mesinha baixa , com pincel e tinta, além de vários pergaminhos abertos.

Ele arqueia a sombrançelha e percebe que não era só isso, claro que a aborrecia, ela adorava a liberdade e aquilo era um sofrimento, mas tinha algo mais e este mais forte, percebe o colar e o cheiro de humano vindo da joía e fica embasbacado. Percebendo , a comandante pergunta:

- Porque essa cara, Fukaiyorukazesan?

- Esse colar cheira à humano, foi um ningen que te deu?- pergunta surpreso.

- O que tem a ver? - vira o rosto levemente enrubescido e finge ler um pergaminho à sua frente.

- Por acaso seria daquele "humano impertinente", "irritante", aquele que não a teme, nem mesmo quando fica com os olhos rubros ou sua verdadeira forma, ou seja, um tanto corajoso e louco por lutar contra youkais escorpiões, serpentes e aranhas?

Ela o olha, surpresa:

- Mas como?

- Na última batalha contra aqueles três hans, soube dos feitos de um humano e de uma certa comandante que foi picada inúmeras vezes, recebendo doses letais de doku(veneno), pois usava seu corpo como escudo para proteger um certo humano, creio que se chama Yamakawa e é o senhor da Vila de Amesen, uma das vilas mais ricas dessas terras. . . acertei né? - fala vitorioso ao olhar a face rubra desta.

- Nao é da sua conta. -fala ásperamente e torna a escrever.

- Ee, sinto ser tão intrometido, gomemnasai, Noharahishimosan mas, que acha de depois irmos para o local do ataque dos youkais investigar mais detalhadamente, antes de irmos ao nosso general cão ?

- Acho excelente, daqui a pouco irei, também estou termimando, pois fiquei a noite toda relendo e transcrevendo, dará tempo de ir até sua mansão e voltar, aí iremos juntos investigar e avise aos servos que podem se aproximar.

- Sayounara.

E retira-se dali, apos uma leve reverência com a cabeça e fechando a porta corrediça, pois os servos ainda estavam apavorados com o youki dela, mas ela transmite o recado dela para com eles, que engolindo em seco, concordam. Ele sorri e comenta em pensamento: _" Será que ele irá curar as ferida dela? Se for isso, ficarei feliz. "_ , pois sua mãe contou-lhe o que ocorreu á ela, na época ele ainda estava em treinamento constante e estranhara que ela se ausentasse com aquela idade. Ao saber, se revoltou, sentiu ódio e depois, pena, pois percebeu o resultado da violência sofrida por ela.

Então, retornar à mansão de sua genitora.


	79. Investigação

No local das mortes, eles estudam e investigam, descobrindo muitas coisas, como a capacidade de luta de cada um deles e quantos são.

Enquanto isso, Honoo vai ver Oyakata sa sala de reunião.

Cap. 79 - Investigação

Então, mais tarde, Fukaiyorukaze e Noharahishimo estão no local da floresta, acompanhados de alguns capitães e soldados. Observam a cena, de fato, os youkais não tiveram tempo de contra- atacar. Algusn tiveram as cabeças decepadas , deduzindo ser obra de uma espada curta e outros, com espécies de adagas fincadas em suas cabeças, outros, marcas de garras na jugular, que deixavam a cabeça pendente.

Pelo cheiro no local, deduziram que foi um humano que os liqüidou, embora mais para frente, haviam mais rastros de humanos, contabilizando no total de doze, dentre eles, duas fêmeas humanas, uma delas grávida, mas acharam que ela não sabia, pois o odor era fraco, indicando início da gravidez. Sentia também cheiro de fumaça, concentrado, composto de folhas e algumas ervas, como se estivesse confinado em algum objeto e foi liberado. Perceberam que existia mais humanos com eles e que deveriam ter máxima cautela.

Enquanto preparavam-se para ir até o castelo, um soldado aparece, afoito e fala, após prostra-se para os dois comandantes:

- Há um idoso e uma criança humana, mortos, mais para leste.

- Nani? Mais mortes? - Fukaiyorukaze fita-o irado e Noharahishimo apenas observa com sua face impassivél.

- Ikuso ( vamos)- ela ordena e então os soldados partem dali e seus superiores.

Após alguns munitos, deslocando-se rapidamente, chegam ao local. A kistune daiyoukai, como sempre, não demonstra qualquer emoção, mas a pantera daiyoukai não esconde a tristeza e ira, pelo fato, no minímo cruel, para não dizer perverso e covarde, tendo em vista que as vitímas não seriam capazes de se defender.

- Que perversidade, monstruosidade . . . - fala ajoelhado, fechando os olhos da criança que encontravam-se arregalados de pavor - desgraçados . . . - fala com cada nota do mais puro ódio.

- Não tiveram a miníma chance, acredito que estavam no lugar errado, na hora errada. Percebo o cheiro do mesmo grupo de humanos de outrora.

- Você, cabo, pegue um pano e leve os corpos até o vilarejo próximo daqui, pois provavelmente são do vilarejo ao pé da colina aqui perto, verifique, e explique que foi obra de humanos . . . vá com mais dois soldados.

- Hai, Fukaiyorukazesama - e curvando-se , chama dois soldados próximos..

- Escutaram o comandante, busquem um pano ou algo para transprotarmos os corpos.

- Yorunohoshisama, que acha desse pedaço de tornco? tem folhas largas aqui perto. - dirigindo-se ao cabo.

- Está bom assim, comandate?

- Claro, Yorunohoshi, o que importa e levar os corpos ao familiares e não esqueçam das minhas palavras.

- Hai. -e curvando-se, retiram dali os corpos encima de um pedaço de tronco e cobertos com grossa e estensas folhas.

Após concluírem a investigação, se dirigem ao castelo das Terras do Oeste, para informar à Oyakata dos acontecimentos e da conclusão de suas investigações.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Naquele instante, Oyakata estava na biblioteca revisando alguns pergaminhos dentre vários em cima da mesa de carvalho, quando sente um cheiro familiar e fala:

- Pode entrar Honoo.

A responsavél pela criadagem do castelo, entra segurando uma bandeja de prata com imagens em alto relevo de flores e nuvens e em cima desta, um búle de chá e uma xícara. Ela olha normalmemtne para Oyakata embora tivesse as faces levemente rosadas, mas quase imperceptivél. Ele a observa atentamente e depois volta a estudar os relatórios.

Ela apoía a bandeja em uma mesinha baixa no lado , separa as xícaras e elegantemente despeja o chá na fina xícara de porcelana com detalhes dourados e oferece ao seu senhor. Ele para de ler o pergaminho e pega a xícara da mão dela, relando em sua pele. Olha-a atentamente o que seu leve toque fez e sorrindo, fala:

- Não precisava vim trazer-me o chá, alguma outra serva faria , afinal você é que manda nelas depois deste Oyakata.

- Sei, mas . . . - ela fala um tanto envergonhada.

Ele pega o queixo dela e levanta sua face, observa o rosto e se cocnentra no cheiro, depois sorri maliciosamente.

- Que acha de repetimos a noite?- fala acariciando a face ruborizada dela merticulosamente.

- Adoraria. - e sorri timidamente, enquanto suas caudas abanam de felicidade contida.

- Esperarei em meu quarto, só vá para lá à noite se tiver certeza do que quer, se mudar de ideia, não vá . . . como bem sabe . . . não quero forçar nenhum serva aos meus desejos . . . quero que vá de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Hai -e sorri, ele ela diferente dos demaiss senhores, eles obrigavam as servas a deitarem, querendo ou não, mas ele deixava elas decidirem.

Oyakata também só demonstrava seu desejo se sentisse o cheiro vindo delas e tivessse certeza do desejo da fêmea, aí faria isso, como estava fazendo com ela, senão tivesse certeza, após análise, nem chegaria perto e respeitaria. Isso fazia os servos admirarem, pois ele não os tratava como objetos para satisfazer seus caprichos, e sim, seres de sentimentos e vozes.

Ele então, retorna a tomar o chá, sobre o olhar dele, mas depois, seu senhor para de fita-la para retornar a leitura dos documentos.

- Onde estão Nidoriko e Hana?- fala olhando o documento.

- Estão no jardim, colhendo flores, Hanasama está ensinado Nidorikosama a fazer colares de flores.

- È bom saber que estão se divertindo se bem, que creio que Nidoriko não esteja se divertindo tando . -e sorri, pois percebera que apesar de ser uma menina encantadora, gostava de mais ação.

- Sumimassen, Inunotaishousama, mas devo retirar-me, pois tenho algumas ordens de limpeza para algumas servas e fiscalizarei o andamento das tarefas do castelo -e curva-se levemente.

- Pode ir, Honoo.

- Deseja que mande alguma serva ou servo, vim aqui para servi-lhe o chá?

- Iie.- e sua face demonstra sue costumeiro sorriso.

- Sumimassen.- e curvando-se uma vez mais, retira-se dali, fechando as portas duplas. Ele a vê sair e depois retorna aos seus documentos.

- Oyakatasama faz sucesso com as fêmeas, todas elas caem em seus braços- Myouga fala sorridente saltando para a mesa - gostaria que com as nomiyoukais fêmeas fosse assim - e fala pensativo.

- Nem todas . . . .

- Refere-se a Hana?

- Sim, ela é uma adoravél fêma humana, mas nunca senti qualquer desejo perante minha pessoa e nem em seus atos ou olhar e com isso, não a abordarei, pois não sente nada em relação á mim a não ser agradecimento .

- A ama?

- Iie.

- Deseja então?

Ele apenas confirma com um menear da cabeça, e depois torna a reler os pergaminhos.

- Bem, isso é verdade, se ela não deseja nem nada, nunca deu qualquer sinal, então não irá aborda-la, né?

- Não, como disse, quero que as fêmeas desejem isso, de livre e espontânea vontade, forçar a satisfazer, não trará prazer nem nada e sem contar, que deve ser horrivél ser forçado , não desejo isso e nunca desejarei.

- O senhor e muito bom e atencioso, muitos senhores não pensam assim e acham que servos são objetos a serem utilizados a seu bel prazer, quem dera que todos fossem metade do senhor- Myouga fala dobrando os braços em frente ao corpo e com os olho fechados, pensativo.

- Verdade, desejo ser igual a minha mãe Yukiko, ela também considerava os servos seres de sentimentos, que sentiam, pensavam e não meros objetos, acessórios, material, quero que tenha ougulho deste Oyakata. . .

Permite-se perder-se em algumas lembranças enquanto encostado em sua poltorna fitava o teto, adornado com diversas gravuras com olho saudosos. Olha depois para a litografia imensa que retrata Yukiko em suas duas formas, a humana, com suas peculiares orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, assim como todas as suas ancestrais possuam além da marca de estrela e lua e a henge, uma cachorra alva, elegante e delgada. Sorri então e depois retorna aos pergaminhos.

- Amigo?

- Hai, Oyakatasama. -fala prontamente ao seu senhor.

- Quero que fique com Nidoirko e Hana. Cuide delas.

- Hai.- e curvando-se sutilmente com a cabeça, parte dali a saltos, passando pela fresta das portas duplas imensas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Começei a fazer, como posso dizer, "complementos" das minhas fanfics da saga/cronologia que estou fazendo do anime InuYasha, história que não pude colocar integramente nessa fic e na de Yukiko, pois ou fugiria do personagem central, Oyakata, ou porque as ideias não estavam completamente desenvolvidas, para ser colocado na fic, neste caso, relativo á lembranças de Oyakata, estava em dúvida

O primeiro que postei, é Cair das pétalas rubras, contando o passado dos pais de Aiko e da hanyou, devo dizer que esta é bem triste, quem for ler, prepare lencinhos.

Bem, agora voltando a fic . . . procurarei postar 5 capítulos se conseguir escrever a tempo, postarei à medida que for escrevendo. XD, mas senão der, postarei 3 capitulos, no minímo.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, fazem uma autora feliz XDDDDD

Respostas:

Andréia - Obrigada pelo elogio XDDDDDDD

Daqui a pouco vou colocar, só mais uns oito capitulos e ela surge, é que tenho que resolver algumas coisas, antes de Oyakata deixar de ser um lobo solitário srsrrsrsr, aí a mãe do sesshy já entra XDDDDD

Com, certeza, Oyakata e tudo de bom XDDDDD, os filhos tiveram a quem puxar srssrsrsrs e dá-lhe categoria srsrsrrs, bem, eu queria um inudaiyoukai desses srsrs um deus desses XDDDDDDDD, mas pode-se sonhar né? srssrrsrs

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDDD

Lilica- Eu também mal vejo a hora de escrever esse capítulo, já tenho a ideia, falta digitar srsrs

Com certeza, ataques nos hans era muito comum, nas eras antigas, não só no Japão, como no mundo e ainda á atualmente no mundo, embora agora envolva países . . .

Aquela época era tumultuada e olha, que essa história se passar uns setecentos anos, antes da era Sengoku Jiidai ( era dos mil países em guerra, traduzido), em que as brigas pelo poder, envolviam controle do Japão como todo e diminuir o número de hans, em torno de um único, no caso Nobunaga desejava isso, essa era, sim, foi pior do que a que passa a minha fic. . . tem mais intensificação de lutas .

Ela pensa, o duro, é ter coragem, mas pretendo dar uma "mãozinha", para se juntarem de vez XDDDDD

Não tem como, ambos tem seus exércitos, compromissos, amam o que fazem. Mas sempre que podem, "fogem de seus compromissos e dos olhos alheios", para terem momentos únicos e calientes heheehe.

Obrigada XDDD

Mas agora, pretendo introduzir mais ação e drama, que é o que amo escrever XDDDDDDD

Obrigada pelos elogios e review XDDDDD


	80. Afastamento

Ideias errôneas sobre o Grande Cão branco afastaram Hana do inudaiyoukai, a partir de observar e sem saber como o senhor delas é compara-o aos demais senhores . . .

Nidoriko sente isso e fica triste, idolatra Oyakata, tem verdadeiro fascínio pelo daiyoukai . . .

Será que enfim, ela perceberá seu erro?

Enquanto isso, Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana marcam-se para toda a eternidade . . .

Cap. 80 - Afastamento

No imenso e arborizado jardim do castelo, mãe e filha estão em uma campo verdejante coberto com diversas flores. Hana está supervisionando sua filha, na quinta tentativa de terminar o colar de flores, então ela suspira.

- Nidoriko, que foi? - passa a acarinhiar os cabelos da filha.

- Gosto de mexer em flores, mas acho . . .

- O que filha? Deseja fazer outra coisa?- a mãe pergunta docemente.

- Gostaria de aprender kenjutsu.- fala olhando a mãe cautelosamente, incerta da reação da genitora.

Ela fica atônita e depois medita sobre o pedido da filha. Era incomum uma mulher desejar aprender em lutar, ainda mais espada, com excessão do arco e flecha que mikos e kitoumes aprendiam, além do uso de especies de cajados ou colares, muitas, apreciam cuidar do lar e dos filhos, claro, dentre essas, existiam excessões que queriam algo mais na vida, além de cuidar so da casa.

Não as condenava nem nada, afinal, precisavam fazer o que lhes deixava feliz , ela ficava alegre em ter um lar e filhos para cuidar e criar. Mas percebera que sua filha era diferente da maioria das meninas, era corajosam energética, era sempre trabalhoso mante-la em algum lugar, tanto que castigava a filha quando desobedecia, fazendo-na ficar na casa, o que era um martírio á pequena. Lembrava do falecido pai desta, seu esposo, que apesar de bom, achava que a filha, por ser menina, deveria ser mais sossegada e caseira, não agradava á ele que agisse como moleca, afinal, para ele, menino era menino e menina era menina, portanto, deveria fazer coisas de menina, e não correr, escalar brincar de batalha como um moleque fazia.

Concordara com seus esposo,embora, internamente, quando criança desejara fazer alguma coisa a mais, do que limpar e cuidar da casa, mas com medo de ser taxada de homem e vista com maus olhos, preferia ocultar. A filha não ligava para isso e sentiria orgulho dela de qualquer maneira, porque não deixa-la fazer o que deseja?

A filha fitava a genitora, quietinha e e esperando pelo pior, se lembrava da opinião do pai dela e temia que a mãe pensasse igual, mas para surpesa dela ela sorri e falar gentilmente, enquanto torna a acarinhar os cabelos dela.

- Desejo sua felicidade , para esta hana é ser mãe e cuidar de uma casa, mas se para você for ser uma guerreira, que assim seja, não vejo mal em aprender a manejar espada, se isso a fará feliz, também me deixará feliz, sentirei orgulho de você da mesma maneira, sempre será minha filha querida e nem o tempo e suas escolhas, mudará isso . . .

A filha chora de felicidade e abraça a mãe, que retribui há muito tempo queria falar isso para a mãe, mas temia a reação dela.

- Aconteceu algo? - escutam uma voz preocupada.

Ambas olham para baixo e em cima de uma folha e encontram Myouga, olhando-as preocupada.

- Iie, apena estou feliz pois mamãe aceita o que quero fazer há tempos, Myougasama - e sorri, pegando a pulga delicadamente na mão.

- Ah! È que fiquei preocupada, quando senti ao longe cheiro de lágrimas.

- È que minha filha está feliz.

- Oyakatasama solicitou que ficasse com vocês duas como compania. -e curva-se levemente para as duas.

- Então tá, Myougasama.

- O que deseja, jovem Nidorikosama?

- Aprender kenjutsu! - fala radiante de felicidade.

- Interessante, acho bom uma mulher saber se defender.

- Também considero isso, afinal, em ataques á vilarejos somos tidas como alvo em potencial.- fala tristemente.

- Isso é, são machos, fazer o que? - suspira triste.

- Mas quem me ensinaria ? - Nidoriko olha da mãe para Myouga.

- Bem, converse com Inunotaishousama e fale o que deseja, aí ele atenderá.

- È verdade.

- Isso, ele está no escritorio.

- Kaasan, posso ir?- olha com os olhos suplicantes.

- Hai, ainda vou colher algumas flores.

- Então ficarei com Hana mas vou acompanha-la ate a entrada e solicitar a uma das servas que a guie pelo castelo, até onde nosso senhor se encontra, pois há muitos corredores e escadas.

- Ikuzo, Myousama- e ela corre contente tendo uma pulga saltitandoa trás dela apra alcança-la.

Ela olha a filha se afastar e suspirando, põe-se a mexer nas flores.

Desconfiava de que ele tinha algum desejo para com ela, embora procurasse não demonstrar, apenas uma vez, desviou o olhar e modificou, após parecer "concetrar" no ar,pois inspirou profundamente. Com o tempo de convivência, percebera que ele farejara o ar ao inspirar mais profundamente e com seus olhos, como se procurasse ler sua mente. Se lembrava, quando seu esposo vivia, que logo após se relacionarem a cabana, a cama de palha deles, mais precisamente, ficava com um odor forte, e acreditava que ele procurava algum odor nela. Desde então, desconfiava que ele se deitava com servas, pois um dia, percebeu a troca de olhares de Yuri, a serva do ôfuro e entre seu senhor. fce da jovem fiocu rubra e ele a fitava com um olhar malicioso.

Mas, apesar de tudo, não se supreendera, pois era comum, os homens se deitarem com servas, casados ou não, ainda mais senhores abastados, mas não desejava ele, não sentia nada em relação ao seu senhor, por isso, evitava ficar na compania dele., nos últimos dias, pedira para ter aula com outra pessoa e Myouga. Tal decisão desagradou profundamente sua filha, mas queria evitar qualquer coisa com seu senhor.

Myouga retornara e pegara perdida em pensamentos, então aproxima-se e fala:

- Algo a preocupa, Hanasama?

- Iie.

Mas é observada por um Myouga descrente.

- Tavez . . . - sentia simpatia pela pulga, o via como um avô que nunca teve.

- O que?

Ela decide não ir direto ao assunto:

- Oyakatasama deita com servas? - soava mais como confirmação do que pergunta.

- Sim.

Nota que ela fica preocupada e então entende o porque, devido aos seus séculos de vida, achava melhor se Honoo viesse conversar com ela.

- Vou voltar com Honoo.

- Honoosama?

- Hai, acho que a senhora não entende como é Oyakata, vou solicitar à ela que venha até aqui para conversarem sobre sua preocupação.

Antes que pudesse falar algo, a nomiyoukai sai pulando de volta ao castelo, deixando uma Hana exasperada. Sabia como os homens ficavam um pouco diferentes quando tomados por desejo e por mais que Oyakata fosse respeitoso e amavél educado, gentil, temia que ele não a respeitasse, afinal, convivia pouco tempo com ele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hono encontrava-se com algumas servas, ordenando-lhes o trabalho, as duas se curvam e falam em ussínio:

- Hai, Honoosama. -e após se curvarem, retiram-se dali.

Então, a jovme youkairaposa vira-se para o chão e fala:

- Konnichiwa, Myougasama.- e curva-se levemente para a pulga - o que deseja?

A pulga salta sem cerimônia no ombro desta e fala, exasperado:

- È Hanasama.

- O que tem?

- Ela suspeita que nosso senhor a deseje.

- Como ela descobriu?

- Não sei, mas acho que ela teme que ele forçe-a a satisfaze-lo, isso explica porque pediu à outro para ensina-lhe a escrever, preferencialmente mulher.

- Absurdo! - exclama indignada - nunca faria isso, nosso senhor não é igual aos outros, respeita as fêmeas, servas ou não.

- Por isso, gostaria que conversasse com ela e explicasse como Oyakatasama é e tirasse essas' ideias errôneas' da cabeça dela, apesar de nosso senhor deseja-la, nunca faria nada se ela assim deseja.

- Esses humanos, será que um dia irei entende-los? Comparando nosso senhor á milhares de machos sórdidos por ai?

- Isso é, ela ainda não conhece nosso senhor.

- Vou falar com ela.

- Ajudara o fato que também deita com ele- Myouga fala.

- Percebeu né?

- Senti o cheiro de vocês dois no quarto, ontem à noite.

- Que?! Foi ao quarto.- ela estreita os olhos perigosamente com as faces rubras.

- Calma, não cruzei as frestas e fui ao Salão principal, esperar pacientemente pela manhã.

- Acho bom . . . senão . . . e invoca chamas azuladas que assumem a aparência de um dragão composto por fogo.

- Vou esperar nas portas do salão principal - salta dali e saem pulando desesperado, temendo por sua vida.

- Até mais , Myougasama -e rindo da covardia dele, se dirige até o jardim para conversar com a humana e espairecer a mente desta, retirando as ídeias errôneas dela sobre Oyakatasama.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana, após tomarem um banho para retirar por completo o cheiro um do outro, preparam-se para retornar a seus postos, acabaram demorando-se ali mais do que o planejado, causando aflição, principalmente na nekodaiyoukai. Percebendo isso ele a abraça, naquele momento só faltavam por as armaduras. Ela fecha os olhos e relaxa momentaneamente, mas percebe que o cheiro dele passara para ela e vira-se para o comandante.

- Não era para nos abraçarmos, o nosso cheiro passou para cada um, devemos lavar nossas roupas . . . - mas é calada por um dedo nos lábios do kitsunedaiyoukai que a fitava intensamente.

- Basta lavamos e com minhas chamas seco rápido a sroupas, mais até do que seu vento, mas percebo sua aflição. . .

- Demoramos demais - ela apoía a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sei . . . há tempos, penso em fazermos algo . . . se concordar, após isso, devemos tomar outro banho separados . . .

- O que? - ela o olha curioa, embora tivesse a face levemente rubra.

- Ambos somos desimpedidos no assunto relacionamento e se aceitar, não haverá volta, há séculos quero fazer isso . . . - e a beija ardentente e depois se separam.

- Seria . . . - ela sorri como nunca, enquanto arqueia a sombrançelha, já entendia o que ele falava.

- Hai e o melhor, ninguém sabera uma vez que não é visivél . . . só teríamos que ser cuidadosos, mas aí, pertenceríamos um ao outro e nada dissolverá essa união . . .

- Esta Fukaisorahana também deseja, só teremos que nos banhar sozinhos e sem qualquer serva, inclusive da flauta, por causa das marcas . . . - ela acaricia a costas dele.

Ele se prosta perante ela e erguendo a mão delicada, beija-a gentilmente, falando:

- Deseja ser minha fêmea para o resto de nossas vidas?

- Sim! - e o abraça fortemente, quando este se levanta e o comandante beija-a ardentemente.

Ele começa a percorrer com a lingua o colo dela e urgentemente, remove as vestes , acariciando toda a extensão do corpo feminino, em uma carícia exigente. Mas ela não fica atrás e retira as vestes dele, começando a percorrer detalhandamente com as mãos as costas e tórax talhados de músculos. Ambos beijam-se ardentemente, arracando ronronados desta com as carícias e este sorrindo ao ouvir o som e os leves tremores no tórax desta e pescoço, aquilo o agradava demais, gostava do som.

O kitsunedaiyoukai ainda com seus lábios nos dela, a deita com gentileza na relva macia, enquanto acaricia os seios dela com a lingua e lábios atrevidos, arrancando suspiros dela, então , ela vira de costas para ele marca-la. O macho percorre as costas dela e mordisca o pescoço, alterando com a lingua exigente, fazendo-a gemer .Afastando os cabelos longos dourados dela, prolonga sua garra no local abaixo da nuca, nas costas e aproxima os seus lábios do dela, falando:

- Vai arder, mas logo passará . . .

- Sempre desejei que nos marcassémos . . .

Vira a cabeça para beija-lo com este aprofundando. Aproveitando o beijo, ele usa sua garra com o máximo de carinho possivél e escreve o kanji de raposa, enquanto ela emite um leve gemido, entre os lábios dele. Depois separa seus lábios e usando a lingua, passa a solver o filete de sangue e com isso, cicatrizando a ferida.

Então o supreendendo pelo movimento rápido aos olhos humano, ela se vira e o faz ficar de costas no chão, ela encontra-se com os olhos rubros e os caninos proeminentes, o cheiro de desejo no local passa a ficar intenso. Enquanto o comandante sorri com o gesto dela , ela toma a iniciativa, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto suas garras alongadas arranham levemente o tórax, fazendo-o agora gemer e sua transformação se um sorriso maroto, leva suas mãos até o membro desperto e acaricia, faznedo-o gemer e ser tomado pela transformação, seus olhos agora rubros fitavam a fêmea sedenta á sua frente, então levanta-se e acariciando as costas dela e as curva, fala , enquanto mordisca a pele e beija o pescoço, fala ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Marque-me . . . assim seremos um só por toda a eternidade - fala em súplica, sedento por fazer amo, com eles como conjugues.

Ela o vira de costas e passa a lamber, arranhando com os caninos a pele abaixo da nuca, nas costas dele, então, mordisca o lóbulo dele e aproveitando o gemido deste, com sua garra alongada, escreve o kanji de gato. Prepara para lamber o local para cicatrizar, mas a supreendendo, impaciente e sedento, passa a prensa-la contra a relva, com seu corpo musculoso e bem definido, fazendo-a emitir um longo gemido, então ela fala entre gemidos, enquanto ele acaricia so seios dela e mordisca o lóbulo de sua orelha:orelha.

- O . . . ferimento . . .

- Meu corpo cicatrizará rapido, preciso urgentemente de você . . . nos uniremos num só corpo agora, para selarmos nossas marcas . . . - fala roucmanete, enquanto desce com os lábios ao colo desta.

- Hai- fala fracamente, naquele instante entrega ao que sentia e este também.

Nisso se entregam a mais um ato de amor, só que dessa vez como conjugues, unidos por toda a eternidade.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nidoriko estava acompanhada de uma serva idosa que a conduzia até o escritório. Ao chegar nas portas duplas, Oyakata fala.

- Podem entrar, Nidoriko e Cha.- nisso as portas abrem-se por um vento inexistente.

Nidoriko corre até ele e sorrindo , cumprimenta:

- Konnichiwa, Oyakatasama.

Ele então, cumprimenta:

- Konnichiwa, Nidoriko.

- Deseja algo senhor? - a serva idosa pergunta com a cabeça baixa.

- Não, arigatou Cha. Não está descansando? Ainda trabalha? Pode relaxar e descansar, tem uma parte das terras para os servos de mais idade e gestantes, relaxarem. No caso as gestantes cuidam das crias pequenas e só depois retornam ao trabalho, mas você, ficaria lá descansando os ossos. - olha preocupado.

- Hai, meu senhor, mas ainda tenho energia e me agrada trabalhar para o senhor -e curva-se com dificuldade.

- Chi, já comuniquei que as servas gestantes e idosas ou servos com ferimentos que impeçam de curvar-se ou que doa quando faz isso, só precisam curvar a cabeça levemente, isso se conseguirem. Não é para se esforçarem . . . . - não fala em tom de censura e sim mais de preocupação.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama, preciso me acostumar, sei que é desde a época que vossa honoravél Hahauesama vivia e que começou com isso e com a vila destinada ao descanso, mas se puder, gostaria de segui-lo , assim como outros, que também desejam servi-lo até quando nossa saúde nos permitir.

Ele sorri ao ver o quanto os servos o adoravam e não o temiam. Fica feliz por isso, sabia que os comandantes faziam a mesma coisa, aquela parte das terras, não eram só para os servos do castelo, mas para qualquer servo, independente de sua origem, era protegido por soldados fieís, pois lá moravam na vila, muitos youkais sem condição de reação, de atacar e precisavam de proteção.

- Com licença, Inunotaishousama- e curva a cabeça levemente.

- Pode retira-se Cha.

A serva se retira e ao segurar para fechar as portas duplas, o inudaiyoukai fala:

- Pode deixar que fecho.

- Hai, sumimassen, senhor.

E some no corredor, enquanto que maravilhada, Nidoriko observava seu senhor usar seus poderes, fechando a porta, sutilmente, com ele ainda sentado na poltrona.

- Sente Nidorko - e sorri, ofertando uma confortavél potrona em frente a escrivaninha.

- Arigatou - e sorri.

- Deseja algo, Nidoriko?- olha paternalmente para ela.


	81. Esclarecendo

Honoo vai se encontrar com Hana, para explicar à humana, como é o senhor deles, sua personalidade e índole e dissipar os pensamentos errados sobre ele da humana . . .

Enquanto isso, Oyakata espera Honoo terminar de conversar com Hana, para poder conversarem a sós, ele e a ningen. Será que Hana se perdoará por suas ideias erradas?

Cap. 81 - Esclarecendo.

Olhando para seu senhor, um tanto timidamente, fala:

- Hã . . . gostaria de aprender kenjutsu.- fala esperançosa á ele.

Ele então sorri e fala:

- Poderei ensina-la, percebi que no meu treino passado, Nidoriko olhava fascinada para a espada e movimentos que este Oyakata executava.

- Pode?! - fica imensamente feliz em saber que será treinada por ele.

- Isso, se sua mãe concordar, senão, terei que arranjar um sensei . . .

Ela fica triste e fala:

- Kaasan anda estranha, não deseja que nos ensine a ler e escrever e sim outro, preferencialmente mulher . . . é bem capaz de ser esse o caso, gostava de retornar a estudar com o senhor, Tsuki é excelente sensei, mas preferira o senhor, mesmo asim - e olha cabisbaixa.

Ele dá a volta e afaga paternalmente os cabelos desta.

- Mas é o desejo de sua mãe e deve respeitar.

- Mas quero ficar com o senhor também - e o abraça fortemente por cima do montsuki 3/4 deste, naquele momento não estava vestindo armadura.

- Este Oyakata sabe, mas deve respeitar a vontade de sua genitora assim como de seus ancestais.

- Mas . . . -ela o olha chorosa.

Aqueles olhos lacrimosos o feriam muito, aliaís, qualquer filhote chorando, o machucava demais, ele seca as lágrimas dela e depois passa a afagar o cabelo, falando:

- Podemos passear no jardim, que acha?

- Promete?

- Claro, nunca falto com minha palavra -e sorri.

A menina seca as lágrimas e fala:

- Arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama.

- Agora não chore, pois me machuca muito, qualquer filhote chorando corta meu coração.

- Hai.

- Mais tarde então, passearemos, agora tenho alguns trabalhos para terminar.

- Voltarei para kaasan.

- Vou leva-la a sua mãe . . .

- Tá.

- Quando chegamos no jardim, pode colher flores o bastante? As próximas do lago de carpa?

- Sei onde é, tem muitas orquídeas - ela fala sorrindo.

- È que gostaria de colocar algumas flores no meu escritório e salão, mas quero as mais belas, não acha que precisam de flores, alguns locais deste castelo?

A menina olha em volta e confirma com a cabeça, então sorri:

- Pegarei as mais lindas.

- Traga quanto conseguir carregar.

- Hai.

E saem da sala de reunião, rumo ao jardim, precisava conversar com Hana, pois aquela situação era absurda e não desejava que ele pensasse coisas erradas dele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, mais precisamente no jardim Honoo se aproxima da humana, que colhia flores. Ao ver as patas castanhas de raposa, levanta a cabeça e reconhece como sendo Honoo. Ela sorri e cumprimenta:

- Konnichiwa, Honoosama.

- Konnichiwa , Hanasama - ela curva-se levemente à humana que retribui curvando levemente a cabeça.

- E Nidoriko?

- Está conversando com Oyakatasama.

- Se ele deixar ela treinar, acho que pedirei uma mestra para ela, apesar da minha filha idolatrar Inunotiashousama.

- Percebi, gostaria de conversar com a senhora, posso?

- Claro, quer sentar? -e oferece com a mão ao lado dela.

- Arigatougozaiamssu. -e com gestos sutis e elegantes, ela senta-se com os joelhos de lado e vê a humana colher mais um maço de flores.

- Adoro fazer colares de flores, gostaria de aprender ikebana.

- Se é isso, basta pedir ao nosso senhor que ele arranja uma professora para ensina-lhe. . .

- Sei disso, ele é muito gentil conosco. . .

- Não consigo compreender também, porque tem evitado nosso senhor esses dias.

- Não estou evitando . . . - ela fala um tanto sem graça, perante a kitsuneyoukai, que balança sua sete caudas e depois as repousa.

- Tem algo a ver com o fato dele se deitar com as servas? -arqueia a sombrançelha.

Ela fica vermelha, a youkai falava isso de sexo como algo natural . . . mesmo ela que já fora casada , fica vermelha só de falar. Percebendo o nervosismo com a alteração dos batimentos cardíacos e a face rubra desta, a raposa fala calmamente:

- Para nós, youkais é algo natural, claro, temos pudores, uns mais outros menos, mas não vemos assim como vocês humanos vêem, pois encaramos como algo da natureza e sem ter motivo de vergonha, tanto que quando estamos no calor do relacionamento, somos tomados por uma malícia e desejo quase animal . . . preferencialmente os machos . . . nos transformamos pois o sangue youkai fica mais forte- e sorri.

Hana olha abismada para ela, mais rubra se era possivél e não vê nehuma alteração, além de um levissímo tom de rosa na buchecha da kitsuneyoukai, mas era tão claro, qe senão prestasse atenção, não perceberia, mas a via falar normalmente, como se conversassem como estava o tempo aquele dia.

- Percebe? Para nós é algo sem todo esse pudor que vocês tem, devo confessar que os ningens são complicados -e sorri.

- Não é que somos , é que esse assunto . . .

- Sim, os humanos conforme evoluíram, se afastaram muito da natureza, sacrificaram muitas coisas em nome do que são hoje, mas nós não, estamos ligados intimamente á natureza, tanto que sabemos que tempo vai fazer e sentimos muitas coisas que os humanos não conseguem e por ái . . .

- Nossa evolução?

- Sim, já nós, os primeiros ancestrais, digamos assim, dos youkais, surgiram dos sentimentos negativos dos humanos como o ódio, raiva, como a mulher sem rosto, das mães que perderam maridos e filhos na guerra, o homem sem rosto e por aí, outros, surgiram da prórpia natureza em volta do humano, mais influenciado pelos ningens.- dá uma pausa e fala:

- Os que surgiram da natureza, muitos, tem aparência de animais e até de a´rvores . . . e alguns em particular, tem ascedência divina, um clã em particular, Tenhana no tsukishiro, da hahauesama de Oyakatasama , Yukiko e cujos ancestrais surgiram do sopro divino da deusa Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa do sol, ou seja, indiretamente é linhagem divina, por isso nosso snehor possuí grandes poderes algusn quase divinos, mas como é macho, não consegue usar, o clã de Yukikosama era composto só de fêmeas, quando nascesse um macho, seria o fim do clã . . .

- Nossa . . .

- Bem, creio que desviamos do assunto principal . . .

- É verdade - faz menção de desintendida, embora no intímo tivesse detestado que ela percebe-se que não falara o assunto principal.

- Saiba que vim por minha decisão para esclarecer como é nosso senhor.

- È que ele um dia, olhou para mim, um tanto . . . e soube das servas, percebi entra ele e Yuri, aquela serva do ôfuro.

- Ele apenas olhou rapidamente e o que fez?

- Desviei.

- Então, ele não irá olha-la de novo da mesma forma, fora uma indireta, se correspondesse e tivesse certeza que o desejasse, ele iria corteja-la, mas como não correspondeu, deixará como está e respeita sua decisão.

- È que dorme com servas.

- Todos os senhores fazem isso, casados ou não,claro, tem aqueles fieis as esposas . . .

- Oyakatasama quando casou-se com Aikosama nos costumes youkais, não deitou mais com nenhuma fêmea,antes sim, mas não depois de se marcare e se unirem e quando esta ela morreu, ficou seiscentos anos sem tocar numa fêmea . . . tamanha tristeza.

- Nossa . . .

- Ele nos respeita ao contrário de outros por aí, apenas nos corteja se desejamos e deixa a nosso critério ter ou não, uma relação, se formos ao quarto dele, teremos uma relaçao, senão, deixará em paz, nós que tomamos iniciativa de ir até ele, quando vê o olhar e confirma pelo cheiro, aí se aproxima, nunca se deitou com uma serva contra a vontade desta.

- Nunca?

- Nunca, se você não o deseja nem nada, ele fcará em seu canto, respeita suas decisões, aquele olhar rápido foi para verificar se era receptiva ou não, se sentia desejo e queria ser tomada por ele.

Nisso, Hana fica bem vermelha, a outa percebe e sorri divertido.

- Humanos . . .

- Então . . . ele não. . . ?

- Nunca, tanto que eu quis e me deito com ele, começei ontem.

- Que?!- olha abismada

- Hai, eu o desejava há séculos e provavelmente teremos mais um, isso se esta Honoo for ao quarto dele. Assim como outras servas o desejamos, porém, não nós apaixonamos, é apenas saciar nossos instintos e só, não temos envolvimento romântico.

Ela olha para o chão e medita, pelo que ela falara, ele respeitava as fêmeas e como ela não foi receptiva, ele não olharia mais para ela daquele jeito. Então, percebeu o julgou como os outros por aí, começa a ser tomada por uma vergonha imensa em pensar nele como um 'safado', justo ele, que a acolheu elas nas terras e depois levou-as ao castelo, ensinava elas a lerem e escreverem e eram tratadas muito bem e de fato por pensar enel como um pervertido safado, justoe el, que as acolher anas teras e depois, par aoc astelo, ensian ela sa ler e escrever e podendo ter tudo.

De fato, ele nunca mais a olhou daquele jeitoe agia normalmente com as duas. Sentia-se extremamente envergonhava e desejava que a terra a engolisse por sua mente traiçoeira viajar em seu delírios e ideias absolutamente erradas sobre o inudaiyoukai. Com certeza, os atos dela e o afastamento, principalmente que fizera com Nidoriko, afastando-a daquele que adorava a machucaram demais assim como deve ter feriso o senhor delas.

A youkai percebe que ela se arrepende e conforta segurando o ombro dela, falando:

- O que importa é que percebeu seu erro e enfim, compreendeu como nosso senhor é e como nos youkais somos.

- Eu espero que ele me perdoe- e uma lágrima escorre por seus orbes.

Um pouco distante dali, Oyakata observou Honoo com Hana e fora avisado pelo canto das orelhas por Myouga que ela fora explicar certas coisas à humana, para que ela compreendesse como ele era. Então decide distrair Hana, mostrando a ela uma borboleta num galho ao lado, pousada em uma bela orquídea, a menina seguia feliz o pequeno ser. Ele queria dar tmepo e só se aproximaria se recebesse algum sinal, distraía Nidoriko, para que ela não corresse para a mãe de imediato.

Honoo sentiu o cheiro de seu senhor e se levantou, sorrindo. Com as mãos atrás do kimono, enviou uma folha envolta em suas chamas azuladas que não queimavam e teleportou à frente do Grande cão branco que compreende o sinal e chama Nidoriko gentilmente que volta para ele e este aponta para a mãe dela ao longe, a pequena sai correndo enquanto ele anda calmamente atrás.

- Kaasan!!

- Nidoriko?- a mãe olha para o lado e vê a menina correndo e atrás dela o inudaiyoukai.

- Volteiiiiiiii.- abraça a mãe que retribui

- Oyakatasama -e olha para o daiyoukai um tanto envergonhada pelas coisas erradas que pensara dele.

- Konnichiwa, Hana, como vai? - cumprimenta cordialmente.

- Bem.

- Gostaria de conversar com você à sós.

- Hai

- Nidoriko?

- hai, Oyakatasama.

- Poderia trazer aquelas flores que lhe pedi?

- Sim! Já volto.- e sai correndo dali.

- Honoo podia olha-la?

- Hai, Oyakatasama -e se curva levemente para depois ir atrás da humana.

- Aonde minha filha vai?

- Colher algumas orquideas , em volta de um lago, um pouco longe, achei que ficaria mais aliviada se Honoo a seguisse.

- Sim, não me agrada ela sair por aí . . .

- Gostaria de esclarecer algumaa coisas, acompanha-me?

- Hai

E passam a caminhar no campo, um silêncio icomodo se instala que somente dura alguns minutos, antes de ser quebrado pro Hana:

- Gomennasai por . . .

- Não precisa, fui precipitado, não devia ter te olhado daquele jeito, esqueci que era humana e vocês são um tanto complicados, ainda não consegui decifra-los, mesmo Aiko, minha falecida companheira, pois ela era hanyou e muitos de seus atos eram guiados pelo seu sangue humano mais do que da parte daiyoukai dela. - fala olahndo saudosamente por instantes.

- Mas mesmo assim, julguei erroneamente, ainda mais o senhor que foi bondoso e gentil conosco, até nos ensinou a ler e escrever, sinto-me mal por isso - e lágrimas vertem se seus orbes castanhos por mais que tentasse se conter.

- Não chore, não lhe culpo além de que possuo minha parcela de culpa. . .

- Se bem que além de machuca-lo, machuquei Nidoriko, ela o idolatra.

- Eu adoro a compania dela.

Então, ela fica pensantiva, se lembra dele falar que tinha mais de oitocentos anos, perto de novecentos, então . . .

- Viveu bastante tempo o senhor né?

- Pelo menos oitocentos anos, porque?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Então deve ter visto muita coisa e sabe de tudo.

- Não diria de tudo, por mais que viajei, por mais que estudei, é impossivél saber tudo, mas tenho bastante noção e compreendo muitas coisas á partir da observação merticulosa, escutando e lendo, neste caso, na biblioteca riquissíma do castelo.

- È que gostaria . . .

Mas são detidos, pois uma serva se aproxima e se curvando fala:

- Nohahahishimosama e Fukaiyorukazesama, desejam falar com Oyakatasama.

- Falaram o motivo?

- Iie, meu senhor, apenas disseram que era urgente e encontram-se no salão principal.

- Diga-lhes que já vou.

- Hai -e curvando-se uma vez mais se retira dali.

- Creio que infelizmente, teremos que retornar nossa conversa outra hora, que acha a noite, após o jantar, vou estar na sala de reuniões.

- Hai e obrigada por me perdoar . . .

- Já disse . . .

- Eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa, senão a maior dentre nós.

- Bem, se assim deseja.- suspira cansado, ainda não concordara com a culpa dela, mas percebeu que a conversa ia longe.

- Kaasan, Oyakatasama, olhem !

Viram e vêem Nidoriko com vários ramos de flores nos braços e uma Honoo seguindo-a.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Uma calmaria antes da tempestade, no próximo as coisas começam a pegar fogo e pelas minhas contas, mais três capítulos , mais ou menos, Noharahishimo e Yamakawa iram se unir, aí juntando esse casal introduzo a mãe do Sesshy á pedidos e cobranças srsrsrsrsrsrrs XDDDDDDDDDD. A comandante kitsunedaiyoukai se junte logo ao humano . . . conforme pedidos de amigas e leitoras , agradeço a paciência XDD.

Também, aumentei os capítulos, como devem ter percebido, á pedido no msn de uma amiga e leitora.

Qualquer pedido ou ideia, irei acolher e cumprirei na medida do possivél, como os pedidos sobre a gravidez de Hanako que será de risco e a gravidez de gêmeos de Noharahishimo XDDDDDDDDDDD e muito 'jogo de cintura' para lidar com a comandante, porque dificilmente irá se afastar de seu comando nas tropas para aflição do seu macho. haauahauahauahau , ele vai precisar de muita psicologia para lidar com o gênio dela haauahauaha. E o pedido para ampliar os capítulos.

Amigas, já está no 81 O . O . . . "meio grandinho" ahauahauahauaha, uma vez conversei no msn com as minhas amigas que essa fic viraria mais de 100 capítulos e vai passar bem de 100.

Devo agradecer a paciência em ler minha fanfic XDDDDDDDD , olha, 81 capítulos não é fácil srsrsrrrs, terminando a fic de Oyakata, começarei da fic do Sesshy XDDDD

Mas também virou muito, pois fiz capítulos pequenos e dividi em muitos, acho que por isso chegou nessa numeração . . .

Enfim, qualquer ideia ou pedido, cumprirei na medida do possivél XDDDDD

Os próximos, até o final de semana posto mais ou antes, procurarei postar de dois em dois, com intervalo de 3 dias, em vez de 3 capítulos a cada seis dias, peço paciencia caso não consiga aprontar os capítulos. . . pelo menos tentarei postar um senão conseguir dois.

Provavelmente no próximo capítulo a mãe do Sesshy vai aparecer XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Resposta:

Andréia : Sim, os shinobis vão ataca-lo . . . . Com certeza farão de tudo para ter o pingente , mas tenho planos malignos para os ninjas, eles sofreram risada maligna

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDDDD fez uma ficwhither feliz.


	82. Reunião

Oyakata se reune com seus comandantes, para decidirem a melhor estratégia. Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana chegam á tempo para a reunião . . .

cap. 82 - Reunião

- São lindas mesmo . . . - Oyakata fala.

- Maravilhosas, Nidoriko, mas para que?- a mãe arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Inunotaishousama disse que achou que o escritório e algumas dependências do castelo precisavam de flores.

Ela olha para seu senhor surpresa e ele sorri, falando :

- Flores sempre alegram . . .

- Então esta Hana e minha filha iremos preparar alguns vasoso e colocaremos lá.

- Eu adoraria, mas com sua licença, devor retirar-me para conversar com meus comandantes.

Elas acenam com a cabeça e ele se retira dali. Honoo fala:

- Tenho que verificar os andamentos dos serviços, sayounara Hasama e Nidoriko, sua cria não fica atrás de um filhote de youkai . . . é bem 'animada'.

- Ela é - e acaricia orgulhosamente a cabeça da filha.

- Com sua licença -e curva-se para depois retirar-se.

- E aí, falou com Oyakatsama?

- Hai, ele deixou, mas . . . - ela fica triste.

- O que?- fica preocupada

- Queria com Oyakatasama e não com outra pessoa.

- Pois tenho uma surpresa, retornaremos a aprender escrita e leitura com Inunotaishousama e se quiser, aprenderá com ele, mas creio que quer aprender com o Grande Cão Branco . . . - e sorri.

- Sério - a fita com os olhos brilhantes.

- Hai.

- Arigatougozaimassu Kaasan -e abraça a mãe.

- Desculpe-me Nidoriko, estava a ferindo e nem percebia . . .

- Deixa para lá mãe, fico feliz de poder ficar mais tempo com nosso senhor, adoro a compania dele.

- Eu sei

E nisso retornam a ajeitar as flores.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Os dois comandantes encontravam-se sentados nas confortaveís cadeiras em frente a imensa messa, esperando por seu general e senhor, Inunotaishou, pelo cheiro, sabiam que encontrava-se no jardim e conforme este se aproximava o cheiro ficava mais forte,então ao avistarem seu senhor, eles se levantam e o reverenciam:

- Inunotaishousama, konnichiwa, como o senhor vai?

- Bem. E vocês?

- Também.

- O que ocorreu em meus domínios?

- Um grupo de shinobis rondam as Terras do Oeste, mais precisamente os arredores de Chizuten e Amesen, colhemos informações e deixamos recados para os demais comandantes para que quando retornassem as mansões, viessem para o Castelo.

- Ótimo, então conversaremos melhor na sala de reuniões.

- Hai. - e ambos seguem o youkai.

Após subirem a escada, chegam na porta dupla e entrm. Oyakata então senta em sua cadeira imponenete e cujos braços terminavam em cabeças de cachorro, e nas bocas deste, rubis, sentara na ponta da mesa retangular de mogno, comprida e estende as mãos para que os comandantes sentem nas cadeira de espaldar alto e forradas de pele macia.Fukaiyorukaze fecha a porta quando senta na confortavél e macia cadeira, invocando um leve vento e fechando com cuidado.

Nisso começam a reunião. Fukaiyorukaze fala:

- Encontramos isso nas terras próximas à Chizuten - e mostra a arma ao inudaiyukai - e um único humano matou cinco youkais, dois onis, dois ursos e um lagarto . . .

Após o espanto do relato, ele analisa a arma peculiar. E fala, sentenciando:

- São shinobis com certeza . . . sabem quantos?

Nisso, um servo bate na porta, então, o inudaiyoukai fala:

- Pode entrar, Ri.

Um servo usando uma yukata simples entra e postrando-se ao seu senhor e aos comandantes fala:

- Tenkumoyasama e Fukaisorahana chegaram ao Castelo . . .

- Então, mande mande eles entrarem.

Após alguns minutos, os dois comandantes chegam, com suas roupa e armadura imponentes. Ambos curvam-se primeiro ao seu senhor e com um menear de cabeça sutil, os filhos.

- Konnichiwa, meu senhor desculpe a demora.- Fukaisorahana fala humildemente.

- Imagina, podem sentar, começamos agora há pouco, Noharahishimo poderia fala-lhes o que já conversamos?

- Hai - e nisto conta ao genitor e a camandante.

Após ouvirem, o kitsunedaiyoukai fala:

- Shinobis são astutos e suponho que eles nem reagiram ou não tiveram tempo . . . - Tenkumoya fala pondo a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Ou então, não conseguiram ferir esse humano . . . - Fukaisorahana completa- deve-se tomar cuidado com shinobis, principalmente dentre youkais fracos , compensam a falta de posder espiritual, com velocidade e serem sorrateiros . . . capazes de se camuflar pois treinam dramatização, podendo ser qualquer pessoa . . .

- São especialistas também em roubo de informações, espionagem, as fêmeas humanas são chamadas de kunochi e usam a sedução como arma e além do que aprende junto com os machos humanos, conhecem amplos tipos de venenos e costumam fazer uso de tesen, que são leques com lâminas de metal - o kitsunedaiyoukai fala.

- Também assasinatos - Oyakata fala complementando- podem se infiltrar em qualquer lugar e ficarem a espreita, usam muito o kawanaga, os ganchos de agarre , kemuridamas, as bombas de fumaça, que podem irrita o olfato de youkais mais fracos e shurikens, as chamadas "estrelas ninjas" . . .

Os demais comandantes, Noharahishimo e Fukaiyorukaze apenas observam surpresos o conhecimento de seu senhor e de seus genitores, então, a kitsunedaiyoukai pronuncia-se ao ver o inudaiyoukai pensativo:

- Lembram-se da Jigokunoraiu no Tatakai (Batalha dos trovões do inferno) ?

- Claro.- Tenkumoya olha para a filha.

- Sim.

- Li nos pergaminhos e relatórios . . . - Oyakata finaliza um tanto aborrecido por não ter estado presente.

Todos olham para o seu senhor.

- Tudo bem, comandantes, apenas me aborreci momentaneamente por não estar rpesente, houve muitos conflitos e guerras durante minha ausência, continue Noharahishimo, por favor .

- Pensavamos que apenas encontravam-se na Córeia e na China, mas vimos ninjas dentre os youkais do exército do han dos lagartos dos trovões . . . usavam armas como essa e se camufalavam. . .

- Então, isso significa que há vilas de shinobis, ocultas e provalvemente imigrantes desses países além-mar. . . - - inudaiyoukai coloca a mão no queixo pensativo - mas o que desejam em Chizuten? Embora junto a Amesen e outros vilarejos, são o mais ricos dessas terras . . .

- É mais provavél que algum han esteja de olho em algum tesouro deste vilarejo ou para arruina-lo, para enfraquecer economicamente estas terras - Nohahrahsihimo fala.

- Além dos youkais, mataram também um idoso e uma criança, o pequeno, provalvemente neto, viu tudo, pois estava com os olhos arregalados, o avô , teve a cabeça decepada e a criança foi atravessada por um punhal no peito e tudo indica que agoniozu antes de morrer . . . - a pantera daiyouaki falava em mais profundo ódio.

- Desgraçados . . . - Oyakata fala enquanto todos estão irados por isso, Noharahishimo mantinha a habitual face impacivél, mas nada demonstrava.

- Sabem quantos são?- o inudaiyoukai pergunta.

- Doze, e dentre eles, duas fêmeas humanas, uma grávida . . . ma so que matou foi homem.- Fukaiyorukaze fala.

- Grávida?- Tenkumoya arqueia a sombrançelha

- Mas duvido que saiba, acho que não se arriscaria se soubesse . . . - Fukaisorahana sentencia.

- Apesar de nossa inmiga, procuraremos poupa-la ao máximo, pois ela carrega em seu ventre um inocente e não é justo mata-lo . . . - Oyakata sentencia - saberemos pelo cheiro, apesar de usarem roupas íguais . . . depois veremos alguma maneira de impedi-la de sair dessas terras, não seria seguro liberta-la . . .

- É o mais certo . . . - Tenkumoya setencia - e conheço uma maneira de impedir que ela saia, sem significar ela ficar numa prisão, imagine a criança ver a mãe naquele estado . . .

- Bem cogitado, mas isto é para resolvemos depois.

- Deveremos fortalecer as terras de Amesen e Chizuten e as demais vilas dessa região, intensificar a guarda, colocando youkais fortes dente os soldados, alertando eles sobre nossos inmigos, devemos ficar alertas até sabermos melhor as intenções desses shinobis.- o inudaiyoukai fala.

- Faremos isso, Inunotaishousama - Tenkumoya fala.

- Òtimo, agora colocaremos em ação a estratégia.

- Com certeza- Fukaisorahana confirma, enquanto todos se levantam, antes de seu senhor levantar-se.

- Irei até o vilarejo onde moravam o idoso e a criança, dar meus pêsames e prometer justiça.

- Então, informarei ao senhor a localização exata - a pantera daiyoukai fala.

Percebem Noharahishimo um tanto angustiada e aborrecida, então esta após perceber a atenção de todos curiosos e espantados para si, fazendo-a corar levemente, entõa, curvando-se ao inudaiyoukai, fala:

- Desejo sair agora e já colocar em ação o plano, vou reunir meu exército, sumimassen, Oyakatasama.

- Claro- concorda, não estranho a saída dela assim repentinamente, pois desconfiava ainde ela iria antes de reunir-se ao seu exército.

- Sumimassen, sayounara, Tenkumoyasama, Fukaisorahanasama, Fukaiyorukazesan.

E todos curvam levemente a cabeça, menos Oyakata, pois era o senhor deles e não devia se curvar á ninguém.

Após ela sair,Oyakata fala arqueando a sombrançelha:

- Tem um cheiro nela diferente, mais concentrado no pescoço . . .

- Ah! É um colar que Yamakawa deu, o chefe da Vila Amesen e quem ela ama, afinal só amando para aquele humano sobreviver, depois de toda a ' impertinência' e 'ousadia' contra ela - e ri elvmernte.

- Que?!- Oyakata fica abismado.

- Já sabia, este Tankumoya o testou e o aprovou, és digno para minha filhota - fala orgulhoso.

- Ainda um pai coruja?- Fukaisorahana o fita de esgueira.

- Ainda é , velho amigo? Ela já é adulta, mas acho bonito toda essa corujisse.- Inunotaishou fala sorrindo levemente.

- Imagino como ela agüenta . . . - Fukaiyorukaze fala - então senão passase no seu teste . . .

- Não teria minha provação, mas como sei que ela e adulta, então teria que dar um "sumiço " nele . . .

Todos riem e então, prepraram-se para sair e por o plano de ação em prática e com isso todos se despedem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe do castelo, nas Terras de Amesen, mais prcisamente na mansão do chefe daquele vilarejo, Noharahishimo esperava na mansão chamarem Yamakawa. Este aparece feliz por vê- la e cumprimenta:

- Konnichiwa, Nohahahishimo, o que devo tal visita agradavél?

- Shinobis rondam as terras de Chizuten, mas receio que o alvo sejam os vilarejos mais abastados e o seu é um, então, peço para ser cuidadoso e reforçar a defesa, tenho que ir para o Leste, meu pai é responsavél por essa área, incluindo seu vilarejo.

- Não se preocupe, reforçarei, são ninjas? - fala surpeso.

- Hai, fique atento, eles podem se camuflar e até se infiltrarem, são mais ardilosos do que youkais serpentes . . .

- Sim, obrigado por me avisar.

Ela olha para ele intensamente, reprimindo uma vontade repentina para beija-lo, mas consegue se controlar, para tristeza dele, que percebera a intenção nos orbes dela.

- Tenho que ir, cuidaodo, Yamakawa, qualquer coisa, use o colar, me invoque e sem delongas virei . . . use junto ao corpo direto, pois sei que não usa . . . afinal sou ligada á ele . . .

- Vou fazer isso, prometo, qualquer coisa a invoco. - e sorri, tentando acalmar a daiyoukai que estava preocupadissíma com a segurança dele.

E nisso ela se retira rapidamente invocando chamas e neve negra que ao dissiparem revelam o nada.

Retorna para dentro, para pegar o pingente e colocar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No próximo capítulo, a mãe do Sesshy aparece, sei que prometi nesse, mas ia ficar imenso se colocasse a parte que ela aparece, fui obrigada a jogar para o próximo . .


	83. Caçando

Distante dali, uma jovem inuyoukai alva, possuídora de veneno, uma tenninyoukai chora seu destino, casar com alguém que ama, enquanto seu coração pertence à outro . . . tudo por causa de uma promessa feita pelo genitor dela . . .

Enquanto isso, Noharahishimo, segue se "divertindo" enquanto caça os ninjas . . .

cap. 83 - Caçada.

Acima das nuvens, londe dali, em um belissímo castelo de uma imensa escadaria, no alto, jazia uma contrução imponente, imensa, digna de reis e principes toda em estilo japonês, abaixo, em divisões nos muros, youkais com armadura imponeentes e segurando armas com a ponta em formato meia lua, guardavam os muros. Dentro da mansão, mais precisamente num imenso recinto de tatame, um youkai com trajes comumente usado por imperadores e contendo uma pele felpuda branca em volta dos ombros, como uma estola, observa um pergaminho. Tinha dois riscos escuros em cada lado do rosto e um símbolo de lua crescente. O emblema no montsuki era igual ao símbolo da testa.

Uma serva, prostra-se e abre a porta corrediça, revelando ser um youkai de cabelos negros e olhos igualmete escuros, trajava uma armadura imponente e ao se aproximar do senhor, curva-se e fala:

- Kazedokugasama ( canino venenoso do vento), vim pedi-lhe a mão de vossa filha, Kireitsukitousama( bela lua gélida), desejo marca-la como minha conjugue e vossa honoravél filha tamém assim deseja, peço-lhe humildimente vossa benção.

O youkai de cabelos alvos e bigode comprido igualmente alvo, fita o jovem, os orbes dourados parecem meditar e então pronuncia-se, seriamente:

- Lamento, Shinshiki, mas minha filha foi prometida ao filho de um youkai, Yorusou, e nunca falto com minha palavra, nos tenshi youkais somos assim . . .

- Oyakata? È um reles youkais, já este Shinshiki possuo o golpe Meidô Zangetsu ha . . .

- O pai dele era um simples youkai, porém, o filho dele descende do Clã Tenhana no Tsukishiro, que possuí linhagem indireta da deusa do Sol, Amaterasu Oumikami . . . então, apesar de macho, possuí alguns poderes divinos . .

- Mas . . .

- Uma vez desci á terra para admirar a paisagem e estava em dificuldade contra um youkai e Yorusou apareceu e juntos o derrotamos. Percebendo que era um Tenshi youkai disse que tinha um filhote e este era descendente do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, achei improvavél, mas vi em seus olhos que não era mentira, quando indaguei como, não quis responder . . . tinha uma dívida com ele e solicitou que de este Kazedokuga tivesse uma filha, entregaria ela em casamento para seu filho . . . então, séculos depois ela nasce, vou entrega-la em casamento a Oyakata.

- Entendo senhor, mas, vossa filha me ama . . .

- Sei, não me agrada entrega-la assim, a quem nem conheço, mas não posso fazer nada . . .

- Sumimassen, Kazedoukugasama . . .

- Antes de ir, quero se saia desse reino, não quero vê-lo até minha filha descer dos céus e se casar com seu pretendente. . . entendeu?

- Hai, com licença meu senhor . . .

Após sair da sala, ele anda pelo corredor irado e virando longe dali, se ver em um jardim imenso, exuberante . Apesar do local lindo, bufava de raiva, o que diria á aquela que amava?

- Shinshiki? - escuta a voz de sua amada.

Ele se vira e uma bela e jovem inuyoukai de pele alva e cabelos brancos como a neve , fita-o preocupada. Usava cinco camadas de kimono e uma pelagem fofa em volta do corpo, contornando os braços e descendo de cada lado, próximo ao chão. Possuía um simbolo de lua crescente e duas marcas pequenas de cada aldo da bochecha, os olhos dourados dela o fitavam com preocupação:

- Algo errado, meu Shinshiki ?

- Seu pai não deu benção, terá que se unir ao inuyoukai . . . - fala tristemente.

Então, apesar da face impassivél, verte lágrimas de seus orbes dourados que caem em suas vestes nobres, sente seu mundo acabar, amava Shinshiki, não queria se juntar à Oyakata, aquilo a entristecia demais.

- Não chore , meu amor, farei tudo para livra-la daquele desgraçado . . . - ele seca as lágrimas dela.

- Podemos nos encontrar, pelo menos . . .

- Iie, vosso pai quer que me afaste de você, para que me esqueça . . .

Ela chora ainda mais e youkai, entristecido, fala:

- Vou vê- la nas Terras do Oeste, localizarei esses domínios . . .

- Promete?

- Peça a seu futuro macho - fala a palavra macho guspindo , pronunciando com nojo - para andar pelas terras e a encontrarei, quem sabe não consiga despistar os soldados?

- Hai, saiba que meu coração será sempre seu, mesmo que meu corpo seja usado por outro youkai, mesmo um daiyoukai . . .

- Também sou um daiyoukai e meu golpe acabará com esse inudaiyoukai . . . mas tenho que partir,descerei dos céus, mas ficarei atento . . .

- Mas, és o general daqui . . .

- Pelo visto não sou mais, será escolhido outro . . .

Eles olham para os lados e então se beijam, enquanto lágrimas de tristeza escorrem pela bochecha da inuyoukai. Aproveitam cada instante do beijo, antes de se separarem, ao perceberem a aproximação de alguém.

- Até mais, minha Kireitsukitou . . . - e parte dali, cabisbaixo, jurando vingança contra o pai desta e á Oyakata.

- Até mais, meu Shinshinki - ela fala antes de cair de joelhos e chorar.

- Minha senhora, o que ouve?- uma youkai idosa se curva e segura a princesa pelo ombro.

- Deixe-me, Umi . . . - fala friamente.

- Kireitsukitouhime, vosso Chichiuesama a chama . . .

- Já vou . . . desculpe-me minha frieza - olha com a face úmida.

- Eu a criei desde bebê, a tenho como uma querida filha, jurei a vossa falecida Hahauesama que cuidaria da senhora . . .

- Contra meu pai, não há nada que possa fazer, terei que contrair união à um youkai que desprezo, Shinshiki é dono de meu coração . . . os youkais são possesivos e com certeza, meu conjugue será - e chora, tremendo, pensando no pior se descobrisse Shinshiki - como mandamos em nosso coração, Umi?

- Não há como mandar nele, mas sempre há jeito de fugir, a senhora vivia fugindo dos castigos, com certeza, deste, arranjará alguns momentos com ele . . .

- Mas e se este Oyakata o pegar?

- Shinshikisama é muito esperto, garanto que não será fácil de pega-lo . . .

- Hai - e abraça a serva pesoal que tinha como uma mãe.

- Agora tem que ir ver Kazedokugasama.

E com tristeza, parte para ver seu pai. Após longos e angustiantes minutos, chega a imensa sala dereunião, Umi abre a porta corrediça e esta adentra, o pai olha e ordena a serva:

- Saia, Umi, quero falar a sós com minha cria.

- Hai, sumimassen, meu senhor - e fechando porta corrediça sai.

Ela faz uma reverência educada ao pai e fala:

- Chichiue, deseja falar-me

- Esqueça Shinshiki . . .

- Hai, meu coração irá torna-se mais gélido que a própria neve . . .

- Mais gélido?

- O que o amcho quer é uma fêmea, para saciar-se, apesar disso, o obedecerei como esposa, mas meu coração é de outro, já me foi roubado, mas não fugirei de meu destino cruel, pois sou também uma tenninyoukai e arco com promessas, mesmo estas, sendo de séculos atrás antes de vim a este mundo . . . -fala cada nota com tristeza e melancolia.

- Bem . . . - demora um tempo para se recuperar de palavras proferidas com tamanha tristeza e melancolia - então enviarei um pergaminho á ele, para lembrar da promessa de vosso pai, mas já vai preparando-se minha filha . . . para descer á terra.

- Hai, agora posso retirar-me aos meus aposentos?

- Claro, precisa descansar - e levantando-se, beija paternalmente a testa dela.

- Sumimassen, chichiue.

E após curva-se repeitosamente, sai dali, enquanto Umi a esperava no corredor, segura seu choro e caminha decididamente, embora seu corpo tremesse tomado por uma profunda tristeza, a serva conhecia sua senhora, afinal a criara desde que era um pequeno filhote e a primeira coisa que iria fazer era cair no travesseiro e chorar. De fato, após subir imensas escadas, chega até seu imponente e luxuoso quarto e deitando-se no travesseiro, se põe a chorar ainda mais. Umi então senta-se no futon e oferece seu colo, a inuyoukai deita sua cabeça no colo desta e chora, enquanto ela acaricia sua cabeça, confortando-a e suspira:

- Minha pobre criança . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No meio da madrugada, Yamakawa ouve alguns ruídos estranhos e barulho de coisas caindo, bakes, mas estranha o som. Levanta-se do futon e decide explorar com o pingente de invocação contra seu peito. Usando um kimono alvo para dormir, caminha pelos corredores, mas não sem antes, pegar suas espadas e desembanhar uma delas.

Caminha sutilmente no corredor e vê um "volume" no chão, através da luz de uma pequena luminária, após se aproximar, percebe se tratar de um corpo, era um de seus soldados e mais a frente, uma serva jazia ao chão, ambos deitados em uma poça de sangue. Então, apesar da revolta e tristeza que sente pelas mortes, percebe um vulto atrás dele e virando-se avança com a espada em punho, mas este desvia e antes que Yamakawa acompanhasse o movimento agil deste, usa suas garras metálicas e rasga as costas dele.

Apesar da dor intensa, gira com a espada em um só calcanhar para acertar o ninja, mas este salta agilmente e usando suas garras novamente, rasga o braço dele, que larga a espada em dor, nisso vê mais dois se aproximando, e sente que está ficando fraco, pela perda de saangue, então, aperta o pingente em suas mãos que brilha e pulsa, percebendo o pingente, o ninja com garras arranca do pescoço dele e saí dali. Dois ninjas se aproximam para mata-lo, mas são envoltos em chamas azuladas e são queimados vivos, e as labaredas não queimam parede, teto ou chão de madeira.

Antes de ser envolvido pela escuridão, vê dois orbes rubros fitando a cena e fala fracamente:

- Noharahishimo . . .

Rapidamente, ela o epga nos braços e percebe o quanto ele está com hiportemia pela perda de sangue que acumulava-se no chão, percebe o quanto as garras o feriram profundamente, chorando chama por ele:

- Yamakawa . . . onegai . . . não morra.

- No. . . hara . . . hi . . . shimo . . . - fala abrindo os olhos fracamente e fitando a daiyoukai em prantos.

- Yamakawa . . .

- Gomennasai . . . deveria . . . te-la chamado antes . . . quis enfrenta-los . . .

- Baka! Não pode contra shinobis . . .- e chora apoiando a cabeça no tórax dele.

- Eu a . . . amo e sempre te . . . amarei - e nisso põe a mão no rosto dela, que continua chorando, mas depois esta caí ao chão.

A daiyoukai percebe os batimentos fracos dele, com certeza morreria em decorrência da perda de sangue, agora, seu coração ditava seus atos, sua mente ficara silenciosa. Vira o humano e termina de rasgar as veste atrás, expondo abaixo da nuca, nas costas e fala:

- Sempre o amarei, esta é a úncia forma de salva-lo . . .

E com a garra alongada, desenha o kanji de raposa e depois se curvando, lambe a marca e depois os braços e o resto das costas, cicatrizando os ferimentos. Nisso o lugar da marca pulsa entrando em ressonância com a dela e ele abre os olhos levemente, enquanto ela o coloca com as costas para baixo e ele em seus braços.

- Que houve? - ainda sente-se tonto.

- Esta Noharahishimo o marcou como conjugue, era a única forma de evitar sua morte - e sorri fracamente - mas o certo era pergunta-lhe se desejava isso . . .

- Conjugue?

- Nós youkais nos casamos assim, marcamos um ao outro e nada poderá dissolver essa marca, a não ser a morte de quem fez. . . . mas . . .

- O que houve? - Ele se levanta.

- Deveria ter te perguntado antes . . . - e vira a face, com receio de olha-lo e ver ele a fitando com raiva, por marca-lhe sem pedir sua autorização.

Ele pega a face dela delicadamente e a trás para perto do seu, a fitando intensamente e sorrindo:

- Não disse que te amava e sempre a amarei? Por todo o sempre . . . como poderia zangar-me com você -e sorri lindamente.

- Yamakawa . . . - fala para depois o abraçar, o máximo que podia pela armadura.

Ele retribuí e a conforta.

- Vou vingar isso, não saíram imunes - fala rosnando e se separando dele, pondo-se em pé.

- Se vingar?

- Eles verão . . . - estala as garras perigosamente - retorno o mais rápido possivél.

- Espere, Noharahishimo . . . - porém ela desaparece envolta em chamas, caçaria os ninjas, sentia onde estavam graças ao pingente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe da mansão, um grupo de ninjas remascentes, correm saltando entre galhos, o que parecia ser o chefe fala:

- Estranho, está quente apesar de ser feito de gelo e está pulsado . . .

- Pulsando? - Uma voz feminina indaga e se aproxima.

- Hai, veja , Kireiko. - e mostra o pingente à kunochi.

- Esquisito . . .

Porém, chamas azuladas imensas e neve negra irrompem-se entre eles, o chefe consegue passar, antes das chamas os retardarem, mas os demais ficam para trás e descem no chão, colocam-se em defensiva e olham uma kitsunedaiyoukai irada fita-los, sentem um tremor na espinha. Os olhos dela estão rubros e chamas e neve negra concentram-se em torno dela, fundindo - se e formando uma espécie de serpente que se eleva acima da cabeça dela, apavorando os ninjas.

Ela controlando seu impulso de estraçalha -los, passa a examina-los parando o olhar para uma kunochi, falando friamente:

- Você esta grávida, kunochi . . . .

Os outros olham para ela, abismados, a jovem fica em choque. A monoke confirmara suas suspeitas . . .

- Sorria, serás poupada por ordens de nosso senhor Oyakata, não posso mata-la . . . e isto devo confessar me aborrece, ainda mais depois da matança feita por você e seus companheiros . . .

- Não necessito de sua piedade, mononoke . . . - e abre seu leque.

Então, rosna e depois fala:

- Não é de você e sim da criança que carrega em seu ventre, não é justo ele pagar pelo que a genitora faz. . . - controlando-se ao máximo para não trucida-la após se referir à ela como um mononoke, pois é considerado um perjorativo dentre os youkais.

- Isso quem decide é ela, mononoke.- fala com ira embora sentisse um leve pavor ao ouvir o rosnado audivél desta.

- Sim . . .

A raposa daiyoukai percebe que a kunochi grávida falava um tanto temerosa, pelo visto a gravidez dela fazia-a revisar suas metas, mas sabia que apesar disso não abandonaria os companheiros e companheira, precisava neutraliza-la logo antes que não controlasse seu impulso e acabasse a matando.

- Òtimo, faz tempo que não "brinco" . . . -e sorri divertidamente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sim, a mãe do Sesshy apareceu, mas como podem ver, é um casamento arranjado . . . o coração dela já tem dono e é Shinshiki . . .ela o ama mesmo e ele a ama na mesma intensidade, ela é dona do coração dele. Uma pena não poderem ficar juntos.

Baseei-me nos tennins para fazer os tennins youkais. Os Tennis ( mulheres) e tenshi ( homens) são considerados seres celestiais, moram no céu ou junto de Buda, no budismo.

Tennins : São também conhecidas como ninfas celestes, já os homens são chamados de Tenshi. São seres de rara beleza. Equivalem aos anjos ou fadas. foram importados do budismo chinês que foi influenciado pelos conceitos de seres celestes no budismo indiano e no Taoísmo chinês.

Suas representações são de seres, versateis na arte, escultura e teatro, as mulheres são belas, usam quimonos coloridos e ornamentados, tradicionalmente em cinco cores, joías requintadas, costumam usar um véu e dizem que sem eles, não podem retornar aos céus. Costumam levar lótus como um símbolo de iluminação ou tocar instrumentos musicais, como biwa ou flauta.

Algumas lendas, os retratam como criaturas solitárias que vivem no pico de montanhas, peregrinos costumam escalar montanhas a fim de satisfaze-los.

Podem voar graças aos kimonos, chamados de hagoromo ( vestido de penas) e em algumas lendas, sem estes kimonos não podem retornar ao céu, mas, raramente são mostrados tendo asas de penas.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDD fizeram uma autora feliz.

Resposta:

Andréia: Eu já os uni, agora resta compartilharem o futon srrrsrrsss isso é outra história srsrrs

Apresentei a mãe do Sesshy XDDDDD mas é um casamento arranjado e ela não ama Oyakata e nunca amará, é comum em casamento arrajando, ela ama Shinshiki, sim, ele aparece no mangá XDDDDDDD

Obrigada pelo review XDDDD

Lilica - Entendo, nom problem , XDDD , desejo boa sorte nas provas e que tudo der certo em sua avaliação de enfermagem, é enfermeira? Não sabia XDDDDDD

Bem, era a única forma de se unirem, uma união particular, pública e casando-se á maneira dos youkais, agora ficaram possesivos ainda mais um com o outro srrsrsrrssr XDDDDD, mas vão ter que se controlar em público, mais para frente verá srsrr

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDD

Coralinas -Isso é, srsrsrs entende-se porque o Sesshy é tão mimado srsrsrrsrs Obrigada pelo elogio XDDDDDD também fiz uma fic, contando sobre a mãe de OYakata, Yukiko e os ancestrais do clã dela, Tenhana no Tsukishiro que tem ligação indireta com a deusa do sol, Amaterasu oumikami, por isso ele tme descendência divina XDDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDD


	84. Brincando

Os ninjas não são paréo à Noharahishimo, que permite á um deles fugir, pois queria saber quem era o mandante do roubo. Resolve brincar com os que cerceou e apenas deixa a kunochi grávida, viva.

Quanto isso, Inunotaishou vai até seu amigo e ferreiro, Toutousai, para pegar a tessaiga . . .

Na mansão de Tenkumoya, a kunochi grávida ficará presa em uma cela . . .

cap. 84 - "Brincando".

Nisso eles lançam as bombas de fumaça e ao dissipar, revela o sumiço deles, mas a daiyoukai sorria, via por onde foram e começa a concentrar seu poder, chamas e neve negra a envolvem por completo e se multiplicam, em torno de dez, que ao dissiparem cada um, reveram dez daiyoukais.

Os ninjas usam shurikens contra as cópias mas estas ao toque da arma, explodem, gerando uma névoa escura, cegando-os temporariamente fazendo perderem contato visual um com o outro. O que liderava o ataque fala firmemente, embora em seu tom habitasse um leve tremor.

- Fase ni ( dois ).

- Hai.

E ao perceberem a névoa desaparecendo lançam as kemuridama no solo ao verem um vulto, com a nuvem de fumaça bloqueando a visão do "vulto", concentram o ataque, atacam com as estrelas ninjas pois não é recomendavél, aproximar-se de um youkais, ainda mais este tendo uma forma humana perfeita, pois eram tidos como os mais poderosos e perigosos, diferentes dos de forma única ou bestial.

Porém , ao verem melhor, percebem que as armas estão presas em uma escultura de gelo negro com a forma da comandante, que explode, atingindo à todos com farpas pequenas que quebram-se em contato com a roupa deles, menos a kunochi grávida que não sente nada.

Preparam-se para saltar para o alto e a grávida ao olhar para o chão, vê um besouro que do nada assume a forma de Noharahishimo , então correntes feitas de gelo negro prendem a mulher firmemente e esta tomba ao chão, completamente imobilizada. Se debate mas não consegue se soltar e estranha o fato de não ser frio apesar de ser feito de gelo.

- Desgraçada!! Não disse que não ia mata-la? Gelo em contato com a pele queima . . .

- Não a matei, meu gelo se esta Noharahishimo quiser, não congela a pessoa, se preocupem menos com ela e mais com vocês . . . andem, quero me divertir, está interessante até agora, raramente encontro presas para diversão . . . - sorri malignamente - mas senão querem mais não perderei meu tempo . . .

- Nunca! E usam de novo, as kemuridamas.

A daiyoukai já mostrava sinais de cansaço, as bombas de fumaça a irritavam, e então sorri malignamente, decidindo acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

- Porque sorri, mononoke?

- Já me diverti o bastante . . . e agora estão me irritando, Morram !

E estalando as garras, a kunochi escuta os gritos de dor dos seus companheiros e observa para o alto com lágrimas nos olhos, então os corpos dos ninjas caem ao chão, sendo queimados vivos. O cheiro de carne queimada dos corpos entra no nariz desta e depois, sobre lágrimas e um grito de pavor, o corpo deles explodem e pode ver , em choque, tremendo, um sorriso de pura satisfação na daiyoukai.

A comandante não digna-se a olhar para a kunochi amarrada, e convocando chamas em um folha, faz irrompe-se e desaparecer, então, vira-se para sair, a ninja nada fala, só vê em absoluto pavor os pedaços de corpos e estes sendo consumidos pelas chamas enquanto chorava em silêncio.

Assumindo a forma de uma esfera de chamas azuladas e neve negra, parte dali para ir caçar o shinobi que falta e o mandante, pois como estava com o pingente de invocação, saberia onde este se encontrava.

Nisto, após minutos angustiantes sozinha e amarrada, com os pedaços humanos sendo consumidos pelo fogo frio e cruel, vê chamas azuladas irrompem-se, revelando um outro daiyoukai, com armadura imponenete semelhante da outra. Ele olha balançando a cabeça vendo a cena e comenta a si mesmo.

- Exagerou como sempre . . .

Olha a kunochi, que apavorada, arrastando-se, encolhendo-se junto a árvore, temendo o pior, agora tinha mais medo, por causa da criança que carregava no ventre. Mas o comandante fala gentilmente ao ver o olhar de pavor e o cheiro de medo desta:

- Calma, não vou machuca-la, como ela deve ter te falado, ninguém a matará . . .

E se aproxima, ajoelhando-se para retirar a máscara dela enquanto a sentia tremer. Olha estarrecido, era nada mais, nada menos que uma criança, ao seu ver, não tendo mais que treze anos e estava grávida. Condoído, sentindo de repente um amor paternal, acaricia a cabeça dela paternalmente. Ele olha para a corrente e posiciona sua mão em cima, concentrando seus poderes, estas rompem-se desaparecendo no ar como névoa, enquanto a humana está estática.

- Bem, criança, não podemos deixar você sair dessas terras, terá que ficar para semrpe aqui . . .

- Para sempre? - olha abismada para o daiyoukai, pela primeira vez fala ao erpceber que ele não era "sádico" como a outra daiyoukai..

- Não poderá fugir, aquela era minha cria, Noharahishimo, sou um kistunedaiyoukai, ela também, a diferença que tenho mil e quinhentos anos . . . - fala explicando pelo fato de ser um daiyoukai, ela não conseguiria fugir e a idade, pois possuía muita experiência de vida.

Ela se levanta, mas sua mente grita-lhe para reagir e usa a kemuri, mas é inútil, pois quando salta para ocultar-se, ele circunda a nuvem, muito mais rápido que um piscar de olhos e ela é segurada firmemente nos braços do daiyoukai enquanto se debate para liberta-se, ele fala, preocupado que ela se machuque, pois podia cortar sua pele com suas garras se ela continuasse a se debater violentamente:

- Acalme-se, não vou fazer nada, por enquanto ficará na cela, tem uma na minha mansão, ficará lá por uns tempos e farei com que o ambiente seja confortavél, mas será por pouco tempo . . . depois se colaborar, terá mais liberdade . . .

- Não ficarei presa, solte-me!

- Mas antes, solicitarei a uma comandante, fêmea, para revista-la, pois sinto veneno em voce e não quero que se mate, além de que não iremos interroga-la, ainda mais prenha, esta que revistará você, é uma comandante nekodaiyoukai, Fukaisorahana, mas senão cooperar, juro, que farei um daiyoukai macho revista-la . . . creio que prefere mulher ? - fala ameaçando falsadamente, nunca faria um macho revistara, não por fazer algo, não faria, mas, a kunochi era fêmea e tinha seu pudor, como comprovou-se em seguida.

Ela olha para ele assustada e engolindo em seco fala:

- Se cooperar é mulher? - então vê o comandante confirmar com a cabeça.

- Se comportar, daremos um jeito de sair da cela, ams não poderá sair destas terras, em compensação, estará em segurança, terá uma terra, casa e que ninguém fará nada contra você . . .

Ela olha para ele abismada, nunca esperava que como prisioneira de guerra teria conforto e segurança, poderia ter quando tivesse o filho nos braços, uma casa e terras, é tudo diferente do que a ensinaram, que as prisioneiras eram estupradas e transformadas em escraavs e usadas como queriam. Mas lá, naquelas terras era diferente e não comrpeendia porque tamanha bondade, compaixão e cuidado deles para com elas, que invadira aquelas terras e ajudará a roubar um item precioso. Mas ainda assim, por mais que aquele mononoke lhe tranferisse segurança, como um pai faria, ficaria alerta, pois tudo prometido era muito 'surreal'. Seu tutor contará que o pior dos destinos era ser aprisionada e era preferivél a morte, mas não sabe porque, decide acreditar nas palavras dele.

- Bem, iremos agora para lá . . . - e usando seus poderes, a teleporta dali para a mansão dele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo das Terras do Oeste, Inunotaishou preparava-se para sair pois o prazo para faze-la dado por Toutousai terminava naquela noite. Usando seus poderes, se transforma em uma esfera luminosa e parte rumo ao céu. Após alguns minutos, chega a clareira de um vulcão que exalava vapores tóxicos para um humano e cujo solo ardia .A esfera para e assume a forma do daiyoukai.

Toutousai sai de sua casa de crânio com um sorriso no rosto:

- Konbanwa, como vai?

- Konbanwa, Toutousai, vou bem tmabém, só alguns problemas com shinobis, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido.

- È, ninjas são irritantes e não são tão faceís de abater, pelo menos para um youkai fraco. . . então, já está pronta sua espada, a Tessaiga ( Canino pulverizador de aço ).

- Um nome imponente . . . - fala sorrindo.

- Não só o nome mas seus poderes, pode lançar poderosos ataques como Kaze no kizu ( ferida do vento) e uma, a técnicna suprema,Bakuryuuha (explosão da onda destrutiva) . . .

- Bakuryuuha?

- Hai, quando você envolve a energia sinistra do oponente dentro da onda gerada pelo Kaze no kizu e a repele de volta contra o inimigo, formando uma onda destrutiva explosiva . . . as energias do oponente e do kaze no kizu se juntam formando um "redemoinho" poderoso e sei inimigo recebe a energia destrutiva do seu próprio golpe e da tessaiga . . . bem, isto é teoria. . . .

- Incrivél . . . - O inudaiyoukai fala maravilhado.

- Há outra habilidade, quando derrota um inimigo absorve o poder deste . . .

- Interessante . . . -e fala sorrindo.

- Aqui está - e entrega uma espada embainhada numa bainha engra.

- Este o galho de bokunseo - ô?

- Hai, fiz hoje á tarde, uma bainha á altura de uma espada formidavél, pode ser considerada como a minha maior obra prima.

- Aceito com honra a Tessaiga, amigo. - fala pegando a espada.

Em um movimento rápido retira da bainha e a espada se tranforma em canino.

- Magnifíca . . .

- Ah! Antes que esqueça , também possuí o poder de ressucitar, mas lembre-se, amigo, apenas pode ressucitar alguém uma vez, a vida é finita . . . com um golpe pode trazer cem de volta á vida . . . o poder do clã da falecida Aikosama é incrivél. . . - cala-se percebendo que falou demais.

- Tudo bem, ja superei . . . - e fala um pouco triste.

- Graças a Nidoriko? As mikohimes são interessantes, assim como mikos, conseguem curar o coração dos outros.

- Não é exclusivdade delas, mas fazem mais rapidamente . . . - e sorri.

- È verdade . - fala pondo o dedo no queixo, pensativo.

- Acho que retornarei agora, pois tenho que ficar atento a qualquer notícia sobre esse shinobis . . . depois, quando tudo acalmar, retorno para conversar com você, velho amigo . . . e também tirarei um tempo para conversar com Housenki e Bokusen- ô .

- Konbanwa, Toutousai.

- Konbanwa também, Oyakatasama - e curva-se levemente.

- Sabe que dispenso isso, amigo.

- È hábito - e sorri.

Sorrindo também, o inudaiyoukai parte dali na forma de uma esfera, retornando para seu território.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão de Tenkumoya, mais precisamente em uma das celas um pouco afastada da mansão, em uma construção à parte, servas ajeitavam o comodo onde a humana habitaria por nove meses, colocavam alguns moveís, lençois, cobertores de pele e futon, enquanto a humana estava presa nos braços do daiyoukai, imovél, pois escolhera cooperar. Era a primeira vez que ficava tanto tempo nos braços de um homem, tudo bem que era um youkai, mas não deixava de ser um espécime masculino, aquele filho que esperava era fruto de uma relação que teve com um senhor abastado, para arrancar informações, teve que seduzi-lo e ele possuía uma queda por crianças, depois o matou, qaundo obteve o que teve e por ironia do destino, o fruto da relação dela a salvou, foi porque estava grávida que fora poupada, mesmo assim se supreendeu com o olfato dos youkais, mesmo tendo escutado sobre os sentidos apurados deles.

Começou a ficar levemente rubra e seus batimentos cardíacos acerelam, o kitsunedaiyoukai percebeu e pensou um tanto preocupado _" Se fukaisorahana perceber o que essa criança sente . . . ", _porém, não teve tempo de concluir o pensamento, pois sentiu ela furiosa. De fato, ela estava próxima dele , fitando a humana com ira nos olhos e começando estes a ficarem rubros. A jovem ninja se recolhe ainda mais ao corpo do comandante, tremendo, piorando a situação, se já era possivél.

- Fukaisorahana essa criança - firmou bem criança, para que compreendesse como via a ningen - está presa em meus braços para não fugir ou fazer besteira, não a culpe por agir assim . . . - fala aproveitando a ausência de servas e num susurro tão baixo que é inaldivél à audição humana, para que a kunochi não ouvisse, mas para a nekodaiyoukai era como se ele falasse normalmente.

A comandante suspira profundamente e começa a controlar seus olhos rubros, fazendo clarear o vermelho até desaparecer completamente. Então, o kitsunedaiyoukai não evita um suspiro de alívio.

- Então esta kunochi está grávida . . . Será responsavél por ela?

- Não vejo porque não ser, mas precisa ser revistada, pois pode querer se envenenar, acho que treinam eles para se matarem caso sejam pegos pelo inimigo . . . enviei uma mensagem á minha filhota, para poupar o líder para podermos interroga-lo e também ela evitar dele se matar.

- Então passe ela para cá e a revistarei, para depois prende-la - fala se aproximando da jovem, que se encolhe ainda mais rente ao comandante, fazendo a nekodaiyoukai contar até cem para não atacar a humana.

- Não se preocupe, criança, disse que não seria morta e nem sofrerá nada, ela apenas irá revista-la . . . e como ela é uma comandante e uma nekodaiyoukai, não conseguirá fugir, recomendo cooperar e terminará rápido, aí poderá descansar, creio que está exauta . . .

Não sabe porque decide confiar no mononoke, não luta quando é passada para os braços da comandante e entra com ela dentro da cela, com esta fechando a porta, após uma serva entrar e colocar uma pilha de kimonos e depois sair. Então solta a humana, mas sem deixar ela sair de seu campo de visão, sabia o quanto os ninjas podiam ser ageís.

Ela olha abismada para a sua cela. Era grande, colocoram um armário com roupas, a janela apesar de gradeada era grande, havia um futon macio e cobertas, uma pequena mesa baixa com alguns zabutons e á direita, uma saleta com um ôfuro não muito grande e no lado deste, um lugar para algumas necessidades básicas.

-Como foi dito, isso foram ordens de nosso senhor Oyakata, além de que não somos crueis a ponto de matar um ser inocente ou deixar este orfão . . . ficará inicialmente aqui, após a criança nascer e ficar um pouco maior, irá ter uma casa e terra, para viver sua vida e depois veremos, se precisamos fazer algo para evitar que fuja, mas isso, fica a cargo de Tenkumoya, ele é responsavél por você.

.Ficou confusa com tudo, apesar de ser uma prisioneira seria bem tratada, tinha um quarto, luxuoso, para os padrões dela se comparado ao que tinha no vilarejo. Nunca esperava isso, sendo prisioneira, mas sabia que era pela criança, ela lhe salvou.

- O água do ôfuro será trazido por um servo youkai, se não cooperar e tentar fugir, terá um banho vigiado e creio que não gostará . . . será colocado fêmeas youkais para vigia-la, estas, as mais fieís do exército de Tenkumoya e se acontecer algo, o avise, pois ele virá fiscalizar . . .

Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, como dissemos, coopere e não terá nenhum problema, será bem tratada . . .

- Hai.

-Agora tire a roupa, preciso retirar o veneno em você, pois meu olfato não me engana, depois tomará um banho , aí, após vestida, prenderei seu pé naquela corrente - e aponta para um corrente branca, comprida, fincada na parede - como pode ver, poderá andar pela cela toda, não ficará restringida . . .

Ela olha para a daiyoukai, que com os braços cruzados, esperava pacientemente para que ela retirasse as vestes, resignada, após olhar enão ver ninguém, além da comandante á sua frente, fita-la, ela retira sua veste azul-marinho escuro, revelando um corpo jovem, com poucos contornos e com algumas cicatrizes.

No lado de fora, Tenkumoya esperava pacientemente a comandante sair, acreditava que ela se acalmou, pois aquela criança não tinha muita noção do que fizera. Nisso, aparecem duas youkais, usando armadura lustrosas, que se curvam ao daiyoukai.

- Konbanwa, meu senhor, sou Hogosha ( guardiã).

- Konbanwa, sou Kenya ( flecha da espada ) .

- São as melhores de meu exército . . . pois bem, irão defender aquela humana presa ali, é uma ninja, por isso, tomem cuidado e não deixem nada acontecer á ela ou a cria que carrega . . .

- Hai, confie em nós, Tenkumoyasama, ficamos honradas com esta missão e cumpriremos com seriedade, irá se orgulhar de nós . . . - e curvam-se uma vez mais.

- Ótimo . . . darei as últimas recomendações .

Lá dentro, após a humana se despir, com as roupas e as armas no chão, além dos saquinhos de veneno, adentra no ôfuro que tinha a água morna e vira algumas essências. A comandante espera ela se banhar e secar-se.

Após o banho ela saí com uma yukata branca para dormir e encontra a daiyoukai ainda na mesma posição, obervando-a, a kunochi termina de secar-se. A comandante aponta para o futon e ela resolve obedecer em silêncio, não teria chance em um confronto com aquela daiyoukai, pois sentia o youki dela e a imponência e poder deste, além de que, a prisão não era tão ruim, só sentia de não ter liberdade por algum tempo. Então, a comandante usa seu youki e fecha a algema no tornozelo dela, bem firme. A humana percebe que era uma espécie de osso, aquela corrente. Fazendo isso, ela abre a porta da cela e uma serva entra, pegando as roupas, as armas e os saquinhos de diversos venenos.

- Se quiser algo, peça a uma de suas guardas, elas são youkais e escutam bem, mesmo lá fora, irão ouvi-la. Terá cinco refeições por dia, trazido por servas.

- Hai - fala tristemente, pois apesar de todo o conforto, sentia falta da liberdade.

- Após quatro meses, saíra três vezes por semana, mas, somente acompanhada por daiyoukais . . .

- Sim - curva-se levemente a daiyoukai.

Esta saí dali, encontrando seu amado dando as últimas recmendações as guardas, depois, ele sai de perto, enquanto elas se posicionam para guarnecer a cela. A comandante fala, quando ele aproxima:

- È . . .

- Percebo, que pelo visto ela acabou engravidando ao seduzir alguém para obter informação . . . .-fala pesadamente.

- Com aquela idade ? Muito jovem, uma mãe completamente despreparada.

- Irie falar com Oyakatasama para sabermos como proceder com ela . . .

- Espero que faça isso, vou rondar as terras e trate de ficar "longe" dela, entendeu ? - e rosna levemente, olhando-o possesivamente, isto já longe da cela e cruzando o jardim, pois caminahvam enquanto conversavam.

- Sabe que este Tenkumoya pertence somente a você e há mais ninguém - fala roucamente próximo da orleha dela - além de que, aquela humana é apenas uma criança .

- Sei e é bom mesmo que continue a vendo como criança . . .

E sorrindo se retiram dali.

Na cela, suspirando e olhando para a corrente de osso, estranhamente quente, não sendo fria, se ajeita melhor e deita, puxando as cobertas para cima. Esperaria ansiosa esses quatro meses para poder sair por alguns momentos, não iria resistir, pois pelo visto, ganhava mais se "comportasse", "colaborasse", ainda mais, pelo filho que carregava no ventre. Apesar de ser uma cela, senta uma calma que há muito tempo nãos entia, no vilarejo oculto, não dormia direito e muito menos, em um futon macio daqueles, apenas quando se deitava com homens em troca de arrancar informações, além de que seu quarto lá não era tão espaçoso quanto aquele recinto. Mas ficaria atenta e treinaria sua mente, para reagir caso fosse preciso, pois poderiam desconfiar que não morrera e irem atrás dela, os ninjas, para mata-la. Então, adormece, quentinha e confortavél, tanto que a algema no pé dela não a icomodara.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Tessaiga - tetsu ( ferro) sai ( pulverizador) ga ( canino). Quando fui pesquisar a tradução do kanji sai, qual foi a minha surpresa ao ler que era pulverizador e não destruidor, se fosse destruidor, seria outro kanji. Olha, estou surpresa . . . sempre pensei que era destruidor.

Bakuryuuha - Explosão da onda destrutiva .Baku ( explosiva) ryuu ( onda/fluxo ) ha (destruição)


	85. Possesividade

A ninja é tratada é tratada muito bem pelo kitsunedaiyoukai que a vê como uma filha, pois a considera "filhote" ainda.

Mas tem que lidar com o ciúmes possesivo de sua conjugue em segredo.

Nisto, Oyakata recebe o comunicado de Kazedokugasama, genitor de sua futura consorte obrigada.

cap. 85 - Possesividade.

No dia seguinte, a kunochi acorda, espreguiçando-se no futon macio.

Desperta um tanto confusa dos eventos de ontem, mas ao notar a corrente no tornozelo percebe que não tratou-se de um pesadelo, a parte dos companheiros sendo mortos ou do sonho, uma cela confortavél e um mononoke gentil. De fato, era prisioneira do senhor das Terras do Oeste, o daiyoukai Inunotaishou, porém, pelo que vira, seria bem tratada se cooperasse e comportasse. Isto a supreendeu, aprendera o quanto era cruel o destino de um prisioneiro, ainda mais mulher e que pelo que ouvira era preferivél a morte, mas com o tratamento que estava tendo, considerou que a morte com certeza não era vantajosa e que, pelo que percebera, não havia motivo para isso.

Senta no futon e observa melhor sua cela que mais parecia um quarto, reparando nos detalhes, armário de roupas, mesinha baixa, zabutons, olhava sua cama, macia e quentinha e um recepiente de bambu contendo água, nada comparada a cama de palha e tecido ralo , além de uma cabana pequena e miseravél . A janela era grande e os raios quentes adentravam iluminando bem o recinto. Olhou para o sol e percebeu que estava á pino e que ela dormira a manhã inteira.

Então olha para o porta, um tanto curiosa, ao ouvir um som dela sendo aberta, para depois surgir por ela um imenso oni, usando apenas tanga, entrando com baldes de madeira contendo água quente enquanto suas guardas fitavam-na curiosas mas atentas a qualquer movimento, o que era desnecessário pois não seria idiota de dispensar um banho quente com essências, lá na vila que morava, não tinha essências, só se banhavam com óleos quando se arrumavam para seduzir um homem para arrancar informações, se era para outras missões, era no máximo um banho morno.

Então, após virar a água o servo saí dali. A jovem se levanta e pega um kimono rosa com flores brancas e um obi verde. Ao entrar no espaço e puxar a porta corrediça, que não fechava completamente pela corrente que a prendia no tornozelo, retira suas vestes e prepara a água, cantarolando, feliz por poder usar essências pela terceira vez em sua vida, até aquele instante, então, entra e passa a relaxar. Acaricia o ventre, feliz, pensando em como seria com um bebê nos braços, mas fica um tanto assustada ao pensar na barriga imensa, como vira uma de suas companheiras, torce o nariz e torna a banhar-se. Escuta a porta sendo aberta, seu coração bate acerelado, sai do ôfuro, enrolando-se em uma toalha e abrindo um vão da porta corrediça, vê então uma jovem youkai pondo a bandeja com a refeição dela, esta vira e fala, sorrindo, com olhar bondoso:

- Não precisa ter medo, filhote, só trouxe seu almoço e foi reforçado, pois não se alimentou a manhã inteira pois estava dormindo, trouxe chá, no caso de sakura. Quando vierem buscar a bandeja, peça um chá de sua preferência para a tarde, se sentir enjôo de alguma coisa, avise, que não serviremos e traremos algo leve a para curar o enjôo.- e sorrindo, curva-se levemente retirando-se dali, ela vê as guardas fechando a porta e se posicionando como sentinelas.

_"Criança, filhote ", _suspira, conforme pensa no que a chamam, inclusive aquele comandante, já não era mais criança e aquilo começava a aborrece-la. Lembra de sua infância e chora ao recordar de seus pais. Mas se refaz e secando os olhos, lava-os e depois saí do ôfuro, secando-se e pondo o kimono. A toalha deixou no recinto do ôfuro.

Caminha até a mesinha e senta, aí percebe a comida, olha abismada, aquilo era mais do que estava acostumada, só vira aquilo uma vez na vida, na casa do nobre que seduziu para obter informações. Tinha chawan grande de arroz, uma chawan vazia com hashis em cima, tinha peixe assado, grande, emcima de uma madeira fina castanha escuro, legumes e misoshiru, também vira moshis além do bule de chá branco, com detalhes de garças e xícara. Ficou maravilhada ao pensar se seria tudo aquilo todo o dia, se fosse só metade daquilo da próxima vez, seria muito á ela. Já que no vilarejo, peixe erá só um vez a cada quinze dias e arroz, a cada três dias e pouco, costuma a mistura ser rato que pegava ou algúm passaro, galinha ou carne, uma vez a cada dois meses.

Saboreando a comida, come entusiasmada e percebera o quanto estava faminta, mas mesmo assim, estava saborosa a comida. Comia com o hashi com tamanha alegria e descontração que as bochechas ficavam logo sujas de arroz. Depois, come os moshi. Há muito tempo não comia um doce, degustava feliz, se maravilhando e saboreando cada mordida. Não percebia uma figura observando da porta, o entusiasmo e felicidade dela com a comida e principalmente doce, sujando ainda mais as bochechas e depois, ela tomando um chá e suspirando de contentamento.

Tenkumoya sorria bondosamente para a humana, olhando-a paternalmente, de fato, se comportara como uma criança comendo, ela conseguira um tempo recorde para comer, em menos de vinte minutos e pensara que ela precisaria daqui a pouco um chá para indigestão, comera rápido demais.

Quando a serva entra para recolher a bandeja, o comandante ordena que traga um outro bule, com um chá para indigestão, pois previra o resultado daquele "entusiasmo" com a comida. A jovem senta no futon e encosta na parede, pois percebera o receio da serva de se aproximar dela. Retira rapidamente as coisas e saí dali, também rápido. Após a serva sair, ela vê o daiyoukai de antes entrar, sorrindo paternalmente.

- Ohayougozaimassu, criança, a comida estava boa? E o banho?

Ela se curva e fala, um tanto timidamente, pois apesar dele usar somente um montsuki negro, com emblema de kanji de raposa, haori azul com detalhes prateados nos ombros, uma gi dourada e uma hakama azul, a aparência era imponenete, ainda mais, o youki que emanava dele, mas não sentia ser agressivo nem nada, e sim, amistoso, fornecia uma sensação de paz e segurança, por algum motivo confiava nele

- Estava, nunca comi algo tão saboroso ou um banho com óleos de essências, só quando . . . - e fica cabisbaixa.

- Quando era para seduzir um senhor? Em troca de informações? - olha tristemente para ela.

Percebendo a tristeza dele, pergunta, confusa:

- Porque a tristeza, Tenkumoyasama?

- É tão criança e já seduzindo . . .pelo menos, ao meu ver e dos servos, não passa de um filhote de humano . . . - e suspira tristemente.

- Meu nome é Kireiko . . . e não cri-an-ça - fala emburrada, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado, para depois perceber o que fizera e olhar temendo ser repreendida pelo tom usado.

Mas vê ele olhar paternalmente e sorri bondosamente, então, acaricia a cabeça dela e fala, sorrindo, para surpresa desta:

- Sinto por chama-lhe de criança, Kireiko . . . mas é assim que a vejo . . . - e sorri.

- Hunf! - fica emburrada, somente faz isso ao perceber que fora dado certa liberdade para agir perante ele.

Então ele torna a acariciar a cabeça dela, que sente-se confortada, poucas vezes experimentou um afago assim, dando uma sensação de cuidado e amparo, começava a vê-lo como um pai que nunca teve.

- Não se preocupe, cuidadarei de você, Kireiko e sua cria, estás em segurança, tens minha palavra . . .

- Hai -e sorri timidamente, sentindo-se bem com aquele carinho e aproveitando, fazia tempo que não sentia-se assim, amparada, protegida.

- Vou trazer uns pergaminhos para você ler . . . sabe ler? - pergunta bondosamente, começava a sentir afeição por ela e desejo de protege-la como um pai, pois sentia que a vida dela não fora um ' mar de rosas'.

- Não . . . . - e olha para o chão cabisbaixa.

- Vou mandar uma youkai fêmea ensina-la, na ausência desta, darei aulas.

- Vai? - o olha feliz e surpresa.

- Bem, vai poder distrair sua mente, cri . . . quer dizer, Kireiko. -e sorri, sendo retribuído pela mesma.

Ele olha para a porta e vê seu servo entrar e protra-se:

- Tenkumoyasama, Fukaisorahanasama está aqui.

Ele olha e então fala, sério, pelo visto, ela queria conversar com ele e não seria nada amistoso, então, suspira, já prevendo o teor, pelo visto em matéria de possesividade, ela ganharia dele.

- Sinto, Kireiko, mas tenho que me retirar, hoje mesmo começará as aulas, mais tarde. -e sorri, afagando a cabeça dela uma última vez.

- Hai,arigatougozaimassu, Tenkumoyasama. -e curva-se.

- Sayounara, Kireiko.

- Sayounara - e sorri.

Nisso, ela vê o daiyoukai saindo com uma feição aborrecida, não entendo o porque dele agir daquela maneira.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Perto dali, mais precisamente na sala de reunião, a comandante andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa, aborrecida, pois soubera que estava com 'aquela humana', sentia seu sangue ferver a simples menção disso. Nisso, ela vê a porta corrediça ser aberta e o comandante entrar, calmamente. Sente a fúria dela através da marca e nos olhos estreitados para ele, era uma ataque de possesividade, suspira resignado e buscando calma interior, prepara seu espiríto para a 'batalha' que se seguirá naquele recinto.

- Tenkumoya, o que o cheiro dela faz em você? - segue-se uma discussão em sussurro, para que os servos não escutassem.

- Fiquei perto dela e afaguei a cabeça dela paternalmente, ela é apenas uma criança, nada mais, a vejo como um filha . . . - fala sussurrando também, baixo demais para a audição humana, mas não para eles.

- Não é sua filha . . . é uma prisioneira . . .

- Um filhote de humano prenha . . .

- Não muda . . .

- Se resolver adota-la como filha quando poderá sentir confiança nela? - arqueia a sombrancelha.

- Não ousaria . . .

- Com Hanako foi assim, ela é uma humana que acolheu bebê num vilarejo . . . e criou como filha . . .

- È um caso separado ,era uma bebê recém-nascida.- estreita os olhos levemente rubros.

- Mas, não era sua filha, penso, em adota-la como minha filha e a cria dela como meu neto.

- Que?!

- Com certeza, Oyakatasama não se importará, pois ela é minha responsabilidade . . .

- Deveria ser minha, mas sua filha a pegou primeiro . . .

- Pelos deuses . . . - ele olha suplicante para o alto - ela é uma criança, apesar de ter tido relação, seu comportamento, trejeito, é de criança . . .

- Pode estar enganando-o, ela é kunochi, uma ninja, especialistas em dramatização, teatro . . . - rosna agora enquanto cerra os punhos.

- Sabe o quanto sou especialista em olhos, posso saber se é mentira ou não analsiando o olhar e feição, por mais treinada que seja e experiente, no caso experiência não se aplica à ela com pouca idade que tem, é sincera . . .

- È ninja! São ardilosos, sorateiros, não diferem de serpentes . . .

- Esta é diferente, a vejo como uma criança perdida em um mundo cruel, desolado, seus olhos demonstram uma tristeza imensa que feriu seu coração, quero ajuda-la . . .

- Por acaso, é para substituir aquele humano, o Hoshi?- fala arquenado a sombraçelha.

- Não, apenas quero ajuda-la . . . venha aqui de manhã e no horário da refeição e entenderá o que falo . . .

- Seu . . . - mas não pode terminar, pois teve seus lábio tomados, calando seus protestos.

A beija com mais puro desejo, relevando o quanto a desejava e que ela podia sentir pela marca, então, saboreia com a língua os lábios deste, mas sem se tocarem, senão a roupa ficaria impregnada. Eles se separam com rápidos selinhos e o comandante fala com aquele sorriso caracteristíco que quebra qualquer barreira e que ela amava.

- Pertenco a voçê e a ninguém mais, assim como me pertence . . . garanto, que ao ver os gestos e trejeitos dela e olhar em seus olhos, verá do que falo . . . juro, confie em mim, onegai. -e pega a mão dela e beija, sem deixar o contato visual.

- Seu . . . - mas sua voz falha ao olhar nos orbes deste e então fala resignada - virei conferir, se estiver mentindo . . .

- Juro que é verdade . . . pela minha honra . . .

- Agora, temos que disfarçar nossos cheiros, temos que nos controlar - ela fala resignada.

- È mesmo . . . - fala percebendo a situação.

- Por sorte, trouxe isso - e mostra um pequeno frasco.

- Que é isso?- arqueia a sombrançelha ao vê-la destampar e virar em sua mão para umedecer seus lábios, sente um cheiro nem tão forte nem tão fraco.

- È um perfume, fraco, para despistar nossos odores, coloque em seus lábios e mãos.

- Sim -e pegando o frasquinho, aplica nas áreas que se tocaram.

- O cheiro não é muito intenso, porém, é feito de uma flor, a Flor dos cheiros que ludibria o olfato dos outros, darei um a você- e estende, outro frasquinho, agora mais calma- importei da China esses frascos, são melhores para transportar.

- Isso mostra o quanto devemos controlar nossa possesividade . . .

- È verdade.

Após retirarem o cheiro um do outro, se despedem com a comandante decidindo retornar mais tarde.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após quatro dias, Oyakata recebe um pergaminho de um jovem mensageiro youkai. Este prota-se e se retira, ele abre o pergaminho e lê, torna a reler cinco vezes, cada vez mais atônito e irado. Chama por Tenkumoya, que se dirige até ele. Agora se encontravam na sala de negócios, enquanto o comandante relia o pergaminho, fala, então, surpreso:

- Este Kazedokugasama, fala que em seis dias, sua filha descerá dos céus e irá contrair união com o senhor, conforme prometido por seus ancestrais.

- Quem é esse Kazedokugasama? Que promessa é essa- falava bufando - um casamento arranjado!

- Descer dos céus, tudo indica que são tenninyoukais . . .

- Percebi também, mas não possuo conhecimento de tal promessa . . .

- Eles não mentem, nem podem, são seres belissímos e honrados, incapazes de enganar, ocultam para não terem que mentis, são uma lenda.

- Minha Hahaue nunca me prometeria . . .

- Um poderia ter feito . . . aquele desgraçado.

- Não pode ser, até morto arruina minha vida?- fala rosnando e com os olhos levemente rubros.

- Pelo visto, o que poderia fazer é enviar um pergaminho, questionando quando fora feito a promessa e confirmar se foi Yorusou, se foi, então, não tem escapatória, terá que unir a essa tenninyoukai . . . vossa honra está em jogo . . . e ela é uma hime, se tiverem um herdeiro, ele será um princípe e por um lado,dará maior estabilidade á estas terras . . .

- Eu sei disso, não posso fugir, tenho que honrar a promessa . . . mas unir-me? - olha incrédulo.

- Tem outra maneira . . . ja que é arranjado.

- Qual? - olah suplicante, com as mãos na cabeça abaixada e com cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

- Fingir uma marcação . . .

- Que?

- Simples, para todos os efeitos, ela estará unida ao senhor, só que não se marcarão nem nada, mas para todos , ela será a princesa e senhora dessas terras, mas, na verdade, será uma união de fachada, tenho quase certeza que essa jovem tenninyoukai não deve ter gostado dessa união, isso se ela não for muito submissa ao pai . . . basta se sentir que ela não deseja, propor isto . . . mas claro, que ela terá que dar um herdeiro . . .

- Entendo . . . aí ela decidirá quando quiser dar e não compartilharemos o futon . . .

- Se ela não o ama-lo e o senhor em contrapartida não a ama, poderão ser amigos, mas mesmo sem marca-la, ela terá plenos direitos sobre essas terras, como senhora desses domínios . . .

- Não vejo outra saída, quando me encontrar com ela, após confirmar essa promessa, irei propor isso . . .

- Seria uma saída que agradaria a ambos . . . - Tenkumoya fala fitando a janela imensa.

- Vou fazer isso, o mensageiro aguarda minha resposta, vou escrever a este tenshiyoukai, Kazedokugasama, sobre onde e como foi feito essa promessa e por quem . . . daqui a seis dias, irei propor isso, espero que ela aceite, senão . . . - fala olhando tristemente o tampão da mesa.

- Terá que marca-la, Oyakatasama . . .

Nisso no ambiente impera um silêncio triste e pesado, com o inudaiyoukai tendo um fardo em suas costas. Oyakata escreve a mensagem ao pai da jovem tenninyoukai, não queria acreditar, que mesmo depois de séculos, o desgraçado fizera algo contra ele, pensava que quando sua mãe destruiu o desgraçado, todas as impurezas ordinárias haviam desaparecido, mas se engana, agora teria que se unir, caso sua futua conjugue forçada, não aceitasse o acordo.


	86. Ataque

Noharahishimo, seguindo o shinobi líder, descobre o mandante do roubo.

E faz um ataque feroz em sua forma henge, após certifica-se de imobilizar o ninja, para poder ser interrogado. Mas quem fará ela deter o ataque violento e desmedido, enquanto se "diverte" ?

cap. 86 - Ataque

Mais quatro dias se passam, longe das Terras do oeste, mais precisamente em um han vizinho, uma certa daiyoukai acompanhava um vulto, montado á cavalo. Os orbes de casa cor, observavam ao longe, uma mansão em uma encosta, ladeada por muros altos e estes, guarnecidos por soldados armados.

Porém, a kitsunedaiyoukai resolve agir, só queria confirmar o destinatário e era o dono daquele castelo, então concentra seus poderes, ao erguer as mãos e baixa-la, juntando-as como uma concha a sua frente. Desce para o chão e concentra uma esfera de fogo azulado e neve negra, depois sopra. Então, a esfera incandescente, assume a forma de uma réplica do pingente roubado pelo ninja, ela pega firmemente e atira no chão, gerando uma explosão, que ao dissipar, revela o ninja, inconciente. Ele acorda, zonzo, a última coisa que se lembra é sentir o pingente pulsar violentamente e emitir um calor intenso, depois tudo fica escuro. Ao perceber o ocorriso, se prepara para lutar, poré, a comandante o imobiliza com suas correntes de gelo e chamas, fazendo-o se debater. Então vê a silhueta sair das sombras e revelar o mononoke de dias atrás.

- Mononoke!

- Dobre a língua, ningen, nos chamar assim, é altamente ofensivo - e rosna.

- Saiba que tenho poderes espirituais . . . - fala ameçando.

- Mostre-me . . . -e exibi um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto sua audição capta movimentos e murmúrios na mansão

Ele concentra seus poderes espirituaís, porém, a corrente apenas emiti um leve e quase imperceptivél tremor e cessa, enquanto ele cai com a cabeça de lado e arfa, cansado, esgotado.

- Hunf! Quem pensa que sou? Sou uma comandante daiyoukai, uma raposa imensa e gigantesca, de nove caudas com mais de novecentos anos de idade. . . meus poderes sao enormes, considerando que meu pai é um daiyoukai milenar . . . para purificar essas correntes de gelo e fogo, é preciso ter um poder espiritual maior que nosso youki, o seu nivél é inferior, quando pateticamente tentou purificar, meu youki absorveu o seu, imbecil . . . .

Ele olha apavorado para a comandante que fala, olhando-o de esgueira:

- Vou criar uma barreira em torno de você, para que não fuja ou alguém acabe com você . .

Para horror dele, vê labaredas e neve negra surgirem atrás dela e como se tivessem vida, formarem uma barreira em volta dele, fechando o alto, como uma redoma incadescente.

- Agora, fique quietinho, que vou me divertir . . . -e sorri malignamente, fazendo o prisioneiro sentir um calafrio na espinha.

Niso, vê os olhos dela ficarem rubros e seu rosto alongar-se, como um focinho de raposa e as orelhas ficarem grandes e pontudas, os dedos alongando-se e formando o contorno de patas com garras afiadas enquanto neve negra e chamas tornam a assumir a forma de nove caudas, enquanto outras, circundam em volta do corpo desta, fechando-a em um globo incadescente e salpicado de pontos negros, que aumenta de tamanho e estica, assumindo gradualmente o contorno de um corpo esguio e de nove caudas, além de orelhas pontudas e comprida e focinho alongado, ficando gigantesco. Depois implode, espalhando labaredas que não queimam as árvores ou neve que não congela, somente tem efeito contra a muralha e os humanos.

Então uma imensa kitsunedaiyoukai de nove caudas emerge, raivosa e uiva para o céu, depois descendo seu focinho e os olhos rubros fitarem a mansão e os ocupantes, que parecia uma pequenina casa para ela e o ceú encontra-se com nuvens escuras. Os soldados ficam apavorados, os arqueiros estarrecidos, muitos choravam de medo ou se mijavam, nunca viram um mononoke daquele tamanho e imponência, piora ainda mai quando veêm um sorriso maligno se formar em suas imensas mandíbulas. E tal sorriso, aumenta ainda mais, ao ver vários monjes e kitoumes armados de arco e flecha, se posicionarem atrás das muralhas de frente para ela.

Porém, os amuletos nada fazem e as flechas também, apenas explodem em contato com a pele dela, que apenas limita-se a rosnar, queria ver como eles resistiriam contra ela. Decorrido algumas horas, ela se cansa e percebe sons atrás da mansão e vozes, desconfiava que o senhor e seu filho pretendiam fugir, invoca então uma coluna de fogo, em forma de serpente que circunda o castelo, formando uma barreira.

De fato , atrás da mansão eles tentavam fugir, porém a barreira de fogo os impedia e era gigantesca a altura desta.

Nisso, entediada, resolver "desperta-los" e sorrindo, seus olhos rubros brilham. O céu escurece ainda mais, graças ao aumento da concentração de youki e uma neve negra começa a despencar violentamente. O peso dos flocos acumulados, fazem telhados despencarem, matando pessoas e as soterrando ou ferindo outras, pois as estruturas cediam perante tal peso.

Estava começando a se divetir, quando suas orelhas compridas e pontudas captam uma voz conhecida, vira-se e vê seu pai, Tenkumoya.Os soldados apenas vêem horrorizados um outro daiyoukai e começam a rezar por suas almas. Este a fita friamente e fala:

- Noharahishimo, pare, nosso senhor não deseja assasinatos puros e simples, deseja que se puder, haja chance de redenção . . . tenho certeza que a maioria, senão todos, desejam rendição.

Depois o focinho dela fareja o ar, para depois abaixar e olhar para o lado, onde encontra-se Yamakawa, que não teme os olhos rubros. Ele fala, suplicante:

- Noharahishimo, onegai, pare com isso . . .

- Yamakawa . . . como ?- sua voz ecoa como um trovão mas com um tom manso.

- Vosso chichiuesama me ensinou a usar sua marca e com isso a localizei . . . por favor, pare . . .

- Eles merecem morrer . . .

- Deixe se renderem . . .

- Mas . . . - sua voz começava a falhar com os pedidos de seu amado em súplica.

- Onegai, pare com essa matança ! - e ele derrama uma lágrima.

Aquela pequena lágrima emite um cheiro salgado que entra pelas narinas da raposa gigante de nove caudas, que faz se arrepender e cessar o ataque. Resolve atender as súplicas e fala, com sua voz ecoando como um trovão nos céus enquanto sua neve negra desaparece dos telhados.

- Escutem-me vermes . . . pararei o ataque, apenas me entreguem vosso líder e a cria deste e rendam-se desarmados, um aviso em especial aos sacerdotes e monges, entreguem-se ou lutem, a escolha é de vocês . . .

- Nunca nos renderemos, mononoke! - um monge grita, sacudindo no ar o colar de nenju.

- Mas nós sim - o capitão do castelo fala.

Nisso os soldados saem com as armas e jogam no canto, para depois se ajoelharem. O senhor do castelo e seu filho são trazidos pelos soldados a presença da daiyoukai e são observados pelos olhos rubros desta.

Mas os monges e sacerdotes, recomeçam seus ataques, aproveitando-se da distração da daiyoukai e o recuo de seu poder, lançam um ataque em conjunto, energizando uma flecha de um kitoume, fazendo explodir no pescoço desta, queimando a área e fazendo-a ganir de dor.

- Filha! - o pai olha preocupado.

- Noharahishimo! - Yamakawa fica preocupado.

Mas refeita da dor e ardência, ela ergue o focinho, enquanto um rosnado violento pode ser ouvido no fundo de sua garganta, podem sentir o youki dela a niveís absurdos, identificando facilmente sua ira, antes que pudessem fazer algo, ela invoca chamas azuladas que fragmentam-se e assumem a forma de flechas de fogo que voam contra eles. Os soldados e servos olham horrorizados, os sacerdotes e monges não conseguindo purificar enquanto são consumidos pelas chamas, que os queima vivos lentamente, sobre gritos massacrantes destes. O pai dela apenas abaixa o focinho, afinal, eles a feriram e a provocaram, escolheram a luta à rendição. Ela curva sua cabeça gigantesca e põe-se a lamber a queimadura.

Os humanos ficam estáticos enquanto alguns mijam de medo.

Nisso, os soldados de Noharahishimo aparecem, ela olha espantada para eles, então, seu pronuncia-se:

- Graças a sua marca em Yamakawa, descobrimos sua localização, convidei seu exército a aparecer, o meu também se encotra nessas terras.

Ela observa seu exército que fazem profunda reverência. Então, ela pronuncia-se com sua voz ecoando como trovão:

- Eles são prisioneiros de guerra, agrupe-os e os prendam, depois corram os vilarejos anunciando que este han está sobre o domínio de Oyakatasama, o senhor das Terras do Oeste, matem aqueles que forem suficientemente burros para se oporem, fêmeas humanas com crias ou filhotes de humano, apenas prendam nas próprias celas ou prisões do vilarejo em questão ou de algum próximo. . . separem-se em tropas, e passem a ocupar os vilarejos e fiscalizem as terras, alguns, entrem na mansão e peguem tudo de valor e juntem, será dado ao nosso senhor.

- Hai , minha comandante, Noharahishimosama. -e curva-se levemente.

- Agora vá! E cumpra minhas ordens, já sabem o que acontece se alguém ferir um humano sem este ter se oposto ou ferir inocente . . . - fala a última frase em tom sombrio e ameaçador.

- Sim, sumimassen - e curvando-se, trata de por em ação as ordens desta.

-Capitão! - a voz de Tenkumoya é ouvida.

- Hai, meu senhor!

- Apoie o exército de Noharahishimo, converse com o capitão das tropas dela, para reforçar o contigente e ampliar o campo de atuação.

- Hai, sumimassen, meu senhor- e curva- se levemente, para por as ordens em ação.

Nisso, ela e seu genitor, desfazem as formas henges. Já na forma humana, com ela próxima de seu pai, Yamakwa se aproxima, preocupado, pois dava para ver a imensa queimadura e a pele escura, maltratada mas que dava sinais de começar a refazer. Os olhares dele se curzam e ela fica rubra. O pai sorri ao saber que ele é capaz de controlar a ira dela e faze-la parar, ás vezes, ela se excedia, deixava-se dominar pela ação, calor do momento.

- Está tudo bem? Está ferida . . . - olha levando as mãos a curva do pescoço desta.

Mas ela não compreende porque um pavor toma conta dela e um medo irracional se apodera, em um movimento brusco, afasta as mãos dele e põe-se em posição defensiva, um pouco afastado. O humano recolhe a mão, ao perceber que não devia te-la tocado, se excedeu. O pai assistia tristemente e compreendia, ela o marcou para salva-lo, mas sabe melhor do que ninguém, que é um casamento e ambos tem deveres um para o outro. A marcação fora precipitada e ela era traumatizada, temia que ele reinvindicasse uma união, afinal eram conjuguês, macho e fêmea e ela tremia, só agora pensara no que fez, na hora em que ele morria pela perda de sangue, ela não raciocinou, temeu pela vida dele, mas senão o marcasse, este morreria.

Então, relaxa e decide se afastar dele, então, fala sem olha-lo:

- Vou trazer aquele shinobi, antes que ele escape pois tem poderes espirituais.- agradecia aos deuses por ter uma desculpa para se afastar de seu conjugue.

Utilizando seus poderes, se retira dali enquanto ele a olha, aborrecido por sua falha. O comandante põe a mão no ombro dele e fala:

- Não se sinta assim, jovem, ela apenas teme suas obrigações, caso as cobre e sabe que pelas leis dos youkais, se cobrar terá razão, a marca é algo sério, escolhemos aquele pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- Nunca cobraria . . . quero que seja naturalmente e ela procure.

- Talvez precise conversar com ela, por enquanto fique afastado, à noite, montaremos as barracas, você ficará na dela, pois todos sabem que foi marcado e irão te respeitar.

- Entendo.

- Tente se aproximar mais a noite, para conversar com ela, que não cobrará as obrigações de casamento nem nada, que a deixará escolher quando e procure ficar no mesmo recinto que ela . . . para que minha filhota se acostume . . . como pode ver o trauma é forte nela .

- Precebi, este Yamakawa nunca a obrigaria .

- Eu sei - e sorri para o humano - mas pode ser demorado e já lhe contei no que implica a marca . . .

- Sei, sinto o que ela sente e posso localiza-la . . .

- Tem acesso livre e irrestrito ao coração dela e seus sentimentos. Agora, minha filha ficará possesiva com você, somos assim, assim como será seu direito ficar possesivo . . . embora, creio que não haverá necessidade, ninguém é louco de chegar perto dela , ela afasta todos com rosnados e olhos rubros . . .

- Sei como é - e recorda-se quando a convocou - poderei ficar para sempre com ela , enquanto Noharahishimo viver. . . afinal o tempo parou para mim.

- Sim, graças ao youki dela que é pdoeroso . . .

- Mas agora, creio que ela vai organizar algumas coisas, junto com o senhor .

- Sim, iremos enviar alguns mensageiros e relatórios para nosso senhor, depos, à noite, o levarei até a barraca dela, pois a estrutura da mansão está enfraquecida graças a neve negra dela . . . - suspira cansado, enqaunto roça o queixo - ela se 'entusiasma' demais, fico feliz em ter alguém mais além deste Tenkumoya para dete-la. . .

Ele sente olhos sobre si nada amistosos, ao observar melhor em volta, vê alguns soldados olhando para ele, que depois, retornam aos seus afazares, outros observam com assombro e alguns, repugnância, os demais, ou olham incrédulos ou não se importam, dão de ombros e se dirigem as saus tarefas. O comandante percebera os olhares e fala, apoiando a mão no ombro do humano.

- È natural isso . . . só peço, para ser discreto, não é bom uma comandante ser detida por um humano . . . - olha em volta, com atenção, com o jovem homem o observando, enquanto este arqueia a sombrançelha e suspira cansado - creio que teremos algumas confusões e punições . . . prometa que evitará a todo o custo, não é aconselhavél ter um exército que não respeita sua comandante.

- Entendi, nem desejo isso, pois sei que viraria uma carnificina, não por minha fêmea, ainda tenho que me acostumar com esse termo, mas pelo poder dela, ela promoverá uma chacina . . .

- Com certeza . . . enquanto isso fique comigo, pois ela terá laguns confrontos e terá que coloca-los em seu lugar e não é aconselhavél que esteja perto, fará isso para mander eles submissos e para protege-lo aqui no acampamento.

- Hai - e segue com o comandante.

Horas mais tarde, como esperado, ele ouve rosnados após o comandante enviar um mensageiro as Terras do Oeste. Então, ele sai seguido por Tenkumoya que sabia o motivo daqueles ganidos e rosnados. Sem medo, apenas boquiaberto, vê ela devorando alguns youkais em sua forma henge, podendo ser escutados os ossos sendo roídos, e outros, presos em suas patas, via pedaços de cães castanhos e texugos, e algumas raposas e lagartos sobre as patas imensas desta, enquanto após engolir o que tinha nas mandíbulas, começa a arrancar grandes nacos de carne de suas presas rendidas, sobre ganidos e horros dos demais soldados e superiores restantes, que assistiam com pavor a cena. O pai desta apenas sorri com a cena e fala, admirando a coragem do humano, que nem por um segundo temia.Através da marca, sentia que ela fazia isso, mais por prazer que raiva, pois esta ficara enfraquecida, ela estava praticamente, saboreando suas presas.

- Não eram só soldados rasos né? - Yamakawa pronuncia-se, analisando os pedaços de armadura com carne presa.

- Eram somente do exército dela, alguns eramde patente alta, devem te-la achado fraca por contrair união com você e por ser capaz de parar ela, agora, minha filhota está ensinando à eles seu lugar, assim como a ensinei a fazer, respeito através do medo.

- E só respeito sem medo?- ele arqueia a sombrançelha,

- Não funciona assim com nós youkais, precisamos da submissão extrema de nossos soldados e obediência cega . . . o medo os faz temer e repeitar, já os servos de uma morada, não precisam disso e os soldados que as protegem, mas os que lutam em batalhas precisam ser obedientes, ainda mais no calor de uma batalha . . . os exércitos temem Oyakata também . . . disse que ia ser agitado, mas daqui a pouco para, acredito que ela esteja aproveitando e se alimentando,afinal só comera três semanas antes de começar a caçar os ninjas . . .

- Então . . .

- Hai, não podemos desperdiçar nada, mas observe o efeito, olhe o pavor nos olhos deles e o respeito por temor . . . - e aponta para o exército, Yamakea observa atento, de fato, o distúrbio cessara junto com o créspusculo no horizonte.

Já era de noite e tudo retornou á calmaria, ela retornara a forma humana e agora estava na barraca, um soldado levara o humano até lá e depois saiu para cumprir ordens de seu senhor. Ao entrar na tenda enorme, viu sua amada e conjugue lendo alguns pergaminhos. Percebe que ela sente sua presença, seu cheiro e que apesar de não se mover, vira o tremor na mão dela, resolve falar docemente para acalma-la:

- Não vou cobrar suas obrigações . . . não há motivo para temer, quando desejar, nós teremos . . .

Vê a mão dela relaxar levemente, mas sabia que a menção deles ficarem juntos embaixo da mesma tenda, naquela barraca, era algo que não se sentia a vontade, mas entendera o que Yamakawa dissera, precisava se acostumar e para isso, teria que ser aos poucos, o próximo passo, ao vê-la se sentir bem, ambos no mesmo espaço, sera deitarem no futon, mas apenas deitar, não terem nada, tinha que ser gradualmente e devagar.

Olhou em volta e viu uma cama de pele, imaginando de algumas daquelas peles pertencera antes aos youkais devorados por ela naquela tarde, um lençol macio, uam mesinha onde estavam estendidos diversos pergaminhos, muitos em branco, pincel com sedas macias e tinta. Em um canto, sobre uma elevação forrada de pele, repousava a armadura imponente dela e naquele instante, usava suas vestes grossas

Ele resolve se sentar em frente à ela, mas percebe os traços saindo levemente tremidos, suspirando tristemente, fala:

- Posso ficar aqui? - pergunta olhando e esperando que ela olhe para ele.

- Terá que descansar e dormir, pois de manhã cedo deixarei a tenda . . . vou fiscalizar e irá junto já que é meu macho, não é certo e adequado, ficar com meu pai . . . além de que estamos num acampamento de soldados youkais, garanto sua segurança mas não confio neles cegamente, meu pai ensinou isso, confie desconfiando . . . por isso, durma, para amanhã arranjarei uma montaria youkai.

- Não está praticando comigo a técnica "confiar desconfiando", né? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

Ela nada responde e então percebe, o silêncio era confirmação:

- Torno a repetir, só teremos algo se desejar, nunca a forçaria- fala exasperado.

- è minha natureza . . . sou assim, além de que é um macho . . .

- Nem todos são iguais . . . vosso honoravél chichiuesama é um exemplo e este Yamakawa é outro . . . mas entendo sua natureza e não irei força-la a acreditar em minhas palavras, creio que ações valem mais que mil palavras.

- È verdade, terá que me provar - ela torna a ler alguns pergaminhos.

- E irei . . . mas mudando de assunto, vou comer lago antes de dormir . . .

- Está de noite, não enxerga no escuro como esta Noharahishimo, hoje pegarei comida e você prepara, mas, amanhã, terá que se organizar e pegar durante o dia, no caso, acompanhada de mim ou de meu chichiue.

- Claro. -e sorri.

Nisso ela se levanta e antes de sair da tenda, o olha pela segunda vez, após retornar a forma humana antes.

- Estamos em um acampamento, a comida é limitada, vou pegar algo que humanos comam- e sai dali , se fundindo as sombras das majestosas árvores seculares longe dali.

Fica do lado de fora, em um sinal claro que não os temia e olhava firmemente à eles, que desviam o olhar e muitos admiravam a coragem do humano, e muitos deles, não fariam nada por temer Noharahishimo, que reforçara o pavor deles por punição. Após algum tempo, ela retorna com dois coelhos e alguns legumes em um apoio, além de arroz cozido em um balde de madeira médio. Ela fala, vendo ele fitar o que trazia, surpreso:

- Fui a um dos vilarejos tomados e peguei arroz e legumes, o coelho caçei, agora você prepara pois já me alimentei hoje. - e coloca na frente dele e entra na barraca.

Sorrindo, ele acende uma fogueira ali perto, enquanto abre os coelhos e limpa eles, tirando as vísceras, para não amargarem o gosto, com uma adaga que sempre trazia junto dele, espeta alguns legumes e assa. Depois de pronto, percebe o quanto estava faminto. Perceber ao olhar de alguns youkais que ao perceberem ele olhando, desviam os olhos e pensava ser da comida ou dele, aquele olhar faminto, preferiu não pensar muito. E tudo pronto adentra na tenda e percebe que ela limpara a mesa dos pergaminhos e agora, lia um , ele senta no zabuton e começa a se alimentar.

Após comer, resolve colocar o resto de arroz e as sobras, para fora da barraca mas vê alguns youkais em suas formas henges menores, devorando as vísceras e até brigando entre si pelos pedaços, com rosnados e mostrando so caninos um para o outro, percebe serem cães castanhos, alguns negros e lobos, além de algumas raposas que pegavam na surdina e se afastavam dali com seu prêmio, pode ouvir alguns ganidos. Tal cena, que lembrava animais o estarrece e demora para processar, então, fala, atônito para a comandante que via com naturalidade aquilo.

- Parecem animais . . .

- São as formas verdadeiras deles, muitas vezes,deixam-se levar por seus intintos, nós, superiores, também fazemos isso, claro, que não comemos restos, mas caçamos, temos nosso brio, mas eles não, seres assim, agem como animais, mas inclusive esta Noharahishimo age assim . . . não se esqueça, a minha forma verdadeira é uma raposa de nove caudas ,esta, é meramente uma aparência humana adotada por youkais de duas formas, que são superiores ao de uma forma, quanto mais perfeita a forma humana, maior nosso poder. . . até acho que foram educados em esperar se ia ou não usar os restos.

E falando isso, pega a chawan da mão dele e o resto de arroz e vira no centro, os youkais abriram espaço para a comida, ela faz naturalmente e fala:

- Não quero ver nada amanhã, quero limpo essa área.

- Hai, Noharahishimosama, arigatou - um deles fala antes de mergulhar o focinho no arroz.

- Não tera nenhum resto amanhã . . . - ela fala olhando para ele com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto e entrando com o balde e chawan.

- Eles não comem humanos né? - fala mas sem temer.

- Não, pois se comerem ou caçarem, serão destruidos após serem punidos, não fazem, por temer-me e terem medo de nosso senhor, Inunotaishousama, são estraçalhados e devorados na frente de todos . . . então, caçam bois, galinhas, outros youkais, peixes, enfim, animais, não ficaremos muito tempo, senão podem detornar a área e gerar fome na região, aí deixaremos os mais fieis nas terras para protege-la e alguns superiores para fiscalizar esse han . . . até por isso, também separamos em grupos pelas terras, para equilibrar a caça.

- Interessante - ouvia com fascínio e pensava em uma raposa de nove caudas abanando as caldas, sorria ao agradecer aos deuses que ela não consiga ler mentes.

- Acho melhor dormir, sinto que já é tarde, durma no futon de pele.

- Mas e você?

Ela arqueia a sombrançelha e depois, fala:

- Não preciso dormir, repousarei sentada, não posso deitar ou dormir, pois preciso ficar atenta aos cheiros e sons , além de realizar ondas periódicas . . . não usarei o futon.

- Mas . . .

- Teremos que percorrer as terras e certificar que nada estão fazendo aos aldeões, isso no raiar do dia, se algum, maltratou ou matou um humano sem um motivo forte, serão arrastados e punidos em público e após isso, devorados, devo considerar que mais comida fresca me agradaria ou alimentarei os outros - e sorri malignamente, sobre o olhar sem medo de Yamakawa, devia confessar que se supreendia com a coragem deste.

Ele decide deitar e resolve virar para o outro lado, após se cobrir com a pele ao perceber ela nervosa com este a olhando e como elas tem que fazer relatórios, resolve dormir.

Horas mais tarde, ela retorna da honda pelo acampamento, sendo reverenciada por todos e entra na tenda. Ao se aproximar e ver ele dormindo, se ajoelha e passa a fita-lo, admirando e no intímo, desejando se unir à ele, mas temia o ato em si, estava enraigado dentro dela e se perguntava, quanto tempo ele resistiria , pois ele era um macho humano e como todo o macho, tinha necessidade 'daquilo' ao contrário das fêmeas. Deixa os pergaminhos delado e passa a fitar a face serena dele dormindo. Tão entretida em obervar os traços da face e absorta em pensamentos que não percebera a presença do pai do lado de fora da tenda, pois desejava conversar com ela.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

É, agora vem o problema, eles se uniram pela tradição youkais, resta saber quando eles conseguirão se unir de fato, ele terá que ter muita paciência e perseverança, pensar em uma estratégia para livra-la do medo.

Não posso adiantar isso, pois é complicado isso de trauma, então, procuro fazer, conforme pesquisas de pessoas que sofreram com isso, para ter base, claro, que como ela é uma youkai, relevo algumas coisas.

Obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDDD

Fazem uma ficwhither feliz XDDDDDDDDD

Respostas:

InuPV - Isso é, são coitados mesmo, tenho dó do amor condenado da jovem inuyoukai venenosa e Shinshiki . . .

Infelizmente não poderão ficar juntos, mas naquela época isto era muito comum . . .

Obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Coralinas - Também, com um pai destes, porque aquele inuyoukai perfeito não seria mimado? ' suspira'

Recompondo-se . . . srsrsrs sim e ele aparece no mangá XDDDD como ele usava a arma com um formato de meia lua e se perceber, no mangá, nos quadrinhos, quando o Sesshy vai com Jaken, Rin e Kohaku na mansão da mãe, que é acima da nuvem, daí a ideia de Tenninyoukai, e as armas dos soldados, tem o mesmo formato do Shinshiki e a armadura lembra, pronto, aí imaginei que eles se amavam e ele pertencia aos ceús também, daí dei o título de general XDDDDD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da mãe do Sesshy que criei XDDDDD , embora, sempre procuro seguir o mangá e não fugir da personalidade original dos personagens, como disse, sigo o mangá.

Obrigada pelo review XDDDD

Lilica - Estou torcendo para que tenha uma boa avaliação pela enfermeira, foi mal a confusão, sou meia atrapalhada . . .

Ah, sim, tive essa ideia da união desde que Yamakawa surgiu na fic, por causa do trauma dela, demoraria tempo demais para ela marca-lo, pois sabe das obrigações de conjugue e isto a apavora . . . daí surgiu a ideia dos ninjas e de quebra, a introdução de uma nova personagem XDDDDDD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da união dos dois XDDDD, da kitsundaiyoukai e de Yamakawa.

Gosto de ter vários, para trabalhar diversas situações XDDDDD

Vou por sim, lenha na fogueira, entre Fukaisorahana e Tenkumoya, e já sei que youkais será XDDDDDD

Nisto, o kitsunedaiyoukai terá que se controlar . . .

Já fiz a cena do ciúmes possesivo da nekodaiyoukai com o Tenkumoya por causa da humana, embora, o comandante só tenha olhos para a sua Fukaisorahana e considere a humana, como um filha . . . sendo despertado nele, um forte instinto paternal, queria que essas cenas ficassem fofas, a kunochi também tem um passado triste e pretendo contar mais para frente e porque se afeiçoara ao comandante tão rápido, como um pai.

Já amiga, sinto, da Noharahishimo não contar ao pai, os capítulos dela perseguindo estavam prontos na outra semana, teria que redigitar tudo . . . e aconteceu algumas coisas no meu trabalho que me aborreceu, se fosse redigitar, creio que só saíria na próxima semana . . . mas vou fazer ela conversar com o pai e este se recordara como soube da marca no humano, isso no próximo capítulo.

È uma pena se unir a uma youkai cujo coração pertence a outro . . . mas naquela época era comum , tinha pais que para evitar da filha se apaixonar por alguém, e com isto ter dor de cabeça, fazia-as ficarem presas em casa . . .

Uma excelente ideia sobre a Hanako, porém, ela só está de um mês de gravidez, e farei uma passagem de tempo em breve, aí poderei por essa excelente ideia sua em prática e em breve, o daiyoukai pantera ficará agradavelmente surpreso ao saber que será gêmeos, quando os cheiros de ambos, ficarem mais diferençiados . . .

Sim ficaram afastados no quesito sexual e Hanako, é calma, então, para ela não será um tormento terrivél ficar em repouso e será carregada por seu amor XDDDDDD quando precisar se banhar, por exemplo, mas claro, será situações que exigiram, como o banho, que ela vá a outro recinto.

Ser carregada por um daiyoukai desses, que inveja . . . srsrssrs

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review XDDDD


	87. Festa

Uma festa luxuosa é organizada para apresentar Kiretsukitou como Senhora e Imperatriz das Terras do Oeste, assim como a elevação de título de Oyakata à Imperador.

Até Kireiko está presente.

Mas apesar do clima de festividade, um certo daiyoukai está deprimido, angustiado, por se casar com uma desconhecida, mal sabe que tal sentimento é recíproco pela jovem inutennin youkai.

cap. 87 - Festa

O genitor sai de perto da tenda de sua filha e se dirige para a sua, longe dali, chegando após caminhar por mais de uma hora. Senta no zabuton , estava sem armadura somente com haori, gi e hakama. Observava o topo da tenda enquanto se recordava de dias atrás, quando soube da marcação dela em Yamakawa.

_O kitsunedaiyoukai encontrava-se em uma campina, havia acabado de dar ordens ao seu exército e agora, preprarava-se para fazer uma ronda nas terras, quando Tsuki, ex-servo pessoal de Hoshi, chega. Percebendo a face séria deste, arqueia a sombrançelha :_

_- O que houve Tsuki?_

_- A mansão de Yamakawasama foi atacado pelos shinobis._

_- Que?!_

_- Noharahishimosama saiu á caça dos ninjas e ao me encontrar nas proximidades ordenou-me que procurasse o senhor para que transmitisse o recado de que a mansão foi atacada e de que ela caçaria os ninjas._

_Nisso, usando seus poderes, o comandante se desloca até a mansão._

_Yamakawa estava bastante desolado, vendo a quantidade de mortos. Fora um massacre em sua mansão e naquele instante colocavam os corpos lado a lado em frente aos portões enquanto que carros de madeira puxados por bois estavam posicionados para recolher os corpos. Nisso, percebe chamas azuladas irromperem-se ao seu lado, revelando Tenkumoya, preocupado, mas que relaxa mais ao ver que o humano encontra-se vivo, apesar do cheiro forte de sangue e as manchas em suas vestes, estranhou o fato dele estar de pé e bem, como se lesse os pensamentos do daiyoukai, ele fala, penoso, por causa do ocorrido:_

_- De fato, fui atacado e ferido mortalmente queriam levar o pingente de invocação . . . _

_- Mas como . . .? Não vejo ferimentos em seu corpo, apesar das manchas e do odor forte . . . _

_- Recebi um ataque fatal e estava perdendo muito sangue . . . Noharahishimo apareceu e me despedi dela, pois senti que ia morrer, me lembro de tudo ficar escuro, depois desperto com Noharahishimo falando que me marcou . . . algo assim e que pela tradição dos youkais, agora eramos cônjuges . . . mas . . . _

_Nisso vê Tenkumoya ficar atônito, estava com os olhos literalmente arregalados, nunca, em seus devaneios mais insanos imaginaria sua filha marcando um humano ou um macho youkai, não depois de seu passado, embora amasse o ningen. Ela o marcou como seu, agora, pelas leis dos youkais, estavam casados. Refazendo-se, fala, após suspirar profundamente:_

_- Graças a minha cria te-lo marcado, você sobreviveu, pois o youki dela evitou o pior e passou uma parte dela a residir em você, mas isso foi em decorrência da marca, que foi uma cura ao mesmo tempo, digamos assim . . . mas não significa que se sofrer um ferimento mortal não irá morrer, irá sim . . . poderá se ferir, embora curará mais rápido, além do tempo parar para você e ficou mais resistente . . . a marcação é uma união indissoluvél, estão unidos para sempre, a menos que um de vocês morra . . . como minha filha é daiyoukai e este Tenkumoya também, não envelhecerá . . . além das habilidades que lhe mostrei, mas quando e se , minha cria morrer, você irá envelhecer . . . embora demorará um pouco mais que o normal . . . _

_- Nossa . . . - fala surpreso, pois não sabia que significava tanta coisa.._

_- Por isso, a marca é tão importante, através dela pode saber onde sua cônjuge está, sente o que ela sente, tem acesso irrestrito ao coração desta. Mas há casos em que são obrigados a se marcarem por compromissos das famílias, pois enquanto um não morrer o outro não ficará livre . . . e nisto, se quer saber, há muitas batalhas entre o casal que acabam em morte, pois um deseja se livrar do outro._

_- Posso saber onde Noharahishimo está?_

_- Sim, medo, tristeza, alegria, todos os sentimentos, cada cônjuge tem a obrigação de proteger e cuidar do outro . . . é como um casamento, porém, mesmo que fiquem separados, continuarão unidos, só a morte irá separa-los._

_-Nos estamos, este Yamakawa e Noharahishimo . . . casados ? - se refaz da surpresa ficando feliz._

_- Hai minha filhota sabe disso, mas conhece o passado dela e tudo o que ocorreu . . . tenho certeza que com a empolgação da caçada, fará ela esquecer momentaneamente o fato de tê-lo marcado,mas quando isso terminar e então, da marcação vier a tona, não sei como ela reagirá, pois fez em um momento de desespero, com medo de perde-lo . . . mas não se preocupe, não irá "sumir", por causa da marca esta indicará onde está . . . mas as obrigações de casamento, algumas, as principais, irão faze-la teme-lo . . . _

_- Nunca a obrigaria a nada . . . eu a amo e sempre a respeitarei.- fala agora exasperado com a ideia dela ter medo dele._

_- Este Tenkumoya sabe disso, mas ela que tem que saber, vocês devem conversar urgentemente . . ._

_- Com certeza, mas onde ela está?_

_- È impossivél para este Tenkumoya saber, posso enviar mensagens curtas via folha incandescente, mas são com poucos ideogramas, , posso enviar o recado mesmo sem saber onde ela está e não saberei, mas Yamakawa conseguirá, graças a marca dela._

_- Como?_

_- Basta se concentrar, quando puder saíremos, tenho receio que ela se "entusiasme" demais e quando isso acontece, só este Tenkumoya consegue controla-la, embora, acredite que você também possa, mas preciso que indique o caminho._

_- Creio que mais algumas horas, poderei sair, tenho que organizar o recolhimento dos corpos além de deixar ordens sobre o que precisa ser feito, os consertos, aí partiremos, pegarei Haku ._

_- Claro mas não pegue seu cavalo . . . pois não agüentará o ritmo que devemos ir, trarei um cavalo youkai além de montar em um, pois eles conseguem correr por dias, sem parar e são velozes . . . vou até minha mansão ver alguns assuntos e ao castelo, avisar nosso senhor e depois retorno para cá, aí saíremos atrás de minha cria._

_Nisso , o humano e o daiyoukai vêem uma folha irromper-se dentre chamas azuladas. O comandante pega e lê, depois olha para o humano, suspirando :_

_- Sinto, mas tenho um assunto para tratar de última hora . . . _

_- Entendo_

_- De um dos meus subalternos, ele também é um kitsune e sabe onde estou, pois avisei ele aonde iria . . . _

_- Nossa . . .- fala surpreso._

_O comandante preferiu que ele não soubesse da kunochi, pois ela deve ter matado alguns soldados e não sabia como seria a reação do humano, que podia exigir justiça, caso descobrisse, inventaria algo para a humana está ali, por enquanto, para que contar a verdade?Nisso, se despede dele pois iria até a humana presa por correntes e despacharia uma mensagem á sua cria, com a frase " poupe o ninja remascente",através de folhas incadescentes. Embora fosse uma boa maneira de raposas e texugos se comunicarem não permitia muitas palavras, mas era o único modo de contata-la sem saber onde estava._

De volta no presente, ele senta um cheiro familiar se aproximando. Era sua filha que entra na tenda, arqueando a sombrançelha ao ver sorriso do pai. Então, fala em tom de confirmação:

- Deseja conversar sobre esta Noharahishimo ter marcado Yamakawa? Senti seu cheiro do lado de fora da minha tenda.

- Bem, se quiser, podemos ir direto ao ponto central da conversa que desejo ter contigo, filhota, pois sei que não gosta de "rodeios" assim como este Tenkumoya.

Ela senta no zabuton de frente ao genitor e este a fita, analisando-a:

- Quando cheguei na mansão e soube da marcação, não nego ter ficado surpreso, atônito . . .

- Não tinha escolha, senão fizesse, ele estaria morto . . .

- De fato . . . mas o importante é saber se o ama ou não, embora acredite que o ame de fato.

- O amo, a ideia de cônjuge é que não me agrada . . . - fala temerosa.

- Imagino, por causa das obrigações . . .

- Hai, embora tenha garantido que não cobraria . . . mas acredito que ele saiba que poderá ter o apoio dos youkais . . . afinal, esta Noharahishimo o marcou . . . - fala em um tom receoso.

- Não fará isso, acredite, filha ele a ama e a respeita.

- Espero - fala em dúvida.

- Sei de sua desconfiança e depois do que passou, não me supreendo, mas senão confiasse nele e em suas palavras, com certeza, ele já teria . . . digamos . . . "sumido".

- Faria isso? Mas sou adulta !- fica atônita.

- È . . . mas sou seu pai, o testei para ver com meus próprios olhos se seus sentimentos e palavras eram verdadeiras .

- Imagino o teste . . . pelo visto serei eternamente sua "filhota".- suspira cansada.

- Com certeza e imagine se este Tenkumoya tiver netos, serei ainda mais -e ri levemente.

A filha fica enrubescida e depois, trata de dispersar a imagem em sua mente dela com um bebê hanyou, então fala um pouco nervosa, ao pensar na maneira para ficar grávida:

- Pai, pare . . . -e treme levemente, ainda, sobre efeito de como seria isso.

O pai fica sério e levando a mão na cabeça dela, afagando, fala gentilmente:

- Nos, daiyoukais, somos famosos por nossa paciência . . . ao contrário de um humano, eles não tem a mesma paciência que nós, mas ele a respeitará . . . mas creio que deve fazer a sua parte e se esforçar para superar . . . Yamakawa irá sofrer em silêncio na angústia de não ter um filho com você, a força-la à ter . . . mas peço dedicação e esforço de sua parte, começe ficando jundo dele, apenas no mesmo recinto.

- Entendo, me esforçarei . . . me mudarei para a manão dele .

- Sim, é o primeiro passo . . . procure ficar bastante tempo com ele, próxima.

- Procurarei.

- Bem, mudando de assunto, a kunochi está em uma cela, mas será bem tratada e Yamakawa não deve saber que sobrou outro além do lider ninja . . . vivo, não sei qual seria a reação dele.

- Bem, se assim deseja tousan, assim será . . . não contarei . . . mas, com certeza a tratará bem, conheço o senhor, é bondoso e gentil demais, ainda mais para o fato de que esta carrega uma cria.

- Hai, penso em adota-la como filha.

Ela fica embasbacada e depois refaz, com um ponta de ciúmes, quase infimo, mas presente, apesar de falar o contrário do que esta parte de fato deseja:

- Faça como preferir . . . mas não me obrigue a chama-la de imouto . . . -e rosna levemente enquanto estreita os olhos.

- Claro,nunca faria isso, mas são planos futuros, enquanto isso será bem cuidada, tratada, adaptei a cela á ela.

Sente o ciumes de sua filha, afinal ela era única e era normal sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes, com Hoshi foi assim também, mas com o tempo ela iria se acostumar.

Após essa conversa aberta, começam a tratar de assuntos de guerra e sobre a ocupação daquele han. Tenkumoya contou que enviou o prisioneiro à Fukaisorahana pois da ultima vez de interrogar um prisioneiro fora dele, então ficou acordado que ele deixaria ela se "divertir". A comandante possuía métodos excelentes e satisfatórios de arrancar qualquer informação, não importava o quanto fosse resistente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dois dias se passam. Tanto pai como filha retornam as Terras do Oeste, trazendo tesouros da mansão daquele han e dinheiro da venda de escravos que eram os soldados, os mais leais ao senhor daquelas terras e seu filho, estes foram mortos, assim como os antigos senhores daquelas terras. Encontraram uma mulher no meio dos soldados, que estava fingindo ser homem, mas esta não foi vendida, pois era fêmea, recebeu perdão. A ordem era de nunca venderem mulheres nem jovens, do mesmo sexo, eram liberados mas ficavam em observação, se fizessem algo, eram presas. Os servos do castelo, passaram a servir os responsaveís pela fiscalização ou outras casas, procuraram não separar famílias, pois seu senhor também era contra isso.

Os responsavéis pela fiscalização e manutenção da ordem do han conquistado e que se tornara uma extensão das Terras do Oeste, tinham ordens de preservar ao máximo a cultura local e que não haveria mudanças no recolhimento dos tributos pelo uso da terra, porém, tiveram que diminuir os impostos, pois muitos não conseguiam arcar. Esta ' nova aquisição' de terras, ampliou consideravelmente a área geográfica dos domínios do Grande cão branco.

Fora organizada uma festa, para apresentar a futura senhora das Terras do oeste e a elevação de título de Oyakata à imperador também, fora convidado diversos clãs aliados de Oyakata, inclusive Hoshiyakankiba apareceu após séculos de afastamento pela perda de sua imouto. Todos os comandantes estavam, assim como cônjuges e crias, inclusive Hanako e seus dois filhos e Yamakawa, que seria apresentado como macho de Noharahishimo, assim como Oyakata faria com a tenninyoukai. Estava presente também Toutousai, Housenki , Bokunsen-ô não se encontrava, pois era uma árvore youkai e não tinha como se locomover. Todos vestiam roupas elegantes, inclusive o ferreiro, que tinha um haori, gi e hakama lustrosa, que guardava e usava somente em ocasiões como aquela.

As montarias dos convidados foram alojadas nos estábulos e Ishi solicitara ajuda de mais youkais para a tarefa por causa do número de convidados, além de guardar as carruagens.

Até Kireiko também estava presente, tivera um voto de confiança de Oyakata em troca de se comportar e cooperar, com isso, saíria mais cedo da cela. Estava sendo observada pelas guardas e por uma pulga conhecida de Myouga. Não agradara a ideia de uma nomiyoukai vigia-la, pois era um inseto, mas pelo menos era fêmea. Estava feliz em participar da festa, pura e simplesmente, a última vez fora numa missão. Fora fornecido um furisode elegante e com mangas esvoaçantes bem ornamentado e um obi lindo, seus cabelos estavam soltos e uma flor adornava uma das mechas, o vestuário fora dado pelo comandante. Fukaisorahana não implicava mais com seu amado em relação a ningen, pois percebera, que de fato, apesar da gravidez, era apenas uma criança e chegava a sentir até muita simpatia, tanto que começava a considerar ela como uma filha.

Vários servos e servas corriam de um lado para o outro com os preparativos. Usavam um imenso salão reservado para festas e cerimônias e que possuía além de uma bela vista das Terras do oeste, uma varanda igualmente imensa e luxuosa. Gueixas youkais foram chamadas para tocar e dançar na festa, com seus belos e requintados kimonos e maquiagem impecavél, além de cabelos presos em espécies de coques bem trabalhados e impecaveís, além de getas de plataforma alta. Haveria apresentação de artistas youkais que apresentariam um teatro.

Apesar do clima de festividade, os comandantes, seus familiares e amigos próximos sabiam que por baixo daquelas vestes nobres e impecaveís, além da pelagem fofa escovada nas costas do senhor daquelas terras, ele estava infeliz, por mais que forçasse um sorriso. Não agradava a ideia daquela união, mas por sorte a marcação não era pública.

Myouga também usava um haori, gi e hakama de tecido bom e naquele instante, responsavél pela fiscalização das gueixas que dançariam e tocariam, além dos artistas. Yuri ajudava a pulga, auxiliando-o, usava um furisode muito bonito e cabelos presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo, adornado com flores. Honoo, estava bem vestida, com um furisode elegante e fiscalizava o andamento dos serviços, mas não serveria, apenas fiscalizaria. Apesar de estarem designados para servir, todos os servos vestiam roupas boas, melhores que as usadas diareamente.

Ao avistarem algo vindo dos ceús, todos descem até ao pátio, onde vêem uma carruagem ricamente adornada com detalhes prateados e dourados surgir dentre as nuvens, puxado por imensos umayoukais alados, de três olhos azuis e outra, atrás, menor, puxado pro menos cavalos. Os animais youkais eram conduzidos por cocheiros bem vestidos e ladeados por mais de trinta soldados, bem armados e usando armaduras imponentes, montados em corceís youkais de dois chifres que jorravam fogo e aguns uma nuvem tóxica pelas narinas e eram intimidadores, rasgavam as nuvens com suas patas possantes, mas com postura elegante e altiva, assim como os que puxavam as carruagens. A maior parecia ter o fulgor das estrelas.

Oyakata suspira fundo, era chegada a hora do fim de sua liberdade, teria que se casar com uma desconhecida que fora prometida á ele. Porém, não sabia que tal sentimento era reciproco para a jovem tenninyoukai, cujo coração era de outro youkai e por imposição da promessa de seu genitor, teria que se casar contra sua vontade e não com quem amava.


	88. Apresentações

cap. 88 - Apresentações

As carruagens pousam graciosamente e pomposamente assim como os youkais que a puxavam e os corceis dos soldados, imediatamente ficam altivos, também os soldados , além dos animais, sendo escutado apenas um leve relincho de alguns cavalos alvos que logo cessaram-se. O pajem, rapidamente, sai de trás da carruagem e curvando-se para Oyakata e os demais, logo abre a portinhola curvando-se profundamente.

Um imponente youkai com vestes reais e ricamente adornadas com duas espadas de samurai na cintura sai, com um olhar elevado, de altivez, menos para Inunotaishou, pois o reconhece em decorrência do fisico e face deste lembrar Yorusou. Todos os demais curvam-se para este, que rapidamente fita seus olhos em Fukaisorahana e Noharahishimo, ambas perceberam o olhar, a nekodaiyoukai fingiu não reconhecer e Tenkumoya precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para não pular em cima do inutenshiyoukai e destroça-lo, já quanto a Noharahishimo, recuou levemente, não gostava daquele olhar e perceptivelmente, ficou um pouco atrás de Yamkawa que curvou-se , mas sem deixar de sentir ira, pois aquele olhar acabou apavorando sua esposa, sentia o medo dela através da marca, além de que eram casados.

Depois olha rapidamente, com o mesmo olhar cobiçoso para Hanako e a filha. A esposa percebendo, se aproxima de seu esposo, Fukaiyorukaze abraçando o braço deste e a filha, Okikazehime se esconde atrás do irmão, Yoruhisame, que fica com raiva, suprimindo um rosnado enquanto seu genitor se controla para não estraçalhar o tenshiyoukai e Kireiko, engole em seco, sentindo um tremor e recua para trás da guarda. Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana sentem nojo do imperador dos Céus do Leste, pois aquela humana ainda era uma criança perante o olhar do casal. Hana percebendo também, trata de ir para trás de Toutousai com sua filha, que não entende porque, Yuri recebe o mesmo olhar e rapidamente se infiltra atrás dos demais servos, Honoo, rapidamente, fica atrás de Housenki, o ferreiro e o senhor das joias, ficam também aborrecidos com o olhar malicioso para cima delas.

As demais fêmeas, que eram convidadas, se dirigem para trás de seus esposos ou pais e com estes, controlando-se para não estraçalhar o ilustre imperador dos Céus do Leste.

Ele então, vira-se para a carruagem, após análise das principais fêmeas na festa e estende a mão para ajudar sua filha a descer.

Todos ficam sem ar, tamanha era a beleza dela e de traços finos e requintados. Oyakata ficou impressionado, mas apesar da altivez que demonstrava e superioridade, apesar da face fria, viu olhos imersos em tristeza e revolta, percebera que ela era contra se casar e sentiu um assombro de felicidade frente á espectativa dela aceitar o acordo, apesar dela ser linda, não iria contrair união de livre vontade.

Tinha longos cabelos alvos presos em dois rabos de cavalo, um de cada lado e a franja dividida ao meio. Pele clara, quase alva, possuindo duas marcas pequenas de cada lado da bochecha, contrastando com a lua crescente azul escuro em sua testa e olhos dourados, naquele instante, frios e tristes. Usava três peças de kimono altamente exuberantes e belas e uma quarta camada que formava uma espécie de capa, pois era aberta e caída no ombro, mas era encoberta na altura do antebraço por uma pelagem branca, fofa, que contornava o antebraço e repousava abaixo dos pés de cada lado do corpo. Os traços desta eram finos e delicados e certa altivez, de fato, era de linhagem nobre, era a princesa dos Céus do Leste, uma conhecida tenninyoukai cobiçada por muitos, por sua beleza e explendor que fazia inveja a muitas tenninyoukais ou não.

- Vejo que é Oyakata . . . sei porque sua compreensão fisica lembra Yorusou, embora tenha uma altivez e imponência que o seu genitor não tinha - o imperador fala.

- Fico honrado com tais palavras - embora praticamente guspisse as palavras da boca nada lhe trazia mais aborrecimento, tristeza e vergonha do que alguém acha-lo semelhante ao desgraçado do Yorusou - vossa visita deixa-me honrado - embora já detestasse aquele youkai pois vira o olhar malicioso que lançara às youkais, daiyoukais e humanas.

- Herdei a altivez e imponência, além da nobreza, somente de minha genitora, Hime Yukiko, do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro.

- Gostaria de conhece-la, esse clã é lendário. - fala já com segundas intenções, pois sabia que como Yorusou morreu ela estaria dsiponivel para uma união, quem sabe, além de que era um clã formado só por fêmeas e estas tidas como belas.

- Sinto, mas ela morreu em uma batalha contra um daiyoukai há séculos atrás.

- Que pena . . . - fala aborrecido e depois se recupera enquanto sua filha olha discretamente para o alto, pois sabia o quanto o pai era mulherengo e pervertido - esta é sua futura cônjuge, minha filha, a princesa dos Céus do Leste, Kireitsukitouhime. - e puxa delicadamente sua cria pela mão que curva a cabeça levemente sendo correspondido por Oyakata.

O pai entega a mão de sua filha ao inudaiyoukai, que pega e conduz pai e filha ao salão, percebera que ela não o olhava para ele, preferindo concentra-se em um ponto qualquer à frente, percebia o desagrado dela pela união e isto o fizera feliz, pois tinha chances dela aceitar o acordo.

Percebendo as intenções deste, Hana com sua filha passam a ficar com Fukaisorahana e Hanako, além dos hanyous, que percebiam a "fuga" dela do campo de visão do imperador dos céus e para ajudar também, passam a conversar com Hana e Nidoriko, afastando-se um pouco do salão central. Kireiko passa a conversar com Hana , Nidoriko e os hanyous sobre observação das guardas. Honoo trata de se afastar do campo de visão do daiyoukais e fiscalizando os servos responsavéis por trazer a comida à mesa enorme e bebidas, Yuri junto com Myouga, trata de ficar próximo dos artistas, cuidando dos detalhes, após falar com as gueixas, que passam a andar pelo salão, entretendo os convidados com conversas agradaveís e iluminando o salão com a beleza das roupas, maquiagens e gestos finos e requintados, além das gueixas que acompanhavam senhores youkais feudais como compania requintada e de status.

Noharahishimo, nervosa ainda com o olhar de minutos atrás ficava ao lado de seu esposo, segurando a mão dele, enquanto este tentava acalma-la conversando, depois de um tempo, consegue e ela fica com sua face impassivél habitual. Fukaisorahana procurava ficar longe de Tenkumoya, pois caso houvesse uma crise de possesividade quando Kazedokuga viesse , provavelmente corteja-la, o comandante teria tempo de se controlar antes que acontecesse algum incidente, pois como eram comandantes, não tinham como escapar de uma apresentação ao Imperador. Mas tal sentimento de ira, era difundido entre os pais das jovens ou maridos.

O inudaiyoukai agiria com esperteza, procurando mostrar as riquezas das terras e do castelo imponente, dando tempo para as fêmeas, que perceberam o olhar procurassem estratégias para escapar de falar com o imperador ou se recompor, no caso, Noharahishimo com o passado dela. O pai de Kireitsukitou não percebia a distração proporcionada pelo daiyoukai, pois prestava atenção fascinado pelo luxo e riqueza daquelas terras, podendo-se ver pelo castelo, embora a filha percebera a demora e não entendia porque ele demorava tanto para apresentar os comandantes, já que o senhor daquelas terras, também era o general das mesmas.

Inunotaishou contava com as gueixas para entreter depois o imperador e com isto, ele ficar longe das outras fêmeas.

Mas infelizmente, era preciso fazer as devidas apresentações e em seu intímo, esperava ter dado tempo para elas.

Decide começar com Tenkumoya, pois soubera que ele marcara Fukaisorahana e poderia ter uma crise de cíumes e possesividade, caso Kazedokuga resolvesse cortejar a nekodaiyoukai, esta seria a última e o comandante o primeiro, enquanto a fêmea dele conversava com uma youkai de um clã nobre aliado.

Ele vai até o kitsunedaiyoukai que encontra-se conversando com um general de outro han, eles param de conversar e o outro se despede antes, retornando para a gueixa youkai que o esperava para servir a bebida também.

- Esté é um amigo de longa data e mais antigo comandante que tenho, Tenkumoya. Meu exército é dividido em quatro e nomeados como os pontos cardeais para otimizar a proteção dessas terras e uma melhor resposta de reação, o exército da parte do oeste está sobre a ordem deste comandante kitsunedaiyoukai.

- Konbanwa, Kazedokugasama - curva-se ao youkai nobre - vejo que vossa filha e muito mais bela que os boatos falam, hime - e curva-se de novo, agora para a jovem tenninyoukai.

- Um kitsunedaiyoukai? Quantos anos tem, Tenkumoya?- Kazedokuga fica entusiasmado e surpreso, um comandante daiyoukai não era comum, ainda mais de linhagem daiyoukai.

- Em torno de mil e oitocentos anos, senão me falha a memória.

- Mais de mil anos? Bastante tempo . . . vocês são em quatro comandantes né? O jovem Inunotaishou estava me explicando

- Hai.

- Interessante.

-Sinto-me honrado em conversar com o senhor e conhecer sua bela filha - curva-se para o pai e depois para a filha, que mantém sua altivez e superioridade, como fora ensinada desde que era um pequeno filhote de cachorro alvo venenoso, assim como fora sua genitora.

Oyakata os conduz até Noharahishimo que esperava seu esposo retornar com as bebidas.

- Está e Noharahishimo, comandante do exército sul e uma kitsunedaiyoukai também e filha de Tenkumoya.

- Oh! Uma bela fêmea e também comandante . . .

Começa com os galanteios para a comandante que se curva levemente e faz um esforço descomunal para manter-se impassivél, apesar do olhar malicioso do Imperador dos Céus do Leste. A filha apenas vira os olhos, pois sabia o quanto o genitor era mulherengo e pervertido, vivia indo atrás de fêmeas.

Oyakata então pigarreia sutilmente, com um quase imperceptivél sorriso no rosto, chamando a atenção do Imperador que comia praticamente a comandante com os olhos, vendo Yamakawa com as feições sérias, retornando com dois pequenos copos com sake, então, ele apresenta:

- Este é Yamakawa, chefe do vilarejo de Amesen, um dos mais ricos de meu território e cônjuge de Noharahishimo, ela o marcou.

Segura a vontade de rir quando vê a face de derrota do imperador, a filha no intímo adorou isso, sentia o quanto seu pai ficara desanimado.

- Prazer, Kazedokugasama- curva-se ao imperador, controlando a raiva que sentia dentro de si por ele ousar cortejar sua esposa - a presença do senhor e de vossa filha engrandece ainda mais esta comemoração para comemorar a união de Oyakatasama e a hime dos Céus do Leste.

Depois os leva para conhecer Fukaiyorukaze que estava junto de sua esposa e crias. Nidoriko, Hana e Kireiko foram conversar com Honoo, pois perceberam que o tenshiyoukai as procurava com uma olhada rápida no salão , a criança não entendia porque a mãe e a tia Kireiko, estavam indo de um lado para o outro.

- Este é o comandante Fukaiyorukaze, do exércto do leste, um comandante pantera negra daiyoukai, filho da comandante Fukaisorahana, esta é Hanako, a esposa e as crias dele, Okikazehime e Yoruhisame.

A família do comandante e o mesmo cumprimentam o imperador, com a jovem hanyou escudada parcialmente pelo irmão. Kazedokuga pensara em cortejar Hanako, mas como fora anunciado que era a fêmea de Fukaiyorukaze, desiste e ao perceber que a jovem hanyou era cria deste e o pai lançara um leve olhar de desagrado, desistira da jovem meia youkai e da esposa nem tentaria, pois pelas regras youkais, tinha que respeitar os cônjuges por marcação ou seria exigido uma batalha pela honra e o comandate era um daiyoukai e não sabia quais seus poderes, então, evitaria confrontos desnecessários.

Se despedem, formalmente em reverência ao nobre tenshiyoukai e sua filha. São levados então até a comandante Fukaisorahana, que se despedia de uma youkai idosa, mas pelas vestes, nobres. Ao longe sente o olhar intenso em si, do tenshi. Os cabelos dela eram dourados como o sol e em conjunto com seus olhos azuis como o céu, formavam um belo conjunto aliado aos traços harmoniosos do rosto desta, era como ter o prórpio astro ao seu lado, ele a lua e ela o sol. A comandate sentia o ciúmes de seu esposo e ao olhar mais longe, em um canto afastado um pouco da festa, os olhos destes cobertos por uma película levemente rubra, ele odiava a aproximação mas eles estavam marcados em segredo.

Se cumprimentam e Oyakata faz as apresentações, embora que Kazedokuga tomara a iniciativa, sem tirar os olhos cobiçosos dela, que naquele momento sentia uma enorme repugnância em decorrência daquele olhar pouco discreto.

Oyakata olhava volta e meia para o seu comandante para que ele não fizesse alguma besteira.

- Sim, Kazedokugasama, sou comandante dos exércitos do Norte, sou uma nekodaiyoukai.- e curva-se levemente.

- Daiyoukai, também? - estava embasbacado.

- Sim, todos nos comandantes e nosso senhor somos daiyoukais.

Estava admirado ainda mais ao tomar conhecimento que ela era uma daiyoukai. Ela era uma daiyoukai gata e ele um youkai cão, nunca teriam uma cria, pois eram diferentes, mas ter o próprio sol ao seu lado era tentador, então começa a corteja-la. Ela então passa a pensar rapidamente em como cortar aquilo, antes que seu macho perdesse o parco controle que tinha, pois para todos, ela era desimpedida, solteira. Sentia o ciúmes deste enraivece-lo e precisava agir rápido ou aconteceria uma besteira.


	89. Amor à primeira vista

Nisso, Fukaisorahana deve pensar em uma maneira de afastar o imperador dela e fazer ele parar de corteja-la, antes que seu macho perdesse o parco controle que tinha.

Kireiko descobre o amor a primeira vista, assim como o Outashi . . . mas será que para ele importa o status social da jovem humana grávida?

cap. 89 - Amor à primeira vista.

A jovem tenninyoukai perguntava-se para que ficarem observando o genitor dela cortejar uma fêmea e não poderem sair dali, pois detestava ver o pai fazer isso , mas percebera que Oyakata parecia 'fiscalizar' algo e ideias se formam em sua mente. Seria ela uma fêmea que desejava contrair união? Seu cônjuge estaria interessado em uma nekodaiyoukai?

Mas não desconfiava da verdade por trás daquilo, era para evitar que seu amigo e comandante cumprisse seu intento de assasinar o tenshi, pois não precisava ter marca para perceber que aquela situação levava o kitsunedaiyoukai ao limiar de seus limites, se dependesse da pura vontade deste, estraçalharia o macho que corteja a fêmea dele, além do incidente diplomático todos ficariam sabendo da relação dos dois comandantes e com isso, um dos efeitos negativos seria as tropas perderem a confiança em seus comandantes, pois corrima o risco de não agirem com razão e os atos serem movidos pelos sentimentos.

Porém, a nekodaiyoukai percebe que seu macho corre o risco de perder o controle e estraçalhar o tenshi e sabia as conseqüências de tal ato, precisava fazer algo e urgente, pois o imperador não parava de corteja-la e de tirar os olhos cobiçosos dela, então, em um momento de desespero, mais por causa de Tenkumoya , decide se arriscar falando:

- Meu senhor Oyakata queria contar uma novidade, esta Fukaisorahana se comprometeu com Housenki para nos tornamos cônjuges..

Quando falou isso, imediatamente o filho percebeu o plano, mas teria que agir depressa e precisava da ajuda de Noharahishimo, que estava próxima do genitor, enquanto Yamakawa estava com Hanako. Envia uma folha à ela vi vento, com uma frase_ " È um plano, avise Tenkumoyasama " _ e nisto, vai até Housenki e explica que a mãe dela estava sendo assediada pelo imperador e não agüenta mais e para livrar-se dele, fez de conta que se comprometeu à ele, enquanto isso, Tenkumoya concorda com o plano, pois ainda havia seu lado racional. Housenki era grande amigo de Oyakata e percebera o quanto o Imperador dos Céus do leste era mulherengo e pervertido, decidira ajudar vendo a situação que Fukaisorahana passava.

O imperador ficou em choque e depois atônito e por último deprimido. A filha se divertia internamente vendo a face do pai e Oyakata adorou ver a face de seu sogro, embora sentisse ter que envolver o amigo nisso. Agora, Tenkumoya tinha que se controlar, pois a relação de Housenki e da comandante era de mentira, apenas para afastar Kazedokusou. Housenki se aproxima abraçando a comandante, enquanto a filha controlava o pai, que sentia raiva do amigo, embora soubesse ser tudo mentira, seus olhos fuzilassem o tenshiyoukai. Fukaiyorukaze se junta a comandante, para auxilia-la a deter o genitor enquanto Oyakata rezava aos deuses para que a situação se resolvesse logo, pois sabia que o amigo estava no seu limite.

- Minha Fukaisorahana, desculpe minha ausência, uma amiga me desejava felicidades pela nossa futura marcação. - fala abraçado à ela, agindo como futuro macho dela.

- Era amiga né?Meu Housenki? - fala fingindo ciúmes.

- Sim, sabe que meu coração só lhe pertence. . .

- Er . . . acho que meu genro deseja mostrar-me alguns detalhes dos moveís de prata . . . - o imperador fala agora constrangido pela demonstração de afeto e estava aborrecido pela fêma já ter um macho.

- Sim, deseja ver o salão de armas? È no andar de baixo

Indica o caminho com o imperador ao seu lado esquerdo e a princesa invejando o falso casal, como desejava estar ali com Shinshiki do que com Oyakata, embora este fosse até agora um verdadeiro cavalheiro, embora tenha decidido não julgar pelas aparências, mas era diferente dos outros, que praticamente a comiam com o olhar, soubera que fora prometida á ele quando este era apenas um filhote de cachorro aprendendo a andar sobre quatro patas, nem sabia andar sobre as duas. Mas sabia que o inudaiyoukai não podia recuar, pois senão sua honra seria abalada e nem ela, pois teria que arcar com isso ou sua família caíria em desonra.

- Sinto Housneki, é que ele estava me assediando, não vi outra maneira . . . gomennasai.

- Este Housenki percebeu seu desconforto . . . . acho que não presta os machos que não enxergam quando a fêmea não quer ser cortejada, sei que foi obrigada a fazer isso por não haver outra maneira "diplomática" de afastar ele de você . . .

Havia uma maneira sem envolver um inocente, mas eles não poderiam, era um amor proibido e que não podia ser levado em público.

- Não tinha mesmo, estava perdida, muito obrigada e devo-lhe um favor.

- Já me pagou, ficar perto de uma fêmea linda como você, já foi minha recompensa - e curvando-se levemente se afasta com um último olhar antes de encontrar o grupo de amigos formados por Toutousai e Myouga que deu um intervalo de suas obrigações, pois estava tudo organizado para conversar com seus velhos amigos.

Ela olha e vê seu cônjuge se acalmando parcamente, desconfiava que se aproximasse, ele não se conteria e a beijaria, para confirmar que ela era dele, a possesividade poderia dominar sua razão, achou preferivél na festa, manter-se afastada , mas precisavam ficar sozinhos urgentemente, porém, aquele não era um bom momento para se ausentarem.

Tenkumoya sentia que sua possesividade diminuíra, porém, o desejo por sua fêmea aumentara, desejava toma-la em seus braços, seus lábios desejavam experimentar toda a extensão da epiderme, toca-lhe em seu lugar mais intímo e chegarem ao limiar juntos, desejava certificar e confirmar que ela era dele e de mais ninguém, deixaria ela impregnado com o cheiro dele. Mas sabia que não era o momento oportuno e teria que domar seus desejos até o fim da festa, então, considera que um banho gelado ajudaria, então sai da festa, discretamente usando seus poderes.

Oyakata desejava que o imperador fosse embora logo, pois já cortejou praticamente todas as fêmeas que não estavam escudadas pelos seus genitores e esposos quando perceberam que este era pervertido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, em um lago, Tenkumoya assume sua forma henge e mergulha com o corpo inteiro. A água gelada ajudaria ele se acalmar momentaneamente, mas sabia que ambos teriam que dar uma fugida ao éden particular deles. Após seu desejo diminuir, permite-se raciocinar melhor e percebe a interferência de sua cria e de Fukaiyorukaze e então, pensa preocupado: " _Será que eles sabem?" _Se fosse isso, teriam, ambos que conversar com as crias, mas percebe que eles os ajudaram e não pareciam achar ruim, isso fazia ele ter um pequeno alivío, mas precisava confirmar, ou melhor, ele e sua fêmea.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Enquanto isso , longe dali os convidados se juntam ao salão interno para ver a dança das gueixas acompanhadas por instrumentos tocados por outras gueixas, dançavam juntas como se fossem uma só pessoa, era um belo espetáculo mostrando o florescer das cerejeiras, os movimentos sutis e elegantes junto aos belos quimonos e maquiagens, faziam o espetáculo brilhar ainda mais, sendo auxiliado pelas pétalas jogadas do alto por dois youkais inferiores alados, servos da casa de onde vieram as gueixas, simulando o florescer. Logo após a apresentação, são aplaudidas e estas se curvam em agradecimento saindo do palco com seus getas altos, cuja plataforma era cinco vezes maior que a extensão do pé até o tornozelo, mas andavam como se flutuassem no ar, com graça e leveza, além de movimentos elegantes.

Então, Tenkumoya reaparece, usando seus poderes, retornando para a festa, vira do meio para o fim a apresentação das gueixas e achara lindo também, decide então, velar por Kireiko, após olhar para sua filha próxima de Yamakawa, iria velar pela humana pois ela era criança ainda aos olhos deste.

Após a magnifíca e emocionante dança, Hoshiyakankiba avista Kireiko e estranha a guarda dela, sentia pelo cheiro que estava grávida, mas mesmo assim, não consegue tirar os olhos da fêmea humana e percebeu que ficara sem companhia masculina a noite toda, indicando que não era casada ou marcada, achava-a linda e a face dela harmoniosa e inocente fazia ele ficar encantado. Decide se aproximar, as guardas notam e chamam a atenção da humana para a presença do ookamidaiyoukai, mas esta se vira bruscamente sem saber que o princípe herdeiro estava atrás e dá uma trombada no outashi, que a segura em seus braços para ela não cair, o que não seria bom à ela e nem para o bebê que carregava em seu ventre.

Ela então que fechara os olhos ao perceber a queda, abre, percebendo que alguém a segurou e vê os orbes verdes como esmeralda a fitarem, sente-se hipnotizada, rendida nos braços do youkais de vestes nobres, sentia o olhar doce que ele lhe dava, mas consegue se refazer e escapar da hipnose daqueles belos orbes e vê as guardas prostrando-se profundamente, então, se levanta e prepara-se para fazer o mesmo já baixando seus olhos quando este ergue o queixo dela e fala, gentilmente:

- Dispenso tal ato de você, jovem humana . . . qual vosso nome?- fala gentilmente.

- Kirei . . . Kireiko . . senhor? Arigatou por segurar-me - fala gaguejando, pois sentia o coração bater rápido com o daiyoukai a fitando.

- Sou Hoshiyakankiba, o outashi nas Terras do Norte.

- Outashi . . . - então ela arregala os olhos percebendo que era um princípe herdeiro .

Fala timidamente.

- Hoshiyakankibasama, gomennasai, esta Kireiko não queria . . .

Mas ele abana a cabeça para os lados e pegando a mão desta gentilmente beija, curvando-se levemente.

- Só Hoshiyakankiba, bela humana - e beija a mão dela fazendo-na ficar vermelha.

As guardas olham embasbacadas ao verem um princípe fazer isso, era algo raro. O outashi vê as bochechas da humana rosadas,então, pergunta gentilmente:

- São suas guardas? Prazer em conhece-las.

- São . . . - de fato elas eram, mas não do jeito que ele pensara e preferiu não contar.

Nisso conversam sobre o olhar protetor de Tenkumoya que resolveu velar pela jovem humana. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde contaria a verdade ao princípe, embora desconfiasse que ele saberia ao menos o passado dela mesmo que não contasse, pois ele podia ler mentes e se permitir, outros que não conseguem ler mentes, mostrar as lembranças que deseja, o fluxo, conforme a vontade do lobo daiyoukai. Ficou feliz em perceber o quanto estava sendo respeitoso e educado com a humana, pois ainda considerava ela como um filhote de humano. Conversam por um tempo, então Kireiko começa a sentir-se cansada e o princípe pergunta gentilmente:

- Deseja que a leve para casa? - pergunta ao vê-la sonolenta.

Ela então engole em seco, e fala, cabisbaixa, pois conversavam e ele não perguntara sua origem ou seu status, devia pensar que se tratava de uma dama ou algo assim, pois as vestes eram muito lindas, então fala, com ele arqueando a sombrançelha com a mudança súbita de humor:

- Na verdade, sou uma kunochi, vim com um grupo de meus falecidos companheiros ninjas roubar um colar poderoso, de um gelo quente, só que pertencia ao líder de um vilarejo . . . também descobrimos tarde demais que era um pingente de convocação . . . fui pega por Noharahishimo e virei prisioneira, no caso fui passada à Tenkumoyasama, sou bem tratada e até estou aprendendo a ler e escrever e a cela é bem confortavél, só vim hoje a convite de Oyakatasama, prometendo não tentar fugir, estas guardas guardam minha cela e estão aqui para evitar desta Kireiko fugir, mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer tal coisa . . . sinto senão lhe contei, outashisama, sumimassen, oyasuminasai . . . - nisso sai chorando e correndo para longe dali, para dentro do castelo e para sair de lá, com suas guardas, que perceberam que ela somente fugia de uma pessoa, um kuroiookamidaiyoukai.

Ele sente o cheiro de lágrimas e a vê fugir, sem dar chance á ele de falar que não ligava para o status social pois se apaixonara e desejava ficar junto dela, viu seu passado e ficou triste, porém, ela saiu antes de dar tempo à ele de ler mais da mente. Desconhecia o fato dela ser uma prisoneira, se era assim, veria com Oyakata para liberta-la e com Tenkumoya, embora, não soubesse se seus sentimentos eram de fato correspondidos, mas respeitaria pelo fato dela ser jovem demais, esperaria ela crescer mais. Já sai dali para procura-los, pelo menos o comandante, quando este vem em direção , triste, pois vira ela fugindo e chorando, indicando que contara a ele seu status atual.

Vê o outashi olhar para ele aborrecido e um pouco revoltado, então, curvando-se levemente, fala:

- Hoshiyakankibasama, percebo que ela contou sobre seu status social.

- Ee, não me importo com isso, mas me chateei ao saber que a mantém prisioneira . . . numa cela?- fala revoltado.

- È uma shnobi, mas em breve deixará e passara à dormir em um quarto . . . na minha mansão . . . em vez de uma casa e terras, é apenas temporária a cela que foi adaptado para ser semelhante a um quarto.

- Na sua mansão? Deseja toma-la para si?! É isso?- fala irado.

- Nunca! Penso em adota-la como filha, afinal ela é anda um filhote , mas apesar disso, sente algo pelo senhor . . . ela será minha filha adotiva, então, irá torna-se filha de um comandnate e a cria dela será meu neto . . . tenho receio que ela ainda queira fugir e retornar ao vilarejo dos ninjas, pensando que iremos fazer mal, mas creio, que em breve será digna de confiança.

- Entendo . . . pensei que ia toma-la como sua fêmea . . . - respira mais aliviado.

- Hai, fico feliz em saber que ela sente o mesmo pelo senhor, formariam um belo casal . . . quando ela crescer, claro.

- Sim e adotarei o filho dela como meu . . . mas ainda é jovem demais e adoraria conversar mais vezes com ela.

- Claro, fico feliz também, vi quanto a respeita, vejo em seus olhos que é honrado e descente . . .

- Desculpe minha exaltação, julguei Tenkumoya e Oyakata mal.

- Tudo bem . . .

- Tenho alguns compromissos de negócios em meu reino, mas em breve, terei tempo e enviarei um mensageiro com um pergaminho solicitando visitar Kireiko, creio que mandarei à Inunotaishou e à Tenkumoya.

- È ótimo, aí provavelmente, ela já será minha filha adotiva.

- Não me importa o status, o amor não vê isso, quando ela ficar mais velha e corresponder aos meus sentimentos, irei marca-la e ela será elevada à imperatriz e a cria dela, como princípe ou princesa.

- Seria excelente á ela, afinal, creio que a jovem deve ter tido uma vida sofrida.

- E muito triste, deu tempo de ver o passado, mas quando ia ver o presente, ela saiu correndo, chorando . . . Quis ver, pois ao falar de pais, vi uma enorme tristeza em seus orbes.

- Uma vantagem de ler mentes . . .

- Também posso passar a outro as lembranças que colhi, deseja isso?

- Creio que quero esperar que ela confie em mim e me conte . . .

- Com certeza, este Hoshiyakankiba se adiantou . . .

- Apenas desejou ajudar . . . jovem princípe herdeiro.

Nisso passam a conversar alguns assuntos interessantes.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe do castelo, montada em um cavalo youka e acompanhada por suas guardas, duas enormes cadelas castanhas tendo nove metros, ainda chorava, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a face úmida, as guardas não falariam com ela em decorrência de seu treinamento severo, elas manteriam distância e não conversariam para não criarem quaisquer vínculos com a prisioneira que deviam guarnecer.

A jovem sabia que fora amor a primeira vista, o amava, por isso, não podia continuar com a mentira e contou a verdade, sente seu coração aquecido ao pensar no belo princípe daiyoukai, os olhos verdes hipnotizantes , a voz doce e macia, mas passa a sentir uma dor em seu coração, seu status social leva-a à queda, ao sofrimento, era uma prisoneira de guerra, praticamente igual a uma escrava. Era uma insanidade sonhar em ficar com um princípe, mesmo que fosse um daiyoukai, a diferença de castas é brutal.

Gostaria de poder mandar no coração e aí esqueceria aquele belo e gentil daiyoukai, mas como? Aquele olhar, aquele rosto, as palavras gentis e amaveís, tudo a fascinara e a fizera deseja-lo. Sentia-se mal em não revelar a ele a verdade, além de que mentira é facilmente descoberta, revelou à ele, mesmo que custasse o fragmento de seu sonho.

Fugiu, pois não queria ver aquela face amavél, encantadora transformada em desagrado e a voz gentil torna-se amarga, aquilo seria demais para ela. Mas faria de tudo para esquecer o principe daiyoukai lobo negro. Então, se concentraria em seu bebê e apagaria o outashi da cabeça, viveria sua vida e esforçaria para esquecer os lábios suaves deste em sua mão. Tão ocupada em seus pensamentos que não percebia que acariciava o dorso da mão, ao perceber, para.

Ao acordar de seus pensamentos, nota que já chegou aos portões.

Passa e desce, dirigindo-se rapidamente até sua cela confortavél. Nisso, uma delas, as duas na forma humana, ordena que tragam água morna para um banho. Um imenso oni entra e despeja, a humana vai lá e prepara seu banho com essências, pega uma yukata branca, as guardas resolvem não colocar a corrente ainda, pois sentem a tristeza desta e desejo de tomar banho para disfarçar as lágrimas, ela não tentaria fugir naquele estado.

Enquanto esta se banha chora, cabisbaixa, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu coração, mas após algum tempo, pensa na criança que carregava e se refaz. Seca as lágrimas e lava bem o rosto, os cabelos, saindo para pegar a toalha e seca-se, para após vestir a yukata alva. Se dirige até o futon, desejando dormir e esperando que os sonhos não a traíam, fazendo-a imaginar junto do princípe de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos verdes como esmeralda e face bela. Uma das guardas usa seu poder, fechando a corrente no tornozelo, enquanto uma serva trazia comida, ela estranha e então, fala:

- Mas me alimentei na festa, tinha comida humana lá . . .

- Hai, mas como está grávida deve se alimentar bem, trouxe chá de lírio qu você gosta, Kireikochan.- a serva idosa fala em tom quae maternal.

- Arigatou, Kumosama.

Nisso a serva se retira e a jovem se alimenta, mas não sente o gosto da comida, pois sua mente estava imersa em pensamentos que inútilmente tentava esquecer, pois tais eram praticamente insanos, levando em conta o status dela, ainda mais prisioneira. Depois de comer e beber o chá, uma outra serva entra e retira. Nisso, ela deita no futon e descansa, ao menos tenta, já que sua mente não dá descanso à ela a qual estava repleto de pensamentos impróprios para alguém como ela.


	90. Acordo

A festa chega ao fim, os convidados se despedem.

Então, Oyakata conversa com Kireitsukitou na sala de reuniões . . .

Enquanto isso, Noharahishimo começa gradativamente a superar seus medos . . .

cap. 90 - Acordo

No castelo, a festa segue animada, agora com a apresentação de um grupo de teatro, contando a lenda sobre o tengu vermelho e o tengu azul com os atores usando máscaras grandes e com narigões, um azul e um vermelho, acompanhado de música, vindo de músicos. Após o termíno, são aplaudidos e curvam-se, retirando-se do palco montado para a dança das gueixas e para a apresentação.

Nisso, os convidados começam a se despedir do senhor e desejando felicidades agora imperador e da senhora e imperatriz das Terras do Oeste, após quase todos saírem, Fukaiyorukaze fora o primeiro, pois Hanako estava sentindo-se cansada, depois Tenkumoya, controlando-se ao máximo para ser respeitoso e educado com o Imperador dos Céus do leste, mas queria era mesmo estraçalhar o tenshiyoukai, depois Noharahishimo e Yamakawa, depois foi Fukaisorahana junto com Housenki pois tinham que manter a fachado de futuros cônjuges, somente longe dali se separam e ela vai até o èden particular, tinham somente até amanhã cedo.

Toutousai se despediu e montou em seu boi de três olhos e partiu rumo aos céus. Hoshiyakankiba partira em sua carruagem imponente puxado por corceis negros com dois chifres e crinas flamejantes, já com seus soldados fortemente armados e montados em cavalos fortes e musculosos, ferozes, com quatro olhos e partem rumo aos céus.

Por último, as malas da jovem inutennin youkai foram trazidas ao castelo e colocadas no quarto de Oyakata, o pai dela se despede da filha com um beijo na testa e retorna para a carruagem principal, enquanto os servos, entravam na segunda, menor, e guarnecida pelo séquito de soldados fortemente armados, parte rumo as nuvens, desaparecendo no horizonte com a filha olhando, somente Umi ficara, pois fora a babá da princesa, agora imperatriz, assim como seu esposo tornou-se imperador e é serva pessoal da mesma.

Tudo estava sendo arrumado pelos servos e servas do castelo, assim como a cama e o ambiente, para a primeira noite de núpcias do casal. Honoo fiscalizava os servos e servas que cuidavam da limpeza do salão. Yuri e Myouga cuidavam dos artistas, pagando-os e escoltando até a saída, pois Inunotaishou confiara o dinheiro a jovem serva do ôfuro.

Então, ela suspira quando o pai de afasta e depois olha friamente para o daiyoukai que fala gentilmente:

- Precisamos conversar, vamos até meu salão de reunião?

Ela não compreende, achava que iriam para o quarto, terem a noite de núpcias e que ela teria que marca-lo, assim como ele faria com ela enquanto interiormente estava irada em entregar a virgindade a alguém que detestava, praticamente obrigada a isso, mas como teve uma educação rigída, segue sem questionar.

Após algum tempo, atravessando corredores, chegam até uma sala, ele abre as portas duplas e curva-se para que ela entre, enquanto esta pensa _" Ao menos é educado e cavalheiro, menos mal", _depois fecha a porta.

Senta em sua poltrona de espaldar alto com detalhes dourados e braços que terminavam em cabeça de cachorro prateado, Kireitsukitou senta na poltrona á frente, igualmente confortavél, mas com aparência menos pomposa. O Cão branco põe as mãos com os dedos cruzados em cima da mesa e suspirando, fala, olhando-a atentamente, como se a analizasse sentindo que ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

- Está feliz com essa união?

- Feliz?

- Sim, deseja isso?

Ela não sabe o que responder e então, fala, sendo sincera.

- Só faço pela honra de meu pai, mas não me agrada.

- Fico feliz em saber disso, também não me agrada - e nisso vê um pequeno soriso de contentamento.

- Porque sorri? Não entendo, sou a mais bela de todas as tennins e minha fama ultrapassa os céus . . . mas mesmo assim . . .

- Sim de fato, és bela, nunca falarei o contrário, mas não concordo com casamento arranjado, sou contra isso . . .

- Então é contra ? - pergunta descrente.

- Hai . . . já me apaixonei por alguém e me uni de livre vontade, ela era uma ookami hanyou, nos unimos e nós marcamos, porém, ela faleceu por um certo evento . . . - e fala levemente triste e depois se recuperando - ama alguém ou já se apaixonou?

Ela engasga e fica rubra, ele percebra que ela amava alguém, então fala gentilmente :

- È bom amar alguém . . . sinto por não poder ficar junto deste que ama . . . por causa da promessa imbecil do desgaçado do Yorusou . . .

- Desgraçado? Abomina seu genitor?

- Sim, tenho nojo em pensar que tenho o sangue dele em minhas veias, se pudesse, tirava essa sujeira, nem faz ideia do quanto ele era um monstro . . .

- Mas porque saber se amo ou não alguém ? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Mas ama, percebi, quero lhe propor algo.

- Propor?

- Um acordo , estamos fadados a nos casarmos, temos que fazer isso, a senhorita pela honra de seu pai e eu por honra pessoal, mas quero propor um acordo

- Que acordo? - mostra-se interessada.

- Para todos, será a senhora dessas terras, imperatriz, com plenos poderes . . . mas, na prática, não a marcarei pois seu coração pertence a outro . . . assim como amei um vez . . . sei como é, além de que não a amo, terá plenos poderes, direitos irrestritos, para disfarçar cada um de nós fará em si mesmo a marca do outro, pois assim não terá efeito, mas para que os servos vejam e não levantem boatos, aí, lá na cama ficará deitada, faça um corte em seu pulso para ter sangue que depois deixarei meu cheiro lá, para simularmos que tivemos algo . . .

- Então, não precisaremos . . . quer dizer . . . - fica feliz.

- Não, faremos nosso cheiro ficar na cama, deitando por pouco tempo , podemos jogar shouji, ou ler . . . e se der certo , poderá se encontrar com quem ama . . . mas ninguém deve saber, pode surgir boatos e chegarem até seu pai e creio que ele não aprovaria . . .

- Tem razão . . . então deixará ?

- Não a amo, como posse sentir possesividade? Podemos ser amigos .

- Amigos . . . interessante, mas para os outros, um casal.

- Irei ver fêmeas, menos as do castelo, caso sinta necessidade . . . mas também não será possesa né?

- Claro, não o amo, meu coração tem dono.

- Sei como é, já tive alguém que amava . . .

- Sinto se ela morreu . . .

- Agora ambos temos um pequeno problema . . .

- Sim . . . - fala desanimada - tenho que dar um herdeiro a você . . . - fica cabisbaixa.

- Infelizmente sim . . . e tem que ser do meu sangue . . . então não poderá engravidar de quem ama . . .

- É verdade . . .

- Você decidirá quando e onde . . . é a única coisa que posso fazer, termos que ter um dia, mas seria apenas para que ficasse grávida, então quando estiver fértil, aí teremos.

Aquilo era maravilhoso, ele era compreensivél, não como muitos machos por aí, poderia encontrar seu amado, só não poderia ter filhos com ele, pois o pai dela saberia e os servos, iriam pressentir , escolheria quando teria a relação para gerar um herdeiro á ele, não dormiriam juntos, mesmo que ficassem no mesmo quarto, seria um casamento de mentira mas ela teria plenos e irrrestritos poderes, pela primeira vez naquela noite o daiyoukai vê um sorriso na face dela, que fala, feliz:

- Aceito o acordo.

- Òtimo, fico aliviado que aceite, temia que quisesse esse casamento.

- Nunca quiz queria me casar com outro, mas meu pai proibiu e o expulsou dos céus.

- Por mim pode encontra-lo . . .

- Mas será escondido, nada que não estejamos acostumados.

- Entregue o que tem de precioso a quem ama de fato.

- Precioso? - então põe a mão na boca, surpresa e rubra- com certeza.

- Vamos?

- Vamos, Arigatou - e pensa no quanto teve sorte de uma marido forçado, mas que era gentil, amavél, cavalheiro e compreensivo.

Nisso, ambos se levantam e vão ao quarto, onde eles deitam separados na cama de casal imensa, enquanto ela faz um corte em seu pulso, para que tenha sangue nos lençois.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Sinto pena de Oyakatasama, está deprimrido, estava tão triste na festa - Hanako fala, espreguiçando-se no futon, enquanto seu marido saía do banho.

- É verdade . . . também é arranjado . . . teve que arcar.

- Sinto pena da jovem tenninyoukai, estava com uma cara . . .

- Com certeza e será pior se ela amar outro . . . o que pode ter acontecido.

- Coitada . . . - fica triste.

Sente a mão carinhosa de seu amado na face enqaunto ele fala gentilmente, dando selinhos nos lábios de sua amada:

- Não fique triste, não é bom para o bebê . . .

- Não estou nem de um mês . . . - finge aborrecimento.

- Qual o problema de antecipar meus cuidados? - agora a beija profundamente e se afasta ligeiramente e cerra os olhos aproveitando as carícias dela atrás de suas orelhas, arrancando ronronados deste.

- È exagero, se for asim, nós não poderemos . . . - sorri marotamente.

- Quer jogar baixo, né? - fala com os olhos desejosos para sua fêmea, enquanto acaricia o corpo dela por cima da yukata.

- Claro . . . - sorri agora maliciosamente, puxando-o para um beijo que tornasse possesivo, para depois os lábios do macho irem ao colo dela e curva do pescoço, esta cerra os olhos aproveitando as carícias.

- Adoro quando ronrona . . .

- Mas só quando faço isso? - olha agora fingindo revolta.

- Bobo, claro que não . . . - e lhe beija.

- È bom mesmo . . . sei fazer muitas coisas . . . mais "interessantes" . . . e sorrindo maliciosamente, expõe os ombros de sua amada e arranha com os caninos o ombro desta arrancando gemidos leves.

Passa a desatar o obi desta e em seguida abre sua yukata e livra-se dela. A fêmea acaricia os músculos definidos de seu macho e dá leves mordidas, fazendo-o gemer, provocando- ainda mais.

- Hanako . . . minha Hanako . . . - fala com a voz rouca.

- Eu te amo . . . - fala com a voz sosfrega.

Já com a yukata aberta, ambos exploravam o corpo um do outro. Pelo fato de estar grávida, ele seria carinhoso , gentil e extremamente cuidadoso, mais do que o normal, só algumas posições, para não força-la e num ritmo bem devagar, calmo e suave. Nisso entregam-se a uma noite de amor com o daiyoukai sendo gentil ao extremo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, nas terras de Amesen, Noharahishimo estava no quarto de casal com Yamakawa. Ele deitado no futon e ela sentada. Não sentia confiança de deitar na cama, embora ele garantisse que nada aconteceria, ela decidiria quando, mas a simples presença masculina a deixava nervosa, como era um daiyoukai, tinha pouca necessidade de sono, podia ficar semanas acordada, somente relaxava por alguns minutos.

Ela usava no momento uma yukata leve, para dormir,mais uma terceira camada em cima e suas espadas repousavam perto dali, ao seu lado. Pensava em seu pai e em Fukaisorahana, com certeza tinham um caso, embora fosse sério, eles se amavam, ainda mais quando vira ele em crise possesiva, com vontade de estraçalhar o imperador dos Céus do leste, isto porque apenas cortejava a nekodaiyoukai, não tocara nada, tinha certeza que se este relasse um toque nela, as conseqüências seriam desastrosas. Se eles se marcassem, não via problema, pois formavam um casal bonito. Ultimamente dera de ser sentimental demais e isto a aborrecia.

Nisso, sente algo ser colocado em cima dos ombros dela e abre os olhos, reconhecendo como sendo seu macho a cobrindo com um cobertor, enquanto fala gentilmente com um olhar doce:

- Está um pouco frio, em breve, o inverno chegará -e sorri.

Ela pega a ponta do cobertor e segurando firmemente por instantes para depois afrouxar a mão, fala timidamente com a face rubra:

- Arigatou.

- Doitashimashite.

- Mas sou uma daiyoukai, não fico doente . . .

- Sei o quanto é mais forte do que este Yamakawa,afinal nem dá para comparar, sou apenas um humano - e sorri - oyasuminasai, minha Noharahishimo.

- Oyasuminasai, Yamakawa.

Então vê a face dele dormindo, a respiração se aquietando, os batimentos diminuindo, impulsionado pelo desejo de olhar a face serena dele mais de perto, deita pela primeira vez no futon e fica velando o sono do humano e sem perceber adormece, pois a última semana fora tumultuada, dorme com sua mão encostada na dele, inconcientemente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em um éden particular, dois comandantes aproveitavam o calor do corpo um do outro, enquanto relaxavam após fazerem amor intensamente, devido a crise de possesividade de Tenkumoya. A nekodaiyoukai relaxa, tendo as costas acarinhadas por seu macho, enquanto estavam deitados no futon macio, olahndo a mejestosa lua nos céus, pela porta corrediça aberta. A comandante fala manhosamente, enquanto ronornava levemente pelas carícias relaxantes deste:

- Tenkumoya, só você mesmo . . . .e depois fala que dentre nós dois, eu sou a mais ciumenta? - e dá um leve riso.

- Tá bom, reconheço, a possesividade de um macho é mais intenso . . . mas quando vi aquele . . . - é silenciado com o dedo de sua fêmea em cima dos lábios.

Ele pega a mão e beija carinhosamente o dorso e depois com sua outra mão acaricia a face de sua amada.

- Ele era irritante, não respeitava as fêmeas, sinto de ter usado Housenki . . . mas foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça e funcionou.

- Se ele não fosse imperador dos Céus do Leste, teria esmigalhado os ossos dele e depois o devoraria - fala cada nota com aborrecimento.

- Ia ter uma indigestão com a carne estragada dele . . .

Nisso ambos riem e a fêmea beija ele docemente.

- Como a filha dele agüentava?

- Teve que agüentar, fazer o que . . . mas sinto pena de nosso senhor.

- Oyakatasama . . . coitado, ia tentar ver . . . espero que ela aceite o acordo dele.

- Eu também . . . aquele desgraçado do Yorusou . . .

- Nem me fale, Yukikosama fez uma boa ação ao livrar estas terras daquela "coisa".

- Mas antes de morrer, desgraçou Oyakata . . . .

- Foi um cafajeste . . .

- Falta poucas horas para o sol nascer . . .

Fala maliciosamente enquanto mordisca a orelha dela que geme passando para a face de sua amada, enquanto a fêmea percorre o corpo dele com suas mãos, arranhando levemente fazendo-o gemer, ele começa a afagar atrás da orelha da nekodaiyoukai fazendo-na rononar pois adorava o ronronado.

Deita em cima dela e começa a acariciar as curvas do corpo e os seios, enquanto suga um mamilo usando a lingua atrevida e arranhando com os caninos. As mãos másculas percorrem habilmente o corpo dela, já conhecendo o caminho para dar prazer a sua fêmea pois aquele momento pertencia à ela. Ela morde os ombros dele com os caninos e depois mordisca a orelha.

Entregam-se mais uma vez ao ato de amor, porém, dessa vez mais doce.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpe a demora em atualizar. Aconteceu algumas coisas, quinta tive que correr o dia inteiro, saí de caa as 7:30 e só voltei às 18:30. Fiquei esgotada, na quinta á noite e durante a sexta, sábado tive que correr de novo e domingo aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou sem condições de revisar as fics.

Parece que tudo conspirou contra mim . . . XPPPPP

Resposta:

Andréia - Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo review XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lilica - Então, tem meu msn : sesshomaru( anderline)yokai(.)hotmail(.)com . Escrevi anderline, pois não aparece se colocar no texto e o arroba e ponto, entre parenteses.

Legal, minha irmã, o esposo dela e minha sobrinha fazem dança do ventre e meu cunhado, dabiki, acho que é assim que se escreve.

Isso é, ela é difícil de lidar, mas com o tempo aprende métodos para se lidar com ela, mas pelo menos ele pode parar a daiyoukai, caso esta se "entusiasmar" demais em uma batalha, só ele e Tenkumoya conseguem rssrs, também era de noite . . . srsrsrss

Isso é, mas Tenkumoya ganha, acho que os machos são mais possesivos com as fêmeas . . . afinal são youkais e para mim, a maioria é ligada à natureza, com excessão de alguns, que surgem dos sentimentos negativos das pessoas. Encaixo os que possuem forma animal a entidades da natureza, assim como árvores youkais, por isso eles tme pressentimentos, assim como os animais, o homem abriu mão disso em troca da evolução, assim como abriu mão da visão noturna. Pelo menos assim que vejo os youkais, youkais que nascem de sentimentos negativos, Muonna ( a mulher nada), por exemplo que surge da dor das mães que perdem os filhos nas guerras e esposo . . .

Já os personagens que criei, e inclusive a mãe do sesshy e Oyakata, estes da sensei Rumiko Takahashi, são entidades da natureza e como a natureza, podem ser benéficos ou não, podem trazer a vida como a morte, podem trazer destruição, por isso há destes, os benevolentes, bondosos, há os que não se importam com as ações humanas e os maldosos.

Os humanos também são assim e são capazes de coisas teriveís, muito mais do que youkais, tanto que tem humanos que transformam-se em youkais.

Com certeza, Noharahishimo vai sentir ciúmes de Kireiko e da cria desta, já sente pelo fato do pai adota-la srrsrrrsss, mas como ele disse, era questão de se acostumar, foi o mesmo com Hoshi, ancestral de Yamakawa, com o tempo aceitou srsrrsrsrs

Uma excelente ideia da humana fletando ele e já me surgiu uma ideia XDDDDDD, com certeza, obrigada pela ideía, vou por em prática XDDDDDD

Isso é, ainda mais relativo ao sexo, afinal, os homens necessitam disto . . . ele vai se manter firme, embora vai se tornar difícil, mas nunca a forçaria, ainda mais com o passado dela, senão aí pioraria e a traumatiza ainda mais, ele tem que deixar ela tomar a iniciativa, ela também sabe que não é como os youkais, famosos por sua paciência, basta ver no anime, o filho do Housenki, ficará dois séculos para aperfeiçoar a arte de criar joías e o Miroku comenta que "os youkais são pacientes", acredito que o sentido de tempo seja diferente á eles, até porque vivem muito tempo, os superiores, a visão de tempo é diferente à eles, mas, Yamakwa é humano, as regras dos youkais não se aplicam à ele, vou mostrar o quanto ele se segura, o quanto é paciente, mesmo que com o tempo, sinta necessidade . . . mas apesar disso, por amor à ela e conhecimento do passado dela se manterá firme.

Pode deixar que vou usar a ideia da humana, para fazer ciúmes à Noharahishimo, claro, que se ele não interferir haverá um assasinato, aí ele conhecera de perto o quanto é posseso os youkais, pois ele só tem noção, quando ver na prática, percebera o ímpeto que é isso . . .

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e ideias XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Queenrj - È postei muito ssrrss

Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa visão, o macho fraco e a fêmea forte, guerreira, quis que ficasse um contraste XDDDDDDD

È, casamento em si não, mas retratei como uma festa para que este, após convidar hans aliados, a apresentação da Senhora e Imperatriz das Terras do oeste e a elevação dele à Imperador, casando-se com uma nobre, pois ela era hime dos Céus do leste, também coloquei em uns momentos cômicos, protagonizado pelas fugas das fêmeas de Kazedokuga srssrsrrs, em alguns momentos ficou . . . srsrs

Obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	91. Manhã

Oyakata e Kireitsukitou fingem ser um casal.

Enquanto isso, Kireiko revela à Tenkumoya sua tristeza, ao falar do amor impossivél dela e da diferença de castas . . .

A jovem tennin inuyoukai encontra-se com seu amado, Shinsiki, escondida.

cap. 91 - Manhã

No dia seguinte, após Oyakata e Kireitsukitou jogarem três partidas de shouji, com ele ganhando todas para aborrecimento da tennin, saem do quarto e se dirigem aos ôfuros para se banharem. Umi aparece e segue com sua senhora, esperava ver um olhar triste, mas encontra um olhar aborrecido.

Rapidamente, servas aparecem seguindo Umi para ajudar no banho e servas aparecem para o banho de Oyakata para acompanharem.

Enquanto isso, Hana e Nidoriko já haviam tomado banho e desciam para o desejum. Nidoriko queria ver Oyakata, pois teriam naquele dia o primeiro dia de treino na arte da espada, nem dormira direito de tanta ansiedade. Após descerem as escadas, encontram a mesa posta. Mas a mãe evita da filha de comer de imediato, pois deveriam esperar os imperadores. Mas como ela era criança, permite que ela belisque algumas coisas.

Após algum tempo, Oyakata e Kireitsukitou chegam descendo as escadas juntos, simulando serem um casal. Orientada pela mãe elas se levantam e curvam levemente ao casal. Ainda sem deixar de olhar a humana, a tennin senta à mesa e após o inudaiyoukai sentar, elas se sentam.

- Seu nome é Hanako, né?- a tennin pergunta.

- Hai, Kireitsukitousama e esta é minha filha, Nidoriko. Fomos acolhidas ao castelo.

- São convidadas permanentes. - Inunotaishou serve-se de uma xícara de sake, enquanto a tennin desfrutava de um chá.

- Entendo.

- Nos aprendemos a ler e escrever - Nidoriko fala.

- Interessante.- e torna a beber chá.

- Nidoriko aprenderá comigo katana.- Oyakata fala sorrindo para a menina.

- Hai - e sorri maravilhada.

A jovem imperatriz percebera o olhar de seu esposo para a criança humana, um olha paternal, aquele pequeno filhote de humano era muito especial à ele.

- Nidoriko também é uma lendária mikohime, Kireitsukitousama.- Hana fala respeitosamente.

- Mikohime? Pensei ser só lenda. - a jovem tennin olha surpresa para a criança.

- Ela tem um poder espirtual muito forte . . . - o inudaiyoukai fala.

- Nunca imaginei que encontraria uma mikohime. . . - então após olhar um tempo para a menina, a face passa a se tornar impassivél e retorna a desfrutar do chá.

Nisso, Nidoriko conta sobre a estrela cadente que viu no céu a noite sob o olhar maternal da mãe e o sorriso paternal do daiyoukai. Então, a tennin pronuncia-se, após a pequena terminar o relato:

- Vou sair, pois desejo conhecer um pouco as terras, pelo menos a área próxima do castelo . . . - fala fitando o horizonte, pensando em Shinshiki.

- Tem o direito de ir e vir, se desejar será com escolta, se bem que acho um tanto irritante um monte de youkais lhe seguindo, podem ficar a distância para dar mais liberdade, sei que lá no reino dos céus, também não tinha uma escolta imensa e grudada em você . . . mas , você decide.

- Umi virá comigo . . . sou uma inuyoukai venenosa, meu veneno é bem corrosivo e tóxico, sinto pena de alguém tentar me abordar, mas creio que seria bom uma guarda, desde que a distânca, pois detesto me sentir "sufocada" e completamente submissos ás minhas ordens.

- Como desejar, providenciei uma escolta a ser utilizada ou não por você e estão instruídos a obedecerem-na cegamente. È bom caminhar e o dia vai ser de sol, é bom aproveitar . . .

- Mas as nuvens estao fchadas . . . - Hanako fala fitando o céu pela janela.

- Mas temos nossos instintos, pressentimentos, fará tempo bom, acredite.- e torna a tomar sake tranqüilamente.

Mais a tarde, Nidoriko e Oyakata treinam na sala de treinos com Hanako assistindo , enquanto isso, a imperatriz do oeste sai do castelo com sua escolta em uma carruagem que seguiria conforme orientação dela, afinal obedeceriam as ordens dela piamente sobre ameaça de Oyakata pelo não cumprimento e sabiam que ela queria andar a pé por alguns trechos e desejava distância.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, na mansão de Amesen, Yamakawa acorda e nota que Noharahishimo dormia a sono alto com a mão encostada na dele e deitada. Ele senta e observa a face dela dormindo tranquilamente. Então a cobre melhor e deita novamente, só se levantaria quando ela acordasse, enquanto isso, acaricia a face de sua amada carinhosamente.

Decorrido alguns minutos ela desperta e encontra ele olhando-a gentilmente ,então, este, sorrindo cumprimenta:

- Ohayou, Noharahishimo.

- Ohayou, Yama . . . - então percebe que ele acariciava a face dela que desperta completamente e senta-se, um tanto assustada.

- Desculpe, mas só estava acariciando sua face . . . - fala preocupado.

- Esta Noharahishimo sabe . . . - fala desanimada por se assustar com uma simples carícia na face.

Ele pega a mão dela delicadamente e beija o dorso sobre o olhar enrubescido dela.

- Creio que . . . amanhã . . . não vou me assustar . . . - fala timidamente.

- Sei o que passou e nunca a obrigaria à nada . . .

- Sei disso . . . é que ficar com um macho, assim perto . . .

- Não vou fazer nada, não se preocupe - e passa o dorso da mão carinhosamente na face dela que apenas treme levemente.

Após uns minutos ele fala:

- Que acha de passearmos? Eu em Haku e você em seu entei Biya ( flecha das chamas)

- Seria bom.

- Vou mostra-lhe uma cachoeira linda, ela fica meia oculta pelas árvores .

- Adoraria, mas á tarde tenho que reunir com meu exército, tenho uma reunião.

- Dará tempo, sei de suas obrigações com as Terras do oeste por ser comandante, vamos, minha Nohahahishimo? - e estende a mão á ela

Ela pega e então fica em pé, dirigindo-se juntos para o corredor, embora usariam ôfuros separados, pois havia dois na mansão.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão Shippounosora, Tenkumoya retornava de seu éden, tomando o devido cuidado do cheiro de Fukaisoraha não estar com ele. Chega e se dirige até a cela onde Kireiko ficava, ao se aproximar, as guardas se curvam e ele pergunta:

- E Kireiko?

- Chorou a noite toda e só perto da manhã adormeceu, mas já acordou.

Ele entra e encontra ela fitando o céu pela janela gradeada, com um olhar triste, então fala ao perceber que esta não notara sua presença pois encontrava-se absorta em pensamentos:

- O que aconteceu, Kireiko? Fui informado que chorou a noite toda . . .

- Hã?! - e desperta de seus pensamentos, surpresa ao ver o daiyoukai.

- Chorou a noite toda? - olha triste para ela.

- Sumimassen, não vi o senhor entrar . . . -e curva-se - sim . . .

- Porque? - preferia fingir não saber.

- Por que conheci alguém na festa . . . - fala timidamente.

- Oh! Que bom, posso saber quem é?

- Um ser que nem em meus sonhos mais dementes poderia ficar com ele . . . - fala triste.

- Não é para tanto . . .

- Sou uma prisioneira, quase igual a uma escrava . . . senão estiver no mesmo patamar, embora seja bem tratada aqui, mas,Tenkumoyasama, ele é um outashi . . . a diferença de castas é brutal.

- Seria Hoshiyakankiba?

- Hai, como sabe, senhor? - olha para ele pois recebera autorização deste para isso, logo no primeiro dia dela na cela.

- Percebi na festa que estava próxima ao princípe herdeiro . . .

- Ele foi gentil, amavél carinhoso, atencioso - e nisso começa a ficar rubra e o coração bate acerelado, sendo audivél para o kitsunedaiyoukai - mas contei à ele meu status . . . - e fala cabisbaixa.

- Não julgue assim, não sabe que o futuro reserva a você, criança . . . ás vezes o que menos se espera, acontece . . . - fala gentilmente, sentando em frente a ela e olhando-a paternalmente.

Ela via o olhar e aquilo lhe trazia lembranças, queria desabafar com alguém, sentia que podia confiar no mononoke, por algum motivo, sentia-se bem perto dele, até agora fora atencioso demais, gentil, apesar dela ser uma prisioneira, não a tratava como tal, até ensinava ela a ler e escrever, quando não era a sensei.

- Hora do desejum, minha criança - Kumo entra com uma bandeja com chá e contendo hashis, arroz, peixe e algumas frutas, além de legumes em chawas.

Coloca em cima da mesinha e saí, após curva-se ao daiyoukai , perguntando:

- Deseja algo, Tenkumoyasama?

- Iie, arigatou Kumo.

- Hai, sumimassen, meu senhor e Kireikochan.

Nisto se retira com as guardas fechando as portas.

A humana sentia muita afeição por Kumo e percebera que tal sentimento era recíproco, põe-se a comer, pois estava faminta.

Ele de imediato percebera as olheiras, enquanto a jovem humana comia, conversavam assuntos agradaveís. Após terminar a refeição, uma serva recolhe a bandeja, nisso, um oni entra e despeja água quente no ôfuro de madeira. Ela pega uma yukata e pede licença ao daiyoukai e se dirige até o quarto de banho, fechando a porta corrediça, ficando apenas um pedaço pequeno aberto por causa da corrente, por algum motivo confiava nele e toma um banho descontraidamente, após preparar este com as essências que gostava.

O comandante fica na sala e pega um pergaminho para ler enquanto espera ela sair do banho, o que acontece após alguns minutos. Então ela sai já trajando um novo kimono e obi, deixando a yukata alva e a de banho, além da toalha para enxugar o corpo e cabelo próximo do ôfuro, pois uma serva recolheria, como se fato acontece, uma jovem entra e pega as roupas saindo em seguida.

Ela senta no futon e nisso começa a sentir sonolência, o comandante percebendo, fala paternalmente:

- Sinto que está cansada, devia deitar . . . sei que não dormiu a noite.

- Agora que estou sentindo cansaço. . . - fala bocejando.

- Então deite, descanse e transferirei a aula de escrita para a tarde.

- Hai -e sorrindo, deita puxando as cobertas.

Ela vê surpresa, o daiyoukai puxando a coberta para cima dos ombros dela, cobrindo-a melhor e depois afagando a cabeça dela paternalmente. A kunochi recorda-se de seus familiares, havia tempo que não sentia-se protegida e amparada, então, o comandante assobia uma canção de ninar, sorrindo, ela abre os olhos lentamente, lutando contra o sono, mas depois cede e então adormece.

Percebendo que ela dormira,se retira da cela com as guardas fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe do castelo, Kireitsukitou desce da carruagem auxiliada pelo pajem. Ela ordenara aos servos que ficassem ali, pois andaria um pouco em compania de sua serva. Sabiam que deveriam guardar a distância e somente se ela ordenasse, então, esperam obedientemente ela ao lado da carruagem, pondo-se a conversarem entre si, afinal, o veneno dela era altamente corrosivo e violento.

Mais a frente, ela encontra Shinshiki, encostado a uma árvore, observando-a, então esta se aproxima e ele desencosta, fitando os orbes dourados desta.

- Minha Kireitsukitou . . . - e ameaça acariciar a face dela então o detém, falando:

- Meu Shinshiki, não pode haver um cheiro estranho nesta Kiretsukitou . . .

- Aquele desgraçado do seu esposo né? - fala guspindo as palavras.

- Iie ao cotnrário, ele já se apaixonou uma vez há séculos atrás e entende meus sentimentos, nosso casamento é de mentira, seremos apenas amigos e ele permitiu vê-lo . . . a noite, fique próximo do castelo . . . darei um jeito de sair sem os servos virem.

- Que?! Ele nos acoberta? Mas . . . - era difícil de acreditar.

- Ele nunca desejou . . . nós não dormimos nem nada . . . .

- Não?

- Iie, mas terei que dar um filho á ele, um herdeiro, disto não posso fugir mas ele permitiu escolher o dia que queria . . . e não podemos ter um filho, eu e você, os servos saberiam não ser cria dele.

- Então . . . é de mentira?

- Mas para todos sou a Imperatriz e senhora dessas terras, tenho todos os poderes e direitos, mas também obrigações para com esta terra.

- Então não poderemos ficar próximos? - ele fala desanimado por causa do risco de transferência de odores.

- Como disse, fique próximo do castelo, darei um jeito de fugir e nos encontraremos, mas tem que ser escondido . . . nada que não estejamos acostumados.

- Então ficarei . . . aí poderemos ficar próximos, com uma lagoa perto, ai poderemos tirar nossos cheiros.

- È um bom plano -e sorri.

- Aí passaremos bons momentos juntos . . . prometo ser carinhoso com você, minha flor celestial -e sorri maliciosamente.

- Não podemos, estou fértil agora, só daqui a duas semanas . . .

- Justo agora? Poderíamos conversar . . .

- Sei, mas não quero arriscar . . . ele já foi complacente conosco, nos apoia e permite que nos encontremos . . . honrarei minha parte não tendo cria com outro a não ser com ele, uma de minhas obrigações e deveres para com esta terra . . . percebeu desde o primeiro instante que estou fértil, né?

- Claro, porque acha que fiquei ainda mais "entusiasmado".

- Sei, por mais isso, não ficaremos juntos, só quando passar meu período, Shinshiki . . .

Ele fica cabisbaixo, ela toca a face dele e fala:

- È só uma vez a cada ano, somente duas semanas, começei a ovular há três dias atrás . . . não sabe como vai ser difícil ficar longe de ti . . .

- Eu sei, assim como para mim será um martírio.

- Esta Kireitsukitou sabe . . .

Então ele acaricia a face dela e a beija, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade por ela, tomando o cuidado não encostar seu corpo no dele. Eles se separam com a face desta levemente rubra.

- Isto é para saber o quanto já estou sentindo saudades . . .

- Eu sei, mas seja paciente . . .

- Tentarei.

Ela se ajoelha próxima a umas flores e esfrega na face com pétalas para ocultar o cherio das mãos dele e dos lábios. Umi estava próxima dali, de olhos nos soldados, atenta que não viessem ver e avisaria se o vento mudasse.

- Passe flores em você, Shinshiki se sentirem meu cheiro em você será um tumulto.

- Até este Shinsiki . . . - fala aborrecido.

- A maioria já conhece meu cheiro . . . se tiver boatos e meu pai saber, não sei o que fará com você . . .

- Hunf! Está bem. - e á pedido de sua amada, passa fores em seu rosto e mãos.

- Estou precisando importar mais perfume da China . . . já solicitei, é que demora um pouco.

- Facilitaria - fala mal humorado por todas aquelas preocupações.

- Fazíamos isso lá com meus perfumes, é que acabou . . . porque está de tão mau humor? - fala preocupada arqueando a sombrançelha.

- Seria mais fácil se acabasse com o daiyoukai, aí viúva, nos uniriamos.

- Iie, não faça isso . . . ele foi gentil comigo , além de que é um daiyoukai, não quero que morra . . .

- Primeiro o protege, depois mostra preocupação comigo . . . com qual de nós dois está realmente preocupada? - fala entre rosnados e em tom mal humorado.

- Com , Shinshiki, meu único amor . . . o que aconteceu?- estranha o rosnado e o tom deste.

- Desculpe, Kirietsukitou é essa situação . . . até quando ficaremos assim?

- Não sei , mas por enquanto é nossa única alternativa . . .

- Não a única - e ajeita a lança cuja ponta possuí o formato de meia lua dentro de um círculo.

- Meu amor, onegai, não faça nada . . . não suportaria viver sem você . - e chora mas ele não pode conforta-la senão o cheiro dele ficaria impregnado nas vestes dela.

- Prometo por você . . _. "por enquanto"_, termina a frase em pensamento.

- Tenho que ir , até mais, meu Shinshiki . . .

- Minha Kireitsukitou . . . contarei o tempo . . .

- Não conte, fique próximo para que sinta seu cheiro e com isso minha saudade não me acosse tanto . . .

- Farei isso . . .

Então, ela se afasta sem deixar de olha-lo. Após ela sair de seu campo de visão ele cerra os punhos fazendo pingar sangue e olha com os olhos estreitados para o céu, enquanto sua mente não para de trabalhar. Queria saber até quando suportaria essa situação.


	92. Vida

Nas terras mais ao Norte, no Reino das Terras do poente, o outashi conversa com seu general sobre Kireiko, pois está apaixonado pela jovem humana . . .

Após três meses, um acidente quase ocorre na mansão Futarishipponoyamaten . . .

cap. 92 - Encontro

Longe das terras, mais ao Norte, em um castelo imponente todo em estilo japonês contendo mais de quatro andares, um daiyoukai fitava o céu enquanto encontrava-se na varanda de seu quarto do mais puro luxo e requinte, então, a porta é aberta e ele fala:

- Pode entrar, Hinotenyamaru.

O general daiyoukai entra e prostra- se para seu senhor, então, ao se levantar e fitar o semblante feliz de seu imperador, fala:

- Voltou feliz da festa de Oyakatasama, Hoshiyakankibasama.

- Conheçi uma fêmea humana linda, mas é muito jovem ainda, praticamente um filhote de humano apesar de estar prenha não muda a condição dela de criança . . .

- Entendo . . . grávida?!

- È uma Kunochi, que foi presa por Nohahahishimo, mas está sobre os cuidados de Tenkumoya, é mantida prisioneira em uma cela - fala desanimado.

- Tentou pegar algo das Terras do Oeste ?

- Um colar de gelo negro, só que é quente, feito por Noharahishimo á um humano, Hoshi, é um colar de invocação, para chama-la caso estivessem em perigo, este Houshi ou seus descendentes, do grupo de ninjas, só ela encontra-se viva . . .

- Entendo . . . a pouparam porque estava grávida?

- Hai, por ordens de Oyakata, não sabiam que era uma criança por causa da máscara e da roupa . . .

- Qual o nome dela?

- Kireiko.

- Um belo nome .

- Precisa vê- la . . . é linda e sua face é adoravél.

- Apaixonou-se a primeira vista então - fala feliz- então em breve, teremos uma imperatriz e será elevado a Imperador assim que se casar..

- Sim, general ela é perfeita . . . claro quando ela crescer mais.

- Vai tentar liberta-la?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Não preciso, Tenkumoya vai adota-la como filha e a cria dela como neto . . .

- Oh! Que bom.

- Hai, mas desejo conversar mais vezes com ela, se o sentimento for recíproco, nos casaremos, a marcarei como minha fêmea e reconhecerei a cria dela como meu filho ou filha . . .

- Isso é muito bom . . . . cada vez mais lembra seus pais . . .

- Mas agora tenho uma série de assuntos para tratar, estou sem tempo disponivél . . . - fala desanimado.

- Mas daqui a poucos meses, estará livre novamente . . .

- Verdade . . .

- Os comandantes já estão reunidos na sala, meu senhor.

- Vamos. - Se dirige para a porta corrediça.

- Sim. -e segue o KuroiOokami daiyoukai , dirigindo-se os dois até a sala de reuniões.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Três meses se passam.

Nidoriko treinava com Oyakata, espada, ele era paciente com a criança, a mãe desta acompanhava o treino diariamente.

Kireitsukitou passava grande parte do tempo, se arrumando, maquiando, adorava desfilar com seus ricos e exuberantes kimonos no castelo e lia nos tempos vagos, pergaminhos de histórias românticas, mas costumava sair muito para se encontrar com Shinshiki e Oyakata a ajudava nessas ocasiões.

Ela e Shinshiki se encontravam próximo do castelo. Ficavam próximos de um lago imenso e após se encontrarem, ela assumia a forma henge se banhava, ele também se banhava depois. Para desânimo deste, se encontravam poucas vezes e em horários diferentes para não levantarem suspeitas, com cada um tomando o cuidado de ninguém seguir nenhum deles.

Noharahishimo deitava ao lado de Yamakawa e não se assustava mais com as carícias, mas ele evitava qualquer sinal de desejar uma relação, sabia do olfato e audição apurada desta,não sentia que ela estava pronta para qualquer demonstração de desejo e não desejava um retrocesso em tudo que avançara, queria que ela se acostumasse gradativamente com a presença dele próximo à ela. Ultimamente conseguira dormir abraçado com a kitsunedaiyoukai, no início ela tremia muito, mas se acostumou. Ela também procurava superar seu trauma, pois dependia dela se esforçar e encarar seus medos, pesadelos e por isso se esforçava.

Kireiko estava sendo bem tratada e tentava inutilmente esquecer o belo príncípe, porém sua face habitava seu coração.

Um dia recebera um pergaminho e era daquele que amava, falando que não importava o status e deseja conversar, para ela escrever que o mensageiro entregaria a ele, escrevera também que os negócios e assuntos diplomáticos ocupavam ele por completo que quando tivesse um tempo, iria vê-la, daqui a alguns meses.

Mas essa última frase no pergaminho a deixava triste, ficara feliz ao ver o pergaminho deste, mas agora sentia-se mal.

Eles se encontrariam na cela? Ou seria ao ar livre? Será que Tenkumoya deixaria ela ficar lá fora, somente com as guardas? Confessava que não desejava fugir, era bem tratada, tinha um futon macio, um banho excelente, alimentação farta, aprendera a ler e escrever, tanto que responderia a carta deste.

Feliz por poder escrever, responde, contando tudo o que acontecera, seu coração parecia que ai explodir tamanha a felicidade, terminara de responder e entregara a uma serva que deu ao mensageiro das Terras do Poente, onde era o reino de Hoshiyakankiba. Então, senta no futon e retornar a leitura, depois pediria à Tenkumoya para sair lá fora, quando o outashi viesse, afinal na festa não fugira, tinha esperança que obtivesse mais um voto de confiança.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão Futarishipponoyamaten, Fukaisorahana, esta havia se ausentado pois patrulhava as Terras do Oeste. Os netos estavam na sala jogando shoji. Fukaiyorukaze saíra para uma reunião com suas tropas e Hanako, naquele instante, estava descendo as escadas para encotrar com os filhos, mas de repente sente uma tontura e uma forte dor no ventre, as mãos escorregam na parede e perde os sentidos.

Por sorte, os filhos tiveram uma discussão e ela perseguia o aniue pelos corredores para bater nele e ambos vêem a cena que paraliza o coração deles, a genitora caindo em direção aos degraus, sem pensarem, em desespero, invocam um vento que amortece evitando que ela caía nos degraus de madeira e só cessa no chão.

O primogênito segura a cabeça da mãe no colo com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto a imouto vai correndo em agonia procurar ajuda, encontra a serva pessoal da mãe que vinha trazendo um chá que ela solicitara e ao saber, corre para chamar as demias, enquanto a menina corre até a genitora, afagando a cabeça dela e chamando-a.

Mais tarde, ela já está no quarto, foi dado um banho pelas servas, mas começara a ter um leve sangramento abaixo do ventre. O filho saíra ao vilarejo próximo para achar uma curandeira enquanto a filha foi procurar o pai, não havia tempo de selar as montarias e corriam dando o máximo de si.

Yoruhisame chega ao vilarejo da Tennomizu ( Àgua celestial ), pertencente à categoria dos mais ricos e este era famoso por seu arroz, em decorrência de ser uma terra bem banhada e fértil para o cultivo desse grão. Ao entrar no vilarejo, os aldeões reconhecem e prostram-se, então o jovem corre alternando com saltos para cruzar uma grande extensão em pouco tempo, para chegar à mansão do chefe do vilarejo, que sai apressado e se prostra para o jovem hanyou:

- Preciso de uma curandeira urgente, a melhor, Satsuno.

- Hai, meu senhor, a Hibiko é a melhor e mais experiente . . . - fala preocupado ao ver o jovem agoniado, nunca o vira assim.

- Onde mora?- pergunta exasperado, cortando-o.

- Naquele área - aponta para a direita- passando a ponte, é uma cabana onde há em volta uma plantação de diversas ervas medicinais.

Nisso o jovem dispara, saltando e correndo e em poucos segundos chega até a cabana e entra exasperado, encontrando a velha senhora preparando ervas. Esta se assusta ao ponto de colocar sua mão ao coração.

- Ès Hibiko?

- Hai, jovem, conhece-o? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Sou Yoruhisame, neto de Fukaisorahana e filho de Fukaiyorukaze e Hanako.

- Perdoe meus modos, meu jovem senhor - prostra-se.

- Não há tempo de mesuras, necessito que venha a mansão comigo, minha mãe teve um tontura e caiu em direção ás escadas, por sorte, este Yoruhisame e minha imouto estavamos perto e usamos nossos poderes para salva-la da queda, mas ela está inconciente e não acordou ainda - fala com lágrimas nos olhos, nao agüentando a agonia que sentia e a cena que viu da genitora.

- Hanakosama está grávida?

- Hai.

- Vou preparar algumas ervas, quer dizer, apenas colher - quando viu o olhar agoniado e o desagrado a palavra preparar, mudou para colher.

- Então só irá colher?

- Hai.

- Como posso ajudar para que termine rápido?

- Vou mostrar.

Mostra as ervas que precisa e ele colhe-a rapidamente, poupando muito tempo para a curandeira que se admirou com a velocidade deste e quando usava seus poderes de ventos e folhas cortantes para agilizar e pondo na cesta de vime. Uma aldeã carregando um bebê nas costas com este amarrado por um pano, curva-se ao jovem senhor que não percebe-a, tão apressado para colher logo e com isso poderem ir até a genitora dele. A senhora fala à jovem:

- Keiko, avise minha filha e neta que me encontro na mansão de Fukaisorahanasama e para trazer mais ervas dos tipos que deixei na cesta aqui no lado de fora.

- Hai, Hibikosama- e curva-se.

- Arigatou, Keiko, como vai seu bebê?

- Bem, as dores de barriga passaram, arigatou.

- Fico feliz -e sorri.

- Pronto! Só isso?- ele corta, mostrando as mãos e cesta, agoniado para saírem do vilarejo rapidamente e retornarem a mansão.

- Hai, meu jovem senhor.

- Vamos, suba.

Ele vira-se de costas e se agacha, para que ela suba nas costas, naquele instante sua mãe era mais importante e necessitava urgentemente de cuidados que só uma curandeira saberia dar e somente ele conseguiria ir rápido.

- Subir nas suas costas?

- Um cavalo é lento demais, tenho pressa, não ligo para comentários, minha mãe é mais importante.

- Com certeza, jovem -sorri ao ver que ele deixara seu orgulho de lado , de fato, amava demais a mãe.

Sobe nas costas dele e agarra-se com medo de cair, enquanto a cesta é segurada pelo hanyou, então saí dali, alternando corrida com salto, cruzando rapidamente o vilarejo, enquanto alguns olhavam surpresos e outros atônitos, ela sendo carregada pelo jovem senhor deles.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Tennomizu - Àgua celestial . Ten no ( celestial) , mizu ( água)


	93. Agonia

Okikazehime consegue chegar até o pai para avisar do ocorrido, com lágrimas nos olhos . . .

Nisso, Yoruhisame chega com a curandeira Hibiko . . .

Enquanto isso, Kireiko sente tosse e dores que preocupa Tenkumoya e uma surpresa aguarda a jovem humana . . .

cap. 93 - Agonia.

Enquanto isso, Okikazehime chega até a reunião das tropas que acontecia com os superiores do exército e seu genitor, menos os soldados rasos. Entra no meio da reunião. Encontravam-se sentados em cadeiras de espaldar alto em uma mesa retangular, em um dos postos de observação das Terras, onde soldados dormiam ou quando os comandantes fazia ronda e ficavam instalados descansando.

Então ele vê a filha e sente o cheiro de desespero, agonia, embora a face dela já demosntrasse. Sentira os odores há alguns minutos e a reunião já fora cessada pelo daiyoukai. Os demais se curvam, mas ela ignora e corre até o pai, o abraçando e chorando, então este retribuí e pergunta preocupado, sendo compartilahdo pelos demais que conheciam a hanyou desde que era filhote:

- O que houve, filhota?

- Ka . . . Hahaue .

- O que aconteceu ?

- Não sabemos, quando a vimos, estava caindo da escada . . . esta Okikazehime e Yoruhisame usamos nossos poderes . . . . e a baixamos até o chão em segurança - nisto desaba de chorar nos braços do pai.

Ele rapidamente se prepara para sair, mas ordena ao seu capitão:

- Vá até Tennoyakusôsen ( Mil ervas medicinais celestiais), preciso dele aqui, fale que Hanako sentiu tontura e precisa de cuidados e encontra-se grávida, vou ordenar ao meu corcel para que siga-o e que ele venha montado nele para vim rapidamente, Mil ervas medicians é o melhor.

- Hai, meu senhor.

O comandante sai com a filha esta ainda chorando, os demais também encontram-se preocupados, sentiam simpatia pela humana que conheciam desde criança. O capitão fala:

- Voltem aos seus postos, Takara será o responsavél até meu retorno.

- Hai, meu senhor -e curvam-se.

Nisso segue para fora, onde a pantera daiyoukai ordenava ao seu entei o que deveria fazer que relincha confirmando que entendera, o capitão seguiria em seu cavalo youkai de três olhos.

O comandante envolve ele e a filha em um tornado de vento e folhas, que dissipa, revelando o nada..

Após alguns minutos, o mesmo tornado reaparece, revelando genitor e cria, nisso, vê seu filho chegando com a curandeira nas costas.

- È Hibiko, a melhor curandeira da região.

- Fez bem.

- Fukaiyorukazesama- a senhora descia das costa do hanyou e se curva.

- Hibiko, minha fêmea precisa de cuidado . . .

Ele entra apressadamente e percorre os corredores, até que sente um leve odor de sangue, que o deixa exasperado, reconhecendo de imediato. A curandeira está se esforçando para segui-lo, com o daiyoukai e os filhos evitando de irem mais rápido ou a senhora não conseguiria acompanha-los. Nisso, encontram uma serva no corredor, percebendo ser uma criada, Hibiko ordena que tragam água quente, panos e potes diversos, que atende e se retira para trazer o que fora solicitado.

Quando os filhos chegam, vêem o futon com sangue abaixo da cintura da genitora e ela inconciente, Fukaiyorukaze senta ao lado dela, agoniado, segurando a mão de sua fêmea enquanto as servas preparam-na para mais um banho. A senhora chegando, entrega umas ervas da cesta e ordena que seja preparado o banho somente com as ervas. Enquanto isso,servas entravam com uma bacia de madeira com água quente e vários potes de madeira.

Enquanto Hanako era banhada por servas, os filhos vêem a curandeira preparar unguentos e pastas, pegando um pouco de água quente e esmagando folhas, logo, oito potes com empastos encontravam-se preparados.

Nisso a mãe dos hanyous chega, carrega por uma serva, eles fitam-na exasperados, cujo sentimento era compartilhado pelo genitor, mas este procurava não demonstrar, pois suas crias precisavam de apoio, ele precisava ser forte.

- Onegai, meus senhores, senhorita, fiquem lá fora, nervoso e desespero não irá ajudar.- fala respeitosamente.

- Entendo . . . - fala olhando ainda para a esposa e depois fala, olhando para os filhos, com a face mais impassivél possivél, embora temesse pela vida de sua fêmea e cria que carregava, internamente :

- Vamos, filhos.

- Mas pai . . . nossa hahaue . . . - Okikazehime fala chorosa.

- Ficaremos esperando lá fora, pelo nosso olfato e audição saberemos sobre o tratamento de Hanako , aqui, correm o risco de atrapalhar querendo ajudar e isto não seria bom para a mãe de vocês . . .

- Mas. . .

O jovem tenta argumentar com lágrimas nos olhos, mas o pai abana a cabeça para os lados e eles saem. O comandante fala à curandeira:

- Mandei chamar Tennoyakusôsen, ele é um youkai curandeiro que viveu séculos, conhecedor de várias ervas, o melhor em cura e tratamento, aí juntem-se para trata-la, como é uma humana ajudará ele na noção de ervas e medicamentos.- e sai , embora a curandeira tentasse falar algo

Esta suspirando, torna a analisar a esposa deste, enquanto procurava o melhor tratamento para ela.

Pai e crias passam a aguardar desesperados. Após algum tempo, o daiyoukai sente um cheiro de ervas e de youkai, indicando que o curandeiro youkai chegara, percebera que os filhos estavam tão agoniados e desesperados por sua genitora, que não estavam se concentrando nos cheiros no ar. Como esperado, uma serva se aproxima e prostrando - se, fala:

- Tennoyakusôsen já chegou.

- Chame-o rapidamente, Satchi.

Ela sai correndo e volta após alguns segundos com o jovem youkai que usava um cajado de madeira com uma erva trepadeira enroscada na ponta, os cabelos alvos compridos estavam soltos e apesar dos olhos serem negros como a noite mais escura, transmitiam um calor e amabilidade característico dele. Este curva-se e fala:

- Konninchiwa, Fukaiyorukazesama, vim ver vossa fêmea.

- Konnichiwa, ela está lá dentro, chamei uma curandeira humana do vilarejo Tennomizu e foi informada sobre você - notou uma enorme cesta trançada com diversas ervas, algumas pareciam respirar.

- Seria Hibiko? Ensinei alguns humanos a arte da ervas, ela foi minha aprendiz, mas já deve estar idosa, ensinei também a cultivar algumas ervas típicas de youkais e seu manejo . . . - fala em seu tom caracteristíco gentil e amavél e curvando-se respeitosamente uma vez mais ao comandante e hanyous, adentra no quarto.

- Foi discípula dele? - Yoruhisame arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Alguns youkais não deprezam humanos . . . - o genitor fala fitando as imensas portas duplas.

- È o melhor?- a filha olha agora para o genitor com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O melhor . . . sua mãe ficará bem.

Abraça a filha confortando-a, que agarra as vestes do pai, enquanto este acaricia com um braço a cabeça do filho. Logo os três estão abraçados, com a pantera daiyoukai confortando suas crias.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A noite já caíra e a lua reinava majestosamente no céu estrelado. Na mansão de Tenkumoya, uma parteira fora chamada para examinar e acompanhar a gravidez de Kireiko, mas fora chamada ás pressas, por causa da tosse constante que a humana tinha e dor nas costas. Naquele instante, a idosa terminava de examina-la com o comandante do lado de fora, exasperado.

Então ela sai, após falar de alguns cuidados que ela deve tomar, postura certa, para aliviar a pressão que a coluna sofre com o peso do bebê e com alimentação, pois ela não aparentava estar com bom peso. Se despede da jovem, que encontra-se deitada e saí para o corredor, com as guardas fechando as portas, encontra o daiyoukai encostado a parede, preocupado. Curva-se levemente á ele e fala:

- O estado geral está bom, mas não ganhou peso, a tosse que ela tem há alguns dias é por causa da umidade da cela, afinal as pedras guardam úmidade, agravado pelo inverno que não tardará a chegar.

- Se transferir ela á um local menos frio, a tosse cessará? Tem que tomar alguma infusão ? fala preocupado.

- Vou dar uma instrução de preparo de um infusão de ervas que ajudara contra a tosse e outra para as dores, mas é recomendavél um lugar melhor, a pouca idade já torna uma gravidez de risco, pois o corpo dela é jovem demais para carregar um bebê.

- Vou transferi-la então . . . me preocupo com a saúde dela.

- Ès muito gentil e bondoso, mesmo ela sendo prisioneira.

- È apenas um filhote de humano.

- Hai, qualquer coisa estou no vilarejo de Amesen, sumimassen, Tenkumoyasma- a senhora se curva e sai dali.

Ele olha para a porta da cela e ao avistar uma serva, a chama e dá instruções à esta, e entra no recinto. Encontra a humana sentada apoiada à parede e acariciando o ventre, ao perceber o comandante, ela sorri à ele:

- Konbanwa, Tenkumoyasama.

- Konbanwa, criança.

- Escutei a conversa do senhor com a parteira . . . - fala timidamente, mas coloca a mão em frente a boca ao tossir.

- Estou preocupado com essa tosse . . .

- È só ficar mais agasalhada, abusei ficando com kimonos curtos.- fala sem graça.

- Já está na hora de a mudarmos, está de seis meses . . .

- Mudar? Mas para onde? Não precisa . . .

- Precisa sim, tem minha confiança, continuará com as guardas, mas em outro lugar, as paredes de pedra retém muita friagem e umidade.

Ela observas as servas vindo e pegando as roupas e youkais levando a mobília.

- Para qual cela? Uma de madeira?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Um quarto, ganhou um voto de confiança . . . mas se tentar fugir . . . - ela fica feliz ao ouvi-lo.

- Não vou, para que? Agora, sou mal vista no vilarejo, não tenho aonde ir não posso voltar e mesmo que pudesse, não desejariae o senhor me trata tão bem . . . como . . . - mas se cala.

- Um pai?- fala olhando-a bondosamente enquanto a libera da corrente.

- È . . . - fala em um sussurro inaudivél a um humano mas para ele era como se falasse normalmente.

- Como disse a você antes, Kireiko, o destino pode reservar muitas coisas . . . agora vamos, está sendo preparado seu quarto.- ele estende a mão gentilmente para ela.

Ela segura e se levanta, então é conduzida pelo daiyoukai para fora da cela e da contrução onde ficava as demais celas.

Olha a lua, as árvores ocultadas pela escuridão onde só se podia ver os contornos, corre levemente com os braços abertos, a cela era espaçosa, mas lá fora era melhor, não havia comparação. Ele permite, sorrindo, ela rodar um pouco em torno de si e aproveitar o ar fresco, mas uma tosse dela faz ele se alarmar. Pega uma peça de kimono extra de uma pilha de roupas que uma serva carregava e aproximando-se dela, põe um kimono por cima. Ela vê que ele a cobre com o casaco, com um sorriso paternal, que lembrava de seu falecido pai, ela estava usando um oshire dado por ele. Este fala bondosamente e com tom paternal.

- Está frio, tem que entrar, amanhã aproveitará melhor.- fala bondosamente.

- Hai, Tenkumoyasama.

Ele a conduz até o quarto dela entrando na mansão. A jovem fica deslumbrada ao ver seu quarto, nem em seus sonhos delirantes imaginaria habitar um dia um recinto como aquele.

Era imenso, tinha muitos moveís talhados com requinte, um futon macio e com peles, igual ao dela, mas era mais grosso. Portas corrediças encontravam-se fechadas e sentira que não era frio. Fica embasbacada e após uns minutos, pergunta com um curiosidade em um tom pueril:

- Porque me trata tão bem?

- A considero um filhote de humano, sou assim mesmo, tenho um "coração muito grande", - fala sorrindo.

- Entendo.- percebera que por algum motivo não dissera tudo e queria saber porque.

- As guardas ficarão de olho em você, contando com adição apurada e por este piso ser de tatame saberão onde você está.

- Não tentarei. - e senta no futron, preparando-se para descansar, aquele chá medicinal, conforme Hitomisama avisara, dava sonolência, mas aliviara a dor nas costas.

- Ótimo, qualquer coisa basta chamar-me ou elas.- então, para surpresa dela acaricia a cabeça como um pai faria.

- Oyasuminasai, Kireiko e se cubra, já tomou os chás medicinais?

- Hai, oyasuminasai, Tenkumoyasama.

Nisso ele se afasta e ela vê ele saindo do quarto, fechando a porta corrediça.

Não contará á ela suas intenções pois queria fazer surpresa.

A jovem deita no futon, aproveitando a maciez, feliz pelo destino sorri-lhe, confessava que se pegava vendo o comandante como um pai, ao lembrar dele a lembrança de um pai vêem a cabeça dela. Então adormece.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Arigatou quem posta comentários, fazem uma ficwhither feliz XDDDDDDDDD

Resposta aos reviews XDDDDDDD

Coralinas - Fico feliz que tenha achado engraçado o velho hentai srssrrs esse não pode ver uma fêmea srssrrss

Não é exagero que ela se deite com ele, pois sabe o que é se apaixonar e de que foi somente a promessa feita ao desgraçado do Yorusou que impediu ela de se unir à Shinshiki, senão fosse isso, ela estaria unida com ele e sente-se um pouco culpado, além de que a virgindade é algo especial, então deixa que ela escolha com quem, sabe que era será feliz . . . Oyakata e Kireitsukitou são somente amigos e nada mais . . . mostrarei conforme passa o tempo, até tornam-se cúmplices XDDDDD, mas ela não se apaixonará por ele e vice-versa.

O Sesshy é de Oyakata, pois era é uma tennin, os habitantes do céu são fieís as suas promessas, nunca desonraram a palavra empenhada.

Como são youkais, a tennin inuyoukai sabe quando está fértil e evitará relação nesse período . . . não é igual aos humanos . . .

Ela não ficará grávida de Shinshiki o que pode ser percebido no cap. 91 - manhã, a honra e o cumprimento de suas obrigações para com as Terras . . . não se preocupem, que ela e Shinshiki não terão filhos e o Sesshy é de Oyakata.

Como foi dito, os youkais pressentem e sabem de quem é a cria, não no sentido "saber" e sim intuição, como os youkais são próximos da natureza, podem pressentir coisas que os humanos não conseguem . . . pois trocaram esse dom pela evolução . . .

È, observei isso da arma e armadura ser idêntica ao que aparecer no castelo nas nuvens da mãe do Sesshy XDDDDDDD

Acdy-chan - Obrigada pelo review, não se preocupe, Terá alguns casais que irá gostar XDDDD

Andréia - Fico feliz que tenha achado hilário as fêmeas fugindo do tenshi inuyoukai srsrssrsr e põe abusado nisso srssrs

Pode chama-la de sogra se quiser, amiga XDDDDD

È, e mostrarei, o quanto eles se tornam amigos XDDDDDDD

Lilica - Ainda bem que Kireitsukitou aceitou o acordo XDDDDDD

Com certeza, Tenkumoya precisou de todo seu auto-controle srsrsrs mas que tinha vontade de estraçalhar o tenshi isso tinha rsrsrsr ainda bem que Fukaisorahana pensou em algo rápido antes que acontecesse um acidente diplomático, pois o tenshi não teria a miníma chance contra o kitsune daiyoukai, pois não possuí veneno, Kireitsukitou puxou o veneno da genitora.

Com certeza, Yamakawa terá que se controlar muito . . . e confiança se adquire mesmo XDDDDDD

Excelente ideía do banho vou por em ação XDDDDDD, até já tenho na cabeça a cena como vai ser, mais ou menos. Sim, ela vai superar, mas vai demorar um pouco.

Nesses capítulos coloquei a Hanako tendo alguns problemas e passando mal . . . estou pondo em prática a ideía que você deu XDDDDDD

Com certeza, mostrarei o quanto Hoshiyakankiba é amavél e todo preocupado XDDDDDDDD, na "fase Aiko" ele não teve muita participação, mas agora que está começando a " Fase Kireitsukitou " vai ter uma maior participação XDDDDDDD

Alguns estão me chamando de Santo Antônio por unir casais XDDDD .

Demorei mas postei XDDDDD

Notas:

Tennoyakusôsen - Mil ervas medicinais celestiais. Ten no ( celestial) Yakusô ( erva medicinal) , sen (mil )

Tennomizu - Àgua celestial . Ten no ( celestial) , mizu ( água)


	94. Possesividade de Noharahishimo

Os filhos aguardam agoniados o curandeiro se pronunciar, apesar de também estar interiormente, procura se controlar ao máximo, não deixando transparecer . . .

Após dois meses, uma visita de última hora chega á mansão do líder do vilarejo de Amesen . . . porém . . .

cap. 94 - Possesividade.

Na mansão Futarishipponoyamaten, os filhos e comandante continuavam em uma imensa sala de tatames. O pai de pé fitava os filhos agoniados, anormalmente quietos, lado a lado e notava que mexiam suas orelhas no topo da cabeça procurando captar melhor os sons e percebera também, a inspiração profunda, procurando captar melhor os cheiros. Ouvia com sua audição apurada os batimentos cardíacos destes.

Seu coração também estava descompassado levemente, mas se controlava para que nada demonstrasse, precisa ser forte para suas crias, mas o estado de sua fêmea e tremor pela cria no ventre, o deixava exasperado.

Após horas angustiantes, Tennoyakusôsen sai do quarto do casal e desce as escadas. Os hanyous já estavam atentos e ficam de pé na porta, Fukaiyorukaze também, então, em um tom tranqüilizador, fala:

- Hanakosama está bem e a bebê também . . .

- Que bom - os hanyous olham um para o outro felizes.

- Porém . . . - o youkai fala, agora um pouco triste.

- Porém?- a pantera negra daiyoukai repete, arqueando a sombrançelha, enquanto os batimentos de seu coração começavam a se alterar ainda mais.

- Não deverá fazer esforço e terá que ficar em descanso, se tiver que andar, será com compania, além de que, terá que tomar algumas infusões e chás especiais, eis a lista e preparo.- e estende um pequeno pergaminho, este abre e lê. - tem infusões de duas vezes ao dia e chás variando de duas vezes por dia a três vezes.

- Então, é uma graviedez delicada?

- Hai, teve uma complicação em seu corpo, o primeiro sintoma deve ter sido cansaço e enjôo, considerou que era normal, como de fato costuma ser e continuou, só que veio a tontura e ela desmaiou . . . por sorte, vossos filhos estavam lá e agiram rápido, o último sintoma foi um leve sangramento, mas já cessou, graças a uma infusão . . . o bebê está bem, recomendo também uma alimentação reforçada e repouso absoluto.

- Então, repouso, alimentação reforçada e tomar essas ervas medicinas . . . por quanto tempo?

- Varia conforme a infusão, umas são por vinte e uma luas, outras por sescenta luas e algumas até trinta luas depois que o bebê nascer . . . e repouso mesmo após a hanyou nascer, por mais noventa luas . . .

- Mas Hahaue não corre risco né?- Okikazehime olha com olhos lacrimosos.

- Iie, jovem, já está estabilizada, mas agora terá que ficar em repouso absoluto . . . e tomar infusões.

- Podemos vê-la?- Yoruhisame fala, agoniado.

- Claro, mas está dormindo . . . provavelmente acordará somente amanhã quando o sol estiver a pino . . . alguns desses tratamentos darão sonolência nela . . . mas equilibrei com um para dar energia á ela, disposição.

- Chichiue, podemos ver Hahaue né?

- Claro, mas fiquem em silêncio, ela deve repousar . . . as servas devem estar lá também . . . - vira-se paraTennoyakusôsen- a serva pessoal fora avisada dos cuidados para com sua senhora?

- Hai, Hibiko está ensinando a serva pessoal e as demais servas os métodos para levanta-la e os cuidados especiais, como a senhora que ficará muito deitada é necessário que ela busque mudar de posição, não é bom ficar numa só por muito tempo, pode ocasionar feridas.

- Entendo . . .agradeço seus serviços, venha ao escritório para paga-lhe.

- Sim

Então conduz o youkai até a sala de negócios enquanto os filhos correm os degraus de dois em dois para ve ra mãe. Fukaiyorukaze desejava ir logo para perto de sua fêmea, mas tinha que pagar o youkai. Após ela acordar, iria tranferir o quarto que era no terceiro andar da mansão, para o primeiro, para que evitasse ter escadas quando ela andasse um pouco.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dois meses se passam. Agora um manto cobria não só as terras do Oeste como todo o arquipelágo, nevara por dias, mas cessara por poucos dias.

Seguindo as recomendações de Tennoyakusôsen, Hanako não fazia qualquer esforço, andava somente o necessário e era carregada por seu esposo, quando não estava, por um de seus filhos, por serem hanyou eram fortes, inclusive Okikazehime, tudo para a mãe repousar ao máximo. E agora o quarto de casal era em um amplo no primeiro andar.

Os filhos ficavam de olho nas infusões, passaram a se dedicar a mãe e sua futura irmãzinha. Quando terminavam suas obrigações,treinos e nos intervalos destes, monitoravam a genitora, pois seu pai apenas podia se ausentar por algumas semanas, mas depois teve que retornar, ainda mais após ouvir murmúrios de uma possivél invasão nas terras.

Fukaisorahana soube do que ocorreu à sua filha adotiva e também nora desta, por Fukaiyorukaze. Retornou no mesmo instante, de manhã após o curandeiro youkai ir á mansão e pediu á Tenkumoya para continuar de onde ela parou na fiscalização, já que ele estava disponivél. Na manhã seguinte, chegou e colocou a cabeça de Hanako no colo enquanto afagava as melenas negras desta.

Uma parteira youkai experiente ia a cada quinze luas examinar a humana, por ordem do esposo desta. E transmitia à futura mãe e ao futuro pai as suas conclusões e estado em que se encontrava.

Na mansão de Tenkumoya, Kireiko aproveitava que agora dormia em um quarto próprio e passeava dentro dos muros da mansão, nesse caso, acompanhada das duas guardas, mas não tentava fugir, sentia que lá era mais sua casa que o vilarejo dos ninjas. Kumo ficara de prestar atenção na humana, por causa da gravidez de risco e virou praticamente uma babá desta.

Noharahishimo deitava ao lado de seu esposo e aceitava sem temer, que ele a abraçasse, embora percebera que ultimamente ele dera de evitar abraça-la, algumas vezes jurava sentir um leve odor diferente, mas era quase imperciptivél.

Pela primeira vez, Oyakata fora a um inbaya e para ajudar a manter a "fachada de casamento", fora a um prostíbulo para não deitar com servas e foi em um bem distante das terras.

Na volta, conhecera um jovem youkai, pervertido mulherengo e bêbado, mas que possuía um enorme conhecimento sobre venenos, seu pais faleceram cedo e procurou, além de ler pergaminhos, viajar pelo mundo à procura de aprendizado e aperfeiçoamento, o nome era Yakurodokusen.

Na mesma viagem, enquanto conversavam, passaram por uma cabana no centro e ao redor desta, uma imensa plantação de ervas medicinais, que perdia-se de vista, eram tanto para uso humano quanto de youkai, onde um gentil e amavél youkai cuidava sozinho, de nome Tennoyakusôsen. Os três passaram a conversar com o inudaiyoukai parando por mais cinco dias.

Passara alguns dias com Toutousai e Bokusen-ô também, pondo as conversas em dia, conversando animadamente, já que fazia meses que não se viam.

Trinta dias depois, retorna as terras do oeste. Nidoriko durante sua ausência treinara com um sensei youkai, embora ela preferisse o inudaiyoukai devido a sua admiração por este.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após alguns dias, Mori ainda temia a kitsunedaiyoukai, apesar dela residir, embora ela gostasse de se "divertir", asustando-o, aparecendo do nada, apenas para vê-lo sair correndo, mas parou após insistência de seu marido.

Noharahishimo se ausentara há dias para fiscalizar as terras. Sem a comandante ali, Yamakawa percebia seu amigo mais relaxado e até brincalhão. Não era somente ele, mas o servos de modo geral tinham receio da comandante, mas, como ela era esposa deste e senhora daquela mansão teriam que se acostumar.

Após alguns dias, recebeu um pergaminho de um amigo de longa data, falando que gostaria de visita-lo e ele prontamente, enviou a resposta pelo mensageiro deste.

Uma comitiva seguia uma carruagem puxada por cavalos baios e escoltada por quinze guardas fortemente armados. Este amigo era senhor de um vilarejo, mas não pertencente ás Terras do Oeste, mas de um han vizinho e aliado de Oyakata. Enviara um pergaminho à sua amada, através de um youkai mensageiro que ficava disponivél na mansão, avisando sobre a vinda de seu amigo, Kayokô.

Ele vinha junto de sua filha, Hatsukiko, uma jovem muito bonita e requintada, não tendo mais que dezesseis anos.

O amigo, após descer da carruagem e ajudando sua filha a descer, saúda o amigo:

- Yamakawa, meu amigo, há quanto tempo!

- Bastante, Kayokô . . . como vai?

- Bem, a medida do possivél, conheça minha filha, Hatsukiko e a serva pessoal dela, Kyano. -e apresenta a jovem ao amigo.

Este curva-se e ela também, juntamente com a serva pessoal desta

- È um prazer vê-lo, meu honoravél chichiue fala muito do senhor.

- Espero que bem . . . - fala sorridente

Nisso riem . Mori aparece e cumprimenta os convidados.

- Mori, faz tempo . . . ainda "corajoso"? - fala divertido.

- Nem tanto . . . mas confesso que sou uma negação em termo coragem. . . .

- Mas Mori compensa com lealdade e dedicação . . . confiaria minha vida à ele - Yamakawa fala sorrindo para o amigo de infância que retribui.

O senhor do vilarejo de Amesen convida a entrarem na mansão, para tomarem chá enquanto conversariam. A escolta deste, montarias e servos foram acomodados.

Enquanto entravam, a jovem Hatsukiko contemplava a beleza do lugar, então, ela chama a atenção ao perguntar o que era uma bela estátua próxima dali, após alguns minutos que chegaram. Cavalheiro como sempre, Yamakawa se aproxima para explicar, mas mantendo a devida distância. Estava tão distráido, mostrando as demais estátuas e falando o que significava que não percebera a jovem se aproximar demais e prestando pouca atenção na explicação.

O pai sorri ao vê-lo perto da filha, tinha esperanças que o amigo se interessa-se por sua filha, afinal, Yamakawa era um rico senhor de um dos vilarejos mais ricos das Terras do Oeste.

Mori que tivera de se ausentar para entregar um pergaminho a um mensageiro, retorna e encontra Kayokô sorrindo, observando os dois .Fica ressabiado e desconfia de alguma intenção por trás daquele encontro de última hora, então, vendo Mori ali, fala feliz:

- Formam um belo casal, não acha, Mori? Seu senhor e minha filha?

- Mas, Kaiyokôsama, Yamakawasama já é casado . . . - fala observando em volta, pois Noharahishimo poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

- Como assim?- pergunta exasperado, sentindo seu plano naufragar.

- Uma kitsunedaiyoukai o marcou como dela e isso é uma espécie de casamento, ele ama Noharahishimosama . . . . e ela tamém, ainda mais que é uma dos comandantes daiyoukais das Terras do Oeste.

- Noharahishimo? Kitsunedaiyoukai? Não é aquela que dera ao ancestral de Yamakawa um colar, para convoca-la caso estivessem em perigo?

- Hai, ele a invocou por curisoodade e daí se apaixonaram, claro que já faz meses . . .

- Então . . . - fala preocupado, fitando sua filha.

- O pior é que ela ficou de retornar hoje de uma vistoria das terras e Yamakawa combinara nesse dia para apresenta-la e fazer uma surpresa ao senhor e ele também disse à este Mori que os youkais são possesivos demais . . . .

Nisso, ambos escutam um rosnado audivél.

- Tem algum animal aqui? cachorro?

- Não é rosnado de animal é . . . .- Mori congela e olha lentamente para trás.

Kayokô e Mori vêem Noharahishimo em toda sua imponência e ódio fitando o casal ao longe, ouviam rosnados profundos que aumentavam de intensidade, viam os orbes de cada cor sendo tomados por uma película rubra. O pai de Hatsukiko grita, enquanto Yamakawa percebendo o ódio e a presença de sua esposa, olha para trás, preocupado.

- Hatsukiko !

Vê apavorado a filha tocando o ombro de Yamakawa, que percebendo, se afasta, mas é tarde demais. Em um piscar de olhos sentindo a ira e ódio desta, vê a jovem erguida pelo pescoço pela comandante que rosnava violentamente e estava com os olhos rubros.

Ela não consegue respirar e fita a daiyoukai com pavor nos olhos, enquanto se debate inutilmente. Começa a chorar, mas a pressão no pescoço não permite muito. O pai corre até a filha e Mori fica na varanda, paralisado, enquanto isso, Yamakawa suplica a sua fêmea, pois sentia a sede dela de sangue e o quanto estava irada pela marca dela nele:

- Noharahishimo, onegai, pare . . .

- Ela tocou em você!- e aperta ainda mais o pescoço da humana em prantos.

- Onegai, Noharahishimosama, solte minha filha, não sabíamos que meu amigo era casado!

- Eles não sabiam, Noharahishimo . . . ela é muito jovem . . . ia apresenta-la á eles . . .

- Onegai, imploro, solte minha filha . . . - prostra-se em súplica e chorando.


	95. Preocupação

Yamakawa tenta evitar uma tragédia . . .

Duras palavras são escutadas pela comandante e a ferem muito . . .

Yamakawa fica doente . . .

cap. 95 - Preocupação.

- Onegai, minha Noharahishimo . . . - fala gentilmente e pondo a mão no braço que segurava a jovem.

Aquelas palavras, aquele toque, a fizeram despertar de sua ira e com isso, reconhecendo seu amado que a fitava em súplica e seu olhar vai do marido para a jovem.

Aborrecida por ceder, estreitando os olhos e estes voltando a coloração normal, solta a humana que caí no chão, massageando o pescoço e se refazendo, se encolhe nos braços protetores do pai, chorando e tremendo. Este se põe em posição defensiva. A raposa daiyoukai fita-os e seu esposo sente uma mudança de sentimentos, o ódio dava lugar a desejo e nisso sente um medo, depois desse sentimento e anulação do mesmo.

Se retira dali e falando secamente, sem olhar para trás.

- È bom ficar longe, "femeazinha" . . . .agradeça à Yamakawa, graças a ele sua vida miseravél foi poupada . . .

Então aborrecida, entra na mansão. Mori fugira de medo dela, quando a viu se aproximar da construção.

Aqueles olhares a aborreciam também, era sempre assim, humanos temiam youkais, eram raras as excessões e destas, mais raro ainda não ser monge ou sacerdote a não temer. Yamakawa era um desses casos raríssimos, pois não era monge e nem sacerdote, apenas um humano comum.

O humano fita tristemente a jovem em pranto abraçado ao pai, então, curvando-se em desculpa, fala:

- Gomennasai, youkais são possesivos . . .

- Ela é um mononoke, olha o que fez com a minha filha! Como podê se unir a um monstro desses?

- Noharahishimo não é um monstro . . . ficou com ciúmes . . . - começa a se enervar.

- São monstros! Assasinos! Um humano e uma criatura desta não são para viverem juntos, cada um com seu semelhante . . . és um humano, amigo, ela um youkai! Criaturas diferentes! Mundos diferentes!- fala irado, tentando chamar o amigo à razão, pois para ele se casar com um ser destes era uma insanidade e queria mostrar o perigo que um "monstro" desses traz.

Enquanto isso, próximo dali, a kitsunedaiyoukai ouvia perfeitamente, seu aborrecimento passara e agora era tomada por sentimentos como tristeza, fica cabisbaixa, ouvindo as palavras crueís de Kayokô, enquanto fitava com um olhar penoso um ponto á sua frente. Suas garras perfuravam as mãos provocando um leve sangramento.

- Não fale assim dela!

Pai e filha olham incrédulos e o homem percebeu que o amigo não despertara para ele, da "loucura "

- È minha esposa! Minha conjugê! Sua filha que se insinuou para este Yamakawa! Não havia percebido, julguei pela idade dela que não soubesse fazer isso, mas me enganei! Minha fêmea ficou com ira e sim, afinal, qual mulher não ficaria vendo uma outra se oferecer para seu marido?

- Como ousa? Ofender meu anjo que foi vitíma de um mosntro? Justo os mononokes que devoram humanos! Nos caçam! Mereciam serem todos exterminados! Erradicados desse mundo, eles e suas crias com humanos!- fala guspindo as palavras.

- Saia da minha morada! Nunca mais desejo vê-lo! Desapareça! Leve sua filha oferecida!- fala irado com voz autoritária - ofendeu minha esposa! Na minha mansão! No meu vilarejo! Isso é imperdoavél!

- Nem desejo vê-lo também, imaginava que sua ousadia, coragem, que nem mesmo temia youkais, fosse apenas coragem, mas vejo que trocou a sanidade por uma loucura! Não dúvido que ela o devore um dia desses! Sinto pena de ti!- fala irado, segurando sua filha, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Então Yamakawa golpeia Kayokô, dando um soco no estômago deste e depois um no rosto. Ao mesmo tempo que o ex-amigo saca uma de suas espadas, ele desembanha mais rapidamente e o desarma em um único golpe, pressionando então a ponta da katana contra o pescoço deste, que olha apavorado para a lâmina reluzente.

- Chichiue! - a jovem chora agora, ao ver o pai rendido contra a grama e a ponta encostada em sua jugular.

- Vá! Desgraçado! Nunca mais quero vê-lo em minha vida! Leve sua filha oferecida com você !

- Como . . . ! - mas é calado quando a lâmina encosta na jugular.

- Soube que a economia de seu vilarejo não anda bem, teve uma estiagem que prejudicou as colheitas . . . entendo agora, creio que pensava em nos unir para que salvasse sua vila da desgraça né? Entendo, mas acho desprezivél usar a filha para fins econômicos, devia me conhecer mais e saber que não concordo com isso . . . com casamentos arranjados por conveniência . . .

- Seu . . . - mas a lâmina torna a encostar ainda mais, fazendo-o calar.

- Soubesse administrar, a estiagem não foi tão longa ou violenta assim . . . para afundar um vilarejo tido como um dos mais ferteís e ricos de seu han . . . com uma boa administração e controle, além de planejamento, conseguiria evitar que o vilarejo entrasse em decadência, ser líder de um vilarejo não é ficar em farras e meretrizes . . . tem que haver boa administraçaõ, liderança e insuflar motivação e confiança em seus aldeões, estar presente . . . não ignora-los !

Ele tira a lâmina do pescoço dele e pegando a espada de seu ex-amigo, joga no chão em frente á ele e fala, friamente, com os olhos estreitados:

- Suma!

- Vamos filha, ele não é mais meu amigo, perdeu o juízo . . .

Nisso eles se retiram, ordenando a uma serva de Yamakawa que avissase ao cocheiro e a guarda, que partiríam.

Após estes saírem em sua carruagem, Yamakawa entra na mansão e na próxima sala encontra a daiyoukai, inerte, face impassivél, fitando um ponto a frente dela, sentia a imensa tristeza dela através da marca, nota um filete de sangue escorrendo da palma da mão desta.

- Noharahishimo . . . - fala preocupado, se aproximando da esposa e pegando a palma dela e vendo os cortes profundos provocados pelas garras desta.

- Kayokô está certo . . .

- Nani?

- Nós somos seres diferentes . . . espécies contrárias . . . foi um erro marca-lo .

- Do que está falando? - fala exasperado, sentindo e vendo a tristeza e pesar nos orbes ímpares dela.

- Sou um daiyoukai, você um humano . . . foi um erro nos unirmos . . . mas naquela hora não pensei, quando vi sua vida esvaiecer junto com o sangue.

- Não é!

- Vou indo, estás livres para se unir a uma humana . . . mesmo que minha marca esteja em ti, não o procurarei mais . . . procure uma que seja de sua espécie e possa também cumprir suas obrigações de conjugue completamente -e se afasta enquanto duas lágrimas percorrem suas bochechas.

Ela está triste, sente a tristeza desta através da marca, o coração dela foi ferido, as palavras podiam ser piores do que uma lâmina e os ferimentos mais profundos do que uma arma faria.

Por mais que fosse poderosa, uma daiyoukai, era acima de tudo uma mulher, apesar de ser uma youkai, seu coração fora ferido pelas palavras contundentes do outro. Ele a amava, não importava à ele que eram espécies diferentes e das obrigações, ela era sua esposa e ele o marido dela, tê-la afastada dele machucaria e muito seu coração, não podia permitir e decide fazer uma coisa que esperava mais tempo para fazer, mas talvez, era a melhor solução em um momento daqueles, era tudo ou nada, era arriscado, mas não havia outro meio.

Ele a abraça e acariciando a cabeça desta, fala:

- Nunca fale isso, nunca, me machuca muito . . . não sabe o quanto me estristece o que falou de si e de nós . . . ele era um besta, um idiota . . . não escute as palavras de um ser baixo e vil como ele . . .

- Mas . . . - fala com a voz emotiva .

- A amo . . . o tempo não mudará isso . . . nem nada nem ninguém, como espera que viva sem você? Minha Noharahishimo . . . a amo.

Ela então corresponde ao abraço, afundando a cabeça no tórax dele e chora, enquanto seu corpo treme de nervoso. Ele pede para ela se acalmar enquanto afaga as costas dela, então, a daiyoukai fala com a voz abafada, sem olhar para ele:

- O amo também . . . pensei que . . . odiava estar comigo . . .

- Nunca! A amo!

- Yamakawa. . . . - o olha com os olhos lacrimosos e cujas lágrimas são secadas delicadamente pelos dedos dele.

Ele se fitam e sem percebe sente-se hipnotizada pelos orbes castanhos deste e cerra os olhos, enquanto os lábios se aproximam e se tocam.No início doce, amavél, pois procurava ser gentil ao máximo, ao senti-la rendida, a profunda, supreendendo a daiyoukai. Então, decide acariciar as costas dela gentilmente que corresponde, imitando os gestos dele na costa de seu macho. Ele desce para o pescoço dela e beija, mordendo levemente, ela geme e sente sua mente esvaiecer.

Mas ela ao sentir um cheiro diferente e perceber do que era, começa a se alamar e com a face rubra se afasta dele, que sente o medo dela através da marca.

Então, ele se afasta mais dela, para tentar acalma-la, aquela aproximação acabara excitando ele, muito facilmente, e percebe que o longo tempo com ela dormindo ao lado dele, tornara-o sensivél ao toque desta, por sorte sua hakama era larga e não deixava evidente sua excitação, mas o olfato dela não podia ser ludibriado, sentira o cheiro de desejo dele, por mais que este lutasse em se controlar.

- Agora acalme-se, minha Noharahishimo . . . vou tomar um banho . . . - e se retira da sala aborrecido pela falta de controle, não gostava de ve-la com medo, ainda mais dele, sentiu através da marca.

Ao ver ele se subir as escadas, se acalma.

No segundo andar, ele encontra uma serva e ordena um banho, mas gelado. Então, esta fala timidamente, pensando não ter escutar direito.

- Gelado, Yamakawasama?

- Ee.

- Mas está frio . . .

- Prepare o banho. - fala firmemente, naquele estado, somente um banho frio para ajudar, embora soubesse dos riscos, mas não suportava ser o alvo do medo de sua esposa.

Já Noharahishimo estava no jardim, em pé na neve branca e fofa, meditando sobre a superfície do lago gelado, pensara no que fizera, pois seu sangue ferveu ao ver uma fêmea perto dele, as palavras do pai dela, que a feriram e depois seu amado a confortando, mas depois, percebe o cheiro mudar e a perna dela bater em algo, que após processar, compreendera, ele ficara excitado.

Aquilo a fez teme-lo por minutos, mas ele se afasta e se retira.

Pensava agora que não cumpria com suas obrigações de conjugê. Cumpria muito pouco e o principal não fora cumprido, não haviam se unido completamente, como poderia dar a ele uma cria? Abraça a si mesmo com força, o cheiro a fize-la teme-lo, como teria relações com ele? Uma lágrima escorre por seus orbes, o vento frio que soprara não a incomodava, afinal, era uma daiyoukai. Sentia muita tristeza em não conseguir cumprir plenamente suas obrigações de conjugê e ele se provara paciente demais, mas humanos não eram pacientes como youkais, se perguntava até quando ele agüentaria.

Após um tempo vendo o manto da noite cobrir as terras, se retira para o quarto de casal, farejando o ar em busca de algum indício de excitação dele ainda, aquele cheiro mexia demais com ela. Após subir os degraus até o terceiro andar, abre a porta corrediça e entra no quarto. "Varre" com o olhar o espaço, mas não o vê. Porém ao entrar mais na sala, vê do seu lado direito, ele sem roupa, de costas, enquanto começana a vestir a peça intíma.

Ela engole em seco e paralisada, fita o corpo do humano, arrepiado pelo frio e notara que o cheiro sumira.Vê os músculos talhados, seus olhos percorrem cada contorno dos músculos, enquanto o vê se vestir, percebera que não notara ela ali. Então, terminando de vestir-se com uma yukata alva para dormir de duas camadas, vira-se e percebe a comandante.

Encontra uma daiyoukai enrubescida e surpresa. Não percebera que o humano se virou e agora fitava o olhar gentil deste e seu sorriso caracteristíco.

- Estava preprarando -me para dormir . . .

- Também me prepararei . . .

Nisso vê ele tossir e depois outras consecutivas. Preocupada se aproxima dele e ao tocar seu braço, sente que está frio, então, agora agoniada e desesperada, escuta os batimentos cardíacos dele mais lentos e sente ele fraco. Coloca a mão na testa dele e nota que ele está febril, então, exasperada, pergunta:

- O que aconteceu?

- Tomei um banho para "acalmar" . . .

- Mas não ficaria frio assim, pelo tempo que sai do ôfuro quente . . . - nisso ele tosse novamente- o que aconteceu?

- Foi só um banho, acho que é o tempo, minha Noharahishimo . . . - não queria falar que tomou banho frio.

Mas ela não se convence e desloca-se rapidamente para o ôfuro usado por ele. Yamakawa tenta impedir, mas se ajoelha no chão pois sente uma fraqueza repentina começando a se apoderar dele.

Ela chega ao ôfuro e ao por a mão na água, percebe que está gelada, então, uma serva entra para pegar as roupas de seu senhor. Estava tão apressada que não percebe sua senhora ali que rosna audivelmente fazendo-a gelar. A jovem cai ao chão e não ousando olhar, treme de medo, olhando para baixo e então, postra-se, apavorada, falando fracamente:

- Noharahishimosama . . . konbanwa.

- Essa água está gelada . . .

- Foi Yamakawasama que solicitou . . .

- Nani?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Juro, Noharahishimosama.

- Yamakwa baka! - e irada, sai dali, deixando uma serva apavorada e confusa.

Se dirige rapidamente para o quarto para criticar o que ele fizera, pois tomar banho frio em pleno inverno era loucura, mas ao vê-lo caído, inconsciente no chão, faz este sentimento desaparecer e o desespero tomar conta dela.

Ao pega-lo nos braços vê ele tremendo e frio, apavorada, invoca uma chama que crepita ao lado do futon, na madeira, sem queima-la. Apesar da chama pequena aquecia e muito o ambiente, afinal, não era um fogo comum e parecia um dia quente de verão. Nisso, chama servas, após sentir o cheiro e reconhecer:

- Haru! Yuû !

Duas servas entram e prostram. Ela deita seu amado no futon e o cobre, então, fala, com a face impassivél, embora interiormente estava em agonia, desespero.

- Tratem de Yamakawa, ele está com hiportemia e acho que atacou o pulmão! Vou procurar Tennoyakusôsen.

- Hai.

- A chama não vai queima-las e nem a madeira, é inofensiva, é meu kitsune bi ( chama de raposa).- fala ao ver elas receosas, fitando a chama com desconfiança.

- Hai, Noharahishimosama.- se recuperam e prostram-se novamente.

Nisso ela se retira rapidamente.

Deslocando-se usando suas habilidades, já está na saída dos portões da mansão, onde os soldados se curvam á suas senhora. Usando seus poderes, assume a forma henge se parte rumo aos céus, até as terras onde vive o melhor youkai curandeiro e conhecedor de ervas que existe.


	96. Culpa

Noharahishimo chama Tennoyakusôsen para cuidar de seu macho . . .

Em uma verdejante campinha, Fukaisorahana e Tenkumoya conversam . . .

Após o início do tratamento de Yamakawa, uma forte culpa se apodera da kitsunedaiyoukai . . .

cap. 96 - Culpa

Um youkai usando um cajado e trajando apenas uma hakama, haori e gi , conferia sua imensa plantação de ervas medicinais, verificava se não sofriam com o inverno, então, vendo a neve se acumular nas folhas novamente ao começar a nevar fracamente e cessar, bate com a base de seu cajado nodoso e em cuja ponta há emaranhado de folhas e nisto uma espécie de arco dourado se espalha por cima da neve e ao passar, dissipa a camada branca, deixando só as plantas. Fazia isso todos os dias, quando a neve parava de cair e com seu poder, fazia as ervas medicinais durarem mesmo no inverno.

Após o inverno passar, aquilo não seria mais necessário.

Com seu sorriso característico, se prepara para entrar na cabana, mas sente um youki se aproximando e o cheiro de uma raposa, fêmea e pelo odor, agoniada.

Então percebendo que era mais uma cliente, torna a sair e parar em frente da cabana fitando os céus, serenamente, então, sem se supreender vê uma imensa raposa daiyoukai surgir das nuvens e ao se aproximar do solo, desfaz a forma verdadeira assumindo a forma semelhante a humana.

- Tennoyakusôsen, necessito de seus serviços para meu Yamakawa.

- È na mansão do vilarejo de Amesen, né? Noharahishimosama.

- Como sabe?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Quando fui tratar Hanakosama, comentaram dos comandantes além de que lembra seu honoravél chichiuesama, nos conhecemos há algum tempo e me falou de sua filha . . . não é cria de Tenkumoya?

- Hai. Soube de Hanako e fui vê-la e está se recuperando.

- Yamaka é um humano, seu conjugê né?- fala em tom de confirmação.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e vê ele entrando na cabana, enquanto pergunta:

- O que houve, Noharahishimosama?

- Hiportemia e agora está com tosse e febre, tomou um banho frio.

- Bem, o motivo não é importante, mas sim o estado, pois preciso saber que ervas colher, por sorte, moía as que precisaria agora, nesta tarde, de modo que não preciso colher . . . vou deixar um aviso que me ausentei - nisso ele finca uma placa, após pegar sua cesta funda com ervas e recepientes e nesta placa tem a mensagem : " saí mas volto logo "

Então, ela chama olhando um ponto qualquer:

- Biya!

Nisso, a entei dela aparece ao seu lado, após chamas intensas em forma de redemoinho irromper do nada e ao esvaiecer, mostrando a égua entei. Ela inclina a cabeça se aproximando e relinchando de felicidade ao ver sua dona. Então a kitsune fala:

- Tennoyakusôsen irá montado em você e irá para a mansão minha e de Yamakawa.

- Oh! Bela entei.- ele exclama vendo a imponência e altivez do belo animal youkai.

- É minha, é Biya e ela vai ser sua montaria, necessito que chegue rapidamente até a mansaõ, ela o levará pois sabe o caminho.

- Com certeza, estarei lá em breve - nisso o jovem youkai monta na entei que sai à galope, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens.

Noharahishimo assume sua forma henge conforme avança para o céu, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens acizentadas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão de Futarishipponoyamaten, Hanako estava deitada, lendo um pergaminho com uma luminária próxima dela. Seu esposo estava no ôfuro e em breve saíria.

Sentia a pequena se mexendo, era uma fêmea. Okikazehime vibrou ao sentir o cheiro da irmã e saber que era fêmea, Yoruhisame ficou desanimado, desejava um irmão, para poder conversar melhor, mas ainda assim, ficou feliz ao sentir a imouto no ventre da genitora.

Ela suspira ao levantar a cabeça e contemplar a pele exótica de seu amado, tocada pela yukata alva, fazia meses que não sentiam-se plenamente, seu macho a desejava , a jovem humana sentia pela marca e este desejo era também . Eles seguiam as recomendações e cuidados que ela deveria tomar e evitar até mesmo relacionamento, sabia que ele por mais que sofresse seguiria a recomendação dos curandeiros, então, suspira tristemente.

O daiyoukai escutara o suspiro de desânimo dela, então, deita no futon e a abraça, esta, apoia sua cabeça e mão no tórax deste, que afaga as costas dela.

- Está triste meu amor . . . porque?- pergunta em um tom gentil.

- Sinto sua falta . . . - suspira profundamente.

- Não me ausentei tanto assim . . . fala beijando a testa dela e abraçando-a.

- Sabe do que falo . . . - olha de soslaio á ele.

- Claro, mas em seu estado, não devemos . . . se acontecer algo nunca me perdoarei . . . - apoía o queixo na cabeça dela e cerra os olhos - acredite, para mim está sendo difícil, mas por você e nossa cria, suporto . . .

- Imagino . . . - em decorrência das carícias relaxantes e das infusões, adormece.

Em pouco tempo já dormia e o comandante olhando docemente e com um sorriso sua fêmea, passa a velar o sono desta, não dormia, pois se preocupava de algo acontecer, somente cochilava por pouco tempo, estava sempre atento, se concentrando nos cheiros de sua amada e nos sons, como batimentos cardíacos dela e de sua cria, depois do mal estar, ficara duplamente coruja e ensinara aos filhos os cheiros e sons, assim, eles também fiscalizavam a genitora e a imouto, conforme pedido deles para aprender a interpretar os cheiros e sons.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em uma verdejante campina, dois comandantes estavam de pé fitando o céu estrelado. Era Tenkumoya e Fukaisorahana.

- Como está a jovem Hanako? E o bebê?

- Bem - fala coma voz cansada - foi angustiante quando soube o que ocorreu . . . ainda bem que meus netos viram e puderam socorre-la . . . acho que agradeço o fato de brigarem entre si . . . embora que depois do que ocorreu à minha filha, eles sossegaram, não vejo mais brigas.

- Okikazehime perseguia Yoruhisame né?

- Hai, aí viram ela caindo e a socorreram usando seus poderes em conjunto e agindo como uma dupla . . . Okikzahime foi correndo até meu filho e Yoruhisame até o vilarejo mais próximo, para procurar uma curandeira experiente . . .

- Ou seja, após o socorro, eles por si só agiram, enquanto ela corria para avisar o pai o outro procurava ajuda . . . foi boa essa união . . . ainda mais quando concentraram seus poderes para evitar de Hanako caisse escada abaixo . . .

- Nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se meus netos não estivessem lá . . . fico agoniada só de cogitar isso . . .

Então, fitam uma estrela cadente, após alguns minuntos ela fala:

- Tão próximos . . . mas tão distantes . . . - fala fitando o céu com o olhar pensativo.

- Fala de nós?- Tenkumoya olha para a comadante, após certificar de não ter ninguém ao redor e fala em um sussurro bem baixo, que mesmo ela teve que apurar a audição.

Ela apenas fala, em outro sussurro, no mesmo tom do kitsunedaiyoukai, que apura também as orelhas para escutar.

-Claro . . . - e sorri.

Eles então retornam a conversar sobre outros assuntos agradaveís, em tom de voz normal, quando o comandante sente uma deslocação de youki e vira para o lado, nisto Tsuki aparece em meio à labaredas azuladas, curvado e fala, preocupado, olhando para seu senhor, pois recebera autorização:

- Yamakawa ficou doente . . .

- Nani?

- Hai . . . tomou um banho frio . . .

- No inverno! - Fukaisorahana fica preocupada.

- Para se "acalmar". . . pelo visto, Noharahishimo já buscou Tennoyakusôsen e deve estar agora, medicando-o . . .

- È, dependendo do estado, só um banho frio . . . - fala preocupado, fitando o horizonte.

- Também com o passado dela . . . ele não quer assusta-la - Fukaisorahana fala.

- Pode se retirar, Tsuki.

- hai, sumimassen, meu senhor, Fukaisorahana - e prostrando-se, irrompe-se em chamas que ao dissiparem revelam o nada.

- Ele é um humano , não um youkai . . .

- Sim, mas Noharahishimo não está se esforçando?

- Hai, está se dedicando . . . mas consumarem a união, creio que vai demorar . . . - fala triste - só quero que ela seja feliz e supere o ocorrido . . .

- Ela vai superar . . . tenho confiança disso.

- Arigatou - nisso ele sussurra bem baixo - minha Fukaisorahana . . .

- Doitashimashite - ela sussura bem baixo - Meu Tenkumoya.

- Sayounara, Fukaisorahana, vou fazer uma visita em breve . . . e com Kireiko -e se prepara para partir.

- Sayounara, Tenkumoya, esta Fukaisorahana , meu filhos e netos, aguardamos vossa visita e de Kireiko. . . estimo melhoras á seu genro, ele está em boas mãos . . . Tennoyakusôsen é o melhor.

- Arigatou, adeus

E nisso, olhando-se uma última vez, ele assume a forma henge de uma raposa negra imensa de nove caudas e parte rumo as nuvens, desaparecendo nos céus. Fukaisorahana faz o mesmo,assumindo sua forma verdadeira de uma imensa gata dourada de duas caudas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

De manhã, no quarto do casal na mansão do chefe do vilarejo Amesen, a kitsunedaiyoukai velava pelo sono do esposo, que após a noite em febre, só baixara pela manhã e a tosse diminuíra. Naquele instante sentia-se culpada, por seu pavor, medo, ele fizera essa loucura, ele sentiu seu medo e não quis apavora-la. Fora tudo culpa dela.

Com tudo que acontecera, repensava se era certo ficarem juntos ou deveriam se separar, afinal, eram seres diferentes, ela o marcara na impulsividade, não pensara ao vê-lo a beira da morte. Não suportava vê-lo ferido ou nesse caso, doente, por causa dela, isso era como uma adaga perfurando seu coração.

Uma serva entrara e depositava uma bacia de madeira com um pano limpo, a qual a comandante colocou na testa dele. Nisso, ela se curva e saí. Ao lado do futon, as infusões que o youkai deixara, ela o pagou e forneceu uma carruagem para leva-lo à sua cabana, após paga-lo.

Sente um cheiro familiar, reconhecendo como seu genitor, então, tristemente, fala :

- Ohayou tousan . . . - e completa com um suspiro - meu Yamakawa já está bem . . .

A porta corrediça é aberta pelo pai desta que não esperaria uma serva abrir e então, entrando, senta em um zabuton na frente da filha, do outro lado do futon. Vê a expressão dela, de tristeza e então fala:

- Ohayou, filhota, está melhor?

- Yamakawa está reagindo . . .

- Este Tenkumoya sabe . . . falo de você, minha filhota?

- Desta Noharahishimo?

Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Foi culpa minha tudo isso . . . meu medo, meu trauma, obrigaram-no a fazer uma loucura dessas . . . - e aperta suas garras contra a palma, provocando um leve sangramento

O genitor fala após meditar.

- Yamakawa não gostaria de vê-la assim . . . filhota.

- Sei, mas por minha causa . . . ele adoeceu . . . poderia ter morrido.- fala sentindo uma imensa agonia em seu coração.

- Não fale assim . . .

- Me pergunto se é certo ficarmos juntos ou o deixo, para que se envolva com uma de sua espécie e que possa cumprir suas obrigações de esposa plenamente . . .

- Ele com certeza não gostaria disso, ele te ama, isso o faria sofrer . . . além de que está sendo egoísta . . .

- Egoísta?

- Tomando uma decisão sem este poder opinar, nem interessada no que ele pensa . . . se é assim, espere meu genro acordar e a saúde estabilizar, não fuja e sim encare . . .

- Não é fuga - fala estreitando os olhos.

- È sim, nunca esperei ve-la fugir,os problemas tem que ser encarados, superados . . . foge desde aquele incidente, se martiriza, não é sua culpa ele era um pervertido desgraçado . . . se há algum culpado, é este Tenkumoya por deixa-la sozinha, confiando que meu status a protegeria . . .

- Não é culpa sua . . .

- Meu dever como pai era protege-la e falhei . . . - fala penosamente.

Ela fica quieta, enquanto troca o pano na testa de seu esposo.

- Tavez seja uma fuga . . . tenho receio que ele se culpe . . .afinal se não tivesse medo ele não teria feito isso.

- Yamakawa nunca faria isso , ele te ama e repeita, sabe o que lhe ocorreu . . .

- . . .

Então ela medita sobre as palavras de seu genitor e fala, fitando a face do humano e acariciando com o dorso da mão.

- Vou ficar e esperar . . . acho que devo desculpas á ele, quando acordar me desculparei.

O pai arregala os olhos, sua filha somente pedia desculpas á ele, será que esse humano a faria pedir desculpas? Se supreendia cada vez mais com a influência dele em sua filha, ela mudara um pouco, tornou-se menos cruel. Ficou feliz com o resultado.

Então após isso, eles conversam sobre alguns assuntos relacionados às tropas. O pai faz para ela distrair um pouco a sua mente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora, é que foi meio tumultuada essa semana e a anterior . . . aí atrasou tudo XPPPPPP

Em breve atualizarei Cair das Pétalas Rubras e O poder da estrela.

Tennoyakusôsen é o pai do Jinenji, aquele hanyou conhecedor de ervas que recebeu as terras de herança, fiz ele um youkai gentil, amavél e bondoso, pois esta foi a impressão que tive dele, conforme relatos da mãe do Jinenji. O nome procurei dar tendo alguma relação com o youkai e seu ofício.

Yakurodokusen - é o youkai cachaceiro, pervertido e mulherengo, que concerta o Hiraikotsu da Sango e fornece meios do Miroku não sofrer com a absorção de shouki, embora, ainda o ferimento avançasse.

bjos

Obrigada pelos reviews, fazem uma ficwhither feliz XDDDDDDDD.

Resposta:

Lilica: Não estou estressada achei legal XDDDD vou abrir a Agência de matrimônios da Era feudal srssrrssr

Fico feliz que tenha gostado das crias de Fukaiyorukaze ajudando a mãe XDDDD , eles não brigam mais, ainda mais com a mãe deles precisando ficar em repouso e a partir de agora, dificilmente brigarão . . . haverá uma mudança radical que será percebida por todos.

Obrigada pelo elogio XDDDDDD

Usei as suas duas ideias, de uma cena que faria Noharahishimo sentir ciúmes e quase que acontece uma tragédia, só Yamakawa e o pai dela, para conter-la srssrrs e em vez de youkai uma humana

Com os outros ela é feroz, implacavél, mas para ele uma ovelha, ele consegue conter sua esposa e o pai desta fica feliz, pois sua filha costuma se "entusiasmar", é bom ela ter uma "bainha", digamos assim, sem ser somente Tenkumoya e a ideia do ôfuro, do Yamakawa, que ele toma um banho frio e acaba doente.

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDD

Andréia: Obrigada pelo elogio XDDDDDDDD.

Com certeza, o "ricardão" vai se dar muito mal se tentar algo contra o inudaiyoukai srssrrsrsrs de fato, eles terão um confronto, como é passado no mangá que Oyakata e ele já se enfrentaram .

Muito obrigada pelo review

XDDDDDDD


	97. Passado de Kireiko

Na mansão Shippounosora, Kireiko conta seu passado à Tenkumoya . . .

Yamakawa desperta e a comandante kitsunedaiyoukai está ao lado deste . . .

cap. 97 - Passado de Kireiko

Na mansão Shippounosora, Kireiko ainda estava acordada , pois lia e relia o eprgaminho de Hoshiyakankiba. Estava imensamente feliz em saber que ele a visitaria e esperava que pudessem conversar no imenso jardim daquela mansão. Pedirira à Tenkumoya, mas ele saíra para uma reunão com Oyakata e não retornara ainda, pedira a uma serva para avisa-la quando ele chegasse.

Após alguns minutos, uma serva surge e curvando-se , fala:

- Tenkumoyasama já chegou . Encontra-se na sala.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Kina.

E então, a serva se retira.

Ela sai da sala, acompanhada pelas guardas e vai até a sala imensa e elegante forrada de tatames.

Ele vê a humana e sorri, ao lado deste, Kumo, a que foi selecionada como responsavél por ela, por causa da gravidez ser de risco pela pouca idade dela, embora, pensasse que esta mais parecia ser uma serva pessoal do que responsavél por ela.

- Konbanwa, Kireiko, já é hora de criança estar dormindo . . . - o comandante fala sorridente.

- Konbanwa, Tenkumoyasama - e curva-se levemente, pois seu ventre não permitia mais - é que estava esperando o senhor voltar.

- Podia demorar . . .

- Sumimassen, Tenkumoyasama, prepararei o futon para Kireiko dormir . . . - Kumo fala curvando-se.

- Até mais, Kumosama - e a jovem humana sorri.

A serva e o senhor olham-se, e depois, ela se retira.

- Percebi pelo seu cheiro que está extasiada de felicidade . . . e é por causa do pergaminho de Hoshiyakankibasama, né? Kumo me contou, não para de ler o dia inteiro a mensagem.

- Hai, ele quer me visitar.

Ela estende o pergaminho. O comandante lê e com um sorriso bondoso, fala:

- Creio que no imenso jardim seria ideal para se encontrarem, confio em você e ordenarei que as guardas fiquem a distância . . .

- Sério ? - sorri imensamente.

Ele acena com a cabeça sorrindo paternalmente.

- Mas agora, já devia estar dormindo . . .

- Sim, oyasuminasai, Tenkumoyasama , arigatou. -e curvando-se levemente se retira dali para o quarto.

- Oyasuminasai, Kireiko.

Ele então, se dirige ao ôfuro, tomaria um banho e vestiria uma haori alvo, leve, ideal para dormir.

Porém, mais a noite, deitado em seu futon espaçoso no imenso quarto, escuta com sua audição apurada Kireiko sofrendo, sente o odor de medo e tristeza desta. Se levanta apavorado dirigindo-se rapidamente até o quarto dela. Encontra as guardas, olhando pela fresta e voltam-se ao ver seu senhor, curvando-se.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Kireiko está tendo um pesadelo, Tenkumoyasama.

Ele entra e vê ela se contorcer no futon, enquanto chora. Ele se ajoelha e a abraça, segurando-a no colo, falando exasperado:

- Acorde, Kireiko, está tendo pesadelo.

- Tousan, kaasan ! -ela grita e abraça Tenkumoya, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Kireiko.

- Hã?- ela abre os olhos lacrimosos e vê Tenkumoya olhando-a, preocupado.

Percebe então que está no colo dele, abraçando-o e este acariciando a cabeça dela, paternalmente. Fica sem graça, então ele fala em tom paternal.

- Estava tendo um pesadelo . . . está tudo bem?- e põe ela sentada no futon, acariciando a cabeça dela.

- Sonhei com meus pais . . .

- Mas foi só um pesadelo, não era real . . .

- Era real sim . . . aconteceu . . . - fica cabisbaixa.

- Aconteceu? -arqueia uma sombrançelha.

- O senhor tem me tratado tão bem . . . que . . .

- Quer contar seu passado? Não nasceu em um vilarjeo ninja, né?

- Iie . . .

- Se quiser . . .

Então ela conta a triste história dela e de seus pais:

_Em um vilarejo, outrora fértil, uma grande seca abateu-se. Após anos, surgiu uma boato._

_Um jovem camponês estava arando a terra seca, tentando cultivar, quando escuta um murmúrio vindo da entrada do vilarejo. Larga sua enxada e se dirige até uma multidão, então, consegue ver quem falava, era o líder daquela vila:_

_- Ouvi dizer que em um vilarejo, eles sacrificaram uma menina e depois, uma grande chuva se abateu, o deus da chuva gostou do sacrifício, se sacrificarmos uma, com certeza, ficaria feliz e nós daria chuva . . . _

_- Que bom, ainda bem que não é um menino, precisamos de toda a força masculina que pudermos, já as mulheres, podem ser sacrificadas, só uma não fará diferença - um velho camponês fala._

_O aldeão escuta horrorizado o que ele falara, então escuta mais._

_- Como decidiremos qual será sacrificada?_

_- Seremos justos, uma flecha. O melhor arqueiro da vila estará com os olhos vendados e atirará a flecha, aonde ela cair, será o escolhido, então, todos, no fim da tarde, estarão em suas casas, para que a flecha não acerte ninguém._

_- Excelente, faremos isso agora._

_Ele não falara nada,pois via que praticamente todos concordaram. Então sai correndo, vai até sua cabana para comunicar o corrido a mulher. A filha deles estava dormindo._

_- Que absurdo . . . - olha horrorizada._

_- O que podemos fazer é esperar que a flecha não caia na nossa cabana . . . _

_- Vou rogar aos deuses que isso não aconteça._

_- Eu também._

_Porém, naquele dia mais tarde, acontece o que mais temiam, a flecha acerta a cabana deles. O pai sai para fora e olha apavorado. Nisso vê os aldeões se aproximando._

_Desesperado, vendo a filha agora acordada nos braços da mãe, pega-a e a puxa, para fugirem dali, não daria sua filha ao sacrifício.._

_Correm o mais rápido que podem e Kireiko pergunta:_

_- Tousan, kaaasa, o que houve?_

_- Estamos fugindo.- a mãe fala ofegante._

_- Para onde?_

_- Não sei, filha, mas para longe daqui, daqueles que perderam a sanidade . . . _

_Começam a escalar a montanha, a menina de seis anos, não entedia, mas vê atrás do genitor, enquanto era carregada no colo por ele:_

_- Os tios.- aponta para os aldeões._

_Ele olha para trás e vê eles seguindo-os. Correm o mais rápido possivél, porém, uma flecha atinge a mulher que cai. Ele para e a criança se aproxima da mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos, chorando:_

_- Kaasan, não!_

_- Kireiko . . . fuja, leve-a . . . marido . . . _

_Fala fracamente antes de fechar os olhos. A flecha antingira a jugular e o sangue começava a encharcar a terra abaixo dela.._

_- Mamãe!Não papai!- o pai dela luta para pega-la no colo, pois ela se debatia, após conseguir, corre dali._

_- Papai!- nisso, uma flecha o acerta no ombro, mas ele continua correndo._

_- Seu ombro . . . - fala em choque, confusa, chorando._

_- Não é nada, vai dar tudo certo, sua mãe estará smerpe com você e eu também, lembre-se._

_Uma outra flecha o atinge nas costas, sobre o grito da menina, nisso escuta barulho de cascos, olha e vê que o líder, galopando em direção á eles, então, vê que há o fim da trilha, a ponte está caída e embaixo há uma forte correnteza. Ele para na borda, fraco, pois perdia sangue a cada minuto, então, os aldeões param e o líder também, falando:_

_- Entregue-a e esqueceremos o que fez . . . _

_- Não concordei com isso e vejo que perderam a pouca sanidade que tinham._

_- O vilarejo enfrenta secas! Teve um vilarejo que sacrificou uma e foi abençoado com chuvas!_

_- Para que entrega-la? Vão mata-la._

_Nisso, ele olha para a imensa queda e pensa, se der ela, a matarão, se jogar-se com ela, poderá morrer, mas terá uma chance infíma de sobreviver, aquilo o condoía, mas não hava outra maneira, então,sussurra para a filha:_

_- Prometa que será feliz . . . lembre-se sempre estaremos com você, sempre . . . seja forte, pela mamãe e por mim e por você, promete?_

_- Tousan. . . _

_- Promete?- pergunta com os olhos lacrimosos._

_A menina concorda com a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos, apavorada._

_- Confia no papai?_

_- Hai._

_- Essas pessoas vão mata-la, não retorne para cá, fuja deles . . . vou fazer algo, terá uma chance de sobreviver . . . faço isso por você, confia em seu pai?_

_- Hai, tousan- e o abraça._

_- Então, pare de despedir dela e a entregue logo!- um dos aldeões fala irado._

_- Não!_

_E se joga em direção à água, procuraria usar seu corpo como escudo para ela, que grita enquanto ele a abraça fortemente._

_- Não! Desgraçado!- a última coisa que vê é o líder olhando-o irado e depois tudo fica ecuro._

_A menina também fica inconciente._

_Ao amanhecer, ela desperta. Seu corpo encontra-se na margem, mas olha para os lados e não vê seu pai. Chorando se levanta e corre, procurando-o, mas não encontra. Esta cansada, com fome, com o corpo dolorido e chorando,pois perdera seus genitores. Chorava em baixo de uma árvore quando um youkai surge, uma espécie de aranha, só que imensa, negra como a própria noite sem estrela e os oito olhos fitam com fome a humana á sua frente.._

_Mas ela não teme, agora, sozinha, perdida, não faz nenhum esforço para fugir, apenas olha com um olhar vazio para o youkai, já não se importava em morrer. Mas antes do inseto youkai ataca-la, este do tamanho de um cavalo, é derrubado por estrelas negras de cinco pontas._

_Ela olha para cima e vê várias pesoas usando roupas escuras e com máscaras, duas descem e a olham atentamente._

_A aranha se levanta, mas é silenciada com outas shurikens, estas, contendo pergaminhos purificadores, então ela cai ao chão e desaparece em meio a uma nuvem acre._

_- O que faz aqui perdida, menina?_

_- Meus pais morreram . . . os aldeões queiram fazer algo comigo, não entendi bem, mas papai disse para ficar longe do vilarejo. -e chora de novo ao pensar nos pais._

_- È costume agora, Ru - este ninja vira-se para o que está ao seu lado- sacrificar meninas para conseguir fertilidade nas terras, com certeza, ela foi escolhida e os pais não desejaram e não queriam entrega-la e com isso, acabaram pagando com a vida deles._

_- Coitadinha - uma voz feminina é escutada._

_- Como sobreviveu?- um a olha, arqueando a sombrançelha._

_- Mamãe morreu por uma flecha, meu pai também, mas se jogou comigo do alto para este riacho._

_- Do alto? Toda esse rio é cercado por terras altas e sobreviveu?Espantoso - fala abismado_

_- Incrivél - outro fala._

_- Ouça, que acha de vim conosco? Somos ninjas, podemos treina-la para ser uma kunochi._

_- Ir com vocês?_

_- Vivemos de missões e não exclusivamente das terras . . . que acha?_

_Ela olha para ele e então fala:_

_- Ninja . . . o que é Kunochi?_

_- Descobrirá na nossa vila . . . e então, deseja ir? Ou quer ficar aqui e morrer ?_

_Ela ia ficar lá, mas se lembra da promessa feita ao pai dela, confiava que sempre estariam junto dela , então, estende a mão.Segue com eles para o vilarejo_

- Então, foi assim que foi parar num vilarejo de ninjas. . . - ele fala, olhando-a com pesar pelo que sofrera.

Ela chorando, continuou:

- Após anos treinando arduamente, me tornei uma shinobi. Fiz pequenas missões, coisa de duas semanas, trabalhos simples, após um ano, fui escalada para a primeira missão de porte que era retirar informações de um general, ele tinha preferência por crianças e aí, arranquei a informação dele durante . . .

- Não fale . . .

- Mas quero . . . aí depois, tive outras menores, coisas de dias, a do roubo do colar que vossa filha deu ao ancestral de Yamakawa, era a primeira grande missão que tive . . . depois de roubar as informações de um general.

- Entendo . . .

- Mas fico feliz de te participado, pois conheci o senhor . . . , lá, o sensei e a mestra que me treinavam e aos demais,eram rigorosos, vivi sozinha desde que fui para lá . . . ninguém, nunca foi bondoso ou gentil como o senhor . . .Tenkumoyasama?- ela olha para ele com os orbes úmidos.

- Hai, o que desejar.

- Posso ficar para sempre aqui? Não quero voltar ao vilarejo . . . pois sei que vou falar algo que não é pertinente, mas o vejo como um pai . . . gomennansai. - e nisso, baixa a cabeça envergonhada.

Então, ele a abraça partenalmente e fala:

- A vejo como uma filha e amanhã, ao acordar, será minha filha e sua cria, minha neta.

- Nani?- o olha não acreditando no que escutara.

- Aceita ser adotada como minha filha?

Ela chora de felicidade e o abraça fortemente.

- Hai . . . chichiue.

- Amanhã, não terá guardas, somente escolta e Kumo assumirá como sua serva pessoal.

- Arigatou.

O comandate percebe que ela adormece. Então, a deita no futon e a cobre.

Acaricia a cabeça dela e se retira, tomanda o cuidado de fechar a porta corrediça e ordenando que as guardas fiquem, pois a protegeriam e passariam a obedecer ordens dela. Elas concordam e curvam-se, nisso, ele se retira para seu quarto.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após dois dias de virgília por parte dela, Yamakawa desperta. Mal tem tempo de abrir os olhos e é abraçado pela comandante que chora. Ele senta, e passa a acariciar a cabeça dela em seu colo.

Ela chora toda a tristeza e culpa que sentia. Ele a fita preocupado e fala:

- Calma . . . poque chora minha Noharahishimo?

- Por minha causa . . . por meu medo . . . adoeceu . . .

Ele pega a face dela com ambas as mãos, delicadamente e ergue, fitando-a, com os orbes doces e falando gentilmente :

- A decisão da água fria foi minha, deste Yamakawa . . .

- Mas fez pelo meu pavor . . . pois sentiu meu medo através da marca . . .

Nisso,afunda a cabeça em seu peito e abraça-o, que corresponde, afagando as costas dela.

- Vê-la triste, me deixa triste . . .

- Mas . . .

Ele ergue sua face com a mão esquerda e tampa os lábios com o dedo direito.

- E nem ouse falar de querer me deixar para que " procure uma fêmea humana ", pois irei até o fim do mundo por você e não descansarei até encontra-la . . . acredite, a amo tanto que não medirei esforços para encontra-la . . . minha Noharahishimo . . .

- Yamakawa . . . - nisso ele traz o rosto dela para perto dele e a beija docemente.

Ela corresponde e o abraça, sendo retribuída por este, com intensidade. Então, ele se separa bruscamente e fala:

- Acho melhor paramos . . . se continuar . . .

Ela o abraça e o beija, aprofundando, tremia levemente, mas não se afastou. Então, ao vê-lo surpreso, fala, sem olha-lo e com as faces rubras:

- Desejo . . . nos unirmos . . .

- Tem certeza?- fala docemente.

Ela olha para ele e acena positivamente, podia sentir o medo dela, mas ela queria. Ele então tráz o rosto para perto dele e fala:

- Não vou machuca-la.

Ele então a beija docemente e fala:

-Farei você perceber que é um ato de amor e prazer e não de violência . . . confie nesse Yamakwa . . . ?

Ele a olha controlando seu desejo, pois queria saber se ela confiava:

- Hai . . . - fala fracamente e com o coração acelerelado.

Sorrindo, a beija, depois aprofundando. Passa a beijar e mordiscar a curva do pescoço dela, sentia-a tensa e precisava relaxa-la. Agiria com o máximo de delicadeza, gentileza e amabilidade, calma, decidira dar prazer á ela, aquela noite era dela, pois a daiyoukai estava traumatizada e precisava mostrar que sexo não era aquilo que sofrera há séculos atrás.

Segui-se uma noite de prazer, com o humano acostumando-se com os rosnados e olhos rubros desta, além das garras se alongarem, mas percebeu que ela evitara ao máximo machuca-lo.


	98. Despertar

Oyakata usa pela primeira vez o poder da tessaiga de ressucitar . . .

Um noite infeliz segue-se aos imperadores das Terras do Oeste . . .

cap. 98 - Despertar.

Amanhece.

No castelo das terras do Oeste, Hana estava bordando, aprendera a bordar após pedir a uma youkai para ensina-la. Enquanto a filha treinava com Oyakata, na sala imensa destinada aos treinos.

Naquele instante ele ensinava Nidoriko a bloquear um ataque, ele sempre evitava usar sua força, pois podia mata-la, então, sabia usar na medida certa. Descobrira que ela aprendia rápido e pegava ao jeito rapidamente da espada, como se já soubesse manejar bem. Nidoriko estava feliz, vestindo roupas alvas para treino e tendo como adversário quem idolatrava, pois preferia treinar com Oyakata ao sensei que vinha na ausência deste.

Então, Hana sente seu braço esquerdo dormente e pensa se tratar da posição que estava bordando por horas e ignora, então, sente uma forte dor no peito e grita, assustando Nidoriko, que ao ver a mãe cair no chão, larga a espada e chora correndo até a genitora. Oyakata se aproxima e a pega no braços e no mesmo instante, sente que ela está morta, o que atacou o coração dela foi fulminante.

- Kaasan!- a menina chora, sacudindo a mãe dela e chorando.

- Vou traze-la de volta , Nidoriko, mas preciso que se afaste.

- Mas . . . -ela olha para o Grande cão branco com olhos lacrimosos.

- Confie em mim . . . posso traze-la, mas preciso que se afaste.

- Hai.

Ela se afasta, agoniada, nisso os servos chegam e vêm a cena.

Oyakata desembanha a tessaiga. A menina vê surpresa a espada assumr a forma de um canino, mas confiava nele.

Ele estreita os olhos, se concentrando e vendo os emissários do outro mundo, então, os corta. Os servos e a criança vêem ele cortando o ar em cima da humana, depois, ela vê a mãe abrindo os olhos. Chorando de felicidade, corre até esta e a abraça. Ela senta, sem entender, então, o inudaiyoukai fala:

- A Tessaiga tem a habilidade de trazer as pessoas de volta a vida, mas somente uma vez . . . - fala com pesar.

- Arigatou, Oyakatasama.

- Mas porque só uma vez? Oyakatasama?

- Pois a vida é finita, não pode ficar ressucitando ao bel prazer . . .

- Acho isso injusto . . . - ela fala aborrecida.

- Não foi esse Oyakata, mas o clã hoshiyakannohanashiro (Estrela noturna do castelo das flores)

- Clãhoshiyakannohanashiro ? Mas . . . - Hana não entende.

- Minha falecida esposa, Aiko, era filha do imperador desse clã e quando este Oyakata morreu, ela me trouxe de volta a vida além de dar seus poderes à mim, neste caso, o de ressucitar, esta habilidade é proveniente do clã de Aiko . . . - fala tristemente.

- Entendo . . .

- Não poderá ser ressucitada uma segunda vez . . .

- Entendo . . .

Nisso, Nidoriko e Oyakata param com os treinos, pois com certeza, a criança iria querer ficar grudada na mãe pelo resto do dia, e achou melhor ela descansar no quarto.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão do senhor do vilarejo de Amesen, Noharahishimo ainda dormia, encontrava-se com a cabeça deitada e abraçando-o. Mas, Yamakawa estava acordado, abraçava-a e com uma mão acariciava a face desta.

Ele recordava-se da noite, o quanto precisara ser gentil e paciente, ir aos poucos. Mostrara a ela que fazer amor não era violência, nem nada, ao contrário de uma virgem, era mais complicado, pois era fora estuprada e para piorar, passou os séculos pensando o quanto era dolorido e violento, a ponto da simples menção da palavra ser suficiente para insufla-la de pavor, mas, ficara feliz de fazer cair pro terra essas falsas ideias e ele fora o responsavél por isso.

Sentia-se realizado, há meses desejava-a , mas ocultava pois não queria que esta fugisse ou se sentisse poressionada pelo desejo dele, isso era inaceitavél, queria que ela tomasse a decisão e desejasse. Fora um alívio á este que enfim consumassem a união, confessava que cada vez estava sendo mais difícil para ele, afinal, era um humano e não um youkai que era capaz de controlar seu impulsos, pelo menos os evoluídos e superiores, mas ele tinha a fraqueza dos humanos.

A abraça ainda mais e repousa sua cabeça em cima da dela. Ajeitara as cobertas para cobri-la melhor.

Após um tempo, tem uma ideia para supreende-la, então, se levanta cuidadosamente, para não acorda-la. Vai até seu jardim e colhe as mais belas flores que encontra e faz uma arranjo em forma de buquê, sabia quais tipos de flores ela gostava e fizera questão de reforçar elas em seu jardim.

Coloca o buquê ao seu lado e torna a deitar-se, ajeitando-a em seu tórax, mas percebe que ela despertara levemente, mas não completamente. Após alguns minutos, ela abre os olhos ímpares e o fita, com um sorriso que lhe era raro e somente para Yamakawa ou o pai desta.

- Ohayou, minha Noharahishimo.

- Ohayou, meu Yamakawa . . . que cheiro é esse, é flores . . .

- Para você. - e estende o buquê entregando para ela que cheira e fala:

- Adorei, arigatou.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado . . . dormiu bem?

- Claro . . . - o abraça e então, levanta a cabeça levemente, franzindo o cenho, preocupada - não te machuquei né?

- Iie . . .

- Não sentiu medo?

- Não, mas confesso que depois me surpendeu ao tomar a iniciativa e comandar no final.

- Nós youkais somos assim, num relacionamento dentre youkais, um tenta tomar o controle do outro . . . costuma ser muito intenso, pelo menos é o costume, claro, há excessões - fala levemente ruborizada.

- Não precisa sentir vergonha, ainda mais depois do que nós fizemos . . . - fala sorrindo e a beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

Ela aprofunda e acaricia o tórax dele, arranhando levemente, fazendo-o gemer, então, fala maliciosamente ao acaricar o tórax de seu macho humano:

- Nós costumamos ser insaciaveís também . . . creio que não mencionei isso - fala levemente rubra e com os olhos brilhantes.

- Que bom . . . -e sorri maliciosamente, então a beija na curva do pescoço, mordendo levemente - que acha de tomarmos um banho juntos? - fala com a face mergulhada em desejo, este sendo compartilhado por ela.

- Sim . . . foi preparado meu ofuro ontem, ma não usei, pois queria ir somente depois que visse você acordasse, porém - e morde os lábios marotamente - e não precisa chamar os servos . . .

- Com certeza está gélida . . . - ele fala replicando.

- Fria . . . -e então invoca chamas azuladas em torno deste que formam mini serpentes que rastejam em volta e passáros incadescentes, além de surgir um cervo incadescente e suge uma neve negra que os rodea, Yamakawa toca e percebe que não é frio.

- Vejo que se esqueceu, além de neve negra posso usar meu kitsunebi, a chama de raposa, peculiar de nossa raça . . . te garanto que posso aquecer a água ou até mais . . . - e o beija, aprofundando-se.

Eles se separam para ele tomar ar e este fala:

- Claro, mas sou humano, vê senão vai aquece-la demais heim? - e dá uma leve risada.

- E se fizer?

- Irei revidar . . . - fala maliciosamente.

- Queria ver tentar . . . não tem chance.

- Dúvida? Conheço métodos bem persuassivos, minha cara, ou acha que dssa vez tomar o controle? Só tomou, pois quis isso. . .

- Um mal perdedor. . . - geme quando ele mordisca o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Mostrarei . . . - apesar disso, continuaria agindo gentilmente e carinhosamente, por mais que no ato, percebia que ela se controlava também.

Então, eles se levantam e quando ele vai se vestir, Noharahishimo sorri marotamente e o abraça, teleportando-os com seus poderes em meio a chamas, o surpeendendo. Quando as chamas à sua frente dissipam, percebe que está flutuando em cima da água do ôfuro. A comandante olha para a porta corrediça e lacra esta com uma fina camada de gelo.

Yamakawa olha para ela e vê ela ergue um dos braços, deixando o outro que o segurava junto dela no ar e vê uma névoa se formando e ao dissipar, revela ser uma campina florida com uma cachoeira no fundo, podia-se ouvir o som da água . A kitsunedaiyoukai faz surgir passáros incadescentes que aqueçem o ôfuro, após isso, nota que a banheira imensa se torna uma terma, com pedras ao redor. Ele olha tudo boquiaberto, deslumbrado, ela apenas sorri. Então, este fala, ao vê-la baixa-los à terma:

- Ainda estamos no ôfuro?

- Hai, é apenas uma ilusão que criei . . . que acha?

- Maravilhoso . . . posso ouvir os sons da água e dos passáros.

- Ilusão, tanto ótica, quando auditiva e do tato, sentirá a textura da pedra . . . só daiyoukais superiores como meu genitor e esta Noharahishimo, somos capazes de ludibriar perfeitamente os sentidos . . . nas outras, mais inferiores, ou dura pouco ou não engana com perfeição . . .

O humano nota que a temperatura da água está ideal, então, vê ela se aproximando e tocando o tórax dele possesivamente, falando maliciosamente no ouvido deste:

- Até parece que ia cozinha-lo, meu Yamakawa . . . - ri levemente - mas devo admitir, suas ações me supreendem, não temeu o que fiz nem por um instante . . . confia tanto assim nessa Noharahishimo? - fala se afastando e olhando-o atentamente controlando o impulso de agarra-lo.

- Hai . . . confio minha vida em você . . .

Aquela declaraçaõ a deixava atônita e depois imensamente feliz,então, sem mais delongas, ele se aproxima, percorrendo com suas mãos o corpo dela, sedento por senti-la, desejo compartilhado intensamente por esta.

Então entregam-se a mais um ato de amor.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo, no entardecer daquele dia, Kireitsukitou estava no quarto de casal e observava seu reflexo no imenso espelho circular cravado de joías e detalhes dourados, enquanto recordava-se de horas atrás.

_-Como assim?Dará um herdeiro àquele cachorro?- Shinshiki fala irado._

_- Meu chichiue já cobrou, acha estranho não ter dado um neto á ele ainda, quando selecionou o dia para esta Kireitsukitou e Oyakata se unirem, fez de acordo com minha época fértil, você sabe o quanto é essencial dar uma cria logo ao esposo, adiei demais - fala tristemente._

_- Droga! - e derruba uma árvore com somente uma mão, tombando-a no chão._

_- Shinshiki . . . - ela fala pondo a mão no ombro dele- hoje estou fértil e hoje á noite será . . . mas só essa vez, assim, meu pai nos deixará em paz . . . _

_- Não há nada para falarmos, Kireitsukitou . . . que seja . . . mas procure só vim a mim quando o cheiro do desgraçado sumir de ti. Imploro . . . não suportarei o cheiro daquele cachorro imundo em ti._

_- Entendo . . . - fala tristemente._

_- Vou estar de esperando aqui, sempre - e se aproxima e a beija profundamente, encostando-a numa árvore, pressionando seu corpo no dela._

_- Pare, Shinshiki . . . iie, estou fértil.- ela implora, por mais que fosse doloroso á ela fazer isso._

_Ele levanta sua cabeça e encosta a encosta na árvore com a face para baixo e tampada pelos cabelos curtos escuros como a noite, então, ela saí de lado e fala, antes de partir, olhando-o de relançe:_

_- Sayounara, meu Shinhiki . . . _

_- Sayounara, minha Kireitsukitou . . . - fala ainda com a testa encostada na árvore, tentando se controlar._

_Então, ela parte dali, deprimida._

Penteava seus cabelos prateados com uma escova dourada e vestia uma yukata alva para dormir . Via o pergaminho que Oyakata recebera e lhe entregou, vindo de Dokuga, seu genitor, sabia que ele não estava feliz com isso também.

_Oyakata estava na sala de reuniões lendo e relendo o pergaminho, aborrecido. Pedira a uma serva para chamar sua esposa. Então, sente o cheiro dela e fala:_

_- Entre, Kireitsukitou._

_Nisso uma serva abre as portas duplas imensas se curvando para a inuyoukai. A Imperatriz fita o imperador, com face dela gélida caracteristíca, como se fosse o próprio gelo em pessoa. Fala então com a voz impassivél:._

_- Porque me chamou, Oyakata?_

_Nisso a serva fecha a porta e deixa os dois á sós._

_- Leia isso, é de seu chichiue, foi enviado à este Oyakata, hoje pela tarde._

_Ela pega e lê o pergaminho. Muda de face atônita para irada._

_- Como ele ousa . . . _

_- Também me supreendi, envolvendo-se na vida privada de um casal . . . mesmo um pseudo-casal.- acrescenta pausadamente._

_- Porque me supreendo, ainda? Só podia esperar isso dele.- olha com asco para o papel._

_- . . . _

_- Então, hoje no entardecer, a nossa única noite . . . e terá o herdeiro, Inunotaishou._

_- Por mim, esperaria quanto tempo quisesse . . . _

_- Eu sei, você respeita meu coração . . . também sabe como é se apaixonar, mas vou falar __**à ele**__ isso._

_- Acho que ficará louco de raiva . . . se bem que não o conheço . . . mas qualquer um ficaria assim._

_- Mas ele não é tão louco assim, ele saberá que não foi você e sim meu pai que está impondo._

_- . . . _

_- Vou me preparar . . . -e nisso se levanta com a face impassivél, embora por dentro estivesse triste._

Sai de suas recordações ao ouvir as imensas portas dulpas sendo abertas. Oyakata entra com sua yukata alva para dormir, desanimado, pois sabia que não era uma união que ambos desejavam e o coração dela já tinha dono e ele não a amava. Imaginava que também era difícil á esta. Ela, detestava fazer sexo com alguém que não desejava, que era praticamente obrigada e ela também se sentia triste, não queria, não o desejava, seu coração já tinha dono, Shinshiki.

- Isso também não me agrada, mas será somente uma vez . . .

- Ainda bem, não suportaria toda a noite isso ou muitas vezes.- ela completa.

- Entendo . . . e imagino como se sente . . . sinto por isso.

Nisso ela se levanta e senta na cama, ele também. Ambos suspiram pesadamente.

Oyakata traz a face dela para perto e a beija, levemente, mas assim como os lábios dela, ambos eram frios.

Assim, eles se unem, forçadamente. Apenas uma vez, embora ele procurou ser gentil ao máximo com ela.

Após o termíno, ela se levanta e ao encontrar uma serva, ordena que seja preparado um banho, ele também se levanta depois e ordena que prepararem um banho. Decorrido algum tempo, devidamente limpos do cheiro do outro, Oyakata vai a sala de negócio e ela para a bilioteca, pois não queria ficar no mesmo recinto que tinha o cheiro de ambos e esperaria os servos limparem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sei que demorei, as últimas semana foram corridas, e para piorar, não estou bem de saúde

Mas consegui revisar XDDDDDDDDDD

Notas:

Clã hoshiyakannohanashiro – Numa tradução literal: Estrela noturna do castelo das flores. - Hoshi ( estrela), yakan ( noturno ), no (do,da), Tsuki(lua), shiro(castelo).

Respostas:

Andréia: Eu também estou com saudades Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada XDDD, também gosto bastante do casal Noharahishimo e Yamakawa.

Com certeza, está certo ele dar escapadas XDDDD

Com certeza, não faltará teto á Oyakata srsrssrs XDDDDDDDD

Arigatou pelos elogios XDDDD

Obrigada pelo elogio, amiga XDDDDD e pelo review

Lilica - Obrigada pelas idéias .XDDDDDDD

O "Ricardão" tem que controlar rsrsrrssrrsrs, mas que está posseso está, mas é porque ele já se apaixonou, sabe o que é ser apaixonar, e sabe que o coração da Kireitsukitou tem dono . . . e que a pobrezinha não teve escolha, foi obrigada a se unir e sente-se culpado, pois fora seu pai que induziu Dokuga á prometer que se tivesse uma fêmea, a daria em casamento ao filho dele . . .

Espera quando vier Izayoi , ela também será complascente com ele, aceitará, pois ele respeitou o coração dela e ela retribuirá, respeitará o coração dele, tipo, uma troca de favores e o relacionamento de Oyakata e dela, será de amigos . . .

Com certeza, ele tem que se "divertir" um pouco srsrss

Excelente a idéia do sangramento, mas não vou escrever cenas de parto, mas farei em uma conversa de Fukaiyorukaze com Oyakata agradecendo-o pelo uso da Tessaiga . . .

Assim como não farei em nenhuma fic cena de nascimento, já terá as crianças nos braços, ou no caso de hanako, o Imperador das terras do oeste, usando a espada, em momento flasback.

Não farei cena de nascimento do sesshy, ele já está nos braços do pai. XDDDD

Obrigada pelo elogio, amiga XDDDDD e pelo review, sinto por não poder escrever a cena do parto, mas mostrarei o sangramento, como disse, momento flasback e quando o inudaiyoukai utilizar a tessaiga.


	99. Nascimentos

Nas Terras do Oeste, bebês nascem trazendo alegria aos pais.

cap. 99 - Nascimentos.

Passam-se meses.

Foi anunciado que a imperatriz esperava um herdeiro das terras do Oeste. Reforcaria com essa gravidez e o futuro príncipe herdeiro, uma maior estabilidade das Terras.

Em decorrência da gravidez, fora anunciada uma festa para proclamação oficial da gravidez daqui à três meses

Na mansão , Hanako já havia dado a luz e agora acarinhava sua cria, enquanto estava deitado no futon. A parteira disse que ela ainda deveria ficar em repouso pelos próximos três meses.

A humana está com a pequena filha hanyou nos braços, junto com seus dois filhos e sua sogra, também mãe adotiva, Fukaisorahana, observando-a e o mais novo membro da família.

Hana e Nidoriko também estavam, assim como Tenkumoya, Kireiko, já de oito meses. Noharahishimo estava no local junto com Yamakawa, que fazia caretas para o bebê. Ele adorava crianças, era muito atencioso e a kitsunedaiyoukai observara isso bem, de fato, seria um excelente pai.

Em um sala próxima dali, Fukaiyorukaze agradecia ao imperador, Oyakata , pela ajuda. Ele usara a tessaiga e seu poder de ressucitar, para trazer Hanako de volta á vida, uma vez que teve complicações e ela acabou falecendo, embora o bebê nascesse bem.

- Não gosto de pensar caso não estivesse aqui, Oyakatasama . . . - se refazia ainda do pavor que tomara conta dele, quando viu sua fêmea morta e muito sangue em torno dela.

- Mas o que importa é que estava aqui e pude salvar Hanako.

- Domo arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama, minha família e este Fukaiyorukaze agradecemos.

- O que importa que todos estão juntos. - e apoia a mão no ombro dele- creio que deseja ver sua cria.

- Com certeza.

E nisto, ambos se dirigem até o quarto espaçoso e amplo, onde Hanako, sua cria e os demais se encontravam.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após um mês, Kireiko também dera a luz e agora estava com seu filho nos braços e com Kumo, sua serva pessoal no lado.

Estava tão entretida com o pequeno ser, que não percebera alguém mais entrar, além de seu "pai", Tenkumoya. Era Hoshiyakankiba, que fitava sorrindo mãe e filho e senta sobre o zabuton ao lado dela e começa a acariciar a cabeça do pequeno humano nos braços desta, que então, nota uma mão com garras, que acariciavam carinhosamente e delicadamente a criança. Ao levantar seu rosto, seu olhar encontra-se com o do Imperador das terras do poente que sorria amavelmente.

- Hoshiyakankiba . . . - ela fala com o coração aos saltos.

Então, ele se aproxima e fala:

- Um dia, quando nos casamos, seu filho será meu filho, pois o meu desejo é uma ordem em meu reino.- então, acaricia a face dela com o dorso da mão.

Ela sorri sem graça e então ele se aproxima do rosto dela e a beija docemente sem deixar de acariciar a cabeça pequena. Depois ele passa a brincar com as pequenas mãos sobre o olhar sorridente dela.

Tenkumoya também se aproxima e brinca com o menino, fazendo caretas e mini-chamas assumirem formas de animais e correrem em volta. Nisto, Fukaisorahana adentra, junto com Hana e Nidoriko, para verem o bebê, assim como Noharahishimo e Yamakawa. Oyakata entra junto delas, mas já sabia que , o agora,o Kôkuo ( imperador) KuroiOokamidaiyoukai estava lá e pela primeira vez, após a festa em que Inunotaishou apresentou sua conjugê forçada, se olham.

Mas foi um olhar rápido e logo ele sai da sala, após sorrir para a jovem humana e filho desta, Hoshiyakankiba apenas olha e suspira, então, se levanta e se retira. Fukaisorahana e Tenkumoya perceberam, mas nada falaram, pois isso era algo relativo ao senhor deles e ao imperador daiyoukai lobo negro. Então a comandante se desculpa com a jovem humana :

- Sinto, mas meus filhos e netos não puderam vir pois Hanako não pode se levantar, mas quando melhorar e puder andar, irão vim vê-la e seu filhotinho. - acaricia a cabeça da criança enquanto sorri.

- Tudo bem, Fukaisorahanasama . -e sorri, observando todos brincarem com o seu bebê.

Após brincar um pouco com o bebê, Oyakata se retira e através do olfato, se dirige até uma sala um pouco longe onde Hoshiyakankiba encontra-se. Os comandantes perceberam, mas nada disseram e voltaram a distrair o pequeno.

Para em frente a uma porta corrediça e encontra o daiyoukai lobo fitando o belo jardim à sua frente por uma porta aberta, enquanto inspirava profundamente.

- Hoshiyakankiba . . . faz tempo que não nós falamos, na festa de meses atrás, apenas trocamos leves cumprimentos formais e distantes, principalmente em parte por você. . . .

- È verdade . . . já faz séculos . . .

- Este Oyakata . . .

- Ainda me lembro de Aiko, ela sempre estará em meu coração, minha querida e única imouto . . .

- Imagino a dor que sentiu . . .

- Mantive nosso acordo e meu auxílio em alguma batalha à pedido dela, que também solicitou que não o odiasse e dei minha palavra e não posso voltar atrás com minha promessa, ainda mais, que era o último desejo de minha imouto.

- Imaginava que era isso . . . quando naquele dia em que voceês se encontraram e depois partiu aborrecido das terras, não ousei ir atás ou perguntar, mesmo que fizesse isso, ela não me responderia e acabaria mentindo para este Oyakata. . . - olha tristemente para o teto.

- Mas em minha mente o odiava e o culpava pela morte dela . . .

- Com todo o direito . . . em seu lugar faria a mesma coisa e odiaria até a morte . . .

Um momento de silêncio se fez, podendo-se ouvir os grilos e ver alguns vaga-lumes, perto de um imenso lago cristalina, rodeado de pedras brancas que pareciam reluzir sobre a luz da lua e no centro da água, a majestosa lua era refletida pela superfície espelhada. Um leve vento noturno sopra naquele instante. Era o início da primavera e timídas folhas surgiram e já não havia mais vestígios de neve.

- Sei que sofreu tmabém . . . sempre soube que a morte de minha imouto o feriu e profundamente . . . vagou por séculos nesse arquipélago . . . - ele fala sem fitar o daiyoukai, este, olhando-o surpreso.

Este se refaz e fala, suspirando longamente:

- Foi um tormento a este Oyakata e em meu coração, ela ainda reside e residirá até o fim dos meus dias, minha doce e meiga Aiko, mesmo que as eras passem, meu coração será só dela e de mais ninguém . . . .

O imperador das Terras do Poente sorri tristemente e fala:

- Em minha memória e coração também, lembro -me detalhadamente dela, a imagem está viva em minha mente . . . mas . . .

- Creio que julgar qual de nós dois se cobre com o maior e mais pesado manto de tristeza é impossivél, . . . não é isso, Hoshiyakankiba?

- Sim . . . temos ambas em peso a perda dela e vivemos nossa vida . . . saber qual de nós dois mais sente é impossivél . . .

Então, se vira para ele e o olha e dá um menear leve de cabeça sendo respondido por este. O lobo negro fala:

- Mas isso não quer dizer melhores amigos . . .

- Creio não ser merecedor dessa consideração perante você . . .

- . . . .

Então após um minuto de silêncio, este fala, preparando-se para sair:

- Agora, retornarei até o quarto de Kireiko.

- Este Oyakata também.

Entao se dirigem até o quarto sem falarem mais nada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Foi realizado a festa para anúnciar à todos, oficialmente, sobre a gravidez da imperatriz, com mesmo requinte e luxo da festa anterior e com apresentações de gueixas e grupos de artistas e músicos. A mesa era farta e havia comida, tanto para youkais quanto para humanos, além de diversas bebidas, desde chá à sakê.

Para alívio dos convidados, o Imperador dos céus Kazedoukuga não estava presente e isto fez a filha dele estranhar, assim como Oyakata, pois não haviam recebido pergaminho de que este iria se atrasar ou não viria. Mas mesmo assim, conduziu a festa, á pedido da esposa, pois seria desrespeito com os convidados. Decidiram que iriam após a festa terminar ao reino dos céus e com escolta.

Após terminar a festa, esta mais agradavél e prazerosa, pois não tinha o Kazedoukuga para cortejar as fêmeas, Oyakata pega Unha que deixa sua cria na cocheira e voa em direção aos céus, com Kireitsukitou na carruagem e com a escolta. Myouga ia junto de seu senhor, escondido atrás do pescoço na gola do haori. Havia deixado com Honoo e Yuri, a fiscalização da limpeza e da arrumação.

Após algumas hora, alcançam as nuvens e as transpassam. O que vêem deixa todos estarrecidos e Kireitsukitou em choque.

A imensa mansão está tomada por chamas e pode-se sentir o cheiro de muito sangue. Ao se aproximarem dos portões caídos, vêem que a carruagem agora destruída e os cavalos mortos, estava para sair dali, indicando que o ataque ocorrera um pouco antes da festa.

A jovem inuyoukai desce correndo da carruagem procurando por seu pai. Oyakata desce da sua montaria e vai atrás da esposa, mas não sem antes, ordenar que eles verifiquem se há alguém vivo e mandar um deles chamar os exércitos de Noharahishimo e Tenkumoya. Observou que pelos estragos seria necesário seres com poderes de raposas, além de exército com habilidades especiais, cada exército das Terras do Oeste tinha sua especialidade particular e podendo decidir qual iria, dependendo da situação a se enfrentar. E os exércitos do sul e do Norte eram necessários.

Sua esposa chamava pelo pai, ingnorando o pedido de fazer silêncio de Oyakata, para não denunciarem a presença deles, assim como aprendera há seculos atrás, quando sua genitora, Yukiko, ainda vivia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Enquanto prosseguiam com a exploração da imensa mansão com os soldados encontrando eventuais vivos e feridos dentre os servos e guardas, o soldado encarregado de chamar os comandantes em nome de seu senhor já descera dos céus e chegara às Terras do Oeste, localizou os comandantese transmitiu o recado. Os dois comandantes então convocaram o exército e o soldado alado os guiou até a mansão, pois o céu era imenso.

Fukaisorahana e Fukaiyorukaze ficariam atentos com seu exércitos guarnecendo as terras.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

No castelo em forma de construção oriental, a imperatriz continuava a procurar seu pai, sobre proteção de seu esposo e de um grupo de soldados, atentos a qualquer som ou movimentação estranha.

Após meia hora, chegam a uma sala, onde havia o cheiro de sangue do pai dela, pois o fogo não deixava o olfato farejar direito, embora os soldados restantes, tentavam apagar as chamas, muitos utilizando os poderes relativos à água, fazendo-a surgir do nada, mas não adiantava muito, pois a tormenta de chamas ainda estava forte.

Oyakata esperava seus comandantes, pois eles podiam usar as chamas azuladas que "sufocavam" o fogo, anulando-o, pois o incêndio se alastrava à ritmo alarmante e além disso, Noharahishimo podia usar o gelo e congelar o interior do castelo, pois a estrutura estava fragilizada pela tormenta de chamas.

Chegam até a sala e ao abrirem a porta, vêem somente a cabeça Kazedokuga caido ao chão e apenas os membros separados, não havia vestígio do tronco. Os olhos deste estavam arregalados. A filha corre até o resto do pai, chorando.

Passado o choque inicial, o inudaiyoukai nota que o corte era esquisito.

Os cortes eram lisos e com forma arrendoda. Alarmava o fato de alguém passar pela defesa do castelo e se aproximar o suficiente para assassinar o imperador dos céus, tudo isso levava a crer que fora um conhecido e havia duas hipóteses, ou fora convidado a entrar ou então, conhecia bem o castelo e sabia driblar a segurança, esta era também uma hipótese plausivél, pois, percebera que pelo sangue na área já estava bem mais seco que dos guardas da entrada e de proteção do castelo e mais enegrecido, indicando que o primeiro a ser assasinado era o Imperador.

Percebeu que o inuyoukai estava com suas duas espadas curtas em ambas as mãos, indicando que percebera e tentara lutar, mas as lâminas estavam limpas, indicando que não teve muito tempo de reação, a morte fora praticamente instantânea e não houve tempo de reagir, apenas desembanhar as espadas. E o que o preocupava também, era o fato do tronco deste ter sumido.

A filha do falecido imperador apenas chorava e o inudaiyoukai se exasperava, não era bom para o estado dela passar nervoso. De fato, desejava que somente ele fosse, mas ela insistira e ameaçara ir sozinha, no estado dela, achou preferivél que ela o acompanhasse , pois assim, poderia defende-la e a futura cria de qualquer coisa.

Todos ficam em silêncio e somente o choro da imperatriz é escutado. Então, chamas azuladas percorrem os comôdos e a mansão inteira, sem queimar nenhum ser, suprimindo as chamas, fazendo-as desaparecer. Em seguida, uma vento enegrecido corre o interior e congela as paredes e teto, além do chão, evitando que a estrutura desabasse, o gelo negro garantiria que ficasse erguido e não sentiam frio, apesar de ser gelo, exalava uma temperatura agradavél. De fato, seus comandantes logo que chegaram, de imediato, usaram suas habilidades necessárias naquele instante.

Oyakata fitava tristemente Kireitsukitou e o pranto dela de desespero, perante seu genitor assasinado. Por mais que ela tivesse raiva de seu pai pelo casamento arranjado, não conseguia odia-lo completamente. Agora, sentia ódio e desejo de vingar seu pai.


	100. Reconstrução

Após a parcial destruição do Castelo dos Céus, é começada a restauração e os comandantes se alternam para ficar nos céus e proteger a Imperatriz..

As Terras do oeste, também ficam em alerta, após o ataque aos céus e ao assasinato do Kôkuo Kazedokuga.

cap. 100 - Reconstrução

Após meses, a reconstrução do castelo dos céus está quase completa.

A guarda e servos, sobreviventes e os novos, se dirigiram até os seus postos e alguns foram elevados á patentes altas, mas ainda precisava ser reconstruído muitas coisas. Kireitsukitou que o povo conhecia, os tenshisyoukais e teninsyoukais, ficou para dar tranqüilidade e estabilidade e calma ao seu povo. Com a morte de seu pai e única herdeira, as terras e o povo pertenciam agora à ela, com a estadia dela nesse momento delicado, acalentaria os súditos.

A investigação prosseguia, mas os sobreviventes não sabiam explicar o que ocorrera, pois somente viram vultos e nada mais, mas foram vários youkais que invadiram.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, dois seres conversavam ocultadas nas sombras.

- Agradeço pela seu auxílio . . . Nômunodokuga (presa de veneno da densa névoa) e sua filha, dokuhananohime ( princesa da flor venenosa) ?

- Está treinando . . .

- . . .

- Odeio qualquer inuyoukai, cães ordinários devem morrer . . . - fala cheio de ódio e raiva.

- Isso que chamo de ódio . . . - e sorri.

A jovem de cabelos verdes claros e olhos dourados, usando roupas de miko negra, embora tivesse caracteristícas youkais, encosta uma espada afiada na jugular dele, que a olha calmamente.

- E você? Não é um cachorro?

- Iie, era orfão, perdi meus pais em uma guerra e fui criado por um general inudaiyoukai como filho, já que lembrava seu filho morto em combate, veja meu cheiro, não é de cão.

- Percebo. . . - então afasta a arma do pescoço dele , nisso, um grupo de youkais fétidos se aproximam e falam:

- E nosso pagamento ? Fizemos como mandaram . . .

- Está certo - o que parecia ser o líder, um youkai de forma humanoíde, embora tivesse cabeça de algarto de aproximasse, gordo e com roupas melhores que os demais - estes são todos meus youkais subordinados, queremos nosso pagamento.

- Claro, desculpem-me . . . - mas e detido pela mão da jovem youkai, e percebe o que ela queria.

- Sou eu que devo paga-los . . . -e sorri malignamente.

- Queremos logo, fêmea.

- Claro.

Nisso imensas serpentes compridas e robustas surgem e começam a devorar os youkais. Centenas destas surgem e começam a devorar os youkais que fogem, mas são pegos de imediato, através de botes consecutivos. Esta fala rindo:

- Comam, meus servos, eu, antiga princesa das terras da serpente . . . meus súditos leais.

- Não queira se divertir sozinha . . . - ele sorrindo pega sua arma e retalha todos os demais.

- Não seja "fominha", meus servos precisam de comida . . .

- Pode deixar . . . e que fazia tempo que não sentia o sangue de meus inmigos . . . além de que ando estressado, é bom , "relaxar".

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão, Noharahishimo preparava-se para partir, junto de seu exército. Após o que ocorrera ao imperador dos céus, os comandantes se revezavam para formar a guarda extra do reino dos céus, pois a imperatriz das Terras do Céu e das Terras do Oeste estava lá.

Era a vez da Kitsunedaiyoukai subir aos céus e naquele instante, Yamakawa aparecera na sua frente para impedi-la. Esta suspira e já adivinhava o teor daquela conversa, que era freqüente nos últimos meses. Era justamente engravidara antes de todo aquele incidente e tentara ocultar, pois desconfiava de como ele reagiria em relação à ela ter que cumprir suas obrigações como comandante de um dos quatro maiores exércitos não só das Terras do Oeste, mas como do arquipelágo, mas ele acabou descobrindo.

- Noharahishimo vai partir ?

- Preciso, é minha vez de subir aos ceús, para que Fukaiyorukaze desça e seu exército também possa descansar e assim como ele, reverem a família . . . agora, meu exército me aguarda.

- Não vá, precisa descansar . . . ainda mais grávida de gêmeas.

- Pensa que minha gravidez é doença? Yamakawa?- ela arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Não é isso . . . é que gestação de gêmeos requer cuidados . . .

- Preciso subir aos céus . . . Fukaiyorukaze deve estar com saudades de seus familiares assim como o exército dele, oficiais, suboficiais e soldados.

- Não vá, descanse, por favor.

O olhar dele e o timbre tinham muito efeito sobre ela, tanto que ultimamente, ele dera de conseguir tudo dela, mas naquele instante, era algo que não podia ser prolongado, teria que lutar ao quase desejo dela de fazer o que ele pedira. Apesar do ventre um pouco saliente, conseguia usar a armadura.

- Preciso, Yamakawa, desde o assasinato daquele pervertido, não acontece nada, é mais por proteção . . . embora acredite que o que atacou o pai dela, provavelmente não ataque de imediato, as chances desta Noharahishimo lutar são praticamente nulas . . .

- Mas ainda assim é perigoso. . .

Então, suspirando, resolve colocar um ponto final naquela conversa, pois além de estar atrasando-a, se continuasse, ela poderia desistir de subir aos céus.

- Ainda consigo usar a armadura, quando estiver no final da gravidez, pretendo descansar, Yamakawa . . . mesmo depois de nascer nossas crias, ficarei ainda afastada, mas quando elas não dependerem mais do meu leite, aí retornarei as minhas obrigações, quando me afastar, terá somente três comandantes e irá sobrecarrega-los, para que fazer isso agora, se ainda posso usar armadura e empunhar uma espada?

Dá uma pausa e continua

- Aí, meu exército ficará sobre o comando provisório de meu chichiue, eles aceitam, pois o respeitam por sua fama . . . mas me afastar agora, sobrecarregará o meu pai e os demais comandantes, podendo me movimentar bem, é ridículo . . . tenho obrigações aqui e agora, e vou cumpri-las . . . tente entender meus motivos.- olha com súplica, para que ele entendesse e parasse.

Eles se olham e então, Yamakawa se aproxima e acaricia a face dela antes de beija-la, falando docemente:

- Prometa-me que irá tomar cuidado e lembrarei você no final da gestação, sobre ficar afastada por um tempo.

- Sempre arco com minhas promessas -e sorrindo, retribui o beijo com mais intensidade.

Se separam e ela olhando uma última vez para ele, sai da mansão e dos portões.

Logo ao abrirem os portões para ela sair, seu exército a esperava, enfileirada e a perder de vista. Biya também estava a espera de sua dona, um tanto impaciente. Com imponência e altivez, mostrando sua superioridade, monta em sua entei das chamas que usava uma espécie de armadura e sela com detalhes dourados e escoceava a terra, impaciente para partir dali.

Após montar na égua, ela faz o youkai partir á galope rumo aos céus e fala com a voz autoritária:

- Vamos!

- Hai, comandante Noharahishimosama - falam em ussínio .

Nisto, centenas de cavalos partem á galope, assim como outras criaturas transformadas em montaria e alguns voando por si sós.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

As terras continuavam em alerta por causa do ataque aos céus, porém, nada acontecia. Essa paz em nada acalmava o inudaiyoukai, pois para ele , depois da calmaria vem a tempestade. Não conseguiram achar o assasino ou os assasinos, os relatos dos sobreviventes não auxiliaram muito.

- Não gosto dessa paz . . . ainda mais depois de um assasinato desses . . . - o inudaiyoukai fala, com o queixo apoiado nos dedos entrelaçados e com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, pensativo.

- Concordo, isso é estranho . . . - Tenkumoya estava sentado e fitava o jovem, suspira logamente - mas porque desejariam mata-lo? Seria apenas vingança? Parece que Kazedokuga, digamos,era um . . .

- Mulerengo pervertido? Mas acredito que somente isso não seja motivo suficiente, quem cometeu o assasinato, foi astuto e . . .

- Conhecia o castelo muito bem . . . também acho, afinal, foi um ataque fatal e preciso e pelos relatos, não foi demorado . . .

- Provavelmente alguém de dentro do castelo ou que já esteve lá muitas vezes . . .

- O que acho estranho é que mais nada aconteceu . . .

- Provavelmente serei o próximo alvo . . . - Oyakata fala pensativo.

- Próximo? Tem alguém em mente?

- Apenas desconfio, mas não possuo provas, mas pode não ser ele. . . mas ficarei atento.

- Deveria reforçar a guarda . . .

- Com certeza, vou falar ao comanante da guarda para reforçar . . .

- Acho que sei de quem desconfia . . . tem grandes chances de ser o próximo alvo.

- Por enquanto, ficarei na defensiva, esperarei o próximo movimento e terei que conversar daqui à alguns meses . . .

- Alertarei os outros comandantes.

- Excelente . . .

- Mudando de assunto . . . está ansioso para ser pai?- Tenkumoya pergunta sorrindo agora.

- Mal vejo a hora de ter meu filhote nos braços . . . com Kireitsukitou no castelo acima das nuvens, sempre subo aos céus . . .

- Sem escolta?

- Sou um daiyoukai e acredito que o mandante ou mandantes, também devem estar à espera de meu movimento . . . veremos como esse jogo continua.

- Bem, isso está certo . . .

- Sabe que sou impelido a ficar perto deles para protege-los, pedirei à Kireitsukitou para descer dos céus, enquanto o general do exército dela fica temporariamente no comando.

- Espero que aceite.

- Este Oyakata também, vou subir aos céus e conversar com ela agora.

- Desejo-lhe sorte, meu senhor.

- Obrigado, meu amigo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O sol já descia no horizonte e pintava o céu com as cores tipícas do entardecer.

- Kireitsukitousama, vosso honoravél esposo, Oyakatasama, veio vê-la - um servo fala se prostrando.

- O que está esperando? Ele tem todo o direito de entrar na mansão de meus antepassados.

- Hai.

Ela encontra-se sentada em um poltrona que tem no apoio das costas, um círculo como uma lua cheia e entalhada com detalhes. Parecia -se mais como um trono em frente a mansão. Sua barriga já estava bem saliente e podia ser notada por baixo das várias camadas de seu kimono e por baixo de seu harogomo.

- Oyakata, seja bem-vindo.- fala com tom impassivél.

- Está bem, Kireitsukitou? E nossa cria?- fala em tom preocupado, se aproximando e apoiando a mão no ventre dela.

- Estou bem, com alguns ênjôos e mal estar, minha serva pessoal disse que era normal.

- Mas está se alimentando bem ?

- Claro, aliaís ando com muita fome, mas ainda consigo caçar minhas presas.

- Entendo. . . mas devia ficar em repouso, deixando para outro caçar por ti, como este Oyakata, caçaria e lhe traria.

- Estou bem e gosto, assim como você, da emoção da caçada, ainda posso me locomover e procuro pegar os fracos, para evitar de me ferir . . . minha serva e escolta me acompanha nas caçadas . . . não se preocupe.

Ela medita e então fala:

- Creio que deseja algo mais além de ficar aqui como de costume.

- Claro, queria fazer um acordo, afinal , vivemos de acordos mútuos.

- Com certeza, qual?

- Gostaria que nosa cria, fosse criada consoco juntos, até ele ter uma certa idade, aí depois, se desejar, poderá morar para sempre nos céus, mas sem perder seus direitos sobre as terras do Oeste . . . será complicado para mim, difícil para o filhote, fazer essas viagens, agora quando ele estiver maior, nem tanto . . . quando estiver em guerra, gostaria que você ficasse nas terras do oeste para maior proteção . . . . aceita?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas

Nômunodokuga - presas de veneno da densa névoa. Nômu ( densa névoa ) , doku ( veneno), ga ( presa)

Dokuhananohime - princesa da flor venenosa. Doku (veneno), hanano ( da flor), hime ( princesa).

Nômunodokuga, aparece no capítulo 60 - Fuga, a mãe que corre com sua filha dokuhananohime ( princesa da flor venenosa), fugindo dos soldados, todos cães e que os servos dela e da mãe desta, se sacrificam para que ambas sobrevivam e jurou vingança à Oyakata, pela morte de seu pai e a mãe jurou vingança pela morte do esposo e ter perdido o título de Senhoras daquelas terras. Agora ela reaparece, cheia de ódio e ira pelos cães, a filha dela ainda não apareceu

Eu "batizei" essa personagem nesse capítulo, antes não conseguia pensar em um bom nome. Ela era a Imperatriz das serpentes e apesar de não ter mais o título de Imperatriz, ainda tem elas sobre seu controle, assim como Oyakata, dos cães, e já no anime, Kouga, que manda em lobos, desde que os lobos em questão, não tenham outro youkai lobo que obedecam.


	101. Ciclo da destruição vital Sesshoumaru

Após meses, o outashi das Terras do Oeste e dos céus, nasce, Sesshoumaru.

cap. 101 - Ciclo da destruição vital - Sesshoumaru.

Após pensar, fala :

- Interessante e também não pretendo estressar minha cria. Acho assim como você, demais para um filhote ficar se deslocando, mas, quando ele estiver perto de se tornar adulto, subirei aos céus de vez e não retorno às Terras do Oeste, ficarei aqui, onde residiu meus ancestrais.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Somente quando estiver prestes a dar á luz, descerei dos céus, nós pressentimos quando acontecerá e nesse momento o avisarei . . . mas deve saber algo sobre uma particularidade de meu clã.

- Particularidade ?

- Quando um macho morre do clã, o próximo ao nascer, no momento da concepção, terá o direito a reclamar uma espada que será formada dentro dele , os ancestais dão essa benção, porém, varia na maneira de adquirir essa espada quando puder manusear uma, o prazo é de trinta luas, se passar disso, perderá o direito para te-lo, é preciso que seja apresentado em um altar aqui nos céus, próximo daqui, um local sagrado e inalcansavél para os que não são do clã . . .

Ela pausee depois continua, fitando-o impassivelmente.

- Como meu pai faleceu, o próximo macho é nosso filhote, após ele nascer, já me recuperando, subirei aos céus e o apresentarei aos meus ancestrais . . . mesmo que consiga entrar, Oyakata, não deve, senão irá corromper o local.

- Nossa - ele olha embasbacado para a inuyoukai.

- É uma particularidade de meu clã, meu avô foi o último macho a ter uma espada dentro de si, mas para obte-la, dos ancestrais, teve que mostrar seu valor, há relatos que a exigência para ter essa arma, varia e muito . . . no momento, ao ser concebido, é anunciado e costuma ser de acordo a como será o macho futuramente, essa é uma decisão dos sábios ancestrais.

- Interessante . . . mas terá que subir com escolta e comigo, mas não ousarei entrar no altar e com isso, corromper.

- Temos um acordo, então?

- Sim e cumprirei minha parte assim como espero que cumpra.

- E será.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após meses, como prometido, Kireitsukitou desce dos céus e passar a aguarda pelo nascimento na imensa cama de casal. Uma festa em breve seria realizada, para proclamar e apresentar oficialmente, o princípe herdeiro das Terras do Oeste e do Céu, convites já foram enviados antecipadamente.

Após horas e com auxílio de servas e uma parteira youkais experiente, um choro ecoa pelo castelo imponente.

Após algum tempo, um Oyakata ansisoso que estava esperando na sala com Hana e Nidoriko, vê uma serva se prostrando e falando que tudo correra bem e que já poderia ver o princípe. Ao entrar, vê a cria dele nos braços de Kireitsukitou. Esta observava a cria com a face impassivél, após o assasinato do genitor, ela ficará mais fria e impassivél do que o habitual.

Ele se aproxima percebendo que os lençóis foram trocados e ela tomara um banho. Senta no lado dela e estende as mãos para segurar seu filhote. Próximo dali, um pequeno manto felpudo, reconhecia como sendo de Sesshoumaru. Tanto Inunotaishou quando Kireitsukitou, tinham como natural, após nascers a cria, vim junto dela, um pequeno manto felpudo, que se forma junto com o bebê no ventre e que cresceria junto com o dono, inicialmente seria rápido, mas depois, seguiria o ritmo de crescimento até estagnar em um tamanho, era como se fosse um ser vivo e escravo do dono.

Com o bebê em seus braços, ele observa-o bem. Tinha cabelos brancos com um brilho prateado, os cabelos eram macios como seda, havia na testa deste, um símbolo de lua crecente como da mãe, o símbolo do clã dela e os dois traços, de cada lado do rosto, como a genitora, só que eram maiores os traços, possuía as feições delicadas, mas com certa altivez, a pele era muito clara, enfim, lembrava e muito a mãe, seria com certeza um belo macho e com certeza, será desejado por muitas fêmeas, pois terá uma beleza ímpar.

Passa então a brincar com as pequenas mãos, sorrindo maravilhosamente.

- È normal os membros do meu clã terem traços delicados e finos, costumamos ser belos por natureza, meu pai , infelizmente, é uma das excessões . . .

- Entendo, terá a capacidade de produzir veneno como você . . .

- Ele passará mal quando chegar na fase de produção do veneno, mas é só temporário, após isso, o corpo dele se acostumará com o veneno que passará a produzir . . . qual o nome dele?

Após pensar, ele fala :

- Sesshoumaru ( ciclo da destruição da vida ).

- Um nome imponente . . .

- Nesses tempos de guerra, um nome imponente é essencial . . . penso no futuro .

- Com certeza.

- Mas, apesar disso, espero que ele não siga o significado de seu nome . . . a festa será daqui a uma semana e apresentaremos nossa cria, formalmente, para todos saberem que é o outashi ( princípe herdeiro) dessas terras e dos céus, praticamente um meio tenshiinuyoukai. . .

- O único se depender de mim, apenas te darei um herdeiro . . . esse foi o trato, além de que, já cumpri com minhas obrigações de conjugê.

- Não esqueci -e sorri- mas creio que deve descansar, com certeza, está cansada e como prometido, ninguém virá ao seu quarto, amanhã desceremos com nossa cria e apresentaremos aos comandantes e suas famílias.

- Se ficar aqui, apenas me acorde se ele sentir fome, tirando isso, não me desperte, preciso dormir bem . . .

- Claro, vou sentar ao lado da cama.

- Que seja . . . - e vira para o outro lado, deitando de lado e de costas para seu esposo e cria.

Ele continua com seu filhote no braços a noite toda,ora brincando com as mãozinhas dele, ora acarinhando. Sentia-se estasiado de felicidade com sua cria, enquanto esta ressonava tranquilamente no colo acalentador do genitor.

Só ficava sentido de saber, ao olhar para a esposa, que provavelmente não teria o mesmo tratamento vindo de sua mãe, não que o maltratasse, mas seria fria demais, talvez não no início, por causa do instinto maternal que todas as fêmeas tem, por mais fraco que este fosse nela, evitaria que tivesse muita frieza com a cria, mas com o passar do tempo, conforme ele crescesse, diminuíra esse instinto natural, ainda mais de youkais fêmeas, e começaria a abandona-lo, se afastar dele gradativamente, até ter uma parede de gelo intransponivél entre ela e Sesshoumaru.

Torcia para que o pouco instinto maternal que ela tinha, ajudasse a faze-la zelar por ele, como um reação inconciente. Conforme as espécies de youkais, varia quando os pais começam por natureza a se afastar da cria, claro, que isso depende, muitos não se distanciam, continuam, apenas se afastam, se assim permitirem à si mesmos. No caso dela, é provavél que o instinto maternal enfraqueça após anos e passe a se afastar cada vez mais da cria.

No dia seguitne, uma babá é selecionada, uma toriyoukai( passáro youkai ) idosa com muita experiência, Uta ( canção), que cuidaria do herdeiro das terras do oeste e do reino dos céus, afinal, o outashi Sesshoumaru, era meio tenshi inuyoukai, pois sua mãe era um tennin inuyoukai e herdou a beleza tipíca dos tenshis e tennins.

Uta acompanhava o imperador daquelas terras e sua cria, aquele pequeno ser que cuidaria.

Na imensa sala, Nidoriko, Hana, os comandantes e suas famílias, esperavam para conhecer o outashi.

Quando Oyakata sozinho descia as escadas com sua cria nos braços e este envolto na pequena pele felpuda alva. Myouga pulou até o ombro dele e fala, admirando o bebê, enquanto este sentava-se em uma poltrona felpuda e confortavél na sala de estar imensa.

- Percebo que mesmo pequeno, já possuí altivez tipíca de nobres.

- È lindo! Tão fofo!- Nidoriko fala entusiasmada, brincando com as mãozinhas.

- È muito belo e a pele é bem alva - Hana fala admirando o pequeno fitando-a curioso - que cabelo macio, parece seda- fala ao tocar nas poucas mechas alvas desta que possuíam um brilho prateado.

Nisso o bebê fecha os olhos, por alguns instantes, se mexendo e depois, ressonando novamente, no colo quente a confortante do genitor, que fitava o pequeno.

- È lindo e a pele é tão alva .- Hanako admirava o pequeno, enquanto segurava sua cria nos braços, agora já podia andar.

Nisso, todos os presentes elogiam o bebê e brincam com ele. Fukaiyorukaze, Okikazehime, Yoruhisame, Fukaisorahana, Nidoriko, Yamakawa, Tenkumoya, Kireiko com seu filho e a babá deste junto, assim como a babá da cria de Hanako e Fukaiyorukaze.

- Qual o nome?- Okikazehime perguntou, enquanto pegava as mãozinhas do bebê e sorria para ele.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru . . . um nome bem imponente.- Tenkumoya fala sorrindo.

Nisso, por horas, praticamente todos paparicam o bebê. Oyakata nota o ventre saliente de Noharahishimo e que esta usava roupas mais leves. Pergunta á ela que olhava com a face impassivel, embora, sorrise levemente quando Yamakawa começou a brincar com o pequeno.

- Quando será o nascimento, Noharahishimo?

- Em breve . . .

- São gemeas .- e sorri - imagino que seu macho está extasiado de felicidade.

- Com certeza, duplamente preocupado e feliz, pelo visto terei que me ausentar do exército por um tempo.

- Sim, quanto tempo quiser, Tenkumoya irá tomar conta do exército e Fukaisorahana o auxiliará.

- Já começo hoje, mas gostaria de ter relatórios mensais, pois quando retornar, não quero ter grandes surpresas.

- Com certeza, esta tudo acertado, então, avisarei seu pai e deverá ir preparar seu exército.

- Pelo visto, meu macho terá que ir junto, não aceita que esta Noharahishimo saia sozinha, pois é gravidez de gêmeas - e suspira de cansaço.

- Bem, costuma ser de risco, embora, para nós não seja tão de risco assim.

- Mas Yamakwa é humano e não quer compreender.

- È. . .

Nisso, o pequeno ameaça chorar e a babá protra-se ao lado do Imperador das terras do Oeste e do céu , falando:

- È fome.

Então, o inudaiyoukai entrega com cuidado a cria para os braços da babá, que fala, sem fitar seu senhor:

- Levarei ele para se alimentar, Inunotaishousama.

- Sim.

Após algum tempo, todos se retiram, se despedindo e curvando para Inunotaishou. Mas ele ao ver Noharahishimo, Yamakawa e Tenkumoya saindo, fala:

- Gostaria que Yamakawa, Noharahihsimo e Tenkumoya ficassem aqui.

Todos concordam e entao, acompanham seu senhor, nisso, Nidoriko corre até ele e pergunta:

- Posso brincar com Sesshoumarusama?

- Ele ainda é muito bebê, mas se quiser, depois, pode brincar com ele em meu colo ou no da babá.

- Hai. Podemos passear?

- Depois, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver- e afaga a cabeça dela.

- Haai. - fala feliz.

- Nidoriko?- Hana fala com tom de censura- Oyakatasama está ocupado, gomennasai, senhor- ela se curva levemente.

- Tudo bem, é apenas uma criança, vou encontra-la no jardim após resolver uns assuntos.

- Ee.

- A tarde, podemos treinar um pouco, que acha deste Oyakata ser seu adversário?

- Sim, arigatou, Oyakatasama.

Ele sorri e então, afaga uma última vez a cabeça da criança antes de se dirigir á sala de reunião, junto de seus comandantes e Yamakawa que o esperavam.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após dias, a festa acontece com mesmo requinte e luxo das anteriores, com apresentação de gueixas e artistas.

Na festa, é apresentado o princípe daquelas terras e do céu, com os pais, os imperadores.O bebê fica com Kirietsukitou, no colo, enquanto andam pela festa. É formalmente e oficialmente apresentado o Outashi Sesshoumaru, herdeiro das Terras do Oeste e do Reino dos Céus. Também era meio youkai e meio tenshin inuyoukai.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após alguns dias, Kireitsukitou sobre aos céus, com sua cria e com seu esposo, Inunotaishou, em uma carruagem ricamente adornada e luxuosa e esta ladeada e protegida por uma forte guarda.

Ao chegarem, após ser recebida pelo general que cuidava das terras na ausência da imperatriz, ela caminha para os fundos do castelo, onde mais a frente, encontrava-se uma espécie de templo, com um símbolo de lua crescente em cima da entrada e duas estátuas de cães esguios com símbolos de lua crescente e que estavam com pose altiva.

Ela sobe os degraus com Sesshoumaru em seus braços, o inudaiyoukai via que as paredes eram adornadas com belas ilustrações de cães e luas, além de belas paisagens, tinha detalhes de construção dourada e no centro, no altar, das quatro estátuas de cães localizadas em quatro pontos diferentes da escada de quatro degraus, tinham olhos de jade branca e nas mandíbulas, diamante, emanavam uma luz prateada. O topo do teto possuía uma abertura círcular de fios dourados e prateados e a lua entrava com todo o esplendor, iluminando todo o local, inclusive um altar talhado com ilustrações de nuvens e luas.

Então, ela fala, ao pisar no primeiro degrau:

- Não pode me acompanhar mais.

Então, Oyakata apenas observa ela subindo os degraus com altivez. Após subir os seis degraus, ela deita o filhote no altar e depois afasta dois pés e ergue a face para a luz da lua que banha o inuyoukai.

Então, o inudaiyoukai vê a lua ser encoberta por um manto negro e depois, após minutos, o manto se dispensa e a luz da lua, passa a focar somente o altar, com o bebê, iluminando-o. Nisso, ele vê que várias chamas prateadas surgirem e então, ele fica preocupado, embora acredite que o instinto maternal dela, não permite que Sesshoumaru corra riscos, mas, mesmo assim, se contém e muito, quase cedendo ao impulso de ir até lá. A luz da lua também se foca no bebê e não mais em todo o ambiente.

Uma voz ressoa pelo local, falando:

- Sesshoumaru, outashi das Terras do Oeste e deste Reino dos Céus, meio tenshi inuyoukai venenoso, nós ancestrais, fornecemos a ti uma dádiva, uma poderosa espada, Bakusaiga, que ficará dentro de você. Quando cresceres e amadureces, descobrirás o vedadeiro significado de ser um daiyoukai e superando vosso pai, terás em mãos essa formidavél espada.

Nisso a voz cessa e a lua fica encoberta pelas trevas, mas depois, este some a as chamas também, a luz da lua passa a iluminar todo o local e não somente o altar. Apesar de tudo, o filhote não chorou um instante sequer, apenas fitou como se estivesse hipnotizado a lua cheia no céu. A mãe então o pega no colo e desce majestosamente as escadas, entregando o filho à um pai preocupado

- Já foi feito a cerimônia, meu ancestrais o reconheceram e a dádiva está dentro dele - fala impassivelmente

- Bakusaiga?

- Uma espada legendária e poderosa, forjada pelas lágrimas da lua e banhada pelo sol. Foi afiada pelos relâmpagos. Só a vi em um pergaminho.

Então, ela pausa e fala:

- Bakusaiga é uma das heranças, dentre várias, que pode ser concebida sobre essas circunstâncias, após a morte de um macho do clã. Só a minha família sabe disso e Sesshoumaru nunca deve saber que tem essa espada, para não influencia-lo, ele deve, ter por si só, ela o reconhecerá se revelará, quando sentir que ele está pronto e preencheu os requisitos, senão, ficará eternamente adormecida dentro dele.

- Entendo.

- Bem, retornaremos às Terras do oeste.- fala impassivel.

Ele sai do castelo com sua cria nos braços e após o general que cuidava das terras na ausência da Imperatriz, se despedir.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora. Estava vendo Bleach que uma amiga me deu, e aí, fiquei assistindo e só quando terminei, começei a digitar as fics.Se desse um tempo nos episódios, e parasse para digitar, com certeza não sairia bom, pois ficaria ansiosa.

Terminei de assistir, digitei fic, mas acabei ficando sem net, e pensei ser modem, mas descobrimos, que era a linha telefônica e aí atrasou a postagem. Revisei tudo e postei.

Desculpem a demora.

Mas aí está , três capítulos. Nossa a cegonha visitou minha fanfic mesmo rssrsrsrsr, um monte de nascimentos.srrsrsrs

O Sesshoumaru nasceu XDDDDDDD, até que enfim!

A tradução do nome dele, a partir dos kanjis é Ciclo da destruição da vida. Vi muitos signficados dos nomes, mas senão houver kanji do nome, é impossivél traduzir com certeza, pois dependendo da pronuncia somente, pode ter mais de oito significados, a observação da pronúncia e do kanji é essencial na tradução correta.

Por isso peguei o nome do mangá e pesquisei em dicionários japoneses e consegui encontrar a tradução correta a partir dos kanjis que aparecem no mangá.

Sinto pela demora, mas estava vendo Bleach, isso há duas semanas atrás e terminei de ver em cinco dias, aí quando começava a digitar a fic, fico sem net XPPPPPPPP

O discador dá problema, cai, dá linha ocupada quando tento conectar, um martírio . . .

Aí fiquei mais de uma semana sem net e fiquei triste XPPPPPPP, aí que fiquei sem ànimo . . .

Mas já está aí e desculpe a demora leitoras/leitores.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDD

Notas:

Sesshoumaru - Ciclo da destruição vital - Sesshou ( destruição da vida) , maru ( ciclo/círculo)

Resposta

Andréia - São sim XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Naquele dia foi dormir cedo mesmo, estava cansada , não agüentei ficar acordada.

Obrigada pelas melhoras XDDDDD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic XDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Lilica- Fico feliz que tenha adorado XDDDDDDD

È uma pena mesmo que Oyakata tenha se unido dessa forma XPPPP

Já estou melhor. Obrigada pelas melhoras XDDDDDD

Desculpe pela ausência, estava vendo bleach, terminei de ver os episódios em cinco dias. Aì quando começaria a digitar, fico sem net XPPPPPPPPPPP , fiquei triste sem net XPPPP, aí só voltou esses dias, mas o discador está sendo um problema XPPPP, cai e ás vezes não consigo voltar, dá linha ocupada XPPPPPP

Sinto pela demora, mas já atualizei XDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDD

beijos


	102. Ressentimento

As gêmeas, filhas de Noharahishimo e Yamakawa, nascem e este descobre a verdade sobre Kireiko . . .

Enquanto isso, um grupo de sacerdotes e sacerdotizas, chega à um dos vilarejos das Terras do Oeste . . .

cap. 102 - Ressentimento.

Após dois meses, Noharahishimo dá a luz á gemeas. Ambas tem orelhas alongadas e pontudas, típica de raposas. Uma tem cabelos negros e orelhas negras e olhos dourados, já a mais velha, possuí cabelos alvos, orelhas da mesma cor e olhos lirases. Apesar de gêmeas, a mais velha era a mais agitada e a mais nova, a mais calma.

Ela estava deitada e acarinhava as crias com delicadez juntamente com o pai delas.

Oyakata estava junto de sua cria, Sesshoumaru, Hanako, Nidoriko, Hana, Fukaisorahana, Fukaiyorukaze, Okikazehime, Yoruhisame, Kireiko e o avô Tenkumoya estavam lá, este radiante, fazendo surgir das chamas, pequenos animais que corriam no ar e peixes que davam cambalhotas o que alegrava os bebês.

- Chichiue . . . pelo visto será duplamente coruja . . . - ela fala fingindo resignação.

- Com certeza.

- Também posso fazer isso e mais - e sorrindo levemente,invoca seu gelo negro formando novos animais que acompanhavam os das chamas e passáros que voavam. - a mais velha tenta pega-los e a mais nova apenas meche as mãozinhas levemente.

Yamakawa apenas observa contente, amava a esposa e amou as gêmeas antes mesmo delas virem à esse mundo, sempre as escutava, sentia, apurando a audição quando encostava a cabeça no ventre e aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Após todos ficarem mais algum tempo, entrentendo as pequenas e apresentando-as aos prórpios filhos, como Hanako e Kireiko faziam, se despediram e se retiraram para deixar o casal á sós. Durante isso, Yamakawa se retirou junto com Tenkumoya pois pretendia conversar com ele em particular sobre algo que já desconfiava. Noharahishimo na hora percebera, apesar de nada falarem e apenas suspirou. Assim como os demais comandantes e imperador daquela terra, percebera.

- Kireikosan, pode ficar?- Yamakawa pergunta se aproximando com a face séria.

- Claro . . . - fala hesitando.

- Posso falar com você na sala de reuniões?

- Hai . . . o que é?- fala hesitando ainda mais, todos esses meses temeu em pensar o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que ela era uma do grupo de ninjas que invadiu a mansão dele- espere, que vou entregar meu bebê para meu chichuê, já volto.

Nisso se retira para entregar seu bebê à Tenkumoya. Temia no resultado daquela conversa, mas sentia e muito pelo que causou, por tudo o que fez em sua vida quando shinobi, merecia uma punição ou a morte, não reclamaria se ele levantasse a espada contra ela e não reagiria, confiava que o kitsunedaiyoukai cuidaria de seu filho, lágrimas surgiam de seus olhos à simples menção deste crescer sem a companhia dela

Seca as lágrimas, torcendo para que seu pai não sentisse o cheiro salgado e então, o encontra. Naquele momento seu filho dormia alheio aos sentimentos que dominavam o interior de sua mãe, um forte sentimento de culpa e um forte sentimento de viver, por sua cria, começava a se apoderar de seu coração.

- Chichiue.

- O que foi, filha?- arqueia a sombrançelha para ela, sentia pelo cheiro o medo e desespero, mas preferiu não falar.

- Preciso ir num lugar, cuida dele para mim?

- Hai, volte logo.

Nisso o sorrido fraco desaba, mas então, torna a sorrir forçadamente e se retira dali.

O kitsunedaiyoukai vê ela se afastar, então, murmura:

- Tsuki . . .

Nisso , chamas azuladas irrompem-se do lado e o kitsuneyoukai aparece.

- Hai, Tenkumoyasama.

- Já sabe o que fazer . . .

- Sim, sumimassen ( com licença), meu senhor - e assume a forma de um camundongo e corre seguindo a humana.

O comandante suspira longamente e depois, passa a acarinhar a cabeça de seu neto, carinhosamente.

- Tousan . . .

Ele escuta a voz de sua filha, apesar da distância e dela falar em um sussurro, visando não acordar suas filhas em seu colo.

O comandante daiyoukai caminha até a origem da voz, entrando no quarto de casal e sentando com o filho de Kireiko no colo. As gêmeas ronronavam acolhidas junto ao corpo quente e confortavél da mãe. Nisso, começam a conversar sussurradamente.

- Yamakawa chamou Kireiko né?- mais em tom de confirmação que indagação.

- Sim, ele me chamou antes para conversar. . .

- Percebi . . . -suspira e então, fita as crias- será que ele ainda sente algum ressentimento? Nunca tocou no assunto comigo . . .

- Um pouco . . . mas confesso que esperava mais . . . ele já desconfiava dela e não deu mais para ocultar.

- Com certeza, mas não me questionou nada, baseado em suas suspeitas. . . - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Ele não queria te deixar preocupada ou nervosa, queria poupa-la.

- Se ele já era coruja antes, agora, ficará pior- suspira resignada.

- Com certeza . . .

- Está preocupado, né? Por isso mandou Tsuki segui-la? Senti o cheiro dele.

Nisso, o bebê ameaça acordar, mas volta a dormir, eles então, abaixam ainda mais o tom se já era possivél.

- Sim, por mais que acredite que ele não fará nada, é bom me precaver, ela também sofreu e expliquei tudo á ele, inclusive a vida dela.

- E como reagiu?

- Não deixou ver seu rosto e então se retirou, senti o cheiro de raiva e mágoa e quando vi seus olhos, confirmei isso, mas aí se passou um bom tempo, procurarei analiza-lo durante todas esse tempo aqui, mas foi quase impossivél, ele ocultou seus sentimentos ao máximo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na sala de reunião, Yamakawa convida Kireiko à sentar em um zabuton.Tsuki na forma de camundongo, fica escondido e preparado para defender a jovem caso fosse necessário.

- O que deseja ?

- Você umas dos ninjas que atacou minha mansão?- pergunta em tom de confirmação.

Ela então suspira e após levantar a cabeça, fitando-o, fala:

- Hai . . . - e ao olhar aquele olhar impassivél, desaba em lágrimas- gomennasai, Yamakawasama, sei que pedir perdão não adianta em nada, mas mesmo assim, perdoe-me . . . -e chora.

- Matou algum dos meu soldados?

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça positivamente enquanto chora e torna a repetir diversas vezes, a mesma palavra 'desculpa'.

Ele se levanta e dirige-se para um armário, forrado de espadas e então, caminha até ela com a arma em punho. Kireiko vê e está dividida entre se defender ou deixar ele mata-lo, mas, sente que tem que defender, pelo seu filho, ele dá forças á ela, ao pensar nele orfão, seu coração enche-se de coragem e se prepara, ao ergue-se para defender-se, mas este, apenas aponta a espada para ela e fala, irado:

- Nunca mais venha aqui ou coloque seus pés imundos, assasina, ou pagará com sua vida e não irei relevar por ser mãe . . . agora, vá!- fala ordendando á ela, ameaçando-a com a espada.

Ela então, engole em seco e secando as lágrimas, fala:

- Com certeza . . . me desculpe . . .

- Cale-se, assasina miseravél! Se este Yamakawa a tivesse pegado na época, pode ter certeza que estaria morta, muitos ficaram orfãos por causa de seus atos e dos outros ninjas . . . não me importa como foi seu passado, nada irá a redimir . . . por isso, Tenkumoyasan me impediu de descobrir . . .

- Yama . . .

- Cale-se, ordinária! Também por respeito á Tenkumoya não a matarei, além do fato de ser mãe, mas não garanto em um próximo encontro, que saia viva . . .

Ela então ia falar algo, mas desiste e se retira, enquanto ele deposita, após ela fechar a porta corrediça, a katana em seu devido lugar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Horas mais tarde quando o manto da noite já cobrira às Terras do Oeste, Oyakata colocava para dormir seu filho, que adormecera em seu colo após mamar na mãe, que saira do quarto e se dirigiu para o ôfuro.

O berço era confeccionado de shira Kashi e talhado com formas de estrelas e luas, adornado em vários pontos por jade branca e diamantes, contendo finos detalhes de ouro e prata. O Imperador daquelas terras acariciava a cabeça pequena enquanto fitava com um olhar doce sua cria , então, beijando a testa do bebê e olhando para o pequeno, se retira para a varanda, começando a fitar as estrelas que reluziam na abóboda celeste. À pedido da Imperatriz, o pequeno Sesshoumaru ficaria em uma quarto próprio de bebê, londe do quarto dela. A serva Kumo não havia voltado, saíra para deixar o pai e filhote sozinhos.

Ele então retorna para o quarto, quando a serva entra e ao encontra-la, fala:

- Hoje ficarei com Sesshoumaru.

- Hai, Oyakatasama- e prostrando-se, retira-se para deitar no quarto ao lado do bebê, para quando ele ficasse com sua cria, conforme ordenado por ele e caso fosse preciso alguma ajuda.

Quando estava nas Terras do Oeste e livre de suas obrigações, o inudaiyoukai procurava ficar com sua cria e ficava praticamente sempre com Sesshoumaru á noite, velando pelo sono deste. Tinha que dividir sua atenção com Nidoriko, que o requisitava e ultimamente com bastante freqüência, desde o nascimento de seu herdeiro, ele já sabia porque, era ciúmes, afinal, ele era como se fosse um pai para ela e que esta o considerava como um genitor que nunca teve.

Pode ver algumas cenas de ciúmes dela, quando ele estava próximo de Sesshoumaru ou com este no colo, era queria toda a atenção para ela, mas sempre estava atento, até por causa do poder espiritual dela que esta não controlava e que sabia ser de uma mikohime, sacerdotizas legendárias e poderosas, pois poderia fazer algo inconcientemente, sem intenção, afinal, era só uma criança.

Ao olhar o pequeno Sesshoumaru dormindo, não resiste e deita ele em seu colo e o enrola em sua estola felpuda, para aquece-lo, auxiliado pela pequena deste, para a longa noite que se seguia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após meses, em uma bela tarde, chega aos ouvidos do Grande cão branco, sobre um grupo de sacerdotes e sacerdotizas, guiados por um sacerdote idoso, haviam chegado à um vilarejo e rapidamente, a população os cercou e os prendeu, com receio que atacassem o senhor deles, afinal, eram humanos e poder espiritual não fazia efeito neles.

Então, ele usando seus poderes, assume a forma de uma esfera reluzente e parte dali.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ao chegar, vê no centro do vilarejo HikarinoYama ( montanha da luz ), os sacerdotes e sacerdotizas. Muitos o olhavam aborrecidos por terem sido rendidos pelo povo, mas o ancião, apenas fitava curiosamente o inudaiyoukai e atentamente, como se estivesse lendo o amâgo do Grande Cão Branco.

- O que desejam em minhas terras, intrusos ?

- O senhor é o dono dessas Terras?

- Sou kokuô Inunotaishou ( imperador Inunotaishou ), o dono das Terras do Oeste e vocês?

- Sou Eichiteki ( gota da sabedoria ), estes são meus melhores discípulos, perdoe o aborrecimento deles . . .é que foi uma longa viagem e sabe como são os jovens, né? Costumam ser impacientes . . . Inunotaishousama- e prostra-se.

O inudaiyoukai percebe que aquele ancião não demonstrava ser perigoso e tal sentimento era recíproco, o velho sacerdote não encara o ser a sua frente, imponente, como um youkai perigoso e assasino, percebeu que o povo o idolatrava e respeitava, o vilarejo era bem cuidado e protegido, de fato, era raro um senhor das terras se preocupar com os vilarejos, mesmo os mais pobres e ajuda-los.

Inunotaishou sentiu o poder dos sacerdotes e os youkais fizeram bem de manter distância, mas apesar de tudo, o youki do inudaiyoukai ultrapassava e muito ao dos kitoumes. Então, sente um poder consideravél vindo de dentro de um baú de carvalho com detalhes prateados e se encontra nos braços de um aldeão que estava com a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito. O velho kitoume percebe e então, fala:

- O que está dentro desse baú estreito é a Tamashiinokatana (espada da alma) . . . é uma espada pertencente ao clã Asanotenuta ( canção celestial da manhã) , infelizmente, extinto . . . é famoso pelas mulheres serem mikohimes, sacerdotizas com um alto poder espiritual e habilidades excepcionais e que utilizam não o comumente arco e flecha, mas espadas, no caso, essa espada, era a oficial, passada de geração à geração, acredito que esse imenso poder espiritual seja para compensar a falta de força fisíca, pois, afinal, utilizam espadas e é preciso um poder alto para derrotar um inimigo rapidamente.

- . . .

- Sentimos em nosso vilarejo á algum tempo, o despertar de uma mikohime e tamashinokatana despertou de seu longo sono, a líder de nosso vilarejo descobriu a localização da jovem . . .

- De fato, há uma mikohime nestas terras . . .

- Dê ela, mononoke! - um deles fala alterado.

Um sonoro rosnado é escutado na garganta do youkai e o olhar rubro deste juntamente com a imensa emanação de youki, faz o jovem sacerdote recear por sua vida.

- Perdoe Hitou, ele não tem bom senso . . . onegai. - e prostra-se com dificuldade.

- Não se curve, não é bom na sua idade, apenas curve a cabeça . . . - todos os demais e velho, ficam estarrecidos com a demonstração de bondade do daiyoukai, de fato, era como os aldeões falavam - e perdoô ele, pois é jovem e estes costumam ser inconseqüentes - perceberam o quanto era piedoso - mas, se ele falar algo mais desrespeitoso . . . - fala em uma ameaça velada e olhar estreitado para o kitoume jovem.

- Hai, domo arigatougozaimassu, Oyakatasama, entendeu, Hitou?

- Hai, gomennasai, Eichitekisama . . .

- Hitou . . . - o ancião o fita com um olhar bravo, diferente da habitual face sorridente e bondosa , fazendo o jovem engolir em seco.

- Gomennasai . . . Inunotaishousama . . . -e curva-se em desculpa.

- Desculpa aceitas . . . é algo relativo a mikohime, não é? Pois percebo que não são sacerdotes exterminadores de youkais . . .

- Apenas queremos entregar o que é de direito dela . . . a tamashinokatana, tenho certeza que a jovem sonha com essa espada e a reconhecerá no primeiro olhar . . . e outra coisa é . . .

Nisso, todos escutam o rugido de dragões e então, olham para o céu.


	103. Visita inesperada

Nidoriko chega no vilarejo e descobre porque o grupo de sacerdotes se encontra nas terras . . .

Um acidente acontece envolvendo Oyakata . . .

cap. 103 - Visita inesperada

Era Nidoriko montado em Unha, a dragoa de duas cabeças que desçe em frente ao vilarejo. O ancião ao fitar a jovem apenas sorri.

- Oyakatasama . . . prometeu que me acompanharia nos treinos . . . - fala com a voz chorosa e todos percebem a shinai mushin com tsuba nas costas dela, por causa do tamanho da arma de bambu .

Eichiteki então sorri e sente a vibração da tamashinokatana, confirmando que haviam encontrado a mikohime. Oyakata vê todos se curvarem para Nidoriko que olha também, curiosa e então pergunta:

- Quem são? São sacerdotes né?

- Sim.- ele fala afagando a cabeça dela enquanto essa sorri á ele, sentia- se estranhamente bem perto dele.

Todos, inclusive Hitou percebem que ela tinha muita afeição e admiração por Oyakata e ele sente-se mal pelo que falou ao inudaiyoukai, pois percebeu que ele era bondoso, completamente diferentes de muitos youkais e confirmava o que seu sensei lhe disse, que havia tanto youkais bons, quanto youkais ruins ou aqueles que não se importavam com as ações humanas, assim como os homens, que isso não era exclusivo dos youkais, os seres humanos quando são ruins nada os supera.

Então, Oyakata vê o olhar dela se dirigindo ao baú contendo a espada e ela caminhando como se estivesse hipnotizada, o inudaiyoukai se alarma, mas o velho sacerdote fala:

- Não se preocupe, Oyakatasama, é seguro, a tamashiinokatana está a chamando.

Ao chegar perto, ela para em frente e então, o baú abre sozinho e uma espada flutua se dirigindo para a menina e repousando nas mãos desta, emanando um forte brilho que depois cessa. A criança desperta e olha para os lados e depois para a espada, espantada, pois não se lembrava de pega-la e ao vê-la que é igual ao sonho dela.

- Essa espada se chama Tamashiinokatana, jovem . . .

- Tamashinokatana ? Sempre sonhei com essa espada . . . - olha ainda confusa, examinando.

- Um vez você me contou desse sonho freqüente com uma katana.

- Nidoriko né?

- Hai, ojiisan ( vovô).

- Deve aprender tudo sobre como ser uma miko, ou melhor, uma mikohime.

-Mikohime?

- Princesa sacerdotiza, é aquela que possuí imensos poderes, maiores do que qualquer um . . . são raros e costumam descender ou ser reencarnação de algum membro do clã Asanotenuta . . .

- Então . . . - Oyakata arqueia a sombraçelha.

- Dever ser reencarnação de algum membro desse ilustre clã, pois ele se extinguiu á mais de duzentos anos, o último descendente morreu jovem e não deixou herdeiro.

- Mas gosto de espada - já pensando desgostosamente em utilizar o comumente arco e flecha utilizado por sacerdotes, ela prefeira espada.

- Uma mikohime utiliza somente espada - isso a fez ficar feliz - ao contrário do arco e flecha que dá a vantagem da distância, mas em compensação, pode acaretar um atraso na defesa, o arco e flecha prioriza o ataque e com isso se defende também com distância, se um ou vários oponentea avançarem da distância de segurança para a defesa com a arma, será complicado à sacerdotiza contra-atacar, por mais que energize o arco com seu poder espiritual, múltiplos oponentes atrapalham.

- Energizar?

- È quando deposita seu poder espiritual em um objeto e com isso, dará habildades que se um youkai tocar, será purificado se seu poder espiritual for maior que o youki deste, a arma se torna extensão de seus poderes.

- Nossa- fala surpresa.

- Mas mikohimes utlizam espadas, e com isso, prioriza o ataque e é excelente para ataques pertos, próximos, mas não permite atacar a distância como o arco e flecha e com isso evitar aproximação, mas em compensação, consegue lutar com os oponentes próximos e usando a lâmina afiada, energizada coma energia espiritual, aumentando e muito o poder de ataque e defesa, quanto maior o poder espiritual, maior os danos e mikohimes são especialistas em ampliar seus poderes e usa-los em sua totalidade, junto ao dom do manuseio da espada.

- Sugoi.

- Mas, há um porém, devido ao seu poder espiritual descomunal, traz conseqüências . . . ou seja, é uma espada de dois gumes. . . . - fala seriamente

- Como assim? - Nidoriko pergunta, curiosa.

- Por caua de seus altos poderes espirítuais se não aprender, poderá sair do controle . . . se viver dentre humanos não haverá problemas, mas viver dentre youkais pode ser nocivo e poderá purificar inconcientemente . . . pois irá liberar sem controle e sem consciência.

- Purificar ?

- Hai, por isso não pode ficar próxima à youkais, sem ter pleno controle sobre seus poderes, pois o poder descontrolado é nocivo á eles . . .podendo até destruir um youkai, tem que ficar em um ambiente livre para melhor utilização e há um local, que com seu alto poder espiritual ajudará a conter . . . é um lugar propício e excelente . . . - a pequena se encolhe junto de Oyakata, temendo até onde ia dar aquela conevrsa e agarra a hakama dele, este percebe o receio dela - deverá vir conosco ao vilarejo de miko e kitoume.

- Vilarejo de miko e kitoume? Por acaso seria aquele lugar que emana um alto poder espeitual, aos pés do monte Fuji?- o Grande cão branco arqueia a sombrançelha e fala mais em tom de confirmação que de indagação.

- Hai, conhece?

- Minha falecida esposa, Aiko, uma ookami hanyou já esteve próximo desse vilarejo, mas não podia se aproximar muito por causa de UnA.

- Aikosama? Nossos ancestais falam de Aiko, uma kuroiookami hanyou que esteve lá junto com uma dragoa de duas cabeças e ajudaram a tamashiinokatana, na época que assumira uma forma humana, como o kitoume Shinsetsuko, à retornar ao vilarejo de origem . . . então era sua esposa?- o ancião fala surpreso.

- Era . . . e morreu para ressucitar esse Oyakata- ele fala cabisbaixo

- Sinto muito . . . ela era do clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro ( Estrela noturna do castelo das flores ) famoso por possuir o poder único de trazer os mortos de volta a vida, embora seja só uma vez.

- Interessante, parece que tem bastante conhecimento . . .

- Possuímos um acervo de pergaminhos sobre clãs, mesmo de youkais, temos também do clã tenahana no tsukishiro, sua honoravél genitora era última do clã né? Tamashiinokatana contou que Aiko falou que Yukiko era sua mãe.

- É verdade.

- Do lendário clã tenhana no tuskishiro?- Hentou fica surpreso.

-Sim jovem, por isso não julgue mesmo youkais prematuramente, assim como humanos, há os bons, assim como ruins e aqueles que ignoram humanos, pois não fazem mal mas também não ajudam.

- Hai.

- E também somente mikohimes tem a capacidade de retirar e purificar as almas de youkais e retirar as almas dos humanos, podendo matar ou não, pois tem um tempo limite para o corpo suporta sem o espírito . . .

- Não quero ir.- Nidoriko fala triste - quero ficar com Oyakatasama!

- Mas é perigoso, Nidorikochan !- dessa vez Keitou fala.

- Mas não quero!

Nisso, uma forte luz surge quando ela grita, ofuscando todos, ela olha apavorada para o inudaiyoukai. Ele estava com parte do corpo queimado, por baixo da roupa, mas não muito, sua pele estava com uma coloração um tanto escura e os olhos destes rubros, todos sentiram a imensa concentração de youki deste quando houve a "explosão espiritual" da jovem, de que ele elevara seu poder, para defender-se do de Nidoriko.

- Oyakatasama . . . - ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem Nidoriko.- ele afaga a cabeça dela e sorri - vou me recuperar, não chore.

Todos ficaram abismados, apesar dos olhos rubros o tom deste era extremamente gentil, apesar dela ter quase o purificado, continuava gentil e bondoso, nessa hora, Hentou sentiu ainda mais vergonha de si mesmo.

-Gomennasai . . . - nisso ela sai correndo, chorando e se embrenhando na mata.

- Nidoriko . . . - Oyakata fala, ainda com os olhos rubros e concentrando seus poderes.

Todos olham estupefatos, então, o velho kitoume fala tranqüilamente, como se aquilo que visse fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, até porque já viu outras vezes, em seus longos anos de vida.

- Isso é o poder de um daiyoukai . . . não se supreendam- fala com a voz calma

- Daiyoukai ( grande youkai )?- um dos sacedotes repete embasbacado.

- Youkais imensos e gigantescos em suas formas henges, que a verdadeira forma deles, que comumente viveram vários séculos, até milênios em suas formas henges, são poderosos e podem assumir uma forma humana perfeita . . . Oyakata kôkuosama, provavelmente é da lenda que está surgindo de humanos sendo protegidos por um imenso cão branco, gigantesco, daqui há séculos a lenda irá se firmar e surgirá a lenda solidifcada do grande cão branco protetor dessas terras, acredito, pois falam que a forma verdadeira de Inunotaishousama é de um gigantesco cão branco.

Ele vêem o youki dele se condensando ao redor e vê que a pele escura deste, retorna ao normal, o poderoso daiyoukai cura as feridas com seu poder e isso deixa abismados os jovens sacerdotes, menos o velho, pois já vira isso no passado muitas vezes.

O Grande cão branco fala:

- Vou conversar com ela, pois não foi só nesse momento, mas em outros, que ela emanou não essa quantidade de poder, mas pouco e não percebeu, se aocntecesse algo á este Oyakata ou a qualquer dos youkais que ela conhece ou hanyou e alguém se ferir, ou pior, morrer, ela nunca se perdoará e irá se martirizar pelo resto da vida e não desejo isso . . . - fala tristemente, olhando na direção que ela correra.

- Concordo, não gostaria de ver aquela carinha triste . . .

- Mas explicarei que depois poderá voltar, quantos anos é o treinamento espiritual?

- De uma mikohime é mais tempo, em torno de sete anos para o domínio pleno.

Nisso, todos vêem ele assumindo a forma de esfera e partindo dali.

- Os daiyoukais e youkais poderosos, podem assumir mais de duas formas . . .

- Incrivél, nunca tinha visto um daiyoukai até hoje - um deles fala fascinado.

- Isso porque os daiyoukais costumam ser de dois tipos, os que não se importam com as ações humanas e os que se importam com os humanos, há outro tipo, mais raro, que desejam destruir os humanos, mas é rarissímo, pois costumam não notar a existência humana, até por causa de sua longevidade, nossa vida passa num piscar de olhos para eles, há também, àqueles que se tornam daiyoukais após milênios e desses, nem todos ficam imensos na forma verdadeira e alguns tipos raros, por sua ascendência, podem ficar gigantescos e virarem daiyoukais apenas após alguns séculos, como do clã tenahana no tsukishiro e mesmo Oyakatasama sendo um homem, provavelmente herdou algumas habilidades e poderes desse clã legendário, cujas descendentes eram somente mulheres.

- Entendo.- todos prestavam absoluta atenção na explicação, assim como os moradores do vilarejo que mantinham os sacerdotes presos, com receio que atacassem o senhor deles que tanto admiravam.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, Nidoriko estava sentada numa pedra, cabisbaixa, chorando compulsivamente ao recordar de que feriu aquele que admirava e idolatrava, estava tão entregue a tristeza que não percebera o daiyoukai se aproximando e sentando ao lado dela. Ela então olha para ele e vê que os orbes dourados a fitavam com bondade e gentileza caracteristíca dele, o contrário do que esperaria, que a fitasse com raiva por te-lo ferido. Ele então, afaga a cabeça dela que chora ainda mais.

- Não chore . . . nunca iria me ferir de propósito . . .

- Mas o feri . . .

- Disse que não foi nada, veja, já me curei usando meus poderes . . .

- Gomennasai, Oyakatasama.

- Não tem por que se desculpar, não fez de propósito, foi sem querer. . .

- Mas mesmo assim, machuquei o senhor

Ele suspira longamente enquanto fita o céu nublado.

- Bem, já que é importante á você, eu lhe perdôo . . .

- Arigatou.- sorri fracamente olhando-o e depois abaixa a cabeça.

Um silêncio surge e após algum tempo, a criança se pronuncia, com a voz triste e pesada:

- Penso agora se isso acontecesse com Sesshoumarusama, Honoosama, Yurisama e os outros, o senhor é poderoso , mas Sesshoumarusama é bebê e os demais, tirando os comandantes, não teriam chances de meu poder espiritual explodisse de repente . . . poderiam ser machucados ou pior, serem purificados . . . - ela fala cerrando os punhos com força e em um deles, provoca um leve sangramento.

Ela então ergue a cabeça ao vê-lo pegar sua mão e lamber o ferimento, que após alguns segundos, fecha, sobre o olhar agora estupefato dela, enquanto ele lambia a dor passara também. Então, o inudaiyoukai fala, sorrindo:

- Nossa saliva é cicatrizante e analgésica, muitas vezes lambemos nossos ferimentos superficiais, os profundos, usamos nosso youki.- então a olha bondosamente.

Ela então fala, levantando a cabeça e fitando um ponto distante, apesar da face úmida, não chorava mais, embora sua feição ainda persistisse a tristeza.

- Não quero que mais ninguém se machuque por não conseguir controlar meus poderes - depois fita a palma da mão onde outrora havia um ferimento - vou treinar, mas não queria sair das terras, mas temo que aconteça algo pior da próxima vez.

- São sete anos o treinamento . . .

- Sete anos?- a criança o olha tristemente - é muito tempo.

- Estes anos podem ser diminuídos com esforço e dedicação e veja, aprendera a arte do kenjutsu ( arte da espada) .

Nisso mostra com o olhar a espada tamashiinokatana, encostada à pedra no lado dela e que no momento nem percebera que a carregara e se recorda de que era leve como uma pluna, pois já segurou uma espada uma vez e era pesada.

- Mas mesmo asssim . . .

- Vou visita-la, Eichiteki sabe como é meu youki, claro que não poderei visita-la sempre, pois há um kekkai poderoso e como sou pai agora, não poderei visitar freqüentemente, mas sempre que puder irei vê-la, senão estiver em guerra com algum clã, aí poderemos passear e conversar com você e sua mãe, que acha?

- Promete?- ela fala sorrindo pela primeira vez desde a chegada dela no vilarejo naquele dia.

- Hai, sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Nidoriko - e então afaga a cabeça dela, que a deita no colo dele.

Mais tarde, os dois retornam ao vilarejo com ela no colo dele, todos ficam surpresos com o carinho que ele tinha pela criança. Então, este se pronuncia.

- Tenho que comunicar á mãe dela e vou traze-la até aqui, para conversarem com ela, a última palavra será dela.

- Hai.

- Nidoriko se treinar com afinco, consegue terminar antes de sete anos?

- Acho difícil, são muitas coisas que uma mikohime tem que saber . . . mas se dedicar bem, em menos de sete anos, talvez, conclua.

- Outra coisa, prometi que a visitaria quando pudesse.

- Claro, estamos vendo que como as lendas que estão surgindo, de fato,é um daiyoukai diferente de muitos, é bondoso e percebo o quanto ela é apegada a você, será bem-vindo .

- Bem, serão acomodados com guardas conforme é as regras.- fala ao observar o entardecer.

- Com certeza, ainda mais nesses tempos.

Nisso eles são escoltados até uma cabana que possuía uma única sala, para deitarem e os guardas estavam guarnecendo ao redor da construção, enquanto um soldado levava comida para eles e os soldados youkais guarneciam um pouco distantes, mas atentos a quaisquer sons suspeitos ou cheiros.

Enquanto isso, Oyakata se dirige até a mansão com Nidoirko no colo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora, é que fiquei meia triste por essa semana, sem ânimo para nada e para trabalhar foi forçadamente.

Está aí dois capítulos, prometo que farei de tudo para compensar a demora na postagem.

Espero que tenham gostados se alguém quiser dar alguma idéia, esteja a vontade XDDD

Notas

Eichiteki - gota da sabedoria . 叡知滴 . Eichi (sabedoria ), teki (gota)

Daiyoukai - Grande youkai . Dai (grande) .

Tamashiinokatana - espada da alma. Tamashii ( alma ), no (do/da), katana (espada).

Clã Asanotenuta - canção celestial da manhã. Asa (manhã), no (do/da), ten (celestial), uta (canção).

Shinai mushin - espada feita a partir de quatro tiras de bambu.

Tsuba- È a guarda para proteção das mãos.

Resposta:

queenrj - È, até que enfim nasceu srssrrs

Com certeza, com uma mãe dessas, coitado.

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDD

M.Camellot - Existe Jade branca, é rara, mas existe. Falam muita da verde, pois é a mais comum, mas tem branca, vi no Dicovery Channel e a nobreza no oriente usava muito jade e a jade branca era sinal de nobreza e era tão valiosa quanto o ouro ou diamante, naquela época, era símbolo da nobreza.

Com certeza XDDDDDDDD, também, ele é lindo mesmo bebê e é primeiro filho . . . dá-lhe mimo, mas vou mostrar isso, que mesmo que cresça, continuará admirando e idolatrando o pai, com a morte deste, surgirá um grande vazio no coração dele, vou mostrar isso também.

Tentei ser fiel ao máximo a como a mãe do Sesshy aparece no mangá, fico feliz em saber que é exatamente o tipo que ela aparenta ser XDDDDDDDDD

Sempre vou ser fiel as ideías da sensei Rumiko Takahashi, mas se tiver algo que discordo, aí não seguirei, mas tentarei ser 100 fiel XDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDD

Lilica - Já me recuperei , mas nessa semana me abateu uma tristeza e atrasei a fic, nem digitei os capítulos das outras fics, só a da fic Sesshy e Rin que tenho dois capítulos, mas quero escrever mais um antes de postar, vou ver se tiro o atraso dentre hoje e amanhã.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado de ter usado suas ideias, foram muito boas XDDDD

Mas acho que yamakawa tem que ser rodeado de fêmeas srssrsrs

Vou ver se vão ter um outro filho, mas me inclino a deixar as gêmeas.

È, mas também ela foi forçada, não por Oyakata, mas pelas leis e regras, tinha que dar um herdeiro á ele, ela não o ama e teve que ser mãe contra a vontade dela, isso é algo relevante e a ser levado em conta, por isso não a condeno, creio, que na situação dela, faria talvez a mesma coisa, afinal, não seria meu desejo . . . ela foi forçada, obrigada, pela sociedade, separada de quem ama , coitada, por isso que nem Oyakata a condena também, em nenhum momento condenará, nem mesmo se um dia o Sesshy indagar pela distância da mãe, é uma cena que pretendo colocar.

Se bem que ele tem o pai que o paparica, então, não está abandonado.

Deu uam fase cegonha na minha fic srsrsrsrsrs

Sim, na hora que tem seu pai morto, não irá pensar ou raciocinar e naquela hora, ela era a única que conhecia o cheiro dele.

Muito obrigada pelo elogio XDDDDDDDDDD fico feliz

Coloquei as gêmeas cada uma com traços do avô e da mãe, olhos de um, cor dos cabelos e orelhas de outro, mas só na forma humana serão semelhantes ao pai, pois elas são hanyous e herdam o lado youkai, no caso me baseei do de Tenkumoya e da mãe da Noharahishimo, a Noharahishimo tem as caracteristícas dos pais, tanto que os olhos dela, são um de cada cor, representando do pai e da mãe e o cabelos, as pontas destes são de outra cor, branca, pois a mãe dela era uma raposa alva e o pai uma raposa negra.

As gêmeas herdaram as caracteristícas dos avôs. Não coloquei na forma hanyou parecida com o pai, Yamakawa, pois ele é humano, segui a ideia da Rumiko, como a do Inuchan, na forma hanyou, semelhança com o pai, na humana, com a da mãe, assim será os hanyous na minha fic.

Já coloquei nos gênios, um equilíbrio, as personalidades opostas, mas que darão equilíbrio, em um futuro próximo . . .

È uma ideia excelente, garanto, que quem atacar as filhas dela, terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa nas garras de Noharahishimo, ela já é temivél sem motivo, imagina com . . . e tem o lado materno, assim como nunca mexa no filhote de uma mãe srrsssrs

Dessas, vou colocar dessa da Noharahishimo, terei pena do pobre coitado . . .

Adorei as ideías.

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review.

Nowa- Vou ver se faço um desenho do Sesshy bebê, mas tenho uma imagem aqui, de uma desenhista, do Oyakata com o sesshy bebê nos braços, vou ver se posto, mas dando os créditos á desenhista, mas vou localizar o e-mail dela e enviar a mensagem e pedir autorização, ela é brasileira XDDD

Muito obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fanfic XDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Germany enviou:

" nunca vi tantos erros ortográficos juntos O.O

me ocorreu uma coisa: como vc pretende que o sesshy se torne alguém preconceituoso como ele é, que odeia mestiços (hanyous), se ele vai crescer cercado por eles? e o fato dos pais dele serem de raças diferentes (tenshy e inudayoukai) não o torna, por sua vez, um mestiço? meio contraditório.

tb achei essa mãe dele meio burra, como ela pode não reconhecer o golpe do homem que é, supostamente, o amor da vida dela?! ela não sentiria o cheiro dele por lá? será que ela não sabe como é o golpe do shinshiki??

bah."

Resposta:

Sempre corrigo, mas, sou humana e como humano, erro . . . procuro fazer meu melhor. Desculpe pelos erros.

Mesmo que ele cresça cercado, não vai odiar, ele detesta o Inuchan, mas é por ciúmes, ele é muito apegado ao pai . Outra coisa, se os seus pais, por exemplo, fossem vaqueiros e vivessem controlando gado e tivessem fazenda de gado e nascesse nesse ambiente? Não quer dizer, que iria gostar de gado, pode chegar até a detestar e o Sesshy não será do tipo sociavél . . . e além de que como disse, é puramente ciúmes . . . agravada pelo fato do pai dele deixar a tessaiga para o Inuchan.

Outra coisa, não é tenshin humano e sim youkai, a diferença dos outros youkais é que estes, nascem nos céus e não na terra e vivem nas nuvens, mas tem youki, forma henge, igual a qualquer outro youkai. Ele apenas terá alguns poderes divinos, mas não é mestiço, pois os pais são da mesma raça, youkais.

O castelo estava em chamas e havia corpos lá, sendo queimados, afinal, havia servos, o cheiro de carne queimada é forte, além de que é um ambiente fechado, não há quase ventilação e o oxigênio é consumido pelas chamas, há o cheiro de madeira queimada e a própria tinta quando queimada exala e com tudo isso o cheiro do Shinshiki foi encoberto.

O castelo foi queimado tanto, que Noharahishimo teve que usar seu gelo, para evitar que a mansão desabasse, para ver o quanto a estrutura estava fraca e quando gelou, o cheiro já havia dissipado . . .e o que você faria se visse seu pai morto? Acha que pensaria? . . . mesmo que houvesse o infímo cheiro, você estaria em choque, nessa hora não perderia tempo farejando mais atentamente o ar e o que podia fazer isso, desconhece o cheiro do Shinshiki, no caso Oyakata.

Apesar do que Kazedokuga fez, ela amava ele, foi um choque e sofrimento muito grande . . . e ela nunca o viu lutar, Kireitsukitou não acompanha as batalhas, como as princesas da época, só saía em passeios com servos e guarda e ficava na mansão, aprendendo a bordar e etc, então, ela não conhece . . . naquela época, as mulheres, ainda mais da nobreza, ficavam trancadas em casa, para que também não se apaixonassem e com isso aceitassem mais facilmente um casamento arranjado o pai dela nunca lhe permitia sair quando queria e não acompanhava as batalhas, quando ela e Shinshiki ficavam juntos, escondidos, apenas conversavam e trocavam beijos, para que mostrar seu ataque ? Além de que chamaria a atenção, mas espera, para quando ela descobrir como é o golpe dele, pelo menos é minha ideia e aí passado um tempo, já terá condições de raciocinar.

Bem, espero ter respondido, sempre penso no porque disso e pensa nas habilidades deles, sou fanática pelo anime InuYasha e pareço enciclopédia sobre a mitologia desse anime.

Desculpe a todos postar uma resposta em ves de fic, é que não estava pronto, quando for postar, apagarei esse documento e aí colarei a resposta junto dos próximos, como sempre faço, é que precisava responder meio urgente e não podia esperar. Vou responder aos demais depois.


	104. Retorno de uma Mikohime

cap. 104 - Mikohime

644 DC - Era Kofun

Oito anos se passam.

Nesses anos ocorrera somente duas guerras. O princípe Sesshoumaru encontrava-se na sala de brinquedos, junto de seu servo pessoal Jaken e de sua babá, Kumo.

A mãe dele continuava se encontrando com Shinshiki e Oyakata quando sentia necessidade, procurava uma gueixa em algum Inbaya ( prostíbulo), afastado de suas terras.

Visitava Nidoriko nos arredores da base do monte Fuji, da última vez que a visitara soubera que a mãe desta falecera,porém, as terras estiveram em guerras contra alguns hans o que impossibilitou de visita-la mais freqüentemente e um outro motivo também.

Naquele instante, o imperador encontrava-se no escritório, analisando alguns pergaminhos e estava sem sua armadura passos apressados e uma voz na porta:

- Oyakatasama, um soldado das fronteiras tem uma notícia para relatar ao senhor.

- Podem entrar.

Nisso, Tsuki entra acompanhada de um soldado e ambos reverênciam ao senhor, menos Tsuki que reverencia menos por causa do ventre avantajado.

- Pode falar soldado.

- Hai, Oyakatasama kôkuosama, uma miko com alto poder espiritual se aproxima das terras.

- Há quantos dias e em que direção?

- Há um dia e na direção do poente.

- Chame o comandante Tenkumoya e retorne ao seu posto.

- Hai, sumimassen, meu senhor.

Nisso, ele e retira junto com Tsuki, que faz uma breve reverência, nisso, saem e fecham as portas duplas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após horas, o comandante aparece, ele se curva e então fala, respeitosamente:

- Chamou-me, Oyakatasama?

- Sim, soube da jovem miko que vem para essas terras?

- Ouvi rumores, mas ainda não dava para saber qual direção ela tomaria.

- Vou até ela indagar.

- Permita-me, senhor.

- Permito, amigo, já que também é daiyoukai e capaz de lidar com seres de alto poder espirtual.

- Sumimassen ( com licença), vou interceptar essa jovem e questiona-la porque da aproximação.

- Ee.

Nisso, ele se curva e se retira fechando as portas duplas. O inudaiyoukai se levanta e fita o horizonte, meditando, enquanto vê instantes depois, seu leal e melhor amigo, Tenkumoya se retirar do castelo e usar suas chamas,que envolveram seu corpo e depois, dispersaram, revelando o nada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na floresta longe dali, uma jovem miko andava. Usava roupas de sacerdotiza, mas por cima possuía uma armadura semelhante a de generais com uma espada na cintura. Seu longos cabelos negros balançavam ao sabor da leve briza que soprara naquele instante e os orbes amendoados fitavam o horizonte. Então suspira e fala a si mesmo:

- Será que é o caminho certo? Kenyousama não me daria informação errada.- nisso ela se recordar de meses atrás.

_- Vai partir, Nidoriko?_

_A jovem sacerdotiza se vira enquanto se preparava para montar em um lobo prateado criado por seus poderes espirituais. Observa um dos poucos _Onmyoji que residia no vilarejo. _T__inha a aparência de trinta e dois anos e possuía orbes escuros intensos, além de uma face amavél. Fitava-a com seu sorriso caracteristíco._

_- Hai, sensei._

_- Não sou mais seu sensei, já és uma mikohime._

_- Mas sempre será meu sensei, assim como Kieikosama e Hiokisama._

_- Bem, que seja - suspira em resignação, depois volta a sorrir._

_- Uma coisa antes de partir, porque Abe no Seimeisama sempre sorri?- arqueia a sombrançelha._

_- È algo ruim?_

_- Não é isso - trata logo de se desculpar- mas é que mesmo se acontece algo ruim com o senhor, nunca abandona seu sorriso._

_Ele medita então fala:_

_- Sabe Kiane?_

_- Ela era sua esposa né?_

_- Hai . . . um dia, bandidos a machucaram muito, irado, usei meu arco e os matei, após me ajoelhar e segura-la nos meus braços, ela disse que " Nunca mais queria me ver triste e que só queria ver meu sorriso, aquele que era se encantou e vê o homem que amou . . . ". - ele fica cabisbaixo- aí deixei a corte de um han e vim para esse vilarejo em busca de paz de espiríto.._

_- __Abe no Seimeisama_ _. . . - ela fala triste por ter feito ele se lembrar de algo tão triste._

_- Aí jurei, sobre suas cinzas, que sempre manteria-me como o homen que amou um dia e acredito que de algum lugar ela me observa, quero que Kiane fique feliz . . . _

_- __Abe no Seimeisama_ _ . . . _

_- Mas, agora, para onde vai? Vai por acaso se encontrar com . . . - ele fala arqueiando a sombrançelha._

_- Hai, me encontrar com Inunotaishousama- ela fala sorridente e levemente rubra._

_Ele se aproxima e apoia a mão na cabeça dela, como um pai faria._

_- Você o ama né?_

_- Nani?!- ela fica intensamente rubra enquanto ele sorri divertidamente._

_- Claro que não, estou com saudades, só isso - tenta se refazer e acalmar seu coração que disparara._

_- Que seja . . . espero que sua mente lhe guie em vez do coração . . . - fala precupado._

_- Porque a mente e não coração?_

_- O coração sente, mas quem deve mandar e a mente, uma vez que vai ver o lendário Cão branco, acredite, será o melhor . . . _

_- Viu algo nas chamas?_

_- Sabe que fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo, nunca revelaria o que vejo nas chamas, guardo para mim, afinal, vejo o futuro, apenas oriento, se sabe disso, siga o que falo . . . promete?_

_Ela o fita e depois, fala, derrotada:_

_- Prometo que farei isso._

_Ele sorri e então, esta pergunta:_

_- O caminho que me disse é o mais curto, né ?_

_- Hai, siga-o e o encontrará, mas é perigosa a jornada, ainda mais para uma mulher . . . tome cuidado na sétima lua da viagem e na vigésima._

_- Algo vai acontecer?_

_- Se prepare e nunca deixe a espada longe de você, ela é sua protetora assim como uma arma, utilizada para intensificar seus poderes._

_- Hai._

_- Já vai, Nidorikochan?_

_Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos se aproxima,com vestes de sacerdotizas e um olha triste em seu semblante amavél._

_- Hai, Kieikosama._

_- Vai tão cedo . . . - um home idoso se aproxima._

_- Ee, sabe que espero há anos . . . Hiokisama _

_- Bem, não podemos prende-la. . . _

_- Tome cuidado com bandidos e youkais, não hesite em desembanhar sua katana e usar seus poderes se um homem se aproximar . . . mesmo este podendo ter a face mais bela do mundo . . . - ela ajeita as roupas da jovem e armadura._

_- Isso mesmo, lembre-se nunca julgue pela aprência e isso vale tanto para humanos como youkais._

_- Hai._

_- Tome cuidado, está levando o que precisa?_

_- Sim, ervas diversas moídas, bambus com água, panos.._

_- Está levando alguma comida para comer, antes de parar para caçar?_

_- Sim._

_- Lembre-se, tome cuidado ao descansar e erga sempre um kekkai._

_- Não esquecerei._

_- Use os bonecos de papeís se precisar, faça assumir formas intimidadoras e não simpáticas.._

_- Ee.- já estava ficando cansada de tantas recomedações, mesmo tendo dezesseis anos, a tratavam ainda como uma criança, via Abe no Seimei se divertindo, por mais que procurasse se conter._

_Antes que os dois continuassem , ela fala, educadamente:_

_- Já sei de tudo, __Abe no Seimeisama_ _ me preparou._

_- È que ficamos preocupados e sentiremos sua falta._

_- Prometo retornar._

_- Promete?_

_- Hai._

_Nisso ela monta o lobo, e virando o dorso se despede:_

_- Sayounara,__Abe no Seimeisama_,_ Keikosama e Hiokisama._

_Todos se despedem de Nidoriko e ela estranha o olhar triste que ele mostra pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera pois seu sorriso abandou o rosto em um piscar de olhos, levou-a apensar o porque dele abandonar sua promessa, mesmo por um instante fulgaz._

De volta ao presente, após meses, ela fita montada no ser espiritual o céu e então se lembra, que os alertas de seu mentor cumpriram, teve um ataque de bandidos e outro de uma horda de youkais.

_- Uma terma!_

_A jovem vibra de emoção ao ver a terma e desce do lobo prateado, que com um gesto das mãos dela, retorna a forma de um pedaço de papel. Estava tão entusiasmada que esquecera do kekkai. Retirou a armadura e as vestes, colocando-as em cima de um tronco retorcido perto da margem, entrando em seguida na água quente e morna, encostando em uma pedra e relaxando, estava tão relaxada que esquecera de pegar sua espada que deixara perto dali._

_Então, na outra margem, vê uma raposa prateada, cujo pêlo parecia ondular como a água e os olhos azuis intensos fitavam-na, não sente youki nele, apenas um forte poder espiritual, então, este avança conta ela que se esquiva, avança de novo e a arranha levemente no braço, então, a jovem começa a tatear atrás das costas a procura da espada e lembra que deixou em cima de um tronco retorcido._

_Usando seus poderes invoca uma esfera de luz que explode, engando o ser que fica desorientado momentaneamente. Ela aproveita a 'deixa' e corre até o cavalo, empunhando a tamashi no katana, mas este dá um uivo e desaparece irrompendo-se na água e disspando-se na superfície cristalina á frente dela. A jovem fica confusa, mas escuta passos e vozes, rapidamente, puxa o haori do chão e o amarra ao corpo, porém, não conseguia cobrir o corpo por completo, então, as pernas ficaram de fora. Logo surgem bandidos e ela se recordar de não ter criado o kekkai._

_- Ora, o que vemos aqui, que gracinha.- o que parecia ser o líder fala._

_- Deve ser gostosa . . . olha as pernas . . . _

_- O que não faria para ter uma beleza dessas?_

_- Sabe, criança, acabamos de saquear um vilarejo, porém, as mulheres fugiram de nós . . . _

_- E faz meses que não "comemos" alguém . . . _

_Eles se aproximavam sorrindo maliciosamente, embora ela não compreendesse o sorriso e a palavra "comemos", logo, pensa se tratar de canibais._

_- Não se aproximem, estou avisando . . . são canibais?_

_- Canibais?_

_- Você que falou de me comer . . . _

_Todos riem fazendo-a ter um frio na espinha e tremer, apesar do ar quente daquela água._

_- Vejo que é inocente, . . . mas não é comer, no sentido de alimentar de você . . . nós mostraremos jovem, o que quer dizer comer . . . _

_- Não se aproximem, sou uma mikohime . . . -e ergue a espada._

_O seu medo dispersara, pois sentia um coragem desconhecida tomar conta dela, de certa maneira, sentia que a espada lhe dava forças e a tranqüilizava, de fato, ela era sua protetora também._

_- Mikohime? Não conhecemos mikohime, só mikos . . . e parece bem apetitosa._

_- Se derem mais um passo, se arrependerão - ergue a katana e começa a concentrar seus poderes, ao ver os mais de quinze homens se aproximarem._

_- Olhem! Ela tem uma espada! Cuidado criança pode se machucar, deixa que cuidamos dela . . .- fala desdenhando._

_- È uma bela espada, após terminamos com você, podemos vender a katana, com certeza vale muito, vejam a lâmina._

_Eles dão mais um passo, então, ela suspira e fala, brava:_

_- Vocês cavaram sua sepultura! Que seja! Tamashinokatana, retirar!_

_Ela odena a espada e faz o poder que concentrou na lâmina implodir, lançando feixes luminosos para todos os lados, sem danificar a lâmina que pulsava nas mãos pequenas e firmes. Em instantes, os bandidos se assustam e correm apavorados._

_- Youkai!_

_- Mononoke!_

_Ela fala friamente enquanto fogem desembestados.._

_- Não sou youkai, apenas, uma mikohime, provem do meu poder . . . . _

_Nisso, os corpos começam a cair um a um e as almas saem pelas bocas, flutuando sobre os corpos, nisso, um grupo de carregadores de alma surgem._

_- . . . _

_Eles param perto e olham para a jovem, atentamente, á espera de autorização. Esta vira os ombros e fala:_

_- Fiquem a vontade._

_Nisso eles se apropriam das almas e as levam._

_Ela se aproxima do local na água onde a raposa se desfizera e vê um boneco de papel, com um fio de cabelo preso, egue e usando palavras incompreensiveís, segura na palma da mão e visualiza o sacerdote que enviou o ser. A imagem de Abe no Seimei lhe vêem a mente e então compreende. _

_Se a criatura não a atacasse, ela não pegaria a espada. Se esperase quando ouvise algo, não daria para pegar a katana e ela teria dificuldades em lidar com os bandidos, pois eram muitos e se quisesse, a criatura poderia te-la matado, mas não fez, foi apenas para assusta-la, aquele fio com certeza era dela, a criatura a seguia desde que deixou o vilarejo, se o criador de tal criatura é habilidoso e poderoso, pode fazer seres que duram até cumprirem com seu próposito de criação, podendo durar vários dias. Vê o papel se desmanchar, indicando que o feitiço terminara e que este já cumprira seu próposito de existência._

_- Arigatou, __Abe no Seimeisama_ _, nunca me esquecerei, erguerei sempre um kekkai e deixarei a tamashi no katana próxima de mim . . . _

_Nisso, ergue uma barreira e entra na terma para terminar o banho, sem a alma, os bandidos morreram, afinal, há um tempo limite para levar a alma de volta ao corpo, passou disso, é besteira, além de que, mesmo que pudesse, não faria, afinal, avisou. Escuta relinchos e descobre ser os cavalos dos homens. Decide depois, leva-los a algum vilarejo pobre, que necessitasse de ajuda nas terras e transporte._

Retorna de suas lembranças e vira-se para trás, falando:

- Até quando irá me espionar? . . . Youkai?!

- Sou um daiyoukai na verdade, criança . . . me chamo Tenkumoya, sou um dos comandantes dos exércitos das Terras do Oeste- fala enquanto sai de trás de árvores de troncos nordosos e grossos, possuidores de densas copas.

- Entao aqui é as Terras do oeste?- fala extasiada de felicidade.

- As terras, são passando aquele monte- e aponta para longe- mas rumores de uma certa miko com armadura chegaram aos ouvidos de meu senhor, Inunotaishousmaa, ele ia vim, mas resovi vir no lugar dele . . .

Fala bondosamente, de fato, não sentia hostilidade nela e nenhuma ameaça espiritual, jugou olhando nos olhos, seu caratér. Segundo sua experiência milenar, ela não era ameça, mas não baixaria sua guarda e percebeu que ela fazia o mesmo.

- Sou uma mikohime, na verdade, Tenkumoyasama.

- Mikohime?

- Sim.

- Por acaso . . . és . . . - fala surpreso.

- Sou Nidoirko, uma mikohime, uma vez o Imperador Oyakatasama acolheu a mim e minha genitora.

- Lembro-me, pelo visto cresceu.- sorri.

- Faz oito anos . . . senti saudade e retornei.

Na verdade, não era o real motivo, tinha algo mais, achou preferivél justificar somente como saudade.

- Entendo . . . - ele percebe que não era o motivo central, mas sabe que não é ameaça, mas mesmo assim, informaria ao seu senhor.

- Estou no caminho certo, pelo visto.

- Está, vou avisar Inunotaishousama sobre seu retorno, solicito que espere aqui próxima aos domínios.

- Mas eu controlo meu ki . . .

- Percebo, mas ainda não é suficiente, deve saber que youkais pressentem mikohimes facilmente, o poder de vocês é imenso . . . e as habilidades próprias de vocês fazem sua fama.

- Ee, esperarei, estou ansiosa por revê-lo.

- Com licença - nisso se retira e usando seus poderes chamas o envolvem que ao dissiparem, revelam o nada.

- Então é um kitsunedaiyoukai, agora me lembro.

A jovem senta em uma pedra balançando as pernas, observa o horizonte enquanto pensava em Oyakata e sentia seu coração bater acerelado e as faces ficarem sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar o que sentia, pois sabia que ele era casado ao costume dos youkais, com uma fêmea, uma princesa dos céus, uma das lendárias Tennin, seres de beleza inigualavél, neste caso, era uma tenninyoukai e tinham um filhote.

Suspira pesadamente e dá socos em sua cabeça por pensar besteiras. Então se lembra do olfato apurado dos youkais, principalmente de daiyoukais e do que lhe foi falado pelos professores sacerdotes. Se continuasse assim, ele poderia descobrir o que ela sentia e temia que ele se afastasse. Perguntava-se se ele desconfiava e com isso causou o súbito sumiço dele nos últimos três anos.

Ela decide se concentrar e fixar sua mente no real motivo de ter retornado ás Terras do oeste. Respira fundo e põe-se em posição de lótus, pois havia uma monja no vilarejo que lhe ensinou a arte da meditação.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo das vastas e ferteís Terras do oeste, o imperador continuava na sala de negócios, com a diferença que Sesshoumaru encontrava-se no colo do genitor dormindo profundamente, não tendo mais que a aparência de dois anos e em uma de suas mãozinhas, segurava uma beigona prateada com detalhes dourados ( uma espécie de peão). Dormia enrolado nas manta felpuda de seu pai e na dele próprio, ressonando, agarrado no montsuki do inudaiyoukai e sendo segurado firmemente pelos braços protetores. O poderoso daiyoukai alternava entre ler pergaminhos e acariciar a cabeça de sua cria.

Enquanto acarinhava mais uma vez os cabelos alvos do pequeno, escuta leves batidas na porta e ordena que entre, pois reconhecia o cheiro. As imesnas portas duplas são abertas e entra Tenkumoya. Com um gesto, o imperador e também amigo deste, oferece a poltrona em frente à luxuosa mesa de carvalho com bordas trabalhadas em relevo contornada com fios dourados.

Quando o comandante entra, Sesshouamru desperta. Apesar de sonolento, passa a fitar o comandante, atento aos gerstos destes, fazendo o pai e Tenkumoya sorrirem ao gesto deste.

- Será bem inteligente e sagaz amigo . . . desde bebê já tem atenção ao meio á sua volta.

- Com certeza.

- Bem, verifiquei e quem se aproxima é uma mikohime . . . .

- Mikohime?! És Nidoriko?

- Com certeza . . . ela retornou . . .

Nisso ambos percebem que o pequeno relaxou um pouco ao perceber a postura paterna frente a quem entrara, embora ainda se mantivesse alerta.

Começa a bagunçar os pergaminhos, achando graça em joga-los no chão, rindo e batento palmas. Oyakata tenta manter uma postura séria, enquanto ensina o filho a não mexer,afinal, estava começando a ter idade suficiente para aprender o que não pode fazer e o que é permitido, claro, respeitando a idade.

O pequeno para de revirar e fita o pai enquanto ele ensinava a não mexer e orientando a ficar queito. Então, o filhote fala:

- Decupa,papa

- Está desculpado, prometa que não vai bagunçar os papeís.

- Pometo.

- Isso mesmo - acarinha os cabelos prateados do filho, sorirndo, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade pelo pequeno que abraça o pai e se alinha no colo dele

O imperador pega um brinquedo de couro, cujo formato lembrava um coelho,envolto em uma pano vermelho com desenhos de garças, este já com furos de dente e entrega ao pequeno, que começa a morder o brinquedo, pois as presas já haviam saído e icomodavam-no, isto o acalmava.

- Já saiu todas as presas?

- Sim, agora ele se sente irritado e come pouco, comprei este brinquedo próprio para ele morder e com isso, aliviar a dor.

- A minha filha assim como os demais, tiveram que comprar para suas crias.

- Vou convidar para virem aos castelo estes dias para brincarem com o Sesshoumaru, pois eles tem quase a mesma idade.

- Seria bom.

- Bem . . . voltando ao assunto . . . então Midoriko retornou.

- Hai, e creio não ser só saudades . . .

- Tem algo mais . . . - nisso, apoia os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo em cima das mãos juntas, entrelaçadas, pensativo.

- O senhor não há viu nesses três anos, parou de visita-la. . .

- Sim, percebi que começou a mudar os sentimentos dela por mim, estava começando a se apaixonar.

- . . .

- Mas não a vejo como uma mulher, apenas como a criança que cuidei, a vejo como filha e decidi me afastar para não permitir que este sentimento crescesse.

- Mas mesmo sem esse cultivo, creio que ele cresceu consideravelmente.

- Penso em um modo de falar com ela, mas Nidoriko não me confessou e não posso abordar sem partir dela a confissão, penso há muito tempo como falar isso, não quero magoa-la, feri-la.

- Inevitavelmente irá feri-la . . . claro que há maneiras mais brandas e gentis de fazer isso, terá que saber escolher as palavras com cuidado.

- Vou até o encontro dela, creio que os youkais nas fronteiras estão um tanto irritadiços com a presença dela e alguns com receio.

- Ela está tentando bloquear ao máximo seus poderes, mas as mikohimes possuem poder em excesso o que torna uma tarefa quase impossivél, e sempre acabam deixando um poder consideravél à mostra.

- Bem, vou ao encontro dela, mas antes deixarei Sesshoumaru com a babá.

O daiyoukai kitsune se levanta antes que seu senhor e melhor amigo, Oyakata, que se levanta com o pequeno nos braços. O filhote pressentindo que seria separado do genitor, agarra com força as vestes, enquanto segura com a boca o brinquedo de morder. O beigona era levado pelo pai, pois caíra no chão.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O entardecer tingia o horizonte e a jovem continuava sentada, já estava apreensiva pela demora e temia que ele não a recebesse. Este pensamento começava a se apoderar dela, enquanto se entristecia sabendo o porque dele não recebe-la, pois deve ter suspeitado que ela estava apaixonada por ele

Sente a aproximação de um youki conhecido que faz seu coração pular de felicidade. Levanta-se abruptamente e olha feliz para o seu lado direito. Poucos segundos depois, de trás das árvores seculares, o daiyoukai surge em toda sua imponência e tendo seu sorriso caracteristíco na face.

- Konnichiwa, Oyakatasama! Fico feliz em reve-lo - sorri.

- Também, Nidoriko, faz tempo . . .

- Hai, três anos que não apareceu mais nos arredores do vilarejo.

- Mas já terminou seu aprendizado?

- Hai, me dediquei muito para aprender rápido .

- Veio sozinha?

- Uhum.

- È perigoso . . .

- Posso arrancar a alma tanto de youkais quanto de humanos, posso criar poderosos shinigamis com os papeís, além de criar kekkais poderosos que influenciam até humanos, se tiverem más intenções .

- Mas ainda assim é perigoso, ainda mais uma fêmea.

- Embora que quase acontece algumas acidentes, mas aprendi com eles e fiquei atenta.

- "Quase algumas acidentes"?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- É . . . - olha sem graça.

Este sorri e ela retribuí também.

- O Sesshoumarusama já deve estar maiorzinho.

- Os youkais crescem num ritimo mais lento que um humano, atualmente tem dois anos da idade humana.

- Deve estar muito fofo.

- Com certeza . . . bem, gostaria de ir para o castelo? Posso providenciar uma carruagem pois está longe daqui.

Ela fica desanimada momentaneamente, pois desejava que ele a pegasse no colo como fazia quando ela era criança, mas se recupera e fala sorrindo marotamente, sobre o olhar surpreso do daiyoukai frente ao sorriso de quem ia fazer algo.

- Veja . . . - pega um pedaço papel cortado como um boneco e põe dentre dois dedos, se concentrando.

O daiyoukai sente o poder espiritual se intensificar.

- Convocar ser! - o papel brilha - Apareça!

Nisso o papel brilha intensamente e voando da mão dela, assume a forma de um lobo grande, um pouco maior que um cavalo.

- Isto é . . . - olha um tanto admirado.

- A arte de invocar seres com papeís, as mikohimes são particulamente habilidosas neste tipo de invocação, recebi treinamento de um Onmyoji talentoso, Abe no Seimeisama, que foi um de meus senseis( mestres)

- Percebo que tem montaria.

- Hai- nisso ela sobe na montaria.

O daiyoukai faz a pele felpuda crescer e alongar-se, que passa a envolver as pernas dele e passa a voar, evitaria ir rápido demais para que a jovem sacerdotiza pudesse segui-lo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante das Terras do Oeste, mais precisamente nas Terras do Poente, a jovem imperatiz daquelas terras, Kireiko, fitava o manto da noite que envolvia as terras que agora lhe pertenciam. Passava a mão na marca feita abaixo de sua nuca, com o kanji de estrela e depois em seu ventre saliente.

A porta dupla do quarto é aberta e Hoshiyakankiba entra, com seu sorriso caracteristíco na face, abraçando por trás sua fêmea, apoiando a cabeça no ombro desta enquanto afagava o ventre da jovem esposa e depois depositando um beijo na bochecha desta. A humana vira a face e com isso, os dois beijam-se longamente, então, o imperador pergunta, após se separarem com rápidos selinhos :

- Coloquei nosso filho para dormir, se sente bem? Parece estar um pouco triste . . . aconteceu algo?- fita a jovem esposa com preocupação.

- Sinto-me bem, é apenas um pouco de saudades de meu pai . . .

- Porque não me disse antes? Amanhã mesmo vamos visita-lo, que acha? Embora não prometa que poderei ficar lá, apenas a escoltarei, pois aqui no reino pode acontecer algum poblema que solicite minha atenção imediata.

- Espero que não . . . - fala em tom de ameaça, sorrindo depois - estou brincando, sei de suas obrigações para com este reino.

Fala enquanto se vira, ficando frente á frente com este. Ela começa a acariciar as costas musculosas e ele sente um odor de desejo vindo de sua fêmea. O lobo daiyoukai morde levemente a curva do pescoço desta, enquanto começa a acariciar as costas da jovem, cobertas por um haori fino de seda. Ele para quando a ouve suspirar e então, pergunta, ainda preocupado.

- Tem certeza que está bem?- suspende as carícias, fitando-a.

- Gravidez não é doença, amor . . . - ela o beija intensamente, fazendo-o retornar as caricias anteriores.

- È que me preocupo.

- Sei, afinal, é a nossa primeira cria . . .

Ele a segura no colo e a leva até o futon, deitando-a delicadamente, nisto,seguem-se carícias e depois fazem amor calmamente, com o kuroiookami daiyoukai sendo gentil ao máximo para não machucar mãe e cria.

Notas:

Sim, quando ele se refere nosso filho, refere-se ao filho humano de Kireiko, ele praticamente adotou o menino e o considera como um filho.

Desculpem a demora, como podem ver, não abanandonei essa fic nem nenhuma das outras, mas foi falta de tempo e para piorar, meu salário atrasou mais de 3 semanas.

Vou demorar um pouco para atualizar, mas procurarei fazer o mais rápido possivél.

Publicarei hoje, capítulo da fic de Inunotaishou e Flor Celestial.

Está em andamento, Cair das pétalas rubras, falta digitar o final do último capítulo, finalizar o capítulo e falta digitar O poder da estrela. Quando terminar o último capítulo de cair das pétalas rubras e finalizar essa fic, começarei a escrever novo capítulo de Sakura Card Captor.

Peço paciência ^ ^

**Abe no Seimei** - Usei o nome de um homem que existiu, basta ver embaixo, sobre os Shikigami e os Onmyoji. Bem, acabei adiantando quando ele aparece, mas é que queria alguém real, que existiu e só achei ele de Onmyoji.

**Shikigami** - Shikigami é um oni ou demônio, intimado a servir e proteger um Onmyoji (eram adivinhos da corte, no período _Heian_) .O shikigami podia assumir a forma de pequenos animais ou pássarose e cujas habilidades eram definida pelas habilidades de seu Mitologia Japonesa, Shikigami (式神) são espíritos invocados para servir e proteger um Onmyoji. Sacerdotes ( kitoume) e Sacerdotisas ( miko ).

Os shikigamis podem assumir a forma de pássaros ou outros animais pequenos, e o mais poderoso dos shikigami pode até assumir a forma de uma pessoa. A quantidade de habilidades que um shikigami possui depende do potencial do Onmyoji.

Quando um _Onmyoji _luta contra outro _Onmyoji_, ele enviava seu shikigami. Se o _Onmyoji_ opositor avistava o shikigami, ele pode convertê-lo com seus poderes mágicos. Então, o shikigami convertido voltava, e atacava seu mestre original com força dobrada. Isso era chamado de shikigami _gaeshi_

Diz-se que se pode chamar até um ou dois shikigami de uma vez só. Existem lendas que dizem que o poderoso Onmyoji Abe no Seimei conseguia invocar e usar doze shikigami simultaneamente.

**Onmyoj**i: a organização que eles pertenciam era chamada Onmyoryo. Suas responsabilidades iam desde uma simples tarefa, como manter o calendário atualizado, à trabalhos místicos, como adivinhações e proteção do palácio contra os espíritos malévolos

**Era kofun ****( 300 DC - 644 DC)** - Nesta era, foi construído inúmeros Kofuns ( tumúlos gigantescos em forma de montículos), por clãs poderosos, por volta do século V, principalmente, os provenientes da região de Yamato. O sucesso na construção dos mesmo, é proveniente dos imigrantes ( torai jin), vindos da península coreana que chegaram ao Japão. Nestes tumúlos eram enterrados muitos objetos de metal, bonecos de barro, pedras preciosas e diversos outros tesouros.

Os torai jin fugiram da península coreana, pois esta encontrava-se em guerra e foram acolhidos pela elite da corte de Yamato, passando a receber altos cargos. Em decorrência, transmitiram a tecnologia de construção de grandes templos e de tumbas, além de técnicas de forjadura, cerâmica, tecelagem, sericultura e outras mais . . .

Com essa imigração, surgiu a teoria que a origem do povo japonês é oriundo da miscingenação do homem jormon com os imigrantes.

No início do século VI, o budismo é transmitido ao Japão e juntamente com os sutras, a escrita.

Respostas:

**Lilica **- Fico feliz que tenha gostado XD. È uma ide[ia boa, eles terem mais um filhote.

Uma excelente ideia, até já tenho em mente como será XDD

Bem, quanto aos nomes dos bebês, ainda não sei, não quero fazer com pressa e sim, esperar, até ter os nomes perfeitos.

Quanto a susto de Yamakawa com as hanyous assumindo a forma humana, colocarei em momento flasback XD, achei legal e já imagino a cena. srsrssrsrs

Talvez, quem sabe, dizem que o tempo cura tudo, vamos ver se é o suficiente para Yamakawa perdoar Kireiko.

Com certeza, quem mexe com as crias dela, terá um morte dolorosa, Noharahishimo não deixará barato srssrrs, creio que terá essa cena em breve XDDD

Com certeza chutarei o pau da barraca amiga srsrsrs

Eis aí mais um capítulo e imenso XDDD

Obrigada pelo elogio e review XDDDD

Desculpa a demora.

**Nowa** - Obrigada pelo elogio, amiga XDDD

De vez em quando me dá tristeza momentanêa, é assim mesmo . . .

Muito obrigada pelo review e desculpa a demora.

**Germany** - Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDD

Mas não creio que ele deteste hanyous, mas sim, InuYasha em particular. O fator ciúmes. Como é uma fic, apesar de seguir o anime, claro, o que não concordar com Rumiko sensei, farei do meu modo, então, posso "viajar" um pouco, uma vez que duvido que no reino de Inunotaishou, no mangá da Rumiko, tivesse tanto hanyous, na minha fic, ele terá somente ciúmes de Inuyasha e o considera inferior, mas claro, que com os demais hanyous, que vivem com ele desde que era filhote, não detestará, mas não será "flores", não terá aquela amizade expressiva, apenas , com talvez, um em particular *segredo*.

Já quanto a mãe do Sesshy, ela viu o pai morto, imagina ver seu ente querido, morto, o corpo estraçalhado, partes separadas, iria raciocinar?

Ainda mais era sendo uma fêmea, mesmo youkai, sente com mais intensidade que um macho. Naquela hora, te garanto, que ninguém raciocinaria, seria um choque, Oyakata pensa ainda vendo a cena, pois conhecera pouco tempo, mas a filha convivia com o pai, apesar de tudo, ela o amava, mas é que ela é um tanto, digamos "fria", o filho teve a quem herdar, até pelo que vejo no mangá, do comportamento dela.

Tem youkais que seguem ou não, comportamentos humanos, isso varia. Alguns fazem, outros não, mostrarei isso na fanfic, quando puder.

**liaenferuars** - Muito obrigada pelos parabéns XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e review XDDDDDD

Podemos conversar via e-mail? ^ - ^

E. . . que nick ponho quando responder seu review? ^ ^ Ou é esse mesmo? Você que sabe ^ - ^

**Susan** - È que parei no Anime Spirits, agora, porque a baka aqui perdeu a senha, e ela não vem para meu e-mail, não lembro 'gota'.

Fico feliz que tenha achado XDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e review XDDDDDDD


	105. Retornando ao Castelo

Cap. 105 - Retornando ao Castelo.

Após seis anos, Nidoriko retorna ao castelo . . .

644 DC - Era Kofun

Ao cair da noite, o Imperador daquelas terras e a jovem mikohime, chegam aos portões da muralha alta e majestosa que circulava o imponente castelo daquelas terras. Ao avistar seu senhor, os soldados abriram as pesadas portas duplas permitindo a entrada deles.

Percebendo o desconforto de alguns com sua criatura feita puramente de energia espiritual, desmonta, e a faz retornar a forma de um papel, que guarda dentro da armadura. De dentro do castelo pelas portas duplas do hall, Honoo sai, junto com duas servas, estas, apreensivas ao olhar para o jovem, que nota que por mais tentasse ocultar seus poderes, não conseguia ocultar o bastante e o pouco que escapava enchia os youkais de apreensão.

Honoo não se intimidou tanto, por mais que a energia espiritual escapasse da jovem, provavelmente em parte, por conhece-la desde criança, mas não evitava de sua cria, em seu ventre, se mexesse e a mãe sentisse o bebê apreensivo, por mais que esta demonstrasse tranqüilidade. Nidoriko sente a apreensão dentro do ventre da kitsune youkai e fala:

- Acho melhor não ficar perto de mim, sinto que seu bebê não se sente bem em minha compania, também, com a minha energia espiritual . . .

- Acho que já vai se acalmar.

- Acho que a ningensama( senhora humana) tem razão, mikohimes são poderosas demais.- uma das servas jovens fala.

- Pode deixar que a acomodaremos, Honoosama - a outra fala.

- Pode descansar Honoo, sinto que se aproxima a hora que este bebê vai nascer - Oyakata fala gentilmente.

- Hai, Oyakatasama, sumimassen( com licença), Oyakata kôkuosama ( senhor imperador), Nidorikosama.

- Ee . . . bom descanso, Honoosan.

Nisso, após se curvar, ela se afasta sem virar de costas e só mais a frente se vira e se dirige para o hall.

Após uns minutos, o senhor daquelas terras fala:

- Acomodem Nidoriko em um quarto luxuoso e ordenem a cozinha que prepare comida humana.

- Hai, Oyakatasama- falam em ussínio.

Então, curvando-se convidam Nidoriko a segui-las. Esta, olha para o daiyoukai, que fala:

- Fez uma longa viagem, amanhã, conversaremos.

- Ee, Oyakatasama, oyasuminasai.

- Oyasuminasai, Nidoriko.

A jovem entra e então se recordar que o resplendor que lembrava quando criança ainda continua a existir. Sobe as escadas e em um corredor, sente um youkai consideravél, olha em volta e então, nota de quem vêem a emanação.

Era uma youkai de cabelos alvos presos em dois rabos de cavalo, uma lua crescente na testa, um olhar frio que podia gelar o inferno. Vestia trajes elegantes de várias camadas e em cima destes, um manto felpudo alvo. Então, percebe se tratar provavelmente da esposa de Oyakata, de fato, segundo rumores que ouvira, era muito bela, de fato, possuía a beleza reservada as que a fitava e rapidamente, se curva, depois que as duas servas se encolhem enquanto curvam.

A mikohime percebe a Imperatriz se aproximar. Esta pega o queixo dela e ergue a face desta, fitando-a com interesse em seus olhos frios, então, fala, próximo a um sussurro:

- Anata ( você) . . .

A jovem não sabe o que fazer, o olhar frio apesar de não olhar ela com ira, não apresentava satisfação de vê-la, ou seria o contrário, a jovem meditava, incerta sobre o que a inuyoukai pensava, tentava usar seus poderes, mas o fato de estar controlando-os, mais a presença gélida desta, entorpecia sua sensibilidade espiritual.

A tenninyoukai larga o queixo e se vira, andando majestosamente, sem falar mais nada, á frente, vê uma youkai idosa se aproximar desta, provavelmente uma serva pessoal, pois se vestia melhor que as serviçais do castelo.

Ela põe a mão em seu peito e arfa, a presença dela a intimidara, não pelo poder em si, mas pela frieza excepicional, nunca em sua vida vira uma expressão tão gélida, duvidava que aquele ser sentisse algo, mas, no intímo temera, que ela percebesse os sentimentos que a jovem nutria pelo seu esposo, devido ao olfato apurado dos youkais, principalmente os tipos cachorros, mas, também duvidava que o imperador amasse aquela tenninyoukai, era fria demais, se bem que a beleza dela devia compensar.

È tirada de seus pensamentos pelo chamado das servas que a guiavam.

- Nidorikosama . . . Nidorikosama . . .

- Hã?! Gomennasai, estava perdida em pensamento . . . aquela inuyoukai imponente e bela era a esposa de Oyakatasama?

- Hai, Kireitsukitousama é a Imperatriz destas terras e das Terras do céus.

- Nome bem imponente, indica, com certeza, os status dela . . .

- Vosso quarto é por aqui, Nidorikosama .

- Deseja algo para comer?

- Algo leve, por favor.

- Deseja se banhar?

Ela olha para suas vestes, e percebe que não se banhara naquele dia ainda.

- Hai, onegai ( por favor) e poderiam me trazer uma bacia de água e levar este para o quarto? Se puder sem ser quente.

- Prepararei o ôfuro dos convidados para a senhora.

- Arigatougozaimassu ( obrigado, maneira formal)

Nisso ela entra no quarto, enquanto as servas fazem reverência à ela e se retiram, para preparar o banho e o jantar.

Nidoriko entra e observa o luxuoso quarto, a cama estilo estrangeira, elevada e de madeira, os lençois leves e com certeza, de seda, moveis talhados artisticamente, biombo com desenhos de garças e folhas, poltorna luxuosa, ao lado uma mesinha e uma outra cadeira com almofada e ardonda com entalhes belos de flores, as janelas duplas semiabertas, de onde a jovem avistava a lua.

Sorriu e comentou consigo mesmo: " Excelente, a lua com certeza não me faltará . . . mas, e aquele símbolo de lua na testa da imperatriz?Será que influencia a lua . . . ", fica logo preocupada, temia, que interferisse no que almejava fazer.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nas Terras de Amesen, na mansão do líder do vilarejo Yamakawa, mais precisamente em uma sala, ele observava suas filhas no tatami brincaram com otedamas e pequenas estátuas de gelo azulado, em forma de animais que se mexiam quando tocados, fruto, dos poderes da mãe delas, a comandante kitsunedaiyoukai, Noharahishimo, que naquele momento, se encontrava em vigilia pelas terras e logo retornaria. Ambas tinham traços idênticos, só diferenciando-se, uma tendo orelhas negras e cabelos alvos e outra, orelhas alvas e cabelos negros.

Eram gêmeas e ele e Noharahishimo enfrentaram todos que consideravam que devia matar uma delas, pois gêmeos não eram bem vistos, no caso, quem ficava brigando com isso, era o povo, a maioria e os subordinados na adminstração na Vila de Amesen, como o tesoureiro, mas Yamakawa impusera sua vontade e silenciara a todos, se bem, que a simples presença de Noharahishimo e seus rosnados, garantiam silêncio, e sobre, o descontentamento de alguns, as desgraças que se diziam acontecer que uma terra tivesse irmãos gêmeos, não acontecera, fazendo alguns destes, aceitarem, derrotados, que nada de ruim aconteceria com a presença das gêmeas.

Eles tinham apoio dos comandantes, da família de Noharahishimo e do próprio Imperador, que silenciara os tumultos sobre as gêmeas que se espalharam de norte à sul do reino.

O pai pegava os animais de gelo e faziam eles correrem, para alegria das crianças que riam e batiam palmas. Após um tempo, encontravam-se sonolentas, então, delicadamente, as deposita no colo, uma em cada perna, enquanto se aconchegavam no colo do pai, lentamente, sucumbindo ao sono.

Porém, o genitor percebe, que elas mechem as orelhas compridas e passam a fica atentas, olhando para a porta corrediça juntamente com suas orelhas apontadas na direção da mesma. Após minutos, surge Noharahishimo, vestindo apenas Kariginu, retirara sua armadura antes de entrar no quarto das filhas e trajando por cima, uma wa-obi .

Ao verem a genitora, elas acenam com a mãozinha e engatinham até ela, que as acolhe.

- Como foi hoje?

- Hanatenhonoo começou a chorar porque Yuritenhonoo pegou seu cavalo de gelo . . . mas depois, uma serva consegiu que trocassem de animal e com isso, aplacou Hanatenhonoo.

- Vou fazer mais uma cópia dos bichinhos para evitar brigas.- e sorri para Yamakawa que retribui.

Elas ensaiam um bocejo e a kitsunedaiyoukai fala, maternalmente:

- Estão com sono . . .

Yamakawa acaricia as cabeças delas, enquanto a levam para os futons. A comandante deita as filhas nos futons e o genitor as cobre com um shikifu (lençol) de seda. Ambos beijam a testa das filhas e se retiram, abraçados. As servas pessoais das filha já estavam ali, para dormirem com as pequenas, para estarem preparadas caso precisassem de algo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No Castelo das Terras do Oeste, Kireitsukitou estava penteando seus cabelos alvos com um peite de marfim adornado com jades, quando Oyakata entra, segurando um shouji. Ela olha e então, fala, num suspiro:

- Tem que ficar no quarto, novamente?

- Sim, faz umas semanas, vão acabar desconfiando de algo, sabe, que somente Honoo e duas servas de confiança dela, sabem que não nos deitamos, quando trocam os lençois.

- Desta vez ganho de você no shoji, Oyakata.

- Veremos - e sorri - já se encontrou com Nidoriko - era mais uma afirmação que interrogação.

- Aquela mikohime? Ela tem um poder imenso e é igual ao que me falou.

- Este Oyakata disse.

- È interessante . . . mas sabe o que ela nutre por você. - fala descontraidamente, sua possesividade e ciúmes era nulo, não o amava, logo não havia motivo para isso, assim para com Oyakata.

- Espero que ela me conte, há anos penso em como seria a melhor resposta, não quero magoa-la.

- Humanos são criaturas fracas e propensas a terem sentimentos intensos, são complicados e dificeís de se entender, é difícil prever a reação deles.- fala enquanto retira a maquiagem para a pele respirar.

Oyakata deita de bruçoz, já usando um kimono alvo e de seda,comprido, fitando o teto, enquanto tenta se lembrar do sonho que tivera, se lembra, quando jovem, se sua genitora falar que o clã dela, Tenhana no tsukishiro possuíam sonhos premeditórios e mesmo ele sendo macho, talvez tivesse, pensava se esse sonho era um premonição, mas, por mais que forçasse a mente, não conseguia lembrar.

Então, a Imperatriz sorri, enquanto fita a lua e comenta em pensamento: _" Então, aquela humana quer tentar isso . . . logo vai descobrir ser quase impossivél comigo aqui . . . "._

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Como consegue suporta Shinshiki?

A ex-imperatriz da Terra das Serpentes fala enquanto observa o reflexo da lua em um lago cristalino.

- È praticamente insuportavél sentir o cheiro daquela "coisa", fruto dela e daquele cão ordinário - soca o ar e ventos surgem, derrubando árvores, no total de três.

- Desde o assasinato de Kazedokuga, não fizemos nada em relação a isso . . . perdeu a coragem?- fala sorrindo malignamente.

- nani?!- irado avança contra a ebiyoukai- como ousa, Nômunodokuga?

Mas antes de qualquer intento, serpentes robustas, enfumaçadas, surgem, gerando uma atmosfera venenosa e o youkai sente seus músculos começarem a paralisar.

- Cuidado . . . sou uma serpente, não se esqueça disso, possuo muito veneno, e para piorar, não há quase vento, o que concentra as toxinas no ar . . . pode ser poderoso, mas não é paréo contra veneno.

Ele dobra seu corpo e se ajoelha com uma perna, arfando, enquanto a observa,irado.

- Não se preocupe, logo irá se movimentar, só fiz para demonstrar meus poderes, Shinshiki, não se preocupe . . . mas só disse aquilo pois está quieto demais, deixando aquele ordinariozinho respirar ainda, quando já devia ser extingüido . . . - suspira de aborrecimento em pensar o bebê ainda vivo.

- Eu sei . . . - começa a recuperar seus movimentos e se repõe- mas . . .

- Pensa naquela tenninyoukai hime? ( princesa tennin youkai).

- Ee . . . não julgo o que pode fazer, se ficará no meu lado ou protegerá a cria . . . não quero indaga-la, pois como disse, não quero levantar suspeitas.

- Mas sabe que pode fazer escondido, nunca saberia que você está envolvido nisto e com certeza, depois disso ela iria querer consolo . . .

- È verdade, não tenho porque hesitar . . . agora, precisamos pensar em um modo de atacar o herdeiro dessas terras . . .

- Hum . . . tenho uma noção, mas vou pesquisar e ver se é viavél . . . - fala meditando .

- Também pensarei . . .

- Soube da mikohime que veio a essas terras? Só escuto esses vermes falarem disso.

- Bem, há pouco tempo senti uma energia espiritual incrivél . . . espero que ela não nos atrapalhe . . .

- Bem, claro, que com ela, deveremos ter cuidados recobrados . . . mas acho que para não alarmar os youkais do castelo, percebo que ela está contendo seus poderes . . . isso poderá nos ajudar a evitar dela pressentir algo.

- Espero, se bem, que se atrapalhar, tenho meu Meidô Zangetsu ha . . . mesmo uma mikohime, quero ver ela se livrar do caminho das trevas . . .

- Mas não provoque conflito, se pudermos evitar, melhor . . . há séculos não surge uma delas e só há lendas sobre seu poder, se for verdade ao menos metade, é um adversário temivél . . .

- Olha quem está com medo . . . - fala em tom de deboche.

- Que?! Como ousa?- fala com a voz sibilosa.

- Agora entende como me senti quando me acusou disto.- fala com simplicidade.

- Hunf! Vou me retirar, vou supervisionar o treinamento de minha filha.

Nisso, ela desaparece em um rodopio de vento venenoso e folhas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Hanatenhonoo - chama celestial da flor . Hana( flor), ten ( céu), Honoo ( chamas)

Yuritenhonoo - Chama celestial do lírio. Yuri ( lírio), ten ( céu), Honoo ( chamas)

Otedama - são saqui Abre-o e descobe se tratar de um pente feto de jade branco com pequenas pedras de ouro e esmeralda incrustradas em toda a extensão desta. Ela admira e passa a sorrir para o kitsunedaiyoukainhos coloridos feitos de pano e enchidos, geralmente, com feijão azuki. Costumam ser redondos e pequenos, pelo menos em sua maioria, sendo assim suficientes para caber na palma da mão e alguns, mais incrementados, podem ter também, pequenos sinos, com eles podem se criar inúmeros jogos, usando-se até mais de um.

Tatami - é uma espécie de esteira feita com uma base de palha costuradas é utilizada para forrar os lares japoneses, cobrindo os assoalhos tradicionais . Cada peça mede entre 0,95 x 1,91m, possuindo 5, 5 cm de espessura e é interligado por juncos tecidos, além de que o tamanho dos quartos é normalmente medido pelo número de tatamis que se encaixam no aposento , utilizando a medida jo ( esteira de tatame ) uma unidade usada para indicar a medida do comôdo O piso feito com esse material é fresco no verão e morno no inverno . U tatami novo é verde e as esterias tatames são mudadas a cada tantos anos ou quando muda-se de casa.Não se deve pisar de calçado lá, de qualquer tipo e deve-se andar de meia ou descalço nesses comôdos que contenham tatames.

Kariginu - o traje dos samurais por baixo da armadura.

Uwa-obi - Uma espécie de cinto feito de linho ou algodão que amarrava o Dou ( dô ), e também era usada para carregar a bainha com sua espada, nessa espécie de cinto. Nesse caso, o de Oyakata era uma espécie de laço, cujo tecido era muito resistente.

Nômunodokuga - presas de veneno da densa névoa. Nômu ( densa névoa ) , doku ( veneno), ga ( presa)

Nômunodokuga, aparece no capítulo 60 - Fuga, a mãe que corre com sua filha dokuhananohime ( princesa da flor venenosa), fugindo dos soldados, todos cães e que os servos dela e da mãe desta, se sacrificam para que ambas sobrevivam e jurou vingança à Oyakata, pela morte de seu pai e a mãe jurou vingança pela morte do esposo e ter perdido o título de Senhoras daquelas terras. Agora ela reaparece, cheia de ódio e ira pelos cães, a filha dela ainda não apareceu

Eu "batizei" essa personagem nesse capítulo, antes não conseguia pensar em um bom nome. Ela era a Imperatriz das serpentes e apesar de não ter mais o título de Imperatriz, ainda tem elas sobre seu controle, assim como Oyakata, dos cães, e já no anime, Kouga, que manda em lobos, desde que os lobos em questão, não tenham outro youkai lobo que obedecam.

Bem, demorei para atualizar, bem, só uns quatro meses né?( não sei porque comentar, se duvido que tenha leitor u . u)

Sim, tive problemas, falta de disposição e um monte de coisas, mas eis aí uma atualização, pretendo atualizar ainda essa semana as demais.

Sinto a demora.


	106. Visões

Em um passeio ela vê a companheira de Oyakata e o amante dela.

Nas terras de Yamatai, onde outrora existia o castelo do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, consegue ter uma visão mais nitída do que só com seus poderes, sabendo quando aconteceria, se prepara . . .

cap. 106 - Visões

No quarto, Nidoriko posicionou a bacia de madeira sobre a mesinha. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, fazendo surgir uma brisa entorno dela, que somente fazia seus cabelos balançarem. O reflexo da Lua que se mostrava na superfície passa a ocupar toda a extensão do recepiente, ela vê alguns vultos de cor negra em cenas opacas e desconexas, até que,de repente, o reflexo da lua retorna ao normal com a água deixando de ser ligeiramente turva, para retornar ao seu modo apático.

A jovem mikohime suspira de descontentamento e resmunga para si mesmo.

- Sabia que aquele símbolo na testa não era só uma marca de nascença, ela tem influência sobre a lua . . . com ela aqui, a lua não me ajuda, pois, há um ser a quem esta presta seus poderes e como a mesma manipula a água, não permite a esta revelar-se . . . e para piorar, tenho que controlar e diminuir os meus, isso só piora . . .

Ela senta aborrecida e fita a lua no céu.

- Ainda bem que previ um pouco no vilarejo . . . droga, queria aprender a ver o futuro com as chamas como Abe no Seimeisama . . . mas não consigo, só com a água . . . espero que tenha algum sonho premeditório, pelo menos . . . se a previsão usando a água me falta, espero que meus sonhos não me abandonem.

Nisto, se levanta e põe apenas um haori leve e se prepara para deitar na cama macia. Apaga a luz da vela e passa a dormir, cansada, rezando para kamisama que tivesse algum sonho premeditório.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, nas antigas Terras de Nara, onde outrora era o castelo do clã extinto, Tenhana no tuskishiro, o ar da noite é cortado por chamas vivas e um passáro flamejante, belo, de bico dourado, olhos azuis, caudas ondulantes e penagem bela do tamanho de um cisne que sai das labaredas, alçando vôo rumo ao castelo no horizonte.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nidoriko dormia a sonho alto com a janela estava aberta, a bela fênix entra graciosamente com um leve farfalhar das asas. Pousa suavemente na mesa onde tem a bacia e encosta seu bico na água, fazendo uma lágrima solitária cair no liquído incolor e tirando com o bico de sua pata, uma pedra dourada com o símbolo do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, a lua crescente com uma estrela azul dentro. Após isto a água da bacia passa a ficar turva passando a mostrar cenas menos difusas, que fazem respingar no chão, umedecendo e formando um nome " Nômunodokuga" em seguida outro com uma coloração em vermelho pois o dourado da lua tingiu-se sozinha, " Sesshoumaru". Formaram os nomes no chão que as pedras do piso absorveram.

Então,com elegância, pousa no dorsel da cama, fitando a jovem, percebe que a mesma não despertara. Desce então para o chão e levanta seu bico. Seus olhos azuis brilham e chamas irrompem-se dela, envolvendo o quarto. Isto faz a jovem despertar assustada, vendo as chamas, mas estas desaparecem e por um instante vê o magnifico passáro que desaparece quando ela pisca os olhos.

Levanta e então percebe ser uam fênix, aves belissímas e imortais. Como a ave das chamas desaparecera assim que tentou ver, acredita que não veio mata-la, ao contrário, parecia querer mostra-lhe algo, então, passa a olha para tudo, pois também sentia que tinha algo que precisava ver:

Ao ver o chão seu coração disparou. Ela caiu no chão, enquanto suas mãos trêmulas encostavam no nome Nômunodokuga. Ao tocar sentiu um imenso ódio e tristeza, tanto que a levou ao desespero também. Tirou a mão rapidamente, pois o simples toque era insuportavél. Respira fundo se refazendo, se levanta e ao examinar a bacia , vê a pedra dourada e nota ter um símbolo de lua também e uma estrela e ela se recorda de ter visto em algum lugar o símbolo, mas, não sabia onde, decidindo pesquisar pela manhã.

Nota então, que ao terminar de ler, os nomes sumiram e compreendeu porque a fênix estava apressada. Pegando a pedra, deita na cama, mas, o que vira, não abandonara sua mente e tinha certeza que mais alguém, velava por Inunotaishou e seu filhote, queria saber quem e que ser era esse que subjulgara a influéncia da lua da imperatriz, e se por acaso esta cedeu por influência desse poder ou quer também, proteger seu filhote . . . com tais perguntas em sua mente, após um tempo, adormece, mas, não sem antes tomar a decisão de procurar onde vira aquele símbolo.

Não percebeu que a mesma fênix a fitava do alto do dorsel e então, ao vê-la dormir, enfiou a cabeça embaixo da asa e adormeceu.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Amanhece nas Terras do oeste. Na mansão onde Hanako e Fukaiyorukaze viviam, a pequena Yorukohime ( princesa filha da noite) despertava. Já com quatro anos, dormia em sua cama, mas, tivera um pesadelo e foi para a futon dos pais e agora encontrava-se dormindo a sono alto. Os pais olhavam a pequenina hanyou adormecida.

- Senão me engano é a terceira noite consecutiva que ela tem pesadelo . . . -e sorri para seu marido.

- Percebi . . . e sempre quando fico muito tempo longe de casa - e sorri ainda mais ao pegar a mão e afaga a face de sua esposa.

A pequena desperta preguiçosamente e abre os olhos lentamente.

- Acordou dominhoca?- a mãe fala sorrindo e depositando um beijo na testa da filha.

- Hai, kaachan - fala enquanto boceja.

- Dormiu bem querida?- o pai afaga a cabeça dela, que sorri.

Ela acena com a cabeça e sorri, já abrindo os braços e pedindo por colo. O pai a pega e ela começa a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo negro e reluzente do genitor .A pequena então, olha para ele e pergunta:

- Tousan fica?- olha com os olhos esperançosos e pedintes.

_" Com certeza herdou o talento de Hanako para fazer esse Fukaiyorukaze ceder em tudo que pede ", _pensa e então, sorrindo para a companheira e depois ainda mais para a filha fala :

- Ficarei aqui , filhote. - nisso a pequena exibi um sorriso de ponta a ponta enquanto a mulher não entende o porque daquele sorriso de seu companheiro para ela.

Ouvem leves batidas na porta e então, o daiyoukai pantera fala:

- Pode entrar, Tchizu.

- Sumimassem, o café já está na mesa.- fala com leve reverência.

- Yorukohime, vá com Tchizu para tomar banho e se trocar. - e beija os cabelos negros e sedosos da pequena.

Com as orelhas cabisbaixas, sai do colo do pai e segue a babá que dá a mão à pequena.

A esposa pergunta ao ver que a porta fechara:

- Qual o motivo daquele sorriso?

- Que nossa cria mais nova herdou seu talento para conseguir tudo o que quer de mim- e sorri.

Ela se levanta e encosta seu corpo no dele, levando as mãos delicadas a face dele e falando em um sussurro e timbre que para a audição dele o provocava:

- Faz tanto tempo . . .

- Foi por apenas duas semanas . . . - fala sensualmente levando as mãos as costas da esposa e acariciando lentamente o corpo desta por cima do fino kimono que usava.

- Mas para mim, foi muito tempo nessa cama sozinha . . . - fala manhosamente, colocando a mão dentro do kimono deste e sentindo os músculos deste ficando quentes e tremendo levemente ao toque merticuloso dela.

Ela vê o marido erguer o nariz para o ar como se farejasse e depois, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, fala em sussurro no pé da orelha desta:

- Pois então, tiraremos o atraso.

Ela morde o lábio quando ele a segura no colo e sai do quarto em direção ao ôfuro.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais á tarde, Nidoriko havia descido para tomar o café da manhã com os Imperadores. O luxo do ambiente e a mesa farta, eram admiraveís, via tudo o que já vira e mais o que imaginara que existia. Se curva levemente e então, senta, após o casal se sentar. Como já imaginava o requinte da refeição que fora preparado para ela pois os outros dois apenas desfrutavam de um chá.

Kireitsukitou pergunta a jovem:

- É uma mikohime então? Senão me engano, a mais recente, após séculos sem nascer uma.

- Ee ( sim) Kireitsukitousama - fala ganhando coragem de olhar a youkai, receava por causa da frieza tipica desta, como se falasse com um iceberg - na verdade, sou descendente do clã Asanotenuta ( canção celestial da manhã), um clã de mikohimes, mas, muitos descendentes nasceram sem poderes como de mikohimes, mas mesmo assim, se destacam dos demais sacerdotes em nivél espiritual . . . embora só minha tamashi ( alma) . . .

- Alma?- Oyakata olha para ela com um olhar curioso.

- Hai, Oyakatasama- fala sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele, um tanto nervosa- sou reencarnação de uma mikohime deste clã, de fato, este clã já é extinto, se extinguiu com os séculos.

- Interessante- o tom frio fazia a jovem ponderar se de fato, a imperatriz achasse aquilo fascinante.

- Entendo . . .

- Graças á compaixão de Oyakatasama estou viva para contar isto, senão fosse o Imperador, esta Nidoriko e sua mãe teriam sido mortas.

- Sinto piedade e compaixão pelos humanos, não posso deixar um humano, principalmente uma fêmea e sua cria desamparadas.

- Meu marido é muito misericordioso, mas, considero, que seja arriscado acolher assim.- ela setencia enquanto belisca o chá.

- Sei dos perigos, mas, senão ajudar, o preço será minha consciência.

- Para mim, humanos não passam de criaturas inferiores e fracas.

Oyakata suspira e vê que Nidoriko não se abalara, já devia ter percebido isso, fala, em pedido mudo de desculpas com o olhar. Esta fica rubra e acena a cabeça em sim.

Um choro chama a atenção de todos, menos de Kireihanaten que belicava seu chá. Sesshoumaru vinha no colo da babá com seu brinquedo de morder, ao sentir o cheiro do pai, chora um pouco mais alto e volta seus orbes dourados ao daiyoukai. A babá deposita cuidadosamente o pequeno inuyoukai no colo do pai e este, logo para de chorar, encostando a cabeça no pai, passando depois a farejar o ar. Vê a jovem e passa a olhar para a humana com vivída atenção.

- Oi bebê . . . é tão fofinho - Nidoriko fala feliz - mas, é impressão minha ou está me analisando?- olha curiosa.

- É assim mesmo, desde bebê é muito esperto e vivo, percebe as coisas, daqui a pouco vai relaxar.

De fato, enquanta afagava a cabeça deste, ele passa a deviar a atenção da humana e passa a dar mais atenção ao seu brinquedo.

- Será que aceitaria meu colo? - pergunta ao daiyoukai.

- Não sei, ele é desconfiado, com a babá demorou sete dias para confiar nela, desde bebê é assim e só se acalma em meu colo, agora, a aceita, mas se perceber este Oyakata perto daqui, ele chora e então, fica grudado, pode pega-lo quando não estiver aqui, aí, creio, que ele a aceitará mais fácil, isso, se minha companheira estiver de acordo.

- Não vejo problema algum, meu companheira confia nela.- fala friamente.

Nisso passam a conversar outros assunto e a pedido do daiyoukai, Nidoriko conta o que viveu no vilarejo de mikos e kitoumes. Após isso, ela espera o casal se levantar. O imperador pergunta gentilmente:

- Gostaria de passear nos arredores do castelo?

- Claro.

- Pedirei a uma escolta para segui-la.

- Domo arigatougozaimassu - e sorri.

Decide não contar sobre sua visão, afinal, de que adiantaria preocupa-lo? Mas decidiu a ficar alerta, afinal, foi por este motivo que veio, quer, dizer, um dos motivos, de fato, em seu coração queria rever seu amado, sentir seu cheiro, sua voz. Mas, sabia que ele a via como uma filha praticamente.

- Sabe, Nidoriko, tem um lugar ao norte de Nara, onde outrora havia o palacio do clã de minha mãe, que vivieu naquelas terras, se quiser ver, acho, que como uma mikohime seria interessante, que acha de conhecer?

- Adoraria.

Mas, não sabe porque, quando Oyakata fala isso, veêm em sua mente a imagem da fênix e pensa, que para acontecer essa associação deve ter alguma relação deste lugar com a do passáro imortal.

Logo após o café da manhã, se dirige à biblioteca e começa a folhear alguns livros. Depois, almoça, desta vez, a Imperatiz não estava, era só Oyakata e se sente muito mais relaxada. Após o almoço, a carruagem e soldados a aguardavam.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais á tarde, a carruagem ficara em um ponto, os cavalos youkais repousavam e relaxavam, enquando Nidoriko se afasta, pois a presença dela os deixava desconfortavéis e não só os animais youkais, os soldados também sentiam-se mais aliviados com ela longe deles. Sentindo que os afeatava, havia solicitado que não a seguissem, pois, podia se defender sozinha e que ficaria só entre ela e eles, que então agradecem.

Ao andar, sente um youki conhecido junto de um desconhecido. Decide seguir e se embrenha na mata cada vez mais profundamente, então, após algumas horas, vê o que a deixa sem ação.

A imperatriz estava com um youkai desconhecido, ambos abraçados, sentados ao pé de uma sakura com este afagando os cabelos dela, que estava com os olhos cerrados

- Meu Shinshiki, senti tanto sua falta, por onde esteve por esses dias?

- Apenas procurando um presente ideal para você, meu amor

Nisso se beijam ardentemente e se separam com rápidos selinhos.

- O meu maior presente é você.

- Eu sei, mas quero dar um presente perfeito.

- Já és perfeito.

Nisso se beijam novamente.

Nidoriko abraçara suas pernas e nunca, como naquele momento, forçou-se a conter seu poder, pois sabia, que se distraísse, seu poder espiritual a revelaria. Decide então, após se recuperar da visão, praticar meditação, o unico jeito de controlar ainda mais seus poderes espirituais, controlando as energias dentro dela e concentrando-as em seu interior, impedindo de se expandir para fora.

Lentamente, sente seus batimentos diminuindo, sua mente partindo para longe e a paz, não ouvia mais som algum, nem sentia cheiro algum, nada. Então, após um tempo, começa a sair lentamente de sua meditação. Ouve os dois amantres se despedirem. Espera mais um pouco e sente que os youkis se afastam, passando a respirar aliviada. Vê o ceú e nota que começara a entardecer.

Então, vê a mesma fênix de antes, á sua frente, a sua plumagem refulgindo. Nisto a bela ave voa próxima ao chão, estendo sua cauda á jovem. Movida por curiosidade e deixando a prudência de lado, pega sentindo um calor envolve-la. Após alguns segundos abre os olhos, percebendo que se encontrava longe. Olha em volta e vê árvores milenares e a própria floresta exalando a um poder intenso, incrivél e misterioso, como se o tempo houvesse parado. Vê ali uma pedra alva com a inscrição:

" Aqui jaz o outrora magnifico castelo do Clã tenhananotsukishiro, assim como o clã, o castelo desapareceu destas terras, engolido pela mesma. O ganancioso monstro que provocara sua destruição, não colocou as mãos naquilo que almejava mas retirou a felicidade de um ser, estimado por Inunotaishou ".

- Então, aqui é onde fica o castelo, de fato, este local tem uma grande concentração mais para o divino do que simplesmente o espiritual.

Então, vê um símbolo acima da inscrição, uma lua crescente e uma estrela dentro desta.

Associa ao símbolo naquela pedra e tira de dentro da veste. Nisto a fênix alça vôo em direção aos céus e a pedra brilha. Em um lago perto dali, ela vê surgir o reflexo de uma lua cheia, olha para o céu e a lua estava ainda encoberta pelas nuvens e opaca por causa da claridade do sol, porém, nos arredores daquele lago , escurecera e lua surgira milagrosamente na superfície cristalina. A pedra brilha, então, a joga na água rasa, onde forma uma espécie de filme translúcido, mas, mais definido. De repente ao fixar os olhos na visão, sente sua mente ser tomada por um topor.

Abre os olhos e não se vê mais a floresta ou a beira do lago, nota, que está translúcida como a água, estava dentro da visão, era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo, sentia um calafrio. Ao observar a sua volta, identifica se encontrar no jardim do castelo das Terras do oeste, mais ao longe, vê a silhueta de uma youkai que se movimentava como uma serpente, pelo menos era o que parecia. Ela aparece nos jardins em direção a um quarto no alto. Nidoriko vê a cena como uma testemunha. Ganhando confiança no que vê, se concentra em poder flutuar até o quarto que sentia ser alvo do youkai e nota que dá certo, flutua até lá e identifica que o quarto que o mononoke cobiçava, era o do Sesshoumaru. Rapidamente, a jovem mikohime fita o céu e vê a majestosa lua, se concentra, então de sua boca saí palavras que ela não pronunciara, sendo emitidas como num sussurro : Três dias.

Nisso, sente algo puxa-lhe, ficando tudo negro e ao dissipar a escuridão percebe que está mais longe do castelo, numa formação rochosa. Vê Oyakata enfrentando um outro youkai, que invoca uma esfera que ao mesmo tempo que acontece o ataque ao seu filho, o pai lutava contra um inimigo. Decide que deveria ganhar tempo para ele chegar e não deveria fracassar.

De repente tudo fica escuro e ela desperta, vendo que a água retornara ao normal, pela primeira vez via sobre a perspectiva de um espectador, e se lembrara do que seus lábrios pronunciaram. Em três dias a visão se tornaria real.

Ela sente uma presença benéfica, embora não visse e fala:

- Obrigada, Yukikosama.

Nisto se levanta. Invoca um shinigami de um dos seus papeís e corre rumo á carruagem, com as cenas da visão e da esposa de Oyakata com o estranho em sua mente, então, tem um estalo, aquele homem que viu na visão lutando contra Oyakata era o amante de Kireitsukitou. Fica indecisa sobre contar ou não, mas decide ficar quieta, poderia modificar a visão que teve, além de que, não tinha provas fisícas. Decide não contar, pois sabia quando aconteceria e estaria lá para ajudar Inunotaishou, retribuindo a gentileza deste no passado para com ela e sua mãe.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis mais um capítulo, desculpem a demora. Muito obrigada pelos reviews ^ ^

Resposta:

- Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^ ^

Esqueci a senha do animespirits e não consigo que a senha seja enviada a meu e-mail, o bebê da Honoo é de um soldado que morreu em uma batalha, decide não falar disso na fic. Izayoi vai aparecer séculos depois que Nidoriko morrer e já adianto, ele não pode largar a mãe do Sesshy, por causa do título, o que vai acontecer e ela morar no seu castelo nos céus, como mostra no mangá, como ela é uma tenninyoukai vai morar nos céus e Oyakata fica com o castelo, aliais, eles nem dividem a cama, só uma vez para dar um herdeiro á ele e Izayoi, apesar de ser o verdadeiro amor de Oyakata será vista como concubina pelos youkais e será interessante como eles se conheceram, já tenho tudo em mente. ^ ^

Coralinas - È que devo confesar fic longa cansa . . . é a primeira e única vez que faço longa assim . . . aí acabei meio que encurtando, adoro essa fic, mas que ficou meia longa, ficou, mas, acho que Inunotaishou a história dele, não poderia ser numa fic curta, desde o reinado dele até sua morte, fazer curtinha , seria difícil.

Vou ver se posto mais rápido. Vou tentar não encurtar tanto.

lilica - Não desisti da fic apenas dei um tempo, acho que precisava para espairecer e repensar velhas ídeias, colocarei algum hentai sim. Meditei nesses meses e tomei esa decisão.

Sinto a demora.

Lykah-chan - Fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDDDD, já atualizei, sem ataque cardíaco srssrrs, desculpe a demora. Não desisti, apenas como falei lá embaixo, precisava de um tempo, rever ideias, tanto que decidi colocar hentai, revi minha decisão, esses meses renderam em algo pelo menos.

Vou procurar não escrever tão curto ^ ^


	107. Boatos

O dia das visões que Nidoriko preveu, enfim, chegam.

O perigo ronda as Terras do Oeste...

cap. 107 - Boatos...

Três dias se passaram.

Nidoriko se encontrava no amplo jardim, enquanto as visões vinham-lhe a mente e ela se esforçava para conseguir quebrar a linha de eventos e evitar que a tragédia caísse nas Terras do Oeste. Estava meditando, quando, Tenkumoya usando seus poderes, aparece ao lado dela, que se sobressaí levemente, pelo aparecimento repentino.

- Que susto, então, era o senhor, Tenkumoya-taichou-sama.[taichou - comandante]

Ele sorri bondosamente e fala:

- Só Tenkumoya-san.

- Não consigo chama-lo assim... - vendo a face dele, ela pigarreira e continua - acho que o máximo, seria Tenkumoya-sama.

- Bem, pelo menos melhorou... - e nisso, ambos dão leves risadas.

A jovem se levanta e fita o céu, nota, que como esperado, nuvens carregadas começavam a surgir no horizonte, não tardando a anunciar a tempestade que vira em suas visões. Ele a observa atentamente e fala, em tom mais de confirmação, do que, interrogação:

- Sabe de algo, né?

Ela arregala os olhos e depois, tenta regularizar seu coração, pensando, desesperada_ " Como ele pode saber? Será que é por que..." _, nisso, a voz dele a tirar de seus pensamentos.

- Tenho séculos de vida, acredite, filhote, sei analisar feições com maestria e nada me passa despercebido... além de que, sei que certas miko-himes, possuem o dom de prever acontecimentos futuros...

- Entendo... - fala sem olhar para ele, retornando a olhar para o céu.

- Mas, se Oyakata-sama confia em você, irei confiar também, deve ter seus motivos para não revelar.

Ela nada fala. De fato, tinha muitas razões, mas, uma delas, era que devia deixar o futuro correr, pois saberia como intervir, se revelasse, iria mudar toda a situação e numa próxima, não teria como evitar. havia também o fato, de não saber, se acreditariam nela ou não. Infelizmente, não podia se dar ao luxo disso. Sabia como aconteceria e com isso, teria meios de evitar.

- Domo arigatougozaimassu.[ muito obrigado, pronunciado de maneira formal] - ela fala voltando para o kitsune daiyoukai, curvando levemente a cabeça.

Ele põe a mão na cabeça dela, enquanto sorri, um sorriso praticamente paternal, que a deixara internamente feliz. Com isso, após segundos, se retira dali, caminhando para o castelo.

_" Protegerei o pequeno Sesshoumaru, com tudo que tenho, eu prometo, Oyakata-sama",_ ao se recordar do rosto, abranda seu coração após uns minutos, de fato, o inudaiyoukai mexia e muito com ela.

Preferia guardar segredo, não queria que este descobrisse seus sentimentos para com ele , tinha medo de não ser correspondida e dele evita-la. Em decorrência disso, preferia manter em segredo e com isso, poder ficar próxima dele.

Longe dali, no suntuoso escritório, a babá de Sesshoumaru, o levava para passear no jardim. O pequeno acena com as mãozinhas para o pai, que retribui. Tenkumoya assiste a cena com um sorriso gentil.

Após a youkai idosa se curvar ao seu dono, ela se retira, deixando os dois daiyoukais sozinhos.

Retornando a confortavél poltrona na posição típica desta, faz sinal, para que o amigo sente, o que ele faz, após um leve menear com a cabeça.

Ele suspira cansado e fala, massageando a têmpora:

- Não precisa disto, sabe que o considero como um amigo...

- Eu sei, mas, não deixo de ser seu subordinado, o General, de suas tropas, devo dar o exemplo, em público e seguir a etiqueta, mesmo em particular...

- Eu entendo... - nisso, vira a poltorna para a imensa janela atrás dele, onde as nuvens agora estavam próximas do castelo - é verdade sobre o que disse momentos antes?

- Ee. [Aa, ee, equivalem a hai (sim). São usados quando há um entendimento do que é falado.]

Inunotaishou fita o céu, pensativo e após alguns minutos, pergunta:

- Sabe a localização dele?

- Sei, segundo informações dos soldados, se encontra no Desfiladeiro Aka, á nordeste daqui.

Ele olha para seu fiel taishou( general) e arqueando a sombrançelha, pergunta, não acreditando:

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta... por que essa... - então, tem um estalo e compreende o por que da apreensão com tal lugar, que seu amigo e imperador demonstrou, também, não era para menos.

- Parece irônico, né?- fala desgostoso, enquanto inspira profundamente.

- Os Deuses podem ser irônicos meu senhor, na verdade, creio que seja divertido á

para eles...

- Verdade...

Nisso, após um tempo, este se levanta, seguido pela kuroi Kitsune-daiyoukai, e se dirigem para a porta, para o local, onde segundo informações, há um youkai que se encontra, causando destruição naquele lugar.

Horas mais tarde, a chuva torrencial desaba, acompanhada de trovões praticamente ensudercedores. Instantes antes, a babá correra com o pequeno Sesshoumaru, até o abrigo confortavél do quarto deste, Nidoriko, sabendo que o momento já chegara, se posiciona próxima do quarto do pequeno, para que pudesse agir rapidamente.

Com seu mestre batalhando, houve um aumento consideravél no número de guardas e que o pequeno herdeiro, deveria ficar sobre uma maior proteção, o que de fato, acontece.

Longe dali, a batalha ocorre, entre Shinshiki e Oyakata-sama, este, tendo que se desviar dos golpes de seu adversário, para não ser enviado às trevas. Uma batalha acirrada, com o inudaiyoukai, empunhando a tennotessaiga.

Era uma batalha violenta, que provocava terremotos e cujos golpes, pareciam rasgar o céu tenebroso. Felizmente, Oyakata estava tendo vantagem e com certeza, venceria a batalha, embora, seu adversário, fosse igualmente hábil.

No Castelo, nos arredores, uma sorrateira e vingativa youkai, esperava, como uma cobra enrolada, para dar o bote definitivo e poder se vingar. Outra se junta á ela, eram mãe e filha, Nômunodokuga e Dokuhananohime, mais alguns lacaios.

- Esse cachorro asqueroso, terá a vingança que merece... - uma delas fala.

- Iremos fazer questão disso, né?

- Claro.

Após meses, atualizei essa fanfic. Foi mal o atraso. A partir de agora, vou procurar atualizar mais vezes e só vou postar uma fanfic, quando terminar de digita-la.

Eu duvido que alguém vai ler a fic, após passar meses parada...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Vou ler o mais rápido possível e responder. É que estou estudando para concursos, estou desempregada, e a facu está bem puxada... aí, já viram, né?

Quando a minha vida normalizar, conseguirei atualizar mais rápido, enquanto isso, é de pouquinho em pouquinho.

Desculpem o atraso.

Notas:

Aa, ee, equivalem a hai (sim). São usados quando há um entendimento do que é falado.

Dokuhananohime - princesa da flor venenosa. Doku (veneno), hanano ( da flor), hime ( princesa).

Nômunodokuga - presas de veneno da névoa densa.

Tenkumoya - flecha da nuvem celestial

tennotessaiga - canino destruidor de ferro celestial


End file.
